


Defying Gravity

by LupineMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 73
Words: 490,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupineMoon/pseuds/LupineMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Selena has always wanted to prove that Slytherins are not Death-Eaters in training. She finally gets her chance as war looms. But is she willing to make the sacrifice? Based on whydoyouneedtoknow's Dangerverse. Starts at Ch. 42 of "Dealing with Danger".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Some Enchanted Evening

**Author's Note:**

> I promise it gets less fluffy around chapter 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own _Harry Potter_ , which belongs to JK Rowling, _Dangerverse_ , which belongs to whydoyouneedtoknow, _Gilmore Girls_ or _The Secret Garden _.__

   _Come on, something, come on in, don't be shy,_

  _Meet a guy,_

_Pull up a chair!_

_The air is humming,_

_And something great is coming!_

_Who knows?_

_It's only just out of reach,_

_Down the block, on a beach,_

_Maybe tonight . . ._

**"Something’s Coming”, _West Side Story_**

***

Selena Moon and her younger sister Artemis were getting ready for the Yule Ball. Lena stood in front of the mirror trying to decide what to do with her hair, while Arti was trying – and failing – to get her stockings on. A rather forceful tug caused Arti to fall off the bed with a loud thump.

"Arti? You all right?" Lena asked, turning away from the mirror to cast a concerned glance at Artemis who was sprawled on the floor.

"I'm perfectly fine, Selena," Arti replied sarcastically. "I like lying on the floor in my dress robes."

Lena giggled as Arti got up and dusted herself off.

"Merlin, sometimes I hate being a girl. Why we have to bother with these dratted things that women apparently must wear to formal occasions such as these that are impossible to get on. _Why_ can't we be men and not have to look pretty?"

"Because," Lena pointed out, "then we'd have to be the ones complimenting women on how good they look and pay for everything. Frankly I like this way better."

Arti grinned. "Me too."

"You need help?"

"No, I'll manage."

"If you say so," Lena said as she turned back to the mirror. After a minute, she settled on putting her hair up into an elegant bun, held together with a pearl comb, with curls framing her face. By the time she was done, Arti had successfully put on her stockings.

"Honestly, it's not _that_ hard."

"Shut up, Lena."

"Make me."

Arti gave her sister a mischievous smile as she replied. "I'm sure Adrian would be glad to."

Lena rolled her eyes and began to sing "I Feel Pretty" as Arti twirled around the room.

 

 

_I feel pretty_

_Oh so pretty_

_I feel pretty and witty and gay_

_And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't me today!_

"You know," Arti said as she stopped spinning, "we _are_ the prettiest girls in this House."

Lena giggled, casting a furtive – and unnecessary – glance at the closed door. "Don't let them hear you say that," she hissed. "They'll hex you into next week."

Artemis scoffed. "Let them try," she said, waving her hand dismissively. "Most of them are too stupid to figure out which end of their wand to point at me anyway."

"They aren't all that bad, are they? I mean, there's Adrian, Blaise and Graham…And I suppose Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass."

"Including us, that's only seven out of….seventy-odd people. That's rather depressing."

"Thank Merlin for Adrian. Otherwise I'd have either no date or have gotten stuck with the likes of Warrington."

"At least you _have_ a date."

"True. You'd think that since I take Muggle Studies, people in other Houses would realize I'm not like the typical Slytherin, but I guess not. Maybe they think I'm just pretending to be. At least I can talk to them, sort of. And since I do take Muggle Studies the bigots in our House won't associate with me. So, thank Merlin for you, otherwise I'd be all alone in this place."

"You asked to be here," Arti pointed out.

"I know that, but I didn't realize how bad it would be."

"And no thanks to you, I don't have a date."

"How is that _my_ fault?"

"Because I decided I wanted to be in Slytherin with you."

"Still, how is your being and Slytherin and not having a date my fault?"

"Because you took the only available."

"I'll lend him to you tonight."

Arti brightened. "All right then."

"It is rather sad that there aren't enough boys here so I have to share my date with my sister."

"Well, most of them in this House are as stupid as they are ugly, so we wouldn't want to be friends with them anyway. I've always wondered about some of them. I mean they can't all be fully human."

"Oh? What do you mean?" Lena asked as she went to her trunk. She opened the lid and began rummaging around.

"Well," Arti began, counting off the names on her fingers. "There's Flint who's got to be part troll, him and Crabbe and Goyle. Warrrington's part sloth, Bulstrode's part hag, Parkinson's part pug… _Why_ do most of them have to be in _my_ year?"

"I dunno. Maybe there was something in the water? Aha!" Lena said triumphantly, holding up a slender velvet box.

"What is that?"

"My jewelry."

"Oh!" Arti squealed happily. "The ones you got for Christmas from Mother this year?"

Lena nodded. "I was wondering why she said I didn't need to get any this summer." She took out the lapis lazuli earrings first and put them on, and then took out the matching necklace. "Can you give me a hand?"

Arti came up behind her and fastened the clasp of the necklace. "You look beautiful."

"So do you. Red suits you."

"I like your dress robes too." Arti sighed with content. "I'm just glad we're not reenacting _The Secret Garden_ , even if it's only for one night."

Lena turned back to her trunk and extracted three sets of plain school robes. "Now what would you like to wear? Black, black, or black?"

"Are you blind? They're _all_ black."

They burst into a fit of giggles.

"And it's nice to not have professors harping about OWLs for once."

"I can imagine." Arti shuddered. "I don't look forward to next year."

"Well, look at it this way. That means you'll only have two left."

"I suppose. But at least tonight since we aren't in our school robes no one will know which House we're in."

Lena brightened. "That's a good point. Maybe we can make some new friends."

"That is until they see us in the halls tomorrow with our House crests."

"Stop bursting my bubble!"

"If you think you can pull it off, fine. I bet you five Galleons that if you do get a boy from another House to dance with you tonight, he won't give you a second glance once you tell him what House you're in."

Lena gave her sister a conniving smile. "You're on!" They shook hands. Lena looked up at the clock. "We should hurry."

Arti pouted. "And go be with the scary people downstairs?"

"Not for long."

"I guess."

Lena quickly returned her school robes and jewelry case to her trunk and closed the lid. With some final adjustments to their dress robes the Moon sisters made their way to the Slytherin common room.

The noise grew louder as they drew closer. As they rounded the last corner and made their way down the stone hallway, they could see many of their Housemates dressed in various colored robes, chatting excitedly – or excitedly as any pureblood could get.

"I like this a lot better," Arti said, nodding toward the colorfully dressed students. "Much more cheerful, don't you think?"

"Mm-hm."

"Nott's robes make him look like a vicar."

"Parkinson looks like candy floss."

"And Crabbe and Goyle look like moss-covered boulders."

They nearly fell down the stairs as they both burst into a fit of giggles. They clutched each other to keep from falling and cautiously went down the last few steps. As they entered the common room, Lena saw Adrian talking to Blaise. Adrian looked up, and seeing them came to meet them.

"You look lovely," he said, taking Lena's hand and kissing it. "And so do you," he added, nodding to Arti. She smiled at him and excused herself.

"You look very handsome," Lena said.

"Thanks. I hate wearing dress robes," Adrian grumbled, running a hand through his black hair.

"Me too," Lena said. "At least when I have to wear them day after day over the holidays. This however, is a nice change."

"I suppose."

"It does look a little strange," Lena admitted.

"Shall we?" Adrian asked, offering Lena his arm.

Lena nodded, taking his arm. He led her over to where Blaise and Artemis were talking.

"He won't tell me who he's taking," she whined.

"He doesn't have to," Lena pointed out.

"But I want to know."

"You'll find out soon enough. We should go up to the Great Hall in a few minutes anyway."

"You're no fun."

Lena turned to Blaise. "I take it then, that she isn't in this House?"

"No, she isn't."

Lena smiled at him. "Good for you."

"I'm glad you agree.

"Of course we do!" Arti said emphatically.

"I didn't want to make my choice known for fear of ridicule, or worse yet that someone would ridicule her."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that with us. I'd have gone with someone from another House if the opportunity arose, but given our reputation, that wasn't possible."

"I'm glad to know that I'm your backup option," said Adrian with mock-effrontery.

"You're in the same position as I am," Lena pointed out.

"I suppose."

"Shouldn't we be going?"

It was only then that Lena realized that the common room was emptying. "Good idea."

Blaise offered Arti his arm, and the two couples made their way toward the common room entrance. This seemed to be a signal that the rest should follow, as suddenly everyone else in the common room was suddenly behind them. The Slytherin students wound their way through the dungeon corridors and up the stairs to the Entrance Hall.

"Finally!" Arti said excitedly. "We're first for something."

The others laughed.

They moved away from their classmates. Blaise stood off to one side where he had a clear view of the marble staircase. Soon the Ravenclaws arrived, then the Hufflepuffs. It was some time before the Gryffindors arrived and Blaise was looking more and more nervous by the minute. The Gryffindors all came down the stairs and the last girl stood alone at the top of the staircase. Blaise quickly made his way toward her, pushing past several students. She was a very pretty girl with long, dark brown hair which was mostly lose and flowed down her back. Her robes, a rich green, were cut simply to emphasize her height and figure. Her nut-brown hair was dressed very simply, leaving much of it free to flow down her back. Tigers' eyes gleamed in her ears and at her throat.

Arti did a double-take and gasped. "That's Colleen Lamb!"

"Your year?"

"Mm-hm."

"I believe her older sister is in my year. I think her name is Margaret."

"Ah."

They watched as Blaise made his way to the top of the stairs, exchanged a few words with Colleen and escort her down the stairs. Several of the student in Slytherin and other Houses were giving the couple dirty looks and whispering amongst themselves.

Blaise ushered Colleen back to where Artemis, Lena and Adrian waited.

"So," Arti said to Colleen, "this is why you knew not all Slytherins were bad."

Both Colleen and Blaise gave Arti a surprised look.

"I heard Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown giggling about it that day in Potions," Artemis explained. "That day that we – well except for you, Blaise – were wearing those stupid badges."

Blaise's eyes widened in comprehension. "Everyone, this is Colleen Lamb, she's a Gryffindor in my year. Colleen, I'd like you to meet some friends of mine."

"Are they all in your House?" Colleen asked quietly.

Blaise nodded. "I believe you know Artemis Moon by name, though I don't think you've met."

Arti extended a hand. "I can see why. I haven't exactly made a good impression, I'm afraid. And for that I apologize."

"Apology accepted," Colleen replied, giving Arti a shy smile.

"I've gotten rid of that ridiculous badge. I threw it into the fire."

"A fitting demise," Lena agreed.

"And this is Selena, Artemis' sister," Blaise said, gesturing to Lena. "She's a fifth year."

"Nice to meet you," Lena said, shaking Colleen's hand. "I'm glad someone in our House saw sense and decided to reach out. Maybe now we can have more inner-house unity."

"I couldn't agree more," said Colleen enthusiastically.

"And this," Blaise said nodding to Adrian, "is Adrian Pucey, a sixth year. He's Chaser on our House team," Blaise explained.

"I promise I won't be too hard on your House team then. I'd rather not have Blaise angry with me because I've injured your Housemates."

Colleen smiled, blushing. "Thank you."

Just then, the Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons students came into the Entrance Hall. Viktor Krum was leading his schoolmates escorting a pretty girl, who was surely neither a Durmstrang nor Beauxbâtons but Lena couldn't remember having seen her at Hogwarts either.

"Who is that?" Arti asked, staring after the girl.

"That's Hermione Granger," Colleen said.

"What?" Arti and Lena asked in unison and turned to look at her again.

"She told me that she was going with Viktor Krum," Colleen explained.

"You're right! It's just that her hair's straight. Merlin I'd have never recognized her."

"She's so lucky."

"Once again, I'm feeling slighted," Adrian grumbled.

"Oh, come on! You'd be jealous of a boy who went to a ball with Gwenog Jones, wouldn't you?"

"Yes."

"There you go."

"For that matter, I'm jealous of Roger Davies."

"Why?"

"Because he's taking Fleur Delacour."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Speaking of whom, there they are," Lena said nodding toward the Beauxbâtons students who were coming toward them with Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies in the lead.

"Merlin, she's gorgeous," Adrian breathed.

"So is he," Lena said, gazing at Roger.

"You know, she's part-veela."

"Really? Well, that explains a lot."

The Entrance Hall was slowly emptying and the five followed their fellow students into the Great Hall.

"Wow," all three girls said in unison as they entered. There were ice sculptures and rosebushes out front. Silver frost with lovely pictures melted into it, covered the walls and ivy and mistletoe were woven from the rafters. The House tables were replaced by dozens of small, round ones. The five found one at the far end of the Great Hall. Colleen began giggling as she glanced up at those who were sitting at the high table.

"What?" Blaise asked and the others turned to give her a curious look.

"Ludo Bagman's robes," she answered.

The other four looked up and also began snickering at Ludo Bagman who was wearing bright purple robes emblazoned with yellow stars.

"Impressive. It takes a real man to wear something like that in public."

"I'll say," Adrian agreed.

Once everyone was settled, the champions processed into the Great Hall. Everyone turned to look toward the entrance to watch and began to applaud as the champions entered. Fleur Delacour and Davies, followed by Viktor Krum and Granger-Lupin, then Diggory and Chang and finally Potter and a girl whom Arti identified as one of the Patil twins.

The champions and their partners went up to the top table and sat down. The other students resumed their chatter as they picked up their menus and began ordering. Their food immediately appeared on their plates.

"Wow, talk about fast food."

"That's for sure."

They placed their orders then ate in silence for several minutes.

"This is delicious!" Colleen exclaimed.

Everyone nodded in agreement. "They've outdone themselves," Blaise said. "They must be very busy down in the kitchens tonight."

"I don't know how they do it," Lena said, shaking her head in amazement. "They should teach cooking classes."

"Say, that's a really good idea!" Arti said enthusiastically.

"Maybe we can ask the next time we go to the kitchens?"

"Why not?"

"You've been into the kitchens?" Colleen asked.

"Sure," Adrian said. "It's down the hall from our common room. Just get to the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickle the pear. It giggles and turns into a doorknob and there you go. We can take you later, if you'd like."

"I'd like that."

"It's a date then."

Everyone laughed as Colleen blushed and Blaise shot Adrian a murderous look that would have been much more impressive if he hadn't been trying not to laugh.

The champions and their partners walked onto the dance floor as the band began playing the first song of the night.

"They all dance very well, don't they?" Lena asked as the four couples revolved around the room.

"They do," Arti agreed. "They must have all had lessons when they were younger."

"Most of us have," Blaise said.

"And some of us have liked it more than others," Adrian said dryly.

"That's one of the few pureblood cultural activities I could stand," Lena admitted. "That and riding lessons."

"You can ride?" Colleen asked.

"Yes. I learned to ride when I was six. I got my first horse that year for Christmas. His name's Bronte."

"What kind is he?"

"An Arabian. He's black."

"Oh, he sounds beautiful. I'd love to see him."

"Of course!" Lena said excitedly. "You should definitely come over. Maybe that'd get us out of having to go to those horrid parties."

"That would be wonderful," Arti agreed.

"That's something we can all agree on, I think." Blaise said.

When everyone was finished eating, Dumbledore stood and asked the students to do the same. He waved his wand and sent all of the tables to the perimeter of the Great Hall, leaving the floor clear. Then he conjured a raised platform along the right wall. Several instruments were set up onstage.

The lights went out and The "Weird Sisters" came into the Great Hall to raucous applause. As they picked up their instruments, the champions and their partners got up and walked onto the dance floor.

They were so engrossed in their conversation that no one noticed that the song had come to an end until the sudden burst of sound. They looked up, surprised to see the champions acknowledging the applause. Then, other couples began streaming onto the floor. Blaise offered Colleen his arm and the two disappeared into the crowd. Lena gave Arti an apologetic smile, which she wave off, before allowing Adrian to do the same.

"I apologize in advance if I step on your toes," Adrian said as he carefully made his way through the crowd.

"Me too."

Just as they reached the floor, the Weird Sisters struck up a fast tune.

"Excellent," Lena beamed.

"Let's just hope we don't run into anyone," Adrian said as they began a lock-step around the dance floor. As they neared their table, Lena grinned at Artemis, who was clapping and tapping her foot in time to the music.

Adrian's words were prophetic as they were nearly run into by several people, mainly Hagrid and Madame Maxime. By the end of the dance, they decided that it would be a good idea to get a drink.

They parted ways, Lena going back to their table and Adrian detouring to the drink table.

"You looked like you were having fun."

"I was. Although Hagrid and Madame Maxime are a bit of a hazard."

Arti giggled. "I saw. They nearly ran into Potter and Parvati Patil. Then they ran into Spinnet and whatever Weasley twin she's come with and Johnson and other Weasley twin."

"Really? I didn't see that."

Lena turned to look back. "Blaise and Colleen are enjoying themselves."

"I'm glad."

"Me too."

Adrian arrived with three butterbeers, which they clinked together, as Adrian toasted to a fun night.

"Hear, hear!" the girls cried and the three drank.

They watched the others dance, a slower one this time.

"Lavender's got some competition," Arti said, raising her eyebrows.

"And apparently, so does Krum."

"This should be interesting."

"They should just settle it with a nice game of Quidditch."

"Krum'd kill Weasley."

"Well, then that'd solve the problem."

"I don't quite think that's going to work," Adrian said, chuckling.

The next dance was much faster. Adrian and Lena agreed that it was a good thing that they had decided not to dance to this one either.

After that, Lena agreed to another dance.

"Much better," Lena said as they waltzed. "I like waltzes."

"So, do I. It's one of the few steps I actually understand."

Lena laughed and looked around to see who else was there. "Colleen and Blaise have been out there all night."

"I suppose they want to make the most of it."

"Her sister and her partner don't look too happy about them."

"No, they don't."

They danced in silence for several minutes.

"Adrian?"

"Hm?"

"Is your mother still trying to set us up?"

Flustered, Adrian almost missed a step. "I don't think so. I mean, not that I wouldn't want-I mean-"

"It's all right," Lena assured him. "I'm not offended.

"Good," he replied, looking relieved.

"I'm glad we're friends though."

He smiled. "Me too."

They danced to two more songs before deciding to take another break. They grabbed another round of butterbeers and were walking back to their table when they noticed Arti in conversation with a boy from Beauxbâtons, looking highly uncomfortable.

"I think we need to go rescue my sister."

"I can do that," Adrian offered. "She hasn't had a chance to dance yet."

"Would you? That'd make her so happy."

"I'd be glad to."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I don't mean to abandon you."

"Don't worry, you aren't. Besides now I get to see if I can win that bet Arti and I made before the dance."

"Which was?"

"That I couldn't get a boy from a different House to dance with me tonight and keep him once I told him what House I was in."

Adrian looked amused. "Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"Well, the best of luck to you."

"Thank you. Now go rescue the damsel in distress before she does something stupid."

He kissed her on the cheek. As he walked away, Lena caught his arm. He turned with a questioning look on his face.

"Who knows?" Lena asked, grinning mischievously, "you might end up with a Moon girl after all, just not the one your mother expected."

Adrian shook his head in exasperation and walked away.

Lena sat down at the nearest empty table and watched as he made his way back to their table and coughed to get the couple's attention. The look of relief on Arti's face and the look of surprise and dismay on the Beauxbâtons boy's face were priceless.

Adrian and Arti sat talking and sipping their butterbeers for several minutes before they got up and walked onto the dance floor just as the next song was starting. Indeed, her sister did look very happy.

Around ten, Blaise and Colleen came back to their table. The three exchanged waves and smiles. Lena decided against joining them to give them some privacy. Blaise left Colleen sipping a butterbeer as he made his way toward the stage at the other end of the Great Hall.

He returned shortly, and they went back to dancing. Lena had a sneaking suspicion that he'd just gone to request a song. Her suspicions proved correct when the lyrics began. _That's so sweet. He really likes her_.

Lena caught Arti's eye as she and Adrian came by and they exchanged grins. Arti made an "aww" expression and nodded toward Blaise and Colleen who seemed lost to the rest of the world. Lena nodded.

Half an hour later, the other four were still dancing. Lena had been approached by several boys, from Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons but had declined their offers of a dance. It just hadn't felt right.

The next song to come on suddenly made her mood plummet.

 

 

_Christmas without you, it’s hitting home, I’m all alone_

_Christmas without you, so unfamiliar_

_Christmas without the love we shared, a little much to bear,_

_This Christmas_

_Rub it in, why don't you?_ Feeling rather lonely as other couples danced around her, Lena got up abruptly from the table and made her way across the Great Hall and out the door. The cool air felt good as she walked to the nearest bench and sat down. The rose garden was pretty, covered in snow.

She took a deep breath, stretching her arms and sliding her shoes off her feet. She hadn't realized how uncomfortable the shoes were. A soft cough startled and she looked up in surprise to see a boy standing next to her. A second later, she recognized Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"Hello," she stammered.

"I apologize for startling you," Davies said, "but I saw you alone and wanted to make sure you were all right."

"Thank you, I am. I needed some time alone," Lena explained. "Or alone as one can be, given the circumstances," she said grimacing slightly at the moving bushes.

Davies smiled thinly. "I understand. May I?" he asked, gesturing toward the bench.

"Oh, of course, forgive me," Lena said, scooting over to make room for him. "Speaking of being alone, were you not here tonight with Miss Delacour. I'd have thought you wouldn't want to be far from her."

Davies blanched. "I was, but she – we – er, made a mutual decision to part."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I realize now that all I was doing was making a fool of myself."

"It's not your fault. She is part vela after all. And I'm sure no one noticed."

"I hope not. So," Davies said, turning to her, "what brings you here tonight Are you alone?"

"I had a date. But I asked him to rescue my sister from the clutches of a Beauxbâtons boy. They seem to have hit it off rather nicely."

"Ah. Oh, dear, where are my manners. I don't think I've introduced myself."

"No need," Lena replied. "You're Roger Davies, captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. Sixth year, if I'm not mistaken."

He looked impressed. "I didn't think I was that noticeable."

"On the contrary, you are. You're a very good Quidditch player."

Roger blushed slightly. "Thank you. Are you a sixth year as well?"

"No, fifth."

"Busy year."

"Very."

"I don't believe we are in the same House, Miss…?"

"Moon. Selena Moon, though my family calls me Lena. And no, we aren't, which is part of the reason I'm out here."

"Oh?"

"I made a bet with my sister that I could get someone from another House to dance with me. And I intend to win that bet."

"Is it that hard for you to find a partner? I would think a girl as pretty as you would have no trouble."

"I thank you for the compliment. And I agree, it wouldn't be a problem on nights when House crests and ideologies do not matter. But as we had to choose our partners before tonight, it is difficult for people like us."

"I'm not sure I understand," Roger said, probably for the first time in his life.

Lena took a deep breath and decided to take the hippogriff by the talons. "My younger sister Artemis, her date and I are in Slytherin," she explained, then went on quickly. "But we don't agree with the politics of our House and find many of its members quite unsatisfactory, to say the least. A few others also share our views. Luckily, Blaise was able to convince a Gryffindor in his year that he was a kind, and charming person, despite our House's reputation.

"We've hidden our disagreement for the most part, to avoid...unpleasantness. Though our Housemates still seem to realize that we aren't quite like them so will have nothing to do with us. Me, doubly so, because I'm a pureblood taking Muggle Studies. Though I was able to convince my Housemates that I take Muggle Studies to er, scoff at the inferiority of Muggles and they have left me alone, thank Merlin. Lena sighed.

"And given that the other Houses all lump us together as pureblood supremacists – they're extremely suspicious of me to say the least – we had little chance of finding someone from a different House to go with. Therefore I decided to wait until the ball to see if I could find someone outside of my House to dance with. This of course, ties into the Slytherin trait of disregarding the rules." She smiled smugly.

Davies looked taken aback. "I-I admit that given your House's reputation and our own prejudices that we do tend to lump everyone together. But as with any House, not everyone fits exactly into every trait. I had always thought that there must be some in your House who do not share Slytherin's views."

Lena beamed at him. "Thank you, I'm glad. It's nice to have even one more person not look at us in distaste. Yes, those in our House are ambitious, and cunning, but not all of us think that wizards and witches, especially those of pure blood are the only kind that should exist.

"The only reason my sister and I are pureblood at all is because our mother isn't English. Her parents came over from Japan after World War II. So, if my mother had been English we'd probably be a half-blood since most of the traditionalist families wouldn't want their children marrying someone like my father. He's a blood-traitor," she explained. "And my uncle married a Muggle. My aunt has shown me much of what the Muggle world has to offer and I find it fascinating."

"Do you enjoy Muggle studies?"

"Oh, I love it. It's my favorite subject. I think after Hogwarts I'll go work at the Ministry in something Muggle-related."

"I'm a three-quarter magical myself. My mother's a witch, my father's a half-blood. So my sister and I have grown up in both worlds, though mostly in the magical world, and frankly I prefer ours."

"I can imagine, especially when it comes to sports. I assume you're going to play Quidditch professionally?"

Roger laughed. "I suppose so. That's all I've thought about for a while now."

"I think any team you play on will be glad to have you."

He stared at her for a moment. "You're complimenting a team other than your own House's?"

"Why shouldn't I? The Slytherin team is lousy, considering that their players are selected for strength more than skill. And since I dislike my House team and do not favor any other I can see past the scoreboard and actually watch how team members play. The only reason we seem to win some of our matches is because some of the other players are intimidated by our large players, not because of any skill my House team has."

"Ah," Davies said, sounding amused.

"And I take it as a good sign that you're still here."

"Why shouldn't I be? You've just explained that you do not think me less worthy because of my blood status. I'm glad someone in your House has learned to look past that. And you've disproved my theory that no one in your House would."

"Will you get extra credit?"

Davies burst out laughing. "I'm glad Fleur left me. I've had more fun in the last few minutes than I have all night."

"Me too."

"So, who are these enlightened Slytherins? There's you, your sister, Blaise Zabini and who else?"

"My date, Adrian –"

"Pucey? The Chaser on your House team?"

"The one and only."

"Is Zabini's date related to the Margaret Lamb in my House?"

"Yes, Colleen's her younger sister. And luckily Colleen and Artemis are getting on, given that some in her year are…narrow-minded gits and she chose to follow them for some time before she saw sense."

"Good. And Adrian?"

"His mother and mine are old friends. His mother even tried to set us up. But we both felt that we were incompatible. Maybe he will marry my sister. They seem to be getting along nicely when I left."

"I hope his mother won't be disappointed."

"I hope so too."

A cool wind blew and Lena shivered. Roger immediately looked concerned.

"Are you all right?"

"Just a little cold. I think I'll go in," she said, sliding her feet back into her shoes.

"Miss Moon-"

"Please, call me Selena. It would get rather confusing with two of us."

Davies smiled. "All right, Selena, then. Would-would you mind if I accompanied you? I think I'd like to get to know you better and as we are both alone now-"

"Mr. Davies-"

"Roger," he corrected.

"Roger," she replied, smiling, "I'd be delighted."

He got up and took her hand and the couple walked back into the Great Hall. Luckily no one paid them any attention as they walked toward the table. But Lena was sure that people were bound to notice that Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies were no longer together.

As they approached, Lena could see that Adrian, Artemis, Blaise and Colleen were all there. Arti was the first to look up and her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open at the sight of them. The others turned to look at the source of her astonishment and they were all staring at them as Lena and Roger arrived at the table.

"Hello, everyone," Lena said brightly.

Roger pulled out a chair for her and she sat down as he went to get an extra chair from a nearby table and sitting down.

"This is Roger Davies, a sixth year Ravenclaw. Roger, this is my sister, Arti" – Arti still wearing a stunned expression, waved – "and Adrian, I'm sure you know him" – the two shook hands – "and Blaise Zabini and Colleen Lamb," Lena finished.

"It's nice to meet you," Colleen said, smiling shyly at him.

"You too," Roger replied smiling at her.

Blaise - who looked thoughtful – and Roger exchanged nods.

"And no talking about Quidditch," Lena said firmly.

"But-" Adrian began.

"One night. You'll live without talking about it for one night. Then tomorrow you can argue about it to your hearts' content."

"Oh, all right."

"So, er," Arti said, turning to Roger. "Where is Miss Delacour?"

Roger blanched, though with less intensity than when Lena had asked him earlier. "I suppose I ought to tell you, since everyone will find out soon enough that we are no longer together and there are bound to be interesting rumors." Everyone else snickered. "I went to get us some drinks and after watching several boys approach her in my absence, I realized that I was making a fool of myself when I was near her, and did not wish to be in her company anymore if at all possible. Luckily, she had gone off with someone else by the time I returned."

The rest of the occupants at the table gave him sympathetic looks.

"And then I went outside to be alone and saw that Mi-Selena was also alone." Arti and Adrian looked a touch guiltily at each other but Lena caught their eye and shook her head, smiling at them. "And we deiced that we could be partners for the rest of the evening."

"Isn't that sweet?" Colleen asked.

Blaise turned to her with a grin. "So would you like me to leave you now so you can go find someone else?" he teased.

Colleen looked horrified. "No! Of course not!"

"I won't leave you," Blaise promised, taking her hand in his. "Not unless you want me to."

"I don't."

"All right. That's settled."

"On that note, anyone want to dance?" Arti asked.

A chorus of agreement went up and the six walked toward the dance floor.

Lena could see heads turning and people whispering as she and Roger walked across the Great Hall.

"Everyone's staring at us," she said, feeling uncomfortable. She saw that Fleur was sitting on the lap and stroking the hair of a young man who had an expression on his face remarkably similar to Crabbe and Goyle.

"Really? I'd forgotten there was anyone else here."

The band began to play the next song, a waltz. Lena and Arti looked at each other and grinned as they recognized the tune.

"How fitting," Lena said, smiling as Roger led her onto the floor.

"Oh?" Roger asked as they began to waltz.

"You'll see," Lena said.

 

 

 

 

_Ten minutes ago I saw you._

_I looked up when you came through the door._

_My head started reeling,_

_You gave me the feeling_

_The room had no ceiling or floor!_

"Yes, it is rather fitting," Roger agreed as the first verse ended.

As they moved around the dance floor, Lena could hear a lot of whispering, most of which she was sure was directed at them, but she didn't care.

 

 

 

 

_Ten minutes ago I met you,_

_And we murmured our "how-do-you-do's"_

_I wanted to ring out the bells,_

_And fling out my arms,_

_And to sing out the news!_

Roger's grip tightened slightly around her waist, drawing her closer around the middle of the second verse.

 

 

 

 

_I have found her_

She's an angel with the dust of the stars in her eyes

_We are dancing_

_We are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the skies!_

"I don't think you need my help," Lena said, chuckling. Roger laughed as he spun her around.

 

 

 

 

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen,_

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again!_

Lena took up the next verse. She kept her eyes fixed on his; reveling in the look he was giving her. She didn't think any boy would ever look at her like that.

 

 

 

 

_Ten minutes ago I met you,_

_And we murmured our "how-do-you-do's"_

_I wanted to ring out the bells,_

_And fling out my arms,_

_And to sing out the news!_

_She's lovely_ , Roger thought as he gazed at her.

 

 

 

 

_I have found her!_

She beamed. _Merlin he's handsome._

 

 

 

 

_I have found him!_

They sang the last verse together, gliding around without a care in the world.

 

 

 

 

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over mountain and meadow and glen,_

_And I like it so well that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again!_

As the last notes died away and they slowed, Roger pulled her to him and lifted her chin. Her breath caught in her throat as he lowered his head and their lips were just about to touch…Suddenly they were jostled by a passing couple and the spell was broken.

They stood staring at each other for several moments looking dazed and confused when a several loud notes from the Weird Sisters startled them out of their trance.

Lena and Roger began to dance again, and although Lena felt happy to be with him, she was sad that their kiss had been interrupted as she was sure she wouldn't be getting another chance.

They danced all sorts of dances. A tango livened things up quite nicely. This was followed by another slow song and then a foxtrot. All too soon, however, it was time for the last song of the night. Lena was suddenly felt very dour as she was sure that once the ball was over, she would never see Roger again. But for his sake, she kept up a cheerful demeanor.

The last notes died away and the atmosphere changed completely as couples began making their way out of the Great Hall. Lena watched as Blaise and Colleen and surprisingly Adrian and Arti were among them.

"Shall we?"

"What?" she asked startled.

"Shall we go somewhere else?" Roger asked.

"Wh-yes, yes, if you'd like."

"I would. That is, if you don't mind."

"I don't," Lena replied smiling as they walked out of the Great Hall. Her heart nearly burst with happiness. _I'm leaving the ball with Roger Davies and he wants to spend time with me!_

"Did you have any particular place in mind?"

"Someplace quiet and not filled with people."

"I have just the place in mind."

They walked in silence through the halls of Hogwarts. Lena would have found it rather eerie under any other circumstances, but tonight, she was enjoying it very much. They passed several couples kissing or whispering to each other as they walked. Lena wasn't paying attention to where they were going, only to the fact that a very attractive sixth year was beside her.

"Well here we are."

She looked up to find them standing in front of the library. She almost burst out laughing. "Only a Ravenclaw would choose the library," she said, giggling.

Roger blushed. "Well, I couldn't think of anywhere else where we could be alone. I figured every other place would be taken by a couple looking for a place to have a tryst."

"A fair point," Lena conceded.

They went inside, Roger flicking his wand to light the lamps as they passed.

"I didn't think Ravenclaws liked to break rules," she said.

"Why not? We're too smart to get caught, so why shouldn't we?"

"And we're too sneaky."

"We'd make quite a pair, wouldn't we?"

"I believe we would."

They found a table bathed in moonlight reflected off the snow thought a nearby window. Lena went to stand at the window and gazed out.

 

 

 

 

_Silent night, holy night_

_All is calm all is bright_

Roger joined in at the next line.

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child_

_Holy infant so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

"I didn't get the chance to tell you before, but you sing beautifully," he said when they had finished the verse.

She turned to face him and Roger's breath caught in his throat. The moonlight was making her look as though she were glowing, like an angel.

"Thank you, so do you. One of the few things remotely respectable that I like doing. I inherited that talent from my mother."

"Have I told you yet tonight that you look absolutely beautiful?"

Lena blushed. "No, and thank you." _Why am I blushing? I didn't when Adrian said the same thing._ "You look very handsome yourself."

"Thank you."

Lena looked around the library. "It's so peaceful here tonight. It's a nice place to come to study."

"I agree. I often study in here. Why have I never seen you?"

"You've never looked."

"That's probably true. But now I shall in the future."

"Won't your Housemates care?"

"About what?"

"That you're talking to me?"

Roger shrugged. "It's none of their business whom I chose to associate with. Though I'm sure your Housemates will not approve of me."

"They'd find out eventually somehow that I'm not quite like them as they think. Poor Blaise and Colleen, things are going to be hard for them. At least you're a Ravenclaw so they won't react too badly."

"Well, if f anyone has any objections, I will challenge them to a duel," Roger said brandishing his wand.

Lena laughed. "And you'd definitely win." After a moment, she said. "You told me earlier that you have a sister."

"I do. She's a third year Hufflepuff."

"Were either of your parents in those Houses?"

"My father was in Hufflepuff and my mother was a Ravenclaw. Yours?"

"My mother was a Gryffindor, my father was a Hufflepuff."

"They must have been surprised to have both daughters in Slytherin."

"Not really."

"Oh?"

"I told them, a couple of years before coming to Hogwarts that I wanted to be in Slytherin, because I wanted to prove that not all of us are stupid, narrow-minded gits."

"And you're also a whole lot of other things."

"Such as?" she asked looking up at him.

"Ambitious and cunning, and you know what you want. You're also brave enough to speak your mind despite what others might think or do because of it. You're fair and kind and lovely…"

He trailed off and gazed down at her. Lena lost herself in his hazel eyes and they continued to stare at each other for several moments when a shrill squeal from the hallway interrupted them. They jumped at the sound and looked toward the door.

Loud footsteps came toward them and they saw a girl in purple dress robes being carried into the library by a young man with dark blonde hair. Roger took Lena's hand leading her quickly and quietly out of the library, unnoticed by the other couple. They waited until they were certain not to be overheard before succumbing to laughter.

"Well, I guess we weren't the only ones who had that idea."

"Apparently not. And here I thought it was such a good one."

"I think that was one of the girls in my year. I think she's a Hufflepuff."

"And the boy looked to be a Beauxbâtons student."

"Well, now that our hiding place has been invaded, where shall we go?"

"The kitchens. I'm a bit hungry."

"Now that you mention it, so am I." He paused. "How do you know how to get in?"

"It's right down the hall from our common room. And it's a nice place to go to get away from the people in my House. Besides, the food's amazing."

They walked down five flights of stairs and walked down the corridor until they had reached the painting of the bowl of fruit. Roger reached up and tickled the pear, which turned into a door handle. They entered and were immediately besieged by a dozen house-elves.

"What would sir and miss like?" they asked eagerly.

"A hot chocolate and a few éclairs please," Lena said.

"That sounds nice."

The house-elves scurried off and they sat down at the nearest table.

"Thank you," Roger said.

Lena stared at him, bewildered. "For what?" she asked.

"For not making fun of me after tonight's events."

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said quietly.

"You wouldn't?"

"No, of course not. I'd make fun of _her_ for leaving you, however."

Roger chuckled.

Just then their éclairs and hot chocolate arrived. They sat in silence enjoying the food for several minutes.

"Merlin, these are delicious," Lena said, trying not to gobble them up. "I should ask them for a recipe."

"You bake?"

"I do. One of the few domestic things I like to do."

"So you can ride, sing, cook and dance. Is there anything you can't do?"

"Act like a proper pure-blood woman."

Roger laughed.

"But most of this stuff was taught to me; the riding, the cooking and the dancing. The only thing I'm good at naturally is singing. And I'm good at the other things because I enjoy them. Arti's the one who can play music and do the needlework and so on. I'm hopeless at that. Grandmother was glad _someone_ wanted to learn that sort of thing." She lowered her voice and made sure that no house-elves were nearby before adding "I do make an excellent apple pie, if I do say so myself."

"My favorite kind. Well then I'll have to come over and eat one of your delicious concoctions one of these days," he said, smiling at her.

"I-really? Would you?"

"Unless you object," he said, with an uncertain look.

"No, no, I'm just surprised. I don't have a lot of friends at Hogwarts, given where people think my affiliations are. It's mainly me, Arti, Adrian, Blaise and a few others whom I knew before school."

"How do you know Pucey?"

"Our parents went to Hogwarts together. We more or less grew up together."

"Ah. Must be hard being in that House."

Lena shrugged. "I chose to. But it's still hard," she agreed. "But now I have more friends, which will, I hope make things easier."

"Am I to be counted as one of them?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't you?"

"Just didn't want to count my Ashwinders before they hatched. And maybe, when people see that we are friends they will think more positively of your House."

"One can only hope. I'm sure they'll think I fed you a Love Potion or some such nonsense."

"I don't think so. I'm a Ravenclaw. I'm too smart for that."

"And you forget sir, that I am a sneaky, crafty Slytherin."

"Well, I'll have to watch my back then," he grinned.

"Me too."

They burst out laughing, startling the nearby house-elves. Once they had regained their composure, Lena realized that she was quite tired.

Roger looked at his watch and jumped. "Merlin! It's almost 2."

"No wonder I'm tired, but, I don't want this to end."

"I feel the same way. On the other hand," Roger added, "if we go to sleep now the sooner it will be tomorrow and the sooner we can see each other again."

Lena stared at him dumbly. "What?"

"I'd like to see you again tomorrow. I've enjoyed our time together and, I'm hoping you have so…"

"Yes, I'd like that very much."

They got up and thanked the house-elves before leaving the kitchens and heading down to the Slytherin common room.

"It's so drab down here. I don't know how you stand it."

"By spending as little time down here as possible."

Roger chuckled.

All too soon, they reached the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Mademoiselle, I bid you adieu," Roger said, bowing. He straightened and before Lena knew what was happening, he kissed her. Lena stared after him as he bowed, then turned and walked away down the hall.

* * *

Roger quietly hummed to himself as he made the trip back to Ravenclaw Tower, a spring in his step.

He wasn't one to have silly notions about "love at first sight," but he didn't deny that one could be strongly attracted to someone after meeting them for the first time. And he had to admit, that he was strongly attracted to Lena. He just hoped that he hadn't scared her off and better yet, that she felt, at least somewhat the same about him. He would just have to wait and see.

Roger got to Ravenclaw Tower, solved the riddle that the knocker gave him and walked through the common room to his dormitory to find his dorm mates fully awake and waiting for him. He was sorely tempted to walk back out of the room and never return, but he knew that wasn't a choice. He sighed quietly before walking inside and closing the door behind him. Three expectant faces stared at him as he walked to his bed and sat down wearily.

"Well? Did you get to have fun tonight?" Alfred demanded from the next bed, his suggestively raised eyebrows making his meaning quite clear.

"No," Roger said shortly.

"You didn't?" he cried.

"I didn't," Roger replied in a tone that he hoped they would take as a sign that he didn't want to talk about it. But, alas no such luck.

"Why the hell not?" Ben demanded from the bed nearest the door. "She's gorgeous!"

"And who the devil was that girl you left the ball with. That certainly wasn't Fleur."

"It wasn't. Fleur and I parted ways halfway through the ball," Roger replied tightly. He didn't want to talk about this, but he wasn't sure he had a choice. He figured that he might as well get it over with or they'd nag him to death. Although he was sure the entire school would know by tomorrow that he'd left the ball with someone other than Fleur Delacour.

"WHAT?" the other three boys cried.

"We left each other, sort of," Roger explained. "I went to get us some drinks and by the time I got back she'd left and was with someone else."

"And you didn't go and get her back?" Colin demanded.

"I realized that all I had seen was how beautiful she was and hadn't seen that she didn't care about me as a person, just as some arm candy."

"So? Who cares? She's the prettiest girl ever to come to Hogwarts and you didn't go and get her back just because she hadn't treated you decently?"

Roger sighed. They didn't understand and he was sure they never would.

"No, I didn't. I met someone else."

All three stared at him expectantly.

"Is that the girl you left the ball with? Who was she?" Alfred asked eagerly.

"Her name's Selena Moon. She's a Slytherin fifth year."

Complete silence met this announcement.

"WHAT?" Colin yelped. "You left Fleur Delacour for a _Slytherin_?"

"Yes," Roger said tightly. "And she's not just a Slytherin. She's different from the rest of them. She doesn't believe all that blood purity nonsense."

"Of course that's what she told you."

"But she's not!" Roger insisted. "I mean look at Blaise Zabini and Colleen Lamb. He's a Slytherin and she's a Gryffindor and they went to the ball together."

"Probably just so he could get her in bed with him," he replied darkly.

It took all of Roger's self control not to hit him.

"Look," he said finally. "If you don't believe me, that's your prerogative. If she says she isn't like a typical Slytherin, I believe her."

"I still think Fleur's addled your brains. She dumped you and you're just on a rebound and this girl was all you could get. Is she pretty at least?"

"Yes," Roger said simply. He smiled as he recalled how beautiful Lena had looked tonight.

"Oh, sweet Merlin," Edward groaned, banging his head against the nearest bedpost. "You're in love with a Slytherin."

"I didn't expect you to understand."

"You're right, I don't. I think you're crazy. But once all this Yule Ball mania goes away, you'll see sense."

"Well if you think it's such a loss for me to have left her, why don't _you_ go ask her out?" Roger demanded before shutting his curtains shut vehemently and flopping down onto his bed.

"I just might," he snapped.

"Fine."

His anger didn't last long as he recalled the events of that evening. He fell asleep with a grin on his face.

* * *

Lena watched him until he was out of sight. She sighed deeply, wrapping her arms around herself, grinning madly as she twirled around. In a daze, Lena gave the password, making the stone wall part to allow her entrance. She walked into the common room and began twirling around, signing to herself.

"I can see that," a voice said dryly. Lena jumped and spun around to find Arti sitting on one of the chairs in front of the fire. "You look happy. Did you do something slutty?"

"I'm not _that_ happy. And what do you mean have I done something slutty?"

"Well, what else am I supposed to think when you disappear for two hours after the ball with the handsomest boy at Hogwarts who was originally at the ball with Fleur Delacour and come back that happy?"

"You shouldn't be thinking that because you know me better. I'm not an "Oh, hello, let's jump into bed" kind of person."

"No, you'd wait until "goodbye"," Arti said grinning evilly.

Lena gaped at her sister and then began sputtering. "You-you!" She grabbed a cushion off of the nearest chair and threw it at Arti who caught it and threw it back. Several minutes later, the two girls lay exhausted on the rug in front of the fire.

"So, what about you and Adrian?" Lena asked.

"Well, after the ball, we walked around for a bit and talked."

"Talked? Or snogged?"

Arti blushed slightly. "A bit of both," she admitted.

"And?"

"What?" That's it. We were out for about an hour and came back here."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know. He's a nice person. I'm glad we know him and that he's in our House, but as of right now, he's just a friend. Why?"

Lena shrugged. "Just wondering."

Arti rolled onto her side and stared at Lena. "You don't-you're not? Are you?"

"What?"

"You like Davies, don't you?"

"I-what? I do not!" Lena cried.

"You do too! You're blushing!"

Lena rubbed her cheeks vigorously. "I'm just hot. I am _not_ blushing. I don't like him like that."

"Uh-huh," Arti said skeptically. "Right."

"I'm not! I admit, he's nice, and good-looking and charming and-oh, Merlin…"

"Told you so."

"Shut up."

Arti obliged but kept grinning.

Lena rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling. She sighed happily.

"I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

"I'm going to bed," Lena said getting up.

Arti followed suit and they made their way to their dormitories, parting at the fourth-year girls' dormitory.

After going several steps, Lena turned back to her sister. "I haven't forgotten that you owe me money."

Though neither Lena nor Roger knew it then, tonight would be the beginning of a journey full of interesting and unexpected events.


	2. Getting To Know You

  _How strange_

_This feeling that my life's begun at last_

_This change,_

_Can people really fall in love so fast?_

_What's the matter with you, Cosette?_

_Have you been too much on your own?_

_So many things unclear_

_So many things unknown._

**"In My Life”, _Les Miserables_**

**_***_ **

_Lena was at the Yule Ball dancing with Roger Davies as the girls of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbâtons all looked on with envy, Fleur Delacour in particular. They twirled around the room without a care in the world, all else forgotten. Three hours later the ball ended and the two of them walked out of the Great Hall to a secluded part of the castle. They stopped underneath the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling. He kissed her her. She could still feel his lips on hers…_

She woke up grinning. A moment later she remembered that part of her dream had not been a dream at all and that she had, in fact spent half of the Yule Ball and some time afterwards with Roger Davies. Her grin widened.

Sighing happily, she opened her eyes and reality set in. The Yule Ball was over and everything was back to normal. She would never see or speak to Roger again.

I knew it was all too good to be true. Roger'll never even look at me again, let alone spend time with me as he said he would last night. And I'd so hoped to have a friend from another House.

Lena wanted to scream and had to bite her lip to keep from doing so. It wouldn't do to wake up her roommates. The last thing she needed was for them to wake up and start bombarding her with snide comments and questions. Why was life so unfair? Just when she thought she'd finally found someone she liked and who liked her…

Lena mused for a moment on the cruelty of fate. Flinging back the covers in a fit of anger, she got out of bed, threw on her dressing gown and gathered her clothes before stalking out of her dormitory to the bathroom. She nearly ran into Arti who was coming out of the bathroom.

"You all right?" Arti asked looking concerned.

"I feel like the baker's wife at the end of "Moment in the Woods"."

"Oh? Why?"

"Because I've woken up and realized that last night was just a wonderful dream and I'm never going to see Roger again now that the Yule Ball is over and he's come to his senses."

"I wouldn't be so sure. You two were getting alone fabulously last night."

"That was last night."

"If you say so."

"I don't have a choice, do I?"

Arti looked as though she were about to counter the argument but thought better of it. Instead she said "I'll meet you in the common room and we can go to breakfast," before walking out of the bathroom.

Half an hour later, Lena met Arti in the thankfully otherwise deserted common room.

"Have you seen the boys?"

"No. They're probably upstairs."

"And seeing as it's only…nine thirty, there shouldn't be too many people at breakfast."

"Very true."

They walked in silence to the Entrance Hall. The cold, dark dungeons for once matched Lena's mood. At least it'll be over by tonight. They'll forget about the whole thing by the time term starts, since it was a one-time occurrence. And at least he's a Ravenclaw and being Roger Davies, it shouldn't be too bad. I'm sure some of the girls in my House would love to date him, even if they won't admit it.

Lena hesitated at the entrance to the Great Hall, wishing with all her might that she didn't have to go inside. Her mood plummeted further when she saw the four House tables back in their usual places as though last night had never happened. She sighed.

As Arti had predicted there were only a few people scattered across the Great Hall. They walked down the aisle between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables, doing their best to ignore the whispers and stares from both sides. Under normal circumstances Lena was glad that the Slytherins sat next to the Ravenclaws but today it just made things worse. She tried her best to ignore the whispers and stares from both sides, but it was rather difficult to ignore the not-too-quiet conversation that three boys, who were presumably Roger's roommates, were having.

"Honestly I don't know what he saw in her last night. He should have known she was a Slytherin from the start and kept well enough a way from her. Now she's gone and bewitched him into thinking he's in love with her."

"I said this last night and I'll say it again. Fleur went and addled his brains. At least now that all this Yule Ball nonsense is over, he'll come back to his senses. Maybe he'll date Edgecomb."

"Or even Fleur. She's a damn sight better than her," the boy said, jerking his thumb at Lena.

"Ignore them," Arti hissed as Lena was about to retort.

"Easier said than done," Lena replied.

The girls joined the boys at the end of the Slytherin table, nearest the Head Table. The boys broke off their conversation as the girls sat down across from them.

"Late night?" Adrian asked, grinning.

"She didn't come back 'til past 2," Arti supplied.

"Ah."

"Well, according to you, you two didn't exactly part ways right after the ball either."

Adrian blushed slightly. Lena pretended not to notice. Lena tried to quell the pang of jealousy at the fact that her sister and Blaise were now pairing off, leaving her the only single one in the group.

Adrian seemed to sense that Lena didn't want to talk about the Yule Ball so instead he and Blaise discussed the upcoming Quidditch match while Lena moodily poked at her food as Arti chattered next to her.

The quartet finished their meal quickly and got up to go. As Lena began to follow the other three toward the door an older Ravenclaw grabbed her arm.

"Don't think you're fooling us. We know you're just after him because he's popular and you can't get any of those inbred prats to date you. Now that all this Yule Ball nonsense is over, he'll have come to his senses and won't give you a second glance. His first glance was one too many in my opinion."

"You needn't worry about that. It won't be a problem," she said tartly.

With that she quickly left the Great Hall to join the others in the Entrance Hall.

"What did he want?" Adrian asked as they walked to the staircase leading to the dungeons.

"Nothing," Lena replied.

Adrian looked as though he were about to inquire further but thought better of it.

"I hate Boxing Day," Arti said glumly. "Everything fun's over and it gets so gloomy."

"Isn't that the truth?" Lena replied with equal glumness.

When they reached the entrance to the common room, all four stopped, staring at the blank wall for several moments.

"Here goes nothing," Arti said before stepping forward to give the password. The stone wall slid aside with a jarring sound which echoed down the hall.

They walked in and breathed a collective sigh of relief when they found the common room empty. The quartet paired off and then separated and went to their respective dormitories. Lena was glad to find hers empty. She gathered quill, parchment, ink and books, stuffed them into her bag and went quickly back to the common room. The others arrived shortly thereafter and they headed to the library.

"I think your roommates and mine are all gossiping together in the loo."

"I wouldn't be surprised."

"Maybe we can go drown them."

"Or throw them off the Owlery."

"And they say men are violent," Adrian said, shaking his head.

As they turned the last corner and were met by Warrington who, upon seeing the four of them looked pleased.

"Ah, good, Moon, you and Zabini have come to your senses after all and decided to stay away from the filth you were with last night."

Blaise's jaw tightened and Lena's eyes narrowed.

"Filth or not, at least we could get a date, which is probably something you could never acheive," Lena snapped. "I don't think you could even get Mrs. Norris to go out with you, though if you did, you'd make a nice couple. And Colleen and Roger aren't filth, unlike you."

Warrington's hand went for his wand but before he could manage to get it out of his pocket, the others all had theirs pointing at him. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Warrington let go of his wand, glaring at them.

"I'll get you for this, you filthy blood-traitor," he snarled before skulking down the hallway. They watched him go before resuming their trek to the library.

Lena was the first to go through the door to the Entrance Hall. As she turned the corner into the hallway, she ran right into someone. She stiffened expecting the usual "Watch where you're going, you stupid Slytherin," or some similar remark. Instead, a familiar voice said "Hello, Selena."

She jerked her head up to see Roger standing before her. The other three all ran into her from behind and she stumbled forward.

"Hel-hello," she stammered.

"Are you and your friends going to study?"

"In the library."

"Would you mind if I joined you?"

"N-no, not at all."

"I'll meet you there then after I get my books."

"All right."

The group began walking toward the library, earning curious and hostile glances along the way.

"It almost looks like you caught us doing something and are escorting us to Dumbledore's office. Or at least coming along to keep an eye on us," Lena whispered.

Roger chuckled.

"You know, you ought to use that as an excuse. They'd believe you."

"I'll keep that in mind."

They parted ways at the library, Roger promising to return soon. As they turned to go in, a voice called Blaise's name. They looked up to see Colleen coming toward them. Blaise broke off from the group and went to her. Arti, Lena and Adrian left the pair alone and went to their usual table in the secluded corner.

"And I have so much homework," Lena said dejectedly.

"At least you have someone smart to study with now," Arti said.

"I'm not?" Adrian asked looking offended.

"Smarter then," Arti clarified. Adrian looked somewhat mollified.

"Yes, that will be nice," Lena agreed, smiling. "It'll make it so much more enjoyable."

"Like you'll actually be studying," Arti said with a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "More like snogging."

"Arti!"

"What? Do you honestly expect me to believe that you won't?"

"I just met him last night!"

"So?" Arti shrugged.

Lena sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Merlin's beard, why do I put up with you? I should just disown you."

"If you did, you'd be outnumbered two to one. This evens it out."

"I suppose. I'm glad you're here. All of you."

"Me too," Adrian said.

"As am I," Blaise said as he and Colleen joined the trio.

"Hello, Colleen," Arti said brightly. "I'm glad you're here. Maybe you can help me with my Transfiguration."

"I'd be glad to," Colleen said, sitting down in the chair Blaise had pulled out for her.

"I don't like Transfiguration. I can't make heads or tails of it."

"It's not so bad," Colleen assured her. "And I'm sure you're better at Potions than I am."

"Probably not."

"But your antidote worked better than mine did."

"That's just one thing. You're better overall at it."

Colleen blushed. "I'd be better at it if the Slytherins and Professor Snape didn't frighten me so much," she said quietly.

"Snape frightens a lot of people," Blaise said. "I'm not overly fond of him myself."

"At least now I have more friends in that class. If Professor Snape ever has us partner across Houses again, it won't be so bad."

"No, it won't," Blaise agreed.

"I've seen you all here often studying together."

"It's about the only place where we can be alone. The less time we spend in the dungeons the better," Arti said.

"Hear, hear," the other three Slytherins chorused.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" Colleen asked.

"Yes," the other four replied in unison.

"First there are the people. Most of them are stupid, ugly or both. And since we don't think like them, or I should say, since we actually do think, we'd rather not talk to them. Second, there's the place itself, which is wet, dark, cold and bloody miserable to be in. Therefore, we prefer being up here."

"What's the Gryffindor common room like?" Arti asked.

"Well, it's a big round room, since we're up in the towers. It's got squashy armchairs and tables to sit in with a big fireplace."

"I'm jealous," Arti said. "

"I wish we could come see your common room."

"Oh the Gryffindor's would love that," Lena said sarcastically.

"Maybe someday I can take you up there."

"That'd be nice."

"Anyway, we'd better start on our homework before we completely lose our nerve and end up leaving it until the last minute," Arti said as she and the others began pulling parchment and books out of their bags.

"As if you don't do that already."

Arti stuck her tongue out at Lena.

"How do they expect us to get all of this done?"

"Merlin am I glad I'm done with my OWLs," Adrian said, looking relieved.

"You're not helping."

"Sorry."

"You can get Roger to help you. And if you get it done, he can give you a reward." Arti grinned wickedly.

Lena's attempt and failed to kick her sister's leg under the table and instead made a rude gesture at her.

Arti's grin widened. "Well, I thought you'd wait a bit to do that with him, but feel free, I won't stop you."

Lena flushed as Adrian sniggered. Even Colleen was hiding a smile

"Artemis, I swear to Merlin if you don't shut it I'll-" Lena snarled.

Though just what Lena would do, no one ever found out as Roger came up to the table just then. He looked from Arti who was trying to look innocent to Lena who looked murderous and back again, smiling bemusedly.

"You know? My sister's always wanted another sister. Maybe I could take yours off your hands."

Lena looked relieved. "Please. Or maybe we could switch."

"That would be nice."

"I thought you loved me," Arti pouted.

"That's debatable at the moment." She turned to Blaise and Adrian. "You should be glad not to have any siblings. They're more trouble than they're worth."

"I can tell. And yes, I am," Adrian said.

"What took you so long?" Lena asked Roger.

"I had to explain why I was walking around with you to some of my Housemates," he explained.

"And? What did you tell them?" she asked.

"I told them what you were saying earlier, that you looked like you were up to something so I had to make sure you weren't going to do anything."

"Did they believe you?" Arti asked.

"Oh please," Lena scoffed. "Do you even need to ask? People will believe anything about us. If we said that we were going to take over the school, there'd be bedlam within minutes."

"You know? We should," Arti said thoughtfully. "We should take over and then show them that some of us are actually decent people."

"They'd kill us before we could try."

"Would they?"

"I'm assuming they would. If you'd like to test that theory, go right ahead. I don't think I'm willing to take that risk."

"How Slytherin of you," Roger said, grinning.

"Thank you."

"I don't think that can be meant as a compliment in most cases," Adrian observed.

"We'll see if we can change that."

"You go right on ahead. I'm not willing to test that particular theory," Arti replied.

Everyone laughed.

"We just need a Hufflepuff and we'll have achieved inner-House unity," Colleen observed, looking around the table.

"Very true."

"Well my sister's a Hufflepuff. If she joined us, we could achieve inner-House unity. That is, if you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind," Colleen assured him.

"I'll ask then."

"Sad that it took the Yule Ball for Hogwarts to achieve inner-House unity.

"At least we did, well sort of achieve international cooperation."

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?" Lena asked, her eyes sparkling. Roger flushed.

"We actually did fairly well," Colleen said. "There's Blaise and me, you and Roger, Hermione and Viktor Krum…"

"How did they end up going to the Yule Ball together anyway?" Arti asked.

"She said he saw her practicing her staff - her guardians taught her and her siblings - and he complimented her on it and they started spending time together and then he asked her."

"Wow. She's that good that Krum was impressed?"

"Apparently."

"And there was also at a couple Durmstrange-Hogwarts couple, and probably more, at least one Beauxbâtons-Hogwarts couple and a Beauxbâtons-Durmstrang couple too," Lena said, glancing at Roger. They exchange grins.

"It's like the Christmas truces during World War I. Except without football and drinking," Roger said.

"What's football?" "What truce?" Blaise and Adrian asked at the same time.

Roger smiled, leaning back in his chair. Lena had the feeling that he was reveling in being in lecture mode.

"Football's a Muggle sport where two teams kick a ball across a field and try to get it into the opposing team's nets on either side."

"Sounds boring," Adrian said dismissively. "I much prefer Quidditch."

"We know," Arti and Lena said in unison.

"Anyway, during World War I, on at least two occasions, the German, French and/or British troops who were fighting each other made a truce that lasted anywhere from one day to a whole week until New Year's. They played cards, drank, had a game of football and had a great time until it came time to start fighting again. I don't know how they did it."

"Unbelievable," Adrian said, looking amazed.

"And like those soldiers, we're right back to hating each other again," Arti said glumly.

"Aren't you a killjoy?"

"It's the truth."

Lena turned to Roger. "How do you know about all that?"

"I like history, both Muggle and magical. And my great-grandfather on my father's side fought in World War I."

"Every generation has its wars," Lena mused quietly.

"We haven't," Arti pointed out.

"True. I hope we never do."

"I'm glad someone else shares my interest in history because these two certainly don't," Lena said, nodding at Arti and Adrian. "But I admit, History of Magic would be much more interesting if we had a different professor."

"I agree. Even for Ravenclaws, Binns is a little dry."

"Oh, I'm glad we aren't the only ones who think like that," Arti said, looking relieved.

"Though I'll tell you, what I really don't like is Arithmancy," Adrian said, frowning at Lena's textbook.

"Oh, it's not that bad, is it?" Roger asked.

"Yes," Adrian and Lena said together.

Roger chuckled. "Am I the only one who decided to take it because I like it?"

"Yes," they said in unison again.

"It was either this or Ancient Runes," Lena said.

"Or Divination. I hear she's an old bat."

"No, that's Snape," Blaise quipped. Everyone sniggered.

"Why she's still here I don't understand."

"No idea. But maybe I should have taken that instead and had less homework to do."

"At least you're not taking it anymore.

"For that I am very grateful."

"I should have taken Divination. Arithmancy doesn't make any sense!"

"Well, here, I'll help you," Roger offered.

"That would be very much appreciated."

Roger set his Potions textbook aside and leaned over to read her assignment. Within minutes, Roger had launched into a rather long explanation of the problem. Try as she might, however, Lena was having quite a hard time concentrating. She kept getting distracted by the fact that his hand was mere millimeters from hers and that his hair was a bit wavier than it had been last night…

"Are you paying any attention to anything I'm saying?" Roger's voice broke through her thoughts.

"No," she replied shamelessly.

Arti and Colleen giggled.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Here," he said, reaching over her for a quill and parchment. He began to write down what he had just explained. "There, how's that?" he asked, when he had finished. She leaned over, to get a better look, her head bumping into his.

"Sorry," she mumbled jumping back and almost tipping her chair backwards.

"Are you all right?" Roger asked, steadying her chair.

"I'm fine. Thanks."

She didn't notice Arti and Colleen exchange knowing looks.

To her relief, with Roger's help, Lena soon finished her dreaded Arithmancy homework. Roger returned to his Potions essay and Lena resumed the Transfiguration essay she had started before the Yule Ball.

Roger of course needed no help and finished his homework very quickly. And between the six of them, the others made substantial progress on theirs. Lena now only had her Muggle Studies and Herbology essays left.

"Must be nice not to have to spend so much time studying."

"Well I do have plenty of other things to do, considering that I'm a prefect and Quidditch captain."

"That's true."

Colleen glanced up at the clock. "It's five. Shall we go to dinner?" she asked as she began putting her things away.

"All in favor?" Lena asked.

"Aye!" Arti and Adrian said enthusiastically.

"All opposed?"

"Nay," Roger said, smirking.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Of course."

"Well, we outnumber you so I say we go to dinner," Arti said, nodding smugly.

"All right, all right, you win," Roger said putting his hands up in surrender.

"At least if we go now, there won't be a lot of people."

"Very true."

They packed up their books and got up to go. But Lena put a hand on Roger's arm. He turned to her quizzically.

"I'd like a word before we go."

He nodded.

"We'll wait for you," Adrian said.

Lena nodded her thanks and the two headed off to an even more secluded part of the library.

When she was sure they were alone, Lena got straight to the point.

"I'm assuming since you're actually speaking to me and have spent the last several hours with me and my friends, that you'd like us to be friends."

"Yes, of course. I said so last night, didn't I?"

"I know. I just…I just wasn't sure you actually meant it," she admitted.

"Why on earth wouldn't I have?"

"When I woke up this morning, I was so happy at having a friend from another House, and it being you, it made it even better. And then I realized that this couldn't be true and that you were only saying that because you had just been with Fleur and were simply looking for some companionship. And since it was the Yule Ball that all the excitement and so on had gotten to you and you'd lost your head. And now that it was over, you'd realize what a mistake you'd made and never speak to me again."

"I'm sorry you felt that, but it's not true. I meant everything I said last night, all of it. I'd like to get to know you and your sister and friends. It's high time I decided to make friends in Slytherin House."

"You really mean that?"

"Yes," Roger said firmly.

"Then I have to warn you, as I'm sure you realize, this won't be easy, for either of us. Your Housemates and mine have made their displeasure very clear."

"Yes," Roger said ruefully, "they have."

"I assume those were the three boys who were talking about me this morning at breakfast."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. They were kinder about it than any Slytherin will be. Speaking of whom, I don't relish the thought of seeing my roommates. It won't be pleasant.

Roger looked concerned. "Will you be all right?"

"Of course. Girls don't typically start hexing each other. However this might be an exception to save the reputation of our precious House," Lena spat.

"Although you are Roger Davies, that has to count for something," Lena continued, ignoring Roger's look of concern. "Well that and, you're a Ravenclaw and only a quarter Muggle - which is more than can be said of some of my Housemates, which I will use to my advantage with the more opinionated - Merlin its nice to be a Slytherin. They're so easily manipulated."

"If you say so."

"I do say so. I'm not exactly a blood-traitor as you aren't a Muggle-born, not that I have anything against Muggle-borns," she added hastily.

"I know."

"But this makes it easier. As Collen's family being mostly magical will make it easier for Blaise too, I suppose. Although since Colleen is a Gryffindor, Blaise might be on the receiving end of some more hostility but it shouldn't be as bad as it could be. But your and her being mostly pure-blood will give us more credence with our Housemates. I'm just glad that I now have a way to keep the boys who wish to marry me at a distance."

"I'm surprised that any Slytherin boy would want to marry you-" Roger stopped and looked at her horrified. "I mean-I didn't mean-"

She smiled reassuringly at him. "I know what you meant. Well, yes, of course, why not? I'm a pure-blood Slytherin, though not exactly what they'd term proper who and there aren't a lot of them of marriageable age so…" Her smile turned happy. "Well, I won't have to worry about that now that we're friends. They'll know I'm no proper pure-blood. Though," she added thoughtfully, "that might make them more determined."

"Why?"

"Slytherins are nothing if not determined. They know that I'm not exactly a pure-blood supremacist, because of my family background. But they don't know how far I am from being one. It would be a triumph for them to say that they married me and were able to make me into a proper pure-blood wife according to their standards. Not that my family or I would allow that to happen."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. And I must warn you, if you're going to be my friend, I'm sure you know that your popularity will suffer as a result."

Roger scoffed. "Since when I have I given a damn - excuse me - about that?"

"I'm glad you think that way." Lena's look turned from serious to speculative. "Although, on the other hand, your popularity might make it easier for us. We'll find out."

"I'm sure."

"Finally our Houses agree on something other than the fact that they hate each other: we aren't suited for one another."

"I can imagine," Roger said chuckling. "So I take you that you aren't too worried about how this will affect how the other members of your House and the school for that matter will treat you?"

"Are you mad? I'm glad to finally be able to show my true colors instead of hiding behind a mask! This is wonderful!"

Roger looked slightly taken aback. "Er, all right then."

"Well, now that that's done, shall we go to dinner?"

"Yes."

They joined the others and headed out of the library. Lena was floating on air. Arti grinned happily at her. They went straight to the Great Hall and again found that it was still quite empty.

Roger scanned the room and smiled as his eyes fixed on someone at the Hufflepuff table.

"I'll introduce you to my sister if you like."

"Of course," Lena said and the group walked to the Hufflepuff table. Roger stopped in front of a girl with brown hair and hazel eyes who smiled when she saw him. She was sitting next to a cute, blonde girl who turned curiously to watch.

"Everyone, this is my sister, Anne. Anne this is Lena-" he stopped and turned to her curiously.

"Lena will do. All my friends and family call me that."

"All right then.

"Nice to meet you," she said, turning to them in turn.

"You too," the Slytherins and Colleen chorused.

"And they've offered you a place in their study group if you like."

"I'd like that."

"We're usually in the back corner of the library."

"I'll look for you there then."

"With seven people, we might have to move to a different table in a more open part of the library."

"Oh what a lovely idea that is. The rest of the students will love that I'm sure."

"Or we could just enlarge the table," Roger suggested.

"Or that," Arti agreed.

They spent almost a quarter of an hour talking together as more people came into the Great Hall. Lena groaned inwardly when she realized how many people there were now. Many of them were whispering and staring at them.

"Well, so much for trying to keep a low profile for a while," Lena said quietly to Roger.

"Yeah," he said. "But at least this might speed things up a bit."

"I don't know if that's good or bad."

* * *

"So, did you plan this all along then?" Adrian asked with a grin. "Shove me off on your sister and grab Davies?"

"No, of course not. But I'm glad I did. She doesn't deserve someone like that," Lena said, glaring at Fleur whose laughter rang out across the Great Hall.

"Someone's feeling territorial," Arti muttered.

"So what if I am? It's true. He's too good for her. "

"Mm-hm," Arti said, looking amused.

"Davies treated you well?" Adrian asked.

"Yes, very."

"Good, because if he hadn't, he'd have me to answer to."

"Aw. Someone's feeling protective. Arti, isn't that sweet?"

"A girl could fall in love with a man like that," Arti said gazing at Adrian dreamily.

Adrian blushed. "So," he said, coughing slightly, looking anxiously at Lena. "Er, you don't mind that I…er.."

"Are you trying to ask if I don't mind that you fancy my sister over me?"

Adrian nodded, biting his lip nervously.

"No, I don't mind."

Adrian looked relieved.

"I'm happy for both of you. Although," Lena added with a smirk. "I think you got the worse end of the deal."

"I heard that!"

"You were supposed to." She turned back to Adrian. "Your mother'll be happy."

"She will."

"Speaking of couples," Lena said, turning to Blaise. "I hope you and Colleen enjoyed yourselves last night." Blaise, who was staring fixedly across the room at Colleen, didn't answer. Lena began to hum "Star of the County Down", and still getting no response, tapped Blaise on the shoulder. He jumped and turned to her. She repeated her question.

"We did. Though I'm not sure her sister approved of me."

"I'm sorry."

"Colleen assures me that her parents will."

"That's good."

"It is."

"And your mother?"

"I don't think I will tell her about us yet. And you? I hear you had a good time last night as well."

"I did. And I certainly didn't expect it to turn out like this."

"If Colleen and Davies were able to look past the stereotypes to befriend us, than I hope others will as well."

"We'll see. Colleen seemed to come out of her shell a bit last night."

"She did. I think she might overcome her shyness over time."

Adrian looked slightly alarmed at this. "Just as long as she doesn't get to be like these two," he said nodding toward the girls. "They're enough for me, thank you."

"Hear that, Arti? Apparently we're a handful."

"What else is new?"

The four of them laughed.

"You'd think," Lena said speculatively, "that seeing one sibling or relative in Slytherin and the other in another House would make people less suspicious of us. I mean, Graham Pritchard's cousin, I think she is, is a Gryffindor, Matt Smythe's sister's a Ravenclaw. And Meghan Black was almost sorted into Slytherin and look where the rest of her family and friends are."

"On the other hand, most Blacks and their relatives have been in Slytherin so in this case, it is her and Potter and the rest who are the anomaly."

"Point."

They ate in silence for several minutes during which Lena worked up the nerve to broach the subject which had been on her mind for the last several minutes. Deciding to take the dragons by the fangs, she turned to Blaise again.

"Er, don't take this the wrong way, but its good that Colleen and Roger aren't Muggle-born, because at least that still gives us some credence with our more opinionated Housemates."

"That is true."

"Therefore, we can assure our more opinionated Housemates that we aren't actually in fact, blood-traitors. Don't you love being in Slytherin? It's so easy to manipulate them."

"Oh it most certainly is," Blaise agreed. "Though I'm glad not to have to go through this alone."

"Me too."

Lena sighed. "Why are we doing this?"

"Because it is the right thing to do."

"But why us? Why are we crazy enough to go against the status quo?"

"Because we're the only ones willing to do so."

"Stop being so reasonable!" she snapped with only a little irritation.

"I am merely answering your questions," Blaise replied with an aggravating smile.

"Oh, be quiet."

"Make me," Blaise said with a smirk.

"That's Colleen's job," Lena replied with a grin.

Blaise blushed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

"Quite all right."

When they had finished eating, the quartet left the Great Hall. They passed a group of sixth and seventh year Slytherin girls who were sitting at the end of the table closest to the door.

"At least your sister has sense, Moon," Capper sneered. "She stuck with a Slytherin instead of Ravenclaw or a Gryffdindor."

"Well at least both of them have more brains that that oaf you're dating. Honestly what you see in him, I don't know."

"Well!" Capper said before turning back to her friends.

Roger was waiting for her in the Entrance Hall.

"Meet me here in half an hour."

"All right."

"Dress warmly."

"All right," Lena said again before they parted.

Roger went up the marble staircase as the Slytherins went through the door.

"Just for the record, even if you'd been in a different House, I'd still date you," Arti said to Adrian.

"Me too."

As they walked back to the common room, Lena realized hadn't seen any of the fourth and fifth year girls at dinner and assumed they were in their dormitories. She had a feeling her luck had run out and that her dorm-mates would be there when she returned.

Her suspicions proved correct. The other three girls looked up eagerly as she entered the room.

"Well, finally, here you are," Lilith Burke said in long-suffering tones.

"So," Hestia Carrow said. "Tell us why in the world you left the ball with Roger Davies when you had a perfectly good date to begin with. Because Adrian Pucey's much more suitable for you than Davies."

"I lent Adrian to my sister who didn't have a date," Lena explained.

"Well that was stupid," Flora Carrow said scornfully. "Why didn't you keep him for yourself? Even if your sister didn't have a date, at least then you wouldn't have ended up with that half-blood Davies."

"Three-quarters," Lena corrected.

"Whatever. Still not a pure-blood."

"But at least he's not a Gryffindor," Lena pointed out. She hoped Blaise and Colleen would forgive her for using this to her advantage. Though she was a Slytherin after all.

Laurasia Rivers nodded. "Like Zabini was with last night."

"Yes," Hestia sniffed. "Why he had to go with her I don't know. He should have chosen your sister instead and none of this would have happened. And now you two have gone and besmirched the name of the great House of Slytherin."

Oh stop being so bloody melodramatic you stupid cow!

"But at least neither of them are Mudbloods." Lena spat out the last word but for an entirely different reason than her dorm-mates would have suspected.

"Yes, I suppose that's true. They have at least mostly magical ancestry, though not as pure as we'd like."

"But at least both of them are more pure-blooded than some of our own," Lena pressed on. "Like Dursley, I'm sure you wouldn't want my sister to have gone with him."

Only because he's a stupid, bullying brat.

"Merlin, of course not!"

"Or Bulstrode, he's a half-blood."

Not to mention more like Crabbe and Goyle than, say, Roger.

"True. Davies is a better candidate than some in this House. But still, it would have been better if you'd picked someone like Wilkes or Yaxley."

Over my dead body.

"I suppose it could have been worse," Flora Carrow admitted.

"Although for a Ravenclaw half-blood, he's rather fanciable I suppose," Lilith said. "If he were a pure-blood he'd be an almost ideal husband."

"Pity he isn't."

"But at least this leaves more suitable Slytherin boys for the rest of you," Lena said, trying not to smirk.

"That is true. Like Rowle. And Lestrange."

Ugh.

"It's a shame that Viktor Krum had to go and pick that Mudblood Gryffindor Granger-Lupin instead of someone like me," Lilith pouted.

"She must have slipped him a Love Potion."

"I wouldn't put it past her."

Lena knew this wasn't true, and even if she hadn't known, she doubted Granger-Lupin would do something like that. But she let them think what they will. Trying to convince them that Krum was not concerned with Granger-Lupin's blood-status and that he had gone with her of his own accord would have been pointless.

"Well I hope you understand now that even if Davies is somewhat acceptable, it'd be better for you to choose someone else," Hestia said.

Lena ground her teeth.

"If we find someone more suitable for you we'll let you know. I'm sure there are plenty of men out there for you."

"I'm sure," Lena said dryly.

You'll have a better chance of finding a Re'em than you will finding a boy who'll have me or a boy I'd be willing to have.

"Well, we must go to dinner. So think about what we've said, all right? We only want what's best for you," Lilith said.

With that the three girls walked out of the dormitory. Lena let out a sigh of relief.

That could have been worse.

Lena as per Roger's instructions put on a coat, warm socks and boots before going to the common room. Arti sat in one of the chairs in the corner absorbed in a book.

"Well?" she asked as Lena approached her.

"Could have been worse. It wasn't too bad. They seemed satisfied with Roger, although they offered to help me find someone more suitable."

"Lovely."

"I argued that Roger's more pure-blood than some of our lovely Housemates, and at least he it wasn't Dursely or Bulstrode. Not that you or I would go out with them in any case, but for entirely different reasons than they'd think."

Arti giggled. "Of course."

"But for the time being, we have their grudging blessing. Although not everyone would agree."

"No, I don't think so."

"I just hope this will all go away quickly."

Arti patted Lena's shoulder reassuringly. "Something would have come up to make people realize that we were blood-traitors, or close to it. Better this than something else I suppose. Besides, this is Hogwarts after all. It'll be a nine days wonder. Something'll come up."

"I hope so."

"It will. Who knows? Maybe…maybe Filch and Madame Pince will elope."

Lena snickered. "That would be the most terrifyingly wonderful news I've ever heard."

Arti laughed. "They'll have to go on a honeymoon so they'll be out of our hair for a while."

"That'd be fantastic."

"Wouldn't it?"

"And maybe while they're gone we can drown Mrs. Norris."

"Who says Filch won't take Mrs. Norris with him?"

"Who in Merlin's name takes their cat on their honeymoon?"

"Someone like Filch who seems to worship his cat?"

Lena shuddered. "Ugh, that's disgusting."

Arti laughed.

"Why the Carrow twins' parents named them Flora and Hestia I don't know. They should have been named Aello and Ocypete."

Arti giggled. "That's not nice."

Lena turned to look at the clock and jumped. "Sorry, I have to go."

"Have fun!" Arti called as Lena dashed across the common room.

Roger wasn't in the Entrance Hall when Lena arrived. A small part of her brain began to wonder if Roger had stood her up. But she glanced at the clock and realized that it hadn't quite been half an hour yet.

Lena contended herself with looking at the House point counters. She rather liked Ravenclaw's sapphires and Slytherin's emeralds, but wasn't very fond of Hufflepuff's - which she thought might be garnet - as she didn't like the color yellow. Gryffindor's rubies were rather pretty too.

Footsteps came toward her and she turned to see Roger coming down the main staircase. He smiled at her as he neared and she smiled back.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting."

"No, not at all."

"I'm glad you're here."

"Why, did you think I wouldn't be?"

"A little," Roger admitted.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I wasn't sure you'd be here either. But you are. And of course I'd come. Anything to get out of those dungeons."

"Is that the only reason?" he asked, looking wounded.

"Actually, yes," she replied, eyes twinkling. "No, of course not," she said, trying not to laugh. "I'd like to spend time with you since you're about the first person outside of my House who will even speak to me."

"I wish more people would realize that some Slytherins are like you."

"Me too. I don't suppose you're going to tell me where we are going?"

"Oh, it's not some secret location. And I think you'll figure it out soon enough."

With that they headed toward the great oak doors. A blast of cold air hit them as they went outside. He took her hand, pulling her to him as they huddled against the wind.

After a minute Lena realized that they were heading toward the lake. She could see the Durmstrang ship on the lake and the Beauxbâtons carriage beyond it on the shore.

The wind died down which made talking a lot easier.

"Were they there?" Roger asked. He didn't need to elaborate further for her to know what he was talking about.

"Yes," Lena replied glumly.

"And…?"

"As I told Arti, all I had to argue was that you're a Ravenclaw and three-quarters magical and not a half-blood or Merlin forbid a Mudblood." - she grimaced at the word. - "And they did admit that if you were from a more proper family that they wouldn't mind marrying you."

"Lovely, just what I've always wanted."

Lena laughed.

"They gave their reluctant approval though they made it very clear that they expect me to find someone more suitable. Although I did point out, that because I haven't chosen someone suitable, it leaves more for them."

"I bet they liked that."

"They did. Now they'll all be running after the likes of Rowle and Wilkes and others." Lena shuddered. "That'll keep them away from me."

"Something I'm sure you're very happy about."

"Yes. So, all in all, this worked out rather well."

"It did."

By the time they arrived, the wind had ceased. The moon shone, making the snow glisten. She turned to look at the castle and saw that it looked almost silver in the moonlight.

"It's beautiful," she breathed.

Roger turned. "It is," he agreed.

"Um…what exactly did we come out here to do?"

"I'll show you. Come on."

He led her down to the edge of the lake. Then, conjuring two chairs, he guided her to one and sat down in the other. Then, pointed his wand at his feet and muttered to himself for a minute before transfiguring his shoes into a pair of skates.

"Just wanted to make sure I did it right," he said before doing the same to her. He helped her up and the two made their way, a bit clumsily onto the ice. They wobbled for a few steps before Roger, taking both of her hands in his began gliding backwards, leading her around the perimeter of the lake.

"I haven't done this too often," Lena admitted.

"Neither have I."

After a few minutes, Lena let go of his hands and began skating on her own, still a bit unsure of herself. Roger skated circles around her with the grace of a dancer.

"Show off," she muttered.

"Anything for you, my lady."

Lena laughed.

They staked in silence for some time, just enjoying each other's company until Lena stumbled. Roger caught her as she fell forward, righting her before she really knew what was happening.

"You all right?"

"Fine, thanks."

They stood staring at each other until Lena realized she was shivering.

"You cold?" Roger asked, looking concerned.

"A little."

Roger looked at his watch with a start. "It's 9:30. We should head back."

He nodded and Untransfigured their shoes and Vanished the chairs before they began making their way back to the castle. They ran the last leg, panting as the stumbled into the Entrance Hall. They leaned against the oak doors for a few moments to catch their breath.

"That was fun."

"I'm glad."

"I wish we could do it again."

"We shall."

"Good."

He pulled her to him and again kissed her on the cheek.

"Good night," he said quietly.

"Good night."

As Lena walked across the Entrance Hall, she stared after Roger until he disappeared up the marble staircase. It wasn't until she nearly ran into the door leading to the dungeons that she got a grip on herself and was able to go down the stairs without falling flat on her face.

When Lena arrived in the Slytherin common room, Arti looked up and sighed at the look on Lena's face.

"Oh, Merlin," she groaned. "This is going to get very interesting."

Lena grinned. All in all, she thought it hadn't been a very bad Christmas.


	3. Sweet Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _West Side Story, Jesus Christ Superstar, Into the Woods, Hamlet, Quiddith Through the Ages _, or _Titanic_.__

  _And you make me talk_

_And you make me feel_

_And you make me show_

_What I'm trying to conceal_

_If I trust in you_

_Would you let me down?_

_Would you laugh at me_

_If I said I care for you?_

_Could you feel the same way too?_

_I wanna know_

_The name of the game_

**"The Name of the Game”, _Mamma Mia_**

**_***_**

Lena was lying on her bed, writing a letter to her parents, to tell them of the events of the last two days.

_Dear Mother and Father,_

_How are you and everyone? I hope the family enjoyed Christmas. Thank you very much for the beautiful jewelry. It went very well with my dress._

_We all had a wonderful time at the Yule Ball, though we missed being at home for Christmas. I'm sure that our absence made things much calmer, so the rest of the family was glad that we weren't there. We'll make up for it next year. The food was marvelous. The house-elves outdid themselves last night. I don't know how they managed._

_Blaise asked a Gryffindor girl in his year named Colleen Lamb to the ball. Her sister is a seventh year Ravenclaw. They seemed to enjoy themselves last night and Blaise is quite smitten with her. She's rather shy and Adrian's afraid she'll turn out like us and is adamant that there needn't be three. For his sake, I hope Colleen remains somewhat shy._

_I lent Adrian to Arti who didn't have a date and didn't like any of the boys who came to ask her to dance. Apparently they hit it off and will probably be more than friends soon. You can tell Mrs. Pucey the good news, I'm sure she'll be delighted._

_Speaking of which, I met someone at the Yule. His name is Roger Davies and he's a Ravenclaw a year ahead of me; prefect and Quidditch captain. And well, we're getting along rather well too. It's nice to have a friend in another House, although the rest of the school doesn't seem to agree. And it's also nice that Blaise and Colleen are in this with us. It'd be much harder doing it alone._

_Roger and I went skating yesterday. It was lots of fun, although it did get cold after a while. The moon was out and everything was white and shimmering. It was absolutely beautiful. Wish we could do that more often. Can we make a lake at home?_

_Wishing you and everyone a happy New Year._

_Lena_

She rolled up the parchment and stowed it in her trunk so that she could send it off in the morning.

Waking up early the next morning, she quietly slipped out of her dormitory and went up to the Owlery. Nyx, the girls' Eurasian eagle owl flew down onto her shoulder.

"Are you up for delivering a letter?"

Nyx hooted, which Lena took for assent. She was tying the letter to Nyx's leg when she heard footsteps approaching. Curious, she looked up to see Roger entering the Owlery. His eyes, widened in surprise met hers across the Owlery.

"Hello, I didn't expect to see you here," he said coming toward her. His own owl, which looked rather like Nyx, except paler, and with broader, more ragged ear tufts, flew down from the rafters.

"Hello," Lena replied, her hands fumbling with the knot.

"Beautiful owl," Roger said nodding toward her as he tied a letter to his owl's outstretched leg.

"Thanks. Yours too."

"They look rather similar, don't they?" Roger observed.

"Yes, they do. Except the eyes, yours has yellow eyes and mine has orange."

"Very true. This is Galileo." Lena smiled knowingly. She wasn't surprised. "He's a Blakiston's Fish Owl."

"An interesting common name," Lena said, stifling a giggle. "Nyx is a Eurasian eagle owl."

"What is it with your family and mythology?"

"You think this is bad? Consider the fact that my uncle, my father's brother is Leander, his wife is Áine – we've always joked that he ought to have married a Hero – and their children are Phoebe, Diana and Apollo. Uncle Andy's owl is Glaucus, we have a cat named Horus and my horse's name is Bronte."

Roger shook his head in bemusement. "Why Apollo?"

"Because they didn't like Hyperion or Helios. And they couldn't find a "moon" name that worked."

"All you need is a Luna and you're set."

Lena laughed. "Arti and I were joking the other day that Luna Lovegood could be a long-lost cousin or something."

Roger chuckled. "I assume you're writing to your parents," he said, gesturing to the letter Lena had half-tied to Nyx's leg.

"Yes. You too?"

"Mm-hm."

"Did you-did you tell them about me?"

"Yes. Don't look so worried," he said at the expression on her face. "They'll like you."

Lena wasn't convinced. "Are you sure they won't object?"

"I'm sure. I'll show you the letter when it comes if it'll make you feel better."

"All right."

"Besides, after Fleur-"

"You told them about her?"

Roger blushed. "Well, er, yes."

Lena laughed. "Now, yes, I can see why they'd approve of me after her. Honestly, what were you thinking?"

"Call that a learning experience."

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ravencalws."

"Besides, if I hadn't said yes, I wouldn't have met you."

"Very true."

* * *

With Roger's help Lena had her homework done that day, leaving the couple free for the rest of the holidays to spend time together.

Letters arrived from both of their parents over the next few days. True to his word, Roger showed Lena his and much to her relief, his parents were very happy about Roger meeting Lena.

"See? Nothing to worry about."

"It's nice to know. Though I'm sure they were surprised and probably a little shocked initially."

"Probably. Yours? No objection I take it?"

Lena shook her head. "No. In fact, I think they're rather relieved."

"Oh? Why?"

"I've been bemoaning my lack of friends aside from Adrian and Blaise for years. I think they were secretly afraid that I'd just say to hell with it and go find a Slytherin boy to date."

"Would you have?"

"No. I think I'd be able to fight off the Imperius of it came to that."

Roger laughed. "You really don't like them do you?"

"What gave you that idea?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"I don't know how you survived all these years."

"Frankly, I don't either. But having Adrian, Arti and Blaise helped. I don't know how Adrian did it his first year, all alone. Though I suppose at that age, it wasn't so bad. Most of them were probably parroting what their parents had told them, so they were rather harmless. It's not bad until they get older and still think the same way that they're truly dangerous."

They took to taking walks around the lake talking about everything and anything. Sometimes Arti and Adrian and/or Blaise and Colleen joined them, but Lena was beginning to prefer the times where she and Roger were alone.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to who you aren't fighting with or being teased by every five minutes," Lena said.

Roger laughed. "I can imagine two girls of similar age would tend to do that."

"Yes, we do. Do you and Anne fight?"

"Not really. I mean we don't have much to fight about, especially since we're rather opposites in personality and likes."

"And you're four years older."

"That too."

"Arti and I get along remarkably well for sisters but there are times I wish I were an only child."

"And she probably thinks the same thing."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"I still can't imagine why you and your sister willingly went to Slytherin."

"Even if we hadn't asked, I think we still would have ended up there, since neither of us really fits into the other Houses."

"Why not?"

"Well, we're not brave like Gryffindors."

"Yes you are. Look at what you're doing."

"But we're doing it because it's right."

"Be that as it may, it's still brave to go against the rest of your House and do something that will make you despised by practically the entire school even if some of us agree in principle with what you're doing."

"If I weren't a Slytherin our relationship wouldn't be a big deal."

"True."

"And I'm not smart like a Ravenclaw."

"Yes you are. You're very good at Potions and Muggle Studies and you do very well with most of your other subjects –"

"Except Arithmancy."

"Except Arithmancy," Roger agreed.

"And being a Ravenclaw isn't just about being book-smart, although I'll be the first to admit, that's mostly what we're good at. You have a different kind of smart that most Ravneclaws don't."

"I do?"

"You said yourself that you've been able to convince your Housemates that you're like them and able to manipulate them to fit your needs, which is something I don't think many Ravenclaws are capable of."

"Really?"

"Really. For all our smarts, its mostly academic, not the kind of smart that would serve us well in other situations."

"I hadn't thought of that. Oh. I suppose I would have made an all right Hufflepuff. Although I'm not quite sure I'm patient."

"If you don't call waiting five years to show your true colors patience, I don't know what is."

"That's not patience, that's calculation."

Roger laughed. "Call it what you like."

"But see, that's a Slytheirn trait."

"I suppose so."

"I had to wait until I was old enough and had some leverage. Fewer people who can hex me."

"That sounds more like self-preservation to me."

"No, it's called intelligence."

They laughed.

"What's the Ravenclaw common room like?" she asked after a moment.

"Well, it's circular, like the Gryffindor common room, since it's in a tower. It's got a domed ceiling with stars painted on it. The windows give you a view of the mountains. And we've got a bust of Rowena Ravenclaw with her diadem on."

"A what?"

"A diadem, it's a crown or a tiara."

"Sounds lovely. I'd love to see the mountains. I get tired of looking out at the water all the time."

"I'll take you up there sometime."

"I'd like that."

He slipped his hand over hers. Lena looked up at him and they smiled at each other.

"Our first Hogsmeade weekend is coming up."

"Mm-hm."

"Would you like to go?"

"Yes."

"All right."

"It'll be our debut."

"Oh, lovely," Roger said sarcastically.

"My thoughts exactly."

"How are things for you? They aren't too bad?"

"No." Lena shook her head. "Mostly they just ignore me or make seemingly scathing comments which are easy to ignore. Nothing too bad. Besides, this is just a precursor to what it'll be like when I continue Muggle Studies next year."

"I'd forgotten about that."

"Although to a Slytherin, you'd think that say, being a half-blood or a Muggle-born would be a worse transgression than one of their own dating someone like you. But I suppose they'd see this as more of a betrayal so they're taking it harder.

"I think they're hoping I'll come to my senses, ditch you and settle for a nice Slytherin boy so that all will be right with the world once again." She smiled before continuing in a sing-song voice. "Forget that boy and find another. One of your own kind. Stick to your own kind."

" _West Side Story_?"

Lena nodded, beaming. "Although I suppose in your case it would be more like this. It seems to me a strange thing, mystifying. That a man like you can waste his time on such a concubine. Yes I can understand that she amuses. But to let her kiss you, stroke your hair, that's hardly in your line."

Roger looked at her with raised eyebrows. "What's that?"

"It's from a song from _Jesus Christ Superstar_ , except I can't remember the title or the tune."

Roger laughed. "It fits rather well."

"Yes, it rather does. But that won't happen…" She looked at him uncertainly.

"Not unless you want it to."

"I don't."

"That settles it then."

Lena smiled happily.

"Not to pry, but didn't you have friends before coming to Hogwarts who knew you weren't…typical Slytherin material?"

"A few. But mostly it was just Arti, Adrian and me anyway. But yes, there were a few casual acquaintances who, of course wanted nothing to do with us after we got Sorted."

"Must have been lonely."

Lena shrugged. "It really wasn't. But I'm not lonely anymore."

"I'm glad."

"You?"

"Oh, Cedric and I've known each other for years. And I was acquainted with Lee Jordan and unfortunately Cormac McLaggen – who thankfully isn't in my year."

"He's in mine," Lena said glumly. "He's a right pain; arrogant, insensitive and stupid. He should have been a Slytherin. Not that I'd want the likes of him in my House, it's bad enough as it is."

"Hear, hear."

"Almost everyone at Hogwarts would agree with you on that, which I am thankful to add, includes about a tenth of my House."

"Better than nothing."

"Yes it is."

* * *

All too soon the winter holidays ended and with it the precious few days without homework which allowed Lena to spend so much time with Roger.

This'll just make the time I do have with him between everything we both have to do more valuable, Lena thought, though the idea wasn't a comforting as she had expected.

Though most of the holidays they had been able to avoid the frosty glances and judgmental comment of the rest of the school but no longer. At least they had had a few days to get used to the idea. Thankfully with the Yule Ball most of the school was already present, leaving only a few to whom the news would be new upon their return for the beginning of term.

When Lena and Arti walked into the Great Hall that morning for breakfast, they found many of the students huddled together and whispering. Lena braced herself for more caustic remarks but when none came she looked curiously at them to see that they were huddled around the morning's copy of the Prophet.

"What's the matter?" Arti asked Blaise as they sat down next to him.

"See for yourself," Blaise answered, handing her his copy.

Lena read over Arti's shoulder.

"Merlin's beard," she said, staring at the paper in astonishment when she had finished reading. "I'd never thought about why he was so big, but this explains it."

"Wow." Arti blinked several times, reminding Lena of Luna Lovegood. "I admit some of his classes are a bit intimidating and I wish he'd teach us about tamer creatures. But still, there's no need for this."

"Are Blast-Ended Skrewts those scary creatures you were telling me abou

t? The ones that bite, breathe fire and sting all at once?"

"Yes."

"Well, good," Parkinson said loudly from several seats down. The girls looked up to see Nott, Crabbe and Goyle looking very pleased. "Maybe we'll get a competent teacher instead of that oaf and he can go back to being a gamekeeper seeing that's all he's fit for."

"And all she's fit for is painting her nails," Arti said acidly, handing Blaise back his copy of the Prophet.

"And simpering over Nott."

"That too." Arti poured herself a goblet of pumpkin juice. "Well, there's your news Lena. This'll take the attention off of you, and Blaise for a while."

"I hate to say it, but yes, it will," Lena said as she reached for a piece of toast and jelly. She sighed. "Its terrifying to think that there're only five months until OWLs."

"But there're only five weeks until the Second Task."

"That's true. I wonder if the champions have figured out the clue yet?"

"I don't know. I wonder what they'll have to do."

"I mean, it's not a dragon egg, right?"

"No, it was golden, not like the real eggs."

"I wonder if there's something inside them that's the clue?"

"Maybe it's like one of those Russian dolls – what are they called? – that get smaller and smaller."

"And then there's no clue inside after all?"

Lena burst out laughing, spraying pumpkin juice all over the table, eliciting grumbles from those who sat across from her. "Can you just imagine if that's actually the case? That would be the saddest thing."

"That would be funny," Adrian said waving his wand and Vanishing the pumpkin juice.

Arti rounded on him. "It's people like you that give Slytherin a bad name," she snapped, half-exasperated, half-angry.

"I was just…"

Lena jumped in. "Wonder what happens to the egg afterwards? Do they get to keep it? They could sell it for quite a pretty Knut, don't you think?"

"I'm sure."

"Poor Hagrid," Arti said quietly a few minutes later. "Why do people have to be so bigoted? I mean not all giants can be bad, right? Just like not all werewolves are bad. Look at Professor Lupin!"

Lena sang quietly.

_Witches can be right, Giants can be good._

"We should put that on at Hogwarts, it'd be fun."

"It would be."

"What's that?" Adrian asked. Blaise leaned closer to listen.

"It's a musical called Into the Woods that combines Little Red Riding Hood, Cinderella, Jack and the Beanstalk and…"

"Rapunzel-"

"Oh, that's right. And…a little bit of Snow White and Sleeping Beauty and also has a baker, his wife and their son that tie the stories together."

"Sounds like fun."

"It was. We went to see it at the Phoenix Theatre Christmas of my first year," Arti explained.

"I still think the original Broadway version was better. Bernadette Peters was marvelous."

"And Danielle Ferland was amazing."

"I'll have to see this," Adrian said. "It sounds interesting."

"We have the video. Our aunt has a friend who moved across the pond that sent it to us after it came out. I'm surprised it hasn't broken yet."

"I think Father's made sure it won't break so he wouldn't have to deal with us having a fit if it did."

"I'm not surprised."

Lena looked up at the clock and sighed. "Ugh, I have Arithmancy first thing. At least I get it over with. And, I have Muggle Studies," she said happily.

"I wouldn't say that too loudly if I were you," Adrian said quietly.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Oh, who cares? They know now that I'm not like them."

Adrian shrugged. "Just thought I'd warn you."

"I've got History of Magic," Arti said glumly. "And then Care of Magical Creatures. I don't relish going to that class in this weather."

"Or Herbology. Don't say anything," Lena said sharply to Adrian who was leaning back looking smug.

"I had no intention of doing so."

Arti and Lena voiced their disagreement in one word.

"I though they used dragon dung in Herbology," Adrian said, smirking.

Arti threw her half-eaten toast at Adrian, who caught it deftly and handed it back to her.

"Now, now you wouldn't want to incite a food fight would you? Think of all the trouble these house-elves went through."

"That'd be fun," Arti said.

"Yeah, it would," Lena agreed.

Adrian sighed. "Me and my big mouth."

"But we won't, just for you."

"Thank you," Adrian said dryly.

They went off to their classes, surrounded by the buzz of conversation over Rita Skeeter's article.

"… So, last year we had a werewolf and this year we have a half-giant as professors? What is this place coming to that we can only get half-breeds to teach? I'll bet they won't allow that sort of thing at Durmstrang. They've even got the sense not to let Mudbloods in," Nott said loudly as the Slytherins walked out of the Great Hall.

Lena stiffened and Arti hissed. Luckily for them a group of Hufflepuffs separated them from Nott's gang preventing either of them from retaliating.

"Oh I wish I could shove him off a cliff," Arti said savagely.

"I share his dormitory," Blaise said from behind them.

Lena and Arti exchanged looks of glee, but Arti's face fell.

"But he'd suspect you," she pointed out

"Who? Me?" Blaise asked, his eyes wide.

Adrian groaned. "Stop corrupting everyone you two."

"Us? Corrupt anyone? Perish the thought."

Adrian sighed heavily.

"We should sneak a Blast-Ended Skrewt into his bed," Arti said glowering at Nott. Blaise grinned.

"I hate to point this out, but having something like that in a dormitory would tend to be a bad idea if you wanted anything left in your dormitory afterward," Lena said.

"This is true. Oh we'll think of something."

"Oh, I'm sure," Adrian said dryly.

Just then, Roger walked by with a small group of Ravenclaws, his prefect bag pinned to his robes. He looked up and waved at Lena, who waved back. A couple of his Housemates exchanged dark looks and rolled their eyes.

"Oh, I'd forgotten Davies was a prefect," Adrian said, looking happy. "Now there's someone else who can get you two to behave."

"Us? Behave? Where have you been that you think a mere prefect is going to get us to behave? Especially one who's friends with us."

"Very good point. I mean, honestly, the only reason we listen to Mother and Father is because they know more magic than we do."

"Don't tell them that."

"Do I look suicidal? And what do you mean "friends"? You honestly think we're going to believe that you two are just friends? Or won't be more than that in the near future?" Lena blushed. "Besides, after you two start going out, it'll make it that much easier for us get away with things because all you have to do is flirt with him, or whatever else you decide to do," she added with a look that made her meaning very clear, "and everyone's happy."

* * *

When Lena met Arti for lunch, the latter looked quite delighted.

"What?"

"There's a new professor for Care of Magical Creatures, her name's Grubby-Plank or Grumbly-Plank or something. But that's not the point. We got to see a unicorn!"

"Really?"

"Yes! And it was beautiful!"

"This one didn't go berserk?"

"No. They don't like boys so they had to stay behind. But we learned so much about them. Frankly it's nice to have creatures like this after Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"I'm still glad not to be taking it."

By the end of her first day, Lena and the other fifth-years had a staggering amount of homework. Luckily she had some time between the end of Muggle Studies and dinner in which to start her homework.

Lena and the other fifth years bolted down their dinner and she along with many others went to the library to resume their homework. She took up their usual table at the library. The others joined her fairly soon afterward, including Anne, whom Roger had brought along.

The fourth years and Anne were done with their homework by their curfew, leaving Roger, Adrian and Lena. As the library closed at eight as well, the three decided to relocate to the kitchens. They still had a fair amount to do.

"You don't have to help me," Lena protested to Roger.

"Don't worry," he said, waving off her protests. "I have a free period tomorrow morning so I'll get my work done them."

"Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without your help."

"Fail all your classes?"

"Probably."

* * *

Lena found herself alone in the library as everyone else seemed to be busy – Blaise and Arti were still eating and Arti had a Gobstones Club meeting after dinner, Roger had a Chess Club meeting and Adrian had Quidditch practice.

Lena wasn't sure how the other fifth-years were managing with their homework, especially those who had Quidditch or other clubs to attend. Luckily for her, Roger's help allowed her to have more time to spend with him.

About an hour into her studies, she saw Graham and Blaise enter the library. Graham looked a bit shaken and Blaise looked furious, his jaw set. She waved them over and they came to join her. Graham set down his bag, extracted a book from it and headed off to another section of the library.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked quietly.

"I encountered Carrow, Giorno and Henderson harassing Pritchard about his friendship with a Gryffindor. They wanted to make him – and me – make an Unbreakable Vow."

Lena gasped. "They didn't!"

"They didn't succeed," Blaise assured her.

"Good," Lena said relieved. "This is going to make things even more interesting for us."

"Indeed," Blaise said darkly. "Most of our Housemates will think it unfortunate that they did not succeed."

"Yes." She sighed.

"I of course, declined the offer- "

"I can't imagine why," Lena said dryly.

"–in terms that I perhaps should not have used as they were very willing to fulfill them."

"What do you mean?"

"I told them that "over my dead body" would they perform an Unbreakable Vow."

Lena paled. "They threatened to-to-?"

"Yes. Though as you may have noticed, they didn't succeed."

"That isn't funny," Lena hissed. "Then what happened?"

Blaise smiled. "You won't believe this."

"Try me."

"Potter arrived just then – marvelous timing – and Disarmed them. Snape came along and took points from Gryffindor, but when I explained the situation, gave the three of them detention, gave Slytherin points and reversed what he had taken from Gryffindor."

"Snape gave Gryffindor points?" Lena asked, astonished.

"We were surprised too. But as Pritchard pointed out, he hadn't actually given them any, as he just gave back what he'd taken."

"Still…Well, I'm glad Potter was there to help. But I still can't believe a Gryffindor willingly helped a Slytherin."

"Let us hope we can return the favour some day."

* * *

The mountain of homework seemed to grow exponentially as the days progressed. Lena wasn't sure how the other fifth-years were managing to finish all of their homework as she was still struggling even with Roger's help. For that matter, how he found the time to help her with all he had to do, Lena never knew. He always waved off her attempts to dissuade him however.

Luckily for everyone, but especially the fifth and seventh years, the workload made the time pass quickly and their first Hogsmeade visit of the year was upon them.

Lena woke up early that morning practically bouncing off the walls.

"You look like your birthday came early. It's just Hogsmeade. Why are you so excited?" Arti asked as they walked up to breakfast.

"Because I get to spend the whole day with Roger and I get to get away from this lot," she said, nodding toward the Great Hall at large.

"Your first date."

"Yes. How about you and Adrian?"

"Well, yes, we're going together. But just as friends."

"Uh-huh."

Lena met Roger in the Entrance Hall and the three couples set off toward Hogsmeade along with the other students. Everyone was rather excited about their first Hogsmeade trip of the year and no one really paid them any attention. Although the fact that they were all wearing hoods and capes, making them hard to identify might have had something to do with it.

They separated into pairs, and headed off toward various shops: Blaise and Colleen to Honeydukes, Arti and Adrian to Scrivenshaft's and Lena and Roger to Zonko's, promising to meet up at the Three Broomsticks.

"I've been waiting to replenish my supply of Sugar Quills," Roger said as they walked.

"I can't imagine you using Sugar Quills," Lena said.

"No?"

"No. You're too…serious."

"Am I?"

"Mm-hm."

They spent some time looking around Zonko's before leaving with their supply of Sugar Quills. Lena glanced at the window of Gladrags and shuddered.

"I don't know how anyone could wear something like that," she said, nodding to a hideous-looking set of neon yellow robes and purple hat.

"Someone like Lockhart would," Roger said.

"Yes, yes he would."

They peeked into shop windows and browsed, taking their time to get to the Three Broomsticks to meet the others.

"You just missed Professor Black and Professor Freeman-Black having a row. Rita Skeeter went after them, as did Potter and his lot," Arti said as she and Roger sat down beside Blaise and Colleen.

"Oh great," Lena groaned. "Just what I needed to know: more personal stories about my professors."

"Better them than Snape, or Lockhart."

"Yes, that is true."

They ordered warm butterbeers and some food, which they ate slowly while chatting. The pub was crowded as usual but no one paid them any mind, for which all six were grateful.

Colleen sighed. "I wish I could do this every day."

The others nodded their agreement.

* * *

A few days before Arti's birthday, Lena and Arti were in the common room doing their homework. Arti was practicing the Banishing Charm, and much to Lena's annoyance kept Banishing Lena's homework and only stopped when Lena threatened to Vanish hers.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Arti said once she was sure her sister wasn't going to hex her.

Lena dropped her quill, spattering ink all over her parchment and looked up, startled. "Merlin, I hadn't even thought about it. What am I going to do?"

"What are you asking me for? It's Roger you should be asking. See what he wants to do."

"I know. But I mean, do I get him something? If I ask, he'll probably say no and then I'll feel bad because I didn't, even though he probably wanted me to…"

"Then get him something," Arti said in exasperation.

"What about you and Adrian?"

"Haven't talked about it," Arti said, shrugging. "I think I want to get him something. We can go look for something suitable next Hogsmeade weekend."

* * *

Much to Lena's surprise, the next week passed quickly and all of the sudden it was a week before Valentine's Day. Lena awoke on Sunday to the smell of rosemary. She rolled over see a sprig of rosemary on her bedside table. Underneath it was a note in an unfamiliar hand, but she didn't need to see the signature at the bottom to know who the author was.

May flowers always line your path and sunshine light your day.  
May songbirds serenade you every step along the way.  
May a rainbow run beside you in a sky that's always blue.  
And may happiness fill your heart each day your whole life through.

The single line on the reverse side of the card read:

Rosemary is for reemergence

Lena smiled and silently finished the line. "Pray love, remember.” How could she forget? Indeed, her thoughts were often turned Roger now, especially when they were apart.  
She conjured a vase and filled it with water, placing the sprig of rosemary inside. She dressed and slipped the not into her pocket before heading to breakfast.  
"There you are,” Arti said a few minutes later. "I went looking for you. You weren’t there so I thought you’d be up here. What’s with the rosemary?”  
Lena showed her the card.  
"Aw, isn’t that sweet? You going to send him something?”  
"Yeah. It’s a good thing we have the greenhouses. There’re so many kinds of flowers in there, its not going to be too hard to find something.”  
"We can go after dinner.”  
"All right.”  
The pair slipped out of the castle to the greenhouses. It didn’t take very long for them to find a heartease, its petals a mixture of purple, white and blue. Lena responded with the next line and sent off the flower and the note via house-elf.

_And there is pansies, that's for thoughts_

Monday morning heralded flowering oats:

_Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent._

That night a hyacinth and a quote from a book were delivered in return:

_The Starfish Without Stick should never be attempted._

Tuesday was accompanied by yellow tulips and song lyrics.

_Bring me sunshine in your smile_

_Bring me laughter all a while_

_Bring me sunshine in your eyes_

_Bring me rainbows from the clear blue skies_

A daffodil and a quote were conveyed in response:

_Those who bring sunshine to the lives of others cannot keep it from themselves._

Wednesday brought a variegated tulip with part of a poem.

_Thine eyes are springs in whose serene_

_And silent waters heaven is seen_

She sent him a stargazer lily and a song verse.

_Magic touched my life_

_The moment that you smiled_

_The world began for me_

_You unlocked my heart and all_

_The feelings there_

_I never thought I could see_

_Heaven in your eyes_

Thursday there was a white camellia

_With a song in my heart_

_I behold your adorable face._

_Just a song at the start_

_But it soon is a hymn to your grace._

She replied with a ranunculus:

_You're my rainbow_

_My amazing sight to see_

_Like a kaleidoscope_

_You fascinate me_

Friday an orchid awaited her.

_A simple smile can make you beautiful._

A helmet flower was conveyed in answer.

_In this world I need a Brave Knight,_

_Who would never give up any fight_

Saturday a phlox.

_Stars are out and moon is hanging around and peeping through your window just to say you good night. sweet dreams She sent him a thorn-apple:_

_I dream of thee each night,_

_My heart sings songs and praises thee,_

_Whilst I wait for light,_

_For I nearly cannot wait,_

_To behold thee yet once more_

She lay awake for some time Saturday night, but realizing that this must be rather like wanting Father Christmas to come on Christmas Eve, she she decided that she had to sleep for the last present to arrive. But she still got up rather early the next morning.  
There was a tiny four-leaf clover. Lena smiled, twirling the stem between her fingers as she read the note.

_Earth angel, earth angel_

_Will you be mine?_

_My darling dear_

The reverse of the card read:

_Come and meet me in the rose garden_

_We'll watch the sun go down_

Lena grinned.

"What'd he send you today?" Arti asked. Lena showed her the four-leaf clover. Arti's face fell.

"After all those pretty flowers and he ends with that?" she asked in dismay.

"Why not?"

"Because, it's…boring."

Lena laughed. "But it's the best part." She showed Arti the note.

Arti grinned. "Congratulations. Will you say yes?"

"Of course I'll say yes. What sort of idiot do you think I am? Don't answer that," she added hastily at the gleam in her sister's eye.

Arti pouted. "Ever?"

"Ever."

* * *

"You're sure about this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't some fly-by-night Broadway romance?"

"I'm not going to be Sarah to his Sky. He might be a Sky but I'm definitely not a Sarah."

"No, more like Rhett Butler to your Scarlett O'Hara."

"I am not like Scarlett O'Hara."

"No, you're more like…I can't think of anyone."

"Just don't get too full of yourself all right?"

"Yes, Mother."

"I mean it. Yes it's all butterflies and rainbows right now, but things could go wrong any minute."

"Merlin you're a killjoy."

Arti sighed. "Will you just take me seriously for one bloody minute? I'm just trying to make sure you don't get hurt!"

* * *

She was glad to have been done with her homework as her concentration was non-existent that day. It also gave her ample time to figure out how best to respond to Roger's gift. In the end, she selected a blue rose and a few Elvis Presley lyrics would do nicely.

_My wish came true_

_When I met you_

_I've searched and searched_

_My whole life through_

Sunset was at five fifteen that night. She left the Slytherin dungeons shortly before five. Lena didn't need to ask where Roger wanted her to meet him. She was sitting on the bench waiting for him when he arrived a few minutes later.

"I was just about to give up on you," she teased.

"Well, if you're going to be that way, I can leave," he replied, smirking. He turned to go but she reached out and grabbed his hand, and he turned around to face her.

"Must you be so hasty?" she asked, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously.

"I'll stay if you give me a reason to."

She picked up the blue rose with the note attached to it and handed it to him with her right hand.

"Is this reason enough?" she asked as he took it from her.

Roger read the note and smiled, and if Lena wasn't mistaken, he also looked relieved.

"I thought you might say no," he said, looking up.

"Why on earth would I?"

"Because you were getting sick of all the attention you're getting by being with me."

Lena rolled her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? You're the best thing that's happened to me, I'm not about to let you go."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"Really sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, that was easy," Roger said after a moment. Lena laughed.

He sat down next to her, his hand resting on the seat between them.

"This where we first met," Lena said, turning to him.

"So it is," Roger agreed.

"If we're actually going to see the sun set, we've only got a few minutes."

"Here," he said, handing her a bag. She opened it to find chocolate-covered strawberries.

"How'd you know?" Lena asked, taking one out and popping it into her mouth.

"Your sister."

"Ah. Did you wait to give them to me in case I said "no"?"

"If I said yes, will you be mad?"

"No," she said, laughing. "I have something for you too."

She handed him a box. "I thought about getting you a book, but decided you'd appreciate this more."

Roger carefully lifted the lid and smiled. "Yes, yes I will. I take it you asked my sister?" He took out a piece of toffee and bit it.

"Yes. I'm glad we have the same tastes."

"So if I'd said no, then you would have eaten them yourself?"

"How'd you guess?"

"Full moon tomorrow."

"Now our Houses are really going to think we're mental," Lena said as they walked down the corridor.

"You say that like it's a bad thing."

* * *

Lena was lying on her bed and sucking on the end of her Sugar Quill, trying to find the words to tell her parents about Roger.

They won't object, I know that already. I'm just afraid of Father's reaction to the fact that his eldest daughter has a boyfriend. At least there's some distance between us and Mother won't let him do anything stupid.

She grinned at the image of her father storming into Hogwarts and demanding that Roger treat her right or suffer the consequences.

"What's the matter?" Arti's voice asked. Lena turned to see her sister standing beside her bed.

"I'm just imagining Father's reaction to my telling him about Roger. And you about Adrian, when the time comes."

Arti giggled. "Yes, that would be funny. Though I hope he won't…overreact."

"He won't. Mother won't let him do anything rash."

"Thankfully."

"Speaking of Adrian…"

"We're just friends. I mean, we got each other presents, but we agreed to wait a bit to start going out. I don't think either of us is ready. Not that I think you two are rushing things."

"I understand."

They talked for a few minutes before Arti left, allowing Lena to write her letter.

Dear Mother and Father,

Happy Valentine's Day! I don't think I've ever had a better one. Yes, Roger asked me out, and of course, I said yes. I didn't think it was possible to be this happy. Arti and Adrian are still friends, though they appear to both want to be more. But they are deciding to wait.

Father, there's no need to come 'talk' to either of them, they're both perfect gentlemen. And I don't think the Ravenclaws or Slytherins would like it if one of their best Quidditch players were sent to St. Mungo's with injuries. And Arti and I would be very sad to be parted from some of the only people who actually talk to us.

I'd love to bring him home for Easter holidays but I'll be staying here to revise for exams. So you'll have to wait until summer to meet him.

Lena.


	4. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, Wicked_ or _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_.
> 
> Based on _Dealing with Danger_ Chapter 44 and 45.

  _Heart, don't fail me now_

_Courage, don't desert me_

_Don't turn back now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear_

_Or how the world can seem so vast_

**"Journey to the Past”, _Anastasia_**

***

Though neither Lena nor Roger were ever sure how, the news that they were going out spread like dragon fire though Hogwarts and it seemed as though the whole school knew by dinner the next night. Hardly anyone was happy and they made their displeasure very clear. From every direction, there were snide remarks and hostile glances.

"Everything's going to be fine. You'll see."

Lena wasn't sure if Roger really meant it or if he was trying to reassure both of them. "I'm tempted to eat in the kitchens," she said as she hesitated at the entrance to the Great Hall.

"We could," Roger offered.

"No. We shouldn't hide from our problems. We have to face them head on."

"That sounded very wise," Roger said approvingly.

"Thank _The Sound of Music_ ,"

Ever since they had begun dating, having the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables side by side had become a curse rather than a blessing. Tonight was no exception. Lena wondered if the Hufflepuffs would have been better neighbors.

"I thought we told her to rid herself of that Ravenclaw half-blood," Hestia Carrow pouted, a few seats down. "Honestly, it's disgraceful."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"And now she's ruined our reputation," her sister Flora groused.

"Oh what a pity," Lena muttered sarcastically. Arti giggled.

"At least her sister's still sane," Parkinson said, glancing at Arti.

"She is?" Lena asked in mock-surprise. Arti hit her. Lena stuck her tongue out at her.

"Hopefully she won't go down the same path."

"I won't?" Arti asked, turning to Adrian, who had just sat down next to her.

"Thank Merlin for Pucey," Parkinson said in exaggerated relief.

"Little do they know..." Adrian muttered.

"Are they going to be in for a surprise when everything is revealed."

"Definitely," Adrian agreed, nodding.

The rest of dinner passed uneventfully until Lena felt a tap on her shoulder within a minute of having finished eating. She stiffened and turned cautiously, expecting to see an angry girl ready to start dueling. Instead a smiling Roger stood behind her.

"Ready to leave?"

"Yes," she said fervently, getting up and slinging her bag over her shoulder. Arti and Adrian followed suit.

The distance from where they sat at the table nearest the High Table to the door never seemed so long.

"She must have slipped him a Love Potion," said Cardwell. The curly blonde-haired girl gave Lena a disapproving look.

Edgecombe nodded. "There's no way he'd do this voluntarily."

"I wouldn't?" Roger asked in mock-astonishment. Several students nearby turned to look at him.

"Love Potions only last two months. Give it another two weeks."

"Unless she keeps supplying him."

"I don't know how she could make any though. If she's anything like the typical Slytherin, she's as dumb as a troll."

Roger's jaw tightened. He stopped and turned to the girl, about to give an angry retort, but Lena beat him to it.

"If I'm apparently that dumb, he'll break up with me very shortly and you can have a chance at him."

"I will."

"But if you haven't noticed, he only goes for pretty girls." With that, she turned and walked off.

Roger caught up with her a few steps later, and gave her an amazed look.

"What?"

"Are girls typically that...?"

"Cruel?"

Roger nodded.

"You think that was cruel? That was nothing. That was unicorns and rainbows compared to how things will go with my Housemates."

Roger cringed. "I'm sorry."

She waved away his apology. "Don't be. I mean, I am doing this for partly selfish reasons."

"Oh?"

"Not that I don't like you," Lena explained. "But after the Durmstrang students leave, the number of people who like Slytherins is going to be virtually zero, as usual. And especially when I continue with Muggle Studies next year, I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Roger stopped and turned to her. "So they only reason we're dating is so you can use my popularity?"

"Yes," Lena replied, her lips twitching. "But I'm not sure my plan will work, if our lovely schoolmates' reaction so far is any indication, which I should have expected."

"True, so I might as well just break up with you now." Lena blanched. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Roger said. "I'm not going to break up with you." Lena didn't look completely reassured. "I'm not going to ask you out just to break up with you a day later. But now I have something to hold over your head," Roger said with a grin.

"Ah, but you see, the longer we date, the more people will take us seriously. And the fewer girls who will be flinging themselves at you hoping you'll break up with me and choose one of them."

"That would be nice. All right, now we're even."

"Although." Lena mused, "that might make them more desperate."

Roger sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Merlin, I hope not. They're bad enough now. Some of them are rather frightening."

"Girls in general can be frightening; infatuated and jealous girls, doubly so. And they've got every right to be jealous. You're quite a catch, especially for someone like me."

"So are you. And what do you mean someone like you?"

"Compared to some of the other girls here–"

"Oh, come off it," Roger retorted. "You're a worth ten times those harpies who come chasing after me. Thanks to Krum there are fewer of them."

"There'll be more now, don't worry," Lena said. "They'll want to break us up so they'll throw themselves at you two fold. "

"Lovely," Roger said sarcastically. Lena grinned

"Lucky you if that's all you have to worry about."

"You've never had girls falling all over you."

Lena giggled. "I don't think I'll have to worry about that."

"...True."

Lena's ears perked up at the sound of footsteps coming from behind the door leading to the Hufflepuff common room. And there was noise from around the other side of the marble staircase as well. Grinning, she indicated the footsteps with a nod toward the staircase and the door beside them. Roger grinned back. He bent down to kiss her just as a group of younger Slytherins came around the corner and several fifth and sixth-year Hufflepuffs came through the door into the Entrance Hall. They all stopped.

"Delacour must have addled his brains to have him fall for someone like that," spat Cadwallader.

"Davies could do so much better," Tamsin Applebee, a curly-haired sixth-year sniffed from beside him.

Lena and Roger broke apart but pretended to be oblivious to the surrounding conversation as they gazed at each other.

"Like me," Maxine O'Flaherty said puffing out her chest.

Roger pretended to gag. Lena snorted quietly, biting her lip to keep from laughing out loud.

Applebee turned to O'Flaherty in astonishment. "You?" she sneered. "Why would he date someone like you? I mean you're better than Moon, but still–"

She was cut off by O'Flaherty's indignant shriek and the two girls began screaming at each other. The rest of their group edged awkwardly toward the Great Hall. The Slytherins glared at them, a couple of them muttering "blood-traitor" as they walked by, but being so much younger, that was the worst they could do, for which Lena was grateful.

Lena sighed. "To think it took this to achieve inner-House unity," Lena said dryly. "Can I just disappear until this dies down?"

"What's wrong with you?" Roger demanded. "You're the one who wanted to prove that you weren't a typical Slytherin and you're going to go hide just because of a couple of jealous hags?"

Lena giggled. "I guess not. But this isn't exactly the most fun time of my life."

"No one said it would be."

"I half expect them to burst into "The Stepsisters' Lament."

"That would be entertaining."

"Entertaining? More like terrifying." Arti's voice said from behind them. Lena jumped. "Forgot we were here?"

"Yes. Well, you more than Adrian."

"Hear that Adrian? I'm apparently forgettable."

"Not to me, you aren't," Adrian said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

Lena and Roger exchanged looks. It took a lot of willpower for Lena not to say "Aww." Things would not have ended pleasantly if she had.

Footsteps interrupted the moment and they turned to see Anne walking toward them, gazing at her shrieking Housemates with distaste.

"I couldn't stand listening to them anymore," Anne said, nodding toward the Great Hall.

"Well, you can join us if you like," Lena offered.

"I'd love to."

The quintet began walking up the marble staircase.

"I hope those two kill each other," Anne said. "They've been a right pain since people have found out about you two."

"Well, maybe all the girls can just have a go at each other and save us the trouble. Merlin knows I already want to kill them."

"But I want to have a go too," Arti whined.

"Well, if I end up dueling or coming to blows with anyone, you'll be my second. You'd be my second anyway."

Arti's grin was almost feral.

Lena shivered. "Remind me never to make her mad," she said out of the corner of her mouth to Roger.

"I'd have thought you'd have figured that out by now."

"Some of us are a bit slower than you."

"That's for sure," Arti said from behind them.

Lena turned. "It would be so easy to push you down the stairs and break your neck."

"And you're scared of her?"

"She should be. I know where she sleeps."

"I know where you sleep too."

"Can you two desist?" Adrian asked in exasperation.

"No," the sisters replied in unison.

The boys sighed.

"Hey, Moon!" Lena turned to see Blishwick, a Slytherin sixth-year, standing at the end of the hallway leading to the girls' dormitory with several other girls. "Slytherin boys not good enough for you?" she called. Lena noticed that everyone in the vicinity had stopped to listen.

"Frankly, no!" Lena replied loudly. "Most of them are too stupid and ugly for my taste. Inbreeding, you know."

Several of the watching girls smirked or bit back laughs but quickly schooled their features into masks of disapproval. But that instance had been enough; Lena's heart leapt. There had even been one or two pure-bloods among them.

"Who in Merlin's name gives a damn what they look like? It only matters if they're pure-blood."

"You're only saying that because you couldn't get anyone decently good-looking or smart to look at you, let alone marry you, so you had to settle!"

"You're the one who has to settle. For a half-blood Ravenclaw at that."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous of what, you?"

"Jealous that I can get a man like Roger to like me. Jealous that I don't have to marry a a man who looks like a troll and can't string more than three words together. Good thing you're promised already. You'd never get a man otherwise."

"Well, I have if you haven't noticed!"

"Oh, my apologies," Lena said with sarcastic sweetness. "Let me rephrase. You wouldn't get a man to marry you willingly."

Lena could sense that Arti was resisting a strong urge to start beating her head against the nearest wall.

"At least I get a proper pure-blood husband, unlike you. Not that it matters anyway, since now that we all know where your loyalties lie, no proper pure-blood will have you.

"Good, I don't want to marry a proper pure-blood."

"And what do you mean I can't get someone to marry me willingly? Thackery Runcorn's marrying me willingly."

"In what world does willing involve being paid to do so?"

"He's not being paid!"

"What else do you call it when you give a person money in exchange for something?"

"It's called a dowry," Blishwick replied in the same tone one used to explain something to a two-year-old.

"I know what it's called. And whatever the name, it's still money in exchange for a marriage. It's the only way hags like you can get anyone to marry you. I'm not so undesirable that I not only have to resort to buying my husband and the only one who can be bought is the son of a Death Eater who's also a cousin."

"It keeps the bloodlines pure!"

"Oh, just what we need. More ugly, inbred children."

"Well, at least they won't be contaminated with Muggle blood!"

"You don't need Muggle blood to contaminate you. You're contaminated enough as it is," Lena snapped.

A gasp went through the crowd. Lena had known even as she said it that she shouldn't, but she no longer cared. Arti groaned softly behind her.

Blishwick bypassed red and turned white and her left eye began to twitch. And for a moment, the two girls stared at each other. Then, in unison, they raised their wands. "Furnunculus!" Blishwick shrieked. Lena shot a Jelly-Fingers in response.

Luckily, Blishwick was angry enough that she missed Lena and nearly hit the girl standing in the nearest doorway. With a shriek, the girl tumbled into the room, slamming the door behind her. The other onlookers followed suit.

Lena's Jelly-Fingers didn't miss however and Blishwick's wand slipped from her fingers and fell with a clatter to the stone floor. The two girls glared at each other for a moment.

"I've touched a nerve, it seems," Lena said with a hint of amused mockery. She was shocked that she could even think of mocking Blishwick and even more shocked that she could act so calmly, considering the fact that she was now shaking in her shoes. She kept her eyes locked with Blishwick's, her hand gripped tightly around her wand, which was pointed on Blishwick's chest.

"Shut it," Blishwick snarled.

"Oh, I'm so scared," Lena taunted. "You can't even hold your wand."

"You should be," Blishwick hissed. "Your little boyfriend's not here to protect you now."

"Little? Who are you calling little? The only reason most of the men in this House are so big is because they're compensating. Roger doesn't have to."

"You better watch yourself blood-traitor. Your smart mouth won't get you far in these dungeons."

"I've survived five years, haven't I?"

"You've got another two left."

"Oh, marvelous, you've learned how to count! Congratulations!"

"And let me assure you, the next two years will not be pleasant for you, unless you choose the right side."

"Why would I choose a side that follows a madman who thinks that only pure-bloods are worthy?"

"Because we are!"

"Not every pure-blood thinks so."

"Other than you, you mean."

"Yes."

"Who else then?"

"Krum for instance. He went to the Yule Ball with Granger-Lupin and she's a Mudblood."

"She must have jinxed him, or fed him a Love Potion or something."

"Why in Merlin's name does everyone think that people who seem so unlikely to get together have to do so because of a jinx or a potion?"

"Because it's true! There is no other way he would have gone with filth like that willingly. At least the rest of the Durmstrang boys decided to chose other more worthy." Lena realised the futility of trying to argue that a Muggle-born was just as much a witch or wizard as a pure-blood with this lot. "Luckily your sister hasn't followed your misguided path. Maybe with a little persuasion, we can get you back on the right one. I would hate to lose a proper pure-blood at the cost of gaining another."

"You keep your filthy hands off my sister," Lena snarled, her wand at Blishwick's throat.

"Or you'll do what exactly?"

Lena smiled sweetly. "Wouldn't the Runcorns like to know that you've been snogging that boy from Durmstang even though you're promised to their son?"

She'd never seen a Slytherin so caught off guard before. Blishwick stared at her in astonishment. "You-how-?" she stammered.

"I have my ways," Lena smirked.

Blishwick looked away and sighed. "I know it is my duty to marry a pure-blood. But, can it not be someone I like?"

Lena felt the tiniest bit of pity for the girl who stood before her. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your pity," Blishwick snapped. "All right. What do you want?"

"I want everyone to leave us alone. I know most of this House and the rest of Hogwarts for that matter, won't agree but I want us to be left alone. I know he's a Ravenclaw, but he's three-quarters magical. That ought to count for something. At least he's not a half-blood, or worse, or a Gryffindor. And my sister's relationship with Adrian ought to mitigate things, somewhat."

Blishwick nodded. "If we leave you alone, no one will find out about–?"

"Yes, you have my word."

Blishwick hesitated. "All right," she said sticking out a hand. Lena gazed at her unsure of whether to trust her. They shook. Lena undid the Jelly-Fingers, Summoned Blishwick's wand and handed it to her. Blishwick gave a curt nod before walking away, leaving Lena alone in the hallway.

Lena turned around to the fourth-year girls' dormitory. Assuming that Arti had gone inside when Blishwick's spell had made the wall explode, Lena walked inside. Arti was standing at the window with her back to the door.

"Arti?" Lena said cautiously as she walked across the room.

Arti turned around to face her, eyes blazing. Lena faltered for a moment. Without warning, Arti slapped Lena across the face. The force of the blow sent Lena staggering backwards, but before she could recover, Arti grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Are you mad?" she demanded, shaking Lena with every syllable. Though Arti was slightly shorter, Lena was too shocked to use this to her advantage. She'd never seen her sister like this and it was terrifying. "Selena, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle? I hope you're happy!"

"I am happy! I'm sick and tired of pretending to be someone I'm not!"

"Couldn't you have waited or done it in a bit less public manner?"

"Why? I'm going to continue with Muggle Studies next year, they'll have figured it out then anyway."

"You're being selfish!"

"Selfish? How the hell is doing what I did selfish?"

"Because you're thinking about how you wouldn't mind letting people know where ourloyalties lie. Didn't you even stop to think how I'd feel?"

"I thought you'd be happy!"

"Well, I'm not!" Arti burst out. "Why the hell did you have to ruin everything by blurting it out in front of everyone?"

"Because everyone's going to find out about it anyway!"

"And you couldn't have done it a little more subtly?"

"What was I supposed to do? Stand there and take it?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"Because that way they won't be out for our blood!"

"But they–"

"But they what? They'll only go after you? Is that what you mean?"

"Well–"

"You think that won't stop them from coming after me? I am your sister after all." Lena flinched. "But you don't care, do you? You don't give a damn about me!"

"I do–"

They had been circling each other but now Lena was backed up against the door. She fumbled for the doorknob and slipped out into the hallway.

Arti voiced her disagreement in one word. "All you care about is that people see that you aren't a pure-blood supremacist! You don't care that even if the rest of Hogwarts might like us a bit more our lovely House won't!"

By this point, Lena had stumbled backwards to the stairs that led down to the common room, nearly falling down them.

"Well, I am a Slytherin after all. I've got to think about myself, haven't I?"

"At the expense of your sister?"

"I didn't mean–"

Arti raised her wand and Lena did the same.

"Ruptispectis!" Arti shrieked.

"Densaugeo!" Lena cried.

The spells collided in mid-air and ricocheted off each other.

"Oi!" Adrian's voice came from behind her followed by a thump, which Lena assumed meant that Adrian had collided with some piece of furniture in his attempt to get out of the way. A second later, Arti's wand flew out of her hand. She gave him a murderous look.

Lena grinned. Her sister stood before her, disarmed. But before she could take advantage of the fact, Adrian's grabbed her arm from behind and twisted her wrist, forcing her to let go of her wand. She struggled against his grasp and kicked him, eliciting a grunt of pain.

"Can't I leave you alone for five minutes without you two dueling?" he asked.

"Obviously not," Arti said through gritted teeth. With that, she stormed off back to her dormitory, slamming the door behind her.

Several moments of silence followed Arti's departure.

"What happened?"

Lena turned to face him and hesitated before replying. "I'm not sure how much you heard of the shouting match in the hallway."

"Some."

"Well, to make a long story short, they know that I don't give a damn about pure-blood supremacy."

"Just you?"

"Arti stayed out of it, if that's what you're asking. Which was part of what our row was about. She's angry that I blurted it out to everyone. Selfish, she said, since I hadn't considered her feelings on the matter or how this might affect her, since they'll come after her for being my sister. " Lena bit her lip. "I don't want them to, but I don't want to keep hiding how I really feel."

Adrian let out a small chuckle. "Well, I'm glad one of the two of you is going to be on my side. I mean, I agree with you, and so does she, you know that." Lena nodded. "But she – we're – scared of showing that. I mean we are Slytherins after all. We value our own skin. We're just playing it a little differently than you are. What?" he asked, for she was staring at him in astonishment.

"I never thought about it like that."

"Well, glad I could help."

"Thanks."

Noises came from down the hall. The girls had apparently decided that the worst was over and had come out of their dormitories.

"I better go. If they see us, people will think we're..."

Lena laughed. "Let them. It'll create more gossip. They'll think you're lucky that you can get two for the price of one," Lena said with a naughty smile.

Adrian turned scarlet. "I–"

"I'll just have to make sure Roger doesn't think we did anything."

"Please do. I'd rather not have him kill me."

"I will, don't worry. Thanks."

"Welcome." He was halfway out the door when he turned around. "Here," he said, tossing two wands at Lena. "I think it's safe to give them back to you now."

She found Arti in the kitchens with a large cup of hot chocolate.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. Me too. I just..."

"Adrian knocked some sense into me after you left." Arti raised an eyebrow. "Nothing happened, I swear. We just talked. Really."

Arti was quiet for a moment and Lena thought that a cascade of accusations would follow. Instead, all she said was "I believe you."

"Although I pointed out to Adrian that our Housemates'll get the impression that we did more than talk and it'll give them something else to gossip about now."

Arti gave her a teary smirk. "I suppose so."

"He's so like you."

"I know. I think that's why I–" Blushing, Arti looked away. Lena smiled.

"Everything's all right now." Arti began to hum quietly. Lena laughed, then sobered. "I'm serious. I made a deal with Blishwick."

"You did?"

"Well, blackmailed would be a more appropriate word."

"What? Are you mad?"

"No." Lena grinned evilly. "See, I saw her snogging some Durmstrang boy who definitely wasn't Runcorn."

"No!" Arti cried, scandalized.

"Yes. So, I made her a deal. They leave us alone and I won't ruin her marriage prospects."

"My, you have been busy."

"I was. So, when you're ready..." Arti nodded. Lena took Arti's wand from her pocket "Here," she said, handing it over.

"You got them back?"

"He thought we'd calmed down enough to get them back."

"Have we?" Arti asked, her eyes dancing merrily.

Within minutes the two girls were shrieking with laughter.

"Let me get this straight. She's going to get the entire House of Slytherin – or most of the House – to leave you alone in exchange for your not telling anyone about the Durmstrang boy she's been snogging?"

"Yes."

"How is that a fair trade?"

"Because, if her parents and he and his parents find out about it, there goes the marriage contract, with him and probably anyone else they could have gotten to marry their precious daughter, because no one will want a "tainted" girl to marry."

"Well, look at the Black sisters, Narcissus was...about fifteen when Andromeda married Ted Tonks and had a child, not to mention, Sirius Black was Sorted into Gryffindor about then and she still managed to marry Lucius Malfoy roughly five years later."

"But see, the Blishwicks aren't as influential or well-connected as the Blacks. Having Bellatrix married to a Lestrange already probably helped Narcissa's case and somewhat redeemed the family name. Besides, with Andromeda disowned, she essentially never existed, therefore, the family as far as anyone was concerned was pure and proper."

"But all they're doing is wiping them off the family tree! It's not like the things they got disowned for didn't happen!"

Lena shrugged. "In essence, yes. But you're also being wiped off the tree and therefore cease to exist. I think this is the first time I've realised that you can be a Slytherin in more ways than one."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm playing the "let me gather as many allies as I can because I'm going against the entire House" card. She's playing the "I'm not dumb enough to go against the entire House even if I think they're wrong so I'll pretend to agree with them to prevent them from killing me" card.

"Right."

"You don't understand this, do you?"

"No, not really."

Lena never knew what exactly Blishwick said or did to dissuade the Slytherins from their tirade against her relationship with Roger, but whatever it was, it was successful. Over the next few weeks, their relentless campaign slowly ceased.

And as the Second Task neared, the other Houses seemed to care less and less as excitement and anticipation mounted.

"Why do you have such wonderful timing?" Arti grumbled good-naturedly.

Roger was jerked out of his concentration by Cedric calling his name.

"'lo, Ced," Roger said, grinning.

"Working on that essay for McGonagall?"

Roger nodded "Have you figured out what you're going to do yet for the Second Task?"

"Yeah, though, of course I can't tell you."

"We'll find out soon enough, I suppose. You won't even give me a hint?"

Cedric shook his head. "Sorry, mate. Cho keeps trying to get me to tell her, too." His face clouded for a moment. "I just hope nothing goes wrong." He smiled cheerily, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "At least there's Apparation lessons now."

Roger nodded. "Any progress?"

"No. Thank Merlin I haven't gotten Splinched. Poor Alicia."

"Yeah, but the professors fixed her up."

"Come April, we'll both have our licenses."

"Yeah. Makes visiting people loads easier."

Cedric grinned. "Especially, certain girls."

"Well, er, yes."

Cedric clapped Roger on the back. "You aren't the only one who thinks so." Cedric leaned back in his chair. "You like her, don't you?" Roger nodded. "I don't think you've ever been with someone so long. You'd sort of flit from girl to girl until now."

"You make me sound like a–"

Cedric shrugged. "What do you mean I make you sound like one? You act like one." Roger punched Cedric lightly on the shoulder. "Well, not so much anymore, eh?"

"I suppose not."

"She's good for you. And you for her. It's about time someone made friends with Slytherins. And someone needed to take you off your high horse." Roger smiled. "I mean, Viktor's a good bloke, even if he's from Durmstrang. He likes it here, says it's damn sight nicer than Durmstrang."

"I'm not surprised, considering their reputation."

"It's a lot more accepting here than Durmstrang. They don't allow Muggle-borns at Durmstrang."

Roger nodded, then he began chewing on his Sugar Quill, looking contemplative. "I wonder what happens if Muggle-borns aren't allowed to go to school. I mean, do they go around the rest of their lives with this thing they don't understand and can't control?"

Cedric shrugged. "I dunno."

"That would be dangerous." Roger paused. "I mean, wouldn't it go against the Statute of Secrecy?"

"I suppose," Cedric said, disinterestedly.

Roger mused half to himself for several minutes. His monologue was interrupted by the arrival of Anne, Lena and Adrian.

"Hello, Cedric," Anne said brightly. "I see my dear brother is boring you to death."

"Not too badly."

"Uh, huh," Anne replied in a disbelieving tone. "Well, now he's got a distraction." She and Cedric exchanged grins. "Where's Cho?"

"Charms Club."

"Well, I'm off to Potions Club," Lena said.

"And seeing as there are now three Quidditch-mad boys in one room, I'm leaving too."

"They have to go in the lake in this cold?" Arti asked in disbelief. "I don't envy them."

Everyone was babbling excitedly. Roger was among the many boys who were looking very appreciatively at Fleur's choice of clothing. Lena rolled her eyes.

"I thought you were over her."

"But she's-she's so beautiful…" Roger said looking awestruck.

"Remind me later to get something like that," Lena said to Arti who giggled.

Shortly before ten-thirty, Ludo Bagman began lining the champions up along the bank; Cedric on one end and Potter at the other with Delacour and Krum in the middle. Then, he returned to the judge's table and pointed his wand at his throat. His voice boomed across the stands.

"All our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One... two... three!"

He blew the whistle and the stands erupted with cheers and applause. Krum Transfigured his head into that of a shark's, Delacour and Cedric performed a Bubble-Head Charm on themselves and Potter put something into his mouth, which Adrian identified as gillyweed.

"It lets you breathe underwater," he explained. Potter suddenly clapped his hands around his throat and flung himself forward into the water. "Wonder what they have to go and get," he mused.

"We'll find out soon enough, I expect."

Delacour was the first to come up to the surface, looking terrified and frantic. Madame Maxime went rushing toward her and helped her out of the water. She was alone and covered in scratches. The other judges joined the two women and they began talking in hushed tones, Delacour's gestures conveying her agitation. Madame Maxime and the other judges seemed to be trying to soothe her but to no avail. She continued her frantic attempts to go back into the lake fighting tooth and nail against Madame Maxime who restrained her.

"The Beauxbâtons champion, Miss Delacour has unfortunately been forced to retire. She will take no further part in this task," Bagman announced, somewhat unnecessarily.

Delacour gazed into the water, jumping at any sign of movement, calling out for Gabrielle, whom Lena surmised was her younger sister. Lena felt sorry for her and couldn't imagine what it would have been like if she was in Fleur's position and it was Arti who was in the lake. Lena squeezed Arti's hand.

Everyone became restless as ten-thirty neared and they spent several minutes gazing at their watches until Cedric surfaced with Chang at ten thirty-one.

Krum and Granger-Lupin were third. He looked rather odd with his Transfigured shark's head which he changed back to his own head with a flick of his wand. All of Granger-Lupin's friends and family and Karkaroff went to great them.

"I wonder what's keeping Potter."

"Maybe something attacked him? Or he got lost?"

"Maybe."

"Look," Arti said several minutes later pointing toward the lake.

There was a bright red glow in the middle of the lake. The light began to pulse, growing brighter and brighter. Then a black-haired head broke the surface, followed by a red head and a small blonde one, which Lena assumed was Delacour's sister.

The crowd burst into cheers as the Potter and Weasley began swimming toward the nearest platform, the little girl in tow. Percy Weasley, looking pale, hauled his brother out of the lake and Professor Black took the little girl from Potter and handed her to Professor Freeman-Black. Then he turned back and helped Potter out of the lake. Delacour came running toward Professor Freeman-Black and gathered her sister in her arms. Madame Pomfrey was not far behind and was quickly wrapping the little girl in a towel. Ginny Weasley and Longbottom came running too. It was then that Lena realised that Potter looked rather angry.

"I wonder what's wrong."

"I dunno. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

No sooner had Arti spoken when Potter began to shout at Professor Dumbledore.

"Don't play stupid!" Potter shouted. "The sleep spell, the one on Ron! It kicked off as soon as the hour was up, he started waking up, and he couldn't breathe! I don't care if you take points off me for not getting back in time, but he could have died down there!"

Everyone gasped. Professor Dumbledore looked stunned. Lena had never seen such an expression on his face before. He turned to Ron Weasley and he seemed to be asking for confirmation. Ron's response must have been in agreement for Professor Dumbledore looked grave. He drew his wand, and then at Weasley's nod, began making a complicated pattern of wand movements.

Dumbledore rose and he and the other judges went off together. Lupin arrived with a blanket for Potter. Their conversation was interrupted by Delacour who came bursting around the corner, followed by Madame Pomfrey with the little girl in tow. Madame Pomfrey seemed to be insisting that she treat Fleur but she was waving her off impatiently.

Delacour gave Potter a grateful look and began exclaiming over him, no doubt thanking him for saving her sister. Potter gave her a suspicious look before she took his face in her hands and kissed him on the cheeks. Ginny Weasley looked angry at this and Lena couldn't say she blamed her. Potter looked dazed. Then Delacour then turned to Ron Weasley, who looked hopeful. Lena giggled. Delacour kissed him too, while Granger-Lupin give Delacour a murderous look.

Lena glanced across the stands at Roger, who had an interesting expression on his face. Lena was glad to have something to tease him about later.

Then, Ludo Bagman's voice boomed across the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, in the interests of the champions, we will be returning to the castle before we give the marks. Unforeseen circumstances have forced the possible invalidation of this task, and the judges wish to confer at length."

The crowd got to its feet and up to the castle, speculation running rampant about what had happened.

"I hope they catch whoever did this," Blaise said, looking worried.

"Me too," Arti agreed, shivering slightly. "And I hope it wasn't a Slytherin."

Points were awarded with Potter and Cedric tying for first, Krum getting second place and Delacour third. But there was more.

"Champions may be seated," said Dumbledore, standing up. "I have an important announcement to make, and you may as well be comfortable while I prattle on." Laughter rippled through the hall as the champions went back to their seats. "The reduction of points in this task," Dumbledore continued. "would seem to call for an auxiliary task, to allow the champions to make up the points they were not awarded here. However, it would be difficult to create another magical task at this point in the year—therefore, my fellow judges and I have decided that the auxiliary task will be a test of courage and skills, but not of magic." Murmurs of surprise broke out over the Great Hall. When the noise died down, Dumbledore went on. "Our guests have been exposed to many of the facets of our life here in Britain," he said. "Our food, our language, our customs. But we of Hogwarts have made no significant attempt to share our culture with our friends. I am pleased to announce a remedy for that lack. At the beginning of May, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will present a musical comedy—a Muggle composition, true, but quite relevant to us as well. _Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor Dreamcoat_."

The students' reactions were extremely varied. The majority of the Slytherin pure-bloods scowled, while the Muggle-borns and half-bloods looked excited. Lena and Arti grinned at each other and squealed. Adrian covered his ears and glared at them. The girls giggled.

"Triwizard champions will receive fifteen points for participating," Dumbledore went on. "The participation can be in any capacity, there is no requirement to appear on stage. However, the remaining ten points which would have been awarded in this task will be allotted to each champion based on performance in the champion's chosen role."

"But you can't do a musical with just four people," Weasley Twin Number 1 called.

"Who else gets to be in it?" Weasley Twin Number 2 added.

"Why, whoever else cares to be in it," said Dumbledore, smiling broadly. "Auditions are open to all students. Professor Pomona Sprout of Hufflepuff, who has graciously volunteered to direct the production, and her assistant director, Mrs. Aletha Freeman-Black, will conduct the auditions in as fair as a manner as possible."

"What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Mulciber.

"Professor Sprout and Mrs. Freeman-Black will use a particular spell to blind themselves to the identities, but not the skills, of the auditioners," Dumbledore said. "In this way, they can choose the best people for the roles without fear of being thought biased."

He went on to explain that posters announcing auditions would be up shortly, then dismissed everyone. Excited babble broke out as the students walked out of the Great Hall.

"This is so exciting!" Arti said happily.

"Well you can enjoy it for me. I however have to study," Lena said, a bit put out.

Arti frowned. "I forgot about that. If you don't want me to-"

"Just because I can't doesn't mean you can't have fun. Go, enjoy yourself. Tell me all the gossip you hear backstage."

"If I get in. I don't even know if I want to try out yet."

"You'll get in. You know the music. We've seen the show, we've got the music."

"True. I just want a small part though, like chorus or something."

"They'll probably need lots of those."

"Are you trying out?" Lena asked Adrian and Roger who had just come up to them.

"Not for a part," Adrian said. "Though I might try out for the orchestra."

"I might," Roger said shrugging. I haven't decided yet. There's no Quidditch so I've got more free time. I might try a small role; it'll give me a break from studying."

Lena gasped theatrically, pretending to swoon. "A Ravenclaw wanting to take a break from studying? What has the world come to?"

Roger rolled his eyes as everyone laughed.

The next day, notices for the auditions were posted in all of the common rooms and around the castle. Predictably Gryffindors were the most enthusiastic, as were the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and surprisingly even a few Slytherins showed some interest.

"Why would Nott try out?" Arti asked in disbelief.

"To prove that he's more dignified than a Muggle-born because he'll be trying out for the orchestra and not something as vulgar as an actual part."

In the end, Arti, Adrian and surprisingly Colleen went to audition.

"Break a leg!" Lena called after them.

"I never understood why that's supposed to be good luck," Blaise complained. "It sounds so ominous."

"As long as no one says "Macbeth", we're all right."

"I hope so."

On Friday morning, the castle was abuzz with excitement.

"They do realise that no one's going to be paying attention to their lessons today, right?" Adrian asked.

"They have ways of making us."

"Yes, yes they do."

"I hope the Slytherins who auditioned make it. Maybe it'll make things a bit better when people see Slytherins involved in something Muggle."

"Maybe. Between, you, Arti, Nott and Pritchard and whoever else, someone ought to."

"Yeah."

The cast list went up after classes and the entire school plus the Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang students crowded into the Great Hall.

"I'm in the chorus!" Arti cried gleefully.

"Congratulations!"

"And so're Colleen, and Pritchard, and that Muggle-born girl he's friends with, Natalie something."

"Who else?"

Adrian began ticking off the roles on his fingers. "Potter's Pharaoh." The girls giggled. "Draco Black's Joseph…Krum's Potiphar. Lovegood's Mrs. Potiphar" – Their giggles increased – "Delacour's Reuben, Diggory's the butler, Chang's the baker…Ginny Weasley and Granger-Lupin are Narrator–"

"There're two?" Lena asked in surprise. Adrian nodded. "This'll be loads of fun to watch."

"Again," Arti amended.

"Again," Lena agreed.

They left the Great Hall a few minutes later, both girls singing about a coat of many colours.

Adrian groaned. "It's bad enough some of us have to be at most of the rehearsals and all that, do you have to sing it too? "

Roger turned to Lena and demonstrated a rather effective method of getting her to be quiet, taking her by surprise.

"What was that for?" she asked when they broke apart amid Arti's giggles.

"To get you to stop."

Lena's eyes twinkled. "Then I'll keep singing and you can shut me up again."

Now Adrian and Arti were both sniggering.

Roger sighed dramatically. "How I wish it were still a time when women knew their place and using magic to make them do things or not do things wasn't frowned upon."

"But would you really want to do that? Life'd be rather boring if you could just Imperius women to do what you want."

"Depends on what you're having them do," Roger said, with a mischievous grin.

"Roger!"

Roger's seventeenth birthday was on the fourteenth. Lena hadn't been sure what to get him. Of course, Arti had a couple suggestions ("Can't I just lock you two in the broom cupboard?") which of course, Lena ignored. After some thought, she decided to get him something Quidditch related. She ran her idea by Anne, just to make sure it would be something she liked.

"It'll make him happy, considering he hasn't gotten to play all year," Anne said, approvingly. "I know he wants to ask him, but of course, he's too grown up to ask," she said, giggling.

Krum was delighted at finding another Quidditch enthusiast.

"I vud haff liked to haff seen him play," Krum said.

"He would have like that too."

She also decided to make Roger a photo album of his Hogwarts Quidditch was also able, through Colleen, to get some pictures of past Quidditch matches from Colin Creevey.

"He's Muggle-born and takes pictures of everything."

Lena made a mental note about that in case she needed to make use of that later.

Cedric, presumably through Anne had gotten wind of Lena's idea and had gotten Cho to pass the photo album around to the members of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team. By the time Lena got it back, it was full of messages from the entire team and several of his non-Ravenclaw friends. There were even pictures from earlier years.

"I hope you like them," Lena said as she handed him the packages, suddenly feeling self-conscious and a bit worried.

"I'm sure I will," Roger assured her. He opened the first box. Upon seeing Krum's signature on the Quaffle, he nearly dropped it in surprise. He stared at it for several minutes. "You–wow."

"Do you like it?"

"Yes! I've been wanting–. Thank you."

Lena smiled happily. "You're welcome. He said he was sad not to have seen you play."

"Did he?"

"Mm-hm."

"It would have been wicked to play with him." Roger replaced the Quafffle reverently back in the box.

Lena handed him the second package. "I had a lot of help with this one," Lena explained as he paged through the album. "Colleen got the pictures from Colin Creevey and Cedric passed it on to Cho who got people to sign it."

Roger kissed her. "Thank you. This means a lot."

"I suppose you got a watch for your birthday?"

"Yes." He pulled it out from the pocket of his robes. "It's a replica of the one Watson wears. Did you know that the first wrist watch was worn by Queen Elizabeth I?"

"No. Really?"

"It was a round watch suspended from a wristband."

"Who gave it to her?"

"The Earl Leicester."

"Ah, Robert Dudley."

This sparked a long discussion about history which only ended when they realised that they were about to violate curfew.

"I'm seventeen and I still have to be in my dormitory by nine," Roger grumbled.

With exams only weeks away, even the excitement of the approaching performance of _Joseph_ could not distract the fifth-years from the panic they were beginning to feel. And everyone was also getting rather irritable. The administration of Calming Draughts and fights were a daily occurrence. Luckily there were several interesting diversions which distracted them from studying, if only briefly.

The first occurred at the beginning of April. Lena was studying alone in her dormitory when Arti burst in, looking excited.

"You won't believe what just happened!" Without waiting for a response, she continued. "We were at rehearsal when this couple came in. Apparently she's an Auror and her name's Nymph-something."

"Nymphadora Tonks?"

"Yeah, her."

"Andromeda Black's daughter."

"Ah," Arti's eyes lit up in recognition. "She married a Muggle-born, didn't she?"

"Mm-hm. I looked up to her, Tonks, I mean. She was a seventh-year when I started. A Gryffindor. She seemed so cool."

"If I may continue," Arti said impatiently.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Anyway, so Tonks comes in with one of the Weasley brothers, at least I assume he's one since he looks a lot like the Weasleys and Ginny Weasley ran up to him and was very excited to see him."

"Yeah, must be Charlie Weasley. They were going out."

"So, they were handing out things, invitations I think, to Potter and his lot. And then Professor Freeman-Black talked to Tonks alone. It must've been bad 'cause Tonks' hair was going crazy – is she a Metamorphmagus? – and she started yelling at Professor Freeman-Black, something about "how could you do this to me?" I don't know what it was, but it had something to do with her and Weasley. Then Professor Freeman-Black put up a Privacy Spell so we couldn't hear anything else – which I think she should have done all along – then Tonks stormed out."

Lena's eyes were wide. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"And to answer your question, yes, she's a Metamorphmagus. She used to make her hair different colors all the time. I was so jealous of her. Made her seem even cooler."

"I can imagine."

"Poor Tonks."

The second was the fact that Roger and Adrian, as well as Cedric and most of the others who took their Apparation exam passed.

"Now that we can Apparate, we can Side-Along the two of you," Adrian said.

"Practice a little first, all right? I'd rather not have to explain to my parents why I got Splinched in the middle of the night," Arti said.

"Hear, hear. That would be an awkward conversation," Lena agreed.

"You're not discouraging her?" Adrian asked.

"Why should I? I'll be doing the same thing."

Hardly anyone went home for the Easter holidays. Between the upcoming play and revision for the fifth and seventh-years everyone was too busy. Luckily for Lena, Roger had agreed to help despite Lena's protests that he had his own exams to study for.

"It'll help me revise for when I take my NEWTs next year."

Lena was quite grateful for the help as she had apparently forgotten most of what she had learned over the last five years.

On top of everything else, the fifth-years found something else to think about when notices were posted about their upcoming careers advice:

Lena found to her delight that she would be missing Arithmancy. She and the other fifth-years began reading through the various pamphlets which had appeared in the common rooms. Lena, having quite enjoyed Muggle Studies was fairly certain that she wanted to work at the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee, but just in case, she also looked at the some of the other pamphlets, but none of them sounded quite as appealing to her.

On the first day of term, they learned to make an Invigoration Draught in Potions. Lena suggested to Roger that all of the fifth and seventh-years as well as those in the play should take the Invigoration Draught, Roger pointed out that a Cheering Charm would be much simpler, except that when used to excess it cause giddiness and was otherwise detrimental to one's health.

Lena's appointment with Snape was that Wednesday at half past three.

Snape got right to the point. "Miss Moon, what sort of career aspirations do you have?" he asked, shuffling through a stack of parchment.

"Well," Lena replied hesitantly, suddenly nervous, "I'd like to go into Muggle relations. Specifically the Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee. I know it's not as respectable as being a Healer or an Auror, but I think it's necessary nonetheless."

"I agree," Snape replied.

Lena sighed with relief. "And I'm not just looking at a career like this to shirk my lessons," she added.

"I would never have accused you of doing so. Other than Arithmancy" – Lena twitched – "which I gather is not your favorite subject, your grades are quite good. And they have improved some in the last few weeks."

"I, er, have been getting help from a...a friend."

"I see. You'll continue with Potions next year I presume."

"Yes, Professor. And Astronomy, I think, and Herbology, Transfiguration, Defense , Charms and...possibly History of Magic, I haven't decided quite yet."

"Fine. You should do well in your classes. And although I know your Potions marks as are excellent, I only accept those who have achieved an 'Outstanding' on their Potions O.."

"Yes, Professor."

"Any further questions?"

"No, sir."

"You're dismissed." She got up and was about to go out the door when Snape called her name. She turned back to him curiously. "I'm glad to see that some of my students are reaching out to members of other Houses. Many Slytherins seem to see that as below them. At least some of you have some sense."

Lena smiled as she walked out of Snape's office. She was glad that they now had at least one professor on their side even if he wasn't outwardly vocal about it.

As annoyed as Lena got with Arti practicing for Joseph she had to admit it improved her mood somewhat to watch her. It was funny to see "Step, hop, step, step, hop, hop, step, step, hop, step, step, hop, hop, step," juxtaposed with "The Wand Ban of 1631, also known as the Code of Wand Use forbade Non-Human Magical Beings to carry wands. This includes house-elves, goblins, centaurs, etc. The law was passed as result of the Goblin Rebellion of 16132, the first of many such rebellions, which occurred at Hogsmeade was a reaction against prejudice and discrimination against goblins…"

Roger's tutelage helped immensely and she was one of the few fifth-years not panicking as the end of April approached.

"Am I the only one here not about to start hexing someone into jelly for looking at me the wrong way? Between the cast and those taking their exams it seems like no one's in a good mood."

"Well, Joseph will be over soon. Opening night's in a week. Things'll get better after that."

Joseph was a resounding success. Everyone enjoyed it immensely and none of the usual theatre-related mishaps occurred onstage or off, much to the relief of the cast and crew.

"And, I think there might be a few more couples getting together," Arti told Lena.

"Oh?"

"Michael Corner's got his eye on Ginny Weasley. And Granger-Lupin and Krum went off together."

"Were they the only ones?"

"Er...no," Arti said, blushing.

Lena didn't have the heart to tease her.

By far the most important lesson of term, Lena thought was the last Defense lesson with Professor Moody. Instead of revising, he had simply had them place their wands on their desks and told them three things: "First, a wand is a deadly weapon. Second, any spell can kill. And third, there is only one reason for using force, any kind of force, on another human being. That reason is that the other human being is doing something which must be stopped. The need to stop that person must be so great that it does not matter if that other person is hurt, if that other person dies, as a result of being stopped. That is the only just reason to use force, of any kind, in any degree."

The class had sat staring at him, looking stunned and awestruck. Lena realised that, this was in fact, true. If anything had gone just a little bit differently with Blishwick or Arti the day that they had dueled, any of the three of them might have been seriously hurt or killed. Lena shivered at the possibility.

Suddenly it was the night before O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s and the fifth- and seventh-years were doing some frantic last-minute revising. Lena was sure that her head would explode from the amount of information she'd crammed into it. She wasn't the only one. Others looked as though they were about to spontaneously combust or have some other disaster befall them if they studied anymore.

The examiners arrived during dinner that night, which made the students much more on edge.

"They're ancient!" Arti whispered as they walked past the small group of old witches and wizards conversing with Professor Dumbledore in the Entrance Hall.

"Yeah, they are," Lena agreed.

"That's Professor Marchbanks," Roger said, nodding toward the tiny, stooped witch. "And that one's Professor Tofty," he added, nodding to an old wizard wearing a pair of glasses.

"How are they?"

"Not bad. They're nice. Not too tough."

"Good."

There was still some last-minute cramming. The fifth and seventh-years all looked ready to hex anyone who so much as looked at them the wrong way, which in fact, several of them did. After breakfast the next morning, they stayed behind as the other students went off to their lessons. Lena was happy to start with Charms as it was one of the easier exams. Transfiguration was next. Lena found this slightly difficult, but at least her rat hadn't exploded like McLaggen's had, much to the dismay of his examiner.

Herbology was another fairly easy exam, made even better by the fact that they sat the exam outside. Unfortunately, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Arithmancy, were consecutive exams. The Defense exam was not quite as bad as Lena had expected. She had the chance to giggle over the question about boggarts, remembering Blaise's comment about Colleen's boggart and Colleen's comment about Neville's earlier in the year. Fortunately, finishing Arithmancy meant that the first week of exams was over and that Lena didn't have to worry about the subject anymore.

Arti came to dinner after Defense that day looking stunned.

"Moody?"

She nodded. "I could have killed you that day."

"I could have killed you too. If the spell'd been a little stronger, you might have gone out the window. Or either Blishwick or I could have been smashed to bits."

Arti shook her head in disbelief. "I think it's safe to say I won't hex you again."

"So am I still allowed to hex you then?" Lena asked smirking.

Arti knocked her goblet of pumpkin juice onto Lena's lap.

With the first week of exams finished, the fifth-and seventh-years all decided to take a break and went outside to enjoy themselves. However, their respite was short-lived as they had to revise for their Potions exam on Monday. Much to her relief, the exam was fairly easy. Her potion looked almost identical to that of the Ravenclaws in her year. However, there were a couple students whose Potions looked rather like burnt licorice.

"McLaggen, you've stirred yours too vigorously," Lena said to him as he corked his potion which was so runny that Lena half-expected it to leak through the flask. He glowered at her but Lena was happy to see that the nearest examiner smiled at her approvingly.

Tuesday morning was Muggle Studies. Lena happily began scribbling down her answers, getting rather carried away with question about the various Muggle technologies. Astronomy was also another exam she rather enjoyed. At least she only had two exams that day and not three, as she wasn't taking Divination.

Thursday morning, the fifth and seventh years were in a state of nervous excitement as it was the last day of exams. Unfortunately the exam was History of Magic and as most people had slept through the last five years, they were frantically trying to cram five years worth of notes into their heads.

At two o'clock their exam began. Lena turned her exam paper over and began reading the first question: _What year was the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy instituted and why?_

_The International Confederation of Wizards' Statute of Secrecy, also known as the International Statute of Secrecy was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards in 1692. This was, not coincidentally the same year as the Salem Witch Trials of Salem, Massachusetts in America. The Statute of Secrecy was made in response to the increased persecution of Wizarding children – who at that age are unable to control their magic – by Muggles. Muggles were also trying very hard to force wizards to teach them magic. At the same time, Muggles were persecuting other Muggles because they believed them to be witches. Those who were caught were burned at the stake, a practice that has continued since at least the fourteenth century. But, wizards were able to counter the effects of fire with magic and no real harm was done. Wendelin the Weird apparently enjoyed being caught and allowed herself to be burned numerous times. Also, the Ministry of Magic Delegation to the Muggle King and Queen failed to persuade the King and Queen to grant them protection. In 1750, Clause 73 was added that stated that each country was responsible for concealing the existence of magic, magical beings and people from Muggles and any breach of the Statute would be punished by the International Confederation of Wizards._

_The biggest breach of the clause occurred in Scotland and Tibet with the multiple sightings of the Loch Ness monster and the Yeti by Muggles. Another breach was the Ilfracombe Incident when a dragon attacked Muggles on a beach. A wizarding family was able to perform Memory Charms on all but one of the Muggles who to this day insists that he saw a dragon. Consequently he is thought of as quite mad by other Muggles._

Lena realized with a jolt that she'd written quite a lot and sped on to the next question, careful to keep her answers shorter. When Professor Marchbanks called time and had collected all of the exam papers, a cheer went up from the fifth-years.

They jumped out of their seats and went tearing through the hallways. Most of the students, including Lena ventured outdoors, though a few went back to their dormitories, no doubt to sleep. No one seemed to be watching where they were going and quite a few people ran into each other, though no one seemed to care. Lena ran headlong into a Gryffindor girl whom she recognized as Maya Pritchard.

"Oh, dear, I'm so sorry."

"It's all right. I'm so glad we're finished!"

"So am I."

"I don't think we've ever really met. Selena Moon," Lena said, extending a hand.

"Maya Pritchard," she said, shaking it vigorously. "We've had classes together of course, but Gryffindors and Slytherins aren't typically that friendly."

"A shame really. At least Blaise and Colleen seem to have overcome that. You're related to Graham Pritchard aren't you?"

"His cousin."

"Shall we?" Lena asked, gesturing outside. They joined the throng of screaming students out on the front lawn.


	5. Night of Anguish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own _Goblet of Fire_ , _Dealing with Danger_ , the quotes from Gandhi or _The Sound of Music_.
> 
> Based on Chapter 52 of _Dealing with Danger_

 

_The past is now another land_

_Far beyond my reach_

_Invaded by insidious_

_Foreign bodies, foreign speech_

_With the timeless joys of childhood_

_Lie broken on the beach_

**"The Past is Another Land", _Aida_**

***

The happiness of the fifth- and seventh-years over the completion of their exams and their demonstration of this happiness was a great source of irritation to the rest of the students who still had to finish theirs.

"For the love of Merlin, will you desist or kindly leave the rest of us alone?" Arti snapped, raising her book threateningly.

Lena dove under the table.

"I'll get her out of your hair for a while," Roger's voice said from above.

Lena crawled cautiously out from under the table. She took the hand he offered and got up, brushing the dust from her robes. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to find you," he said, steering her toward the door. "Figured you'd come to gloat since they have exams tomorrow."

Lena grinned. "You know me too well. You don't have to study?"

"I can spare a few hours."

"Take your time!" Arti called quietly after them.

"Oh, we will," Lena said, smiling coyly up at Roger.

"Sweet Merlin," Arti groaned, burying her face in her arms.

They walked around the lake, talking, though Lena spent much of her time gazing around her in wonder.

"You'd think you'd never been outside, they way you're gaping at everything."

"Well, we've been revising and sitting our O.W.L.s for the last few weeks! I hadn't been outside until last Thursday!"

"I know, I know."

About halfway around, Roger stopped. He took her hand and led her into the grove of trees, concealing them from prying eyes. Despite the fact that it was broad daylight, the trees obscured made it almost dark. It grew cool as they walked into the shadows. Sunlight filtered through the green canopy of leaves overhead. They walked in silence for a minute, going deeper and deeper. The tree branches stirred and the leaves rustled in the wind

He drew her to him, tilted her head back and kissed her softly.

"You kiss by the book," she said wryly when they broke apart.

"Do I?"

"Yes, you're entirely unoriginal."

Roger proceeded to show her that he could be rather creative.

* * *

Lena and Roger were slightly late to dinner that night.

"You certainly did take your time. Had fun...celebrating the end of your exams?" Arti asked, looking Lena up and down and noting her tousled hair and slightly disheveled robes.

Lena grinned like a Cheshire kneazle as she sat down. "Oh, yes."

"Please, don't continued that sentence," Arti said forestalling Lena with a raised hand. "I'd rather not lose my appetite, thank you."

"I won't. And just think, after this you've got your O.W.L.s to look forward to."

"Lena," Arti snarled.

"I'm just pointing out–"

"Don't."

"But it's true."

"Do I need to separate you two?" Adrian asked wearily as he caught Arti's wrist.

"No."

"Yes."

"I think it's safer if I did," he said, getting up and moving to sit between them. The girls spent the next few minutes throwing bits of food at each other.

"Honestly, how old are you?"

"Four."

* * *

"So, have you done anything to celebrate the end of your exams yet?" Roger asked after dinner.

"No, I have done nothing whatsoever to celebrate the end of my exams," Lena said sarcastically. "Of course I have! I mean with all of the seventh-years running around smashed, how could we not join in?"

"'We'?"

"All the fifth-years, a couple sixth-years and probably a few younger ones."

"I can't imagine you smashed."

"I can't imagine you smashed, Mr. Ravenclaw Prefect.

"We can remedy that I'm sure."

"I wasn't very. It was highly entertaining to watch the others. You learn such interesting things about people when they have lost their inhibitions."

"You'll use that to your advantage, I'm sure."

"I wouldn't be a proper Slytherin if I didn't."

* * *

Lena passed Maya Pritchard several times in the halls or saw her outside with her friends over the next several days. They exchanged pleasantries, which made Lena very happy. She had asked Graham Pritchard, who explained that her parents were much more traditional than his but that Maya had a more liberal view.

"Well, it's no surprise, considering your friendship with a Muggle-born."

Pritchard nodded. "I'm glad there are more people like me, what with Zabini and you."

"And my sister and Adrian."

"Really? They're like us too?"

"Oh, of course. They're just a bit...hesitant to show that publicly."

"So that's...five people."

"Pathetic isn't it?"

Graham chuckled. "A little."

* * *

With the end of exams and the third task only hours away, lunch was a noisy affair. Lena was half-way through her lunch when Arti came bounding over.

"Only one more year of History of Magic!" she cried excitedly.

"But history's interesting," Lena protested.

"Yeah, but not the way Binns teaches it. I wish we had a better professor."

"Me too."

The families of the champions had arrived earlier that morning. Delacour's, Krum's and Cedric's parents as well as Potter's family had all joined the rest of the school for lunch. The appearance of Delacour's mother caused quite a stir among the boys who couldn't keep their eyes off of either of them.

"My head spins just listening to them," Lena said as the three Delacours chatted in rapid-fire French behind them.

"It's so strange," Arti remarked. "You don't think about famous people's families and yet of course they have to have them."

"That's true."

A few minutes later, Arti sighed happily. "No more exams!"

"So I've heard."

"Hypocrite."

"More time for us to do what we want."

"Like snog?"

"Among other things, yes."

"Speak of the devil," Arti said, just as Roger came up behind Lena and wrapped his arms around her waist. She turned to him, smiling as he kissed her neck.

"So, that's Fleur's mother?" Roger asked nodding toward the Ravenclaw table.

Lena bristled slightly at Roger's use of her first name. "Looks like it."

"I'm surprised the male population isn't drooling at their feet," Arti said, giving Roger a pointed look. Roger blushed and looked away.

Lena swatted her sister. "Be nice. He hasn't ogled her since the second task." Roger blushed even harder as the girls laughed. "I'm sorry," Lena said chuckling. She moved over, pulled Roger into a sitting position on the bench next to her before kissing him firmly on the lips.

"What do you think you're doing, snogging that half-blood at our table?" demanded Montague. Several others began grumbling as well.

Lena made a rude gesture at them and continued kissing Roger. Arti giggled.

"Well," she said when they broke apart, "it seems we aren't wanted here. Shall we go some place more pleasant?"

"Sure."

"Don't forget to come back," Arti said.

"I'm tempted not to," Lena muttered. Roger chuckled.

The front lawn was full of students doing everything from reading to chasing each other and pushing each other into the lake. The pair settled themselves beneath one of the beach trees on the edge of the lake. Their conversation was interrupted when Cedric and his parents walked out of the castle.

"Be right back," Roger said getting up.

"Tell him we all say hello."

"I will."

For some reason Lena felt a twinge of sadness as she watched Roger talking to Cedric.

"You all right?" Arti asked as she and Adrian sat down beside her.

"Yeah." She shook herself and the feeling went away.

Roger returned a few minutes later.

"How's he doing? He must be nervous for the task tonight."

Roger nodded. "Yeah, but he's been practicing."

"I hope he wins."

"Me too. Though Potter might, given his success with the other tasks."

"Whose side are you on?"

"Well, I'd like it if Cedric won, but even if Potter does, or if they by chance tie, it'll still be a Hogwarts victory."

Anne wandered over for a few minutes before going to join her Hufflepuff friends. Blaise and Colleen joined them and the three couples spent an enjoyable afternoon together.

Dinner that night was a noisy affair as everyone speculated what the task could be. Outrageous rumors had been flying around all day, including one that the champions had to battle a giant. Bagman and Fudge were again present, sitting at the staff table. Their dispositions could not have been any more different; Bagman was chatting cheerfully to others at the table while Fudge looked stern and wasn't talking to anyone.

There were more courses than usual but the champions didn't seem to be eating much. Lena couldn't blame them, they must have been extremely nervous. The others however, enjoyed their dinner very much. As the sky grew dark, Dumbledore stood, causing the chatter to die almost instantly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

As the champions got up to leave, the students burst into applause, calling out encouragement. Five minutes later, the other students were instructed to follow the professors out to the Quidditch pitch and the excited babble swelled.

A six meter tall hedge surrounded the Quidditch pitch, a gap facing the stands. Everyone stared in amazement and began talking excitedly.

"It's a maze!" Arti cried excitedly. "Like the one we did for Defense last year."

"A lot more challenging though, I reckon," Roger said, looking thoughtful. Lena had no doubt he was now going through a list of spells and creatures that could possibly be in the maze.

It was a beautiful summer night. The first stars were beginning to appear in the deep, clear blue sky. Unfortunately the atmosphere was slightly ruined by the maze, which looked dark and forbidding. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick approached Bagman and the champions. They were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest. McGonagall had a brief conversation with the champions before the professors dispersed and positioned themselves around the maze. Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand! Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each - Mr. Cedric Diggory and Mr. Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!" The cheers and applause sent birds from the Forbidden Forest fluttering into the darkening sky. "In second place, with eighty points - Mr. Viktor Krum, of Durmstrang Institute!" More applause. "And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbâtonss Academy!" Polite applause followed.

The champions turned and waved to their families and friends. Many of the students also waved back. Roger gave Cedric a thumbs-up and received a grin in response.

"So ... on my whistle, Harry and Cedric!" said Bagman. "Three - two - one -"

He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Potter and Diggory hurried forward into the maze. A few minutes later, Bagman blew his whistle again and Krum joined them. Shortly after that, a third whistle sent Delacour inside.

"We can't see much," Arti said.

"Why do they bother having us come then?"

"Maybe to keep an eye on us to keep us from wreaking havoc in the castle?"

"We do that anyway," Lena pointed out.

Forty-five minutes into the task, there was a scream. The crowd began whispering frantically but as no sparks went up the commotion subsided. About fifteen minutes later, Cedric's yells filled the air. They were abruptly cut off and red sparks went up, which froze in place above the maze. Roger was biting his lip nervously, looking anxiously toward the entrance to the maze. Chang was pale beside him. Lena wished she could be there with him instead. But Chang was Cedric's girlfriend after all, so she had a right to be nervous.

A few minutes later, Hagrid came out of the maze carrying an unconscious Viktor Krum whom he set down gently on the edge of the field. Roger and Chang both let out sighs of relief and relaxed visibly. Karkaroff and Viktor's parents were at his side almost immediately. Shocked whispers broke out among the students.

"What happened?"

"Is he all right?"

Granger-Lupin darted over from where she sat in the stands with her family and friends. She, Krum and Karkaroff were having an exchange in which Granger-Lupin was apparently disagreeing with something Krum and Karkaroff were telling her. Dumbledore was talking to Krum's parents off to the side.

The audience was distracted from this, however, by a scream which was immediately followed by a commotion in the Gryffindor stands. Granger-Lupin jumped up and stumbled away from Krum and back to where she had been sitting with her parents and friends.

"Now what?" Arti asked, somewhat exasperated.

"I dunno," Lena said, shrugging.

Suddenly a wolf darted toward the teachers' stand. Arti nearly fell out of her seat. Adrian put a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"Wow. I didn't think we had wolves in the forest."

"I don't think it came from the forest," Arti said as they watched the wolf skid to a halt in front of Dumbledore and Crouch and transform into Professor Granger-Lupin.

Adrian whistled. "I wish I could do that."

"Me too."

Everyone looked anxious and the whispering grew louder. As the wolf disappeared into the woods, a lion appeared and went galloping toward Dumbledore. Gasps and screams went through the stands. Lena fell out of her seat. Adrian gave her a hand and she settled back onto the bench gazing dumbly at the lion.

"But-but–" she sputtered.

"What is this, a zoo?"

The lion transformed into Professor Lupin and the students' confusion cleared. He had a somewhat heated exchange with Dumbledore after which Dumbledore went off in the direction Professor Granger-Lupin had gone minutes earlier. The other professors dispersed as well.

Karkaroff had disappeared within the last few minutes and Krum now with his parents, looking dazed and confused. Madame Maxime and Delacour's parents were down by the maze looking frantic with worry. Lena wasn't quite sure how, but the maze was slowly being taken down. Professor Lupin and several other professors and others were patrolling the maze, capturing creatures as the maze was slowly taken down.

"Merlin, there's a sphinx!" Adrian said, pointing.

Arti's eyes bulged. "Wow…"

"And a skrewt," Colleen said, looking slightly horrified.

"Ugh," Lena and Arti said, shuddering.

"And an Acromantula."

"Am I ever glad I didn't have to do this," Adrian said, shaking his head. The others murmured their agreement.

"I hope everyone's all right," Colleen said, looking shaken.

"I'm sure they will be," Blaise said, putting a reassuring arm around her shoulders. But Lena caught a hint of unease in his tone.

She glanced over toward the stands where Potter's family sat. Ron Weasley was pacing, Lovegood was talking to her father, Professor Freeman-Black and Professor Black. Meghan Black was gazing intently at the field, as were the Weasley twins and people who appeared to be their mother and perhaps an older brother.

Suddenly Ginny Weasley jumped up, looking excited. Everyone turned to her, their fear turning to excitement and hope.

Arti let out a half-stifled giggle. "It looks like they're going to play "Ring a-ring o' roses."

"I don't think so."

Lovegood let out a cry and huddled into a ball. Her father jumped to her side. Many of the adults were going back and forth between the stands and the field. Suddenly Professor Lupin, who was now in the teacher's stands, let out a shout, transformed into his Animagus form and went running toward the woods.

"What in the world?"

Potter's friends and family suddenly let out cries of rage and disbelief.

"What's wrong?"

The students, confused and agitated, nervously watched the professors and Potter's family, trying to glean any information about what was happening. Unnoticed from the commotion, Fleur had somehow re-appeared and was sitting with her parents, Madame Maxime and the other Beauxbâtonss students. There was still no sign of Diggory. Had he somehow gone wherever Potter had disappeared to?

Roger, Chang and Cedric's parents were looking frantic with worry now. Lena wanted to jump out of the stands and run over and hug him.

Within a few minutes Potter's family and friends were hugging each other crying and laughing. The crisis was seemingly averted though it didn't seem as though Potter and Diggory had returned.

"Is everything all right?" Colleen asked her voice muffled from burying her head into Blaise's robes.

"I think so," said Blaise a bit hesitantly.

"I hope so," Arti said.

They and the rest of the students and staff watched as Professors Black and Freeman-Black, Meghan and Draco Black and Granger-Lupin went charging down to the Quidditch pitch and encircled a spot near where the entrance to the maze had been. Professors Lupin and Granger-Lupin came out of the woods together and went to join the group.

Suddenly there was a commotion and exclamations of relief came from the group huddled in front of the maze. Evidently Potter and Diggory had returned. Professors Black and Freeman-Black were crouching over Potter. Dumbledore joined them moments later. The adults were talking quietly as the children were hovering around them, looking relieved.

Cedric's parents were running toward them, looking frenzied. Dumbledore intercepted them before they reached their son and whatever he told them caused both of the Diggorys to turn ashen. Mr. Diggory let out a wordless cry of misery and people were beginning to scream.

"He's dead!"

"He's dead!"

"Cedric Diggory! Dead!"

The news was echoed across the stands. Students began screaming and crying as the news traveled among them. Mr. Diggory's anguished cries echoed across the pitch.

Colleen was pale as she clung to Blaise, shaking. Arti and Adrian both looked ill. Lena felt numb. Roger ran down to where Cedric's parents sat hovering over their son's body, Chang on his heels. Chang clung to Roger, sobbing, as they stood, gazing down at the trio. Lena felt a stab of jealousy that it was Chang and not she who could offer Roger the comfort he so desperately needed.

Professor Sprout came hurrying from the stands, Hagrid behind her. The students were in a state of panic. Some were sobbing, others staring at the crowd on the Quidditch pitch in horror and shock. Professor Black led Potter back up to the castle. Everyone stared at them as they went. The poor boy looked badly shaken and was limping. Lena's heart broke at the sight of him, but it broke even more at seeing Cedric's parents and friends.

Lena wasn't sure how much time had passed but suddenly the professors were ushering the students back inside. They all made their way somberly back to the castle. They huddled together, dazed. By now everyone knew that the basic facts: Potter and Cedric had disappeared after getting the Cup and now Cedric was dead and Potter was badly shaken and injured, though no one knew how. Krum was apparently confused and disoriented and Delacour was all right though shaken. Karkaroff had yet to re-appear.

Slowly students made their way back to their dormitories; Colleen reluctantly letting Blaise go as they separated at the main staircase. As the Hufflepuffs and Slytherins parted ways, Lena and Arti each gave Anne a hug. The girl suddenly looked much younger than her fourteen years. The Slytherins were quiet, and it felt almost like a funeral procession as they walked through the dungeon hallways to their common room.

* * *

The Hufflepuffs and the students from the other Houses who had been close to Cedric spent most of their time in their common room the next day, and those who ventured out were in a daze.

Potter and his friends were not at their usual place at the Gryffindor table. It looked rather empty without them. Lena supposed he wanted to be left alone for the time being. Or as alone as one could get with the friends and family he had, especially now that they were all here.

Karkaroff's chair at the High Table was also empty. Lena wondered where he was. The Durmstrang students, sitting father down the table were conversing quietly in agitated whispers and within a minute the entire Slytherin table knew that Karkaroff was dead. First Cedric, now Karkaroff...and no one knew how or why.

The owls bearing the morning post arrived just then. Blaise pursued his copy of the Prophet frowning.

"Not a word about Diggory. Just a short article about Potter winning the tournament."

"So he did win then."

"Well, technically they tied, as they took the cup together, but..."

Lena felt nauseous.

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Dumbledore rose to address the students, asking that they leave Potter alone and not pester him about the events of the third task. There was some angry muttering amongst the students when no specifics were given.

"We've got a right to know. I mean, Diggory just turned up dead with Potter and Dumbledore won't tell us anything?"

Roger arrived almost at the end of lunch. And even then he didn't eat much. Lena watched as he crumpled his copy of the Prophet in anger and disgust before stalking out of the Great Hall. After a moment of hesitation, she got up and follow him. He finally stopped at the Quidditch pitch. He stood with his back to her for several silent minutes.

"I'll go if you want."

He turned around and Lena's heart melted at the look on his face. "No, stay. Please." He looked like a lost little boy, except that his eyes were blazing. "They didn't even mention him in the paper yesterday," he spat angrily.

"I know."

"Just talked with Cedric's parents and Cho. They're going to have the–his funeral next week after we all go home," he said hollowly.

Lena squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry."

"It's just...hard, you know? Knowing he won't come back next year and that we won't graduate together. Knowing I'll never get to play Quidditch with him again..." Lena bit back the absurd urge to laugh that even now, Roger's thoughts revolved around Quidditch. But it had been a large part of their childhoods and school lives and was only natural for him to associate Cedric with Quidditch. "They said Cedric was killed because he wouldn't–" His voice hitched slightly and he turned away. Lena put her arms around him. "–wouldn't leave Potter there alone. But Potter took the time to bring Cedric's–Cedric back with him."

"It wasn't an accident was it?"

"No, it wasn't," he said almost inaudibly. She was about to ask if he knew the truth, but decided that she wasn't ready to know yet. "At least it was painless."

"That's good."

"But I never got to say goodbye."

"I know."

"Why did Cedric have to die?"

"Because he was at the wrong place at the wrong time."

"I suppose Potter wasn't meant to survive."

"I suppose not."

"But why him? What's he ever done to anyone?"

"I don't know."

"A man who was completely innocent, offered himself as a sacrifice for the good of others, including his enemies, and became the ransom of the world. It was a perfect act."

She held him as he cried.

* * *

By that night, the entirety of Slytherin House knew that Voldemort had returned, thanks to the gloating of the children of the Death Eaters who had been present on the night of the Third Task. Lena, Arti, Adrian and Blaise sat huddled in a corner of the common room, casting furtive glances at the others in front of the fire.

"He's back then?"

"So it appears."

"And that's how Cedric died?"

"It would seem so."

"And Fudge doesn't think it's true?"

"No, or at least he doesn't want to admit it. Otherwise I think the Prophet would have said something and the whole world would be going mad."

"Why not? I mean, look what happened at the Quidditch Cup last year. Or the fact that the fake Moody was supposedly a Death Eater? And now Cedric's been killed by You-Know-Who and Karkaroff's gone and he used to be a Death Eater."

"Who wants to admit that You-Know-Who is back? Everyone thought he died on that Halloween. And Fudge wouldn't want do to something that might cost him his office if he's wrong. And what with the Prophet claiming that Potter's mad, it's easy to believe that it's not true."

"People not believing or not wanting to believe that You-Know-Who's is back will be to his advantage."

"Yes."

"But if Fudge is wrong, and won't do anything, then he will lose his job when he's proven wrong!"

"That'll be the least of his worries. People are going to die!"

A subdued silence followed.

"This is bad."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Dig a little deeper, Watson."

Despite everything, they all burst out laughing.

"So he's back then?"

"Yes. My father was there."

"But I thought he was dead."

"You honestly think that that the Dark Lord could have been brought down by a half-blood infant?"

"Well, everyone said–"

"They were wrong. He was just biding his time is all."

"So now we can rid the world of Mudblood and blood-traitor filth?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Will you join him?"

"Yes, now that I'm done with school and of age, I can be useful to him. Not that the Dark Lord would care about O.W.L. and N.E.W.T scores."

"Pity the Dark Lord didn't manage to kill Potter."

"Yes, quite a shame it had to be Diggory. He was decent."

"Karkaroff used to be a Death Eater. No doubt he was trying to recruit some of the Durmstrang students."

"We need more. I don't suppose Krum will join the Dark Lord?"

"I don't think so."

"Was Karkaroff there when the Dark Lord returned?"

"Father didn't say."

"Well, he's dead now."

"Did the Dark Lord kill him for betraying him?"

"Maybe."

"That was merciful of him. He deserved worse."

"Great, so now You-Know-Who is back and we're surrounded by seventy-odd of his next generation of supporters?"

"Apparently."

"Lovely."

"Now I'm very glad I kept my mouth shut, Oh, Merlin, I didn't mean it like that."

"It's all right. It'll be all right."

But both of them knew that things would never be all right again.

* * *

"You know in Joseph where they sing 'Yours were green and second-rate and really rather small"?"

"Yeah...?" Lena replied, slightly apprehensive.

"Are they really talking about corn?" he asked, eyes twinkling.

"What else would they–oh. Adrian," Lena groaned.

Adrian grinned sheepishly. "Well, what else am I supposed to think?" he asked as Lena laughed hysterically.

"I'm-never-going-to-be-able-to-see-that-any-other- way-now-or-keep-a—straight-face," she gasped. "Thank you, ever so, it's nice to be able to laugh," she said once she was able to talk again.

"You're very welcome."

* * *

The Leaving Feast was a somber event. There was no award ceremony to announce the winner of the Triwizard Tournament and No House Cup was awarded. The Great Hall was draped in black and the usual cheer was replaced by a deep melancholy, though the Hufflepuff table was the saddest in the Great Hall. Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall was quiet almost instantly.

"The end," said Dumbledore, looking around at them all, "of another year." He paused and gazed upon the Hufflepuff table.

"There is much that I would like to say to you all tonight," he continued, "but I must first acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here," he gestured toward the Hufflepuffs, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand, and raise your glasses, to Cedric Diggory."

The benches scraped across the floor as everyone stood and raised their glasses and gave a low chorus of "Cedric Diggory."

Chang was crying silently as were several of the Hufflepuff girls. Roger looked solemn. They sat down again and Dumbledore continued.

"Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house. He was a good and loyal friend, a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death has affected you all, whether you knew him well or not. I think that you have the right, therefore, to know exactly how it came about."

Most of the Great Hall turned to stare up at Dumbledore.

"Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."

Gasps and panicked whispers filled the Great Hall. Most of the students were staring open-mouthed at Dumbledore in horror and disbelief. Of course, this was not news to the Slytherins but hearing aloud from Dumbledore jolted Lena a bit as though she were hearing the news for the first time.

"The Ministry of Magic," Dumbledore continued, "does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so – either because they will not believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies, and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some sort of blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."

All the students, save for a large portion of the Slytherin table were staring at Dumbledore, looking stunned and frightened. Nott was whispering with Crabbe and Goyle a few seats down and did not look up. Lena almost felt sick.

"There is somebody else who must be mentioned in connection with Cedric's death," Dumbledore went on. "I am talking, of course, about Harry Potter."

Every head turned to Potter then back Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter managed to escape Lord Voldemort," said Dumbledore. "He risked his own life to return Cedric's body to Hogwarts. He showed, in every respect, the sort of bravery that few wizards have ever shown in facing Lord Voldemort, and for this, I honor him."

Dumbledore turned to Potter and raised his goblet again. Almost all of the students stood and raised their glasses too, Lena, Blaise, Adrian and Arti among them. However, a group of Slytherins stayed firmly in their seats and glared at those who were standing, muttering angrily.

Everyone again sat down and Dumbledore resumed his speech. "The Triwizard Tournament's aim was to further and promote magical understanding. In the light of what has happened – of Lord Voldemort's return – such ties are more important than ever before."

He turned and looked at from Madame Maxime to the Beauxbâtons and Durmstrang students in turn. Krum looked wary, almost frightened even, as though he expected Dumbledore to say something harsh.

"Every guest in this Hall," said Dumbledore, and his eyes lingered upon the Durmstrang students, "will be welcomed back here at any time, should they wish to come. I say to you all, once again – in the light of Lord Voldemort's return, we are only as strong as we are united, as weak as we are divided. Lord Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bond of friendship and trust. Differences of habit and language are nothing at all if our aims are identical and our hearts are open.

"It is my belief – and never have I so hoped that I am mistaken – that we are all facing dark and difficult times. Some of you in this Hall have already suffered directly at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Many of your families have been torn asunder. A week ago, a student was taken from our midst.

"Remember Cedric. Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory."

* * *

The six of them crowded into a compartment on the Hogwarts Express.

"Finally, no more stupid people making judgmental comments!" Arti said happily.

"Hear, hear," Blaise said, pretending to lift a glass. The others mimicked him, laughing.

Arti leaned back and sighed with content. "We get to go home."

"And then we have to start going to those stupid parties," Lena groused.

Arti glared at her sister. "Must you remind me?"

"At least you're going to be there too," Lena said to Roger.

"Lovely," Roger said sarcastically. Everyone laughed.

"So," Lena said looking at Blaise and Colleen. "How are things with you two? People treating you all right? Well, as all right as people can treat you under the circumstances?"

Blaise nodded. "I don't think they were as bad as they were toward you."

"Part of the problem when one of us is very popular."

"Not by choice," Roger grumbled.

"They got less irritating as each of the tasks approached."

"I'm not surprised. That was much more exciting than who's going out with who, even for gossip-mongers like them."

Colleen and Arti giggled.

"I'm sure that it must have been worse for you two than it was for us," she said, nodding at Roger. "Having Hermione Granger-Lupin as a friend has helped."

"Granger-Lupin?"

Blaise nodded. "We met at the Quidditch World Cup last year. She was friendly to me, unlike most others in Gryffindor."

"What about the rest of her lot?"

"We didn't see much of them, but I suppose they tolerated us."

"Well, that's an improvement."

"If that's an improvement, I feel so sorry for you," Roger said.

"Says Mr. Popular,"

Roger rolled his eyes. "I don't give a damn about my popularity, I've told you that. I didn't ask for it and I don't want it."

"Good, because I think it's going to disappear shortly."

"Good. I'm sick of people seeing me as the good-looking athletic Ravenclaw."

"Well, you are."

"I've been wondering," Blaise began. "How did things die down so quickly after you two became official?"

"I took measures," Lena replied coolly.

"Did you?"

Colleen looked at Lena wide-eyed. "What did you do?"

"I blackmailed a fellow Housemate."

"Which one?"

"Blishwick. I caught her snogging a Durmstrang boy who was most definitely not her husband-to-be."

Blaise smiled. "That would do it."

"How?" Colleen asked.

"Pure-bloods, traditional pure-bloods that is, take purity and all that very seriously If there was even a hint that she wasn't...chaste, that could end the marriage contract and all other potential contracts. Obviously, she'd rather not risk that. So, I made her a deal. I'll keep my mouth shut if she gets everyone to stop badgering us."

"And it worked?" Colleen asked.

"So far. But with recent events...I mean, I've been claiming I'm not a blood-traitor, because, yes Roger's not a pure-blood, but he's not a Muggle-born either. And I don't have Muggle-born friends."

"But it's not helping that you're taking Muggle-Studies–"

"Which everyone thinks is because I want to see how inferior Muggles are to us."

"Yes. And you're going to continue it next year, which is going to be a dead give-away that that's not the reason. Not to mention, we don't call Muggle-borns, the...other word."

Lena stiffened slightly. "Well, just when we need to."

Arti nodded. "Therefore, now that everyone knows, or will when you start school in September," she said, glaring half-heartedly at Lena, "things are going to be much worse next year. Thanks for that, by the way."

"Damn, not something I want to think about," Lena said, sliding down in her seat.

"At least in N.E.W.T.-level classes it's a smaller group so you're not going to be surrounded by all of your House," Roger pointed out.

Lena smiled at him. 'I knew there was a reason we're dating."

They talked until the lunch trolley arrived and ate lunch mostly in silence. Blaise bought a copy of the Daily Prophet which he perused while he ate.

"No mention of You-Know-Who."

"I'm not surprised. The last thing Fudge wants is to admit that You-Know-Who could be back."

"I mean, I know Dumbledore said he was, but it's so hard to believe. But he is, isn't he?"

The Slytherins nodded.

"I've always thought it was bad that ninety-nine percent of the Death Eaters were Slytherins," Arti said, "because it makes it all the harder for people to believe he's back but most of those idiots have parents in his inner-circle who are, of course, very happy to tell the rest of us that he's back."

"Most of them are probably eager to join him," Blaise added.

"I'm surprised there wasn't more recruiting," Arti said thoughtfully.

"They're probably being cautious," Roger pointed out. He sighed and gazed out the window. "I'll miss him." No one needed to ask who Roger was referring to. "It seems wrong that the weather's so nice and he's not here to enjoy it."

"Yeah," Lena said quietly, reaching out and squeezing his hand and giving him a hug. He gave her a sad smile.

"Remember that all through history the way of truth and love has always won. There have been tyrants and murderers and for a time they seem invincible but in the end, they always fall - think of it, always."

"And until then, we will fight."

* * *

"Can I come stay at your house? I don't think I can take a whole summer of her," Arti said nodding to Lena. "It's nice to have friends," Arti said happily.

Colleen giggled. "Of course. I'll ask my parents when you can come."

"Who says I'll be home all summer?" Lena asked, nodding to Roger.

"Mother and Father'd never let you stay at his place over night."

"Who says they have to know?" Lena countered, giving her sister a mischievous grin.

Roger looked equal parts pleased and apprehensive. "I'll keep that in mind."

Arti buried her face in her hands and groaned. Blaise, Colleen and Adrian laughed.

Adrian patted Arti's knee. "Well, if you're feeling left out, you and I could–" He didn't finish his sentence as Lena had her wand at his throat. "Hey, hey, relax. I was kidding," Adrian said raising his hand in surrender as the other three howled with laughter. Arti started choking on her food and Roger thumped her on the back.

"Good," Lena said, putting her wand back in her pocket.

"Hypocrite," Arti said when she had swallowed.

The rest of the ride passed quickly as they played several rousing games of Wizarding Scrabble.

"It's not fair! You know more spells than we do!" Arti pouted at Adrian and Roger who were winning spectacularly.

Lena shrugged. "You'd know more if you'd actually study."

"I do so, you hypocrite."

"Who me? Speaking of which..." She turned to Roger and kissed him. Arti pretended to gag. Lena sat up and leaned over toward Arti. "At least this is all we're doing," Lena whispered wickedly.

Arti grabbed the Scrabble board, scattering the tiles and other pieces onto the floor and hit Lena over the head with it. The others exchanged confused looks.

Within minutes, everyone was picking up Scrabble pieces off the floor and throwing the tiles at each other. Their fun ended as when the train began to slow. The usual scramble to disembark was made a bit worse by the fact that there were six people in the compartment.

Blaise and Colleen separated from the group after the girls promised to owl each other.

Lena, Arti and Adrian began walking toward their parents, who were talking together as usual. They were half-way across the platform before Lena realised that Roger was not with them. She turned to find him plodding along slowly behind him, looking stricken. She walked back to join him and he gave her a crooked smile.

"Come on," Lena said taking his hand and leading him through the swarm of people. Roger licked his lips nervously. "You'll be fine," she assured him. "I mean, honestly, you've probably done this a million times by now."

"Well, no, I haven't. My relationships really haven't lasted long enough to get to this part."

"Really? Well, I feel special."

"You are special."

"Yeah, like "Don't eat the paste" special," Arti muttered, though loud enough for the others to hear. Lena was tempted to drag her back onto the train and let it take her back to Hogwarts. "Can I come live with your family for the summer? I don't think I could stand living with her until we go back to school."

"You'll be fine. We'll all see each other a lot so you won't be alone all the time."

"Thank Merlin."

"Mother! Father!" Arti called abandoning her cart – which Adrian nearly crashed into – and running to meet them. They hugged her tightly and did the same to Lena in turn.

Adrian looked a bit embarrassed as his mother followed suit.

"So, this is the famous Roger Davies," Father said, turning to Roger. "Leo Moon and this is my wife, Kay," he said shaking Roger's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Roger said smiling nervously at them.

"Lena's told us so much about you."

"Good things, I hope."

"Don't worry, nothing but," Kay assured him. "I'm glad we're finally able to meet you."

They chatted for a few minutes before Roger said, "I should let my parents know I'm back."

"Of course," Leo said.

Roger hurried off. Lena tried not to giggle as noticeably relaxed. She watched as other Hogwarts students met their parents and left. She saw Maya Pritchard and Graham greeting their respective parents, who couldn't have been more different. Maya's parents were very uptight whereas Graham's parents were much more relaxed. Graham's sister, who looked to be about five, was jumping up and down excitedly. Lena smiled at the girl's happiness. We'll need more of that now.

Roger returned with his parents and Anne a few minutes later. Introductions were made all around. The adults were soon chatting up a storm leaving the children to their own devices. It wasn't until the adults realised that they were practically the only people left on the platform that they stopped. The three families parted ways after promising to get together over the holidays.

Thanks to Apparation, they were home within seconds.

Lena flopped onto her bed sighing in content. "Finally! I don't have to share a room with four other inbred hags for another two months!"

Arti laughed as she came in through the door separating their bedrooms. Her cat Horus came in behind her. "I second that heartily."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon filling their parents in on the events of the last few weeks.

"What are we going to do?"

"To refuse them would be fatal for all of us, and joining them would be unthinkable."


	6. Something Isn’t Right Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn, Gilmore Girls, The Sound of Music, Amelia Peabody, Facing Danger, Order of the Phoenix_ or _Half-Blood Prince_.
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger_ Chapter 1, 8-11

 

_  
Only rumors - but still -_

_Enough to give pause_

_To anyone with paws_

_Something bad is happening in Oz_

**"Something Bad”, _Wicked_**

***

It was a beautiful summer morning. Moist, thick grass tickled her toes and loose blades clung to the soles of her feet. The cool breeze blew her hair. The familiar sights and smells warmed her heart. It was good to be home.

She slipped on her boots before opening the door to the stables, which creaked softly. The faint smell of horse manure and hay wafted from inside. Bronte whinnied at her approach, stamping his feet and nickering softly. She offered him a carrot which he extracted from her grasp. The sound of his chewing echoed through the stables.

Hoisting herself up onto the wall of his stall, she petted him as he ate. When he was finished, he nuzzled her hand and bowed his head as she ran caressing fingers along his jaw and into his mane.

"Merlin, you're frisky this morning," Lena said as he paced. "This is the most excited greeting I've gotten since getting home," she said with a slight laugh as she ran a hand down the horse's neck. "Did you miss me?" Bronte shook his head and snorted. Lena rolled her eyes.

Jumping down to the ground, she opened the stall door and girl and horse walked out of the stable. Bronte ran around the pasture for several minutes before wandering back to her. As Lena groomed him and combed out his long, beautiful tail, her thoughts wandered to the events of the previous two weeks. When she was done Bronte's coat shone in the sun. She saddled him, warming the bit before placing it in his mouth. She mounted, gathering the reins, and gently nudged his sides. He sidled, nickered softly and broke into a trot. She set him to a gallop and they were soon flying across the grounds, her hair streaming behind her. Merlin it felt wonderful.

A shout interrupted the quiet morning. Lena turned to see Arti coming toward her.

"Why in Merlin's name are you up? We are not morning people." She stared up at Lena in amazement.

"I've had my coffee. And considering what I have to do later, I deserve it."

"Yeah." Arti reached up and squeezed her hand.

"Why are you up?"

"I'm making the most of not being with them. Especially since how next year is going to be. Can I have a go?"

Lena nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Cedric's funeral was that afternoon. By then, the weather was perfect for a funeral, if such a thing was possible. A drizzling rain fell from grey clouds and a cold wind blew. It seemed as though the world was crying.

Roger and Lena arrived a couple of hours before the service. Most, if not all of Hufflepuff House was there, as well as many students from other Houses, and several professors. She sat down in a back corner, feeling out of place as she was one of the few people who had not been especially close to Cedric.

"You don't have to seclude yourself back here," Roger said gently.

"I'd feel awkward with everyone."

"All right, if you don't mind." Roger kissed her on the cheek. "Sorry to leave you, but I have to go sit up front."

Lena nodded, hugging him. "It's all right. I'm sure Cho needs you."

"Thanks," he said and walked off toward the front of the church.

Lena looked around. Cedric's family, Roger and Chang and several others sat in the front pews. Mrs. Diggory was shredding the handkerchief in her hands.

"Hi," a quiet voice said. She looked over to see Adrian sliding in next to her.

"Hi. Roger's up front." Adrian nodded. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too."

The ceremony felt surreal to Lena, as she supposed, it did to almost everyone else. Several of Cedric's family members, Roger, Chang, Dumbledore and Sprout all got up to speak. By the end, there was hardly a dry eye. Adrian put a comforting arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder, her tears blotting his robes.

When it was over, Adrian took Lena home, leaving Roger with Cedric's family and friends. Afterwards, Roger came over and they took a walk in the woods.

"How are you doing?" she asked gently.

"I'm all right, I suppose. Thank you."

"For what?"

"The album. It's nice to have something to remember him by."

"I'm glad."

He was quiet for several minutes before he began to speak, almost to himself. "I was angry at both of them for a while. Potter for letting Cedric take the damn cup with him. And Cedric for being so bloody fair and agreeing to it. And if it weren't for Potter, Cedric would have won too. Instead, Cedric's dead and it had to be that little boy," he spat. "And then, once he got to wherever they disappeared to, couldn't he have Apparated back? He knew how. I mean, he had his license and everything. I know Potter was there, but couldn't he have left him or tried to Side-Along him?" His voice was pleading. He swallowed and took a shuddering breath before continuing. "And even if he hadn't, Potter would have made it back all right. He came back, didn't he? A little worse for wear I admit, but he's alive. And if Cedric hadn't been so bloody damned loyal, he'd still be alive." He kicked the ground angrily then sighed. "And then I realise how stupid and selfish I'm being and hate myself for it."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Lena said soothingly. "It's perfectly normal."

"That I blame Potter for Cedric's death?"

"It's part of the grieving process. You're looking for some reason for his death."

"At least it was quick and painless and he didn't suffer." Roger said quietly,

"Yes. And he must have been happy. He'd just won the Tournament after all."

"Yes. Thank you." His eyes wandered to the ground. "You're not wearing shoes."

"I only wear them when I have to. I prefer going barefoot."

Roger laughed for the first time in weeks.

* * *

"Arti, can you give us a moment with your sister?" Father asked.

Lena gulped nervously, exchanging a look with Arti. She couldn't recall having done anything to warrant this. She could almost hear Arti's sing-song voice saying "Somebody's in trouble" as she closed the connecting door.

"There's no need for you to look so concerned," Father said. "You're not in trouble." She let out a sigh of relief. "Unless there's something you aren't telling us."

"No, of course not."

Father raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "Well, your mother and I thought that, owing to recent events, we want to teach you how to Apparate."

Lena's eyes widened and she stared at him. "What? But I'm not–"

"You're not of age yet," Mother agreed. "But we wanted to give you an advantage, in case you ever need it."

Lena shivered. "I don't want to think I'll ever need it."

"We don't either. But we thought it best that you be prepared."

"This won't be easy," Father cautioned. "There's a reason you have to be of age."

"Will you teach Arti too?"

Father shook his head. "We don't think she's ready yet."

"She's not going to like that."

"No, she won't," Father agreed, smiling ruefully. He suddenly turned stern. "And you are not to teach her, under any circumstances. Or get anyone else to," he added, seeing the look on her face. "Do I make myself clear?"

Lena kept herself in check to prevent them from seeing the disappointment at being caught. "Yes, sir," she said, nodding. "I'd rather not have her Splinched."

"We wouldn't either."

"And I'd rather not have you kill me."

"I'm glad that still prevents you from doing anything you shouldn't."

Lena wisely did not say the first thing that came to mind. "So does this mean I won't have to take lessons when they start in January?"

"I suppose not. All right. We'll start tomorrow."

"No fair," Arti howled when Lena told her later. "Why can't I?"

"Because, Father's right; you aren't ready."

Arti pouted. "And you won't teach me."

"I might be able to find a way," Lena said with a conspiratorial look.

"I'm sure you will."

* * *

"These parties are bad enough, but things are going to be difficult this year."

"I'm not the one taking Muggle Studies next year. Or dating a non-pure-blood."

"Yes, but you're my sister."

"Although people know Mother and Father aren't pure-blood supremacists so this ought not surprise them."

"Why not? I mean, look at the Blacks. They were Dark but Andromeda and Sirius were a Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. For all any of them know, we did the opposite."

"Can you hurry up and learn to Apparate so you can Side-Along me."

"But you hate Apparating."

"But if you Side-Along me, we both have a greater chance of getting Splinched."

Lena grinned. "I love the way you think."

"Are you r–?" Mother began as she came in. "What is that?" she asked, staring at Lena in astonishment.

"My dress robes."

"Where's the set I bought you?"

"This is it."

"I thought there was more of it."

"There was."

"I suppose I should be happy there's that much left," she said with a sigh as she turned to Arti. Lena rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"On the one hand," Arti said as she began braiding her hair, "I like having long hair because I can do so many things with it. But there are days I wish it were shorter."

"It took you fifteen years to grow that hair, and I'll not let you have it cut off."

"Honestly, Mother," Arti said. "It's not as though I'd get rid of it all."

"Why would you want shorter hair?"

"It'd be easier to care for."

"Taking care of her hair should be a woman's pleasure. A woman's hair is her mystery. Daytimes it's pinned up. But at night, alone with her man, the pins come out and it hangs loose like a shining cape. It makes her a special secret woman for him."

"At night all cats are grey," Arti said wickedly.

"None of your remarks," said Mother sharply.

Arti and Lena exchanged grins.

"All right," Arti said. "But when I'm seventeen I'll decide such things for myself."

"When you're seventeen, you can shave your scalp for all I care. In the meantime..." Mother wound Arti's two heavy braids around her head and pinned them in place with a hairpin. "There! It looks just like a shining crown," she said dramatically.

Arti shook her head slightly. "All my life I'll have headaches carrying this load of hair around," she complained.

"Lucky you, if all you get is a life of headaches. We're leaving soon," Mother said as she left the room.

"I'd rather eat glass."

"That could be arranged," Lena said smirking.

"Or I'd be willing to take the Draught of Living Death."

"And you and Adrian can re-enact Sleeping Beauty." Lena giggled.

"Or Romeo and Juliet."

"That's a bit too drastic, don't you think?"

"No. I wonder who'll get engaged or married this year," she said after a moment.

"I suppose a lot of them will, now that You-Know-Who is back. They'll want a new generation to follow him. Which means, they'll come after us too, more than usual."

Arti sighed. "I was hoping they'd ignore us, knowing what we're like. But we're pure-blood Slytherins so...Why would they want to marry us? We don't think like them!"

"They can change that," Lena said quietly. They both shuddered. "They're desperate enough that almost any pure-blood or anyone almost a pure-blood will do."

"Thank Merlin they still believe that they need Father's permission to marry us."

"Yes. That's one custom I'm grateful for."

"And a fair number of them will take the Mark, if they haven't already."

"Not something I want to think about, thank you."

"Girls! It's time to go!" Mother called.

"Well, here we go then," Arti said glumly. "I look forward to these things so much."

Grabbing their cloaks they walked out the door.

"I should throw myself down the stairs," Lena grumbled.

Arti snorted with laughter. "Me too."

She stopped at the top of the stairs, eyeing the banister. The girls exchanged mischievous glances and slid down, landing neatly onto the floor at the bottom, their cloaks fluttering behind them.

"Really, girls, can't you be more dignified?" Mother asked in exasperation.

"No."

"Oh let them have their fun," Father said, grinning. "Merlin knows the next few weeks won't be."

"You're not helping." She turned back to them. "Why do you dislike going?"

"Because," Arti said, "you always make us wear tight shoes. And we have to be with boring people talk about boring things. And you won't let us be rude to them."

"Certainly not," Mother said.

* * *

Arti and Lena walked into the ballroom and looked around. Arti, spotting Adrian made a beeline for him. Lena watched Arti make a few choice comments to the girl who was trying to get Adrian's attention.

"Mam'selle Moon?" came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes?" She looked up to see a thin, short young man with fair hair beside her.

"Justin Max," he said. Lena eyes widened in recognition. From what she had heard of him, Max had a disastrous effect on susceptible young women. "I thought that I ought to find you and introduce myself."

"Lena!" called a very welcome voice before she could answer. Roger came to stand beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry I kept you waiting darling." He turned to Max. "Roger Davies," he said, extending a hand.

"Justin Max," the boy replied, shaking Roger's hand.

"Thank you for keeping her occupied. Kept her from noticing how late I was."

"Excuse me, I'm sorry. You're...together?"

"Almost seven months now," Roger said, moving his arm to her waist. Lena had the feeling he was trying very hard not to stare at her, which made her very happy. She could hardly take her eyes off him herself.

"Great," Max said, looking uncomfortable. "What the hell am I doing here?" he asked before walking away.

"I ask myself that every day," Lena muttered. Roger laughed. "You're going to have to do that a lot over the next few weeks, if not the next few years."

"Especially tonight. You look absolutely lovely. Not that you don't any other day."

Lena blushed. "Thank you. Mother wasn't thrilled however."

"I can imagine. I'll be having to fight off every man in the room."

"I'll have to be fighting off the ladies. You look very handsome. It's nice to see you in something other than your school and Quiddich robes. Not that you in Quidditch robes is anything to be ashamed of."

"One can hardly blame the ladies for preferring a muscular, well set up chap like me to your average pure-blood husband. Most of them all the animation of a walking statue. Imagine what they're like in–"

"Roger!" He gave her an unrepentant grin.

"Will you do me the honor?" he asked as the orchestra began a Strauss waltz.

"Of course," Lena replied taking the offered arm.

Neither talked for the first few minutes. Lena leaned her head on Roger's shoulder and his cheek rested on the top of her head. A belated sense of decorum returned and Lena struggled separate herself from him.

"People are staring, Roger. You are holding me too close."

"No, I'm not."

"No, you aren't."

* * *

After a couple more songs, the four decided to take a break.

"I think we deserve a reward," Arti said. "We've been good so far."

"Will this do?" Adrian asked from behind them. He held a bottle of champagne.

A soft cough made them all jump. Adrian paled as they turned to find the girls' father standing behind them.

'I'd like to stay and taste my first champagne. Yes?" Arti asked.

"No." Arti pouted. Father chuckled. "Why are you asking me? I'm assuming you've already been having some without my knowing so why bother to ask now?" Arti's eyebrows twitched slightly. "Honestly, you don't think I was ever your age? How else do those of us who are sane survive these things?"

"Hear, hear," Lena said.

"Just, don't tell your mother."

The girls giggled.

They headed to the library and flung themselves into various chairs. Roger conjured glasses for everyone. Adrian filled them and passed them around.

"Ergh!" Arti cried. "If I have to spend on more season watching those simpering girls and fending off those disgusting men I'll kill someone."

"In the ballroom with the candlestick."

"In the library with a cauldron."

"Fortunately there are fewer people of both genders. Unfortunately, the reason..."

"We'll have to be very careful."

"At least the food's still as good as ever," Adrian said. Arti rolled her eyes.

"You're not having Firewhiskey?" Lena asked Roger. "Have you already?"

"I tried," Roger said sullenly. "Mother wouldn't let me. Said it'd stunt my growth."

Everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

Lena knocked on Roger's door. Getting no response, she went in to find it empty. Settling into the nearest chair, she waited until a noise alerted her to his return.

"You creeping, crawling despicable traitor!" Lena cried as Adrian came through the window. "Where's the other one?" she demanded.

Adrian jumped, slamming his head against the window frame, nearly losing his balance. "Coming," he grunted, rubbing his head gingerly. He stepped into the room and moved away from the window, eyeing Lena warily.

Roger appeared, looking apologetic. He brushed his wind-swept fringe out of his face.

"And where have you been?" she demanded, hands on her hips.

"Up," he said with a grin. Lena rolled her eyes.

"Just out for a fly, I promise," Adrian assured her. "We can Apparate now. If we'd wanted to go anywhere, we wouldn't need these," he said, gesturing at the brooms. Lena bristled slightly. "Sorry," he added hastily.

"It's all right. I'm expecting too much to think that I'd make any progress yet."

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Adrian said with a smirk, grabbing his broom.

"Wait," Lena said. Adrian turned. "As long as you've got your brooms, we should go somewhere."

"Where?"

"London. Muggle London."

"All right. Meet you in ten minutes."

She quietly crept out of Roger's room dashed down the hall and burst into her room. She wished she could Apparate. No one would see her come and go then.

Roger knocked on the window fifteen minutes later. Lena sashayed across the room, singing quietly as she let him in.

"Well, it's not after midnight, is that all right?"

"Of course. You could have just come straight in."

"I wasn't sure if you'd be dressed or not."

"As if you'd care. You'd prefer I wasn't."

"Well, erm, yes," Roger mumbled. Lena laughed. He held her at arm's length, looking her up and down. "You should wear Muggle clothing more often. It's..."

"Tighter?" Lena asked coyly. Roger nodded. Lena took advantage of his uncharacteristic speechlessness. After several minutes, they broke apart.

The door banged open. "And just where the devil are you going?" demanded a voice from behind them.

Roger jumped guiltily, looking alarmed, but Lena gave him a reassuring smile. Though the voice sounded like Mother's it wasn't her. Mother never swore. She turned to see Arti, accompanied by a sheepish Adrian.

"What makes you think we're going anywhere?" Lena asked.

"You're both wearing Muggle clothes. And Roger looks like a deer in wandlight."

Lena gave Roger a half-amused, half-exasperated look. "No wonder you're a Ravenclaw. Really, haven't you learned not to give yourself away?"

"Take me with you. Please?"

"Mother may come to look in on us. If she finds us gone," she said, nodding to Roger, "I'll get one of her long lectures in the morning. But if you are missing too, Father will skin me alive in the morning."

Arti sighed. "One of these days I'll convince him he musn't hold you accountable for my actions. You can't control me."

"No," Adrian said emphatically, "we can't."

"Oh all right," Lena said grudgingly.

"How're we going? You can Side-Along us, can't you?" Arti asked the boys.

"Even I'm not willing to take that risk."

"I'll have you know, I managed to Side-Along the cat," Adrian said proudly.

"Oh what a comfort that is," Lena said sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, we're quite a lot bigger. At that rate, you'd only manage to take our heads along with you."

"Oh what a comfort that is," Lena said sarcastically. "If you haven't noticed, we're quite a lot bigger. At that rate, you'd only manage to take our heads along with you."

With her head tucked underneath her arm

She walks the Bloody Tower!

With her head tucked underneath her arm

At the midnight hour...

"Lovely, Artemis," Lena said with a shudder. "Just what I needed to hear."

"I wish we could Floo."

"Oh that'd work well. 'May we use your Floo to go run around Muggle London?'"

"Well we could think of some other excuse."

"Like what? "We hate being here so we're going amuse ourselves elsewhere?"

"See this is why you need to learn how to Apparate. It'd be easier to explain your Splinching me than Adrian. Not to mention, it'll take less time than flying."

"I'll work on it."

They arrived outside the Leaky Cauldron within half an hour.

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I've always wanted a tattoo..."

"You aren't serious."

Lena shrugged. "Might as well be hanged for a dragon as an egg."

They spent several hours perusing the nightlife of the Covent Gardens.

"I feel like we're one of the twelve dancing princesses," Arti said as the quartet staggered back to their rooms.

Lena laughed. "Well I'm glad there aren't twelve of us. It'd be duced difficult to sneak out if there were."

"Won't Mother be happy? She won't have to threaten or bribe us anymore."

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but I don't think we can tell her what we're doing."

"Oh, yeah. Well, this way we get to have our fun and be bribed."

"You never cease to amaze me," Roger said.

* * *

Everyone avoided each other the morning their O.W.L and N.E.W.T. results arrived. Which was a good thing as even coughing would probably have gotten one hexed. The parliament of owls descending on the house caused quite a commotion.

Lena went to her room, unaware of being followed. Shaking, she opened the envelope and extracted the parchment, letting the envelope fall to the floor. She read the results twice before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Well?" She jumped and whirled to find them standing in the doorway.

"I passed everything."

"Well that's good. And?" Arti asked impatiently.

"An O in Potions, E's in Transfiguration, Muggle Studies, Charms, Defense, Herbology, Astronomy and As in History of Magic and Arithmancy."

"Well done," her mother said smiling.

"No more Arithmacy!" Lena cried happily.

"I don't see why you don't like it," Roger said, chuckling.

"It doesn't make sense."

"You're continuing Muggle Studies?" Arti asked.

"Yes."

Arti shook her head in dismay. "You're going to die."

"Well, this calls for a celebration. What would you like?" Mother cut in.

Lena thought for a moment. "Can we leave early?" she asked hopefully.

Arti stifled a giggle behind her hand as their mother looked dismayed.

"Is that really what you want?"

"Yes."

Mother sighed and turned to Father.

"What are you looking at me for? You know I agree with her."

The children grinned.

Roger looked wounded "You'd leave me here to deal with all those silly girls?"

"Oh, all right. But I'm only doing this for you."

"This season's short enough already. We'll stay this year and we'll see about leaving early next year."

Lena was somewhat mollified.

* * *

Most of the young men had taken the hint after Lena's consistent refusal of their invitations, but Max was more persistent. He no doubt found it difficult to believe that any woman could resist him.

Having spent most of the afternoon in the company of empty-headed girls who had nothing better to do than gossip, Lena was glad to be able to retreat to her room. It would be nice to be alone with Roger when he returned...

A brisk knock jolted her out of her reverie. The door opened. She turned expecting to see Roger. Instead, Justin Max was posed on the threshold. He took advantage of her shock and surprise to close and lock the door.

"What do you want?" she demanded as he stalked across the room toward her.

"To...come to an agreement," he replied, smirking.

Lena got a good look at him and realised he was drunk, though only enough to impede what little judgment he had.

"What sort of an agreement would I want to come to, with you of all people?"

"You don't understand." His look of desperation almost made her laugh. "I love you. I want to marry you."

Lena gaped at him and burst out laughing. He flushed angrily. She regained her composure after a moment.

"Never. Not even if it was between marrying you and being Cruciated to death."

"You don't really mean that," he said with sickly sweetness. "All you high-spirited women are alike. What you really want is a man who can master you." Max sneered. "Are you really going to marry Davies? He's not a proper pure-blood! He's not man enough for you, Selena." He practically purred her name.

She shuddered in disgust. "And you are? You aren't even fit to lick his boots," she spat and called him several rude names.

Max called Roger several rude names in return and lunged for her. But before he could do anything, the door flew open. There was a loud bang and Max flew across the room and into a wall. Lena stumbled and seeing the expression on Roger's face, she threw herself against him, burying her face into his shoulder and gripping his robes with both hands. Her nails were digging into his neck.

"Get up. Get out." His voice sent a chill up her spine.

Max was wheezing but he didn't seem hurt, not that Lena cared if he'd broken his neck. He got up and practically ran from the room, eyeing Roger's wand warily. When he had gone, Roger let go of Lena, closing the door with a flick of his wand.

"That was a nice little display of femininity."

"I had to keep you from killing him," she snapped, trying to shake him in exasperation.

His eyes moved down from her face. It was then that she noticed that the left sleeve of her dress robes had come off her shoulder.

"Did he do that?" His grey eyes were like steel balls.

Lena shook her head. "He didn't touch me."

"You're still pale. I'll get you a Firewhiskey."

"No, it's all right. Don't go." She grabbed his hand.

He turned back to her. Almost cautiously, he extended his hand, pulling the sleeve of her dress robes back up her shoulder. The touch of his fingers sent shivers up her spine. She must have gasped for he looked up.

He stood watching her for a moment. "Come here," he said quietly.

Lena couldn't breathe, let alone move. She didn't remember taking that last step toward him, but she must have for she found herself in his arms.

* * *

Arti barged in, making Lena jump.

"So Roger got to play Endymion to your Selene, did he?"

Lena looked around. "I–er–well...How'd you know?"

Arti shrugged. "You disappeared for over two hours and I just passed Roger who looked unaccountably embarrassed until he realized it was me and not Mother. Oh and your robes are inside out."

Lena looked down to find that they were indeed. She quickly rearranged them. "Ah. Well yes, we did. Can't you think of some other comparison? He wasn't exactly asleep."

"Should I call you Hester Prynne, Madame Butterfly or Lady Chatterley then?"

Lena whirled to face her. "How could you even think of comparing him to Clifford Chatterley?" she demanded indignantly. "His name's not Roger for nothing," she said with a wicked smile.

Arti blushed furiously. "Please don't say anymore. I don't need to know."

"As if I would. Though I have to say, I don't know what all the fuss is about. It's not this amazing thing that books make it out to be."

"Since when do you read that kind of thing?"

"Of course I don't. But anyway, I mean, it was awkward and strange-"

"All right, all right! Anyway, hurry up, you're going to be late for dinner."

"We've got half an hour. And must I really explain the concept of cinq à sept?" she asked with a wicked grin, making Arti grimace. "We wouldn't have been quite so long if I hadn't accidentally kneed him. I spent a good ten minutes apologising."

Arti covered her face with a groan. "I did not need to know that." "I'd help, but I haven't learned how to properly do Memory Charms yet. You could ask ask Roger-"

"No, you horrible-"

"Just have lots of wine at dinner tonight, you won't remember a thing."

* * *

Max ignored Lena for the rest of the season for which she was grateful. She decided not to tell anyone of the incident, even though her parents would have taken the girls home in a heartbeat if they knew. She got vindictive pleasure out of seeing him avoid being in their presence and squirm when they were in the same room together.

With the closing of the social nearing, several couples had announced their engagement or had gotten married. Lena felt sorry for them that they did not have the freedom to chose their partners, but thought smugly that most of the couples would suit each other rather well.

The news of the weddings and engagements which was usually an important part of the social season was pushed aside as several days later, there was new gossip.

"Did you hear?' Arti asked excitedly. "Corona Gamp left!"

"What? Alone?"

"No, and here's the best part! Sirius Black left with her!"

"This is interesting."

"Interesting? Interesting? This is scandalous!"

"Not really."

"Did you not hear me? Sirius Black left with Corona Gamp! How is this not scandalous?"

Lena sighed. "Because I don't think they left together for the reason you're thinking they did."

"How do you know?"

"Several reasons. Firstly, Sirius Black is married."

Arti snorted. "When has that ever stopped anyone?"

"He doesn't seem the type. He and Professor Freeman-Black seemed utterly devoted to one another."

"But what about that incident at the Three Broomsticks?"

Lena shrugged. "Nothing ever came of it. Come to that, that might be the reason they let him come back."

"What? Because he's married?"

"No, you idiot. Because he's not."

"But you just said–"

"Traditional pure-bloods wouldn't think so. They had a Muggle wedding."

Arti's eyes lit up. "So they think that he's available." Lena nodded. "But then why would Corona leave with Black other than to marry him, or be his mistress?"

"Because of who Black is," Roger said.

"What do you mean?"

"He fought against You-Know-Who in the first war. He got disowned as a blood-traitor. If You-Know-Who really is back, which we know he is, then Black's probably back to see if he can find allies."

"Which, if Corona Gamp did leave with him, it seems likely that she agrees with him. Or wanted a way out and took the opportunity to go with him."

"I still like my idea better."

Lena laughed. "She's the reason I didn't take Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh?" Colleen asked.

"She calmed that berserk unicorn my first year. That ended my desire to take the class." The others chuckled.

"Doesn't she have a sister?"

Lena nodded. "Elladora. I think she's a couple years older. She was a Ravenclaw, I believe."

"Strange that the Slytherin left and the Ravenclaw stayed. I thought Ravenclaws were smart."

"Hey!"

"But I'm glad it was a Slytherin. Means there are more of us." Blaise, Adrian and Arti nodded in agreement.

"Pity he couldn't take us with him."

"And on a happy note, we get to go home!" Arti cried jubilantly.

The others enthusiastically agreed with this sentiment.

* * *

"So...about a quarter or more of the people we've grown up with have gone to join You-Know-Who. That's absolutely terrifying."

"At least no one's come to recruit us."

"Yet."

"Oh, don't say that. You know they won't."

"Now that you've said that, of course they will."

"Things are going to be very interesting next season with the minions of You-Know-Who among us."

"Don't remind me."

"Well, one thing I am grateful for is that You-Know-Who probably won't take anyone who's still in school. Which means, they're going to be less of a threat than they could be. Which isn't really saying much."

"So, uh...what the hell are we doing in Slytherin again?"

"You're asking me? I'm the one who followed you there."

"Nobody asked you to!"

* * *

"When was there a breach of the Statute of Secrecy involving vampires?"

"Seventeen forty-nine," Lena and Roger chorused.

Arti looked up. "Right," she said, scribbling down the answer. "There, I'm done!" she cried triumphantly, slamming her book closed.

"Finally," Lena said. "Now you'll stop whinging about your homework."

"All right. What shall we do?"

"I dunno," Arti said, Banishing her books back to her room.

"I think I want to bake," Lena said and the two went into the kitchen.

Within minutes they were making quite a bit of noise.

"Could you please attenuate the cacophony out there?" Roger called.

"What?" Arti asked, looking at Lena in confusion.

"Be quiet," Lena translated.

"Stupid Ravenclaws, using big words."

"Oh he's entirely capable of using small ones," Lena said, grinning devilishly.

"I suspect the only reason that happens is because his mind is on other things."

"Exactly."

"Must you discuss our private lives in public?"

"We hardly in public. It's not as though she doesn't know already."

"Yes, Lady Chatterley," Arti said giggling. "And Oliver Mellors."

He ears turned pink and he glared at them. "I'm trying to get some work done here," he said irritably. Neither girl was intimidated, but Lena decided to humor him.

"My apologies, my dear. We'll leave you to it then, shall we?"

Lena poked her head in the living room later to see Roger throwing his quill across the room in frustration.

"What's this?" he asked, looking up in surprise as she came back in with a plate.

"You look like you need pie," she said setting it down in front of him.

"I do?" he asked, looking at her in confusion.

"Violent quill tossing usually signals the need for pie," she explained.

"Uh…right." He took a bite, closing his eyes and chewing slowly. "This is amazing, thank you," he said when he could speak again.

"I told you I make good pies."

"That you do."

* * *

"Finally, we're alone," Lena said as she and Roger strolled around the garden. "I can't wait until I'm seventeen. I'm never going to those cursed things again. Though I suppose I could do something to make them not want me back before then."

"What sort of thing did you have in mind?" He reached out and twirled a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Well, I could snap my wand and go join the Muggles. Of course, getting pregnant is still an option," she said, giving him a mischievous grin. "A bastard's a bastard, even if it's a pure-blood."

"Well, er, uh..." Roger swallowed. Lena giggled. It was rare to see Roger flustered. "What do you think about marriage?" he asked, after a moment.

She thought for a moment. "I want to, someday. Definitely after I finish school, probably a few years afterward. Unfortunately not all of my counterparts have that luxury, given society's emphasis on continuing the bloodline. Some of them aren't even of age before they're forced to marry. Especially now that You-Know Who is back, they'll want followers." Lena sighed. "Poor girls. And given what a pure-blood marriage contract is like, the men get to have fun with their mistresses and the women are forced to take fertility potions and suffer until they give the family an heir. And then their usefulness is gone. And Merlin help me, if any one of them tries to make me do it, I'll kill them as slowly and as painfully as possible!"

"Lena?"

"Hm?"

"I love you."

She felt the familiar warmth spreading through her body that came each time he said those words to her. She didn't think she'd ever tire of hearing him say it.

"I love you too. You know, most pure-blood men probably would have been horrified to hear a woman say such things. But of course you're not like most men."

"And most women wouldn't be saying such things in the first place. But you aren't like most women."

"And for that, I am very grateful."

"So am I."

* * *

Their Hogwarts letters arrived a few days after they had come back home. Everyone was eating breakfast when the owls flew in through the window. Lena and Arti picked up their Hogwarts letters, though Lena gave it only a cursory glance.

"Defensive Magical Theory," Lena said. "That doesn't sound very educational. I suppose given the Ministry's attitude that shouldn't surprise us."

"No, I suppose not," Father agreed.

Lena glanced over at Arti to find her staring at her Hogwarts letter.

"What?" Lena asked, glancing over at Arti's letter. "No!" she cried. "Really?"

"Yeah," Arti said in disbelief.

"What?" Mother and Father chorused.

"You haven't been expelled have you?" Mother glared at him. "Good news then."

"I'm a prefect," Arti said hollowly.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Mother cried.

"You can keep an eye on Lena," Father said.

"What're you going to do, put me in detention?"

"I could," Arti said with a delighted grin. "Can take points too."

"You wouldn't do that to someone from your own House, or your sister no less. We've got a hard enough time winning the House Cup as it is."

"I never thought it'd be me. Greengrass maybe." She turned to Lena with a smug grin. "So I get to be a prefect and you don't."

"Of course I wouldn't be a prefect. I cause too much trouble."

"That's for sure," Father muttered.

"I'll leave you two to gush."

"Aww, you're jealous," Arti teased.

"Not at all. You're going to be extraordinarily busy this year. I don't envy you at all," she said Banishing her dishes to the sink before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Blaise came over later that day. Roger had arrived shortly after lunch and the four of them sat outside.

"You know," Arti said thoughtfully. "I'm surprised some of our schoolmates' parents are allowing them to go back this year. You'd think that those who don't want to admit that You-Know-Who is back wouldn't want their children to be under the care of Dumbledore, especially given what the Prophet's been writing about him. And those who do know that he's back would want to send their children to Durmstrang I'd think."

"Some of them probably wanted to, but I suppose their dear mamas didn't want their darlings so far away."

"Will your mother let you come back?" Arti asked Blaise anxiously.

"She takes the Prophet seriously, but she thinks I can defend myself and will be safe in my dormitory."

"We can protect you," Arti said. Everyone laughed.

"Oh yeah, that'd go over well. Three blood-traitors and a Ravenclaw, his mother would love that. But she doesn't know we're blood-traitors, does she?"

"No."

"Did I tell you they made Arti a prefect?" Lena asked.

"Really?" Roger asked.

"Congratulations," Blaise said. "I'm glad it wasn't Parkinson."

"Me too."

"So now, there're three prefects among us. Is this some sort of conspiracy?"

"Probably not. We've done nothing to make them think we're trouble-makers."

"Yet," Lena corrected. "You're not Head Boy?" she asked Roger incredulously.

Roger shook his head. "I'm still Quidditch Captain, so I don't think it'd be fair to also be Head Boy. Besides," he said, smirking, "as a mere prefect it won't look nearly as bad if we get caught after curfew. And," he continued with a sly grin, "If we do get caught, I can always claim I was on duty and caught you out of bed."

"Traitor," she said without rancor. "That's very Slytherin of you."

"Thank you."

"I'm never going to be able to go up to the Astronomy Tower again," Arti groaned.

"Who said anything about the Astronomy Tower? It's much too cold. Snape's office would do nicely wouldn't you think?"

They sat in companionable silence for some time, before Blaise said quietly, "Followers of the Dark Lord approached my family."

"WHAT?" Arti cried, gaping at Blaise. "They–they came to–to–Merlin's beard..."

"Does Colleen know?" Lena asked as Arti continued to sputter.

He shook his head. "I hadn't the heart to tell her. I'm surprised you weren't approached. Even if your parents are blood-traitors–" He gave her an apologetic look.

Lena waved away his apology. "It's the truth, we aren't insulted. Yes, they're blood-traitors, but you'd think they might try to recruit us, because until a few months ago, we were model Slytherins. And for all they know, we could be the opposite of Sirius Black. Arti and I were talking about that earlier."

"I'm glad they haven't," Roger said.

"They won't," Arti said. "We're too smart for them. You-Know-Who seems to want the stupid, ugly ones, Merlin knows why. He'd do better recruiting the smart ones who know what they're doing. But that's to our advantage."

* * *

"Show off," Arti grumbled, as Lena appeared next to her with a pop.

It was like any normal first day of school, the platform teaming with students and parents. The events of June seemed to have had little effect most people. The six of them found a compartment though Roger, Arti and Blaise left to go to their prefects' meeting.

"I feel out of place," Adrian said awkwardly. The girls laughed.

They chatted until Roger and Arti returned.

"Where's Blaise?" Colleen asked when he did not appear.

"Not sure. We all left at the same time."

Blaise returned a few minutes later.

"Where were you?" Colleen asked as he sat down next to her.

"Talking to Potter and his lot. I told them they could count me on their side."

"Good, I'm glad," Colleen said, smiling. "Who are the other prefects?"

"Hannah Abbott, Ernie Macmillan, Anthony Goldstein and Padma Patil Granger-Lupin – no surprise there – Weasley –"

"Weasley?" Lena asked in surprise.

Blaise nodded. "I didn't expect it either. I thought it would be Potter.."

"Did you read about the Ministry appointing a High Inquisitor at Hogwarts?" Roger asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, Umbridge," Blaise said. "She's Senior Undersecretary to the Ministry."

Roger, looking thoughtful, said "So, he's sending a spy."

"It seems so."

"And she thinks Slytherins will be on her side," Arti began. Lena's eyes widened as the sisters exchanged gleeful looks. "And as not all of us are…"

Roger groaned and buried his face in his hands. "If you get into trouble, I am not going to rescue you."

Lena's grin intensified. "You're only in trouble if you get caught."

Roger turned to Adrian. "How did you stand them?"

"I had no choice. It was either them, or the others who were much, much worse."

* * *

Once they had settled in their seats in the Great Hall, Arti noticed that Graham Pritchard was not present.

"Maybe he's sick?" Lena suggested. Arti shrugged.

Adrian nodded at the staff table. "I take it that short ugly woman is Umbridge?"

"I assume so. She looks like a toad."

"And the woman who rather resembles Longbottom must be his mother and our new Defense professor."

As usual hardly anyone paid attention to the Sorting and waited anxiously for dinner. When dessert was finished, Dumbledore got to his feet.

"The usual start-of-term announcements will now commence," he said. "Those of you who have heard them before, I beg your indulgence for the repetition. Those who have not, please pay close attention, as they are important. Firstly, I would like to introduce two new additions to our staff. Joining us this year in the role of Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts is Auror Alice Longbottom."

Professor Longbottom rose and acknowledged the polite applause.

"Two years in a row we get Aurors," Arti said excitedly.

"Second is a new position on our staff this year," Dumbledore went on as Professor Longbottom sat down. "The Ministry of Magic, in response to recent events, feels that Hogwarts needs careful supervision, and has created the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor to this end. Madam Dolores Umbridge joins us from the Ministry to take up this post. Although she teaches no subject, you will address her as Professor Umbridge, and treat her with the same courtesy and respect that you would me or any other teacher in this school." He glanced at the Gryffindors.

Umbridge stood, though given her short stature, it was hard to tell the difference between her standing and sitting. Lena had always disliked pink but seeing it on her, made her loathe it.

The applause for Umbridge was almost non-existent. When it had died away, Dumbledore continued. "Tryouts for Quidditch teams will begin…"

"Hem, hem."

All the students turned to see that Umbridge still stood, simpering at Dumbledore. "If you don't mind, Headmaster," she said, "I had a few words I would like to say to our dear students." Her voice made Lena want to scream.

Dumbledore inclined his head and seated himself, looking attentively at her.

"Wake me up when this is over," Adrian said, burying his face in his arms.

"If I don't fall asleep, sure."

"Thank you, Headmaster, for those kind words of welcome. How lovely to see all your bright, shining faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends."

"In your dreams," Lena muttered. Arti giggled.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction…"

Lena looked around, not even trying to feign interest. She wasn't alone; ninety-nine percent of those present stopped listening. Snatches of her speech caught Lena's attention but she didn't have the energy to attempt to understand them. She'd ask Roger later. Umbridge's speech ended what seemed like an eternity later.

"That was worse than Professor Binns," Arti remarked.

Many of the students burst into applause, not, Lena knew because they agreed with her, but because they were happy it was over. Though, Umbridge seemed to believe that the applause was genuine appreciation as she smiled brightly at them.

Dumbledore dismissed the students to their dormitories. Blaise and Pansy Parkinson ushered the first years toward the door. They were just about to leave the Great Hall when Umbridge walked in front of them.

"Mr. Potter!" she called. Everyone within earshot turned toward her.

Potter, who had just walked out the door, turned around. "Professor Umbridge," he said, bowing slightly.

She stepped toward him. Her voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the Great Hall and Entrance Hall. "I just wanted to speak with you about your conduct last year, at the final task of the Triwizard Tournament," she said. "I was deeply saddened by it, and by its tragic conclusion."

Potter stiffened. "I never hurt Cedric Diggory," he said stiffly.

Lena felt Roger stiffen next to her as well. She reached for his hand and squeezed it gently.

"I never said you did, Mr. Potter." Umbridge's smile widened. "I merely wish to tell you that a new era has begun here at Hogwarts. Those who lie for their own gain, those who circumvent established and lawful authority, and those who give themselves a false sense of importance will not remain at this school for long."

"That's wonderful, Professor," Harry said equally loudly. "When are you leaving?"

All the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and several Slytherins, including Lena and the others laughed.

Umbridge's widened so much that Lena thought her eyeballs would fall out. "I…I…" she sputtered. Potter gave her an expression of pure innocence worthy of a Slytherin. "I have never…never in all my years…" Umbridge said, sounding dumbstruck. "Detention, Mr. Potter," she said. "Detention with me, tomorrow night. At eight o'clock, in my office. This will not happen again."

"Yes, Professor," Potter said. "May I please go to bed now, Professor?"

The laughter renewed at this question.

Umbridge turning a shade of pink to match her hideous cardigan. "Yes. Go."

As Potter headed for the stairs, others began whispering words of congratulations and encouragement. The students made their ways to their dormitories, snickering. This was going to be an interesting year.

"That was brilliant," Arti whispered as they walked down to the dungeons.

Most of their Housemates did not seem to agree as they were muttering angrily.

* * *

The sixth-years received their schedules the following morning. Lena was pleased to hear that many of her Housemates would not be joining her in classes. And as she had expected, none of them were happy about her taking Muggle Studies. Her status as a blood-traitor would no longer be hidden.

Thankfully, Muggle Studies was first thing Monday morning which would make them much more bearable, and as all Houses were in one class, she'd hopefully have more people to interact with. Following Muggle Studies, she had Potions. Given the odd number of students from each House, she shared a table with Maya Pritchard, Katie Bell and Eddie Carmichael. She and Maya engaged in small talk as they worked, which made Lena quite happy. She hadn't had a lot to talk about with her Housemates before this and it had been rather boring.

By the end of the day, the sixth years had quite a lot of homework.

"If it's this bad on the first day, I don't know how I'll manage the rest of the year," Lena said to Roger as they walked to the library after dinner. "I don't know how you're going to manage this year. And you're busier than I am. If you're not dead by the end of the year, I'd love to see you over the summer."

"You think I'd be able to wait that long?"

* * *

The next morning, Hogwarts was abuzz with the news that Harry Potter had been expelled the night before and subsequently gone missing.

"I wonder what he did," Arti said.

"Whatever it was, it must've been good."

"Umbridge had her knickers in a twist trying to look for him," Blaise said, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"She always has her knickers in a twist," Lena pointed out. "Not that that's anything I want to think about."

"They probably have cats on them."

Lena groaned. "Will you shut it?"

Blaise came to the rescue. "Colleen said she and Filch went into the Gryffindor common room to look for him. First, Umbridge got stuck in the portrait hole" – Lena and Arti choked – "then Filch tried to go into the girls' dormitory, except that if a male tries to go up the stairs, it turns into a slide so he went back down."

Lena, Arti and Adrian, who sat down just as Blaise was explaining Filch's predicament, howled with laughter, earning glares form their Housemates.

* * *

"Professor Longbottom would make a good Slytherin," Adrian said when Arti had finished telling them about the day's Defense lesson.

"I agree."

"So, not only does the Ministry want to control Hogwarts, but they want to keep us from learning how to fight too?" Adrian asked.

"So it would seem," Arti said glumly.

"But You-Know-Who is back!" Lena hissed. "If we don't learn how to fight, we're all going to die and it's going to be effing Fudge's fault! I mean you'd think he'd rather admit that You-Know-Who is back and be wrong about it, though we all know that's not true rather than deny that he is and cause more damage!"

"Fear makes you irrational."

"I'm just glad Umbridge isn't teaching Defense."

"Do you think she would be if Professor Longbottom couldn't?"

"I think so. She'd probably have us reading something ridiculously boring because they won't let us practice. It'd be about as bad as History of Magic."

"And of course you wouldn't be able to practice if all you're doing is studying the theory. And that's now way to study for your O.W.L.s."

"Or learn how to defend yourself in the real world."

* * *

_Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad_

_May Sign up at the High Inquisitor's Office_

"What's an Inquisitorial Squad?" Arti asked.

"'A select group of students who are supportive of the Ministry of Magic, hand-picked by Professor Umbridge, to make sure people like you don't cause trouble," Rowle said giving them a pointed look, which everyone ignored.

Little did any of them know, there would soon be a large group of people trying to cause a lot of trouble for Umbridge.

"I'm glad Fudge is finally taking control of Hogwarts. That Umbridge woman is exactly what we need. No more of Dumbledore's nonsense."

"At least we only have a year of school left before we can go join the Dark Lord."

"And it's not as though the number of N.E.W.T.s we get will matter."

* * *

Lena was walking through the dungeon corridors when a lone figure appeared, blocking her path.

"Well, well, well. It looks like we have another Andromeda Black among us. "

"What do you mean?" she asked, though she knew very well what.

"You know damned well what I mean. You a Slytherin pure-blood are taking Muggle Studies for Merlin's sake! And if that weren't bad enough you're continuing it into N.E.W.T. level too. Have you no shame? You're a disgrace to pure-bloods!"

"It's a way to get a good laugh, seeing how stupid Muggles are."

"You know that's not why you're taking it."

"It's not?"

"You like learning about those stupid, filthy Muggles."

"How else am I supposed to see what the enemy is like, the Muggles and Mudbloods and blood-traitors?"

"You're not one of them?"

"One of what?"

"A blood-traitor."

"Of course not. I think Muggles are disgusting and Mudbloods are abnormal."

"Really? So you think it's a shame that some of us are stupid enough to marry Muggles and Mudbloods and have such misbegotten children?"

"Like yours will be Wilkes?" Lena asked, before she could stop herself.

Wilkes glared at her. "How dare you," he hissed. "My children will be pure-blood unlike yours Moon. That is, if you keep cavorting with that half-blood Davies."

"Three-quarters," Lena corrected. "Which is more than you can say, you're mostly troll."

"You filthy blood-traitor bitch," he spat.

Lena glared defiantly back at him. "That's goddess to you," she said smugly.

Wilkes slapped her.

"And like your namesake, you've chosen an unworthy man. But you can do better, a pretty girl like you. In fact I wouldn't mind taking you for a wife, as long as you were re-educated properly," he said giving her a maniacal grin. He caressed her cheek. Lena resisted the urge to shudder. "I can show you what is like to be with a real man."

"You don't deserve me," Lena hissed. "Why any woman would have you, I don't know. Because, given the size of your ego, you must not be very well endowed."

Lena thought he would slap her again. Instead he grabbed her by the front of her robes bringing her face within a few centimeters of his.

"The Dark Lord has returned," he said quietly. "When I finish school, I will join his ranks and help him to rid our world of the filth and contamination that poisons it. And you'll be one of the first." Lena fought the urge to react. "That is, unless you come to your senses and make the right decision."

They stared at each other for several moments, but Lena did not respond.

"You might still be useful, given proper…encouragement." His hand slid up her leg. Lena stiffened. "You said I did not deserve you. In fact, it is you who does not deserve me. I'll have you screaming in a few minutes and it's your choice as to whether that's from pleasure or pain." His hand was almost at her thigh.

"I'd rather not, thank you."

"I don't think you have a choice."

"Oh, I think I do." She jerked her knee upwards. Wilkes let out a moan of pain as he stumbled backwards. Lena Disarmed him before his knees had even hit the floor. Keeping her wand aimed at him, she gazed down with contempt. "If you ever touch or threaten me or my friends again it'll be the last thing you ever do," she snarled.

"Is that a threat?" he wheezed.

She smiled sweetly. "Oh, no, it's a solemn promise." She pointed her wand at him, gazing down at his terrified face as she Stunned him. "Stay away from us or I'll make damn sure the girl you're with tonight will be your last. And by the way, Roger's much better in bed than you will ever be."

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Adrian demanded. "Are you mad? They could have killed you or hurt you!"

"What do you mean what's wrong with me? I'm sick and tired of pretending to be someone I'm not! I'm sick and tired of pretending to have views I don't! Why can't you?"

"Because some of us want to survive."


	7. We're Not Gonna Take It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own _The Sound of Music, Gone with the Wind, Alice in Wonderland_ or _Facing Danger_.
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger_ Chapters 11-15, 18, 19; _Prisoner of Azkaban_ Chapter 10, _Order of the Phoenix_ Chapter 18, 19

_  
And little people know_

_When little people fight_

_We may look easy pickings_

_But we got some bite!_

_So never kick a dog_

_Because he's just a pup_

_You better run for cover_

_When the pup grows up!_

**"Little People”, _Les Miserables_**

***

"Hello, Selena."

"I'm glad one of you is talking to me," Lena said looking up from her book.

Blaise looked over to where Arti and Adrian sat across the dungeon.

"The rest of the House is no doubt taking bets on when they'll "chose the proper path". I know they won't. But there are moments I think they will."

"May I have a word with you?" he asked.

"Certainly."

"Not here," he said, shaking his head. "Somewhere a bit more private."

Lena raised an eyebrow. "Well, well."

Blaise groaned. "Not like that."

"I know, I know," she said patting his hand reassuringly.

Lena could feel the gaze of her Housemates as they walked out of the common room. She followed Blaise to the kitchens.

"I was speaking with Granger-Lupin earlier," Blaise began. "And she was telling me that she and her friends are starting a…club, if you will. To teach us how to fight."

Lena stared at him. "Really fight? As in, in the war?"

Blaise nodded. "Since we aren't allowed to learn in school. Well, aren't supposed to," he corrected himself, with a small smile, "This'll give us a chance to learn."

"Very true. And Potter's lot wants us too?" she asked incredulously.

Blaise nodded again.

"But what about Umbridge?"

Blaise smiled. "Oh, she won't know about it."

"Oh, I see." Lena grinned.

"Which is why they wanted to be careful about who they invited. So they asked me to ask those whom I thought would be interested. And...trustworthy."

"Ah. Anyone else in mind?"

"Adrian and Arti, of course. And Matt Smythe – his sister's in Ravenclaw – and Elayne Kreger to start. And Graham, if he were here."

News of Graham's disappearance had trickled through the school. No one knew the exact circumstances, which made it all the more ominous.

"I think that's why Matt wants to join. He's friends with Graham."

"Poor boys," she said sadly. "They're both so young to be involved in a war. But I'm glad we finally have the chance to prove ourselves."

"As am I."

"I just hope we're doing the right thing. Part of me's afraid of getting caught. On the other hand, if we don't learn, we aren't going to know how to fight and then..."

* * *

Lena tentatively approached Adrian and Arti, unsure of what sort of reception she would get. The three of them regarded one another for several silent moments.

Finally, Adrian broke the silence. "I'm sorry about the other day."

Lena shrugged. "It's all right. I–"

"No, it's not. I had no right to say what I did."

"You were right. I shouldn't have provoked him like that."

"And I shouldn't have yelled at you about it. I should have gone after him myself."

"I took care of him."

"Still..."

"Look, I'll admit it was a stupid thing to do. Stupid though necessary. I'm sick of pretending to be someone I'm not and it's high time Slytherin fought on the right side. But I'm not the only one about to do something stupid but necessary."

"What do you mean?" Arti asked cautiously.

Lena told them about her conversation with Blaise.

"So...what do you think?"

They were both silent for a minute.

Finally Arti spoke. "I think it's a brilliant idea. Who better than them to teach us? Shame Potter's not here. He gets top marks in Defense. Unfortunately I have Gobstones Club tomorrow that I'd rather not miss, so you two can go without me."

With that she walked off.

"Well, the two of us can go then."

"Actually..."

"What? You too?"

"I want to...I just...I don't think either of us is ready to be so bold about it. Of course, my being friends with you has tarnished my lovely reputation," he said, smirking.

Lena rolled her eyes. "As if you care."

"Well, I don't overall, but I'm not ready to do something like join a student-led revolution quite yet. I am a Slytherin after all."

"What is this? Les Misérables?"

"Well, if it is, Umbridge can be Mme. Thénardier. I must say, I'm glad she's here. It gives us something to laugh at."

* * *

The only thought that sustained her through classes the next day was that night's meeting. In fact, she could hardly concentrate on her lessons, even Muggle Studies.

Finally we get to do something,

Lena wouldn't let on, but she was nervous. She wasn't sure how the others would react to their presence and hoped they wouldn't be too hostile, especially with Matt and Elayne there. She met Blaise in the kitchens shortly before they were due to go to...wherever they were going to go.

"Matt Smythe," Blaise said nodding to a boy with black hair who rather resembled Potter. "And Elayne Kreger," he continued, nodding to a small girl whose blonde hair hung over her face. "They're both second years."

"Nice to meet you," Lena said shaking their hands in turn. "Selena Moon."

"You're in Maya's year," Matt said. Lena nodded. "Graham's in mine. That's why I want to fight," he said straightening himself to his full height. Lena didn't have the heart to tell him he didn't look at all intimidating.

The three of them followed Blaise to the seventh floor.

"I have confidence in confidence alone..." Lena mumbled to herself.

"Where're we going?" Matt asked.

"The Room of Requirement."

"The what?"

"You'll see."

The other three watched as Blaise paced back and forth three times before an apparently empty wall. Suddenly a door appeared. The others gaped.

"It only appears when you want it to," Blaise explained.

"Well, here goes nothing," Lena muttered as Blaise turned to knock.

The door opened and Blaise stepped inside, shoulders up, his face set and neutral. The others stood hesitantly in the doorway, obscured from view. Everyone was staring at him. Elayne looked as though she wanted to run far, far away. Lena put a comforting arm around her shoulders, though she felt far from welcome herself.

Ron Weasley was coming toward them, looking rather unhappy at their presence. Lena braced herself for some caustic comment. Instead, Draco Black spoke.

"You here for the Defense Association, Zabini?" he asked. "Bring your wand?"

Blaise nodded. "So did they," he said, moving aside to allow the others inside.

"Matt Smythe, Elayne Kreger, and Selena Moon," Blaise said, nodding to each in turn. "We're here for the same reason as you." Matt's sister came to stand beside him.

"Who said you could come?" asked one of the Weasley twins.

"Who said they couldn't?" countered a tall, blonde Ravenclaw girl. "They've got a right to be here."

"Any of them could be reporting to Umbridge," said the other Weasley twin. "I might not want to stay in school that much, but I'd rather not get kicked out."

Lena was about to give an angry retort, but Matt's sister beat her to it

"Any of you could be reporting to Umbridge too," Matt's sister shot back, her hands on Matt's shoulders. "Slytherins aren't always bad."

"Who says?" Ron Weasley demanded. Lena wished he was less belligerent. Elayne looked rather intimidated.

"I do!" shouted Colleen, startling everyone, including herself, judging by her expression. "If they can't stay, then neither will I!"

Blaise moved quickly to her side and took her hand. "Thank you," he said quietly, then turned to face the crowd. "If you want us to leave, we will. But we want to fight."

Granger-Lupin came to stand before him. "On which side?" she asked neutrally.

Blaise met her eyes. "We're with you," he said. "Against…" He paused. "Against Voldemort."

Lena, though she shivered at hearing the name, as everyone else gasped and shuddered, was rather impressed. She didn't know anyone else who would say the name aloud. But she had to admit, not calling him the Dark Lord would show that not all Slytherins saw him as such, which would help their cause.

Draco Black stepped aside suddenly. Blaise's eyes widened, Colleen gasped and everyone else turned and gaped. Potter had somehow materialized out of thin air and was walking across the room.

A clear aisle formed between Potter and Blaise as Potter walked up to Blaise, stopping directly in front of him.

"Anyone who's against Voldemort," Potter said clearly, as another round of gasps and shudders ensued, "is welcome here." He held out his hand. "Glad to have you."

Blaise met the hand with his own. "Glad to be here," he said.

Potter nodded to him, then turned away. "Have a seat, everyone," he said, walking back towards the other side of the room. "This may take a little while to explain."

Students sat down on the silk puffs, chairs and beanbags which suddenly appeared. Lena took a few moments to look around. She could put names to only a few faces, though many more she knew by sight. Maya Pritchard was also present. The two girls exchanged waves across the room.

"How'd you do that, Potter?" a girl who must have been Jordan's sister, asked.

"We're in the Room of Requirement," Potter explained. "It provides whatever we need. A place to practice, equipment to do it with—I don't think it will give you another wand if you forget yours, though, so don't do that."

A slightly nervous chuckle ran around the room.

A table appeared behind him and Potter sat on it. "Just to get a few things clear," he said conversationally, "I'm not mad, neither am I a criminal, and the worst thing I did to Professor Umbridge was tell her I wouldn't write lines with a Contract Quill."

"A what?" a Hufflepuff girl, and Gryffindor boy asked.

"It cuts whatever you write into your hand," the boy's brother whispered loudly. He turned to Potter. "What did she want you to write, Harry? What was it?"

Potter opened his mouth to answer but before he could speak–

"'I must not be pert,'" came Umbridge's voice.

Laughter and surprised comments erupted and some looked around in alarm.

"How'd you do that?" called Maya. "You sounded just like her!"

"I didn't. Ginny Weasley, everyone." He indicated a red-haired girl who sat with the rest of Potter's lot, with a wave of his hand.

She inclined her head to the polite applause.

"That was you yesterday morning, wasn't it?" Matt asked. "How'd you get away with it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she said in Umbridge's voice, causing more laughter. "Let's all listen to Mr. Potter, now, he has important things to tell us."

"Thanks a lot," he said, laughing. "But yes, I do." The laughter left his face. "Why are you all here? Tell me that. Boot." He indicated a Ravenclaw. "Why are you here?"

"I was curious. There's a lot going on I don't understand. Besides, I don't want to spend an entire year not learning any practical Defense. We have O.W.L.s to take."

"I agree," said Macmillan. "Professor Longbottom's quite good, but I can't learn everything just from listening. I need to be able to practice. Why we're suddenly not allowed to try the spells in class—"

"The Ministry's trying to handicap us!" shouted Lovegood. "They don't want us to be able to fight!"

"Fight?" a dark-haired Ravenclaw boy yelled back. "Fight who? A figment of his imagination?" He pointed at Potter. "You-Know-Who's dead, has been for years—"

"That's just what you think because you don't know any better!" bellowed the other Weasley twin – or was it the same one? – starting to his feet.

A free-for-all yelling match erupted. Lena was tempted to yell at the idiots herself, but thought better of it. How could they even think this wasn't real? Then again, they weren't in Slytherin, where the proof was in plain sight. The yelling continued for a few moments until a shrill whistle cut through the noise and everyone was silent.

"Who was that you just mentioned?" Potter asked, pointing at a haughty-looking Hufflepuff boy whom Blaise identified in a scornful tone as Zacharias Smith and added a few comments which made Lena giggle. "You said a name. Whose was it?"

"Cedric Diggory," Smith said, glaring at Potter. "I think it's a little fishy that you turned up at the end of the Triwizard Tournament with his dead body and some crazy story about You-Know-Who coming back—"

"You and a lot of other people," Potter said, nodding matter-of-factly. "Is that why you're here? To hear the truth about that?"

"I think we deserve that much. Don't you think so?" Smith asked, looking around. A subdued murmur answered him, some in agreement, some unsure.

"Why would he lie?" Ginny Weasley asked angrily as she too got to her feet. "What's in it for him?"

"Winning the Tournament—getting off on murder charges—" Smith began. Angry shouts came from various corners of the room, drowning him out.

"Quiet," Potter said harshly, stilling the angry shouts. Sliding off the table, he faced Smith directly. "Do you think I killed Cedric Diggory?" he asked, looking him straight in the eye.

"Well, I…" Smith fidgeted. "I can't…"

Potter's gaze didn't waver. "Do you think I killed Cedric Diggory?" he repeated.

"I'm just saying it looks damned strange, all right?" Smith exploded. "How the hell should I know if you killed him or not?"

"You don't know. But I want to know what you think." The room was absolutely silent except for Potter's voice. "Do you think I killed him?"

Lena shivered at his tone.

Smith slumped, looking away. "I don't know what to think," he said, staring at the floor. "Dad's always putting things in the newspaper—never anything big, just little bits here and there—about how you're crazy, you make up stories to make yourself look good, you're dangerous and you shouldn't be in school…"

"Why?" Potter asked quietly. "Why does he do that?"

"How should I know? He doesn't talk about work to me."

"I don't think I've ever met your dad," said Potter, sitting back down on the table. "So it's odd how he knows so much about me."

"Well, what else are we supposed to think?" Smith demanded, looking back up. "That You-Know-Who popped out of a cauldron and killed Diggory for no reason?"

Potter shook his head. "Voldemort killed Cedric for a perfectly good reason." Another wave of gasps and shudders followed. "Good to him, at least. He likes killing. And he likes playing with people." His voice started to shake. "He played with Cedric. He told Cedric to run. Cedric could have got away clean. He could have lived. But he stayed behind to help me. That's why he died. Because he was a good person."

Several girls began to cry.

"I can't prove this," Potter said quietly. "I can't prove any of it. And I wish I didn't have to." He looked down at them. "I wish I could just make him go away by saying he wasn't back. But he is."

Blaise got to his feet. "My family was approached," he said. Judging by Colleen's lack of reaction he had told her already. "By someone who claimed to be from the Dark Lord." The words were dripping with contempt. "No matter my parents' politics, I want nothing to do with a murderer."

"My cousin is missing," said Maya, standing up. "And I was told not to ask where he'd gone, or why."

Poor Graham and poor Maya. I hope they aren't treating him too badly. Probably using him as a pawn to make Maya and his family to behave. Well, it's not working.

"Dumbledore believes you, Harry," Macmillan said, squaring his shoulders and also rising. "That's enough for me. It's ridiculous, us being handicapped this way, and I won't stand for it."

"My brother believes in this," said a Ravenclaw, jumping up. "He's fighting. So will I."

"Will you sign to that?" Granger-Lupin asked, drawing all eyes to her. She was standing by the wall, a long scroll in one hand, a loaded quill in the other. "Will you sign to say you're with us?"

"Gladly." "Of course." "In a second." Blaise's, Maya's and the girl's answers overlapped.

"Well…" Macmillan fidgeted slightly. "You'll be careful with that list, won't you, Hermione?" he said. "I mean, if Umbridge should get a look at it…"

Granger-Lupin crossed to Potter's side. He took the quill and signed his own name first on the list, then gave it to her to sign under his. "Does that answer your question?" he said, looking up. "It's our necks on the line first."

"Yes, but you can't get expelled again…"

The rest of Potter's friends lined up, the Weasley twins and the Jordan siblings behind them.

"But they can," Potter said, waving at the line of people which was growing longer. "And I won't let them."

"Well… all right. If you'll promise to be careful," Macmillan said to Granger-Lupin over everyone's heads.

"I promise," Granger-Lupin said, raising her right hand. "Harry, will you keep it for me?"

"Of course." Potter grinned. "No one's found me, no one will find it."

A few people laughed. Then everyone else lined up to sign their names.

"So what are we actually going to do?" a young Huffllepuff girl asked, bouncing on her toes. Lena wondered if she was related to the two small Gryffindor brothers. "Are we going to learn spells, or shields, or potions? What are we going to do?"

"We'll start with spells," Potter said as Granger-Lupin rolled up the parchment and gave it to him. "Since that's what we can't get in class. Everyone here should be able to do the first one; I learned it in second year myself. It's the Disarming Charm, Expelliarmus."

"Will that really help us?" asked Elayne, uncertainly. "I mean, against You-Know-Who?"

"Maybe not against him," Potter admitted, "but you probably won't be fighting him. You'll be fighting with his followers, Death Eaters."

Draco Black pulled his wand from his pocket and started rubbing his fingers idly up and down its length.

"Death Eaters are people," Potter told Elayne. "Witches and wizards just like us. They'll probably think we're not dangerous because we're young. And you can get anyone with a Disarmer if he's not paying attention—" His wand was in his hand in an instant, pointed at Black. "Expelliarmus!"

The spell knocked Black to the floor, and his wand soared out of his hand.

"You have to surprise them, though," Potter said, catching Black's wand as the group laughed. "So some of what we'll be practicing, along with spells, is hiding and sneaking. Thanks, Draco."

"Anytime," he said, sitting up and rubbing his shoulder. "I just love getting knocked down."

"So welcome, everyone," Potter said, his voice sure and strong. "Welcome to the Defense Association."

"Also known as the Ministry's worst nightmare," Ginny Weasley added, making everyone laugh. "Dumbledore's Army!"

"Dumbledore's Army!" echoed her brothers.

"Dumbledore's Army!" chorused the rest of the group. "Dumbledore's Army!"

"OK," said Potter, "I reckon we should all divide into pairs and practice. Stunning is one of the most important spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter really," he explained as the students divided themselves into pairs.

Lena was surprised when Maya offered to be her partner. Blaise and Colleen, both of whom seemed reluctant to Disarm the other. The room was soon full of shouts, flying wands, people and other objects. Neither Lena nor Maya succeeded in Disarming each other and it seemed not a lot of other people had either.

"OK, stop!" Potter shouted after some time. "Stop. STOP!"

A shrill, piercing whistle cut through the noise. Everyone lowered their wands.

"That wasn't bad," said Potter, 'but there's definite room for improvement." Smith glared at him. Lena desperately wanted to hex that smug look off his face. "Let's try again."

This next round was not much more successful than the first. About an hour later, Potter called a halt to the practicing. Everyone looked exhausted.

'Well, that was pretty good,' he said, 'but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same time, same place next week?'

"Sooner!' cried Thomas eagerly and many people nodded in agreement.

Johnson, however, said quickly, "The Quidditch season's about to start, we need team practices too!"

"Let's say next Tuesday night, then,' said Potter. "We can decide on additional meetings then."

Everyone nodded enthusiastically and got up to go.

"I'm sorry about Graham. I hope he's all right," Lena said as she and Maya waited in line to leave.

"Thank you. So do I."

"And I'm sorry we haven't become acquainted before. Not too many people seem to want much to do with us," she said, nodding to Blaise and the others. "Especially now. I'm glad that they're letting us fight."

"The more the merrier."

Lena laughed. "Oh and I was wondering, would you like to study together? There's only so much of Roger's tutelage I can take."

"I'd love to."

* * *

"What was it like?" Arti asked. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw that although Adrian was pretending not to listen, he'd stopped writing.

"Well...initially they were a bit hostile. Though only a couple of them, the younger Weasley boys in particular. But Granger-Lupin and..." – she looked around to be sure they weren't being overheard and leaned in. Predictably Adrian leaned in closer – "Potter", she said quietly, clamping her hand over Arti's mouth before the latter could let out an exclamation, "yes, he's here, in hiding, obviously, but he's here. It's him and his friends who're organising this after all. So after that things went well. Though Smith was a prat."

"Zacharias Smith? Hufflpeuff in my year?" Lena nodded "He's always been a git."

"Potter told everyone the truth about Cedric."

"Did they believe him?"

"I think so. I think most of them are convinced it's real now."

"Good."

"And we signed our names to show our support."

"You what?" Adrian demanded. He stood up so fast that his chair topped over. Several people turned to stare at them and he sat down, looking slightly embarrassed though still glowering at Lena.

"Shh! Do you want the whole school to know what we're doing?" Lena demanded. "We signed our names to show that we support the cause. Potter's keeping it with him. As he said, no one's found him yet."

"'Yet' being the key word here. Are all of you completely mad?"

"Yes."

* * *

In the days leading up to the next DA meeting they practiced in their free time.

"Expellimellius!" Elayne said pointing her wand at Lena. Instead of her wand flying out of her hand, Lena's sleeve caught fire. "Oh, dear!" Elayne cried, looking frazzled. "I'm sorry! And I don't know how–"

"It's all right," Lena said as she extinguished the flame. "No harm done, see?"

Elayne sighed. "I'll never get this right," she said miserably.

"Sure you will. And now you know how to set a person on fire."

* * *

"Maybe if we all took some Felix Felicis, we could get Umbridge to go away?" Lena asked hopefully.

"Why not just feed her the Draught of Living Death?" Maya asked.

Lena rather thought that the two of them were going to get along quite well.

* * *

By their third meeting, everyone had improved significantly. The elder of the Creevey brothers had managed to cast a spectacular Impediment Jinx on Granger-Lupin and Gryffindor Patil's Reductor Curse had reduced a table to dust. Maya was one of the best at Disarming. Lena made a mental note to ask her for help.

Arti had finally gotten over some of her trepidation and had agreed to come. Roger also had a free night so he came with them, though Adrian still declined.

Today they were having a mock battle using some leftover equipment from the Combat Club. They had split into two teams, the Ministry/Order and Death Eaters. Lena was happy to see that not all of the Slytherins had been placed on the Death Eater side.

The Ministry/Order side had won but there was still some indignant muttering over Smith's actions.

"D'you think McLaggen and Smith are related?"

"Might be. I hate having him in class. He's a pompous prat. Maybe today helped deflate his ego a bit. Merlin's beard, will someone please kill him? Ten to one odds he's going to run the minute Death Eaters come after him."

"I don't take sucker bets."

* * *

"Cedric should be here to knock some sense into Smith."

"Literally. I could do without Smith for a while."

"Nah, he wouldn't do that."

"Roger, Smith would drive a saint to murder."

"Point. He wasn't so good at Defense, but he was very good at Charms and Transfiguration."

"I saw. At the Tournament."

"He'd have been one of the first to join the DA."

* * *

"Arti, you should date a Hufflepuff," Lena said at dinner. "Then we'd have complete inner-House unity."

"I don't want to date a Hufflepuff."

"Oh? Why not? What's wrong with them?"

"Nothing. I just...have someone else in mind," she said, blushing.

"Who?"

"None of your business," she snapped.

Blaise and Lena exchanged knowing looks over her head.

"I wish we could tell someone about this."

"Like Mother and Father? That'd work well. "Dear Mother and Father, We're going against the Ministry and joining a student-led revolution to fight You-Know-Who. Please don't try to stop us, it won't do any good."

Lena giggled, then sobered quickly. "Thank Merlin we don't have to worry about Mother and Father disowning us or having kittens when they find out what we're doing."

"Well they might still have kittens. We are going against the Ministry after all."

"True. Poor Maya."

"And Blaise."

"Yes. Merlin knows what they're going to do."

"I don't know. I hope things don't turn out too badly for them."

* * *

"How'd Quidditch try-outs go?" Lena asked Roger.

"Quite well, actually. Everyone's rather good this year. Nice to be playing again after last year."

"Have they got a new captain?"

Roger nodded. "Macavoy's captain now. I'll miss playing with Cedric."

"I know you will. Who you'll recommend for captain for Ravenclaw next year?"

"Haven't really thought about it. I've got all year."

"Chang?"

"Most assuredly not."

* * *

Lena, Arti and Blaise were in the library studying when a terrific noise could be heard overhead. The students looked around wildly, some gazing fearfully up at the ceiling as though expecting that it would cave in. The noise got louder and suddenly all of Gryffindor House came stampeding down the hallway. Madame Pince was stalking toward the door when a student burst into the library looking positively gleeful.

"Come quick!" she called. "Umbridge's hanging from the Astronomy Tower!"

A moment of silence was followed by a second stampede of students running out of the library ignoring Madame Pince's angry cries and threats. Parchment, books, quills and chairs went flying. Some, seeing that it would take longer to go around the table, simply went over them. They followed the Gryffindors onto the front lawn.

Students stood below the Astronomy Tower gazing up and laughing hysterically. Umbridge was hanging from a large net, frantically trying to extricate herself.

Her cries of "Mooooooooo," rang out over Hogwarts' lawns.

Lena spotted Maya and waved her over.

"This is brilliant!" Arti said, looking impressed. "I wonder who did it."

"I don't know, but if I did, I'd give them my savings to keep them supplied," Lena said. "Can you get me one of Creevey's pictures?" she asked as she watched him using his camera with gusto as those nearby egged him on.

"Of course," Maya grinned. "I hope she stays there."

"Pity they couldn't turn her into a cow. That would have been nice."

"Then maybe we could have meat pies."

Arti shuddered. "That's disgusting!"

"Those'd be the worst pies in London, indeed..." Lena trailed off as an idea occurred to her. She grinned mischievously.

"No," Roger and Adrian said firmly.

"What? I haven't said anything," she said with a look of innocence that didn't fool either of them.

"I've known you your whole life, I know that look."

"And I've known you for all but a year of your life. You should know by now that nothing you say or do is going to do any good."

Adrian gave Roger a pleading look.

"Absolutely not," Roger added, shaking his head. "Not under any circumstances."

"Are you telling me this as a prefect or as my boyfriend?"

"Whichever will get you to listen to me."

"You know very well neither will," Arti said.

Roger glared at her. "You're not helping."

"I know."

Roger sighed. "If you get caught I'm not helping you."

"I'm a Slytherin. I don't get caught." Lena turned to Maya. "D'you remember that day when Snape turned into a canary at breakfast?"

"Yes."

"I don't suppose you know who was responsible do you?"

Maya nodded eagerly. "I definitely do. Most of the House was watching them test that particular product."

"In that case, could I meet these people and see if we could...use the same sort of idea on a different person?" she asked, her eyes flicking upward toward Umbridge.

Maya grinned. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

She met Maya and the Weasley twins in the kitchens the next evening.

"Maya's told me about your Canary Cremes. "Can you do other animals too?"

"Like what?"

Lena grinned evilly. "A toad, for instance?"

The twins exchanged gleeful looks.

"Is this going–" Twin One began.

"–where we think its going?" Twin Two finished.

"Yes."

"Oh yes, we can," Twin One said grinning maniacally .

"We'd be delighted to help you."

"When were you thinking of executing on this prank?"

"Halloween. I was thinking, we could just use Peppermint Toads since they sell them at Honeydukes already."

"A marvelous idea. Though we might come up with something of our own."

"We'll have to do some experimenting. But we've gotten quite good at that."

"I can imagine," Lena said dryly.

After a few more minutes of discussion, the details were ironed out.

"All right gentlemen, payment will be received upon successful execution, which I'm sure you'll do very well."

They shook hands.

"You know, maybe Slytherins aren't so bad after all," Twin One said as they left.

* * *

Maya looked positively ecstatic as she came into Potions. Lena had never seen her so happy. At the end of the lesson, Maya grabbed Lena's hand and dragged her into the kitchens looking fit to burst.

"Graham's back!" she cried joyfully as soon as the door closed.

"That's wonderful!" Lena said beaming, giving Maya a hug. "Is he all right?"

Her face darkened. "Physically, yes. It'll probably take a while for him to recover emotionally, if he ever will."

"I'm sorry," Lena said quietly.

"Me too. He's somewhere safe at the moment. He'll start going to classes soon but not quite yet. I think he wants to go home for a while first."

"Good. If there's anything I can do…"

"Thank you. I'll let you know." She hesitated. "I'd like you to keep this quiet for the time being. I don't want things to…get out of hand."

"I understand. I won't tell anyone. I just wish I could help Graham, but my standing within the Slytherin hierarchy has dropped significantly given recent events."

Maya smiled. "Thanks for the offer, it means a lot."

* * *

"How would you feel about going out tonight?"

"What? How? There's no way we could go out without–"

"And you call yourself a Slytherin," Roger said with mock-scorn. "Meet me by the statute of the one-eyed witch on the third floor. Oh and wear something other than your school robes. Preferably something Muggle or close to it. Something somewhat fancy. Do you have something that would work?"

Lena smiled. "Yes, yes I do."

"Good, see you in fifteen minutes. And wear some sensible shoes, we'll be doing a lot of walking."

With that he walked off. Somewhat bewildered and dazed, Lena returned to her dormitory.

"What are you doing?" came Arti's voice from the door.

"Looking for something to wear," Lena replied as she rummaged through her trunk. "Ah, here we are," she said, taking out a neatly folded garment.

She unrolled it to reveal a dark red dress with quite a low neckline.

"Oooh!" Arti said, eyes wide. "Where did you get that?"

"Aunt Áine bought it for me for my birthday. Mother doesn't know I have it."

"I can see why. He's going to like that. Where are you going?"

"Absolutely no idea. But outside the castle."

"How on earth?"

"Roger apparently knows a way out. I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

"You better."

When she was finished dressing, Lena slipped a cloak over her shoulders and made her way up to the third floor where Roger stood waiting.

"Ready?"

"Yes."

"Dissendium!" he whispered, tapping the stone witch.

The statue's hump opened wide enough to admit a fairly thin person. They glanced up and down the corridor before Roger hoisted himself into the hole feet first before giving Lena a hand.

They slid quite a way down the stone slide. Roger caught her before she landed on the cold, damp earth.

They both cast a non-verbal Lighting Charm and began looking around.

"Where are we?" Lena asked as they set off hand in hand down the low, narrow, earthy passageway.

"Underneath Honeydukes."

"Really? It's been here all this time?"

"Mm-hm."

"How'd you find out? The twins?"

"Yes. They know all the secret passageways. Careful now, it's a bit uneven."

No sooner had he said this than he stumbled.

"See?" he said, righting himself.

"Yes, yes, I do," she said, chuckling. "Roger, where are we going? Moreover why are we going?"

"I know your birthday's not until next Friday, but I thought you'd enjoy this so I thought I'd take you as an early birthday present. Now, don't expect anything on your actual birthday though."

"That's fine. You did remember when I told you that I didn't want anything too fancy for my birthday, right? I mean, considering what I did for you last year–"

"What you did for me last year was unique and fantastic and I liked and appreciated it very much. I just thought you'd appreciate a night out, considering what we're all dealing with at the moment."

"All what?" she asked. "Classes? Exams? My House? Umbridge? The war? Yes, it'd be absolutely love to get away from it all. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They walked in silence for a while.

"C'mon, we're almost there," Roger said as the passage began to rise. "Another ten minutes or so I think."

They came to the foot of some worn steps which disappeared into the darkness.

"Up we go," Roger said as they began to ascend.

"I feel like Orpheus and Eurydice."

"Luckily you won't disappear if I look at you."

"I might melt but I won't disappear. How'd you know we weren't going to have a DA meeting tonight?"

"I convinced Angelina to have Quidditch practice."

"I don't suppose she needed much convincing."

"No, she didn't, luckily."

After a while, Roger began looking up, stopping with a satisfied nod.

"What?" Lena asked in confusion.

She watched, her eyes wide as Roger reached up and pushed the door open and peered over the edge.

"It's all right," he said, and lifted Lena up through the trapdoor.

She carefully climbed through the hole and onto the floor. Roger joined her a few moments later.

"Are we in the cellar?" she asked as she dusted herself off, looking around.

"Yes," Roger said, doing the same.

After replacing the trapdoor, the pair crept upstairs.

"Imagine what people would say if they caught you of all people out here."

"I'd tell them it was all your fault."

"Well, it was, in a sense."

"What sort of a Slytherin are you to take responsibility?"

Lena shrugged. "It's the truth. I don't suppose you've done anything like this for any of your other girlfriends."

"No, I haven't."

"I'm special."

"Yes, you are."

"I'm tempted to nick some stuff while we're here," Lena said, looking around.

"If you do, I didn't see you do it."

"I'm really rubbing off on you," Lena said.

His reply made her blush so much that she was sure they wouldn't need any light to see with.

They spent several minutes browsing before deciding to leave. Once they were in front of the next shop, Lena burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?"

"Here we are in the beginning of a war that half of us don't believe is happening and we're sneaking into Hogsmeade in the middle of the night. That's so...normal."

"So? What's wrong with normal? We've got to or we'll go mad."

"Where're we going?"

"You'll see," he said mysteriously. "We've got to Apparate though. Think you can manage? Bit of a distance."

"Mm-hm."

He took her arm and Lena closed her eyes as they Apparated. When she opened them, they were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. After making sure that they were both in one piece, Roger looked around.

"I'd suggest walking but it'd take about an hour, so I think we'll take a taxi. So you can have more of an authentic experience."

"A what?"

"Like the Knight Bus, except a car."

"Oh. You have Muggle money?"

"I got some at Gringotts," he replied as he hailed a taxi.

"You seem so at ease. I wouldn't know what to do," Lena whispered as she slid into the backseat.

"Royal Albert Hall please," Roger told the driver.

Lena turned to him with a curious look. "Are we going to a concert?"

"You'll see."

"If you say that one more time, I'm pushing you out of the car."

"I have the tickets."

"Fine. How'd you do all this?"

"While I'd like to take all the credit, your aunt was a great help. She gave me lots of advice when you took me along to visit your uncle's family over the summer."

* * *

Lena gazed at the concert hall in awe.

"Merlin, it's beautiful," she breathed.

"I think you'd be more interested in what's inside."

"There's more?" Lena asked as he led her through the door.

Roger laughed. "Well, they've got to have the show someplace don't they?"

She was too busy looking around to notice what was being performed. It wasn't until they had gotten their seats and Roger handed her a programme that she realised what they had come to see.

"You didn't! Les Misérables?" Lena gasped, gazing at the programme in disbelief. "Oh, Roger!" she cried, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you!"

"You're very welcome. I thought you'd enjoy it."

"This is fantastic and it hasn't even started yet."

* * *

Lena couldn't stop rhapsodizing. "That was absolutely phenomenal! I mean, not only was the cast fabulous but the various Valjeans at the end from all over the world! Merlin, my ears are still ringing from all the applause."

"All that planning wasn't for naught," he said grinning at her. "Glad you liked it."

"I loved it! I don't know if I can put it into words. That was just too...I don't know how I'm going to make this up to you."

"Oh, I can think of a few ways." Lena rolled her eyes. "It's rather contemporary, don't you think?"

Lena laughed. "Adrian and I were just talking about that. He said he wasn't ready to join the DA because it was a "student-led revolution"."

"Does that make Harry our Enjolras then?"

"I suppose so. I mean, Marius is the main character, but Potter wouldn't quite fit that role because Marius isn't exactly the leader. Except that Enjolras doesn't have a love interest so he'd have to be Marius. So that'd make Ginny Weasley Cosette. The rest of the DA are friends of the ABC and Umbridge is Mme. Thénardier. You'd be Combeferre, I think."

"Really?"

"Mm-hm."

"What about you?"

"I though Chang'd be Éponine, but I think I'd like to be Éponine."

"But she dies!"

"I know that, but Cosette's too good! Éponine fits me better."

"Speaking of whom, I think I should bring you to the theatre more often."

"Why? So I can cling to you and cry at the sad parts?

"Yes. Nice to see you act like a girl for once."

Lena rolled her eyes again. Roger slipped an arm around her waist as they walked. As they turned the corner, they could hear music coming from nearby.

Roger took her hand and they began to waltz as the instrumental began to play.

 

_Fly me to the moon_

_Let me play among the stars_

_Let me see what spring is like_

_On Jupiter and Mars_

_In other words, hold my hand_

_In other words, baby, kiss me_

Neither of them needed any urging to comply.

* * *

"Do you want to go back?" Roger asked, glancing at his watch.

"Well, we've already missed curfew. And Arti said she'd make sure to close my bed curtains so no worries there. Not that my roommates'd care if I was there or not. And if they tell..." She shrugged.

"I just told them I was patrolling tonight."

"And if we get back and get caught, you can tell them you caught me out of bed."

"In that?"

Lena looked down at her dress. "Oh, well, I could temporarily Transfigure that. On the other hand, that might not work. People know we're going out..."

"True. Let's cross that bridge when we come to it and enjoy this."

"All right. Where shall we go then?"

"I don't know."

"Well, if you don't know, it doesn't matter."

* * *

Lena and Roger were walking past the kitchens when the door opened behind them. They jumped, whirling around to find Arti staring at them in surprise.

"Oh, it's you!" Lena said, breathing a sigh of relief.

"You're soaking wet! What happened?"

"We got caught in the rain on the way back."

"Back from where?"

"London."

"More specifically?"

"Uh...Kensington Palace, Wellington Arch, the Globe, Buckingham Palace, St. James' Park, the Tower of London, which I must say is rather spooky at night. Tower Bridge, Big Ben and Parliament, which are very pretty at night, St. Paul's Cathedral..." Arti began to hum to herself. Lena laughed. "No old women feeding birds. But there was a chalk mural on the sidewalk. Amazing work. And we walked along the Thames..."

"Aren't some of these places rather far from each other. And weren't some of them closed?"

"That's what Apparition is for."

"And you didn't get caught?"

"Obviously not or we'd have been arrested for breaking the Statute of Secrecy. We were very careful. Disillusionment Charms comes in handy."

"Where you out all night?"

"Yes. I'll tell you all about it when I'm not about to collapse. And in more of a mood to hear you whinging about not being able to go with us."

"At least you don't have classes until after lunch," Arti said. "Lucky you."

"Next year, you will too. And, what in Merlin's name are you doing up?"

"Bulstrode's damn cat decided to jump on her or something and scared her half to death – pity it didn't kill her – and she woke up screaming bloody murder. And too bad we don't live in one of the towers. I could actually see if cats always land on their feet. So, she woke the rest of us up and I couldn't go back to sleep. So I got some coffee."

Roger eyed Arti warily. "Um...right then," he said, taking several steps backward.

"I told you we are not morning people."

"So, if I have something bad to tell you I should tell you early in the morning because you're less coherent. On the other hand, it might be worse because you're not in a good mood–"

"Roger, it's six in the morning, kindly save your ramblings for another time."

"Yes, dear."

* * *

At their fourth meeting, the DA received special Galleons which they would use to communicate. The numbers on the sides of the coin, which would normally have been the serial numbers would change to reflect the time of the meeting. Everyone had been extremely impressed at Granger-Lupin's skill.

"Now I just have to remember not to spend this," Lena said.

"Yes. And hope that the numbers don't change if someone decided to search us."

"Yes, that too."

"That'd be rather difficult to explain."

* * *

Lena almost ended up in the hospital wing with a cracked skull the morning of her seventeenth birthday. She was sitting in bed, about to unwrap her presents when Arti came hurtling into the room, throwing herself onto the bed and nearly knocking Lena to the floor.

"Sweet Merlin, don't do that! I don't want to die yet!"

Arti rolled her eyes. "Here, just open my present."

Lena took the package from Arti and carefully unwrapped it.

"I got the idea when you told me about the present you gave Roger," Arti explained, as Lena peeled back the wrapping paper to reveal a very pretty scrapbook.

'"It's beautiful," she said as she began turning the pages."I can't believe you saved all the tickets from the shows we went to!"

"What can I say? I like keepsakes. I'm glad I did now."

"Me too. Oh Merlin," Lena groaned at one particular picture.

"What? Oh yeah." Arti giggled.

"I mean, how was I supposed to know sticking a finger in a – what was it called? – oh, an outlet, was going to make my hair stand up like that?"

"Well, I'm glad you did it. This picture is priceless. I'll be able to blackmail you."

"Not going to work. I've got worse pictures of you."

"Damn."

* * *

"Are you going to stand here all day?" Arti asked as she and Lena stared the door of Umbridge's office.

"Well, you can do it then."

"No I can't. I'd laugh. You can lie through your teeth without batting an eyelash."

"Yes I can," Lena said with a smirk. "All right." She knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Umbridge called from inside.

Lena cautiously opened the door and peered in.

"Professor Umbridge?" she asked tentatively.

Umbridge looked up. "Yes?" she asked. Her suspicious glance relaxed she she noticed Lena's House crest on her robes. Lena bit her lip to keep from smirking.

"I've brought you a present," Lena said, handing Umbridge the bag of candy. "I hope they're still good," Lena said apologetically.

Umbridge smiled brightly as she eagerly examined the contents. "Oh these are my favorite, however did you know?" Umbridge crooned.

Not that hard to guess really.

"I asked the proprietor. I–I've been meaning to come by to give this to you, but I never got up the nerve."

"My dear, why not?"

"Well," Lena began as she shifted uncomfortably, musing that it was rather difficult to cross one's toes and stand upright. "I wasn't sure you'd accept my gift. I thought maybe you might think I'd done something to it what with everyone playing tricks on you and everything. And I didn't want you to think I was one of them."

"My dear, of course I don't think you would. I mean you are a Slytherin after all. And you haven't been associating with...undesirable people," she said with a sniff.

"No, of course not."

Perfectly true. We just mean different things.

Lena made a point of ending the conversation quickly after that. It was all she could do to keep from laughing and once she and Arti were a safe distance, they both collapsed into giggles.

* * *

Lena and the others waited eagerly for the Halloween feast. They carefully avoided looking at the High Table and each other. She wasn't sure how they managed.

Fortunately they didn't have to wait long. As soon as Umbridge sat in her chair, it happened. One moment, she was chatting with Professor Sinistra and the next, in her place sat an Umbridge-sized toad.

A hush fell over the Great Hall. And then the entire student body – save for a few Slytherins – burst out laughing. Even the teachers were stifling laughter as the toad let out a loud rather high-pitched croak.

"I'll say, that's an improvement!" a voice called.

This only made everyone laugh harder. Several of the younger students were standing on the benches to get a better look. Colin as usual had his camera and was making liberal use of it. Within minutes, however, she was back to normal, glowering at them before storming off to the staff room. Roger gave her a surreptitious thumbs up.

After dinner, Lena and Arti went to the kitchens to wait for the twins. They arrived several minutes later.

"Nicely done gentlemen," she said, handing them a sack of money. "Thank you very much."

"You're quite welcome. Let us know if you're in need of our services in the future." With that they headed for the door.

"If I hadn't know what you were up to, those last two sentences and the fact that you're giving them money would look highly suspicious," he said, grinning.

Lena turned to make sure that the twins had in fact, left, before replying, with a glint in her eye. "You think I'd tire of you that easily? Or that I'd want to...try something else on for size?" Arti snorted, blushing. "And you think that much of yourself that I'd need two of them to equal one of you? And that I'd have to pay them?"

Arti guffawed as Roger turned scarlet.

"Merlin, I don't think I've ever seen you speechless."

"I-I-," he stammered. "I didn't mean..."

"I know. I'm sorry, love," Lena said giggling. "I couldn't resist." She kissed him.

Roger sighed. "That day at the Yule Ball, I should have run the other way."

"Oh, I give up!" Lena shouted, flinging her wand away from her as the target above her evaded her sparks yet again. "What good is it, anyway? We're just kids! We can't possibly do anything important!"

* * *

The entire room had gone silent. Potter straightened up slowly from where he'd been helping Graham.

"We're just kids," he repeated. "You're right about that. Well, some of us are adults," he conceded with a nod to Fred and George, "but we're not experienced, and we're not fully trained. But I don't think that means we can't do anything important."

He took a few steps into the middle of the room as the entire DA watched him. "Every wizard who ever held a wand started out just where we are," he said as he walked. "Students. Learners. And some of them were probably fumble-fingered nitwits who couldn't hold their wands straight if their lives depended on it." This made a few people laugh. "But they practiced. They trained. And they got better slowly."

Potter drew his wand and brought it to aim at one of the wall-mounted targets in the fast, fluid motion. Lena stared at him in awe. "I wasn't born knowing how to do that," he said, lowering it again. "I didn't just wake up one morning and know it. I had to learn it. And it took a long time."

He looked around the room. "We're trying to learn a lot in a short time here. That means we're not going to be very good at it at first. But we're getting better. Think about it." He turned to Creevey. "Colin, try and disarm me."

"Expelliarmus!" Creevey shouted, swinging his wand into line with Potter's.

Potter brought his other hand up just in time to catch his wand, and staggered back a step as the force of the spell hit him. "Good shot," he said after a moment. "Could you have done that before the DA?"

Creevey shook his head hard, his eyes wide.

"Elayne." She paled as Potter turned to her. "Show me an Orbis Block."

Elayne squared her shoulders and lifted her wand. "Oppiliorbis," she said softly but firmly, and the yellow disk appeared in midair.

"Auris Vellicare!" Potter said.

The beam of fuchsia light disappeared into the disk without a trace.

Lena beamed proudly at Elayne as she stared open-mouthed at her own wand. Potter pointed at her. "That's what a Death Eater would do," he said. "He'd stare. He'd be amazed. Because in his mind, we're just little kids. We can't fight back. We're helpless. When really—"

Lena wasn't sure how but she knew but she was ready when in the next instance he spun around. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted.

She dodged and countered with a "Stupefy!"

"Oppiliorbis!" Potter staggered back two steps with the force of the Stunner hitting his block. Lena resisted the urge to stare in surprise. Had she really just done that? "There, you see?" he said, looking straight at her. "You can do this. All of us can."

He turned his gaze going around the room. "We're as strong as we let ourselves be. As strong as all of us together. And we're not just kids. Not anymore. Kids sit around and let adults decide their future. We're deciding our own future. We're deciding to fight. And you know what that makes us?"

"Strong!" shouted Lindz Jordan, murmurs of affirmation answering her.

"Wizards and witches!" called Mills. A small cheer greeted her answer.

"An army," said Lovegood.

The room went silent.

"An army," repeated Padma Patil, as though she were trying the words on for size. "Dumbledore's Army. Isn't that what we're called?"

"That is what we're called," said Ruddy, nodding to her. "And I think it's time we start acting like it."

She stepped into the middle of the room, bowed to Potter, and swept her wand up to salute him, her gripping hand just below and in front of her chin, the wand itself upright in front of her face. "I fight with you," she said.

Potter nodded his head in acknowledgement, and Ruddy lowered her wand and stepped back into the crowd. One by one, the DA stepped onto the open floor and saluted Potter. Smith, Corner, Chang and Edgecombe who were whispering together were the only ones who did not.

* * *

"Graham's back in his dormitory. Matt Smythe's absolutely ecstatic.

"Graham is too. He's happy to be with people his own age again. And now that it's safe there's no reason for him not to be back in his own dormitory."

"I suppose you can't tell me why it's safe now?"

"Someone promised to keep an eye on him."

"I assume that someone also wanted a favor in return. A Slytherin never does anything without benefit to him or herself."

"No, you don't."

* * *

"Not that I like my House team, I don't–"

"Hey!" Adrian protested.

"You know what I mean.

"Yeah, I do."

"But can't we at least win one game against Gryffindor?"

"No," Maya said smugly.

"It's not as though losing against Slytherin will prevent you from getting the House Cup, which, by the way we haven't gotten since my second year, no thanks to Potter. We had it seven years and now we haven't gotten it once in the last four!"

"To be fair, with the Triwizard Tournament and the attacks on Muggle-borns three years ago, Gryffindor's only won the Quidditch Cup twice," Anne pointed out.

"See?" Maya said.

"Still, it's not fair."

"How d'you think we feel?" Roger demanded. "We haven't gotten the Quidditch Cup in...I don't even remember how long."

* * *

"You all right?" she asked gently.

"It should have been Cedric out there today."

"I know. But he'll be glad they won."

"We let them win."

"I know."

"I wished for a while Potter had died instead. Now I know that things would have been much worse if he had. Still...I miss him."

"You always will."


	8. Innocence Dies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own _Order of the Phoenix, Phantom of the Opera, Titanic, The Sound of Music_ or _Facing Danger_.
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger_ chapters 21, 14, 27 and 28.

  _This is a place of innocence_

_This is a place for children_

_And you are a child no more_

**"Childhood's End”, _Children of Eden_**

***

Blaise took one look at the front page of the _Daily Prophet_ and swore. The other three looked up sharply. Blaise rarely swore.

"What's wrong?" Arti asked anxiously.

Blaise spread the newspaper on the table in front of them. Lena and Arti leaned across the table to get a better look. Adrian looked up from where he was spreading jam on his toast and promptly dropped it on the floor. Ten photographs of nine wizards and a witch filled the front page. The headline read "MASS BREAKOUT FROM AZKABAN."

"Sweet Merlin," Arti gasped.

Lena's eyes were fixed on the photograph of the lone woman among the nine escapees. "Hello Bellatrix Lestrange. Thank Merlin you're only a third cousin four times removed or something like that. I'd hate to be any more closely related to you."

Adrian chuckled. "Hear, hear."

His tone turned grave as he began to read the article aloud.

"Fudge has to see that You-Know-Who is back now," Lena said when he had finished and added his own litany of four-letter words.

"He won't."

"Maybe if he met You-Know-Who in person..."

"That'd be the last thing he'd do."

"Good. Maybe he could do in Umbridge too."

 

 

_Umbridge roasting on an open fire_

_Doxies biting at her toes..._

"Lena, that's horrible!"

* * *

Most of the Slytherins were almost gleeful at the news of the mass breakout. Many of the sixth and seventh-years were no doubt looking to join in their ranks upon finishing school and looked up to them, especially now that the Death Eaters proved to be powerful enough to break out of Azkaban.  
"Now that the dementors have joined the Dark Lord, it's only a matter of time before he takes control and sets things right."

"Since his most faithful supporters have returned to him, others will join, in much greater numbers now."

"And those who don't..."

"We'll get rid of Dumbledore once and for all. It would be grand to have Umbridge as Headmistress."

* * *

"This is bad."  
"No, really?" Lena asked sarcastically.

"I mean, You-Know-Who coming back was bad enough. But with his most faithful Death Eaters returning to him now..."

"Thank Merlin I only have one more year after this."

"And I have two," Arti said glumly.

"But most of the worst ones will be gone after this year. Most of your year and younger aren't as bad as those in mine or the year above me."

"Thankfully. Like Nott. And the Greengrass sisters." Arti sighed. "Poor Longbottom and Bones are going to be the subject of some gruesome notoriety for a while. And Potter of course."

"And the Weasleys too."

"Why?"

"Their mother was a Prewett."

"Oh, right."

* * *

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For convincing me to go to the DA meetings. I don't think I would have otherwise. If you hadn't dragged me to my first one–"

"I did no such thing!"

"Fine, encouraged me to go then. I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen so I–"

"Tried to kill yourself –" Roger winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean–"

"I know you didn't."

"But I mean, working yourself that hard to try to forget wasn't helping anything either, least of all you. And this way you'd be doing something."

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

Everyone was in high spirits as they congregated in the Room of Requirement, the evening following the prank with Umrbidge and the toilets. To everyone's delight, Creevey had pictures. The Muggle-borns had explained the significance of the song that had been use, which made it all the funnier.  
Roger had one of his rare free nights and was attending his fourth meeting. Lena was still amazed that he had any free time at all. Colleen, Blaise, Elayne and Matt sat with them. Blaise had his arm around Colleen. Lena smiled as she watched them.

"All right, everyone," Potter said, raising his hands for quiet. "Today we're going to try something special. A full-scale mock battle, like Combat Club was, but with a twist."

"What sort of twist?" Roger asked.

"Invaders and defenders," Potter replied. "Half of us will be defending the objective. They can only shoot to incapacitate, or to wound, to start out with. The other half, the invaders, will be shooting to kill from the start."

"No one's ever taught you the meaning of the word 'subtle', have they, Potter?" Blaise drawled from the back of the room, drawing snickers.

"Takes one to know one, Zabini," Potter said harshly. The laughter grew. "You volunteering to lead a team?"

Lena and Arti exchanged smiles. They'd never seen Blaise look taken aback before. "Er—what?"

"He asked if you want to be captain," Ginny Weasley said, turning to look at him. "And I think he's going to be leading the other team himself. Right, Harry?"

Potter paused before answering. "Of course." He seemed to be digesting this information before continuing. "So if you'll all take out your Galleons," he went on, pulling his own from his pocket. "In a second, half of them will go off, a random selection, and that half will be Zabini's team. Don't give him any trouble."

A few mutinous looks greeted this statement, but there were no objections. At least not vocally. Blaise looked relieved.

"All right, then." Potter drew his wand and put its tip against his Galleon. "Proteo inusitatus semis!"

Lena, Maya and Matt were on Blaise's team while Roger, Elayne, Amanda and Graham were on Potter's. Lena was amused at the thought that two sets of relatives were on opposing teams and she was also glad that again, not all Slytherins had been cast as Death-Eaters.

* * *

"A good match," Blaise said shaking Potter'a hand. "Of course, it had a flaw."  
"What kind of flaw?"

"With Harry Potter, the true champion of their beliefs, at their head, how could your defenders lose even their mock Hogwarts against the invaders and their leader?"

"Why don't you just say Voldemort and be done with it?" said Ron Weasley, causing waves of shudders.

"Perhaps another time." Blaise's eyes were fixed on Potter. "If you had not led the defending force, but the attackers…"

"You want to swap sides and play again?" Potter asked.

"If everyone else is amenable."

"How about it, everyone?" Potter asked. "Want to change sides and go again after a breather?"

The DA cheered and clapped, some of them bouncing up and down.

"Sounds good. Ten minutes!"

"Whoo," said Goldstein, sitting down with a thump. "I thought I was going to learn to fly, that last one hit me so hard. Good shot, Macmillan."

"Thank you." Mcmillan replied, nodding to him. "I expect we will both do far better on our Defense O.W.L.s than we ever could have without this sort of practice."

"We'll do better on N.E.W.T.s as well," Spinnet said.

Lena agreed wholeheartedly. Maybe I'll get an O when I sit my N.E.W.T.s next year. Roger doesn't need help, he'll do well no matter what.

"Just think of Umbridge's face when we all get our scores back!"

Yes, that would be priceless. Pity we won't see her reaction. Although if things continue as they are, we might when we start school next year.

Lena shuddered at the thought of another year of Umbridge's tyrany and came back to the conversation at hand.

"She'll be expecting Ps and Ds, and we'll get Es and Os!"

"She thinks we haven't learned anything, and we've learned more than we would in normal classes!"

"She'll scream!"

"She'll flip!"

"She'll croak!"

"Perfect!" Lee held out his hands as though displaying a newspaper. Can't you see the headline in the Prophet? 'Toady Umbridge Croaks'!"

The DA's reaction was almost Bacchanalian. Everyone was howling and screaming with laughter. If there had been any boggarts or dementors, Lena was sure that they would have disappeared in a heartbeat. It took some time for Lena to realise she was having trouble breathing. In fact, she wasn't sure she was breathing. Luckily, Roger came to the rescue.

"Lena, breathe, love," he wheezed catching her by the shoulders as she begun to cough. "You can do it, just breathe…"

"Don't you usually want her not to breathe?" Parvati Patil said wickedly. "I mean, it breaks the suction."

Lena glared at her, and got a cheeky grin in return.

"She's turning blue, though," Roger said, chuckling a little. "And House pride only goes so far. Come on, love, breathe…deep and slow, in, out, in, out…"

Lena coughed a few times and drew a deep, slow breath. She grinned up at him. "Isn't it a bit early to be telling me that?"

"Ooooooooo," the girls chanted, while the boys groaned in sympathy. Roger looked petrified for a moment then grinned shakily.

She hadn't planned on saying it and had no idea why she had. But the look on his face had been worth it.

The hourglass rattled. Potter looked up. "Let's go, people!" he called. "Defenders are now attackers, attackers are now defenders! Same teams, same captains! Defenders, get inside Hogwarts, attackers, follow me!"

The battle ended when the attackers won. Which meant that, while Hogwarts had been defended, Potter had lost. While it was a good thing to see that they could defend the castle, having Potter lose was still a surprise. This interesting development had the DA chattering excitedly. Lena and by the looks of it, many others had conflicting emotions about the outcome. The excited chatter was cut off by a loud THUD.

Everyone looked around wildly, their excited chatter turning to agitated whispers. Potter emerged from the model Hogwarts. "Accio Map." A battered parchment soared into his hand. The others waited with baited breath. Another dull THUD shook the walls. He swore; four other voices followed.

"What?" demanded Smith. "What is it?"

"Umbridge." Potter pointed at the door. Oh Merlin. Elayne paled. "She's right out there, with a load of Slytherins—you know the ones I mean," he added as Blaise glowered and Lena glared. "And she'll be in here in a second. She's found us."

"What do we do now?" a high, worried voice asked.

Potter reached for Ginny Weasley's hand. The others joined them. This seemed to calm him. "We wait," he said. His voice was clear and calm. "If we had the chance, I'd tell you to run. There's no shame in retreating if you're this outmatched. But we can't get out of here. You'll all remember this, I'm sure. Never let yourself get blocked into a corner, no matter how well hidden you think you are."

The Weasley twins snorted and came to stand beside them without any hesitation, Reading hand-in-hand with Fred. Lee and Maya, Lindz and Thomas and many others followed as Dumbledore's Army prepared for battle.

"She can find us," Potter said, as he watched the DA assemble. "And she can try to break us. But that decision lies with us." Roger and Lena joined the the ranks. Surprisingly, Lena felt no fear, though Roger's presence may have had something to do with that. Blaise, Colleen, Matt and Amanda Smythe, Graham, Natalie and the Creevey brothers, followed. The Creevey brothers squeaked as a rumbling BOOM made the floor vibrate. "No matter what she does to us, as long as we are loyal to each other and to ourselves, she can't win."

Johnson and Spinnet nodded. Many of the older students were comforting younger ones. Lena was relieved to see that Robins was taking care of Elayne. The poor girl must be terrified. Smith stood a little aloof, his eyes fixed on Potter. Lena was tempted to suggest handing him over to Umbridge.

"So I guess what I really want," Potter said as Ginny Weasley squeezed his hand, "is just to thank you all. For being here, for believing in me, for showing we can do this. Thank you, everyone."

Another echoing BOOM, but as it died away, a strange sound echoed around the room. Everyone's turned, their eyes fixed on the wall behind Potter. A fireplace had materialized behind him. There was a hole about the height of his waist with a bar set in the wall above it.

Potter turned around to look at what had caught everyone's attention.

The DA all seemed to recover their ability to speak at once. "What is it?" "Where'd it come from?" "Where does it go?" "Can we use it?" "Is it safe?" "I'm scared of the dark!" "I'm scared of holes!" "I'm scared of—"

"QUIET!" Potter bellowed. Everyone obeyed. "There isn't much time. That passage will take you somewhere safe, somewhere you can get back to your common rooms—you can claim you never left, no one will be able to prove you did—but we have to move, people. Come on, let's go! One at a time, make a queue, go as soon as the last person's clear!"

George Weasley moved first, carrying Dennis Creevey into the tunnel. Fred followed with Malloy, Ruddy shepherding Natalie and Graham behind them, and then the rest of the DA was queuing up, whispering and staring.

Potter's friends jumped into action, Ron Weasley and Longbottom stood on either side of the hole and gave the smaller students a leg up, Draco Black hurried up and down the line answering questions and Granger-Lupin and Meghan Black gently chivied people into position.

Lena and Roger were one of the last to climb inside the hole. They both nearly went head over heels as they found themselves going down the slide, landing rather haphazardly at the bottom. A third BOOM shook dust from the timbers of the door. A fourth BOOM, was followed by a sharp crack.

"Reparo!"

Lena gripped Roger's hand as she watched the others climb into the hole. Amanda was just climbing in, Blaise and Colleen were the only people left in the room who weren't Potter's friends—

A loud CRACK echoed through the room. Colleen gasped.

"What is it?" several people asked.

Blaise looked solemn. "The door. We barely made it out."

"Protego!" Potter shouted. "Stupefy, Stupefy, Expelliarmus!" There were thuds and muffled curses, both magical and otherwise.

"HARRY!" shrieked Ginny Weasley's voice. "HA—"

Her second scream cut off as she struggled against her brother's grasp.

Potter and Ron Weasley were shouting at each other, their voices oddly distorted as they echoed down the slide to where they all stood.

Potter and Ron Weasley were shouting at each other. Then, Ron and Ginny Weasley, who continued to struggle and shriek, Longbottom, Draco and Meghan Black and Lovegood came hurtling in just in time. In the few seconds before the stone slab closed, Lena saw to her relief that Ron Weasley clutched a piece of parchment.

The stone slab closed, securing those inside. It was now very dark and slightly crowded. People were becoming slightly panicky. Lena couldn't blame them.

"Absumo animum!" cried a shrill voice from outside.

Several people gasped.

"That hag!" cried a voice. "Let's go help Harry!"

"No!" Draco Black's voice echoed around the small room. "We have to go to our common rooms, now. We can't help him and he won't let us anyway. Our first priority is to keep everyone safe. Now, Slytherins with me, Ravenclaws with Luna, Gryffindors with Ron and Ginny and Hufflepuffs with Neville!"

It took some time for everyone to get organized and headed in the right direction. Lena, Elayne, Matt, Graham and Blaise followed Draco. He stopped a few minutes later and another hole opened up, revealing the Slytherin common room.

"They don't see us," Elayne whispered in awe, staring at the students sitting in front of the fire. "We're right here, and they don't see us at all…"

"That's right," Black said, helping her climb out of the hole. "And they won't see you for a little while yet. Can you get to your dorm quickly? Or do you see your friends anywhere here?"

"My friends are the DA," Elayne said softly. Lena's heart clenched. But it was true, especially for the Slytherins. "But I sometimes sit with those girls." She jerked her head some students sitting near one of the windows. "I don't think they'd notice if I came over and sat down…"

"If they're not your friends, then never mind." Draco gave her a little push into the room. "Just go to your dorm and get your homework or something…"

"We've been together," said Matt, sliding past Draco. "Working on that one tricky bit from Charms today. I'll get my book and we'll start going over it together."

"Thank you," Lena said to Draco as she left the tunnel. "You're very kind to them."

"If things had gone differently for me, I could have been them. Stuck in a House with a bad reputation, and just trying to do my best."

"Or not sure how to do that, and settling for less," added Blaise from behind them. "Though one of my classmates, at least, seems to be learning."

"Yeah, well, keep an eye on him, will you?"

"Always." Blaise stepped out into the common room, drawing a piece of paper and his wand from his pockets.

They watched as the hole sealed itself once more before hurrying off. Lena found Arti engrossed in her Charms textbook. It wasn't until she sat down on the bed that Arti realised that she wasn't alone.

"Oh, hi, I didn't see you."

"I noticed."

"Why is Charms so hard? It seems so easy."

"I know. It was never my strong suit either."

Arti set down her quill and looked up. "You look awfully pale. Are you sick?"

"A bit, I guess. Umbridge found us."

Arti gasped. "What? How?"

Lena told her sister about the night's events.

"Do you know who it was?"

"No," Lena replied quietly.

"And do you know who was with her?"

"We didn't see them, but three guesses who."

"Dursley, Warrington, Rowle, Goyle, Crabbe, Parkinson and the like."

"Is it just me, or are most of these kids in your year?"

"Something in the water that year, I dunno."

They laughed shakily.

Arti slammed her book closed. "I can't concentrate." She got up and beginning to pace. "I wish we could go talk to everyone. But that'd be suspicious."

Lena nodded.

There was a timid knock on the door. Lena opened it to find Elayne, looking pale and terrified.

"It was horrible," Elayne said, tears streaming down her face. Lena drew the girl to her and closed the door.

"I know," Lena said quietly, handing her her handkerchief. "We're all right now."

"We are. But Harry isn't." Elayne said hiccuping

"He'll be fine," Lena said. She wasn't sure who she was trying to convince.

"No he won't! Umbridge got him, didn't she?"

Lena hesitated. "I think so."

"Will she hurt him?"

In truth Lena was sure that Umbridge would do something to him, but she didn't think Elayne needed to know that. But Lena's hesitation was enough of an answer. Elayne burst into tears.

"What's going to happen to us?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Three hands groped inside pockets for their Galleons.

"Now?" Arti asked, staring.

"Let's go then. Though we ought to be careful. You go with Matt and Blaise, or maybe just Matt. We'll come in a few minutes."

By the time the girls arrived, most of the DA had gathered. Harry's friends were chatting together. But there was no sign of Harry himself. Blaise, Arti and Lena sat together. Roger and Colleen broke away from their friends to join them.

Brown came hurtling through the door, and ran straight at Ron. "Won-Won!" she squealed. A large number of people pretended to gag.

Neville and Meghan were whispering together surrounded by a group of younger students. Luna soon joined them. Their expression went from a combination of happy and worried to just plain happy.

At least, until Ginny said distantly "Someone's dead."

"What?" came from all directions, including the door, where the last arriving members were standing.

Ginny opened her eyes and stood. "You all know by now that Umbridge kidnapped Harry," she said. "You might not know, but I'm sure most of you guessed, that she took him to the Ministry. What you don't know is that people went after him, to try to rescue him. His parents, my parents, Professor McGonagall, Professor Longbottom, and a lot of other people. And what I didn't know until just a moment ago is that someone has died there."

A ripple of surprise and worry fluttered around the room.

"Professor Dumbledore spoke to me, on behalf of all of us," Ginny continued, looking around. "He asked us to stay here. To stay safe, out of the fighting. But he also told me that after tonight, he would never ask us that again."

What? Was he mad ?

Everyone exchanged disbelieving looks.

The place where Ginny stood had begun to elevate and she was now half a meter above everyone else.

"With Umbridge gone from Hogwarts, we can come out of the shadows." Her eyes fixed on the far wall. "We can become the core of the new Defense program at Hogwarts, because we are going to need one. After tonight, at least to Professor Dumbledore, we aren't just students anymore. We are fighters."

"He told you that?" blurted Smith. "Is he crazy? We can't fight You-Know-Who!"

Lena couldn't agree more.

"That's what he's counting on," said Ron from the back of the room. All eyes fixed on him. "That attitude. 'I'm just a kid, I can't do anything.' But look at us. Look what we did. We got this thing together, we made it work, and we're good. We're not Aurors, no one's going to expect us to be, but we can at least put up a fight if we have to."

"That's what the DA is all about," Hermione continued, stepping up to stand next to Ron. "About training all of us to fight as best we can. Not to take the place of the adults, but to free them up to do what only they can do, because they won't have to worry about us being helpless without them."

"And sometimes we can do things they can't," Neville added. "Things they wouldn't think of, things they don't know about, or even things we can get away with because nobody pays attention to kids."

"It's what we have that they don't," said Luna, her gaze roaming. "We work together without someone telling us to. Even against someone telling us not to. And with all our minds and all our magic together, we're strong. We can help win the war."

"And this is a war," Ginny said, drawing all eyes back to her. "The Second War against Voldemort. The Ministry doesn't want to believe it, the Prophet doesn't want to talk about it, but that's what it is." She paused, one hand at her neck. "And I think by tomorrow everyone will know about it. Whether they want to or not."

"So… what can we do?" asked Abbott.

"We can plan," Draco said. "Wars are usually about getting hold of important places. If you can get enough of the enemy's without letting him get too many of yours, then you win. And we're standing in one of the most important right now."

"Of course it is," said Macmillan. "Everyone in the Wizarding world went to Hogwarts. People make friends, get promotions, decide who to marry, based on what House they were in. It would be awful if the castle got taken over."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room.

"And that's not even mentioning all the students!" Amanda Smythe's voice was strong and clear. "Seven years' worth of the wizarding population of Britain is right here. And almost everyone who'll be fighting has children here, or nephews or nieces or brothers or sisters or something. What if they knew that if they kept fighting, we would die?"

There was silence except for nervous swallows and shuffling feet.

"That's why we have to fight," said Ginny, jumping down from her dais. "That's why we will fight. And that's why we will win." She grinned. "Of course, we'll also win because we have a castle. And we know how to use it."

The DA laughed.

Then they began to strategize.

* * *

"Are you all right?" Roger asked as they left the Room of Requirement.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. A bit shaken, but fine."

"No one tried anything?"

Lena shook her head. "And Weas–Ron got the parchment so they won't know names. And none of us are telling. Poor Elayne was quite shaken. I hope she's all right."

"She'll be fine. But I don't think any of us expected this."

"No, but I think we should have. With this many people, there had to be someone who'd snitch. They'd get into Umbridge's and the Ministry's good graces that way."

"You're so cynical."

Lena shrugged. "I'm a Slytherin. I live with this every day."

"I wish you didn't have to."

"There's nothing wrong with that. Especially now."

"You can say that again."

* * *

"How the hell did they get away?" Rowle demanded, pacing. "They were all there at the meeting! Chang said so! But all we got was Potter. How'd they escape?"  
"How should I know?" Yaxley snapped.

"And you didn't find anyone else with him?"

Rowle spun around and glared at Wilkes. "I've already told you, no. If we had everyone'd know and they'd be expelled at the very least by now."

"Speaking of which, wonder where Umbridge went."

Yaxley shrugged. "Maybe she took Potter somewhere."

"I hope he never comes back."

"One of them won't, no doubt. And it won't be Umbridge"

* * *

"So it was Chang who betrayed us?"  
"Seems so."

"Why?"

"Who knows? Maybe it had something to do with earlier this year when she was acting oddly."

"Maybe. Is Potter still going to let her stay?"

"Would you?"

"No, of course not."

"To think it was one of my Housemates who..."

"Yeah, I didn't think she was the type to."

"If she wasn't, who then?"

"One of us, of course," Arti said with a grin.

"At least people will think so."

"I hope not."

* * *

"It's about time," Blaise said as he read the front page the next morning.  
Arti was leafing through the rest of the paper when she stopped and looked up, a smug grin on her face.

"What?"

"May I?" she asked, gesturing at the paper.

"Certainly," Blaise said, handing it to her.

She opened to the appropriate page and pointed. It was Umbridge's obituary.

"Is that what Weas–Ginny meant when she said yesterday that someone'd died?"

"I don't know."

"Did they have to put her picture in?" Lena asked.

"Yes of course," Blaise said. "what else will we spit on now that the real Umbridge is no longer with us?"

The others snorted with laughter.

"So when is the festival – I mean – funeral?"

* * *

"…poor Meghan, her little brother never even got to live," Natalie said.

"I know," Graham agreed, shaking his head sadly.

Slowly but surely a rather disturbing thought entered Lena's mind.

"Lena, you all right?" Arti asked, putting a gentle hand on her sister's arm.

"No."

She fairly flew down the stairs and various corridors to her dormitory. Flinging open the lid of her trunk, she rummaged around for a minute before finding what she wanted. Nearly slamming the lid of her trunk on her fingers in her haste, she raced to the bathroom, Arti hot on her heels.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late," she chanted quietly as she locked the door. She cast a Privacy Spell on the stall, glad that she had learned how to do so already.

"For a very important date," Arti finished.

"This isn't funny," Lena snapped. "I'm late!"

"You've said that already. For what? We don't have anything to be late for, it's after dinner. No club meetings or DA tonight either."

"Not-that-kind-of-late," she said, hitting her head against the door with each word.

"What other – oh. Merlin's pants and Morgana's knickers!"

"Well, the lack of said articles of clothing..."

"You still have your sense of humor I see."

"I'm trying to keep myself from panicking. I don't want to count my Ashwinders before they hatch. It could just be stress or something inconsequential because I've been feeling nauseous and tired. And we were really careful. But I'm late…and other things are happening..."

"But it could still be stress."

"Yes. Or a cold or something else."

"Well, there's only one way to find out. Well, several, but seeing as most of them take quite a while and you know one way that takes a few seconds…" Arti trailed off. "Sorry, I'm babbling."

"No, keep talking, it'll keep me calm." She began to page through the book she had brought, all the while muttering "Please let it be stress. Please let it be stress."

Arti squeezed her hand, as she read over her shoulder.

"Well, here goes." Lena took a deep breath. "Revelare Ventris," she stammered. It took several tries before the fine gold mist appeared. It hung in the air, in a roughly spherical shape.

"The moment of truth," Arti said quietly, her tone serious. "Somebody's life is about to change."

"Or not."

"Or not," Arti agreed.

Lena let out a shaky breath toward the mist.

It turned blue. She was pregnant.

"It's been grand knowing you," Arti said gravely.

Lena didn't seem to hear her. She paled so quickly and so much that Arti instinctively looked down to make sure that there wasn't blood pooling at her feet. Lena stared for several moments before summing up the situation in one word.

"Fuck."

Arti giggled. "Well, yeah, you did."

"Yeah, I did," Lena said, with a hollow laugh.

Her laugh turned maniacal as she sank to the floor, burying her face in her arms.

Several moments later, Arti realised Lena wasn't laughing anymore. She sat down and began to rub Lena's back.

"It'll be all right."

Lena looked up, her face tear-stained. "How? How the hell is everything going to be all right? I'm pregnant!"

"I can see that. But it's not the end of the world. You're not the first nor the last girl to be in this predicament."

"That's not the point! What about Roger? And Mother and Father? And the rest of the family? And his for that matter?"

"What about them?"

"What are they going to think? Or do? I mean, Roger'll want nothing to do with me, now that I'm pregnant and he'll leave. And Mother and Father'll disown me."

"Lena, by Merlin this irrationality of yours had better be due to shock, because there is no way, absolutely no way that any of that is happening."

"How do you know? Mother and Father are going to be so disappointed and angry and Roger's too young to want anything to do with a baby."

"Yes, they'll probably be disappointed and angry, but they aren't going to disown you. You're Father's favourite. If they do, by some slim chance – he had better be having a stroke – then I'm coming with. And Roger's young? He's only…six months older than you. And four: you're both adults, so there's really not much they can do about it. So all in all, I think you'll be all right. Who knows? Roger might surprise you."

Lena smiled faintly. "When did you get to be so wise and level-headed?"

"Someone has to be. And for once, it's time I knocked some sense into you instead of the other way around. When're you due?" Arti asked.

"Mid-August," Lena said after a moment.

"So...mid-November?"

"Yes."

"Where...? Wait I don't want to know..."

"Snape's office," Lena replied with a smirk.

Arti gaped. "Oh, Merlin. I thought you were joking! You are, aren't you?"

Lena smiled mysteriously but did not reply. Arti groaned heavily.

She squeezed Arti's hand. "Thanks for being here. If you hadn't I'd be doing something stupid right now."

"What? Like trying to drown yourself in Myrtle's toilet?"

"Ugh, that's disgusting!" Lena groaned and began to giggle.

"Oh, good, I got you to laugh."

Lena sighed. "If only we'd had more time before…I'm – we're – too young..."

"Well," Arti began hesitantly, "you could–"

"No!" Lena cried vehemently. "I will not get rid of this baby. It's not its fault. It's my own fault. Well, mine and Roger's. Well, mostly his fault. If he weren't so fanciable..."

Arti made a face. "Not something I want to think about, thank you ever so."

Lena rolled her eyes.

"But why punish yourselves then?" Arti countered. "You're not ready. Why have this baby and make life harder? Especially now."

Pain stabbed Lena's heart. She knew Arti wasn't trying to be hurtful, but still...

"So you're going to keep it?"

"I want to, yes."

"All right. Then what?"

"I'll leave school and take care of it."

"What about Roger? He might be willing to stay home with the baby."

"Are you mad? What seventeen year old boy wants to do something like that?"

"He loves you. I'm sure he'd be willing to–"

"Loving me's got nothing to do with it. He wouldn't want to do that!"

Arti shrugged. "He might surprise you."

"I doubt it."

"Besides, even if our parents are a bit shocked and all that at first, they'll come around and be more than willing to help. So you could probably finish school."

"Maybe. Merlin, Mother and Father are going to kill me."

"I'd be more worried for Roger."

"Point. Oh dear."

"Do you think you'll get married?"

"We want to, not for a while yet. But with the baby I suppose they'd want us to."

"With what? The Imperius Curse?"

"That's one way. But I'm sure there're others."

"They won't. And they won't disown you either."

"I know that, in my head. But still…"

"You're scared and shocked, that's completely understandable. When are you going to tell him?"

Lena kneaded her forehead with her knuckles. "Not yet. I need time to process."

"All right. But tell him soon. He deserves to know."

"I know. I just...Thank you."

"Anytime. I can really call you Lady Chatterley now."

"Yes I suppose."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Arti asked "If you die or get disowned, can I have your sheet music?"

* * *

"Why is your hair red?"

"We started human transfiguration. I liked it so I thought I'd keep it that way for a while. Roger liked it too."

"He noticed?"

"Surprisingly, yes."

"I don't suppose you've–"

"No."

"Lena, you have to tell him!"

"I will! Just...not yet."

"It's been a week!"

"I know that!"

"Then what are you waiting for?"

"The right time."

"There won't be a 'right time'."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Well then, why don't you? The sooner he knows the better!"

"Dammit! You think this is easy?"

"No." Her expression softened. "You promised me. Lena, what are you afraid of?

"Everything."

* * *

"Are you all right? You look ill. Do you need to see Madame Pomfrey?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine," she snapped. Then she sighed. "I'm sorry. Let's not argue. You'll understand soon."

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Yes, but not yet. I've got someone else who needs to know first."

* * *

Three days before the winter holidays began, the DA found itself again in the Room of Requirement. But now, the atmosphere was much lighter and happier.  
"This will be our last DA meeting before holidays," Harry said, standing in front of a mostly-full Room of Requirement. "When we come back, we're going to be an official school club, under Professor Longbottom."

"Does that mean you won't run the meetings anymore?" asked Li.

"Not unless you want me to leave—" Harry began.

He barely got the word out before the room erupted in denials. Unfortunately, because there were only six Slytherins, the other Houses drowned them out. "All right, all right!" he shouted, and the DA fell silent once more. "If you want me that badly, you've got me. Professor Longbottom will sit in on meetings when she can, she'll demonstrate the things I don't know yet, she might arrange for guest lecturers sometimes, but I'll keep running the show day-to-day, as much as I can."

"Why would you not be able to?" Malloy asked, looking confused.

"Because we're going to expand." Harry spread his hands. "Tell all your friends about us. Tell the people you sit with in class, the others in your dorms, everyone. Try to get them to come to meetings, or at least to pay better attention in Defense—it's going to stop being a joke after holidays."

Maybe Adrian'll join now.

"About time," Lee said loudly.

"It's not Professor Longbottom's fault—" Neville began heatedly.

"No one thought it was," Reading cut him off. "We all knew it was Umbridge who was keeping her from teaching us anything worthwhile. Now she's gone, we can finally start learning what we'll need to know to pass our tests."

"And to survive," Roger added. "With You-Know-Who come back, another war starting…"

The DA shivered. Knots of people huddled closer together. Lena leaned against Roger who put an arm around her, her hand going to her stomach. Arti patted her hand gently. Luckily Roger didn't notice. Blaise however, gave her a curious look.

"I think we've discussed this already," Harry said and everyone turned back to him. "If we haven't, we should have. Drop the 'You-Know-Who' nonsense. He picked out the name himself, he shouldn't mind us saying it. Voldemort."

Everyone shivered and some gasped or cried out. "If you can't say that, try 'Dark Git' or 'Old Moldy,'" he advised, and grinned at the ripple of nervous laughter. "See? That's what we have to do. Laugh. Smile, play games, enjoy life. We'll have to fight, yes. But if we lose who we are, what makes us different, then we've become what we're fighting, and Voldemort wins."

The gasps were slightly fewer this time, but still present. Harry scowled. "I'll stand here saying it all day if I have to. Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

"Oh, stop!" Fred cried in a high-pitched, trembling voice. "Stop, or I shall swoon!"

The laughter was real this time. Harry and his friends began to chant. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

"Oooohhhh!" Fred pressed a hand to his forehead and wobbled in place. "How can you be so cruel!"

"Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!" They repeated, getting louder every time. Others were joining, including the Slytherins. "Voldemort, Voldemort, Voldemort!"

"Oooooooooohhhhhh!" Fred collapsed theatrically to the floor.

George dropped to his knees, his face tragic. "Fred! Damn you, you've killed him!" he shouted at Harry before turning back to his brother. He lifted Fred's upper body off the ground and cradled him against his chest. "Fred, speak to me! Say something!"

Fred twitched, groaned, and opened his eyes. "Voldemort?" he said hopefully, peering up at George.

The DA burst into laughter as George, with a look of complete disgust, let go. Fred caught himself on his forearms and grinned cheerily, George's expression was now back to his usual mischievous smile. The twins took a bow to loud applause.

Harry raised his hands for quiet which he got within a few moments.

"Thank you, gentlemen—which term I use loosely—for making my point," he said, nodding to the twins. "It's a name. Only a name."

A rose by any other name would smell as sweet. Would it though? I mean for someone whose name means "flight of dead", would having a different name make him less terrifying?

"Granted, it belongs to an evil wizard who wants us all either dead or doing whatever he wants. We're not likely to stop being afraid of him. But we shouldn't be afraid of his name." "If you still want to say 'You-Know-Who' out there, that's fine. In here, we call a wand a wand." He held up his own, to renewed laughter. "Voldemort."

"Voldemort," the DA echoed.

"So now, since we've got that out of the way…" Harry jumped down from the dais where he'd been standing. "To return to the earlier point of this meeting, about having fun and enjoying ourselves… house-elves, please!"

A loud series of cracks echoed through the room, and at least two dozen house-elves materialized, each bearing a large bowl or platter. Most of the students were staring in confusion. Tables burst from the floor and the house-elves whisked away the covers to reveal the contents before setting the food onto the tables.

"We get our own feast!" Colin Creevey burst out. "Wicked!"

"Thank you, house-elves," Harry called, prompting a chorus of "Thank you!" and "It looks great!" from the DA. The house-elves flushed and disappeared, though a few of them waved their hands in return.

It took some time before everyone had gotten something to eat and had sat down. Although for the most parts housemates sat together, there were several large inter-house groups.

Roger sat across the table talking with several of his Ravenclaw friends. It was good that he was spending time with his housemates, Lena thought. Not that she didn't appreciate his company but she thought that he could use a little more time with people who were more similar to him than she was.

Everyone chatted amiably, exchanging holiday plans, gossip and other meaningless bits of information. It grew quiet for a few minutes as everyone ate.

"I need some advice," Maya said turning to Lena as she poured gravy over her chicken. "I wrote my parents the letter I'd been dreading—to say that I didn't want to be married yet, that I wanted to finish school first—and Mother wrote back just saying we'd talk about it over the holidays. I'm not sure what to think."

Lena thanked heaven that her parents were not traditional pure-bloods. And if they had been, she wouldn't have had Maya's courage to defy them. That's why she's a Gryffindor and I'm not.

"Would she lie to you?" she asked, taking a small bite of bread. She had begun having trouble keeping her food down, something she hoped Roger hadn't noticed yet.

"I don't think so. Not deliberately. But Father could have concealed something from her. And if I leave here…"

"You're not seventeen," Lena pointed out. "They could make you come home. Unless you can prove you'd be in real danger there…"

"And I can't, because I don't know!" Maya stabbed her fork into the chicken with such vehemence Lena jumped. "It just doesn't sound right. Suddenly they're being reasonable, after their letters have been getting more and more full of duty all through the autumn. My sacred duty, my inescapable duty…"

"I understand," Lena said, squeezing her hand. "Be glad you're not me. I have to tell my parents something even worse."

She shuddered slightly at the thought. She wasn't looking forward to this at all.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "Worse than 'I don't believe anything you've taught me and I refuse to do what you want me to'?"

"Yes. Worse." She drew Maya close and whispered "I'm pregnant."

Maya jerked upright. "No!"

"Oh, yes." Lena smiled. "Very much so."

Maya glanced at Roger. "Does he know?" she asked softly.

"Er…" she blushed.

"That looks like a no."

"Yes, it's a no. There just hasn't been a good time."

"There never will be," Maya said. "And he deserves to know. Before the holidays, not after."

"Speaking of holidays." Lena grimaced. "I have parties through most of mine. You?"

Maya nodded grimly. "Formal parties. Dress robes and company manners."

"Shall we see if there's a night we're both free, and we can get together?"

"Oh, yes please." Maya grinned. "I have a new custom I want to introduce you to. I think you'll like it."

"A new custom?" Lena frowned. "Did you make it up?"

"No, but you'd never believe me if I told you where it came from. Maybe some other time."

"Maybe so." Lena took another small bite of bread. "Meanwhile, I think I'll concentrate on settling my stomach…"

* * *

Lena spent the rest of the feast trying to get the courage to break the news to Roger. Maya and Arti were right, he needed to know; had the right to know. The thought of telling him terrified her and she didn't want the feast to end. But of course it did.  
Arti looked over at her sister and noticed that she was quite agitated.

"You all right?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Lena nodded. "I'm going to tell him."

Arti nodded. "Tonight?"

"Yeah. After the feast."

"What made you decide?"

Lena nodded toward Maya, who was chatting with Blaise.

"Ah. So, she knows."

"Yes. I needed to tell someone and it made her feel better."

"What d'you mean?"

"Not my place to tell. Suffice it to say, we're both going to have interesting times."

Arti glanced at Roger who was still talking with his friends. "Cherish the last few minutes of peace and tranquility."

"Oh, be quiet. It won't be that bad."

"Won't it? In less than an hour he's going to know he's a father."

"Good point."

Arti chuckled. "I bet he never expected that when he agreed to go to the Yule Ball with Fleur Delacour that within a year he'd be going out with you and be a father. Do you need me to be with you?"

Lena shook her head.

"All right."

Lena turned back to her meal and tried to enjoy the rest of the evening, succeeding fairly well under the circumstances. All too soon, people began to leave.

"You ready to go?" Roger asked, coming up behind her. Lena nearly jumped.

"Yes. But I'd like a word, in private."

Roger nodded, looking slightly apprehensive, and the couple went out the door to the nearest empty classroom. Lena left a bewildered Roger at the door and walked to the other side of the room.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice full of concern.

"I have something important to tell you," she replied quietly.

She could hear his footsteps as he came toward her. He pulled her to him, encircling her waist with his arms. She reveled in the feeling of his body against hers for several long moments before turning around and pulling herself from his grasp. She stared at the ground, biting her lip as she tried to decide how to break the news.

"Are you all right?"

"Am I all right?" she repeated. "I suppose I am, given the circumstances."

"Lena you're scaring me. What is it?"

"Sorry," she said, letting out a nervous laugh. "I'm just anxious and oh Merlin, I don't want to have to tell you this, but you need to know…" She sighed heavily and looked up at him.

His expression was a combination of worry, curiosity and a hint of fear. "Is there–is there someone else?"

"Yes," she said after a moment then hurried on as she watched the color rising in his cheeks. "But not in the way you're thinking."

"What? You mean there's a girl?"

Lena giggled. "Well, it's too early to tell yet. I won't know for another few weeks." She wished she had a camera. The expression on his face was priceless and probably something she would never see again. "You'll want to sit down," she said. He nodded and sat on the floor. She followed suit, her eyes fixed at her clasped hands. "If you want to leave me after I tell you this, I understand. I hope that you won't, but I'll understand if you do and won't blame you. Though life'd be much easier if you didn't."

"I'd never leave you, no matter what," he said, taking her hand. "You're the best thing that's happened to me. I'm not about to give you up. That is, unless you want to–"

"No, no. That's good to hear." She paused, licking her lips nervously.

"Lena, what is it?"

"I'll tell you, but try not to interrupt. I just want to get this all out." He nodded. "Do you remember the last time we were...together?"

"Of course," he replied, smiling at the memory.

Lena sighed and took a deep breath before continuing. "I know we were careful that night, as we were any other time." She hesitated and he gestured for her to continue. "But sometimes, even though you're very careful, things don't go as planned." She wondered how far she would have to go before he would understand. "Sometimes you can have very…tangible consequences."

She paused and waited for a spark of understanding from Roger. But it didn't come. For a Ravenclaw he was being very obtuse tonight. She resisted the urge to start beating her head against the nearest wall. At his lack of a reaction, she realized she'd just have to spell it out.

Well, here goes nothing.

"I'm pregnant."

"Uh-huh… uh-huh…" he said, nodding, his face earnest.

"I'm having a baby."

"I understand."

No you don't. "You're going to be a father."

She knew the exact moment when what she had just told him finally sank in. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged. "Wait…er… you… you're… how?" he sputtered.

She couldn't help it; she burst out laughing. "I don't think you need that explained to you," she said, chuckling.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he snapped.

She flinched. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Roger looked ashamed of himself. "Lena, I didn't mean-"

"It's all right. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have laughed." She patted his hand.

He squeezed her hand and she was relieved to see he looked happy, well, as happy as any seventeen year old still in school, who had just found out his girlfriend was pregnant, could be.

"Are you really pregnant?"

"Yes."

"You're sure? I mean, I don't doubt you, but…"

"I'm sure. Here," she extracted her wand and a piece of folded up parchment from her pocket. She handed the parchment to Roger who unfolded it as she performed the familiar spell. "There you go," she said when the mist turned blue. "I've been to see Madame Pomfrey too."

"You're definitely pregnant," Roger said.

"Admitting is the first step," Lena said, as she Banished the mist.

"You're having my baby. Our baby."

"I am."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How far along are you? I'd assume about a month."

She nodded. "Baby's due around mid-August. So…what shall we do?"

"Hold on a minute and let me wrap my mind around it."

"Take all the time you need. I've had a while to digest this."

"How long have you known?" he asked after a few minutes of silence.

"A couple weeks."

"So that day, at the DA meeting…?"

She shook her head. "I didn't know then."

Roger nodded absently. "Lena?" he asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you tell me? I mean, sooner? You've known for a while…"

"I was scared. Scared you wouldn't believe it was yours. Scared of how you'd react, that you might leave."

"You thought I wouldn't think it was mine?" he asked incredulously.

Lena nodded. "I mean, we were careful and..." She looked away.

"But accidents happen. And I know you wouldn't...I love you and I'm not going to leave you. Least of all if you're pregnant. I'll swear on my magic if I have to."

"You don't have to. I believe you."

He reached up and stroked her hair. "Come here," he said gently and pulled her onto his lap. She rested her head against his chest.

"All right. Now what do we do? Do we keep the baby?"

"I don't know. I don't want to...get rid of it. But it will be hard if we keep it."

"I'll take care of it," Roger offered.

She stared at him in surprise. "You would? Really?"

"This is my child we're talking about. You'll have enough to do with going to school and since I'm graduating this year, I can stay home and take care of it until you've finished school."

"You'd do that?"

"Yes, of course I would."

"Roger, you don't have to. I can leave–"

"No. You need to stay in school. Especially with the war coming, the more you know the better. Besides you'll be safe here."

"Roger..."

"No, don't argue with me. I'll do it and there's nothing you can say that'll convince me otherwise. Unfortunately, you won't be able to spend much time with the baby before school starts."

Lena sighed. "I know. I think that's my biggest regret."

"How's Arti taking this?"

"Oh, she's ecstatic at the prospect of being an aunt. At least someone's happy."

"That's true. Not that I'm not, but I think I'm still in shock."

"Understandably. You're taking this remarkably well. It'll wear off. Then you'll want to scream."

"Did you?"

"I cried."

"I wish I could have been there to help."

"Maybe it was best that you weren't. I think I'd have killed you."

"Oh. Well in that case, I'm glad I wasn't." She laughed. "So, we've got that settled. Next off, do we get married? Do you want to?"

"I mean, we both do, eventually." Roger nodded. "But now that there's this...But I don't want to get married just because of the baby. If things don't work out – not that I'm saying it won't–"

"I understand."

"–I don't want us to blame it. But I do want to get married, some day. I just think we're too young yet to deal with a baby and being married."

Roger nodded. "I think we should wait. I mean I'm definitely not ready for a wedding yet, baby or no baby. Frankly I don't know if I'd ever be. Not that I don't love you," he added hastily.

"I understand. A magical wedding's a big deal. And very binding."

"So, no Muggle wedding either?"

"Well, a wedding's a wedding no matter what. And I don't want to say that a Muggle wedding's any less important or legitimate or whatever."

"I agree. So, no wedding?"

"No wedding." She paused and looked up at him. "If you feel strongly about any of this, the baby, the wedding, any of it, please say so. I don't want you to feel as though you aren't entitled to have an opinion."

"Don't worry, whatever you want to do is fine with me."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Roger."

"What? It's true!"

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When they broke apart, Roger had a perturbed look on her face.

"What?"

"We have to tell our parents."

"I was hoping to forget about that for a while."

He exhaled and now looked ready to tear his hair out. "They aren't going to be happy, are they?"

She gave him a hard look. "If your seventeen year old daughter came home pregnant, unmarried while still in school, what would you do?"

"I'd want to kill the bastard–oh damn."

"Yeah, Father's not going to be happy. Course neither will Mother, but I think Father'll be worse."

"And I'd like to live to see my child, thank you."

"I'd like you to see your child too."

"What should we do?"

"'We' won't do anything. I'll tell them by myself.."

"You'll do no such thing!"

"Roger, if you're there, he'd definitely kill you. Besides Arti'll be with me."

"If you say so."

"We'll have to tell your parents too."

"Yeah, we will. I don't think they'll react too badly."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Well, they were only a couple years older than we are when I was born. Granted, they were both out of school and married. But I don't think they'll mind. I think they'd be more upset if we eloped."

"Well that's good."

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

Lena laughed. "Even with magic, it's still much too early to tell.

Roger nodded. "And, um you're sure it's just one?"

"I certainly hope so. You know, I think we should have foreseen this."

"Oh? Why?"

"My wand is made of ivy and this child was conceived on a Friday."

Roger laughed. "Well, let's hope we don't re-enact the myth of your namesake."

"I don't think I want fifty daughters thank you very much."

"I don't care if we have one or one hundred, I'll be happy because they're ours."

"What have I done to deserve you?"

"I should be the one asking you that."

"Somewhere in my youth–"

"Or childhood."

"I must have done something good."

It was quite a while before they returned to their common rooms.

* * *

"Damn, I have the hiccups," Adrian groaned. "Cheering Charm didn't work."

"I can make them go away."

"Really? Please do."

"I'm going to have a baby."

"I need to sit down," he said weakly, and suited action to words. "So when I asked you earlier...?"

"I knew then, yes. But Roger needed to know first, and I hadn't had the heart to tell him yet. But he knows now. And Maya. I think Blaise is the only one who doesn't."

"Well, er, congratulations."

"Thank you." Lena sighed. "I wish Father's reaction would be that simple."

"It won't be, will it?"

"Not a chance."

"Do you need me to be there?"

Lena shook her head. "I'll be fine. I told Roger not to come either."

"Good idea."

"Did I cure you?"

"Yes."

* * *

"I'm going to be a father."

"So I hear. Didn't take you long."

"No, it didn't. I'm not ready for this."

"Neither are the rest of us. I think you need a drink."

"I think I do too."

* * *

"I'm so glad we're friends," Lena said as she and Maya sat lounging.  
Maya smiled. "Me too."

"Now we both have something to look forward to after delivering the oh, so wonderful news to our parents."

Maya's smile faltered. "Yes. I just wish I could see Lee."

"No wonder you're a Gryffindor," Lena scoffed. "Tell them you're visiting me."

"I like the way you think."

* * *

They had decided to go flying.  
"I can't believe we're going home tomorrow."

"Neither can I. And then..."

"Let's think about that later. In the meantime...where to, Miss?"

"To the stars."


	9. The Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own _Gilmore Girls, Juno, Amelia Peabody, A Beautiful Mind, Glee or Romeo and Juliet_ or _Facing Danger_.
> 
> This is by far my favorite (at least until a future plot point was created) chapter. It's my baby, pun fully intended. I'd had it written for three years by the time I first posted this. I have never had more fun writing something ever. I cried writing this so I'll put in a BYOT warning just in case. Enough of my babbling. I'll go begin empty-nesting now. Enjoy!
> 
> Oh and one of my readers did say they wanted to throw things at their computers reading this so, I thought I'd warn you about that too.

_History_

_Little miss didn't do right_

_Went and ruined all the true plans_

_Such a shame. Such a sin._

**"Whispering”, Spring Awakening**

***

"To think there's all this so close to the Leaky Cauldron.”  
"I know. It's funny. The Leaky Cauldron's hidden from Muggles and all this is in plain sight but wizards don't care enough to explore it.”  
"And there're so many book stores…”

* * *

"Aren't these just adorable?” Lena asked, pointing to a display of baby clothes in the front window. "Let's go inside and look at some of the others.” Seeing the expression on his face, she added "And when we're done here, I promise you can go to Foyles.”  
Before Roger could object, Lena grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. They had hardly been inside the store for five minutes when a voice spoke from behind them.  
"Lena, what are you and Roger doing here?”

* * *

"So you're pregnant.”  
"Yes.”  
"Oh.”  
Lena blinked and stared at her aunt. "All you can say is ‘Oh’?”  
"Well, there isn't much to say. I mean, you are of age in your world, aren't you?”  
"Yes, both of us,” Lena said, nodding to Roger.  
"Well, there's nothing your parents can do then.”  
"Trust me, they'll try. Or at least Father will.”  
"If you need a place to stay, you're welcome here.”  
"I'll probably take you up on that offer.”  
"I hope it doesn't come to that.”  
"Me too. But it might.”  
"Just as long as it doesn't turn into ’Run, Joey, Run”.”  
"What?”  
"It's a song that came out a few years before you were born about a boy remembering the night that his girlfriend died. He'd gotten her pregnant and she'd had a violent row with her father after she had told him about the baby. She called her boyfriend to tell him not to come over because he, the father, had sworn vengeance. He goes to see her anyway and when her father tries to kill him, she puts herself in the way and dies in his arms.”  
"That's horrible!”  
"Um…I think it might be a good idea if I went on holiday for a while.”  
"Oh, no you won't. You aren't going to leave me here alone to deal with this.”  
"Yes dear.”  
Aunt Áine laughed. "You two sound like you've been married for years.”

* * *

Lena was bored out of her mind. The usual mindless chatter surrounded her. Except now, it was also accompanied by more serious talk of the war and Voldemort. But Lena wasn't going to complain. At least this kept, however temporarily, other things off her mind.  
A hand touched her arm. She turned to see Roger and relief flooded through her. "Hello, sorry to interrupt. Lena, your sister's looking for you.”  
"Excuse me,” she said taking his arm. She beamed at him. "You saved me. I love you. I want to have your baby. Oops, too late,” she said quietly with a cheeky grin.  
They passed a mousy-looking man who reminded Lena of a ferret.  
Roger looked him up and down. "There has to be a mathematical equation for how ugly that tie is,” he said.  
Lena giggled as the young man huffed and walked away.

* * *

"Once and for all you are not going to be there with me when I tell them!”  
"Why not? You shouldn't have to do this on your own!”  
"I have no choice!”  
"Yes, you do. I could-”  
"No, you won't.” Her expression softened. "I know you want to. And I want you to be there. But you can't.”  
"But you just said-”  
"And I've already told you, no. Roger, you're the man who got me pregnant. What do you think my father's going to want to do to you?” Roger gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down. "Exactly. He's going to want to kill you as slowly and as painfully as possible, probably by castration. And Merlin help me, if you die because of some stupid Gryffindor-ish ideal about being noble and wanting to protect me, I'll dig you up and kill you again myself!”

* * *

"Are you all right?”  
"As well as can be, I suppose. I'm not looking forward to tomorrow.”  
"Well, maybe a present will cheer you up,” Roger said.  
Lena grinned. "Of course.”  
He extracted a box from the his pocket. For a split second Lena thought he might be about to give her an engagement ring but realised the box was much too big.  
She took it, unwrapping it carefully. Inside was a snow globe with two dancing figurines. She peered closely at them and gasped.  
"It's us!” she whispered, staring in awe. "Oh, Roger, it's beautiful. Thank you.”  
"You're very welcome.”  
Those were the last words they spoke for a long time.  
The door banged open and they jumped apart.  
"Grandmother wants a picture.”  
"Of this?!” Lena asked.  
"Er, I'll tell them you'll be down in a few minutes…”

* * *

Roger knelt and tenderly brushed the snow off the gravestone.

_Cedric Amos Diggory_

_Born: 28 September 1977_

_Died: 24 June 1995_

_lived life to the fullest_

"I can't believe it's been six months. Exactly six months.”  
"So much has happened.”  
Roger nodded. "Yeah. You'd have been so proud of us Ced…”  
He reached into his pocket and pulled out the photograph of the DA, which he placed on Cedric's grave.

* * *

Lena paced back and forth across the carpet. She opened her mouth several times but no sound came out. Her parents looked up at her quizzically.  
"You'll want that,” Lena said nodding to the glass in her father's hand. "In fact, you might as well drink it now. And get yourself another one.”  
Father raised his eyebrows before downing his drink. "Well? What is it?”  
"Come sit,” Mother said, patting the space on the settee next to her.  
"No, I'll stay here. This'll give me more time to dodge or run if I have to.”  
Lena stifled a smile as Mother surreptitiously removed Father's wand from his pocket.  
"I'm not exactly sure how to tell you this…”  
"Are you in trouble?” Mother asked, looking concerned. "Have you been expelled?”  
"I'm sure the school would have notified you in the case of my expulsion.”  
"Well, I was just asking. It seemed plausible.”  
Lena and Arti exchanged looks. Two weeks ago, it had been more than a possibility.  
"Do you need money or legal help?” her father asked.  
Lena shook her head. "No, no,” she replied reassuringly. "All I ask for is mercy.”  
"You might as well tell them,” Arti said from behind her. "They'll just keep thinking of worse thing you could have done.”  
"Like what?” Lena asked.  
"You-you haven't taken the Mark, have you?” Father asked in a strangled whisper.  
Lena stopped pacing and turned to stare at him.  
"Like that.”  
"Merlin's pants, no! Why in the world-? I'd never-” Lena shook her head in disbelief.  
"Father, you know very well she wouldn't. But if she had, I don't think she'd be telling us like this. No doubt she'd be strutting around and telling us how pathetic and unworthy we are.”  
"Well, what then?” Father asked impatiently.  
Lena took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She clenched and unclenched her fists several times before blurting out "I'm pregnant.”  
A shocked silence met this announcement as they stared at her.  
"Oh Merlin,” Mother breathed.  
Father looked as though he'd swallowed a lemon. The color which had been returning to his face drained. "WHAT?!” He sputtered several times before asking in a strangled voice "Please tell me this is some kind of joke.”  
"I'm sorry.”  
"Why the hell were you even having sex in the first place?” he demanded.  
Not the first question I expected. Although he doesn't need to ask "Who's the father?”  
"Because there was nothing better to do?” Lena replied with a slight smirk.  
Arti giggled. Mother gave them both a disapproving look.  
Father glared at her. "I won't stand for your cheek, young lady.”  
No you're sitting.  
Lena glared right back. "What do you want me to say? Because we felt like it, all right?”  
"'Felt like it’? ‘Felt like it’? Why the hell would you feel like it?”  
"Because we're hormonal teenagers who couldn't keep our hands off each other. Happy?”  
"No, I'm bloody well am not! You're still kids!”  
"No, we aren't,” she said quietly. "We haven't been for a long time.”  
"Who cares if you're legally adults? You still aren't old enough! You should have waited until you're out of school and married!”  
"Well, we didn't!”  
"And look at where it got you!”  
"Fine, I made a mess of things, all right?”  
"Yes, you did.” Lena flinched. "Weren't you listening when your mother explained this?”  
"Of course I was! How else would I have known how to do it properly?” Arti giggled.  
"Selena,” Father snarled. At least it was just her full first name. She still had some leeway and she intended to use it. "You're still in school! You're there to get an education!”  
I did get an education. Just not the kind you were thinking of. Not that I need to say that aloud, he'd murder me.  
"Well, there's still time for extra curricular activities.” Lena grinned. "Besides, it's a nice way to de-stress.” The look on Mother's face was a combination of exasperation, shock, and though she was trying her best to hide it, amusement.  
"Damn, it, Selena! This isn't funny!”  
Lena shrugged. "Well you're taking this much too seriously.”  
"You're pregnant! This is serious!”  
"Never said it wasn't,” Lena said quietly. "You're overreacting. We've got it all planned.”  
"Enlighten me,” Father said, sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"The baby's due in August. I'll go back to school and Roger'll take care of it-”  
"You're keeping it?” he demanded.  
"Yes, I'm keeping it,” Lena snapped. "What else can I do?”  
"Well, you could give it up for adoption or-”  
"Don't even think about finishing that sentence,” Lena hissed fiercely.  
"It's an option!”  
"It most certainly is not!”  
"Why the devil not?”  
"Because I said so.”  
"Do you really think you're in a position to make a decision like this let alone act on it?”  
"Yes.”  
"I beg to differ.”  
"That's your prerogative. But Roger and I both decided that we're able-physically and financially-to take care of this baby. I'll be the first to admit, it's not going to be easy, but we can do it. With or without your help. And when I'm done with school, we'll get our own place.”  
"And speaking of Roger, if he wants to be so involved why isn't he here?”  
"I told him not to come. I didn't want you to kill him. He's probably telling his parents.”  
"I do want to kill him! He's de-flowered and impregnated my daughter!”  
"With my consent!” Lena shot back. "Well, not the pregnancy part,” she amended.  
"It damned well better have been with you consent!”  
"Of course it was! He'd never-he wouldn't-” She took a deep breath. "If he'd so much as tried, I'd be in Azkaban for murder and therefore would have been expelled, need lots of money and legal help.”  
Not that that's ever going to be an issue because he's so…Focus, Lena, focus.  
"So you're keeping the baby?”  
"Yes,” Lena said firmly.  
"And nothing I, we,”- He glanced at Mother, -"can say, will convince you, either of you otherwise?”  
"Probably not.”  
"Well, there's only one thing to be done then.”  
"What?” Lena asked, though she had a sinking suspicion that she knew the answer.  
"You two are getting married.”  
"No.”  
"What? Why not?”  
"We're seventeen! We don't want to get married!”  
"When you get pregnant, you get married. A child needs a mother and a father!”  
"This child will have a mother and a father!”  
"So then why not get married? A lot of people your age already are.”  
"Those are the children of idiotic pure-bloods who think that it's a disgrace to marry a non-pure-blood and the faster these children marry and have children the better. And with all this inbreeding, no wonder the women need fertility potions because the men can't-” Lena caught Arti's eye and saw that she was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Mother looked too shocked for speech.  
"Selena!” Father sighed. "You're ready to have a baby, but not to get married?”  
"Yes.”  
"You said you were an adult. You ought to take responsibility then and act like one.”  
"We are. We don't want to get married just because we're having a baby. If things don't work out, we don't want to blame the baby when it's actually our fault. Someday, yes, but not now.” Mother looked impressed at this logic, for which Lena was grateful. Her father did not. "If you and his parents insist, we'll think it over. But we'd rather not be forced to. I realise there are ways you could force us to, but I hope you don't resort to that. Because if you do, I'll fight back. I've learned some interesting things these last few weeks.”  
Father turned to Mother. "Will you please talk some sense into your daughter!”  
Mother rolled her eyes. "My daughter, is she? Last time I checked she was just as much yours as she is mine.” She turned to Lena. "Well, I don't think there's much I can say. It seems as though you two have everything worked out. And as you did point out, you are adults, and as such, there really isn't much we can do.”  
Father tried another tactic. "Well, what the hell are people going to think, your getting pregnant and not only still going to school but not even getting married?”  
Lena threw up her hands in exasperation. "Merlin's pants! We're at war and you're having kittens over what the devil people will think because I'm having a child?  
"An illegitimate child,” Father corrected.  
Lena ground her teeth. "Since when have you given a- ” she bit back the first word that came to mind "damn about what people think?"  
"You're unmarried, not even engaged, in school and having a baby! How do you think this is going to look?”  
Lena shrugged. "I don't care. You should know that. I don't care what people think. I mean, look at us,” she gestured to Arti, "we're going against our entire House to oppose…Voldemort. No one we care about is going to think about me - and us - any differently just because I'm having a baby. And honestly, if they do care, they can sod off. And I'm shocked that you do care. You who have always despised pure-blood traditionalism and all that are now groaning about your "ruined” reputation just because your daughter's pregnant and not getting married. Isn't that a little hypocritical?”  
"No.”  
Lena crossed her arms over her chest. "And pray tell, why not?”  
"Because bastard children are still…”  
"Yes?”  
"…wrong.”  
"How dare you!” Lena hissed. Arti had never seen Lena so angry and was surprised that nothing had burst into flame. "There is nothing wrong with my child! Yes, this is a little earlier than planned and yes we should have waited to have this baby after we'd finished school and gotten married. But we didn't, all right? We didn't and we're dealing with it. We have it all figured out! At least be happy that we're taking responsibility!”  
A few moments of silence followed before Father asked "How long have you known?”  
"A couple weeks.”  
"And I assume Artemis knew?”  
"She was there when I found out.”  
Father turned to Arti "And you didn't tell us, when obviously Selena wasn't going to?”  
"It wasn't my news to tell. She had every right to wait until she was ready to tell you.”  
He turned back to Lena. "Why did you wait until now to tell us?”  
"This wasn't something I wanted to put in a letter. Especially since they're watching the post. Hogwarts'd know by dinnertime if I had, which I'm sure was the last thing any of us wanted,” she said bitterly.  
"You could have told us as soon as you got home then.”  
"I didn't want to ruin Christmas.”  
Her father let out a harsh laugh. "You've gone and ruined your life and you didn't want to ruin Christmas. How thoughtful of you,” he said sarcastically.  
"What?” Lena gaped at him. "How have I ruined my life by getting pregnant? It's not like I won't be able to finish school or go to work afterwards. Things'll be hard, but we'll work them out. I'm certainly not the first woman to be in this situation and I sure won't be the last.”  
"But you're smarter than most women who get into trouble like this. You should have known better. And there are ways to fix this, you're just being too stubborn to see that. Things can go back to normal without any trouble at all and we can forget this ever happened.”  
Lena paled, her entire body shaking with rage.  
"You honestly think,” she said in a quiet and calm tone that sent shivers up Arti's spine, "that I'd even consider aborting this baby just to suit your sense of propriety? Have you learned nothing these last seven years? I don't give a damn about propriety and tradition and I'm not about to start now. Least of all because my hypocritical father’s too much of a coward to let his daughter have a child out of wedlock because of his precious reputation, which up to date he hasn't given a rat's arse about. So until you've come to your sense, I've haven't got anything to say to you.”  
With that Lena turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. Upon reaching her room, she slammed the door so hard that the pictures fell off the wall. The glass in the frames shattered as they hit the floor. She could feel her magic bubbling inside her and looked frantically around for something which she wouldn't mind being destroyed. Her eyes settled on her curtains and not a moment too soon, for in the next instant they were ablaze.  
Sinking to the floor, she closed her eyes. The smell of smoke and burning cloth grew stronger and when she opened her eyes her curtains were almost gone. She extinguished the flame with a jet of water from her wand, leaving a dripping, smoldering mess.  
Let them deal with it, I don't care.  
She could hear yelling downstairs. Atta girl Arti. She grinned proudly.  
Unable to stand another moment of being in the house, Lena changed into a pair of trousers and a jacket before slipping out onto the balcony and climbing down the very conveniently located tree.  
The snow crunched under her feet as she walked. Her progress was impeded by the fact that she was Obliterating her footprints. Not that anyone in the family wouldn't know where she'd gone, but it made her smug to make it even a little difficult for them.  
Within minutes she found herself at the stable door. Opening it, she was greeted by the comfort of warm air, and the smell of hay and horses. She grabbed a carrot from the bucket by the door.  
"Finally, there's someone non-judgmental to talk to,” Lena said, feeding Bronte the carrot. He whinnied, nuzzling her shoulder. Lena smiled. She sang as she brushed and saddled him.

 

 

_No more riddles_

_No more jests_

_No more curses you can't undo,_

_Left by fathers you never knew_

* * *

The cold air felt good against her skin. The wind had knocked her hood off her head, whipping her hair back and it flowed behind her. For the first time in days, she felt free. It took surprisingly little time to reach the woods which meant the end of her parents’ property. She slid off the horse and tied him to a tree before continuing on foot. The hoots of owls echoed through the darkness, followed by the scampering of tiny feet.

* * *

Snow crunched behind her. She didn't need to turn around or hear his voice to know who it was. They stood together in silence.  
When they neared the stables some time later, they could hear a series of soft thumps coming from inside. Roger gazed at her quizzically.  
"Arti's doing target practice.”  
"Ah.”  
They went in and Lena unsaddled and brushed Bronte before going into the adjoining room. Arti stood at one end of the room, fitting and arrow to the bow.  
"Hi,” she said without looking away as she let fly and it landed right in the centre, joining half a dozen others in varying proximity to the centre of the target.  
Lena and Roger applauded.  
"Thank you,” Arti said with a small bow.  
"Father should be glad we aren't either of us doing our hobbies in the house.”  
"It'd serve him right if we did.”  
Lena laughed. "Haven't we already done enough to him between the two of us?”  
"No.”  
"Speaking of whom, what happened after I left?”  
"Oh, he went on and on in the same vein. I told him to go to hell.”  
"You didn't!”  
Arti grinned. "I did. So he sent me to my room.”  
"Then what are you doing out here?” Roger asked.  
"He said ‘go’, he didn't say ‘stay’.”  
Lena grinned.  
"I hope to Merlin our children don't turn out like you.”  
"Roger, I think that's a lost cause.”  
"I can hope, can't I?”

* * *

"What happened?” he asked, nodding at the smoldering remains of her curtains.  
"They er, spontaneously combusted.”  
"I see,” he said, his lips twitching. "I should g-”  
"Stay, please,” she whispered.  
"All right. I'll just go home and tell my parents I won't come home tonight so they won't think we eloped.” Lena laughed. "It'll be all right,” he said before giving her a quick hug and Disapparating.  
Lena was brushing her hair when there was a knock at the door.  
"Come in!” she called resignedly.  
Mother came in and sit beside her on the bed.  
"Where's your sister?”  
"She's taking out her frustrations on her target.”  
"I've always thought it interesting that you two developed interests that correspond to your namesake. Although I wish you hadn't taken that quite so literally. What sort of an example are you setting for your sister?”  
Lena sighed inwardly. "Arti still lives up to her namesake, I assure you.”  
"That's good. First things first. All right, we have to get you healthy. You need prenatal vitamins. And we need to schedule an appointment with a Healer. I suppose Madame Pomfrey will do while you're at school.” She sighed. "I know this isn't going to be easy, for any of us. And I know hearing the things your father said tonight hurt. I can't say that I'm not disappointed, but I'm proud of you for being mature and responsible about it. And I must say, your father's being a bit of a hypocrite.”  
"What do you mean?” Lena asked warily.  
"You think we waited until we got married?”  
"Mother!” Lena cried grimacing. "Not something I want to think about!”  
"Well, you and your sister exist.”  
"Yes, but…Ugh!”  
Mother turned, and gazed at her curtains before turning back to Lena with a raised eyebrow "If you'd wanted new curtains, all you had to do was ask.”  
"It was either the curtains or I re-enacted Fahrenheit 451. I'd never forgive myself if I had. Frankly, I never liked them. ’Sides, this way I get to spend more of Father's money.”  
Mother burst out laughing.  
"I'll leave you alone then. Though I suppose you won't be alone for long.”  
"No…”  
Mother went to the door but turned back, her hand on the doorknob.  
"I didn't think that Act 1 Scene III of Romeo and Juliet would come into play so soon.”  
"Which part?” she asked warily.

_‘Yea,’ quoth my husband,’fall'st upon thy face?_

_Thou wilt fall backward when thou comest to age;_

_Wilt thou not, Jule?’ it stinted and said ‘Ay.’_

"Mother!” It was almost a scream. She sighed wearily,

And stint thou too, I pray thee, Mother, say I.

Mother smiled.

Peace, I have done.

"Thank Merlin.”

* * *

A knock came at the French doors leading to the balcony. She turned to see Roger outside. She beckoned him inside. He came in, closed the door and stood staring at her.  
"Er..”  
"Why are you blushing? You've seen me in less. Which is, incidentally how I got into this predicament in the first place.”  
"Yes, well…”  
"Your parents know?” Roger nodded. "And?”  
"Naturally, they were shocked and surprised. But they took it rather well. Father wanted to know if I was sure it really was mine.” Lena stiffened. "Don't worry. He wasn't entirely serious. I'm sure it was just a reflexive question on account of the shock. I assured him unequivocally that it was. Mother was disappointed that there wouldn't be a wedding. Not that they insisted we have one. Anne's also quite excited to be an aunt.”  
"I think she and Arti are the only ones besides us who are happy.”  
"I never said my parents weren't.”  
"Are they?”  
"Under the circumstances, yes, I'd say so.”  
"Father ought to take a leaf out of their book. He wants us to get married.”  
"Well, we could-”  
She jerked free of his grasp. "No! I'll not get married because he thinks it's right! Why can't he see that we're doing things the way we want? Why doesn't he understand?”  
"Because he doesn't want to see you get hurt and we will be, once the proper pure-bloods find out about this. They'll be all over us, you especially, in a heartbeat. And he thinks that by getting married - and I assume he also mentioned other options -” Lena nodded shortly. "- that he'll be able to protect you from all of that.”  
"But I don't want to be protected!” she burst out.  
"No father wants to admit that he can no longer protect his children, let alone that they're grown up enough to be able to do that themselves.”  
"Stop being so reasonable!” Lena snapped.  
"I can't help it.”  
Lena burst out laughing. She laughed so hard, she was soon unable to breath. This time, Roger grabbed her by the front of her robes and kissed her.  
The door opened.  
"Get a room!” Arti called.  
Lena made a rude gesture at her.  
"We have one,” Lena said when she was able to talk. "You're in it.”

* * *

She woke up and opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a pair of hazel eyes staring back at her. She screamed. And so did Roger. They both jerked back and fell to the floor with a thud, tangled in sheets and blankets. When Arti burst in a few moments later, wand raised, looking frantic, they were laughing hysterically.  
"What's the matter?”  
"I don't think either of us is used to sharing a bed.”  
"Is that what you woke me up for? I thought you were being attacked.”  
"Sorry.”  
"Now that I'm awake, I might as well get up,” Arti said as she left.  
"I don't think we should make a habit of spending the night together,” Roger said, ruefully, rubbing his head.  
"All we did was sleep!”  
"No, all you did was sleep. I was up all night with you kicking me!”

* * *

"Bach, Beethoven or Chopin?”  
"Vivaldi.”  
Arti rolled her eyes.  
"Fine, Chopin.”  
"All right.”  
Arti ran her fingers over the keyboard and closed her eyes for several moments before she opened them and began to play.  
"I've been meaning to ask,” Lena said when Arti was done playing, "why do you have your knitting and sewing things out?”  
"I want to make clothes for the baby.”  
"Thank you.”  
"It'll give me something to do, especially when you're not here for me to annoy you.”

* * *

"Does your mother know that you're out?” she teased.  
Roger rolled his eyes.  
"Le temps du loup,” she said dreamily.  
"Well, technically the literally word for twilight is crepuscule.”  
"Yes, but that sounds like a disease.”  
"'The time of the wolf’ does sound better.”  
Neither of them said anything as they stood together watching the sun set. When it got too dark to see, Roger conjured candles and pulled a large book out of his pocket.  
"Now where were we?”  
"Chapter four I think.”  
"Oh, that's right.” He began turning the pages. "Here we go.”  
Lena leaned back and closed her eyes as he began to read.  
"…Suddenly Aragorn leapt to his feet. ‘How the wind howls! ‘ he cried. ‘It is howling with wolf-voices. The Wargs have come west of the Mountains!’-”  
"Warg, that's such an odd word.”  
"Comes from the Old Norse vargr, which means wolf, like Fenrir, Sköll and Hati.”  
"Fenrir, you mean like Greyback?”  
"Yes. Although in this case, Fenrir was just a large wolf, not a werewolf.” Lena shivered. "In Old English, a warg meant "large bear”. Grendel's mother in Beowulf is a warg.” He turned back to the book and resumed. "…Gandalf stood up and strode forward, holding his staff aloft. ‘Listen, Hound of Sauron!’ he cried. ‘Gandalf is here. Fly, if you value your foul skin! I will shrivel you from tail to snout, if you come within this ring.’-”  
"Could you do that?”  
"Do what?”  
"Destroy a werewolf?”  
"If you doused them in silver or something you could.”  
Lena shivered again. "I suppose it would eat away at them. What a horrible way to die.”  
" _…Through the throat of one huge leader Aragorn passed his sword with a thrust; with a great sweep Boromir hewed the head off another. Beside them Gimli stood with his stout legs apart, wielding his dwarf-axe. The bow of Legolas was singing._ ”  
Lena began to hum.  
"Not that kind of singing.”  
"I know.”  
"Now will you stop interrupting and let me continue?”  
"Of course.”  
" _…The last arrow of Legolas kindled in the air as it flew, and plunged burning into the heart of a great wolf-chieftain. All others fled…_ ”

* * *

"Do you know why we're having dinner alone with Grandmother and Grandfather?”  
"Absolutely no idea.”  
"Must be something important, they've made all our favorites. Should we be nervous?”  
"Yes. And be afraid. Be very afraid.”  
"I always am. They terrify me.”  
"Oh, we have company.”  
"We do? Oh, yes we do.”  
"I wonder if they're trying to set us up.”  
Lena gaped at Arti. "Oh, Merlin I hope not. I mean, he looks old.”  
"There are days I'm glad to be younger. This is definitely one of them.”

* * *

As it turned out the guest in question was their grandparents’ minister. Dinner was a slightly awkward affair with everyone trying to make small talk and the girls casting nervous glances back and forth. When they had finished easing, their grandparents had abruptly excused themselves.  
"And then there were three,” Arti muttered.  
An awkward silence followed.  
"Your grandparents have told me a lot about you girls,” the Reverend said finally, looking back and forth between them.  
"Really?”  
"They're very proud of you.” Lena and Arti exchanged a look that said Not for long. "I hear that you've just had a birthday?”  
Lena nodded. "I turned seventeen in October.”  
"And you,” he turned to Arti, "have a birthday coming up at the end of the month?”  
"Yes. I'll turn sixteen.”  
"Must be wonderful being a young woman, just turning sixteen and seventeen. The world is out there just waiting to be conquered.”  
"I guess so,” Lena mumbled.  
"I hear you have a boyfriend,” he said to Arti.  
"I don't,” Arti said, shaking her head. "She does though,” she said, nodding at Lena.  
"Ah, young love. So exhilarating and so intense. All those feelings. You know, girls, being a young lady comes with many gifts. Your virtue, for example, is a gift. A precious gift. Possibly the most precious gift you possess.”  
Arti glanced at the door. "Uh-huh.”  
"You want to give this gift very carefully because it can only be given one man. If you give it away too soon, to the wrong man, then when the right one does come along, you have no gift to give. You'll have to buy him a jumper.”  
Lena bit her lip. "Er, well, Reverend. I, I'm afraid that broom has flown. For me anyway.”  
"What?”  
"It's probably in Australia by now, because, well, I'm pregnant.”  
"Oh.”  
"Yeah.” She crossed her arms and leaned back.  
"Well.”  
He glanced at Arti.  
"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with it!”

* * *

"I don't think we'll be going back for a while.”  
"No, or at least I won't.”  
"Thank you.”  
"You're welcome. Thankfully I won't have to deal with Mother and Father, until I get home tomorrow. I'm sure Grandmother will waste no time in telling them.”  
"Something'll come up.”  
"I hope.”

* * *

Lena and Maya were lying on the floor, panting from exertion after having spent the last half hour running around and having numerous pillow fights in their attempt to gather all of the pillows in the house and arrange them around Maya's room.  
"I'm so glad to be out of the house. It's been very quiet the last two weeks.”  
"I can imagine.”  
"So…you told them?”  
"Yes.”  
"And?”  
"Frankly I'm almost sorry they're not home tonight. With you here, they'd have some semblance of hope that I'm not a completely lost cause and it'll be much more of a shock when they find out where your loyalties really lie.”  
Lena sat up, turning to Maya with mock-indignation. "Is that all I'm good for?”  
"Yes,” Maya said, her lips twitching.  
"You're becoming very Slytherin.”  
"I'll take that as a compliment.”  
"Please do. And continue.”  
"I don't think they realised how…headstrong I've gotten over the past few weeks.” Lena grinned. "I think they were a bit taken aback when I refused to do what they wanted. I told them I didn't want to marry an inbred pure-blood who I'd never met just to endure the torture of bearing his heir. And I wanted to decide who I wanted to marry, for love.”  
"You said all that to them?”  
Maya nodded. "Well, not exactly in those terms, but the essential gist is accurate.”  
"And?”  
"They haven't really reacted, so I'm not sure what to think.” She looked around the room sadly and back at Lena. "Promise me your child won't grow up like this.”  
"Over my dead body. And Roger's. My parents have, thankfully, done a good job so far of ensuring that Arti's and my children won't grow up like this.”  
"How'd your parents react to your news?”  
"Oh, Father went on about the usual ‘disgrace to the family’ and all that. He hasn't said more than a few words to me in the last two weeks.”  
"I'm sorry.”  
Lena shrugged. "It's all right. It wasn't unexpected. Mother was reasonable and much more calm about it. Not that she's happy, but she understands. Roger's parents didn't react too badly either which was good. And of course both of our sisters are thrilled. I'm just glad that my parents aren't traditional pure-bloods. Otherwise I'd be dead, literally for simply getting pregnant before marriage let alone saying some of the things I did.”  
"You're so brave, doing something like that.”  
Lena scoffed. "Me? Brave? Not like you.”  
"Yes you are! Even more than I am.”  
"No, I'm not. It's not the same. I'm of age. You aren't. If I hadn't been, or even if I had and they'd forced us to marry, or forced me to swear to obey them, I don't think I'd have been able to defy them, as much as I wanted to. But as that thankfully didn't happen, I took advantage. I only wish I'd told Father to…” Her suggestion was colorful, profane and anatomically impossible.  
Maya let out a horrified giggle. "Selena!”  
"What? He's being a hypocrite!”  
"Still, that's no way to talk to your father!”  
"Hark who's talking.”  
"That's different.”  
"Right. Although I did get my revenge.”  
"You did?”  
"I had dinner with his parents last night. And they had their minister there to talk to Arti and me about "preserving your virtue”.”  
Maya giggled. "A little too late for that.”  
"I told him as much. Of course now Grandmother and Grandfather know. And they're much more traditional than Father is, more like your parents really. So, they're rather unhappy. Unfortunately they'll blame Mother. Just another thing for them to use against her.”  
"What do you mean?”  
"Well, Mother's middle class. So they've never really accepted her. Mother was a Healer during the war. The first war,” she corrected herself. "And Father had a friend who was hurt and she was taking care of him and they fell in love and eloped. And as their wedding was magical, there really wasn't much anyone could do about it. My grandparents were in despair. Their eldest son married someone of a lower class and their younger son married a Muggle. Not that they're prejudiced against Muggles, exactly but…” Lena sighed. "At least this'll give us an excuse not to see them for a while, which I think will make everyone happy.”  
"What is it like?” Maya blurted out. Lena stared at her in confusion for a moment before she understood. "Oh, dear, I didn't mean to ask. It's none of my business,” Maya said hastily.  
"No, no, it's all right. To quote Evelyn Barton-Forbes, ‘Under the right circumstances, it is - in a word - perfectly splendid.’”  
Maya smiled. "How did Roger react when you told him?”  
Lena burst out laughing. "It was absolutely hysterical.”  
"Oh? Do tell.”  
Lena did, three times before Maya was satisfied. Maya was howling with laughter by the end of the third rendition.  
"The suave and debonair Roger Davies.” She bowed, giggling. "Upon discovering that he had accidentally impregnated his girlfriend. Thank you, thank you, you're too kind.”  
Maya caught her breath. "I do hope that by ‘how’, he meant ‘how did this happen to us’, not ‘how does this happen in general’”  
"I tend to think that was the meaning he intended,” said Lena, smiling smugly. "He has far too firm a grasp of the mechanics of the act to misunderstand such basic things about it as its usual consequences.”  
When both girls were done laughing, Lena settled herself more comfortably against the cushions "What is this called again?” she asked. "Denning?”  
Maya nodded. "It helped Graham, after he had been so isolated for so long. I think it could help some of the people we both know, the ones who don't understand anything but pure-blood rules and get confused when they meet Muggle-borns.”  
"And it will also be good for us in times like these.” Lena shivered. "A war, a real war. I know the stories, but I never thought it would happen to us.”  
"No one did.” Maya squeezed Lena's hand. "But a den-night is a time to feel safe and remember the good things in life. We're even doing it on the right night of the month…”  
"What do you mean?”  
"On a full moon,” Maya explained. "The people I learned this from will no doubt be denning tonight too.”  
Lena frowned in puzzlement. Then a thought occurred to her. "Harry.”  
"Very good!” Maya said, looking impressed.  
"Speaking of werewolves, the full moon in January is called the "wolf moon”.”

* * *

"I still can't believe you're pregnant.”  
"Neither can I. Although I suppose as I've broken every other taboo a "proper” pure-blood Slytherin could, I might as well break this one too while I'm at it. Did you know that the baby's got a brain, spinal cord and organs now?”  
"Really?”  
"Mm-hm. All that and it's probably not even the size of a pinhead yet. And its heart will start beating soon.”  
"That's incredible.”

* * *

"I remember the first war.”  
"You do?” Maya asked in surprise.  
"Well, not the war itself, exactly,” Lena amended. "I remember the day it ended. I think it was one of my first memories. I'd just turned three. I came into the kitchen to find my parents absolutely ecstatic about something. Father told me that the war was over and that You-Know-Who had been vanquished by Harry Potter. Of course I had no idea what he was talking about at the time…”  
She trailed off as Maya turned her head toward the door. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong, but Maya hushed her with an impatient hand.  
The door handle turned, and the door squeaked open. A figure stepped into the room with the unhurried hauteur of a predator stalking slow, weak prey.  
Lena whimpered in fear. She stared at the creature for several moments with mounting horrified comprehension. Werewolf! her mind screamed. Several other words, all of which would have made her mother's hair curl, followed.  
"Selena,” Maya said without turning. "Run.”  
"Not without you,” Lena answered harshly, but she knew Maya could hear the shuddering terror under her tone. "We can go together… if we get up slowly, maybe it won't attack, and then we can Apparate out…” Tears were streaming down her face.  
Maya's gaze fixed on the werewolf. "Too late!” she shouted, jumping up. "Hurry, get out, save your baby, go!”  
The werewolf rushed around the edge of the room, obviously trying to get at Lena. Maya flung herself at it with a scream, tearing handfuls of fur from its back. It snarled and turned on her.  
But even as she tried to think of a way to defend Maya, she was already imagining the comfort of home. She let out a sob as she Disapparated. The last thing she saw was the werewolf bearing down on her best friend.  
Lena later recalled only snatches of what happened in the next half hour. She had vague images of Apparating into the sitting room and managing to get out only a few words before her parents rushed off. Then suddenly she was at Maya's bedside at St. Mungo's.  
"It was good that you got help,” one of the Healers said. "Who knows what would have happened if you hadn't. She's all right. Well all right as she can be. She asked for you.”  
Lena took Maya's hand gently. "Maya?” she said quietly.  
Maya opened her eyes, which were unfocused for a moment. When she saw Lena, she smiled. "You're all right,” she said, grimacing as she spoke.  
"Yes, thanks to you. Maya I'm sorry-”  
Maya waved away her apology, wincing. "Don't be. You didn't do anything wrong.”  
"But I-”  
"You did what you had to, what I asked you to. You went to get help. If you hadn't…”  
Lena decided not to argue. "Is there anything you need?”  
"Lee…” She swallowed. "Tell him…tell him he doesn't have to come. Tell him that I understand if he doesn't want to and that I don't blame him…” She looked away.  
Lena nodded, blinking back tears. "I'll be back soon,” she whispered, her voice choked with tears. She squeezed Maya's hand.  
One of the Healers called after her as she walked out the door. "And if you should find Healer Freeman-Black, tell her to come quickly. There've been several injured people here and we could use her…experience.”  
"I will,” Lena said, her lips twitching involuntarily.  
She bolted out of the room and toward the nearest fireplace and nearly fell face-first onto the floor of the Jordan's living room. Lindz looked up in surprise.  
"Lindz, it's urgent. Is Lee here?”  
"No. What's wrong?”  
"I don't have much time, but there's been an accident and Lee needs to know about it.”  
"Maya?” Lindz asked.  
"Yes.”  
"Is she-?”  
"I was at her house. A werewolf got in somehow and…I think she was bitten.”  
Lindz gasped, her book falling to the floor with a thump as her hands flew to her mouth.  
She jumped up and ran to the fireplace. "Here,” she said, thrusting some Floo Power into Lena's hand. "He's with the Weasleys. They should be at the Burrow..”  
"Thank you,” Lena said.  
The last thing she saw was Lindz’ worried face.  
But all was quiet at the Burrow. She stood wracking her brain, trying to think of where everyone might be. She realized how strange it must look to be standing in the dark in someone's fireplace. Then it hit her. Harry Potter. Ron and his family were very close to Harry's. They must be with him.  
”The Maurader's Den!”  
Lena stumbled out of the fireplace a few moments later, coughing. Would she never be able to do this gracefully? A hand caught her shoulder and held her up while she got her breath back. She looked up to find that its owner was Draco.  
"Thank you,” she said, looking wildly around the crowded room. "Is—yes, thank goodness, Lee! Lee Jordan!”  
Lee looked up from where he was discussing something with Ron and the twins. "Hello, Selena,” he said, getting to his feet. "What's wrong?”  
"I've been looking for you everywhere. I tried your house, but Lindz said you were out with the Weasleys, so I tried the Burrow, but no one was there, and then I remembered how close they are with the,” she hesitated over the next word, "Pack and I had to come here anyway so…” Lena pressed a hand to her forehead. "I'm sorry, I'm babbling, forgive me, it's just been such a night.”  
"You don't have to tell me,” Lee said. "Are you all right? Did something happen?”  
"Not to me.” Lena brushed a bit of hair out of her face and met Lee's eyes. "It's Maya. I was staying at her house for the night, we were laughing and telling stories, and then the door opened and there was…” She shuddered, unable to continue.  
"Is she alive?” Lee asked, almost under his breath. But the room had gone absolutely quiet and his question was perfectly audible.  
"She's alive. But…she fought it, it attacked her, I think it bit her…” Lena's voice wobbled. She regained her composure as Lee's face had grayed. "She's at St. Mungo's, and she asked for you. But she says if you don't want to come, she understands, and she doesn't blame you at all…”  
"Move,” Lee said shortly. Lena stepped out of the way as Lee walked into the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.  
"I'll go with him,” Fred said, standing up. "Just…in case. You know.”  
"Thank you.” Lena smiled at him, then turned back to Draco. "They were looking for your mother, too,” she said. "Healer Freeman-Black. To help handle the people who got hurt tonight.” She covered her mouth for a moment. "Because she's had…experience.”  
Everyone snickered.  
"Well, she's out looking for the girls at the moment,” he said. "But I can try to get her on the Zippophone…”  
Neville, on the couch, sat straight up. "Don't bother,” he said, pointing.  
Everyone turned to look. A white-feathered owl fluttered wearily to a landing on the snow-covered back patio. Draco was across the room so fast Lena thought he must have Apparated. An instant later, he had Luna in his arms.  
Lena hardly had time to marvel at Luna's accomplishment before she spoke.  
"We're all right,” she said over his shoulder. "The others are coming. Out in the front.”  
A stampede ran from the music room and headed outside.  
"Look!” Ron shouted suddenly, pointing. Everyone looked up.  
A blacked winged horse with two riders, one with bushy brown hair and the other with smooth red hair came gliding toward them. But in the moonlight it looked as though it were two ghosts riding a thestral. Three forms were also emerging from the woods. One of them looked on the verge of collapse.  
Meghan and Ginny were led inside. Draco gently lifted Hermione off the back of the winged horse, which transformed into Professor Freeman-Black. Hermione's eyes widened and she began to tremble. She was gazing at Draco and murmuring, though whether to herself or to him Lena couldn't tell.  
Suddenly, she backed away, her hands making gestures as if she were warding off an evil spirit. "Stay away!” she shouted. "Just—just stay away! Don't come near me!”  
Professor Granger-Lupin came up behind Hermione who slumped against her, sobbing. Then another figure joined them. It took Lena a moment to realise that it was a werewolf. Though the logical part of her mind knew that this had to be Professor Lupin, she began to panic…

* * *

Lena was shaking so hard that her bed was vibrating. She pulled her knees to her chest as a wave of nausea washed over her. The events of the night began to replay in her head, despite her attempts to keep them at bay. Panic gripped her and she felt as though she were suffocating. Then a hand was on her shoulder and a soothing voice was calling her name. She looked up to see Roger holding out a mug, gazing at her in concern.  
"A Knut for your thoughts?” he asked as she took the mug.  
"My thoughts aren't even worth that much,” she spat bitterly. She took a large gulp from the cup. "This isn't just coffee is it?”  
"Try me.” He sat down next to her, stroking her hair gently. "And no, it's not.”  
Lena was suddenly grateful to have someone to talk to. "It's my fault!” she burst out. "If I'd stayed to help, or if I hadn't frozen up Maya would be fine. She told me to go, to save the baby. But I shouldn't have gone! I could have helped! Now she's werewolf, because of me! She doesn't deserve this. My best friend's a werewolf because I was too much of a bloody coward to save her. It should have been me!”  
Roger grabbed her by the shoulders "Don't you ever say that again,” he hissed fiercely, shaking her roughly. Hot coffee spilled onto her fingers and robes, but she didn't care. She deserved the pain.  
"But it is my fault!” she shrieked, flinging her cup across the room and into the fireplace. It shattered, the contents spilling across the floor and the tiles. "I had time to do something. I could have done something to slow it down…Instead…”  
She let out a scream of anguish, guilt, shame and anger.  
Her windows exploded. Roger pushed Lena down, covering her with his own body. Gradually her sobs subsided and he cautiously sat up and repaired the windows.  
"Shhh,” Roger soothed, rubbing her back. "If you had stayed,” he said quietly, "you both would have been attacked and no one would have known there was something wrong.”  
Lena drew a shuddering breath. "But I should have stayed! I nearly got her killed. Now she's going to suffer worse than death every month because I was too effing scared to do anything!” She burst into tears again. "She said to run and save the baby,” she continued quietly. Roger couldn't tell if she was talking to herself or to him. "Did I really leave her to save my child or to save myself? Those last seconds, the only thing I could think of was being home and safe. If I hadn't been pregnant would I have helped her or still have left her there? She sacrificed herself for a measly Slytherin and her unborn child, who, I might add is the size of a sesame seed. It's no big deal if I lost it. It'd make my parents happy.”  
"Not it wouldn't,” Roger said firmly.  
"Why not? I can always have another one.”  
"Not if you're a werewolf, you can't.”  
"Better me than her. She had so much to live for. I'm a poor excuse for a friend. I was so proud to be fighting against…” she hesitated only slightly over the name, "…Voldemort. But when the time came, I wouldn't even help a friend about to be savaged by a werewolf,” she spat in disgust. "I didn't have to listen to her, I could have stayed. She'll hate me now.”  
"She won't hate you,” Roger assured her.  
"Why not? I deserve it.” She looked away. "I wanted to be a Slytherin to show people we all weren't Death Eaters-in-training. Yes I'm ambitious and devious and all that.” Her voice hitched. "But I never realized I was a coward.”  
"You aren't a coward,” he said gently but firmly.  
"Yes, I am! I left here there! Don't sugarcoat it Roger Davies.”  
"I'm not. You aren't. You did what you had to do.”  
"Dammit!” She sat up so abruptly that Roger lost his balance and fell off the bed.  
Lena took advantage of this and jumped up, striding to the door. But Roger was quicker. He caught her around the waist, holding her as she struggled against him until she finally subsided, sinking to her knees.  
"You know,” he began quietly, "most Slytherins wouldn't have given a rat's arse about anyone but themselves. Anyone else would have simply left her there-”  
"I did!”  
"You didn't let me finish. Anyone else would have left here there without going to get help. And you did get help. A typical Slytherin wouldn't have done that either. And you feel guilty about leaving here there, even if it was for a legitimately good reason and even if you couldn't have done anything to save her. That's something I don't think most Slytherins are capable of either. I think they'd simply justify their actions by saying ‘Well, it wasn't me,’ and be done with it. You on the other hand are-and probably will for a long time-beating yourself up about it. I'd say that's much more of a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor-ish quality to me. And…” he hesitated, swallowing before he continued. "you said that you wish it'd have been you. I don't agree with that, but just having that thought proves you aren't a typical Slytherin. They would have gladly let someone else be hurt or killed to save themselves.  
"Yes, you left, but you left to save your child. You went to get help. And if you hadn't, no one would have known anything was wrong. It could have been a lot worse. Think of what her death would have done to her family, to Lee, to you. Or if you'd died or been hurt…Merlin I can't even-" He broke off, and hugged her fiercely. "Yes, she was injured, but she's still alive even if she is a werewolf. And being a werewolf isn't as bad as it used to be, there's Wolfsbane now. Look at Professor Lupin.”  
She laughed shakily. "You won't let this go, will you?”  
"Not a chance.”  
"All right, all right. You win.”  
He set her down on the bed again and sat down next to her, twirling strands of her hair around his fingers.  
"Do her parents know about Lee?”  
"They must now. I'm not sure she told them specifically about Lee, though she did say that she told them she didn't want to marry who they had chosen for her.”  
Roger chuckled. "That must have been quite a shock to them.”  
"Oh I have no doubt. Traditional pure-blood parents aren't used to their children disobeying them, especially on something so important as continuing the bloodline.”  
The door flew open and Arti came hurtling in, looking frantic. Adrian followed her in a moment later. Roger jumped out of the way just as Arti dove at Lena.  
"Can't breathe,” Lena gasped.  
"Sorry,” Arti said hastily letting go. "Thank Merlin you're safe.”  
Once Arti was done reassuring herself of Lena's safety, she allowed Adrian a turn.  
"I thought I was going to have to Stun her,” he said chuckling as he hugged Lena.  
"I can imagine.”  
After a few more minutes they left. Lena looked around to find that Roger had also slipped out. Her parents came in a moment later. Lena and her father regarded each other for several moments before Lena flung herself at him.  
"I'm so sorry,” he whispered over and over, stroking her hair.  
"I'm sorry too,” Lena said, her voice muffled.  
Father pulled away and looked down at her. "You have nothing to be sorry about. Absolutely nothing, do you understand? To think the last things I could have said were so hurtful and so far from the truth. I am so proud of you.”  
"Really?”  
"Yes. For everything you've done, with the DA and the baby. And everything else.”

* * *

She stood, paralyzed with fear as the werewolf gazed at her, its glowing yellow-orange eyes burning with anger. It's lips pulled back to reveal gleaming teeth. She couldn't take her eyes off of it as it circled her. "You deserve to be bitten after what you've done. Leaving her like that,” it seemed to be saying as it lunged at her. She could almost taste its eagerness as its teeth sank into her throat…  
"Lena! Lena, wake up!”  
Her eyes flew open. She was sitting bolt upright, sweating and shaking. Her hands flew to her throat.  
"Are you all right?”  
"I…it bit me,” she said, swallowing. Her fingers grazing her throat. Her fingernails felt like teeth against her skin. She shivered. "I wasn't the one who got bitten and I’m the one having nightmares.”  
Roger sighed. "Will you stop berating yourself?”  
Lena turned to him with a snarl. Then the blood drained from her face as a horrifying thought occurred to her. "Oh Merlin,” she breathed.  
"What?”  
"Maya-her parents. They'll want to "cleanse the family name. They'll-”  
She flung back the covers, jumped out of bed and flew out the door. Hearing voices downstairs, she headed to the sitting room. Her parents were in front of the fire talking to someone, though Lena couldn't tell who.  
They turned as she skidded to a halt behind them.  
"Lena, are you all right?”  
"Maya…her parents…they'll want to-”  
Father held up a hand to stop her. "She's all right. Her parents were arrested. She's with her aunt and uncle now.”  
"But she-They'll-What?”  
"Her parents were arrested,” Mother repeated. "We aren't sure why. She's going to live with her aunt and uncle now.”  
Lena sank to the floor in relief.

***

Maya burst in, looking very happy for someone who had just been bitten by a werewolf.  
"Lee asked me to marry him!” she blurted out.  
"That's wonderful!” Lena cried, hugging her, mindful of her shoulder. "When? Where?”  
"At the hospital.” Lena's face darkened though Maya did not seem affected by being reminded of that night. "He's going to work with the twins and they have a flat over the shop.”  
"When?”  
"We haven't talked specifics. After we finish school of course.”  
"So you'll have to wait another year then.”  
"Yes. But that's all right. I wouldn't want to rush into it. So we have a lot of time to plan. Which reminds me, I have a favour to ask you.”  
"What?”  
"Will you be my chief bridesmaid?”  
Lena stared at her in shock. "Maya, I…I don't deserve…”  
"What do you mean you don't deserve it? Of course you do!”  
"It's my fault you got bitten.”  
"Selena, it was not your fault. You went to get help. If you hadn't I'd probably be dead and then I wouldn't be marrying Lee. And if I hadn't been bitten, my parents wouldn't have been arrested. And I wouldn't be living with Aunt Voni and Uncle Par.”  
"I heard a little about that. Mother has a friend who's a Healer and she told us. I was afraid your parents might want to "cleanse the family name” and my parents told me your parents had been arrested and that you went home with your aunt and uncle.”  
Maya nodded. "They were. They were the ones who sent the werewolf.”  
Lena felt nauseous. To think a parent could do something like that to their own child.  
"Why?” she whispered.  
"To make me useful to Voldemort and get fertility potions in return to create "proper” children,” Maya said matter-of-factly.  
"Oh, Maya,” Lena whispered, throwing her arms around her.  
"Everything's all right now. Mother and Father are awaiting trial. I'm living with Uncle Par and his family and Lee and I are getting married. Thank you for making that possible.”  
"You're welcome,” she said uncertainly. "Mother and Father filed a complaint.”  
"Good.”  
"Will we have to testify?”  
"I don't know. We were the only ones who were there, but the people at St. Mungo's heard my parents confess, so we probably won't have to.”  
Lena grinned. "That was quite clever of them to think of that.”  
"Yes, it was. So will you?”  
"Yes. I'd be honoured.”

* * *

"I never got the chance to ask, how was dinner the other day?” Father asked.  
Lena opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by the arrival of her grandparents’ owl.  
"Why are my parents sending a Howler?” he asked staring at the tell-tale red envelope.  
"Grandmother's probably angry because she found out I'm pregnant.  
"She what? How the hell did she find out?” he demanded.  
"I told her minister,” Lena said sweetly.  
"But-but, why would you do that? I mean we were going to find out eventually but…”  
"Hypocrite,” Lena said without much rancor.  
"I know, I know. But why did you tell their minister?”  
"Because he was at dinner and they left us alone with him and he started talking about our virtue being a gift, and now Roger has it, so I'm going to have to buy the next man - as if there's going to be someone else - a jumper! I just wanted him to stop.”  
"And all this without a drink in my hand.”  
"I've never been happier to go back to school. Now you'll have to deal with them. That Howler's just the beginning. Payback's a witch isn't it?”  
"Make it four.”


	10. Ordinary Hero

_  
There are some days dark and bitter_

_Seems we haven't got a prayer_

_But a prayer for someday better_

_Is the one thing we all share_

**"Someday”, Hunchback** _**of Notre Dame** _

***

"I don't envy Madam Pomfrey.”  
"Why?”  
"Because she's going to have to deal with you two for the next five months.”  
"So will you. Well with me at any rate..”  
"Point.” Roger sighed and turned to Lee. "We should have left school.”  
"Speak for yourself. Maya'll only be moody once in a while. Selena's going to be moody continuously for the next eight months.”  
Roger groaned.

* * *

The Great Hall was draped in black as it had been last June for Cedric. Professor Dumbledore rose. "In memory of a good and gentle man who gave his life to help friends. Hogwarts’ second casualty of this Second War. Rubeus Hagrid.” He raised his goblet.  
As they had done with Cedric, everyone in the Great Hall stood and raised theirs.  
"Rubeus Hagrid,” they said in a low rumble.  
I wonder if Corona Gamp went to his funeral. She would have liked to say goodbye.

* * *

"Madame Maxime agreed to send the Beauxbâtons students to help us?” Arti asked, staring at Maya in surprise.  
"Yes.”  
"I wonder if Viktor and the other Durmstrang boys would come too?” Lena mused.  
"Since when are you on a first-name basis with Krum?” Roger asked.  
"Somebody's jealous.”  
"I'm not jealous.”  
"Right.”  
"I'm not! Though I admit I am a bit irked.”  
"There's nothing to be irked about!”  
"You and your Quidditch players.” Arti shook her head, grinning.  
"Hey! We didn't do anything! And I could say the same about you.”  
"Adrian and I–”  
"Ha!”  
"We're just friends!”  
"Uh-huh.”

* * *

"We get to start Apparation lessons!” Maya said excitedly as they walked toward the Great Hall for lunch. "Well, the rest of us do, since you already know how.”  
"I'm glad to have an extra hour to myself.”  
"And we know exactly what you'll be doing with that hour,” Arti muttered.  
"Oh be quiet.” Lena snapped, aiming a kick at her sister. She turned back to Maya. "Although you shouldn't be too excited. It's not the most comfortable way to travel. Of course, neither is Floo powder.”  
"But it is a lot faster.”  
"There is that.”  
"And you won't even need to take the test either since you already have your license.”  
"Which I am very happy about because I'm not sure I could Apparate with a...five month old fetus. I'd probably Splinch myself. Or it...”  
Arti glared at her. "Oh, lovely, just what I wanted to hear before lunch.”

* * *

"Selena!” Anne called as she ran up to Lena. It was the first time they had seen each other since their families had learned of Lena's pregnancy.  
"I hear I get to be an aunt soon,” she said beaming.  
"Yes, you do.”  
"I can't wait!”  
"I can. I'm less than two months along and I'm already not liking it.”  
Anne hugged her. "I'm sorry. I'm really excited!”  
"I know you are.” She smiled down at the younger girl.  
Anne looked around to make sure that they were alone before asking in a whisper "Is it true, what Roger said about what you did for Maya?”  
Lena hesitated. "Yes, I did go to get help. But she was bitten.”  
"You were really brave,” Anne said,  
Lena decided that Anne did not need to hear her refute the statement. "I did what I had to,” she said simply. "I wish I could have done more.”  
"Me too. Everyone's always telling me I'm too young.” Lena had never heard such bitterness from her before.  
"You're doing enough,” she said quietly. "But you're still young.”  
"I'm almost fourteen!”  
"I'm seventeen and there are so many things I wish I was too young to know.”  
"I'm sorry,” she said quietly.  
"Don't be. You're a kid, you're supposed to be impatient.”  
Anne bristled and opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. Instead she said "I wish I could help more, with you and the DA...”  
"No. Enjoy your childhood while you still can. The war will unfortunately come soon enough and there's no need to go barreling headlong into it. There are days I wish I was still your age.” Lena hugged her.  
Anne nodded. "I have to go to Charms, but I'll see you at the DA meeting tonight.”  
As Lena watched her run down the corridor, she hoped for her sake that the war they all knew would come would wait as long as possible, so that she could retain whatever childish innocence she still had.

* * *

The DA had become an official school club. Lena would have liked the idea better if it had meant that the Slytherins could be less secretive about it. Instead, it made it necessary to be even more so. Although Lena supposed, it wouldn't really matter. Everyone who cared about such things knew she and Arti were blood-traitors and her being in the DA would only confirm that. Lena hoped that the fact that they were learning to fight might deter her Housemates from harassing them, but doubted it.  
She and Arti were just about to leave to go to their first meeting of the new term when a voice made them turn.  
"I want to come too,” Adrian said as he ran up to them.  
"Really?” Arti asked, beaming at him.  
"After–after what happened, I can't just sit back and watch. I need to do something.”  
"Oh, Adi!” Arti threw her arms around him. She let go quickly, mumbling an apology as they both blushed.  
Adrian glared at Arti. "Don't. Call. Me. That.”  
"You used to let me,” Arti replied, pouting.  
"You were three and couldn't pronounce my name properly yet.”

* * *

Lena stood and stared in surprise at the large number of students who had gathered in the Room of Requirement. Had it been any other room of the castle, it would have been impossible to squeeze everyone in. There were so many new faces that she scarcely recognized half of them.  
Harry stood a dais in the middle of the room. "It’s called a Silly Duel,” he began. "The point is to show off how many spells you know that wouldn’t be part of a regular duel. Obviously you don’t want to try to counter a Killing Curse with a Nose-Hair-Ringlets Jinx, but a silly spell you know backwards and forwards will have more power than a serious one you barely know at all, and power counts. One strong spell, especially one your opponent isn’t expecting, could be is all you need to win.” He pointed to the chart on the wall. "So… everybody come on up and put your name in a slot, and we’ll get dueling!”  
The DA stampeded toward the list, pushing and jostling each other. Several fist fights and duels nearly broke out as everyone fought over who would partner with whom. Eventually a list was made up and the dueling began.  
Lena had never known dueling could be this fun. There were a lot of spells she had never seen before. By the time the last pair of duelists were left, everyone looked worse for wear. The duel ended when Chi covered Premeles with apricot preserves. Lena was sure that Premeles would never live this down.

* * *

Within a few days of the beginning of term, everyone knew that Maya's parents had been arrested. How they were able to keep the fact that Maya had been bitten out of the newspapers, Lena never knew. All that the students knew was that Maya's parents had been arrested for trying to obtain illegal fertility potions.  
"Part of me wants everyone to know about me, so that they can know that parents would do something like this to their children. But of course if everyone knew about me, they wouldn't let me stay in school and I can't leave.”  
"No, you couldn't. If they ever made you leave, Lee would too. And Graham. As would Arti and I, and if we left so would Adrian and Blaise and...You'd set off a chain reaction.”  
Maya laughed. "All that for me?”  
"Of course. I owe you at least that.”  
Maya took her hand and squeezed it. "You don't owe me anything.”

* * *

"You look utterly perplexed,” Roger said as he sat down next to her.  
"We're learning Golpalott's Third Law in Potions tomorrow and I don't understand it.”  
"The antidote for a blended potion will be equal to more than the sun of the antidotes for each of the separate components.”  
"Yes, but what does that mean?”  
"It means that when you mix two potions together, the antidote has to be stronger than simply mixing the two antidotes for each individual potion.”  
"Oh, that makes sense. But what's the point of that? It's not as though if you're poisoned, you've got time to sit there and figure out what the ingredients are and to be able to think of the antidote and make one! Just use a bezoar. Or essence of rue.”  
"If you have some with you, which is doubtful. But those don't work for all poisons.”  
"Either way you're dead then.”  
"True.” He paused. "Er...this isn't giving you any ideas, is it?” he asked nervously.  
"Oh, don't worry. I don't want to poison you,” she said cheerfully. He looked relieved. 'Yet.” His smile faltered. "But don't think I won't want to over the next few months.”  
"I think I should start carrying a bezoar with me then.”  
"That might be a good idea.”

* * *

"Let us get a few things perfectly clear, ladies and gentlemen!” Professor Longbottom said as she walked up and down the room. She paused periodically to look sharply at them. She reminded Lena of Professor McGonagall.  
"Standing up to your opponent and shouting a challenge sounds very good in stories! Engaging in a duel, wand to wand and face to face, makes for excellent photographs! But you will not be fighting in stories or photographs, ladies and gentlemen! You will be fighting in a war, against wizards who do not care that you are young and who do not care about fair play! They care only that you are fighting back, and they will hurt you and kill you if they get the chance! Therefore, your primary job is to not give them that chance! Boot!”  
Lena could almost hear the sighs of relief from everyone else for not being called on.  
Boot jumped. "Professor?”  
"What is your greatest ally in a fight?”  
He brightened. "The element of surprise, Professor!”  
Recalling the prank that Ginny had pulled last term, Lena stiffed a laugh.  
"And what does that mean, Boot?”  
"It means…” He paused, brow furrowed. "It means a lot of things, Professor. It means if they don’t know you’re there, they can’t fight back. It means if they don’t know what you have, they won’t know how to stop you. It even means we’re kids and they won’t think we can fight.”  
"Ravenclaws,” Professor Longbottom said, shaking her head. "Right on all counts. But surprise only lasts so long. Usually until your first contact with the enemy. Who knows the other thing that lasts that long?”  
"Your plans,” Ron said.  
"Good, Weasley. Why?”  
"Because the other bloke’s got plans too, and they run into each other and get all…” He stopped short and looked down at his lap. "Er, scrambled up,” he finished a bit weakly.  
"Very good.” Professor Longbottom turned and a large blackboard appeared on one of the walls. "Here, then, are the rules to keep in mind when your battle plans go out the window. Which, as Weasley’s just reminded us, they will, as soon as the battle gets started.”  
She waved her wand and the chalk began to write.

1\. Keep your friends alive.

2\. Get your objective.

3\. Don’t die.

"Any questions?”  
The DA contemplated the list for a moment. Then Blaise raised his hand.  
"Yes, Zabini?”  
"Why isn’t number three number one?” he asked, his arms tucked across his chest almost defiantly. "We can’t do anything for our friends or our objective if we’re dead.”  
"A fair question. Let me answer it with one of my own. Why are you fighting at all?”  
Blaise frowned, as did many others. Bones, however, let out a soft "Ahhh.”  
"Something to add, Bones?” Professor Longbottom said briskly, turning to face her.  
"I think so, Professor.” She flipped the end of her plait over her shoulder. "If we didn’t think what we’re fighting for was important enough to risk our lives over it, we wouldn’t be fighting for it, would we? We’d let it go, or we’d run away. But we’re not, we’re fighting back, and that must mean we think what we’re after is worth more than our lives.”  
"And fighting to save your friends is just good sense,” Lena added. "Because the more people you have on your side, the more people can help fight and protect you. Besides, if you’re not willing to fight to help your friends, or…” She glanced at Roger. "Or whatever, then you’re not much of a friend.”  
"Or whatever?” Roger muttered.  
"We’ll talk about it later,” Lena whispered back.  
"Excellent.” Professor Longbottom beamed. "Good answers, all of them. However.” Her smile was no longer jovial. "In a real battle, if you have to think, you are already dead and you just don’t know it yet. If you want to keep your friends alive, get your objective, and not die, fighting has to become instinctive to you. In order for it to become instinctive, you have to practice until you drop, and then get back up and keep practicing.” The smile was now shading towards terrifying. "And any set of exercises I help Potter develop for you will have that attitude attached.”  
Professor Longbottom glanced at Harry, who nodded and stood up. "From now on, everyone gets some type of special training, along with general fighting skills,” he announced. "The listings are on the wall up here behind me.” He indicated the four scrolls of parchment tacked to the wall, under the now very long parchment with the names of the DA members. "If you really can’t stand the category you’re in, see me privately and we’ll talk about swapping you out, but let’s try and keep that down. We’ll still have full meetings for everyone, but the smaller groups will have their own meetings as well.” He grinned. "And some of them will be right after Quidditch practices.”  
The Quidditch players in the room groaned. Lena patted Roger's hand reassuringly.  
"Now you'll know how I feel, or will feel, over the next eight months.”  
"Lovely.”  
Harry's grin grew wider. "Nothing says the Death Eaters can’t attack when we’re tired,” he pointed out. "So get your homework done before Quidditch, because you might not have time after. Slytherins, come on up and check your categories. Hufflepuffs, you’ll be next…”  
The Slytherins jumped up and walked over to the lists. Lena looked at each one in turn. Arti was a Skirmisher; Roger and Adrian were part of the Flying Squad; Anne, Colleen, Elayne and Matt were Medics and she and Blaise were in the Artillery. The other Houses took their turn looking at the list and dividing into their appropriate groups.  
Lena and the other Artillery members – all of whom were at least fifth years – sat waiting. Everyone was chattering eagerly.  
"What’s an artillery?” they asked each other. No one had a suitable answer.  
Neville appeared and beckoned to Meghan who came over, a small item in her hand.  
"What is that thing?”  
"I know what it looks like.”  
"I’ve seen those before.”  
"But why would we have…”  
Meghan held the item, which made a sloshing noise, then flung it at Neville.  
"This,” he held up the object, "is the reason you’re here. You’re going to learn to use these.”  
"But that’s just a water gun!” Andrews protested. "What good is it going to do in a fight?”  
Neville pivoted to face him and squeezed the trigger.  
"Oi!” Andrews pulled his wand out of his pocket and tried to dry his robes.  
"Could you have got your wand out in time to stop me doing that?” Neville asked.  
"No, but why should I care? It’s only water.”  
"It’s only water,” Neville repeated. "But what if it wasn’t?” He gestured with the water gun to the group at large. "Look around you. See if you know any of the people you’re standing with.”  
"We are all DA,” said Lena patiently. "We’re going to know each other.”  
"But if you weren’t DA, would you still know each other? Is there anything a lot of you do well? A class you’re all good in?”  
The artillery began talking amongst themselves as Neville turned away. After a moment the realisation struck them: Potions. Most of the assembled group was good at Potions. Lena, who had somehow found herself elected spokeswitch turned to Neville.  
"Well, a lot of us do well in Potions,” Lena said uncertainly. "But I don’t see how…”  
Neville shook the water gun, making it slosh. "What if it wasn’t water in here?” he repeated. "What if it was something else?”  
"Oh,” Lena said. "Oh!”  
She had an image of the DA shooting undiluted Bubotuber pus at the Death Eaters. She giggled to herself as everyone began talking at once.  
"What about an Ageing Potion?”  
"No, that wouldn't work. They could still fight even if they're older.”  
"But we could make them younger,” Adrian said after a moment.  
"A Shrinking Solution?”  
"Yes!”  
"What about a Love Potion?”  
Everyone stared at each other for a moment and then burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

A hand grabbed her shoulder gently but firmly. Damn, so close. She really didn't want to talk about this now. Apparently she wasn't going to have a choice.  
"You're not getting away that easily.”  
She looked at him over her shoulder, her gaze level. "I'm not?”  
"No, you aren't. There's obviously something we need to talk about.”  
Lena sighed. "All right.”  
They ducked behind the man-sized vase just outside the Room of Requirement.  
"What did you mean by "whatever”?” Roger asked, leaning against the wall behind him.  
"I...” And then the words were tumbling out of her. "What are we? Yes you're my boyfriend. But you're also the father of my child. And...boyfriend just doesn't seem to be adequate but we aren't engaged or anything and I don't know what to call you.”  
"Oh. Is that all?”  
"Roger.”  
"Well, I thought it'd be something more serious!”  
"This is serious!”  
"All right, all right.” He looked down at her, a look of amusement on his face. "You're over-thinking this. What would I be to you if you weren't pregnant?”  
"My boyfriend,” she said immediately.  
"So why does being pregnant need to change anything?”  
She thought for a moment. "I suppose it doesn't.”  
He laughed. "See? You're making this more complicated than it needs to be.”  
"I guess I am.”  
"Glad that's out of the way.”  
"Me too. I wish everything was that easy.”  
"Me too. Speaking of things we need to discuss...do we tell people about the baby?”  
"No,” Lena said firmly.  
"I thought as much. Just wanted to make sure.”  
"While it would do wonders for my sanity to not have to hide this, it's too dangerous.” Roger nodded. "But I suppose it's not really a secret...I mean Wilkes knows I'm not a virgin since...” She trailed off, glanced at Roger before continuing quickly. "As such, I don't think it'd be a stretch for them to put two and two together, but let's hope they won't. Which I'm sure won't be an issue. They can't even tie their shoes without help yet.” She bit her lip. "But the boys wouldn't notice even if I had the baby in the common room.”  
Roger snorted. "Probably true. We don't notice things like that.”  
"No, you don't. But the girls will. So it's going to be very interesting to try to hide this...I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell people about the baby. A child whose only an eighth Muggle is rare given the number of half-bloods and there aren't a lot of pure-bloods left so they'd have to take what they could get. I mean, a virgin pure-blood girl is a valuable thing, even if she is a blood-traitor. But I'd be more valuable if they knew I could have children. And that would keep them from doing anything to me. Not that they haven't tried,” she muttered.  
"What?” he asked standing bolt upright.  
"Nothing.” Roger gave her a hard look. "Really, it was nothing.”  
"I guess we all have our secrets.”  
Lena did not reply.

* * *

"You're using house-elves?”  
"Yes.”  
"I'm not sure what to make of that. I mean, I've never thought of them being anything but creatures who live in rich houses and castles and take care of things.”  
"That's the problem. No one's ever really taken advantage of house-elf magic, at least not in a good way. I'm sure there're plenty of people who've used it for bad things. And I think using little Muggle wands is more ridiculous than using house-elves.”  
"Right now, I'm tempted to agree. But once we make the proper adjustments I think these Muggle guns will prove useful.”  
"They better.”

* * *

"Wait...You're a skirmisher because you're good enough to act like you're bad?”  
"Mm-hm,” Arti said, proudly.  
"Remind me not to make you angry then,” Adrian said eyeing her with some wariness.  
"Damn right.”  
Lena groaned. "On top of everything else I have to deal with, my sister's head is now the size of a Quaffle. Lovely.”  
"Hey! I do not have a big head!” Arti protested.  
"Uh-huh.”  
Lena jumped as she found herself being poked in the ribs with her sister's wand.  
"Now, now, girls, no fighting at the table,” Adrian said in a tone that made Lena want to slap him. She settled on glaring at him.  
"So if we leave the table, can I kill her?”  
"Be my guest.”

* * *

"Morning,” Roger said cheerily when Lena and Arti met him at the bottom of the marble staircase. "I haven't seen you since dinner last night. Where have you been?” Lena glared at him and if looks could kill she would have felled him on the spot. "What'd I do?”  
"Morning sickness,” Arti explained quietly before Lena could speak. "And she can't have coffee anymore, so...”  
"Morning sickness is very inappropriately named and definitely named by a man, because it does not just happen in the morning. Can I please poison him?”  
"I won't stop you.”  
Roger edged away from her warily. "Er...”  
"What're you doing?” Adrian asked from behind them.  
"Trying to think of ways to poison him,” Lena said.  
"Ah. Any ideas?”  
Lena thought for a moment. "Nightshade, foxglove...aconite, belladonna, hellebore, oleander, hyacinth, narcissus, daffodil, mistletoe berries, yew...”  
"Should I be more frightened by the fact that you're so nonchalant about this or the fact that you can stand there and come up with so many at the flick of a wand?  
”Mind you, some of those are only poisonous with larger amounts.”  
"I feel so much better now. Is there anything I can do to keep you from doing me in?”  
"Probably not. Thankfully ginger helps. And raspberry leaf tea. Which helps with other aspects of pregnancy. But I'll wait to start drinking that for a few more weeks.” She sighed. "This isn't going to be easy to hide. Girls'll notice, and my dorm mates, no matter how much I loathe to admit it, are girls. The boys on the other hand probably wouldn't even notice if I had the baby in the common room. Luckily I don't spend a lot of time in my dormitory so it won't be too much of a problem. I'll just have to get up earlier I suppose. I wonder if I could use the prefects' bathroom...Fortunately the rest is easier to Conceal.”  
"No pun intended.”  
"Of course not. I haven't felt this miserable...ever. If we have to fight before the baby's born I won't be able to do anything.”  
"You could just throw up on them. They hate to get their pretty robes dirty.”  
"I'll keep that in mind.”  
"Isn't there a spell for those of us who can't do that on command?”  
"Yes but it's rather unpleasant.”  
"What were–wait, I don't want to know.”  
"No, you don't.”

* * *

"The prefects' bathroom's absolutely amazing!” Lena gushed to Maya in Charms.  
"How did you get in?”  
"I persuaded Arti to share the password, since it wasn't fair that she got to use it and I didn't."  
"I see.”  
"I'll give you the password later.”  
Maya's face brightened as she turned back to the task at hand. They were attempting to turn vinegar into wine with varying degrees of success. Several exploding flasks and other accidents later, only a couple of them had managed to succeed.  
"I wonder if you can turn it into either red or white.”  
Maya giggled. "We'll have to experiment.”  
"This is a very bad idea. Teaching us how to make wine. Who knows what we'd get up.”

* * *

"Ugh! I hate this! I like Potions, it's my favorite class. But now I can hardly stand to be in there now because most of them make me sick.” Lena burst into tears.  
Roger patted her awkwardly on the back.  
Adrian was suddenly beside them. "What did you do?” he demanded.  
Roger raised his hands in surrender. "Nothing, I swear.”  
"Did he?”  
Lena shook her head.  
"Oh, she's all right. She's just being hormonal,” Arti explained. "You should have seen her yesterday afternoon. C'mon Lena, let's go see Madame Pomfrey and she can give you a Calming Draught. You should start carrying a hip flask like Professor Moody.”  
Roger turned to Adrian. "How're we going to survive until August?”  
"You're asking me?”

* * *

It took the research team until almost the end of January to get all their potions made. They had had settled on a Shrinking Solution, a Love Potion, Swelling Solution, a potion that acted like a Hair-Thickening Jinx and a modified Dreamless Sleep. It had taken two weeks for the modified Dreamless Sleep to come out right. During the first few trials, the victims had begun to hallucinate instead of being knocked out. They had finally been able to modify it so that it knocked out the victim either by skin contact or inhalation. Several of the researchers had been knocked out themselves while they experimented.  
"At least we know it works,” Leanne had said ruefully after she had regained consciousness. "We'll have to wear masks when we brew it.”  
They also decided on several other potions for the others to use. And some of the researchers had decided to do their own experimenting it seemed.  
"What is that?” Chang asked, nodding toward the flask which George held.  
"You don't want to know.”  
"All right. What's it do?”  
"I'll show you. Anyone have anything they won't mind not getting back?”  
Several students fished in their pockets. Adrian handed George a crumpled piece of parchment which he placed inside a jar he had conjured. He uncorked the flask, which Lena noticed was much thicker than normal and poured a few drops of its contents onto the parchment. The parchment dissolved instantly. Everyone stared at each other, some swallowing nervously.  
Fred gazed at them with uncharacteristic seriousness. "Before anyone asks, this is not meant for use on human beings. We're not going to be killing anyone, just incapacitating them and this would do quite a lot more than that as you can see."  
"We're calling it the Semi-Universal Solvent. It's still a work in progress."  
"'Work in progress'? What else does it need to do?" Smith asked incredulously.  
"Not sure yet."  
Next, the design team who displayed their latest design for the guns.  
"We've made them so that they now have three chambers instead of one. You have to pump the Muggle water gun to get the water to shoot far. Of course we don't have time to do that, so we put a rechargeable spell on it.”  
After a few minutes of experimentation, they realised that the design was still too clumsy to be used in battle, so they spent the next half-hour working out some improvements.  
"Back to the drawing board,” Alderton said resignedly.  
"What's a drawing board?”

* * *

"All right. Good. But I'd like to suggest some more modifications. Can we make the Love Potion short term? We don't exactly want the Death Eaters following the girls around like puppies.” The girls giggled. "And I'd like it short-term for another reason.” He gazed at them all and the girls stopped giggling. "I don't want any of you playing pranks on each other with it. If you do, we'll ask you to leave. Clear? Good. Anything else anyone can think of?”  
"Can we color-code the chambers so we know which potions we're shooting?”  
"Good idea. What colors should we use?”  
"Red!”  
"Yellow!”  
"Green!”  
"Brown!”  
"Blue!”  
The artillery bust out laughing. After some debate, it was decided blue would designate the Shrinking Solution, purple the Swelling Solution, orange for the Hair-Thickening Jinx, pink for the Love Potion and red the Semi-Universal Solvent.  
"How're we going to keep the potions from affecting us?”  
The research team looked at each other. They hadn't thought of that.  
"We'll work on it.”

* * *

January became February and with it came warmer weather. The snow melted but was replaced by cold, dreary rain. The lawns were slippery and muddy and Lena had to resist the childish urge to start throwing mud at people every time they went outside.  
Between Lena's hormones and Maya's anxiety, the week leading up to the full moon, Roger and Lee looked ready to tear their hair out. If she hadn't been wanting to rip his head off, Lena supposed she would have felt sorry for Roger. But for Maya's sake, she did her best to keep her emotions in check and to stay calm.  
"I just want to go run forever and ever.”  
"Go ahead, no one's stopping you. I'd love to join you.”  
"At least I know I won't hurt anyone.”  
"Not unless you want to.” Maya glared at her. "I'm just saying. A werewolf's a werewolf even if they've taken Wolfsbane. If you wanted to – if you needed to,” she corrected herself, "you could still bite someone. So we could use that to our advantage. Too bad they have access to Wolfsbane too...”

* * *

"How're you?” Lena asked Lee.  
"All right, I suppose.” She gave him a look. He sighed. "I've been better. She's scared.” Lena nodded. "And she thinks I don't really love her. That she doesn't deserve my love because she's a freak. And nothing I can say seems to convince her otherwise. Maybe it's just because it's only been a month, but I hope someday she'll see that we all care.”  
She put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I wish I could help.”  
"You have been.”  
"No I haven't. Not really. I...Do you think she'd let us be there?”  
"I think so. It'd help her transformation I think, to have you there for support.”  
Lena nodded. "I think it would do Graham some good to be there too.”  
"Do you think she'd let him?”  
"Yes, but I don't think she'd want him to see her transform.”

* * *

The sixth-year's first Apparition lesson was the first Saturday in February. Lena was glad to have the extra hour a week to herself and also very glad that if asked, she could truthfully tell anyone that her parents had taught her at home and that she'd already gotten her license. Maya was jumpy.  
"What if they know that I–?”  
Lena took a deep breath to keep herself from snapping back. "If you keep on like this, they'll notice something's up, but I not the real reason. Just pass it off as nerves.”  
"I suppose. I'm sorry.”  
"Don't be. I'd be anxious too. Good luck. Don't get Splinched.”  
"I'll try not to. If I do, it'll give me good reason to be in the hospital wing tomorrow.”

* * *

It was Maya's first full moon at Hogwarts. Lena, Roger, Maya and Lee had joined her in the hospital wing. Maya was leaning against Lee staring at the goblet in her hand.  
"Wolfsbane doesn't keep the transformation from being any less pleasant, according to Professor Lupin,” Maya said, almost to herself. "I retain my human mind but it still hurts. Unfortunately adding sugar to makes it ineffective...At least the smoke is a pretty color.” Maya grimaced as she took the potion though she dutifully swallowed the contents of the goblet.  
They waited with mounting nervousness and anticipation for moonrise. Lena was torn between fascination, horror and panic as they watched Maya transform. If not for Roger's arm around her waist, she was sure she would have bolted from the hospital wing. Lee gripped Maya's hand and he did not even flinch as it became a paw with sharp, lethal-looking claws.  
When Maya had successfully transformed, Lena went to get Graham. He approached Maya tentatively and began to stroke her head between the ears. She licked his hand and the boy laughed. Lena was happy to see that they were both doing well after what they had gone through. She slowly reached out and began scratching Maya's back.  
"Well, on the bright side, this'll give you an excuse not to turn in your homework,” Lena said a bit shakily.  
"Us too,” Lee said.  
"What do you mean?”  
Lee grinned. "We can just tell the professors a werewolf ate our homework.”  
She had never seen a werewolf laugh before.

* * *

Lena leaned against the wall, eyes closed tightly against the tears that were threatening to spill.  
"She'll be all right,” Roger said quietly.  
She opened her eyes, wiping her eyes roughly with her sleeve before turning to glare up at him. "How can you say that?” she demanded harshly. "Look at what she has to go through! You heard her. She might keep her mind but Wolfsbane doesn't make the transformation any less pleasant. All because I–”  
"Don't say it,” he snapped.  
"But I–”  
"No. Don't.”  
"Fine. If I can't wallow in self-pity, there's something else I want.”  
"What?”  
The look in her eyes terrified him and he took a step back. "Revenge.”

* * *

Lena and Graham went back to the common room later that night. Roger had left them reluctantly at the Great Hall after her assurances that they would be all right. They turned the last corner and nearly ran into Wilkes, Yaxley and Rowle who were blocking the corridor.  
Yaxley gave an ingratiating smile. "Hello Pritchard, Moon. How are you this fine evening? I'd say Pritchard's a bit young for you, but if the two of you have finally seen the error of your ways and decided that Mudbloods and half-bloods are beneath you, then I should congratulate you. We need more fine people such as yourselves among us.”  
Rowle scoffed. "Of course they haven't. Once a blood-traitor, always a blood-traitor. Perfect night for a stroll isn't it? Lovely full moon tonight. Of course last month's full moon would have been more lovely if the Dark Lord's plan had been more successful. Shame one of those werewolves didn't bite you Pritchard.” Graham stiffened. Lena tried not to flinch. "Then you would be useful to the Dark Lord instead of being a disgrace to your family.”  
"We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Rowle,” Graham said coldly.  
"Clearly. Associating with Muggles and Mudbloods. I thought your family could sink no lower.”  
Graham’s knuckles turned white. He tried to leap at Wilkes but Lena grabbed him by the back of his robes.  
"Well, well, ickle Pritchard wants to defend his family name, how honourable,” Wilkes said in a mocking tone.  
"At least he's got a family name worth defending. His aunt and uncle not withstanding.”  
Lena took advantage of Rowle's diverted attention to shove Graham behind her, but not before noticing that he was no longer shaking with rage but with suppressed laughter, a look of horrified amusement on his face.  
This time it was Wilkes who spoke. "Ah, the woman of the hour. Hello, Moon. You and I seem to do a lot of meeting in dark corridors.”  
"Not by choice.”  
"I thought you'd have learned not to go walking alone at night after what happened.”  
Lena opened her mouth to retort, but was interrupted by Rowle.  
"You should have been one of the girls those werewolves went after.” Rowle slowly advanced, his eyes never leaving hers. His smirk widened as he began to circle around them. "Trying not to think about it, are we?” he said softly, looking between the two of them.  
"Leave,” Lena said, hoping the tremor in her voice was just her imagination.  
"As if you're in a position to give us orders.”  
"Oh but I think we are,” Adrian's voice said from the darkness behind the three boys.  
The three seventh-years whirled around. Adrian stepped out from the shadows, followed by Blaise, Arti, Matt and Elayne.  
"Ha! You?” He demanded. "You, couple of fifth-and sixth-years and two ickle firsties?”  
"No, not just us.”  
"You think any other Slytherin would come to save your skin?” Rowle sneered.  
"They wouldn't, no. But the DA would.”  
"Please. As if any of them give a damn about–”  
"Oh, but they do. Loyalty isn't just for Gryffindors. You see, we've sworn an oath to protect each other. And if anything happens to any of us,” he said, indicating the other five with a wave of his hand, "you'll have the majority of the other three Houses after you. And we've learned a lot in the last few months. I don't think you'd want to cross them.”  
Rowle snorted. "Child's play. Silly little tricks. Nothing compared to what we could – will do to filth like you now that the Dark Lord's back, and we can join him. Mudbloods and blood-traitors will be the first to go! Well – third – Diggory and that oaf Hagrid were f–"  
He never finished the sentence as a series of loud bangs and bright flashes cut him off. Lena shook her head to clear her vision and stop her ears from ringing and looked down. Rowle, Wilkes, Yaxley were all lying unconscious on the floor.  
"Thought we'd see what they were up to," said Adrian matter-of-factly. "You'd think Slytherins would know to watch their backs,” he said, with a disapproving look at Lena and Graham, who tried, unsuccessfully to look ashamed of themselves. Adrian laughed, making sure to step on Wilkes as he came toward them.  
Blaise stepped on Yaxley as he followed Adrian. Arti aimed a good kick at him instead. Elayne and Matt followed on her heels, gazing at the prone Slytherins with glee.  
"Taking lessons from Ginny Weasley?” Lena asked Elayne as she watched the bats flying around the corridor. Elayne grinned proudly.  
"Interesting," said Blaise, looking down at Rowle. "Who used the Furnunculus Curse?"  
"Me," Graham said.  
"Odd," said Adrian said lightly. "Apparently combining it with Jelly-Legs makes you sprout little tentacles. We'll have to remember that.”  
Arti and Elayne giggled. Adrian looked down at the figured littering the floor with a thoughtful expression. After a moment he went around to each of them casting a Body-Bind and then a Reenervate. He stood in the middle of the circle of bodies, glaring imperiously at them. Lena bit her lip to keep from giggling. Imperiousness did not suit Adrian.  
"Child's play is this? If this is child's play, I'd love to see what we'll be able to do by the end of the year, especially with more than forty other people behind us. So you see, you really shouldn't harass us because it'll just be worse for you. I suggest you learn that quickly, although if you don't I'm sure we'd all love the chance to get more practise. Once we're out in the world, there won't be much we can do. But while you're at Hogwarts, we'll have three other Houses on our side. And they don't take kindly to having their friends attacked, I assure you. But let's not waste any more time thinking about them. I say we should all go to bed.”  
"A wonderful idea. I'm exhausted.”  
With that the six Slytherins left their three Housemates immobile on the floor.

* * *

Lena was looking forward to her free period before lunch, not the least of which because Roger also had one. He was waiting for her outside the Muggle Studies classroom. She smiled at him, though her smile faltered at the expression on his face.  
"I'd like a word,” he said in a calm tone she'd never heard him use before. His eyes were blazing with fury. He took her firmly by the elbow and led her into the nearest empty classroom. He closed the door with such force that it bounced open. A flick of his wand and the door closed once more.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing last night?” he demanded without preamble.  
"What are you talking about?”  
"You know damned well what.”  
"How–?”  
"Adrian told me. After I asked him why several of his Housemates looked a little worse for wear this morning and why he looked so gleeful.” He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Merlin, I can't even leave you alone for five minutes without you hexing someone!”  
"I wasn't the only one who hexed them!”  
"You think that makes any difference?” he hissed.  
"It was self-defense!”  
"You wouldn't have had to act in self-defense if you hadn't–”  
"If I hadn't what? Kept Graham from hexing Rowle and getting killed?”  
"If you hadn't goaded him–”  
"I didn't goad him!”  
"Right.”  
"I didn't!” Roger glared at her. "Well, maybe just a little. But even if I hadn't, that wouldn't have stopped him from saying what he did about Muggle-borns and blood-traitors – and – and Cedric.”  
"But if you'd keep your head down and your mouth shut–”  
"They wouldn't have hurt me? Is that it?”  
"Yes.”  
"You're so naïve. They know I'm a blood-traitor. Nothing's going to stop them from coming after me. Absolutely nothing. And I might as well stand up to them.”  
"And risk your life and the life of your – of our child?”  
"How can you say that? I'm doing this for it!”  
"You'll both get killed if you keep this up!”  
"They'll play with me, but they won't kill me. I'm too valuable.  
"That's the most conceited thing I've ever heard.”  
"It's true! I may be a blood-traitor, but I'm a pure-blood Slytherin. They won't want to spill too much of my blood.”  
"They might not want to kill you but they'd still hurt you.”  
"I think we've established that already.”  
"Yes we have,” he said tightly.  
"But I can take care of myself–”  
"You shouldn't need too!”  
"I have no choice! But since I have to, I know that I can handle things between Wilkes and his lot tonight and last term when he–”  
"What?”  
"Oh, I didn't tell you about that did I?”  
"No, you didn't. Lena, this isn't the DA! I've had reservations about your being in–”  
"You want me to quit?”  
"I've considered it.”  
"You have no right to tell me what to do! And how can you even think I'd quit the DA?”  
"You're pregnant!”  
"I know I am! And my being pregnant isn't going to stop us from having to fight! And when it does, I need to be ready!”  
"I never said we wouldn't have to. I just don't want you to until you've had the baby!”  
"I'm not going to sit back and watch everyone fight! I couldn't do that! And we'll need every wand we can get when the time comes. And you aren't going to be the one to stop me! Besides, we can take precautions! And none of the spells we use would hurt the baby!”  
"Probably not with the DA. But when the real battle comes it won't be so safe! This is going to be real! I mean, look at your Housemates! They know spells we haven't even dreamed of! And they're still in school. Imagine what a Death Eater could – would – do to you! How can you be so nonchalant about this? I'd have thought after what happened to Maya–”  
"How dare you! How dare you suggest that I'm taking this lightly–”  
"But you are!”  
"I am not! I know that! I know what they can do. I've heard them bragging about what their fathers have done to Mudbloods and blood-traitors and half-bloods. I know that the dearest ambition of half the people I live with is to serve the Dark Lord.”  
"Then you should start acting like it!

* * *

"Trouble in paradise?” Arti asked at lunch.  
Lena glared at her. "Yes,” she said reluctantly after a moment.  
"What'd you row about?”  
"He thinks we aren't taking the war seriously as evidenced by our rather, er, cavalier attitudes about last night.”  
"Ah. Well, I guess we are...I mean, that could have gone seriously wrong...”  
"I'm starting to realise that. But...”  
"You don't want to admit it?”  
"Exactly.”

* * *

The artillery's guns now had a color-coded selector at the top near the aiming ring so that they would know which potion they were using. The research team had also succeeded in creating antidotes for the potions, though they still had no idea how to prevent the artillery from being affected themselves.  
"We could just drink it every time we used the guns.”  
"As if we'd have time.”  
"Yeah...if we could find some way to keep the person using it in contact with the antidote when they're using the gun...”  
"That's it!”  
"What?”  
"Have some way to...put the antidote on the gun so you can touch it when you shoot. And have it change along with the potion?”  
"By George, she's got it! Muggle thing, sorry,” Aldterton added at the confused looks.  
"Now how're we going to do that?”  
"Er...”

* * *

"So if he's Professor Kettleburn II, then who was the first? His father?”  
Lena nodded. "Must be. He was the professor before Hagrid.”  
Adrian looked thoughtful. "Now that I think about it, he reminds me of Moody.”  
"Oh?” Arti asked, looking curiously at him.  
"He was missing two and a half limbs.”  
"Oh.”

* * *

"You two should row more often. I haven't had to watch you snog in a week. Are you going to spend the next four months not talking to each other?”  
"If he doesn't apologise, yes.”  
"Well, you need to too. But I don't suppose that'll happen soon.”  
"We're both too stubborn for our own good. But me more than him I think.”  
"You're really starting to show now.”  
"At least our robes are a bit big. It'll be a couple more weeks at least before I have to start wearing my new ones or Concealing it.  
"But if you don't stop eating, people are going to notice something, if they haven't already.”  
"I can't help it! I'm starving! Although I wish I'd stop eating such strange combination of food. If I wasn't pregnant it'd make me sick.”  
"Well, it's making me sick.”  
Lena rolled her eyes. "You don't have to watch me eat.”  
"There's not much else to do since you've decided to start eating when there's hardly anyone's around.”  
"I have no choice! It takes me about twice as long to eat! And it's the only way I have of keeping the fact that I can hardly keep anything down, among other things, a secret.”  
Adrian groaned. "It's too early for you two to be provoking each other.”  
"No it's not. 'Sides, I think you'd like this kind of provocation better than the kind Roger and I would engage in,” she said grinning mischievously.  
Arti moaned. "I'm going to be sick.”  
"Between the two of you, I'm going to go mad,” Adrain groaned.  
"'Going to?' I think you already are.”  
"Yes I–hey!”

* * *

"Hi.”  
"Hi. Are we talking now?” Lena asked.  
He fidgeted for a moment. "I'm sorry.”  
"I'm sorry too. You were right I should've been so nonchalant about it...”  
"And I shouldn't have been so hard on you about it.”  
"I deserved it.”  
"No you didn't. I shouldn't–”  
"You sound like Adrian did after Wilkes...last term...”  
"Are we all right now?”  
"Yeah. Of course.”  
"I'm glad. I've missed you.”  
"Me too.”  
"So you haven't been chasing any skirts over the last week and a half?,” Lena asked when they broke apart.  
"Only on the Quidditch pitch,” he said with a grin. "Speaking of which, I wanted to tell you something before the gossip started.”  
"What?”  
"Cho seemed to be under the impression that we'd broken up. She asked me out.”  
Lena burst into a fit of giggles. "Did she?” she gurgled.  
"Yes. I told her we were very much still together.”  
"I have one question.”  
"Yes...?” he asked, eyeing her warily.  
"What is it with you and Asian women?”

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump.  
Lena and Roger were gazing down at her stomach in wonder.  
"Is that–?”  
Madame Pomfrey smiled. "Yes, that's the heartbeat.”  
"Wow.”  
"That's so fast.”  
"Babies heartbeats are usually two or three times faster than adults' depending on how old the fetus is.”  
"It's so real now. Not that it wasn't before but now...”  
"Yeah.”  
"Do you want to find out the gender?”  
"Yes.” "No.”  
They laughed.  
"Something else for us to row about.”  
"In a good way.”  
"In a good way,” he agreed.  
"Will this make up for morning sickness?” he asked as they walked away from the hospital wing hand in hand.  
"For a while, yes.”  
"Good.”

* * *

"You look far too happy,” Arti said, gazing nervously at Lena. "What did you do? Wait, don't answer that, I don't want to know.”  
"Yes you do.”  
"I do not!”  
"We heard the heartbeat today.”  
"What?”  
"The baby's heartbeat.”  
"You did? Really?”  
"Yes.”  
"Wow...”

* * *

"Are you sure you can hide your pregnancy from everyone, even your dorm mates?”  
"Arti, if I can hide my loyalty for five years, I'm sure I can manage to hide the fact that I'm pregnant for five months.”  
"Your dorm mates still haven't suspected anything?” Maya asked.  
"If they have they're being awfully quiet about it. If they knew they'd have either blackmailed me about it already or trumpeted it to the skies. So I'm guessing no.”  
"Merlin they're thick.”  
"We knew that already. And I've never been more glad of the fact.”

* * *

"Would it make you happy if I asked Harry that, if we do fight before I have the baby to see if he can keep me out of the front lines?”  
"I don't suppose I could get you to not even participate?”  
"No.”  
"Figured. Just thought I'd ask. All right. If that's the best I'm going to get, I'll take it.”  
She eyed him shrewdly. "You weren't thinking of asking him yourself were you?”  
"No, not at all. Of course not,” he said a little too quickly.  
"Liar.”  
He sighed. "I just want you to be safe. Both of you.”  
She took his face in her hands. "I know. And I appreciate it. But keeping me in a bubble isn't going to do any good. And it's not what I want.”

* * *

They were sitting across from Harry and Ginny in the Room of Requirement. It seemed strange for it to be so quiet and Lena had to force herself to keep from looking around.  
"Are you all right?” Ginny asked.  
Lena nodded. "We're fine,” she assured her. "Well, sort of. I–we–were wondering if, when the time comes, for us to fight I mean, if I could stay out of the front lines, just the once. It's not that I'm afraid or don't want to fight but...”  
"But,” Ginny prompted gently.  
Lena glanced at Roger, who gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand.  
"I'm having a baby.”  
Their reactions could not have been more different. Harry stared in her in surprise. Ginny broke into a wide smile.  
"Congratulations!”  
"You're – with him?”  
"No, with Zacharias Smith,” Lena said sarcastically. "Of course it's his!”  
Ginny giggled. "When?”  
"August, late August.”  
"Will you come back next year?”  
"Yes. Roger's going to take care of the baby since he's graduating this year. So I'll be back to finish school.”  
"Hear that, Harry? He's willing to take on baby duty.”  
Harry looked horrified. "Er...”  
The others laughed.  
"You aren't, are you?” Lena asked cautiously. Harry nearly fell out of his chair.  
"No, no, no,” Ginny said quickly.  
"Which reminds me, congratulations on your engagement.”  
"Thank you.”  
"And I hear Ron and Hermione are finally a couple.”  
"Yes. It took them long enough. Boys.”  
"Is she all right?”  
"She's doing much better.”  
"That's good.”  
"How are you doing?”  
"I've been better. But the biggest issue now is what to call the baby. We don't want to call it "it” or "the baby” the whole time, but we're not sure we want to find out the gender yet so, I suppose we'll need something unisex until then.  
"What about Elvendork? It's unisex.” Harry asked with a smirk.  
"What kind of a name is that?” Lena asked in horror.  
"One my father suggested before I was born.”  
"Well I'm glad they didn't name you that.”  
"So am I.”  
They were silent for a moment before Harry spoke. "Are you sure you still want to participate in the actual fighting?”  
"Yes.”  
"You wouldn't want to–?”  
"No.”  
"All right. I'll make sure we make appropriate accommodations. And you'll be fine for the DA sessions?”  
Lena thought a moment, chewing on her lip. "I think so. Things are going to get a bit difficult as I get bigger and as I get tired and wherever else that comes with being pregnant. But I should be fine. I'll need the practice. And I think we can take precautions with the spells. And now that we've figured out the antidotes for the guns, we should be fine.”  
"Good. If you need any help or anything, let us know.”  
"Thank you, I will.”  
"See, that wasn't so bad, was it?” Roger asked as they walked to the library.  
"I suppose not.”  
"Now will you please not get into too much trouble from now on?”  
"I'll try.”  
"Unfortunately that's all I can ask of you.”

* * *

Neville handed a water gun – they still hadn't come up with a name yet – to each member of the artillery. He came to stand in front of them and waited until everyone grew quiet. It had been three days since the research team had solved the problem of allowing the artillery to use the potions without being affected themselves. They had created a patch which they had placed along the back of the grip. The patch changed each time the chambers were rotated along with the corresponding antidote. Even if the potion accidentally dripped on them, the antidote patch kept them from being affected.  
"This is a DA-standard personal potion piece. It is not yours yet because you don't know how to use it. Once you know how to use it, and you've practiced with it until I say you're good enough, then it will be yours. When I say it's yours, I mean you keep it with you. You don't put it away in a drawer and forget about it. You don't play around with it where people can see you, either. It may look like a toy, but it is not a toy. It is a weapon and a tool, just like your wand, and you will treat it like your wand. Do you understand?”  
A chorus of "Yes”s” followed.  
"Good now, we'll be starting with water, then we'll move onto dyes–”  
"Like the Combat Club wands?”  
"Yes, the same idea. Once you can use them properly, we'll progress to the potions.”  
"Are we going to practice with the moving targets like we did with Professor Black and Professor Freeman-Black?”  
"Yes, eventually. For now you'll mostly practise just learning how to shoot them.”  
He spent the next few minutes teaching the artillery how to arm and disarm their potion-pieces and then let them practise on their own. Unfortunately they learned quickly that it would take some practise before they became proficient at using them.

* * *

The DA stood in front of what had once been Hagrid's hut. It was now the Rubeus Hagrid Memorial Training Center, though people had already begun calling it Hagrid's Place.  
"We're going to start training here,” Harry explained. "And Fang is going to assist us.”  
"How?” Smith asked haughtily.  
"With the artillery, he can help you learn to shoot at moving targets. The medics can practise bandaging him, the skirmishers can treat him as an obstacle, and a moving one at that. And the Flying Squad can learn to tune out distractions.”  
The DA nodded approvingly.  
"Remind me again why I decided to stay with the DA,” Roger said when they were finished later that afternoon.  
"Because we need to be prepared for the war.”  
"I s'pose. But it's still exhausting,” Adrian said as he stretched. It didn't escape Lena's notice that Arti was staring fixedly at him.  
"I know.”  
"And I'm going to go deaf,” Roger said, rubbing his ears.

* * *

"Do you think we'll have more children? Later, I mean, a few years from now.”  
"Yes. Someday I'm sure we'll have more. Not for a while yet. But someday. When the war is all over. When we don't have to be soldiers anymore.”


	11. Louder Than Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Living with Danger, Facing Danger, Aeneid_ , – thank you _Spring Awakening_ for allowing me to not only memorise said lines but to be able to sing them – _Les Misérables_ or _Much Ado About Nothing_.
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger_ chapters 39, 40, 41.

_Some girls_

_Take courses_

_At all the best schools in France_

_Riding their horses_

_And learning their modern dance._

_They're clever and cultured_

_And worldly wise._

_But you see the world_

_Through a child's wide eyes._

_Their dreams are grand ones,_

_You want what's just in reach._

_Some girls you learn from._

_Some you teach._

**"Some Girls”, _Once on This Island_**

***

"What do you think he'll–”  
"Who says it's a he? It could be a she!”  
"Will you stop calling our child "it”?” Roger demanded in exasperation.  
"What else do you want me to call it seeing as we don't know the gender yet? Which I might add, is your fault.”  
He ignored her last remark. "I dunno. I wish you could be gender neutral in English.”  
"Well you can't. In the meantime we'll have to think of something unisex.”  
"Elvendork?”  
Lena giggled. "Absolutely not. I won't subject my child to a name like that, even temporarily. Heaven knows it might stick and that would be child abuse.”  
Roger chuckled. "I agree. How about Ainsley?”  
Lena shook her head. "No...Ashley?”  
"Evelyn?”  
"No, absolutely not.”  
"Aidan?”  
"That would be rather confusing.”  
"True.” Roger chuckled. "We can't even agree on this.”  
"Will we ever agree on anything?”  
"Probably not.”  
"At least we agree on that.”  
Roger laughed.

* * *

"I don't think I could handle being Cruciated,” Maya said as they walked out of Defense the next afternoon.  
"Neither could I. I'd spill everything. I'd even make things up to keep them satisfied.”  
"Me too. Of course I wouldn't be able to do it to anyone else either.”  
"Are you sure? Even if they were hurting Lee or Graham?”  
"I...I don't know. Isn't the whole difference between us and them that we won't do anything like that?”  
"I suppose. But at some point we have to do some things we don't like. The Muggle guns and tamer spells won't stop them from using lethal spells on us.”  
"No, but we aren't supposed to do anything to seriously hurt or kill them, just incapacitate them. Besides, if you start acting like them, then they've won.”  
"I suppose,” Lena said, though she wasn't exactly convinced of this logic.  
"Would you really use them?” Maya asked, eying Lena with something akin to fear, as though she'd never seen her before.  
"Yes,” Lena said immediately. "I'd be hesitant to use the Cruciatus, but if I had to, I probably could. And I wouldn't object to using the Imperius.” Maya's face clouded. "But I definitely wouldn't be able to kill anyone though. Unless I absolutely had to.”  
Lena wasn't sure if she imagined the flicker of relief that crossed Maya's face.

* * *

The DA was staring at Harry with a mixture of wariness, shock and surprise.  
"You want to put a Tongue-Tying Jinx on all of us?” Macmillan asked.  
"Only so you can't tell anyone what you're doing. Not that we don't trust you not to,” he said, his eyes flickering briefly to the back corner of the room, to Chang no doubt. "But we can't be too careful.”  
"But everyone knows about the DA and they know we're in it,” Elayne said.  
"Oh we won't hide the DA's existence or it's membership,” Harry explained. "We're just going to keep them from finding out what exactly we're doing, so we can have the element of surprise and not allow the Death Eaters to find ways to outsmart us.”  
The DA was nodding in agreement now. Yes that sounded like a very good idea.  
"So unless there are some objections...” he paused. There were none. "Good then that's what I'd like to do today.”  
By the end of the meeting, Lena wasn't so sure she liked the idea after all. The sensations associated with the jinx were rather unpleasant.

* * *

Lena and Roger were in the almost-empty library studying, or trying to in her case. After several unproductive minutes, she slammed her copy of Muggle 'Law & Order' - Complete Guide shut, making him jump and drop is quill.  
"What were we thinking?”  
"About what?” he asked looking at her in complete confusion.  
"'About what?' The baby,” she hissed.  
"What about the baby?”  
"Will you stop?!” she all but shrieked.  
Seeing the vulture-like librarian approaching, and wanting to avoid a confrontation, Roger dragged Lena from the library and into the nearest corridor.  
"Lena, what's wrong?”  
"Why are we bringing a baby into this world? Are we completely mad? Why would anyone do that to a baby? We're in the middle of a war!”  
"Lena, love, where is this coming from?”  
"What do you mean 'Where is this coming from'?”  
"You were fine until now.”  
"Well, I'm not fine now! I don't want the baby to grow up like this,” she said gesturing around them.  
"Maybe the war will end before the baby's old enough to remember anything.”  
"What if it doesn't? What if our child will have to live as we have?”  
"Then we'll have to make the best of it.”  
"How can you be so...calm about this? It's like Farewell to Arms for Merlin's sake!”  
"I was hoping you'd think of something a bit more cheerful with a happy ending for mother and child.”  
"Well the only things I can think of are The Scarlett Letter, Madame Butterfly and Miss Saigon, none of which are happy endings, especially for the mother, though Hester Prynne doesn't die in childbirth or kill herself. But that's not the point!” She began to pace. "What if we die? Both of us, or either of us? I know we have our parents and our sisters and friends but I'd like to see it – him – her – will you please just say yes to finding out the gender, I'm going mad – grow up...” She stopped pacing and looked up at him. "I finally understand why you were so upset when... I feel so stupid now.”  
"Don't,” he said gently.  
She began to pace again. "Why not? I'm the one who's pregnant and it takes me this long to realise it! You figured it out weeks ago...”  
"Lena...” He hesitated. "I'll admit that my concern for the baby was my main impetus to keep you out of the front lines...not that you aren't important to me,” he added hastily.  
"I understand.”  
"But I never thought about you – us – dying...” He sat down, resting his chin in his hands, looking a bit shell-shocked.  
"I'm sorry.”  
"Don't be. I should've thought of that sooner. But please don't try to be heroic.”  
"You mean do what Maria Theresa or Gracy O'Malley did and make an impassioned speech to the government with my newborn in my arms or have the baby on the battlefield?”  
"This isn't funny.”  
"No, it's not. Those women were barking mad.”  
"Glad you think so.”

* * *

Defense lessons were getting much more gruesome as the weeks progressed. Lena longed for the days of studying horklumps and nifflers.  
"At least Inferi–”  
"What's an Inferni?” Arti asked.  
"Inferi,” Lena corrected, trying not to giggle.  
"Bewitched corpses,” Maya explained. "They're bewitched by a dark wizard to do their bidding. You-Know-Who used them in the last war. They're rather disgusting and powerful too. You wouldn't want to come into contact with one. It's unpleasant.”  
"To say the least,” Lena muttered.”  
"How?” Arti asked, looking between them with a mixture of fascination, horror and a hint of delight that scared Lena.  
"You really don't want to know,” Lena assured her.  
"Yes I do,” Arti insisted.  
"Here then,” Lena said, opening her Defense textbook to the appropriate page and slid it across the table to her.  
"That's one of the most disturbing things I've heard of.” Arti said a few minutes later looking pale and ill. She shoved the textbook away with such force that it nearly fell off the other end of the table.  
Lena had to resist the urge to smile smugly and say "I told you so.”  
"At least can't suck out your soul,” she said.  
"True, but they can still do a lot of damage. Weren't you listening to what Professor Longbottom was telling us?”  
"I was until I realised if I heard anymore I'd lose my breakfast. Those pictures weren't helping either.”  
"How do you get rid of 'em? Can you even get rid of them?” Arti asked.  
"Fire magic,” Maya explained.  
"Incendio would work on something like that?” Arti asked incredulously.  
"Yes,” Maya said, nodding. "Professor Longbottom said that fire magic would destroy an Inferius. Other spells like binding magic won't. I don't think anything like Aguamenti would either. But fire magic would.”  
"Are you sure Incendio would work?”  
"Yes, but I think Fiendfyre would be the best,” Lena said. "It is cursed fire after all.”  
"I suppose,” Maya said doubtfully.  
"See, this is why we need to learn things other than the tamer spells we're taught. If we're going to be confronted with something like that–”  
"Who's to say we are?” Maya demanded.  
"You-Know-Who used them in the last war! What makes you think he won't this time? And he won't restrict them to battles either. He's sure to use them against Muggles and wizards alike. At least we're learning how to conjure Patronuses for when we come into contact with dementors.”  
"Why are you insistent that these things are going to happen?”  
"Because I hear my Housemates boasting about what they'd like to do to the likes of us with such creatures at their disposal. And I have no doubt that they'll have the chance and use it to their advantage. We're rather good at that you know. Which is why using the Cruciatus or Imperio would be tame compared to the things they'd be doing.”  
"I can't believe you!” Maya cried.  
"What?”  
"Wanting to use something like this! It's Dark magic!”  
"I know that! But the other side won't restrict themselves as we do! We've got to learn some way to counter it!”  
"I can't listen to this anymore,” Maya said, before gathering her books and leaving Lena and Arti alone.  
"What?” Lena snapped as Arti gazed at her.  
"I'm not saying I disagree with you, but...”  
"Oh, not you too,” Lena said in exasperation.  
"But she's got a point! What makes us different from them is that we're not willing to sink to their level!”  
"How else will we stop them then?”  
"By being smarter.”

* * *

They were sitting in a secluded corner underneath the balcony in the courtyard, the collars of their robes turned up against the February wind. Roger had been worried that the chill might be bad for her, but relented when she said the fresh air would do her some good, though he'd insisted that she take his cloak as well as her own.  
"What do you think she–” Roger  
"He,” Lena corrected.  
Roger sighed and Lena was sure he was resisting the temptation to roll his eyes. She bit back a giggle. "– look like?”  
"Whatever he looks like, I hope he has your brains.”  
"Mine? What's wrong with yours?”  
"Nothing. Yours are better.” She thought for a moment. "He'll maybe have my smile and your hair. He'll maybe have your athleticism and my charm. Wouldn't that be wonderful? Right Roger? Roger? Roger? Roger!”  
"I'm thinking.” He turned back to her. "She'll maybe have my lips and your eyes” He ran his fingers through her tousled tresses, twirling a few strands around his finger.  
Lena smiled. "For a boy that’s a perfect pair.” Roger rolled his eyes. She ignored him. "What else?”  
Roger grinned, leaning back, his eyes wandering up and down her body. "I’m picturing my hips and your thighs.”  
"That is very unfair!” She shoved him, glaring.  
He caught himself on his hands. "My brains and your brawn.”  
"Oh funny. You've got much more of both than I do...”  
"Are you complaining?”  
"Most definitely not. Especially when it comes to the latter...”

* * *

"Several of you have asked about becoming Animagi,” Harry said at the end of a DA meeting during the last week of February. The Room of Requirement filled with excited buzzing. "While I agree that that would be a good idea and if you want to learn, this is one thing I can't teach you.”  
"But you lot know how!” Cornfoot said. Murmurs of agreement followed.  
"We know how, yes,” Harry agreed. "But we had help from Professor Lupin and Professor Black. We couldn't and shouldn't have done it on our own. A lot of things could have gone wrong. I mean Hermione might have gotten partly stuck in her form and had fur on her face.” Nervous chuckles swept across the room as Hermione glared at him. "Besides, we can't exactly have all of you going to research how to become Animagi or everyone would know what we were up to. Not to mention, some of you have exams coming up soon. And most of you aren't ready to do this yet anyway.”  
"He sounds like Hermione,” Arti said as most of the DA groaned. Lena laughed.  
"At least Roger doesn't do that.”  
"Maybe I should.” He tugged at her ponytail playfully.  
"If you would like to find out your form, we can tell you how to do that. The spell is Revelaro Animalis. You cast it on a mirror and there'll be animals running by. The one that stops and makes eye contact with you is your form.”  
Excited chatter broke out, which quieted as Harry continued.  
"Several others of you have asked about learning how to cast a Patronus, which we unfortunately we never got to last term. That I can teach you. We'll do that within the next couple of weeks.”

* * *

There was a mad rush to the door at the end of the meeting so that everyone could find the nearest bathroom to perform the Animagus Revealing Spell.  
"Let's go use Moaning Myrtle's bathroom,” Arti suggested.  
"Good idea.”  
So Lena, Arti, Anne and Elayne all went downstairs to the second floor.  
"Why does everything important in my life happen in the bathroom?” Lena asked.  
Arti and Anne laughed as Elyane looked quizzically at them.  
"Not everything, I hope," Arti said, raising her eyebrows.  
Anne hastily covered her mouth as she snickered.  
Lena glared at Arti, smacking her upside the head. "No not everything.”  
Luckily Moaning Myrtle was nowhere to be seen when they arrived.  
"Elayne, why don't you go first,” Arti offered.  
"No, you go.”  
"No, really, go ahead.”  
Elayne raised her wand and pointed it at the mirror. "Revelaro Animalis!”  
To the rest of them nothing seemed to have happened, but apparently Elayne could see something they could not, for she stared intently at the mirror. Her eyes stopped moving after a minute and she looking pleased as she gazed at the image until the spell was broken.  
"A frog,” she said, smiling. "A little tiny one. It's really cute.”  
"That suits you,” Anne said.  
Anne found that her Animagus was a beaver.  
Arti went next. "I'm a raccoon.”  
"All right, looks like I'm last. Revelaro Animalis!”  
She stared at the foggy mirror as several animals ran across the surface. The animal that looked at her was a fox. The fur was red except for the lower back which was silver, and the feet a half of the leg, which were black, which made it look like it was wearing socks, and the tips of the ears, which were also black. The eyes were yellow.  
"What're you?” Elayne asked.  
"A fox. Rather fitting I think.”  
"We sound like something out of E. Nesbit's Fairy Tales,” Anne remarked.  
"It does,” Elayne agreed.  
Lena giggled.  
"What?” Arti asked.  
"Nothing.”  
"No, really, what?”  
"Nothing.” Lena giggled even harder. Arti glared. "Fine, fine. You do realise that foxes prey on raccoons, right?”  
Arti growled slightly. "Why?” she demanded, looking heavenward. "Why do I always have to be...inferior?”  
"Because you are?”  
"I suppose,” Arti said resignedly. "Hey!”  
"If I had green on my fur, I'd have House colours,” Lena mused.  
"You should know better than to say such things aloud,” Arti said with a smirk.

* * *

"What's your form?” Roger asked later that evening.  
"A fox. Apparently a red-tailed fox of some sort.”  
"I'm not surprised.”  
"Neither am I. Yours?”  
"An eagle.”  
"Luck that you and Adrian can fly. The rest of us'll have to run.”  
"Why? What's he?”  
"A bat.”  
Roger snorted, biting his lip.  
Lena grinned. "Apparently I'm not the only one who finds that funny.”  
"Don't tell him, but no, you aren't.”

* * *

"Have Lee and Maya had a row?” Arti asked at breakfast.  
"I don't know. Why?”  
Arti nodded toward the Gryffindor table. "They don't look too pleased with each other.”  
"You're right, they don't. I hope they're all right.”  
"You don't think they're going to break up, do you?” Arti asked, looking worried.  
"I hope not. Oh, that reminds me.”  
"Yes?”  
"Remember how you were bemoaning the fact that my Animagus is a fox? Lee's and Maya's are worse for your form.”  
"Oh? What are they?”  
"A wolf and a cougar respectively.”  
"Oh dear.”  
"I promise we'll try not to eat you.”  
Arti did not appreciate the humour.

* * *

The day that the DA finally started working on Patronuses, Lena was reminded of how the sixth-years had looked when they had first begun learning how to cast spells non-verbally. Frustrations mounted as predictably, the Ravenclaws were the first to master the spell. The most that the rest of the students had managed was to produce puffs of silver vapour.  
"You'd think someone like her would have a less pretty Patronus,” Arti whispered as Cho's swan soared around the room. Lena grinned, only half-listening.  
"Remember,” Harry said as he walked among them, "producing a Patronus here where we're safe is completely different from facing a dementor.”  
"Oh, don't be such a killjoy,” said Chang, watching her swan Patronus soar around the "They're so pretty!” Lena rolled her eyes.  
"They're not supposed to be pretty, they're supposed to protect you,” said Harry with more patience than Lena would have been able to, especially given who the statement was directed at.  
"How would we practise then?” Blaise asked. "It's not like we'd want a dementor here.”  
Lena shivered. Arti squeezed her hand and Roger patted her shoulder reassuringly.  
"I used a boggart when I was learning,” Harry explained.  
A boggart was also not something she wanted to confront. She was glad to see that she was not the only one who wasn't too thrilled with that particular idea.  
"How do you do it?” Lena demanded of Roger whose hummingbird Patronus flew around her. "What do you think of?”  
"You. Both of you.” Lena's heart melted.  
"What do you think about?” she asked Arti and Adrian.  
They both blushed and glanced at each other, then turned quickly away.  
"N-nobody,” Adrian stammered. "I mean, nothing in particular,” he amended. "Quidditch. Yeah, Quidditch.”  
Lena turned her head to Roger with a raised eyebrow. They smiled knowingly at each other. Neither Arti nor Adrian noticed.  
"But that still doesn't solve my problem,” Lena said morosely.  
"Stop thinking so hard about it.”  
"That sounds counter-intuitive coming from a Ravenclaw.”  
"Trust me, don't think. Well, think of something happy, but don't think otherwise.”  
Lena thought of the first time she had heard her son's heartbeat.  
"Expecto Patronum!” Again the silver vapour. Lena hissed in frustration. Her only consolation was that Arti hadn't managed yet either.  
It took them several more attempts before the silver vapour became something more.  
"Look!” Arti cried excitedly, gesturing at the indistinct shapes that appeared.  
Lena grinned. "I wonder what they are.”  
"You'll find out soon,” Roger said encouragingly.  
Sure enough, within a few minutes, Lena's crane was chasing Arti's moth and Roger's hummingbird around the room. Adrian's crow joined them a bit later.  
"Between my Animagus and my Patronus...” he sighed. "Why can't they be more...?”  
"Masculine?” Lena suggested. "Fierce?”  
"Yeah,” Adrian said nodding fervently.  
"I think they're perfectly lovely,” Arti said.  
Lena hid a smile behind her hand at Adrian's satisfied look.

* * *

"I swear, I just need to lock the two of them in a broom cupboard for a few hours.”  
Maya laughed. "They're like Ron and Hermione, except they don't row all the time.”  
"Really? They do? All the time?”  
"Well, almost, but more often than not.”  
"I suppose I should be glad they aren't like that then.”

* * *

They were studying dementors in Defense. Neither Lena nor Maya had been looking forward to that particular lesson. Of course, they were thankful not to be studying werewolves.  
"At least now we both have something happy to use as memories for a Patronus.”  
"Yes.” Maya smiled.  
Lena chewed on her Sugar Quill. "If dementors feed on your happy memories and leave the bad ones, how would that be bad for Death Eaters? I mean, they enjoy torturing and killing people. So how would what the rest of us consider bad memories affect them?”  
"Well...” Maya said thoughtfully after a moment. "Those memories wouldn't be something the dementors make them remember. They'd remember their failures, the humiliation, and no doubt torture they endured, they'd remember the deaths of their friends,” she spat out the word as though it had a vile taste. "And the day V-Voldemort fell.”  
Lena nodded. "I don't suppose they could cast a Patronus, could they?”  
"No. You need to be able to love to cast a Patronus and none of them love anyone but themselves, like typical Slytherins.” Maya glanced at Lena but she wasn't offended. She gestured for Maya to continue. "Or more like typical pure-bloods. So they wouldn't be able to. I mean, they don't love anyone right? Even their spouses, what with their arranged marriages and the fact that they marry for duty and purity of blood and not for anything so trivial as love or affection. 'As if love has anything to do with marriage' as Mother said.”  
"That's so sad.”  
"Yes. But they don't know anything else.”  
"How did you?”  
"Mostly from Aunt Voni and Uncle Par. And Graham and Bernie. Without them I'd be the wife of some stuck-up idiot and having his children by now.” She shivered.  
Lena shuddered. "That would be horrible.”  
They went back to writing their essays before Lena broke the silence again.  
"I hope Professor Longbottom teaches us how to do the Imperius Curse when we get to studying it.”  
"Selena!”  
"What? I only want to Imperius my Housemates to go drown themselves in the lake.”  
Maya burst into a fit of hysterics.

* * *

"How is it March already?” Lena asked, looking at her watch.  
"What? It is?” Arti asked, looking panicked.  
"Yes.”  
"Oh no!” Arti moaned. "How am I going to finish revising before I have to actually sit my O.W.L.s?”  
Lena yawned, stretching. "While I would love to help you solve that problem I'm going to bed. You should get back to your studying.”  
"Fine,” Arti grumbled. "Oh, great.”  
"What?”  
"I think I've already forgotten everything I read in the last two hours.”  
"No, you haven't.”  
"Yes, I have. In fact, I may have forgotten everything that I've ever known. Child, what be your name?”  
"Study,” Lena said as she staggered off to bed.

* * *

In the middle of the first week notices appeared in the common rooms, announcing that Apparition tests would occur on April twenty-second and extra practice sessions would take place in Hogsmeade. Lena was very glad that she didn't have this to add to her load.  
"A month and a half and I can Apparate!” Maya said excitedly as they walked to Transfiguration the next morning. "Legally, I mean. That is if I pass my test.”  
"Of course you will!”  
"How can I? I haven't even managed to Apparate once yet!” she cried in frustration.  
"Don't worry,” Lena said soothingly. "Took me weeks to learn how and you only get to practise an hour a week.”  
"Not that it'll really do any good until we go home. But it'll be nice to be able to do it.”  
"Makes visiting people much easier. Not that that's going to be a problem for you.”  
"True.” Maya smirked. "Mother and Father would be scandalized.”  
"I assume that's part of why you're doing what you're doing.”  
Maya grinned devilishly. "Oh yes.”

* * *

Lena, Roger, Maya, Arti, Anne and Lee were in the library after dinner studying when Roger suddenly looked up.  
"All right, I'm ready.”  
"For what?” Lena asked in confusion. The others looked up curiously.  
"I'm ready to find out the gender of our baby. This ambiguity is driving me mad.”  
Lena rolled her eyes. "Ravenclaws.”  
"What can I say? I like it when there's a clear answer to things.”  
"Well, what are you waiting for?” Arti demanded, jumping up. "Let's go!” she cried, grabbing Lena's hand and dragging her to the door.  
The five girls plus Roger stampeded out the door as Lee followed more slowly behind them. Lena stopped a few feet outside. Arti, who was still running, nearly yanked Lena's arm out of her socket. Anne skidded to a halt behind her.  
"What?” Arti demanded.  
"You can't all come with me.”  
"Why not?”  
"Because it's going to look rather suspicious if all of us ran into the hospital wing together, or even if you were all waiting outside, it'd still look odd.”  
"I suppose,” Arti conceded, pouting.  
"All right, see you in the kitchens in a few minutes.”  
The hospital wing had never seemed so far away.

* * *

"You're having a–  
"Just one, right?” Roger asked.  
Madame Pomfrey chuckled. "We'd have known for quite a while if you'd been having more than one, and I'd definitely have told you.”  
Roger looked relieved.  
"You're having a boy,” Madame Pomfrey announced.  
"Really?”  
"Yes.”  
"Oh, Roger.” Lena blinked back tears. "A little boy, just like you.”  
"You were right.” He looked misty-eyed himself.  
"Are you disappointed?”  
"No. How could I be? Now can we please pick a name?”  
Lena decided that she wasn't going to ruin their happiness by pointing out that their child's lack of a name was mostly his fault.

* * *

"Well?” Arti demanded almost before Lena and Roger had gotten into the kitchens.  
"Well what?” Lena asked.  
"Is it a boy or a girl?” Arti asked in exasperation.  
"I don't know,” Lena said biting her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Arti's face.  
"Lena!” Arti whined. Lena laughed.  
"Come on, stop being mean,” Roger said.  
"Oh, fine.”  
"I'm glad someone likes me.”  
"He doesn't have to live with you.” Before Arti could reply, Lena said "It's a boy.”  
Roger looked a bit annoyed at the ensuing shrieking, but he was grinning madly.  
"I'm going to have a nephew!” Arti cried, grabbing Anne's hands. The two began an odd little dance around the kitchen, nearly knocking over several of the house-elves who let out squeaks of surprise and rushed out of the way.  
"Shh! Not so loud,” Lena hissed, though she was trying not to laugh.  
"If Meghan Black can scream the fact that she was going to have a brother across the entire Great Hall, I can damned well let the entire kitchen know!”  
"All right, all right,” Lena acquiesced. "But please don't trample the house-elves.”  
"Oh...sorry,” Arti said, blushing as she looked around at them.  
The house-elves assured her in their high, squeaky voices that they were perfectly fine.  
"I wonder what he'll look like,” Anne mused.  
"Whatever he looks like he's going to be adorable,” Maya declared.  
"Of course, we're all a bit biased.” Lena was glad to see that Maya looked genuinely happy. She had been afraid that Maya would be jealous or resentful, but so far, her fears had been unfounded.  
Maya giggled. "Just a little bit.”  
"This calls for a celebration,” Anne declared.  
Barely were the words out of her mouth, when the house-elves came bearing platters of food and drink.  
"Hear, hear,” the others chorused.

* * *

As the weather began to warm up, Lena and Maya began taking walks around the lake. It gave them a chance to be alone and outside which they both enjoyed.  
"I love Roger and Arti but it's nice to get away from them for a while.”  
"I know. I love Lee...but there are days I'm not sure he loves me.”  
"Maya, how can you say that? Of course he does!”  
"I shouldn't have to burden him with this. With me.”  
Tears welled up in Lena's eyes. "You aren't,” Lena assured her fervently.  
"I mean did he really ask me to marry him because he loved me–”  
"Yes.”  
Maya ignored her and went on. "–or did he do it out of pity?”  
Lena wanted to scream. Or cry. Or throw things. Or all of the above.  
"He loves you. You should see the way his eyes light up and how happy he looks when he talks about you or to you or when you walk into a room.”  
Maya's smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

* * *

"She thinks he doesn't love her. I know he does. But she won''t believe him, or me. And it makes me want to cry. Merlin, she's so miserable...”  
Arti hugged her. "I know you want to help, but I'm not sure there's anything we can do.”  
"I know.” Lena sighed. "I hope someday they'll both be happy. They deserve it.”

* * *

Roger met her outside the Transfiguration classroom looking terribly excited. He grabbed her around the waist, and twirled her around, grinning.  
"Roger what–?”  
"Zachary,” he said quietly without preamble before Lena could ask him anything.  
"What?” Lena stared at him in confusion, still slightly dazed.  
"I think we should call him Zachary.”  
"I like that. That's a perfect name.”

* * *

"Why Zachary?” Arti demanded patiently in the common room later that evening.  
"Because we like it.”  
"But why? Every time I hear my nephew's name I'm going to think of Zacharias Smith.”  
Lena chuckled. "Sorry, I didn't think of that. Though I think this one's going to be much cuter than the other one.”  
"That's very true. And hopefully a lot less annoying.”

* * *

"I did it! I did it!” Maya cried excitedly.  
"Did what?”  
"I Apparated!”  
"Congratulations! And I assume you didn't Splinch yourself.”  
"No! I'm all in one piece.” She grinned. "McLaggen did though.”  
"Good. Most of my Housemates haven't managed even that from what I understand. Too bad they can't make you repeat a year if you don't pass your Apparition test.”  
"You'd do anything to get rid of them wouldn't you?”  
"Just about. Thank Merlin he's not in the DA. Vane is bad enough.” Maya giggled. "See? I told you you could do it. You'll pass your test with flying colours.”  
"Even if I don't, Lee can Side-Along now. But it will be nice not to need to rely on him just to go somewhere.”

* * *

Arti and Lena were sitting on Arti's bed. Rather, Arti was sitting against one of the bedposts and Lena was lying on it, her hands on her stomach.  
"He should kick in a few weeks.”  
"Really?” Arti asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.  
"He's probably already kicking but I just don't feel it yet.”  
"You know, most of the time I forget you're pregnant.”  
"Lucky you,” Lena said dryly. She smiled ruefully. "Though to be honest, so do I, since I don't look pregnant yet really, and I spend most of my energy trying to make sure no one finds out. That is until I start having cramps or feeling nauseous or whatever else. I wish I could be happy about this, but... Not that I'm not, but it's more complicated than I ever thought it would be.” She sighed heavily.  
"Do you regret it?” Arti asked quietly.  
Lena was silent for a moment, chewing her lip. "Sometimes,” she said slowly. "More for his sake than mine – ours. He'll be born to parents who are barely adults, into a world at war, in which said parents will be heavily involved...it's a horrible thing to do to a child. What if we don't survive?”  
"Don't say that!”  
"Why not? It's an entirely reasonable possibility that either or both of us could die. Then what have done but bring a child into this world but to abandon him.”  
"You wouldn't be abandoning him,” Arti said fiercely. "If you died, if, not when, because you won't. I won't let you.” Lena smiled at her sister's tenacious protectiveness.  
"I wish it need not have happened in my time," Lena said quietly.  
"So do I," said Arti gravely, "and so do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us.”

* * *

The sixth-years were walking to the greenhouses for Herbology, glad to not have to walk through snow, or too many large puddles anymore.  
"Maya?”  
"Yes?”  
"Do you have any plans for the Easter holidays?”  
"No. Why?”  
"Well, with N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s coming up, I'm assuming Lee, Roger, Adrian and Arti will want to stay here and I think I'd like to go home, so I was wondering if you were going home and if you wanted to get together over the holidays.”  
Maya smiled. "I'd like that. It would be nice to get away for a while.” Then she frowned. "But what about...?”  
"You could get some of that potion, couldn't you?”  
"Yes...”  
"Then I don't see a problem.” Maya nodded, though she seemed unconvinced. "But if you want you could come back here that night if you want.”  
"I think I'd like that better to be honest,” she said apologetically. "It's all still so new...”  
"That's all right, Whatever you're comfortable with is fine with me.”

* * *

"Father's going to be disappointed that you're bringing Maya home.”  
Lena looked at Arti in surprise. "Oh? Why?”  
"Not because it's Maya. But it's yet another woman.”  
Lena laughed. "He should be happy that I'm dating and you will be soon so there'll be more men in the house. Not to mention my son.”  
Arti nodded. "He should.”

***

"Are you sure you’re human?” Lena asked Roger after a particularly grueling DA meeting. "I mean, I'm barely able to handle my classwork, the DA and Potions Club, and here you are, a prefect, Quidditch Captain in the DA, not to mention that it's N.E.W.T. year too. Yet you still manage to help me with my homework. How do you do it?”  
Roger shrugged. "Talent? Joking aside, of course I'm going to help you. You're pregnant. You've got enough to deal with. The least I can do is help make things easier.”  
"Of course the part you like the best is that my chest is bigger,” Lena said with a smirk.  
"I'd be lying if I said no, and you'd hit me if I said yes.”  
"At least you're honest. And frankly, it's nice to feel appreciated at a time when I'm gaining weight every minute and any little thing makes me want to cry, which thankfully has yet to happen in class. At least my morning sickness is gone. So if my chest getting bigger is a way to keep me attractive to you, when I'm feeling like a beached whale, I'll take it.”  
"How can you say that? No matter what, you are beautiful and I love you.”

* * *

"I know your birthday is coming up,” Lena said to Roger as they walked back from the library late one evening during the last week of February.  
"You don't need to get me anything. Having the baby and going through all this with you is enough.”  
Why did he always say things that made her want to cry. She hoped it was just being pregnant and that this was not a permanent state. "I'll have the baby five months after your birthday, that's a bit late. I have a present for you. Or rather, I will, but you'll have to wait until I come back after the Easter holidays.”  
"Oh? Does that mean I won't get anything before then?” he asked, pouting.  
"Greedy little...I never said that...”

* * *

"Kill me, please,” Adrian begged at dinner. He had just come in from Quidditch practise and was still in his mud-spattered robes.  
Arti gazed at him and muttered under her breath

_I will never be satisfied_

_Till I behold him – dead._

Lena nearly choked on her pumpkin juice, spraying it across the table onto Pansy Parkinson's roast beef. Parkinson glared at her, letting out an exclamation of disgust which she ignored. Adrian gazed at her quizzically while Arti giggled.  
Arti patted her on the back as she turned to Adrian and asked "What's wrong?”  
"'What's wrong?'? 'What's wrong?'? I've never had so much homework in my life! And on top of Quidditch and the DA...I have no idea how I'm going to get it all done.”  
"You'll get it done, don't worry.”  
"I hope so. Or else I'll have to do this year over again like Flint because I won't pass my exams.”  
Arti did not look terribly disappointed at the prospect.

* * *

The March Hogsmeade weekend was on the third Saturday. Knowing that Maya's birthday would fall during the Easter holidays, Lena wanted Maya to have something to enjoy so she discussed her idea with Lee and they decided to organise an early birthday party for her at the Three Broomsticks.  
"How come you've never thrown me a party?” Arti demanded.  
"Yeah,” Roger and Adrian said both turning to her with mock-accusatory expressions.  
Lena rolled her eyes. "Adrian, your birthday's not during school. And what about presents?”  
"That doesn't count,” Arti pouted.  
"Oh hush. Besides, it gives me something to do while you all are revising for your exams. You are, aren't you?” she asked, giving Arti and Adrian pointed looks.  
"Yes, of course,” they replied hastily, in tones that didn't fool Roger and Lena.  
The DA of course wanted any excuse to party so it hadn't been too difficult to gather a sizable group together. Graham and Natalie were only second years, but Lena didn't see any reason why they couldn't come as well.  
"How?” Arti asked.  
"The same way Roger and I snuck into Hogsmeade for my birthday.”  
"You're encouraging then to break rules?” Lee asked in mock-horror.  
Lena stuck her tongue out at him. "Hypocrite.”  
"Guilty as charged,” he replied with a grin.  
"You still haven't told me where that is. I'll come with you and you can show me.”  
The three Slytherins and Gryffindor made it to the Three Broomsticks without incident to find everyone save Maya and Lee waiting. The pair arrived a few minutes later.  
"What? How?” Maya asked staring at them in surprise as everyone shouted happy birthday to her.  
"It was mostly Lee and Selena's idea,” Katie yelled over the noise.  
"For me?”  
"Yes, all for you,” Lena said, trying not to sound sarcastic. "Unless you have an evil twin who's been masquerading as you for six years.”  
Maya laughed as Lee guided her to an empty chair and sat down beside her.  
Lena ordered a cherry syrup and soda while almost everyone else ordered a butterbeer or in some cases, something a little stronger.  
"I feel bad that we're–”  
"Don't,” Lena said, waving off Maya's concern. "You're supposed to be enjoying this, not worrying about me. But I do get an extra slice of cake.”  
"Deal.”  
Several hours later, everyone was filled to the gills with food and sweets. Lena later wondered vaguely how any of them managed to get back to the castle of their own volition.

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been this reluctant to leave Hogwarts,” Maya said as she and Lena boarded the Hogwarts Express. Only a quarter or so of the students were going home as the fifth- and seventh-years were staying to revise for the N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s.  
"Me neither,” Lena agreed. "Though it'll be nice to not have my sister at home.”  
"I've always wondered what it'd be like to have siblings.”  
"Most of the time they're your best friend but there are quite a few occasions when you want to rip their head off. Of course, that goes both ways.”  
Maya giggled. "I hope things work out when Lee and I move into the twins' shop.”  
"I'm sure it will. At least there'll never be a dull moment.”  
"That is definitely true.”

* * *

Lena collapsed onto her bed before undoing the Concealing Charm. Maya settled herself at the foot of the bed.  
"It's good to be home.”  
"Yes it is,” Maya agreed.  
"No DA, no classes, no exams... Though so far it hasn't been as bad as it could have been. Roger's been a great help. And Arti and Adrian too. I don't think we've gone this long without wanting to kill each other.” Maya laughed. "It's true! There are times I wonder why no one's noticed I'm pregnant. And then I remember that I'm Concealing. And then there are other times I panic because I think I've forgotten to Conceal.”  
"That would be bad.”  
"I dunno. Sometimes I think to hell with it, it'd be less stressful that way.” She sighed with content. "This is going to be lovely. I don't have morning sickness anymore and my mood swings aren't as bad. And I won't feel guilty about going to bed at eight. And no parties, for once. I love that most about the Easter holidays.”  
"Me too.”  
"Not that you'd be going to any of them now in any case.” Maya nodded smiling broadly. "I'll have to see if Mother and Father will let me skip them now that I'm of age. Although I suppose with the baby I wouldn't go anyway.” Lena grinned. "I'm starting to really like being pregnant.”  
Maya laughed. "Are you sure you didn't get pregnant on purpose?” she asked, eyes sparkling mischievously. Lena threw her pillow at her.  
She shook her head. "Sorry, I've been going on about me. How are you?”  
"It's all right. I'm fine. I'm grateful to Professor Snape for making Wolfsbane, and Lee and you and everyone else for being so supportive and helpful. He's there with me every month and he always gives me a back rub afterwards and helps me get to sleep. I don't know what I'd do without him, and you.”  
Lena shook her head. "I haven't been much help. I feel selfish worrying about myself all the time.”  
"You pregnant. You have your and your son's needs to worry about. Just not turning your back on me is enough.”  
"Never.”  
"Besides, you always do help me,” she said.  
"How?” Lena asked in surprise.  
"By your cheerfulness,” Maya replied.  
"I do?”  
"Yes, you do.”  
"I'm glad I can do something for you.” Lena squeezed Maya's hand. "If you ever want to talk, I'm here.”  
"I know. Thank you. Really.”

* * *

"Happy birthday!” Lena cried, bursting into Maya's room late in the morning of the twenty-fifth.  
"Thank you.”  
"How does it feel to be of age?”  
"Not any different from yesterday really.”  
Lena laughed. "I didn't either. It wasn't as though I wasn't using magic over the holidays before I turned seventeen.”  
"You know, I've been thinking about that.”  
"What about it?”  
"Underage half-bloods and pure-bloods can use magic over the holidays because they have at least one magical parent. The Ministry will know that someone's using magic, but they won't know who, and, as there's an adult in the house, they can't do anything. It's only if the parent prevents their underage children from using magic that'd prevent the children from doing magic.” Lena nodded. "But with Muggle-borns, it's different. If they use magic over the holidays, the Ministry will know.”  
"I never thought about that. I've always taken it for granted that I can do magic outside of school without any consequences.”  
Maya nodded. "I wouldn't have thought about it either except that I was talking to Graham and Natalie a few weeks ago and she was telling me that she tried some magic over the holidays during her first year to show her parents what she could do and she got a letter from the Ministry.”  
"That is rather unfair,” Lena agreed. "Although I do see some justification, since Muggle-borns tend to live in Muggle areas and using magic would violate the Statute of Secrecy. But that would only be if they used magic in front of Muggles who didn't know they were witches and wizards, right?.”  
"I'm not sure. Would it still be a breach of the Statute of Secrecy if they used magic in front of their parents, who know their children are magical?”  
"Why would it be? It's not as though you can hide something like magic from someone's parents or guardians who live in the same house. Muggle-borns do accidental magic too, don't they?”  
"Yes, Natalie says she did. And everyone was relieved to find out about magic when she got her letter and had someone come to explain it all to them.”  
"Is that how they do it?”  
Maya nodded. "The professors deliver the letters to Muggle-borns to explain everything. It'd be odd to them have an owl come with their letter. They wouldn't know what to do. They'd probably think it was a prank.”  
Lena nodded. "I suppose.” She furrowed her brow. "I wonder how much of their families the Muggle-borns tell. If they told everyone that could be a lot of people, but that would be a hard thing to hide, wouldn't it? If their relatives wanted to know what they were learning at school and you can't very well tell them they're learning magic. But they wouldn't know all the things Muggle children would be learning would they?”  
"Probably not.”  
"And for that matter, wouldn't the existence of Muggle-born children and wizards and witches marrying Muggles be breaking the Statute of Secrecy?”  
"I suppose. But without marrying Muggles we'd have died out, especially if the proper pure-bloods refuse to marry blood-traitors. And marrying Muggles keeps us from having more inbreeding.”  
"I suppose. Still...”  
But before she could continue, Maya got up abruptly. "It's my birthday. Can we please stop philosophizing?”  
"You started it.”  
"I did not!”  
"Yes you did!”

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet?” Maya asked for the umpteenth time.  
"No,” Lena said, laughing. "I'll tell you when. We're almost there.” After a few minutes, they stopped. Lena released Maya's hand, stepping back. "Now you can open them.”  
Maya gasped at the sight that greeted her eyes. Before him was a full picnic laid out under the apple tree. Lee was leaning against the tree, a huge smile on his face. Lena watched grinning as she ran into his arms and he spun her around, both laughing.  
"How?” Maya asked when she could speak. "Did you come home for the holidays?”  
Lee shook his head. "I got special permission to leave today.”  
Maya twisted in his grasp to face Lena. "Did you know?” she demanded.  
"Not until yesterday morning.”  
Maya looked satisfied and turned back to Lee. "What about your exams?”  
Lee chuckled as Lena shook her head in exasperation.  
He shrugged. "I'll still have time to revise. Besides, if I'm going to work at the shop with Fred and George, there's no reason I'll need Outstandings or anything. Not that I'm not going to take them seriously,” he added at Maya's quelling glance. "Is this really the time to be discussing my academic future? Isn't there something more important to talk about?”  
Lena turned away and walked back toward the house, leaving the two alone and feeling, for some strange reason, a stab of jealousy at the pair.  
When Maya returned later that evening, her expression said it all. Lena did not need to see the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand to know what had happened.  
"He said he wanted to make it official,” Maya explained.  
"It's about time!”  
"I quite agree.”

* * *

Maya returned to Hogwarts for the full moon, leaving Lena alone with her parents for the first time in a very long time.  
"Nice to have you to ourselves,” Father said as they relaxed in the sitting room after dinner. "We won't have to deal with you and your sister both trying to talk at once.” Lena and Mother laughed. "Your letters aren't very informative.”  
"Well, I can't exactly tell you everything. I still can't really.”  
"Oh?”  
"We've got a Tongue-Tying Jinx on us so we won't be able to tell others exactly what we're doing,” Lena explained.  
"Oh.” Father looked a bit unsettled. "But can you tell us something about what you've been doing the last three months?”  
"Yes. I can show you. I'll be right back.” She started to get up. "Maybe not. Accio Potion Piece!” It came flying down the stairs across the room and into her outstretched hand. She handed it to her father who stared curiously at it, turning it in his hand. "It's based on a Muggle water gun,” Lena explained. "It's like a wand that shoots water out of it.”  
"Like Aguamenti?”  
"Yes. Muggle children play with it. You pull the little – no, don't touch it!”  
He dropped the potion piece in surprise. It slid across the floor to Lena's feet. She picked it up. "Sorry. It's just, this isn't something to play with. Or use lightly. As Neville Longbottom said to us, 'This is not a toy',” she said gazing at her father with a slight frown. "We've modified them with extra chambers for various potions to use against the Death Eaters. Don't worry, we're not looking to kill them. We'll let others handle that. We're just looking to incapacitate them.”  
Her parents looked relieved.  
"How have you been involved in all this?” Mother asked.  
"Blaise and I are in the artillery. We were part of the group that researched what potions to use,” Lena said proudly. "Some of them took quite a while and lots of experimenting before we got them right. But I think we have the basic idea now, though things might change at some point.”  
Father nodded. "What about the others?”  
"Arti and Maya are skirmishers. They're apparently so good that they can look bad, which is what they're supposed to do. I'm not sure how that works, exactly but...” She shrugged. "Adrian and Roger are in the Flying Squad. Colleen, Elayne and Matt are medics, which is made up mostly of the younger students....I think that's everyone.”  
"Speaking of Maya, she's coming back tomorrow?”  
"I think so.”  
"What does the Flying Squad do?”  
"They're to quote Harry, 'the ones everybody expects to save the day' They're going to be popping in and out of the battle. As are the medics, who won't actually be fighting.”  
"How? Those you've named as medics are much too young to be Apparating.”  
Lena smiled. "That I can't tell you. Suffice it to say we've figured out a way to do it.”  
"And you thought this up all on your own?”  
"That Harry and his friends devised. Other things each of the different groups thought up, though we did come up with a few ideas together.”  
"That is remarkable,” Mother said. Lena half-expected her to start taking notes.  
"It certainly is,” Father agreed.  
"And you've been all right through all of this?” Mother asked, looking at her with concern. "You haven't been overtiring yourself?”  
Lena shook her head. "I told Harry and his friends about the baby so they're making sure I'm not doing too much. And so is Roger,” she added ruefully. "No one else knows yet, though I wish I could tell them, I'm going mad making sure I'm Concealing myself all the time.”  
"It's up to you if you want to tell people.”  
"Part of me wants to, but I know it's not a good idea. But it would make things so much easier if I wasn't so jumpy all the time. This can't be good for the baby.”  
"Probably not. But it might be worse if you had to deal with your schoolmates knowing.”  
Lena nodded. "I thought so too. Though we took care of most of the people who were part of the problem,” she said with a grin.  
"Do I want to know?” Father asked.  
"Probably not.”  
"All right, then don't tell me.”

* * *

"I'm almost sorry to go back,” Maya said.  
"Oh, make up your mind, will you?” Lena asked in mock-exasperation. "First you don't want to leave and now you don't want to go back. Which is it?” Maya laughed. Lena smiled. "I know what you mean. Part of me doesn't either. Though it will be nice to see everyone again.”  
"It will.”  
"Going back in September is going to be completely different with Roger, Adrian and Lee gone. And then it'll just be Arti, Graham and Natalie the year after that.”  
Maya nodded. "At least the younger students will be safer for a little while longer.”  
"I hope so.”

* * *

"You've hardly gotten any bigger over the last five months and you come back from the Easter holidays and you're fat.”  
"Well, hello to you too,” Lena said with forced patience. "Maybe I should have stayed home if this is the welcome I get.”  
"Sorry, I didn't mean...”  
"I know.” Lena chuckled. "Ollie said the same thing when he saw me. Of course he hasn't seen me really since I got pregnant so he was understandably surprised. It was adorable how excited he got when he found out he's going to have another cousin.”  
"How is everyone in that branch of the family?”  
"Very well. They missed you, especially the children.”  
"I'm glad I wasn't forgotten.”  
"Selfish aren't you?”  
"I'm a Slytherin, of course I am.”  
"They're all happy that they'll see more of us when we're done with school. The adults are of course trying to keep the children from realising there's a war.”  
"What about our Muggle relatives? Do they know?”  
"I'm not sure if they've been told. It'd be hard to explain I suppose.”  
"It would.”  
Lena looked down, running a hand over her stomach. "He should kick soon.”  
"Really?” Arti squealed. "When?”  
"He probably already is now, I just don't feel it. But I will within the next couple of weeks. And he's already sucking his thumb too.”  
"This is so exciting!”

* * *

Roger unwrapped the package and stared at the contents for a moment.  
"They're pictures of the baby,” Lena explained.  
"What? How?”  
"Aunt Áine brought me to a Muggle Healer over the holidays. She somehow managed to find a Muggleborn witch which was nice since I had no idea what they were going to do and I didn't need to hide the fact. It's called an...oh I don't remember what it's called. But Muggles have a way – don't ask me how I don't understand it – of seeing the baby from outside.”  
"Did it hurt?”  
Lena shook her head. "No, not at all. It was cold and tickled though.” She took one of the sheets from him, setting the rest on the table and put it up against the window. Light filtered through it, making fuzzy white shapes visible against the black background. She took his hand. "See?” she said tracing his finger along one of the lines. "That's the head, the nose, the mouth, the neck and an ear...” she said tracing his finger along the outline as she spoke. "And this,” she set down the first sheet and picked up another, "shows that the baby has all ten fingers and toes.” She set down the second and picked up the third. "And this last one has most of him. See, the spine and his head and most of his leg.”  
"Mm-hm.”  
"I've been thinking that wizards should have something like this. It's nice to have something physical to look at–”  
"Lena?”  
"Hm?”  
"Don't ruin the moment.”  
"I was–”  
She dropped the sonogram as Roger made it impossible for her to continue speaking.

* * *

Lena shuffled sleepily into the common room around two on Monday morning, to find many of the other fifth- and seventh-years still awake. Arti and Blaise were sitting at a table in the corner covered with books.  
"What are you doing up?” Arti asked in surprise.  
"Can't sleep,” Lena said, pulling up a chair. "First I'm tired by eight. Now I can't sleep. Can't I please make up my mind? I have Muggle Studies t-in a few hours.”  
"As long as you're awake, can you help me with my homework?” Arti asked, her eyes wide and pleading.  
Lena groaned, burying her head in her arms on the table.

* * *

"Where's Vane?” Lena asked Blaise after their DA meeting that night. She was exhausted and ready to go to sleep. "I didn't see her in the artillery today.”  
"You didn't hear?” Arti asked in surprise before Blaise could respond.  
"I haven't been here,” Lena pointed out.  
"Oh right.”  
"Nice to know I was missed.” Arti stuck her tongue out at her. "What happened?”  
"She decided used the Love Potion the artillery uses in an unintended way, despite the fact that Harry told us that they were short-term for that very reason,” Blaise explained.  
"On whom?”  
"As if you need to guess,” Arti said scornfully. "She's been eying Harry all year.”  
"No!” Lena stared at the younger two, wide-eyed.  
"Yes. Well, she tried.”  
"Is she mad? Harry and Ginny're engaged! Or as good as. What do you mean 'tried'?”  
"I'm not entirely sure. I think she was trying to use the Love Potion on Harry, except that Nigel got in the way.”  
"Who's Nigel?”  
"Nigel Wespurt. Little Gryffindor boy that looks like a Weasley and acts like a Creevey.”  
"Ah. And she got caught?”  
"Of course she did or she'd still be here because they wouldn't have known it was her.”  
"Gryffindors. They have no stealth.”  
Arti giggled. "Don't let Harry hear you say that.”  
"I won't. I assume they've asked her to leave. Or did she leave of her own accord?”  
"I have no doubt they kicked her out. She's not the type of person to see that what she did was wrong.”  
"That's true. Good. One less annoying person to work with. Thank Merlin she isn't in my year. Now if we could just get rid of McLaggen and the majority of my House, I'll be very happy.”  
"I couldn't agree more,” Arti said emphatically.


	12. Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Living with Danger, Facing Danger, Aeneid _, – thank you _Spring Awakening_ allowing me to not only memorise said lines but to be able to sing them – _Les Misérables_ or _Much Ado About Nothing.__  
>  _Based on chapters 39, 40, 41, of _Facing Danger.___

_Go forth to the dawn_

_In the years ahead_

_They will tell the tale_

_Of you, of us all_

_On this night_

_Made one with the stars; set sail!_

**"Sail to the Stars”, _The Pirate Queen_**

***

"Are you sure you don't know what this is about?" Lena asked Arti as they wound their way through the corridors to the Room of Requirement.

"For the last time, no. And no I haven't done anything."

"Well don't look at me, neither have I!"

"I guess we'll just have to wait to find out then."

They walked into the Room of Requirement, eyeing the four Gryffindors with some trepidation.

"There's nothing to be worried about," Ginny said reassuringly. "We just want to ask you some questions."

"And that's nothing to be worrying about?" Arti asked.

Ginny smiled. "No, it's not. This isn't anything bad. In fact, it's something very good."

"Really?" Arti still looked wary. "Coming from a Gryffindor, that worries me."

Lena whacked her upside the head. "Be nice." She turned to Ginny. "I apologise for my sister. She's not well-trained yet."

"That's all right. Neither are my brothers."

Everyone laughed.

"Here, sit, please," Ginny indicated the beanbags which had materialised.

Lena sank gratefully into the beanbag, leaning back against the wall with a sigh of content. Why did everything have to be so far away from the Slytherin common room?

"Sorry about that," Ginny said apologetically. "But we wanted to make sure we were completely private."

"It's all right. I need the exercise."

"Shall we begin?" Hermione asked, as she began scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"What is this? An exam?" Arti asked.

"Not exactly, but it's still very important. And we want the truth from both of you. Not that we think you'll lie."

They nodded.

"What do you think of blood status?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Arti asked.

"Do you think that pure-bloods are better than Muggle-borns or half-bloods? Or that Muggle-borns shouldn't exist at all, let alone come to Hogwarts?"

Lena burst out laughing. "If I thought non-pure-bloods were scum, I wouldn't be dating Roger, this child wouldn't exist and I wouldn't have the friends I do."

"Not to mention we wouldn't keep wanting to kill most of our Housemates," Arti added.

"True," Lena agreed. "And we think they're the stupidest gits on earth instead of worshiping the ground they walk on."

"That too."

"And Hermione, you're smarter than all of them put together."

"Thank you," Hermione replied, blushing.

"So you wouldn't object to getting to know and spending a lot of time with half-bloods and Muggle-borns?"

"You mean like Natalie and Lee and Lindz?" Ginny nodded. "Definitely not," Lena said, shaking her head. "In fact, I ought to spend more time with Lindz and Dean, considering she's Lee's sister. Although if I may say so, the Creevey brothers frighten me." Arti nodded emphatically.

The Gryffindor girls giggled.

"Don't worry, you aren't the only one," Meghan assured them.

"We know you would be able to be with Muggle-borns and half-bloods." Lena and Arti nodded. "But would you still be able to work with them, on a common goal, even if you have idealogical differences or differences of opinion?"

Lena resisted the urge to sigh heavily and tried her best to keep her response from being sarcastic. Arti however could not.

"Really, like we've never had to do that before."

Lena groaned, burying her face in her hands.

Ginny however laughed. "That's true," she conceded. "But this would be a bit different from dealing with those in your House or in class. You can ignore them for the most part."

"Oh, trust me, we do," Arti muttered. Lena bit her lip to keep from giggling.

"But this...you wouldn't be able to do that." Lena and Arti nodded slowly. "I'm not saying you can't quarrel or disagree. So long as it never becomes hatred. Teasing and so on are perfectly fun, but trying to deliberately hurt someone or anything like that, isn't."

"Does she count?" Arti and Lena asked in unison pointing at each other.

"Yes."

"Damn," they chorused.

Ginny, Meghan and Hermione laughed.

"I think sibling rivalries and so forth can be taken into account."

"Good."

They chatted for a few more minutes before Ginny concluded the interview.

"Thank you. We'll let you know shortly."

"Thank you. I hope we answered your questions to your satisfaction."

"You have. And I know you've been truthful about your answers." At this, she glanced at Luna who nodded, before turning back to them. Although," she said with a smile, "it's not as though we don't know where your loyalties lie."

"Not anymore. If you'd asked us a year ago, I might not have been so forthcoming."

"You maybe, but not me."

"That's because you can't lie to save your life. Some Slytherin you are. How you survived this far I don't know."

"Sheer dumb luck."

Lena was glad that the meeting ended in laughter.

"Did Ginny and the others talk to you too?" Roger asked.

Lena nodded. "And Maya and Lee, and Graham and Natalie, and Colleen and Blaise too. Though not Adrian. Or Elayne or Matt."

"Or Anne or Ch-Chang or Edgecomb."

Arti made a face. "Good. The less to do with her – them – the better."

"I wonder what we're doing."

"We'll find out soon enough I expect. It's almost O.W.L.s and .T.s after all. Harry and the others in his year won't have a lot of time to do other things."

"Don't remind me," Arti groaned.

"Are you sure? There's only six weeks le–" Lena cut herself off at Arti's withering look.

* * *

Several days later, about a quarter of the DA was gathered in the Room of Requirement. Lena looked around to see that most of the original DA was present, excluding Chang and Marietta and several others Lena was glad not to see. But some of the newcomers were also present.

"Is that the Hufflepuff who got covered in apricots in January?" Lena asked, nodding at the reddish-blonde-haired boy who was talking to Hannah Abbott.

"I think so," Arti said. "Yes," she said after a moment.

"And there's Katie," Roger said, indicating his Housemate.

"At least Katie Bell isn't here too. Not that I don't want her to be," Lena said quickly. "It's just that it's confusing enough with two Katies in the DA."

"At least they're in different Houses, though not that that's helped because it's not as though we've been calling them Gryffindor Katie and Ravenclaw Katie."

"That's true."

Further conversation was prevented when Harry got everyone's attention.

"You're all no doubt wondering why you're here." Murmurs of agreement rippled through the room. "I'll tell you. But first I must warn you that anything that is said is not to leave the room. You may talk about it amongst yourselves, but to no one else. Is that clear?"

It was.

"Although we can't hide what we're doing, we'll just put it about that we're working on a group project." Everyone nodded. "All right then. About a week and a half ago, Professor Dumbledore spoke to us," he indicated the rest of his friends, "about a spell that determines blood status." Lena, Arti and several others, mostly pure-bloods, nodded. Many Muggle-borns were staring at Harry in confusion, some looking affronted. "It's actually two spells, that determine blood status. One of them is very old and complex. This is the one that is there permanently, so to speak, like wards. The second spell is an incantation, which actually takes the reading from the first one. So, if we could make the first spell stop working..."

"Then there wouldn't be a way to determine blood status..." Lee said, his eyes wide.

"Precisely," Harry said. "Now, the reason that this spell is so powerful, is because so many people, mostly those who believe in blood-purity believe that this spell is so important," he explained.

"That makes sense," Roger said nodding.

"So the only way to decrease the power of this spell is to do the opposite of what it does, what gives it power. Which is where you come in." Harry looked around at them. "You're here because we know that despite your blood status," his gaze lingered on the pure-bloods, "you don't care that the person next to you is Muggle-born, half-blood or pure-blood. And you don't think that non-pure-bloods are inferior or any less capable witches and wizards."

"If my Housemates are any indication, Muggle-borns are a lot smarter," Blaise said.

A ripple of laughter swept through the DA.

"And better-looking too," Roger added.

"Should I be jealous?" Lena teased.

Roger rolled his eyes as Arti snickered.

"The way to break it is to have us all swear to be friendly toward each other for a year."

"A year?" Su asked in surprise.

Harry nodded with a wry smile. "Exactly what I said. Dumbledore said that we don't need to promise never to fight or disagree, just not to the point of hating each other. We're allowed to tease each other and so forth. But not actively hurt or publicly humiliate."

Many of the students stared at each other in confusion.

"How're we going to know the difference?" Dean asked.

"We asked the same thing," Ginny said. "And he said 'If you could truly laugh, however grudgingly, at the action you are considering were it done to you yourself, then it is likely acceptable to do to another.' But he did advise us to be cautious since people have different thresholds of tolerance, but as a general rule that's what we'd use."

They took several minutes to digest this information.

"Why us?" Macmillan asked. "I mean, not us specifically, you've already explained that, but why does it have to be students?"

"Good question," Harry acknowledged. "Dumbledore said that the spell was cast from Hogwarts and is anchored here, so those who had a valid tie to Hogwarts, like us, are more likely to be able to destroy it. And it'll work best if all four Houses are involved. Especially," his eyes moved to Lena, Arti, Blaise and Graham, "Slytherins."

Lena and Arti smiled smugly at each other.

"Any more questions?"

There were none.

"Now that we've got that covered, does anyone have anything they'd like to share?" Harry asked. His gaze rested on Lee, Maya, Lena and Roger.

Lena and Maya looked at each other. They spent a few moments engaging in a silent round of "No, you go first," until the exasperated boys took matters into their own hands.

"We do," Lee and Roger said in unison.

Harry nodded at them. The two couples walked to the front of the Lee began to speak.

"Most of you know from the article in the Prophet at the beginning of term that Maya's parents were arrested for obtaining illegal fertility potions. Which is true, but it's not the whole truth. And we think it's time that you knew the whole story." He took a deep breath. "Her parents were arrested because they sent a werewolf after Maya and it bit her."

The words seemed to knock the wind out of the DA for a moment before they regained the ability to speak. A cacophony of shocked and angry shouts filled the room.

Lee waited for them to quiet down before he continued. "They sent the werewolf after her because Maya refused to become what they wanted her to, to marry the man they had chosen for her and to follow the rules of pure-blood society. They decided that there was no other choice but to make her useful to V-Voldemort." He let the words sink in before he continued. "On a much happier note, I asked her to marry me and she has agreed."

Cheers and congratulations followed. Maya and Lee beamed.

"I still think she's mad," Lena muttered. Roger nudged her gently in the ribs.

When the congratulatory exclamations died down, it was Maya who spoke.

"What Lee hasn't told you is the reason that I'm here, the reason I'm alive and that Lee and I are able to be married." She looked at Lena, a bright smile on her face. Lena blushed furiously. "Selena was there the night that I was bitten and without her quick thinking not only would the werewolf have bitten me, but I'd probably be dead. And for that, I owe her my life."

"Maya..." Lena whispered, blinking back tears. They embraced tightly, both trying not to cry, and succeeding fairly well under the circumstances, before breaking apart.

The DA turned expectantly to Roger and Lena, who fidgeted uncomfortably under their collective gaze.

"Maya says she owes me her life. But that's not true. I owe her mine, and so much more than that. Yes, I went to get help, but that's not the only reason I left. I had someone else to think of first. And for once, it wasn't myself." She smiled and Roger squeezed her hand. The DA was staring at her in confusion. Lena pointed her wand at her abdomen. " _Finite Incantatem_." The Concealing Charm came off and she now looked as she should being six months pregnant.

Almost all of them stared at her, dumbstruck, though some of the girls were nodding with knowing smiles. Lena laid a hand against her belly as Roger put an arm around her waist. She resisted the urge to giggle at the astounded looks from the male DA members except those in the Pride.

"It's a boy. He's due at the end of August. It's been an interesting few months trying to keep this from everyone – not that we didn't trust you, but it was easier that way because there was less of a risk that someone would inadvertently let slip – especially to my Housemates who of course wouldn't take kindly to the bastard son of a pair of blood-traitors."

"I can't imagine why," said a sarcastic voice from the crowd. The four of them and several others laughed.

"We're telling you this because we want to show you that some of us have higher stakes than yours. We aren't telling you this to belittle your sacrifice or your courage or your conviction. We tell you this so that you will know that we will not abandon our cause, although I'll be the first to admit that there have been times when I – and I have no doubt that many of you – have considered it or wondered what we were doing." She hesitated, half-expecting jeers and taunts, but none came. They stared up at her with something akin to awe, many nodding in agreement. She shifted uncomfortably. "I might disagree with Slytherin's values of blood-purity but I am a Slytherin and we tend to value our own skin over others'." She gave a small laugh, glancing at Maya before continuing. "But not this time. Not now. Now I have someone to fight for."

"For Merlin's sake," Ernie pleaded suddenly. "What the hell are you still doing in the DA? Are you mad? You don't have to fight now. Wait until you have the baby."

"There is no 'later'," Lena said quietly. "It's now. I can't wait. I won't wait, much as some of us would like me to," she said with a meaningful look at Roger then turned back to Ernie. "I've got to be prepared when the time comes to fight. The more people we have the better, especially Slytherins. And rest assured Ernie, we've been taking precautions. Well, with regards to the DA," Lena amended, as she blushed amid everyone's giggles. "Not that we...oh, never mind!" Everyone laughed harder.

"Anyway," she said, her tone growing serious again and they grew quiet. "I'm still going to fight. Hopefully the real battle won't come until after the baby comes. If it does, I might have to excuse myself from the actual fighting. But I'll still take some part it in. If it comes after the baby's born, then I'll be in the front lines with the rest of you."

"But what if you're both killed? You'd leave your son an orphan."

Roger nodded. "We know. But that's a risk we're willing to take. We both have family who will love him and care for him in the event that we become...unavailable. And if it comes to that, then I hope he will know that we died trying to make the world a better place for him."

"So there you have it," Lee said after a moment of silence. "Our biggest secrets. Ones that I'm sure you know must be kept. Ones that we are trusting you to keep."

Lena had never seen a group of people look so fiercely determined.

* * *

"You're pregnant?" Susan squealed. "Oh my goodness, when are you due? Will you come back to school? Have you had a baby shower yet?"

Lena laughed. "End of August, though I've been told that first children are often born early, so we'll see. I hope he is. That way I'll get to spend more time with him then before I come back. Roger's going to take care of the baby – him, so yes, I'll come back. You can't get rid of me that easily." The girls chuckled.

"Pity," Arti muttered. Lena rolled her eyes, sighing heavily.

"You'll want me here. If I'm not you wouldn't last a week with in the dungeons."

"Point." Arti sighed.

Lena turned back to Susan. "And no, I haven't really thought about having one. "

"Really? Why not?" Danielle asked.

Lena shrugged. "I just haven't had the time to think about it. I've spent too much time trying to hide this from everyone."

"'Everyone?'" Amanda asked. "Do you parents not know either?"

"Oh they know," Lena said, smiling faintly in rueful recollection. "That's not something I want to repeat. I mean in hindsight it was fun, but at the time...Of course, I still have my grandparents to deal with, but that's neither here nor there. Anyway, no, I haven't even thought about having a baby shower. The last thing I've wanted to do was celebrate. Not that I'm not happy about it," she added quickly.

"We'll have to do something then." Danielle said eagerly.

"You don't have–"

"Of course we do! You heard Harry, we have to make this something happy and what better way to celebrate than having a baby shower?"

"Come on Lena, let them," Arti said. "That way I won't have to."

"Fine, fine. I'm not going to be able to say "no" am I?"

"No."

"I thought not."

"And we've got two more Hogsmeade weekends so we can go shopping! And we can do it after exams so we'll have something to look forward to and plenty of time to plan."

"You don't have to do something very elaborate," Lena protested, but no one heard her as they were all deep in conversation.

* * *

Lena gazed across the room and to where Roger was, surrounded by the boys. She couldn't hear what they were saying but was sure that there was a large amount of good-natured ribbing involved. She felt a stab of regret at having forced him to give up so much.

A howl of laughter erupted jerked Lena out of her reverie. She was glad to see him enjoying himself. Merlin knew he had precious little time for that now. Roger, Lee and Adrian had become good friends over the last year. At least they've got each other now. None of them really had friends outside their own House, except for Roger being friends with Cedric. If Cedric were still alive, they'd have all four Houses represented. But the DA and this group have thankfully managed to do just that.

* * *

"What are you thinking?" Lena asked a pensive-looking Roger as they sat in the Room of Requirement some time later. No one seemed to want to leave.

"Just that this reminds me of the first book of the _Aeneid_."

"So it does."

"Why?" Arti asked.

Instead of answering, Roger began to recite.

_Arma virumque cano, Troiae qui primus ab oris_

_Italiam, fato profugus, Laviniaque venit_

_litora, multum ille et terris iactatus et alto_

_vi superum saevae memorem Iunonis ob iram;_

_multa quoque et bello passus, dum conderet urbem–_

"Can we do something that's not Latin?" Arti asked impatiently. "I get enough of that during lessons thank you."

" _Les Misérables_?" Lena suggested.

Roger needed no prompting.

_Let us be just, my friends! What a splendid destiny for a nation to be the Empire of such an Emperor, when that nation is France–_

"This isn't France," Arti pointed out. "And we don't have an Emperor."

Lena giggled as Roger sighed heavily.

"Fine, "What a splendid destiny for a nation to be the Empire of such a Minister, when that nation is England." Better?"

"Yes."

"You're as bad as she is," he said, shaking his head as he jerked his thumb at Lena.

"Well, I am her sister."

He went on, oblivious to the students who had stopped what they were doing and turned to listen.

_–and when it adds its own genius to the genius of that man! To appear and to reign, to march and to triumph, to have for halting-places all capitals, to take his grenadiers and to make kings of them, to decree the falls of dynasties, and to transfigure Europe at the pace of a charge; to make you feel that when you threaten you lay your hand on the hilt of the sword of God; to follow in a single man, Hannibal, Caesar, Charlemagne; to be the people of some one who mingles with your dawns the startling announcement of a battle won, to have the cannon of the Invalides–_

Roger turned to Arti. "See? It doesn't make sense if you change it to England."

"I don't care," Arti replied haughtily, making Lena giggle.

He ignored this and continued.

_–to rouse you in the morning, to hurl into abysses of light prodigious words which flame forever, Marengo, Arcola, Austerlitz, Ièna, Wagram! To cause constellations of victories to flash forth at each instant from the zenith of the centuries, to make the English Empire a pendant to the Roman Empire, to be the great nation and to give birth to the grand army, to make its legions fly forth over all the earth, as a mountain sends out its eagles on all sides to conquer, to dominate, to strike with lightning, to be in Europe a sort of nation gilded through glory, to sound athwart the centuries a trumpet-blast of Titans, to conquer the world twice, by conquest and by dazzling, that is sublime; and what greater thing is there?_

"To be free," Lena and Arti chorused when he had finished.

"To be free," the others echoed.

* * *

"You know," Arti said, as they walked to dinner. "A year ago, if you'd told me I'd be in the DA or in this special group, I'd have said you were mad."

"Me too."

"I mean, not only is Harry the Boy-Who-Lived, but he's a Gryffindor. Not that there's anything wrong with Gryffindors, but they wouldn't have said a word to us a year ago. And he and his friends attacked us without provocation."

"Are you ever going to let it drop? That was years ago."

"At least I have a reason to be bitter unlike most of us." Lena sighed. "I'm joking. I'm completely over it. Though I wish they could have left everyone the way they were."

"I was in the Hospital wing today, for, you know," Lena began. Adrian and Arti nodded. "And I saw Montague. What on earth is wrong with him? He seems even more confused than he usually is. I mean he was almost worse than Crabbe and Goyle combined to begin with, or Flint, what with failing all of his N.E.W.T.s and all – I have no idea how he, or they, or most of the others, have made it this far – but now he seems ten times worse now. I don't think he could spell his name at this point!"

"Oh didn't you hear?" Adrian asked brightly.

"Hear what?" Lena asked.

"Nott found him jammed up inside a toilet on the fourth floor," he said grinning madly.

"They what?" Arti demanded, spitting out her water before dissolving into spasms of laughter. "When? How long'd he been there?"

"Yesterday, I think. No idea. He's apparently been missing for a couple of weeks now."

"Hadn't you noticed he was gone?" Arti asked.

"Not really." The girls laughed.

"Did they really find him inside the toilet?"

"Mm-hm."

"How'd he get there?"

"No idea. I'm not entirely sure I want to know. Anyway, does it matter?"

"No. I just thought it might be nice to try the same trick on some of our other lovely Housemates."

Arti's eyes widened gleefully. "Ooooh!"

"For the love of Merlin," Adrian begged. "Will you stop plotting to do horrible things to our Housemates?"

"No," Lena and Arti said in unison. Adrian sighed.

* * *

"Are you sure the boys will manage without us?" Maya asked as she and Lena watched Lee and Roger disappear into Spintwitches.

Lena laughed. "I'm sure they'll be fine. They – though of course they'd never admit it – are probably happy to be rid of us for a few hours."

"I suppose you're right."

"I can't imagine why," Arti muttered.

"I wasn't asking you. And you don't have to be with us either you know."

"Well, I need to go to Scrivenshaft's for ink."

"Didn't you just get some the last time we went to Hogsmeade? How do you use it up so fast?" Maya asked. Lena and Arti giggled. "What? What am I missing?"

"Most of the ink I buy ends up on Parkinson's or Bulstrode's hair," Arti explained.

"Oh? How?"

"I sit behind them in most of my classes so I dip their hair into my ink bottle."

The three of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Maya and Lena had spent several leisurely hours wandering through the shops of Hogsmeade, most of it spent at the hairdressing salon across the street from Honeydukes.

"Slow down," Lena laughed as Maya tugged at her hand.

"Sorry." Maya slowed to a walk. "We're there now anyway," she said as they walked up to the entrance of the Three Broomsticks. "And there's Lee and the twins." She nodded to one of the tables just inside the door, waving at them. "They've been to Zonko's, of course," she said with a sign. Lena giggled. "I don't think anyone else is there," she said, scanning the crowd inside.

The girls went inside and joined the three boys at their table.

"Danielle should be here soon," Fred said as he glanced out the window.

"That's good. And the rest of our lot too. I hope we all fit."

"We'll be fine. It's nice to be off my f–"

Lena broke off at the fluttering sensation in her abdomen. She sat frozen, laying her hands on her stomach. It was a few moments until she felt it again.

"What?" Maya asked in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Lena smiled. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's just right. Do you know where Roger is?" she asked the three young men.

"He was at Tomes and Scrolls when we walked by," Lee said. "He said he'd be here any minute now."

"Shall I get him?"

"Please."

Within two minutes, Maya returned not only with Roger, but Arti, Adrian and Anne.

"How in the world did you...?"

"We were on our way here," Arti explained.

"You didn't need to bring all of them. Well on second thought you probably did, considering they'd all want to know. There's no need to worry," Lena said soothingly to Roger who looked alarmed. She turned to Maya. "I thought I told you to tell him everything was fine."

"You did. And I told him," Maya insisted. "But he wouldn't believe me."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Here." She took his hand and placed it his palm against her stomach. Lena was glad that the others blocked them from view of the rest of the patrons. It was a few seconds before their son kicked again. Roger's stared at her in wonder.

"Did he just–?"

"Yes."

Maya squealed. "He kicked?" she cried. Her hands flew to her mouth, looking around frantically. But no one appeared to have heard them over the noise. "Sorry," she whispered, looking apologetic.

"It's all right. I have a feeling everyone's going to find out eventually anyway."

"Well, it is going to be hard to hide the fact that you've got a baby," Arti pointed out.  
"I meant before that." Lena thought for a moment. "Halfway there."

"Already?"

"A little more than half-way technically."

"It seems like forever already."

"You're telling me," Lena and Roger chorused.

* * *

The news of her son's quickening spread through the female population of the special group of the DA and over the next few days, many of them came up to her, wanting to see for themselves.

"Really," Lena said, with a hint of annoyance. "If I thought it'd come to this, I wouldn't have told anyone."

"Admit it," Arti said, poking her in the ribs, "you're glad not to have to hide it from everyone anymore."

"Yes, I suppose I am." She arched her back. "Sleeping Potions are the best thing that's ever been invented. I swear he won't stop kicking. I'm going mad."

"Does he kick more when you talk to him?"

She shrugged. "Doesn't change really. He kicks more when there's loud noise, which unfortunately is quite often. So I've taken to using a Numbing Charm. Otherwise I'd never get anything done. I don't like it, but I don't think I could keep from reacting every time he kicks."

Lena stopped at the top of the marble staircase, putting a hand to her brow as she swayed precariously for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Arti asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Merlin I'm dizzy. Kinda fun though since everything's spinning."

She took another step and promptly almost fell down the stairs.

Maya grabbed her arm. "Are you sure you're all right?" she asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine, this is apparently normal during the later stages."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. Though it does feel like I'm drunk," she said as she walked a bit unsteadily the rest of the way down. "I will be so happy when I'm done."

"Will you make up your mind?" Maya demanded in mock-exasperation. "One minute you're ecstatic and the next minute you can't wait until it's over."

Lena would never be sure why she chose that moment to crack, but she did. "Honestly, this isn't the easiest thing to deal with! You try and be pregnant and have to hide it from everyone!" she snapped.

Several seconds of ringing silence followed.

"Oh, Maya," she breathed, heart breaking even more at the expression on her best friend's face. "Merlin, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't meant to say that. I just..."

"I know," she said quietly, patting Lena on the shoulder and taking her hand. "I know you didn't. You've got a lot to deal with. It's all right." Her expression became inexplicably wistful. "Maybe someday..."

"What do you mean?" Lena asked hesitantly. "You're..."

Maya smiled mysteriously but did not respond.

* * *

"I've been thinking," Roger mused. "Luna would have made a good Ravenclaw."

" _Luna_? Luna Lovegood?" Arti asked incredulously. "But she's so...well, Luna."

Roger nodded. "She's got some unconventional, all right, bizarre, views but that doesn't make her stupid. She's incredibly smart and intuitive, you know."

Arti gave a cough which sounded more like 'barking mad'.

"Come now, she's not that bad.

"No, I suppose not." Arti conceded. "She is smart and can figure out how to do things in a way that no one else can, although it drives Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape mad when she experiments." Lena laughed. "Still. Now I suppose you're going to tell me that Gilderoy Lockhart was a Ravenclaw," Arti said sarcastically.

"Actually, yeah, he was."

"You're joking!" Lena said, eyes wide. "Lockhart was a Ravenclaw? But he was so incompetent! And if the rumours were true, he didn't do any of the things himself."

"Unfortunately I'm not."

"Alas, we'll never get to ask him."

"Wh-oh, right. I'm so sorry. I hate to say it, but he sounds more like a Slytherin to me."

"I agree. But be glad he's not, you wouldn't want more stupid people in your House now, would you?"

"Who're you calling stupid?" Arti demanded.

"You don't count."

"Good."

"Frankly I'd rather have him than the likes of Flint or Crabbe or Goyle or Montague."

* * *

"Wish me luck!" Maya said as she headed off to the Entrance Hall to meet the other sixth-years who were taking their Apparition tests.

"Good luck," Lee said, kissing Maya tenderly.

"Break a leg!" Lena said with a smirk. "Good luck!" she amended at Maya's glare. "I'm sure you'll do splendidly."

"Thank you. I hope so."

Maya joined by Katie Bell and Angelina and the three set off together, all looking rather nervous. Lena got up to go, but Lee put a hand on her elbow.

"Do you have a moment?"

"Of course. I have a free period now."

They walked over to a secluded corner of the courtyard.

"I have this idea," Lee began. "Something that would help Maya cope with her...problem. You and I both know she's not as good as she let's on or should be." Lena nodded sadly. "I talked to Harry about his...Pack and Pride. He told me that how it all started. About how when Professor Lupin and Professor Granger-Lupin and Professor Black and Professor Freeman-Black – this is getting to be long-winded–" Lena chuckled. "–took him and Professor Black in, they all decided to share a bedroom because some of them needed that comfort of having people there. And Professor Lupin being a werewolf and Professor Black being a dog Animagus, they started calling themselves the Pack. Apparently it was a joke at first, but it stuck. And once Harry made friends with everyone they decided to make a Pride."

"And Harry and his friends call themselves the Pride because they're all lions I assume."

"Yes. I think so. And I thought maybe we could create something like that for Maya because she needs something stable and reassuring in her life. And her wolf-side will want something like a Pack, so we can do something good for both Maya the person and the wolf."

"Lee!" Lena cried, hugging him. "That's wonderful!"

Lee grinned. "I thought you'd think so."

"I do, I do. Who have you decided to ask?"

"I made a little list."

Lena burst into a fit of giggles. "Not you," she gasped, shaking her head at Lee's confused expression. "Just something from a book I read."

"First Harry, now you. I feel so left out."

"Sorry."

"I ran this by Harry, I hope you don't mind." Lena shook her head. "Roger and Graham and Natalie and Lindz and Dean." He hesitated. "I was thinking of asking your sister and Adrian too, but I decided not to, because I'm not sure they, er..." He fidgeted, looking worried.

"Would fit, or want to do it?"

"Yes."

"I agree. Besides, it'll be nice to not have to share something for once."

Lee laughed, looking relieved. "I don't want them to think I'm snubbing them."

"They won't," Lena assured him. "But I can talk to them if you like."

"Please."

"What exactly would this entail? This making a Pride?"

"We'd swear to be loyal to each other, to take care of each other, no matter what. To be there when we need each other.

"And it would be magically binding. Not exactly like an Unbreakable Vow, you wouldn't die, or at least I don't think you would."

"That's so reassuring."

"Sorry, that's probably not the most comforting thing to hear."

"Not, it isn't," Lena agreed. "But how very Gryffindor," she said, with a chuckle, trying to hide her uneasiness and trepidation. Was she really willing to do something like that? To swear her life to Maya and Lee and the others? "Slytherins aren't exactly known for being self-sacrificing. But I'm not a normal Slytherin. Most of the time," she said looking away. Lee squeezed her shoulder. "Although as Adrian says, loyalty isn't just for Hufflepuffs either."

Lee nodded. "I agree."

She suddenly snorted with laughter.

"What?"

"It's just that, well, if having the DA and this special group wasn't enough, we now have two pure-blood Slytherins, a three-quarter magical Ravenclaw, two half-bloods and a Muggle-born Gryffindor all swearing to protect each other. Salazar Slytherin is rolling in his grave."

"I have no doubt," Lee said gleefully.

"Is it bad that I don't feel ashamed?"

"No. Not at all."

"Good. I thought there was something wrong with me."

"Well..."

* * *

Unfortunately Lena had Potions so it wasn't until she entered the Great Hall for dinner that she saw Maya. They had made Elixir to Induce Euphoria. Lena wondered if being a wizard was so depressing that they needed Cheering Charms and Felix Felicis as well in order to be happy.

"I passed!" Maya cried triumphantly from the Gryffindor table.

Lena went to her. "See? I told you you would."

"I'll tell you all about it after dinner."

"I can't wait to hear it."

"You'll be happy to know," Maya said later, "that several of our year-mates failed. Some of them had to go to the Hospital Wing after they Splinched themselves."

"Oh good. Another reason to celebrate."

"You're horrible."

"I know," Lena grinned. My sister would be glad you agree with her."

* * *

"You're glowing," Arti said as they walked up to breakfast the next morning.

"Am I?" she asked in surprise.

"Mm-hm."

"I always thought that was a myth. Lovely, one more thing I have to Conceal. The next two months can't go by fast enough."

* * *

When Lena returned to the common room before lunch to drop off her books, she found Arti running around her dormitory looking positively frantic.

"Arti?" Lena asked gently. No response. "Arti!"

"What?" she asked, still running around.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked gently.

"There are only a month left before O.W.L.s!" Arti cried.

"You're just realising this?"

"No, but..." She swallowed nervously. "Hannah Abbott had a panic attack during Herbology and she had to get a Calming Draught. And well..."

"You'll do fine," Lena said reassuringly.

"I hope so."

"If anyone's going to fail it'll be Crabbe and Goyle, not you."

Arti smiled. "Yes, that's true. Thanks."

"Come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

"Aren't you always?"

They almost literally ran into Adrian in the corridor.

"Sorry," Lena muttered. She looked up and groaned at the expression on his face. "Not you too. The next few weeks going to be so much fun."

"Payback's a witch," Arti said with a grin before running off.

Lena groaned. "At least there aren't two of me!"

* * *

Lena, Maya and Lee sat watching many of the other students enjoying themselves by the lake. Everyone was trying to take advantage of the time they had to spend outside before exams began and the grounds were almost covered with people.

"They're like Beatrice and Benedick," Roger said, nodding toward Adrian and Arti. Adrian was trying to teach Arti how to skip stones across the lake and failing miserably.

"They are," Lena agreed. "Though unlike them, they don't hate each other. Nor do they pretend to. So it won't take our conspiring to get them together."

"We hope."

"Well, if they don't get together by the end of the school year, we'll have to intervene."

"Don't worry, it won't come to that. It won't be long now."

"What makes you say that?" Maya asked.

_And I'll be sworn upon 't that she loves him,_

_For here's a paper written in her hand,_

_A halting sonnet of her own pure brain,_

_Fashioned to Benedick._

"You've got your names and pronouns reversed.

"I don't care. It suited my purpose."

"She's not the only one."

"What do you mean?"

_And here's another,_

_Writ in my cousin's hand, stol'n from his pocket,_

_Containing her affection unto Beatrice._

"No!" Maya and Lena cried gleefully, squealing with delight.

"Yes."

"But nothing's happened yet?" Maya asked.

Lena shook her head. "Not yet."

"We'll be more than willing to help if you need us to," Lee said.

"I have no doubt you would." Lena grinned wickedly. "Actually what I should say is:

Oh, when she had writ it and was reading it over, she found

_"Benedick" and "Beatrice" between the sheet?_

"Lena," Roger groaned.

"What? She has!"

"Has she?" Maya asked, eyes dancing merrily.

"Mm-hm. Different names of course. You should see her History of Magic textbook. I think she's the only one besides Hermione who wasn't sleeping listening to Binns drone on and on. Now I know why." She and Maya giggled.

"What were you doing looking through her book?" Roger asked, scowling slightly.

"She shouldn't have left it open. What's with you?" Lena demanded. "Why are you suddenly acting so prefect-like?"

"Sorry. I just..."

"Oh, let him," Lee said. "Merlin knows neither of us can control either of you so let him enjoy having the opportunity to disapprove at least."

"I assure you, he does plenty of that."

They all laughed.

* * *

The DA was outside Hagrid's Place, nearly all of them covered practically head to toe in mud. It had rained the night before and the grounds were very muddy. But Harry hadn't canceled practise, much to everyone's dismay. Harry had pointed out that weather wouldn't stop the Death Eaters. Besides those who had played Quidditch were used to getting muddy. Lena had to agree that, while she could see Harry's argument, he was taking this a bit too far.

She dodged a spray of Shrinking Solution from Katie Chi's potion piece, but lost her footing and slipped. She nearly went head over heels, landing in a rather undignified heap in the mud. Within seconds, both Adrian and Roger were beside her.

"Are you all right?" they chorused, each extending a hand to help her up.

"I'm fine," she said in annoyance. She took neither of the hands they offered as she stood, casting a quick Scouring Charm to clean her robes. Arti was watching anxiously from where she and the other skirmishers were beyond the garden. Many of the other girls in the special group were also looking worried. "Well, don't just stand there, go back to what you were doing," she hissed, waving them away.

"But–" Roger and Adrian protested.

"Look, you're making a scene. People are probably going to start putting the pieces together if they haven't already. Is that what you want?"

"No, but–"

"I'm fine, really," she said reassuringly. "If I wasn't, I'd tell you."

Roger looked unconvinced, but nodded and the two young men walked away. Lena saw several girls whispering together nearby, casting glances between Lena and the boys. She sighed. The sooner the school year ended the better. This was getting to be a bit much.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to take a–"

"No," Lena said fiercely.

"Not even for–"

" _No._ "

Roger gazed helplessly at Harry and Ginny. Lena, Harry, Ginny and Roger had stayed afterward to talk and all of the others were trying to convince her to take a temporary leave of absence from the DA.

"Lena," Roger pleaded.

"What are we going to tell them then, if I stop participating? That I've got some disease or something that prevents me from practising? Because I'm _not_ going to quit the DA. I've come this far. I'm not about to stop now."

"We could think of something," Roger insisted.

"Well," Harry said after a moment. "With O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s coming up, I was thinking of scaling back on practice sessions anyway."

"All right, fine. There's our solution then."

"I suppose that's the best I'm going to get, right?" Roger asked resignedly.

"Yes."

* * *

Lena, Arti and Graham walked out of the Slytherin dormitory at a quarter to midnight. Maya and Lee were waiting in the corridor.

"Where's Blaise?" Lee asked.

"He went on ahead. Why is it always midnight?" Arti asked yawning.

Lena shrugged. "Tradition? No, don't start." She clapped a hand over Arti's mouth. "At least we won't get into trouble if we get caught since Dumbledore knows what we're doing."

"More than knows, he suggested it."

"True. I had forgotten."

They walked the rest of the way to the great oak doors in silence. Pulling their cloaks tighter around themselves they went out the front doors. A chilly summer breeze greeted them. Arti shivered slightly. Lena put an arm around her and pulled her close. Arti smiled, leaning her head against Lena's shoulder.

_Memory_

_All alone in the moonlight_

_I can smile at the old days_

_I was beautiful then_

_I remember_

_The time I knew what happiness was_

_Let the memory live again_

"That's depressing,” Arti protested.

_]Daylight_

_I must wait for the sunrise_

_I must think of a new life_

_And I musn't give in_

_When the dawn comes_

_Tonight will be a memory too_

_And a new day will begin_

"So peaceful," Arti murmured.

"Yes. But we're protected here."

"Now we get to protect those who can't protect themselves."

"Yes."

Lena got more and more nervous as they neared the cavern. _There's nothing to be scared of, nothing's going to happen._

She stopped at the entrance pushing her hood back. She to take the Concealing Charm off, putting a hand on her stomach as her son kicked.

"Is he kicking again?"

"Mm-hm. He's getting quite good at that."

"Come on," Arti said taking her hand and leading her inside.

Ahead, Maya followed Lee, trailing her fingers along the rough stone wall. Blinking against the darkness, Lena could see Roger coming through the maze of students toward them. Arti gasped behind her as Lena looked up in wonder. She arched her back and groaned. "You're getting to be a pain, you know that?" she said to her belly. "And there's still three months to go…"

"Having second thoughts?" Roger asked.

"About what?" Immediately she regretted her words, especially when she saw Lee's strained face. She hoped Maya hadn't noticed her look of alarm. "No, I mean, of course not, don't be silly. What is there to have second thoughts about?"

Maya chuckled. "She gets funnier every day," she said, turning to look at Lee. "Don't you think—what's wrong? Are you all right?"

"What?" Lee jumped. "Yes. I'm fine. Just…thinking about this." He waved his hand, taking in the cavern, the people and the whole fantastic plan. "It sounds like a Bard's tale. A bunch of half-trained kids like us, cutting You-Know-Who off from being able to tell magically who is and isn't acceptable by his twisted standards, and destroying the Ministry's ability to do a Trace or lay a Taboo, all at the same time? It's too good to be true."

"Do you doubt Harry, then? Or maybe I should say, do you doubt Hermione?" Maya craned her neck and looked around. "If she says we can do it, then we can."

"You're right." Lee drew her close and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You're always right. How do you do that?"

"Natural feminine superiority," Maya said in a lofty tone. Lena giggled and turned away to give them some privacy.

Lena leaned back against Roger. He pulled her to him, resting his chin on top of her head, his arm around her waist, a hand on her stomach and the other trailing his fingers through her hair.

"They're so happy."

"Yes. What about you?"

"Of course."

"You're sure?"

"I've never been more sure." She looked over to where Arti and Blaise stood a few feet away, deep in conversation. "And Arti and Adrian will be too, once they finally get their heads together."

"Don't get your hopes up, I don't think that'll be for a while yet."

"I don't think so either. But who knows? They might surprise us."

"Maybe."

"Then we could have a double wedding! Or a triple wedding."

"Not for a while yet I hope."

Lena laughed. "Not yet. Soon."

"Soon."

There was no more time to talk. People shifted so that all could see Harry who stood in the centre of the cavern with his hands up for quiet; Adrian and Arti were on her right and Lee and Maya were on her left.. It didn't take long for everyone to comply.

"We all know why we're here, so I won't waste time," he began. "It'll take a load off everyone's mind to know there's a safe place for Muggles and Muggle-borns to hide if they have to, and it's to all our advantage if Voldemort can't test people's blood magically." He grinned. "For the record, we had no idea this would also stop the Ministry catching underage magic."

Many students snickered and those who were underage, grinned at each other.

"So here's what I need you to do." Harry pulled a scroll from his pocket. "Raise your right hand—Fred, George, your other right, thank you—and say 'I do' after I read each bit. But listen to what I'm saying, everyone. This isn't a game. If you break this oath, there are consequences. Not death, it's no Unbreakable Vow, but you wouldn't care for what happened." He shot a glance at Hermione. "I understand part of it involves boils in places that make riding a broom your new least favorite thing."

Roger grimaced and Lena and Arti giggled. The boys glared at the girls who had to bite their lips to keep from giggling harder.

"So listen carefully, and only agree if you can follow through. If not—" Harry pointed at the tunnel through which they'd come. "No hard feelings. You didn't volunteer for this, and I won't blame anyone who wants to leave now."

Five seconds of motionless silence.

"That's what I thought." Harry unrolled the scroll and began reading. "Do you, students of Hogwarts gathered here, swear to show good fellowship in word and deed to each other until a year from this day, the first of May?"

"I do," said thirty-two voices.

"Do you swear to work with the other members of this fellowship on the task we begin tonight, the task of creating a Sanctuary?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to never knowingly betray this fellowship to anyone who intends it harm, and to guard with all your might against doing so unknowingly?"

"I do."

"Do you so speak, do you so intend?"

"I do."

Harry released the bottom of the scroll, letting it roll up in his hand. "Then so let it be done," he said quietly. "To your places, please."

"Places?" Lena asked. "That sounds like theatre." Roger chuckled.

"Gryffindors to the south mark," called Ginny from the center of the cavern, pointing with both hands. "Ravenclaws to the north, Slytherins west, Hufflepuffs east!"

_Fire to the south, air to the north, water to the west and earth to the east. What on earth are we doing?_

The students separated and then congregated by House. Lena looked around and saw that each House was standing by a rune. Lena regretted that she hadn't taken Ancient Runes because she couldn't read them.

"East begins," Ginny continued, sketching a purple arrow in the air with a number 1 next to it. "North goes second. West third, south last. The incantation is Revelo astra, and you tap the rune when you say it. Be sure to make it nice and clear, or we won't have a good view!" She hurried to a place near the end of the Gryffindor's line, next to Harry.

"Astra...astrology..." Arti muttered.

"Stars!" she and Lena said in unison.

" _Revelo astra_!" the Hufflepuffs cried in unison. Six black streamers shot up the wall, blending into a coherent mass as they touched the ceiling, then acquiring tiny dots of sparkling white.

" _Revelo astra_!" came the cry from the Ravenclaws, and another six ribbons of black added their blotch to the ceiling.

" _Revelo astra_!" The Slytherins went next, and were no less loud though they only had four members.

" _Revelo astra_!" There were as many Gryffindors as there were other Houses combined. And it showed. Lena had a flash of fear that the cave would collapse on top of them from the noise But it didn't. Instead, the lines of black now completely covered the ceiling. The night sky above was clearly visible now, eliciting cries of wonder and delight.

"Before we go," Harry said, stepping back out to the center of the cavern. "We're using this place, this Sanctuary, as one sign of our fellowship. But it shouldn't be the only one. Say hello to other members of the year in the hallway, even if—especially if—they're in another House. We need every friendship we have if we're going to win this war. Get to know people, remember their birthdays, or any other day that might be special to them. And come to their celebrations." He turned to look towards Maya and Lee. "Like the one we're about to have now."

Lee swallowed once, then joined Harry. "You know who I am," he said, turning so that he could see them all. Thought, the Slytherins divided themselves, Graham and Blaise joining the Gryffindors, Lena and Arti the Ravenclaws. "You know who I'm with. And you know what happened to her. What I want to do tonight is make sure she knows that she'll never be alone."

He held out his hand to Maya who came to stand beside him, looking confused. He pulled her against his side and looked from one end of the cavern to the other. That was their cue. Roger put his hands on her shoulders, guiding her forward as Graham, hand in hand with Natalie, Lindz with Dean beside her joined them.

Maya whispered to Lee, no doubt asking what was happening as she looked at them.

"We're making a Pride," Lee answered in a carrying tone. "Swearing to take care of each other, no matter what. Hands in!"

Six hands piled on top of each other. Lee began to recite, and they all repeated after him, line by line:

" _I swear to you, I swear to all,_

"That I will come if you should call:

"If you have need, I will be there;

"By hand and wand and life I swear."

Then everyone was cheering, and Lee and Maya were kissing and Roger was kissing Lena, which was something that had gotten more and more difficult over the last few weeks. She could hear Maya and Lee, and many others laughing at them, but she didn't mind.

* * *

"I feel like I just got married," Lena said laughing as they walked out of the cave.

"Except there were a few too many "I do"s."

"And way too many people doing it at the same time."

"You knew about this didn't you?" Maya asked.

"About what?" Lena asked, trying to look innocent. "Yes," she said at Maya's glare.

"I'm just shocked you could keep this a surprise for as long as you did," Roger said.

"You think me incapable of keeping secrets? Have you learned nothing?"

"Yes, but you've kept secrets that were rather a bit more personal, like hiding your loyalties from people who would do you harm...this was a bit less...weighty, I suppose.

"Not that it's any less important."

"I'm still impressed."

"Thank you."

* * *

"Good, you're back," Adrian said.

"You needn't have waited," Arti said, smiling gratefully at him.

He shrugged. "No harm done. It's not as though I have lessons in the morning. And I was revising anyhow."

"But some of us do," Arti said, as they began the long trek from the Entrance Hall to the Slytherin common room.

She and Adrian went first and the others followed behind them. Lena watched them as them talking animatedly to each other as though the rest of the world did not exist. They were almost at the entrance to the common room when a figure, whose face was shrouded by darkness appeared in front of them.

"Well, well, it looks like the rumours are true after all."

The gleaming pair of eyes settled on Lena's stomach. Lena looked down in horror as she realised that she had forgotten to re-cast the Concealing Charm.


	13. It's Now Or Never

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Amelia Peabody series, _Glee, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Deathly Hallows_ or _Facing Danger._
> 
> Based on chapters 41 and 43 of _Facing Danger._

_They call us babes in arms_

_But we are babes in armour._

_They laugh at babes in arms_

_But we'll be laughing far more._

_On city street and farms_

_They'll hear a rising war cry._

_Youth will arrive,_

_Let them know you are alive,_

_Make it your cry!_

**"Babes in Arms”, **Babes in Arms****

***

Daphne Greengrass emerged into the light. Lena quickly schooled her features into a neutral look. The five Slytherins stared at each other in silence for several long moments.

"What rumours?” Lena asked, her voice, bland and disinterested but polite.

"Your – how shall we say? – companions were less than discrete when discussing the exact meaning of the nature of you, and others'” - her gaze fell on Adrian - "conduct at the last meeting of Dumbledore's Army.” The last two words were dripping with contempt. "Really, Gryffindors have no subtlety.”

_We know that._

"I see. Now you know them to be true.”

Greengrass nodded. "I do indeed.”

"I suppose you'd like to take advantage of this little piece of information.”

Greengrass nodded again. "Of course I do. What Slytherin would pass up such an opportunity. I want a deal.”

"But of course. What good Slytherin would not? Although I am unaware of any...services I could provide you.”

"Aren't you?” She paused and gazed around at the others. "Where were you?”

"That is none of your concern.”

"I see. Perhaps I should make it my concern.” There was a hint of menace in her tone that unnerved Lena.

"You would prefer not to know. It would put you in harm's way.”

Greengrass nodded. "We will go somewhere private. And then we will speak.”

Lena was nonplussed at the sudden change in topic. "We will speak,” she replied after a moment's hesitation.

_What the hell am I doing? I don't know how to negotiate! I've only heard of how it's done, I've never seen it done or done it myself! What if I do it wrong?_

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Arti gazing at her with an expression of mingled horror and awe. Adrian had on his best

"What are you getting yourself into?” expression. Lena shrugged. He raised his eyebrows in an expression that Lena took to mean

"Obviously.”

"Shall we?” She gestured toward the kitchens. Greengrass nodded. Lena stepped aside to let her pass.

_Why does everything happen in the kitchens or the loo? I guess Roger naming us the "Kitchen Cabinet” was accurate.  
The others turned to go._

"No, stay. Please,” she added though it sounded more like an order than a request. "This would indirectly concern all of you.”

Blaise nodded and the four followed Greengrass into the kitchens and sat down at one of the tables. Lena and Greengrass stared at each other. It gave Lena a few moments to try to recall how exactly to conduct a negotiation.

"We are ready,” she said finally.

"As am I,” Greengrass replied, looking at each of them in turn, though she did not speak to the others.

"You wish to speak to me.”

"I do.”

"Name the matter of speech."

"Business. Namely, a transaction between us, to our mutual benefit.”

What other type of transaction would there be with at least one Slytherin involved?

"I am willing to listen. Speak, if you will.”

"We need not make this a formal, written agreement.” Lena breathed a sigh of relief. Then the formalities could partly, be abandoned. "Unlike properly brought up pure-bloods you do not have experience in such matters and are no doubt unfamiliar with them. I would not want our agreement to become invalidated because of your mistakes.”

Lena bristled. "What do you want?” she asked bluntly.

"Protection.”

"I was not aware that you needed protecting.

"Weren't you?”

"From whom?”

Greengrass eyed her with coll exasperation. "From the same people you do. Or rather, did as the case may be. I must say you've done an admirable job already.”

"Thank you. Why?”

Greengrass gazed at her clasped hands before looking up at her. "My family does not object to using Dark magic. We support the Dark Lord's views, though perhaps not all of them, but we do not support his methods.” Lena nodded. She knew better than to ask if they had thought about joining either side. "This is of course contrary to what many of our Housemates believe, as you well know, and puts us, however slightly, at odds with them. Neutrality is almost as bad as opposition.”

"'Us'?”

Greengrass' expression turned suddenly fierce. "Yes, us!” Lena was slightly taken aback by the vehemence in her tone from the girl who was normally so controlled and showed little emotion. Her face softened and Lena was surprised to see tears in her eyes, though she blinked them back. But quickly as it had come, the softness vanished. "Or did you, who also has a sister, forget that I have one as well?”

Ah, yes, Astoria Greengrass. If Daphne Greengrass was by all accounts a rather forgettable person, and for good reason, Lena now knew, her sister was even more so.

"I had forgotten,” Lena admitted.

Greengrass smirked. "Then we have done well.”

"Not well enough it seems,” Lena said smugly.

"Better than you have,” Greengrass sneered. "You who have to rely on the protection of misguided blood-traitors, uppity half-bloods and Mudbloods.”

"Don't call them Mudbloods,” Lena and the others chorused vehemently.

Greengrass looked slightly taken aback. "My apologies.” Lena nodded curtly. It might not have been quite sincere, but it would have to do. "I never thought I'd see the day when any Slytherin, let alone six would be friends with Potter and his lot. Not to mention other...undesirable people.” She shook her head in dismay.

"Ha–Potter and his P–friends and the others are much better company than our dear, lovely Housemates.”

"You are on first-name basis with them?”

"I am. As are the rest of us.”

Greengrass laughed. "We'll see how far that gets you. No doubt when the time comes and we must fight, none of them will care about a few measly Slytherins.”

"We shall see.”

"Yes, we will.”

"Sheer numbers are not always enough of an advantage.”

"Not always, no,” Lena agreed. "But in this instance, it is the majority of three Houses against one full of cowards who would run at the first sign of danger. In which case sheer numbers may be enough. Though of course power is also an advantage.”

"You forget that you are all also members of this House. And valuing one's own skin is not cowardice. It is prudence. Though some would call that bravery. But you,” she hesitated, as though it caused her pain to say the words aloud, "you are also brave, to be standing up against your House and it's values, even with the rest of Dumbledore's Army behind you is a brave, if rather stupid thing to do. Frankly your support of such ideals puzzles me.”

Lena shrugged. "I do not seek your approval.”

Greengrass leaned back and gazed at Lena. "So tell me, what's it like befriending Mud–Muggle-borns then, if you insist.” The derision in her tone did not lessen. "I've never had the...privilege of really getting to know any myself. Dursley just doesn't seem like a very engaging person.”

Arti snorted quietly behind her.

"It is no different from befriending other witches and wizards,” Lena said. "They have a completely different perspective on the Wizarding world.”

"What perspective?” Greengarss spat. "They don't even know it exists until they get their Hogwarts letters!”

"Therefore they do not come to Hogwarts with the same prejudices that some, or rather, many of us do.”

"Our prejudice against Muggles are well-founded.”

"Perhaps,” Lena said noncommittally.

Greengrass scoffed. "They have addled your brains enough to think that they are equal to pure-bloods? Salazar Slytherin must be rolling in his grave to hear such talk.”

Her gaze shifted from Lena to the others. "Apparently none of you think very highly of preserving your family name and bloodline either. Especially you.” She nodded at Graham, Adrian and Blaise in turn.

"What do you mean?” Adrian asked.

Greengrass eyed him with an amused smile. "None of you have spares. And those who do,” she nodded at Lena and Arti, "are putting both of them in danger.”

Lena bit her lip to keep from smiling as Adrian went for his wand with one hand and put his other arm protectively around Arti.

"Is that a threat?”

"Of course not. Merely a statement of fact.” Greengrass smirked. "Your little deal, that took care of you, Moon,” she nodded at Lena, "your sister,” she nodded at Arti, "and Pucey.” She nodded at Adrian. "And those second-years Kreger and...Smythe. Pritchard has been under Nott's protection.” Lena did not ask how she knew. "Blaise of course needs no protection.” Blaise inclined his head toward her in acknowledgment. "No one would dare harm him while he is still his mother's son. You are still, aren't you? She hasn't disowned you for your shameful antics?”

"No.”

"Of course all of your parents support you, don't they?” All but Blaise nodded. "Pity.”

"Where is your sister then?” Lena asked.

"I felt it better to leave her behind, somewhere safe so that she at least, would be protected. I may be making the deal for both of us, but if she does not seem to be involved... Unlike you, I have left our family a spare, in the event that, I, the hair become...incapacitated instead of parading us both about. Protecting one's family and bloodline takes precedence over protecting oneself on occasion. That is a risk I am willing to take in the hope that one of us survives. You do not seem to share this view, despite being a pure-blood, albeit one with...questionable views.”

"I care. But my public admission of my views would put my sister in danger regardless of whether she supported me publicly or not. We decided that it was better that we both be clear what our views were and were willing to risk the consequences.”

Greengrass considered this for a moment. "I see.”

"You want our protection,” Lena said slowly. She hesitated, continuing cautiously. "I doubt that Dumbledore's Army would agree that their loyalty would extend to you, even if it is through us.”

"I did not think it would. But the threat that harming us, would violate our agreement, thus making you liable, which would bring the wrath of your companions and by extension the Dumbledore's Army on them, is enough to dissuade any...unpleasantness against us.”

"So you do agree that they–we–pose a credible threat then?” Lena asked triumphantly.

"I do,” Greengrass said grudgingly.

"I–we–agree to protect you and your sister, and you'll do the same for us?”

"Yes.”

"On what shall we swear?”

"On your family name would be sufficient. We need not swear on magic or make an Unbreakable Vow.”

Lena nodded. She glanced at Arti, who after a moment of hesitation, nodded as well. Lena looked at the others in turn for good measure. None objected.

"We accept,” she said.

"As do I, on behalf of my sister and myself.”

"So I speak. So I intend.”

"So let it be done,” Lena and Greengrass said in unison.

* * *

"This has been a very interesting night,” Arti mumbled sleepily as they walked to the common room.

"You can say that again.”

Lena turned to Adrian. "You didn't miss out on all the fun tonight.”

Adrian grinned. "No, I didn't. You did well.”

"Thank you.” She sighed. "I'm just glad that's over.”

* * *

"At least you wren't threatening each other this time,” Roger said resignedly.

"Well, not exactly but...” Lena began, then stopped, looking apologetically at him.

"You didn't! Lena...”

Lena sighed. "Look, this is what we do. We make deals, we blackmail each other, all for our own gain. This is as natural to us as your wanting to learn everything about everything is to you. I can't help that.”

"I'm not criticizing–”

"Aren't you?” she asked mildly. Without waiting for a response, she went on. "And why do you object to have more people who would protect us?”

"I don't trust them.”

She laughed. "Roger, short of swearing on her magic or making a wizard's oath or an Unbreakable Vow, she's done the most she can. Besides, I think with a little persuasion we could get them onto our side, which would be quite an accomplishment. And trust me, having the Greengrasses on our side would be a great benefit to us.”

Roger gave her an exasperated look. "Is that all Slytherins think about? How to use people to your own advantage?”

"Yes,” Lena said. "And before you ask. You have never, not even for an instant been on that list. Not that there aren't advantages to having you as a boyfriend.”

"I never said I was.”

"No, but you were thinking it.”

"How...?”

Lena shrugged. "I just did. I'm not angry with you or anything.”

"I know, I just...” He ran a hand through his hair. "I don't think I'm ever going to completely understand you,” he said finally.

"Nor I you. But that makes everything much more interesting don't you think?”

"Yes, I suppose it does.”

* * *

"Why are you bothering to revise? You've memorised all your books and then some. You've probably had your books memorised years in advance even.”

Roger shrugged. "It doesn't hurt.”

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ravenclaws.”

He ruffled her hair affectionately before turning back to his books.

"Roger?” she asked tentatively after a few minutes.

"Hm?”

"Can we talk?”

He scribbled a few more words on the parchment before setting his quill down and looking up.

"Sure.” He turned his chair toward her.

She settled herself on the table. "I know you're going to be busy revising for N.E.W.T.s over the next few weeks and you'll have enough to deal with, so if you want to take a break for a while so you don't have to worry about anything, that's all right with me.”

He stared at her for a moment. "Is that what you want?”

"You don't need to worry about me – us – on top of everything else.”

"Is that what you want?” he repeated. "Or is it what you think I want? Because I don't. I don't want to take a break. I don't care that I've got N.E.W.T.s coming up and prefect duties and Quidditch practice and a million other things to do. That's nothing compared to the important things in my life.” Her took her hands in one of his, placing the other on her stomach. "You and our child are what's keeping me going. Don't ever forget that.”

"Oh, Roger...” She blinked furiously. "Merlin, I don't deserve you. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish. I just...” She wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robes.

"No, you aren't. You and he are a hell of a lot more important to me than any exam. I have half a mind to fail them all so I can spend another year here with you.”

"Roger!”

"What? It's a possibility.”

"Not it isn't! You wouldn't fail your N.E.W.T.s if you tried. Besides what would your parents say?”

"They'd come around.”

"Really?” Roger shrugged. "What about the baby?”

"I'm sure they have guest suites or something they'd let us use. We can't be the first students to have a baby at Hogwarts.” Roger's expression turned mischievous "And if they did give us guest suites, it'd make it a lot easier for us to practice making the next one.”

Lena would have thrown a book at him if his next actions hadn't rendered her incapable of thought or movement.

* * *

"Oh, Merlin, the examiners are here!” Arti moaned, turning pale. Her cry made many of the fifth- and seventh-year Slytherins turn toward the Entrance Hall and begin whispering anxiously to each other. Arti jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. Adrian ran after her. Lena followed a bit more slowly. She found him standing outside the girl's bathroom.

"She's in there,” he said nodding toward the door. "I can't go in.”

"All right. Thanks.”

Arti was kneeling over the toilet.

"You all right?” Lena asked, leaning against the doorframe.

She sat back on her heels and turned to look up at Lena. "I guess I just don't have a gag reflex."

"One day, when you're older, that'll turn out to be a gift."

Arti stared at her, an expression of horrified disgust on her face. She turned back to the toilet and proved that she did indeed have a gag reflex.

"Glad I could be of service.”

Arti's inability to speak did not prevent her from conveying her displeasure.

"That's Roger's job too.”

Lena nearly didn't get out of the bathroom fast enough.

* * *

The fifth- and seventh-years were doing some frenzied last-minute revision at breakfast, leaving Lena with one one to talk to. Under any other circumstances, she would not have hesitated to badger Adrian or Arti, but knowing that even the usually placid Adrian would not have hesitated to turn her into a slug, she refrained. Instead she turned to Wilkes, who was immersed in his notes.

"I didn't even know you could read,” she said, gazing at him across the table.

"Mm...” was the only response she got. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena noticed that Arti and Adrian were not so immersed in their books that they had not overheard and was rewarded with a snigger from both of them.

She went back to eating her breakfast but did not get very far, when a series of bangs from the Entrance Hall made her drop her fork. She aimed her wand at the fork to Summon it, when Adrian, who had reached down to grab it, jostled her arm. The fork flew into the air, nearly impaling him in the eye. With a yelp, he jumped back, taking Arti with him. The two of them landed onto the floor in a heap of limbs.

Lena burst into a fit of giggles, watching them trying to untangle themselves. By the time they were upright, the doors of the Great Hall had been flung open and a hundred or so boys were crowding around the door to get a better look at the source of the commotion.

The three of them got up and walked toward the end of the table nearest the door. They looked out into the Entrance Hall to see Fred and George Weasley on their brooms, surrounded by several cartwheeling fireworks which were emitting loud bangs and sparkles.

There was also what appeared to be a swamp covering the floor. And judging from the stench it was quite a realistic one. Lena groaned groping in her pocket for a ginger pill, glad that Meghan had told her about them.

Roger and many of his Housemates were staring between swamp and the fireworks looking torn between exasperation and awe. Lena chuckled to herself.

Only a Ravenclaw would be unhappy at seeing this. Of course they're worried that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s might be delayed, which I suppose is a valid fear.

"Ladies and gentlemen,” Fred began.

"As we all know, O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s begin today,” George continued.

"The pinnacle of testing for wizardly and witchlike skill.”

"Invaluable for anyone wishing employment at the Ministry, Gringotts, or other fine magical establishments.”

"However, for those of us willing to employ ourselves…” Fred sucked his teeth. "Perhaps not quite so necessary.”

"Besides being unduly stressful, at a time when stress is most unneeded.” George beamed genially at the crowd.

Fred bowed grandly from his broom. "Thus, with best wishes to all for a successful testing time, we embark on the next phase of our lives—entrepreneurship.”

"Come and see us at number ninety-three, Diagon Alley!” George added. "Special discount to those taking O.W.L.s or N.E.W.T.s!”  
They took a bundle of sparklers from under their cloaks, lit them and tossed them into the air. The sparklers fizzed and began to spell out words, which Lena mouthed to herself as they appeared above them.

WEASLEY’S WIZARDING WHEEZES FOR ALL YOUR HUMOROUS NEEDS 93 DIAGON ALLEY, OPEN MON-SAT

The twins took one last bow and flew out the oak doors, while the rest of the students cheering wildly, wishing them fond farewells. The sparklers had one more message:

ONCE YOU GO TWIN, YOU’LL NEVER GIVE IN!

The twins left Hogwarts to thunderous applause from the students. Lena did not think that there had ever been this much excitement at the start of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s.

* * *

Maya was grinning from ear to ear as she came hurrying over to the Slytherin table. Wishing Adrian, Roger and Arti good luck on their exams, the girls walked out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall, which had been restored, except for a small patch of swamp, which Professor Flitwick had left because it was "a good bit of magic.”

"Since I'll now know an employee of the WWW, can I get a discount?” Lena asked.

Maya grinned. "I'll see what I can do.”

"Tell them we're getting things for a future prankster in the making.” Maya laughed. "That was brilliant. But I have one question.”

"Yes?”  
"Why didn't they do that while Umbridge was here?”

* * *

Maya and Lena and many other sixth-year girls spent a lot of time together as they revised for their own exams. Thanks to the DA and the special group, Lena's circle of friends had grown considerably, for which she was extremely grateful.

"It's nice not to have so many classes anymore.”

"It is,” Katie agreed.

"One more year.”

"Yes, but that's going to be the worst.”

"Unfortunately. In more ways than one.”

"Don't be such a killjoy Maisie,” Katie scolded.

"Well, it's true!”

"Can we do a Weasley and be done with it?” Maya asked.

"I think a lot of people would be rather unhappy with us if we did,” Lena pointed out.

"Yes, they would.” Maya sighed. "But there are days I wish I could.”

"So do we all.”

* * *

"No more exams!” Lena crowed joyfully a week later as she, Maya and the others walked out of the Charms classroom. "I could scream.”

"Me too,” Maya agreed. "What a year it's been.”

"Indeed.”

"It seems like so long ago that I ran into you after finishing our O.W.L.s.”

"So much has happened since then.”

"So much will happen.”

They followed their classmates outside, joining Anne and several other girls from the DA under the shade of the beach trees. Lena saw many of her Housemates sitting in a group a short distance away, glaring at them. She ignored them as she always did.

* * *

The next afternoon, Maya, Lena, Lindz, Meghan and others stood waiting anxiously outside the Great Hall for the fifth- and seventh-years to finish their exams. The clock chimed four and a cacophony of shouts erupted from inside the Great Hall. They backed away from the door with mere seconds to spare before those inside came barreling into the Entrance Hall, shouting jubilantly. Roger and several others, mostly seventh years dashed to the bathroom, emerging several minutes later looking much better.

"See, now you know what I went through every morning for the six weeks,” she said,

"Hardly,” Roger said groaning slightly as he leaned against the wall, eyes half-closed.

"Go have fun. You deserve it. And I'll see you in the morning.”

"Not tonight?” he asked, twirling a lock of her hair around his fingers.

"I'd rather not have to watch you parsing spells again.”

"I only did that once!”

"Right. Go celebrate, I'll see you in the morning. Or in the afternoon.”

"But I haven't seen you in two weeks,” Roger protested.

"One more night won't hurt. Tomorrow,” she said firmly, pushing him in the direction of the marble staircase. "Then I'm all yours.”

She found Arti, alone in the common room a few minutes later, running around in circles a huge grin on her face. Adrian was nowhere to be seen.

"How much sugar have you had?” Lena asked, torn between amusement and exasperation.

"I hasn't had any sugar.”

Lena made a one word reply that indicated her disbelief in that particular statement.

"Really, I hasn't!” Arti insisted.

"Uh-huh. You sound like a house-elf.”

Arti giggled. Lena sighed before leaving to find better company.

She nearly ran into Anne on her way to the kitchens.

"Hello Selena.”

"Finally, someone who's articulate!”

"What do you mean?”

"My sister has lost the ability to use correct grammar over her jubilation about her completed exams, and your brother will lose the ability shortly for the same reason, though a slightly different cause.”

"Ah, I see. Shall we go outside?”

"I'd like that. The less time spent inside the better.”

"I agree.”

* * *

Many of the DA girls were lounging by the lake, luxuriating in their freedom.

"How is he?” Katie asked quietly, nodding at Lena's stomach.

"Active. We can go to Hagrid's Place and I can let you feel him kick.”

"I'd like that.”

Lena, Katie, Maya, Anne and Lindz walked to Hagrid's Place. They were completely oblivious to the fact that they were being followed.

* * *

"One more week until we go home,” Lena said as they walked back to the castle later that afternoon.

"I can't wait,” Anne said happily.

"I'm glad you'll be here next year. It's going to be so different without the boys, er, men.”

"It will. But we'll have each other.”

"Yes we will,” Maya agreed.

* * *

The next morning Lena and Arti walked up to breakfast, slightly later than normal. They sat down next to Adrian and Lena began to eat, but soon stopped when she noticed that her Housemates were staring at her and whispering.

"So, Moon,” Burke called loudly. "How's the baby?”

Lena paled, nearly dropping her fork. How? Arti and Adrian stared in surprise.

"So it's true then? You had a baby on that half-blood blood-traitor?”

"You sound surprised. Did you not think him capable? Because between you lot and him, I think he'd be the only one, considering the rest of you are inbred–”

"You shut your mouth, you filthy little blood-traitor bitch!”

"Honestly, is that the worst insult you can come up with? Because it's getting rather tiresome. Can't you be more creative.”

"I would stop talking if I were you.”

"Why is that?”

"Because I don't think you'd like to find out what we'd do to you if you don't.”

"You wouldn't dare.”

"Wouldn't I?

"No, you wouldn't dare touch me – us. Any of us. We have the rest of Dumbledore's Army, and by extension Dumbledore himself on our side, who I might add is the only one who You-Know-Who fears, while you have a crazed half-blood as your leader–”

"You dare to insult the Dark Lord?”

Lena stared back at him, unblinking. "I dare. Dumbledore is the only man Y–Voldemort”–she smirked with relish at the shudders the use of his name inspired in her Housemates–"has ever feared. You fear hearing his name do you? You who support him and will soon join his ranks. And yet you shudder to hear his name.” She chuckled. "Ironic. But no matter. He would not dare attack us while we are under Dumbledore's protection. And you would be wise not to do so either if you value your lives. Because whatever little of you Dumbledore leaves, the DA will finish.”

They looked unnerved. Deflating a bit, Rowle changed the subject.

"At least we know you're fertile now, if the need should ever arise to require your..services we would know you'd be able to provide the man with children. Pity you had to be soiled by the likes of him. You'd have made a nice wife, properly re-educated, of course.” He caressed his wand. "I know plenty of ways of doing just that. But no matter. There are two of you. I wonder if your sister is just as...fruitful. And she, still being pure, unless I am much mistaken would make a nice substitute now that you are unavailable.”

Adrian had his wand at Rowle's throat in a heartbeat, Lena barely a second behind.

"I'm warning you Rowle,” Adrian snarled. "You lay a finger on her, and it'll be the last thing you ever do.”

"How touching,” Derrick leered. "You would be nothing without the protection of Dumbledore's Army. Nothing.”

"You would also be nothing with your Lord's protection.”

* * *

"I did not betray you.”

"You could not have.”

Greengrass shook her head. "They could have found ways,” she countered.

"Yes they could have,” Lena agreed darkly. "But I know you would not. Thank you for telling me.”

"You were not as careful as you should have been.”

Lena sighed heavily. "No, I was not.”

"I am sorry it came to this.”

Lena stared at her for a moment. There was genuine sympathy in the girl's expression. "Thank you. At least term is almost over.”

"If you need anything...”

"Thank you. And likewise if you need anything as well, I would be glad to be of assistance.”

* * *

"Dammit!” Lena shrieked furiously. "Six months! Six months! And now one mistake and with a week left everyone knows.” She snarled in frustration.

"Well, they'd find out anyway,” Arti pointed out. "You can't hide the fact that you're having a baby.”

"I know that. I was just hoping to delay that as long as possible.”

"I know. Now you don't have to hide it anymore.”

"No, I suppose not.”

* * *

"George has a Muggle girlfriend,” Maya said after their last Sanctuary meeting of the term. Lena had been surprised at how fast the last two months had gone.

"Really? How'd you find out?”

"Lee told me just now.”

"How'd they meet?”

"She works in the village and he impressed her with his magic tricks.” Lena giggled. "You don't seem too surprised,” Maya observed.

Lena shrugged. "I suppose I'm not, really. With seven children, one of them had to be interested in a Muggle. All of them couldn't meet their boy and girlfriends at Hogwarts.”

"I suppose.”

"Poor girl though. To pick this of all times to get introduced to the Wizarding world.”

"I didn't think of that. Poor girl indeed.”

"Poor all of them.”

* * *

Three days before the end of term, Professor Jones gave a lecture entitled "Merlin: The Man and the Mythology.” The room was full to the brim when she arrived the next day. Len a and the others had thankfully arrived early enough to get a decent seat.

"Oh, for as—here, sit down,” Professor Jones said irritably, flicking her wand and creating a set of bleachers under those who were standing in the back of the room. "Can everyone see now, and hear all right?”

A general chorus indicated that they could.

"Wonderful. You’re here to hear me talk about Merlin. What do you know about him already?”

Everyone seemed to know something. By the time they had run out of things to say about Merlin, nearly the entire blackboard was covered in writing.

"Not a bad list, for someone who lived so long ago,” Professor Jones said. "Now, ladies and gentlemen, what would you say if I told you that everything on this list has some element of truth to it?”

Their puzzled murmur was broken a few moments later when Su raised her hand. "I don’t mean to be rude, Professor,” she said, "but how could anyone live backwards? It doesn’t make sense.”

"No, it doesn’t, and that’s why there’s only an element of truth to it.” Professor Jones grasped the floating chalk in her hand and drew a long, horizontal line on the clear portion of chalkboard. "Let me explain it like this. Imagine this as your timeline. King Arthur and his court are here.” She drew a dot near the left end of the line and labeled it with a crown. "The births of Hogwarts’ Founders are here.” Another dot, this one near the center of the line, with a baby’s rattle drawn above. "The Founding of the school is here, and the great Battle of Hogwarts, when Salazar Slytherin tried to take the castle from the other Founders by force, is here.” Two more dots, one with a scroll, the other with a wand spitting sparks. "With me so far?”

They were.

"Now.” Professor Jones rolled the chalk between her fingers. "Remember that Merlin was a truly astounding wizard, especially talented with Charms, and watch this.”

On the segment between the Founding and the Battle, she wrote the word Youth. The segment between the Founders’ births and the Founding she labeled with Middle Years, and next to King Arthur’s crown, Old Age.

"These are the records we have of the wizard called Merlin,” Professor Jones said, stepping back. "You can see how Muggles, ignorant of the workings of magic, might get the idea that he lived backwards. Can any of you, who are better informed, give me a more intelligent solution?”

"Time magic,” said Terry. "It’s got to be.”

"So it does.” Professor Jones drew a pair of arrows, one from the Battle of Hogwarts back to the Founders’ births, the other from the Founding to King Arthur’s time. "In his life, Merlin made two great leaps in time. The first happened when he was a young man, and it was very precisely controlled and executed. The second was accidental, sparked off by the mishap of seeing and being seen by his younger self. That explains both why it was such a long jump back in time and why he appeared so aged when he arrived there—he had used up some of his own life force in making sure he would survive the jump.”

"Was Merlin something to do with the Founders, then?” Susan asked. "You’ve got him all mixed up in there, but I’ve never heard any stories about him being along.”

"Oh, he was something to do with the Founders indeed.” Professor Jones chuckled, leaning back against the corner of the chalkboard.

"Here’s a riddle for you. How could it be that Merlin was related to the children of Godric Gryffindor, but not to Gryffindor himself?”

The room broke into animated speculation. Harry raised his hand after a few moments.

"Yes, Potter,” Professor Jones said, waving the room to quiet.

"They’d have to be related on their mother’s side, wouldn’t they?” he asked. "Gryffindor’s kids, I mean, to Merlin. Was he their uncle or something like that?”

"Not their uncle, no. But you’re right about the way they’re related.” Professor Jones drew her finger along the segment she’d labeled Youth. "Remember, this is the period in the Founders’ lives when they were having their own children. Merlin wasn’t much older than those children. Now can you work it out?”

Hermione gasped and flung her hand into the air. "I don’t remember where I saw it,” she said breathlessly when Professor Jones called on her. "But I know I’ve seen it somewhere. There’s one tradition that says Godric Gryffindor was the luckiest Founder, because when he married, he didn’t just get a wife, he got a family—his wife had a child already, she’d been married before!”

Professor Jones smiled. "I wondered if anyone would know about that old thing,” she said. "Yes, that’s the riddle in plain English. Gryffindor married a widow, who had a little boy about three or four years old from her first husband. His name was Emrys, and he was an older brother to Gryffindor’s son and daughter and to all the Founders’ children. He grew up with them, he learned alongside them, he loved them, and after the Battle of Hogwarts, he left them forever.”

"He loved them, so he left them?” Blaise said from his seat near the back.

"Not ‘so,’ Zabini.” Professor Jones sat down on the corner of the desk. "More like ‘but.’ He loved them, but he knew he was needed in another time. He’d always heard, growing up, that his stepfather and the other Founders had a mysterious enemy who didn’t want them to meet one another or begin a school. It struck Emrys shortly after the Battle of Hogwarts that without the enemy’s so-called interference, Hogwarts might never have been founded at all. So he plotted a jump through time, back to the births of the Founders, and became their friendly enemy, ensuring the timeline he had experienced would come to pass.”

"Sounds like a Slytherin,” said Roger, ducking as Lena tried half-heartedly to punch him. "Did he see the little kid that was him when he was making sure his mum met Gryffindor?”

Professor Jones nodded. "They recognized one another, the child Emrys and the man, and each of their souls tried to fling the intruder away. Since the child belonged in that moment of time and the man did not, the man was the one who lost the contest. By the time he recovered his senses, he was farther back in time than he had ever intended to go, and he had the appearance of an old man. Whether he remembered the stories of Merlin and set out to deliberately recreate them, or whether he stumbled across the events taking place and simply did what seemed best at the time, no one knows.”

Lena was trying to work this out and missed what Professor Jones had just said, when she interrupted herself. "Not nearly as stupid as you are, Black.”

Draco did an impressive jump-and-twist maneuver in his seat. The rest of the Pride hastily donned their best ‘it wasn't me’ expressions that would have made any Slytherin proud. "The last person to talk during one of my lectures was never found.”

"Oh boy!” Draco beamed. "I’ve always wanted to see the moon up close!”

Lena and Arti giggled. Adrian opened his mouth, glanced at Lena and closed it hastily.

"Pity you haven't already. You're really missing something if this one's any indication.”” Roger said quietly though loud enough for

Adrian, who was sitting on his other side, to hear, making him grin.

Lena blushed furiously. "Don't give him any ideas,” she hissed. "They aren't even dating yet! And one pregnant daughter is enough for my parents I think.”

Luna walked over to Draco and deposited herself into his lap. "Close enough for you?” Professor Jones asked as everyone snickered.

"It’ll do,” Draco grunted.

"Good. Why don’t we return to the topic at hand, namely, Merlin? Thoughts about why he might have been pro-Muggle? Yes, Miss Smythe?”

"Three of the four Founders thought Muggles were all right. If they were like parents to him, he probably would have listened to them…”

* * *

Lena was tossing her fake Galleon into the air and catching it in her hand when it burned, making her drop it on the floor. She was fumbling for her Galleon when Roger began to swear. Adrian was not far behind him. She looked over to find them staring at their Galleons. She made a mental note to ask Roger to teach her some of the non-English words he'd used that she didn't know. Arti was staring at the boys, looking impressed.

She picked up her Galleon and stared at the message on the rim.

"Well? Are we going or not?” Lena demanded when no one moved. "Hurry up or there won't be any Death Eaters left!” At least, that was what she thought she said. But judging from the fact that Roger was blushing, her language had been quite a bit more creative. "What?

It's not as though you've never heard me swear before.”

"Not so eloquently or coherently, no. I just thought a well brought up girl like you–”

"Oh, don't you start.” Lena snapped, rolling her eyes. "You're not the only one with a large vocabulary, case in point. And I've learned a lot more than refining my Slytheirn traits in the dungeons.”

"Apparently.”

"And you can teach me some of those words too.”

"Yeah, and you'll make good use of it in two months,” Adrian said with a grin.

"I have no doubt,” Roger said dryly.

They began the long trek up to the Room of Requirement.

"I'm glad we worked out a few strategies last term when, you know...”

"Me too.”

The four of them hurried along, Arti and Adrian in the lead. Suddenly Adrian stopped. With a look that indicated that he had decided to do whatever he was about to do before he had lost his nerve, he turned to Arti.

"It seems possible that we shall not live through the night,' he began. Lena thought he was being a bit melodramatic. But after a moment of thought, she understood and smirked.

"I would hate do die without having...Damnation! I will do it! Even at the risk of surviving to face the consequences!"

A look of comprehension and hesitant hope came over Arti's face as Adrian grabbed her by the front of her robes. The look turned to utter delight as he bent his head and kissed her, full on the mouth.

"Adrian, if you would stop squeezing me so hard, I can't breathe...” Arti said when they broken apart.

"Breathing is unnecessary.”

He proceeded to prove his point. After another longer, interval, they broke apart again.

"Artemis, you may as well hear the truth. I am...mad about you. Since the day you walked into my life, I have known you were the only woman for me. There, I have said it. You have stripped away my defenses. Are you satisfied with your victory?"  
I'll have to tease him later about not only reading the books but memorising the lines and finding the right time to use them. I wonder if he's been planning this all along.

Arti's nonverbal reply indicated that she was very satisfied.

_My defenses are down...In more ways than one by the sound of it given that there're Death Eaters in the castle. Speaking of which..._

"Is this the moment?” Lena asked weakly as she stared at them. Neither of them hear her. For a moment, she contemplated casting a Tripping Jinx on them but dismissed the idea. Instead, she raised her voice. "Oi! There's a war going on here!”

They broke apart, their arms still intertwined. Arti looked as though she had drunk a cauldronfull of Amortentia as she stared up at him. Adrian had an expression on his face that Lena thought someone would have after being hit over the head with a cauldron.

"I know, so it's now or never, right?”

"Never mind that! I'm happy for you, but can't it wait until later? There are Death Eaters on the grounds and you're snogging each other senseless! Now come on!”

"Uh, erm, right then.”

They raced down the corridor.

"Oh, Lena?” Arti said, turning back to her.

"Yeah?”

"Remember those shoes I borrowed from you?”

"Yeah? Whatever it is, will you hurry up and tell me?”

"Would now be a good time to tell you that you won't be getting them back?”

* * *

She stared at them incredulously.

"You want me to _what_?” she demanded.

"Go out there and pretend to be one of them, or rather on their side. Then stun them with the grenades,” Harry repeated.

"Are you completely mad?”

"Yes,” the others replied in unison, grinning. Lena rolled her eyes.

"This way, you can have your fifteen minutes of fame. Not a lot of Slytherins can say they went after three Death Eaters at once, can they?”

Lena hesitated. Damn them for playing on her weakness. And then, something Harry said caught her attention. She stared at him suspiciously.

"How d'you know there're three of them?”

Harry smiled mysteriously. "The same way we can convince you that what you're about to do isn't as stupid or dangerous as you think.”

"How?” Lena demanded, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him.

"Like this,” Harry said, gesturing at the piece of parchment on the table before them.

Lena stared in awe at the map of Hogwarts and the grounds. Small dots moved around the castle and as she looked closer, she realised that they were all labeled with the names of students and staff.

She stared at Harry. "What...? How...?”

"Let's just say, I know the creators,” he said with a grin.

"Ah,” Lena said, and after a moment.

"See?” Harry pointed to the corridor. She looked to see three names next to three dots. None of them were the names of any Death Eaters she had heard of. In fact, she recognized the name Leticia Halycon though she couldn't say from where.

"All right,” she said after a moment.

"Oh and you'll be using a house-elf.” He gestured and Lena looked down to see one standing beside him. "This is Dobby.”

"Hello,” Lena said, putting out a hand, which Dobby shook enthusiastically.

"Dobby is grateful to be working with miss!” he cried.

"Well, er, so am I,” Lena said, slightly taken aback by the elf's enthusiasm. Draco was sniggering behind him. "This'll make getting around the castle much easier. And faster. Not to mention I'll have an advantage.”

"And Roger would kill us if anything happened to you.”

Lena sighed. "I love him, but honestly, I can take care of myself. All right, I'm ready as I'll ever be.”

"Right then.” Ron handed her two small glass balls.

Lena took the grenades, rolling them around in her hand. The liquid sloshed around inside. Such a small thing could do a lot of damage.

"Here,” Harry said, handing her a vial.

Lena hesitated, gazing at the vial warily, her hand going unconsciously to her stomach.

"It won't hurt the baby,” Meghan said to her unasked question.

"You're sure? Not that I don't trust you, I just...”

Meghan smiled reassuringly. "It's all right. Yes, I'm sure.”

"All right.” Lena drank, grimacing at the bitter taste. Maybe they could work on the antidote to make it taste a bit better. "How long will it last?”

"Enough time for us to finish them off, I think.”

"Don't count your Ashwinders before they hatch. Just because they're not real Death Eaters doesn't mean they won't go easy on us. They want us to think this is real after all.”

* * *

It was taking all of her willpower not to laugh. Of course, she shouldn't have even been thinking about laughing, for all she knew, this could have been a real Death Eater attack. But it wasn't. It was all a test. Still, she had to pretend she didn't know it was.

She concentrated on the saddest thing she could think of. That was, of course, the night Maya was bitten. It didn't take long for her to start crying. Her choked sob echoed around the corridor.

A faint rustle alerted her to the fact that she had been overheard. Slightly blinded by tears, Lena stumbled out of the cross-corridor and there were three Death Eaters, two looking at her and one looking away, presumably keeping guard. She didn't have to pretend. The sight of them, even knowing they wren't real Death Eaters, chilled her blood. She gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Don't scream!” the woman with silvery hair cautioned sternly. Lena had absolutely no intention of doing anything of the sort. Laugh hysterically maybe, but definitely not scream. "It’s all right, you two,” the silvery-haired witch added to her companions. "She’s no threat.” _Are you sure? Because you're about to find out that I am._ "Are you all right, dearie?” That did it, Lena had to dig her nails into her palms to keep from laughing. She didn't know any Death Eater who would address someone as "dearie”.

"Oh, it was awful!” Lena wailed as she came forward. She fell onto the witch's shoulder, careful to keep her stomach from making too much contact as she wasn't sure how well the Numbing Charm worked. "Just awful! But now I know everything will be all right.”

"That’s right, dear, you just relax.” The older woman helped her lean back against the wall, then slide down it into a sitting position. Merlin, that felt wonderful, though it was slightly uncomfortable because she was sitting on the grenades. "We’ll take care of you.”

"Thank you.” Lena smiled through her teary eyes. "You’re so…so…”

She activated the grenade, careful to keep her movements hidden. Without warning, the masked wizard who was watching the way she had come made a sound like a sigh and collapsed. The other folded up at the knees and toppled over against the far wall, just as the witch went limp and her wand fell from her hand.

"So gullible,” Lena finished, her smile turning into a grin. "You never even noticed I sat down on my stun grenades.”  
She gathered the three wands and disappeared back around the corridor from whence she had come. An instant later she Apparated back to the Room of Requirement, leaving the three wizards on the floor.

* * *

" _Expeliarmus!_ ”

The "Death Eater” shrieked as he staggered across the room, his wand flying out of his hand. Harry caught the wand neatly. "We win,” he said, looking around at the slumped figures of masked and robed attackers on the floor.

The other students were staring at each other in confusion and shock. Something wasn't right. Lena was trying hard to keep from smirking. It wouldn't do to give away the fact that she was in on the game.

The man recovered his balance, turned around, and glared through the eyeholes of his mask. "Tell me something I don’t know.”  
At the familiar voice, many of the older students who had had Professor Black as a teacher began to grin. The younger ones still looked at each other in confusion. Arti looked as though she was about to fall over in shock as she gaped. Lena could almost feel the waves of anger washing over her sister. Adrian put a calming hand on her shoulder and Arti subsided.

"You scream like a girl when you get disarmed from behind.”

"I do not!”

"Yes, you do,” said Professor Longbottom, stepping out of one of the other corridors. "And I told you not to treat them like easy targets,” she added to the reviving figures on the floor. "You, especially,” she said to Professor Black. "I would have thought you of all people would have some respect for just how good they’ve become.”

"Yeah, well…” He pulled off his mask, looking sheepish. The younger students' eyes widened in surprise and recognition. While most of the muttering sounded excited a few of them looked angry at having been tricked. Lena couldn't blame them. "I guess I didn’t want to believe you.”

Professor Longbottom shook her head. "Does Aletha know you still hide from facts like this?”

"She will,” Harry said, grinning. "You want your wand back, or can I keep it?”

"Shut up and give it here.” Professor Black stuck his hand out. "And no telling Moony about this,” he added. "Or Danger, either. Let me break the news of my ignominious defeat myself.”

"Fine by me. You’ll see them before I do anyway.”

"Don’t you lot get cocky over this, either,” Professor Longbottom warned the DA as more of the groaning "Death Eaters” unmasked and stood up. "This was just a preliminary exercise. Real Death Eaters play a lot harder. But I do have to admit, I’m impressed with your response time and overall professionalism. That little game with the rearguard notwithstanding.”  
Lena bristled for a moment before she regained control of herself. True, she had been a bit skeptical, but it had worked, for now obvious reasons, she had to admit. Had they been real Death Eater she'd probably be dead. But Professor Longbottom had a point.  
Professor Longbottom turned to give a look to the rearguard, who had just arrived, the older woman in the lead. "Playing the role to the hilt, are we?”

Leticia Halycon shrugged. "It’d have about a one-third chance of working for real, if the girl hit on a pure-blood snob who recognized her and not one of the sort who’re blood-crazed or just plain crazed. I wouldn’t recommend trying it twice, though.”

"That goes for all these tricks,” Professor Longbottom went on, giving one of the Aurors a hand up from the floor. "Because that’s all they are, is tricks. Your spellwork should still be your main focus. Though I can’t say I saw anything to be ashamed of there either …”

She sighed. "What I’m talking all around is, well done, Defense Association. Don’t let yourselves get slack over the holidays. That’s all.”  
The DA cheered.

* * *

Roger, looking frantic, came running toward her, enveloping her in a crushing hug. "Are you all right?” he asked, holding her at arm's length.

"Yeah, I'm fine.”

"And the baby?”

"The baby's fine. Which reminds me.” Lena cancelled the Numbing Charm. "I hated it when he kicked but when he wasn't it felt strange too. But I couldn't risk being distracted. But that was fun though.” What?” she asked, seeing the expression on his face.

"One of these days,” he said in a choked voice, as he hugged her again. "You are going to make me forget that I am an English gentleman.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Lena remembered that there were other people in the world besides the two of them. "Have you seen Arti? And Maya? And Adrian?”

"We're right here,” Adrian said from behind her. Lena turned to see him and Arti hand in hand. "And why am I last?”

"Because you're the least important.”

"Oh, thanks,” he said sarcastically.

"To me, you're the second most important,” Arti said, smiling up at him.

"Well, that's better,” Adrian said mollified.

"There's Maya,” Arti said.

Lena looked up to see Maya across the room. She waved cheerily. Maya waved back. She turned and leaned against Roger, her head resting on his chest.

"Did you know?” Adrian asked.

Lena didn't need to ask him to clarify. "Yes. Otherwise I wouldn't have tried a stunt like that. I wouldn't risk the baby. Mine, maybe, but not his.”

"Well, I still think it was a dirty trick to play on us,” Arti grumbled.

"Oh, come now. We wouldn't have taken it seriously if we'd known. You're just jealous you didn't get to do anything.”

Roger laughed. He tilted her chin up, then paused, looking over at Anne who now stood beside him and covered her eyes with his other hand.

"Just because I can't see you doesn't mean I don't know what you're doing!”

"Be glad they aren't–”

"Adrian, make her shut up.”

"Gladly.”

* * *

"Why doesn't he get the "if you hurt her I'll kill you” speech? I got it three times!” Roger whined. "It's not fair!”

"Three? Why three?”

He counted on his fingers. "Him,” he nodded at Adrian, "your father and your uncle. Well, four. Your cousin tried, but he's can't talk too well yet, so it didn't work very well.”

Lena laughed. "Honestly. I am so sorry. I hope none of them threatened you too badly.”

"Your father and uncle, no. They just wanted to make sure my intentions were honest.” Lena rolled her eyes. "He,” he nodded at Adrian again, who was now smiling nervously. "on the other hand threatened me with disembowelment, decapitation–”  
She rounded on him. "Adrian! You didn't!”

"What else was I supposed to do seeing as he wouldn't meet your parents until the summer holidays?” he asked defensively.

"Well, I know where you sleep. ”

"I know where you sleep too,” Arti countered.

"He doesn't need you to defend him.”

"Yes I do.”

"I'd be more scared of her if I were you. I have very little mobility at the moment.”

Adrian breathed a sigh of relief.

"C'mon, let's go. I'm exhausted.”

"Me too.” Arti said as she turned to go.

"As if you did much,” Lena muttered.

Adrian began to follow Arti down the hallway.

"Just a minute.” Lena said, putting a hand on Adrian's shoulder. He turned back to her. "Could I have a word?” He nodded and they walked a few steps away from the others.

She gazed up at him for a few moments and he stepped back, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I can't take you in a fight or anything,” she said quietly without preamble. "Even with a chip in your head. But you do sleep. If you hurt my sister at all...touch her...you're going to wake up on fire.”

Lena smirked as Adrian gulped nervously before leaving him to join Roger and Maya.

"And when exactly did your sister get unbelievably scary?”

* * *

"Your mother'll be happy that you two are finally together,” Lena said to Adrian as they lounged in the common room.

"Yes, she will.” He put his arm around Arti's shoulders. "I'm starting to hope I failed my N.E.W.T.s so I can spend an extra year here with you.”

Lena chuckled. "Honestly, you and Roger,” she said, shaking her head.

Arti beamed at him. "I'd like that.” Her expression grew serious. "But your father–”

He shrugged. "Oh, I don't mind him, I can always talk him around. But my mother wouldn't approve. And I'm absolutely terrified of her.”


	14. Oh, It's A Lovely War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Amelia Peabody series, _Gilmore Girls, Goblet of Fire_ or _Facing Danger._
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger._

_There are people out there_

_Unafraid of revealing_

_That they might have a feeling,_

_Or they might have been wrong._

_There are people out there_

_Unafraid to feel sorrow,_

_Unafraid of tomorrow,_

_Unafraid to be weak..._

_Unafraid to be strong!_

_There was a time_

_When you were the person in motion._

_I was your wife._

_If never occurred to want more._

_You were my sky,_

_My moon and my stars and my ocean._

_We can never go back to before_

_We can never go back to before_  

 **"Back to Before”,** _**Ragtime** _

 ***

Three couples, composed of three Slytherins, two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw were enjoying the sun on the front lawn. Roger was sitting against a beach tree, his hand across Lena stomach as she rested her head on his chest. Lee and Maya were curled up nearby. Arti and Adrian had disappeared somewhere to do Merlin knew what. Lena didn't want to know. Although the fact that she could hear them murmuring nearby was reassuring.

"I could spend all day like this.”

"Me too, except that I have to go to the loo every hour again now. I thought I'd gotten over that. Honestly. And he's kicking more now.” Lena groaned. "Not to mention, I'll start having contractions soon, unfortunately.”

Roger sat up in alarm, nearly sending Lena head over heels. "Already? But-but-”

Lena laughed. "Relax,” she said soothingly. "Not real contractions. Practice.”

"Oh good,” Roger said, settling himself down on the grass again, allowing Lena to resume her previous comfortable position.

"At least we'll go home tomorrow so I can sleep.

Footsteps sounded behind them. Lena looked up to see Arti with Adrian beside her.

"Home, home, home,” Arti sing-songed happily as she sat down. "We're going home tomorrow. Tomo–”

Lena clapped a hand over Arti's mouth with a groan. "Please, don't. I _hate_ that song. It's so annoying.”

"Don't worry, so do I.” She sighed with content. "I have never been happier to be going home.”

"Hear, hear,” Adrian said

"And you know what the best part is?” Arti asked, rolling on her side to face him.

"Spending time with me?” he asked.

"Besides that.”

"There's more besides that? What?” he asked at Arti's mock-glare.

"We won't have to go to those silly little parties this year.”

"Really?”

"I mean, Lena's going to squeeze out a baby in two months–”

"Could you put that any less elegantly?” Lena asked in disgust. Maya giggled.

"It's the truth! And yes, I bet I could if I tried." Arti replied cheekily.

"Please don't.”

"Anyway,” she turned back to Adrian. "Do you honestly think that they'd leave Lena alone in her state? And they wouldn't let _me_ go alone to those silly parties. Merlin knows what sort of trouble I'd cause.” Lena and Maya giggled. "So, I'll stay home.”

"I think that goes for all of us.” Roger, Adrian and Maya nodded. "I've never looked forward to a summer holidays more.”

"Me neither,” Maya agreed.

"Have you told Mother and Father of this brilliant plan of yours?” Lena asked Arti.

"No. But I won't need to.”

"We'll see.”

"Oh and Lena? You know you're waddling, right?.”

Lena sighed with forced patience. "I _know_ that. I feel like a duck.”

"Well it's good we live under the lake then.”

Everyone laughed.

"Just in time for summer he's gotten somewhat less active. Lovely timing. I am so glad to have Numbing Charms or I'd have been winded half the time he kicked. But I don't have to worry about that anymore. Add to that the fatigue, the mood swings and everything else that's going to happen. Lovely. Whose brilliant idea was this again?”

"Er...”

"Oh right, yours.”

 

* * *

 

"I'm going to miss this,” Roger said as they took one last stroll around the grounds. "Seven years. I can't believe it went by so quickly.”

"Especially the last couple.”

"Yes.”

"You'll get to ride the boats one last time. How cyclical.”

"It is, isn't it?”

"Don't fall in.”

"I didn't even do that the first time I rode in them.”

"Maybe I'll ask Lee to push you in then.”

"Maybe I should throw _you_ in.”

"That would be nice. It'd take the weight off me for a while.”

"You're impossible.”

Lena grinned. "I know.”

* * *

 

"I can't!” Adrian said desperately as he paced back and forth across the stone floor.

"The sooner you do, the sooner you get this over with. And you know very well that you didn't fail anything so there's nothing to worry about,” Arti said soothingly. "Besides, if you don't stop pacing and fretting I'm going to go mad.”

Lena thought better of making a smart remark in response to the last sentence..

"But what if I did?” Adrian insisted. Lena had never seen him this anxious before.

"You didn't. Trust me. Some of our Housemates, yes, but not you.”

Roger meanwhile was being rather stoic, although he was chewing his lip so much that Lena thought he might start bleeding.

"Why are you even nervous? There's absolutely no doubt that you got "Outstandings” on all of your exams.”

"I hope so.”

Lena rolled her eyes.

"Adrian, you're driving me mad and you're going to wear a hole in the floor. Just go look for Merlin's sake, or I'll look for you!”

"No! I'll go, I'll go.” He glanced at Roger and the they joined the queue, as the girls giggled at each other. A few minutes later, they emerged from the classroom, holding their results, looking triumphant, earning glares from several nearby seventh-years who, Lena deduced from their scowls had not done as well as they had hoped. Lena half-expected Adrian to start dancing around the hallway.

She was equal parts relieved and disappointed that it seemed as though all of her Housemates had passed. One the one hand, they were apparently smarter than she thought they were. On the other hand that also meant that she would not be spending an extra year with them.

"I take it you did well?” Lena asked when they returned.

Adrian nodded, grinning madly. "Yes. Though he did better. All "Outstandings”, of course. No surprises there.”

"Yes.” Lena turned to Roger, ignoring Arti's squeals of delight, which were, thankfully soon cut short. "I told you you needn't have worried.” She frowned at the expression on his face. "Don't tell me you're disappointed.”

"I am. But not about that. I guess I'm finally realising that I'm really not coming back after this.”

"Well, what are we waiting for?” Arti demanded, breaking their somber mood. "Let's go celebrate!”

"All right. But let's not stay up too la–” Roger began.

"We can sleep on the train.”

"And there's no need to worry about curfew either."

"I might graduate tomorrow, but I'll have you know I'm still a prefect!"

"Oh, hush,” Lena scolded. "We all know you want to celebrate just as much as the rest of us. And you couldn't stop us even if you tried. You might be a Ravenclaw but even you couldn't beat all three of us together."

"You'd side with them?"

"Of course."

"I can't win."

"No, you can't. You should know that by now."

"'Sides,” Adrian added. "You wouldn't want my last purchase at Hogsmeade to go to waste now, would you?”

"You're prepared, aren't you?"

Adrian shrugged. "Whether I did well or did abysmally, I'd still need some, so why not?"

"Can't argue with that."

"Since you can't have any Lena, can I have your share?”

"Fine, fine. At least I won't be pregnant when I sit my N.E.W.T.s.”

"I hope not!” came three voices.

"Say, where's Lee? He should join us too.”

"Over there,” Adrian said, pointing. He beckoned him over and Lee came hand in hand with Maya. "Care to join us? We're going to celebrate.”

"Of course!” Lee said enthusiastically. "Since the twins aren't here anymore, I wasn't sure I'd have anyone to join me.”

"Glad to know, after all we've done for you, we come in second place,” Lena teased.

"Well, you're always going to be second place next to my lovely Wolfie.”

"Call me that again, and I'll bite you,” Maya threatened as the others snickered.

"Now, where's that celebration you were talking about?” Lee asked, hurriedly.

"Right this way,” Roger said as they laughed. 

* * *

 

"How do I have so much stuff?” Lena asked as tried to figure out how to fit the mountain of parcels strewn across her bed and floor into her trunk. "I definitely didn't have this much when I got here."

"Your baby shower?”

"There is that. Thank goodness for Shrinking Charms.”

"I'd let you put some in my trunk too, if you had to."

"At least I know I'll get back what I put in your trunk. Unless there's something you're not telling me.”

Arti rolled her eyes. "I might be your sister. But I'm not willing to follow that closely in your footsteps. On the other hand, if I did, it'd be your fault for setting a bad example. Yes, I am rather glad to be the younger sister,” she said smugly.

* * *

 

Lee, Adrian and Roger joined the other seventh-years to go down to the boats and Lena, Arti and Maya shared a carriage to Hogsmeade Station.

"Odd not to have them with us.”

"Yes. But we'll have to get used to it, since they won't be here anymore.”

"Yeah.”

"Sad to think we only have a year left.”

"I know.”

"And after that...” Maya trailed off.

"Time to join the big, scary world.”

"And then we get to stay here safe, under Dumbledore's protection and with the DA on our side...while you're out there.”

"Stop making me cry!” Lena snapped.

"I can't help it! All right.” Arti took a deep breath. "No more being sentimental.”

"Right, no more being sentimental. No more crying.”

"Okay. No more crying.”

It was a solemn moment when they passed the cave that was now their Sanctuary, or what would have been their cave if they had been able to see it. They got off the carriages at the platform, waiting for the seventh-years to arrive. Most of them were standing on the platform for one last look at Hogwarts.

"I'd have liked to leave at night. Then we could have seen it as we first did seven years ago. Merlin that was beautiful,” Adrian said wistfully as he gazed across the lake at the castle.

"Seems so unfair to just have a year and a half here with you,” Roger said, pulling her to him. "I wish we'd had more time.”

Lena sniffed. "You make it sound like we're going to die.”

Neither of them voiced the unspoken thought that it was a distinct possibility.

"And I didn't even get that with you,” Adrian said softly to Arti as he stroked her hair. "We won't get to do this again together.”

Arti sniffed. Lena carefully avoided looking at her, but succumbed and they were soon crying quietly.

"Stop making me cry!” Lena snapped for the second time.

" _I_ 'm not making you do anything,” Roger said, his voice slightly ragged. He abruptly turned away, jamming his hands into the pockets of his robes.

Lena squeezed his hand. "You'll come back.”

"I know,” he said quietly. "But it won't be the same.”

The train whistle blew and they looked up, startled.

"C'mon, we're going to miss the train!” Arti cried, grabbing Adrian's hand.

The pair dashed to the nearest car and jumped in. They gave Lena a hand up when she reached the car as Roger picked her up and set her on the floor. She moved out of the way as he swung into the car, closing the door behind him with his foot.

"Show-off.”

"I try,” he said with a smug grin.

Maya and Lee had saved them a compartment.

"Where are Blaise and Colleen?” Arti asked. "I'd hate to have them be alone.”

"They aren't,” Maya assured her. "They're just in the next compartment. Graham and Natalie and Lindz and Dean, and Anne and Andrew are there too.”

"Good.” Arti looked relieved.

"Who's Andrew?” Roger asked, furrowing his brow.

"Her boyfriend.”

"What?” he cried, dropping Galileo's cage on Adrian's head.

Both let out indignant howls, glaring at Roger who was too preoccupied to notice.

"Oh, she hasn't told you?” Maya asked, giggling, eyes wide.

Roger glowered. "No.”

The girls giggled.

"I can see why,” Lena muttered.

"I heard that!”

* * *

 

"Of _course_ Edmund's a Slytherin. All he ever did was act in his own self-interest.”

"But not even a Slytherin would betray his siblings for a Turkish delight!”

"Are you sure? Crabbe and Goyle would.”

"Yes, they would.”

"Peter was a Gryffindor.”

"Of course.”

"Susan...”

"Ravenclaw.”

"So that leaves Lucy as a Hufflepuff.”

"That fits, you know.”

"No it doesn't! Slytherins are _not_ just.”

"I suppose Hufflepuffs could be valiant.”

"Yes we can!” cried Anne, who had just come in.

"All right, all right, yes they can,” Arti said, raising her hands in surrender. "And of course the Gryffindors is magnificent,” she grumbled.

"Yes we are,” Lee said smugly.

"If Maya wasn't a werewolf, I'd hit you. But I'm afraid she'd bite me.”

"Oh don't mind me. He's the only one I'll ever bite.”

"Whose side are you on?” Lee demanded, ducking.

* * *

 

"Somehow, even though it was at the end of last term that we found out about Voldemort being back – well, everyone else, since we already knew – it's a lot more frightening now,” Arti said, glancing nervously into the hallway.

Maya nodded. "I agree. Now we really know he's out there, recruiting, planning...”

"And a lot more will join him now that many of our Housemates are finished with school or will be soon.” Lena shivered.

"I can't imagine how you've survived so far, let alone how you're gong to manage being in Slytherin,” Maya said, gazing at them with something akin to awe.

"I told you. We made deals, we've threatened them with the DA...Nothing much else we can do, and it's enough.”

"For now,” Adrian said quietly.

"For now,” Lena agreed.

"I'm just glad most of the DA's in my year or after you'd leave, who knows what'll happen to Blaise and me and everyone else...Oh, Merlin!”

"What?”

"What about Elayne and Graham?”

"What about them?”

"There's really no one else in the DA who's in their year...”

"Do you honestly think anyone'd hurt Graham? Maya's a werewolf!”

Maya looked offended. "Just because I–” she began angrily.

"I know, I know. Just because you can, doesn't mean you will,” Lena said, nodding. "But the threat's enough. Wolfsbane doesn't keep you from infecting people.”

Maya shook her head in mock-disgust. "Have you no shame? You'll use other people to your advantage too?”

"No, you should know that by now. Yes, always.”

"I think I'm going to regret the day I became your friend,” Maya said haughtily.

"I already do,” Roger said with a grin.

 

* * *

 

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?” Arti asked, looking bewildered when she found Lena trying to dust the bookshelves in the library.

"Mother says I'm nesting.”

"You're what?”

"Apparently somewhere around the fifth month women want to start cleaning and getting ready for the baby. Well I obviously couldn't do that at school so...”

"You saved it all up and are now doing things that really don't need to be done. And doing them without magic."

"Pretty much."

"You're mental.”

"I can't help it! I don't want to, I'm going mad but I can't seem to stop.”

"Well, if not for your sake, can you please stop for mine?”

She stopped dusting and looked down at Arti. "I can try.”

"Or at least could you use magic so I don't have to see you at nearly eight months pregnant, standing on a stool trying to dust the bookshelves and take pity on you and have to help? You could fall and break something!”

"Selfish Slytherin.”

"Yes to both. Which by the way is an oxymoron.”

"It is not!” She giggled. "That's such a funny word.”

"Yes it is!” Arti sighed in frustration. "Can you please have the baby soon so I can get my sister back and not have some loony stand-in?”

"I'll see what I can do.” Lena paused, dropping the feather duster which clattered to the floor as a sudden thought occurred to her.

"What's wrong?” Arti asked in alarm, rushing to her side. She Summoned the nearest chair, which skidded to a halt behind Lena, who fell into it unceremoniously.

"I–I'm going to have the baby at the end of next month.”

"You're pregnant. Of _course_ you're going to have a baby.”

"No, I mean, I'm going to give birth to him.”

"Oh, yeah...”

"I'm not ready for this!”

"You've got another month...”

"You're _not_ helping!”

 

* * *

 

"What on earth is the matter with you two?” Grandmother demanded in exasperation. "You've hardly eaten anything and you're fidgeting. Sit up properly, both of you! Really, where's your father when we need him?”

Lena rolled her eyes.

_Well of course we aren't eating anything, whatever this is is disgusting. As for the fidgeting, we'd do it all the time if we could get away with it._

Their attempt to be polite and well-mannered did not last long however and soon they were shooting anxious glances at each other.

"What is going on?”

Neither answered.

"Fine,” she said, leaning back in her chair. "We’ll just sit here until one of you feels like filling me in.”

Several long moments of silence passed.

"She has a date!” Lena burst out, pointing at Arti.

"So does she!” Arti said pointing back at Lena.

"Yeah, but hers starts earlier than mine!”

"Because you get to stay out later!”

"Because I'm an adult!”

"You certainly aren't acting like one!” Lena gave her grandmother her best contrite expression, which usually succeeded in winning over her parents. "And how could you be going out on a date in your condition? It's unseemly!”

Lena sighed quietly. "No one's going to care.”

"They most certainly will. Merlin only knows what people are going to say. What they're already saying.” Grandmother sighed dramatically "If you had been more careful then no one else would know!"

"Oh, don't start," Lena snapped.

"Don't talk to your grandmother like that!" Grandfather scolded.

Lena ignored him. "It's not going to matter, because I wouldn't be able to hide the fact that I've got a baby once he's born. And for your information, no one outside the family and my friends knew about me until a week ago. But now that everyone at school knows and they've probably told their parents already and everyone else by now.” Grandmother sniffed. Lena resisted the urge to scream. "I'm not participating in the social season this year.” O _r ever will be again after this, and neither will my children._ Grandmother sniffed again, louder this time. "And as I won't be there, I won't know what they're saying. And even if I was there, I don't care what they're saying, if you haven't noticed. Never have, never will.

"But back to the subject at hand, I'm going on a date tonight and no one's going to care that I'm pregnant.”

"Why not? Of course people will care!”

"Wizards might. But Muggles are a lot more tolerant of such things.”

"Muggles? Where would you see Muggles?”

"Muggle London. That's where we're going.”

"M- _Muggle_ London? Why on earth?”

"To keep from having to deal with people like y–people gawking and being judgmental.”

"I thought you just said you didn't care.”

"I don't. But if I don't have to deal with it, I'd rather not.”

"You could Conceal it.”

"I _have_ been. And I don't want to anymore. I'm sick of hiding things.”

"If you hadn't–”

Lena bit her lip to keep from swearing. "There's no use crying over spilt potion.”

"Can't you see how this affects us?”

"By "us” you mean _you_ , don't you?” she spat. "Well, I'm sorry you're disappointed. But I'm not going through this again. Once was enough. Father came 'round – of course, I had to nearly get bitten by a werewolf or possibly killed for him to–” Her grandparents stiffened, but did not respond. "– but he still did, so I don't see why you can't. But there's nothing I can do about that. And there's also nothing I can do about this baby either. And even if there was, I wouldn't.”

"But there–”

"No.”

"But can't you see how big of a mistake–”

Lena saw red. She got up so quickly that her chair toppled to the floor with a clatter.

"My son was not, is not and never will be a _mistake_ ,” she said, spitting out each word. The dishes and silverware were vibrating on the table; the chandelier was swinging overhead. Arti began humming _Phantom_ almost under her breath, which had a surprisingly calming effect on her. She took a deep breath to regain control of herself before she blew up the house. Setting fire to her curtains was one thing. Demolishing a house was quiet another.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we have to be going. All this stress isn't good for the baby.”

She turned and stalked out of the room, Arti close on her heels. When they were finally outside, Arti threw her arms around her.

"Thank you! I love you!”

"You're welcome.” She sighed.

"You ok?”

"I will be. Eventually.”

Arti nodded. "I just have one question.”

"You already asked one.” Arti rolled her eyes. Lena gave her a small smile. "Yeah?”

"How are we going to get home?”

* * *

 

"You said all that to them?” Father asked, looking surprised and, if Lena was not mistaken, pleased. "And I missed it?” Arti snorted. Lena relaxed and grinned.

"Yes. I'd have said more but...” she bit her lip, looking slightly apprehensively at him.

"Well considering what they said to _you_ , I'm surprised you didn't.” His face darkened slightly. "I'm sorry.”

"Not your fault.”

He nodded. "Still, I am their son. I feel somehow responsible.” He shook his head. "To think the one time, well first of many times I refuse to go to dinner to avoid my parents and I miss the drama. Now I don't suppose any of us will be seeing them for a while so there won't be any more. Pity.” Arti and Lena giggled. "Good for you,” he said, patting her on the shoulder. "How'd you get home?”

"The Knight Bus.”

"And it's not something either of us want to repeat,” Arti said, still looking queasy. "I can't wait until I can Apparate or you're not pregnant so you can Side-Along me.”

Lena wasn't quite sure if it was something in Arti's tone, or something else, but Father gave them both an appraising look.

She put up a hand to forestall him. "And before you ask, no, I haven't been secretly teaching her how.”

"How you can tell that big of a lie with a straight face to them of all people I don't know,” Arti said, once they were safely in her room.

"Years of practise,” she said smugly. "But that's not the point. I can say what I did with a straight face because it wasn't a lie.”

"Who's not lying to whom?” Adrian asked as he came in from the balcony. Roger followed behind him.

"Me. To Mother and Father.”

Roger raised and eyebrow. Adrian simply grinned. "About what?” he asked.

Lena sighed in frustration. "I'm not!”

"I didn't say you were,” he said blandly.

"When Mother and Father told me they were going to teach me how to Apparate last year, they told me on no uncertain terms that I wasn't to teach Arti. Or get anyone else to,” she explained.

"You never told me that!” Adrian protested. "Why didn't you tell me?” He groaned. "Lovely, now if something happens, it'll be all my fault. 'Course it would be my fault anyway since we're doing this illegally without supervision, but still...”

Roger was looking between the three of them in confusion. "What do you have to do with–?”

Lena grinned. "He's been teaching her.”

"But you just said–” Roger began.

"Adrian, relax,” she said loudly over his continued protests as she glared at Roger. He quieted. "They told me not to teach her myself, or to have someone else to teach her. And I've obeyed them. _I_ haven't been teaching her. Nor was _I_ the one to ask you to. _She_ was the one who asked you to teach her, so we haven't done anything they've told us not to.”

Adrian looked relieved. Arti grinned smugly.

Roger shook his head in disbelief. "How positively Machiavellian of you. You never cease to amaze me.”

"Thank you.”

"Now everything will be fine as long as you don't get Splinched.”

"Er, do any of you know someone who's good at Healing spells?” Arti asked.

* * *

 

Lena, Roger, Arti and Adrian were sitting on the roof in companionable silence which was interrupted when Nyx landed beside Lena, a mouse in her beak.

"Why,” Lena asked in disgust as Nyx deposited the mouse next to her before flying off again, "do I have to have two types of pets that like to give you dead rodents as presents?”

"Do you not like cats then?” Roger asked.

She shrugged. "Not particularly.”

"Does that mean when we get our own flat, we can get a dog?”

"Yes. I'd like to have a dog.”

"Then can I have Horus?”

"By all means. He's more yours than he is mine anyhow. Just be glad he'll never have kittens.”

* * *

 

"Ena!” Ollie shrieked, running toward her. Arti intercepted him, picking him up and twirling him in the air. He shrieked with laughter.

_Thank Merlin he's too young to know what's coming. I hope the war ends before he's old enough to understand and remember. Unfortunately, the girls are old enough, though they don't quite understand everything._

Arti set him down, and he stood gazing solemnly up at them, his finger in his mouth.

"Ena having a baby?”

"Yes.”

He tilted his head sideways and gazed quizzically at her bulging abdomen. "Why's Ena fat? Did the owl already bring you the baby?”

"Er, yes. But we won't get to see him until next month, right before I go back to school.”

Ollie nodded and turned his attention to Roger.

"Roger be nice to Ena?”

"He is,” she assured him. "He's very nice to me.” She ruffled the little boy's hair. Ollie scowled up at her and attempted to flatten it, to no avail.

"Good,” he said with a nod, before careening out of the room.

"Such energy,” Roger said, laughing.

"You'd better get used to it. Before you know it, our son'll be that age.”

"That is a terrifying thought.”

"I agree,” Father said as, sticking his head into the room.

"One day we'll have a houseful too. Just think, a little boy, a little girl, a dog...”

"That'll be nice,” Roger agreed.

"Come and take care of these hellions for a weekend, you'll change your mind very quickly,” Uncle Andy said as he re-filled his coffee mug.

"They can't be that bad,” Roger said. "Can they?”

Seconds later, the children came careening down the stairs screaming with laughter. They ran once around the sitting room and into the hallway. A crash, accompanied by a three-part chorus of shrieking followed.

"You were saying?” Uncle Andy asked as he set down his coffee mug and dashed out of the room.

"We are _definitely_ waiting to have the next one,” Roger said fervently. "A long time.”

 _What do you care? You get to have all the fun_ , Lena grumbled to herself, but decided this was not something she needed to say out loud.

"I'm glad we've finally found a method of birth control that'll actually work,” Father said, looking relieved. Lena choked on her biscuit. "Thank you for having us over.”

"My pleasure,” Aunt Áine said and the adults laughed.

The young people in the room did not think it was quite as funny.

* * *

 

Lena was walking past the sitting room when she heard her mother's voice. She stopped to listen, leaning against the door.

"Really!” Mother cried in exasperation. "I'm beginning to imagine if that girl will ever learn proper civilised behaviour. Can you imagine the gossip if I permitted him to stay here with them, unchaperoned? _At nigh_ t?”

Lena could visualize her mother's gesticulations which were accompanying this statement, and had a distinct impression that she was also pacing across the room.

"I'll take leaf out of Lena's book and ask when have you ever cared about gossip? You married me for Merlin's sake!”

"I could say the same about you.”

"Yes, you could. But back to the two of them. They are often together unchaperoned during the day,” Father pointed out. "Besides we have permitted Adrian and Roger to spend the night, even when we weren't there.”

"It was much too late with Lena and Roger by then anyway. And that was before Adrian and Arti were dating.”

"Do you really think that would have stopped them?”

"Leo!”

Lena grinned as she could well imagine the expression on her mother's face. She stifled her laughter with some difficulty.

"I have never understood the obsessiveness of the prurient with the hours of darkness. As you are well aware, the activity of which they disapprove, is not only entirely possible in broad daylight, it can be even more interesting when–”

Lena choked.

 _Merlin's socks, I do_ not _want to think about that..._

She stood frozen in horror until her mother's response convinced her body to start moving before she was scarred for life.

"Yes, my dear,” I am well aware of that,” Mother said, laughing. "You need not demonstrate–”

Lena had no idea, that at eight months pregnant, she could still run so fast. She flew up the stairs and down the hall toward her room, skidding to a halt as she ran out of breath, finding herself in front of Arti's room.

"...I don't care!” Arti cried passionately from the other side of the closed door. "I don't care about anything, except being with you. Always. Forever. We've lost so much time. If I'd only–”

"Arti, darling.” Adrian said soothingly. "Never say that again. Never think it. Perhaps we had to go through the bad times, in order to earn–”

"Merlin, you sound just like your mother.”

"You are dripping tears all over me. Stop it at one,” Adrian said with mock-severity. "Mother would also say that the secret of happiness is to enjoy the present without regretting the past or worrying about the future.”

"Does this seem an appropriate time to talk about your mother?” Arti asked in exasperation.

 _No, it doesn't especially given what I'd come up here to avoid seeing or hearing downstairs...no I do_ not _want to think about_ that _._

"You were the one who–”

Arti's voice was barely audible as she replied. "I know. I wish I hadn't.”

There was a rustle of movement. Lena didn't want to imagine what they were doing. Adrian's next statement did not help matters.

"Er, you did lock the door, didn't you?”

"Yes, my love.”

Lena groaned, staggering back down the stairs and out to the garden.

 _Yes, Father you were right. But I don't suppose I should be telling you that. At least outside, there won't be anyone to walk in on. Although with my luck I'll run into a pair of copulating rabbits._  

* * *

 

"I thought they'd never leave,” Arti said, collapsing onto the chair behind her.

"Why they worry so, I don't know. They're just a firecall away.”

Arti sighed happily. "It's lovely to have the house to ourselves.”

"It is. All weekend no less.”

"This definitely wouldn't have happened if you weren't pregnant. So, thank you.”

"You're welcome.”

"All right,” Arti said, jumping up. "You stay upstairs and we'll go downstairs.”

"Sounds good to me.”

"Just do me a favor and don’t tell me what rooms you and Roger had fun in. I’d never get the images out of my head. And I definitely don't need to know which pieces of furniture or whatever were involved either.”

"Arti, of course I won't tell you,” Lena said soothingly. She grinned wickedly and Arti's smile turned to a scowl as she continued. "There were so many I couldn’t possibly remember them all.”

"Oh, Merlin,” she groaned, burying her head in her hands. "That’s exactly what I did _not_ want to hear.”

Lena patted her on the head. "I know,” she said as she sauntered past her and out of the room. "But you asked. Besides, you're the cauldron calling the kettle black!”

Arti's mouth worked furiously for a few moments before she burst out "I hate you!”

"I love you too!” Lena called over her shoulder.

"You make us sound like a pair of rabbits,” Roger muttered as they went upstairs.

"You're complaining?”

"Well, no.”

Lena rolled her eyes. "Men.”

* * *

 

"Look at you, barefoot and pregnant,” Roger teased as they walked outside later that day.

Lena scowled. "I think I'm insulted,” she said sullenly.

"Well, you are,” he pointed out. "Literally.”

"I'm just glad they both aren't at the same time,” Adrian said, nodding to Arti. "Not that that'd be an issue,” he added hastily, giving Lena a nervous look.

"You think _I'_ d care if you shag?” she asked as she and Arti grinned at each other.

"Damn, now I've given them ideas,” Adrian groaned.

Arti patted his shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry, that won't happen. But if it ever does, it won't for a long time yet,” Arti assured him.

"Well, in the meantime, I do have other ideas I could share...”

Arti reached around Adrian, clapping a hand over Lena's mouth. "Do _not_ finish that sentence. Please.”

* * *

 

Lena and Roger sat in the shade watching Colleen and Blaise off in the distance. Blaise was leading Bronte around as Colleen sat astride him. Both of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, for which Lena was grateful. Lena had, for some strange reason had the idea that Colleen would ride side-saddle and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't. She knew from painful personal experience that riding side-saddle was not very comfortable. Although having been seven and not knowing to use a proper saddle and falling off the horse might have had something to do with it.

"They're so sweet together.”

"Mm-hm,” Roger said, looking disinterested.

Lena laughed. "And at least Bronte's getting some exercise. Merlin knows I'm not in the mood to ride at the moment. Or in any condition either.”

Roger opened his mouth, glanced sideways at her, apparently thought better of saying whatever he was about to say and closed his mouth.

"I won't ask.”

"Don't. You'd hit me.”

"If I could reach you, I might.”

"Well then I'm glad I'm out of arm's reach.”

"Now will you tell me?”

"No.” 

* * *

 

Arti stumbled into the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning,” she mumbled, nearly running into the stove.

"Morning,” Lena called cheerfully from dining room. "Your O.W.L. results are here,” she said, gesturing at the scroll on the table. "And no, I didn't look.”

Arti's eyes widened and the tiredness vanished instantly. "What? Already? But–but,” she sputtered, rushing across the room and taking the scroll with shaking hands. She opened it and stared at her results for some time, blinking owlishly.

"Well?” Lena demanded impatiently.

"I didn't fail!” Arti cried, raising her arms triumphantly and nearly hitting Adrian in the face. He ducked, moving over a seat.

"Not even History of Magic?” Lena asked. "I mean, given the amount of scribbling in your book, you haven't been paying any attention.”

Arti whirled, grabbing the nearest object – a plate – and threw it at her. Lena grabbed her wand but unfortunately wasn't fast enough to prevent it from hitting the floor. But a quick non-verbal Mending Charm fixed the plate, which she floated back up to the table.

"You can do that all that non-verbally now?” Arti asked in awe, her anger forgotten.

Lena nodded. "I can do lots of spells non-verbally now. You'll start learning this year.”

"Good, I can take you by surprise then,” Arti said, grinning smugly.

Lena smiled smugly. "You forget that we'll always know more than you do. And there're three of us.”

Arti frowned, turning to Adrian. "You'd side with them?”

"Er...” He trailed off, looking nervously between them. "Maybe?”

"I'm your _girlfriend_!” Arti cried indignantly.

"Well...she scares me more than you do–” He let out a yelp as Arti's spell missed him by a hair. "Hey! Watch where you're aiming!”

"I did,” she said calmly. "Next time I won't miss.”

He gulped audibly. "If I apologise, will you stop trying to hurt me?”

She gazed cooly at him. "Perhaps.”

* * *

 

Roger walked up behind Lena and put his arms around her non-existent waist, kissing the top of her head.

"Your hair smells good.”

"Glad you think so,” she said, without looking up.

"Lavender?”

"Mm-hm. Now will you please go away?”

The next thing she knew, Roger had snatched the quill from her hand and closed the book she was reading from.

"What are you doing?” she demanded irritably as she turned to glare at him, ready to give him a piece of her mind, when she stopped, letting out a soft "Oh!” After a moment, she regained her composure. "Will you _please_ put on a shirt? It's distracting.”

"I thought you liked me without a shirt on,” Roger said as he moved some books out of the way before sitting down on her desk. "And no, I'm inspiring.” He grinned cheekily.

"Yes, you're inspiring me not to get my work done,” she groused. "And normally, I would,” Lena agreed. It was taking her a considerable amount of willpower not to stare at him. "But it's not very conducive to studying.”

"You've been studying all day. Take a break.” He twirled a lock of her hair around his fingers, tugging gently as he began undoing her braids.

She extracted her hair from his grasp and pushed her chair back to keep herself out of reach so he couldn't do anything more to distract her. "I can't! I'm not nearly done yet.”

"Half an hour,” Roger cajoled her. "And after that I can help you so you can get it all done faster.”

"Oh all right.” She turned to look at him with a coy smile. "What sort of an incentive did you have in mind?”

"Well, I've spent the last two hours Chasing with Adrian, so I do need to shower...”

"If I didn't know any better, I'd ask you what the devil you were doing with my sister's boyfriend.”

"Oh, be quiet.”

"Make me.”

"With pleasure.”

* * *

 

There was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Come in!” Lena called as she began towel drying her hair.

Arti poked her head inside. "Finally! You're done. Adrian's using my shower, can I use–?” She stopped abruptly, her eyes darting back and forth between Roger and Lena. "On second thought, I never want to set foot in your shower again.”

"We didn't do anything!” Lena protested, shaking her head vigorously.

"You expect me to believe that?”

"Yes!” 

* * *

 

"Maya!” Lena called excitedly as she entered the twins' shop to see her best friend.

"Selena!” Maya exclaimed in return.

"How's business?”

"Booming,” Lee said as he came in from the back room, carrying several boxes. One of the boxes teetered dangerously. Lena righted it with a flick of her wand. "Thanks.”

"Welcome. I'd offer to be of assistance but...”

"You might not be able to do the heavy lifting, but you can still use a wand,” Lee pointed out as he set his load onto the floor.

"Oh, all right,” Lena grumbled, good-naturedly.

"Hey! We agreed to give you a discount,” Lee said as he went back into the storeroom.

"Yes, you did.”

She spent the next hour helping Maya putting products on the shelves. She was amazed at the variety and inventiveness of their merchandise.

_Maybe we can use some of these during the war. We already have the potion pieces. We might even have a chance of winning..._

"How's your Animagus transformation going?” Lena asked Lee when they were done.

"Very well. I've gotten my hands, er paws, figured out now. You?”

"Slowly. I've got my incantation. I haven't actually tried to transfigure anything yet. That'll have to wait I'm afraid. Maybe when I'm back at school.”

Lee nodded. "I'll miss you lot when you go back.”

"We'll miss you too.”

* * *

 

"You know, I'm surprised your parents agreed to leave you here alone, let alone let me come to see you.”

Lena gave Roger an exasperated look, shuddering slightly as she recalled the conversation she had overheard her parents having on the subject.

"Why wouldn't they? I'm more surprised about Arti and Adrian. But we're of age. And I'm already pregnant. What else could we get up to?”

"I could think of a few things...”

"I'm sure. I think they resigned themselves to the fact that whatever they get up to, they can't stop them.”

"Ah.”

"Where are they by the way? Not that I'm complaining. It's awful quiet without them.”

"They went to Diagon Alley to celebrate Arti's O.W.L. results. Why Diagon Alley I don't know. At least they're out of our hair for a while.”

"Mm-hm. Speaking of which, you've seen Maya haven't you?”

"Oh yes,” Lena said, nodding eagerly. "I wish I could see her more often. Have you seen the twins' shop yet?”

"Not yet. I'll go see it the next time I'm at Diagon Alley. You can give me a tour.”

"Merlin, it's absolutely amazing! Some of the things they've got. I wish they'd had them sooner. I'd have liked some Skiving Snackboxes to use for Arithmancy or History of Magic. I asked Maya if they'd give me a discount if we told them we were buying them for a prankster in the making.”

Roger laughed. "What'd she say?”

"She said the twins said that would be fine. So I took advantage.”

"Dare I ask?”

She grinned. "You'll see.”

"Just as long as you only use them on Adrian and your sister.”

"You realise that's an open invitation, right?”

Roger groaned. "I do now.”

Lena shook her head. "Roger, for a Ravenclaw, you're being awfully thick. How long have you known me?”

"Not long enough.” 

* * *

 

Colleen and Blaise had gone home and now it was just the two of them. They were relaxing in the late afternoon sun when Father came running toward them from the house. Their cheery greetings died when they realised he looked shaken.

"There you are! I've been looking for you,” he panted. He took several deep breaths.

"What is it?” Lena asked apprehensively. "What's wrong?”

He stopped and knelt before her, gazing anxiously at her. "I don't know how to tell you this,” he began.

A sense of dread flooded through her. "Tell us. Please.”

He swallowed. "There's been an attack at Diagon Alley,” he said slowly.

"What?!” "Is everyone all right?”

Lena sat bolt upright, trying to get up.

"Arti! She's–oh Merlin...I _knew_ I should have–”

Father put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, pushing her back down.

"She's all right. Well, not quite all right. She's at St. Mugo's.” Lena paled. "But she's only got a few minor injuries. She'll be home tonight. Adrian too. Both of them weren't hurt too badly so they were tending to more serious injuries first. "Your mother's gone to see her. I'm sorry we didn't tell you first,” Father said apologetically.

"It's all right.” Lena was silent for a moment as the full impact of what she had just heard set in. "Maya,” she moaned. Roger took her hand, gripping it tightly.

"Maya's fine,” Father said hurriedly. "As are Lee, George, Fred's girlfriend, I forget her name–”

"Danielle. Danielle Reading,” Lena supplied.

"Ah, yes. And George's Muggle girlfriend was there. She's all right as well.”

"What a way to get introduced to the wizarding world.”

"Yes,” Father agreed. "Such a shame. Fred's been hurt, but he'll recover, and everyone else seems to be all right.”

"Is anyone...?” Lena faltered, looking around uneasily between Father and Roger.

Father hesitated, swallowing several times before answering. "Neville Longbottom's father. And a few others. A Muggle-born witch who was going to start her first year–”

Lena gasped. "That's horrible!” She felt sick.

"And Percy Weasley's girlfriend.”

Roger sat up abruptly. "Penny? Penelope Clearwater?” he asked hoarsely.

"Yes.”

Roger paled, his grip tightening on her hand. She put a comforting arm around him.

"I'm so sorry.”

"Anyone else?” Lena asked, dreading the answer. It was already bad enough.

Father shook his head. "No. But several people are missing. Three Muggle women, all related to current students. One of them was the woman who was accompanying the Muggle-born girl. I'm not sure who the others are. Also Percy Weasley, Professor Black and Freeman-Black.”

"Oh, Merlin.” She paled once again.

"I didn't want to tell you. I didn't want to upset you.”

"I know. But I'd rather know than have you keep this from me. I'll be fine. Besides bad news is easier when you share it.”

"Thank you,” Roger said.

"Do you want to go see them?”

"Yes. Yes, of course.” 

* * *

 

She had supposed that she would panic upon going to St. Mungo's again, given the circumstances of her last visit there. But all of that was forgotten now. The only thing on her mind was to see her sister.

"Arti!” Lena cried, running to her sister's bed and hugging her fiercely as Roger went to Adrian's and exchanged much more restrained greetings.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches. Nothing to worry about,” Arti said reassuringly. She looked over at Adrian. "He made sure of that.” She smiled fondly at him.

Adrian sat in the next bed propped up on pillows. He too, was covered in scratches. They could hear snatches of their conversation.

"And I have scars now,” Adrian said proudly. "See?” He rolled up the sleeve of his robes to reveal his arm, which Lena could not see. Arti giggled quietly.

"Too bad you've already got a girlfriend or it'd be a good way to attract the ladies. They like scars you know.”

Adrian grinned. Lena glared half-heartedly at Roger who grinned cheekily back. She rolled her eyes.

"Does that mean you'll get one too?” Lena asked Roger.

"You won't need to go looking,” Arti said. "Lena'll probably give you one when she has the baby.”

Roger coughed nervously. "I was prepared for a couple of broken bones, not scars.”

"You're giving me ideas.”

"I'll go now...” Roger hastily exited the room as the others laughed.

The three chatted for a few minutes before Lena went over to Adrian's bed.

"Thank you,” she said, hugging him tightly.

"I kept her safe. I always will.”

"I know.”

* * *

 

Adrian and his parents were talking to a Healer nearby while another Healer was performing a final examination on Arti who was looking impatient to leave. Her parents were watching her anxiously as they waited for Arti to be released from the hospital.

 _If anything goes wrong, at least we're here already_.

"What? I'm all right. I'll be fine.”

"You're not feeling ill are you?” Mother asked, looking concerned.

"Are you afraid I'm going to go into premature labour because I'm in shock?”

"It's not unheard of.”

"I'm _fine_. But if I'm not, I'll let you know. Besides,” she added, straightening. "Roger needs me now. First Cedric, now Penny. He's lost so much already and the war's hardly begun.” She looked away, tears prickling her eyes. "I feel so...safe. Look at Maya, and Roger and Blaise, they've all been through so much and I...I...”

_I feel that my suffering is inadequate in comparison._

* * *

 

"Why did you have to get a female owl?” Father asked Arti for the umpteenth time since she had gotten home from St. Mungo's earlier that day. "Aren't there enough females in the house already? I'm feeling rather outnumbered."

"What? The horse doesn't count?"

"Or the boys?"

"Why am I being equated with a horse?" Father asked, looking offended.

"That's not what I meant!" Arti protested.

"I know.”

"And I might have gotten a male owl if I'd found one I liked, but I didn't."

"You should be happy," Lena said. "This way we won't have little owls too."

"There is that. A small human is enough for me, thank you."

"What're you going to name her?"

"Oh and that's another reason I couldn't get a male owl.”

"Why?”

"Because the name's female.”

"What name?” Lena was almost whining.

"Nike."

"So say we all."

* * *

 

Maya and Lena were lounging several days later in Maya's room above the shop.

"If things had been different, it might have been you and me out there, attacking innocent people in Diagon Alley instead of being the ones who were attacked.”

"I can't imagine what life would have been like if we'd been the children of pure-blood supremacists. I mean, you were, but you rebelled, which I'm still having a hard time believing. No wonder you're a Gryffindor." Maya smiled, blushing. "Imagine what it would have been like if we had been the type who agreed with them."

"We'd probably have joined his ranks already."

"Ugh."

"And we'd be married to some stuck-up, idiot pure-blood we've never met, probably already pregnant.”

"Or wish we were,” Lena said ruefully. She shivered.

Maya nodded. "You wouldn't have any trouble in that respect," she said, grinning.

"Maya!"

Her expression sobered as she went on. "I wouldn't know Lee, nor you Roger. Heavens, we probably wouldn't even be _talking_ to them, let alone going out with them.”

"And my son wouldn't exist.”

"We wouldn't be in the DA either.”

"Speaking of which, ever wonder if anyone aside from Blaise and us will ever join?”

"Maybe the Greengrass sisters?” Lena nodded. "Do you think they'll ever pick a side?”

Lena shrugged. "Hard to say. Possibly. We could do with them on our side. They might join us, given the proper...incentive.”

"Like winning?”

"Like that,” Lena said nodding.

"Or Dursley? Now that he's not running around with Nott.”

"Or even Nott himself now that he's come around, somewhat.” Lena shook her head in disbelief. "I never thought I'd see the day.”

"How is Dursley now that they aren't...friends?”

"You haven't heard?”

Maya shook her head. "No. What?”

"If you thought it was bad that he was acquaintances with Nott, it's much worse now.”

"Dare I ask?”

"Nott's neutral now.” Maya nodded. "But Dursley's current...fraternity”– Lena nodded as Maya's eyes widened in understanding –"is far from neutral. In fact they're very much in support of Voldemort. Most of them have no doubt joined his ranks.”

"But he's Muggle-born!”

Lena shrugged. "Our numbers are shrinking, At this point, I suppose they'll take anyone who can hold a wand and spout the rhetoric, even Mudbloods. I mean not all of the "pure-bloods” can be pure, there aren't enough. And Voldemort himself is a half-blood. And if you're willing to...if you're determined to join them, there are ways a Muggle-born can make themselves acceptable...And besides, having Harry's cousin in his ranks would be to Voldemort's advantage, though not quite as much as he'd like to think I suppose, as they aren't on very friendly terms.”

Maya shivered. "Do you think Dursley'd do something like that?”

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised. He's been brainwashed to think that Muggles are scum. He is a Slytherin after all...Poor boy. Maybe we should have gotten to know him. And then this wouldn't have happened.”

Maya hugged her tightly. "Don't blame yourself. You can't save everyone.”

"I'd like to try.”

"I know.” Maya squeezed her hand. "You saved me.”

Lena looked away and did not reply, wrapping her arms around her bulging stomach.

_Yes, but at what price? At what point are the stakes too high, the cost too much?_

"I wonder who my _replacement_ is for Henderson or Greco,” Maya mused a few moments later.

Lena was glad of the change of subject. "Bulstrode?

"Bulstrode? But she–oh, right, she has an elder sister.”

"Yes, she does.”

"And I'm sure we're sorely missed this season.”

"I'm sure,” Maya said dryly.

"Curse the lot of them,” Lena said with sudden vehemence. "I hope all their children turn out to be Squibs. Or better yet, that they don't have any of them, or they turn out to be hideous, two-headed monsters with tails!”

"Lena!”

"What? It's more than they deserve. Maybe they'll start treating Muggles and Muggle-borns better if they start having more Squibs.”

"But they'd still treat the Squibs badly because they don't have magic.”

"Yes, I suppose they would.”

"I wonder who your parents would have married you off to if we – you're family was like, well, like mine.”

"I shudder to think. Rowle? Wilkes?”

"Or maybe if Draco had stayed a Malfoy, you'd have married him.”

Lena snorted in disbelief. "Me? Marry a Malfoy? Are you mad? Even if we were proper pure-bloods, there'd be no way I could marry him! Probably the best I could hope for was Nott. Though I suppose I'd marry Adrian and Arti'd marry someone like Blaise. Draco'd probably marry Parkinson or Greengrass.” Lena giggled. "I'd feel sorry for him if he did. Parkinson's...”

"A pompous, simpering, idiot.”

She grinned. "I couldn't have said it better.”

"Do you think she'd join them too?”

"No,” Lena said, shaking her head. "She spouts Voldemort's rhetoric, but she'd never join his ranks. She's too much of a coward, like many of them, to actually do what they do, as much as she's against Mudbloods and Muggles. She'll just marry one of his followers and give him proper pure-blood children.”

There were silent for a few minutes before Lena asked "How'd you do it?”

"Do what?”

"Everything. Standing up to your parents, fighting the Death Eaters. I know I'm in the DA and I disabled the three Aurors, but I knew they really weren't Death Eaters when I did it. I don't know if I could have done it if they had been real.”

"You'll be able to, when the time comes. I'm sure of it.”

"I'm glad someone is. Wasn't it terrifying?”

"Yes. Very. But I had to.”

Lena nodded, then closed her eyes, thinking back to what Dumbledore had told them a year ago.

"'Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort. Remember Cedric Diggory.'”

None of this was going to be easy. It had not been easy. But it was the right thing to do, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

 

"If you had been in Diagon Alley that day with me, Adrian, and if Maya and Roger had been there too–”

Lena closed her eyes against the wave of nausea. "No, please,” she said in a hoarse whisper, biting her lip to keep from crying. She knew what was coming. "Don't ask me that. Please. I can't bear to think...”

"What if?” Arti pressed on, ignoring her anguished expression. "Who would you save?”

"Just one of you?”

Arti nodded. "Just one.” Lena looked away, desperately trying to control her emotions. Arti put a hand on her shoulder. "I won't think any less of you or judge you if you don't say me. And if it should ever come to that, I won't ask you to save me either.”

Lena turned back to Arti, pulling her into a tight embrace, then held her at arm's length.

"Maya,” Lena said quietly. "I'd save Maya.”

"Why?” Her tone was of genuine curiosity, without an ounce of accusation or criticism.

"Because I swore I'd give my life for her, and the others. And I'm keeping that oath. And she's been through so much already. She deserves to live and not die when she's got so much ahead of her. Not that you don't. Or Roger...” _Or me_.

"I know.” Arti hugged her, looking relieved. "Thank you for telling me. Now I won't have to worry that you'll hesitate to save me and not someone else who...”

Lena was rather glad she didn't finish the sentence.


	15. Baby Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own _A Tale of Two Cities, Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_ or Alfred Lord Tenneyson's "The Lady of Shalott".

_You didn't ask me to be born_

_You why should you learn of war or pain?_

_To make sure you're not hurt again_

_I swear I'd give my life for you_

**"I'd Give My Life for You”,** _**Miss Saigon**_

***

They had gone to Diagon Alley, having decided that an outing would do them all some good. Lena had been worried that going there might not be the best idea for Arti, but she'd waved off her protests.

"I'll be fine,” Arti assured her.

"We could always go to Muggle London,” Lena suggested.

"I'm not as comfortable as you are with Muggles, you know that. Besides, hiding at home is exactly what they want us to do. We've got to show that they don't scare us and we won't be shut up inside cowering from them.”

Lena was amazed at how her sister had grown in the past few weeks.

Adrian was reading the advertisements in the window of Terrortours as they walked by.

"'Action holidays for the wizard family with a sense of adventure!'"

"I've had enough of an adventure this holiday thank you,” Arti said tightly. The others nodded in agreement.

"And there's the joke shop,” Roger said nodding down the street. Lena was struck anew at how almost garish it looked amongst the subdued shops lining the streets with its colourful merchandise in the window.

"I used to think what a quixotic dream it was, but now I'm rather glad they pursued it and even happier that they succeeded.”

"Me too.”

"What's quixotic?” Arti asked.

"Exceedingly idealistic, impractical, like Don Quixote's mad desire to go off and fight the windmills he thought were giants.”

"You and your big words,” Arti grumbled.

She suddenly stopped, a hand flying to her mouth. She turned away abruptly and Adrian took her into his arms, making soothing noises as he gently rubbed her back.

Lena turned to Adrian with a raised eyebrow. _Here? s_ he mouthed. He nodded over Arti's head, his eyes haunted. Lena's heart ached, and she stood gazing at them, feeling helpless.

"You okay?” Lena asked Arti gently, putting a hand on her shoulder.

She gulped several times. "Yeah, I think so,” she said slowly.

They waited until Arti had collected herself enough to continue.

"Let's go to Florean's and get an ice cream,” Adrian said as they began to walk again. He put his arm around her shoulder and she leaned against him.

"Good idea,” Roger agreed enthusiastically.

To Lena's relief, Arti smiled in agreement.

They didn't get very far before they ran, almost literally, into another unpleasant reminder of the war. A young man who Lena vaguely recognized, and whose name she couldn't quite remember – she thought it might have been Tripe and found this oddly appropriate – stepped in front of them.

Arti began to tremble as she eyed him warily, but she positively paled when he spoke.

"I wouldn't think that you would still be out and about after what happened,” Tripe said looking at each of them in turn, his lips curling malevolently. Compared to the tense atmosphere of the rest of Diagon Alley, Tripe was calm and casual. "Especially you two.” He nodded at Arti and Adrian. "You're lucky to be alive. Pity we didn't finish you off when we had the chance. And even more of a pity you weren't there as well,” he said nodding at Lena and Roger this time.

Lena went for her wand and could see out of the corner of her eye that the others had done the same. She could also see that this young man was not alone. There were several more of her lovely former Housemates standing in doorways. There were also people watching warily from windows, though she didn't see anyone at the twins' shop.

"Don't antagonise him,” Roger hissed in her ear. She nodded, but she doubted she could keep from doing so.

"Why shouldn't we?” Adrian asked, his eyes hardening. He stepped toward Tripe, careful to keep himself between him and Arti. "I hadn't realised you had the authority to decide who did and didn't come into Diagon Alley.”

"Not yet, I don't,” Tripe conceded. "But we soon will. And to answer your question, because if you haven't noticed, we”– his eyes flicked toward the others standing in the shadows –"are after people like you.”

"Oh really? I had _no_ idea,” Arti replied sarcastically before Lena could say anything. Her voice shook slightly but the hand that gripped her wand was steady. "And if you haven't noticed, _we_ 're after people like _you_.”

Lena marveled at her sister's composure and the speed at which she had achieved it. She bit her lip to keep from making a snide remark. Roger had apparently been able to read her thoughts and gave her an approving nod, his expression grim.

"You and what army?” Tripe asked, looking amused.

"Dumbledore's Army,” the four chorused smugly.

Tripe scoffed, though his haughty demeanor cracked slightly. Lena grinned inwardly.

"I see you've heard of us.” Adrian smirked.

Tripe snorted with derision, the arrogant sneer back on his face. "A group of not even half-trained _children_ who think they can defend themselves against the Dark Lord, the most powerful Dark wizard since Grindelwald, and his Death Eaters, most of whom have been serving my master for longer than you've been alive?”

Arti laughed sharply. "What, him? An inbred snake-faced bastard who can't even successfully kill a two year old and who's been defeated by the same underage wizard four times already? Some great master he is.”

_For once I'm not the one shooting my mouth off. Now you've done it._

Adrian groaned almost inaudibly beside her as he turned sideways to cover Tripe as well as their right side. Lena moved to the left and Roger slipped in front of her. They had all sides covered now as there wasn't anyone behind them unless they found a way to walk through walls.

"You dare insult the Dark Lord?” Tripe hissed, his eyes narrowing as he shook with rage. He wand was aimed at them, but his hands were trembling so badly that his spell ricocheted harmlessly off the nearby wall. "You, a blood-traitor calling the Dark Lord names?”

"It's not an insult, merely the truth,” Arti said flippantly. Lena's attempt at kicking her sister missed and landed on Adrian instead. "Besides,” she went on, tossing her head, "being a pure-blood doesn't mean you're a better witch or wizard. Look at Crabbe and Goyle and the like. Granger-Lupin's a Muggle-born and she's smarter than anyone I know. And your precious _Voldemort_ ” – Lena smirked with relish as he flinched. Really, his army was not going to be very successful if he ruled on fear alone, especially if his followers were terrified at simply hearing his name – "is only a half-blood.”

Lena stared at her in awe, before turning her gaze back to Tripe.

_I'm glad you're standing up to people, but is this the time?_

Tripe gaped at her in speechless shock. Lena had a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you didn't know? I'm so sorry to have shattered your illusions.”

He shook his head, sputtering before regaining his composure. "A _half-blood_? A half-blood? How–you–!”

"Yes, a half-blood. His father was a Muggle!”

"Lies!” Tripe cried indignantly.

Arti shook her head. "No, not lies. But if you don't believe me, you can ask him yourself.”

Tripe spat in disgust. "Even if he was, and he isn't, it's just some blood-traitor propaganda, from that that fool _Dumbledore_. You think that what he and his ilk have taught you will protect you from the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters?”

"Of course. Dumbledore's the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared. And Harry.”

Tripe rolled his eyes and scoffed. "The Dark Lord, fear Potter? A mere child! What madness is this?”

"I would be if I were him. He's beaten Voldemort five times as of this past December and he hadn't even sat his O.W.L.s yet. He and the P– others have taught us a thing or two over the last nine months.” Arti grinned smugly.

 _And we have a few tricks up our sleeves._ _Almost literally, with potion pieces._

"You know _nothing_ , those _professors_ ” _–_ he spat the word out as though it gave him a vile taste in his mouth _–_ "know nothing, compared to what the Dark Lord does and I am sure will teach us, his loyal followers.”

"So you're saying that you don't know anything yet then?” Lena asked, unable to stand missing out on all the fun.

Arti snickered. Adrian was still glowering at Tripe but his eyes were twinkling. Roger groaned quietly behind her.

"For once in your life will you do as your told?” he hissed though clenched teeth, his lips barely moving.

"No!” she hissed back.

Tripe turned to her, gazing at her in surprise as though just realising they were there. She wrapped an arm protectively around her stomach, while the other gripped her wand tightly as his eyes traveled slowly downward.

"Well, well, if it isn't the woman who went and got herself pregnant with a bastard half-blood,” he sneered. He shook his head. "Such a shame. Such a waste of pure blood.”

"Half-blood? Half-blood? He's only an eighth Muggle!” Lena snapped indignantly. "More than you can say. In fact more than a lot of your fraternity can say, most of Voldemort's lot are probably half-blood at best.”

Roger was grinding his teeth beside her, his grip tightening on her arm, though she wasn't sure if it was from rage or an attempt to keep her from saying or doing anything more that she might regret. Not that that was going to do any good.

"It's a pity no one's succeeded in murdering you and that filth of yours yet. Granted, there was a valiant effort in January. The werewolf might have gotten rid of all of you if there hadn't been any interference.” He sneered. "Stupid Gryffindor,” he spat. "Although,” he said slowly, his expression sending shivers up Lena's spine. "having two – or perhaps three – more werewolves would have been quite valuable for our side.”

Bile rose in Lena's throat. Roger's grip was almost painful, as he shook with rage. Her fingers tightened around her wand, her nails digging into her palms. Arti gagged beside her.

"Of course, what we need are more children. So perhaps your becoming a werewolf would not have been advantageous. Pity Pritchard is. We could have used another woman. We're running out, you see.”

 _I can't imagine why_.

Tripe's eyes traveled slowly up and down, undressing both Lena and Arti with his eyes. Despite herself, Lena felt almost hypnotized and couldn't tear herself away from his gaze. The smug, hungry look in his gleaming eyes and his leering smirk made made her feel very vulnerable. She shivered involuntarily and his smirk widened. But Arti glared back defiantly. Roger put a hand on her shoulder, attempting to push her further behind him, but she stood her ground. She wasn't going to stand back and be protected like a damsel in distress. If Grace O'Malley could give birth in the middle of a sea battle, she could damned well fight off a few Death Eaters in training with three other people.

"We know you can have children.” He nodded at Lena. "You'd be quite valuable to any proper pure-blood man on our side. Even if you are...tainted, at least you're fertile, so we can overlook your transgressions. And I'm sure if you're sister's anything like you, it won't take her long to...catch either.” He ran his finger along his wand suggestively.

Both Lena and Adrian tried to lunge for Tripe but Roger grabbed her around the waist with one arm and grabbed the back of Adrian's robes with the other as Arti grabbed his arm with both hands. Lena wondered how Arti had managed until she saw the outlines of her fingernails in stark relief against his skin.

Tripe looked amused. He stepped toward Arti, smiling at her, though his expression was anything but kind. "Wouldn't you like to join us? You'd make someone a lovely wife. Properly re-trained of course. You've been brainwashed to believe that Mudbloods should be treated as your equals. Join us and you'll be given the proper respect you deserve. And the Dark Lord will reward you handsomely for seeing the error of your ways.”

"Never,” Arti hissed, eyes blazing. "Never.”

"If you had joined the right side to begin with, there would be no need for force, you see.” He wand made idle circles in the air.

"If you were nicer to your women,” Lena cut in, "there would be more willing to join you. Though even then, you'd still be hard pressed to find someone willing to marry ugly idiots such as yourself.”

"Pity that child of yours will be a bastard. You'd have had men lined up to marry you if he hadn't been. I'd marry you myself. I'd get quite a pretty wife and a son too. That would be nice. Of course we'd have had to get rid of him”– he nodded at Roger – "first. But as it is, since you aren't married, it makes that'll be much easier. And there are ways to make that bastard of yours...acceptable.”

Lena's blood chilled and she felt sick. She tried to retch but couldn't. This time it was Roger who tried to lunge at him. It took both Lena and Adrian to hold him back.

"Ah, I see you understand my meaning. It's such a shame that the old ways were abolished by the Ministry. Such fools, thinking them barbaric. They're for our own good. But, no matter. When the Dark Lord wins the war and rules the Wizardng world, we will be able to implement them. The war is just beginning, there's plenty of time.” Tripe fingered his left forearm meaningfully.

She could feel Adrian and Roger seething on either side of her. The next second, Roger took a step forward, his face contorted in rage, wand aimed at Tripe's face But before he could do anything, Adrian stalked up to Tripe, slamming his fist into the young man”s's face sending him flying, blood spurting across the ground. He lay there dazed and groaning for a moment, before the sight of four wands trained on him, got him scrambling to his feet. His companions started to approach, but he waved them off and they stopped.

Tripe wiped the blood off his face with the sleeve of his robes.

"You fight like a Muggle,” he sneered, grimacing.

"I can fight like a wizard too, if you want,” Adrian said, leveling his wand at Tripe's face. He flicked his wand and a gash appeared across Tripe's cheek oozing blood onto his robes. "And so can the rest of us. Very well, in fact. She's almost as good as I am,” he said, nodding at Arti who glowered at him. Her expression turned smug as he continued. "Actually, she's probably better.”

"You've been lucky so far, you filthy blood-traitors. But you're running out of chances. Next time you won't be.”

"I should say the same about you and your new friends,” Adrian said nodded toward the other Death Eaters. "Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes is just two doors down. If you start hexing us, they'll hear and come running. And I hear the twins have come up with some interesting new products. In fact, they've probably been watching this whole time and are just waiting for the right opportunity to strike. They've got a clear shot from the upstairs windows”

Tripe's eyes flickered nervously toward the windows of number ninety-three. He loosened his grip on his wand and lowered it. He started to turn away but Adrian called to him.

"Oh and one other thing before you go. Calling us blood-traitors isn't really an insult. You lot need to start thinking of something more creative.”

Tripe spat on the ground. "This was just a warning. We wouldn't want to hurt you, at least not until you have you kid. After that you're fair game.”

_So are you, my dear boy. So are you. And the rest of your damned, filthy lot._

"Come on, let's go,” he said, jerking his head and began to walk away as he and Adrian muttered darkly about what they were going to do to each other if they ever met again. The others followed, glaring malevolently back at them. Arti tripped one of them who fell forward, making his companion stumble. The two nearly came to blows before hurrying to catch up to the rest of their group.

Lena was muttering her own ideas about what she would like to do to him and the rest but Roger put a hand on her shoulder.

"No.”

"But I want to kill him.”

"I know you do. We all do.”

"I'll wipe that smirk off his face, once and for all,” Lena hissed fiercely, as she struggled half-heartedly against Roger's arms which were now around around her shoulders and waist..

"Later, I promise. After you have our son, you can kill or hurt as many as you like. I won't stop you.”

Lena stopped struggling in surprise. "Promise?”

"Promise.”

"Me too! Me too!” Arti said, jumping up and down on the balls of her feet.

"Yes, you too.”

"Leave some for us too!” Adrian cried.

Everyone laughed.

Lena gazed sternly at Arti. "But not until you're of age. If you do anything before then, Death Eaters'd be the least of my worries. Come to that, I'm surprised Mother and Father took the news of the "attack” as well as they did...”

"They probably knew it wasn't real, or suspected it wasn't since if it had been it'd have been all over the papers.”

"True.”

"Sorry about that,” Adrian said looking sheepish as he rubbed his fist, grimacing slightly.

"No need to apologise,” Lena told him. "Thank you.”

"Any time. I think I broke his nose.”

"I hope you did. And he's probably got a good lump on the back of his head now too.”

Roger was clenching and unclenching his fists as though he itched to get his hands on the man himself, which Lena had no doubt that he did. She put a hand on his arm and he deflated, though he still looked mutinous.

Arti took Adrian's hand gently in hers, tapping it with her wand, and healing the wound with a murmured incantation.

"Thanks,” Adrian said, flexing his fingers slowly.

"Not at all,” she said, smiling at him.

"Thank you.” Lena said again to Adrian who shrugged. "He won't be the last.” She sighed, gazing in the direction he had gone.

"I take it he hasn't been the first either,” Roger said, his tone neutral.

"No.”

Roger sighed. "Are you sure you want to go back?”

"I don't have a choice. Even if it wasn't about the education, I can't leave Arti there alone for any longer than I have to.”

" _Now_ can we go have an ice cream?” Adrian asked impatiently, cutting across Arti who was no doubt about to make an indignant reply. "I think I deserve an ice cream.”

"Yes you do,” Arti agreed, as everyone laughed. She turned back to Lena. "And let's hope you don't buy out the whole store.”

"Hey! I'm eating for two here! And yes, I'm gong to use that excuse for all its worth.”

* * *

She was curled up behind the curtain of the window seat in the library, watching the rain run down the glass. How long she had been there she didn't know and didn't particularly care. But it was good to be alone for a while, not having to pretend to be happy or content or whatever everyone expected her to be, when the truth was she was terrified and confused.

"I know you're in here,” Adrian's voice said quietly from the door.

Lena sighed. She should have known they'd come looking for her. Couldn't they just leave her alone?

His footsteps came closer.

"Are you all right?” he asked as he pulled the curtain aside, looking down at her with concern.

She jerked away from him. " _Yes_.”

She was about to tell him to sod off and leave her alone, but Adrian interrupted her.

"No you aren't. You wouldn't be hiding up here if you were.”

He knew her too well.

"I'm fi–” she began but stopped.

Suddenly, everything caught up with her – the fear of the prospect of giving birth, guilt of leaving her son behind, of not having been there to protect Arti, the fear that something would happen to her family and friends, or to her so that she wouldn't see her son grow up. She burst into tears.

Wordlessly Adrian sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her. She leaned against him as he rocked her gently, humming soothingly as he stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry,” she said hoarsely when she had regained her composure. "I don't know what's come over me. I'm just...”

"It's all right. I know.” He conjured a handkerchief. "Not that I mind getting my robes wet,” he said handing it to her. "But I think you'll like this better.”

"Thanks.” She squeezed his hand. He squeezed back.

"You feeling better now?” he asked, gently stroking her hair.

"Much better, thank you.” Lena chuckled, sniffing. "I must look a fright. I feel like a leaky hosepipe.”

"Well, you're the prettiest leaky hosepipe I've ever seen.”

Lena laughed, glancing at the door, which was slightly ajar. "Don't let them hear you saying that. I'd rather not have them hex us.”

Adrian chuckled. "We've lived through six and seven years respectively of being outcasts–”

"Be fair, only two.”

"But everyone knew we were different.”

Lena shrugged. "Yes, but we probably took most of them by surprise.”

He smiled. "Yes, I suppose we did. Anyway, we've lived through all of that just to have your sister and boyfriend kill us because they think we're having an affair.”

"Ironic.”

He grinned. "Very.”

Lena drew a shaky breath, blinking back tears. She pinched the corners of her eyes, closing them tightly against a fresh wave of tears. "Sorry, you don't need this after what you've been through, but I don't want him – either of them – to see me like this. They don't need this on top of everything else...” She sniffed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. "Poor you, having to deal with both of us. You don't need this either.”

Adrian shook his head. "It's all right. I haven't had to deal with both of you. And will you _please_ stop apologising? It's all right. You've got a lot to deal with at the moment.”

"And you don't? You could have _died_ for Merlin's sake! Twice!” She wrapped her arms around herself, or as much of herself as she could reach in her present state.

Adrian shrugged. "Well, we didn't.”

She stared up at him incredulously. "How can you be so calm?” she demanded. "Merlin if I were you, I'd have hit something by now.”

"Because you don't need me to be having a fit right now either,” he said gently.

Lena smiled. Maybe in another reality they might have fallen in love and she would be carrying his child instead of Roger's.

"And I didn't want...”

He trailed off. Lena couldn't quite read the expression on his face.

"Didn't want what?” she asked gently, putting a hand on his arm.

Adrian shook his head and looked away. "No, you don't need this on top of everything.”

"Please, tell me. There's obviously something on your mind. If you need someone to talk to, I'm here.”

He hesitated for a moment, then nodded. "I thought it might be better for both of us, if Roger saw to Arti and I saw to you. I...I didn't want...” He gulped. "I couldn't...”

Abruptly, he got up and stalked across the room, slamming his fist into the wall. Lena got up to comfort him, but stopped short, unsure if that's what he needed or wanted. He stood, shoulders hunched and staring at the floor for some time before he spoke.

"I couldn't bear to see her like that,” he whispered. "And I couldn't bear for her to see _me_...like _this_ ,” he spat with disgust. "And I knew that if we were together that I'd...” He drew a shaky breath. "And I _can't_!” he burst out. "She doesn't need me to be weak.”

She walked across the room to stand in front of him. "Look at me,” she commanded. He continued to stare at the floor. "Adrian Alexander Pucey, look at me.”

He slowly raised his head, but it took him a few moments to look her in the eye. They were so close that she could see the unshed tears on his eyelashes. She cast a Cleaning Charm on the the handkerchief before handing it to him. He turned his back to her before wiping his eyes. Lena shook her head. As if she'd think any less of him. Such a typical man.

She took him by the shoulders when he had turned to face her once more. "You are _not_ weak. You are not weak and you know it,” she said fiercely.

"But I–”

"You saved my sister's life. Twice in the past month. How is that weakness? I will be forever grateful to you for that. Merlin knows I should have been there–”

Adrian rounded on her. "Don't you dare start blaming yourself! How could you have known what would happen that day in Diagon Alley?”

"I should have!” she cried her voice catching slightly. "I should have,” she repeated in a choked whisper. "I'm her sister. I'm supposed to protect her.”

"What about me?” he asked quietly. "Can't I?”

Lena felt as though she'd been slapped in the face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean–”

He sighed. "I know you didn't. And you are her sister after all.”

"Oh, Adrian.” She hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry.”

"There's nothing for you to be sorry for.”

"Yes, I am! I'm being selfish.”

"You've got a lot on your mind, that's understandable.”

A floorboard groaned in the hallway. They jumped apart, turning to look though the half-open door. Roger was leaning against the wall with an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes darting back and forth between them.

_Oh for Merlin's sake, now is not the time to get jealous, you idiot!_

"Would it be cliché to say "This isn't what looks like”?” Adrian asked with a nervous chuckle as he eyed Roger warily.

"If there's nothing to worry about, why do you two look so guilty?” he asked, his expression serious though his eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth.

"I...er,” Adrian stammered. "No reason.”

"Would you like us to be something we'd feel guilty about? Because that can be arranged. Merlin knows our Housemates probably thought he was getting two for one.”

"Lena,” Adrian groaned.

Roger shook his head, looking bemused. "You're impossible.”

Lena grinned cheekily. "I know. It should be my middle name.”

"I think your middle name fits you rather well.”

Lena made a face. "I hate my middle name

"Doesn't everyone?” Adrian asked.

"I suppose, though you two needn't complain. You have perfectly normal middle names. And first names. But I agree the meaning suits me, though not the name itself.”

"How is my first name normal? I'm named after a Roman city! At least you _'_ re named after a goddess.”

"At least you two're named after someone or something. Mine's just two Teutonic elements put together,” Roger complained.

"You've got the same name as the Danish king in Beowulf,” Lena pointed out.

"That's true.”

"But yes, I get the best deal out of this, I think.”

Roger smiled. "I see you're back to your old self. You all right?”

She nodded. "I am now.”

"That's good. I'll leave you two alone then.”

Roger walked out the door, leaving Adrian and Lena staring at each other uncertainly.

"Not something I ever thought he'd say...”

"Especially after that conversation.”

Adrian grinned, his expression one that Lena never thought he'd use looking at her. "Well, as long as we've got the opportunity, we should take advantage...”

Lena gazed sternly up at him and he took a step back.

"I was joking!” he protested, raising his hands in surrender.

She took a step toward him, wagging a finger at him. "The only person you'll be taking advantage of is my sister,” she said, trying not to giggle as Adrian's eyes widened. "And no, don't tell her I said that,” she said, smirking at him as she left the room.

Adrian followed Lena out the door. They were greeted with the opening strains of Beethoven's Fifth Symphony, which was being played much more forcefully than the composer and the piano maker had probably intended.

"Normally, I wouldn't mind,” she said grimacing. "Except that my son seems to like this very much and as a result his kicking has gotten rather more aggressive than usual.”

Adrian laughed. "I'm sorry, I don't suppose this is actually very funny.”

"No, it's not.”

* * *

Roger and Lena stood on her balcony looking out at the garden below, shimmering in the moonlight.

She put a hand on her stomach, a thrill running through as she felt her son kick. "You'll get to see all the beautiful things in the world soon.”

Y _ou hopefully won't remember the ugliness of the world you were born into._

"And we,” Roger added turning her toward him as he gazed down at her, running a hand along her stomach. "Will get to see you very soon. I can't believe the last nine months have gone by so fast.”

"For you maybe.”

Roger nodded in agreement. "Yes, I suppose you're right,” he said, chuckling slightly.

"But I have no regrets.”

"I'm glad.”

Roger settled himself onto the balcony railing, wrapping his legs around one of the banisters. He gazes at her for a moment before he begins to recite.

 

_Only reapers, reaping early,_

_In among the bearded barley_

_Hear a song that echoes cheerly_

_From the river winding clearly;_

_Down to tower'd Camelot;_

_And by the moon the reaper weary,_

_Piling sheaves in uplands airy,_

_Listening, whispers, "'Tis the fairy_

_Lady of Shalott."_

 

"I'm a fairy now?” she asked in amused disgust. "I've been demoted.”

Roger laughed, gazing down at her with an expression that sent shivers of delight up her spine. "You will always be a goddess to me.”

"And you?” Lena asked him, running a finger along his jaw. "Will you be a mere mortal?”

"I don't know. It think it'd be more fun to be Pan.”

Lena laughed.

Roger went on.

 

_There she weaves by night and day_

_A magic web with colours gay._

_She has heard a whisper say,_

_A curse is on her if she stay_

_To look down to Camelot._

_She knows not what the curse may be,_

_And so she weaveth steadily,_

_And little other care hath she,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

 _She_ shivered. She might very well have been cursed that January night if not for Maya's bravery. Roger put an arm around her.

 

_Sometimes a troop of damsels glad,_

_An abbot on an ambling pad,_

_Sometimes a curly shepherd lad,_

_Or long-hair'd page in crimson clad_

_Goes by to tower'd Camelot;_

_And sometimes through the mirror blue_

_The knights come riding two and two._

_She hath no loyal Knight and true,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

"Ah, but I do,” Lena said.

 

_But in her web she still delights_

_To weave the mirror's magic sights,_

_For often through the silent nights_

_A funeral, with plumes and lights_

_And music, went to Camelot;_

_Or when the Moon was overhead,_

_Came two young lovers lately wed._

_"I am half sick of shadows," said_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

"So am I,” she said sadly.

"They won't last forever.”

"I hope not.”

She took up the next several verses, relishing the beautiful imagery.

 

_A bow-shot from her bower-eaves,_

_He rode between the barley sheaves,_

_The sun came dazzling thro' the leaves,_

_And flamed upon the brazen greaves_

_Of bold Sir Lancelot._

_A red-cross knight for ever kneel'd_

_To a lady in his shield,_

_That sparkled on the yellow field,_

_Beside remote Shalott._

 

_The gemmy bridle glitter'd free,_

_Like to some branch of stars we see_

_Hung in the golden Galaxy._

_The bridle bells rang merrily_

_As he rode down to Camelot:_

_And from his blazon'd baldric slung_

_A mighty silver bugle hung,_

_And as he rode his armor rung_

_Beside remote Shalott._

 

_All in the blue unclouded weather_

_Thick-jewell'd shone the saddle-leather,_

_The helmet and the helmet-feather_

_Burn'd like one burning flame together,_

_As he rode down to Camelot._

_As often thro' the purple night,_

_Below the starry clusters bright,_

_Some bearded meteor, burning bright,_

_Moves over still Shalott._

 

_His broad clear brow in sunlight glow'd;_

_On burnish'd hooves his war-horse trode;_

_From underneath his helmet flow'd_

_His coal-black curls as on he rode,_

_As he rode down to Camelot._

_From the bank and from the river_

_He flashed into the crystal mirror,_

_"Tirra lirra," by the river_

_Sang Sir Lancelot._

 

"That's a lot to live up to.”

Lena laughed. "You don't have to be like Sir Lancelot. You're already my knight in shining armour.”

Roger grinned, looking pleased and recited the rest of the poem.

 

_She left the web, she left the loom,_

_She made three paces through the room,_

_She saw the water-lily bloom,_

_She saw the helmet and the plume,_

_She look'd down to Camelot._

_Out flew the web and floated wide;_

_The mirror crack'd from side to side;_

_"The curse is come upon me," cried_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_In the stormy east-wind straining,_

_The pale yellow woods were waning,_

_The broad stream in his banks complaining._

_Heavily the low sky raining_

_Over tower'd Camelot;_

_Down she came and found a boat_

_Beneath a willow left afloat,_

_And around about the prow she wrote_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_And down the river's dim expanse_

_Like some bold seer in a trance,_

_Seeing all his own mischance --_

_With a glassy countenance_

_Did she look to Camelot._

_And at the closing of the day_

_She loosed the chain, and down she lay;_

_The broad stream bore her far away,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_Lying, robed in snowy white_

_That loosely flew to left and right --_

_The leaves upon her falling light --_

_Thro' the noises of the night,_

_She floated down to Camelot:_

_And as the boat-head wound along_

_The willowy hills and fields among,_

_They heard her singing her last song,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_Heard a carol, mournful, holy,_

_Chanted loudly, chanted lowly,_

_Till her blood was frozen slowly,_

_And her eyes were darkened wholly,_

_Turn'd to tower'd Camelot._

_For ere she reach'd upon the tide_

_The first house by the water-side,_

_Singing in her song she died,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_Under tower and balcony,_

_By garden-wall and gallery,_

_A gleaming shape she floated by,_

_Dead-pale between the houses high,_

_Silent into Camelot._

_Out upon the wharfs they came,_

_Knight and Burgher, Lord and Dame,_

_And around the prow they read her name,_

_The Lady of Shalott._

 

_Who is this? And what is here?_

_And in the lighted palace near_

_Died the sound of royal cheer;_

_And they crossed themselves for fear,_

_All the Knights at Camelot;_

_But Lancelot mused a little space_

_He said, "She has a lovely face;_

_God in his mercy lend her grace,_

_The Lady of Shalott."_

 

Their earlier happy mood had disappeared completely, replaced by a fresh sense of dread and anticipation.

* * *

Lena was sitting in her room reading, or rather attempting to read, but she hadn't gotten very far, having been staring at the opening paragraph for the last half hour.

_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness, it was the epoch of belief, it was the epoch of incredulity, it was the season of Light, it was the season of Darkness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us, we were all going direct to Heaven, we were all going direct the other way — in short, the period was so far like the present period, that some of its noisiest authorities insisted on its being received, for good or for evil, in the superlative degree of comparison only._

_How very appropriate_.

She was trying to ignore the regular, rhythmic backache – her contractions apparently weren't close enough to warrant rushing to St. Mungo's yet – when Maya came bursting through her bedroom door. Lena dropped her book in surprise.

"They're back!” Maya cried, beaming with excitement and happiness.

Lena stared up at her in confusion. "Sorry, but who's back from where exactly?”

"What's wrong?” Arti called from her room. She stuck her head in the door looking curiously between the two.

"Nothing!” Maya said, bouncing up and down on her toes. "Professor Black and Freeman-Black are back!”

Arti and Lena let out a cries of delight. "That's wonderful!” "Fantastic news!”

"And Professor Lupin's all right now.”

"Oh the Pride must be relieved.”

"Yes, they are. They've apparently been back for a couple days but I only just found out.”

Lena was about to ask for more details when a tremor ran through her and then something wet was sliding down her leg. Lena gasped, staring down at herself as the implications slowly sank in.

 _I'm early._ Lena let out a small laugh. _First I'm late, now I'm early. Regardless of whether I'm early or late, I'm_ definitely _not ready for this..._

"Lena, what's wrong?” Maya asked, putting a hand on her arm.

Lena did not reply as a spasm of pain shot through her.

"Please, say something,” Arti said, looking worried.

"My water broke.”

"Get a new one,” she said, looking confused.

"You're no help,” Lena said in exasperation. Maya's eyes widened in comprehension as Arti still looked befuddled. "Mother?” Lena called.

"Yes?” Mother replied from down the hall.

"Either I have suddenly forgotten how to use the loo or...”

"Or...?” Father asked apprehensively.

"I think you're going to be grandparents very, very soon.”

Arti threw her arms around her, nearly knocking her over as she and Maya screamed with delight. "Already? But you'e early!”

"Will you stop screeching? You're not helping!” Lena snapped irritably as she shoved Arti away. Her head ached. This was the last thing she needed. "And yes, I realise that, I can count you know.”

"Sorry,” Arti, said, stuffing her fingers into her mouth. Maya looked apologetic, but they continued to jump up and down with excitement. Lena shook her head.

Footsteps pounded from down the hallway and Father came skidding to a halt at her door. Mother followed, a little more dignified. She rolled her eyes behind Father's back. Lena giggled.

Lena laughed harder as he came in and picked her up. "I didn't mean right this minute!”

"Oh, well...” He carried her downstairs and set her down gently in front of the fireplace.

"And I can get downstairs on my own.”

"Well, this is faster.”

"I suppose it is.”

"Do you think you'll be all right to Floo?”

"I think so. I don't fancy Apparating or walking to St. Mungo's or taking the Knight Bus.”

"You go, I'll let everyone Roger know.” Arti said as she handed Lena's suitcase to Mother. She was practically dancing around the room.

"Thanks. I hope I don't lose my lunch in the Floo.”

"Lovely imagery.”

"If you want lovely imagery, you can come with us into the delivery room.”

"No thank you. I don't want to be scarred for life. Hearing about it will be bad enough. On second thought, don't tell me anything.”

"Oh, this is so exciting!” Maya said, grinning.

"You don't have to come,” Lena insisted.

"Selena, we wouldn't miss this for the world.”

* * *

Roger nearly fell headfirst out of the fireplace and onto the floor. He righted himself and looked around wildly, his face breaking out into a relieved grin at the sight of her.

"Is it time?” he asked, running up to where she sat, looking elated and terrified.

"Nearly. You haven't missed anything,” Lena assured him.

"I think you'd rather have missed it though,” Arti said. "This isn't going to be pleasant.”

"Although, if you had missed it, you'd never hear the end of it,” Adrian pointed out.

"You're really...?”

"Yes. About damn time too.” She hissed in pain. "On second thought, maybe I'd be willing to wait. This isn't pleasant.” Another jolt of pain ran through her and she moaned. "I'm not ready for this.”

"I hate to tell you this, but I don't think you have a choice,” Arti said seriously.

"Will you please shut it,” Lena ground out.

"Sorry.”

A smiling Healer came over to them. "And how are you today?” she asked in a saccharine tone that made Lena want to gag.

"How the hell d'you think I am? I'm having a baby!” Lena snapped. She desperately wanted to hex that smile off the woman's face.

Lena was about to continue when Roger put his hand over her mouth.

"You'll have to forgive her, she's not usually like this. Though under the circumstances she's doing remarkably well, considering she hasn't cursed anyone yet, notably me, though I'm sure she will over the course of the next few hours...” He gave her a sideways glance. "I'm giving you ideas...”

"I'll get everything ready and be back in a minute,” the Healer replied and quickly left.

Maya and Arti giggled. Lena grinned at them.

"I'm taking this then, just to be safe,” Arti said before reaching into the pocket of Lena's robes and extracting her wand.

"He still has his,” Lena pointed out.

"I'll take his too.”

"I need that!” Roger protested.

Arti and Maya giggled again. Roger scowled at them.

"What for?” Maya asked, biting her lip to keep from laughing.

"To defend myself if she decides to curse me into the next millennium.”

"You really need to learn to keep your mouth shut. You're giving her ideas.”

"Fine, _you_ can go then.”

"No!” Arti cried with a look of disgust. "You couldn't pay me enough.” She shuddered.

Another Healer arrived to escort her to the delivery room.

"Whoever's going to come with me”– she gave Roger a pointed look – "can we go soon so I don't end up having our son in the reception area with all these people around?”

"Um, right.”

"See you soon,” Arti said sweetly, waving as one would to a small child.

"If he survives that long,” Adrian said, smirking.

"I promise I won't kill him.” She grinned at Roger whose features relaxed. "In the meantime, you lot can fight over who gets to hold Zach first. Don't make too much of a mess all right? The Healers have enough to do.”

"Yeah, like dealing with you,” Arti muttered.

"What was that?”

"Nothing, nothing. Go, er, have fun.”

Lena's reply was cut off by a yelp of pain. She tried again, but Maya interrupted her this time.

"Oh! I forgot about Lee!” she cried before rushing to the nearest fireplace.

She turned back to them, a wicked grin on her face.

"It's not too early for Roger to tell you to breathe, is it?”

"No, it's not.”

Lena and Roger set off amid gales of laughter from Maya and Arti while her parents looked on in confusion.

* * *

 

"Lena?” Roger asked tentatively.

'Yeah?” she asked tiredly, her eyes closed.

"Can we wait a while, quite a while, before we do that again?”

"Sure,” she mumbled.

"Because I think you broke my hand – luckily it's my right – but that still doesn't change the fact that I'll need both if I'm going to hold him.”

"Shut it or I'll break the other one,” she snapped, though it didn't quite sound as intimidating as she had hoped.

"I don't think you're in any condition to,” he replied.

She made a gesture that made him smirk.

"Already? I didn't think you'd want to just yet. Besides, that's what got us here in the first place.”

"Here he is,” said the mediwitch who looked as though she was trying her hardest not to laugh, before Lena could respond. She didn't notice Roger's look of relief as her eyes rested on the bundle in the mediwitch's arms.

Her tiredness vanished immediately and as the mediwitch placed Zach in her arms. She stared down at him in speechless awe. After a few minutes, Lena remembered that there were other people in the room, namely the father of her chid.

"Come see your son,” she said, handing Zach to Roger, who looked terrified.

"What if I drop him?” he asked anxiously.

"You won't,” the mediwitch assured him as she Summoned a chair, which stopped behind him. He sank into it without taking his eyes off of his son.

Lena reached out to caress Zach's cheek. "He's beautiful.” Her son's fingers wrapped tightly around her finger. She never wanted to let go.

"He's perfect.” Lena had never heard such tenderness in his voice before and she felt a twinge of jealousy, but it disappeared instantly.

Roger and Lena were lost in their own world, in which only the three of them existed. That was until the mediwitch coughed slightly, making them both jump.

"Sorry to interrupt, but aren't there other people you'd like to inform?”

"What? Oh, right,” Roger said distractedly, handing Zach to her. He grinned madly.

"Go on,” she said gently nudging Roger as he hesitated, seeming reluctant to leave. "We won't go anywhere.” He nodded absently. "And tell them not to kill each other on the way up. We've had enough trouble with them almost dying, we don't need any more.”

Without answering, he dashed out of the room, nearly crashing into a Healer outside as he careened out the door. Lena smiled fondly after him as she listened to the path of destruction as he flew down the hall to where the others waited.

 

* * *

 

"So, how are _you_?” Adrian asked as the others stampeded from the waiting room.

"Oh, I'm just lovely,” Roger said sarcastically. "I don't think I've ever been called so many names – Merlin's pants she has quite a colourful vocabulary – or told to go do rather anatomically impossible things to myself in my life. Nor have I ever been threatened to be emasculated in so many different ways before.”

"Dare I ask?”

Roger shuddered at the recollection. "Tweezers were mentioned. Dull tweezers. Repeatedly.”

Adrian winced, forcing back a laugh. "I suppose we won't have to worry about Zach having siblings anytime soon?”

Roger shook his head. "Well, the birthing process is not something either of us want to repeat, at least not for a while.” Adrian grunted in agreement. "But when I held him for the first time...”

Adrian groaned. "Maybe you should go back to Hogwarts. Because I don't want to deal with you if you're going to be like this from now on, especially if it's just the two of us while Lena and Arti are at school.”

Roger didn't seem to hear him. Adrian sighed in defeat. This was going to be a long ten months.

* * *

 

"He's adorable,” Arti said gazing down at her nephew in her arms.

"I know.”

"Finally someone with a normal name.”

Lena laughed. "Yes.”

Arti turned to Lena, handing Zach to their mother before settling herself in the nearest chair. "You know, next time I'm coming alone.”

"Why?” Lena asked. She was starting to feel empty without her son in her arms, despite the fact that it had only been a few moments.

"Because,” Arti said with a huff. "Adrian was pacing and worrying the whole time. Honestly, he was acting like _he_ was the father _.”_

Arti trailed off, grinning as she nodded toward the door. Lena looked up to see Roger and Adrian just outside the door.

Lena chuckled. "I can imagine, if things had been different,” she said, her voice rising as she continued, "Adrian could be the father.”

Roger and Adrian walked in at that precise moment. Roger stopped dead a few steps inside the room, looked straight at Lena and winked at her. The three exchanged mischievous smiles.

"Oh, Merlin,” Lena moaned. "I didn't mean to tell you...”

Arti's hands flew to her mouth and Lena buried her face in her arms as they both tried to suppress their laughter. Luckily this could be very easily passed off as crying. It helped of course that they were in fact laughing hard enough to have tears streaming down their faces.

Arti spun to face Lena, her eyes widening in shock. "WHAT?!” she cried. "He–you –!”

The next second Roger was gaping at her with a look of shock, hurt and betrayal that would have convinced even her if she hadn't known better. He whirled around to Adrian, the expression on his face absolutely terrifying. Lena marveled at his acting ability. He should have been in _Joseph_ too.

"You–!” Roger had his wand at Adrian's throat almost before they realised what was happening.

The expression on Adrian's face was perhaps the most hysterical thing Lena had seen in a long time.

"I–I–” he stammered, raising his hands in surrender and backing away, looking confused and terrified. "I didn't–”

Lena was gasping for breath, for entirely different reasons than the audience probably assumed.

"Didn't you?” Roger asked, his voice dangerously quiet. Despite herself, Lena shivered.

When Arti had regained control of herself, she turned to Lena. "How _could_ you?” she demanded. "Your own sister!”

Everyone else in the room was gazing between then as though watching two Beaters batting a Bludger back and forth.

Arti jumped up from her chair and stalked over to Adrian, her wand darting to various parts of his body as though she couldn't decide where she wanted to hex him first. "You, despicable little–” she snarled. She stopped and turned to look apologetically at Zach. "Sorry, you don't need to hear what I'm about to call him. Or your mother,” she added.

"And he also doesn't need to see what I'm about to do to him either,” Roger said as he grabbed Adrian by the collar of his robes and began dragging him out the door.

Adrian had finally regained the ability to speak. "Arti, Roger, I swear we didn't – I didn't – I couldn't–” he gasped, struggling to loosen Roger's hold. Lena was relieved to see that he wasn't turning blue. "Lena, tell them,” he pleaded.

Roger released him just as they crossed the threshold. "I know,” he said with a grin.

"Y–you do?”

He put his hands on Adrian's shoulders, looking him straight in the eye. "You do realise we've been taking the mickey out of you this whole conversation, right?”

"I–I don't know what to say.”

Adrian stumbled slightly as Roger steered him back into the room and into the nearest chair. He sank gratefully into it, still looking dazed and confused.

"I'm sorry,” Lena said, as she began to laugh in earnest this time. "It just worked out too perfectly and the look on your face was the most hysterical thing I have ever seen. Pity I don't have pictures.”

"I'll say,” Arti agreed. "That was brilliant!”

Adrian turned to glare at them. "You owe me.”

"Don't look at me!” Lena protested.

"I wasn't.”

"I'll make it up to you,” Arti replied.

"You better.”

"Ahem.”

The four of them jumped and turned to realise that they weren't alone. They blushed, though Adrian and Arti more than Lena and Roger.

Father gazed at Adrian, who, for the second time in as many minutes looked terrified. "You will, will you?” he asked evenly.

Adrian gulped nervously. "Er...”

Everyone laughed as Adrian blushed.

"Come over here and hold your nephew,” Lena called to him over the noise.

The room was instantly silent.

"Nephew?” Father asked incredulously, staring between Arti and Adrian in shock. "You got married?!”

"No!” Lena said loudly as all three did a good imitation of a fish out of water. "They haven't yet.” Father's look of relief was almost comical. "But they will.”

"Maybe we can have a double wedding?”

"Maybe.”

Adrian took Zach and promptly began cooing at him. Lena bit back a giggle.

She looked away, her eyes darting around the room until they rested on Maya and Lee who were settled comfortably in a chair by the window. She beckoned to them.

She took Maya's hand. "I wanted to say thank you, for saving our lives in January. If it weren't for you, neither of us would be here. And for that I will be forever grateful and indebted to you. I'll make sure neither of us will ever forget that.” She held up her hand as Maya opened her mouth. "I know you've told me that I don't owe you anything, but I do. And nothing I can do will ever be enough. So I'll do what I can. Will you be his godparents? I know you're not married yet so I'm not exactly sure that's the right term, but...”

Maya looked at Lee, who nodded solemnly. They both turned to her beaming.

"We'd be honoured,” they chorused.

"What'd you decide his middle name was?” Arti asked.

"Cedric. Zachary Cedric Davies.”

* * *

 

"We'll leave you two alone then,” Arti said as she and Adrian headed to the door. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Lena rolled her eyes, flopping back against the pillow. " _That_ is the last thing on my mind, I'm absolutely exhausted. But if you want to, go ahead.”

"After hearing what you threatened to do to him? No thank you.”

"There are ways to–”

"And see how well _that_ went for you.”

"Point.”

"See you tomorrow.”

"See you.”

They left, and the room became almost eerily quiet after so much noise and commotion over the last few hours.

"Lena?” Roger asked, as he came back toward the bed from where he'd been standing at the door.

"Yeah?”

"As entertaining as that little display was earlier, don't ever do that to me again.”

She tried her best to look contrite. "I won't.”

He gazed coolly at her. "See that you don't.”

"And you can stop me?” she asked, amused.

Roger came toward her, grinning as his eyes sparkled mischievously. "Just wait until you get home...”

"Do I have to?” Roger looked around uneasily. "Don't worry,” Lena said, pulling him onto the bed. "This is a private ward. No one else's coming in.”

Roger nodded absently. "What about the mediwitch?”

She glanced at the clock on the wall. "She won't come around to check on me for another forty-five minutes.”

"In that case...”

"It's nice to see my feet again,” Lena said a few minutes later, laughing as she wiggled her toes. "Though I can't say I feel at all attractive yet.”

"Yes you are.”

Lena laughed, though she found herself crying a few seconds later.

"What's wrong? Are you all right?” Roger asked, brushing his fingers against her cheek.

"I'm so happy.”

Roger smiled. "Me too.”

She sniffed. "But at the same time, I feel so _guilty_ for being this happy. I mean there are people dying for Merlin's sake! People are getting hurt and it just doesn't seem right! What?” she asked when she realised Roger was staring at her.

"Are you sure you're in Slytherin?”

"Of course. Why?”

"You're too nice.”

"Ha! Me? Nice?”

"Well, most of the time,” Roger amended.

* * *

 

Lena had never seen Roger so excited before. He was almost jumping out of his skin as he helped her out of the fireplace.

"What?” she asked, her nausea disappearing as she began to laugh at his infectious happiness. She turned and reached for Zach as Mother held him out to her.

"Oh, leave him! He'll be fine for a few minutes. Give your mother and sister a chance to coo over him for a while.”

Without waiting for a response, he picked her up and carried her up the stairs at a near run, waving of her protests.

"I'm fine! I can manage the stairs on my own.”

"But the Healer said to avoid the stairs. 'Sides, this'll get us there faster and I can't wait to show you!”

"What?” she asked again.

"You'll have to see.” He set her down when they reached the landing. "Close your eyes.” Lena obeyed. "No peeking!”

"I'm not!”

He took her hand and they made their way toward her room. But instead of going in, they went past it to the unoccupied rooms further down the hall. The door opened and they stepped inside. The curtains and windows were open, judging by the warmth on her skin and the breeze that blew through her hair, bringing the sweet smell of the flowers from outside.

"All right, you can open them now,” he said, setting her down.

She opened her eyes to find that the room had been converted into a nursery. The walls were a dark green, the ceiling, covered in silver stars, a dark blue.

"House colours?”

"Yes, well partly. We thought blue, green _and_ bronze and silver would be too much.”

"I agree.”

"Do you like it?” he asked, looking anxiously at her.

"I love it,” gazing around in wonder. "Thank you!” She threw her arms around him.

"I'm glad. They said you would but...”

"It's lovely. Thank you.”

She ran her fingers along the headboard of the cot. "I haven't seen this in years. It used to be mine. Arti got her own because I was still using mine when she was born. Then they both went to the little ones.”

"And now this one's back here.”

"Yes.” She swallowed a lump in her throat. "Not for long.”

"No,” Roger said quietly after a moment. "That is, unless you want me to–”

Lena shook her head. "No, let him stay with you. I'm sure you'd feel more comfortable at your parents' house than you would here. Besides, it'll give your parents a chance to be with him.”

Roger squeezed her shoulder. "If you're sure.”

"Yes.” 

* * *

 

"Am I absolutely mad?”

"Yes,” Arti said. Lena glared at her. "Well, you asked! All right. It depends on what we're talking about.”

"I have a son!”

"Yes.”

Lena began to pace back and forth across the room. "We're in the middle of a war. And I'm going to go back to school to be surrounded by people who hate me and by extension him, who wouldn't hesitate to hurt or kill either of us. Not to mention, they have connections to scary, powerful people who would do the same. I should have kept my head down.”

Arti took her by the shoulders and shook her. "You didn't know you were going to have Zach when you made your loyalties clear to everyone else,” she pointed out. "Even if you had known, you still would have done the same thing, wouldn't you?”

"Yes,” Lena replied after a moment of hesitation.

"So nothing would have changed then.”

"But I'm endangering my son's life!”

"We can find ways to keep him safe.” Roger said as he came in.

"Like what?”

"A Fidelius Charm?” he suggested.

"You could send him to live with our Muggle relatives,” Arti added.

"That's a horrible thing to do! I don't want to send him away! It's not like we're ashamed of him or anything.”

"I wasn't saying that. I just thought he might be safer if we did.”

Lena gave Arti a scathing look. "Not that I have anything against Muggles, but that's not going to be any safer. Hell, it'd be even more dangerous. Voldemort's already started attacking Muggles!”

"They've got potion pieces!”

She let out a harsh laugh. Really her sister could be so naïve sometimes. "Bloody lot of good that's going to do against dementors and giants and the like.”

"What?”

Lena sighed heavily. "Haven't you been reading the _Prophet_?” Arti shook her head. "The Brockdale Bridge? West County? Somerset? They've all been attacked by giants. And the dementors are loose and attacking people too. And breeding.”

"Is that why there's fog?” Lena nodded. "You could take him to Hogwarts with you.”

"That might be our safest option,” Roger agreed.

"No, keep him here. It'd be better for him.”

"Are you sure? I wouldn’t mind.”

"I'm sure you wouldn't,” Lena said with a coy smile. "Yes, I'm sure. That way you can keep Adrian company while we're away.”

"And keep him out of trouble,” Arti added, grinning.

"Hey!” Adrian protested. "You're the cauldron calling the kettle black!”

"Don't worry, I'll keep her out of trouble,” Lena assured him.

Roger shook his head. "No, you're going to be egging her on. And this time, we won't be there to keep you out of trouble.”

"As if you you ever did.”

"She has a point.”

 

 


	16. How Long Must This Go On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _The Lord of the Rings_ , or _Facing Danger_ and I disclaim ownership of the G.K. Chesterton quote.
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger_ chapters 56 and 57.

_I'm so tired of all were going through_

_I don't want to live like that_

_I'm so tired of all were going through_

_I don't want to love like that_

_I just want to be with you_

_Now and forever, peaceful, true_

_This may not be the moment_

_To tell you face to face_

_But I could wait forever_

_For the perfect time and place_

**"Elaborate Lives”,** _**Aida** _

*** 

They were sitting at the edge of the woods, half-hidden in the shade of the trees, leaning back against Bronte who had settled himself in the grass. The smell of his coat, the trees, the grass and flowers combined with the warmth of the sun and soothing breeze made it very easy to forget the rest of the world.

The remains of a picnic were scattered across the blanket they sat on. Lena had no idea how the four of them had consumed that much food. She supposed the fact that two of them were eighteen year old men and that she still had to eat more than she usually did had something to do with it. Arti and Adrian had decided to take a walk in the woods, leaving Lena and Roger alone. Her full stomach and peaceful surroundings made her sleepy. Maybe she'd take a nap.

"Can it just stay here like this?” she asked drowsily. "Being happy about Zach and about everyone being safely home? And daydreaming about what the future will be like? It's so peaceful.” She let out a small sigh. "I don't want to fight anymore. I'm tired of fighting. I just want to have a normal life again. With him and you in our own little flat somewhere in the country. By the sea maybe. With a garden and a dog. Maybe a few more kids in a couple years...”

Roger smiled, stroking her hair. "I wish. Someday, we'll have that. All of it. But for now... At least you'll be safe at Hogwarts soon, away from all of this.”

_I wouldn't be so sure. Look at what else has happened at Hogwarts._

"Yeah, of course.”

She was asleep before he could respond.

 

* * *

 

"I wish you didn't have to go back.”

"Me too. And I have two more years left. Lena only has one.” Arti looked away. "You–you don't have to wait for me–”

"I waited seven years, didn't I? Well, to be fair, only about three.”

"See? All I've done is make you wait!”

He shrugged. "That's fine, I don't mind. You're worth it.”

Arti blushed. "You think so?”

"Of course,” he said, putting an arm around her. "'Sides, absence makes the heart grow fonder, yeah?”

"We'll find out,” she said with a grin. "Come and get me!” she said as she began to run through the trees, her hair streaming behind her.

Their happy shouts echoed through the trees as they ran.

* * *

 

"I have something for you,” Arti said that evening.

"Oh? What?”

"Just a second. Wait here.” She dashed to her room and came back a minute later, with a bulging package in her arms. "Here,” she said, holding it out to her.

"Thank you,” Lena said taking it. She set it on the floor and began to undo the ribbon. Inside there were several sets of baby clothes, and other necessities, all hand-made. She gasped, looking up at Arti in delight. "Oh, Arti, it's all lovely! Thank you!”

Arti sat down next to her, grinning. "See?” she said, holding up the one at the top of the pile. "I used some of your old baby clothes to make him a quilt. Roger's mother gave me some of his old things.”

Lena took it from her, looking at each of the squares and trying to pick out her own old garments.

"I think that's my first set of robes.”

Arti nodded. "And that's apparently Roger's first set. And that's his first set of Quidditch robes...”

* * *

 

"Can we talk to you for a minute?” Mother asked at breakfast the next morning. Arti and Lena looked up, exchanging nervous glances. "You needn't look so apprehensive,” she said, laughing.

"Well, you have to admit,” Arti said, waving her spoon in the air, "anything along the lines of "Can we talk?” or "I'd like a word” usually indicates we've done something.”

"Though nothing is as bad as when there's a "please” at the end.”

"That's true.”

"Have you?” Father asked.

"Nothing that you need to concern yourselves with,” Lena said. "Well, except...”

"What?” Mother and Arti asked in unison.

Lena glanced at Arti. "We never told them about what we did in May.”

"Oh, right.”

Lena, with Arti's help told them of the Spell-Breaking Year and the formation of the second Pride. She omitted her deal with Greengrass however.

_I'm not exactly sure how they'd feel about that particular arrangement._

"My goodness, that's quite a feat. And you think it will work?” Mother asked, looking duly impressed. Lena and Arti grinned proudly.

"It better.”

"Anyway, what did you want to say?”

"What? Oh, right. Someone from the Ministry came to call. It seems a classmate of yours”– she nodded at Arti –"has defected for all intents and purposes and needs somewhere safe to stay, because as you can imagine, his family and his fellow Death Eaters, not to mention You-Know-Who of course, are not very happy with him.”

"I can imagine,” Lena said darkly.

"You never told us who's coming to stay,” Arti said when they had finished eating.

Just the the doorbell rang.

"I expect you'll find out. I'm sorry we couldn't give you more notice, but we only just found out ourselves and haven't had much time to prepare. We have one of the spare bedrooms upstairs made up so that's a start.”

The four of them went to the door. Father opened it to reveal two people outside. A witch whom none of them had ever seen and a young man who they were very familiar with.

"Well, well, well, look at what the cat dragged in,” Lena drawled.

"What the hell are you doing here?” Arti demanded when she was able to speak.

"Trying not to get killed. You can put those away,” he said, nodding at their wands. Neither obliged.

"You try anything and we'll hex you six ways to Sunday,” Lena said, not taking her eyes or her wand off him.

Nott sighed. "I'm aware of that. And if you don't finish me, the rest of Potter's lot will.”

"Damn right.”

"I'm not here to cause trouble.” They gazed warily at him. "Look,” he said, spreading his hands. "I know you've got no reason to trust me. Well, you have more reason to trust me than some of our other Housemates but still...They think I'm the reason that Black and his wife got out. They'd have killed me if I'd gone with them. Or worse. And I don't want to die, not like that...so I...I left them.” For the first time Lena felt pity for Theodore Nott. It was soon followed by admiration. "And I freed my house-elf to keep Father from punishing her.”

Arti looked impressed. "Most people wouldn't give a damn what happened to their house-elves.”

Nott shrugged. "She was helpful to me.”

"All right,” Lena said, giving him a curt nod and sheathing her wand. Arti reluctantly followed suit. Lena stuck out a hand. "Welcome. Please, make yourself at home. We'll take you upstairs if you like and you can get settled.”

Nott shook her hand. "Thank you, I'd like that. It's been a rough few days.” _Understatement much?_ "And if you ever need one, she's at your disposal.

Lena gave him an offended look. "I'll have you know we have our own house-elf.”

Nott gazed at her in surprise. "You do?”

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "We are pure-bloods after all. Even if we are blood-traitors.”

"I suppose.”

"Her name's Buttercup and no I didn't name her. Now come on, let's get you settled.”

Lena levitated his trunk and walked out of the room, Nott behind her and Arti taking up the rear. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw Mother grab Arti's arm and whisper in her ear, her gaze unusually stern. She had a feeling it was something along the lines of "Behave yourself.” And she had no doubt that Arti's response was "I will if he will.”

"That went better than I expected,” Father's voice said from below them, sounding relieved. "At least they didn't hurt each other.”

"Yet,” Arti muttered.

Lena turned back to see Nott gazing between them apprehensively. She winked at Arti which only made Nott look more nervous.

* * *

 

"Lena?” Roger asked hesitantly.

"Yeah?”

"Would it be all right if Anne came to visit? She hasn't had the chance to see Zach since she was visiting friends when he was born. And, well, she's very excited to see him and she's been driving me mad. I know you're probably exhausted and don't want an over-excited fourteen-year-old here, and we're going to see each other tonight, but...”

She chuckled. "Of course, she can!”

"Thanks. Today?”

"Sure.”

"Now?”

"Yes.”

"That would be fantastic.”

Lena laughed at Roger's look of relief. She laughed harder as he ran out the door.

He returned a few minutes later with Anne in tow. Or rather Anne arrived with Roger in tow, barreling up the stairs and bouncing with excitement as she stood in the doorway.

"Can I see him?”

"Of course,” Lena said smiling at her.

She led Anne up to the nursery. Opening the door, she went in, but Anne did not follow. She turned to find her standing hesitantly in the hallway.

"What's wrong?”

"I've never been around a baby before.”

"Ah. There's nothing to be afraid of,” Lena said reassuringly. "Come on,” she said, leading her into the room.

Zach was awake and staring up at the ceiling.

Anne approached his cot and gazed down at him.

"He's cross-eyed!” she exclaimed.

"Yes. He should be un-cross-eyed soon. But yes, for the time being, he is cross-eyed.” Anne giggled. "Give him your finger.”

"Why?”

"You'll see.”

Anne hesitantly extended a finger toward Zach. The instant it touched his pam, his fingers curled around hers. She gasped in delight.

Lena smiled. "Here, watch this.” She stroked Zach's foot with her finger. His toes spread apart and his foot turned slightly inward. "Unfortunately all these reflexes will go away in a few months. But they're fun to watch. If you hold his hands and you set his feet on something flat, he can walk too, sort of.”

"Really?” Anne's eyes were wide.

"We can try that some other time.”

"I can come see him again?”

"Of course you can! You're his aunt!”

Anne's squeal of excitement almost made Lena reconsider her offer however.

* * *

 

Mother and Father had invited the rest of the family – except for Father's parents who seemed to be pretending they did not exist – and Adrian's and Roger's families to a dinner party that night. Though they said that they were having it to celebrate Zach's birth, Lena had a sneaking suspicion that the party was, at least in part, to celebrate the fact that they weren't involved in the social season this year, and probably never would be again. Nott had declined the invitation, stating that he was tired and just wanted to spend a quiet night alone. Buttercup had been muttering about how impolite this was of him until Arti pointed out that should he come downstairs, there would probably be a duel.

"Maybe you should have gotten pregnant sooner, Lena and we'd have been able to leave them all behind before this,” Arti said with a wicked grin.

Father's mouth dropped open as Lena and Mother giggled, though she did her best to hide it.

"Don't worry,” Lena said reassuringly. "That wasn't something you'd have to worry about. Well, it'd have only been a few months earlier...”

"That's not helping.”

"Sorry.”

With that, Lena and Arti went upstairs to change.

"Thank Merlin we don't have to wear dress robes every night anymore.”

Lena nodded in agreement. "Once in a while isn't so bad.”

They could hear several voices downstairs when they emerged from their rooms some time later. Lena and Arti eyed each other warily before cautiously heading out onto the landing.

"No, thank you! We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers, or distant relations!” Lena called down the stairs.

There had been a large number of relatives they had never, or hardly ever met who had come to call, or wanted to, after Zach was born. Lena was getting rather tired of them.

Laughter floated up toward them.

"What about close relations?” a male voice called.

"Oh, good, it's the sane pair of grandparents,” Lena said in relief as the made their way downstairs. Arti giggled. "I'm glad at least Mother's parents want to see their first great-grandchild. It's _me_ Father's parents have a problem with, not him. So they should at least come to see him, even if they ignore _me_ , which I'd be grateful for.” Arti giggled. "Though I suppose they've never really forgive me – us – for being Sorted into Slytherin and this was the final straw.”

Arti grinned, then sighed. "They'll come around,” she said, though her tone indicated that she thought this rather unlikely.

Lena shrugged. "If they don't want to be around him, or us, I'd rather they not be.”

The adults turned as the pair came down the stairs. Well, Lena came down the stairs because she was holding Zach. Arti slid down the banister.

Grandpa laughed. "You take after your mother.”

"I hope I was more dignified than that.”

"Not in the least.”

"Oh, you both look lovely,” Granny said, smiling at them.

"It's so good to see you,” Arti said, hugging her tightly.

Grandpa laughed again, ruffling her hair. "It's only been a few days since the last time we saw you.”

"True, but now we have you all to ourselves,” Lena said. "Temporarily anyway.”

She looked past Grandpa to see Father standing behind him. Though he tried to hide it, she didn't miss the sadness in his eyes as he smiled at her.

The Floo chimed – Lena had gotten the idea from Harry and her family had made the necessary improvements – and the childish voices indicated the arrival of their aunt, uncle and cousins.

"My goodness,” Aunt Áine said, as she and the rest of her family walked in. "You certainly have had an exciting couple of weeks!”

"Yes, we have,” Arti agreed.

"May I?” she asked asked, gesturing at Zach.

"Of course,” Lena said, handing him to her. "He just had a nap so he shouldn't be too fussy.”

"It's been so long since I've held a baby,” Aunt Áine said, as she and the other adults walked out of the room. Lena tried to ignore the emptiness she felt as her son disappeared.

"What? Three years?” Father asked. "Try fifteen.”

"That's true.”

Their voices echoed down the hall as they went to the back of the house toward the garden. This left the young adults and the children alone.

"Did you catch them?” Diana asked, peering anxiously up at Arti.

"Catch who?” she asked.

"The bad people who hurt you.”

Arti shook her head. "No, we didn't.”

"But we will,” Lena promised.

"Did you hurt them?” Phoebe asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, we did,” Arti said smugly. "More than he hurt us.”

_Not exactly true, but they don't need to know that. Though I suppose with Tripe, that's an accurate description._

"Good,” the girls chorused.

Lena was vaguely disturbed by this and raised an eyebrow at Roger. The girls' attention was diverted however by Ollie demanding that his sisters play Gobstones with him, now. With that the children left, leaving the young adults alone.

"For children are innocent and love justice; while most of us are wicked and naturally prefer mercy.”

Arti's expression hardened. "Then I shall be childlike and prefer justice, because none of them deserve mercy.” 

* * *

 

Dinner was a crowded, noisy affair. Lena didn't remember having this much fun at dinner during the summer holidays in years. It was wonderful and relaxing.

Something brushed against her foot. She surreptitiously looked up, with surprised delight at Roger, but he was deep in conversation with Grandpa and Lena didn't even he could pull it off. She felt something graze the top of her foot a second time and she looked around to see Adrian glancing across the table at Arti. Lena bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing.

"I think Adrian's trying to play footsie with you,” she said in an undertone to Arti.

"I don't feel anything.”

"That's because he keeps missing.”

"Oh...”

A few seconds later, Lena was treated to an amusing spectacle of Adrian's expression going from confusion to comprehension to embarrassment to horror and finally delight within the space of thirty seconds. She guessed that Arti had more accurate aim. Luckily so did Roger.

After dinner, everyone gathered in the garden. Roger and Adrian began a game of chess.

"Why do you still play against him?” Arti asked from where she sat trying to solve a crossword puzzle in the morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet._ "You always lose.”

"I might not this time,” Adrian said without looking up.

"I didn't think stupidity was a House trait.”

"I am not stupid, I am stubborn!” Adrian countered with dignity, glaring up at her.

"Really? About the same thing to me.”

"Takes one to know one.”

Lena grinned. "Touché. Aren't you going to defend my honour?” she asked Roger, batting her eyelashes at him. Arti pretended to gag at the spectacle.

"Will kicking his arse at chess suffice?”

"I suppose. This time.”

"Just try i–”

"Checkmate,” Roger said smugly.

"What?” Adrian demanded, staring at the board as Roger's chess pieces cheered and his slunk off looking dejected. "How?”

Lena glanced at her watch. "That only took...ten minutes?”

Adrian glowered.

"Arti go boost his ego, will you? It'll get you both out of our hair and put him in a better mood. I'd rather not deal with him at the moment.”

Adrian glower turned into a grin as Arti took his hand and they walked back into the house.

"I've been thinking...” Lena began.

"Uh, oh,” Roger said, grinning.

She rolled her eyes. "As I was saying, unless there are people we haven't heard about being pregnant, Zach might be in a class all by himself.”

"You're forgetting the Muggle-borns.”

"Oh, yes I am. Still, it's going to be a small year.” Lena nodded somberly. "I have to tell you something.”

"Yeah?” Roger's brow wrinkled in worry. "What's wrong?”

"Nothing. It's just, well, we have a house guest.”

His expression cleared. "Really? Who?”

"Nott.”

Roger''s brow furrowed, a line appearing on the inner edge of his left eyebrow. "Huh?”

"Theodore Nott.”

"What?” he demanded, jumping out of his chair and knocking it over. "The son of the Death Eater?!”

The others had turned to stare at him.

"Sit down,” Lena hissed. "The _former_ son of the Death Eater. And he's neutral now.”

"Yes, but...but...” He sat down. "He hasn't–?”

"Tried anything? Of course not.” Lena smiled smugly. "We threatened him the minute he walked in the door.”

Roger grinned. "That's my girl.”

* * *

 

Though she couldn't see him, she could feel Nott's eyes on her and Zach. Of course he, like most proper pure-blood children would not have seen many, if any babies. Finally, she turned to face him. He quickly looked away.

"Do you want to hold him?” Roger asked. Lena gaped at him before turning her expression into one of polite curiosity as Nott looked up in surprise.

"Er...”

Lena tried not to laugh at the expression on Nott's face.

"Here, have a seat,” Roger said, gesturing to the couch.

Nott hesitated and to Lena's surprise shuffled across the room and sat down. Roger handed Zach to Nott, who looked as nervous as Lena felt.

"See, you have to hold his head like that. That's it. See, not so hard is it?” Nott shook his head.

"He's so small,” Nott said staring down at Zach with open curiosity.

"He is only a few days old,” Lena pointed out.

They sat in companionable silence for several minutes before Zach decided that it was too quiet and began to wail. Nott, looking panic-stricken quickly handed him to Roger before fleeing the room. Lena and Arti giggled.

"Why does he never do that to you?” Roger asked in exasperation.

"I'm his mother,” Lena said smugly. "Get used to it.” 

* * *

 

A pop sounded and Lena didn't have to look up to know that it was Buttercup. "Mistress Selena?” Lena rolled her eyes. Her attempts to get Buttercup to simply call her by her name had fallen on deaf ears. "There is being someone here to see you. Miss Greengrass. Two Miss Greengrasses.”

"Daphne Greengrass and her sister are here?!” Lena turned toward her sister's bedroom. "Arti!” she called.

A muffled response came from the other side of the door before it opened. "What?”

"The Greengrass sisters are here.”

"What? In this house?” Lena nodded. "Damn,” Arti muttered.

Buttercup wagged a finger at her. "You isn't to be saying such words, miss.”

Lena rolled her eyes. "You think she doesn't know a lot more or use them? You should have heard me when I was in labour. I made the entire room blush.” Arti snickered.

"Why're they here?” Arti asked, ignoring Buttercup's scowl of disapproval.

Instead of answering, Lena turned back to the house-elf. "Can you tell them we'll come down in a minute?”

"Yes, miss.” Buttercup curtsied then disappeared with a pop.

"I suppose we better get going then. It's rude to make them wait.”

Arti made a face. "For all I can, they can wait all day. Why are they here?” she repeated, with a whine.

Lena sighed with annoyance and exasperation. There were times she just wanted to strangle her sister. This was one of them. Unfortunately sororicide, however warranted would mean being sent to Azkaban, which was not something she wanted.

"Because they have nowhere else to go with the social season over and public knowledge of where their loyalties lie. People would tolerate them, but like Nott they'd be safer with those who were like-minded. Which is probably why they're come to call since it's an open secret that he's here.”

Rather unnervingly Nott emerged from his room as they went by like a house-elf who had been summoned. After hearing who was here, he followed them to the sitting room. No doubt he was glad to have more refined company. The sisters were sipping tea when they arrived. They both looked up when Lena and Arti came in, but did nothing more than give Nott appraising glances at his arrival. The Greengrass sisters had the kind of grace and poise that Lena knew neither she nor Arti would never have, much to her grandparents' dismay.

Lena and Greengrass – this was going to get confusing with two of them – the Elder stared at each other for a few moments.

"It has been some time since we have seen each other,” Greengrass said as Lena took a seat beside her. Arti went over to sit with the others. ”

"Yes,” Lena agreed. "A month and a half.”

"You've had an eventful month and a half from what I have heard. Speaking of which, I hear congratulations are in order. A boy if I'm not mistaken.”

"Thank you. Yes, a boy. And you? Anything of note that I haven't been privy to?”

"You know very well you're the talk of society.” Greengrass gazed at her with a hint of derision and resignation.

"I suppose I am,” Lena said rolling her eyes. She sighed.

"Given what you have and haven't done regarding certain events, you probably will continue to be for quite some time.” Lena groaned. Daphne smirked at her. "For someone who hates to be the centre of attention, you certainly are good at doing things that are gossip-worthy. You've broken every unwritten rule we have.”

"I don't intend to!”

"Don't you?” she asked blandly.

"Well, maybe a little,” Lena acquiesced.

Greengrass leaned back in her chair, pulling her feet up. "I'm sure most pure-blood women are quite jealous of you. And the Dark ones desperately want you on their side. Our numbers are shrinking very quickly.”

Lena nodded. "They do,” she said darkly. "They've made that quite clear. As I'm sure you've heard. Though I suppose they've been telling everyone that we attacked them for no reason. Which, they didn't actually _do_ anything to us, except threaten us. But we did do more damage to them than they did to us.” She grinned.

Greengrass nodded. "I'm glad that they did not harm you.”

"As am I.”

"If you ever need anything...”

Lena nodded. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you. And you.”

"You have already done enough for me and others like me.” Greengrass nodded at Nott. Which reminds me of our...arrangement.”

"Ah, yes. It's an irrelevant point now, at least on my part anyhow. Of course, I'll still honour my part of the agreement. You'll need our...help”– protection was probably not a word Greengrass wanted to hear – "now more than ever.”

Greengrass nodded. "We do. People with our views are not very welcome within society, and it is rather lonely. Now I know how you must have felt all these years.”

"It must be harder for you than for me. At least I have a solid support system with the DA and everyone else. But you who are on neither side don't have a lot of people to turn to.”

"I never thought I'd miss seeing you,” Greengrass said with a small smile.

"Nor I,” Lena admitted. And it was true. She had never had any reason to dislike Greengrass and it had been a comfort to know that in the crowd of stuck-up pure-bloods, there had been someone who hadn't disliked her.

"I'm glad that there are ways for people like us to be safe. I never imagined we'd have a place to go.”

"You're welcome here anytime.”

"Thank you. I really appreciate all you've done for us.” Greengrass gazed around her room and when she turned back, her eyes were full of envy. "It must be nice to be able to live as you please. No constraints or rules, no societal expectations and obligations....”

"I simply chose to ignore them is all.”

"You might be able to ignore social customs, but going against the Dark ones is more than simply choosing to do so. You should have been a Gryffindor. You have the courage.”

Lena laughed humourlessly, shaking her head. "It's not because I'm brave. You have no idea how terrified I am. The Light would not kill or torture my family and friends to force me to join them.”

"Why then?”

"Because it's the right thing to do.”

"And?”

Lena was taken aback at the fact that Greengrass could read her that well. She glanced around to find Greengrass the Younger and Nott deep in conversation. Arti had slipped away unnoticed.

 _At least I've taught her something_.

"I don't think we will be missed if we leave.”

Greengrass nodded and followed Lena up to her room. Lena sat down, leaning back against her bed, Greengrass settled herself against the wall opposite her.

"Why else do you not join them? Besides your upbringing, though that is hardly a determining factor.” She didn't waste time this one.

"Even if I did believe that Muggle-borns and blood-traitors were unfit to live, I could never be a Death Eater.”

Daphne nodded though whether in agreement Lena wasn't sure. "Why?”

"For some of the same reasons you won't join them, really. I couldn't torture anyone, even if I believed they were the most vile filth that had ever lived. Yes, I told Maya that I could use an Unforgivable if I had to save the life of someone I loved. But I couldn't use it just for the sake of torturing someone. And I certainly wouldn't enjoy torturing people as the Death Eaters seem to.” She shivered. "Merlin I don't know how they do it.”

"They do not have the same...inhibitions that you and I have.”

"No, they don't. Especially Voldemort, to go after a baby,” Lena said in disgust. Greengrass nodded.

"You say the Dark Lord's name.” Lena looked up at Greengrass in surprise. She thought that only his followers called him that. Greengrass in turn was staring at her with a kind of awe that made Lena feel embarrassed.

"I do. Harry taught us not to be afraid of him. Of the things he is capable of certainly, but not the person himself. And it definitely helps not to be afraid of him.”

"You more than the others should know what he is capable of, living with our Housemates,” Greengrass said sharply.

Lena nodded gravely. "I do. But being afraid of him would only make it harder to fight against him. It is why his followers dare not leave him. Or if they do, they do not live long. That is how he keeps them loyal, if loyalty can be commanded by fear. A rather effective strategy, I must say.”

"You still haven't really answered my question.”

Lena nodded as she groped for words, swallowing nervously. "Aside from my inability to hurt others – well, hurt them without justification, because as I told Maya, I'd be willing and able to use an Unforgivable against someone who was hurting someone I loved–”

"And she was horrified, no doubt,” Greengrass said mockingly.

"Yes, she was,” Lena said and was shocked to realise that her tone was also mocking.

Greengrass laughed derisively. "Typical Gryffindor. Too noble for such things are they? The Light will lose if they aren't willing to use any means necessary. Not that I want them to. Lose, that is. Having the Dark Lord win would be horrible for all those who do not support him, even those who do not oppose him outright.”

Lena bristled and would have jumped to Maya's defense, but she couldn't exactly disagree with Greengrass' assertion. She deiced to ignore the comment and went on.

"I could never be a Death Eater because I couldn't handle being under Voldemort's control. Merlin knows he's cruel to those who disagree with him, but also to those who follow him, especially if they've done something to displease him. And I couldn't handle being tortured if I make a mistake and no doubt I would, I'd try to pin the blame on someone – anyone – else to keep myself from getting hurt any more or at all if I could help.”

"What's wrong with that? You're only acting as a typical Slytherin would.”

"But I'm not!”

"Oh, right. You're _braver_ than we are, are you? You're too _noble_ to do such things.”

"Stop putting words in my mouth Greengrass,” Lena snapped. "I'm not like y–them.”

"My apologies,” she said, looking slightly taken aback.

"Sorry,” Lena mumbled. "I didn't mean to offend you.” She glanced uneasily at Greengrass who now looked as impassive as ever and gestured for her to continue.

"Do not be afraid of offending me, I know it is not your aim to do so.. I know we don't and probably never will see completely see eye to eye.”

She sighed. "I suppose you're right though. I would act like a typical Slytherin and try to keep myself from being hurt. I couldn't handle being tortured so I'd try to get them to go after someone else, _anyone_ else, probably even my sister. And if I'd do that to my _sister_ , Merlin knows I wouldn't give a damn about my "friends”, such as they were had I been brought up as you have.” Greengrass nodded. "And if I did anything to make her get hurt or killed, I'd never forgive myself.”

"That's where you wouldn't be acting like a typical Slytherin. We wouldn't care who got hurt as long as it wasn't us. We probably wouldn't even care if it was a sibling, a parent, a lover... Are you sure the Sorting Hat put you in the correct House?”

"Yes. I asked it to.”

Greengrass' eyebrows shot up. Lena didn't think she had ever seen her look so shocked and she tried not to laugh.

"You–you _asked_ it to put you in Slytherin?” Greengrass shook her head in disbelief, staring at Lena as though she needed to get a room at St. Mungo's as soon as possible.

Lena nodded. "So that I could prove that not all Slytherins were Death Eaters in training.”

"That's very ambitious for an eleven year old.”

"What can I say? Given what I've done since then.”

"Yes, that is true. But you were able to do that because of your family's views.” Lena nodded. "Not all of us are so lucky. It would be all they know. It _is_ all they know.”

"And that scares me. The possibility that if I had grown up in a proper pure-blood family that that would be all I know. To do everything for the family's own good, to continue the family line, to increase the family's status. Even marrying your cousins to keep the bloodline pure.” Lena scoffed. "As if anyone is really pure. Well some of us are... But that's another matter for another time. We could be here all day.” After a moment, she asked almost wistfully, "How did Maya and Sirius Black do it? No wonder they're in Gryffindor.”

"You're forgetting Cedrella Black.”

Lena furrowed her brow. "She married Septimus Weasley didn't she?

"Every pure-blood family has its white sheep. You should know about that.”

Lena smirked in amusement. "Indeed. And you?”

"Perhaps. I hear there was at least one Squib and someone who married a Muggle.” She said "Muggle” as though there was a bad taste in her mouth.

"I suppose to you Muggle, Muggle-born and blood-traitor are all equally bad.”

"Of course.”

"But without them we would die out. We can't keep marrying our cousins forever, we'd all become like Crabbe and Goyle, perhaps even produce more Squibs. Or at the very least idiots like them.”

Greengrass' eyes flashed, but she said nothing. After a few silent moments she spoke. "Would you?”

"Would I what?”

"Betray your sister or your friends?”

"That's what I'm afraid of,” Lena said quietly, staring down at her clasped hands. "Especially if someone tried to hurt my son. I'd do anything to save him. And I know I said I'd be willing to use an Unforgivable, but I'm not sure I really could when the time came. I'd be _willing_ to but doing so would be an entirely different matter and I'm not sure I actually could. Me on the other hand...I wouldn't care what they did to me as long as it meant he – they would be safe. And I know I say that, but I'm still so afraid that I would would betray someone if I...”

"You won't.”

Lena glanced up at her. "How do you know?”

"You're stronger than that. That's what makes you more like a Gryffindor than a Slytherin. Or a Hufflepuff really,” she said with a hint of scorn. "Loyalty and bravery and all that. Something most Slytherins do not value. Or rather, our definition of bravery is rather unconventional.”

Lena chuckled. "Slytherin would be rolling in his grave to hear this.”

"Good.” Greengrass smiled, nodding in satisfaction.

Lena giggled, but stopped abruptly when she realised Greengrass was staring at her. Her piercing eyes unnerved her. Lena was reminded strongly of Luna Lovegood and had a feeling Greengrass could see into her head and read her thoughts. That was not a pleasant feeling. Her next question did not help.

"That's not all there is, is it? There's more, isn't there?””

Lena looked away. "No. Yes,” she said after a moment.

"What?”

"There are days I wish I were Dark.”

"Why?”

"Because...because the Light is kinder to those who make mistakes. And I'm bound to make them. Merlin knows I already have.” Greengrass made no comment on the fact that Lena had just contradicted herself completely.

"You're referring to the incident with Pritchard in January, I assume.”

Lena nodded, staring down at her hands. "At least then I'd feel like I'd paid for it. And it wouldn't be frowned upon to seek revenge, to hurt or kill the bastard who did it to her. Even if the Light believed my actions to be justified, there'd still be those who would disagree at my...methods.”

"You just said you wouldn't be able to torture anyone,” Greengrass pointed out.

"The rational part of me doesn't want to. But deep down, I'd tear him limb from limb if I ever lay eyes on him again. But even then, the part of me that fears what would happen if I let myself do it, would probably keep me from doing anything. And I'd rather it be me than him. I could have blamed the fact that he was transformed at the time, but he had definitely taken Wolfsbande so he was in complete control of himself. And being under the control of someone like Voldemort, you wouldn't do anything but obey. So I'd rather it be me than him, since I had complete control over what I did – or didn't – do.”

Greengrass studied her carefully. "You would rather be tortured for what you believe to be your role in what happened to her than be killed with kindness, as it were. I assume Pritchard doesn't blame you.” Lena shook her head. How did she do it? This girl was rather terrifying. "You've never told anything this have you?”

"No. So why I am telling you all this when we hardly know each other I don't know.”

"You need a non-judgmental neutral party to listen to you.”

"I suppose.” She gazed at Greengrass curiously. "How do you do it?”

"I'm no Legilimens. I've just spent my life learning to read people.”

Lena nodded dumbly. "You remind me of Luna.”

Daphne laughed. It was a strange sound, as though she hardly knew how. "I suppose I do. That's quite a compliment, thank you. I've been compared to much worse. They call me the Ice Queen.” She laughed. "It's easier to blend into the crowd and be forgotten when you're emotionless. It's safer that way. Especially now...” Lena nodded in agreement. "Though I suppose that's nothing compared to what they have called you.”

Lena shrugged. "I've been called worse.” She grinned. "And I can say that most of what they call me is not something I'd be insulted by.”

* * *

 

"I'm so glad I won't have to take Potions anymore,” Daphne said with a sigh of relief.

"You don't like it?” Lena asked in surprise.

"Not as much as I like some of my other subjects, like Herbology.”

"Fitting.”

Daphne gave a small smile. "Isn't it?”

"Does your sister like Astronomy? Or does she want to work for the DMLE?”

She laughed, shaking her head. "No. You know as well as I do that women like us don't work outside the home. It's unseemly.”

"Of course.”

Daphne sighed. "But everyone thinks that as a Slytherin I should like Potions and do well in it. I get decent marks but I just don't like it.”

"There's nothing wrong with that. Nothing says you have to fit completely with what people expect you to, Slytherin or not.”

"You'd know about that, wouldn't you?”

"I do.” 

* * *

 

"Where'd you disappear to with Greengrass?” Arti asked after the pair had gone home.

"We talked,” Lena said simply.

"What about?”

"Things,” Lena said, though she knew her response wouldn't keep Arti from asking questions. "Things that you needn't concern yourself with.”

"I see.”

Lena sighed. "Look, I just needed someone from the outside to talk to, all right?”

Arti nodded, frowning. "It's bad enough Nott's here, but now the Greengrass sisters are coming here too?” she grouses. "When did our house turn into a sanctuary for neutral pure-bloods?” she asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Come now,” Lena chided gently. "The Greengrasses are only visiting.”

"Thank Merlin. And if today was any indication, we might get at least him and Astoria out of our hair.”

"Why?”

"You didn't see the way she was looking at him?”

Lena smiled. "Well then.”

"But of course he'll come back here.”

"He needs somewhere to go. It's not safe for him at home.” Lena shivered. "Poor boy, that's just awful, to not be safe in your own home. Not that any children of pure-blood supremacist are exactly safe,” she concluded darkly.

Arti nodded. "I know, but I never thought any of them'd come _here_.”

"Neither did they, I'm sure.” Lena sighed. "I thought we'd have a peaceful few weeks until term started – or as peaceful as you can get with a newborn in the house – and _he_ has to come and ruin it.”

"You hypocrite!”

* * *

 

Unable to stand being in the house another minute, Lena went to the twin's shop the next day to escape for a few hours.

"How's your Animagus training coming?” Lee asked when the usual round of conversation had finished. "How far along are you?”

She burst out laughing. "I thought giving birth to Zach would put an end to that question.” Lee chuckled. "Slowly. I haven't had as much time as you have to progress very far. I've transfigured my hands and my feet. I'm working on the rest slowly. If I'm lucky, I'll be finished by the time term starts. Draco's been a great help since we're both foxes.”

"Is _that_ how you got done so quickly?”

"As if you didn't ask Harry and Ginny for help yourselves.”

"All right, all right.”

"Have you gotten your transfiguration done?”

"Yes. Now I just have to write my incantation and take the potion.”

"Lucky,” Lena said, without any real rancor.

"Let's see!” Maya said excitedly to Lena. "Show us what you've done!”

Lena frowned in concentration as she transfigured her left hand. It was now covered in black fur. Grinning in satisfaction she looked up.

"If my eyes were green I could say I had House colours, since part of me is going to be silver.” Maya and Lee laughed. "I wonder if I could keep them like this”– she gestured at her now black-furred feet as she attempted to wiggle her toes –"it'd be warmer in the winter.”

"It would,” Lee agreed, looking thoughtful.

"I wonder if they'll let us brew the potion at school?” Maya asked when they had tired of watching each other transfigure themselves.

"That's not a bad idea. We are all of age and as long as we register ourselves when we're finished, it shouldn't be a problem. Though of course we won't want to tell anyone what we're doing.”

Lee nodded.

"That'd make sneaking in and out of the castle much easier.”

"I think they'd notice a werewolf running around.”

"We could hide you,” Lena countered. "Disillusionment still works on a werewolf! And on us for that matter.”

"True enough,” Lee agreed.

"Oh, don't encourage her!”

"If I don't, someone else will.” 

* * *

 

"Do you ever wish you'd never been involved in the war?” Maya asked.

_Seems to be a common theme among us these days._

"Every day,” Lena replied. "Not so much before, but now...”

"I can imagine, with Zach.”

"You must too.” A pang of guilt that would probably never go away, shot through her.

"Sometimes,” Maya admitted. "But if the war hadn't happened, I might not have had the courage to defy my parents. I wouldn't have met Lee, or you, or joined the DA...”

Lena nodded. "That's true.”

A moment later, there was a knock on Maya's door.

"Come in!” Maya called.

The door opened and Roger stepped in. "Arti said you were here.”

Lena smiled up at him. "You couldn't stay away from me for a day, could you?”

Roger laughed. "No, I couldn't. I love you too much.”

"You two are adorable,” Maya giggled.

Roger coughed self-consciously. "Anyway, I wanted to take you somewhere.”

"A date?” Lena asked eagerly. Roger nodded. "Where?

"Not telling.” Lena pouted. "It'd ruin the surprise.”

"I don't care.” Maya giggled.

Just then Lee stuck his head in the door.

"I was thinking,” he said, looking at Maya, "now that they're both here, that we could tell them about Percy's project. Maybe they could help?”

"Oh, yes!”

"Percy Weasley?” Roger asked in surprise. Lee nodded.

"But–but I thought he supported the Ministry,” Lena said in surprise.

Maya grinned mischievously. "That's what they want us to think.”

"My goodness.”

"Don't tell anyone!”

"Of course I won't. But why are we going to Percy's?”

Lee and Maya proceeded to tell them about the Red Shepherd.

"That's a wonderful idea!”

Maya nodded. "We thought so too.”

"I still can't believe _Percy_ thought of that,” Lena said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What? You don't think he's smart enough?” Lee asked, looking offended. "You of all people should know that there are non-Ravenclaws who are smart. Look at Hermione!”

"I didn't mean...”

He smiled reassuringly. "I know, I know.

"What is that book you were talking about?”

"It's called _The Scarlet Pimpernel_.”

"I should read it.”

"You should. It's good. Do you have it?

"I don't know. I don't think so.” She looked up to see Roger looking very eager. "Yes, we can got buy it.”

"Foyles?” He was practically salivating.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Yes. Now let's go to Percy's before you melt into a puddle on the floor. And then we can go to Foyle's. And then we can go on our date.”

Maya's laughter followed them out the door. 

* * *

 

The building they went into was dingy and slightly dilapidated. The inside was not much better.

"Ugh, Percy wants to open a shop here?”

Roger rolled his eyes. "Are you a witch or not? He can easily paint the place.”

"Still...”

They found Percy in a back room, bent over a contraption.

"Thank you for coming." he said, shaking hands. "And how is your newest arrival? A boy, I hear?"

"Yes, Zachary Cedric." Lena started to reach into her pocket, then paused. "Unless you mean the other newest arrival…"

"No, I was referring to the baby," Percy said hastily. "I know perfectly well what your other arrival looks like."

 _Yes you would_.

"Yes, and why they had to dump him on Selena's family I don't understand," Roger grumbled. "There must have been other people who would be willing to take him."

Lena sighed inwardly. "Yes, willing." She took the photograph out of her pocket, elbowing Roger in the side as she handed it to Percy. "For their own reasons, most of them. Try to show a little sense, will you? They wanted to keep him alive, and with us he'll stay alive. He may drive me mad, or the Greengrasses might, but we won't die."

"Not before our time, in any case," Percy murmured, studying the picture. "Quite a handsome child. Congratulations.” She smiled. "Now, I believe Lee and Maya have explained the basic premise we'll be working with?"

"Some of it." Roger took the photograph and put it in his pocket. "I'm not sure I understand it, though. What's the point of all the fancy-dress and symbols and code names?"

"To fight fire with fire." Percy drew his wand to make a literal illustration, showing two streams of flame shooting at one another, the impact point marked by showers of sparks going in every direction. "While the water slips in from underneath, unnoticed." A wave arose and swamped one of the fires, putting it out with no trace.

"Still don't follow," said Selena, shaking her head.

"The Death Eaters have their own fancy-dress and their own symbol and their own names for themselves and their master." Lena shivered as Percy vanished his illustration and holstered his wand. "Therefore, when they see an opponent arise who also has all of these things, they will think of this opponent, of us, as real competition. They will put all their strength and all their cunning towards destroying us. And meanwhile, Harry and the DA, and Professor Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, will be able to get on with the real work of destroying Voldemort."

"So you're just going to be window-dressing?" Lena bit her lip to keep from laughing at Roger's disappointed look. She did however, roll her eyes at his next sentence. "No offense, but I'm not sure I'm up for play-acting without any real work involved."

"It'll be work, though," she said, watching Percy's face. "Like the skirmishers with the DA. Luring the Death Eaters into ambushes, or losing them when they're on your trail. Right?"

"Exactly." Percy inclined his head to her. Lena felt smug. "And our work will also have a second facet. Had you planned yet on who might be tasked with bringing the Muggle relations of wizards to your Sanctuary, if the wizards themselves are unable to do it?"

"No, that hasn't come up." Roger perked up again. "Are you thinking your group—the Red Shepherds, was it?—do you think they could do that?"

"It would be our pleasure." Percy smiled. Lena gave him an approving look, grinning to herself. Roger as now in his element. "And if, as I have heard posited, the Death Eaters have spies within the Ministry, perhaps even in positions of power, where they can cause Muggles or Muggleborns to be harassed in ways which may be immoral but are not exactly illegal…"

"You'd know about it." Lena nodded. "Or your dad would. Everybody knows him, goes to him for help, tells him things they know."

"And with a group that's not in school anymore, you have more freedom of movement." Roger had started to shape the air with his hands as he talked. "I mean, some of us have other responsibilities”–he glanced sideways at Lena before continuing –"but we can still get away more quickly than Hogwarts students, even ones who're in with the house-elves. And we can't be Traced, which may not be a problem after the year's finished but it won't be finished for… well, a year, or near enough one, and the war isn't exactly going to wait. I think you've got something here, Weasley. Is that offer still open?"

"Of course." Percy extended his hand, and he and Roger shook on it. "Welcome to the Red Shepherds."

"Glad to be part of it." Roger looked around him. "So is this where you're going to set up? It's a bit dusty."

"It won't be for long." Percy glanced at Lena. "Is there any basis in fact for the rather touching story I've been hearing regarding your houseguest and his house-elf?"

Lena snorted. "Strip it of the flourishes and it's probably all true," she replied with a sigh. "He didn't kiss her, she didn't cry, and he didn't threaten to drown her in the nearest loo, but he did free her and she did promise to take service under him as soon as he's left Hogwarts. Why?"

"Because if he'd care to suggest that she might come to help us here, we would be grateful." Percy gestured vaguely around the space. "Diagon Alley's newest restaurant shouldn't look like this."

"Restaurant?" Roger frowned. "Aren't those a lot of work?"

"I have an expert on my side." Percy chuckled briefly. "It seems George's lady friend may work in a paper shop now, but she didn't always. Her first job, at the advanced age of fourteen, was in a pub, where she learned within the space of two years to do everything except tend bar, and quite possibly a bit of that when the owner wasn't looking. With her to guide us, I think we should do well enough to pass."

"Do you have a name for it yet?" Selena asked. Chrystal was starting to impress her more and more. It would probably be a good idea to befriend her, although of course, she wanted to to do for purely social reasons as well.

"Yes, it was named almost as soon as we stepped inside." Percy regarded the dirty walls with a smile. "Welcome to the Pepper Pot."

"I like it,” Roger said approvingly.

"Thank you.”

They talked for a few more minutes before Lena and Roger left. She let Roger go first, using the pretense of straightening her grimy robes as a pretense to have a word with Percy. She gave him a sideways look as she brushed herself off. "Well done, the way you let him argue himself around. I've seldom heard better."

"Thank you."

"So why aren't you a Slytherin?"

"Tradition." Percy paused, as though recalling something. "And perseverance. I believe Professor McGonagall would tell you that my Sorting was one of the longest ones she has ever witnessed."

Lena pressed her lips together firmly, trying to hold back her laughter. She nodded in comprehension, before hurrying out with a quick wave. Once she was safely outside, she burst out laughing.

"What?”

"Nothing. Just asked Percy something.”

Roger nodded. They walked a few more paces before he spoke again. "I er, don't suppose I had to ask your permission to join in Percy's little escapade, do I?”

Lena turned to him in surprise. "What? No, of course not! Roger, I'm not your mother, and even if I was you are of age and you've left school.”

Roger smiled. "Just making sure.” 

* * *

 

"The end of the war couldn't come fast enough,” Lena said with a sigh as they walked hand in hand out of the restaurant. "We wouldn't have to be afraid of going to Diagon Alley.”

"I know. I don't know how you've managed so far.”

"Luck, cunning and scheming. Although it's most of those who left school this year who're the problem, so it's not too difficult to manage anymore.”

"That's good. I wouldn't want your last year to be something that you don't remember fondly.”

Lena smiled sadly. "Mine probably won't be so bad, but after that...”

"Let's just take this one day at a time.” 

* * *

 

Mother found her standing at the window with Zach in her arms, staring out into the night sky.

"Can't sleep?”

Lena shook her head. "I wish none of this had ever happened.”

By "this”, Lena knew Mother understood that she did not include her son's existence.

Mother put a hand on her shoulder. "So do all who live to see such times,” she said. "But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world Lena, besides the will of evil. You-Know-Who was meant to return. In which case, you were also meant to fight him. And that is an encouraging thought.” Lena nodded. Mother gazed at her, tenderly stroking her hair. "I would have liked you to never know war. But I wasn't given that choice. Nor was I given the choice to keep you from becoming involved. And I certainly can't stop you now. I'd like to have keep your sister uninvolved as long as possible, but as you two do nearly everything together, I couldn't very well stop her either,” she said with a small laugh.

Lena nodded again, smiling ruefully. "No, I don't think that would have worked. She's better at me at some things when it comes to fighting. Her wand work is much better, even if I know more spells than she does.”

"Just please don't start any duels in the house.”

Lena nodded. "I think we can do that.” Mother nodded approvingly, but frowned as Lena went on with a grin, "Only because I don't want her to win. On the other hand, the more we practice, the better I'll get.” Mother gave her an exasperated look. "I assume it's all right if we duel outside?”

Mother sighed wearily. "All right.”

 


	17. Something's Afoot

_Crash the party and they’ll never know_

_[Some things, you can’t reverse it]_

_Act the part and they will never know_

_[I’m such a stupid person]_

_Crash the party and they’re out the door_

_[We’re on the slow and steady]_

_Crash the party and then we’ll drink it all_

_[I’m feeling cool already]_

_Crash the party and they will never know_

**"Crash The Party”,** _**Colma: The Musical** _

***

 

She tried to go quickly past the drawing room, but the door was open and Daphne caught a glimpse of the family tree which hung on the wall. She turned and walked in before a dismayed Lena could stop her. Lena sighed.

"I didn't get a chance to look at this before,” Daphne said, gesturing at the tapestry.

Lena nodded, twisting her robes in her hands. "No, I suppose not.”

"Your family crest is complicated,” Daphne noted gazing up at it intently.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. This was safe territory.

"Yes,” Lena agreed. "We were originally French–"

"Really? Moon doesn't sound French.”

"It used to be Mohun or Moion, or something like that. That's why our crest is a fleur-de-lys, see?” Daphne nodded. "It signifies purity and light and is the floral badge of France. The gold colour of the fleur-de-lys means generosity and elevation of the mind. Then there's the the helmet, and also the earl's coronet that's underneath everything, signifies William's rank as a baron. The three silver crescents underneath means that he was honored by the sovereign, in this case, William the Conqueror for fighting with him, which is how he got his barony. Underneath that, is the red shield which means military strength. The eagle on the shield represents strength and bravery, and as this one has it's wings displayed, that means protection. The lions supporting the shield symbolise courage, bravery, and so on. And the oak leaves – at least we think they're oak – that surround everything symbolise bravery.”

Daphne nodded, looking bored. Good, maybe she would move on. "You should have been a Gryffindor.”

Lena laughed. "I'd have made a bad Gryffindor. But I think a lot of our family has been.”

But no such luck. Daphne gazed eagerly up and down the tapestry before turning back to Lena. "Does your family really go back almost a thousand years? That's practically the Founders time.” The awe in Daphne's voice unnerved her. "Even the Founders' families have become extinct in the male line.”

Lena shifted uncomfortably, though she gave Daphne a smug smile. "Yes, it does.” This at least, they could be proud of, but she frowned, knowing what was coming next. "I suppose yours only goes back about seven generations?"

"Ten," Daphne said tartly. "And I suppose your family's all been magical?”

She nodded shortly. "As far as I know. I mean, we've had a few Squibs over the years.”

"And they're still on here?"

Lena shrugged indifferently. "Why not?"

"They're _Squibs_ ," Daphne said as though that explained everything. Seeing that she wasn't going to get the desired reaction, she asked, "What about your mother's family?”

Lena thought for a moment. "I think we go back about three hundred years. I'll have to ask.”

Daphne nodded. "That you wouldn't need to prove. Still, as it's your father's family that's in question, that makes things more difficult for you.” Lena nodded curtly. "Do you have any other proof that it really goes back this far? Besides this?” She made an off-hand gesture at the tapestry.

"Do you need more?" Lena asked in exasperation. "If you do, there're probably records at the Ministry, although I'm not sure how far back they go.”

"At least _we_ don't have to prove our purity,” Daphne said with a lofty sneer. "You go too far back to be absolutely certain.” Lena rolled her eyes. Pure-blood snobbery worked both ways. You could have too much or too little magical blood to satisfy the ones who really cared. "I mean, they can't have just appeared out of thin air.”

"Where do you think magic came from in the first place? And if my family goes back that far, what about descendants of the Founders? If any of them are still alive, how else would you prove it, considering that they probably aren't called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin anymore?

"And why do you care if we've got more proof than this? You wouldn't dare ask the Lestranges or the Malfoys that would you now? Merlin knows we were good enough for them when we married into their families." She shuddered. "Such unfortunate relations."

Daphne's head jerked up and she stared. "You're related to the Malfoys? And the Lestranges?" Daphne's dumfounded expression at Lena's lack of enthusiasm regarding this piece of information was quite amusing.

"All pure-blood families are related," Lena said scornfully. "Which is why I'm shocked most of them aren't addled enough end up in the Janus Thickey Ward. We, on the other hand, are lucky since we had no issue with marrying Muggles or half-bloods."

"So you aren't really pure-bloods then," Daphne sneered.

She shrugged. "None of us are really. Though just because you have Muggles in the family doesn't mean that some of us aren't what we consider pure-blood."

Daphne was scanning the tapestry, frowning. "Where are they then?"

"Up there," Lena said, pointing. The tapestry unfurled and she lit her wand and indicated the appropriate potion of the family tree. "Two hundred years was good enough for the Lestranges back then."

"They wouldn't marry you now."

"Nor we them."

Daphne bent to study the more recent generations "You have cousins. Why have I never heard of them?”

"My paternal aunt is a Muggle. My uncle didn't see the need to subject them to the prejudices of our society.”

"I see. After a thousand years the heir of your family name is a half-blood?”

Lena rolled her eyes again. "Yes.”

"Pity your father never had a son. Then you could continue for another generation.”

"His greatest failure," Lena said sardonically. "It's a little too late for that now. That reminds me, we need to put Zach on the tree.”

"You're going to put your b–son on _here_?”

She shrugged. "Why not?”

"But he's–he's not...”

"Legitimate?” Daphne nodded. "So? He's still my son.” Daphne huffed but said nothing. "Besides, he's probably not the first. My ancestors must've had some running around. And what's so bad about that? William the Conqueror was a bastard too and he became the King of England."

As much as she didn't want to discuss the subject, she couldn't resist one barb. She tossed her head. "At least we have an heir, even if he is a half-blood. And Roger's family too. Legitimate or not, we still have a son. You and your sister are the only ones in your generation aren't you? So the Greengrass name ends with you. Or more accurately, it ended with your father.”

Daphne gazed sullenly at her before turning and striding out of the room. Lena smirked in satisfaction.

"What did you say to her?” Mother asked wearily when she came into the drawing room a few minutes later.

"Nothing. At least nothing she didn't deserve.” Mother gave her a sharp look. Lena sighed. "All right, fine. She wanted to see the tapestry. And she went on about how we couldn't prove that we were magical that far back and it was a shame that Ollie's only a half-blood. So I told her at least we had a male heir. Her family's just got girls.”

Mother sighed. "No wonder she's upset. I'd have thought becoming of age would have made you more sensible.” Lena raised an eyebrow. "But apparently I was mistaken.”

She grinned smugly but said nothing.

* * *

 

Lena found Arti in the garden humming "Sixteen Going on Seventeen.”

"Not that that's exactly accurate. He's already eighteen, almost nineteen and you're by no means naïve about men, or naïve in general.”

"Very true.”

"Too bad we don't have a gazebo for you two to dance and sing in.”

She giggled. "Even if we did, I wouldn't be dancing in it. I'm bound to go through the glass.”

Lena winced. "That would not be fun. We could make it Unbreakable first.”

"Then I might.”

"That's what I'll get you for your birthday then.”

"Please tell me you're joking.”

"I might be.”

'You're awful.'

"Thank you.”

"That wasn't a compliment.”

"I don't care.”

"Although if you get it for me for my birthday, I'd already be seventeen.”

"Your birthday's not until the end of January. There's plenty of time between now and then.”

"Can we please forget we ever had this conversation. I do not want a gazebo for my birthday.”

"All right, fine. Would you like a fountain instead?”

"I hate you.”

* * *

 

Someone knocked on her door.

"Come in!' Lena called, puzzled.

As far as she knew Daphne hadn't come back – and she doubted she would for a while – and Arti was out and she could hear Mother and Father down the hall. That only left one person. Well two, but she didn't think he would want to see her. Indeed, the door opened to reveal Astoria standing hesitantly, biting her lip.

"What a pleasant surprise. What brings you here?” Lena asked, beckoning the girl inside.

Astoria came in and closed the door, before coming to sit by her, looking as awkward as Lena felt.

"I'd like to ask you something. Something personal.”

"Yes?” Lena asked, wondering what the girl could possibly want to talk about.

"How'd you know Davies was the one?” she asked, almost timidly.

The question caught Lena off guard. _That was fast. They've only really known each other for three days really and she's already asking me that? My goodness._

"I didn't, at first,” she admitted. "I thought it was too good to be true.” Astoria nodded. "I mean, someone like Roger fancying to someone like _me_? But after a while, when it didn't turn out to be a dream or some cruel trick, I realised that I could have someone like him and I slowly started to realise I could spend the rest of my life with him. Especially after we found out about Zach and he didn't leave.” She chuckled softly at the memory before turning back to Astoria. "Why do you ask?” Astoria blushed. Lena's expression turned mischievous as she pretended that a thought occurred to her. "You're not talking about Nott...are you?” Astoria blushed harder. "Ah...”

"Dora–” Astoria gasped and clapped a hand to her mouth.

Lena's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She was too stunned to laugh. "Dora?!” she croaked.

"Don't tell him – or anyone, that I told you,” Astoria cautioned quickly. "Please. He doesn't want anyone else to know.”

_I can imagine why_.

"I won't,” Lena promised, trying her hardest not to look as though both her birthday and Christmas had come early. Of course, she would do no such thing. "So you like Nott then?”

Astoria nodded. "And please don't tell anyone about that either. I – we – aren't ready to make that public yet.”

Lena nodded. She understood that sentiment very well.

_But I won't have to, you two are being rather obvious_.

She gazed curiously at Astoria. "Why are you asking me? Why not your sister?” _Arti hasn't quite the experience yet_.

Astoria snorted. "My _sister_? Have you met her?”

Lena had to agree that Astoria had a point.

* * *

 

"Greengrass and Nott? Now that's a pair I never thought I'd see. You're not surprised.”

Lena shrugged. "Given what we know of their allegiance, or lack thereof, not particularly, no.”

"Does anything ever surprise you?” Arti asked, sounding half-exasperated and half-amused.

"He did,” she said nodding at Zach. "And him.” She gestured at Roger.

Arti laughed.

Roger looked up. "What?”

"You were apparently a surprise.”

He grinned. "Like father like son. And to be honest, so was she.”

Arti laughed harder.

* * *

 

Maya came over after dinner.

"There were giants in London today.”

Lena's heart went into her throat. She nearly dropped the cup of tea she was offering. "What?!” She carefully set the pot and cup down.

"And Death Eaters,” she continued calmly.

"What?!”

"They were attacking...where Harry is. I'm sorry I can't tell you.”

"It's all right,” Lena said reassuringly.

"But everyone's all right and they took care of them.”

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good. That would have been nice to know in the beginning.”

"Sorry. What a birthday for Ginny.”

"Oh, it's her birthday today?”

"Mm-hm. She's fifteen.”

'Fif–? Oh, right, I keep forgetting she's a year younger than Arti.”

Maya smiled. "Yes, she seems older than she is.”

Lena nodded. "Was anyone hurt?”

"On our side you mean? No. Well, Brian and Corona were a bit but they're fine now.”

"That's good. I'd like to see her again someday.”

"I'm sure you will, although they're rather busy at the moment.”

"I can imagine.”

"Why doesn't Roger stay here?” Maya asked after he had left for the night. "Why bother going home when he's here practically all day, every day in the first place?”

"He does sometimes. But he needs to see his family. And he wanted me to have Zach to myself for as long as I could. Not to mention that's part of our deal.”

"What deal?”

"That I take care of Zach until I go back to Hogwarts and over the holidays and he gets him while I'm at school.”

"You make deals about everything, don't you?”

"I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't.”

* * *

 

"Dursley's dead?” Lena asked in disbelief. Maya nodded. "How...?”

Maya shook her head. "I don't know exactly, as I've only heard snatches, but apparently it happened while Professor Black and Professor Freeman Black were...” She made a vague gesture with her hand.

Lena nodded. "Was he a Death Eater?”

"From what I've heard, yes."

Lena shook her head. "Merlin, I can't believe that Dursley, an underage Muggle-born would be allowed to become one. Voldemort's probably got enough prejudices with the half-bloods who join his ranks but a Muggle-born? Although, having Harry Potter's cousin in his ranks would have his advantage, at least he would think it would. And there are ways to get rid of one's family and to make yourself a pure-blood.” Lena shivered. "Do you know who else's been recruited?”

"Giorno, Henderson and Carrow, I think they said. Those were the ones Dursley was er, friends with.”

Lena let out a short laugh. "Them? But they're...fifth years! Why in the world...? Or is Dursley not good enough for the likes of Crabbe and Goyle and the others in his year? The sons of men in Voldemort's inner circle are too good for Harry Potter's cousin?”

"I–I don't know.”

Noting that Maya looked uncomfortable, Lena changed her tone.

"Merlin, that's awful. For everyone. Not that I really regret Dursley's death. But it's so sad that he had such a short, miserable life. It just makes it worse that he spent his last year as a Death Eater. Poor boy.”

"Yes.”

"I wonder how many more poor, misguided people will die fighting for Voldemort?”

"Many, many more, I'm sure.”

"That's what I'm afraid of.”

* * *

 

"Hello Theo,” Arti said cheerfully as she went skipping past him, stopping to turn back a few feet away.

He glared at her. "Don't call me Theo,” he snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry,” Lena said pretending to look hurt. "Are we not acquainted well enough for me to have the privilege?”

"Can we call you Dora instead?” Arti asked sweetly.

Nott's face turned puce. His hand twitched. Lena and Arti smirked in satisfaction at the fact that he could do nothing to them. She wished she could take a picture. There would probably never be a repeat performance.

"This is where we leave,” Arti said in an undertone before they turned and walked away. "Between this, Zach and Astoria, I don't think we'll be seeing much of him anymore. Have I told you lately that I love you?”

"No, and it's nice to hear.”

* * *

 

"Oh, look!” called Arti's voice from above. Lena looked up to see her and Adrian standing out on her balcony watching them. She had Zach in her arms and was attempting to get him to look at Lena, but Zach had absolutely no intention of cooperating. "Mother and Father are fighting again.”

Lena burst into a fit of laughter and didn't hear Roger disarm her and could do nothing to stop her wand from flying out of her hand.

"Do you surrender?” Roger asked, his wand pointed squarely at her face. Her wand was lying on the ground some five feet away.

"Never!” Lena cried. She smiled flirtatiously at him. "But I may scream.”

He grinned devilishly. "I understand. Sometimes I have that effect.”

"If you're going to scream, we're leaving.”

"Why? So he” – she jerked her head at Adrian – "can go make you scream?”

Lena had no idea that her sister had become such a fast draw or had such good aim, or that she could do so while holding a baby.

* * *

 

As they were walking Daphne to the fireplace so she could Floo home – she had deigned to come back a week after the incident with the tapestry – they heard voices coming from downstairs. Lena and Arti both frowned when they recognized them.

"Lovely,” Lena sighed. "It's themad pair of grandparents.” Daphne raised an eyebrow. "Well, they are! They're completely mad.”

"What're they doing here?”

"No idea. Don't care.” Lena turned to Daphne. "I'm glad you're here. It'll make them think all hope's not lost after all.”

"Is that all I'm good for?” Daphne asked, turning up her nose in disgust.

Lena nodded. "Didn't you know that? And then after you've gone, I can show them that their hopes are dashed because there's absolutely no hope for me.”

"That's the spirit,” Arti said, nodding enthusiastically.

Daphne's expression indicated that she thought that she would never understand them. Which Lena doubted she ever would.

The adults turned when the three of them came down the stairs. Grandmother's frown and Grandfather's impassive look turned to smiles when they saw Daphne. Lena suppressed the urge to tell them that if they liked her so much to adopt her instead. Father gave her a thumbs up behind their backs.

"Hello, Miss Greengrass.”

"Hello, sir.” They shook hands.

"I hope you're doing well. I'm glad that even though my son and his family have decided not to attend the social season that they haven't neglected their duty to entertain.”

Father shot her a warning look and Lena subsided grudgingly.

"I trust your parents are doing well.”

"They are, sir.”

Grandmother was practically beaming. "What a lovely surprise. We heard you had been visiting. I'm so happy to see you here.” Lena and Arti did not miss the emphasis on the word "here” and scowled. "Is your sister here as well?”

Daphne glanced uncertainly at Lena who nodded. "She was. She was here to see Theodore Nott.”

"Ah, yes I had forgotten that he was.” Grandmother nodded approvingly. "My, I am glad you two are spending more time with your Housemates. Merlin knows you haven't until now.”

_I wonder why. And do Blaise and Adrian not count? And you're makin it sound as though Nott's here on holiday._

Arti rolled her eyes.

"Please tell your family I say hello.”

"I will.” Daphne shot Lena and Arti a malevolent look before adding "I'll ask them to have _all_ of you over in the near future.”

"That would be lovely.”

_Ah, there's her revenge. Very nicely done. Arti won't be pleased._

Indeed, Lena had never seen such a mutinous expression on her sister's face. Daphne's expression turned triumphant as Lena and Arti tried to look pleased at the prospect for their grandparents' sake.

"I'll see you in a few days then?”

"Of course.”

Daphne turned back to Grandmother and Grandfather. "It was lovely meeting you.”

"And you as well. I hope we will see more of each other in the future.”

"Yes, of course.”

With that, Daphne grabbed a handful of Floo powder and disappeared into the flames.

"I didn't know you were friends.” _We aren't_. "Why didn't you tell me?” _Because this is what would've happened_.

"What are you doing here?” Lena asked, keeping her tone just a touch away from sounding rude.

"Is it a crime now then to come and see one's great-grandson?”

"Where were you over a week ago when he was born?”

"We thought it prudent to wait.”

"Wait for what? Wait until the rest of the family who doesn't give a damn that I'm keeping my illegitimate child to not be here so they wouldn't criticize you? Or is it because you just don't care about him or the rest of us? Because Merlin know you haven't seemed to care the last few times we've ended up in St. Mungo's, between what happened to Arti last month and what happened to me in January. The only thing you cared about was the fact that I was having a baby. It's _me_ you have a problem with, not him. Or at least not with him as a person. Although if you're going to be here under protest I'd rather you not come at all. It'd make all of us happy if you stayed away.”

"Oh, well you were perfectly fine,” Grandmother said dismissively, nodding at Arti. "And nothing happened to _you_ in January.”

Lena's temper flared. The cups and saucers rattled in the cabinets. Mother, Father and Arti watched in silence. "What do you mean we were perfectly all right? We could have died!”

"But you didn't. They were only minor injuries.”

Lena threw up her hands in exasperation. ”So just because it wasn't life-threatening you didn't see fit to come to see us?” she asked, jerking her thumb at the rest of the family. "All you did was send Father a Howler because I was having a baby. Of course you would have been happier if I'd been bitten because then I wouldn't have had Zach and it would have given you a perfect excuse to declare me an Outcast. And you were probably more devastated about the fact that I was ruining your reputation and that another precious pure-blood couldn't have children anymore than the fact that we were nearly killed. Someone needs to sort out their priorities,” she spat.

She stood, gazing at them, arms crossed over her chest. She gritted her teeth against the inevitable onslaught that she was sure would follow. Luckily rescue arrived in the form of Buttercup stating that Zach had awoken and was demanding to be fed. As she left the room, she could hear Grandmother asking, "Really, how can you allow her to speak to us like that?”

"She's an adult, I really have no control over here. Not that I really ever did.”

_No kidding._

"That's quite apparent.”

"But I can't say I disagree with anything she's said...”

His voice trailed off as Lena got to the top of the stairs and turned down the hallway.

When she came back downstairs, she had changed into a pair of low-riding jeans and a form-fitting high-riding t-shirt. She had brought Zach with her in the hope that he would serve as a distraction.

"May I?” Grandfather asked who seemed more intent on the baby than on her attire.

"Of course,” Lena said, handing him the baby. "Any time.”

" _Why_ are you wearing Muggle clothes?” Grandmother asked with a sniff gazing at her with undisguised disapproval and dismay.

"Because they're much more comfortable than robes.”

"Yes, but does it have to be so revealing?”

Lena shrugged. "It's a nice change once in a while.” She swept her hair up into a bun as she walked across the room to go sit in the sofa.

"Selena Aella Moon, what is _that_?”

"What? Oh this?” she asked, turning her head to find her grandmother's gaze on her lower back. Arti's eyes widened in comprehension. Lena grinned as Mother sighed in resignation and Father stared at her in confusion. "A tattoo.” Father's eyes widened.

"A what?”

"A tattoo,” she repeated.

"Is it _real_?” Grandmother demanded, poking her lower back. Lena winced slightly.

"Of course it's real.” She said rolling her eyes before turning around to face them.

Grandmother did a very good impression of a fish out of water. Then she turned to Father. "Lawrence”– He blanched and Lena smirked and then immediately felt ashamed of herself –"did you know about this?”

"No, he didn't. I haven't told anyone yet. Well, except for Arti but she was there when I got it–”

Grandmother turned to glare at Arti. "You didn't, did you Artemis?”

"Get one?” Arti shook her head. "No, but I know what I want when the time comes.”

Father groaned quietly behind them.

"How long have you had it?” Grandmother demanded.

"Oh...what? About a year now?”

"First you get a tattoo and then you get pregnant.” Grandmother sighed heavily. "Merlin knows what else you'll get up to.”

"Actually I got pregnant first. I got this over the Christmas holidays last year.”

"And where did you get it?” Grandfather asked.

Lena grinned. "The tattoo studio at the intersection of Diagon and Knockturn Alleys.”

"Knockturn Alley?!”

"What? It's not as though I went into Knockturn Alley,” Lena said, crossing the fingers of the hand in her pocket.

Grandmother sighed. "Well at least it's on your back so you can hide it. Well you would if you were wearing proper robes.” Lena rolled her eyes. "And I assume you didn't have to expose too much of yourself to get this tattoo of yours. If you were wearing Muggle clothes”–her eyes narrowed in distaste –"and if it was anything like what you're wearing now, I assume you could keep it all on?”

"This time,” Lena said with a smirk. She leaned back against the wall, examining her fingernails.

"What do you mean 'this time'?”

"I might get another one at some point. I haven't decided yet. And I originally wanted to get it on the back of my neck and down my back, in which case, yes, I'd have had to take my shirt off. But rest assured, I wouldn't want to take more than my shirt off. Well, not for him anyway,” she said with a smirk.

Arti's eyes widened, and she turned away, clapping a hand to her mouth, shaking with silent laughter. Father on the other hand looked as though he wished the floor would swallow him up. Mother, much to Lena's surprise had a rather satisfied expression on her face.

Grandmother gazed at her icily. "It's a little too late for that, wouldn't you think?”

"Yes,” Lena replied shortly.

"And I can't believe you can still talk so casually about such things. Look where it got you when you wouldn't take it seriously.”

Lena let out a hiss of frustration. "Oh, this again.”

"Yes, this again! When are you going to see that you–”

"Don't start,” she snapped. "You made your point the last time we saw each other. You needn't make it again.”

"I can see that there's no reason to stay,” Grandmother said stiffly. Grandfather handed Zach to Mother before the two of them Apparated out. A few moments of relieved silence followed.

Lena sat down heavily in the nearest chair, kneading her forehead with her fist.

"I knew we chose your middle name for a reason, you certainly are a whirlwind,” Mother said, shaking her head. "You don't do things by halves do you?”

"Why must you do this?” Father asked wearily.

She looked up. "Because it's fun? Besides, it'll keep them away for a while.”

"Yes, but they'll blame me for it. I am your father after all.”

Lena grinned. "Good, then I'm doing my part in upholding my House's values by pinning the blame on someone else.”

Father sighed. "We should have sent you elsewhere for school, like the Salem Witch's Institute.” Lena opened her mouth to give an angry retort but stopped as he continued. "Then you wouldn't have learned all these things from your Housemates.”

She smirked, leaning back on the sofa. "The only thing being in my House did was refine my traits. I already had them before I went off to Hogwarts.”

"You're impossible.”

"No, she's your daughter,” Arti quipped.

"It took you almost eighteen years to figure that out?” Lena asked as Father looked up at the celing, his eyes closed.

He opened his eyes and looked between them. "Maybe I should have sent you to a convent instead.”

"We have convents?”

"I'd have commissioned one.”

"Too late for that now.”

"Yes, I'm very well aware of that fact.” He sighed. "What have I done to deserve such children?”

"I'm not sure I want to know.” Mother stiffed a laugh.

"Now go away before I decide to disown you.” He dismissed them with a wave of his hand.

"You know you would never do that, you love us.”

"That's debatable at the moment.”

"The disowning or the loving?”

"The latter of course. Disowning you two is sounding like a better idea by the minute.”

"Fine, we'll go find someone who does.”

Lena followed Arti who had begun skipping through the house singing "I Won't Grow Up.” Lena hummed along.

"At this rate, your son will mature faster than you will!” Father called.

"That's all right! From what Maya tells me of Harry's family, Professor Black and Professor Lupin have the same maturity level as their children.”

"That does not reassure me in the slightest.”

"I didn't think it would.”

"It's not supposed to,” Arti added.

"You're making it worse.”

"That's my job.”

"I think you're acting a little immature!”

"I'm not acting!” Lena and Arti chorused.

* * *

 

"Any particular reason you're wearing what you're wearing?” Roger asked as he came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Which I might add, you should do more often. It's been a while since I've seen you in anything but robes.”

She turned to look at him over her shoulder, her expression sour. "It's a little hard to find things like this that fit when one resembles a beached whale,” she said tartly. "And to answer your question,” she said, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger, "Father's parents came to visit.”

"They should come over more if it gets you to wear that,” he said, his eyes traveling up and down. "So they know then?”

"Mm-hm.” She grinned. "Grandmother had kittens.”

"I can imagine. And your parents?”

"Father was more upset about the fact that I couldn't behave myself.”

Roger laughed. Lena smiled coyly as he turned her toward him, putting one arm around her waist to trace the snake which wound itself around stem of the rose on her lower back.

 

_Far-off, most secret, and inviolate Rose,_

_Enfold me in my hour of hours..._

 

"Although it's more or less an invalid point now,” he said.

"Why? We've got other secrets to keep.”

"Yes, I suppose we do.” 

* * *

 

"Ah, the Wizarding world's Hester Prynne. You're missing your scarlet letter, whore. But of course, being a pure-blood you wouldn't understand the reference.”

_Reverse snobbery, that's a first._

"As a matter of a fact, I do, McRae,” Lena said without looking up from where she was examining a set of robes. _And_ _I'm sure the proper pure-bloods would agree with you on that._ She turned to face the girl. "You'd make a good Death Eater, with an attitude like that. The sentiment is certainly there, even if you'd have to make a few adjustments to your family tree to satisfy Voldemort and his lot. But of course, being a Muggle-born, you wouldn't be familiar with the process.” McRae scowled slightly at her.

"For once I'm actually agreeing with a Mudblood,” said a familiar voice. Lena turned to find herself face to face with Flora Carrow, who was eyeing McRae with a mixture of distaste and approval. "And yes, if you weren't a Mudblood you could join the Dark Lord. We'd be glad to have you. Of course, as Moon said, even Mudbloods can prune their family tree.”

Ignoring Carrow, McRae looked at Lena. "At least your bastard isn't here where innocent children can see him.”

"Don't call him that,” Lena hissed.

"How can I not when you have given me nothing else to call him?”

"His name is Zachary Cedric Davies. And that's blood-traitor whore to you. If you're going to insult me, at least do it right.”

Carrow's eyes flicked toward Lena and she smirked. "Fitting that you should name _that_ after Diggory. A blood-traitor named for another blood-traitor. Maybe he'll meet the same end and you along with him. Really! I'd have thought that a Ravenclaw would be smart enough and a Slytherin self-preserving enough to be on the right side.”

Lena's temper flared and she fought for control. Lena's temper flared and she fought for control. It wouldn't do to hex her. Not here and now now. "I could say the same about you. Or rather your cousin.”

"What do you mean?”

"Given what I've heard of his exploits last month, I'm surprised he's still alive. Though I suppose he and his mistake wasn't important enough to merit being killed. Or the rest of his family for that matter.”

Carrow bristled. "Is that a threat?”

"No, merely an observation,” Lena said calmly.

"He's not dead. So how does that go against our self-preservation instinct?”

"We at least do not kill those who make mistakes.” She put a hand on her wand, which was sticking out of her pocket. "But rest assured,” she said quietly, "should you or any other of your fraternity come between me and my son, I will.”

Lena turned to McRae. "As much as you annoy me, I don't think you'd want to be in her company any more than I do. And I'd hate to leave you alone with her and have her convince her to join her Master. Merlin knows the last thing we need is for you to wipe out your entire family to join them.”

McRae nodded and followed Lena out of Madam Malkin's.

"Thanks,” she murmured. "And I'm sorry.”

"Don't be, it's not as though I haven't heard it all before. Or won't continue to hear it. But do be careful.”

"I will.”

* * *

 

Arti came into Lena's room to find her attaching a scarlet letter A to her robes.

"I know I called you Hester Pryne after...you know, but I didn't really mean it.”

"They do.”

"Ah. Why not add a "B” while you're at it too?”

"Why not? You want one?”

Arti shrugged. "We could make it the new fashion.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Was Roger your first?”

Lena looked up at Daphne in surprise. Her expression was as serene as ever, with no hint of embarrassment at what she had just asked, nor any indication that she thought that Lena might not want to discuss the subject. Had Daphne's meeting with Grandmother and Grandfather not occurred, Lena would have thought of this as revenge for her remarks to Daphne concerning the end of her line. Or maybe it was. Either way, Lena was about to exact her own revenge for being invited to dinner. Maybe this would get them out of dinner.

"No.”

Arti's mouth dropped open. "What? How- _why_?” she sputtered. She shuddered, shaking her head vigorously. "How and why aren't exactly something I need to know.”

"Actually "why” is a very good question,” Lena replied, running a hand through her hair and leaning back to tweak Arti's braid.

"What do you mean, it's a good question?” Arti demanded shrilly. Lena clapped her hands over her ears. "There are other reasons besides lust or whatever that make you want to...?”

Lena glanced at Daphne who gave her a look that Lena knew meant that she understood.

"Because I knew that something was coming–”

"You knew Voldemort was coming back?”

"Not exactly, no. But something was going to happen, given what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. And that Moody the greatest Auror had come out of retirement to teach. And given who we live with, I heard whispers. Some of them weren't quite as discreet as they thought they were. Or were trying to subtly recruit others.

"And if something was going to happen, they'd want as many on their side as they could get, so they'd start looking for brides for their sons and children. So if I became "damaged goods” there'd be no way they'd want to marry me, so I'd be safe from their clutches. Well, for the most part.”

"Don't tell me you slept with a Muggle,” Daphne said contemptuously. "Not that I don't understand your reasoning, but it's bad enough–”

"Oh, come off it,” Lena said scornfully, then grinned. "If I had – and I'm not saying I did – that'd have scared them off more. A pure-blood who'd sullied herself on a Muggle.”

"I have no words,” Arti said, shaking her head in disbelief.

She smirked. "Neither did he.”

Arti grinned mischievously. "That bad or that good?” Even Daphne smiled.

"None of your damn business.”

"Who was this? _When_ was this?”

"Same answer.

"But I want to know!”

"I'm not going to tell you.”

"Fine.” Arti pouted.

"That's _not_ going to work on me and you know it. It only works on the boys. And Father.” Arti giggled. "I'm not going to tell you who. As to when, before the winter holidays of my fifth year.”

" _Why_ didn't you tell me about this before?”

"Because no one needed to know.”

Arti's eyes widened and she gasped. "Wait, so when you told Father's parents' minister that "that broom had flown to Australia” were you including _him_ too?” Lena nodded. "Otherwise would it have only gone to Africa?”

Lena laughed. "Something like that.”

Daphne was staring between them in complete confusion.

"But why didn't you tell them?”

Lena shuddered. "I wasn't going to tell _anyone_. _Especially_ not them. Can you imagine what would have happened if I'd told their minister that night that not only was I pregnant, but that Roger hadn't been my first? Merlin's pants they'd have all died on the spot.”

Arti's muttered response was probably something along the lines of "That wouldn't have been so bad.”

Daphne raised an eyebrow.

"We don't get along as I explained last week,” Lena explained. "They're more proper than we are and well, they disagree with most aspects of our upbringing and much of the decisions we – well mostly me – have made.”

"I see.”

"But why didn't you tell other people? That'd have kept _them_ from coming after you.”

"Because my reputation as a blood-traitor is one thing. My reputation as a slut is quite another.” Arti snorted. "I know, I know. But at the time, I thought it was the best thing to do, since I had no idea that I would be dating anyone, let alone... Besides I didn't need to use that information yet. Except maybe once or twice, but I didn't have to in the end. And then Roger came along and well, the rest as they say, is history.”

"They wouldn't have called you a slut. Oh, who am I kidding? Of course they would have.”

"See?”

"Do you regret it?” This from Daphne.

Lena considered for a moment. "Sometimes.”

"Why did you even do it? Mother and Father – well more Father than Mother – would have to approve your getting married, and Merlin knows most of the proper pure-bloods wouldn't want their sons marrying either of us in any case.

"They could threaten the family or do other things to have me. Besides, do you honestly think that the likes of Wilkes would have cared? Some of the might've just kidnapped me or something. This way, they wouldn't even bother.”

"What is this, the Middle Ages?”

"To some of them, yes,” Daphne said. "Some of the families still betroth their children at young ages and their daughter to much older, rich men for a price.”

Arti shuddered. "That's just awful.”

"That's why I had to do it.”

"Well, you didn't _have_ to.”

"Yes, I did,” Lena countered. "Although now that I have Zach, that creates a completely different problem, as you are well aware.”

Arti nodded. "Speaking of Roger, he knows doesn't he?”

"Yes of course he knows. I wouldn't hide that from him. Not that...well never mind.”

Arti raised an eyebrow questioningly but said nothing. She looked thoughtful for moment before asking, "So does that mean I should...?”

Lena shrugged. "If you want. You're not so important.”

Arti glowered at her, then shook her head in disbelief. "I can't believe you even planned _that_ out.”

"I'm a Slytherin.”

"As if that explains everything.”

Daphne flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Properly understood, it does." 

* * *

 

"You're not going to tell me?”

"Nope.”

"Ever?”

"Never.”

"Why?”

"Because I don't want or need to.”

"But I want to know.”

"Tough.”

"Just give me a hint.”

"If I gave you a hint, you'd figure it out.”

"If I do figure it out, will you tell me?”

"No.”

"Does Roger know?”

Lena shook her head. "So there's no use asking him either. And even if he did, he wouldn't tell you.”

"Do I know him?”

She smirked. "Not like that you don't.”

Arti smacked her upside the head. "You know what I meant.”

"Yes, I did. And I'm still not telling you.”

"Was he a Muggle?”

"How many Muggle boys do we know? And I wasn't just going to pick some random man off the street!”

"So I know him?”

Lena sighed. "You might as well stop asking, I won't tell you.”

"I have ways of persuading you.”

"Your ways are far less effective than other people's.”

"I did not need that image in my head, thank you.” 

* * *

 

"You think of everything don't you?” Daphne asked.

Lena shrugged. "I suppose.”

"And from such a young age.”

"Some things I didn't,” she said with a smile.

"But you must have, at least subconsciously wanted something like this to happen.”

"I suppose I did,” she agreed. "Perhaps not so soon, but eventually.”

"I wish I could be like you.”

Lena was taken aback. "What do you mean?”

"To be able to have the courage to take a side–”

"Being neutral is much more courageous than picking a side, I assure you.”

"Do you really think so?”

Lena nodded fervently. "Yes.”

"Thank you. That means a lot.”

* * *

 

"Darling, I love you, but will you please go to sleep?” Lena begged as she rocked her son who seemed determined to thwart her efforts. She had spent the last hour pacing across the floor. She'd exhausted all of the lullabies and other quiet songs she could think of and was running out of options. And some other possibilities though quiet, had words she really didn't think he ought to be hearing even if he was far from being able to understand them.

Roger stuck his head in the door. "Do you need any help?”

"Soon.”

He walked in and sat in the chair near the window.

She hummed a few notes and smiled as a tune and words came to her.

 

_Once upon a time and long ago_

_I heard someone singing_

_Soft and low_

_Now when day is done_

_And night is near_

_I recall this song I used to hear_

_My child, my very own,_

_Don't be afraid, you're not alone_

_Sleep until the dawn_

_For all is well_

_Long ago this song was sung to me_

_Now it's just a distant melody_

_Somewhere from the past I used to know_

_Once upon a time_

_And long ago..._

 

By the time she was done both Roger and Zach were fast asleep.

* * *

 

Father stuck his head in the kitchen, the morning's copy of the _Daily Prophet_ in his hands.

"Can I ask you something?”

"Yes?” Lena asked, looking up bleary-eyed from her second – or was it third? – cup of coffee.

"Am I justifiably disturbed by the fact that my youngest nephew – well my _only_ nephew – is only five years older than my first grandchild?”

Lena nodded. "I think so.”

"All right. I just wanted to make sure.”

"And if it makes you feel any better it's almost six"

"No, it doesn't."

"Now if you're done feeling old, I think I might go back to bed.”

"Thanks to you, I don't think I will ever stop feeling old.” 

* * *

 

"You're rather irritable this morning,” Roger said after Lena had snapped at him for the tenth time in as many minutes.

Lena glared at him. "You try staying up with him half the night when he won't go to sleep after he's been fed,” she snapped.

"I would, but I'm not the one with the instantaneous access to an endless supply of food here.”

She turned to give an angry retort but when she opened her mouth, she found herself dissolved into helpless laughter.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for. I didn't mean it.”

"It's all right,” she gasped, still giggling.

"I don't see how this is that funny.”

"I don't either.”

* * *

 

Maya was distracted and kept trailing off.

"What's wrong?” Lena asked gently. "Are you all right?”

"Oh, I'm fine. But Hermione...”

Lena let out a small moan. "Oh no, what happened?”

Maya told her about Krum's visit to the Den.

Lena nodded, her face darkening. "Poor girl. She's been through so much. They all have. And just when they were so happy that Professor Black and Professor Freeman-Black were home.”

Maya nodded gravely. As bad as it was however, by the end of the narrative, Lena was in a fit of giggles.

"They didn't!” she cried, gasping with laughter.

Maya grinned. "They did.”

"Oh my goodness. That's just awful and brilliant and...I'll have to ask Ron to teach me in case I ever need it.”

"Need what?” Roger asked, from the doorway.

"Nothing,” Lena replied as she and Maya burst into a fit of giggles.

"Right,” he said raising an eyebrow.

"Fine, fine, I'll tell you.” By the end of the narrative, Roger looked slightly perturbed. "You should be glad I didn't know about this spell two weeks ago,” Lena said, making Maya laugh harder.

Having finished going through a comical myriad of expressions, Roger looked down at her with an amused expression. "You realise that using that spell on me would have only denied you the same right? Because you're the one person I'm attracted to most in the world.”

Roger's next actions made her incapable of thinking or speaking, or doing much of anything, for which she later thought Maya should have been grateful, because her cooing made Lena want to throw something at her.

* * *

 

"You all right?” Roger asked later that night.

She hesitated. "No.”

"What's wrong?”

"If I had been Hermione or Ron...I wouldn't have shown such restraint.”

"To be fair, it was only Ron's intervention that saved Krum from Hermione.”

Lena nodded. "And I wouldn't have thought that Ron's curse was justice enough.”

"Neither would I. I'd have torn him limb from limb if he'd done that to you.”

"Leave some for me?”

"Of course.”

* * *

 

As August drew to a close, the Greengrass sisters began coming over less and less. Now if they could just get Nott out of the house. Although Lena and Arti both knew that there was nowhere else for him to go. And it wasn't as though they saw him all that often, mostly at dinner so there wasn't much cause for complaint. Still, it would be nice to have their house to themselves. Fortunately, Maya was a much more frequent visitor.

"Selena? Can I ask you a favour?”

"Of course. Anything.”

"It was Graham's idea really. He was thinking that maybe if you brought Zach to see Hermione that it'd cheer her up.”

Lena's face brightened. "That's a wonderful idea!”

"You don't mind?”

"Of course not! When?”

Maya laughed at her eagerness. "Not quite yet. In a few days maybe. Is it safe to take him out?”

Lena nodded. "I should think so.”

"I think everyone else would like to meet him too. Oh, don't worry,” she said reassuringly as Lena began to look a little overwhelmed. "They won't come charging at you or anything. Especially the boys.”

* * *

 

It had been almost two months since she had seen the Pride and she had forgotten how big it was. She hoped Zach wouldn't be overwhelmed by the number of people in the room. Luckily as she had predicted, it was only the girls who crowded around her. The boys had retreated to another corner of the room. It felt odd, being there on her own. She had never been alone with the Pride, always with the DA or Maya or someone else.

"He's so tiny," said Ginny in wonder, studying the bundle in Hermione's arms. "And I'm so unoriginal, aren't I? Everyone must say that."

Lena chuckled. "Yes, they do, but given how he arrived, I'm just as glad he wasn't bigger." Everyone but Hermione winced in sympathy.

"Yes. How was that?" Ginny asked.

"Awful," she said bluntly. "While it was happening, I was ready to swear up, down, and sideways I'd never let Roger come near me again.” _Which I did._ "But when it was over…" She reached out to stroke her son's face. "I wondered why we hadn't done it sooner."

"Oh, don't cry," Hermione said, swaying back and forth in her seat as Zach's face wrinkled. "What's the matter, hmm? Are you hungry, or tired, or—"

"His tummy hurts," said Meghan in a tone of certainty. "May I?"

"Please." Lena said, wondering how she knew. She looked down the room at the boys with a small smile. "If he starts crying, we'll never get them over here."

Meghan reached over and touched Zach's forehead. His small, wrinkled face smoothed. Hermione sighed in contentment and cuddled the baby closer. "Your turn next," she said to Ginny, who was watching her jealously. "I know you need the practice." She handed Zach to Ginny, whose expression turned almost wistful.

Lena stared at Ginny in shocked surprise, but before she could say anything, Luna spoke.

"He will be the cause of many changes," she murmured, her eyes unfocused in though she was looking in Zach's direction. As she spoke, the boys got up and gratuitously came toward them, apparently content to come see Zach now that the wasn't about to cry. Though if Ginny was going to have a baby soon then Harry would need to get used to such things. "Some intentional, some painful. Some both, and some neither. Be prepared for all, and fear nothing."

Lena shivered, gazing at Luna feeling slightly fearful. What else was there to come? And what would her son have to do with them? She wasn't sure she wanted to know. She turned to Ginny who was letting Zach grasp her finger.

"Does she do that often?”

"Sometimes.”

"Are they always this vague?”

"Mostly.”

"I'd forgotten how...strange you were.”

Ginny laughed. "Yes, it must be, to someone from the outside. You get used to it.”

Unable to wait any longer, she blurted, "Are you having a baby?”

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm not–No. Not yet anyway. But... I'm going to have to be. At some point. Not yet."

"Her mother doesn't want her to do that until she's sixteen."

"Yes, thank you, Luna."

Lena giggled.

A small cough from behind her made Lena turn.

"Can I hold him?” Harry asked tentatively.

"Of course,” Lena said smiling. "But you'll have to fight for him.”

"No he doesn't,” Draco said. "He can have him first.”

"I'm fine,” Ron said. "Not that I don't–” he began hastily.

Lena smiled reassuringly at him. "It's all right. I understand.”

Harry sat down on the floor next to Ginny who placed Zach in his arms.

"If he had different coloured hair, you'd think he was theirs.”

"Yes,” Hermione agreed.

A small noise came from the doorway. Lena looked up to see four house-elves in the doorway, two adults and two elflets. And they were dressed. She turned to Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"They're _dressed_?”

"So are you,” the male elflet, to judge from his clothes, pointed out.

Lena laughed.

"That's Winky, Mr. Crouch's old elf, and Dobby, who used to belong to the Malfoy's. And their twins, Echoe and Cissus.”

"Yes, I remember Dobby. We met in June when the Aurors came to test our defenses.” Lena laughed. "Your families certainly like mythology.”

"So does yours,” Hermione pointed out.

"Miss Letha said a friend of the cubs is bringing a baby,” Cissus said.

Hermione laughed at the expression on Lena's face. "That's what the P–adults call us,” she explained, "because we're the children of the Pack.”

"Ah. So does that make Zach a cub of our Pride then?”

Hermione nodded thoughtfully. "Yes, I suppose it does.”

Lena turned back to the elflets. "Yes, I've brought my son. Er, would you like to see him?”

The elflets nodded eagerly. "Yes!” they cried before scurrying over to them.

Lena took Zach back from Harry who had a peculiar expression on his face and lowered him to allow the elflets a look. Their eyes grew large and round as they stared at him. _If they say he's small, I'm going to scream_.

"Mummy and Daddy say that it's a lot of work to take care of a human baby,” Echo said.

"They've got that right,” Lena said dryly. Ginny laughed. "At this rate, I'll be well-prepared for N.E.W.T.s. I don't remember the last time I got a full night's sleep. If you need any tips, let me know.”

"I will.”

There was a squeal at the door. They looked up.

"I'm sorry,” Graham said looking apologetic. He was holding the hand of a small girl who could only be his sister. "Bernie wanted to see him, if you don't mind.”

Lena laughed. "Well everyone else is, so why not?”

"Mummy says I'm not big enough to hold him yet, but I could see him, if you said it was all right.”

"Of course.” Lena beckoned to the girl who nearly went tumbling across the room. She stood next to Lena gazing in wonder at Zach.

"He's tiny.”

Lena bit back a scream as Ginny stifled a giggle. "Yes he is. He's gotten bigger since he was born though.”

"Echo and Cissus are bigger,” she said, nodding at the elflets. "But they used to be small. Like me.”

"You know, I've got a cousin your age. His name's Ollie and he's almost six. Maybe I could see if you two could visit each other? He hasn't got a lot of friends his age, although he has two older sisters. You two'd probably be going to Hogwarts together.”

"Really? I don't have a lot of friends my age here. Except Echo and Cissus. Are his sisters bigger than him like Graham is bigger than me?”

"Not quite. They're only a couple years older. More like Ginny is to Ron.”

"Oh. What're their names?”

"Diana and Phoebe. They're eight and ten.”

"She'll be starting Hogwarts next year then,” Hermione said.

"Fortunately no. Her birthday's in November, so she won't start until she's nearly twelve. She's not as smart as you are.” Hermione blushed. "And she wouldn't mind waiting. Or rather, we don't mind. Maybe by then...”

"Maybe.”

"Oh, I keep forgetting to tell you. You won't believe who's been over to our house over the last couple of weeks.”

"Who?”

"The Greengrass sisters.”

"Daphne?”

Lena nodded. "And her sister Astoria. Speaking of whom, Astoria and Nott seem to have taken a liking to each other.”

"Really?”

"Yes. Between her and Zach, it's kept him out of our hair.”

Ginny and Hermione giggled. "I don't suppose you mind that.”

"Of course not.”

"Is he going to stay with you permanently. Or at least until he comes of age. I take it from the look on your face that you didn't think about that.”

"No,” Lena said, shaking her head. "I hadn't. Oh dear. And after this year Roger and I will get our own place and...Oh dear.”

* * *

 

"You have the most bizarre family,” Lena said to Harry as she was preparing to leave.

He grinned. "Thank you.”

"And you lot are rather exhausting.”

"Try living with them.”

"You have my sympathy.”

* * *

 

"Luna had a prophecy when I was there.”

"Luna's a Seer?”

Lena nodded. "Apparently.”

"What'd she say?”

She closed her eyes and thought for a moment. "He will be the cause of many changes. Some intentional, some painful. Some both, and some neither. Be prepared for all, and fear nothing."

Roger looked thoughtful. "So our son will be the cause of intentional and painful changes which we aren't supposed to fear?”

"And unintentional and painless too, don't forget.”

"You're being optimistic.”

"You sound surprised.”

"I am.”

"I suppose you're right to be. But right now, I don't want to think of what else, what other worse things could happen.”

He nodded. "What do you s'pose she was talking about?”

She shook her head. '”I have absolutely no idea. And I have a feeling that after it happens, we'll look back and say 'Oh, of course.'”

"Of course. But that's not something I want to think about just yet. Can it at least wait until morning?”

 

* * *

 

She watched Roger gazing at his son in his arms. It would have been a more endearing picture if said son was not screaming his head off and Roger didn't look so frazzled. Lena hid a smile behind her hand.

"Maybe I just wasn't meant to have children,” he said resignedly over the noise.

She patted his arm reassuringly. "Don't say that. Of course you were meant to have children.”

Zach apparently sided with his father and proved his point by howling louder.

"How can I go about being a father with no one to mother my child?”

"Just calm the child.” Roger nodded as he rocked Zach and slowly the baby grew quiet. They both smiled in relief. "Tell him the story of how it all happened. To be father and mother. You know what to do.”

Zach gurgled happily.

"Shh,” Roger crooned softly as he stroked the baby's hair. "Once upon a time, in a far off castle, there lived a beautiful young maiden, a sad young lad and an eccentric but wise headmaster and his students and staff...”

She settled herself into one of the chairs. "This could take a while.”

 


	18. Before the Summer Ends

_We've got this summer_

_And we've got each other_

_Perhaps even longer_

_When you're on your own_

_And suddenly without me_

_Will you forget about me?_  

 _I couldn't if I tried_  

_When I'm all alone and I close my eyes_

_That's when I'll see your face again_  

_And when you're gone_

_You know that I'll be waiting_

_When you're gone_  

_But you're here with me right now_

  **"When The Sun Goes Down",** _ **In The Heights**_

***

A cool breeze blew in through the open window. Arti was idly humming Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata” while Roger read aloud. The five of them could have been in any Muggle sitting room, except for the fact that there was a werewolf curled up on the floor and Roger was reading "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot”. Lee stroked Maya's fur, and she made noises of content.

"I thought you were a werewolf,” Lena said, staring at Maya in puzzlement.

"She is,” Lee said, looking confused. Maya thumped her tail in agreement.

"Then why are you purring?”

"She is a Gryffindor after all, so there must be some cat in her somewhere.”

Both of them laughed. Or as much as werewolf could laugh.

Lena shook her head and turned to Roger with exasperated amusement. "You know very well he's not going to understand a word you're saying. Not that I mind, I like being read to.” She leaned back against the sofa.

"At least he's not reading _Transfiguration Today_ or something more complicated,” Lee pointed out.

"Don't give him ideas,” Lena groaned as Roger looked thoughtful.

"It's never too early to start,” Roger protested.

"Couldn't you at least wait until he has teeth? Or better yet until he understands?”

"He's a Ravenclaw, he thinks it's never too early,” Lee said.

"At this rate, Zach'll be reading _Advanced Potion-Making_ at the age of six,” Lena said in exasperation.

"I wouldn't mind that.”

Lena threw a pillow at him. It bounced off him and landed on the floor, sliding across the room.

"That wouldn't be surprising, considering...”

Arti trailed off, the corners of her lips twitching. She caught Lena's eye and they burst into a fit of giggles. Maya was literally howling with laughter.

Someone banged on the wall.

"Oi! Some of us are trying to work!" one of the twins yelled.

"Of course you are," Lee said sarcastically.

"I heard that!"

"I'm missing something,” Lee said, turning back three of them.

"Maya can explain later. Or he could tell you himself. I mean boys usually boast about such things, don't they? And it was his idea after all.”

"What was?” Roger asked, looking up from where he was making faces at Zach.

Lena nodded toward Zach with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah. Yes. Er...” A hint of a blush coloured his cheeks and he turnd his attention back to his son.

"I've never seen you blush,” Arti said, staring at him curiously.

"Speaking of Potions,” Lena cut in, making Arti snicker. "Professor Freeman-Black's going to be teaching this year.”

"Really? Did the, well the original Pride tell you?” Lee asked. Lena nodded. "Then what's Snape going to teach? Defense?”

"Probably. Unless someone else is retiring.”

Lee looked thoughtful. "This should be interesting."

"To say the least.”

"I mean he's been wanting that job for years hasn't he?”

"So I hear."

Arti grinned. "Just think we can tell our children that we had Black, Freeman-Black, Moody – for a while anyway – and Lupin all teach us defense.”

"Unfortunately we've had need of their expertise," Roger said seriously.

Arti frowned at him. "Thank you for killing the mood.”

"You're welcome.”

"Speaking of Potions, the next full moon, I'll be running around Hogwarts with you," Lena said to Maya, leaning forward to scratch her behind the ears. Maya nodded, panting eagerly. "Think of all the places we could go."

"I am glad I won't be there," Roger said with a sideways glance at them. "I shudder to think of the trouble you'd get into with this particular ability."

"As if you wouldn't be right there with us. Speaking of which, how's your transformation coming?"

"Not as far as the two of you."

"This from the Ravenclaw."

Roger sighed. "I should go find some people who aren't so mean to me."

"You'd miss us."

"Never."

 

***

 

Lena was sitting on the kitchen table making the pots and pans float around the kitchen when Arti stuck her head into the door, holding Zach – who looked about to cry – at arm's length.

"Really, can't you keep an eye on your own son?" she asked as she practically thrust Zach into Lena's arms.

"Considering I have so many other people – and beings because Buttercup insists and she honestly frightens me when she gets into one of her moods – willing to do so for me, no."

"Not for this you don't. He's had the right idea, wrong person.”

"I swear I just fed him."

"Well he's hungry. Obviously."

"Where are you going?” Roger asked as Lena got up.

"Upstairs,” she said giving him a pointed look.

Roger cocked his head curiously at her. "Why? What's wrong with–?”

"Because," she said turning to face him, "as much as I don't mind taking my clothes off for you, he”– she nodded at Adrian–"is another matter. Though,” Lena continued over her shoulder with a wicked grin as she walked out of the room, "I don't suppose he'd mind the older more mature model.” She swayed her hips slightly turning to wink at Adrian.

Lena bit her lip to keep from laughing at the look on Adrian's face. The look on Arti's face promised retribution, but she didn't care.

"I prefer the younger version, thank you,” Adrian said with dignity.

"I know,” she said kindly, smiling at them.

Arti was still scowling. "You want to go play Exploding Snap?” she asked Adrian, holding up a deck of cards.

"Is _that_ what they're calling it these days?” Lena asked with a giggle.

"Keep that up and your son won't have a mother by tomorrow morning.” 

* * *

 

 Father knocked on Arti's door and opened it to find the four of them lying in an exhausted heap on the floor, covered in feathers and pillows in varying degrees of damage.

He smirked at Lena. "See, you do have less – how shall I put this? – carnal ways of de-stressing.”

Arti howled with laughter as Lena turned crimson and crawled under Arti's bed. Roger simply stayed where he was, no doubt wishing that the floor would swallow him up. Unfortunately as this wasn't the Room of Requirement, that wasn't possible. He glared at Adrian who was biting the sleeve of his robes.

"Just make sure you clean up when you're done."

He turned and left, closing the door firmly behind him.

Roger and Adrian started to snicker.

"Oh, shut up," Arti groaned, throwing something heavy at them. It landed with a thud onto the floor.

"You need to work on your aim," Adrian said.

Whatever she threw at him next apparently made contact as Adrian let out a yelp of pain.

"That better?"

"Much," he grunted.

This time it was Lena and Roger who had a fit of laughter.

Arti got onto her stomach and stuck her head under the bed. "Are you going to stay there all day?"

Lena groaned. "Yes. I am _never_ coming out."

"Yes you will, because I'll not have you there, especially when Adrian's and I're in here alone. I mean really do you honestly think the only thing we do is snog?"

Lena slammed her head rather painfully on the underside of Arti's bed as she hurriedly crawled out from under it.

"Did you have to tell her that?" Adrian asked as Lena bolted out the door, Roger on her heels.

"It made her go away didn't it?"

"Yes, it did."

* * *

 

 Lena waited until Nott had taken a sip of his butterbeer. "You do know that we have Muggles in the family, right?" Nott choked.

Arti smirked. "In our _immediate_ family no less.

"Didn't Daphne tell you?" Lena asked with saccharine sweetness as he sputtered, looking horrified.

"You have _Muggles_ in your family?" he managed finally, spitting out the word as though it were some foul-tasting potion.

"Yes," Lena said. "Don't you?" Arti snickered.

"As if we would stoop so low as that!" Nott said scowling at them. He edged backward in his chair. "We're one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight."

"Ah yes," Lena said, leaning back to survey him. "Some ancestor of yours – your grandfather I suppose – wrote that didn't he? And don’t forget, our great-grandmother was a Charis Black who married Caspar Crouch, and they were also on that little list."

"I suppose you've been brought up to believe that Muggles are barbaric idiots," Arti said scornfully. "And look at where it's gotten you."

Nott ignored her last comment. "Well, yes. You would have too if you'd been brought up properly."

"Not all Muggles are bad you know," Arti countered. He snorted in disagreement.

"I'm surprised Greengrass didn't tell you," Lena mused, ignoring him. "Considering that she made quite a show of being disgusted that the last of our male line was a half-blood."

Nott's expression indicated that he agreed. "She didn't tell me, no. And I didn't hear you telling people about them either. Ashamed of them?" he sneered.

"Certainly not," Lena scoffed. "It just never came up," she said with a shrug.

He gave her a skeptical look. "I'd have thought you'd be telling everyone that you had Muggles in the family. After all you don't care about blood purity."

Lena had to admit he had a point. "On the other hand, I also don't brag about how many generations of wizards are in my family line."

"Quite a few I assume?"

"A fair number, yes."

"If you aren't ashamed of them, then why don't we know about them? And why haven't we seem them during the season?"

"Because," Arti said, "our uncle thought it best to keep his wife and children away from the likes of you. And I quite agree. Although if you're going to be staying with us until the summer holidays you'll get to meet them."

"Why don't you stay there then? Why participate in the season at all? Or any of the other activities for that matter? You don't care about any of it."

"If it were up to me, we wouldn't, but someone has to," Lena said with a slight grimace. "Father is the eldest after all. Though I suppose he could have emulated Sirius Black and run off with Mother instead. There are days I wish he did or that I was my uncle's daughter instead." She brightened. "But no more of that now. I should have gotten pregnant sooner if it meant getting away from all that." Nott looked scandalised.

"You'd be half-bloods then," he said after a moment.

"So?" Arti said with a shrug. "If our mother wasn't Japanese we'd probably be a half-bloods. And if we had been, I suppose you'd have run for the hills when they decided to put you here."

"Maybe. I'm surprised you let me stay here, seeing as you prefer the company of Muggles and blood-traitors."

"We might not like you, but we certainly don't want you dead. I'm surprised _you_ came here, when you know very well that we've no scruples with Muggles."

"I didn't think you'd–"

"Have half-blood cousins?"

He nodded. "Even the Weasleys are all pure-blood."

Arti laughed. "Not anymore. Well, not exactly. What I should say is not all of them will be in the next generation. Charlie and Tonks' children will be, as will Ginny and Harry's – well they'd be Potters – but Ron and Hermione's'll be half-blood as will George and Crystal’s if they have children..." Nott looked decidedly disgruntled.

"Danielle's a half-blood, so their children'd be three-quarters."

"Still, that's only two out of seven so far, that's not bad. And Meghan and Neville's children will be pure-blood."

"Hardly. Freeman-Black's a Mu–Muggle-born," he said, correcting himself hastily.

"She's still a witch," Arti pointed out. "And look who's talking, you were friends with Dursley for years and he's a Muggle-born."

"Only because–"

"He'd be useful to you," Lena finished. Nott nodded. She sighed. "And to think this is where it got the pair of you."

Nott bristled. "I don't want your pity," he snapped.

Arti stood up abruptly, glaring at him. "If you didn't have our pity, you wouldn't be here."

"You going to throw me out?"

"Oh that I wish I could." Suddenly she leaned closer to Nott, dropping her voice. The look on her face made Lena shiver. "Just because we've allowed you to stay here doesn't mean we owe you anything. You try anything, anything at all and we won't hesitate to hurt you. Or kill you."

* * *

 

 "I did it! I did it!” Arti cried excitedly as she burst into the sitting room. Lena was on her heels making shushing noises but to no avail.

"Did what?” Mother asked looking up from her book.

Arti skidded to a halt, paling. Lena caught her before she collided with a chair. "I'm going to be sick,” she groaned before running off.

 _Of course, you leave me to save your skin. You're absolutely hopeless_.

Mother looked up in alarm, the book nearly slipping from her fingers. "Is she–? She's not–?”

"What? Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Definitely not.” Lena shook her head vigorously. "We were telling her that people usually vomit the first time they Side-Along, especially when the one she's Side-Along Apparating with doesn't have a lot of experience, but she was trying to prove otherwise. Apparently they were right." She sighed wistfully. "And it all went so well.”

"I see," Mother said, glancing in the direction in which Arti had just run off. "It's better than if she were Portkey-sick. That can last days. You're both all right, aren't you?”

"Oh, yes, of course. If we weren't there'd be screaming and blood, probably both. It would be messy. And loud.”

Mother raised an eyebrow. Lena's grin faltered slightly.

"If she doesn't feel better soon, come find me. I'm just glad you're both in one piece. And I'm also glad that you waited a while to try this. Things could have gone badly wrong.”

"I will. And so am I. Yes, I know. That's why we waited.”

"There are many things I could say to that, but I shall refrain."

"Thank you."

She turned and was about to walk out the door when Mother called after her.

"Oh and Lena?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around slowly. A cold sweat broke out on her brow though she wasn't sure why as she had nothing to do with all of this. Well, except lying about it and covering up.

"How interesting that she found a convenient way to get rid of her hair," Mother said casually, looking at her from over her book.

"Oh, yes, well, at least it was her hair and not something more vital. I thought for a minute she'd lost a toe when she was missing part of her shoe."

"Mm-hm."

Lena hurried to the bathroom to check on Arti before she could be interrogated further cursing her sister the entire way.

"What'd you tell Mother?”

"Just that you got sick after we Side-Along Apparated. ”

"Nice. It wasn't exactly a lie. There just wasn't any Side-Along.”

"Exactly. Though I think Mother's cottoned on a bit. She thought it was an interesting coincidence that the one thing you lost was your hair."

Arti paled more. "Damn. Do you think it might have been an offhand remark?"

"Probably not."

Arti sat back on her heels. "Oh dear."

"That's an understatement. But it might have been, so don't count your owls before they're delivered. Still..."

"Stop looking so damned cheerful!" Arti snapped for Lena was grinning happily. "And make up your mind."

"Why? It's not _my_ fault. I had nothing to do with it. 'Sides, you should know by now to be prepared for anything. Anyway, are you all right?”

"Thank you for your belated concern. I will be.”

"You're lucky you haven't been Splinched so badly that you'd need more than dittany. The worst of it was losing your hair, which you don't mind, and your shoe, and maybe a fingernail and a bit of skin. Though I think you might have a scar or two.”

Arti grinned. "A badge of honour. Yes, it could have been worse, but it wasn't. And look who's talking!" Arti said pointing an accusing finger at her. "You're becoming an Animagi! You could get stuck!”

"But I'm not doing it on my own! And I'm of age so it's not illegal”

"I'm not doing this on my own either.”

"You know what I mean.”

"You know the best part about this?”

"That you didn't get caught?” _Yet_.

"That too. But I learned how to do it sooner than you did.”

"I didn't have as much time to practise as you did.”

Arti gave her a shaky grin. "Doesn't matter.”

"Fine, next time I won't be there to save your skin and you can deal with Mother and Father on your own." Lena said irritably before leaving in a huff.

"Don't wander too far, Maya's coming soon!"

* * *

 

 "I see you've recovered from earlier," Father to Arti, though something about his tone and his slight smile made Lena look up sharply. "You didn't Side-Along did you?"

Lena grinned like a Cheshire kneazle. _Here we go_.

"Ye-no." Arti gasped, clapping a hand to her mouth, eyes widening in horror.

"Idiot," Lena muttered, unable to keep the glee out of her voice. This was going to be fun. "I'll make sure to speak at your funeral."

Lena was practically bouncing on her toes with anticipation, though part of her was rather disappointed that they hadn't gotten away with it. Damn her sister and her inability to lie when caught off guard. And damn her parents for taking advantage of the fact. She and Arti were supposed to be the ones taking advantage of people's weaknesses, not the other way around. Then again, they were her parents. But as this wasn't Lena's fault she had nothing to worry about.

She shook her head at Arti's horrified, pleading look. Arti's shoulders sagged in dejection.

 _You're on your own. I'm not getting you out of this one_. _I've already done my part._

"I see," Father said slowly and began to pace before them.

"As long as you've found out about this..." Arti began.

Lena smiled. At least she could give her credit for trying, not that it was going to work.

He stopped in front of Arti, peering down at her as she tried her hardest to grin innocently up at him. "Do I want to know what else you've been up to?"

"Well, considering that this is the worst of it, we might as well tell you."

That Lena could agree with.

"Perhaps later. Now stop trying to distract me, it's not going to work."

_I could have told her that. But this is more fun._

Lena gave Arti a triumphant smirk as she squirmed uncomfortably under Father's scrutiny. Lena's triumph didn't last long as Father's gaze traveled to her instead. This time, it was Arti who grinned. She sighed heavily.

 _And_ why _is it always_ my _fault?_

"Did I or did I not tell you that you were forbidden to teach your sister or get someone else to do so?" he asked quietly.

 _No, actually, you didn't. You said I was not to "under any circumstances", you didn't forbid me. But I won't argue semantics._ "You did. Sir," she added after a moment. He frowned at her tone but said nothing.

"And despite your propensity for doing things you shouldn't, you obey me when I forbid you from doing something, or was I mistaken?"

"You weren't," she said looking him in the eye. "I didn't teach her."

Father's eyes narrowed. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm _not_ lying," Lena said hotly. She took a moment to calm herself before continuing. "I'll swear on my magic if I have to, I'm not lying. I wouldn't lie about something like this."

_I'm not lying. I'll no doubt be lying about other things you will ask me about shortly, but I'm not lying now. Which is the best way to lie, by incorporating some truth to them to make them believable._

"Wouldn't you?"

"No, I wouldn't." She had a childish urge to stamp her foot in frustration. "Besides, do you honestly think _I_ 'd have tried to teach her within three months of learning how to Apparate myself? I wasn't even sure _I_ 'd be able to get myself wherever I was going in one piece! I wasn't about to drag her along and end up just an arm or a leg." Arti looked a little sick at this image. "Besides, I was pregnant and had a few other things happen over the winter holidays that made it rather hard for me to think about teaching her then, even if I had wanted to, or have you forgotten?"

A shadow passed across his face. Arti on the other hand was looking rather impressed.

_Yes, I did just do that. But it had to be done. He's being irritatingly persistent and irrational._

"And this summer wasn't exactly an ideal time either. I was still pregnant."

"I suppose you're right," he said quietly. After a moment he shook himself and his expression became stern once more as he fixed his gaze on Arti. "Then how pray tell how did you learn to Apparate? Because if I recall correctly, and I'm sure I do, I told you that you weren't allowed to learn yet. Well?" He demanded.

"Er..."

Seeing that Arti was too flummoxed to answer, Lena coughed slightly. "Actually, you didn't."

He jerked his head around so quickly that she thought his neck would snap and she had to stifle a giggle as he gazed sharply at her.

"Explain."

Lena leaned back against the wall, giving him a cunning smile. Arti was glancing back and forth between them, eyes full of hope. "Yes, you said that she wasn't ready to learn 'yet'–"

Father rounded on Arti who looked now about ready to cry. Lena thought it might have been a good idea if she did. "See? We did tell you–"

Lena raised her voice and continued. "No, you didn't. You told _me_ that. You told _me_ that–" she put up a finger –"I couldn't teach her." She put up another. "You also told _me_ that _I_ couldn't get anyone else to. You never said" – she put up a finger on her other hand – " _she_ couldn't." Up went a fourth finger. "Nor did you forbid _her_ from learning how directly. You told _me_ – and this was a year ago – that she wasn't ready 'yet.' But you never told _her_ that. Therefore, she took advantage of that, apparently."

Father sighed, rubbing his face. "I knew I was missing something," he muttered.

Lena and Arti studiously avoided looking at each other. It wouldn't do to laugh.

"But that still doesn't excuse the fact that she – you – have been breaking the law! We shouldn't have needed to forbid you from doing this. The possible consequences should have been enough of a deterrent."

"She's sixteen. Sixteen year olds don't tend to think of the consequences."

"Like you?" Arti asked.

"Shut up."

"And you seem to have put a lot of thought into this," Father said.

Lena shrugged and made an offhand gesture. "And before you ask, because I know you will, I didn't encourage her. At all. Or find the loophole for her." _Though I would have helped her to find a loophole if she hadn't found it herself, but you don't need to know that._ "For once in her life, she did it all on your own. I'm so proud."

"You shouldn't be."

"Why? It's quite a feat. And admit it, you are too, a bit."

"I'm not dignifying that with an answer."

Though Lena had a distinct feeling he was trying not to grin proudly at her.

Father would have continued if he hadn't been interrupted by an appreciative whistle from the door. They looked up to find Uncle Andy looking amused. "You have to admit, she has a point. You should have known better."

"You're really not helping you know," Father said in exasperation.

"I know," Uncle Andy said with a grin. He turned to Arti. "I'm surprised you made it this far without getting caught. And you seem to have all limbs attached. Not to mention I think the shorter hair suits you. Congratulations."

Arti grinned proudly.

"Whose side are you on?" Father demanded indignantly. Lena bit her knuckle to keep from laughing. Uncle Andy winked at her. "You shouldn't be encouraging them!"

"I'm a neutral party," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "Besides what's done is done. Remind me to keep my children from spending too much time with yours. Two of you are quite enough."

"I'll say," Father muttered, running a hand through his hair, making it stand on end.

"Speaking of my children, I have to get back before they die of impatience. We promised to take them to the Kew Gardens."

"Have fun!" Lena and Arti called after him as he Disapparated.

"Really I'm shocked I haven't gone completely grey by now having to raise the two of you."

"If Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Harry's parents can survive raising their respective children, you'll be fine," Lena said reassuringly. "They've done much worse."

"You two are impossible," he said, shaking his head in dismay, half throwing up his hands in exasperation. "I should lock you in a closet. Separately of course." Arti started to breathe a sigh of relief but Lena caught her eye and shook her head. This wasn't over yet. "What if she'd gotten Splinched?" he demanded.

"Why," Lena asked through gritted teeth, "are you still yelling at _me_ when we've established I had nothing to do with this?" _Well, almost nothing._ "It's her fault. Ask her will you?" Arti stuck her tongue out at her. "And I wouldn't have minded. It'd be nice to be an only child again. I don't remember what it was like."

"Oh, thank you ever so kindly," Arti said sarcastically. "If you ever get Splinched or something, I'll just leave you there to fend for yourself too."

"I'm joking, really I am. I'd have gotten help for you. At some point," she added after a moment. "Maybe."

"You really aren't helping either," Father said wearily.

"Do I ever?"

"Most of the time yes."

"It's her fault." Lena said, pointing accusingly at Arti. "Well technically yours since you know very well that she'd try. At least you should have."

Arti's eyes popped out in shock at this remark. As soon as she had said this, Lena realised it probably hadn't been a good idea and she stiffened, anticipating a tirade. But Father merely nodded.

"Yes, I suppose we should have."

"And in all seriousness–and don't tell me that I haven't been taking this seriously, I have been and I am – even if I had been capable and you hadn't forbidden me, do you honestly think _I_ 'd do something as stupid and dangerous as teach my sister how to Apparate on my own?

"Yes."

She gave him an exasperated look. "Trust me, I wouldn't. I mean the chances of something happening is too great for me to risk it. I prefer to do things I know I won't get caught doing or risk having someone in pieces. So, thank you very much for your confidence, but I have more sense than that."

"I would hope so."

Lena sighed, wanting to scream. "For the last time, it wasn't me."

"Who then?"

She rolled her eyes. This was completely ridiculous. "There's only one other person – well one person really since I don't actually fall into this category – who's capable of being convinced to do something she wants him to do. Because really, I usually have to do the convincing."

"Why are you telling him this?" Arti asked in a stage whisper.

Lena shrugged. "I've really no reason not to. I won't be home much longer."

Father smiled grimly, folding his arms across his chest. "I see." He turned back to Arti. "I don't want to know how or why you convinced him to do something that stupid, not to mention illegal. Though I suppose," he said with a small smile, "he didn't need much convincing."

"I did not!" Arti cried indignantly. "I wouldn't do something like that," she said firmly at Father's raised eyebrow. "Well, I could, but not for this–"

Lena groaned, covering her face in her hands. " _Not_ something I want to think about!"

"Says the woman who got pregnant," Arti grumbled, glowering at her. Arti turned back to Father still scowling. "Why are you yelling at me when Lena learned how to do it before she was of age? She did, so why can't I?"

This time it was Lena whose eyes nearly popped out of her head, all other thoughts completely forgotten.

 _Oh you did not just... This should be_ good.

Father turned scarlet. "Because she, unlike you, had our permission. And she's mature enough to handle this like an adult, unlike you. Obviously."

"You said I wasn't ready a year ago."

"Yes and I still stand by that assessment."

"I've matured since then," Arti said sullenly.

Lena snorted derisively.

Father smiled at her. "I have to agree. You really haven't shown you can be mature about this when you've been doing it behind our backs."

"Well, yes," Arti conceded. "But look at all the things she's gotten up to," she said, jerking her thumb at Lena. She would have continued if not for Lena's withering glare.

_Keep me out of this, will you? And I told you not to tell them about that. Not that there's anything illegal or wrong about that, but the fewer people know the better._

"Getting pregnant is one thing, that's perfectly legal. And as far as I'm aware she hasn't broken any laws." Lena shook her head at his inquisitive look. _Not that I haven't wanted to or anything, the opportunity just never came up_. _Which now that I think about it, I find rather shocking._ "Apparating without a license is quite another and most definitely is not legal. Or does that mean nothing to you?"

"I–Well, yes, but–"

"At least you weren't hurt," he said, his expression tender and relieved. Arti gazed warily at him. "It could have been worse than just losing your hair and part of your shoe. You could have lost a limb or an organ." Lena now had an image of Arti looking standing amidst a pile of her organs, blood streaming from gaping holes in her body. and shivered. "I'd hate to have had to send you to St. Mungo's or get the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad over here." His tenderness vanished. "And they'd have fine you quite heavily for it, which I assure you you'd be paying yourself." Arti's mouth opened and closed several times. "You didn't think about that, did you?"

"Er, no..." she said, shaking her head, eyes wide.

"I didn't think so," he said. He put his hands in his pockets and stared at the floor for a moment before looking back up. "Unfortunately, there's not much I can do to you, as you're going back to Hogwarts in two days. I could tell them not to let you go to Hogsmeade. But I don't think that would do much good because I'm sure you'd find a way to get there anyway, because you two find ways to do all sorts of things you shouldn't."

 _Now_ _that I_ can _help her with. And yes we do. Obviously._

"Although now that I think about it, you'd still be underage when you come home for the winter holidays. And even if you weren't, you'd still be under our roof..."

_This is why I'm moving out at the first opportunity._

Just the the doorbell rang. Arti's relief was palpable.

"Oh, that'll be Maya," Lena said starting for the door. "Goodness, I've told her she can just come right in."

"Oh, good," Arti said, following after her.

"I wasn't quite done with you yet," Father said catching Arti by the shoulder. Buttercup had gotten to the door so Lena stopped out of sight to watch. "As you've now mastered the art, you won't have to attend the practice sessions next term. But unlike with Lena, we won't be the ones telling the proper authorities that."

Lena grinned as Arti frowned in confusion. She knew what was coming. "Oh?"

"You will."

Arti's jaw dropped. "But-but-!"

It took a lot of effort for Lena to keep from laughing aloud, though she supposed it wouldn't have mattered as Father was sure to know she was watching. Sure enough, he looked up and winked at her. She lost it and hurried down the hall.

"Unless of course you'd like to simply have everyone assume that you could successfully Apparate on the first try, which I can assure is quite impossible."

"Not necessarily. Spinks did it after four or five attempts during our first lesson last year." Father's glared turned to a half-smile and he nodded in satisfaction as Lena continued. "Granted, he did Splinch his arm off..." Arti shuddered.

"And as we have guests, we'll continue this later." Arti gulped nervously as he walked out the door.

Father caught up with Lena as she started down the hallway and put a hand on her shoulder. "I've been wondering, why you didn't you tell us what she was up to?"

"Who says I knew?" she asked blandly.

"Didn't you?"

"I didn't until she said she had something to show me this morning." Not a lie. I didn't know she'd succeeded. "So it would have been to late by then. How she was able to keep that a secret, I don't know considering she usually can't keep anything to herself. And even if I had known, which I didn't, I don't think I would have."

"Why exactly?"

"Because," Lena said with a smirk. "then I wouldn't have anything to blackmail her with. I'm not the one who's been breaking the law so it's not like she has anything to blackmail me with. Rules certainly because rules are meant to be broken, but never laws."

"I'm so reassured," Father said sarcastically. Lena giggled.

* * *

 

Roger and Adrian arrived a few minutes later and the seven of them – six humans and one feline as Horus had begun following Zach wherever he went – went out to the garden. Lena had been quite surprised when the cat had taken a liking to her son. He usually ignored everyone.

"Do you remember what it was like at that first DA meeting?” Lena asked chuckling reminiscently.

"No, of course not,” Maya said sarcastically. "Everyone was in an uproar when you and the others walked in.”

"I'm sorry I missed it,” Arti said glumly.

"Are you all right?" Adrian murmured to her. She had been shooting him anxious glances.

"Fine," she muttered back.

"Me too,” Roger agreed with a laugh. "Admittedly I might not have been very kind to Weasley if I had been there."

"Missed what?” a voice asked from behind them.

"Blaise! Hello Colleen!” Arti said waving. "How have you been? It seems like it's been forever since we've seen you."

"Your hair!" Colleen cried, staring at Arti in surprise. "It's quite short. Did you cut it recently."

Arti shifted uncomfortably. "This morning, actually."

"I like it."

"Thank you. And I've been very well," she said smiling. "And you?"

"All right. Glad to have someone else here. I'm getting sick of this lot.”

"No one's stopping you from leaving," Lena pointed out.

"Missed what?” Blaise repeated, cutting across Arti as he and Colleen sat down beside them on the grass.

"Our first DA meeting.”

Blaise smiled. "Ah yes. I thought Weasley was going to hex us.”

"As did I,” Lena replied with a rueful smile. She turned to Colleen. "And I remember how you shouted at everyone and threatened to leave.” The others chuckled as Colleen blushed. "Would you like to hold him?” Colleen's eyes had hardly left Zach.

"May I?”

"Of course you can. If I trust Nott, I can certainly trust you. Careful with his head,” Lena said as she handed him over. Unfortunately, her hair had come loose from her ponytail and Zach took the opportunity to grab a handful. "No, don't pull Mummy's hair, it hurts," Lena said, gently extracting her tresses from her son's gripping fingers.

"It's so strange to hear you call yourself that."

"Isn't it?"

"Nott?” Colleen asked as she took Zach who squirmed slightly then stilled. "Theodore Nott?”

A dark look crossed Blaise's face.

"The one and only,” Arti said.

Lena petted the cat, who had started hissing at Colleen. "It's all right, she's not taking him anywhere. He's gotten rather overprotective," she explained. "I'd think it was cute if he'd stop hissing at me every time I try to take him somewhere. Goodness knows what we're going to do when Roger takes Zach to his house."

"I could take him with me."

"Don't. You'll regret it."

"All right."

"Yes," Arti said, nodding at Colleen. "Nott's been here since he defected when Professor Black and Professor Freeman-Black were rescued.”

Blaise looked unsurprised at the news. "My condolences. People have been wondering where'd he'd gone off to.”

"I'll bet they have," Arti muttered. "Speaking of which, any gossip you care to share?"

Blaise shrugged. "Just the usual things. Talk of your nephew has died down in favour of discussing Nott."

"Oh, I'm glad," Lena said, with an exaggerated sigh of relief.

"Some of the rumours involve his having eloped with a Muggle to America."

The girls burst out laughing.

"I'll say they'd be more shocked at where he actually is, or rather who he's with," Arti said, still giggling.

"How could they? Everyone knows we're blood-traitors."

"I wasn't referring to us."

"Ah, yes." Lena smiled.

"Not really, considering where their loyalties are, or lack thereof," Maya pointed out.

Colleen was gazing down at Zach and cooing at him. She had given him a finger to grip and he was doing so with gusto. "Selena, he's so–" she began.

" _Please_ don't say he's tiny," Lena pleaded. "I've had enough people tell me that. Ginny and Bernie and almost everyone else in the Pride when we went to visit them.”

Maya and Colleen laughed.

"But he is!” Colleen protested. Lena sighed. "And he's also absolutely adorable.”

"Actually Nott hasn't been quite so bad,” Arti said to Blaise. "He's left us alone after Lena let him hold Zach and he – Zach, not Nott – started to cry. Though Nott probably would have started crying if we made him hold the baby any longer.” Everyone laughed.

"That would have made nice blackmail,” Lena mused. "Not that we don't have some already..."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that," he said when Lena turned to him eyes innocently wide. "Really, do you ever stop–?"

"No," the Slytherins chorused.

Maya laughed as Roger sighed heavily. "One of these days, it's not going to end well for you."

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"And now that Astoria has taken a liking to her dear Dora we've hardly seen hide nor hair of him.”

"Dora?" Maya asked, as everyone sniggered. "You must be joking."

"We're not," Arti said shaking her head.

"I hadn't realised that Mrs. Nott has read _Little Women_." Colleen said.

"Her read a Muggle book? Not bloody likely.”

"How did you find out that particular piece of information?” Blaise asked, his eyes twinkling merrily.

Arti smiled smugly. "Astoria let slip. Though I don't know how you didn't know this Blaise,” she continued slightly reproachfully, "You grew up with him."

"I must have forgotten. I'd rather not remember that aspect of my childhood."

Maya nodded in agreement.

"I can understand that. And unless he wants that particular piece of information divulged – though we aren't the first to know; Nott let slip that Draco – and presumably the rest of the Pride – knows too when Lena called him that the other day.”

"Very nicely done," Blaise said with an approving nod.

Lena grinned.

"Will he be all right when we go back to school?” Colleen asked, looking concerned

Lena shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care.”

"You should care," Maya said. "Considering that you know what it's like."

"I suppose," Lena conceded.

"I think you're the only one who's capable of making her feel guilty," Roger said looking amused.

Lena glowered at Maya and Roger. It only made them laugh. "I'm glad we're going back in a couple days. If only because that means we won't have to be living in the same house as Nott.”

"No, we're still in the same House though," Arti pointed out.

Lena rolled her eyes as Colleen and Maya giggled. "You know what I meant.”

"And here I thought we'd get away from all of them now that we aren't participating in the social season.”

"It's completely backfired hasn't it? We've never had this many pure-bloods in our house ever. What is that now...?" She counted on her fingers. "Four pure-bloods and three mostly pure-bloods."

"Are they here now?" Blaise asked, looking around.

"Mm-hm," Arti said. "Well Astoria at least. Not sure about Daphne."

"She hasn't been around much, especially after what I said to her," Lena said.

"I'm disappointed I missed that," Maya said.

"I miss everything," Arti grumbled.

"Yes you do."

"I wish you could re-enact it for us."

"No thank you. I'd rather not think about what sort of retribution would follow."

"What happened?" Blaise asked.

"She saw our tapestry and was going on about how we couldn't prove our purity that far back and that it was a shame that my cousin the current male heir was only a half-blood. So I told her that half-blood he might be, but he was still a boy, unlike her family name which ended with her father."

Blaise's eyes widened. "Did you?"

"That's awful," Maya said. Lena would have taken her more seriously if she wasn't grinning.

"She left quite disgruntled. Mother was rather disappointed that my being of age didn't necessarily mean that I'd behave myself."

"That's for sure," Roger muttered. Adrian nodded.

"You're one to talk."

"I haven't–!"

"Not you," Lena said to Roger as she glanced meaningfully at Adrian. "Then Daphne got her revenge by inviting us to dine with her and her family." Lena made a face.

"How did that go?" Blaise asked.

"I'd rather not think about it, but it could have been worse. Though worse would have been dinner with pure-blood supremacists, which is _never_ going to happen."

"I still haven't gotten you back for that have I?" Arti asked.

Lena raised an eyebrow. "I should think you wouldn't even be thinking of such things considering I saved your skin this morning. It's your own fault you got caught."

"What happened?" Adrian asked.

"Later," Lena said, waving a dismissive hand. Adrian shrugged.

"Nott knows about our "disgraceful family secret" too. Imagine the shame of having half-blood cousins."

"Yes and it nearly killed him."

"Only because you waited until he'd had a sip of butterbeer to tell him and he almost choked."

The others howled with laughter.

"That reminds me," Lena said, turning to Blaise with a sly grin, "if you tell your parents where you've been – not that they'll ask I assume–"

He shook his head. "They don't really care about what I do. Well to the extent that I don't bring them into it."

Everyone else sniggered.

"You're doing a wonderful job."

"But anyway, if they do ask," Lena continued, "then you can tell honestly them you've been spending it with three proper pure-bloods. They don't need to know you never actually saw them. Honestly Grandmother and Grandfather should be quite happy with this arrangement. We have civilised company after all."

"Us? Civilised?" Maya asked looking shocked. "Never."

Blaise put an arm around Colleen's shoulders. She still hadn't relinquished her hold on Zach. Lena smiled as Blaise's eyes kept wandering back and forth between them. "How exactly did Daphne and Astoria come to call?" Blaise asked. "Because, forgive me, I didn't think that they'd exactly be too happy to be here..."

"No, I understand. And if Astoria didn't keep Nott out of sight I would be less than thrilled myself."

When they were done telling Blaise about that particular development, he stared at Lena for a moment, shaking his head in disbelief.

"For a family of blood-traitors you do seem to have more pure-bloods and half-bloods than Muggle-borns at your house.”

"Not by choice!” Arti protested. "We'd let them come if they wanted to!”

Blaise chuckled. "I know, I know.”

Colleen handed Zach back to Lena and she stroked his hair. "You should be glad we're Light and not uptight Dark family because otherwise you'd have had some horrid name like Deimos or Proteus someday get a sister named Adrastea or Clydemnestra.”

"We might have named him Deimos. He'll be one in a couple years,” Roger said ruefully.

Maya grimaced. "I'm so glad my parents weren't quite as creative in choosing names for me."

Lena laughed. "You've got nothing to complain about. You've got normal names, you and Graham and Bernie."

"Neither do you," Blaise pointed out. "I mean, given your surname, yours and your cousins' names make sense. Frankly it could have been worse.”

"Yes," Arti agreed, then giggled. "If you'd been a boy Colleen, your parents'd have had a harder time finding a name for you."

Colleen laughed. "I suppose they would have. I'm glad I'm a girl."

"So am I," Blaise said.

"I'd always thought that it was odd that there's Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa," Maya said. "Her name doesn't fit at all with the rest of them."

"No, it doesn't," Colleen agreed.

"I'd hate to see what Draco'd have named his children if he'd stayed a Malfoy and married a traditional pure-blood because they seem to have some ridiculous ideas about names.”

"With their pattern, Hydra? Or Scorpius?” Maya suggested.

"Ugh."

"Hydra's not so bad," Roger said.

Lena stared at Roger in disbelief. "If we have a daughter, you are _not_ naming her. "Promise me you'll never do that,” she said anxiously to Arti.

"Considering there aren't too many more names that would fit, no.” Adrian said.

"Thank you.”

"Well, what about Monday?" Colleen asked, smiling mischievously.

"No," Lena, Arti, Adrian and Roger chorused.

"And speaking of the Malfoys and the Blacks, I've always wondered why Tonks doesn't go by her middle name," Maya mused. "She hates her first name so much. Her middle name couldn't be worse."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Maybe it's worse."

"Why? What is it?"

"Vulpecula," Lena said with relish.

Arti's jaw dropped. "You're _joking_! How'd you find that out?"

"I asked someone who knew."

" _What_ was Andromeda thinking?" Maya asked when she was able to speak.

"She apparently wasn't."

"I have no cause for complaint," Arti said, eyes still wide.

"That would have been a good middle name for Draco, considering his Animagus form," Maya said. "Masculinized of course."

"You too," Arti said to Lena.

"My middle name suits me just fine, thank you."

"Yes it does," Roger said with a chuckle.

Lena grinned at Arti. "Yours too, snake." Arti grimaced.

Maya stared at Arti. "Your middle name means snake?"

"Apparently," Arti grumbled. "Though it does mean fiery too."

"You two are so aptly named, it's almost frightening," Adrian said. "Though let's hope Arti doesn't quite take the meaning of her first name quite literally."

"Let's hope," Roger agreed.

"Not a problem." She glanced at Lena. "It's a good thing they named me that instead of you. I'd hate to see what you'd do if you decided to act on it."

"Let's hope neither of you ever have to."

"I am also," Arti said after a few moments of awkward silence, "glad we aren't Death Eaters or proper pure-bloods because if we were, we wouldn't be here enjoying ourselves. We've be worshipping at the Dark Lord's feet. Well, most of us," she amended.

"We would all have been," Maya said. "I mean, even Gryffindors can be.”

"You make it sound like a good thing."

"We could have been Death Eaters. That sounds like a song," Arti murmured and started to hum to herself.

"I'm going to pretend we're not related."

"Oh, come on, what Ravenclaw in any universe would be a Death Eater?” Adrian asked.

"Lockhart was a Ravenclaw,” Roger said morosely. "As was Quirrell.”

"What?”

"You're joking.”

"No, I'm not.”

"Oh yes, I'd forgotten. I didn't know about Quirrell though. I'm so sorry," Lena said, patting his hand sympathetically.

Arti burst into a fit of giggles. "Well, it looks like the only House that hasn't had any evil wizards is Hufflepuff.”

"That we know of,” Roger countered. Arti giggled harder. "At least Voldemort wasn't a Ravenclaw.”

Lena growled at him. "But we had Merlin,” she said pompously.

"He was a _Slytherin_?” He looked at Blaise for confirmation and his expression became more disgruntled at Blaise's nod.

"Yes. You didn't know? Coming from a Ravenclaw, I find that shocking.”

"I don't know everything.

"You should."

Roger sighed. "I'm jealous.”

"And if we were Dark, you'd be off killing Mudbloods instead of playing Quidditch.”

Roger smiled sourly. "You're horribly mean to me," he grumbled.

"Just stating facts,” she said with a shrug.

Adrian looked at Arti. "I wouldn't have minded if you'd played Quidditch. I could've spent more time with you if you had. Practice tended to get in the way.”

"Oh please! Me? Play Quidditch? Never.”

"Who knows? You might be good at it if you tried. You might've made a good Captain too. It'd have been nice to have women on our team. Maybe we'd actually win the Cup then.”

"Yes if only because the other teams would be in too much shock at seeing a girl on the Slytherin team to play properly," Lena said

"Oh, shut up," Adrian said picking up a clump of dirt and throwing it at her. "We're won a few matches."

"I would _never_ play Quidditch let alone be Captain,” Arti said shaking her head vigorously.

"If you say so.”

"I do. I like myself intact thank you.”

"I never really thought about it, we're all dating Quidditch players or someone affiliated with Quidditch. Well except Blaise and Colleen. And _them_ ," Arti said, flicking her eyes back at the house.

"I like being unique," Colleen said smiling at Blaise.

* * *

 

It had begun to rain, so they moved to the drawing room. Lena was coming back downstairs after putting Zach down for a nap when she overheard Father and Mother talking.

"If I am not mistaken there are roughly seven children – well, I can't really call them that anymore – young adults who aren't ours in the house. Not counting the two upstairs."

"Are you complaining?"

"Far from it. It's nice that they have friends. But do they all have to come here?"

"Well," Lena said, making Father start, "we can't very well go to Maya and Lee's place because it'd be a bit cramped or Blaise's or the Greengrass' because neither of them would allow Colleen into their home. I suppose we could go to Roger's–"

He put up a hand. "You've made your point."

"Besides, if we stay here, we'll stay out of trouble," she concluded with an angelic smile.

"No you won't," Mother said. "The only reason you stay out of trouble with them is because half of them have sense enough to not go along with your instigations." She paused. "Most of the time."

"I would like it known that they come up with plenty of ideas of their own."

* * *

 

Astoria and Nott came into the sitting room and were so absorbed in their discussion that it took them a minute to realise they weren't alone. They stopped short and Nott's eyes darted around uneasily, making Arti smirk. Astoria's gaze remained cool.

"Nott. Miss Greengrass," Blaise said with a slight bow. Nott and Blaise eyed the other with distaste.

"Zabini. Fancy seeing you here."

"I could say the same about you."

"I don't exactly have a choice in the matter."

Maya expression suddenly became alert and she turned sharply toward Arti but before Lena could ask, Arti spoke.

"Yes you did," she retorted. "You could have stayed where you were and saved us the trouble of having to deal with you. I thought Slytherins were self-preservationists and here you are with your father and his friends _and_ Voldemort all after you. Goodness you're almost like Harry, except it's not exactly personal on Voldemort's part. You're very welcome by the way, for saving your skin, you ungrateful b–"

"That's enough," Lena said firmly as Adrian clapped a hand over her mouth. Adrian gave her a surprised look over Arti's head. Lena smiled knowingly, and his expression turned anxious.

"What's got her wand in a knot?" Roger whispered.

"You'll find out soon enough," she murmured. "And I wouldn't do that if I were you," she muttered to Adrian out of the corner of his mouth. "She bites."

"I know," he said taking his hand away.

"I was two!" Arti protested.

"Yeah the last time you bit me, but what about him?" Lena asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Maya turned away, covering her mouth with her hand as her shoulders shook with laughter. Arti and Adrian blushed as they realised that they had been overheard. They had forgotten that Maya now had extraordinary hearing.

Nott who had been sputtering during the interlude was staring at Arti incredulously.

"You? Save me?" he asked incredulously. "How did you save me? I did all the work. I stayed behind and freed my house-elf. I left of my own free will. No one forced me."

"Good for you," Arti said sarcastically. "If Professor Black and the other Aurors hadn't come when they did, _they_ 'd have gotten to you first. Then where would you be? Oh, that's right, you'd be dead. Or worse." Nott made a noncommittal noise. "We can still hand you over."

"Which them? The Ministry or the Death Eaters?"

"The Death Eaters of course," she scoffed. "The Ministry believes you to be contrite and repentant so there's no use in giving you to them. If it hadn't been Professor Black and Tonks"– she bit back a laugh –"I'd have serious doubts about their competency – and their sanity – because you're here instead of in a cell in Azkaban."

"Go ahead," Nott said challengingly. "I could do the same to you."

""I'd like to see you try," Arti taunted. "But you won't because you know that if something happens to us, you'll not only have our families, but the Pride – both of them – and most of the DA after your sorry little arse."

"But you wouldn't turn me in either, would you?" Nott practically cooed. "It goes against your precious principles."

"For a Gryffindor maybe, but not a Slytherin," Lena said, giving the Gryffindors an apologetic look. "Well, except Pettigrew. We might be against Voldemort but we're still self-serving."

"If you were self-serving you wouldn't be fighting against the Dark Lord," Nott countered.

"Hypocrite."

"I'm not fighting against him."

"Anymore," Arti amended. "They all have long memories. Not to mention, we've been blood-traitors since the beginning. It's worse if you switch sides in the middle you see, especially for Slytherins. They won't be quite as kind to you because you turned on them. Not that I mind that."

 _Well then_. _She's not quite as...nice as I believed her to be._

Nott twitched. His eyes wandered to Colleen. She flushed as he looked her up and down, but she held her ground and stared defiantly back at him. Blaise put an arm around her, slowly taking his wand out of his pocket. Nott's gaze flicked back to Blaise and his expression resembled that of a kneazle who'd just gotten a canary.

"She is an interesting way to try to replace your mother's affection Zabini."

Now it was Blaise's turn to flush as his expression hardened. Lena took an involuntary step backwards at the look on his face. But Nott seemed unfazed. Then again he had a Death Eater for a father.

"What about your mother Nott?" Blaise asked. "Where's she when you need her or does she not care what happens to you?"

"I'd rather not get her involved in this," he said tightly. "And I don't need her. Obviously I'm doing just fine on my own."

"Right. Or was it because you didn't want her to know so that there'd be less of a chance that she'd turn you in to save herself?"

Nott did not reply. Keeping his gaze on Colleen, he said, "She's pretty I'll admit, but really, a blood-traitor and a Gryffindor at that? And she's hardly a pure-blood. Couldn't you do better? If you wanted to ah, have a little fun, I'm sure plenty of more suitable girls would be falling at your feet. Or would have, if you hadn't turned and sunk so low as to chose someone like _her_. At least she's not a Mudblood."

Lena was amazed at Blaise's lack of a reaction. If she had been in his shoes, Nott would be crumpled on the floor by now.

"Don't use that word," Arti snapped.

"Fine," Nott drawled, gazing contemptuously at her. "Muggle-born."

"And the only way _you_ can get a girl Nott," Arti said mockingly, "is to turn neutral. I didn't see any girls falling all over themselves for you before this."

"Even if they were, none of them would have been good enough for anything but a short dalliance."

"Keep telling yourself that."

Nott ignored Arti and continued to address Blaise. "Wouldn't your parents be displeased if I told them that their only son has been less than filial over the last few years? Though how they've remained oblivious for so long I don't know."

Arti tensed but Adrian put a hand on her arm and after a moment she subsided.

"What about _your_ father, Nott?" Blaise asked. "He's got a lot more powerful and unpleasant people at his disposal. Does he know that it was your protection that allowed Graham to return to his dormitory last year? Or that you'd been thinking of leaving the Death Eaters months – maybe years – before you did? One word to my parents and I'll tell them all about you." Blaise smiled in satisfaction as Nott looked away, defeated. "You should be grateful _someone_ took you in, Nott. They could just as easily have handed you over to your father and his friends. He'd be able to give you more...personal attention." Nott paled. "If it had been me I might not have been so kind."

"Is that a threat?" Astoria demanded.

Colleen was gazing between them looking worried.

"Not at all," Blaise said calmly. "Consider it a warning. Instead the Aurors allowed you a chance to live by sending you here instead of to them. And not one of them has even thought of handing you over."

"That's not entirely true," Lena said. "We've thought about it, certainly. We just won't do it."

Everyone but Nott and Astoria snickered.

"You owe them," Blaise said. "All of them. And you should also be glad they sent you here, because if they'd sent you to someone else, say the Weasleys–"

"Not that they'd agree to take you in," Arti interjected. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Weasley might but their children would object vehemently I'm sure."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "–you'd be dealing with one son who's a cursebreaker for Gringotts and another who's been working with dragons, not to mention the twins who now own a joke shop and the youngest two who are friends with Harry Potter. So I'd say that unless you'd like to have been sent to live with the Carrows or the Crabbes or Goyles, who I'm sure would be absolutely ecstatic to have you, you best keep your mouth shut." Without taking his eyes off Nott, he addressed Lena and Arti. "Why did you decided to take him in?"

"We didn't exactly have a choice," Arti said. "He just showed up. Without any warning, I might add. I'd like to ask Professor Black what in Merlin's name he was thinking."

"We can ask Professor Freeman-Black in a few days. We weren't exactly privy to this discussion," Lena said a hint of bitterness and annoyance in her tone. "And I had something a little more important to worry about."

"It's not as though I planned all this," Nott said angrily. "I couldn't exactly do much of anything living with that lot. So when I had the chance, I took it. And I chose the best of what I was offered."

Lena couldn't decide if this was an insult or a compliment.

"Well, well, took you long enough," Blaise drawled. "Took you sixteen years to finally learn to think for yourself, did it? What made you change your mind? Your father wasn't high enough in Voldemort's ranks for your liking?"

"My father was one of the Dark Lord's inner circle!" Nott snapped, eyes flashing.

"And see how well that worked for him," Blaise said, taking a step toward Nott. "He's probably fallen out of favour with this latest failure. And, being a Slytherin, your father would try to put the blame on anyone else, on _you_ , wouldn't he?" Nott flinched and instead of the guilt and compassion she had felt that first day, Lena only felt satisfaction now. "Ah, that's why you left isn't it? Because you didn't want to be punished. Not because you actually want to be neutral. So you left him to fend for himself and have to answer to Voldemort about why you left? How filial of you. At least I'm not about to make my parents pay for my choices."

"Yet," Nott said malevolently.

"We've been over this," Blaise said patiently. "If you tell Voldemort about me, then I'll tell him about you. Don't think I won't, because I won't sit idly by when they come for me or Colleen and her family. Or them," he said, gesturing at the others. " _All_ of them."

Nott looked around, his glum expression turning to a leer. The next second they all had their wands out, six pointed at Nott and Astoria who were trying to figure out who posed the greatest threat to them.

"Oh you wouldn't do something like that, would you Dora?" Arti asked sweetly.

Nott flushed, his wand hand trembling as he kept it trained on her. Astoria gasped, her eyes darting to him, looking apologetic. He was too busy trying to keep everyone's wands in his line of sight to notice.

"Of course I wouldn't," he said through gritted teeth. "I'm not that stupid."

"Aren't you?" Arti asked.

Nott simply glared.

"It's six to two Nott, are you sure you want to do this?" Blaise asked conversationally. "Especially considering that we've been training for the last year? You've not had the privilege to train under your master yet have you?"

Nott lowered his wand, glowering at them.

Arti smirked. "I thought not."

"I won't turn you over to them. Any of you." Arti made a noise of disbelief, but Maya nodded and she subsided. "It might not be for the same reasons that you _good_ Slytherins would have, but I won't." Nott looked straight at Lena. "And I include your son in that list," he said before turning on his heel and storming away. Astoria followed quickly on his heels, turning to give them a malevolent look.

"That was fun," Maya said, smiling as she gazed after them. Lena was surprised at how exhilarated she looked.

"Yes it was," Adrian agreed.

"You were saying?" Lena asked loudly to Father who had just come into the room looking exasperated and annoyed.

"I'll be so glad when you're gone."

"Don't say that," Mother said, coming up behind him. "Things are always so dull when they're gone."

"Sorry, sir," Blaise said, looking contrite, though his eyes were full of malevolent glee.

"No need. I'm sure you didn’t instigate this," he said with a hard look at Arti who lifted her chin defiantly. "These two would have gotten into some sort of argument with Theodore before long. I'm just surprised it wasn't sooner. And I'm also glad nothing – and no one – was damaged."

"Yet," Arti said darkly. "I still want to hit him."

"Just wait until you're on the train," Father said. "That way you can blame someone else."

They exchanged surprised looks as he walked away.

"Did he just...?"

"Seems like it."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear this," Blaise said. "I'd hate to have to turn you in."

"Oh come now, you wouldn't. You want to hex him just as badly yourself."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you that."

"I take that as a yes."

* * *

 

They had separated themselves by gender, the girls out on Lena's balcony and the boys out somewhere in the garden. Arti had tried sneaking up on Lena but Maya had thwarted her attempt.

"You're not going to be able to do that much longer when I'm alone either. Once I've completed my transformation, my hearing's going to be much better.”

"I know. The same with me. But I won't start working on that for a while. Apparating is difficult enough.”

"Maybe you'll disappear and I won't have to deal with you anymore," Lena said, tweaking her hair playfully.

Maya giggled. Arti scowled and turned her gaze back to the couple below.

"Were we a little too mean to them?" Maya asked.

"A little," Lena said. "But only a little." Arti giggled.

They were silent for a few moments before Maya spoke. "He wants a child."

"What? Who?" Arti asked.

"Nott. He gets...sad and hopeful too, when Zach is mentioned."

Lena and Arti gagged.

"Please, don't say anymore," Lena begged. "I don't want to imagine Nott with a child. Any child."

"Speaking of children, have I said lately," Arti said, her expression serious, "how happy I am to have grown up in a family like ours instead of one like his? I can't imagine what it's been like for him.”

"Me neither. Well, I could, I just don't want to think about it. And I suppose he's been told that blood-traitors, Muggles and Muggle-borns treat their children far worse that his parents treated him.”

"Probably.”

"I feel sorry for him. He doesn't have anyone on his side anymore now that he's neutral. He's got no protection. This could get interesting year for him.”

"I think deadly would be a more accurate term.” 

* * *

 

"So," Father said, clapping Adrian on the back as he was about to leave later that evening. Adrian paled slightly as he turned around looking apprehensive. His eyes darted around and he looked like a cornered rabbit. Lena watched Arti fidget nervously out of the corner of her eye. Roger gazed curiously at Lena who simply smiled. Maya on the other hand seemed to realise something was about to happen. Lena caught her eye and grinned. This was going to be fun to watch. "I see you've finally learned how to use the door, good for you," Father said. "I've been wondering how long that would take."

"Er..." Adrian gave Arti a look that said "What is going on?" Arti looked apologetically at him but merely gave him an embarrassed shrug.

"Now you can stop going in and out of my daughter's window. I mean, it's not like we disapprove of you, so there's no reason to be sneaking around. Well, let me clarify. We don't disapprove of you as a person. We do however disapprove of certain things you have been doing with our youngest daughter."

"I–we haven't–we didn't–" Adrian sputtered. "And even if we did, she's old enough..."

He blushed, making his face return to its natural colour. Lena gave Arti a knowing look, smiling as Arti turned away, hiding her face in her hands. 

Father chuckled. "I wasn't talking about _that_ particular activity. And as we've already got one grandchild, what's another? Maybe it'll make her mature some. Yes, she's old enough for that, however, for other things she needs to be of age, which she isn't as you're well aware. Not to mention, this has much more disastrous consequences should things go awry." 

"Well, yes, but–wait, what?" Adrian paused and then paled again as he suddenly realised what Father was referring to. "Er..."

"As I was saying," Father continued, "you're very well aware I assume that as Artemis isn't of age yet, it's illegal for her to be Apparating, at least on her own. And as I expressly forbade Lena from teaching her or getting someone to, Artemis apparently saw fit to do so herself. Which we honestly should have foreseen, but we didn't think she'd do something that stupid. I'm sure Roger has enough sense not to do something that stupid and dangerous and I'm sure she couldn't have convinced him to." 

Roger looked smug. Arti made a rude gesture at him. He raised an eyebrow then winked at her. Lena scowled playfully at him and he grinned back, putting an arm around her shoulders. 

"I would hope so," Lena said with playful scorn, "Because, really, I'm the only one who should be capable of convincing him to do something."

Father went on as though she hadn't spoken. "As Lena's already told me that she had nothing to do with this, and for once I can believe that she didn't, the only other person who'd have been teaching her to do so would be you." Lena nodded. "How Artemis was able to keep such a thing a secret is beyond me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I'm rather impressed." Father turned back to Adrian. "Now I'm very glad that my daughter is in one piece. For the most part. No harm done. At least none that I'm aware of." Adrian nodded eagerly. "And _you_ should be very glad all of this isn't leaving this house. I have half a mind to tell your parents."

Adrian paled. "No! Please!" 

Maya was laughing so hard she was crying and Roger nearly lost his balance and fell down the stairs. He caught himself on the railing and moved away from the edge. Lena's legs were shaking too hard to hold her up and she was slowly sinking to the floor.

Father patted Adrian reassuringly on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we won't, though we'll have ample opportunity to do so, I'm sure. And your parents would be the least of your worries if I decided to get the proper authorities involved. If she'd been Splinched I wouldn't have had any choice. So, I know it's too late now, but don't ever do that again. That goes for both of you."

"Yes, sir," Adrian and Arti chorused.

"Now that that's settled, have a nice day."

He turned and walked off though Lena could swear his shoulders shook as he tried to keep from laughing.

"Why is it always me?" Adrian asked resignedly. 

"Because it's easy?" Arti asked sweetly.

He glowered at her. She patted his hand.

"Because you get yourself into these kinds of situations?"

"Can't argue with that," Adrian agreed, with a nervous laugh.

"So," Lena began conversationally. "As it was your own stupidity that got you caught..."

"What do you want?" they chorused gazing resignedly down at her.

"I'll let you know."

"Get them to babysit?" Roger suggested, giving her a hand up.

"That might not be such a bad idea..."

"And here I thought it would be something more...cruel."

"That's not my final offer. I'm sure I can think of something. And who says watching him won't be? By the time we finish school next year he'll almost be a year old."

"Why did I ever think that was a good idea?" Arti asked, frowning at Adrian.

"Don't look at me!" he protested, then sighed. "I'm never going to be able to set foot in this house again. Or look your father in the eye."

"That makes two of you," Arti said, glancing at Roger.

" _I_ can. Well now anyway."

"At least what we did was legal!" Lena countered.

"Oh shut up. Can you please get pregnant again so they'll have something else to talk about?"

" _You_ could get pregnant. That'll give them something to talk about."

Arti considered this for a moment as Adrian frowned. "No," he said firmly. "No. Absolutely not."

"Why?" Arti pouted. "You'd get to have all the fun."

"That's not the point."

Lena, Roger and Maya left them to it.

* * *

 

 "We should get Buttercup a boyfriend,” Arti as she fed bits of parchment into the flames of the lit stove. Lena was gazing at the burning paper, feeling almost mesmerized.

"What? Er...who?” she asked, looking up.

Arti giggled. "Not that we know too many suitable house-elves. Neville's got a male house-elf, Tapper, I think his name is? I know the Blacks have one, but he's apprently mad. Maybe one of the ones at Hogwarts...”

Lena looked wistful. "If only this'd happened years ago.”

"Oh? Why?”

"We could've used it as a bargaining chip.”

Arti gaped at her in astonishment. "Seriously?"

"Why not? We'd both get what we wanted."

"You're absolutely awful,” Arti said, shaking her head in dismay.

"Don't sound so shocked. Are you honestly saying you wouldn't have thought of that yourself?"

"Probably not."

"I'm ashamed to call you my sister."

* * *

 

 The piano had been enchanted to play by itself so all of them could dance. It was now playing a minuet.

"I think dancing is the only time you let a man lead you. Otherwise it's the other way around,” Roger said with an indulgent smile.

"And don't you forget it.”

He laughed. She flicked her wand at the piano and it began to play a tango.

"Hey!" Arti objected as Adrian abruptly switched dances.

"You were saying?” Lena asked as she began to lead.

"It's hard to do this backwards," Roger said as he stumbled slightly.

"Fine, you lead.”

"Oh, thank you,” he said sarcastically as he dipped her.

* * *

 

 Lena passed Arti's room and paused when she thought she heard noise. Gently easing the door open, she found her sister tossing and turning. Quickly crossing the room, Lena shook Arti awake. Arti blinked several times before sitting up.

"What?"

"You were having a nightmare."

"Oh." Arti's face fell. "You weren't supposed to know."

She sat down, putting an arm around Arti's shoulder. "Why not?"

"You've got enough to deal with–"

"Don't," Lena said, more roughly than she intended. She softened her tone as she went on. "Don't hide things like that from me. I can help. I _want_ to help.

Arti nodded. "Sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be," she said, stroking Arti's hair. "Besides you didn't. Your nephew did." Arti gave her a small smile. "They go away after a while. And you start forgetting about it, at least consciously. And then something'll happen that makes you remember..."

Arti nodded absently. "Do you–do you still want to...?"

"Always."

"But you don't know who it was or if you'll ever see _him_ again."

"He should be glad that. If I hadn't had to think about Zach, I would have. Shame I couldn't bite him in retaliation. It would be quite satisfying I must say to sink my teeth into him. " She chuckled. "I can, though, when I've become an Animagus. I could bite him, not that anything I did as a fox would have much impact. And if I were a werewolf it'd only work on a full moon." She smiled. "Poetic, don't you think? To have a werewolf with my name?"

Arti didn't answer. Instead, she asked, "Would you kill?"

"Him? Or in general?"

She shrugged. "Either, both."

"I'd like to," Lena said slowly. "Though this is more of an arm for an eye. I don't think it's quite reached the level where I'd be able to justify to myself – no matter how much I'd like to – that I can kill him without a second thought. In general, only if I had to. Why? You wouldn't?"

Arti moved out of her reach, pulling her knees to her chest. "I'm not sure. I _want_ to, I think, because they've hurt and killed so many people and could have killed us, but they didn't. And if it ever came to that, I'm not sure I could. I'm not even sure I could hurt them no matter how much I wanted to or thought they deserved it."

"Nothing wrong with that."

Arti gave her a skeptical look and made a noise that indicated that she disagreed.

"What?"

"You don't really think that." 

"No, I don't," she said after a long moment. 


	19. Going Back To Hogwarts

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

_Wake me up when September ends_  

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends",** _**American Idiot** _

***

 Lena stood beside her son's cot, gently stroking the sleeping infant's tuft of hair. She was thankful that he was asleep and even more thankful that he was not old enough to understand that she has come to say goodbye. It had taken a lot of effort to not pick him up. But she couldn't afford that luxury. Not today.

She didn't notice Roger's presence until he was right behind her, his arm around her shoulders. She leaned her head against his chest, not taking her eyes off of Zach as she gently brushing her fingers against his cheek. He stirred slightly but did not wake. 

"How long have you been here?”

"I don't know. I'm so glad I'll get to see him every month when you come to visit. Otherwise I'd miss so much. I'll still miss so much.” She blinked back tears. "I'm such a horrible mother to abandon my son.”

Roger sighed. She could feel him resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Will you _please_ stop saying that? You're not and you know it. You're not abandoning him, you're going back to school.”

"I know, but I still...”

He tweaked her hair affectionately. "If it makes you feel any better, he won't remember any of this.”

"That doesn't matter! It could still be detrimental to his development!”

"It would be detrimental to his development if we actually abandoned him to be raised by a pack of wolves.” 

Lena burst into a fit of giggles. "Harry and the rest turned out just fine.”

"Not what I meant,” he said with an exasperated sigh, though his shaking shoulders indicated that he was not being entirely serious. She giggled harder. "All right, that was a bad analogy,” he conceded. 

"Mm-hm.” Lena sighed. "I won't see him for another two months,” she said miserably. "Think how much he will have grown. He'll be smiling by then. Put me to sleep until I see you two again so I won't have a chance to miss it all and so I won't miss you," she said, half-turning to face him. 

He turned her toward him and took her gently by the shoulders. "You'll be too busy for that, with it being N.E.W.T year and the work on Sanctuary and with the DA. I promise I'll write you and tell you all about him. And send you pictures. Lots of them. Think of our poor owls.” 

Lena smiled. "Arti'll be glad to have her own. Promise me you'll write to me if anything happens to him," she said anxiously. "Anything at all. I know all of you will want to spare me, to keep me from worrying, but I won't.”

Roger nodded. "I promise. Come on,” he said, taking her hand. "We need to go. Though, I suppose you wouldn't mind if you didn't.”

Lena smiled sadly, taking one last look behind her as led her out the door and let him lead her out before she lost the nerve.

"No, I wouldn't.”

When they got downstairs, Arti was just going into the kitchen with her trunk, giving Mother and Father a hopeful look. 

" _No_ ," they said firmly in unison.

"If you even think for a minute that we'd allow you to–" Mother began.

"Why not?" Lena asked. "Maybe she'll get Splinched and she won't have to come back to school with me and I'll have a year of peace and quiet. And she'll get to stay closer to home which is something we can agree would be good all around." Mother gave her an hard look. "I'm _joking_ ," she insisted, raising her hands in surrender.

"Regardless of how we're getting there, if we don't leave soon, you'll miss the train."

They arrived in one piece. Lena had hoped Nott would get left behind though that thought was quickly quelled at the realisation that he would be alone with Zach. Nott immediately went off on his own but she noticed that he stayed within sight of them, watching his surroundings warily. It would have been easy for someone to hurt him in the crowded station, Lena had to admit and she was sure there were many out there who would have liked nothing more than to do so. But she didn't really care about that. Nott had interrupted enough of her summer holiday. With a shrug she turned back to to the others only to find a group of girls begging to see her son.

Sighing inwardly, she smiled at them. "We didn't bring him," she said to pouts and disappointed murmurs before they went away."Because all the girls would have wanted to see him. And yes, we know," she continued with a glance at the boys, "you would have liked that."

"No, no, of course not," Roger said. Adrian shook his head vigorously.

"Right."

"Honestly," Adrian insisted. The girls laughed.

After a few minutes Adrian and Arti drifted away. Roger put his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Lena smiled, nestling deeper into the comfort and safety of his arms. She could almost forget that they were in the middle of a war and that she was leaving for Hogwarts and wouldn't see him again for two months.

"Promise you'll write?”

"If I can find time between revising for my N.E.W.T.s and the other things I'll be doing," she said airily with a cheeky grin. "Yes, of course I'll write you."

"You better,” Roger said with mock-severity. "I'll miss you.”

"You better,” she said in the same tone.

"I will,” he assured her. "I already do.”

A familiar face caught her eye and Lena smiled as she saw Anne walking with Andrew, who gulped nervously at the sight of Roger. Lena started humming "With Anne On My Arm."

"Hm?" Roger asked distractedly.

"Nothing," Lena assured him, watching the pair come toward them.

Roger turned and Lena kept a hand on his elbow, just in case. But she need not have worried.

"Take care of her," was all he said. Andrew nodded solemnly and they went on, exchanging surprised looks. "What?" Roger asked as Lena gazed at him.

"I'm impressed. You didn't threaten him."

"He's fourteen. Now if he were sixteen..." Lena giggled. "Stop laughing at me."

"I'm n–" He cut off her objection.

She would have liked to stay as they were forever. Unfortunately, the train whistle summoned them onboard. Roger let her go, nudging her forward.

"Come on, you're going to miss the train!” She nearly fell over as Arti tugged forcefully on the sleeve of her robes.

"I don't care.”

"But I do. You'll be safer there.” He gently pushed her forward.

What about you? she wanted to ask but didn't.

"I love you,” she said simply.

"I love you too. We'll all be fine. Don't worry about us.”

_But I do, I will._ "I'll see you soon.”

She almost didn't make it before the train began to roll out of the station.

Maya smiled when Arti and Lena came into the compartment. "Nice to have a female majority again,” she said.

Lena laughed. "Poor Blaise.”

Blaise grinned. "I don't mind,” he said, his eyes twinkling.

"We're all unavailable you know. And I don't think Colleen would approve.”

"I don't.”

"There's nothing wrong with looking!” Arti protested.

"I'll tell Adrian you said that.” She looked at Arti and Blaise. "We're down to two prefects. It's two against all the rest of us. Do you think you can handle that?"

Maya coughed. When Lena turned to her, she bared her teeth slightly.

"Oh, right." She glared her sniggering sister. "Shut up or I'll bite you."

"That's my line!" Maya protested indignantly.

Halfway through the journey, dark clouds filled the sky and rain pelted the glass. Lena didn't mind, it fit her mood quite well. Arti leaned heavily against the widow, gazing listlessly outside. Maya wasn't doing much better either. Lena didn't blame Colleen for leaving to find some of her other friends who were sure to be better company than they were. She returned some time later, looking quite pleased with herself.

"Look who I found!" she called and stepped aside to let the others come in. The original Pride stood in the doorway, looking suspiciously happy. Seconds later, Lena, Maya and Arti were drenched in very cold water. They let out cries of indignation and dismay. Almost in unison they shot out of their seats, slipping and sliding as the Pride snickered.

Arti spat out a mouthful of water, coughing and sputtering. "Don't think we won't get back at you for this," she wheezed, pushing her wet hair out of her eyes. She stopped and stared at her hair between her fingers, evidently still not used to its shortened length. She started to peel off her jumper.

"We look forward to it," Harry said with a grin.

_Just you wait_.

Lena flipped her hair back, sending droplets of water across the compartment. She ran her hands down her shirt and began wringing it out, letting more water pool at her feet. "What?" she asked, eying the boys coyly as she leaned against the chair. "You're not going to admire the view?"

"Er..."

"Though, I suppose you'd prefer I take this _off._ "

"I think I..." Draco began, then turned around very deliberately toward the door. Then he bolted. Harry and Ron were close on his heels. Ginny and Meghan were giggling madly. Hermione's expression was unreadable.

"I know where you sleep!" Maya called after them as the door slammed shut.

"And unlike them, you can actually get into their dormitory," Hermione said with a wink.

"You wouldn't mind?" Arti asked.

"We'll help," Ginny replied before she and the girls also left.

"I want to shake," Maya said giggling.

"Why not? We're already wet," Lena pointed out.

Arti let out a shriek as Maya obliged. "That's cold!"

"Put some clothes on then!" Lena said to Arti who had realised that her jumper was not coming off without her shirt and had taken them both off and was now shivering. Arti climbed onto her chair and started to pull a set of robes out from her trunk.

Lena turned to Colleen whose eyes were round as she stared at the other two. "Well done. You seem so gentle and kind and yet..."

Colleen blushed. "I just thought it'd take your mind off of missing them."

"Oh, it did, thank you," Lena said with a grateful smile.

"See, this is why I prefer Slytherins," Arti said from above them. You know they're devious. Gryffindors can surprise you."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Maya said smugly as she waved her wand around the compartment to dry the seats.

* * *

Arti came striding into the compartment, her robes billowing around her, her expression triumphant.

"What've you done?" Maya and Lena asked simultaneously. Lena marked her page and set her book aside, giving her sister an appraising look.

"I had a chat with Nott." Lena sighed. She had a feeling that "chat" wasn't quite an accurate term. "I told him not to make a habit of getting himself into dire situations – I'm rather surprised nothing's happened on the train – because we might not be inclined to help him. He tried arguing that we ought to help him because of Slytherin loyalty, and of course as he had been our guest, we also had an obligation to protect him. I reminded him that if that were the case, then all the families we've stayed with during the season had an obligation to protect us, but they'd just as soon kill us, though more him than us now, and he'd forfeited his guest right the minute he threatened us the other day. And so far, he hasn't really endeared himself to us either, and no one else would really help him either right now. He couldn't exactly argue with that."

"You didn't just leave it at that, did you?" Lena asked, though she knew the answer.

Arti grinned. "No of course not. I gave him a bag of Edible Dark Marks and told him he ought to keep those as he wasn't likely to get a real one any time soon, because if he ever went crawling back to Daddy and Voldemort they'd kill him. They don't take kindly to traitors," she said with a malicious grin. "He didn't appreciate it," she said with a giggle. "I've never seen him turn so red." Then she frowned, kicking her chair in frustration. "Why can't he just go away?" she asked petulantly.

"As much as I would be willing to help you, and I am sure we could probably get others involved as well, I'd rather not be a part of _Murder on the Hogwarts Express_ with a thousand possible witnesses."

With that, Lena picked up her book and opened it to the marked page.

"Fine, I'll do it myself. Can I defenestrate him?"

"I don't think he'd fit. Try one of the doors instead. And I suggest you wait until we get to the Glenfinnan Viaduct."

"Why?"

"It's a pretty long drop. He's sure to break a few bones in the process even if it probably won't kill him."

"Are they always like this?" Colleen asked Maya, glancing between them.

"Always."

By the time the train pulled into Hogsmeade station, the rain had stopped and the sky had started to clear. Lena was loathe to leave the warm compartment to walk out into the chill wind. With a pang, Lena realised that this would be the last time that she would be riding the the train to Hogwarts for the start of term. The thought filled her with dread and elation.

Lena felt sorry for the first years who would be taking the boats to the castle. It was quite cold, especially on the lake. She was glad for the shelter of the horseless carriages they would be riding in instead. She followed the others to where they waited outside the station. Maya stopped suddenly, staring open-mouthed at the carriages. Arti gasped beside her, a hand flying to her mouth.

"Are you all right?” Lena asked, reaching out tentatively to touch Maya's shoulder, and putting a steadying hand on Arti's back, looking between them worriedly.

"Fine. I just...” Maya trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief.

"What?” Lena asked, straining her eyes to see what Maya was staring at.

"The horses.”

" _What_ horses?” she asked, puzzled.

"The ones pulling the carriages.”

Lena stared blankly at Maya who walked forward as if in a trance, stretching a hand out to pat something at roughly the height of her eyes, which apparently stood between the shafts of the carriage.

"Thestrals,” Arti breathed, her eyes widening, whether in understanding or surprise Lena wasn't sure.

"What?” Lena was thoroughly worried now as it seemed both her sister and best friend had suddenly gone completely mad and had started hallucinating.

"Thestrals,” Arti repeated. "We studied them in Care of Magical Creatures. Well, I shouldn't say studied exactly since most of us can't – couldn't – see them. A few of us could, Neville–”

"Come on, let's get inside,” Maya said abruptly as she climbed into the carriage.

"You can see them?” Lena whispered to Arti as she followed her, casting an anxious glance at Maya. Arti swallowed nervously before giving Lena a somber nod. "Why can't I?”

Arti shook her head sharply as she sat down and the door closed behind them. The three sat quietly before Maya broke the silence.

"Only those who have seen death can see thestrals,” she said quietly. Her voice was almost inaudible. Lena shivered, feeling as though the breath had been knocked out of her. She gripped Maya's hand tightly. Maya gave her a small smile. "Luna told me about them after–afterward. She's been able to see them since her first year because of her mother. And Harry started seeing them last year after Cedric." Lena felt tears in her eyes. "And I–we,” she corrected herself, nodding at Arti, "can see them after...” She waved a hand in the air.

Lena nodded, feeling a sharp stab of guilt.She put her arms around her sister pulling her closer. Arti buried her head in Lena's shoulder as she stroked her hair. _They've all suffered so much. And most of them aren't even of age yet._

"What do they look like?” Lena asked quietly over Arti's head.

Maya didn't respond for a long moment and Lena was afraid that she had said too much. Maya chewed her lip. "They're beautiful in a disturbing sort of way. They look like black horses, except they're very skinny and bony with faces that look rather dragon-like, with glittering white eyes, without any pupils.” Lena shivered. "They remind me a bit of dementors actually." Arti let out a soft moan. "They have large leathery wings on their backs, like a bat's. Their coats are glossy, with long, black manes and large tails. And they eat meat so they have fangs.”

Lena turned back toward the front of the carriage with fascinated revulsion, feeling slightly ill. She was glad she couldn't see them though a small part of her morbid curiosity wished that she could even if it meant watching someone die.

_Although I suppose watching a Death Eater or someone on the other side die would count too, which wouldn't be so bad._

She shook her head and turned her thoughts back to the conversation at hand. They had moved on to a happier subject, but Lena couldn't keep herself from glancing back at the empty harness.

When they walked into the Great Hall, Lena's and Arti's eyes went immediately to the Slytherin table. Many of their Housemates were not even trying to conceal their dislike of Nott, who was trying not to look anxious. Like they had done with Dursley several years before, those who were already seated were putting as much distance between themselves and Nott as possible. Lena, Arti and Blaise squeezed in their usual place nearest the head table.

"There probably won't be very many Muggle-borns this year, especially the first-years.”

"I wonder what the professors told them? 'We're in the middle of a war with the worst Dark wizard we've seen in fifty years who hates people like you?'”

Arti snorted. "Yeah, that sounds about right.”

Lena gazed uneasily around at her Housemates.Some of them were second or even third-generation followers of Voldemort, and here she would be spending a year with them in the middle of a war in which they were on opposite sides. Not that they hadn't been until now, but things had gotten increasingly more complicated over the summer. A feeling of dread came over her. They would be safe for the time being, perhaps. She turned her gaze to Arti and Blaise and beyond them, to Elayne and Graham. What would happen to them next year when she was gone? Or after that when the Pride was gone as well? She hoped the war would not last longer than that. Another year or two would be more than enough. It was already more than enough. Even if it was only Adrian who was gone now, Lena suddenly felt very vulnerable. The DA's protection might not be enough anymore and she wasn't going to take any chances. Especially given what they had heard had happened to Dursley.

_Why did I decide that Slytherin would be a good House for me?_

As though Arti had read her thoughts, she turned to Lena and asked "Can we switch Houses?"

"I don't think so."

They were interrupted by the arrival of the first-years.

"Have they always been that small?" Arti asked.

"We were that small once."

The first years glanced around them, their expressions as usual ranging from anxious to delighted and awed. They stood fidgeting through the Sorting Hat's song, which Lena especially liked.

"We're not bad?" Arti asked in mock-astonishment the song had finished. "I had no idea."

"I'm just glad we were able to prove that to everyone before all this happened. There'd be no way to prove that at this point. No one'd believe us."

"They could still change their minds," Arti pointed out.

"Pessimist."

"Realist," Arti corrected.

When they had finished eating, Dumbledore got up to do the usual announcements. Professor Black's presence had caused quite a lot of murmuring among the older students which only increased when Dumbledore announced that Professor Black would be teaching Potions and Snape would take the Defence post.

"That means he won't come back," Pansy said in a subdued voice. "And he's the best professor we've ever had."

Lena wasn't quite in full agreement with this statement but she had to admit Pansy, for once, had made an intelligent, and for her, perceptive remark.

"How can Professor Black be back?" Elayne whispered. "Didn't she teach Defence before?"

"I think it's only a curse on the Defence post. I don't think it prevents you from coming back to teach another subject."

Almost before the Opening Feast had finished, whispers and passed notes were circulating among the members of the DA participating in the Spell-Breaking Year. Some of the messengers took unconventional though no less brilliant approach to spreading the news by yelling, "Secret meeting under the school at midnight! Anyone who should be there already knows where to go!"

Many other students were exchanging puzzled looks, some shaking their heads in exasperation.

"Did someone spike the pumpkin juice?" asked a bemused young Hufflepuff from behind them.

" _Why,_ " Lena asked with forced patience as they followed the rest of their House toward the door, "is it always midnight? Can't we meet at a decent hour?"

" _Why_ are _you_ complaining?" Arti demanded. "You're the one who doesn't have class first thing in the morning."

Maya caught up with them on the way out of the Great Hall. "How many of the trolls in the dungeon are going to get detention tonight do you think?"

"I say at least five," Arti said.

"Five galleons," Maya said.

"Done."

Lena shook her head in exasperation. "The next thing you know, you'll be betting on how many points we'll have at the end of the year."

"That's not a bad idea, considering that Gryffindor's sure to win the House Cup again, like they always do," Maya said with a smug grin.

"Can't we win the House Cup one more time before I leave?"

The Houses parted neatly by the marble staircase, the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws going up and the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs going through the door beside it, which would take them downstairs. The Hufflepuffs had disappeared down the corridor toward their common room and Lena and Arti were trailing behind the rest of the House when a house-elf appeared and tugged at Lena's robes.

"If miss would please come with me."

Lena looked down at what she assumed was a male house-elf from the sound of of it, but it was hard to tell with them. She and Arti exchanged puzzled looks. "I haven't done anything...."

"I don't think they'd send a house-elf for you if you had," Blaise said, looking amused.

"I suppose not," she agreed. Lena turned back to the house-elf. "What is your name?"

"Grabe, miss," he answered.

Lena nodded. "What is it? Why do you need me?"

"I is being told not to say. Oh, it is not bad, miss!" Grabe assured her as Lena looked worried. "It is being a good thing, miss."

"All right." Lena said uncertainly and started after Grabe.

"Can I come too?" Arti asked.

"Of course, miss," Grabe replied, then looked back at Lena. "That is if miss doesn't object."

"Oh, why not," Lena said in a long-suffering tone. "I'm stuck with her anyway. Can't I do anything on my own without having you tagging along?" she grumbled.

"I'll see you shortly then," Blaise said before turning to follow the others in the opposite direction.

Lena and Arti walked into the kitchen to find the house-elves huddled in a circle, exclaiming excitedly over something. Or to be more accurate, the females were exclaiming, while the males were practically cowering a corner, covering their ears. Lena didn't blame them, their usually high-pitched voice were even more so now and it almost hurt. It reminded Lena of when she had taken Zach to visit Hermione right before they had come back to school.

"What in the world?" Arti asked, staring curiously at them.

The squealing stopped and the house-elves parted to allow them to see what everyone was exclaiming over. Lena went to her knees at the sight of Buttercup with Zach in her arms.

"Oh," she breathed, reaching out for him. Buttercup handed Zach to Lena who took him, half disbelieving that he was real.

"Let me know when you're coherent again," Arti said, before settling herself in the nearest chair. "Really, it's only been seven hours," she said, though her smile belied her exasperation.

"Wh-how...?" Lena asked when she was able to speak.

"Master Roger" – this made Arti giggle – "asked if Buttercup might bring Master Zach to see Mistress Selena," she explained. Lena didn't even roll her eyes at the titles. "Master Roger says it would not be fair to Mistress Selena if she is not seeing her son." Lena smiled. "I is of course having to bring him back," Buttercup said apologetically.

"I know," Lena said with a sigh, her grip tightening on Zach, who gurgled. She stroked his cheek and hair. "Does Dumbledore know?"

Buttercup nodded. "Mistress sent him an owl."

"Good." She paused, glancing down at Zach before looking up. "You don't have to bring him every day. In fact, please don't."

"What? Why?" Arti asked. "Don't you want to see him?"

"I don't think I could stand seeing him go every day. And it'd be special if I only got to see him once in a while. Besides he's got Roger and the rest of the family."

Arti nodded, though she still looked puzzled. "I wonder if he's the first child of a Hogwarts student to come here and if he is, the kitchens are kind of a depressing place for him."

"Do you suggest we parade him around the castle? I'd rather not put him in any more proximity to the rest of our House if I can help it."

"The wouldn't try anything _here_ ," Arti said in exasperation.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Arti rolled her eyes. "You're too paranoid."

"It doesn't hurt to be prepared."

"I think you're taking this a little too far."

"This is my son we're talking about. I not going to take any risks." 

* * *

Lena, met Maya in the Entrance Hall so that they could go down to Sanctuary.

"Zach was here, wasn't he?"

Lena stared at her in astonishment. "How did you know?"

"You smell like him. And you're very happy. Well, for the most part."

"You'll be with me when we see him at the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"You can wait that long?"

"No, but I think it's better this way."

"For you or for him?"

Lena didn't reply.

They met Blaise, Graham and Arti at the mouth of the cave.

"I'd forgotten how much we accomplished," Arti said proudly as they strode inside.

Lena's hand went unconsciously to her stomach, remembering the first time they had come last May. It seemed quite a long time ago.

Arti glanced sideways at her. "Please tell me you're not..."

"No," Lena replied, annoyed. Maya snickered. Lena grinned. "Not this time. And as much as I love my son, I think I'll wait a while."

"Good. One child of a Slytherin and Ravenclaw is quite enough."

Everyone was chattering excitedly and hardly anyone quieted when Harry appeared above them on his broom.

"Evening, everyone," he said, hovering over them. "Glad to see you all back."

His voice was quiet enough that they had to stop talking to hear him. It reminded Lena of Snape.

"We put in a lot of work last year, and as you can see, it paid off," he went on, waving a hand at the floor and ceiling. The grass and stars reminded Lena of home and she suddenly felt incredibly homesick. Maya and Arti squeezed her hands from either side of her. She smiled gratefully back at them. "But we all knew that was just getting started. Now we have to get this place ready for what it's being built for—for people to live in it. Maybe for a long time. This…" Another gesture indicated the cave at large. "…it's a good start, it will help keep people from feeling hemmed in or claustrophobic, but it's only one part of what they're going to need."

"People have to eat," Hannah said from the other end of the cave. _I don't want to be mean, but that's such a Hufflepuff thing to say_. "And sleep. We'll need places for them to do that."

"And it'll probably work better if we give them some privacy," Susan added. "For sleeping, at least." Lena carefully kept her face blank, but Arti rolled her eyes and kicked her nonetheless. Arti sighed heavily at Lena's smirk. "They're not soldiers or students, they're families, and they'll want to be able to stay families when they're here."

Lena looked around and found a boulder for her to stand on. "Dormitories would be easiest for us, though," she said, looking around at the others. "How would we know how many family-style sleeping rooms we'll need?"

"We can always make more if we start running low," pointed out one of the Patil twins, Lena could never remember which one was which, even if they were in separate Houses. "It isn't like we're going to run out of rock to excavate!"

Lena chuckled. That was certainly true.

Then everyone started talking at once. The jovial din made her smile. After some discussion, they had at least an initial idea of what Sanctuary would look like. Lena thought it was a rather good idea to have a separate kitchen. If they had used the one at Hogwarts she was sure someone would somehow notice and get suspicious.Though it wasn't as though there wouldn't be enough house-elves to help in Sanctuary.

Once everyone had agreed on what Sanctuary would look like, they next had to decide on the schedule for construction. This proved much harder for everyone to agree on, especially as some of Lena's year-mates and fifth years pointed out – quite vociferously in some cases – that they had to sit their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s this year and they were already going to be extraordinarily busy. She had to agree, and everything was getting rather heated. It took two of the Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes fireworks for everyone to quiet.

"The most important thing is to have a place for people to go as quickly as possible, if the war starts getting bad," Harry said when he could be heard. _If? More like_ when _._ "Isn't that right?" His eyes went around the room to the students with Muggle relatives. They nodded solemnly in return. "They won't care so much if it's private or even if it's very comfortable, so long as it's safe."

_At least initially. After a while it could get ugly. All of them trapped in here with nowhere to go. I just hope we won't have to deal with_ two _wars._

"So what we ought to be focusing on first are the basics," said Justin. "The eating areas and the dormitories."

"Don't forget the entrances," Colleen added. Lena remembered hearing from Arti how Colleen had barely spoken to anyone on account of her shyness. How far she had come. "We won't do anyone much good if they can't get to us in the first place."

"We'll have help with the entrances." Maya said, winking at Graham, who grinned back. "The Red Shepherds will be working from the outside, while we work from the inside."

"And we could even put off the 'inside' rooms if we had to." Su indicated the cavern they were in. "It won't exactly rain on people here." _Well, it won't unless someone decided to pull a prank_. "And we can always conjure tents if they need privacy. I say the entrances have to be the very first thing we do."

"Dorms and eating areas second," Ernie called out over the everyone's vocal approval.

"Dorms before eating areas, I think," said Linz, glancing over at Su. "No offence to the tents idea, it would work for a while, but people will get tired of sleeping on camp beds sooner than they will of eating picnic-style. And with dorms come toilets and showers, which are something we definitely need right off!"

Everyone laughed in agreement. Harry held out his hand to Hermione for the scroll which she Banished toward him. He skimmed the list.

"So I see here entrances being built first," he said. "And why don't we put toilets and showers on that part of the timetable as well, since everyone seems to agree those matter." He scribbled on the parchment as everyone chuckled. "Dormitories second, eating areas and other common rooms third, and individual sleeping areas fourth. All in favour say aye?"

The "Aye," echoed eerily around the cave.

"Perfect." Harry levitated the list and stuck it to the top of one of the "pillars", before turning back to face them. "That should leave us plenty of time to get our schoolwork done—oh yes, and one other little thing."

Everyone looked at each other quizzically. What were they going to do this time?

"It isn't right that we should have to do all the work towards fellowship this year," Harry began, his self-righteous tone making Lena smile. He landed his broom in their midst. "What if we could get the rest of the school to help us out with that?"

"That'd be nice," said Dean. "But how are we going to do it without telling them all about the year?"

"We could do it lots of different ways." Harry pulled a small bag from his pocket. "But I think the easiest one is to have each House do something kind for the others." _The rest of my House doing something nice for the other Houses? Not bloody likely._ "And it helps that we have holidays dividing up the rest of the year almost exactly. Halloween, Christmas, St. Valentine's, and then May Day to finish up." _Ah, I see. That's a wonderful idea._ She and the others grinned eagerly at each other. Harry held up the bag and shook it. "Would one person from each House come up here?"

Susan drew Halloween, Terry got Christmas, and Blaise selected Valentine's Day, making Lena and Arti giggle. They almost missed the Maya's turn. Not that there was any suspense about that.

"What else could I draw?" Maya laughed, showing everyone her "May Day" slip. "We'll need your help with the flowers, of course," she called to the Hufflepuffs. "What do you think, pink and pale yellow, like red and gold but lighter, for springtime?"

The discussion turned to preparations for the various holidays and everyone was happily exhausted as they made their way back to their dormitories.

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, Lena found herself automatically scanning the Ravenclaw table for Roger. Her heart plummeted when she remembered that he was no longer there and that she wouldn't see him for two months. Apparently Arti was having the same trouble.

"Where's Adrian? He should be here...” She abruptly stopped talking and sighed heavily as she sat down next to Lena. "Can I leave school?” she asked dejectedly.

"You want to leave school just because Adrian's not here?"

"You won't be here next year either."

"I know. Regardless, I don't think Mother and Father would approve.”

"Not now, but after January. I'll be of age!”

Lena leaned back, surveying Arti with a raised eyebrow. "Fine. I'd like to see you try.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. "I will.”

"Go ahead, I won't stop you. In fact, I'd encourage you as it'd let me have a bit of peace and quiet. But don't come crying to me when they say no. You're already in enough trouble for learning how to Apparate early. Though I suppose if you left school they could keep a better eye on you.”

Their conversation was interrupted by commotion at the Gryffindor table as a book came flying across the Great Hall. The Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were showered in sparks as candles toppled. The book landed in a pitcher of pumpkin juice further down the Slytherin table. Parkinson, Bulstrode and Daphne let out delightfully indignant squeals as they were covered in pumpkin juice. Parkinson glared as several Slytherins snickered, but no one paid any attention.

Harry came hurrying toward them carrying the pitcher from his own table.

"Sorry, I'm terribly sorry," he said as soon as he was near enough for the girls to hear him. "That was an accident, let me just replace that for you—" He put the pitcher down with more force than necessary and picked up the other. "And I'll get out of your way, let you dry yourselves off—"

"Accident, my foot," Pansy snapped, wringing out the hem of her robes. "You did that on purpose, Harry Potter!"

"The only person who has to my knowledge purposefully covered you in anything would be me," Arti muttered. "And Lena." Lena snorted and started to cough. Blaise patted her gently on the back, the corners of his mouth twitching though he kept the rest of his face expressionless.

Harry shrugged. "I've said I didn't, and I don't like lying," he said calmly. "If you want to think I did, I can't stop you. I am sorry, and I won't let anything like this happen again."

"Why not?" Lena whispered. "It's fun." This time it was Arti who snorted. She hastily set down her fork as she started convulsing with silent laughter.

Before Pansy could retort, Harry turned and walked back to his table. Pansy turned to her companions and they began a heated conversation.

"That was eventful."

"What is it with Parkinson and being covered in pumpkin juice? That's twice in the last few months now."

"We could use her as a decoration for the Halloween party," Arti said wistfully.

" _Melofors_ ," Lena murmured dreamily. "I've always wanted to use that."

"What does it do?" Blaise asked.

"It'll give her a pumpkin for a head."

"There's a spell for that?" one of the first-years asked.

"Oh there're spells for almost everything. Well, you can't conjure food. Or make the dead come back to life." She sighed softly. "And if there isn't a spell to do something, someone'll invent it." She gave the boy a side-long glance. "Er, please don't say anything to anyone about this."

He grinned. "I won't. I promise." He turned to talk to another first-year boy whose name Lena also did not recall.

Arti grinned. "While you're at it, can you turn her into a pug?"

"But her face is much more pug like," Lena pointed out.

This time Blaise didn't hide his mirth.

"So a pug face with a pumpkin for a body then."

"That's going to be a tricky bit of Transfiguration. I'm not sure I could manage."

"Do you think the Hufflepuffs will let us use her for a Halloween decoration if you do succeed?"

"Why not?" Blaise asked. "She'd be the most frightening thing there is."

The rest of the table turned to stare as the four of them burst out laughing.

* * *

Not that Muggle Studies had ever been a popular subject, but now Lena could almost count the number of students on one hand. Though Professor Burbage tried to hide it, Lena could tell that she was disappointed in the lack of enthusiasm. Lena wished she could tell her about Sanctuary. But of course she couldn't. And yet this would be a good time for everyone to take Muggle Studies. Maybe then this pointless war would end sooner.

"For Merlin's sake,” Lena groaned as she and Maya walked to lunch. "N.E.W.T.s aren't until June! You'd think they were tomorrow with the amount of work we have.”

"I know. I thought last year was bad enough. I don't know how the seventh-years managed to be in the D.A. and Quidditch practice and everything else last year.”

"Thank Merlin for Roger's notes."

"You're going to share them. Right?"

"Of course."

"Good."

"It keeps us from having to befriend someone like Susanna Hesleden or Felicity Eastchurch simply to have them help us with our homework. What?" she asked for Maya was looking shocked.

"You not wanting to make friends with someone simply to be able to use them for your own benefit? Are you sure you aren't feeling ill? Or did having Zach soften you?' She grinned as Lena rolled her eyes.

They found Arti looking shellshocked and staring dully at her empty plate.

"Are you all right?” Arti shook her head mutely. "What's wrong?”

"Inferi,” she whispered.

Maya looked alarmed and Lena stared curiously at Arti for a moment before she understood.

"You just had your first Defence lesson, didn't you?” Arti nodded. Lena patted her on the shoulder. "I'm sorry.”

"I don't think I'm going to be able to eat ever again.”

"You? Not eat?” Lena scoffed. "Fine, I'll have your dessert tonight then. I hear they're having treacle tart.”

"They are?” Arti asked excitedly, all thoughts of Inferi forgotten.

Maya chuckled. "I see she's all right."

"Pity,” Lena muttered. "I was hoping to get her dessert.”

"You can't use the "I'm eating for two” excuse anymore.”

"I'm not,” Lena said, smirking. "I'm using the "I don't want any food to go to waste” excuse.”

Maya laughed as she walked to the Gryffindor table. "I'll be sure to save some for you then."

* * *

The next day, two pieces of news were circulating among the excited students. One concerned the entire school, while the other was only a topic of conversation in Slytherin House.

"Quidditch tryouts!" Matt crowed.

"And the fancy dress party for Halloween!" Elayne squealed.

_They're so cute. And so young._

"Are you going?" Arti asked Matt.

He made a face. "Maybe," he said sullenly.

Elayne and Arti exchanged glances, stiffing giggles.

"What position are you trying out for?" Lena asked. 

He frowned thoughtfully. "Chaser, maybe. Or Seeker. But the Seeker doesn't do much. Chasers have more fun."

"Don't tell Harry he said that," Arti warned.

Lena fought to keep a straight face 

On the way out of the Great Hall, Lena caught sight of Anne and called after her.

"I take it you two are going?" Lena asked she she had caught up. Anne nodded, blushing slightly. "Have fun while you can. You're going to be busy revising for your O.W.L.s soon."

Anne made a face. "And you with your N.E.W.T.s."

"Don't remind me."

"I won't have to. I suppose my lovely brother will be there?"

Lena paused to consider this. "I hadn't thought of that. We'll have to ask if they can come. Oh come now," she said as Anne frowned. "He's not too bad. He could have threatened Andrew within an inch of his life."

"True. And he might not have this time, but what about next time?" Anne asked.

"He won't," Lena assured her. Anne looked skeptically at her. "I'll just remind him what he felt like when he realised we'd have to tell my parents – well more specifically Father – that I was pregnant."

Anne snickered. "Just don't hurt him too badly."

"Don't worry. He's much more useful to me alive."

"That would depend on your definition of dead," Arti said with a smirk.

"That's my brother you're talking about!" Anne protested, grimacing and wringing her hands.

"How do you think she got pregnant?"

"I'd rather not think about that, thank you."

* * *

"Any ideas on what you'll be wearing for the fancy dress party for Halloween?"

Lena shrugged. "Not really. Maybe we can discuss it over our first Hogsmeade weekend. You?"

Arti shook her head. "I don't know yet either. I suppose we'll have to pick something for a couple. There're going to be a lot of us like that. We might run out of ideas."

"I doubt it with ideas from Muggle and magical stories and so on to choose from. This is going to be a lot of fun. I wish we could have done this before."

"Me too. And we'll need to start planning for Valentine's Day eventually."

"Yes. Any ideas?"

"I have a few," Arti said, smiling mysteriously.

"Just don't get yourself expelled."

"I won't. Suspended maybe, but not expelled."

"That'll give you your own notoriety within the family. Another Moon family scandal."

"But whatever I do, short of following in your footsteps will never be anything as scandalous as you did."

"I can't decide if that disappoints me or makes me happy."

* * *

Lena made sure she was the last to leave the Potions classroom on Wedday morning.

"Good luck," Maya said with a wink. "I'll be outside."

"Thanks." She approached Professor Black's desk. "Professor, may I have a word?"

"Of course," Professor Black said, waving her wand at the potion vials which disappeared. Lena was rather glad that she didn't suggest that they go to her office. Professor Black gestured for her to continue.

"I was wondering if I could ask you for help," Lena said slowly, licking her lips nervously, though why she felt nervous in the first place she wasn't sure.

"With what, exactly?"

"I'm sure you know that Lee and I have started working on our Animagus transformations, to help Maya." Professor Black nodded. "And I'm almost done..."

"Except for your head, I assume." Lena nodded, slightly surprised. Professor Black chuckled. "Everyone always seems to leave it to last. I can't say I blame them. Would you like to come to my office tomorrow evening? Say, seven-thirty?" Something in her tone, made Lena wary.

"Yes, Professor. Thank you."

"Will it be just the you?"

"Yes. For now. Everyone else is too young we think, not that they seem to want to in any case." _Even if you let Meghan learn at such a young age, but that's not my problem._

"Have you finished your incantation yet?" Lena shook her head. She had almost forgotten about the incantation and had been thinking about it but so far had had very little luck in trying to figure out what she wanted to include in it. "Or your potion either, I assume."

"I haven't had time, with everything else, though my incantation shouldn't be hard." Lena sighed, chewing her lip. "I'd make it myself, but even if I started today, I wouldn't be able to get it done before the full moon and I'd rather not bollocks it up, and I really don't want to leave Maya alone..."

"Trying to manipulate me isn't going to work," Professor Black said sternly. _Shame, it seems to work on everyone else I try it on. Well it was worth a try_. After a moment, she went on. "I think I still have some left that you could use."

Lena smiled gratefully, trying not to look too eager. "Thank you very much. I appreciate it."

"Just to warn you, it tastes awful."

"I wouldn't expect anything less. I assume it tastes better than Polyjuice Potion, which according to the Weasley twins tastes like goblin piss." Lena shuddered slightly.

Professor Black's eyebrows rose. "How exactly do they know what that tastes like?"

"Which?"

"Either. Both."

"I didn't ask. I decided I didn't want to know."

"Very wise."

Professor Black began rifling through the stack of parchment on her desk, humming quietly to herself. Lena understood the dismissal and left.

"Did she say yes?" Maya demanded eagerly. Lena giggled. Maya rolled her eyes. "You know what I meant."

"I know." Lena took a Liquorice Wand out of her bag and began to chew on it as they walked to the Great Hall.

Maya made an impatient noise. "Well?"

"To helping me with my incantation, yes."

"What about helping you with your potion?"

Lena chewed and swallowed before answering. She would have prolonged the process further but Maya was starting to emit low growling noises. "She said no." Maya looked crestfallen. "She said she'd give me some of hers – or more probably the rest of what the original Pride used themselves, I assume – instead."

Maya's eyes popped. "What? How did you...?"

"I just told her I assumed she'd rather I not try to make it myself and muck it up and that I really didn't want to leave you alone on your first full moon back at school."

Maya blinked repeatedly. "Has anyone ever told you you've got nerve?"

She tore off another bite of her licorice. "I'm calculating. There's a difference." 

* * *

It was the Triwizard Tournament, or more accurately, the Yule Ball all over again, as everyone waited for Halloween with mounting excitement, discussing costume ideas and speculating on the sorts of entertainment there would be.

"Maybe the Weird Sisters'll play again?" Lindz suggested eagerly.

"I'd think they'd do something different this time." Lena said.

"What do you know?" Graham asked.

"I know nothing."

"About anything? How'd you get into Hogwarts then?" Lindz asked, looking astounded.

Lena rolled her eyes as the others laughed.

"Any idea what you're going as?" Graham asked. Everyone else shook their heads.

"Hopefully Dean and I can come up with a few ideas."

"I'm sure you will," Natalie said. "I can't decide if I want to go as something Muggle or magical."

"What if you," Lindz nodded at Graham, "went as something Muggle and you went as something magical?"

"That's a great idea!" she said excitedly but then looked crestfallen. "But that still doesn't solve the problem."

* * *

Arti let out a vehement exclamation. Blaise and Lena looked up.

"What's wrong?” he asked.

"I can't do these non-verbally!” she cried in frustration.

"I know you probably don't want to hear this, but it takes practice.”

"No, I don't.”

Lena cast a non-verbal Silencing Charm on her sister. "There, maybe that'll help and let the rest of us study in peace.”

Forty five minutes later, Arti succeeded in casting a non-verbal Leg-Locker Curse which toppled Lena out of her chair.

"Aren't you going to give her detention?" she asked Blaise as she reversed the spell and gingerly got to her feet. "She just hexed me!"

"Why? She's practicing her spellwork and it's not as though you're seriously injured, or injured at all, really. Unless you count your pride, though something like this shouldn't bother someone like you. Nor is she doing something she shouldn't. And you've probably done something to deserve it."

Lena stuck her tongue out at him. "I think I'm starting to dislike you for the first time in my life."

"It goes both ways you know. I shouldn't have even needed to tell you that." He shook his head in dismay.

"I recant my previous statement."

Arti, who was still Silenced, was thankfully unable to say anything, so had to be content with glowering at them as they grinned cheekily back at her.

* * *

Lena walked into Professor Black's office at seven on Thursday dreading and anticipating the meeting in equal measure. While it would be an accomplishment to become an Animagi, she was a little afraid of the prospect, even if she was going to do it – mostly – under the supervision of a teacher.

A vial sat on Professor Black's desk. Lena gazed at it for a moment, but didn't reach for it. Something told her it wouldn't be that easy.

"N.E.W.T. year," Professor Black said.

"Yes," Lena replied dully.

"Between your coursework, revising for N.E.W.T.s, your work with the D.A. and Sanctuary and everything else, you won't have time left to get into trouble. Well, except for your monthly excursions, but Miss Pritchard will be there to keep you in line." Somehow Lena doubted this, but said nothing. "Now," Professor Black said briskly. "Down to business. Let's see the rest of your spells, though I assume you've had help from some others with more experience."

"Yes. Fred and George and Draco too were a great help."

"I see."

"You're all the same form then?"

"More or less."

Over the next hour, Lena showed Professor Black her various transfigurations, getting tips on wand movement and technique. She wasn't quite ready to transfigure her head yet and decided to wait.

"Not bad," Professor Black said, nodding approvingly.

"Thank you. I don't know how I would have done it without them."

"You're welcome. See you in class next week."

Lena nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh and Miss Moon?" She turned back, feeling some trepidation, though she didn't know why. She hadn't done anything that she could think of. Well, she had, but that was months ago. Professor Black couldn't know, could she?

"Yes, Professor?" she asked, putting on her best innocent and bland expression that had usually fooled her parents. That was until her parents realised that her sister couldn't do the same and that it was very easy to get a confession out of her about whatever she'd done, which usually involved Lena in some capacity.

"Might I inquire as to why I feel such a...sexual energy in this room?"

Lena flushed. "Bugger," she said quietly.

Professor Black raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think it quite worked like that."

Lena flushed deeper. The room was suddenly sweltering. Beads of sweat formed on her forehead and sweat tricked down between her shoulder blades. She tugged at the collar of her robes. "Er..."

Professor Black leaned forward, keeping her eyes trained on Lena's face. "I have just one question."

"Yes?"

"Why this office?"

"Because we could," Lena said with an impish grin.

Professor Black crossed her arms and gazed at her, her expression severe. Lena's swallowed nervously, taking an involuntary step back. "If you even _think_ of doing something like that again," she said, her words clipped and precise, "I will give you a list of each and every couple I have caught around the castle – and there have been many I assure you – and exactly what they were doing. In excruciating detail. Is that perfectly clear?"

Lena tried not to grimace at the images this conjured up. "Yes, Professor," she said meekly, shuddering.

_And yet I'm glad it's her and not Snape I'm having this conversation with._ _That would be awful_

"You can come get this when you actually need it," Professor Black said, gesturing at the vial. Lena nodded dumbly. "You should consider yourself lucky that I'm not having you make this potion or you'd be here every other day or so for the next couple of months at least. At this rate, you only have to see me during class. And at meals. And occasionally in the halls."

Lena stifled a groan. Professor Black turned back to her desk and Lena turned back toward the door and stumbled out. She turned to in the opposite direction from her common room, not wanting to run into Arti – and wishing, not for the first time that they had been in different Houses – but no such luck. Arti and Maya were waiting for her in the hall.

"Are you all right? You're quite pale. Are you ill? Did something happen?"

Lena slumped onto the ground, burying her head in her arms. "She knows."

"Sorry, what?" Arti asked.

"Who knows what?" Maya asked. "Professor Black?" Lena grimaced, nodding.

"Professor Black knows wh–?" Arti began, then stopped. "Oh!"

Maya gasped, clapping her hand to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Arti didn't bother and was practically crying.

Lena raised her head. "I am _never_ going to be able to look either of them in the eye again. Ever."

No sooner had she said this of course then Professor Black walked out of her office and into the hall. She smirked at Lena, giving her a knowing look as she passed. Maya and Arti giggled. Lena glared at them, which only made them laugh harder.

"I wouldn't in any case if the rumours about Snape's being a Legilemens are true," Maya said quietly.

Arti was grinning gleefully. "You know, I wish you'd gotten caught. It'd have made that night so much more interesting if you'd told Mother and Father, "Yes, actually I did get expelled because Snape caught us conceiving my child." Not that we'd have known then that you were pregnant when you would have had to tell them you were expelled."

Maya giggled.

"Oh, shut up," Lena snapped.

"You've only yourself to blame you know. See what you've gotten yourself into?" Lena's gesture made Arti grin smugly. "Exactly."

Lena looked her squarely in the eye. "I didn't get myself _in_ to anything," she said wickedly.

Arti abruptly stopped laughing. Maya laughed harder.

Though her attitude toward and treatment of Lena did not change, Professor Black took to giving her an irritating smirk and a knowing look every time they saw each other after that, which Lena was sure she was deliberately making as often as possible. Maya and Arti found this extremely funny. Lena would gladly have spent an entire weekend popping out newt eyes or squeezing out Flobberworm mucus than face her again. This was going to be a long year.

* * *

Nyx flew in with a large envelope, wobbling under the weight.

"Goodness," Arti said, untying the bundle and handing it to Lena.

Lena opened the envelope and extracted several rolls of parchment. Arti read the enclosed letter over her shoulder, in which Aunt Áine explained that they had taken the children to the zoo for Ollie's birthday."

"There's a zoo in Devon?"

"Apparently. A Muggle zoo."

"I thought as much."

"What's a coati?"

"Never heard of 'em."

"There're pictures too."

Arti frowned as she took one. "They don't move," she said, tilting it from side to side.

"They had to take a Muggle camera so they could share them with the rest of the family and the kids were too excited to wait for them to make them magical but they promised to show us magical pictures when we get home."

"It has reindeer. And fox. What's a tapir?"

"No idea."

"Ollie says he liked the... I think that's supposed to be ostrich. He drew pictures."

Arti examined one of the rolls of parchment. "And Muggles think we have strange animals." 

* * *

By the end of the week, Lena and Arti had realised that Buttercup wasn't just coming to bring Zach. She had apparently taken a liking to Grabe and he to her. The longing looks the two house-elves gave each other did not go unnoticed.

"That's so cute." Arti said, giggling.

"Poor Father."

Arti chuckled. "At least with her he could – not that he would – order her to stay home and she'd actually listen to him. Not that she has much of a choice."

"What do you mean, 'she'd actually listen to him'? You don't?" Maya teased.

"Only when we have to," Lena said.

"And even then, not always," Arti added.

"You two are impossible," Maya said with a sigh.

"We know," they chorused.

Seeing that Buttercup was reluctant to leave Lena had an idea. "I'm sure you can come here more often, or stay longer if you'd like. On second thought, you should just stay at Hogwarts," Lena said with a smile at the pair. "You're here often enough as it is."

Buttercup looked horrified. "Is Master and Mistress being displeased with me?" she asked, her large eyes filling with tears. "I's is not doing enough for them?"

Lena cursed herself, realising her mistake. "No, no! Not at all!" Buttercup looked wary. Lena knelt so that the two of them were eye to eye. "I just thought you'd have more company here since we're not home much anymore. I didn't mean we were unhappy with you. Far from it. How you've managed to deal with us for the last eighteen years without going mad, I don't know."

"I don't either."

Lena glared up at Maya. "Shut up." Maya stuck her tongue out at her. "Anyway," she said, turning back to Buttercup. "If you want, and it's completely up to you, you can come work here and have lots more work to do and a lot more people to do it with."

"If Master and Mistress is not minding," she said doubtfully, chewing her lip though she looked excited at the prospect.

"Of course not," Arti said. "They can manage by themselves, especially since we're not there."

"And between the five of them they can handle Zach, I'm sure. Besides, after this year, I'll move out and we'll get our own flat, so you'll have two houses to look after if you like."

"Three when I've finished school."

Buttercup glanced at Grabe who pretended not to notice, but reddened slightly. "I is happy with whatever Master and Mistress decide."

Lena bit back a sigh and decided that now was not the time to point out that Buttercup was also allowed to have an opinion.

"Just as long as you don't come live with us. I've spent enough of my life sharing my house – both of them – with you."

Arti nodded emphatically. "I couldn't agree more."

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Maya said. "You're my source of entertainment."

* * *

Maya, Dean, Lindz, Graham and Lena all went to watch Natalie's Quidditch tryouts. Lena had never really cared for Quidditch but found it rather enjoyable because she, for perhaps the second time in her life, actually cared about whether someone made it on the team or not. They were not the only ones, the stands were filled for a Saturday morning.

"Why are they even having try-outs for half of these positions? They've got excellent players."

"It wouldn't be fair if they didn't have tryouts," Dean said.

"Which I doubt it something you understand," Maya added.

Neither Slytherin deigned to reply.

"But we don't want them to," Graham pointed out. "Otherwise we'd lose."

"We'd lose anyway. Crabbe and Goyle are on the team. We've got no chance this year." Graham frowned. "We'll be cheering for you," Lena said to the Gryffindors. "Even if we have to pretend we aren't."

They had quite a long wait to see Natalie on the pitch as the Chasers were one of the last positions to try out. The Pride grinned with delight at how well she flew, and they were ecstatic that she was selected as a second reserve.

"And people say Muggle-borns are lesser wizards," Maya said scornfully.

"If anyone ever says that to Hermione's face, she'd hex them into next year."

McLaggen was the last to take his turn to try out for Keeper. He swaggered onto the pitch and while Lena and Maya rolled their eyes in disgust, quite a few of the girls in the stands looked on appreciatively.

"Wasn't he the one who ate a pound of doxy eggs last year?" Lena asked.

Maya nodded. "He was in the hospital wing for a week, I think. Missed tryouts."

"Pity it didn't kill him. I didn't think Gryffindors were stupid." The three Gryffindors glared half-heartedly at her.

"He's mostly foolhardy."

"I don't see much of a difference."

"You wouldn't."

"He reminds me Romilda Vane," Lindz said musingly.

"Oh, her," Maya said dismissively.

"They'd make a good couple."

"You know, I think they would," Maya agreed. "They'd drive each other mad."

"All the better. Just as long as they don't drive _us_ mad."

"I don't think that'll be possible."

They watched as McLaggen saved his first four goals. The five of them groaned and exchanged disappointed looks. Then, on Natalie's fifth attempt, McLaggen shot straight up in the air instead of trying to block the goal. Natalie easily flew at the hoop and put the Quaffle through. The students in the stands roared with laughter.

"Do you think he was Confunded?" Maya asked over the noise.

"Maybe. But who cares?"

None of them did.

They hurried onto the pitch as McLaggen came down and dismounted. He looked ready to strangle Natalie. They surrounded her as she came down, Quaffle under her arm, cheering congratulations as she beamed. McLaggen sulked.

"That," Lena said as they went back to the castle, "was a lot less bloody than Slytherin tryouts. No broken bones or blood." Natalie looked slightly unnerved.

"Speaking of which, Matt's the reserve Seeker isn't he?" Dean asked.

"That means I might have to play against him!" Natalie said, looking dismayed. "Maybe not this year, but next year."

"Would this be a bad time to say 'But it's just Quidditch'?" Lena asked.

"Yes," the others chorused.


	20. Long Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info from the W.O.M.B.A.T exam and the HP wiki. I don't own _Gilmore Girls, Much Ado About Nothing Macbeth_ or Dante's _Inferno._
> 
> Yes that's a reference to _The Little Prince._

_Write a letter, be inventive_

_Tell you everything is fine._

_Be attentive to the distance_

_Send my love with every line_

_Every word should bring you closer and_

_Caress you with it's tone._

_Nothing should remind you_

_That I am here alone_

_I can't tell you what I'm feeling._

_I can't talk about the war_

_How the peeling of the church bells_

_Brings the battle to our door_

_I don't know which part is harder_

_What I know or what's unknown_

_Or raising little women_

_When I am here alone_

_Counting days, Praying for news_

_Is this the life_

_We meant to choose?..._

_Do you know how much I miss you_

_At this hour of the day?_

_How I wish you were the twilight_

_Come to take my fears away_

_Can I manage four young women?_

_I'm not certain I know how_

_Will I be there when they need me?_

_Or do I fail them here and now?_

_I wish that you were with me_

_Wish that I could bring you home_

_The nights seem so much longer_

_Now that I am here alone._  

**"Here Alone",** _**Little Women** _

***

 "I'm glad you thought of _Melefors_ ," Arti said at breakfast on Sunday morning.

"Why?" Lena asked warily. "Who else're you going to hex?"

"No one." Arti rolled her eyes at Lena's dubious look. "It just gave me an idea for a costume." Lena gazed blankly at her, unable to think of any costume that could possibly involve a pumpkin head. "The Headless Horseman and what's-her-name."

"Oh! Shame we can't bring Bronte here so Adrian can ride him. Not that Adrian particularly likes riding."

"I don't think the professors'd approve of having a horse running through the halls."

"They let Peeves and Bronte's much better behaved."

"They really don't have a choice. There's no way to get rid of Peeves."

Galileo arrived landed on the table in front of them, a letter tied to his leg. Lena eagerly took the envelope and Galileo flew off to the owlery.

"I hope he's not going to fall in love with Nyx," Arti said ruefully.

"Or Nike," Lena added. Arti snorted with laughter. "Just what Father needs."

"I thought he'd write more," Arti said, nodding at the letter in Lena's hands. It was only his second letter since they had gotten back to Hogwarts.

"He must be very busy. Besides, there probably ins't much to write about with regards to Zach. He can't do much besides, cry, sleep and eat yet."

"Such motherly sentiments," Arti teased as Lena started to read. Arti started reading over her shoulder but stopped.

"Is there going to be anything I don't want or shouldn't see?"

"Not that you can see."

"Wha-? Oh."

"Is _that_ why you won't let me see them," Lena said with a devilish grin as Nike landed in front of Arti. She untied the letter before hastily stuffing it into her pocket, blushing. "Really you should tell him to use Invisible Ink, considering that they check all the owls, which I assume means they read the post."

"What?" Arti asked, choking on toast. She groaned. "Lovely."

_Dear Lena,_

All is well here. Or as well as it can be with an infant. Despite the fact that he sleeps for three-quarters of a day, he only does so in three to four hour increments, especially at night it seems. Mother and Father and your parents are a great help as has Buttercup, who has insisted on more or less living with us. I can't deny that having her here makes things much easier as I seem to never be home. Adrian agrees heartily.

_Zach can now lift his head up for a few seconds and also move his head from side to side while on his stomach. He resembles a turtle, in my opinion. It's rather cute really._

 Lena giggled. "I never thought I'd see the say when Roger said something was 'cute.' "

"I think an exception can be made when referring to one's baby." 

_Your father's parents have been round to see him a couple times, though it seems always when he's at your parents' house._

"Really?" Arti asked in surprise. "I thought they preferred to pretend he didn't exist."

"Apparently they're starting to change their minds. Or at least Grandmother is. Grandfather I doubt really disapproved in the first place. Either that or Zach so charming they can't bear to stay away from him."

_Zach doesn't much care for them it seems._  

They giggled.

"Apparently not."

"I think we can all agree on that."

_I'm quite busy with my work with the Red Shepherds. I've met a great variety of people I never would have dreamed of meeting and it's been quite exciting. I can't tell you anything here, but we're making great progress. I wish we'd had this sort of practical experience at school. It would have been dead useful. Not to mention much more fun than being lectured at by the likes of Binns or most of our other Defence professors._

"He wouldn't be having this practical experience if we weren't in a war."

"Thank you for that reminder," Lena said drily. "I'll have to ask him more about that when I see him."

"If he can tell you."

"I can probably weasel a few things out of him."

"I'm sure." 

_I've also been working on my Animagus transformation though not nearly as much as I'd like. Lee has finished his and the twins are nearly done. I'm the furthest behind. I can hear you laughing. I hope I'll be finished before the end of the year._

"I think he's jealous."

"Really? I couldn't guess."

_Less than a month until we see you._

_All my love,_

_Roger_

She folded up the letter and put it back in the envelope before putting it in her pocket.

"I wish I had something bad to tell you." Arti said with a smile. "You'd take it well considering how happy you are right now." 

* * *

"Katrina Van Tassel!" Arti cried triumphantly as she flopped down next to Lena in the grass by the lake that afternoon.

"What?" Lena asked, looking up in confusion. "Are you having an identity crisis?"

Maya snickered.

"The girl in _Sleepy Hallow_. The daughter of the house that Ichabod stays at. I asked around and luckily someone knew the answer."

"At least I won't miss Halloween," Maya said with a delighted grin.

"Even if it was a full moon, you could be the wolf to Lee's Peter. Or the wolf to Lee's Red Riding Hood."

"That's too easy. Besides, Harry and Ginny are already going as Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf."

Lena chuckled. "Why am I not surprised."

"Though I doubt he'd object to dressing up as a girl," Maya said.

"I hadn't realised," Lena said carefully.

Arti took out an essay from her bag, and began to scribble. "I'm so glad I don't have to sit my N.E.W.T.s until next year. And I've got a free period before lunch."

"Oops," Lena said as she knocked over her Arti's bottle. It spilled all over her essay and the grass, staining it black. Lena had a fleeting thought of blood and shivered.

Arti let out a howl of indignation. "I just finished that!" she cried.

"Well then it'll be easy for you to re-write it then."

"Here," Maya said, restoring the ruined essay with a wave of her wand.

"Thank you," Arti beamed. "You're so much nicer than my dear sister."

"That's because she doesn't live with you."

"Besides, if I'm nice to you, you'll owe me."

Arti sighed. "It's bad enough with Lena"–she jabbed at Lena with her quill, spattering her with ink – "and Adrian and now you too?"

"I'd hate to be the odd one out."

* * *

 They had begun learning how to brew Veritaserum in Potions. It was one of the most difficult potions they had ever brewed and each step had to be done with precision. One wrong move could prove disastrous. Professor Black gave them strict instructions not to attempt any of it unless under supervision. As it took an entire lunar phase to brew, and much it involved letting various ingredients stew for days, if not weeks, they began brewing Amortentia in the meantime.

"Whoever thought of using a Love Potion against the Death Eaters was a genius," Maya whispered.

"Yes."

"I can't wait to get to Felix Felicis," Maya went on excitedly.

"Why?" Lena asked, turning to her. "What do you need luck with?"

"What's wrong with wanting some?"

"Nothing, just wondering if you had anything specific in mind is all."

"No, but it'd help us in the war."

"Polyjuice will too."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"We'd just have to remember to have some way of letting our side know who we are."

"That would be interesting. "I'm on your side! No, really, I am!" It's not as though our Galleons would really work as proof, they'd be too easy to fake if the wrong person found out about it."

"I'm sure we can think of something. Besides, with our...talents, we'd be harder to fool."

* * *

 "How's that spell coming?"

"Which one?" Lena asked.

"The one you're going to use on Halloween. I know you're done with your other project. Well, mostly."

"It's proving difficult. I can't quite get the Transfiguration to work right in either case. I hope I get done in time," Lena said anxiously.

"You will. What's wrong?"

"I can get whatever it is I'm transfiguring to turn into a pumpkin and a pug separately. But when I try combining the two, I end up with a pumpkin with ears. I'm almost afraid of what would happen if I tried that on a human."

"If you get it right, give her a pink bow."

Lena grimaced. "We don't need to be reminded of Umbridge."

"I thought you were going to turn her into a dog, not a cat."

"That's true."

"But if you were going to turn her into a cat, I'd say giver her a face like Crookshanks, but she's ugly enough as it is."

"And as for the other spell, I'm glad I finally got it right. I'd hate to have it go wrong and accidentally decapitate myself or something."

"If you do, you can go as Mary Queen of Scots or Jane Grey or Anne Boleyn for Halloween."

"Or Katherine Howard. Or Jane Boleyn. Goodness was the only one Boleyn to survive Mary? No, Elizabeth did too."

"The Queen?"

"No, Elizabeth, Anne's mother."

"At any rate, when you do succeed, don't forget you're human."

"I'll try not to."

"But if you do, can I keep you for a pet?" Arti asked sweetly.

"I don't think that's on the approved list."

"If Lee Jordan can have a tarantula and Professor Dumbledore can have a phoenix, I can have a fox. Besides, I swear one our Housemates has a boa constrictor."

Lena's eyes widened. "How the hell can they have hidden that all these years?"

"Disillusionment Charm? It would certainly explain the lack of mice." 

* * *

 Work started on the Sanctuary bathrooms and entrances. The group working on the bathrooms consisted mostly of witches, which they all agreed was a good thing, because if it had been the other way around, they probably would have ended up with crude outhouses or something else equally distasteful. But the boys still managed to have some influence. Draco had dubbed them the "loo crew" and despite initial irritation, the name stuck.

No sooner had the separated themselves, an argument broke out among a small group of girls. After a few minutes, Terry let out a piercing whistle. Everyone grew quiet.

"Can we argue about wallpaper later please?" he asked in exasperation. "Let's get the plumbing and such done first and you can argue about insignificant details to your heart's content when it's not wasting our time."

The girls nodded sheepishly and they resumed discussing the installation of plumbing. Except that discussion didn't get very far as no one was quite sure how to go about it.

"Sorry I can't help," Dean said apologetically. "I've helped my Dad put in a toilet but I've never built a bathroom before."

"This shouldn't be this hard," Amanda said in irritation.

"Obviously it is, or we'd have come up with a solution already."

"I mean, how'd they install plumbing at Hogwarts?"

"Magic," said Dean brightly. The entire group turned to stare at him.

" _Thank_ you," Katie said irritably.

"Just as long as there isn't a basilisk crawling around the pipes..." Hermione said.

Lena shuddered. She didn't want to be reminded of that.

"Someone – I think it was one of my Muggle uncles – told me once that if a snake gets into the plumbing they end up coming out of the toilet because they can't back up." Terry trailed off as everyone turned a mutinous glare on him. "Er... Shall we get on to something else then?"

* * *

 They were now up to the 1960's in History of Magic, which Lena found fascinating. In 1962, Nobby Leach became the first Muggle-born Minister for Magic. Several of the oldest Wizengamot members – much like they had when Artemisia Lufkin had been elected as the first female Minister in the 1700's – had walked out in protest of his appointment. Lena snorted in disgust at this. She was equally disgusted by the pure-blood riots during the Squib Rights marches. But what could you expect? Things unfortunately hadn't changed much in the last thirty years. Leach left his post six years later due some sort of plot, the details of which had never really been uncovered. Though of course there was wide-spread – and more than likely correct, Lena suspected – speculation that a pure-blood supremacist had been involved.

The Ban on Experimental Breeding of 1965 came next. These include dangerous creatures such as Acromantula, Basilisks, and a fire-breathing chickens. And quite a few more, Lena thought, ought to be added to the list, like Blast-Ended Skrewts. And she had a sneaking suspicion that Pgymy Puffs would also fall into this category if the Ministry ever cared to take note of the fact. But of course, they had more important things to worry about. Not that they were doing much good, as usual. Not to mention, Pgymy Puffs were harmless compared to the other creatures on the list.

"Well I'm glad to know there aren't fire-breathing chickens running around anymore. I'd hate to run into to one," Lena said to Maya on the way to their DA session that night.

"I think the Acromantula and Basilisk would be worse," Maya countered.

"Naturally. But it's not as though we'd see one of those anytime soon."

"I hope not."

The attack on Diagon Alley over the summer had given many of the DA the incentive they needed to start taking the war seriously it seemed. Everyone was now working much harder than they had before. Even Smith was putting in more effort though that still didn't endear him to everyone.

"It's about bloody time," Arti grumbled. "They should have taken this seriously from the beginning."

"Better late than never. We didn't really either, at first, though more so than some of the others," Lena pointed out bitterly. "But they are now. Even the young ones, which makes me sad. They should come to Hogwarts happy but instead they're arriving here in the middle of a war, far from their parents..."

Arti nodded in agreement. "Thankfully no one else has been kidnapped like Graham."

Lena nodded, then sighed. "It might just be a matter of time. Especially now that you've said that."

Arti stiffened. "Don't say that." Then she straightened. "Though I wish someone'd take Smith off our hands. I don't trust him."

"You just said–oh, never mind. And this from a Slytherin."

"Takes one to know one."

All of them had taken the last few practise sessions to get back into the swing of things, as not all of them had the opportunity or resources to practise over the summer. They had been exhausted by the end of their session. Today was no exception. By the end of the day, everyone collapsed in an exhausted heap.

"I was thinking the other day in Herbology, can we just throw a Venomous Tentacula at the Death Eaters?" Egerton asked. "Or Devil's Snare?"

"While we're at it, why not a mandrake?"

"CATS!" Tessa cried and blushed as everyone turned to stare at her.

"Or drag them over to Loch Ness and feed them to the kelpie that lives there. It can't be too far away."

"Is that troll in the dungeons still alive?"

"Or that snake that was petrifying people our second year."

"I thought it only attacked Muggle-borns."

"Maybe we could get it to attack the Death Eaters instead?" Matt suggested.

"If you want to try talking to it, that's fine. It is your House mascot after all."

"I'm not going anywhere near it if it's as big as people say it is."

"Pity we can't drive a stake through his heart."

"Professor Van Helsing, you're welcome to try."

* * *

 "One more step done," Lena said, grinning happily as she brandished a roll of parchment.

"Your incantation?"

Lena nodded eagerly and showed Maya the roll of parchment on which she had been scribbling her incantation. It was covered with crossed-out words and notes but she had made a clean copy at the bottom once she had been satisfied.

"You wouldn't believe how long this took. And I thought it would be the easiest part."

"You probably haven't put this much work into an assignment before," Maya teased.

"Honestly, I probably haven't. And I don't think I've ever enjoyed writing something this much."

"I'm so glad you've added a translation. Even after seven years of learning spells in Latin, I'm far from fluent."

"Are any of us? They ought to teach it at Hogwarts."

"Fred says Percy told him that Mr. Crouch spoke 200 languages and that must have included Latin. And Dumbledore can speak Mermish, so he can probably speak Latin too." "But that's not important," Lena said impatiently.

"Fine, fine, I'll read it."

I am the fox who has been tamed

S _um vulpes qui domita sunt_

A friend to the wolves and man alike.

_Amicum ad lupis et homo vescentur._

Sneaking through the shadows

_Insinuendi per umbras_ ,

I defend my pack against all foe

_Et protegam mea grex contra hostes_

Black and silver, I am one with the night

_Nigrum et argentum sum una cum nocte_

I am the fox that got away

S _um vulpes qui abscessisset_

 

Maya laughed. "I love it. 'I am the fox who has been tamed.' It sounds familiar."

"It's from a book written by a man who, had he lived in England and gone to Hogwarts, would not doubt have been a Slytherin."

Maya pondered this for a moment, then smiled. "Ah, yes, of course. 'I am the fox that got away.'" She looked up at Lena. "You're being a bit arrogant, aren't you?"

"A bit," Lena agreed with a shrug. "Have you written yours yet?"

"You know, I haven't. Maybe I'll work on it over the winter holidays. There are lots of stories and legends about wolves. So many to choose from."

"That all depends. Are you a good wolf or a bad wolf?"

"I can't be both? So you're done now, right? Just your potion left?"

"Yes."

"Well, then what're you waiting for?"

Professor Black was sitting at her desk grading essays when Lena and Maya tumbled into her office a a few minutes later. She smirked as Lena blushed.

"Are you finished?"

"Yes," Lena said, grinning from ear to ear.

Professor Black opened one of her desk drawers and placed a vial on her desk. "It's all yours," she said, gesturing at it.

Lena cautiously took it and pulled the stopper out of the vial. Maya wrinkled her nose and Lena hesitated for a moment before swallowing the contents. She grimaced at the taste and gagged it down.

"Yes it does taste awful," she said, casting a Scourgify on the bottle before handing it back to Professor Black.

"You only have to drink it once. And you can have something to wash it down." Lena nodded and conjured a glass before filling it with water and downing it gratefully. Not, she found, that it did much good. "Unfortunately, the aftertaste lasts days."

_Now you tell me_. _Of course._

Maya made a noise as though she were trying to stifle laughter and Lena highly suspected that she was.

Lena sighed. "I'm doing this for you, you know," she said, with just a hint of annoyance.

"I know and I'm thankful," Maya said earnestly. Lena felt a stab of guilt and gave Maya an apologetic look. Maya giggled. "Your tongue's purple."

"Lovely. How long does that last?" Lena asked Professor Black.

"Oh, about a week or so," Professor Black replied airily. Lena was starting to regret ever wanting to become an Animagus. "But now that you've taken it and have your incantation finished, you can transform any time you feel ready." Lena and Maya grinned at each other. "Would you like me to get Draco for you? I believe you and he have the same form." Lena wasn't sure how Professor Black had found out, but nodded. It would be good to have someone with experience. "I'll tell him you'll be in the empty classroom across the hall."

"Thank you," Lena said before the two of them hurried out the door and to the safety of the empty room.

"Finally, I'm done. That took long enough."

"I'm sure," Maya said. "I'm glad I know what I'll have to look forward to. That potion smelled awful."

They chatted for a few minutes until Draco appeared.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

She took the roll of parchment with her incantation out of her pocket. She looked down and began to recite her spell. Her hand started to itch. She started to scratch and paused at the odd feeling. Looking down, she saw fur. She stared. Her hands and arms were covered with black fur.

"That's normal. You're fine. Just keep going," Draco said encouragingly.

"I have fur!"

Draco shrugged then transformed. He looked up at her with an expression that said "Yes, and?" He returned to his human form. "Do it all at once, it's easier that way until you get used to it."

Lena nodded slowly, took a deep breath and quickly recited the rest of her incantation. It didn't hurt exactly, but felt decidedly odd as her body shifted and adjusted. Her ears moved up to the top of her head and grew pointed. Fur was growing all over her body and her bones were shifting. Her bones changed, her backbone stretching as a tail formed and her legs grew shorter and without warning the ground was suddenly closer as she lost her balance. She could feel face bulging and her eyes drew closer. She imagined that this was what it would be like to have taken Skelo-Grow. When her body stopped shifting, she stood still for a moment, trying to take it all in. She breathed a sigh of relief that it had all gone well. Then opened her eyes and blinked for a moment before realising that she now saw only in black and white. She inhaled and the world exploded with smells.

Two smells in particular overwhelmed the others. One was the smell of another fox, though male and slightly younger. The other... Her brain froze at the scent of the wolf.

PREDATOR! Hide!

Before she knew what was happening, Lena leapt across the room and hurled herself into the bin in the corner. It flipped up in the air then fell on top of her, encasing her in a small, dark space. She was safe now. There were sounds on the other side of this barrier, coming closer and closer. She tried to back up but found herself unable to move. Suddenly there was blinding light as her hiding place was discovered. She gazed up a tall male who stood over her, his teeth bared, though not in a way that was threatening.

He knelt and looked down at her. "You're human you know," he said. She paused and tilted her head curiously at him. Was she? "Let go of your fox senses for a minute. Forget about everything you can hear and smell. Forget all your instincts. She's still human. There's nothing to be afraid of. And even if this was a full moon, she wouldn't hurt you anyway."

She sat down, trying to process this. The male was one of her own kind, though his scent slightly different, and he seemed trustworthy enough. She turned to glance at Maya and looked back and forth between the two of them. Slowly her human brain assimilated the information and she could look at Maya without getting the urge to run and hide. She walked toward Maya who knelt to scratch her behind the ears. Lena let out a sigh of content.

"Everything all right?" Draco asked. They both nodded. "Try changing back? The incantation's _reditio ipse_ ," he supplied.

" _Reditio ipse_ ," she thought. A few moments later, she was human again.

"How do you feel?" Maya asked.

"Odd," she said after a moment. "My head knows that you're no threat to me, but my instincts keep telling me to run. And it really doesn't help that you're the same species," she said, nodding at Draco. Maya looked away and hid her face in the sleeve of her robes as she tried to stifle her laughter and Draco looked uncomfortable. Lena gave her a disgruntled look but soon all three of them were laughing.

"So're the Weasley twins," Draco pointed out. "No surprise of course."

"Yes, which should make things quite interesting," Maya said. "I'm just glad we can tell you apart from the twins at least."

"You're never going to live this down," Draco said snickering.

"As if you haven't done something of the sort."

"Not like this, no. We grew up more in tune with what it was like to be an Animagus, given that the Pack-parents all were because of Moony – Professor Lupin."

Lena nodded. "That makes sense."

"Don't worry about it. I could tell you all sorts of stories about Padfoot and Moony – er, Professor Black, er, Sirius and Professor Lupin."

"I'm sure you could."

"Just makes sure you don't get stuck halfway through," he said, before sauntering out of the room.

"That wasn't at all reassuring."

"I'm not sure it was supposed to be."

Maya giggled.

"Did it work?" Arti asked excitedly, bursting into the room a minute later.

"Where'd you come from?" Lena asked.

"I ran into Draco in the hall."

"Yes, it worked. Want to see?"

"Of course."

It took a little less time than it had the first time and didn't feel nearly as odd. Judging by the noises of disgust coming from her sister, it wasn't a pretty sight to watch. At least Maya had been tactful enough to refrain. Not that Lena thought she would have been too disgusted given her own intense transformations each month.

Arti peered down at her. "Can you stay that way?"

Lena changed back. "You wish."

* * *

 Professor Burbage was trying to explain what a computer was, but none of them understood a word she was saying.

"It's..." Professor Burbage stopped and sighed. "I always hate trying to explain this. Not that I've had to very often. Few students take N.E.W.T level Muggle-Studies. There just aren't any good equivalents in the Wizarding world to help you understand. And I can't bring one in to show you since electricity doesn't work at Hogwarts."

Lena and one or two other girls gave her sympathetic looks.

"This is more complicated than sixth-year Transfiguration," Eddie Carmichael muttered.

"It's like a television and a typewriter in one," she said slowly. "Except that you don't need to put paper in it like you do a typewriter."

"How do you not need paper?" Lena asked in confusion.

"You can type documents, like a typewriter, but you don't use paper. The documents are saved in the computer. It's like a...Pensieve where you can take the pages out only if you want to." The class nodded. Though they were far from understanding this concept completely. It was at least starting to make more sense. "Then you can print things out on paper."

"Like a printing press?"

"What else can you do with a...a computer?"

"Oh all sorts of things. And I'm sure we'll be able to do more things with it s than we can now. It will do lots of things for you, but you have to give it very clear directions and boundaries. "

_Like the Room of Requirement when we told it to keep us safe_ , Lena thought.

"But as I said, I think that as the technology improves, we'll be able to do that and much more." Everyone mulled this over. "Luckily the Internet and e-mail are much easier to explain."

"The what?" Rossi asked.

"E-mail is short for electronic mail. It's like being able to write a letter and then have it appear almost instantly on someone else's parchment without having to use an owl to send it." Several students were looking impressed. This sounded quite useful.

"The Internet like a magical encyclopedia, though by no means as extensive. Not yet anyway. But I'm sure that will change soon. Right now, it's still not a widely used thing as it's quite new. But several newspapers have started putting their articles on the Internet so that people all over the world can read them. And you can use the Internet to search for books at stores instead of having to find them like you do here."

"Yes because Pince isn't much help," Preece said and everyone sniggered.

"And you can order books. Like owl order."

"Still sounds boring," Preece said, looking unimpressed.

"Don't be so dismissive. If we didn't use Muggle ideas we wouldn't have the Hogwarts Express or the Knight Bus and you'd still be traveling here on Portkeys or brooms or something much less comfortable than the train. You wouldn't have the wireless either. Ten years ago some wizards tried to start the British Wizarding Broadcasting Corporation to have a television programme about caring for magical plants and animals and so on. But the Ministry objected because they thought it would be a breach of the Statute of Secrecy. So they settled on creating the WWN instead."

"Fine, fine," Preece said. "But that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"And you certainly wouldn't have cars without Muggles," Professor Burbage finished with a knowing look.

Even Preece, still looking disgruntled, had to agree.

The discussion turned to cars, and Lena decided that she wanted to learn to drive. By the end of the lesson, they realised that they hadn't finished their original discussion.

"Professor, we're behind on our reading schedule, could we...?" Swann began.

"What? You want me to push the due date back on your essays?" Professor Burbage asked.

"YES!" the class chorused. They had enough homework from their other classes. A reprieve in just one class would be quite beneficial.

"I can't do that! I have no life, I need your papers!" Professor Burbage cried. The class stared at her for a moment, before several students snorted, trying to stifle their laughter. "Oh, all right. Turn them in next Tuesday."

Lena doubted any other professor – save for maybe Flitwick – would have been so easily persuaded.

* * *

 "Are we going to expand?" Ryan asked, waving a hand at the back of the cave. It had caved in some time ago and they had been unable to go further.

Harry thought for a minute. "What do you think?"

"I think we should try," Su said. "If we made more room, more people could come here to be safe."

Others nodded in agreement.

"Do we want to talk–" Harry began but everyone started talking at once and drowned him out. "I guess so," he said with a smile.

The Ravenclaws were eagerly discussing angels and trajectory which would presumably allow the walls to stay up, but no one else understood more than a few words.

"It won't matter if we clear it if we can't keep the stuff from falling on our heads!" Justin said in exasperation.

"Figure out how to do that then," Katie Chi shot back with a grin.

The Hufflepuffs were soon arguing over which spells would work best to keep the dirt in place and not rain down on everyone. That left the Slytherins to debate which potions might work to keep the rocks in place and not dissolve them or themselves as they tried to make it.

"Now that that's settled," Harry said an hour later, "might I remind you that we need to clear the debris first?" There was a collective good-natured groan. "That part shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, I'm glad something is going to be easy," Ernie quipped. "Heaven forbid any of this be easy."

"Easy things mean you're working below your level," said Hermione with certainty. Behind her, Ron rolled his eyes. Everyone suddenly found something else to look at.

"Thank you, Professor Black," Terry, making everyone laugh harder. Hermione looked pleased.

* * *

 Lena was came out of the shower on Thursday morning to find Arti and Daphne Greengrass at the sinks, engaging in animated conversation, both of them looking positively giddy.

"What happened?" Lena asked, feeling slightly apprehensive. She couldn't think of anything that would cause Greengrass to display such emotion, or anything which the two of them would be discussing together.

"Didn't you hear?" Greengrass asked in a scandalised tone. "I'm surprised she hasn't told you yet." She nodded at Arti.

"Hear what?"

"About Parkinson."

"What'd she do?"

"Not her. Her brother."

"What'd _he_ do then?" Lena wanted to shake her, but resisted the urge. Clearly Greengrass was enjoying this.

"He ran off with the chauffeur."

"They had a chauffeur?" Lena asked in surprise.

"A _female_ chauffeur," Greengrass clarified, looking delighted. Lena was honestly getting a little scared. "They've had her for years apparently. I didn't even know they had cars."

"Neither did we," Arti said. Lena nodded in agreement.

"And that's not all."

"Is she pregnant?"

Greengrass scoffed. "They wouldn't know, would they? No, she a Muggle."

Lena and Arti stared at Daphne in shock.

"What?"

"A Muggle? Not a Muggle-born?"

"A Mudblood"–she ignored Lena and Arti's indignant noises–"can still do magic. Of course, there are ways to prevent them from doing so, but why have an extra step to worry about?"

"They had a female Muggle chauffeur working for them all this time and no one knew?"

"Well of course they wouldn't," Greengrass said scornfully. "They're one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. They of all people wouldn't want it known that they had cars let alone a Muggle chauffeur. Why they had such a thing in the first place, I don't understand."

"The lure of the forbidden, I'm sure," Lena said.

"Nor do I understand how a Muggle was able to break the enchantments they no doubt had on her."

"Who says they did?"

"They must have. How else would she have done their bidding? Muggles are stupid."

Lena and Arti looked at each other in exasperation.

"If they're stupid, then why'd they hire one to drive their car for them?" Lena asked. "One assumes that they had to because they don't know how."

"And why should they? No respectable Wizarding family would have a thing like a car!"

"Apparently this one does."

"Oh this is wonderful," Arti said excitedly rubbing her hands gleefully. Lena half-expected her to start jumping up and down. "Maybe it'll knock her down a peg or two. She's spent quite enough time being rude and condescending to everyone else. I'm surprised one of her victims hasn't dumped pig's blood on her at the very least." Greengrass turned to Arti with an expression of disgust and confusion. "Never mind."

They walked out of the bathroom only to nearly be knocked over by a small girl who came tumbling out from behind them, nearly knocking them over as she darted toward the girls dormitories.

"Kerena! Kerena! Wait until I tell you!" she called excitedly as she flung open the door to the third year girls' dormitory.

"Tell her what?" Nerys Orpington asked, looking disgruntled, her hair tousled. "Why are you awake this early?"

"Parkinson's brother's eloped with a Muggle!"

Within what seemed like minutes, all of the Slytherin girls were awake and the hallways were abuzz with conversation. Doors were slamming open as they went from room to room, the occupants' irritation at being awoken so early and in such a manner vanishing immediately upon hearing such shocking news.

As much as Lena and Arti hated the rest of the girls in their House, not to mention sitting around gossiping, this was something irresistible. The children of Death Eaters or other more stuffy pure-bloods were shocked and scandalised. But not everyone was quite as effected.

"Really, I don't see what the big deal is," Reed said as the girls stood around the hallway. Everyone seemed to have forgotten about breakfast.

"You wouldn't," Hestia Carrow said condescendingly as she passed by, closely followed, as usual, by Flora. "You're just a half-blood, and even those of us who are pure-bloods," she said, glancing at Lena and Arti who made a face as Carrow turned away, "wouldn't understand such things. Oh this must be dreadful for Pansy," she said wringing her hands. "First Pritchard, then Nott, now Parkinson. Are there no proper pure-bloods anymore?" she lamented before hurrying into the sixth-year girls dormitory.

"Don't forget Malfoy," Delaney called. Several of the girls grumbled. "Who next, Goyle?"

Fawley scoffed, making a dismissive gesture. "Please. Goyle? He and Crabbe wouldn't know how to do a thing like rebel." Everyone snickered. "Not that I want them too, of course," she added quickly.

"We wouldn't either," Arti said, half to herself. "The more stupid ones on their side, the better. Now if you'll excuse me," she continued loudly, "I have to get my things."

Most of the girls moved out of the way and Arti pushed past those who didn't. She quietly eased the door open as several girls craned their necks for a look inside, and slipping into the room with Lena behind her. Parkinson's bedcurtains were drawn and they could hear several girls crooning sympathetically and comforting her. Flora Carrow stood apart from them, glancing back and forth between the girls and Greengrass, who was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair, looking bored. She gave Arti a satisfied smirk.

"You told me you weren't going to tell anyone!" Parkinson wailed.

"No," Greengrass replied. "I told you I was going to tell _everyone_. Besides, did you really think this could be kept quiet? Pure-bloods are a bored lot, we need some entertainment. So thank you for providing some."

Parkinson wailed louder.

"What a thing to say," Hestia said scornfully to Greengrass before turning back to Pansy. "It's all right, Pansy," she said soothingly. "It'll be all right."

"No it's not! And it won't be! How can you say that? We're ruined! All because of my stupid brother!"

"I don't know why you're getting involved," Lena said quietly, over Parkinson's sobs, though loud enough for Flora to hear. "Considering what you've just found out, I didn't think you'd associate with her anymore since they've now tainted their family name by revealing their association with Muggles. If you can't trust people like them, who can you trust?"

Flora's frowned at Lena, her eyes narrowing in distaste. But she gave a small nod before glancing back at Parkinson, her expression unaltered.

"Neighbours, you are tedious," Arti muttered as she slung her bag over her shoulder, before turning back to Parkinson – who had quieted slightly – and her entourage. "You do realise," Arti went on louder so that they could hear her, "it's not your brother who's ruined you. It's your parents for getting a car and a Muggle chauffeur in the first place. If you're going to blame anyone, blame them, because if they hadn't, he wouldn't have run off with her and caused such a scandal."

Parkinson apparently thought this over for a moment, then renewed her wailing, louder this time.

"Oh do shut up, _Pansofia_ ," Arti snapped irritably. A shocked silence followed. "It's not the end of the world. If Andromeda Black can run off and marry a Muggle-born and Narcissa Black can still marry Lucius Malfoy afterwards – though I suppose having Bellatrix married to Rodolphus Lestrange already probably helped – then you'll be perfectly fine. And I'd appreciate it if you could cease your hysterics by the time we go to bed tonight, because I won't stand for you keeping us up all night wailing like a banshee over something so insignificant. Every pure-blood family has some sort of association with Muggles whether they admit it or not. Besides, this gives you a chance to be the centre of attention, which I'm sure you love."

With that she strode to the door and walked out.

_This is not going to end well_ , Lena thought as she followed. _But at least it's not me this time_.

Lena looked curiously at Arti as she closed the door behind her. "You were happy seeing her miserable five minutes ago. Whose side are you on?"

"Mine. And I am happy to see her miserable. I just don't see the need to have us all suffer through listening to her being miserable."

"Can't argue with that."

"Besides, I shut her up. Temporarily," Arti amended with a grimace. "I probably shouldn't have done that."

"No, you probably shouldn't have," Lena agreed, putting an arm around her. "I think I will re-think my wanting to hex her," she said as she and Arti walked out of the common room. "This was traumatic enough."

Arti snorted in disagreement. "If you won't, I will."

"If you did, you'd probably end up doing something to her that would necessitate help from the professors to set her right again, which would get you into serious trouble"

"Why must you always point out such things?"

"Because that's how it usually ends up."

By lunch, the entire school knew about Chris Parkinson's having run off with the family's Muggle chauffeur. Many of the pure-blood supremacists were agog at the news and were now trying to distance themselves from Parkinson.

"Serves her right," said Angelina Johnson. "After all the horrible things she's said to everyone." Many of her housemates nodded in agreement.

"Who would willingly run off with a Muggle?" MacKenzie asked disdainfully.

Lena looked up in surprise at the comment. She didn't expect a Ravenclaw to be so stuck up, though a part of her was glad that it was someone other than a Slytherin. Not that the Slytherins weren't saying such things.

"Just because _you_ won't Lucy, doesn't mean someone else wouldn't," countered the brunette next to her. "Though you might start needing to, considering that you're running out of options at Hogwarts."

Several of the girls tittered as MacKenzie flushed angrily before getting up and storming off.

"I feel like I'm in the middle of a Jane Austen novel," Arti said with a groan.

"Thank goodness we're not. I find them quite boring. At least _Madame Bovary_ had more of a plot, even if I didn't much like it either."

"Them? How many have you read?"

"One and a bit. I have no idea how I succeeded in finishing _Pride and Prejudice_ , but I did. I got about four pages into _Emma_ and couldn't go any further and haven't tried anything else."

Greengrass sighed. "This is all they'll talk about for the next week."

" _You_ started it."

By the time the news circulated back to the Slytherins later that afternoon, it had evolved into a series of fantastical tales, each more ridiculous than the last. One of them was that the Muggle chauffeur had forced the Parkinson heir into a magical wedding, intent on taking his money and property. Mrs. Parkinson was so overcome with shock that she had been committed to St. Mungo's having lost her magical ability. Another claimed that the family had fled for their lives when the irate relatives of the Muggle had stormed the house upon discovering the woman's whereabouts. The Muggles had burned down the Parkinsons' house and the family had been lucky to escape unscathed. A third – and this was Lena's favourite – rumour stated that the chauffeur had kidnapped Parkinson by transfiguring him into a garden gnome to smuggle him out of the house and was now demanding an exorbitant sum for his return.

"And that's what comes from having Muggle servants," Alice Parker said with a decisive nod when her sister Mary had finished telling her the latest gossip at dinner.

"But she's a Muggle!" Maya objected. "She can't have transfigured him because she do magic."

"People are so empty-headed, they'll believe anything," Lena said resignedly. "Case in point," she said, tapping her left forearm.

* * *

 "Can we get extra credit?" Arti asked as they came out of the potions classroom after a particularly disastrous attempt at creating their potion for Sanctuary. She was shaking out her singed robes which were still smoking slightly.

"Even if we don't, I'll be well-prepared for Potions after this," Graham said, brushing the ashes out of his hair.

"You might not survive that long if things keep going as they have," Lena said ruefully, wringing out her wet hair. "I told you not to add too much fluxweed."

"I said I was sorry," Graham protested.

Lena smiled reassuringly at him. "It's fine." She waved her wand over him and the ashes coating his clothes disappeared. "Maybe too many shrake scales too."

"I'm glad Professor Black's teaching now. I doubt Snape'd be pleased with the mess we've made of his classroom."

"What mess?" Arti asked. "We cleaned up."

"It's the principle of the thing," Blaise said.

"It's not any worse than the first years. Seamus still blows things up."

* * *

 Roger tossed his cloak on the floor as he came in, stumbling into the kitchen and all but collapsing into a chair.

"Long day?" Adrian asked, handing him a glass of Firewhiskey.

He nodded both in appreciation and in answer to the question before taking a large sip. He sighed and set down his glass and started to get up.

"Zach's asleep."

Roger sat back, looking relieved. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

"Please," Adrian said, sitting down and taking a sip of his own Firewhiskey. "I hardly do anything. I can see what Lena meant, Buttercup is frightening. Really she reminds me of my mother."

Roger laughed, setting down his glass. "Your mother's a house-elf?" He grinned as Adrian rolled his eyes at him. "You get up at night with him, though that was mostly because Lena and her parents practically had to order her to get some sleep and leave some of the responsibility to us."

"Yeah," Adrian agreed. "But really, how'd I get stuck taking care of him? I'm not even related to him!"

"Yet," Roger corrected, making Adrian choke on his drink. "Or have you changed your mind?"

"No," he rasped, coughing.

"Good practice for when you have your own."

"Yeah, though I hope we wait a few more years. I'm not ready."

"You think I was? But once it happens you really don't have a choice. And I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I s'pose not."

"Though I suppose you'd much rather be out with us. We could use you."

Adrian leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. "I've been thinking about that."

"But you've not seriously considered it?"

"More and more, recently, yes."

Roger chuckled. "You'd trade the safety of staying at home with a baby for the hazardous work of tracking down Death Eaters? Come now, where's your sense of self-preservation?"

"My sense of self-preservation went out the window when our girlfriends' house-elf threatened to hex me if I didn't let her do her job. Not in so many words, of course."

Roger gazed at Adrian, the corners of his mouth twitching. "You're not going to survive if you're going to be defeated by a house-elf."

"At least I won't feel any remorse for hexing a Death Eater."

"Most pure-bloods would be scandalised at your thought process."

"Good," Adrian said firmly. " 'Sides, I'm getting tired of the looks that witch next door keeps giving me every time I go outside with Zach, like she thinks I'm Pickering to your Henry Higgins."

"What?"

"She thinks we're living together."

"We are."

Adrian sighed. Roger was being quite thick tonight, though he supposed he could forgive him, with everything he had to do. Even Ravenclaws could be stupid sometimes.

"I mean that we're in a relationship."

Roger flushed. "Oh. Where's she think we got the baby? Even with magic, that's impossible."

"How should I know? She's asked me half a dozen times if it's just the two of us. I've tried explaining that our girlfriends're both at Hogwarts – and that he's yours and Lena's baby – but she won't listen to me." He glared at Roger who was sniggering. "Oh, shut up."

"Maybe I'll convince if I tell you who I got to meet."

"Who?" Adrian asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"Sirius Black for one. And Alastor Moody's around once in a while though I've only seen him once."

Adrian's eyes were wide. "Why didn't tell me?" he demanded.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Of course! When do I start?"

He choked back a laugh. "Tomorrow if you want. But we'll have to figure out where to put you."

"I don't really care. But maybe some options would be nice. What exactly do you do?"

"Mainly, we're watching areas that the Order's – that's Dumbledore's version of the DA, except more boring–" Adrian chuckled. "–spies and our informants say are at risk for attacks. We're also setting up escape routes and shelters–"

"Like what you're doing with Sanctuary?"

"Exactly," he said hesitantly, feeling a bit guilty at talking about this with the one person among the four of them who was not part of the Spell-Breaking Year. Adrian gestured for him to continue.

When Buttercup arrived with dinner a few minutes later, they were so engrossed in their discussion that she practically had to drop the food on the table in front of them before they noticed.

* * *

 Blaise was reading his copy of the _Daily Prophet_ the next morning with a troubled expression on his face. Lena couldn't blame him, the picture on the front page, a large Dark Mark over London Bridge, was enough to make her queasy. The headline "Death Eaters Attack Muggles" made her feel sicker. He set it down with a look of disgust.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked.

Wordlessly he handed her the paper. Lena picked it up and began to read. She paled.

"They're biting Muggle children now?" she asked, aghast.

"What? Who?" Arti asked.

"Werewolves. They're biting Muggle children."

"That's horrible. What're they going to do?"

"I doubt there's anything Muggles can do. Which of course is the point."

"I am here to do your bidding, Master. I am your slave," Arti murmured, her eyes half-closed. "Even if I have no idea what's happened to me."

Lena and Blaise turned to stare at her.

"This isn't funny," Lena said sharply.

"I'm not trying to be," Arti said heatedly. "If the attack doesn't kill the child, then the effect of transforming will. If by some slim chance they do survive, with no Wolfsbane, the damage they'll do to themselves after transforming will no doubt kill them. Or more likely, they'll go after their families. Which is of course what the Death Eaters wanted in the first place. And if they're still alive after all that, then I'm sure the Death Eaters will use them to bite others. They're not going to be able to warn anyone about it, if they do escape, because what Muggle would believe them? They'll probably think it was an unusually large rabid dog or something. Well maybe the superstitious ones will, they'll think it was a vampire or a werewolf, but they won't be believed of course."

"If any Muggles ever saw Snape, they'd think he was a vampire."

"Is he one?" asked a second-year girl whose name Lena thought might be Astrid. "He dresses like one and he's pale and everything. And he's never out in the sun."

"Don't be ridiculous," scoffed the blond boy sitting across from her. "He can't be. He goes outside for Quidditch matches doesn't he?"

"We thought Quirrell might be one. But he turned out to be much worse."

"And then there was Umbridge. _She_ might have been a vampire. What with her blood lust and all."

"Did she wear polka-dots?" Astrid asked.

"No," Arti said raising an eyebrow at Lena. "But she wore loads of pink." She shuddered. "I hate pink enough as it is, she just made it worse."

"So she might have been then a vampire, if she didn't wear polka-dots."

"Er?" The three of them exchanged puzzled looks and shrugged.

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't," Lena said.

"Well, no. She was ugly and didn't resemble any flower I've ever seen, even in Herbology even a Venomous Tentacula."

"What's that?" the boy asked. "Does it eat people?"

"I don't think so," Arti said with a frown. "It bites and the bite can be fatal, but I don't think it eats people."

"When do we get to study that?" he asked eagerly.

"Not until fifth year," Arti said with a smile.

* * *

 Arti and Lena both got letters at breakfast on Saturday.

"Adrian says he wants to join the Red Sheperds," Arti said in surprise. "Not that I didn't think he would with Roger part of it."

"I see," Lena said, chuckling at her own letter. "Roger says Adrian got tired of getting up with Zach in the middle of the night."

Arti giggled. "How'd he get to taking care of a baby he's not even related to?"

"He will be," Lena said, reaching over the squeeze Arti's hand.

"Yes," Arti said with a wistful smile. "Though if he can't handle that, I'm afraid of what'll happen when we have our own."

"I would be too," Lena said. "I still think it's hysterical that Adrian's terrified of Buttercup."

"What?" Arti asked, looking up from her letter. "Why? So're we."

"She apparently won't let him do much with regards to Zach. Then again, she wouldn't let _me_ do much either."

"So now both of them'll be part of the Red Shepards. And we're both working on Sanctuary." Arti went back to reading. "Adrian says Roger told him that he'd met Sirius Black and Mad-Eye Moody and he's quite excited about."

Lena laughed. "That's so cute."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Arti said, biting her lip to keep from laughing. "But yes, it is."

"Poor Adrian. Yet another thing we can tease him about."

"Don't you dare," she said with a scowl before dissolving into giggles. "Yes, yes exactly."

* * *

 "I've been meaning to ask, how the hell'd you end up in Slytherin?"

Arti stopped and turned to Lena. "What do you mean? I asked the Hat to, since I didn't want you there all alone. Not that the Hat disagreed, because we've both good Slytherin qualities, of course."

"Yes, but that's not what I meant. After what happened in Diagon Alley," Lena began and Arti swallowed nervously. "You said that I didn't have to chose between you and my friends or my son."

"I haven't changed my mind!" Arti said.

"I wasn't going to imply that you had," she said quietly. "I just thought that it was quite a Gryffindor thing to say."

"And you aren't? You're the one who runs headlong into things instead of thinking things through as I do. Most of the time," she amended.

Lena smiled. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"And you're the one who can't keep your mouth shut when it'd be prudent to do so," Arti continued with disgust.

"No, I don't," Lena said with a laugh. "But you have your moments too."

"Yes, well, not as often or in quite as dangerous circumstances as when you seem to do so. One of these days it's going to get you killed."

"At least then I'll die fighting."

Arti sighed, shaking her head. "And I thought I was the one who..."

"What?" Lena asked sharply.

"I..."

"What?" Lena demanded again.

"And here I thought I was the only one who thought I would't survive the war."

Arti's words stopped Lena cold. She felt as though someone had thrown a bucket of ice water on her. "What do you mean–? Of course you–"

"We're all not going to survive this," she said pragmatically.

"Who says it has to be you? It could just as well be me. Hell, it probably will, because as you say, I don't exactly think before I do things."

"I won't let you," Arti said fiercely, throwing her arms around Lena, who hugged her back, feeling unnerved and awkward.

"You might not have a choice."

"If I do, I won't let you. I've already told you that."

Lena decided to change the subject.

"You never did tell me what you and Snape talked about for your careers advice."

"I was thinking something like International Magical Office of Law."

"Really?" Lena asked in surprise. Her smile turned mischievous. "Are you sure you won't work for the Apparation Test Centre or the Accidental Magical Reversal Squad?"

Arti rolled her eyes. "No. Or maybe a Hit Witch."

Lena's eyes widened. "Wow."

"What? I've enjoyed working with the DA and learning how to fight. I'm doing well in the classes I need. And they'll like that we've been doing all sorts of things with the DA, I'm sure." Lena nodded, still feeling slightly dumbfounded. "And the best part? You get a permanent bed at St. Mungo's."

"I find that a rather frightening statement." Arti grinned. "Just don't let Mother hear you say that."

"I won't. Not that it'll help, she's got friends who still work there."

Lena nodded. "You've grown up."

"I had to. What about you? Still wanting to work with Muggles?" Lena supposed from anyone else, this question would have been condescending.

She nodded. "I was thinking about the Institute of Muggle Studies actually."

Arti rocked back on her heels. "Goodness. We're going in completely different directions."

"For once," Lena said with a smirk. "Finally you're not tagging along."

"You mean I'm finally not being compared to you."

* * *

 "You know, I'd have thought that people would be more antagonistic toward Nott after his little...change of heart," Arti said thoughtfully. "But they're just treating him more or less as they used to."

"He has a heart? And, no, they're not."

"They're ignoring him."

"Yes, which _is_ different from how it was before. Before he was a loner by choice. Now they've decided that for him, like they did with Dursley. Though I suppose he could always have an 'accident.' "

"Now really," Arti said reproachfully.

"What? You're the one who wanted to defenestrate him on the Hogwarts Express!"

"True and I still do. If anyone's going to throw him out of one of the towers, it's me, for bringing us into this mess."

"Why? We're fighting against Voldemort. Sheltering the renegade son of a Death Eater doesn't change anything."

"Yes it does, it makes it personal for his father. He won't care that we really didn't willingly take him in. Even if he doesn't know who exactly took his son in, he's got a grudge against us now for taking him in in the first place. But it won't matter who does what to him now. 'The hottest places in hell are reserved for those who, in times of great moral crisis, maintain their neutrality,' after all. He and the Greengrasses'll keep each other company."

"At least they'll be warmer than he was when they lived in the dungeons."

* * *

 Arti and Lena trailed behind the other Slytherins as they walked back to their common room after dinner.

"It's so quiet without the boys.”

"Yes,” Arti agreed.

Lena sighed. "I miss Roger.”

"I know. I miss Adrian too. But we'll see them soon.”

"I know. I had a dream about him the other night,” Lena said wistfully.

Arti's eyebrows shot up. "About Adrian?”

Lena rolled her eyes. "No, Roger.”

She grinned. "Really? Dirty?”

"No. Absolutely not,” Lena said in her most dignified tone. "And when you're twenty-one, I'll tell you the real answer.”


	21. My Night To Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim the line from _Chamber of Secrets._ and _Snow White._

_And I wait through the day_

_Like a fox in his den_

_Waiting for the night_

_To strike once again._

**"Deep In The Night",** _**Z- The Mask of Zorro** _

***

"Who're the Sacred Twenty-Eight everyone keeps talking about?" Natalie asked as the Pride plus Arti, sat around a table in the library.

Lena bit back an exasperated retort. Of course, she wouldn't know.

"They're twenty-eight families that are – were – deemed to be pure, as of the early twentieth century when whoever it was – one of Nott's ancestors, maybe a grandfather – compiled the list."

"Which ones?"

"Oh, the ones you'd expect: the Lestranges, the Blacks, the Malfoys. And the Greengrasses, the Longbottoms, the Prewetts, the Parkinsons...the Crouches - my great-grandmother was Charis Black who married Caspar Crouch. And…I can't remember all of them."

"Oh I haven't thought about this all in years," Maya said. "The Gaunts, the Yaxleys..."

"Oh yes."

"Why're there only twenty-eight? There're a lot more pure-blood families aren't there?"

"Yes. A fair number of families protested that they weren't on the list, like the Crabbes and Goyles and the like, I assume. And there were other families like the Potters and Lupins that probably weren't all that disappointed not being included."

"Why weren't they on the list?"

She shrugged. "Dunno, maybe he didn't think they were good enough? And some might not have actually been pure-blood back then even if they are now, at least by more lenient standards. And there were the Weasleys – and maybe others, but I don't know – who protested the fact that they were on the list, because they had many Muggles in the family and were proud of it. So people started calling them blood-traitors. Which is really completely hypocritical, because it's impossible to be completely pure-blood."

"Why is it impossible?"

"It wasn't until the Statute of Secrecy when we went into hiding that that we really stopped marrying Muggles, because of the fear of being discovered. Before that, most families didn't have much of an issue with it. I mean, what choice did we have? And even the Gaunts and Lestranges aren't completely pure," she said with a knowing smirk.

"How do you know?"

"Because," she said with a grin. "The first Moon who came to England with William the Conqueror – the first wizard in the family – married a Muggle. His son William married a Gaunt, so their child is already not a pure-blood." Maya giggled. "And when whatever-her-name-was Lestrange married my ancestor two hundred years later, well, they weren't exacly marrying into a pure-blood family obviously." She grinned.

"Are you related to them all?"

"Of course," she said with a grimace. "Some more closely than others, thankfully." Maya snickered. "Though I suppose having Draco as a semi-close relative isn't as bad as now as it would have been had he remaind a Malfoy." Lena turned to Maya. "And we're related somehow."

"Of course."

"And your family's been magical since William?"

Lena smiled. "You sound like Daphne. As far as I know, we've always had a wizard in the family since the first William. Though we've had several Squibs too."

"But why do you emphasize that you're pure-blood if you really aren't and don't care about it?"

Lena stared at her, stumped. "I've never thought about that. It's just habit I suppose, since everyone I grew up with did too, even if my family didn't really care about it. For most of us, it's a way of separating us from Muggles even more, I think. On the other hand, being a Slytherin, it was safer to emphasize being a pure-blood. It's silly now that I think about it. It really shouldn't matter, should it? I don't see why we have to hide our Muggle ancestry, many of them are quite fascinating."

"Like who?" Natalie asked eagerly.

"Well I'm not sure if I should call them Muggles or Squibs since they're Muggles who're descended from Squibs."

"You know about the Squibs in your family?" Maya asked. "Not too many pure-bloods would keep track of such things."

"It was a little hard, I had to do some digging and a lot of that actually came from Muggle sources, since, as you say, most families don't keep track of Squibs. And the only reason I found out about them was because the were rather notorious. We've got two lines of Squibs actually." She chuckled. "Literally in one case."

"Oh?"

Arti groaned. "Here we go."

Lena frowned in concentration, ignoring her. "Let's see if I can remember all this," she said, taking a piece of parchment and scribbling on it. "I'll do this chronologically then. So back many generations – yes, like that," she said as Arti started humming _Joseph_ and Natalie joined in. "Warwick Mohun was born in the early 1600's. He had Charles. Charles married Philippa but it didn't go well. And it didn't last long, only a few years and long enough to produce a son and a daughter, I think. Charles was run through the stomach with a sword when acting as second to a Lord Cavendish in a duel shortly thereafter."

"How ghastly!" Maya cried, looking appalled.

"It's no different than having someone use a Severing Charm or worse on you. So he spent another year in agony before dying." Natalie looked a little unnerved. "A year later, Philippa was connected to another duel and that somehow led to her marriage to her second husband. Don't ask, I don't know. But enough of them and onto their son Charles who was quite a reprobate, even at age of sixteen. He married at seventeen, and this marriage didn't go well either. His wife drowned en route to Ireland."

"Lucky for him."

"I'm sure he thought so. And for her too. He had his first duel at eighteen and was wounded. He was also involved in an kidnapping attempt of an actress two nights later."

"He was busy," Maya observed. Graham was nodding eagerly, looking fascinated.

"After being acquitted of attempted kidnapping, Charles goes on to nearly kill a coachman, get into a fight with another soldier during one war or another, stab a captain after drinking at a tavern at Charing Cross, for which he was put in the Tower for murder. He became ill, was released on bail and soon thereafter pardoned. He was sent to the Tower again on murder charges but was acquitted."

"Anything he didn't do?" Dean asked.

"Think." Everyone else snickered. "After that, he entered politics and got into a duel with a duke, I think, over something, I don't remember what. Charles was mortally wounded but apparently was able to fatally wound his opponent as well. Though there's also another version put about by the duke's supporters that Charles' second killed him and fled to Ireland. This duel led to banning the use of swords and seconds in duels. The estate passed on to various relatives, including the daughter of a Nathaniel Mohun – whose relation to Charles, I couldn't quite ascertain – who married a Sir John Trelawny."

"As in Professor Trelawney's ancestor?"

"Might be."

"So that line became magical again."

"I suppose so."

"What about the other Squib?"

"The Squibb line – Squibb with two b's – is descended from Richard Mohun's son Maximilian, who was a Squib, while we're descended from his brother John, I think. Max married and had a son, named, of course, Max. Max Jr. married Anne Churchill and they had–"

"Max," the everyone chorused.

"Churchill? As in the Prime Minister?" Natalie asked.

"The who?" Arti asked.

"The head of the Muggle government, like the Minister for Magic."

"Ah."

"Maybe. I don't know. But really, it's cursed difficult to trace one's family when they're naming generation after generation the same names. Thankfully our parents were original."

"I'll say," Dean agreed.

"How do you remember all this?" Graham asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I think because I find it fascinating. I mean, how does Hermione memorise her textbooks? Anyway, back to Max. He married Elizabeth. They had a son named–"

"Max?" Graham guessed.

"Well, yes, but the line descends from his grandfather's namesake, Francis. Francis had a daughter named Judith, who married Thomas Squibb and the line still exists as far as I can tell."

"Wow. That's really funny."

"Isn't it? And that's not the best part."

"There's more?"

"Not about them, no. But we've got another branch that had at least two generations of women having affairs and having bastard children. One of them even went on to marry her lover after her divorcing her husband."

"Who?" Arti asked eagerly, her previous disinterest forgotten.

Lena thought for a moment. "Mary Boleyn's granddaughter Lettice who married Walter Deveroux and had a daughter Penelope. She then married the Earl of Leicester, with whom people think she was having an affair while she was married to Walter. Certainly both their spouses died of what seem to be suspicious circumstances."

"Who?"

"Robert Dudley."

"Oh!" Natalie said, eyes wide. "You're related to him?"

"Yes, that one. Very, very distantly. So they had a son, who died very young and Robert Dudley died not too long after that, leaving Lettice a wealthy widow for the second time."

"Lucky."

"Indeed. She married Christopher Blount, who, along with their second son were executed for treason."

"That's depressing," Lindz said, shaking her head.

"So her daughter also committed adultery?" Arti asked.

Lena nodded. "Penelope married a baron, I think. Their marriage was an unhappy one – I'm sensing a pattern – so she started having an affair with Charles Blount. I didn't want to take the time to figure out how the two Blounts were related. They had several children. She admitted to adultery and got a divorce from her husband but he denied her request to marry Blount and legitimise their children so they got married in secret and he claimed his children. Unfortunately this got them banished from court – that seems to happen a lot too – because it went against canon law. Penelope's son by her first marriage was also executed for treason."

"You sound like a snobbish pure-blood, reciting your genealogy," Maya teased.

Lena grimaced. "No, I don't. If I did, I'd know a lot more about my direct pure-blood ancestors. I know more about these Muggles than I do really about my direct ancestors since frankly they're much more interesting."

"You come by it honestly, it seems," Lindz said, looking amused.

"What?"

"Your rebelliousness."

Lena and Arti snickered.

"And I think that's enough for today," Arti said.

"But, but they're fascinating!"

"I'm sure. But you'll bore them to death."

"No," chorused Dean and Graham.

"Grandmother would be glad that we're only distantly related to these ruffians," Arti said with an exaggerated sniff.

"I told her that my having an illegitimate child was nothing compared to things they've done."

"What'd she say?" Arti asked.

"Oh, she said that we shouldn't be comparing ourselves to Muggles and the like. I stopped listening after that."

"This is what they should teach in History of Magic instead of all that rubbish about goblin rebellions," Dean said.

Graham nodded eagerly. "But Professor Jones is making things much more interesting than Binns did, which is great."

"You ought to write a book about your family," Dean said.

Lena laughed. "Maybe someday."

* * *

Leo Moon threw down the newspaper in exasperation.

"I'd ask what our daughters have done now, but you're reading the newspaper so it must be someone else. At least I hope it is."

"I would assume – I would hope – that if they did something drastic enough to land themselves in the papers we'd hear about it from them before seeing it in the _Daily Prophet_."

"I wouldn't count on it. Besides if they, heaven forbid, got themselves arrested or something I'm not sure an owl would get to us before the papers did."

"Of course. If they were here, they'd tell us that they wouldn't be stupid enough to get caught."

"Lena probably wouldn't." He chuckled. "Then again, she can't be so lucky every time. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Someone wrote an editorial saying that the Ministry should create a 'Committee on the Removal of Muggle Cultural Contamination.' "

"That sounds ridiculous."

"It _is_ ridiculous."He went back to his newspaper and began to read aloud.

**Muggle-borns Contaminating Wizarding Society**

" _'Muggle-borns witches and wizards, the children of Muggles with no known magical ancestry, have too long been accepted into the Wizarding world. Thanks to the misguided views of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw, these children have been educated at Hogwarts alongside pure-blood children with generations of magical ancestors, for centuries. This has been a colossal mistake._

_" 'Salazar Slytherin was correct in his view that only pure-bloods should be allowed at Hogwarts, and it is a shame and a detriment to our society that we did not follow his advice. Thankfully, not all magical institutions have been so misguided and Durmstrang has never permitted such students to mix with proper pure-blood children._

_" 'After centuries of Muggle persecution, the International Statute of Secrecy was enacted and the magical community went into hiding to protect our children form further persecution by Muggles. And yet, the Ministry of Magic, blatantly ignored – and continues to ignore – its own laws by continuing to accept Muggle-borns into Hogwarts and telling their families of the exact nature of the school their children will now be attending. The best and safest thing for the Wizarding community is to leave these Muggle-born children out in Muggle society so that no harm will come to us._

He signed in exasperation."But leaving them in the Muggle world is still a breach of the Statute! They're still performing magic even if they and their families don't know what it is. Bringing them into the Wizarding world is the best thing for them. Besides, how long will it be before they realise that the unexplained things they're doing is magic and we have witch hunts all over again?"

"But if they don't know what magic is, it's technically not a violation of the Statute. Otherwise how could Durmstrang only allow pure-bloods to attend and presumably leave Muggle-borns out in the world? And by that token, marrying Muggles is a violation of the Statute since I doubt that the magical spouse would be willing to hide their magic, or be able to hide their children's underage magic later on, so they have to be told at some point."

Leo turned to stare at his wife. "Whose side are you arguing?"

"I'm merely pointing out a technicality."

"I can see where our daughters get it from," he said with a wry smile. He went back to the article. " _'When these children do arrive at Hogwarts, they are completely ignorant of Wizarding culture, society and laws, with no knowledge of even the simplest spells, or even how to hold a quill. They must be taught to fly and how to properly use a wand. This severely impedes the progress of pure-blood and half-blood children who have been educated at home and already have basic knowledge of magical history, spell-casting and other important facets of Wizarding culture. Muggle-born students are eleven years behind. Pure- and half-blood children are held back through no fault of their own, when they should be allowed to learn at a pace that is not set for Muggle-born students who are unworthy of receiving education at Hogwarts.'_

"So teach them about magic earlier then. It's not the Muggle-borns's fault that they're ignorant if no one does anything about it until they get their letters. I never understood why no one does anything about Muggle-borns until they're old enough for Hogwarts."

"Tradition?"

"I suppose. That must be quite a shock. If we prepared them and their families earlier, say from birth, it would make things easier for everyone. Besides, once a Muggle-born learns about the Wizarding world, who would want to go back to something so mundane? Most of them – all that I know of – have been absorbed quite nicely, even if there are things they're unfamiliar with. They learn eventually. But still, they'd benefit if had something like Muggle Studies but about the magical world for Muggle-born students. It'd be easier for them to fit in. We already have a Society for the Support of Squibs after all."

"That's not a bad idea. I wonder why no one has thought of it before."

"The desire to keep Muggle-borns "in their place" no doubt. ' _Wizarding culture is far too complex to be taught at school, let alone in only seven years at Hogwarts. And it really should not be our responsibility to do so. And while Muggle-borns come into our world and are not forced to learn about our customs and society to help them integrate, generations of Hogwarts students have been taught Muggle Studies and the glories of Muggles.'_ "

"But they're being completely hypocritical," Kay said.

"Of course they are. _'It is not just Hogwarts students who should not be exposed to such people, but Wizarding society as a whole. Muggle-borns are woefully unprepared for our way of life and take jobs from those who truly deserve it, refusing to return to their proper place in the Muggle world where they belong.'_ "

"But that goes against the Code of Wand Use."

"Yes. _'Muggle-borns have lost no time in marrying pure-blooded wizards for generations, thinning out the magical blood of many noble and ancient families. Instead of being allowed to live among us, these people should be ejected from the Wizarding world and put back in the Muggle world where they belong and leave us in peace.'_

He set aside the newspaper, more gently this time.

"And I don't think I need to go on," he said.

"That's horrible."

"It's a stupid idea. Without Muggles and Muggle-borns we'd die out. Or all go mad since we'd have no choice but to keep marrying cousins. We're lucky we're all still sane. Well, most of us anyway. And because of all of the inbreeding, most families only have one or two children. If they'd marry Muggles and Muggle-borns it would increase the birth rate. Not that we'd want that, in most cases, but it'd make them happy that they'd have more children – especially sons – to continue the family line. And what easier way than to allow them to be accepted into the Wizarding world?

"The same could be said of your family. Unless Ollie has a boy that's the end. Of the male line at any rate."

"On the other hand, between the two of us, there are five children." He chuckled. "And here I've married a pure-blood and our daughters are going to marry pure-bloods. More or less."

"I'm not English. Well, I am, but my parents aren't. Besides, your brother married a Muggle. And telling _me_ that isn't going to solve anything."

"You want me to march into the Wizengamot and tell them that?"

"Why not? Someone has to do something. Our daughters already are."

"What about you then?" he shot back, not unkindly.

"I've been thinking about going back to work at St. Mungo's now that the girls are almost out of the house, as I'm sure they need all the help they can get. I'd have gone back sooner if raising them hadn't been a full-time job. I don't know how Molly Weasley managed."

"At least we'll only have one of them living with us after this. And then in a year, we get the house to ourselves for the first time in nearly twenty years. At last, some peace and quiet."

"What do you call the nine months they're at Hogwarts?"

"They're not really gone for that long. They come back every few months, don't they?"

"Only for a few weeks. Six at most during the summer holidays. Besides, since they won't be away at school, they'll probably come back more often."

"But for shorter durations."

"Oh hush, I know you miss them."

He ignored her and went back to his newspaper.

"Well? Are you just gong to sit there all day and do nothing about it? You were quite enthusiastic a few minutes ago."

"All right, all right," he said, getting up and walking out of the room. He cameback a few minutes later, wearing a cloak.

She smiled up at him. "I'm glad we're finally getting more involved. It's about time. Even if the war will be over before you accomplish anything."

"How can you say that?"

"Given the amount of time it takes any committee of wizards to decide anything, let alone something like this, the war will be long over before you reach a decision."

"Thank you for your confidence," he said dryly.

"And while you're out, I can start on my application. Though of course I'll have to have some remedial lessons or something since it's been quite a long time."

"I'm glad one of us will accomplish something while I'm out," he said before Disappparating.

"Did you accomplish anything?" Kay asked when he returned a few hours later.

"Somewhat," he said, taking off his cloak and hanging it up before joining her in the sitting room. "We've decided to create a Commission on the Cultural and Economic Absorption of Muggle-borns."

"A Commission to what?"

"The Commission on the Cultural and Economic Absorption of Muggle-borns," he repeated as he sat down.

"Which helps integrate Muggle-borns into the Wizarding world?"

"And gives the pure-bloods who don't want them an incentive to do so. Teach them how to act like pure-bloods – to the extent possible – and so on. We discussed starting classes for adults and perhaps adding a course at Hogwarts. We'll work all that out I'm sure. In the meantime, we'll write our own letter to the editor."

"That's a start," she said, nodding approvingly.

* * *

"I'm going to have a lot of fun running around the grounds next week," Lena said to Arti as they walked back from Hagrid's Place.

"Don't get lost. On second thought, I wouldn't miss you." Lena rolled her eyes.

Lena had gone along to watch Arti practice. She was a little frightened by her sister and was glad they were on the same side. She'd hate to be at the other end of her wand in a duel.

"I never expected you to be good at duelling," Lena said.

"Oh?"

"You've got a kneazle whisker wand. They aren't supposed to be a powerful as unicorn hair and so on."

"Shut up, Foxface," Arti snapped, digging her wand none too gently into Lena's ribs. "I could beat you in a duel any day, trust me."

"Hey!" Lena said indignantly. "Not necessarily. Gun beats wand since you don't have to waste time thinking of or saying spells."

"We'll see about that."

"I wonder if I could do that," Lena said half to herself.

"Do what?" Arti asked.

Lena didn't answer. She closer her eyes and thought about what it felt like to transform into her Animagus form, but concentrated on changing only her head. Her face lengthened and her ears began to move. Her hearing and sense of smell increased significantly, while the rest of her body remained human. Tentatively, she reached up to touch her face, feeling fur. She grinned triumphantly and looked at Arti, though she felt rather odd being able to only see in black and white.

"Anubis, Guardian of the Scales."

Lena changed her head back to human. "I thought he was a jackal."

"Close enough. And please don't do that again, it wasn't pretty."

* * *

Lena was sure that Professor Flitwick regretted teaching his seventh-year Charms class the Caterwauling Charm every year. It had taken them several days to learn how to do it properly, but when they did, it was incredibly loud, and left everyone's ears ringing for quite sometime afterward.

"I don't think I ever want to do that again," Maya said as they left.

"What?" Lena asked loudly.

"I said," Maya repeated, louder this time, then stopped. "You're having me on."

"Yes," Lena said, shaking her head in a vain attempt to get rid of the ringing. "This'd have been useful to know when I was younger. It'd have kept Arti out of my room."

Maya chuckled. "It's thinks like that that make me glad I'm an only child. You know, would be able to use something like the Caterwauling Charm to warn Muggles that Death Eaters are coming?"

"I've never thought about that," Lena admitted. "Mybe."

"Maybe we can bring it up at the next DA meeting."

* * *

Maya and Lena slipped out of the great oak doors after dinner on the twenty-seventh. They ran across the grounds, giddy as children. Arriving at Hagrid's Place, they went inside and collapsed onto the floor.

"Thank goodness we can transform with clothes on," Lena said, dusting off her robes. "It'd be very uncomfortable if we couldn't."

"Yes," Maya agreed. "And expensive."

It had been a long time since she had seen Maya transform into a werewolf. Lena had only seen her do it once or twice, preferring to let her spend her full moons with Lee. She had tried to convince herself that Maya preferred to do so in private, but of could not deny that she was also extremely reluctant to see Maya transform and deal with the emotions it would no doubt evoke. But she knew she owed it to Maya to be there now that Lee was gone.

Lena transformed, still not used to the feeling of shifting bones and muscles and appendages as she changed. The transformation took only a few minutes, though as yet, it felt longer. She shook herself and lay down, waiting for Maya. She was nervous, both as a human and fox, watching Maya. The process was not a pretty one. She was too fixated on what was happening to Maya to fully appreciate what she could now perceive with her heightened senses.

Maya's nose lengthened and her jaw stretched. There was an odd sound which Lena realised was her bones grinding and she shivered. Her ears now pointed and furry and were sliding up toward the top of her head. Next, a tail began to grow at the base of her spine. Her her legs, arms and fingers shortened, her feet replaced by rough pads. Her knees buckled and she fell forward. Within a few minutes, her transformation was complete. Maya stood gazing at her, then she opened her mouth in a grin. Both Lean's human and fox mind were very conscious of the fact that those teeth could snap her in half very easily. Her hair changed to fur, going from long and black to shaggy and brown.

Abruptly her fox senses surfaced and she became aware of her surroundings. Everything came alive in an explosion of sound, smell and sight. She supposed that she should have panicked when she smelled Maya, but she didn't. Maybe her human mind was in control enough to know that she wasn't a threat. She focused on all the other things there were out there. Mice scurried under leaves, insects crawled beneath the pine-needles littering the ground. She could smell a dead rabbit somewhere. A sound made her ears perk and she turned to find the source.

She started to run toward it, or tried to at any rate. A few steps and she stumbled, rolling to the ground. After untangling herself, she trotted along. Her mind was in overdrive and she was having a hard time trying to process everything. It was all so interesting. She all but forgot Maya as she scampered around, delighting in everything. Sights, smells and sounds blurred together as they ran, but her fox instincts could sort out each one.

After a time, she remembered Maya and went back to her to find her lying down in the grass, watching indulgently.

<Come on!> she cried.

<All right, all right,> Maya said getting up.

And they were off. They sailed across the grounds, jumping over logs and rocks and skirting around trees. They were soon near the Whomping Willow. Lena could smell many creatures, several wolves and other canids and felines, though some of those scents were very old. There were horses – thestrals her human mind supplied – and what she assumed to be hippogriffs, feeding at the moment in the Forbidden Forrest. It made her hungry and her hunting instincts came out in full force.

She sniffed and grinned to herself. There were dozens of animals nearby. She could hear a mouse in the grass some fifty feet away. She stopped and stared, crouching low and slowly moving closer. There was a scurry of movement and she jumped into the air, coming down on top of it. Or so she thought until she realised that there was nothing beneath her paws. She slumped in defeat. Maya gave a sympathetic whine, then growled encouragingly.

A moment later, Lena heard something slightly larger and sniffed. This time it was a rabbit. She crouched low and moved slowly forward, using her ears and nose to locate her prey. Then the rabbit bolted and the chase was on. It zigzagged across the ground, but her instincts were able to keep her at pace with the rabbit. Within a few minutes, she was nearly on it. But the rabbit veered off to the left and suddenly a large head appeared and caught the rabbit in its teeth. Lena didn't have enough time to stop or turn and she ran straight into whatever had just eaten her second dinner.

Stumbling backwards, she blinked, shaking her head to clear it. It smelled like a living thing, though not one she could identify. She stared for a moment before her mind registered what she was seeing: a large head with fangs the length of her arm and empty eyes staring unseeingly at her. And then she understood. It was a snake. A very large snake. Her ears flattened against her head as she stared in horror, letting out a blood-curdling scream. Then she turned and bolted, running straight into Maya this time, knocking her to the ground.

After untangling herself, she started running again and didn't stop until she had reached the shores of the Black Lake and practically fell in. She lay down, panting. Maya nuzzled her and lay down. She was shaking and making odd huffing noises. It took a moment before Lena realised she was laughing.

"You should have seen the look on your face," she seemed to be saying.

Lena growled angrily, her ears ears now lying backwards but turned slightly so that the backs showed.

Maya drew herself up. <Oh you don't scare me.>

She paused and tilted her head to the side as though she wanted to say more, then sighed in frustration.

Lena threw herself at Maya and soon the two of them were tumbling and rolling, all thoughts of the snake forgotten. They stopped when they both fell into the lake and Lena got a crash course in learning how to swim as a fox.

* * *

 

"Is everything all right, Argus?" Letha asked when she came upon Filch staring out the windows and rubbing his eyes and blinking. Mrs. Norris was walking between his legs, tail up and hissing slightly.

"There's a wolf – a werewolf by the looks of it – and some kind of small animal out near the Forbidden Forrest," Filch replied.

Letha turned to see where he was looking, suppressing a smile. "Really? I don't see anything." She looked at him with concern. “Seeing things no one else can see isn’t a good sign, even in the Wizarding world. Are you sure you aren't ill? Maybe you should go to see Madam Pomfrey. She could give you a Pepperup Potion. Or perhaps you should just go to bed. You've been working too hard."

"I–I suppose you're right," Filch muttered before shuffling off, Mrs. Norris following on his heels.

* * *

Maya tilted her head back and howled. "OOOOOWWWWWWW-yowwwwww-oooooo!"

Over and over Maya howled, and despite the fact that it sent chills up her spine and made her fur stand on end, Lena thought it was a beautiful sound. She sensed that this was a way of warning other wolves of their presence. Not, she hoped, that that would be a problem. She had no desire to see any untamed werewolves. Or real wolves for that matter. After a moment, Lena joined in, yipping. Their curious duet went on for a few minutes before they stopped.

They spent the next several hours exploring the grounds, including having an unfortunate run-in with several flocks of pixies they inadvertently disturbed when they started dropping stones in an old well. Unable to think of anything to do, they ran. This turned out to be a bad idea when the pixies flew after them. They ran to Hagrid's place and threw themselves inside, slamming the door shut just in time. A moment later, a series of thumps indicated that the pixies were safely on the other side.

After catching her breath, Lena turned human. "We are never going back on the grounds on a full moon," she said. Maya nodded heartily in agreement.

Lena change back into her Animagus form and they fell asleep, waking up early the next morning to sneak back into the castle.

"I don't suppose we could stay here and sleep a little longer?"

"You could, but I've got Herbology after breakfast."

"I'm so glad we don't lose our clothes when we transform. It'd be damned awkward otherwise."

Maya nodded. "And cold."

"So how exactly are we getting back inside?" Lena asked as she followed Maya across the grounds toward the lake.

"That," Maya said, pointing toward grove of birch trees a quarter of a way around the lake.

"Er...  
"You'll see."

They walked a ways into the grove of birch trees.

"Or to be more precise, that," she said pointing to a collection of three statues all standing around a stone circle. They were three women, one holding a spindle, one a ruler and the third a pair of shears.

"The Fates," Lena said after a moment.

Maya nodded and stepped forward into the stone circle, gesturing for Lena to join her.

"You have to tap the spindle, the ruler and the shears with your wand," Maya explained as she did so.

"And then wha-?" Lena began.

Suddenly the floor vanished beneath their feet and the two of them were falling and tumbling into the darkness. Lena was too scared to scream. After what seemed an eternity, they landed in an ungraceful heap on a cold floor. They spent several moments sneezing uncontrollably. Dust billowed around them, making it impossible to see.

"Ow," Lena groaned.

"Where are we?" Maya asked.

"How would I know?" Lena asked irritably, trying to keep her voice from shaking. "You're the one who knew where we were going."

Maya groaned. "I don't think I want to do that again."

"No," Lena agreed, gingerly getting up and dusting herself off before giving Maya a hand up. "How'd you know what to do in the first place?"

"Harry."

"Of course. He could have at least warned us about it."

"I'm not sure he knew exactly what would happen, even if he knew about the secret passageway itself."

They looked around and realised that they were in a dungeon, which judging by the cobwebs and dust, had not been used in a long time.

"You all right?" Maya asked.

"I think so. You?"

"In need of a shower," Maya said attempting to shake the dust out of her hair. It didn't do any good.

"Me too."

They lit their wands and picked their way through the dust and cobwebs. Luckily the halls were empty.

"You don't have far to go," Maya said.

"I might not, but I still don't know how to get to my common room. And I'm sure there's a shortcut somewhere for you to use."

"On the second floor."

"Oh, what was it you wanted to say last night?" Lena asked as they started walking.

"Hm?"

"After we ran away from the snake and the pixies and were at Hagrid's Place, you looked like you wanted to say something."

"Oh, did I? I don't remember."

It took about half an hour for them to find a familiar hallway.

"See you soon then," Maya said before she turned toward the kitchens. "There's a shortcut on the second floor."

Lena waved at her before going down the hallway toward the Slytherin common room. Luckily, everyone was at breakfast and the dormitories and the bathroom deserted, which Lena was glad for. She took a long shower to get what seemed like a pound of dust out of her hair, contemplating getting it cut as short as Arti's. Afterwards, she went up to the Great Hall for breakfast, realising that she was quite hungry. Maya was already sitting at the Gryffindor table when she sat down at with the Slytherins.

"Hope you had fun last night," Arti said, handing Lena a mug of coffee as she sat down.

Lena shrugged. "As fun as it was running around the grounds, there are parts of last night I'd rather not repeat."

"Oh?"

"We had an encounter with a fifty-foot snake, several dozen pixies and lots and lots of dust."

Arti sniggered. "Poor you," she said unsympathetically.

Lena rolled her eyes. "I'm serious. There's a fifty foot snake in the Forbidden Forrest. I mean it's fangs were probably about as long as I am tall!"

Arti shrugged, seemingly unperturbed by this piece of news. "I've seen worse in Care of Magical Creatures. And if Hagrid can find a thestral and a hippogriff there, then I'm not surprised that there's a basilisk."

"Right," Lena said, taking a bite of a piece of toast.

"Were you wearing socks?" Arti asked suddenly.

Lena stared at her. "What in the name of Merlin's fuzzy striped hat do socks have to do with anything?"

"Well, were you?"

"We were animals. Of course not."

"ORGY!" she cried. Lena turned bright red and slid under the table as the entire Great Hall turned to stare at them.

"Are you offering?" someone called from down the table. Then everyone fell silent as Snape stood at his place from the High Table to glare down at them. Arti gulped, choking back a giggle.

"The random howling of salacious words over breakfast is not the sort of conduct I wish to encourage in my students, Miss Moon. Ten points from Slytherin."

That shut Arti up. Lena grinned smugly as Snape sat back down. As she crawled back onto the bench, Lena glanced over to see Professor Black laughing. She had a feeling that they were providing who Hermione called her Pack-parents quite a lot of entertainment. This time at least, Lena didn't mind.

"You know very well it was just Maya and me and even if it wasn't, _that_ wouldn't be happening."

"It still counts."

Lena decided that it was no use arguing.

Maya caught up with her on the way out of the Great Hall to Charms.

"That was fun," she said, giggling.

Lena scowled slightly at her. "For you maybe, but I'd rather not have a repeat performance."

"Of what? Last night or this morning?

"Both?"

"What, scared of your own House mascot?"

"If it's that big, yes! How would you like to run into a lion that was ten times bigger than a normal one?"

"I see your point. I wonder how it got there?" Maya mused.

"I'm not sure I want to know. No, I don't want to know. And I also do not want to know whatever else is in the Forbidden Forrest."

"Oh, but it would be fun! And it can't be any worse than that."

"I won't thank you if I get eaten."

"Did you see it's eyes?"

"It's eyes? It's eyes?" Lena asked incredulously. "I was looking at its fangs, thank you!"

"It's eyes were damaged. It had a layer of skin over the sockets."

"And that's supposed to be reassuring? It's fangs were still in top shape."

Maya shrugged. "Just wondered what happened to it is all."

"I'm not sure I want to know."

* * *

Professor Black asked Lena and Maya to stay after class that afternoon. They exchanged curious looks as they waited for the others to leave.

"I suggest you be a bit more discreet in your monthly excursions. You were seen last night, though luckily I was able to convince him that it was all in his head. Not, I suppose that there would have been much of a problem if you had been caught. Your only crime, if you could call it that, was being out after curfew."

"Filch?" Maya guessed.

"Who else? No one else would be gullible enough. Except maybe Lockhart," Lena pointed out.

Maya shuddered. "I don't want him anywhere near me, transformed or otherwise."

"Just be glad it wasn't Lockhart or he'd have tried whatever that spell was he said he'd used in _Wanderings with Werewolves._ Or, he'd probably just run away, the lying coward that he was."

"Now, I won't have you disparaging a professor, even if he is dead. _Especially_ if he's dead as he has no way of rebutting your criticism." Lena opened her mouth to give an insincere apology but Professor Black continued. "But considering that he was an idiot and a liar, not to mention possessed by Voldemort, I think an exception can be made." 

* * *

 "How're things going with Lee and the others?" Arti asked Maya.

The Pride plus Arti were sitting in the courtyard, enjoying the last few days of warm weather.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? The twins nearly blew up the kitchen."

"Theirs?" Graham asked.

"No, at the Pepper Pot. They sometimes go over to er, 'help,' " Maya said, making the girls snicker.

"What'd the twins do that nearly blew up the kitchen?" Natalie asked.

"They tried to put out a grease fire with water."

"You aren't supposed to do that?" Graham asked as Natalie snickered, shaking her head.

Maya shook her head. "You're just supposed to cover it. Trying to put it out with water makes things explode."

"Sorry to have missed that," Arti said with a grin.

"There are days I wonder that Adrian and Roger haven't burned their flat down," Lena muttered, shaking her head.

"They've got Buttercup to do the cooking though," Art pointed out.

"Yes. And everything else by the sounds of it. If it weren't for being in the Red Shepherds Roger wouldn't have anything to do all day."

"Hence the term, idle rich," Maya said. "Which my parents were."

"And ours," Lena agreed. "Well, sort of. And certainly not anymore."

"Oh?"

"I haven't told you? Father read an editorial in the _Daily Prophet_ the other day about someone wanting to expel Muggle-borns from the Wizarding world." Everyone looked horrified.

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"Because the author – and many pure-blood wizards – feel that Muggle-borns don't fit in well, because they spend the first eleven years of their lives in the Muggle world and aren't familiar with anything to do with the Wizarding world when they get to Hogwarts, let alone when they get jobs afterwards. Not to mention, taking jobs from pure-bloods and marrying them, thereby thinning out the blood and so on and so on."

"What does your father want to do?" Dean asked.

"He got a group of friends together to write their own editorial, but they also wanted to create a committee to establish classes at Hogwarts and for adults to help Muggle-borns acclimate."

"That's not a bad idea," Dean agreed. "I wouldn't mind that. There's so much I don't know. Not that I'm not learning a lot from you and everyone else."

Natalie nodded in agreement.

"And none of us are idle rich either," Arti said.

"Even if there wasn't a war, Roger'd probably be out helping the twins and Lee with the shop and so on. It's Adrian that doesn't have anything to do."

"Except stay up with Zach at night."

Maya giggled. "Does he?"

"Yes. Though he's getting bored with it."

"Just wait until Zach learns how to crawl."

"Oh, speaking of house-elves," Maya said suddenly after a minute of silence, "you wouldn't know anyone who could spare one, would you? Crystal's got her hands full at the Pepper Pot and could definitely use some help with the dishes so she can focus on cooking."

"As a matter of fact, I do," Lena said. "I'll ask him if he minds."

"Him?" Maya and Arti asked in unison.

"Nott. He freed his elf when he...left so she couldn't be used as a pawn."

"Ah," Maya said, nodding. "That might work."

"Unfortunately, that makes us about even," Arti said with a slight frown.

"Is that _all_ you think about?" Maya asked, exasperated.

"Pretty much," Lena said with a smirk.

"Who would have thought that the likes of Theodore Nott would be claiming sanctuary with us and his house-elf would be helping a restaurant full of blood-traitors and a Muggle?"

"I'm sure his grandparents are rolling in their graves. And his parents would die of shock. And his roommates – well most of them – would be horrified."

"All the more reason for him to do it," Arti said. "Besides, Astoria'd probably approve, which I'm sure he'd like."

* * *

 Harry corned Maya and Lena at the entrance to Sanctuary on Saturday. "So, Sangre told me about these two little critters – well little to her anyway – she met in the Forest the other night. I assume you were the 'small excitable one,' " he said, nodding at Lena.

"That's a way to put it," Maya muttered.

"Who?" Lena asked, ignoring her.

"The big snake in the Forbidden Forrest."

"Wait, that snake has a name?!" she demanded.

Harry nodded. "Spanish for 'blood'. Makes sense, Salazar's a Spanish name too..."

Maya had a conniption fit as Lena's jaw dropped and she stared at Harry incredulously. He leaned against the wall and waited until Maya had stopped laughing.

"I...need to sit down," Lena said weakly.

Harry pointed his wand toward the cave Summoned a chair from inside Sanctuary. A loud crash and a muffled yelp and then the chair came skidding to a halt behind Lena who sank gratefully into it. Maya was laughing all over again. Lena glared at her. Harry half-shrugged, then resumed leaning against the wall.

When Maya had gotten control of herself, she looked at Lena. "He might be keeping a straight face, but his scent says he's doing the same thing on the inside." Harry glared at Maya. "Sorry, it's a Pride thing."

This time it was Lena's turn to laugh.

After a moment Maya asked, "So that really was– is –Slytherin's snake?"

"Yes. And basilisk, thank you."

"The one that Petrified people our third year?"

"Yes. She can't anymore, because her eyes are damaged."

"Maya noticed that," Lena said nodding, then turned to Maya. "You knew what it was, didn't you?" Maya nodded. "I just thought it was a really big snake that'd lived in the Forrest for a long time." She turned back to Harry. "I still can't believe that she's...and that you can talk to her...She's been trapped in the castle somewhere all that time?" Harry nodded. "Poor thing. And of course he named her Sangre."

"You didn't happen to see Aragog did you?" Harry asked.

"Who? Or should I say what?" Maya asked, frowning.

"An acromantula that lives in the Forbidden Forrest with his family. Deep in the Forrest though."

"We didn't go too far in."

"Probably wise," Harry agreed.

"Is there anything else you need to warn us about?" Maya asked weakly.

"No, just a herd of hippogriffs, unicorns and thestrals, a Blast-Ended Skrewt – no, wait, they're all dead, never mind – a colony of centaurs and a few bowtruckles... But most of the creatures in the Forrest don't attack you unless you antagonise them. And they're usually deep in the Forrest."

" 'Just' he says," Lena said, shaking her head in disgust.

"I think the only creatures that don't fall into that category would be the unicorns."

"And even they are can go berserk."

"Really?"

"You don't remember that berserk unicorn our second year?" Lena asked as they followed Harry deeper into Sanctuary.

"Oh, that's right."

They were interrupted by a group of roughly five wizards who walked past them singing raucously.

_Heigh-ho, heigh-ho_

_It's off to work we go!_

"Must they do that every time?" Hannah asked as she joined Lena and Maya.

"Oh let them have their fun," Maya said.

The bathrooms, thanks to the anonymous help, were going smoothly. They hazarded that the bathrooms would be done quite soon and free them up to help with the entrances. And now that they were nearly done, Dean and Terry had grudgingly agreed to allow a few girls to start decorating them, which they were doing with wild abandon.

"At least this'll keep them out of our hair," Terry muttered and Dean nodded in agreement.

None of them had realised how much work the entrances would take. The main entrance from the harbour was finished and now they were working on three tunnels, one to Hagrid's Place, one that connected to the secret passageway behind the mirror on the fourth floor and one to a cave in Hogsmeade.

"Yet another way to sneak to Hogsmeade," Lindz said happily.

"Why do you need one? You're old enough to go," Lena countered.

"Yes, but we only go once a month."

"Besides, there's already the passageway behind the humpbacked witch, what more do you need?" Arti asked. "You don't have to leave the castle to use that one. And it gets you closer to Hogsmeade, considering that it comes out in the basement of Honeydukes."

"Really?" Heidi asked excitedly.

"Yes. Er, we probably shouldn't have told you that."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear it then," Hannah said with a wink.

* * *

"What is _that_?" Lena asked, pointing to a picture in Maya's Herbology textbook of what looked like a pulsating grey cactus.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_."

"Bless you."

"No," Maya said, laughing. "It's a type of plant. The boils spit out Stinksap if it feels threatened. Which I don't think is too hard."

"Eurgh."

"I quite agree. I'm just glad no one's thought to cross-breed this with something like Devil's Snare or a Fanged Geranium."

"That sounds like a plant version of those Skrewts Hagrid had. You better not say that in Sprout's hearing, it might give her ideas."

"She wouldn't do that. Which, now that I think about it, I'm surprised Fred and George never attempted such a thing. And _no,_ do _not_ give them any ideas _._ We don't need any more dangerous things, living or otherwise in their hands."

"Yes, Mother," Lena said meekly.

* * *

 On Tuesday morning, Uncle Andy's owl arrived with a bulky envelope for Arti.

"What's that?"

"I told Aunt Áine what I wanted to be for Halloween and she sent back a few ideas. What do you think?" she asked, unfolding several rolls of parchment. "She wants me to pick one so she can make it for me."

"Will she have enough time?"

"She said she would. Mother offered to help and I'm sure if they used magic, it wouldn't take long."

The first picture of a shimmering skirt – Lena couldn't tell exactly what colour it was, it could have been grey or grey-green or even grey-blue – calf-length dress. The jacket was steel grey with a burgundy collar with red edging along the bodice and sleeves. The top half of the jacket resembled a corset, with off-white lace across the top. The lower half of the jacket was gathered at the back and formed a sort of tail.

"Ooh," Arti breathed. "I like this one. Though I suppose it's not much different from wearing our regular school robes every day."

"I do too. I can call you Grey Duck then."

Arti scowled at her. "Fine, I won't let you see the rest of them."

"I'm sorry."

Arti sighed heavily. "Oh all right." She paused and looked back at the picture. "I suppose I'll have to wear a corset and petticoats?"

"You don't have to. But if you wanted it to look authentic, I think so."

"It might be fun to try it on once."

The next picture was a bright peach ball gown with orange trim along the collar and cuffs. Lena and Arti exchanged grimaces.

"It's beautiful, but maybe a different colour. More reddish maybe."

Lena nodded. "This'd make you look like a pumpkin. It might suit Parkinson, but definitely not you. What about this one?" she asked, gesturing at the last piece of parchment.

Arti set aside the picture of the peach gown and they both gasped at the third picture. It was a golden gown, the cuffs and collar trimmed with lace. The dress seemed to shine. A pale blue-grey cape with embroidered red roses and edged in pale grey fur accompanied the dress.

"This is perfect," Arti breathed.

Lena nodded, eyes wide, feeling a bit jealous.

Arti pulled a roll of parchment out from her bag and scribbled a reply before tying it to the owl's leg.

"I can't wait for Halloween," Arti said, grinning excitedly.

"Luckily for Adrian he just has to wear dress robes and a black cloak more or less. You'll just have to figure out how you want to handle the whole pumpkin-head thing."

"That's true. I hadn't thought about his costume yet."

"I'm sure he'll be glad to hear it."

"It wasn't like I forgot about him or anything!" Arti protested. "I just hadn't thought about it. There's a difference."

"Right."

"Oh, shut up," Arti said irritably.

"What about shoes?"

"Can't we conjure some for the evening?"

"How Cinderella of you. At least your dress won't disappear at midnight. Though I'm sure he – and every other boy here – would like it if it did."

Arti rolled her eyes. "Unless you have a pair I could borrow."

"You mean steal? Because I never seem to get them back."

"Steal is such a harsh word," she said sweetly. "I'll give them back. Eventually."

Lena sighed. "I'll buy you a pair of shoes when we're in Hogsmeade."

Arti hugged her. "Thank you."

* * *

 It had rained all day Saturday, and everyone was in a sour mood as they sat in the common room after dinner.

"What was that?" a first-year boy suddenly, gaping out the window.

"Oh, probably the giant squid," Matt said, over the irritable grumbling of some sixth-year boys, without looking up. "He likes to come by and wave."

"There's a giant squid in the lake?" the boy asked.

"Sure, you didn't see him when you came over in the boats?"

"No. Is he friendly?"

"Yeah. Dennis Creevey fell in the lake and the squid put him back in the boat."

"And the mermaids will come over sometimes," Elayne added.

"Oh!" Astrid said, grinning. "I'd like to see one."

"No you wouldn't," Arti said. "Not these at any rate, they're ugly."

"But mermaids are supposed to be pretty!" Astrid protested.

"The pretty ones, like the ones in Muggle storybooks all live in warmer climates. The ones in cold places are ugly."

Astrid frowned. "Really?"

"Ah, you weren't here for the Triwizard Tournament. The champions got to see some. Said they had grey skin and dark green tentacles and yellow eyes." Astrid made a face. "You'll learn about them in Defence. Or Care of Magical Creatures if you take it."

Astrid nodded and everyone went back to her homework.

"Is it just me, or is Flora Carrow spending less time with Hestia these days?" Arti asked quietly, nodding at the girl in question as she glanced through her Transfiguration notes.

"I think she is," Lena said, smiling.

Usually the Carrow twins were inseparable, but since the revelation of the Parkinson's association with Muggles, Flora had been spending less time with her sister and former friends and more time with Daphne and Astoria, the former of whom had apparently cut off all ties with Parkinson as well. For that matter, many of Parkinson's gang of giggling girls were also ignoring her as well. Of course Hestia did not approve and kept shooting withering glances at her, which Flora ignored.

"The Slytherin House Schism."

"You know, that's kind of catchy."

* * *

"Hogsmeade in two weeks," Maya said excitedly as they were walking to lunch.

"I know. I just hope it doesn't snow or rain. It seems to be getting cold unusually early this year."

"And your birthday's the day after." Lena grinned. "Too bad it's not the same day."

She shrugged. "I'm turning eighteen, it's not as though that's anything too exciting."

"You know, the twins have been thinking about buying property in Hogsmeade."

"Really? Where?"

"I don't know for sure. We can ask Lee when we see him."

"Filch will be horrified."

"Yes, he would be. He really should retire. At the rate things are going now, this job will kill him."

"He'll come back as a ghost, I'm sure. As much as he complains about us, he certainly seems to enjoy his job, even if he's disappointed that Umbridge isn't here anymore."

"Oh lovely. That'll be just what we need."

 


	22. One Short Day

_Two months old, he looks up at you_

_How his smile melts your heart_

_You want to say, "Stop, time"_

_Don't move on_

_Even as you watch that look is gone_

_Then he's two, such a little man_

_So alive and so smart_

_Again you say, "Stop, time"_

_Stay just this way_

_But the future comes and he can't stay_

_Nobody warns you of this parent's paradox_

_You want your kid to change and grow_

_But when he does, another child you've just begun to know_

_Leaves forever_

**"Stop, Time”,** _**Big: The Musical** _

***

They had finished brewing Veritaserum in Potions. Professor Black smirked at Lena when she went to give her a vial of her completed potion.

"Not that I needed this to find out what I did, but had I felt so inclined, I could have tested your batch on you to see how well you did."

Lena nodded dumbly, then went back to her seat to clean up.

"Merlin," she said quietly to Maya as they left the classroom a few minutes later. "She's terrifying."

"If you wouldn't keep doing things to make her act like that to you, then she wouldn't be."

"One thing! I did one thing!"

"I'd say that was a pretty big 'one thing.' "

* * *

Pansy Parkinson smiled to herself as she watched Daphne and Theo working together on the Imperturbable Charm. At the end of the lesson, she took advantage of Theo talking to Blaise to sidle up to Daphne. She put an arm around Daphne's shoulders, making her start slightly and look curiously at her.

"You know he likes you, don't you?" Pansy asked quietly as she led Daphne toward the door, making sure that Blaise and Theo stayed out of earshot.

"Who? Blaise?"

"No," she said, with an exasperated sigh. "Theo."

"What?" Daphne asked, turning to look at him.

"Don't look at him," Pansy hissed.

"Right," Daphne said, ducking her head slightly as they walked past. "But how do you know?"

"Because I heard him talking to Blaise the other day. I didn't mean to eavesdrop of course, but we were in the library and they were sitting at the next table..."

"Theo was talking about _me_?" Daphne asked in disbelief. "Are you sure?" 

"Oh, definitely."

"He does't like me. How can he?" Daphne asked, though a spark of hope began to bubble inside her.

"Of course he likes you," Pansy cooed. "Haven't you noticed all the looks he's been giving you?"

"But what about Astoria?"

"Oh, you know how boys are. He's only pretending to like her so he can see how you react. He's afraid to ask you directly. I mean, you aren't exactly very approachable."

"No, I suppose I'm not." Daphne smiled ruefully.

"Besides – and forgive me for saying so – but Astoria's a bit...clingy, shall we say. He's probably finding it hard to tell her that he doesn't like her as much as she thinks he does. As him to Hogsmeade."

"I will," Daphne said with a smile. "Thank you."

"Of course. I hope you get what you deserve." 

Pansy smiled in satisfaction as she watched Daphne hurry to catch up with Theodore.

* * *

They walked past Sanctuary. Most of the four tunnels were nearly complete. The four Slytherins had finally come up with a solution – a combination of Girding and Strengthening Potions – which had done the trick. On top of the tunnels, someone – Lena had a sneaking suspicion about their identity – had also discovered the Vanishing Cabinets which would allow people to go from the Pepper Pot straight to Sanctuary.

The bathrooms were done, except for some finishing touches. They had let several of the boys have their fun testing the toilets by letting them flush them continuously for five minutes. The girls had no idea how they found this so amusing, but it kept them out of the way for a while.

Several of the participants were taking bets on whether this would all be completed by Halloween, which probably explained the sudden burst in productivity during the first weeks of October.

* * *

They had started studying Voldemort's first rise to power in History of Magic. None of them remembered any of the first war of course, but living during the second war made everything all too real to them. Many of the seventh-years had friends or relatives who had been affected by the first and second wars.

Like Professor Longbottm the year before, Professor Jones used her own experiences to teach them about the war. By the end of the class, everyone felt a little depressed and were glad to have their first Hogsmeade trip to look forward to next week.

Neither Lena, nor Arti or Maya slept very much the night before. In fact they weren't really sure whether they had slept at all. They found themselves in the Great Hall long before anyone else arrived.

"It's nice to have a quiet breakfast once in a while,” Arti said.

"Yes,” Maya agreed. As there was no one to object, they had decided to sit at the Gryffindor table together.

"Quite a different perspective from this end of the room,” Lena observed. 

Maya laughed. "I wish we could go now.”

"Me too.”

"Maybe we could–” Arti began.

"No,” Lena said firmly.

"Why not? You did!” Arti pointed out.

"Yes, but things were different then. Safer. Besides, I only took the secret passageway once to get the underage students to Hogsmeade for Maya's birthday.” 

"I suppose,” Arti said grudgingly.

"Besides, they won't be here yet. And I doubt the stores'll be open either. So we might as well wait."

They waited impatiently for the rest of the students to arrive and eat. In fact they had gotten up so early that they ended up having a second breakfast before lining up at the oak doors as Filch checked them off his list. Their impatience increased significantly as the new security measures meant that he had to go over each of them with a Security Sensor. 

"Oh, for Merlin's sake,” Arti groaned. "Are they going to do this _every_ time?”

"Looks like it,” Lena agreed glumly. 

"Do they actually do any good?"

"I have no idea."

"It'd do more good if they searched us on the way _back_ not the way out, since it won't matter that what we're taking to Hogsmeade."

"They might, since we all have to come back. I mean, they searched us when we came off the Hogwarts Express."

When they were finally cleared by Filch, they took off down the road toward Hogsmeade. It was cold and even with all of the layers they had on, somehow the wind still soaked through. Huddled together, they hurried along toward High Street where they found Adrian waiting for them. 

"Lee said he's got something to finish up at the shop but he'd be right over.”

"Thanks.”

"Where–?" Lena began.

"He wanted to come – oh he's here," Adrian continued quickly at the dejected look on her face. "He er, well, you'll see. I told him it'd be a bad idea to bring Zach outside but he insisted, so, he's got a crowd to fight his way through."

Maya and Arti burst out laughing.

"And you didn't help him?" Lena asked.

"No."

She sighed. "I thought _he_ was the one who was supposed to rescue _me_."

"When have you ever cared about how things are _supposed_ to be?"

"True. All right, I'm off to rescue my...my....I don't know what you'd call him. Is there a male equivalent of a damsel in distress?"

"I don't think so...." Maya said thoughtfully as Adrian and Arti were too preoccupied to answer. "I'll think about it."

"Not for long you won't," Lena said with a wink before setting off down High Street.

She found him outside the Three Broomsticks in the middle of a rather large crowd of squealing young witches who were fawning over him. She paused for a moment to savour the expression of complete helplessness on his face, musing that he would not have looked so uncomfortable two years ago in the company of that many giggling females. Elbowing the simpering twits out of the way, she walked up behind Roger and spun him around. His expression turned to shock as she grabbed him by the front of his robes and kissed him fiercely, but his body relaxed once he realised who she was.

When they broke apart, a hush had fallen over the crowd, the girls' expressions ranged from crestfallen to mutinous.

Lena smirked. "If you're going to try to get a gentleman's attention, I'd make sure he was willing and able to receive them. I'd hate to have you waste all your...talents on someone who won't appreciate them. Besides, I don't think too many of would want to take care of a two month old baby."

Right on cue, Zach burst into noisy tears. Several of the witches cringed, backing away hastily and the crowd dispersed. Some of them gave Roger longing looks, which he ignored. Lena grinned triumphantly, waving at some of the stragglers, who stuck their tongues out at her.

"That was quite an entrance,” Roger said laughing as she took Zach and tried to soothe him.

"Would I do any less?"

"I suppose not."

"How is he?” she asked eagerly.

"Hungry, I assume."

"When isn't he? How are you?" she asked, reaching up to stroke his face and noticing the dark circles under his eyes.

"Tired," he said with a smile. "I never realised how much work all of this would be.”

"I could–"

" _No_.” He softened his tone. "Not that I don't want you with me, but it's all right. I'm managing. 'Sides, I have loads of help. Your parents and my parents take him every other weekend. Gives Adrian and Buttercup a break. Not that she wants one.”

"That's good. But are you sure–”

"Yes,” Roger laughed. "I'm fine. You worry too much.”

"I can't help it!”

"I know." 

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure," he said, taking her arm he led her into the Three Broomsticks. Several patrons turned to look curiously at them, some scowling in disapproval once they realised that she was wearing a Hogwarts uniform.

"Is he your first?" asked a matronly witch as she passed by.

"Yes," Lena said defensively.

"I'm surprised," she said, dropping her voice slightly, her eyes twinkling. "If I had someone as good looking as him, I'd never get out of bed and have a brood already."

Roger's face turned the colour of a Quaffle. He glared at Lena who giggled harder.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Almost two years."

The witch nodded. "I would have advised you to go find another boyfriend and girlfriend if you didn't have your baby. Too much monogamy is unhealthy at your age."

"Until he met me, he wasn't monogamous, I assure you."

"Yes I was!"

"You've had more girlfriends than I have fingers and toes."

"But not at the same time."

"Well, there's a reason to go find someone else to date for a while," the witch said, before she went away, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly for a few moments. They went up the stairs and Roger led her to a room halfway down the hall.

"Thankfully you can rent by the hour and not just the night," he said, opening the door.

Lena snorted with laughter. "You'd have to move to Chelsea and change your name to Elsie for that."

"What?"

"Never mind."

Once they were inside, Lena sank onto the bed. She pulled back the blanket from Zach face then stared at him in awe.

"His eyes! They're different colours!” Lena exclaimed. "He's not a Metamorphmagus, is he?”

Roger shook his head. "No, I don't think so. So far nothing else's changed, and the Healers said Metamorphmagi usually start changing within hours of birth. They said he's a mosaic. I forget what the proper term for it is.”

"Our own little misfit.” 

She let Zach nurse, startled at the intensity of emotions the process evoked. She had forgotten. When Zach was finished she placed him in the cot beside the bed. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled. Wincing, she gently extracted it from his grasp.

Roger laughed. "He likes to do that.”

Their son's eyes roamed around before settling on Roger's face. Lena felt a stab of envy, but it quickly subsided.

_What did I expect? He hasn't seen me in two months. He won't remember me_.

"Don't be jealous," Roger said gently. "He doesn't–"

"I know," she said with a sigh. "Do you tell him about me?” she asked, gazing down at her son, whose hazel and brown eyes were now fixed firmly on her face, though his eyelids were drooping already. 

"Of course,” Roger replied with a smile. "I tell him that his mother is the greatest witch in all of England.” Lena laughed. "I have to ask, why didn't we have him earlier?”

Lena's eyes widened. "Why in the world would you want that? Not that I regret having him, but...”

Roger grinned cockily. "Because I haven't had that many women after me since I don't remember when.”

She glared half-heartedly at him. "Here I was going to congratulate you on your indifference. Not that I see anything wrong with looking. And you know exactly since when."

He waved a dismissive hand. "I've forgotten them all."

" _Même Fleur_?" she asked wickedly.

"Surtout _Fleur_ ," Roger replied grimacing, making her giggle. "I hardly remember a thing about the Yule Ball until I escaped from her clutches." She giggled harder. "At least I remember the latter half of it." He tweaked her hair playfully as she gave him a teasingly skeptical look. "You know damned well the only witch I have my eye on is you.” 

"Does that mean you've got your eye on a wizard?”

Roger sighed. "Not you too."

She giggled. "Sorry."

Roger glanced over at Zach. But Lena didn't need to look at him to know that he was asleep. "And now that he's asleep and I have your undivided attention." 

She stared at him a suspicion growing in the back of her mind, which was confirmed when he knelt, pulling out a small box from the pocket of his robes.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, opening it to reveal a sapphire engagement ring.

"Yes," she breathed when she finally found her voice. She threw her arms around him and he lost his balance and the two of them toppled to the floor, laughing. The box fell out of his hands with a soft thump.

"You forgot the ring."

"What? Oh." She flushed slightly as Roger helped her sit up before retrieving the box and slipping the ring on her finger. She gazed at the sapphire, tilting it to let the light catch it. "It's beautiful, thank you."

"Consider it an early birthday present."

"You spoil me."

"You deserve it."

"And now I have to think of something nice for your birthday. How'm I supposed to top this?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," he said with a smile. "No, seriously, it's all right. Having you home for the Easter holidays'll be enough."

"Did Adrian help you pick it out?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Lee came too. We'd have asked Arti to help but..."

"I'd have known about this as soon as you had if she'd gone along. Does Maya know?"

"Probably."

"I assume everyone but Arti and I knew."

"More or less. I did go ask your father for permission."

"You didn't! That's so old-fashioned."

"Well, maybe not permission, per se, but just to make sure there were no objections."

"Trust me, if there were any, I'd tell you. And even if anyone objected, I'd marry you anyway. Besides, of course he wouldn't object, this gets my grandmother to stop nagging him."

"Oh is that why he wanted us to hurry?"

"That and he probably doesn't want me to get pregnant again before we get married. Grandmother'd murder us all if I did."

"I'm so glad you're marrying me just because you're being pressured to."

"You know very well that's not true. How long have you had this?"

"Since June."

"And you waited this long?"

"Your birthday seemed a good a time as any. I'd have liked to have done this on your actual birthday tomorrow, but I thought this would do since I can't be there. Christmas and Valentine's Day seemed a bit too cliché, well for that matter, so did your birthday. 'Sides now you'll have something to talk about to pass the time until I see you again–"

"Roger?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

* * *

 "Can we come in yet?” Arti's called from the other side of the door.

"If we hadn't wanted you to, the door would be locked.”

Arti opened the door and cautiously stuck her head into the room, her eyes settling on Zach who was sound asleep in his cot.

"I'm shocked you didn't wake him," she said with a wicked expression.

"Who says we did anything that would have?" Lena asked as she leaned over the bed, picked up her shoe and threw it at her. Arti ducked and it hit Adrian on the shoulder before falling to the floor.

"Oi! What'd _I_ do? And why's it always me?”

"Sheer dumb luck,” chorused two voices from behind him.

Everyone laughed.

"Your imitation's horrible,” Lena said to the two Gryffindors as everyone came into the room.

"We should get an "O” for effort.”

"Yes you should.”

Arti was hovering over Zach, eyeing him warily.

"He won't bite. Even if he had teeth, he's fast asleep."

Arti still held him out at arm's length, with an expression one might have when receiving a Howler in the morning post.

"I'll take him if you don't want him," Maya said. Arti hastily did so, making everyone laugh.

After everyone had cooed over and admired him, Roger took him back.

"Ooh, he's jealous," Lena teased.

Roger ignored her. "I'm just glad he can't move very much on his own yet. I can leave him alone for a bit without worrying that he'll hurt himself.”

"He can smile now too,” Lena said proudly.

"Already?” Maya asked in surprise. "He's growing so fast.”

"I know. I don't think most of us have been around babies so everything's all new.” 

"Thankfully he hasn't started teething yet.”

"I'm so glad I'll be missing that.”

"Lucky you.”

Arti turned to Adrian. "We're going to wait a long time to have one."

"Whatever you want."

Lena conjured a sling for Zach and placed him inside. Maya's eyes widened and she grinned when she saw the ring on Lena's finger. Lena put a finger to her lips, nodding at her sister. Maya nodded, biting her lip, but she was bouncing on her toes with excitement.

Everyone trooped back downstairs to get something to drink. Dean, Lindz, Natalie and Graham had saved a table for them. Zach's presence caused quite a stir. Fortunately, some of it could be attributed to members of the DA and those participating in the Spell-Breaking Year and their reactions were much more positive.

The boys had beat a hasty retreat with the excuse of getting everyone's butterbeer and were taking their time getting back.

"Where are they? I'm thirsty," Arti complained. Maya and Lena exchanged conspiratorial looks. "What?"

"Oh, they probably don't want to be here when you start squealing."

"About what?" Natalie asked.

Lena put her left hand on the table. The squealing began immediately. 

"When?"

"Oh, fifteen minutes ago."

"Have you picked a date?" Natalie asked.

Lena shook her head. "Haven't had the chance to talk about it yet."

"I bet not," Arti muttered.

Lena ignored her. "But I think we'll wait until I've finished school. Too much to do until then."

By the time the boys returned, they had gotten over their excitement. Or more accurately, Lena guessed, they had waited until things had subsided.

"Finally," Adrian said.

"You knew?" Arti asked.

"Well, yeah. Lee and I helped him pick it out since he apparently doesn't know you well enough to know what kind of jewellery you like."

"I just wanted a second opinion!"

"And a third," Lee added.

"And you didn't tell me?" Arti demanded.

"No. You'd spill the beans."

"I would not!" Arti retorted, slapping her hand on the table.

"Yes you would," Roger, Adrian and Lena chorused.

"Well, maybe," Arti conceded. 

"Speaking of future plans, Fred and George are thinking of buying Zonko's," Lee said.

"Are they?" Arti asked. "We noticed it was boarded up."

"What're they going to do with their shop in Diagon Alley?" Graham asked.

"Oh they'll keep it. This'll just be a branch."

The conversation eventually turned to Halloween costumes and the party. 

"You are coming, aren't you?" Arti asked Adrian.

"What kind of an absurd question is that? Of course we're coming. Just because we've left school doesn't mean I'll miss out on all the fun!"

Lena laughed. "And the rest of the Red Shepherds are coming too I assume."

"Yes," Roger said, his eyes dancing mischievously. 

"I'm almost afraid to have the twins back at Hogwarts."

"Be afraid. Be very afraid."

"I don't think you need to tell us that," Maya said.

"What were you going as again?" Lee asked Dean.

"I'm going as a West Ham player and she"–he nodded at Lindz–"is going as a West Ham supporter."

"West Ham?" Roger asked. "That's not any Quidditch team I've ever heard of."

Dean smiled. "It's not a Quidditch team. It's a football team."

"What's football?" Roger and Adrian asked.

Dean launched into a detailed explanation, using bottles of butterbeer and other objects on the table to demonstrate. Unfortunately for Dean, the boys found this rather dull.

"Quidditch is so much more entertaining."

"I can't say I disagree."

"I still can't decide what I want to wear," Lena said in dismay.

"What about a shepherdess and Zach can be your sheep?" Natalie suggested.

Lena blinked and stared at Natalie before she grinned happily. "That's brilliant, thanks!"

"What about you?" Adrian asked Roger. "Any ideas?"

Roger shook his head. "Haven't had time to think about it to be honest. Not like you," he said, punching Adrian lightly on the shoulder.

"Oh that reminds me," Adrian said. "I need to remember to go buy a Headless Hat."

"Speaking of hats," Dean said, looking thoughtful. 'What about a cowboy?" Dean asked.

"A what?" seven voices chorused.

"Someone who tends to cattle while riding a horse," Dean explained. "You get to wear a really big hat." He grabbed a napkin, took out a quill from his pocket and began to sketch. "Like this."

Roger peered at the picture and nodded. "I like that."

"I can lend you a pair of jeans and a checkered shirt. I'll write Mum and have her send them to you. You'll have to go buy a hat and pair of boots. Though maybe you might have to custom order one, since I'm not sure anything in Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley would have something like that."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

"No harm in trying McHavelock," Adrian said. "We could always get something and transfigure it."

"What about you?" Arti asked Natalie and Maya.

"Not telling!" Natalie said with a giggle.

"You'll see," Maya said, smiling mysteriously.

"Oh, fine," Lena said grudgingly. "So I hear you want to be a Red Shepherd," she said, turning to Adrian.

"Well, I guess. I haven't quite made up my mind yet."

"You were so enthusiastic a couple weeks ago, what happened?" Arti asked.

"The reality set in," Roger said with a grin.

Adrian scowled, but didn't protest.

Half an hour later everyone decided to do some shopping. Lena and Roger went back upstairs to get their cloaks.

"You know, I've been wondering," Lena said as they came back downstairs.

"Yes?" Roger asked warily.

"Why weren't your parents as shocked as mine that I was pregnant?"

"Er...well..." He looked down, shuffling his feet. "To be honest, I think they thought it'd have to happen sooner or later, given, well, given how I was before I met you."

Lena snorted. "So I'm the reason you don't have a different girl every week anymore?"

"Yes. And it was not every week!"

"Fine. Every month then. It's a wonder you didn't run out. I suppose your parents should be glad they've only one grandchild."

"Yes, I suppose they should be. Hey! It's not like I–"

"As should you. You've only had to deal with me giving birth."

"Very true."

"So, er, you've only got the one right?"

"As far as I know."

"And if there were others, I'm sure we'd know by now. But if they do emerge, I won't be surprised."

"Er, thank you?"

"Oh and that reminds me," she said stopping to fix Roger with a stare.

"Yes?" he asked, looking nervous.

"I seem to recall telling you not to keep anything from me."

"I haven't!"

"Not about Zach, no, but about what you've been doing with the Red Shepherds. I realise of course, that you probably can't tell me much."

He sighed in defeat. "I suppose Maya told you."

"She wouldn't have had to. Your letters were too cheery and mundane. Though I know you can't tell me much about what you do."

"Does nothing get past you?"

"Only a few things."

Roger's expression turned conspiratorial. "But you did tell me to tell you everything about him, you never said I had to tell you everything about anything else."

Lena opened her mouth to retort, making Roger stiffen slightly. He relaxed as she burst out laughing. 

"No, I didn't."

"But in all seriousness, it's not all that exciting what we've been doing. Well, sometimes. But we take proper precautions so we don't blow ourselves up."

"You might, the twins apparently don't."

Roger chuckles. "Yes, I suppose you heard about that."

First they stopped at McBloom & McMuck to buy Arti and Adrian a pair of shoes for their costumes. Adrian bought himself a pair of black boots with red trim to match Arti's cape and Arti bought a pair of stylish grey boots. Or rather, Lena bought them for her. Next, off to McHavelock's Wizarding Headgear to find her a bonnet and Roger some kind of hat that he could use. Roger ended up buying a feathered cap.

"Why?"

"Why not?"

The boys of course, soon grew restless. 

"Go off and have fun," Maya said, waving them off as the girls set off to Gladrags. "I'm sure you'll want to talk to the people at Zonko's to see if you can buy it."

"Yeah, we said we'd meet the twins there," Lee said waved to them as the boys set off. 

"We'll meet you at Brews and Stews in two hours!" Lena called after them.

"All right," Roger replied, without turning back.

"Why do they all have to go?" Arti asked.

"Oh let them, I say it can be a bit overwhelming with all of us together after two months."

"I guess."

They passed by a flower vendor, who called to a young couple. 

"Sir and madam, would you like a Fanged Geranium?"

"No, thank you," the man said. "I had one bite me when I was at Hogwarts and I haven't cared for them since."

The vendor set the pot down and conjured a beautiful rose, which he proffered to the woman. "Would you like a rose to go with your pansy?"

The man flushed as the woman and several others nearby sniggered. 

Lena was quite surprised to find a set of frilly dress robes that would do nicely for a shepherdess costume. 

It wouldn't have taken the girls quite so long to get their shopping done had they not discovered Baby Witch, which of course they had to go to, to get some toys for Zach.

On their way to meet the boys at Brews and Stews for lunch, they nearly ran into a pair of young Hufflepuff girls who had stopped abruptly in the middle of the street. 

"I just saw the handsomest twins walk by!" the brunette girl squealed as she turned to watch the Weasley twins walk past, engrossed in conversation.

"What did they look like?" her redheaded friend asked eagerly and Lena and the others skirted around them.

"They were twins!"

"Tall? Short? Blonde? Brunette?"

"They were twins!" 

"Oh, never mind," the redhead said irritably before stalking off, leaving her friend staring after her in confusion for a few moments before jogging after her.

"There are days I wonder how some of them got into Hogwarts," Maya said, shaking her head. Everyone giggled.

"That could be said of most of our House," Arti replied.

"Then again, they probably only get in because their parents went to Hogwarts."

Graham and Lee were coming from the opposite direction and stopped the twins, presumably asking them to join them for lunch for the twins turned and followed them to the café.

"Merlin, did you buy out the entire village?" Lee asked in astonishment as he stared at their bags.

"No," Maya said with a slight huff. With a flick of her wand, Maya shrank her, Lindz and Natalie's purchases and waved her wand again to move them into her purse. Lena did likewise with her and Arti's things.

"Better?" Lena asked.

"At least I don't have to worry about where you're going to put it all," Lee said to Maya.

"Yet," Maya said.

"Oh, thanks for suggesting Brilly," Fred said. "She's been a great help. Crystal's very happy."

"Welcome, I'd say I'm sure Nott'd be glad to hear it, but I can't say for sure." 

"He might have a hard time getting her back."

Dean, Adrian and Roger skidded in a few minutes later.

"Sorry we're late, but we decided to send an owl to Mum while we were out," Dean explained as they sat down.

"Quite all right."

After lunch, they went to Honeydukes in search of dessert. They were giving out free samples of fudge and it was quite crowded. Lindz and Maya went to buy some Sugared Butterfly Wings and Lena would have followed, but Lee caught her sleeve and led her down a different aisle.

"Sorry, but this'll be about the only time we can have a few minutes to ourselves."

"For what?"

"I'm planning an Easter wedding."

"Er, shouldn't you be talking about this with Maya?" Lena asked, looking around to see where she was.

"No, I want it to be a surprise."

"Ah." Lean beamed at him. "That's so sweet."

"So if you could er, ask her things – subtly of course–"

"You don't need to tell me that."

"Right, sorry." He grinned sheepishly.

"We'll have to go to Madam Malkins over the winter holidays. Or Twilfitt and Tatting. The rest, well, we'll figure that out as we go. I'll have to figure out a way to keep track of all that without her noticing too..."

"Thank you."

"No need, you'll be doing most of the work. And thank you for your help," she said tapping her ring.

"Oh, please, I just went along for moral support."

"Thank you all the same. It means a lot to him, having you for a friend."

Lena left Lee and went to find Maya, grabbing a box of Salt Water Taffy on the way. A few rows down, familiar voices caught her ear and she turned to find Daphne Greengrass and Nott; the former examining a box of Pixie Puffs.

"Let me get those for you," Nott said, taking the box from her.

"Thank you," Daphne said, beaming.

"Anything else you'd like?"

"You don't have to–"

"I insist."

"Well, then maybe a Peppermint Frog?"

Nott nodded. "What should we get for Astoria?"

Lena went on before Daphne could reply and found Lindz and Maya a few aisles away.

"Oh, there you are," Maya said brightly.

Everyone bought a large bag of sweets and Lena and Arti bought an extra bag for Roger to take back to their cousins.

"What was it you hexed to get Umbridge to turn into a toad last year?" Dean asked as they walked out.

"Was it really only last year?"

"Yeah."

Lena thought for a moment. "I don't remember. It might've been treacle."

"That was really funny."

"Yeah it was. Though I think Snape turning into a canary was funnier."

After a few moments of silence, Dean sped up to catch up with Lindz.

"I thought it was Nott fancied Astoria?" Arti asked suddenly.

"What?" Lena asked, surprised at the sudden change in topic.

"I saw him and Daphne at Honeydukes and Astoria was nowhere in sight."

"Oh, yeah, I saw them." Lena shrugged. "Dunno, maybe she was with friends."

"She was – as far as Daphne is capable of doing so – fawning over him."

"Maybe he's trying to figure out which one of them he likes better?"

"What d'you think he'll do? Take one as his wife and one as his mistress?"

"How Henry VIII of him. Well no, Mary had stopped being his mistress by the time Anne married him."

"Couldn't he? If he had a magical wedding with one of them and a Muggle wedding with the other?"

"Muggle weddings are still recognised under magical law even if some of us don't want them to be."

"At least they're not both in my dormitory. I'd hate to have to listen to them squabble over him. Imagine if it was the Carrow twins instead of the Greengrass sisters."

"I shudder to think."

"What're you two conspiring about?" Lindz called.

They looked up startled to discover the others several yards ahead and hurried on.

"Nothing," Lena said when they had caught up. "Just gossiping is all."

They went back to the Three Broomsticks for another round of butterbeer. All too soon, it was time to go back to the castle for dinner. They left the boys at High Street.

"See you in two weeks!" Lee called.

"I'm not sure I want to," Maya called back. "I've seen plenty of you already."

"Fine, we won't come then and you'll be the reason no one gets to see the surprise!"

"Well, in that case."

Laughing, they walked up the road back to Hogwarts, waving until they couldn't see each other anymore.

* * *

Parkinson spied Astoria among the crowd of students and pushed her way through toward her.

"I saw your sister at Honeydukes today," Pansy said as she fell in step with her.

She shrugged. "So?"

"With Nott," Parkinson clarified.

"And?"

"She was acting like a lovesick puppy, hanging on him and so on. Disgusting to watch really. Quite unlike her, and definitely not befitting a proper pure-blood."

"I see." Astoria searched the crowd of students ahead of her and sure enough, there were Daphne and Theo. Daphne was hanging on to Theo with an expression on her face that made Astoria want to retch. She took a deep breath, resisting to urge to fly at her sister and claw her eyes out.

"I'm so sorry," Pansy crooned, giving her a sympathetic look. "I hate to be the one to tell you all this, but I thought you should know. I'd hate to have your sister steal your boyfriend from you. That would be such an act of betrayal."

"Thank you," Astoria said tightly.

"If you need someone to talk to, you know I'm always here for you."

"Thank you," she repeated, while she began mentally rehearsing the conversation she would shortly have with her dear sister. 

* * *

Hestia Carrow caught her sister by the elbow and dragged her into the seventh-year girls dormitory, slamming the door behind them.

"What are you doing talking to the likes of Daphne Greengrass?"

Flora wrenched herself from Hestia's grasp. "What's wrong with Daphne? They're pure-bloods. They're just neutral."

"Exactly."

"And what about Parkinson? Her brother's a blood-traitor!"

"Her brother is, but she isn't and neither is the rest of her family. They're properly ashamed of being related to someone like him who'd throw away everything for some Muggle! Not like the Weasleys where the whole lot of them have allied themselves with Potter and his lot. What's next? You'll go off and join them?"

"Just because I was talking to Daphne doesn't mean I'm off to become a blood-traitor!"

"Won't you?" Hestia asked, taking a step toward her.

"Of course I won't!" Flora said, shaking her head frantically as she stepped back. "Besides, there are precious few for us to socialise with, I could have done worse than Greengrass, couldn't I?" she asked with a weak smile.

"Like Vane for instance?" Hestia asked quietly, grabbing her sister's arm. Flora paled slightly. "If Greengrass weren't bad enough, what were you doing with Vane? She's a half-blood Gryffindor. And a blood-traitor at that."

Flora's mind darted around and she blurted out the first thing she could think of. "S–she was in that Defence group of Potter's. I–I–thought she'd be useful to us," she stammered. 

"Prove it," Hestia hissed.

Flora swallowed nervously. "All–all right," she said quietly. "I will."

"See that you do," Hestia said before walking out the door.

Flora breathed a sigh of relief, but the feeling was fleeting as she wracked her brain, trying to figure out how on earth she could get herself out of the mess she had just created.

* * *

Astoria followed her sister into the sixth-year girls dormitory, relieved to find that they were alone.

"What were you doing with Theo?" Astoria demanded.

"Spending time with him," Daphne replied as she took off her cloak and hung it up.

"Well, yes, but more than just as friends."

Daphne turned to face her sister. "And what if I was?"

"He's mine!" Astoria snarled.

"I didn't realise you owned him," Daphne replied blandly. "You aren't even really dating yet. It's not like you call him your boyfriend or anything."

"Says who?"

"Besides, he's only dating you because he–"

"Settled for me?"

"Yes!"

"Trust me, he doesn't like you. How could he or anyone else, with a personality like yours?" Daphne bristled. "Who told you he liked you?"

"Parkinson," Daphne replied defensively.

Astoria stared at her for a moment. "And you'd believe her? Miserable little hag that she is?"

"I..." Daphne sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have... That was her revenge, wasn't it?"

"I'm sure."

"I'm sorry. I just..."

Astoria patted her arm reassuringly and Daphne awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders. Then she straightened, a cold, calculating look in her eye. Astoria smirked as Daphne walked purposefully out of her dormitory. Things were about to get very interesting.

Parkinson was just coming into the common room – in fact there was quite a crowd gathering as everyone was going to the Great Hall for dinner – and stopped when she saw Daphne. The two girls stared at each other, Parkinson with her arms crossed over her chest, a satisfied smirk on her face. Daphne gazed back with an expression that would have chilled anyone else. 

"You set me up," she said quietly. 

"Of course I did," Parkinson purred. "I wasn't going to let you get away with what you did."

"As if someone else wouldn't have told everyone. Besides, this is Hogwarts, news travels no matter how hard you try to keep it a secret."

"If it had been someone else, I'd have done the same to them."

Daphne watched as Parkinson stalked past her toward their dormitory, her mind already racing with schemes of revenge.

"Did I miss something?" Lena asked as she met Arti outside the bathroom and they started toward the Great Hall with the rest of their House. "Because Flora looks terrified of Hestia and Parkinson and Daphne aren't talking..." Lena asked.

"I have no idea on the Carrows, but I have a sneaking suspicion about Parkinson. You just missed the two of them snapping at each other."

"Oh?" Lena asked, disappointed. "About what?"

"I think Daphne spending the day with Nott at Hogsmeade might have been her doing."

"Oh."

"And I can assume Astoria didn't take it well. Though," she said glancing behind them, "she doesn't look all that upset. Maybe they made up already? And then of course Greengrass'll get back at Parkinson..." Arti started hopping about gleefully. "Oh, this is going to make things so much more interesting! Our very own _Julius Caesar_."

"I hope it doesn't quite come to that. Round about the roundabout and back where you began," Lena murmured then sighed. "Such petty things they're fighting over when there's a war going on."

"Maybe now would be a good time to re-think hexing Parkinson?" Arti asked.

"Why?"

"Because if you help Daphne get revenge, it'll make you both happy? Not to mention she'll owe you. And it'll be fun."

Lena sighed. "Oh all right."

"Thank you." Arti hugged her. She slowed her pace until Daphne had caught up with her as Lena went on toward the Great Hall.

"I can help you get revenge," Arti whispered to her.

"On who?"

"Don't play dumb with me. Parkinson."

"How?"

"Let me just say that it'd prevent the need for her to have a Halloween costume. And she'd literally be pug-faced, at least for a while."

"Perfect." Then she turned to Arti with a slight frown. "What do I owe you?"

"Who says you do? I've been wanting revenge on Parkinson for years."

Daphne nodded, though not entirely satisfied.

 


	23. Memories Are Made Of This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim ownership of _Surpassing Danger, Monty Python_ , "Ding Dong the Wicked Witch is Dead" from _The Wizard of Oz, Romeo and Juliet_ and _Dracula._
> 
> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ Ch. 9.

_It was red and yellow and green and brown_

_And scarlet and black and ochre and peach_

_And ruby and olive and violet and fawn_

_And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve_

_And cream and crimson and silver and rose_

_And azure and lemon and russet and grey_

_And purple and white and pink and orange_

_And red and yellow and green and brown and_

_Scarlet and black and ochre and peach_

_And ruby and olive and violet and fawn_

_And lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve_

_And cream and crimson and silver and rose_

_And azure and lemon and russet and grey_

_And purple and white and pink and orange_

_And blue!_

**"Joseph's Coat",** _**Joseph and the Amazing Technicolour Dreamcoat** _

***

Lena awoke on the morning of her eighteenth birthday to find several presents at the foot of her bed. After getting dressed and taking a shower, she came back to her dormitory to find Arti sitting on her bed.

"I'm glad I got here in time. Your Pride wants you to meet them in the kitchens to celebrate."

Lena grinned and the two set off, presents in hand, finding the others waiting for them in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit.

"You know,” Lena said as the Pride and Arti slipped into the kitchens so that they could look at the pictures, "if we were Muggles, I wouldn't be of age until today.” 

"Really?” Maya asked.

"Mm-hm. They don't come of age until they're eighteen.”

"I'm glad I'm not a Muggle then.”

"Me too.”

"Most of us'd have to wait until we were finished with Hogwarts to be of age."

"That might be why we come of age at seventeen."

The house-elves came trotting over with plates of food, exclaiming with delight when Maya explained that it was Lena's birthday. She requested a chocolate gateau which they all shared afterwards.

"Now I am going to open my presents," Lena said resolutely. 

Maya gave her a bag. "This is from Lee and the twins and me."

"I can guess what's inside. Is anything going to explode?"

"I hope not."

Lena cautiously opened the bag as everyone took cover. She looked inside and reached in, taking out several items. When nothing ominous occurred, everyone came back. There were a pair of Extendable Ears, a Reusable Hangman, several different kinds of fireworks as well as a variety of sweets that Lena was a bit reluctant to eat.

"Anything new they've been working on?" Lena asked.

"Oh, I'm sure. They're always tinkering with things. We'll go have a look over the holidays."

Dean, Lindz, Graham and Natalie had gotten her an enormous bag of sweets from Honeydukes. 

"This'll last me until next year!"

"We'll help you eat it, don't worry," Dean said.

But by far the best present was the last one she opened. It was a photo album of pictures of Roger and Lena, their families and Zach. Lena savoured every picture, wishing she had been there for more of them.

"Oh, isn't he just adorable?” Maya cooed.

"Yes, he is.”

"It's so nice that Wizarding photographs move. Must be so boring for Muggles.”

"And when you're home for the holidays, we can take some with you in them and put them in here."

"Yes, that'll be nice."

"Now that we've gorged ourselves on breakfast and sweets, I really don't feel inclined to get up just yet."

"I'm glad we don't have class until tomorrow. Maybe we'll have recovered by then."

* * *

 Arti's dress arrived on Monday morning.

"I'll wait to look until after lunch," she said carefully folding it and setting it aside. "Can you bring this back to my dormitory for me?"

"Of course. And I promise I won't peak."

After lunch, they dashed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Arti spent several minutes struggling into her petticoats and dress, finally admitting defeat and allowing Lena and Maya to help her.

"You look beautiful," Lena said gazing at her sister as she twirled, the gold dress sparkling in the light. "Almost like a wedding dress really."

"Isn't it? I wonder if I could wear this?"

"I'd er, change a few things first. Your neckline is much too low."

"Well, yes." She surveyed her reflection in the mirror. "With my shoes, we'll actually be the same height."

"I'm only two inches taller." 

* * *

 Having the advantage of learning to be an Animagus, Lena was finding human transfiguration easier than she had expected. They had of course started out with simple things like changing the colour of one's eyebrows and hair last year and were now progressing to more complex things.

"How is transfiguring a human more difficult than conjuring animals out of thin air?" Lena asked as she was attempting to give herself feathers.

There was a yelp from across the room and they looked over to see that McLaggen had accidentally transfigured his desk into a giant lizard. Several of the girls climbed onto their desks before McGonagall Banished it.

"Can we just show her that I'm an Animagus and be done with all this?" Lena asked.

"I don't think so," Maya said with a laugh. "And I'm not done with mine yet."

* * *

 The third years participating in the Spell-Breaking Year had gone completely mad.

"Give me a U! Give me a Go! Give me a P-O-O!" they chanted. "What's that spell? U-Go-Poo! What's that mean? Go! Go! Go! Go!"

Meghan, Graham and Natalie held up the three signs with the words in purple lettering, Natalie raising and lowering hers like a conductor's baton which served to increase or decrease the chanter's voices. Many of the rest of the cave's occupants were dissolving into helpless laughter.

"I don't know these people," Lena muttered. "No, not at all." She was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Right," Amanda said with a smirk.

"Out of the way!" Ryan's voice cut through the laughter as he went hopping towards the open doors, his legs crossed.

"Poor boy," Lena said, shaking her head. "I wonder whose bad side he got on."

"Katie," Amanda said primly. "I wouldn't say bad side though. They've just been pranking each other since last year."

"As long as those toilets don't start dancing and singing," Maya said, making everyone snicker at the memory.

"That'd be the last thing the Muggles need."

"Speaking of which," Lindz said. "Did you hear about those regurgitating public toilets, last year, I think it was?"

Everyone shuddered.

"That's awful," Susan said. "Why would anyone do that?"

"Because they hate Muggles," Hannah said bitterly.

Lena let the conversation drift on for a minute before extricating herself from the group and wending her way through the crowd.

"Does that mean we get to go after you?" inquired Draco as she neared the original Pride.

"Only if you're prepared for my swift and terrible revenge," Harry replied.

"Oh, I'm terrified." Draco's said with a hint of sarcasm. "See how badly I'm shaking."

"Ginny said she'd help."

"Well, shite."

Lena had to agree. The prospect of revenge at the hands of both Ginny and Harry sounded rather unpleasant.

"Don't you dare do that here!" Hermione smacked him sharply in the ear, making him yelp. "That's what the toilets are for!"

Lena blinked, smiling. "I was coming over here to commiserate with you," she said to Harry, "on the fact that we're stuck with them through various tricks of friendship, family, and Pride-bonds." She tilted her head at Meghan, Graham, and Natalie. "Now I think I should be offering you my deepest sympathies. You're in it much deeper than I am."

"Oi!" Draco protested. "He started it!"

 _He would have made a good Slytherin. Always blaming someone else_.

"And I'm finishing it," said Hermione, giving her brothers a look. "Enough is enough. What are you going to the party as, Selena? Will Roger be there? I'd heard the Hufflepuffs arranged for some outside entertainment and extra security, but I didn't know through whom…"

 _Never stops asking questions this one_.

"They did, and yes, he will." Lena grinned. "He said he wasn't going to miss something that sounded like that much fun just through the technicality of not being a student anymore. We couldn't decide on a pair of costumes, though, so we aren't going as an obvious couple like some people are…"

"Is Zach coming?"

"Yes. Though I doubt Roger will ever bring him here again afterwards."

"Oh?"

"You'll see."

* * *

No one was paying the slightest bit of attention in History of Magic, which was probably why Professor Jones had decided that their lesson on Halloween would be about the Appeal Against House-Elf Slavery, which was defeated in 1973. Not that most of the class would have cared about it even if they had been paying attention since many of her classmates who had house-elves considered them nothing more than property.

* * *

The common room was filled with students in all sorts of attire in a myriad of colours, designs and fabrics as they gathered before dinner on Halloween. It was like the Yule Ball except that the clothing was much more interesting.

Lena wasn't sure how she felt about her roommates' choices of fancy dress; they impressed and frightened her with equal measure. The Carrow twins and Rivers were dressed as the Gorgons, Hestia as Stheno, Flora as Euryale and Rivers was Medusa presumably though Lena couldn't say for sure as all the costumes looked alike. Their costumes were quite realistic, including screaming snakes for hair.

"How'd they do that?" Arti asked, cringing at the noise.

"Screaming Snakes Hair Potion they said."

"When you think about it, it's not much of a costume."

Lena snorted. "And here you chided me for calling them harpies."

"Why'd they decide on the Gorgons? They're supposed to be ugly. You'd think with the association they wouldn't do something like that."

"Artistic license?"

Burke was wearing a pink dress over what appeared to be a snake-skin skirt, her bare feet peaking out from underneath. She had pearl combs in her hair which flowed over her shoulders.

"Who's she supposed to be?" Arti asked.

"Lilith. Or Lamia, I'm not sure which," Daphne said from behind her.

Lena snickered. "How creative," she said sarcastically. "It's almost a bit of a letdown."

Daphne's robes were Grecian and her wand was much more elaborate than anything Lena had ever seen, let alone at Hogwarts.

"Aphrodite," Lena guessed.

"Not quite."

"Circe," she said after a few moments.

"Exactly," Daphne said, nodding approvingly.

Lena thought for a moment. "That makes you my – our – niece, sort of. Not that we have a brother."

Daphne chuckled. "I don't think we're that closely related. Go back a few generations."

Arti snickered. "You should be glad you're our age, or our family would think it very funny to try to get you two together."

"Me and...?"

"Our cousin Ollie. His full name is Apollo."

"Ah."

"Though I suppose I'd rather have you for a niece than some of the others," Arti said, with a grimace.

"True enough," Lena agreed.

Two mummies walked into the common room.

"Who...?" Lena began.

"No idea."

"Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise said as he joined them. He and Colleen were dressed as Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel.

"Really? I hadn't thought them capable of such creativity. I might revise my assessment of their stupidity."

"I wouldn't," Arti said. "I'm not even sure they can read."

"Then I think I am allowed to be impressed. That's something that'd be quite hard to fake for six years."

With that the three of them left the common room, Daphne tagging along behind them. A large number of students were already gathered in the Entrance Hall, Colleen and Dean and Lindz and Maya among them.

"Where's Graham?" Maya asked.

"He's still back in the dormitories," Arti explained. "His costume needed some last-minute fixing. Oh, there he is."

Graham came through the door with Elayne and Matt. Matt was dressed in a blue velvet tunic under a suit of armour, a sword attached to his hip. Graham wore a suit sported a nice crop of white hair and and a full moustache. Attached to him was what looked like a smaller version of an ear trumpet connected with string to a box which had number arranged in a circle on the front.

He waved Natalie over as she appeared at the top of the marble staircase and the pair joined Lena and the others.

"Now _that_ is ingenious," Arti said, staring at Natalie in awe and Lena nodded in agreement. Natalie was wearing a medieval costume made of some sort of shimmering green fabric and she was surrounded by bluebell flames. It was really quite beautiful.

She blushed. "Thank you. I was a little nervous about this," she said, gesturing at the flames. "But Maya did a Flame Freezing Charm so it just tickles." Her eyes grew wide. "Ichabod Crane!" she said in delight as Adrian appeared, though the only reason anyone would have know it was him was because he was making a beeline for Arti, as he had a pumpkin where his head should have been. He took off the pumpkin his head as Arti let out a squeal of delight and threw her arms around him, nearly dropped it on the floor.

"At your service." Adrain made a sweeping bow when she had let go of him. "Ignatia Wildsmith?" he said slowly. He turned to Graham. "And you're a Muggle Floo, right? I forget the word."

Graham nodded. "Telephone," he supplied.

"Ah, yes, that's it."

"I didn't know they looked like that," Arti said, staring at Graham in puzzlement. "The ones we've seen don't."

"They used to, back when they were first invented in the late nineteenth century," Natalie explained. "They've changed a lot since then. And...oh dear, I've forgotten your name," she said, looking apologetic.

"Don't worry, I had too. Katrina Van Tussel." She curtsied.

"Oh that's right."

"You decided not to Transfigure your head?" Lena asked Adrian.

"I though it might be inconvenient to keep Untransfiguring it every time I wanted to talk. Or eat."

"Or other things," Arti muttered.

Lena snorted. She was about to go find Roger when she turned to find him standing there, his cowboy hat cocked jauntily on his head. She looked him up and down, admiring his costume, and the rest of him.

"You look cute," he said, smiling at her. "Where'd you get the crook?"

"Transfigured a quill."

"Your dress robes look different from when you bought them."

She looked at him in surprise, impressed that he would notice such a thing. "Yeah, I changed them a bit to make them a little less frilly."

"I see. Here's your lamb, as ordered." He shrugged off his cloak which had been slung over his shoulder – presumably to shelter Zach from the wind and from the eager gaze of young women – before tossing it to Adrian who fastened it around his shoulders.

"You don't have to hide him," Arti said.

"Yes we do," Lena said as Natalie squealed, then clapped a hand to her mouth. "The minute we go in there," Lena said, nodding to the Great Hall, "the girls will be all be swarming at him."

"Which him?" Arti asked with a grin.

"Both."

Roger squirmed, making the girls giggle.

Lena conjured a sling and putting it over her shoulder before taking Zach and placing him inside. Zach burrowed deeper, making small noises of content.

"Your aunt is quite the seamstress," Roger said, gazing admiringly at Arti's dress.

"She _made_ that?" Natalie asked in awe.

"Yes," Arti said. "She's made quite a few of our clothes actually."

Roger took her arm and led Lena away as Natalie and Arti fell into an animated discussion. Adrian and Graham glanced at each other with identical expressions of forced patience and boredom before launching into their own conversation, which was no doubt, about Quidditch. Lee and Maya arrived and immediately joined in.

"Oh, it's good to be back," Roger said, gazing around the entrance hall. "A lot of things changed since I've left."

"I'm sure. Come on, we might as well get this over with so we can enjoy the rest of the evening."

"That sounds rather like something you said almost a year ago."

Lena smiled thinly.

No sooner had they entered the Great Hall then a group of cooing girls surged toward them. Lena and Roger sighed resignedly.

 _Here we go_.

"He's adorable."

"He's so cute in his sheep costume."

"Oh, how old is he?"

It took all of Lena's self-control not to snap at them as they reached for Zach. She wasn't going to let any of them hold him. Roger shifted uncomfortably at the squealing horde that surrounded them, then grinned in relief as some boys in various costumes – among them Terry Boot dressed as Sir Luckless – hailed him. Lena waved him off and he practically ran.

"To think, he would have been running _toward_ them not too long ago," Lena murmured, making Maya laugh as she passed. Maya raised her eyebrows at her, but Lena gave her a resigned smile and she walked off with Lee.

The crowd of girls kept at it for a few minutes, until Arti and Adrian pushed through the crowd. Several girls – who seemed to be Muggle-born first and second-years let out shrieks of horror as Adrian arrived, carrying the pumpkin head under his arm and walking seemingly without a head. Lena had a hard time not laughing as most of the girls ran. She smiled gratefully at them. The rest were dispersed by the arrival of Anne and several of her friends, who gently but firmly pushed them toward the table of food and drink.

"Queen Susan the Gentle," Lena said, curtsying to Anne, who giggled. "We humbly thank you for assisting us lowly peasants." Anne giggled harder.

"There'll be a lot more of them."

"Unfortunately."

"Who're you calling a peasant?"

"You're father's a farmer, however wealthy he was," Lena pointed out, making Arti scowl. "Prince Caspian, I assume?" she asked Andrew, who nodded.

"This is Scarlett," Anne said, gesturing at Lucy who had just come up behind her. Scarlett glared. "Fine, Red. Happy?" Red nodded.

"I can see why," Lena said, her eyes traveling to Red's very red hair.

"No Peter or Edmund?"

"High King Peter's getting refreshments. We actually almost didn't have an Edmund, because didn't know any Slytherins well enough to ask them to be, but then Elayne suggested Matt so we asked him." Lena and Arti nodded, snickering slightly.

"Do you have an Aslan?" Adrian asked.

"We do, sort of," Anne said, looking around. "Oh there he is," she said, pointing to a boy in a lion costume. "The rest aren't here yet."

"Who else's coming?"

"You'll see." She and Red exchanged conspiratorial looks.

A few minutes later, a small group walked in: a girl in a blue and white checkered dress, her hair in braids with a basket on her arm, containing what looked like a Pygmy Puff wearing an Alice band with small, triangular ears attached to it. Next to her was a scarecrow, and a figure in an odd silver costume. The girl scanned the room and pointed. They grinned with delight as the girl darted forward.

"A witch!" she cried, pointing dramatically at the White Witch.

"A witch!" her companions echoed.

The girl turned to Aslan. "We have found a witch, may we melt her?" Her companions and several others cheered.

"How do you know she is a witch?" Aslan asked.

"She looks like one!" the scarecrow insisted.

"I'm not a witch! I'm not a witch!" the White Witch said, frantically shaking her head.

Everyone laughed.

"But you are dressed like one," Aslan replied, indicating her clothes.

"They dressed me up like this!" she said, pointing an accusing finger at the girl, the silver man and the scarecrow.

"We did not!" The silver man countered.

"Well, yes, we did," the girl admitted after a moment.

"What makes you think she is a witch?" Aslan asked again.

"Well, she turned me into a newt!" the scarecrow said.

"A newt?!" His companions echoed, turning to stare at him.

"Which, given where and what we are, is entirely possible," Arti said quietly.

The scarecrow looked around sheepishly and shrugged. "I got better."

"Melt her anyway!" the silver man yelled.

Aslan and the girl raised their wands and doused the White Witch with water.

The White Witch let out an agonizing shriek and screamed, "I'm melting!"

And indeed it looked as though she was as she seemed to shrink before their eyes until there was nothing left but a pile of clothes. A cheer went up from several of the spectators who promptly started singing.

 

_Ding Dong! The Wicked Witch is dead._

 

"If only it were that easy," Maya muttered.

"There's a song about that?" Arti asked.

Red nodded, though she was laughing too hard to talk.

A moment later the girl re-appeared, her clothes in slight disarray. She straightened her garments and she and the others acknowledged the applause before everyone went back to talking amongst themselves again.

"It's from _The Wizard of Oz,_ " Red explained, talking very fast. "Well, the movie anyway. You do know what a movie–oh, good. It's based on the book of the same name. It's about a girl named Dorothy, the one in the dress with the dog, who lives in Kansas, in America. She gets trapped in a tornado and taken to Oz where she kills the Wicked Witch of the East."

"Goodness!" Arti cried.

"It was an accident. Dorothy's house landed on her. So the Good Witch of the North, Glinda – we don't have one – says that she has now set the Munchkins – they're sort of like house-elves – free of her tyranny. Glinda gives Dorothy the Wicked Witch's magical shoes and tells her to follow the Yellow Brick Road to find the Wizard of Oz so she can go home. On the way, she meets the lion – not Aslan, the Cowardly Lion, actually –"

"Not a Gryffindor then," Arti muttered. Lena snorted.

"Well, yes..." Red looked thoughtful. "Anyway, the lion wants to see the Wizard so that the Wizard can give him courage. They meet the Tin Man and Scarecrow who also want to see the Wizard so that he can grant their wishes. The Tin Man wants a heart and the scarecrow wants a brain. They get there and the Wizard of Oz tells them they must kill the Wicked Witch of the West, sister of the deceased Wicked Witch of the East."

Red paused to catch her breath.

"And she does?" Adrian asked.

"Accidentally again, yes. She melts her."

"With magic?"

"No, with water."

Everyone turned to her with incredulous expressions. "She was...allergic to water, I guess. Or something."

"Definitely not a real witch then."

Red laughed. "No, I suppose not."

Matt, dressed as Edmund joined them, wiping dip off his fingers. Elayne hurried along behind him.

"Gandalf!" Elayne cried, eyeing someone across the room.

"Where?" Arti asked.

"There," she said, pointing.

They turned to see Dumbledore in grey robes, holding a staff.

"So he is. As long as Sauron doesn't show up."

Arti shuddered. "Please don't even joke about that."

"Or Gollum."

"The poor thing, so misunderstood."

"Er..." 

* * *

 

Flora and Hestia Carrow, Lilith Burke and Laurasia Rivers were standing at the drinks table, sipping punch and eating crisps. Hestia surveyed the crowd in the Great Hall with distaste.

"It's bad enough that we have to let former students come to this – and I notice there are very few if any Slytherins."

"Pucey's here."

"None of the people who aren't current students are...like us," Hesia amended quietly. "Salazar Slytherin's noble cause to keep this school free of Mudbloods has come to naught and we're the ones who are shunned when we ought to be the ones who are shunning the blood-traitors who pollute Hogwarts."

She broke off as Romilda Vane walked up to the table to refill her glass, her eyes narrowing as she looked across the Great Hall. "That girl brought _him_ to the Halloween party?"

"Who brought who?" Lilith asked, staring at Hestia in confusion.

" _She_ brought her son," Hestia spat. "And of course everyone's dying to see that brat of hers. He shouldn't even be here!"

"Oh. But he's adorable," Laurasia said, but quieted at Hestia's glare.

"It is a disgrace isn't it?" Romilda asked. "Her flaunting him like that. She was like that in the DA too, strutting around like she's better than the rest of us, because she's a Slytherin." Romilda paused. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"Oh, it's all right. We know what you meant. You mean she thinks she's special because she's a Slytherin who supports Dumbledore instead of the Dark Lord."

"Exactly! I played a harmless prank and they completely overreacted and kicked me out. I deserve to be there more than she does! She might betray us all! And she–she thinks she can just get to be friends with Harry Potter too! He's not even friends with most of the people in his year from other Houses! He just spends time with those little Gryffindor friends of his. He didn't even try making friends with the other Houses and then _she_ came along and got to be friends with Maya Pritchard and then all of the sudden they're all best friends. He won't even look at any other girls. He just hangs out with Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood! It's not fair!"

Flora stared at her, taken aback. Lilith had stopped paying attention and was flirting shamelessly with a boy in a vampire costume. Laurasia hung back, watching.

"You seem to have quite a grudge," Hestia said. "I can't say I blame you. I'd feel the same way."

Romilda smiled. "I knew you would understand. It can't be easy being a Slytherin."

"It's not," Hestia said sadly. "It never has been and probably never will be. I mean, no one wants to be friends with Slytherins, so it's a very lonely existence. I'm sure it must be for you too, since Potter's lot and his friends shun you."

"Oh it is! None of my Housemates want anything to do with me anymore. Or many of the people in other Houses now. And all I did was pull a harmless prank. I was all alone until Flora started talking to me."

"I'm glad she did. I think we really could help each other since we understand each other so well."

Romilda beamed. "I hope I can be of use to you."

"I'm sure you will," Hestia said with an encouraging smile before Romilda practically skipped away. "You did well," she said to Flora. "I didn't think you were telling the truth when you said she could be useful to us."

Flora breathed a sigh of relief as Hestia turned to refill her plate of food. Laurasia watched the twins uneasily. She wasn't sure what Hestia had in mind and she definitely didn't trust that Gryffindor. 

* * *

"Excuse me a moment," Lena said, coming to Roger and his friends. She hooked her crook around Roger's arm and dragged him across the room, earning snickers from several onlookers.

"Could you find a less painful way to do that?" he asked, rubbing his arm when they were in a slightly more secluded corner.

"At least I didn't hook this thing around your neck."

"That's true. Now why exactly did you drag me over here?"

"I was feeling ignored."

"Ah. I can change that."

"Please do."

"Oi!" a voice said before they could do anything. They turned to Arti who was stalking up to them, frowning. She took the sling from around Lena's neck and put it around her own. "He doesn't need to see this."

"If you're willing to take him for a bit, by all means."

"I will."

With that she turned purposefully strode back across the room to Adrian.

"I did _not_ need to see this. I really did not. I need a a drink."

 

_Take thou this vial, and this distilled liquor drink thou off._

_And presently through all thy veins shall run a cold and drowsy humour._

 

"What?" Arti asked.

"Here," Adrian said, pulling out a flask from inside the pocket his robes and handing it to her.

She took a large sip and sputtered. "That was _not_ butterbeer."

"I never said it was. I figured you'd prefer something stronger. You did say you needed a drink."

"Thank you." She took a larger swig.

"Leave some for me!"

She did, but not very much. Adrian frowned as he tucked the flask back into his robes.

"You weren't thinking of putting any in the punch were you?"

"With this many teachers watching? No of course not. We can do that at Christmas. Or New Year's."

* * *

 "Oh, it's Wednesday!" a girl's voice said suddenly.

"Er, it's Thursday," Arti said, looking confused.

"No, no, her." She pointed to a girl in a black dress with a white collar and a belt with a large silver buckle around her waist. A giant spider – the sight of which made Ron pale – rode on her shoulders. Beside her were two boys, one dressed as a monk, and the other in what appeared to be purple and black striped pyjamas and a woman in long robes with draping sleeves that reached almost to the floor. Following them was a figure who seemed to have been the recipient of a Hair-Thickening Charm, wearing sunglasses and bowler hat. The woman in gothic robes was holding a pot containing what Lena thought was an immobilized Venomous Tentacula. The boy carried an octopus, the girl a spider, which made Ron pale, and the man in the striped pyjamas a stuffed vulture, which made several of the Pride snicker.

"I wonder if he get that from Gran," Neville muttered.

The five people started humming and snapping their fingers. A few of the students laughed and joined in as many others stared at each other in confusion.

"There's a television programme based on them," the girl explained. "And they have a theme song."

"I can see that," Maya said.

"It's quite catchy."

"Unfortunately," the girl said, making a face.

They realised just how unfortunate this was when Peeves appeared overhead and joined in. There was a collective groan as Peeves cackled in delight.

* * *

Lena, Maya and Arti went to get a drink and something to eat. Further down the table were three girls in white robes each with an object attached to a sash around their robes. The youngest, who still looked her age – roughly fifteen – had a spindle, the middle-aged (or as middle-aged as a young girl would allow herself to be) woman a ruler and the crone a pair of shears.

"Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos."

"What?" Maya asked, looking up. "Oh, yes," she said when she saw them.

"Which one does what again?" Arti asked.

"Clotho weaves, I think. I don't remember."

"Clotho spins, Lachesis measures and Atropos cuts," Maya supplied. "Their Roman equivalents are Nona, Decima and Morta."

Lena shivered.

"Ageing Potion do you think?"

"I doubt it. They probably got someone older to transfigure them."

"Vane's Lachesis isn't she?" Arti asked. A foot away, Daphne peered at the girl, then nodded. "I'd have thought her too vain" –Maya, Lena and Arti snickered and even Daphne managed a smile– "to age herself."

"On the other hand, her beauty is more mature this way, which is something I'm sure she would like," Daphne countered.

"Who're the other two?"

Arti shrugged. "Her roommates maybe? Because I doubt too many others would want anything to do with her after her little escapade with the DA."

* * *

There was an indignant squeal from nearby. Everyone turned to look.

"You have angered Circe of the lovely tresses!" shouted Daphne, robes rippling as she gestured with her wand. "Pray my wrath is of short duration!"

With that, Daphne's victim turned into a pig.

"Why? Whoever it was probably deserves to stay that way," Arti whispered as Daphne's now porcine victim squealed.

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last very long.

"Miss Greengrass," said Snape quellingly, stepping forward. "We have rules."

"So? Rules are meant to be broken," Lena murmured as she and Arti walked across the Great Hall. Arti giggled, nodding in agreement.

"It wears off in a minute or two, Professor." Daphne squared her shoulders and darted a malicious glance back at the pig. "And Smith was very rude to me."

"In that case, yes he does deserve to stay that way."

"Nevertheless." Snape extended his hand, and after several tense seconds, Daphne sighed and handed him a small bag of powder she extracted from one of her pockets. "Thank you."

"I'm never sleeping in my dormitory again," said Lena in awed tones as she came up to Su, Terry, Draco and Luna. "Where did she get that stuff?"

"From the Weasley twins?" Su suggested. "They do seem to sell just about anything you could want."

"Including Headless Hats." Terry jerked a thumb in the direction of a headless elaborate Tudor gown which was running through the Hall letting out a bloodcurdling shriek. Peeves, alternately cackling like a maniac and singing snatches of "Henry the Eighth" was hot pursuit, waving a large rubber axe. "He'd better hurry up if he's going to get all six in before the party's over, that's only number two he's after now…"

Across the Hall, the small pig Daphne had left in her wake exploded back into Zacharias Smith, very flushed in the face and looking more disgruntled than usual as he straightened his black-and-yellow Wimbourne Wasps robes.

"He's not a very polite person for being a Hufflepuff," Luna remarked. "But I suppose you can be hard-working and loyal without being nice."

"Should just have made the transformation permanent," said Draco under his breath, making everyone within earshot snort with laughter.

"Oh. My. GAWD!" shrieked a voice and a girl in Hufflepuff robes came bursting into the centre of the circle. "Look at the little SHEEP!" She darted up to Lena, whose protective and prey instincts were in full force and waring with each other even worse than they had been earlier. She had to remind herself that this was only a girl and not something that would hurt her or Zach. The girl peered down at Zach, then lifted her blonde and pigtailed head with an awestruck expression. "It's… it's so CUTE! And FLUFFY!"

Even as the girl turned and dashed away, Lena sensed Zach's irritation and reached for him. She took him out of his sling and began to bounce him, silently cursing the girl as he started to cry.

"Luna," she said weakly. "I didn't realize you had a cousin in Hufflepuff."

Arti nudged her and she turned her gaze to see Nott in his Hungarian Horntail costume with Astoria Greengrass, a Chinese Fireball, trying to get as far away from the noise as possible. Lena grinned. On second thought, maybe this wasn't so bad.

"I don't." Luna stepped closer and dangled a tendril of her wig over Zach's face. After a few moments, he stopped crying and grabbed at it. "Haven't you met George's girlfriend?"

"You mean that was…wow." Lena peered after Crystal. "She looks different with her hair up. And I wasn't expecting her to be here."

"Why not?" Roger asked, coming to her side and handing her a bottle of butterbeer, which she accepted with a grateful smile. "The rest of us came."

"Yes, but she's a M—" Lena stopped mid-word, wincing internally. "I'm being pure-blood again, aren't I?" she asked with a one-sided smile. _I've spent my life not wanting to think like one and I do now and here, of all places._

Draco shrugged. "You can't change what you are any more than she can," he said. "What you can change, and you are changing, is the way you think about it and the things you do."

"That's what the year is for, besides breaking the spell," Luna added, rescuing her wig from Zach's grasp. "When you do anything over and over for long enough, whether it's brushing your teeth or casting a spell or being kind to other people around you, it becomes a habit and you keep doing it without really thinking about it. We're trying to get everyone out of their old habits."

"As the actor said to the nun," Terry murmured, prompting Su to smack him on the top of his helmeted head. "Ow. So what else is on the slate for tonight, Roger? Got to be something good with you and three Weasleys here."

"Well, I can't give it all away, that wouldn't be fair." Roger grinned, nodding towards Percy who looked completely differently than Lena had never imagined him wearing the fitted coat and breeches he now wore. "But keep your eyes open that way and you might see some of it coming…"

Even Lena's pleading hadn't made him relent. She hadn't thought him capable of resisting. She would just have to wait like everyone else.

"So what or who exactly is Crystal?" Arti asked.

"She's a homicidal maniac. Because, and I quote, 'they look just like everyone else.' "

“My homicidal maniac is of a peculiar kind."

"Thank you, Dr. Seward."

"What?"

" _Dracula_."

"Er, that's Snape."

* * *

 "Oh, isn't that cute?" Colleen asked, gesturing at the pumpkin with a pug head which sat in one of the corners of the Great Hall. "Whose idea was that?"

Lena and Arti carefully avoided looking at each other. As if on cue, there was a loud pop and Parkinson appeared where the pug-pumpkin had been. Everyone turned around to stare at the source of the noise and gaped. Parkinson sat stunned for a minute before she looked around to see everyone staring at her. She burst into tears, jumped up and ran out of the Great Hall. Hestia, Bulstrode and Tracey Davis ran after her.

"And I'm not very afraid of what's going to happen next," Arti said nervously.

"It was _you_ idea," Lena hissed back.

"I don't suppose she did that to herself," Blaise said as he came up beside them.

"No. Probably Daphne's doing since they've been exacting revenge on each other all year. I hate to see what she'll do in return."

"That's some complicated bit of Transfiguration."

"If Hermione can manage a Protean Charm in her fifth year then someone can manage something like that if they practice enough. Now if you'll excuse me," Lena said before she turned and walked away.

She turned and walked to the table where Roger was sitting with Adrian and Lee. Arti followed her.

"I think it's time for someone to go home and go to bed," Lena said as Zach yawned and began to whimper. "You've had far too much excitement for one day."

Roger turned to her with a pout, which made him look absolutely ridiculous. "I won’t go to bed, I won’t, I won’t!"

_Heaven help us when Zach's actually old enough to do that._

Lena giggled. "Not _you_. You can stay up all night for all I care."

"Oh, I'm sure you could get him to," Arti said devilishly. "Quite easily. Though I thought Professor Black told you not to do that anymore."

"I assume she meant not to do it in her office."

Arti rolled her eyes.

Roger turned an interesting shade of green. "She knows?"

"Mm-hm."

"You appear quite unperturbed," Adrian observed.

"Oh, I've had about two months to get used to the idea. But after she told me she knew, I couldn't look her in the eye for weeks. She's smirking at me and making comments every since."

"Is that all?"

"Oh no. She told me if I ever thought of doing anything of the sort again, she'd give me a list of the location of every couple she'd caught and what exactly they were doing." Roger and Adrian grimaced as Arti giggled. "As she pointed out, I was lucky she gave me what she had of the Animagus potion instead of making me make the potion under her supervision. I'd have been with her for weeks."

Adrian chuckled. "You were lucky."

"Yes. All right. We'll be back in a minute."

Roger got up to and they started across the Great Hall. Professor Black caught her eye as they wound their way through the students and glared. Lena sighed, trying not to roll her eyes and pointed to Zach who yawned on cue and pantomimed sleep. Professor Black's expression cleared slightly, then became one that clearly said, "And that had better be all you're doing," before she turned back to Professor Sinistra and two of them set off.

"Now that we have your leave to go," Lena huffed when they were safely out in the entrance hall.

"Can you blame her?"

"No, I suppose not."

They walked hand in hand down to the kitchens and went in to find the house-elves in a flurry of activity. Buttercup was also lending a hand but stopped when she saw Lena.

"Is Mistress Selena wanting me to take Masted Zach home?"

Lena nodded, squatting so that they were eye to eye.

Roger squatted next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll see him soon."

"I know. I'm sorry. I miss him. All the time."

"Don't be sorry. It's normal. Though I do admit that I'm a bit jealous." Lena flushed with guilt and shame. Roger sighed. "Stop. There's nothing to feel sorry for. I don't mind."

Even without her increased perception, Lena knew that there was now a subtle change in their relationship, even if neither of them were never going to acknowledge it.

They returned to the Great Hall to find that dinner had begun. Arti and Adrian waved them over.

"Goodness, what is the matter with Parvati?" Lena asked when she saw Colleen and another girl comforting her by the punch table.

"Parvati's greatest fear is mummies," Arti explained, taking a kabob from the plate piled with food.

"Ah. Boggart?"

Arti nodded. "And to think, if Colleen hadn't shown that her greatest fear was our House, she and Blaise wouldn't be together," she said gazing over at her.

"And I don't think we'll remind them of that particular incident. Neither of them would take it well."

"It's Colleen!" Arti protested.

"Have you ever heard of the phrase "beware the quiet ones"? Not to mention, even if she doesn't do anything to you – which I don't believe – Blaise will."

Arti gazed nervously at Colleen across the room. "I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

 Halloween ended with a bang, or rather a roar as the twins competed in a ice sculpting competition using chainsaws.

"Is this what your surprise was?" Arti asked Roger and Lee loudly over the noise of the chainsaws.

Lee nodded.

"I'm glad we sent Zach home, he wouldn't have liked this," Lena muttered to Roger. "I'm fact, I'm not sure I do."

"Your increased auditory perception and all that?" he asked. She nodded and was grateful when the twins finally turned off their chainsaws.

"Wow," Arti said, staring in amazement at the sculptures. Fred had sculpted a bottle of butterbeer and George had done a sculpture of Crystal. "They're good."

"I like George's better," Lee said loudly over the noise of the audience's applause.

"I'm sure most of us do," Roger chuckled. "Too bad we can't drink Fred's."

* * *

 Lena came out of the bathroom to find Crystal at the sink.

"How do you like Hogwarts?"

"It's amazing," Crystal said. "It's even better than I imagined."

"I'm glad."

"I admit, I'll be jealous of my future children when it's time for them to come here."

Lena turned to Crystal. "You know, that's not something I ever thought about. I suppose my aunt must be a bit jealous since my uncle and all her children are magical. She's the only one who's never been and never will be at Hogwarts."

Crystal nodded. "That's the down side of marrying Muggles even if you have to to keep from dying out." She gazed at the mirror, adjusting her hair. After a moment, she said, "So now that we've actually met, I have a question for you." Lena glanced uneasily at her. "Where exactly was your son conceived? And I'm not the only one who'd like to know."

"I see," Lena said slowly. "I didn't realise my private life was a concern among so many people."

"Can you blame us, considering you're a pure-blood, unmarried and all that?"

"I suppose not," Lena said with a small smile. "But I do hope I won't have too many girls emulating me. I'd rather not have their parents blame me for becoming grandparents earlier than they expected."

Crystal chuckled. "Since when do you take the blame for anything? Slytherins aren't supposed to do that, are they?"

"If I've got no way of blaming someone else, I do."

"So?"

Lena flushed, biting her lip. "Snape's office," she said quietly. "Well, Professor Black's office now."

Crystal was quiet for a moment, then a wide grin split her face and she let out a whoop of joy before she turned and ran out of the bathroom and back toward the Great Hall. Lena followed hastily after her, wondering what in the world was going on.

"I won!" Crystal cried as she darted toward the table where the twins sat.

"Won what?" George asked.

"The pool! About, you know...." She nodded her head at Lena, whose eyes widened in comprehension.

Fred gaped. "You're not serious?"

Lena levelled her gaze at each of them in turn. "Is this about what I think this is about?"

"Yes," George said, shifting nervously. "It just kind of happened. We didn't mean for it to. And well..."

Lena snorted and the others chuckled.

"So it's true then?" Fred asked. Lena nodded. "Wow," he said, shaking his head.

She groaned, burying her face in her hands. "Oh Merlin's baggy Y-fronts."

"I hadn't realised those existed when he was alive," Chrystal said.

"How much did you win?"

"I don't think you want to know." 


	24. Lion Hearted Land

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Peter Pan_ or _Surpassing Danger_. Based on _Surpassing Danger_ Ch. 11 and 12.

_No fears_

_No fools_

_No lies_

_No rules_

_Just doing with my life_

_What life is for_

_A million miles away behind the door_

**"A Million Miles Away Behind the Door",** _**Paint Your Wagon** _

***

"Now that we're done with the bathrooms, we'll start on the dormitories, right?" Susan asked.

Amanda nodded. "And I think we can trust the boys to help with this. Everyone needs beds after all."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Katie said doubtfully. "They might just make hammocks or something."

"Oh, let's give them a chance," Hannah said. "If they make a mess of things, we can fix it."

" _Don't_ say 'What's the worst they can do?'," Amanda warned. "I'm not sure any of us want to find out."

"At least we can wait to discuss that later. Because first we need to make the rooms."

They split up into small groups scattering along the length of Sanctuary to begin excavating. Lena, Susan and Justin were in a group. Maya was with Ryan and Ernie and Colleen joined Ernie and Ron. Justin had started several of the others singing.

 

_Home sweet home_

_Upon the wall_

_A welcome mat_

_Down in the hall for Wendy_

_So that Wendy_

_Won't go away!_

 

About half of them joined in on the chorus.

_We have a mother,_

_At last we have a mother!_

 By the second repetition of the song, all of them were singing along.

* * *

Many of the sixth-years came to lunch sporting scratches and bloody lips one day in the first week of November.

"What happened?" Lena asked Arti.

"Oh, we were trying to transplant Snargaluff pods in Herbology," Arti said. "Who knew Herbology could be this dangerous?"

"Have you started conjuring birds in Transfiguration yet?"

"We're trying," Arti said.

"Only a few days until the first Quidditch match. Is it too much to hope that we'll win?"

"I doubt we will."

"Oh well." 

* * *

 The weather was beautiful on the first Saturday of November as the entire school went out to the Quidditch pitch.

"McGonagall doesn't need to change who she yells at," Arti said with a giggle.

"No, she doesn't."

They gave Lindz a thumbs-up and she grinned back at them from her seat behind the commentators podium. After everyone was seated, she picked up the megaphone.

"Witches and gentlewizards, students of all ages—are you ready for some QUIDDITCH?"

Lindz grinned as everyone cheered. "I can't hear you…"

The second roar was even louder. Lena clapped her hands to her ears, wincing.

"That's more like it! Introducing… the mavens of might, the apostles of ambition, the snakes from under the lake… iiiiiit's SLYTHERIN!"

Lena, Arti and Blaise chuckled, joining in as the Slytherins cheered. Many from the other Houses hissed and booed as the Slytherin Quidditch team flew onto the pitch.

"Facing off with… the champions of chivalry, the knights of nobleness, the high-flying lions… give it up for GRYFFINDOR!"

As the Gryffindor Quidditch team came onto the pitch, Arti grabbed her arm.

Blaise leaned toward her. "I don't object to your wanting your friends to win, but I would advise that you not be seen publicly supporting them while sitting with your House."

Lena had to admit he had a point and settled on cheering on the inside.

"And it's not as though you've really got anyone to cheer for, what with Natalie being a reserve and no one else in your Pride being on the team."

"At least I'd be cheering for the winning team!"

"With these two sides on the pitch, we know the competition will be intense." _Of course it will. And presumably ugly._ "Both teams field an excellent squad of Chasers, though Gryffindor may have the edge in experience, and two well-seasoned Keepers, so a nice even bout in that position, though neither squad has had much chance to shake down with their Beaters, both playing rookies in those important spots today. A new captain for Gryffindor this term, which could lead to a change in overall strategy, and one thing's for certain, witches and gentlewizards—with Slytherin a part of this match, fouls will be much in evidence—"

"JORDAN!"

The Slytherins howled in objection. This time, Lena didn't hesitate to join in.

"Sorry, Professor," said Lindz Jordan, sounding anything but. "Madam Hooch is in the centre—Bludgers away—Snitch away—Chasers ready, on the whistle—"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the crowd cheered as the Quaffle was released. It was almost painful to watch the Slytherin Beaters. The best thing about the game was that it was over quickly.

Graham and Lena went down to congratulate the Gryffindor team as Arti and Blaise followed the rest of their House back to the castle. Lena watched as Snape, looking decidedly displeased, departed the teacher's stand and walked purposefully toward his House, summoning several boys who followed him, looking chagrined.

"Any idea what they did?" Lena asked Graham.

"No. We'll find out sure enough."

"We won!" Natalie cried in delight as she came running, throwing herself at Graham, who hugged her back, blushing.

"Congratulations," Lena said, when they hastily broke apart.

Natalie grinned. "Maybe you can come celebrate with us!"

"Er...I'm not sure the rest of your House would be pleased with that idea...But maybe we could celebrate during the next full moon?" she suggested quietly to them.

They nodded eagerly.

"That would be fun," Natalie said.

"Maybe Dean can teach you how to play football," Lindz said. The universal lack of enthusiasm made Lindz laugh. "It's really fun, I promise."

* * *

 Unlike the blood-traitor Slytherins who had befriended the rest of the school and could congregate freely with friends in the open, there was no way for a group of Slytherins who supported the Dark Lord to talk without arousing suspicion, especially if there was also a Gryffindor in their midst.

Hestia thought it was quite a travesty, considering even a Founder of Hogwarts had thought to eliminate Mudbloods. Not to mention, it had been a Gryffindor who had betrayed the Potters to the Dark Lord in the first place, even if the Wizarding world had thought it was the wrong Gryffindor for so many years.

But with Dumbledore as headmaster, views like theirs were not something it was safe to talk about out loud. So Hestia, Flora, Laura and Lilith were forced be creative in finding ways to talk with Romilda Vane without being seen. Fortunately, they didn't have to plan anything too elaborate as the first Quidditch match of the year between Gryffindor and Slytherin proved the perfect opportunity.

The four Slytherin girls found Romilda in the Charms corridor.

"Vane," Flora said, looking surprised. "You're missing the first Quidditch match."

"As if I care," she said scornfully. "I'm sick of those Weasleys and Harry Potter being everyone's hero and getting everything. The Weasleys and the rest of them are only on the team because they're friends with Harry Potter. Especially Ginny."

"I quite agree," Hestia said. "Ever since Potter started playing we've never won a match against Gryffindor let alone the Quidditch Cup. Or the House Cup for that matter. We had it too, Potter's first year, but that fool Dumbledore had to aware him points and take it from us. Even that Mudblood McDonald who never flew in her life until she got to Hogwarts is a reserve Chaser. You could probably do better."

"You know, I probably could," Romilda said.

Hestia smiled. "I'm sure." She watched Romilda for a moment before continuing. "Potter's lot does seem to get everything, don't they, blood-traitors and Mudbloods, the lot of them," she spat. Romilda nodded fervently, though with a slight frown. "What? You don't like my using the word 'Mudblood'?" Hestia asked.

"Not really," Romilda said quietly.

"Why not? It's not an insult to you. You aren't one." Romilda nodded slowly. "And if it weren't for Mudbloods, we wouldn't be in the middle of a war right now, would we? If we left Mudbloods where they belong, we would have to suffer the indignity of being educated with filth who don't even know how to hold a wand when they come here. And Potter and his lot are defending the likes of them? And worst of all, the son of Narcissa Black and Lucius Malfoy is agreeing with him? Malfoy must be horrified. Besides, if that Dumbledore's Army didn't exist, you wouldn't have gotten kicked out in the first place and no one would be shunning you right now. And Gryffindors are supposed to be loyal," Hestia scoffed. "Where's their loyalty now? Not to you but to some undeserving Mudblood."

"Exactly!" Romilda cried. "It's not fair!"

"No, it isn't. What're you going to do about it?"

"What can I do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something."

* * *

 Sanctuary's dormitories were half-finished by the full moon in November. They hoped to have them done by Christmas. The family-style dormitories were now complete and they were working on the regular dormitories.

The girls had agreed to let the boys have a little bit more free reign with those.

"I suppose hammocks wouldn't hurt," Hermione agreed with a resigned smile. "They'd probably think it was cool and like it here a little better."

The boys cheered and had promptly gone to work.

Maya had been the one to suggest that they test out the dormitories that full moon and the original Pride had readily agreed.

"Just don't make too much of a mess!" Harry cautioned.

"Yes, Dad," Lindz said sarcastically as the original Pride snickered. Harry scowled.

"We'll clean up, don't worry," Lena assured him.

He grinned and turned to leave. Lena caught Hermione's eye. "Would you mind distracting Maya for a bit?"

"Now?"

Lena nodded. "I'd like to make an announcement. Sorry to not have you there, but I'm sure your Pride will fill you in."

"Yes. All right."

"Thank you."

Lena watched as Hermione went over to Maya and after a few moments of conversation, the pair walked out of Sanctuary. Hermione turned to give her a thumbs-up. Lena waited another minute or so before cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Attention everyone! I'd like to make an announcement!" Everyone stopped talking and turned to her. "Now, I'm sure you all know that Maya and Lee have been engaged for some time. At the last Hogsmeade weekend, he told me that he wanted to plan an Easter wedding but he wanted it to be a surprise for Maya."

Delighted squeals rose from the girls.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Natalie demanded.

"I figured it'd be easier to tell everyone at once and not risk having Maya overhear," Lena explained. "So, we'll need some help planning everything and keeping it all under wraps until then."

"We'll help with the flowers!" Hannah called.

"Where're they having it?" Harry asked.

"He didn't say. And I forgot to ask," Lena admitted sheepishly.

"Let us know when you find out."

Excited babble filled the cave and lasted until Harry let out a piercing whistle. "They're headed back!" he called.

Hastily everyone went back to work, trying their hardest to pretend that nothing of importance had happened while Hermione and Maya were gone.

"I'll ask Colin if he wants to be the photographer," Lindz said to Lena on their way back to the castle.

"Oh that'd be great. And maybe Dean could do the invitations?"

"I'm sure he'd love to."

Lena caught up with Arti as Lindz left to find Dean. "You are _not_ under any circumstances to tell her about this," she said firmly.

"I won't," Arti said earnestly."

"Don't. I wouldn't want to have to make an Unbreakable Vow or something."

"Surely you needn't be as drastic as that."

"Lee'd kill me if this got out."

"I won't tell," Arti promised. "Mostly because I don't have ways of talking him out of being mad at me if I spill the beans."

* * *

 Dean had indeed decided to teach them how to play football during their den night. Lee was soon enjoying himself, as was Maya, but Roger were decidedly unimpressed as he had found that he was not as skilled with football as he was with Quidditch, lacking the coordination to kick the ball and stay upright. The others had a grand time teasing him.

"Finally, there's something he can't do! Someone write to the _Prophet_."

"Quidditch doesn't involve kicking things!" Roger protested irritably.

"Well, other people, but that's a foul," Graham said.

Maya turned to them with what Lena assumed was a wolf equivalent of a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Lena asked. "It's not as though he needs _my_ help being corrupted."

Maya gave a disgruntled growl and went back to their game.

"Lee, here!" Dean called, dodging around Lena. "I'm open!"

Lee, who had taken his Animagus form, barked and swatted the ball across the lawns with his snout. Before Dean could receive Maya intercepted the knocking it away with her front paws, bounding towards the goal which had been set up near the main entrance.

"Foul, Maya!" shouted Graham, as the girls cheered. "You're not allowed to touch it with your hands!"

Maya stopped and gave him a long, level look. Then, very deliberately, she turned around and kicked the ball into the goal with one of her back feet.

"To be fair," said Roger over the girls' cheering, "the rules don't say anything about paws. Do they, Dean?"

Dean shook his head. "I don't think the people who invented football quite had this in mind," he said. _I'm sure they didn't_. "But no, they don't."

"It's nice to have a game we can all play together, though," said Lena as she retrieved the ball. "Even when some of us can't fly. All right, that ties us at two-all—shall we call this game point, and then move on to stories and hot chocolate by the fire in the dorm?"

Everyone agreed and they walked back into Sanctuary and fell into a heap before the fireplace. Roger lit it with a flick of his wand as Dean readied the hot chocolate and marshmallows which he began enchanting into different shapes and sizes. One of them got too big and popped, covering Graham with the sticky sugary substance.

" _Scourgify!_ " Dean said, waving his wand over them.

"Aww," Graham complained, licking his fingers. "It tastes good." Natalie giggled.

"I just got the stuff out of your hair," Dean said. "It's as bad as gum."

Lena lay curled up around the basket in which Zach lay, stroking his hair and humming to him. Zach cooed happily as he grabbed at Maya's tail and tried to put it in his mouth. Lena held up a toy for him. Zach cooed, reaching for it, forgetting Maya who took the opportunity to move out of the way.

"See, this is much better for you to play with," Lena told him. "And it won't matter if you try eating it. Speaking of which, I better feed him." Lena picked Zach up and walked into the dormitory she and Roger would share tonight.

"Good, maybe he won't try to eat me then," Maya said in mock-disgruntlement.

Roger laughed. "Good luck. He'll try eating everything. Horus apparently still hasn't learned not to get too close."

"Serves him right!" Lena called.

"I forget how well she can hear now," Roger said ruefully.

"I know exactly how you feel," Lee said sympathetically. A second later he let out a yelp and Maya was chasing him around the den, laughter echoing into the night.

By the time Lena came back, Dean was tossing marshmallows for the Maya and Lee to catch.

"Are you sure you're allowed to eat those?" Lena teased, taking the s'more Roger handed her.

"I think it's chocolate they can't eat," Dean said, putting together a s'more for himself. "On the other hand, I'm not sure even that prohibition applies to a werewolf and an Animagus."

"I don't suppose you want to find out?" Lena asked. Maya and Lee nodded eagerly.

"All right, here you go then," Dean said, breaking off two pieces of chocolate and tossing them in the air for Maya and Lee to catch. He stared at them for a moment. "I'm talking to a wolf and a werewolf."

"At least you're not talking to a bird," Lena said. "Well, yet, anyway," she amended, nodding at Roger.

"At least, even in the magical world, they can't talk back."

* * *

 "I've been meaning to ask," Lee began and the others exchanged worried looks. "How did you," he nodded at Lena, "and your sister end up with your respective boyfriends? I mean you who eschew everything traditional should have logically ended up with Muggle-borns or Muggles or something."

Lena considered this. "I suppose I would have, had I not met Roger. Adrian's always been there and it seemed only...natural, I guess, that one of us end up with him. Cliché I know," she said with a smile. "I'm sure I might have ended up dating a Muggle or Muggle-born had one been willing to do so, but as it is... And look at the Weasleys, blood traitors all and only two of them are dating a Muggle and a Muggle-born."

"It must be hard on the Muggle-born first-years coming in this year," Natalie said. "Especially the ones who don't have older siblings to warn them about the war. I mean, there's only so much the person delivering their Hogwarts letters can tell them. Maybe some of them decided not to come after hearing about it."

"Can Muggle-borns be taught at home?" Graham wondered.

"How could they?" Roger asked. "Even if they have a wand and can brew potions and read from textbooks to practice the spells, they wouldn't have someone to help them, not like a half-blood or a pure-blood who's got a parent to help them with their schoolwork. Besides, Hogwarts is a good place to be, surrounded by other people who can do magic. If they try to learn all this in the Muggle world they'd be all alone. Not that it makes it any easier for a Muggle-born to come to Hogwarts, I suppose."

"Especially if they end up in Slytherin," Lena said ruefully. "Not that it's easy for anyone in Slytherin even pure-bloods, though things are changing thank Merlin."

"Oh come of it," Dean snapped. Everyone started. It wasn't like Dean to lose his temper. "You think it's hard being a blood-traitor Slytherin?"

"Dean..." Lindz said, quietly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Maya growled low in her throat but none of them were really paying attention to her. Lee put a paw on her leg and she subsided.

He shrugged off her hand, ignoring her and continued. "At least you're a pure-blood! You could stop being a blood-traitor any time you wanted."

"Oh they'd love to have me or Maya," Lena said sarcastically. "We've been fighting them all along and suddenly we're best friends? Not bloody likely."

"They'd take you even if you had been as long as you swear to abide by their beliefs, wouldn't they? Voldemort took Bellatrix and Narcissa even after Andromda married Ted Tonks, didn't he?"

"Neither of them were blood-traitors. They disowned her. They'd still hate me, just as much as they hate you."

"But that's not the same! You _chose_ to be a blood-traitor. Even if they hate you for being blood-traitors, they can't deny that you're a pure-blood. We can never stop being Muggle-borns! We will always be Muggle-borns. Nothing can change that. We'll always be second-class citizens to them. Even blood-traitors don't all see Muggle-borns as equals. I mean, until this whole Sanctuary business, sure Ernie'd talk to me, but there was always this...condescension toward me. Even you," he said, nodding at Lena. "You might not have realised it, but it was always there."

Lena flushed, remembering her conversation with Draco on Halloween.

"Are you quite done berating my fiancée?" Roger asked with a slight frown, glaring at Dean.

Dean lowered his eyes. "Sorry, I just got carried away."

"It's all right," Lena reassured him. "Your point is well taken. I wasn't offended. And it's true, what you said, that it can't be easy for a Muggle-born. I've just never thought about it. Like so many other things besides the small worldview of a pure-blood."

"It's a valid argument," Lindz put in. "Who's the stronger, the people who see it through because they have no choice or the ones who buck against what's expected to do what's right?"

"Both?" Natalie suggested.

"Yeah, both," Dean agreed.

"And you were wrong about one thing," Lena said quietly. "About how you said Muggle-borns can't change who they are."

"They can?"

"Yes. It's a gruesome process. You have to do in all of your Muggle relatives. And there're a few other steps involved but I don't know what they are."

Natalie looked revolted.

"Can we please talk about something happier?" Graham demanded.

"Did I tell you about the time Cedric's dad took us to the Quidditch Cup in Strasbourg when we were eight?" Roger asked.

"No," Dean said. "What happened?"

"Well, he and I got separated from his dad and we got entangled in a group of witches going to a Celestina Warbeck concert and ended up on Platform 5 2/3 instead.

Natalie gasped. "You didn't get on it did you?"

"Luckily no. We got safely back to Platform 7 1/2 and on our way to the Quidditch Cup."

"Where does the train from Platform 7 1/2 go?" Dean asked.

"To continental Europe. Like the Orient Express."

"But how do you get across the ocean?" Natalie asked. "The Chunnel didn't exist then."

"Er, I have no idea."

* * *

 "Do you want the higher hammock or the lower one?" Graham asked Dean when they decided to go to bed.

"Doesn't matter to me."

"All right, I'll take the higher one."

"Don't fall out!" Lee called after him.

"I'll try not to!' Graham called back.

"Should we put a Cushioning Charm on the floor?" Lena suggested.

"Oh, they'll survive," Lee said.

* * *

 Six of the eight Pride members, plus Zach sat at the mouth of the cave – Graham and Natalie were half-dozing and Lindz and Dean were tossing Dean's football back and forth as they watched the sun rise over Hogwarts. It was a beautiful sight and it took Lena's breath away. She wished Maya could have enjoyed it longer, but she had retreated to the dormitory she had shared with Lee as she transformed back into a human.

Lena clutched Zach tightly and Roger put an arm around her.

"It'll be all right."

"I know. I just wish it never happened."

* * *

"We need to start thinking about Valentine's Day," Arti said as the four of them walked toward the Great Hall for breakfast on Wednesday.

"Did you have something in mind?" Blaise asked.

"Yes. Well, sort of. I've got an idea for the after-party."

"Dare I ask?"

Arti glanced at Graham. "Cover your ears," she instructed. He looked affronted. "Fine, fine," she relented.

"What were you planning?" Blaise asked.

"I was thinking we could have something fancy for dinner and then something that the older students could enjoy after the little ones have gone to bed. Something a little...adult."

"I am not little!" Graham protested, making several of their Housemates turn to glance at him.

"You're thirteen," Arti pointed out.

Graham grumbled all the way to breakfast.

"Besides," Arti added as they sat down. "You don't want to be there and see Maya would you? I don't think you'll ever get over the trauma."

That shut him up.

"Do you think Colleen will agree?" Arti asked worriedly.

"I think so."

"We've corrupted her. I'm so proud."

"I have a better question," Lena said, making them turn to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Will the professors agree?"

"There is that." Arti let out a sigh. "I thought it'd be fun."

Lena gave the other two a sly grin. "I think we can convince them."

"You just said–"

"How?" Blaise asked.

"Oh, that's easy. I'm sure they'd rather we were all having fun in one place and not be tempted to sneak out and rendezvous in dark corners. Or other places we oughtn't be."

"We'll simply rendezvous in dark corners anyway, just within a smaller area."

"Precisely. And if we have it in our common room – or someplace not out of bounds – we won't be out after curfew, or too long after."

"We will be allowed to participate in dinner, right?" Graham asked.

"Yes of course. Any ideas?" Arti asked.

Graham looked thoughtful. "We could put on a show while we're eating dinner. Like the _Fountains of Fair Fortune_."

"I thought we weren't allowed to do that anymore," Arti said.

"Why?"

"Because," Lena explained, "when they put it on at Hogwarts, it was a disaster. So the then-Headmaster banned all future performances."

"But we performed _Joseph_ during the Tournament."

"It was a Muggle musical. And maybe Dumbledore changed the rules."

"What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but something about an Ashwinder exploding and girls duelling over a boy."

"I can see why. So that's not a good idea." Graham looked chagrined.

"It was a nice idea," Arti said encouragingly.

"Hm... It'd have to be something that the others would agree to. Something that showcases being a Slytherin."

"We'll think of something. And we'll give everyone a night they'll never forget."

"That's for sure," Lena muttered.

* * *

"Are you sure you're comfortable with this?" Lena asked seriously after Arti had explained her after-party idea.

"Yes," Colleen replied with a nod.

"We've corrupted you, I'm so happy," Arti said gleefully.

"Yes you have."

"Your sister would be scandalised."

"All the better."

"And we're still letting the others come back right?"

"Definitely," Lena said with a grin. "They won't want to miss it."

"I think we'll keep this a surprise though."

"I think that's a great idea."

"Do I have to be the one to talk to Snape about this?"

"It was your idea."

"You won't help me."

"Of course not. I love watching you be miserable."

"I suppose I'll have to go with you as I am the other Slytherin prefect," Blaise said. "But I'll let you explain. And I suggest we wait until we've got the dinner portion planned before we approach him."

"Good idea," Arti said, looking relieved.

"You'll have to tell him eventually," Blaise said.

"I know."

"If you don't want to talk to him about your idea why'd you bring it up?" Lena asked exasperated.

"Because I wasn't thinking about that part of it when I did!"

Lena and Blaise exchanged looks of tolerant amusement.

* * *

 "Whatever you're planning against Greengrass, don't," Arti said to Parkinson as they walked out of Transfiguration.

Parkinson turned to face her. "And why not?"

"Because you're going to do something worse, Greengrass'll retaliate and it'll just keep escalating until someone gets seriously hurt or killed."

"You care whether I or Greengrass hurt each other?" Parkinson asked skeptically.

Arti shrugged. "Not really, but I don't exactly want you dead either."

"Thanks, but I think I can handle it. I don't need your advice."

"I tried," Arti muttered to herself as Parkinson stalked away. She went to the library in search of Lena.

"Now look what you've done," she snapped when she found her at their usual table alone.

Lena looked up in confusion. "What?"

"You and Daphne getting back at Parkinson. And she won't listen to me when I told her not to get revenge."

"You did?" Lena asked in surprise.

"Yes. I don't want this to get out of hand."

"Ha! You're the one who helped Daphne get revenge. And even before that, you had no problem with my hexing her in the first place."

"You helped!"

"I only helped because if you two'd tried it on your own, she'd probably have gotten seriously hurt!" she hissed, mindful of Madam Pince who was wandering about nearby.

"Yes, well..."

Lena leaned back in her chair. "What?"

"It was a stupid idea, all right?" Arti snapped before turning on her heel and stalking out.

Lena sighed as she watched Arti go.

Arti went back to the common room. Daphne looked up from where she sat in front of the fireplace crocheting a fine piece of lace. Arti stared at her for a moment before dumping her bag on the floor and sitting across from Daphne.

"Must be nice," Arti grumbled.

"What?" Greengrass asked, looking up.

"Being neutral."

Daphne set down her crocheting. "What do you mean?"

She turned to stare into the fire. "You're safe. You don't have Voldemort and his minions coming after you like we do."

"And whose fault is that? I'm not the one who's opposing him."

"But you're still not _with_ him either. I doubt he'd understand or appreciate the distinction."

Daphne shrugged indifferently. Somehow the gesture was still elegant. "I'm not their priority at the moment."

"Lucky for you," Arti snapped. "There are people being tortured and killed for no other reason than that they were born without magic or have magic when their parents don't. Surely you can't support that."

"What if I do?"

"You said yourself that you disagree with Voldemort's methods. I assume that means you disagree with torturing and killing Muggles and Muggle-borns. You can't sit by watching his lot kill them, no matter how much you dislike them."

"Why not? What are they to me?"

"Because if we start thinking 'Wizards first' then it won't take long to go to 'Pure-bloods first' and then 'Death Eater,' " Arti replied. "Who are you to judge that just because a Muggle doesn't have magic that they're any less human?"

Greengrass snorted. "I don't want them dead, no, but Muggles and Mudbloods have their place. Just because I believe that doesn't make me a Death Eater."

"Why not help them then?"

"And make myself a blood-traitor? Make myself an enemy of the Dark Lord? What sort of a Slytherin would I be to endanger myself and my family like that? Your, your sister, your boyfriend and her lover risk your lives, the lives of their son and your families for filth like _them_?"

"I would. I'd risk my life so that my children and my nephew can grow up in a world free of Voldemort's tyranny. You aren't willing to do the same?"

"I prefer not to endanger my family."

"Your family or yourself?" Arti asked, gazing levelly at Daphne.

"Is there a difference? You're willing to risk watching your sister, your boyfriend, your parents be tortured?"

"And once Voldemort and his Death Eaters grow tired of waiting for you to decide whether or not to support them, they'll do the same to you. Are you willing to risk that?"

Greengrass did not reply.

"Make your choice, Greengrass. Because unlike the ones who're screaming in agony at the hands of that crazed half-blood and his idiotic minions, you still have that privilege. It's an easy choice. Yes, or no."

With that, Arti got up, picked up her bag and left the common room for their dormitory, leaving Greengrass to her thoughts.

* * *

 

 Maya, Natalie, Graham, Lena and Arti were sitting in the kitchens sipping mugs of hot cocoa, Graham, Natalie and Maya having just come in from Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology respectively. Natalie and Graham had Charms so they had left relatively quickly, leaving the three of them. Lena was making patterns in the sugar that had spilled on the table. Maya was nibbling on a strawberry tart.

"These are delicious. How do they know what everyone likes?" she asked as Lena made a mental note to tell Lee, wondering how she was going to remember everything.

"I have no idea," Arti said, taking a bite of her éclair. "I'm glad Mother's not here to tell us that we're spoiling our dinner."

"Me too."

"Speaking of which we best let them get on with dinner," Lena said. The others nodded in agreement and left, with profuse compliments and thanks to the house-elves.

They had just come out into the entrance hall when Dean's footsteps sounded above them.

"Selena!" Dean called. She turned to find him and Colleen coming down the marble staircase toward her with several rolls of parchment in his hands. "I was wondering if you could..." He stopped when he saw Maya behind her. "But if you're busy, we could do this another time."

"If you two have something to talk about, I'll leave you then," Maya said.

"I was going to ask you if you could help me with my Charms essay actually," Colleen said.

"Of course," Maya said and the two started up the stairs.

"Thank you," Lena mouthed and Colleen smiled back.

Dean breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be glad when this is over," he muttered.

"Me too. What'd you want to show me?"

"In here," he said, ducking into the empty Muggle Studies classroom. He spread the rolls of parchment out on several desks. "Wedding invitations."

"Oh, they're beautiful," Lena breathed, gazing at them. They resembled a Hogwarts acceptance letter with a large Gryffindor lion at the top instead of the Hogwarts crest, each with a different border.

Then she glanced at the parchment on which Dean had written the text of the invitation and burst out laughing. After the usual "You are cordially invited to the wedding of Miss Maya Pritchard and Mr. Lee Jordan," Dean had written "Please don't tell Maya."

"Yes, that's important," she agreed.

"So which one do you think she'll like?"

"I don't know," Lena said, chewing her lip. "I need a second opinion. I'll ask Graham after dinner. May I borrow these?"

"Of course."

Dean spent the next few minutes trying to animate the lions.

"You better not do that to the actual invitations, you'll scare the Muggles."

"There won't be too many. Mostly just my family if they come."

"We'll need to sort that out with Lee. And a seating chart."

Dean grinned. "Anyone we know who shouldn't sit together?

"What do you think?" she asked Graham after they had returned to the Slytherin common room after dinner.

"You're her best friend," Graham said. "Why are you asking me?"

"You're her cousin. You've known her all of your life!"

"Yeah, but I'm a boy."

"Oh, you're no help," Lena said in exasperation.

"Maybe you should ask Natalie and Lindz."

"That might be best," Lena said, relieved that some of the decision-making had been reallocated.

Luckily Natalie and Lindz very helpful and they soon had a design for the wedding invitations which they sent off to Lee the next morning.

 


	25. This Time Of Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapters 13 and 14. I don't own _West Side Story._

_Haul out the holly;_

_Put up the tree before my spirit falls again._

_Fill up the stocking,_

_I may be rushing things, but deck the halls again now._

_For we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute,_

_Candles in the window,_

_Carols at the spinet._

_Yes, we need a little Christmas_

_Right this very minute._

_It hasn't snowed a single flurry,_

_But Santa, dear, we're in a hurry;_

_So climb down the chimney;_

_Put up the brightest string of lights I've ever seen._

_Slice up the fruitcake;_

_It's time we hung some tinsel on that evergreen bough._

_For I've grown a little leaner,_

_Grown a little colder,_

_Grown a little sadder,_

_Grown a little older._  

 **"We Need A Little Christmas",** _ **Mame**_  

 _***_  

Rivers developed a cold at the beginning of the last week of November which lasted well into the first week of December. This would have been fine but for the fact that – probably due to having just seen Zach – every time Rivers let out a wheezing breath in her sleep, Lena would jerk away and look around frantically for Zach, because she thought she had heard him cry. Even after Rivers had recovered, the wind whistling though the corridors to made her start and look around, expecting to find Zach crying nearby. She was quite exhausted and very eager to get home for the holidays.

Fortunately with her classes, homework and secretly trying to plan Maya's wedding and of course planning for the Slytherin Valentine's Day, Lena had quite a lot to distract herself, at least while she was awake. Several ideas had been tossed around, including, Arti's suggestion that they use cherubs to deliver Valentine's Day cards, which the others had soundly rejected. But one proposal they kept coming back to was a semi-formal dinner for the entire school.

"It'd be a good way for Slytherins to show off what it means to be 'of good breeding' and all that," Arti said.

"I'm sure," Lena said.

"They used to have etiquette classes, didn't they?" Graham asked.

"I think so."

"We'll just have to make due with having the students teach each other," Blaise said.

"Make it a competition," Graham suggested. "You get points for doing it right and points get deducted for doing things wrong."

Lena and Arti turned to Graham, beaming.

"That's a wonderful idea," Arti said. Graham grinned.

"Now we'll just have to figure out who can sit with who without ending up duelling each other," Blaise said. "And that I think includes the two of you," he went on, gazing at Lena and Arti who tried their best to look innocent.

On Thursday morning, Daphne caused quite a diversion at breakfast by acting more like Peeves than her usual quiet, dignified self. She spent most of the meal cursing anyone and anything, including the professors. Everyone stared at her, giggling nervously. Astoria sank so far down that Lena was surprised she didn't fall off the bench.

Suddenly Professor Sinistra got up from her seat at the High Table and came down to the Slytherin table. She gently took Daphne by the arm and led her out of the Great Hall, leaving a hushed silence behind. Lena snuck a glance at Parkinson and sure enough, she was smirking triumphantly. When she noticed Lena's gaze, Parkinson met her eyes, her expression challenging. Arti snapped her wrist and and Parkinson's eyes narrowed to find Arti's wand inches from her face. They glared at each other until Parkinson looked away, her expression murderous.

* * *

 

 The Ravenclaw Christmas celebrations began on 1 December as they presented the Christmas customs of countries around the world. Most of the school was a bit put out that their mornings began with lectures until they realised that there was also food. Some they had been able to eat at breakfast, but some they had to wait until dinner to have. So far, there had been everything from bûche de Noël and hot chocolate flavoured with vanilla and cinnamon – which Lena had liked very much – and tamales which she found a little too spicy for her liking.

The Slytherins didn't have to be able to see outside to know that it had snowed overnight when they woke on the first Friday of December. It was almost painfully cold in the dormitories even with a roaring fire in the fireplace. Lena was sure this was one thing about Hogwarts that she wouldn't miss. Shivering they got dressed and hurried up to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Everyone was getting into the Christmas spirit, including of course, Peeves who had hidden himself in a suit of armour and was singing the most interesting version of "We Three Kings" Lena had ever heard.

 

_We three kings of Orient are,_

_Tried to smoke a rubber cigar_

_It was loaded, it exploded…_

 

This gave her an idea, which she might not have done otherwise, but she needed something to cheer her up. She slipped up to the second floor early in the morning nearly a week later. She selected a suit of armour with holy on the breastplate so that she would recognise it easily later. After teaching it the appropriate verse, she pointed her wand at it and said, " _Displodo verbo_ " before supplying the cue. Grinning in satisfaction, she turned and walked away, not noticing that the hem of her robes brushing against the suit's left greave.

Lena, Arti and several other Slytherins were walking to breakfast the next day when they met several Hufflepuffs outside their common room, including Ryan who was enthusiastically signing an off-key version of "The Twelve Days of Christmas."

 

_On the fifth day of Christmas_

_My true love sent to me_

_Five billywigs_

_Four Chocolate Frogs_

_Three house-elves_

_Two nifflers_

_And a deck of Exploding Snap cards!_

 

Lindz caught up with them at the bottom of the marble staircase, which like the rest had garlands of tinsel and holly twined around the banisters.

"I thought the twelve days of Christmas didn't start until Christmas Day?" Arti asked loudly as they climbed the stairs.

"But we won't be here then," Lena pointed out. "So they might as well start now. It's twelve days until Christmas after all."

"That's my birthday," Lindz told them as they went into the Great Hall.

"Christmas?"

"No, Epiphany, the last day of Christmas, when the wise men came."

Lena stiffened for a moment. "We'll have to celebrate when we get back to Hogwarts then."

Soon, many of the other students had joined in as they came into the Great Hall. While Dumbledore looked perfectly content, most of the other professors did not. Luckily for them, eating soon took priority.

Owls arrived covered in snow, looking bedraggled and exhausted. One landed in front of Graham who carefully untied the letter and set it aside before cradling his owl in his hands.

"Do you think Hagrid, er, Professor Kettleburn'll be look at him?" he asked.

"I'm sure. You could ask him after breakfast. I doubt you'll be the only one."

A minute or so later, three Ravenclaws – including Red, who caught Lena's eye and smiled at her – came in through the door behind the teacher's table and came to stand before it. This suddenly reminded Lena of the time Snape had been turned into a large canary and she giggled to herself. Each was carrying a plate.

"In Italy," announced Red, "Christmas baking often includes a sweet, rich bread filled with raisins and candied citrus peel. This is known as _panettone_ , and is traditionally baked in a cylindrical mould."

"Oh is that what that is? I thought it was a mushroom."

"Me too," Graham said.

Red lifted the loaf high above her head. "It's so delicate that it can't be cooled on a standard metal rack—magical chefs usually cushion their racks with charms like the ones used on brooms, and Muggles will often lay the loaves on pillows to cool them."

"However they make it, it smells really good," Arti said, looking longingly at the loaves on the table.

"Christmas Eve in Italy," said the Ravenclaw boy behind Red as he came forward, beckoning his friend, "is marked by the feast of the seven fishes. These can be almost anything a family wants, so long as it comes from the sea, but two which are usually included are fried smelts…" He indicated the other platter, which contained tiny fried fish about two inches long. "…and baccala, or dried salted cod." He lifted the cover off his own bowl, revealing a red sauce in which flaky chunks of white fish could just be seen. Lena and Arti exchanged skeptical looks. "This has to be soaked in cold water for several days before it can be cooked, because of the amount of salt used to keep it from going bad."

"If we're having that for dinner, I'm not eating any."

"I might not mind the smelt, but I agree with you on the other thing," Lena agreed.

"Remember," said the third boy, "there's only twelve days left until Christmas, and only seven until the Ravenclaw Christmas Gala! See you tomorrow, and until then…"

" _Buon Natale_ ," they chorused, before bowing and leaving the way they had come to scattered applause from the rest of the hall.

Lena was a little afraid that they would run out of the _panettone_ at the rate that everyone started eating it, but of course she need not have worried. There was always more. She made a mental note to sneak down to the kitchens for more. This was very good.

Lena and Maya went to Charms after breakfast. They were learning the Protean Charm, which they both realised Hermione had used on their DA Galleons.

"And to think she was a fifth year when she did that," Maya said, shaking her head in awe.

"I will never cease to be amazed at her magical abilities."

* * *

"We ran into the Pride after lunch," Blaise said at dinner. "And we told them about our Valentine's Day ideas."

Arti glances nervously at him. "Er, in how much detail?"

"Very little. We didn't tell them exactly what the after-party involved, but I think they understood."

"No one minded?"

"Didn't seem to. I'm sure they won't. In fact I think they'll have a hard time keeping Meghan away."

Arti grinned. "I'm sure."

"Meghan was telling us about their Pack's traditions," Graham said. "I can tell you about them over the holidays."

"That'd be fun," Lena said.

Graham left half an hour later and Lena not too long after that.

"Selena," a quiet voice said as she walked out of the Great Hall, a hand falling on her shoulder. Lena yelped theatrically and spun around, letting out an exaggerated breath of relief when she saw that it was Maya. Natalie and Graham were with her, though something told her that this was not just a friendly encounter in the hall.

"Don't do that to me," she scolded, shaking her finger at them. "I'm jumpy enough as it is, thinking every little noise I hear is Zach crying! Now I have to worry about my own Pride-mates sneaking up behind me?"

"We just wanted to talk to you," said Graham. "About this."

Lena hadn't noticed he had his hands behind his back but he brought them in front of him, setting the object in her hands. It was a scorched, slightly twisted gauntlet.

"What is it?" Lena asked, frowning at it. She somehow doubted her feigned innocence would fool them. "I mean, I can see what it is, but why are you giving it to me? This looks more like something Peeves would do…"

"Except he hasn't been near that corridor in days," said Maya, folding her arms. Lena fully appreciated for the first time what it meant to have an alpha in charge. She had never thought it possible for anyone besides her parents, let alone someone her age, make her fidget uncomfortably. "I checked with the Bloody Baron and everything. And the human scent on the armour was almost erased by the smoke from the explosion, but not entirely."

_Damn, I knew I was forgetting something._

"Er." Lena tried for a winsome smile. "It was all in good fun?"

"It was funny," Natalie admitted. Lena breathed an internal sigh of relief. At least no one had been hurt. Or so she hoped. She certainly hadn't intended that. "But it was scary too. And if Meghan hadn't known the song and told us to hide, we would have been standing right next to it when it went off."

"What's Harry always talking about at DA meetings, Selena?" Maya asked, shaking her lightly. "Warding spells. Safeguards. You didn't use any, none at all, and our Pridemates, our classmates, our friends could have been hurt because of it." She lifted her shoulders and looked Lena in the eye. "You will be more careful next time."

Lena squirmed. "It was just a prank," she complained. "You're being awfully harsh about it."

"What if everything we've done towards the spell-breaking year, all the work we've put in on Sanctuary, every bit of that had just been destroyed because one member of the year hurt others?" Maya gestured to Natalie and Graham. "Would you say I was being too harsh then?"

She had to admit she certainly hadn't thought of that.

She sighed. "No," she admitted. "Because you'd be right, just like you're right now. I'm sorry," she told the third-years. "You weren't hurt, were you?"

Graham shook his head. "Meghan's ears rang for a little while, but she knew how to fix that," he said. "And I'd like to see what would happen if you set the armour to go off while some other members of our House are walking past."

Lena grinned internally. That wouldn't be fun.

"Some of the nastier ones, right?" Lena chuckled. "I think I can manage that."

"But with the warding spells, please?" said Natalie hastily. "I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Always practice safe pranks," Maya intoned.

Lena breathed a sigh of relief. They weren't angry anymore.

She looked levelly at Maya. "Too late," she said.

Their laughter echoed around the Entrance Hall, and Lena could see many students in the Great Hall trying to get a better look to see what was so funny.

"Now that that's done," Maya said, linking arms with Lena as Natalie and Graham fell in behind them. "Are you all right? You look exhausted."

"I am," Lena admitted. "I don't know what it is, but I keep hearing Zach crying at night. I know he's not here and he's at home safe and everything. Which is part of the reason I enchanted the suite of armour, to have something to do to take my mind off things."

Maya nodded. "I'm sure he's fine. And it's only natural. You hardly see him."

"I know. At least we'll go home soon."

Maya smiled. "That'll be nice."

Over the next several days, the Slytherin seventh-year boys and several others were victims of the exploding suits of armour and could be seen with scratches and complaining of ringing ears. Lena, Arti and Graham overheard several of them vowing revenge, though nothing came of it as they seemed unable to pin the blame on anyone and unwilling to retaliate without any real reason to do so. Lena was shocked, but suspected that it mostly had to do with the fact that they were afraid of the repercussions of targeting the wrong people. Lena thought it was the smartest thing she had ever seen them do.

On the last day of term before the winter holidays – which Lena realised with a jolt would be her last – all classes were canceled. No one had any idea how Snape had been convinced to do so, but he had and everyone was free for the entire day. Lena suspected that the cancellation of classes had been planned far in advance as the Ravenclaws had scheduled a thestral-drawn sleigh ride for the entire school right after lunch. Everyone gathered outside, dressed in their warmest coats and bundled up in scarves and hats. They boarded the sleighs in groups of four. Arti did a double-take when she saw the carriages and she shook herself before joining the queue. Lena put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine. Just surprised. I was expecting something else."

"Unicorns?"

"Not quite."

Arti got into a sleigh with the Greengrass sisters and Amanda Smythe jumped in. Arti breathed a sigh of relief. Lena was surprised to see Matt and Elayne sharing a sleigh with Anne and Andrew. Red and a couple of her Ravenclaw friends plus a Hufflepuff girl were further up the line. Lindz, Dean, Natalie and Graham were in one and Maya and Lena in the one behind them. Suddenly someone jumped into the sleigh beside Maya, who let out a shriek and nearly fell out.

"Lee!" she cried, smacking him. "You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Business," he said quietly as Ryan came up beside the sleigh.

"Mind if I join you?" Ryan asked.

"Not at all," Lena said and he hopped in.

"Sorry Roger couldn't come," Lee said as he sat down. "He's minding the joke shop."

"Oh? Is that er, wise?" Lena asked.

Lee chuckled. "The twins were a bit hesitant but we didn't have much of a choice. They're here with Danielle and Crystal," he said, gesturing behind him. Sure enough, the four of them were climbing into their own sleigh. Lena felt a pang of jealousy. "Sorry," he said again.

"It's all right. We're going home tomorrow."

"Anything special planned?" Lee asked as the sleigh began to move.

"Maybe some shopping. Luckily most of my Christmas shopping's done. What to come with me?" Lena asked Maya.

"Why not? Anyplace in particular you wanted to go?"

Lena shrugged. "Not sure yet."

"Since we're both engaged, I don't fell bad about asking you to look at wedding things, I suppose."

Lena gave Lee a triumphant look over Maya's head. "That would be fun. We can spend the day together since I'm sure the boys would rather die than do something like that. Right?"

Lee gave a non-committal grunt as Lena and Maya giggled.

"The next full moon's on Christmas Eve. If you want to come, we'd of course love to see you. But you don't have to. I'm sure you'll want to be with your family then."

Lena grimaced. "To be frank, I'll want an excuse not to be. Though I won't get out of missing Christmas dinner. At least there's New Year's to look forward to."

"What's wrong with Christmas?" Ryan asked.

"Nothing wrong with Christmas. Just the fact that I have to spend most of the day with my father's parents."

"Ah," Ryan said, nodding. "I wonder what we're having for dinner."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure the poor house-elves are frantic. And poor Filch'll have to clean up after all of us go trampling all this snow inside."

"Who cares?" Lena asked.

"I swear Eddie said something about there being a suckling pig."

"Well whatever it its, I hope it's hot. I can't feel my toes."

The sleighs went around the castle and brought them back to the front lawn. It was quite a mad rush back to their dormitories to change for dinner. By the time Lena and Arti got back to the Great Hall, many of the students were already inside. Kiosks lined the outside of the Great Hall with small round tables in the middle of the room. A tantalizing mixture of aromas filled the air and Lena's mouth watered in anticipation. Each kiosk had a Christmas tree or some other plant – including what Lena found out was a banana tree which she assumed must have been conjured – to evergreens and poinsettias.

"Lee and the rest had to go, but they nicked a few things to eat before they did," Maya said, coming up to them.

"I'm sure," Lena said with a fond smile.

"Where shall we go first?"

"I've always wanted to go to Greece."

"Which way?"

"That way," Arti said, pointing.

Lena looked over to find several bowls contained what appeared to be dried fruits, almonds, walnuts and other sweets.

"Is that a _pig_?" Arti asked, staring.

"Ryan was right," Lena said.

A knife was carving out slices which floated onto plates. She also took a large slice of the sweet-smelling golden bread, which the label in front of it indicated was called "christopsomo" and explained that it contained dried figs, oranges spices and nuts.

"The bread's usually stamped with the family crest," the Ravenclaw girl standing next to them explained. "But we decided to use the Hogwarts crest instead."

Lena took a bite of the bread and was surprised at the many flavours: nutmeg, cloves, raisins, cinnamon, orange and several other fruits and spices she couldn't identify.

"That's probably dried fig," the girl said at Lena's confused expression. She looked down at the card which explained that a fig was a pear-like fruit that grew in the Mediterranean.

Next they went to Ethiopia and had a fun time trying to get the spicy chicken stew onto their plates with a sourdough pancake. Bulgaria was serving twelve dishes which represented each month of the year, from dried plums and cakes to what looked like a quiche, a dish which was apparently typically eaten at New Year's instead of Christmas. A sign indicated that the quiche contained Sickles, in accordance with the tradition of putting good luck charms inside. A Gryffindor boy neglected to read the warning and nearly choked on his and had to be rescued by an older Housemate.

Lena, Arti and Maya took their full plates over to one of the tables. Colleen and Blaise levitated a table over to theirs and Dean and Lindz joined them a few minutes later and they were soon engaged in an animated discussion of the various types of food and drink available, trading suggestions for further sampling.

"Where're Graham and Natalie?" Arti asked.

"Over there," Blaise said, gesturing at group of students arranged in a circle, dancing.

In front of another kiosk, several older students were waltzing to "Carol of the Bells."

"Su said that's actually a Ukrainian New Year's carol about a swallow," Colleen explained. "An English composer made it into what we know as "Carol of the Bells."

Another song, this a traditional Italian sung on Santa Lucia Day – which Lena remembered from one of the breakfast presentations – floated across the room. It was a beautiful song and Lena was mesmerised by Red who wore a crown of candles on her head. The candlelight made her hair look like it was on fire. In fact, several of the students did a double-take and a few even nearly tried to douse the flames.

After eating their first course, Lena and the others took another turn around the Great Hall. A fifth-year Hufflepuff boy and girl were talking as they waited in line at the American kiosk as Lena and Arti walked by to get to Peru.

"I'm an American girl now, I don't wait," she said, tossing her head and turning away from him.

"Ah, back home women know their place."

"Back home little boys don't have war councils," she retorted, giving him a hard look.

"Ah, but they do here. You want me to be an American, don't you?"

They burst out laughing.

"You realise the irony right?" Arti asked quietly.

"Completely. Speaking of which, who's the American?" Lena asked, nodding at the woman in question who was being enthusiastically greeted by the Pride. "A relative of theirs?"

"Maybe." Arti shrugged. "Tonks is here too. Though, she's Weasley now, isn't she?"

"Where?" Lena asked eagerly, making Arti laugh. "Ah, I see her." Lena giggled at Tonks' red-and-green striped hair.

Half an hour later, Lena found herself and the rest of her Pride sitting at adjacent tables to the original Pride.

"Who was the woman you were talking with?" Arti asked Harry.

"She's our Aunt Amy. L–Professor Black's aunt. She works for Noxet Bank, in America. That's their equivalent of Gringotts."

"They have _humans_ working at the bank?" Maya asked in surprise.

Harry grinned. "She's the highest-ranked human working there."

"Wow."

"Oh, the shame," Arti wailed dramatically, putting a hand to her forehead. "You've got an American in the family."

"A lot of us do," Lena countered, pitching her voice to carry. "Considering that from the later nineteenth to the early twentieth century many rich American women came to England seeking pure-bloods who'd lost their fortunes, though why exactly I'm not sure since they gained nothing from it, except to be ostracised by British pure-bloods."

"Really?" Draco asked, looking fascinated.

"Mm-hm."

"So you've got American relatives too?"

"I don't know. We might, I've never looked."

"Ooh, look," Draco said, snickering into his sleeve.

"What?" everyone else asked.

He gestured at several students nearby, all of whom, Lena realised were bigoted pure-bloods. "A pink one... and a yellow one... and a green one..."

Hermione started humming and the Pride began to sing, replacing the word "coat" with "House", which made Lena and Arti giggle. Soon everyone who had been involved in Joseph, save for some of them like Nott, were singing along. When they were finished, everyone bowed to applause all around.

"Hogwarts has gone to the dogs," Wilkes muttered.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and grinned before tilting their heads back to let loose a chorus of howls as Maya's Pride snickered.

"You must be so glad you're not actually related to them. Well too closely anyway," Dean said to Draco. "They're all barking mad."

Draco grinned. "Actually I'm related to Hermione and Moony. Very closely in fact," he said before letting out a howl of his own as the Maya and her Pride exchanged quizzical looks.

"And speaking of your family," Lena said to Draco when they were quiet once more. "For wizards they seem to have extremely short lifespans, judging by your family tree."

"I've noticed," Draco said.

"It must be all the inbreeding."

Draco shook his head, laughing. "No, they just keep getting killed off by jealous husbands or Aurors."

"Oh really? Do tell."

"Oh, let's see..."

* * *

 

The train ride home was much happier than the ride to Hogwarts had been as everyone eagerly anticipated reuniting with friends and family. The six Pride members plus Arti crammed themselves into one compartment and Blaise, Colleen, Anne, Andrew, Red, Matt and Elayne in the one next door. No one really minded the excited first-years running through the corridors. Maybe it was because everyone was eager to see their family in the middle of the war, but Lena thought the train seemed fuller than it had been in previous years.

"You know, after last night, Christmas dinner is going to be boring," Arti said.

"Maybe we have our own party?" Maya suggested.

"That would be fun," Dean agreed.

"And we aren't going to let the twins do any of the cooking," Maya said, making everyone laugh.

"Oh I'm sure they can't be that bad," Lindz protested.

"We'll have to wait and see."

Lena and Arti had all but forgotten that Nott would still be staying with them until he followed them off the Hogwarts Express. Arti turned away and made a face. Lee, Roger, Mother and Father were all waiting for them on the platform.

"See you soon!" she called to Maya who waved back.

"Where's Adrian?" Arti asked.

"He had...business to attend to. He took my shift today. Sorry," he said, looking apologetic.

Arti shrugged. "I've got two weeks to see him. 'Sides, the war's more important."

Roger took her trunk in one hand and took her hand with the other before he Apparated them home. Unfortunately they ended up getting entangled with the coat rack and were just sorting themselves out when Father and Mother arrived with Nott and Arti in tow. Nott immediately Banished his trunk to his room and went upstairs.

"I don't see why I couldn't have just Apparated home," Arti grumbled.

"Because we don't trust you to get here in one piece and I'd rather not have to explain to the rest of the family why you're in St. Mungo's."

"You could have thought of something."

"That's not the point. I appreciate the compliment, but that is not the point."

Once Lena was sure she could stand without feeling dizzy, she promptly bolted up the stairs.

"It's nice to see you too!" Father called as she ran by. Lena waved back.

She rushed into Zach's room to find him sitting in his cot, his stuffed owl clutched in his fists. At the sight of her, he let out a delighted gurgle, or at least that's what she took it to be since he was smiling at her.

"I'm happy to see you too," she said laughing as she picked him up. "Goodness you've grown."

"He has," Roger said from behind her. "He sleeps through the night now, thank Merlin, which I'm sure you'll be glad for."

"Yes."

She handed Zach to Roger and went to change back into her robes before heading downstairs. Soft footsteps made her turn and to her surprise she found Phoebe and Diana coming toward her.

"What are you doing here?" Lena asked.

"We live here now," Diana explained. "Mummy and Daddy said it was safer here because there are bad people."

"Daddy says you brought a friend," Phoebe chimed in.

"We did," Lena said slowly. "He's in Arti's year at Hogwarts."

"Is he nice?"

"Yes," she said after a moment. _He had damned well better be or I'll have something to say about it_.

"I want to meet him," Diana said eagerly and trotted downstairs.

Lena and Phoebe followed her to find him and Arti sitting at the dining room table, eating sandwiches as Buttercup bustled around in the kitchen. They could hear her scolding Ollie about sitting at the table to eat and he appeared at the door with a scowl, which promptly vanished when he spied Nott.

"Who's he?" Ollie demanded, pointing at him.

"This is Theo," Arti said. "He's in my year at Hogwarts. He'll be staying with us for a while. He...he can't go home right now."

Ollie considered this for a moment. Then he turned to his sisters. "He's the one Daddy said would come to stay here?" They nodded. Ollie beamed and gazed up at Nott, a huge smile on his face. "Will you play with us?" he asked eagerly. Nott squirmed uncomfortably.

"Er, yes," he said after a few moments. Ollie set down his sandwich and all but dragged Nott out of the room, with the girls following somewhat hesitantly behind them.

Lena and Arti exchanged amused looks as they tried to stifle their laughter.

"Well, er, that was...unexpected," Arti said.

"Indeed."

"I'm glad that went well," Uncle Andy said as he came in from the hall. "We weren't sure how they'd react."

"I should let him hold Zach again," Lena said as Roger came in and handed him to her. He was starting to fuss.

"Oh come now, the poor chap's playing Gobstones with three children, he's suffered enough today."

Lena went upstairs to put Zach down for a nap. When she came back down, after spending a few minutes with Roger, Phoebe and Diana were trying to teach Nott how to play Go Fish. Giggling, she followed Arti's and Ollie's voices into the drawing room.

"He's our third cousin," Arti said, pointing to one of the people on the family tapestry.

"I don't have third cousins," Ollie said. "There're only two of you."

"Oh. Er, that's not what a third cousin is. Here, I'll show you." Lena half-heartedness to both conversations, still revelling in her keen hearing. "See, there's you, Diana and Phoebe," Arti said, pointing out each as she spoke. "And there's Lena and me." Ollie nodded. "Lena and I are sisters, because we have the same parents. The three of you are siblings because you have the same parents. The two of us are cousins to the three of you because our fathers are brothers. We'd also be cousins if our mothers were sisters." Ollie nodded slowly. "We're first cousins because we have the same grandparents," she went on, tracing the line up the family tree.

"What about Zach?" Ollie asked, glancing back at the child in question.

"He's my nephew, because he's my sister's son. He's your first cousin..."

"Once removed," Lena supplied.

Arti jumped and turned to look at her with a slight scowl before turning back to Ollie. "Right, because he's your first cousin's child."

"Can you have...second cousins?"

"Yes, they would have great-grandparents in common. So if you or Diana or Phoebe had children–" she drew her wand and started making lines on the tapestry –"they and Zach would be second cousins."

"So his children and our children would be..."

"Third cousins."

Ollie thought about this for a moment and then nodded. Then with a determined expression, he walked out of the room. A minute later, Lena burst out laughing.

"What?" Arti asked.

"He just went to ask his mother where babies come from."

"When a man and a woman love each other very much," Arti began in a sing-song voice.

"Or have too much to drink," Lena added.

"We're not telling him _that_."

Uncle Andy came in a few minutes later. "Which one of you do I have to thank for the lecture on human reproduction?" Lena pointed at Arti. "I see."

"It's not my fault! He wanted to know what a third cousin was so I was explaining it to him and then he got up and wandered off. I had no idea what he was going to do."

"I'm so glad I was otherwise occupied," Uncle Andy said, wiping his brow in exaggerated relief. "That's not something I'm ready for."

"At least for now," Arti corrected him. "You'll have to be the one to do it in a few years when he needs to know things in more detail."

"You're so helpful."

Arti grinned at him. "I try. You have four or five years to wait at least."

"Thankfully." He turned to Father as he came in. "Why'd you have two of them? One seems to be quite enough given the things they get up to."

"What've they done now?" Father asked wearily.

"Your youngest daughter is the reason my wife is now explaining to my son about babies."

"Ah. At least they didn't try themselves."

"Perish the thought."

"We'd have kept it simple!"

"And clean," Lena added.

Both men gave them skeptical looks.

"Speaking of your son, at least you have one. My greatest crime aside from marrying beneath my class," he said with sarcastic disdain, "was in not producing an heir."

"And I, not only married beneath my class, but married a Muggle, so while I did have a son, he's a mere half-blood. The somewhat mitigating factor of course being that his mother is a Muggle."

"As Daphne was eager to point out," Lena muttered.

"Did she?"

"Oh yes. But I told her at least we had a boy in the family. Her family line became extinct in the male line with her father."

"Did you?" Uncle Andy asked, looking impressed.

"Yes. She was quite displeased."

"I can imagine," Father said drily. "Is she the one who's seeing Nott?"

"No, that's her sister. Daphne's the elder one who's currently engaged in a prank war with Pansy Parkinson."

Father tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Parkinson..."

"Her elder brother ran off with the chauffeur a couple months ago."

"Ah, yes."

"Another pure-blood family down, only twenty more to go," Uncle Andy said cheerfully.

"Two if Nott can take Greengrass with him," Arti said.

* * *

 

Lena came downstairs to take a break for her homework as Mother and Buttercup came in from a day of shopping.

"I swear it gets worse every year," Mother said, as she slammed the door shut against the snow and wind. Buttercup took the packages from her and disappeared into the kitchen. She came back to take Mother's cloak and scarf. "Thank you."

"What gets worse?" Arti asked, looking up from the crossword in the _Daily Prophet_.

"There were two old women ready to start duelling over a set of towels," she said in disgust.

"They should," Arti said. "Then there'll be one fewer person to try getting things for the holidays next year."

Mother stared at Arti for a moment then shook her head in dismay. "Oh, I ran into an old acquaintance of ours, if you could call her that."

"Oh? Who?" Lena asked.

"Blishwick."

Arti glanced at Lena. "Was that the one you...?" she began. "The one who married Runcorn?"

"Yes. The daughter? Or the mother?"

"The mother. Her daughter wouldn't be out and about in her condition."

"She's pregnant?" Mother nodded. "Her first?"

"Her second child," Mother corrected.

"What happened?" Arti asked eagerly.

"She had the audacity to criticize Zach." Lena shrugged. This wasn't anything new and it wouldn't go away. "So I told her it was a shame that her daughter didn't have your luck and had only been able to give her husband two daughters so far. At least from what I've heard she's pregnant with another girl."

"Mother!" Lena and Arti chorused in shocked delight.

"She was quite shocked to know that I was up to date on the gossip. Of course I'd rather not be, but one hears things when out and about."

"And now we know where you get it from," Father called as he came in. "You must be freezing," he said, handing mother a mug of tea.

After a moment, Lena said slowly, "But she was a sixth year when I was a fifth year...so she must not have gone back for her seventh year, gotten married immediately after graduating and gotten pregnant immediately with her first daughter." She paused for a few seconds to calculate. "But that was only eighteen months ago. So she's had her two children back to back...." She shuddered.

"That's awful," Arti said, eyes wide, looking disgusted. "And they'll keep making her have them until she has a boy, no doubt."

"And if she doesn't give him a son, he'll cast her off and find someone else. Or take a mistress. Not that some of them mind being mistresses. It'd be a great honour to them for giving the heir a son."

"I'd hate to be Gigi to one of their Honoré Lachaille."

"Or Maria Theresa to someone's Francis I."

Lena turned to Father and hugged him. "Thank you for not being like them.

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"The poor girl," Arti said, shaking her head in dismay. "At least he's only a few years older than she is. After the war, there probably won't be too many men our age and the girls who're old enough to be married will be thrust upon someone old enough to be her father, or worse."

"I'm not old!"

Laughing, Lena walked out into the hall, taking a detour into the kitchen to steal a biscuit.

"Mistress Selena you is spoiling your dinner!" Buttercup said, shaking the ladle she was holding at her.

"I've been doing my homework for the last few hours, I deserve a biscuit," Lena protested as she walked out, leaving Buttercup to grumble.

The children were all upstairs, judging by how quiet it was. Nott was still downstairs however, in the drawing room reading a book. He looked up as Lena leaned against the doorframe.

"I suppose that's the first time you've spent time with children that young, at least since you were their age."

"Yes," Nott said.

"You did well with them today, I'm impressed."

Nott smiled and if Lena wasn't mistaken, he looked proud. He looked at her as though he wanted to ask a question, but apparently changed his mind and went back to his book.

 

 


	26. Jolly Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ , Ch. 16. I don't own _Lord of the Rings._
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving and a happy slightly belated Hanukkah!

_Bad news, go away_

_Call 'round someday_

_In March or May -_

_Who cares about his shares_

_That fall downstairs_

_Who cares, who cares_

_Who cares, who cares_

_He can't be bothered_

_Won't be bothered_

_Shan't be bothered_

_Can't be bothered now_

_Not now!_

_Not now!_

_He can't be bothered..._

_Now!_

_Goodbye!!_

**"I Can't Be Bothered Now",** _**Crazy For Yous** _

***

The children had helped to decorate the house for Christmas before Arti and Lena came home and were eager to show them the result. They spent a good part of Sunday morning dragging the pair of them around the house, pointing out all of the holly, golden baubles and sparkling icicles as well as the decorations they had made for the Christmas tree. Much to Lena and Arti's relief, Adrian came by after lunch. Arti let out a shriek and practically fell down the stairs.

"Where have you been?" she demanded.

"Er, Knockturn Alley," he said quietly, glancing over his shoulder.

"No fair!" Arti cried. "I've never been."

"What were you doing?" Lena asked.

"I was just doing... um... research!" They both raised an eyebrow at him. "What? It's good to know the sorts of things they've got in their shops because most of it's quite dangerous."

"I know," Lena said.

"You do?" Arti and Adrian asked, looking surprised.

"Yeah, I er, snuck in when I was about thirteen, I think. Didn't get very far before I ran back out."

"I don't blame you, it wasn't a pleasant place to be. I never felt better coming back to Diagon Alley."

"Did you find anything?" Arti asked.

"I can't tell you that."

Roger and Anne came over not too long after that and they spent the most of the afternoon playing outdoors with the children, building snowmen and having a snowball fight with Arti, Roger, Ollie and Phoebe on one team, Lena, Adrian, Diana and Anne on the other. The young adults found it a rather refreshing respite from everything they had been dealing with for the last few months.

As it grew dark, Lena got Ollie's attention and put a finger to her lips before transforming. His eyes grew large and he clapped a hand over his mouth as he giggled. Slowly she snuck up behind Arti and she jumped onto her sister's shoulders. Arti screamed and spun around trying to fling Lena off her without success as the others laughed.

"This isn't funny!" Arti protested indignantly before finally managing to detach Lena's claws from her cloak and sending her flying.

Lena emerged, spitting out mouthfuls of snow and shaking herself to get rid of the rest to find Arti only a few feet away. She ran.

"This way!" Diana called and Lena veered and followed her toward the house. Diana wrenched the door open and Lena barrelled inside. It sounded like a herd of elephants were behind her as the others followed. Darting around the corner and into the nearest room, she nearly collided with a leg. Its owner let out a shriek and hastily stepped out of the way as Lena went sliding across the floor. She turned, looking up to see her aunt gazing down at her with wide eyes. Hurried footsteps came from down the hall and her parents came into the room, looking alarmed. They both stared at her.

"May I ask why we have a wild fox in the house?" Mother asked.

"She's not wild." Arti said, catching herself on the doorframe as she slipped.

"How do you know it's a...?" Mother sighed. "Why did you Transfigure your sister?"

"I didn't!" Arti insisted. "I don't know how to do that yet. She did it herself."

"That I can believe for once," Mother said, wry smile. "Did you really?" she asked Lena.

She nodded and transformed, shivering slightly in her wet clothes. Aunt Áine sank into the nearest chair.

"To help Maya," Lena explained as she took off her coat and boots and Banished them to the to the coat closet and Vanished the water that had begun to pool at her feet before Mother could protest. The others followed suit. "It makes it easier for her on a full moon, though with the Wolfsbane it's hardly a problem, thankfully."

"That's nice of you," Mother said. "It must have been a lot of work."

"I had help. Lots of help, actually." She could feel herself start to blush and tried to quell it as Arti, Adrian and Roger hastily looked away. "Professor Black helped me with my potion and the last few bits of transfiguration. Though it's not quite legal yet, as I haven't registered, but I'll do that tomorrow. I need to see Maya and Lee anyway. Well, more Lee than Maya."

"I'm glad someone has sense," Mother said approvingly with a glance at Arti before she turned back to Aunt Aine. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"If it has whisky in it, certainly," she said following Mother and Father to the kitchen. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that."

"You've gotten used to a great many strange things over the years," Father pointed out.

"Yes, including marrying a man who likes to wear dresses," Aunt Áine said with a laugh.

"This is _not_ a dress!" Father said indignantly as Lena and the others snorted with laughter.

As soon as the adults were out of the room, Arti turned back to Lena with a scowl. Lena transformed but before she could get very far, Roger stepped in front of her and picked her up, draping her over his shoulders. Adrian's eyes widened.

"That tickles," Roger protested as she nuzzled him. She licked him affectionately. "Stop that."

Lena jumped to the floor and turned human again. "Funny," she murmured. "You don't mind it when I do it like this," she said, kissing him.

Neither of them noticed the mischievous look Arti gave Adrian or the quizzical one he gave her in return before she murmured her idea to him, making him grin. He waved his wand at them and a moment later, Lena jumped back as a spell hit Roger. Another hit her in the back and she was in her Animagus form and being lifted up onto Roger's shoulders, Arti and Adrian were laughing hysterically. Lena and Roger both looked down to find Roger dressed in one of Lena's newest ensembles, though from Lena's vantage point it was rather hard to get the full effect. She leapt back onto the floor.

"You look ridiculous," she said when she could talk.

"Ridiculously good, you mean," as he attempted to strut a few paces, then winced as he nearly twisted his ankle. "How the hell do you walk in these?"

"Very carefully. It's an acquired skill. No, you look absolutely ridiculous. I think I'd look better in that ensemble. Which is why I bought it in the first place. I was going to surprise you," she said with a pout before turning to glare at Arti and Adrian who were trying their best to look contrite, despite spasms of laughter. "Unfortunately we're all still at school on Valentine's Day and I doubt I'll be able to wear that at the party."

"We get to go to this one?" Roger asked.

"Why not? Considering what we're planning," Arti said smiling wickedly.

"Well, I'd take this off and let you put it on–" Roger began.

" _Pas devant les enfants_ ," Lena said, nodding her head in the direction of the children in question who were about to come down the stairs.

" _Pas devant les domestiques_ ," Arti added as they could hear Buttercup down the hall.

"What aren't you going to do in front of the children or the servants?" Anne asked as she came around the corner. Lena hadn't realised she was gone and was now very glad she had been. "And I hope that doesn't include me, I'm not a child or a servant."

"Never mind," Arti said hastily as she stepped toward the door to block Anne's view. Lena and Roger hastily Apparated to Lena's room. "It would scar you for the rest of your life."

When Lena came back downstairs after Roger had left, she found Aunt Áine gazing at the family tapestry, a sad expression on her face.

"I never realised that wizards live so much longer than Muggles. Or maybe I did and never really thought about it. You would think that after being married to one for nearly twenty years I would have known that by now."

Lena stopped short and stared at her for a few long seconds before she walked up to her aunt and put an arm around her.

"Not all of them do. From what I saw of Draco's family tree, they have rather short lifespan for wizards. Draco says it was because they kept getting killed by Aurors or jealous husband."

Aunt Áine chuckled sadly. "Unfortunately that doesn't reassure me in this case."

"No, I suppose not," Lena agreed.

"I suppose I'm selfish in being glad that I won't be the one left behind."

Lena didn't know what to say. But she need not have worried as Aunt Áine seemed to be lost in her thoughts. She slipped out of the room into the hall, meeting Uncle Andy was coming down the stairs.

"Have you seen–?"

Silently Lena pointed. It impossible to hear what they said to each other without her keen hearing and she wished she could block out their words.

"And thus it was that Arwen first beheld him again after their long parting; and as he came walking towards her under the trees of Caras Galadhon laden with flowers of gold, her choice was made and her doom appointed," Aunt Áine whispered.

"I will cleave to you, Dunadan, and turn from the Twilight," he replied quietly. "Yet there lies the land of my people and the long home of all my kin."

Tears flowed down Lena's face as she walked away. For the first time she realised with the war, there might be many who would spend decades or even centuries without their loved ones. 

* * *

 Lena went to the Ministry to register her Animagus form on Monday, hedging the dates slightly to make it look as though she hadn't illegally been an Animagus for three months. On the way home, she stopped by the Weasley's shop.

Lee waved as she came in. "How're you?"

"Good. I just went to the Ministry to register my Animagus form. Hedged the dates a bit but no one'll notice. How's business?"

"Booming."

"Not surprised. We all need a good laugh."

Maya came in from the back room. "Ah, I thought that was you. How's your extra houseguest?"

"Actually we have six."

"Really?"

"Uncle Andy and Aunt Áine and their children have moved in."

Maya giggled. "I'm sure Nott likes that."

"Actually they get on better than any of us thought. Who knew?"

"Oh and speaking of Nott, Brilly's taken a shine to Tapper."

"Who?"

"Neville's house-elf. Professor Longbottom stopped by the Pepper Pot a few weeks ago while out doing some shopping."

"Oh that's right. Wow."

"Shocking, isn't it? I guess you'll have news to take home to him."

They talked for a few minutes more before Danielle arrived, brushing the show from her cloak.

"Maya? I was wondering if you could come back to the Pepper Pot with me. Crystal's just made a new dish and needs a third opinion. She won't believe me when I tell her it's good."

"Of course." Maya said. "You came all the way over here to ask me that?" she asked as she followed Danielle to he door.

"I needed the fresh air."

Maya put on her cloak.

"See you tomorrow in case I'm gone before you get back!" Lena called as the pair left, the bell on the door jingling as it closed. Maya waved back. "I'm so glad Easter's early this year," Lena said quietly.

"Me too. Sorry about all this."

Lena waved away his apology. "Gives us all something to do. Anyway, I made a little list while over the last few weeks. Or tried to," she said, handing him a torn piece of parchment. "It's a little hard trying to do this subtly. But I thought the sooner I got all this to you the better."

"I can imagine," Lee said with a chuckle. "But if anyone can do it, it's you.

"Thanks. Anything else you need help with?"

"The seating chart actually."

"Oh?"

"I just wanted to make sure that there aren't people who shouldn't be sitting together."

"As long as none of my other Housemates are invited, then there shouldn't be a problem."

"Not a chance."

"Then honestly I don't see the need for one. We're all mature enough to sit together without causing a fuss." She paused, then glanced meaningfully toward the back of the shop. "Most of us anyway."

"If they try anything, I'll hex them into the next millennium," Lee said with unusual conviction. "So that's one less thing to take care of, and much, much more left to do."

"There always is."

"Can we just elope?"

"I think there would be many, many unhappy people to deal with if you did."

"I thought so."

"You owe me," Lena said with a grin.

"We'll plan your wedding then."

"Please do. I'd rather not have grandmother – or several of my other relatives who are bound to want to have their say – involved in the process."

"We could give them all a Patented Daydream Charm that'll keep them out of the way until the wedding."

"They last that long?

"We could probably get them to."

"I might just take you up on that."

"We'll even give you a discount."

"Oh and before I forget, where exactly were you planning to have this wedding of yours?"

"I was thinking Sanctuary."

Lena smiled at him. "I think she'll like that very much."

When Lena got home, she found Nott just coming back from visiting Astoria.

"I thought they'd be at a party."

"They find them less enjoyable with recent events."

"I see. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I saw Lee and the others today. Did you know your house-elf is dating the Longbottom's house-elf Tapper?"

Nott stared at her. "What?"

"That's what Maya told me."

"Er..." Lena bit back a laugh at the expression on his face. Then he gave her a thin smile. "Father would die of shock. Maybe the next time I see him – if I ever do – I should tell him."

Lena stared after Nott as he turned and walked away, wondering whether she would ever understand him.

That night, Lena stood in the doorway of the children's room, listening to Aunt Áine read to them. Their reddish blond hair was almost coppery in the lamplight.

"You're too old for stories," Ollie said when he saw her.

"You're never too old," Lena said, smiling at him. "Besides, it's for him, not me," she said, nodding at Zach who was half-asleep in her arms.

 

_"...And it is I, Raksha The Demon, who answers. The man's cub is mine, Lungri—mine to me! He shall not be killed. He shall live to run with the Pack and to hunt with the Pack; and in the end, look you, hunter of little naked cubs—frog-eater—fish-killer—he shall hunt thee! Now get hence, or by the Sambhur that I killed (I eat no starved cattle), back thou goest to thy mother, burned beast of the jungle, lamer than ever thou camest into the world! Go!"_

 

Lena shivered whether in terror or thrill she wasn't sure.

"He's not even her child," Phoebe said. "And she's still willing to protect him?"

"Any mother would," Aunt Áine replied. "Any parent would."

"But he's not hers," Phoebe persisted.

"It doesn't matter. He's a child, a baby."

"Would you do that for us?"

"Always," she said putting her arms around them. 

* * *

 Lena and Roger arrived at the Maya and Lee's in the early evening Christmas Eve. The rest of the Pride was already there.

"Sorry, we came as soon as we could," Lena said apologetically as she and Roger walked in, setting the basket of food on the table and taking off her cloak. "I didn't think things would be this hectic trying to get ready for Christmas. Not to mention, Zach wouldn't sleep."

"No need to apologise," Lee said, taking her cloak and hanging it up. "He's probably excited for Christmas."

"He doesn't even know what it is. Anyway, I sneaked a few shortbread biscuits and wine along with a few other things to eat,"

"If your cloak was red you could be Little Red Riding Hood."

"Oh, Grandmother, what big eyes you have," Lena cried as she turned to see Maya coming into the room.

Maya grinned. "Not quite time for that I think."

"Yes it is," Lee said and transformed. Giggling, Maya conjured a bonnet on his head and Lee looked up at them batting his eyelashes, making the girls collapse into a fit of giggles. Roger sighed good-naturedly.

They spread out a blanket on the floor and had a picnic, watching the snow fall outside as they talked.

"Meghan was telling me about some of the Pack's Christmas traditions," Graham said as he bit into his turkey leg.

"Oh?" Lindz asked. "Like what?"

He grinned. "They den under the Christmas tree sometimes, though how I'm not entirely sure as only a few of them would fit. The Christmas tree nearly burned down one year when one of Draco's presents exploded." Everyone burst out laughing. "And Harry, Draco and Hermione tried to put Meghan in a box for Boxing Day."

"I'd love to put my sister in a box. Though I doubt I could send something that big by owl post."

"Where would you send her?"

"Siberia."

"And someone treed Draco one year when he was in his Animagus form."

Lena swallowed nervously as Maya and Lee both turned to look at her.

Everyone had agreed to exchange Christmas presents that night since they wouldn't see each other on Christmas Day. Lee and Lena had gone together to buy Maya's present, which they were both glad would work both as a Christmas present but also as something she could use on her wedding day, even if she didn't know it yet. Roger acted like an excited little boy when he unwrapped his presents to reveal a Firebolt and Broomstick Servicing Kit.

"All this, just because I bought you an engagement ring for your birthday?"

"No, because of everything you've been doing the past few months and will continue to do until I get home and can help," Lena corrected. "Besides, we all chipped in," she said, indicating the rest of the Pride. "Well, us and Arti, Adrian and Anne."

"Thank you," he said, beaming at all of them.

"Don't expect anything for your birthday," Dean warned him. "From any of us."

"I won't," he said grinning.

"Oh and the boys would like your old broom."

"Of course. You can all duel over it."

Lee let out a bark and Dean raised his wand. After a moment, Lee leapt at Dean who had to jump over the couch to get out of the way.

Lena Apparated home early the next morning, relieved to be in one piece. Hastily slipping out of her clothes and into a nightdress, she collapsed into bed and fell asleep immediately. A loud bang, jolted her out of her sleep what seemed like a few seconds later. The sound of excited shrieking and running footsteps soon followed as Ollie threw himself on to her bed, bouncing up and down.

"Oh, go back to bed," Lena groaned.

"But it's Christmas!"

She sat up on an elbow. "I realise that, and going back to bed for another hour or two isn't going to change that."

"But I want to show you my presents!"

"You know he's not going away until you get up, right?" Arti asked from the doorway separating their rooms.

"I hate you."

"Besides, it's not early, it's already nine-thirty."

"Fine, fine, I'm up," she said, sitting up.

Ollie grinned and ran out of the room.

She walked into the kitchen half an hour later to find everyone else already there.

"I'm so sorry," Aunt Áine said, shooting her son an exasperated look.

"It's all right. We can sleep in tomorrow. I just need coffee and I'll be fine."

The children acquired several new games, including a few Muggle ones that Lena had never heard of, which Nott, Arti and Lena spent several hours playing with them.

"At least they've gotten to the age where the actual contents of the boxes are more entertaining than the boxes themselves," Uncle Andy said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Aunt Áine replied. "Just wait a few hours."

Ollie spent an hour watching Zach roll across the floor and another hour playing pickup as Zach dropped his new toys on the floor. Both of them apparently thought this was the most entertaining thing they had ever done, judging by the giggling.

"At least this keeps them both out of trouble," Lena said.

"That's for sure," Uncle Andy agreed.

* * *

 Arti and Lena were looking through Arti's closet debating about what to wear that evening when there was a knock.

"Who is it?" Arti called.

"Your long-suffering father," Father replied as he opened the door, making them giggle. "I should be glad that the full moon isn't tonight."

Lena made a face. "I'd still go, regardless. Though Grandmother'd insist we make it Christmas lunch instead of dinner."

"I'd have gone with you," Arti said.

"And leave me to explain to your grandmother why you both had to go to Maya's when she'll have a hard enough time accepting the fact that Lena had to go at all?" Father asked as Lena made a face. "Absolutely not."

"I thought fathers were supposed to be brave and noble and shield their daughters from pain," Arti protested.

"I would but for the fact that I'd be dealing with my mother and that I'm still angry with you for what you did this summer."

"Oh, fine," Arti said irritably, glaring at Lena. "I'd just make her glad to leave then," Arti said with a grin.

Father sighed. "Must you?"

"Of course."

"But do at least try to behave. Please."

"Well, since you said please," Arti said.

"We will if she does. If she starts going after Maya or Lee, then all bets are off."

He nodded. "I can live with that.

Maya and Lee arrived an hour later.

"How exactly did we end up being invited for Christmas dinner?" Maya said as she and Lee came in the front door. "Not that we don't want to spend time with you but I'd rather not intrude on your family."

"You aren't. At all. Nott and the Greengrasses can keep Grandmother occupied and you can keep me from being bored and lonely. Besides, I didn't know the Greengrasses would be coming when I invited you so I thought she'd like to have a proper pure-blood young adult to talk to."

"Is that why you invited them?" Arti asked, looking amused.

"Partly."

"She should just adopt Nott," Arti said grumpily. "He's got no family now."

"I'm not sure he would like that."

"Oh pity for him," Arti said sarcastically. "It's his own fault."

"And here I thought you'd matured some."

"What's the fun in that?"

The girls went into Lena's room and the boys secluded themselves in one of the spare bedrooms. Buttercup hastened in and started fretting.

"Oh goodness," Lena said. "You've got enough with everything else to deal with. We'll be fine."

"If you is being sure, Mistress Selena," she said doubtfully. Maya snickered.

"We'll be fine. You've got more than enough to do cooking for what I believe will be about fifty people for dinner tonight." Buttercup nodded reluctantly before disappearing.

"Really? There'll be that many?" Maya asked.

"We've got quite a number of relatives coming, plus other people I don't want to come. You didn't think you'd have to do this again after you went to live with Lee, did you?" she asked as she took out a set of dress robes from her closet.

"No," Maya replied. "Though I do miss it, a little. Mostly the food."

Lena laughed. "Lee's not going to be happy."

"I doubt it," Maya said with a smile.

"Then again, Roger and Adrian won't be either, so they'll be good company. You did explain a few things to him right?"

"As well as I could, yes."

* * *

"Come in!" Lena called before Adrian could knock.

The door opened and he stuck his head in, looking unnerved. "I'm never going to get used to that."

Lena grinned at him. "You've got the wrong room you know."

"No I haven't. We can't get Lee's tie on right."

Lena sighed. "And you've been doing this how many years?" she asked taking Lee's tie and putting it on for him.

"It's different when you're doing it to someone else!" Adrian protested.

"And I thought you were smart," Lena said, glancing at Roger. He rolled his eyes. "And suave and debonair and all that."

"I never realised how long it takes to dress for dinner," Lee said, shifting uncomfortably in his clothes.

"It takes them twice as long," Adrian said, nodding at the girls.

"I can see why," Lee said, looking admiringly at Maya who looked radiant in her dress robes and sparkling jewellery. She smiled back at him. "I admit, I feel a little silly, like I'm playing dress up."

"I suppose in a sense it is," Arti agreed, coming in from her room. "We have to pretend to be sophisticated and everything."

"I don't. I gave that up long ago."

"I know."

Lee took Maya's arm and led her away and Adrian and Arti disappeared into her room, leaving Roger and Lena alone.

"Zip me up, will you?" she asked turning her back to him and looking over her shoulder at him with a coy smile.

He put an arm around her waist, letting a finger travel up her spine.

"As long as I get to unzip this later," he said, slowly zipping up the dress.

She leaned her head against his shoulder. "Of course. I have to have something to look forward to, don't I?" She extracted herself from his grasp. "You'd better go before Grandmother comes up here and finds us and accuses us of doing indecent things. She has an uncanny knack for walking in at the wrong times."

"A little too late for that, don't you think?" Roger asked, smirking. "Besides if she does, we'll just tell her _cinq à sept_."

Lena laughed. "Well, yes. Though I'm not your mistress anymore," she said, holding up her left hand.

"No, you aren't."

The six of them converged in the hallway a few minutes later.

"When I get my own place," Adrian said, loosening his tie, "I won't have these ridiculous things. They're ghastly." Lee and Roger nodded in agreement.

"Just be glad you don't have to wear tails and all the rest." The boys shuddered.

"You don't have your potion piece on you do you?" Adrian asked.

"No," Lena said with a chuckle. "And even if I did, I wouldn't let you use it. There'd be far too many questions if you went downstairs with gaping holes in your coat." Adrian sighed, grumbling. "Besides you'll survive for one night. Just be glad you aren't wearing a corset. And for that matter, so am I."

"Oh all right." He looked down at Arti. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?"

"Yes, but thank you all the same."

"Just so you know," Lena said to Lee. "with vast vast number of relatives form both sides of our family, plus acquaintances and so on, no one'll notice you."

"Er, thanks."

Maya laughed. "She means no one will notice that you're not using the right fork for your fish."

Nott came out of his room and the seven of them went down to the drawing room where the most of the guests – and indeed there was quite a crowd this year, including both sets of great-grandparents and various cousins Lena hadn't seen in several years – were already waiting.

It wasn't long before the rest of the guests arrived and by the time introductions were made all around for a second time, Buttercup announced dinner. Lena had been a bit worried that Daphne might be the odd one out, but there were enough relatives that everyone had a partner as they went into the dining room.

A silver candelabra with tall, white candles stood in the centre of the table and two smaller candelabras stood at either end. Everything from the salt cellars to the crystal glasses gleamed. A poinsettia centrepiece at the middle of the table gave the room some colour.

Lee's walked in and his eyes widened as his gaze fell on the myriad of silverware, plates and glasses. He gave a small sigh of relief when he realised that there were place cards and menu cards at each plate.

"And yes, you can take them home," Lena said as she touched his arm and surreptitiously nodded toward his seat across from Maya.

Lee pulled out Maya's chair for her.

"Just do what we do," she whispered to him, squeezing his hand reassuringly. He nodded, looking a little dazed.

"Easier said than done, I'm sure," Adrian murmured.

The children – as there were also quite a number of younger cousins of various types – had a table to themselves in one corner and were chattering excitedly about the presents they had received that morning.

Once everyone was seated – much to Lena's relief, Nott and the Greengrass family were at the other end of the table near Father's parents – everyone pulled a wizard cracker, the children crying out in delight at the prizes inside. Diana eagerly put the golden crown on her head as Phoebe and Ollie glared at each other for several long moments before Phoebe finally agreed to share the toy broomstick she had found in her cracker. Father was less pleased to find mice in his cracker which he promptly Banished, presumably to somewhere where Horus and the owls could find them. Then, Buttercup brought in the first course.

"Work from the outside in," Maya explained, gesturing at her silverware.

Lee's eyebrows rose as he realised the first course was oysters.

"It's better than it looks," Adrian assured him.

"That's what you think," Lena muttered. Lee snorted.

The children valiantly ate theirs, and were less than thrilled that the second course was fish and cream of celery soup.

"There's turkey after this," Arti reassured them and they grinned with relief.

The one thing Lee didn't have to worry about was the wine, as the correct bottles would pour themselves for each course. Even the children were allowed tiny sips, though they all made faces at the taste, making everyone laugh.

"Good, more for the rest of us," Adrian said.

Everyone was having a grand time, the younger children arguing over which games were the best and the adults trading stories of their children's antics, which included many that Lena and Arti had not wanted shared with the likes of Greengrass and Nott though the Greengrasses much to Lena's surprise reciprocated with stories of their daughters' childhoods.

"...or that time Lena electrocuted herself when she stuck her finger in the socket at our house."

"How do you keep yourself from being electrocuted?" Lena asked.

"The easiest way is to keep a hand in your trouser pocket."

"I have a question," Arti said.

"Yes?" Aunt Áine asked, looking wary.

"Does it have to be a pocket and does it have to be your trousers?"

Most of the table snickered while Grandmother and Mother looked at Arti disapprovingly.

"I think a your own pocket would be best."

By the time the last course arrived, Lee and the children all looked glazed over and Lena couldn't blame them. But they all brightened when dessert arrived. There was everything from plum pudding to peach pie and chocolate. When they were finished eating, the children were sent off to bed.

"At least no one set the Christmas tree on fire this year," Father said.

"That was not my fault!" Arti protested indignantly. "What about the time Lena tried to to drown Horus?"

"I wasn't trying to drown him, I was trying to give him a bath!"

"Yes because he was covered in plum pudding."

"Because you tried to get him to stir it!"

"Is that why he doesn't like you?" Uncle Andy asked, eyes twinkling.

"I think that was the final straw, yes."

Everyone went into the sitting room after coffee and Arti was persuaded to play the piano as they sang Christmas carols. Even Daphne and Astoria took their turn at the piano.

What seemed like hours later, the most of the guests had left and Lena and the others took the opportunity to escape upstairs.

"I don't think there have ever been this many young adults who have been this determined to get out of their clothes all at once in this house," Lena said as she watched the boys shrugging off their coats and loosening their ties. Everyone sniggered.

"ORGY!" Arti crowed.

"Shhhh!" Lena hissed, glaring as the boys sniggered. "We don't need them up here."

Arti stared down at everyone's shoes. "Well, no, you all still have your socks on."

"If you insist, we might one day," Maya said with a devilish expression Lena doubted she had ever seen on her best friend's face.

"How much have you had to drink?" Lena asked.

"Just two glasses."

Lee leaned against the wall, eyes closed. "That was exhausting."

"You did well," Maya said.

"Yes you did," Lena agreed. "And you think that was bad? There're also melon spoons, grapefruit spoons, caviar spoons and several different types of forks and some just for various desserts. The list goes on and on."

"I couldn't do this every day."

"Neither could I, which makes me very glad it's only once a year. If you want to stay the night, we have spare bedrooms down the hall. I can lend you something and I'm sure something of Roger's would fit Lee."

"That might not be a bad idea," Lee said. "I'm not sure I could Apparate home in one piece."

Once they had gotten Maya and Lee settled, Lena and Roger went to her room.

Lena flopped onto her bed with a sigh. "At least we won't have to do this until next year."

Roger paused in removing his tie. "This, or that?" he asked nodding at the door.

She sat up. "You know very well which," she said grabbing his tie and tugging on it. It loosened and slipped to the floor.

"I don't suppose," he began as he slowly unzipped her dress, "that I can convince you to tell me what you're planning for Valentine's Day."

"Nice try, but no. Suffice it to say, you're going to enjoy it very much."

* * *

Much to Lena's and Arti's chagrin, Father's parents had decided to stay the night and were still there when they got up late on Boxing Day. Luckily they were easily avoided as the rest of the Pride also came over and they spent much of the day doing their homework. Well, they actually spent most of it talking, but some homework did get done. The Greengrass sisters and Nott had ensconced themselves in the library.

When Maya went to the bathroom, the Pride took the opportunity to discuss the upcoming wedding.

"Did I tell you Lee said he wanted to have the wedding in Sanctuary?" Lena asked Lindz and Dean.

"Oh no!" Lindz said.

"What?" Lee asked.

"I already asked Colin to be the photographer. What're we going to do?"

"I'm sure we can work things out," Lee said reassuringly. "But if you wouldn't mind making sure it's all right with the other Pride."

"Of course."

"I swear there are more of them every time those two come home for the holidays. I can't keep track," Mother said to Lena she went downstairs to make a tray of food from last night's leftovers. Buttercup had gone visit Grabe at Hogwarts, which Lena, Arti and Maya thought very cute.

"Only...eleven extra people," Lena said.

" 'Only' she says," Father said ruefully.

"Just be glad they don't live here too and that they'll all leave by the end of the day. So really, you can't complain."

"I suppose not."

"So you're going, right?" Maya asked when she returned to her room.

"To the New Year's Eve party?" Maya nodded. "Of course I am. What, you think I have to ask permission?"

"Even if you did and and were told you couldn't go, you'd go anyway."

"Of course. Or you'd come kidnap me."

"Or that."

"Can we go?" Arti asked, nodding at Adrian.

"Don't see why not," Roger said. "He's an honorary Red Shepherd after all."

Unfortunately, after everyone had left, Grandmother took the opportunity to pounce, cornering Lena in the kitchen.

"The boy with your friend Maya," she began and Lena groaned inwardly. This was not going to end well.

"Lee?"

"Yes, Lee," she said dismissively. "Why have we never heard about him before? We know the Pritchards of course. Such a pity what happened."

_I wonder if you know the whole truth. Somehow I doubt it._

"Because he's..." She paused, looking for the right words. "He's like Mother."

Grandmother sniffed. "At least you had sense to find men of your own class." _We probably shouldn't have just to spite you. Maybe I should have done a Lady Chatterley and gotten pregnant by someone's grounds keeper._ "Though I suppose it's not as bad as that Parkinson boy running off with the chauffeur. A Muggle no less. Such a scandal. Not that I have anything against Muggles, of course." Lena gritted her teeth. _Of course you don't._ "Really what is the world coming to?"

"War," Lena replied tightly. "And none of us gives a damn that Lee's middle class, considering that if it weren't for him..." She bit her lip and looked away before turning back with a frown. "And the last thing everyone should be worried about is whether we cross the class lines or wear proper evening dress to dinner! We're not going to sit idly by, drinking tea and eating crumpets while our classmates risk their lives!"

"I didn't say to, but do you have to be on the front lines?"

"Where else would I be? We need more people out there, especially people like us."

"What do you mean?"

"Slytherins for one. Pure-bloods for another."

"But why does it have to be you? Aren't there others?"

"That's the point. There aren't."

"Surely there are."

"There aren't. Aside from Arti, Adrian, Blaise, Graham, Elayne and Matt that is and the latter three are too young to be really involved. The Greengrasses and Nott are neutral so they won't be of any help. Other than that they're all either the children of Death Eaters or sympathise with them as far as we know. So yes, it has to be us." She stalked out of the dining room.

"Why must you do this? Not that I disagree with your sentiment, but can't you be more tactful?" Father asked resignedly. "No, don't answer that."

"I'm your daughter, that's my job," she said smugly. "And thankfully you two aren't half as unreasonable as she is, so I won't have to deal with such things."

"I might become like her just to spite you."

"You couldn't if you tried," Lena assured him.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

* * *

Persis Runcorn née Blishwick was lying on her bed staring listlessly at the ceiling when a knock sounded on the door.

"Come in!" she called, her voice hoarse from disuse. Hestia and Flora Carrow came into the room. She tried to sit up, but Hestia gently pushed her back onto the bed.

"It's all right. You mustn't overexert yourself in your condition."

"I'm not dying, I'm pregnant," she said irritably. "Though I might as well. Thankfully it didn't take long to get pregnant with them, but still..."

"Don't say that," Hestia scolded.

"Why not?" Persis asked bitterly. "He won't even look at me. We've been married for two years and all I've given him are girls. Two useless girls who won't carry on the family name."

"There's always next time. You're still young," Flora said, stroking her hair.

"And I hope it will be the last. I don't think I could do it again."

"You'd have no choice if you're to have a boy."

"As if it's my fault they're not boys!" She clapped a hand to her mouth and gave a terrified glance at the door. She breathed a sigh of relief as no approaching footsteps came.

"This isn't just a social call, is it?" Persis asked after a moment. "You're not just here to visit on Boxing Day or congratulate – or rather condemn – me on my pregnancy as some already have."

"No," Hestia said. "We'd like a word with your husband."

"Why?" Persis asked, her eyes narrowing.

"We would like – no we need – his help. He has connections we do not, to members of the Dark Lord's circle."

"But your cousins are within the Dark Lord's ranks are they not?"

"They are still children. They are not yet Marked. And they failed in their task of getting Harry Potter last summer. We need someone with more influence and connections. Someone like your husband."

"Why?" Persis repeated.

"Revenge," Hestia said simply.

* * *

Lena, Arti, Adrian and Roger went into Sugarplum's Sweet Shop to buy an assortment of sweets on the way to the Pepper Pot.

"But this isn't what I ordered!" a wizard in line ahead of them protested as they walked in.

"Yes, it is," the saleswitch said with more patience than Lena ever could have had.

The wizard continued to throw a fit. The poor saleswitch looked close to tears. Getting fed up Lena tapped him on the shoulder. He turned angrily toward her.

"What?"

"There are worse things than not having your order right, which is a lie, because she did exactly what you asked her to. Now if you wouldn't mind either getting out of the way or taking your purchase, _sir_ , I'd greatly appreciate it. Considering that I had a baby four months ago and haven't slept very much since then, not to mention much at all in a week, I don't have the time or the patience to deal with the likes of you right now. I've been itching for someone to hex and I'd hate for it to be you, being so close to Christmas and all."

He glanced sheepishly at her before he hurriedly paid for his purchases and practically ran out of the store, leaving a relieved saleswitch behind.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it. Really, I thought coming home for the winter holidays would get me away from such immature behavior. Apparently not."

"Winter holidays?" she asked confused. "You're still in school?"

Lena nodded. "I'm a seventh-year."

"At least you won't have long before you've finished school to be with your baby."

"No, but I've got a lot to do until then, revising for N.E.W.T.s and everything."

"The best of luck to you."

"Thank you." 

They walked to the Pepper Pot, relieved to be out of the cold.

"You didn't get any for us?" Fred called, gesturing at the bags in their hands.

"No, sorry!" Roger called back before putting a hand in his bag. "Here," he said, tossing Fred a Cauldron Cake. They set the sweets out on one of the tables to share.

They found a table toward the back and Crystal brought over a tray of warm butterbeer for Lena and Arti and champagne for the boys. Once everyone had arrived and gotten their food, Crystal and Danielle sat down with Fred and George and they all shared stories of what they had been doing over the last two weeks until everyone drifted off into smaller groups again.

"Two minutes left!" Fred called an hour or so later. "Oi! George–! Oh."

They all turned to find that George and Crystal were enclosed in a Privacy Spell. Fred pretended to glare at them until the Privacy Spell dissolved. The rest of the Red Shepherds burst into applause to see them kissing. Fred and Danielle burst into a chant of "Snog! Snog! Snog! Snog!" as Lena and Roger counted down the seconds to the new year.

No one noticed Percy, near the back of the room, turning his face discreetly away.

It was very early on New Year's Day when everyone went home. Lena and Arti Side-Along Apparated into Lena's room.

"We needn't have bothered," Lena said. "They're still awake."

Slipping downstairs, they found the adults sitting around the drawing room sharing what looked to be their third bottle of wine.

"Where did you come from?" Father asked.

"We went straight to my room since we didn't want to wake you coming up the stairs. Not that it would have, no matter what you used to tell us."

"Oh? How do you know?"

"I've succeeded."

"I see."

"And even if I couldn't use the stairs there're about twelve other ways to sneak out of the house."

"There are?" Arti asked. "I only know five."

"Remind me later to show you the rest. Not that it matters since you can Apparate now."

Father sighed. "What sort of an example will you be setting to the other students as a prefect if you go to your Apparition lessons next term and they find out you already can?"

"Er, I hadn't thought of that."

"I didn't think so. You should be glad we didn't tell anyone or they'd have taken your badge away."

"Oh, leave her alone," Mother said.

"I keep forgetting you're a prefect," Lena said.

"I wear a badge at school," Arti said.

"Yes, well, it still can't make you make me do things."

"I can take points."

"From your own House?"

"Well..."

"I guess that means you'll just have to go to the lessons and be bored for an hour," Lena said.

Father got up and went out into the hall.

"Not that we condone what you did," Mother said, "but I am – and I think your father is to, even if doesn't want to admit it – quite impressed that you managed to do it on your own with minimal damage to yourself." Arti grinned proudly. "We still won't be writing the Ministry to have you excused however."

"That's all right. I'll figure something out."

"I'm sure you will. You're shockingly good at that." 

 

 

 


	27. When Children Are Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapters 17 and 19
> 
> I don't own _Romeo and Juliet or Julius Caesar or A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum_ (try saying that five times fast).

_We're all alone, no chaperone_

_Can get our number_

_The world's in slumber--let's misbehave!!!_

**"Let's Misbehave",** _**Anything Goes** _

***

"Oh, I did tell you about the wedding right?" Lena asked after lunch two days before they were due back at Hogwarts.

"Yours?" Mother asked excitedly.

"No," Lena said with a laugh. "Maya's. Lee's planning an Easter wedding."

"What do you mean Lee's planning it? She's not involved?"

Lena shook her head. "No, it's going to be a surprise." She glanced at Arti. "Or it damned well better be."

"I won't tell! I haven't told her yet, or even come close!"

"Wonder of wonders, miracle of miracles."

"Are we invited?" Mother asked.

"Yes, of course. So you'll get to meet Maya's aunt and uncle and Lee's and Natalie's and Dean's families. At least I think they're all coming."

"Dean and Natalie are Muggle-born aren't they?" Father asked.

"Yes."

"Their families will be in for a surprise. It'll be quite a sight for them."

"Yes." Lena smiled. "Maybe they can stay until after dark and go back on the boats."

"When's yours?" Mother asked undeterred.

"Mine is coming!"

Arti and Father laughed.

"You can't blame me for hoping!"

"We'll figure that out after N.E.W.T.s." She thought for a minute. "Maybe we should get married on your birthday," she said to Father.

"You'd make me give my daughter away on my birthday?"

"You'll still have to keep the other one."

"Can't you take her after you get a place of your own?"

"No. Definitely not."

"You're stuck with me on the train."

"I'll push you off of it then."

"You realise you're threatening a prefect, don't you?"

Lena drew herself up, her hand going to the potion piece in her pocket. "And what exactly are you going to do about it?"

"Whatever you decide to do, do it later, please."

"I'm glad to know you won't miss me," Arti huffed.

"No, not at all," Father said, trying not to smile.

"I'm glad we can agree on something," Lena said as Arti glowered.

"And speaking of future plans, I did tell you I'm going back to work at St. Mungo's?" Mother asked.

"Yes, you did," Arti said. She turned to Father. "And what are you going to do to help the war effort?"

"I don't suppose you read the editorial section of the  _Daily Prophet_?"

"Definitely not."

"I didn't think so. There was an article a few months ago that was very anti-Muggle-born, which basically said that we ought to expel them from the Wizarding world to keep them from "contaminating bloodlines" and so forth." Arti and Lena grimaced. "So some friends and I wrote our own rebuttal and we're trying to form a committee to help integrate Muggle-borns into the Wizarding world so that those sorts of pure-bloods don't see them as a nuisance."

Arti let out a laugh. "We're preparing to fight in the war, Mother's going back to work at St. Mungo's and you're forming a committee?" she demanded. "What good will that do?"

"Don't disparage the almighty committee!" Father said, and Lena clapped a hand over her mouth to keep herself from laughing aloud. "We're trying to get them to focus less on the "evil Muggle-borns" and maybe by some miracle a few of them might stop being involved in the war."

"If you say so."

It was snowing lightly when they boarded the Hogwarts Express. Lena was glad to leave the house as the children had been inconsolable when they realised that Lena and Arti – and much to everyone's surprise Nott – would be going back to Hogwarts. Not even telling them that they'd be home for Easter had cheered them up.

Most of the talk during the train ride back concerned the Valentine's Day Soirée.

"And to be honest," Lena said, with a sidelong glance at Maya, "this wouldn't be a bad idea in case people like Lee get into the same situation he did at Christmas. It'd help them feel less isolated."

"It would," Maya agreed.

"We'll tell Snape and the rest of the House tomorrow then," Arti said. "If he agrees."

"Oh, he will," Lena assured her. "I think it'll be harder convincing the rest of the House about the dinner party, but I'm sure we'll manage."

"Unfortunately I don't think we'll like how we have to convince some of them to agree. Or how they'll view it justify to themselves that it's a good idea"

"No, I don't think so either."

* * *

At breakfast the next morning, the sixth-years were eagerly asking the seventh-years about Apparition lessons.

"Honestly they weren't very useful," Lena said to Daphne and Blaise. "He didn't actually teach anyone how to Apparate. He just talked about diligence and determination or some such."

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked.

"If you do it properly, no," Lena assured him. "But if you don't, and you get splinched–"

Everyone but Matt winced.

"What's that?" glancing uncertainly at them.

"It's when you aren't concentrating hard enough and you end up separating parts of yourself between where you were and where you wanted to end up."

Matt looked horrified. "Can that be fixed?"

"Oh, of course, or many of us'd be walking around missing fingers and toes and other body parts," Lena said with a significant glance at Arti. "Most students get Splinched while they're learning but the professors can fix you right up." Matt nodded, still looking unconvinced. "Trying to learn how to do it on your own is generally frowned upon because it's quite dangerous obviously, and they Accidental Magic Reversal Squad and possibly the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes'd have to come sort you out. Not to mention, if you do it in front of Muggles, the Obliviators would have to get involved. There's quite a fine for it too."

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about it for a few years then."

As it was Lindz' birthday, they slipped into the kitchens to grab a few things to eat before going up to the Room of Requirement, which Dean had decorated with a large Gryffindor banner and a West Ham poster among other sports-related trappings. He had gotten Lindz tickets to a West Ham football match later that year. Arti and Lena had gotten her a set of dress robes to wear, telling Maya that she planned to wear them for the Slytherin Soirée but of course she would also be wearing them at the wedding.

"At this rate, we'll be celebrating something every month, between–between birthdays and Valentine's Day and everything," Arti said.

"Something to look forward to," Maya said. "Speaking of which, have you told everyone else yet about your plans for next month?"

"Tomorrow."

The three Slytherins went to see Snape the next afternoon. As they didn't want Graham privy to their other plan, they had to leave him behind. Snape listened to Arti and Blaise as they explained the proposal, his expression unreadable.

"This way everyone will be in one small area," Lena said when they were finished. "It'd be easier to keep an eye on them and prevent them from having a reason to wander off where they shouldn't be."

"You would know about that, wouldn't you, Miss Moon?" Snape asked, his piercing gaze meeting hers.

 _Yes, yes I do, and I_ really _don't want to get into that with you. Having Professor Black know was – is – bad enough._

"And it would be easier for things to stay under control if everyone knew we had permission," she went on. "We wouldn't want any of it to...get out of hand."

Snape gazed at them for a moment, then sighed. "If anything...untoward occurs I'm holding all three of you responsible. Is that understood?" he said, looking at each of them in turn.

"Yes, sir," they chorused.

"I do hope that there will be restrictions on who will be allowed to attend."

"Of course."

"Not, that some of them won't try given the tendencies of many of your Housemates and...acquaintances."

 _You can say that again_.

That evening after dinner, all of the Slytherins gathered in the common room.

"So we're going to have a dinner party?" Urquhart asked, looking unimpressed after Arti and Blaise had explained their idea.

"Yes," Arti said. "To show everyone all the good things about being pure-bloods. To show Muggle-borns the traditions of the Wizarding world, all the things that have been passed down for generations."

"About bloody time," Wilkes said. "We can teach those ignorant Mudbloods a thing or two."

Several others nodded in agreement, but their smug looks were eclipsed by the excited chatter of the majority of the House and in hardly any time at all, everyone – well the girls at least – were eagerly discussing what to wear and what sort of food to serve.

"That went better than I expected," Lena said, still feeling a little surprised at how simple it had been. She felt there ought to be a catch but brushed that thought aside.  _Then again, I wouldn't be a Slytherin if I didn't see ulterior motives in everything._

"Remind me to put Wilkes and Justin at the same table," Arti said.

"Why?" Lena asked warily.

"Because Justin isn't an 'ignorant Mudblood' when it comes to things like this given how he grew up. I mean, sure, he's Muggle-born, but I assume things like which fork to use to eat fish is the same as it is in the Wizarding world. He could probably show Wilkes a thing or two, actually."

Lena smiled. "That'd be nice. We need to start making a list. Do you think the Pride knows all this stuff?"

"Yes," Graham said. "Professor Black taught them."

"Oh, good," Arti said as she began to scribble on a roll of parchment. "Us, you, Maya, Blaise, Daphne, Astoria...Neville too, I'm sure...Anyone else?"

"Ernie," Blaise said, chewing on his lip. "Nott."

"I notice there aren't any Ravenclaws on that list."

"And they're supposed to be the refined ones. We'll have to go find some."

After the younger students had been sent to bed – Graham had been bribed to keep them there, by what means none of them asked – Arti, Lena and Blaise explained the idea for the second half of the night.

This idea was met with immediate and resounding approval, and even Arti and Blaise's warning that they couldn't go quite as far as they would have liked, did not dampen their spirits. The boys were much more enthusiastic about planning this event.

"Shall we tell them that Snape's probably – no, he will – be checking that they don't do anything they shouldn't?"

"Nah. Let them find out themselves."

"Snape won't think we did it, will he?"

"I'm sure he'll have ways of finding out who's responsible."

* * *

On Wednesday morning, the sixth-years were coming out of Transfiguration as the seventh-years were going in.

"Meet me in the kitchens before lunch," Lindz whispered as she passed. Lena nodded, looking straight ahead.

After Potions, Lena slipped into the kitchens to find Lindz waiting for her.

"They said yes."

Lena thought it very strange that she needed absolutely no context for this statement.

"Good," she said with a relieved sigh. "I'd hate to have to re-do everything."

"Mostly because it won't – or shouldn't – be kept a secret for long, especially to people like Colin whose families would need to use it."

Lena nodded. "That's true. I'd forgotten that they would need to know about it." She sighed. "So much to do!"

"It'll all be over soon," Lindz said. "Don't worry."

"Thankfully my House has taken up planning for Valentine's Day so that takes care of that."

"And after that, we'll start planning for May Day."

"And revising for N.E.W.T.s and O.W.L.s."

Lindz made a face. "I don't want to think about that."

"We're all going to be very busy."

Lindz leaned back. "We're studying unicorn in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Are you? I'd love to see one. But they won't come near someone like me."

"Kettleburn says that's hogwash."

"I was joking."

"Oh. Though it took him quite a while to spit it out. He couldn't get himself to say the word 'virgin'. " They giggled.

"I don't think that's a word that comes up too often in class."

"What? You've never had to study the history of the Ancient Greek wizards and all those virgin sacrifices?"

"I can't say that I have, no."

* * *

The skirmishers arrived at the unused classroom the third night of term as instructed and exchanged excited glances when Sirius Black walked through the door a few minutes later. Arti grinned to herself.

"It's been almost a year since several of my fellow Aurors and I watched you fight us last June," he began without preamble. The skirmishers nodded. "We were very impressed with you – all of you – and I'm sure you've been practicing very hard this year. However there's always room for improvement. So I am here to teach you and help you improve, although we would also like to keep this from getting out to certain quarters."

"Does that include Sn–er, Professor Snape?" Katie Chi asked.

"Yes," he replied after a moment. "Among others," he said, letting his eyes slide toward the Slytherins.

"Will he come to see what we're doing?" Seamus asked.

"Most definitely. Luckily I'm able to get warning ahead of time so that you'll be prepared to look like a bunch of incompetent kids when he comes by. So," he went on, conjuring targets for each of the skirmishers as well as a mirror. "I'd like to see how well you do and give you a few tips." Each of them walked in front of a target. "Ready, set, go!"

An hour and a half later, the skirmishers left the classroom, returning to their dormitories. Luckily most of the House – including Lena's roommates were in the common room. Arti lost no time in running to tell Lena the latest news.

"You won't believe what happened!" she cried as she tumbled into Lena's dormitory.

"What? To whom?"

"We're having private lessons with Professor Black."

Lena sat up and gazed at Arti. "He's married."

Arti glared at her. "As if I was insinuating any such thing. His wife is also our professor."

"Adrian's going to be jealous."

Arti grinned. "Yes, he will be. Maybe I'll get his autograph for him."

Apparently Sirius Black was also helping the Flying Squad, for they were also talking excitedly about their extra lessons with him during the next full DA session.

"So it's us and the medics who aren't won't have lessons with him?" Lena asked.

"Are you jealous?"

"A bit," Lena admitted.

* * *

History of Magic had now moved on to relatively recent events such as Millicent Bagnold's term as Minister for Magic and Voldemort's – first – downfall. Lena was glad that the Carrow twines and others from her House were not taking History of Magic as she was sure they would waste no time in making comments about the "unjust" arrests of the Lestranges and others.

"How do you feel about us learning about you in History of Magic?" Lena asked as they went down to Sanctuary.

"I suppose it's inevitable," Harry said with a shrug.

"What about the rest of us?" Draco asked.

"We haven't gotten to you yet. You're too recent I suppose. Harry and Professor Black have just disappeared."

"Such a shame we don't remember that," Draco said sadly.

"You weren't even there," Harry retorted.

"Maybe you can come be a guest lecturer in class when we get to things you do remember," Lena teased.

"No!" they chorused.

"I was kidding."

"Oh, good."

As the bedrooms had been completed last term, they moved on the dining halls, one large and three small; the large one mimicking the Hogwarts Great Hall with four large tables and small round tables for the smaller for the smaller dining halls.

Su had suggested a stage in the middle of Sanctuary and Draco insisted on several soundproof rooms for music practice and other actives. Colleen came up with the idea for the theatre, with Graham adding the suggestion of having it an "open-air" stage, or as open air as you could get inside Sanctuary.

"I don't know if anyone'll want to leave once the war is over," Lindz said. "It's not going to be bad living here."

"Oh I'm sure they'll get tired of it and want to go home. But maybe it'll be a place for future generations to come together."

* * *

By the end of the first week of term, several more ideas had been put out for the Soirée. Matt had suggested that they assess the success of each group by raising and lowering the tables. One or two Slytherins had looked nervous at this idea thought the others agreed. In the end, it was decided that those who wanted to keep both feet firmly on the ground would act as judges. They would need several to watch the tables at any rate. The younger Slytherin boys were assigned to find out who was and wasn't willing to eat dinner closer to the ceiling than the floor.

In the second week, Lena came back to the common room after dinner to find it draped with fabrics of various colours and textures. About a quarter of the Slytherin girls were clustered around, comparing various combinations, Pansy and Daphne among them. Lena hoped they wouldn't try anything stupid, but she couldn't be sure. She made a note to keep an eye on them. Several boys came into the common room, took one look at the scene and departed.

The older boys on the other hand kept their plans a secret, which made Lena anxious. But as Arti pointed out that Snape would no doubt be checking everything they probably didn't need to worry. And, while the planning had separated the House by gender, on the other hand, it united the House in other ways, allowing Muggle-borns, half-bloods and pure-bloods to work together. Unfortunately Lena knew it wouldn't last.

* * *

"Between Polyjuice Potion and the ability to change one's hair colour and everything else you can do with Transfiguration, how do we know that the person next to you is really who you think they are?"

"If someone was under Polyjuice Potion, they'd have to drink it every hour or so, so that'd be an easy way to tell, wouldn't it?"

"True. And you can cancel enchantments."

"If you notice."

"What about hair dyes?" Katie suggested.

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"So you're saying that there might be two of us walking around in the Wizarding world without our knowing it?"

"Or more like the you I'm talking to might be an imposter."

"I assure you I'm not."

"And," Lena added quietly as Katie walked away, "it's damn near impossible to fool an Animagus – or a werewolf."

* * *

Arti's birthday fell on a Friday that year.

"You can wear this," Lena said handing over her present, "on Valentine's Day."

Arti's eyes widened as she opened the box. "Wow. I don't suppose I–"

Lena handed over a second box. "Yes, I got you a pair of boots too."

"Thank you!" Arti opened the box from Adrian. "He got me jewellery. He doesn't know about this, does he?" Arti asked, nodding at the first box.

"Of course not. I assumed you wanted it to be a surprise."

"Yes. Only two more weeks."

"I'm glad we got Valentine's Day. I think we'd be the only ones who'd think of doing something like this."

"Well of course. Could you imagine the Hufflepuffs or Ravenclaws wanting to do something like that? The Gryffindors maybe."

"I don't suppose you have any idea what anyone's going to be performing."

"I have a few ideas. But only vaguely. This is going to be fun."

"Yes, and I think we may not look at some of our friends and acquaintances the same way again."

"Just as long as most of them – no all of them – don't actually give us anything to look at."

* * *

"You look quite pleased with yourself," Hestia observed, when the four Slytherins met Romilda in their usual empty classroom. She decided that they ought to change where they meet to keep from becoming noticeable. It wouldn't do to be caught after all.

"I should be," Romilda said smugly. "My Housemates have no idea that not all of us are Mudblood loving fools."

"I see," Hestia said with a smile.

"They like to talk about the DA a lot."

"I'm sure, boasting about all their accomplishments." Flora tutted. "So trusting."

"How much can you tell us?" Rivers asked.

"Quite a lot," Romilda said, relishing the interested looks from the other girls. It felt good to the centre of attention again. She had missed it after all these months. She ignored the twinge of guilt at what she was doing. But after all they had been the ones to kick her out. They deserved some sort of retribution.

* * *

Arti tried to slip out of the Great Hall unnoticed after her first Apparition lesson, but Professor Jones caught up with her at the door.

"My sincere apologies if I bored you today, Miss Moon. I would have thought you would find Apparition interesting."

"Er..." She couldn't quite meet Professor Jones' eyes.

"Who taught you? I assume since your parents didn't write saying you were excused that it wasn't them. Your sister perhaps?"

"No, no. She wasn't in any condition to..."

"Ah yes."

"Not that she wouldn't have tried I'm sure."

"Er...Well, she wouldn't have even if she could have."

"Because  _she_  couldn't find a loophole around your parents' prohibition?" Professor Jones asked with a small smile.

"Something like that."

"But you found a way to do it, because they neglected to take into account the fact that you'd be...adventurous enough to try on your own."

"Yes."

"Did you succeed?"

"I lost a few inches of skin and a foot of my hair. I thought I lost part of my foot the last time. But other than that, nothing."

"I'm impressed. Yes, I'd been wondering about that. Quite a drastic change." Arti nodded, chewing her lip anxiously. "So the cat's out of the bag. Now, as I am obviously not a Ministry official, this doesn't have to go any further. Prove to me you can do it, say next Hogsmeade weekend and I'll excuse you from lessons." Arti's eyes widened. "If you chose to cease attending lessons, you'll no doubt get questions and I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone to know you'd been breaking the law, especially given that you're a prefect. But I'm sure you'll think of something." She paused. "Although," she said with a broad smile, "from Potter's success today, it might not be too suspicious if you did succeed relatively quickly. So maybe you could come to a few more lessons and be done with it. Maybe that's what we'll do."

Arti nodded slowly. "Thank you," she stammered before walking off in a daze.

"Well?" Lena asked when Arti met her in the common room.

"She–"

"She?" Lena asked in confusion. "What happened to what's-his-name?"

"It's not him. It's Professor Jones."

"Oh. Really? Of course we finally get a competent teacher."

"Not like it mattered with you since you didn't learn from him."

"True. So, what happened?"

Arti grinned. "She says I don't have to go to lessons anymore and that she won't tell anyone if I won't if I can prove I can do it."

Lena's jaw dropped. "You lucky little minx. You go off and break the law and you get off? Of course. Now you'll just have to figure out what to tell everyone. I hope you fail."

"Thanks," Arti said sarcastically. "But you won't believe what happened!" she went on excitedly.

"Who got splinched?"

"Yes there were a couple who did. But not that. Harry did it on his first try!"

"What?! Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. Professor Jones was very good at explaining everything – well she was when I was actually paying attention," Arti amended, making Lena snicker. "And he got it right. Didn't even loose a toenail."

"They get everything, don't they?" Lena asked.

* * *

All thirty-two participants in the Spell-Breaking Year gathered in the open-air theatre for a night of frivolity to celebrate the completion of the theatre. Sanctuary was now mostly complete. They did have a few things left to do, but it was for all intents and purposes habitable.

Fred stood centre stage "Please locate the exit nearest you in case we need to evacuate the building, er, cave, keeping in mind that the nearest one may be behind. In the event of an emergency, please keep calm and do not run." Everyone exchanged nervous glances. "And please leave behind all personal belongings, and any small children who may hinder your escape." The audience snickered. "If the theatre experiences a sudden loss of pressure, oxygen masks will drop from the ceiling. Please secure your own and let the little buggers fend for themselves." The audience laughed. Fred bowed and walked offstage.

"What's an oxygen mask?" Lena whispered.

"No idea," Arti and Graham said.

"It's like a Bubble-Head Charm," Natalie explained.

"And please mind the gap," Lee added.

"What gap?" George asked as he walked down the centre aisle toward them.

There was a loud splash as he fell into the moat, which had inexplicably been dug around the stage.

"That one."

"Whose bright idea was this?!" George sputtered as he climbed out and shook himself.

"Her!" Fred said, pointing at Crystal.

"Oh, sure, blame the Muggle."

"It's always the Muggle!" Danielle said disdainfully as she walked across the bridge that led from the audience to the stage.

Crystal's glared turned to a look of shock. "A witch! A witch!" she said, pointing dramatically at Danielle.

A second later, Danielle threw on an invisibility cloak and a Headless Hat. George conjured a newt, which Lena realised thankfully was a stuffed one and not alive. Suddenly Danielle's hand appeared and groped at what looked to be a vacant spot over her shoulders and her head reappeared.

"Naw, they turned me into a newt," she said before putting the hat back on her head.

Fred walked over to them, looking between the stuffed newt and George. "What's this?" he demanded pointing at it.

"It's a newt," George said.

Fred turned to gaze fixedly at his twin. "What did it used to be?"

"Your girlfriend."

A moment later, Fred was chasing George around the stage. The chase ended when Fred fell into the moat. Meanwhile, Danielle had taken off the Invisibility Cloak and Headless Hat and tossed the stuffed newt to the audience. Several of the younger girls fought over it for a few moments before Heidi claimed it.

"You appear to have gotten better," George said, looking relieved when she came over to give Fred a hand.

"So I have and now, on with the show!"

"Since brevity is the soul of wit, we will be brief!"

Fred and George scrambled to centre stage and began to speak in unison.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene._

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

A howl of protest from the audience drowned out their next words.

"Oh, all right!" George said loudly. "How about this?"

_Friends, Romans, countrymen!_

_Lend me your ears!_

_I come to bury Caesar–_

"So let's bury him, and get on with it!" Crystal called.

"With what?" Danielle asked.

"A comedy!" Fred and Crystal chorused.

"But I want to do a tragedy!" George said, stamping his foot.

"You can't do tragedy!" Fred objected.

"What do you mean I can't? Yes I can!"

"No, you can't. You're a terrible tragedian – is that even a word? Anyway, you can't do it!"

"Yes I can!"

"No, you can't. The last time we tried to do, er the Scottish play, you made the witches' cauldron explode."

"Fine, we'll do a comedy."

The others cheered, then linked arms and started dancing around the stage singing.

_Something familiar,_

_Something peculiar,_

_Something for everyone:_

_A comedy tonight!_

_Old situations,_

_New complications,_

_Nothing portentous or polite;_

_Tragedy tomorrow,_

_Comedy tonight!_

The bowed as the audience cheered.

"And there, that's your comedy!"

"And as it's getting late, all of you should go off to bed."

The audience booed.

Suddenly Lee came running onstage. "WAIT! You have to put on my play!"

"Sorry, show's over."

"But–but I wrote it!" he said, waving a sheaf of parchment. "Please?"

"Oh all right."

They darted offstage and when they came back, they were carrying several props. George set a table and a chair in the middle of the stage and a Fred placed typewriter on top of the table. Where they had gotten one Lena wasn't sure. Lee came on stage and sat down. He narrated as he pretended to type.

"A young man sits in his study writing a play. But first it needs a title. Hm... "Title of Play." That'll do for now."

He tapped his fingers against the table. "At first he has no idea what to write about, but then he has an inspiration!" Lee looked up into the audience, grinning. "He begins to write a story about a playwright."

Lee went on in this vein for a few minutes until Adrian stood up at his seat in the audience and cried, "This is boring!"

The audience snickered. Lee looked up and glared at him. The audience snickered harder.

"Fine, get up here and help me then!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you! Get up here!" Adrian ran onstage. "The playwright recruited a young man to assist him."

Before he could continue, Danielle entered with a plate. Adrian froze.

"Honestly woman, will you leave me alone?" Lee demanded. "Can't you see I'm working?"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Danielle pouted. "And I brought you lunch," she said, setting the plate none too gently on the table. "Who were you talking to?" she asked, gazing suspiciously at him.

Lee gives Adrian a sidelong glance. "Er, no one."

"Right." Danielle turned and left.

"He stared at the tuna fish sandwich in disgust. " Lee looked up at Adrian and back at the sandwich. "Here, you eat it."

"But I don't like tuna!"

"Well neither do! And I'm writing this play so I say eat it!"

Adrian reluctantly picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

"At least he actually likes tuna fish."

"He might not after this."

Adrian started chewing slowly, making faces at the audience but grinning as though this were the best-tasting food in the world whenever Lee looked at him. After what seemed an eternity, Adrian finally finished his sandwich.

"Unfortunately the tuna fish sandwich was poisoned so he dies."

"What?!"

"You're supposed to be dead!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine!"

Adrian proceeded to re-enact an exaggerated death, gagging and moaning before falling to the ground. He lay there for a few moments before jumping back to his feet. Lee pointed his wand at him. Adrian stood there glaring at Lee, frantically shaking his head. After a few tense seconds, Lee whistled and Fred came running onstage, Beaters bat in hand. Adrian promptly dropped to the floor. Fred gazed down at him with a satisfied smirk before he turned and walked away. As soon as Fred's back is turned, Adrian crossed his legs defiantly, his shoes landing on the floor with a thump. Fred whipped around, but found Adrian spread-eagle on the floor. Shrugging he went offstage and Adrian crossed his legs again. The audience was in hysterics.

Lee leaned over the table and gazed down at Adrian for a few moments before going back to his typewriter. "Soon he ran out of ideas." He looked around, drumming his fingers on the table. "Oh what's the use?" Lee groaned. "He tore out the pages and threw them away," he said before ripping out the papers from the typewriter and tearing to to shreds with his hands. Immediately, Adrian jumped up and ran back to his place in the audience.

Lee took out a new sheet and began to write. "There was once a young wizard who aspired to be a playwright. He wrote a play about an aspiring playwright who was writing a play. Several characters were created, including a teenage boy." Here Adrian ran back on stage again. "The teenage boy ate a poisoned tuna fish sandwich and died." Adrian fell to the floor, unprotesting this time. "And then..." Lee paused, hands poised over the keyboard. "I give up!" he cried, throwing up his hands. He shoved the typewriter. It sailed off the table and landed with a thump a few feet away. With a satisfied nod, Lee stormed offstage.

A moment later, Fred and George came running in, each with a Beater's bat in hand. Arti gasped and buried her head in Lena's shoulder. Lena tapped her on the shoulder and gestured as the Fred walked past Adrian to the typewriter. George however had stopped, standing over Adrian for a moment before he set down his bat, pulling several things out of his pockets. He put a Shield Hat on Adrian's head and a Shield Cloak over his body before he joined Fred on the other side of the typewriter. Then the two of them began to beat the typewriter to pieces.

Apparently they had never practiced this with a real typewriter for obvious reasons because Adrian jumped about three feet in the air at the first smash, landing with a thud on the floor. The Shield Hat fell off his head and his Shield Cloak lay askew. Pieces of the typewriter flew all over the stage and the audience who let out shrieks of dismay, casting Shield Charms over themselves. When the typewriter was demolished, the twins grinned at each other and walked off, leaving Adrian on the floor. After a moment, he got up and followed. The applause was thunderous and got even louder as everyone came back for their bows.

"That was brilliant!" Lindz said, laughing.

It took several bows before the audience stopped clapping.

* * *

Valentine's Day was fast approaching but the boys still hadn't finished the preparations for the after-party.

"Relax," Putnam said. "Besides do you really want it all set up earlier than the night before to give the little ones a chance to sneak a look. Not that we'll let them."

"You have a point," Arti agreed.

"We're going to have passwords," Putnam explained. "To keep anyone from sneaking in."

"And since you're friendly with the Gryffindors, you can give them theirs," Kit Tilley said to Lena.

"All right. What is it?"

"Joe sent us," Kit replied.

"Who's Joe?"

"Never mind."

"What about the others?" Blaise asked.

"Hufflepuff is 'swordfish' and the Ravenclaws get 'John has a long moustache.' "

"Right," Arti said and the three of them glanced uncertainly at each other.

"They're all Muggle film references," Kit explained.

"Ah."

"And they agreed?" Arti asked incredulously, nodding her head at the rest.

"We won't be using them, so yes, they did. Don't worry, you're going to like this," Putnam said with a wicked grin.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Lena muttered.

* * *

The Pride walked into Sanctuary and stopped short at the beautiful sight in front of them. They all turned, looking up in awe. Six of the pillars now had stained glass windows, depicting the Hogwarts crest above the entrance, each of the four House crests and a silhouette of Hogwarts on the other five. Sunlight streamed through the Ravenclaw crest, illuminating Sanctuary with blue light.

"It's beautiful," Natalie breathed.

Lena nodded dumbly.

"Like a clock," Dean said.

"What?" Lena asked, still staring upward.

"It's four now, so the Ravenclaw crest is lit up. Gryffindor at two, Slytherin at ten and Hufflepuff at eight."

Lena and Lindz exchanged excited looks as Maya's back was turned. Her wedding would be even more beautiful now.

"Now we know what time to have the wedding," Lindz murmured. Lena nodded.

"Nice to see us up there too," Arti said, looking proudly up at their House crest.

"Yeah, it is."

"I wonder who did it?"

Lindz turned to Dean. "No," he said. "Definitely not me."

"Ginny?"

Natalie shook her head. "No, it's not like her. Whoever did it had help. No one younger than a seventh-year could have done this without help."

Maya was talking to Dean, so she didn't notice Lee coming toward them. Lena caught his eye and pointed excitedly up at the stained glass windows. He nodded, grinning. Lena held up two fingers, raising her eyebrows questionably as she nodded at the Gryffindor crest. Lee nodded again.

"Now I know what time to have the wedding so I can send out the invitations."

"It'll be good to have that out of the way."

"It won't be too hard, since it's only us," he said, gesturing around the cave. "Plus a few extras but most of them are related somehow to someone else who's coming."

"Lee!" Maya cried, throwing her arms around him. "Did you see? Isn't it beautiful!"

"Yes, I did and yes it is. And yes, so are you."

Maya smiled affectionately at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Helping Harry with a few things. Speaking of which, I must be off, but I'll be back."

They wandered deeper into Sanctuary and found themselves in the theatre.

"Do you know what we've never done?" Lena asked as she stood centre stage. "We've never tried out this spell we're trying to break. I think we ought to give it a go, at least once, before we can't anymore. What do you say?"

"I say the sound check is good," said Linz agreed from the back of the seating area. "And I also say that sounds like fun. Anyone else?"

"Why not?" said Dean from a few rows over. "See if it's really all it's cracked up to be. Not that Sanctuary's a bad idea no matter what, but it'd be sort of funny if it turned out we never had to do this at all!"

Maya sighed from her place on Lindz's other side. "Some people's idea of funny," she said, giving Lena a thumbs-up. "All right, gather 'round."

Lena fought the ridiculous urge to start clapping her hands and chanting "Story time!" as she sat down at the edge of the stage.

"Do we even know the incantation for this thing?" Dean asked as he came forward, meeting Lindz halfway.

" _Aperio sanguinis_ ," said Maya promptly, joining them. Lena wasn't surprised that she knew. She knew the spell existed, but not the incantation. "One of those things you learn if you grow up a certain type of pure-blood." She grimaced. "Not that I ever truly thought I'd use it. Less, since…" She smiled at them. "Well. Since everything."

"Since you and Lee," said Lindz, grinning at Maya's flush. "Since the DA. Since the Pride. Since, since, since."

"Exactly." Maya drew her wand. "Who wants to go first?"

"How about me?" Lena asked, holding out a hand. "I already know I'm pure—well, pure-blood," she added at Lindz's incredulous snort and Dean's stifled snicker. "As if you two were any better!"

"Excuse me?" Lindz drew herself up in indignation. "We're not the first ones in a hundred and fifty years to have a child while attending Hogwarts! And how did you manage that, anyway? There's a general spell over the castle that's supposed to stop that sort of thing from happening…"

Maya and Lena avoided each other's eyes carefully. Dean was edging away, clearly unsure he wanted to have any further part in this conversation. Lena couldn't blame him.

"Well?" Lindz demanded.

"Er," said Lena finally. "Let's just say…the spell's only supposed to apply to students."

"So?"

"So it's only cast on areas that students are supposed to be in."

"So?"

"So…" She didn't know it could hurt to blush. "So it's possible Zach was conceived somewhere that maybe Roger and I weren't supposed to be."

"Like?"

"Snape's office," Lena mumbled. Maya was looking determinedly in the opposite direction.

Lindz blinked. "I did not just hear that correctly. Did I?" she asked Dean.

Dean backed up several more steps. "Oh, no. No. You're not pulling me into this."

"Some Gryffindor you are," Lindz grumbled, turning back to Lena. "Repeat that?"

"Um." Lena ducked her head. "A professor's office."

"That much I got. Which professor?"

Lena touched the Slytherin crest on her robes.

"That's what I thought you said." Lindz shook her head in mingled disbelief and admiration. "The things you find out building a Sanctuary with people."

"The things you never needed to know in the first place," Dean muttered. Lena gave him an apologetic smile. "Can we please get back to blood status? Please? Before my head explodes?"

"Right. Blood status." Lindz held out her hand. "Try me first, Maya. That should give us a proper reading for half-blood. Then we can try you or Selena, for pure…" Lindz said eying warily. Lena glared at her. "And Dean's Muggle-born, so that's all three. Unless it goes down finer than that…"

They tried Lindz first and a bright purple light appeared around her. Everyone nodded.

"So does that mean Muggle-born and pure-blood are blue and red?"

"Maybe, since technically a half-blood is a mixture of both."

Maya performed the spell on Lena who was bathed in a bright red light.

"Then Muggle-born must be blue."

Maya waved her wand once more. But instead of the blue light they expected, Dean's light was purple. Everyone stared at him.

"Er..."

"Are you sure you did it right?" Lena asked.

"Yes. I did the same thing I did for you."

"Here, let me try," Lena said and cast the spell on Maya. Her light was red too.

"You broke it! You broke it!" Lindz said, pointing an accusing finger at them.

"I did not!" Lena protested.

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" Dean asked.

"Oh, yeah."

As one they got up and start walking in the direction where Lee had gone.

"Could it be breaking already?" Lindz asked.

"It could be, but I thought it was an all-or-nothing shot," Dean replied.

"Why don't we test it a bit more?" Maya suggested.

"Good idea. Who on?"

"What are we testing now?" Lee asked, tugging lightly on one of Lindz's earrings and nodding to Dean and Lena before sliding an arm around Maya.

"This spell we're supposed to be breaking," Lena explained, drawing her wand. "It works just like it should on me and Maya, and on Lindz, so probably on you too—here, let me show you.  _Aperio sanguinis_!"

Lee blinked as a bright purple light appeared. "Was it supposed to do that?"

"Purple seems to mean half-blood, so yes," said Lindz as Lena ended the spell. "At least, we think it does. It doesn't appear to be working properly on Dean."

"Not working properly?" Harry looked over at him. "How do you mean?"

"Well, it came up red for Maya and Selena, and then purple for Lindz, and now Lee." Dean shrugged. "I'd think it ought to have showed blue for me, wouldn't you? Unless blue's for just plain Muggle, not Muggle-born. Or could we be breaking it partly already?"

"Try me," Harry suggested, as the remaining members of both Prides started coming over. "Does it do different shades, or just all one colour of purple?"

"Don't know yet." Dean tilted his head to one side, studying the light which appeared around Harry as Lena repeated the incantation. "Looks about the same as Lee's, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, but not the same as yours," said Lindz, frowning in concentration. "Yours was more bluish. So maybe all the way blue is for Muggles…" She shook her head. "But that doesn't make sense, not if it was meant to tell the difference between witches and wizards. We already know how to tell the difference between wizards and Muggles—Muggles can't do magic!"

"What about me?" Natalie asked, stepping forward smiling. "What colour will it show for me?"

"Let's find out." Lena swung her wand down at her and performed the spell once more.

"All right, now that's blue," said Lee in satisfaction, regarding the light which now surrounded Natalie. "No two ways about it."

"But that still doesn't make sense of mine," Dean objected. "I'd have to be…" He trailed off, as though he'd just thought of something. "Suppose I could be at that," he said slowly, his eyes far away. "Mum never talks about my real dad, but I remember she didn't seem all that surprised when my Hogwarts letter arrived."

"You think she might have been expecting it?" said Ginny.

"Might've been." Dean flexed his fingers, staring upwards at the cloudless blue sky mirrored in Sanctuary's ceiling. "Weird. I never thought…but it makes sense, it does. If she already knew…if she thought I might be…weird."

"I can make it weirder." Draco grinned. "We're probably related."

"What?"

 _Yes, you might be. Hell we're all – except Natalie, well far more distantly perhaps – related_.

"That's true!" Hermione laughed. "The Blacks cross somewhere with just about every pure-blood family there is—a lot of them within the last three or four generations! So unless your dad was a Muggle-born…"

"I thought I was a Muggle-born!" Dean groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "How did I get into all of this anyway?"

Lindz tapped him on the elbow and smiled sweetly when he looked up at her. "Hello," she said, wiggling her fingers at him. "Remember me?"

Dean regarded her for a few moments. "This is one of those trick questions, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"Good to know."

Lena turned to Natalie. "Are you sure you're a Muggle-born?"

"Definitely."

"Any other secrets anyone cares to reveal?" Maya asked.

"It wasn't like I was hiding this from you, I didn't know!" Dean protested. "Er, sorry."

"It's all right. This must be a shock."

"So does this mean Zach'll come up as half-blood?" Lindz asked. "Though more of a redder purple?"

"Probably, since his Muggle ancestry goes back a few generations. Might try it out over Easter hols."

"You're going home for Easter?" Maya asked. "What about N.E.W.T.s?"

"I can still revise at home. 'Sides, if I don't go home for Easter, I won't see Zach until term's over and I'm not waiting six months." Maya nodded and squeezed her hand. "And since most of the rest of us are probably going to go home–" She looked around at everyone who nodded in agreement –"you might as well go home too, since no one'll be here."

"Yes, I probably should. It'll be nice to see Bernie–" Everyone snickered as Graham made a noise of disagreement. "And Aunt Voni and Uncle Par and spent more time with Lee and the others."

"That's settled then," Lindz said happily. Lena breathed a sigh of relief as Lindz gave her a surreptitious thumbs-up.

They passed by the dungeon assigned for the after-party on the way back to the common room to find several boys bringing in the supplies. They grinned at the girls as they passed. Putnam and Tilley were carrying a pole between them which they set down. Four other boys were carrying two more poles into the room. Blaise was watching with an expression of tolerant amusement.

"I don't think anything like this is ever going to happen again," Putnam said.

"So we'll have to enjoy it then," Arti replied.

"Oh we definitely will. You going to give one of these a try?" he asked, nodding at the pole.

"Why not? It'll be fun."

"Until you fall off," Lena said.

"I won't," Arti assured her.

"Right."

"All yours," Putnam said before the boys walked out of the room. "Just don't break anything."

"Of ourselves or the equipment?"

"Either. We're renting the equipment."

Arti gripped the pole and tried to swing her leg around it. She promptly lost her grip and fell on the floor with a thud. "Ow."

"I told you," Lena said shaking her head as she gave Arti a hand up.

"This shouldn't be this hard," Arti said swinging her leg around it once more.

"I think we ought to take proper precautions to prevent that from happening again or most of you will end up in the Hospital Wing," a voice said from behind them.

Arti yelped and promptly fell off again. They turned to find Professor Black standing in the doorway, looking amused.

"I think Gripping Charms should do the trick."

She waved her wand at the three poles and looked around the room before turning back to them with a smile that said made it very clear that she was completely aware of what was going on and that t hey had better not do anything that she wouldn't approve of. Not that Lena had any doubts that the professors were perfectly cognizant of their plans.

"And do keep your clothes on this time," she said quietly to Lena as she walked by. For the second time in less than an hour, she flushed so hard it hurt as Professor Black left the room, leaving Lena staring speechlessly after her.

Many of the older students didn't have classes on Friday afternoon so they had plenty of time to get ready for the Soirée that evening. Much to Lena's surprise, Arti was wearing the set of deep red dress robes and black boots Lena had gotten for her birthday and the silver jewellery she had gotten from Adrian. Lena was wearing a cobalt blue dress with similar jewellery and shoes.

"I can't believe you can walk in those," Lena said gazing proudly at Arti.

"What? It's not that hard. This way I don't walk like a duck." Lena snorted. "And you managed."

"After I nearly broke my ankle the first time."

Everyone gathered in the entrance hall. The younger boys were missing temporarily as they had been assigned to seat people at their tables. From what Lena and Arti could hear of everyone's conversations, no one seemed put out about the dinner party.

There wasn't too long to wait until a soft chime sounded. As the students started to quiet, a voice said, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you all for coming, and welcome to the Slytherin St. Valentine's Soirée. Your servers will be escorting you to your tables momentarily. Thank you, and enjoy your evening."

Immediately the doors opened to reveal the younger boys standing in wait for their guests. Everyone lined up in and went into the Great Hall. Greengrass, Parkinson and the Carrow twins were ahead of them. They nearly collided in the doorway.

"Age before beauty," Greengrass said, stepping aside to let them pass.

"Pearls before swine," Parkinson replied before sweeping through the door. The Carrow twins followed behind her, Flora letting out a giggle.

"Well," Arti said, staring after them. "This should be interesting."

Once everyone else was seated, the servers took their own seats. Lena took a minute to glance around, surprised at some of the seating arrangements

"What're the Carrow twins doing sitting with Romilda Vane?" Lena asked in surprise.

"I don't know," Maya said. "Though McLaggen's there too." They snickered quietly.

The first course arrived and Lena turned back to her own table. Soon everyone was comparing and contrasting pure-blood and Muggle traditions, both sides surprised to find many similarities.

Margaret Forth, the third year Hufflepuff was having a little trouble with her silverware as were a couple of the others, but everyone was enjoying themselves nonetheless.

"How do you do this all the time?" she asked.

"We try not to," Maya said.

Lena swallowed carefully to keep from choking.

"This isn't too different from Muggle dinner parties," Margaret said.

"I doubt the food disappears at the end of each course though. And your servers aren't house-elves."

"And I don't think Muggle Christmas crackers have real mice or Wizarding chess sets in them."

"Really?"

"You should stay over the winter holidays sometime, then you'll get your own."

"Oh!" the younger girls cried when their table rose at the end of the first course before bursting into a fit of giggles.

"It's like the tea party in  _Mary Poppins_!" Sarah the Ravenclaw second-year said, looking delighted.

Suddenly a voice called from below. "Foul! Physical contact is not permitted!"

Everyone turned toward a Ravenclaw boy who was looking irritated. "She had the wrong fork!" he protested.

"Then tell her that."

"I feel like I'm watching a Quidditch match," muttered the fourth-year Gryffindor boy at the other end of the table.

By the end of the third course, Lena's table wasn't doing too badly, though they were nowhere near as high as Hermione and Ron's or Luna's and Draco's tables. Something caught Lena's eye and she watched as Parkinson tried determinedly to grab her wine glass which seemed to be charmed to slip out of her fingers. Finally, she gave up in frustration and reached for her glass of water. The wine glass seemed to move ever so slightly and she knocked it over with her hand, spilling the red liquid, all of which seemed to slide off the tablecloth and onto her dress. Parkinson let out a muted howl of anger and glared in Greengrass' direction.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Lena muttered.

"It could definitely have been worse," Maya agree.

When they had finished eating and the tables were back on the ground, Arti, Blaise and Lena exchanged relieved looks. Nothing untoward had occurred and from what they could see, everyone was quite happy, though a couple of the students did look a little seasick.

Arti nudged Lena and she looked over to see Millicent Bulstrode talking to a black-haired boy who was looking disdainfully at her, though Bulstrode seemed not to notice.

"I may be drunk miss, but in the morning I will be sober and you will still be ugly," he said before turning on his heel and walking away.

Lena and Arti clapped a hand to their mouths in horror.

"That was awful," Lena whispered as Bulstrode fled down through the door to the dungeon in tears.

Everyone went back to their dormitories and the younger students were sent to bed, their complaints and grumbling ignored. Lena donned some tight-fitting Muggle clothes which she thought were more suitable to the occasion than dress robes. Arti stayed in her dress robes and both of them kept their boots on.

The Slytherins were waiting for the others to arrive and it didn't take long for the first few groups to trickle in. Most of them stopped short in the doorway, gaping for a few seconds before they proceeded into the room.

"No way," Terry breathed. "How...?"

"Ah-ah. We can't tell you our secrets now, can we?" Arti asked.

"But the professors know, right? They're not going to come down here and find us and give us all detention or something?"

"Not to worry, my dear boy," Arti assured him. "Go grab a butterbeer."

A few of the more adventurous students experimented with the poles. The Gripping Charms had been a good idea, because otherwise Lena was sure half of them would have landed on their heads.

"Don't try this at home," Arti said to Colleen. "Go to a friend's house instead."

The rest of the table burst into a fit of giggles.

Arti walked toward the stage, getting in line behind a couple of students waiting their turn.

"I never thought I'd see a respectable girl like you in a place like this," Lee said, taking a chair next to Maya.

Colleen jumped. "Where did you come from?" she asked.

"Oh, we snuck in," Adrian said airily. "We couldn't miss the fun, now could we?"

"Are the rest of you here?" Maya asked.

"They're coming," Lee said, waving in the direction of the door.

Fred and George arrived a few minutes later, each carrying several butterbeers. George tried to hand one to Adrian, who almost dropped it because his eyes were glued to Arti who was currently half-way up the pole and hanging upside down, her legs twined around the pole. How she had gotten up Lena didn't know as she hadn't been paying attention, but she stiffened as Arti slid down, half expecting to see her head hit the floor. But Arti carefully guided herself down with her hands, tucking her chin to her chest. She landed on her shoulder, sliding to the floor before getting back up. A few more manoeuvres and Arti hopped off the pole and came offstage. Several boys wolf-whistled, grinning cheekily at Lena and Adrian who glared at them.

"Your sister is upside down," Roger observed.

"Hey, that's an improvement. Usually she's backwards."

"I heard that!" Arti called as walked back to their table.

"You were meant to!"

"That was...interesting," Adrian said.

Arti let out a squeal and ran to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes. Am I allowed to be jealous that you'd do that for the likes of them before you'd do it for me?" he asked.

"I haven't had the chance to," she said with a pout as she sat down on his lap.

"Where'd you learn to do that?"

"Never mind."

"Not bad," Lena said, over her shoulder.

"You think you could do better?"

"I think I could," she said, taking a large swig of her butterbeer before handing it to Roger.

"You sure you don't need something stronger?" Arti asked.

"No." She slipped off her robes to reveal her tight-fitting Muggle clothing.

She wasn't quite as coordinated as she had hoped, but Lena had a great time

"Where," Roger asked, swallowing audibly, "did you learn to do that?"

"Horseback riding gives you thigh muscles," Lena explained. "The rest of it's just coordination. 'Sides, it's not too different from hanging off tree branches and so on. Not that I've done that in years."

"That didn't answer my question."

"I know."

"Can I get one?" Adrian asked.

"Only if I can use it," Arti replied.

"Who else would?"

"We can put it in the living room," Roger said.

Seamus got the night's musical entertainment started with six other boys, all of them Irish, who sang a song about a man who came home drunk every night to find evidence of his wife having an affair. His wife would explain away the evidence with explanations which became more and more ludicrous with each verse. By the second verse, several of the audience members were doing a kind of jig around the room. Everyone was laughing as each of them staggered around the stage in turn. After the fifth verse, Seamus stepped out of line.

"Now, normally only the first five versions are sung among polite company." A scream of protest arose. "But," Seamus continued loudly, "as you are not polite company, we'll finish the rest!"

Cheers rang out.

"I can see why Seamus said they usually only sing the first five," Lindz said biting her sleeve.

"We are  _not_  going to teach that to Peeves," Maya said.

"Someone will, I assure you."

"Great."

The Weasley twins choice of song had everyone in stitches, because it was about a pair of sisters who stuck together and shared everything. Everything that is, except their respective boyfriends, whom they guarded jealously from the other sister. The twins had even dressed the part, wearing ribbons in their hair and fanning themselves with fans that appeared to be made of peacock feathers.

Lucy the Ravenclaw went after them, borrowing one of the Weasley twins' fans and of course using the opportunity to flirt.

"I have never seen a dress with a slit that high," Arti said in amazement. The slit in Lucy's dress reached almost to her thigh.

Her number made Lena and the others nervous until they realised it was more of a strip tease than a strip. The only thing she ended up taking off was her feather boa and her gloves which she tossed into the audience.

Much to almost everyone's surprise, at the end of the night, Ron and Hermione got up on stage. The looks on Harry's and Draco's faces was absolutely priceless. And even more so when they actually started their song. Hermione playfully taunted Ron, trying to entice him to "spend some time with her." Not, Lena thought, that he needed any encouragement.

"Well," Arti said, leaning back in her seat as the room applauded at the end. "The things you learn about people when you let your hair down."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wants to know which songs were used, they were "Seven Drunken Nights," "Sisters" from White Christmas, "Let Me Entertain You" from _Gypsy_ and "Hey Big Spender" from _Sweet Charity._
> 
> The play that the twins and company do was actually one I took part in in high school for the student written one-act performances. I played Adrian's role and yes, there was a real tuna fish sandwich. The "refusing to die" bit was ad-libbed during rehearsal one day so we just threw it in. And yes, I did have goggles put on me when they smashed the typewriter which did cause me to jump three feet in the air lying down. I didn't know that was possible until I did it. And no people were harmed during the smashing of the typewriter.


	28. I Do, I Do, I Do, I Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim ownership of _Philosopher's Stone_ and _Deathly Hallows._
> 
> Based on _Facing Danger_ chapter 8 and _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 21.

_And now_

_We'll hear them take their vow -_

_The happy bride and groom._

_They're through_

_When they have said "I do!" -_

_The happy bride and groom._

_One thing!_

_Please don't forget the ring -_

_Oh, happy bride and groom._

_Be gay -_

_This is your wedding day -_

_Be happy! Happy happy bride and groom!_  

**"Finale to Act 2 Scene 1,"** _ **Oh, Kay!**_  

***

"That was exhausting," Arti said as they stumbled up to breakfast the next morning. Or to be more accurate, lunch as it was almost noon. "I didn't get any sleep last night since Bulstrode was crying her eyes out. How many more nights will I have to spend listening to those stupid girls sob over such insignificant things?"

"To be honest, I think she had a right to more than Parkinson did. Parkinson's always been melodramatic." Lena poured herself a glass of orange juice. "I'm so glad my roommates aren't like that. Though I'd pay money to see any of them sobbing hysterically. Or Greengrass for that matter."

Arti snickered. "Speaking of Parkinson, do you think what happened to Bulstrode was just coincidence?" She took a bite of her eggs.

"Why? Do you think it's not?"

"Parkinson was giggling about it with Davis in a way that suggested otherwise."

"You think they were involved?"

"I wouldn't be surprised, since Parkinson's horrid to everyone. Though I thought she and Bulstrode got on really well, but now that I think about it, I've noticed they haven't been getting on recently. I've been wondering why, not that I care."

"I might be wrong, but Bulstrode is a half-blood so she might have tried to convince Parkinson that it wouldn't be so had to have half-blood nieces and nephews. I doubt Parkinson took it well. Stupid of Bulstrode really. She ought to have known it wouldn't end at that given what happened to Greengrass. And now the circle widens."

"And I doubt Parkinson and Greengrass are done. Argh."

"Slytherins are good at holding grudges and they always want the last word," Lena agreed.

Arti sighed. "Some people are so sensitive."

Now that Valentine's Day was behind them, Lena realised with a jolt that N.E.W.T.s were only four months away. Their professors had also apparently realised this and were now assigning piles of homework. She was selfishly glad that they didn't have to worry about planning an event.

"Now there's only May Day left," Maya said as they walked to Potions.

"Don't forget your birthday."

"Yes, that too."

"And then N.E.W.T.s"

"Let's think about that later."

They walked into Potions and sat down, waiting for Professor Black to arrive. She did, her robes billowing behind her, reminiscent of Professor Snape.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," she began.

Several of the seventh-years choked back a laugh, which became increasingly harder as her imitation was remarkable. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." She paused and gazed around the room. "But since you've all shown quite fair competency to this point, I don't believe that will be a problem."

Several of the seventh-years smiled.

"Now who can tell me some Healing spells?"

" _Episkey_ ," Maya said.

" _Ferula,_ " Cho added.

Several more were tossed out.

"Good. Now, can you name any potions that do the same thing?" There was a pause as everyone looked around at each other.

"Essence of Dittany seals wounds. It's sort of like  _Episkey_ ," Cho said.

Professor Black nodded again then went on to list a few such as the Awakening Potion, which Lena thought would prove very useful while revising for N.E.W.T.s.

"And why and when would it be useful to use potions instead of spells?"

"For people who don't know these spells?" Lena suggested hesitantly. "Though they wouldn't know how to brew the potions either, so unless they had the potions ready made, it's rather pointless."

"Yes, but more broadly?"

"Because sometimes there just aren't spells that would do what you want?" Maya asked.

"Exactly," Professor Black said, giving her an approving smile. "Because, as much as your other teachers will deny it, there are things wands cannot do."

She went on to list some examples and the class learned to brew a potion which would mimic the effects of the Body-Bind.

"Do you think we could use any of these for the DA?" Katie asked as they left.

"Definitely," Maya agreed.

"We might have to modify some of them. We can bring it up at the meeting tomorrow."

"You might find that potion that mimics the Animagus forcing spell handy," Maya teased when they were alone later.

"Shut up. I only did that once! And barely that. It wasn't my fault foxes don't like werewolves. But I got over it didn't I?"

"For now."

Lena glowered at her as Maya laughed.

* * *

The seventh-years in the artillery brought their newfound knowledge to the next DA meeting. It took a couple of weeks to re-work the antidote patches on the potion pieces but when they were done, the patches were more effective than they had been before.

The medics also had a new potion added to their collection, one that helped to stop bleeding, which of course they wouldn't know how to do on their own yet.

"Oh good to know that I won't bleed to death now," Smith said.

"Keep that up and we might just let you," Seamus muttered.

It was decided that the potion which mimicked the Body-Bind was not as useful as they had initially thought so they decided against using it, though some of the artillery did want to experiment to see if they could brew something stronger that they could actually use. It took a lot of convincing before they found a volunteer to test their potion on.

* * *

"I don't think I ever knew when Ron's birthday was," Arti said as they went to Hogsmeade on the first of March.

"You do now."

"Maya's is soon."

"And then the wedding. Finally."

Arti giggled. "Come on, Lee's doing most of the work."

"I think I'm going to be done with parties for a while after all this. It's fun, but it's exhausting."

"Enjoy it while it lasts."

"At least you don't have to plan May Day, we just have to go and have fun."

* * *

Persis Blishwick was seated at a table in the dark, back corner of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for her friends to arrive. The four Slytherin girls came in and she waved them over. They each got a butterbeer before joining her at the table.

"Congratulations on a little girl," Flora said as she sat down.

"Thank you," she said dully.

"No luck yet?" Hestia asked.

Persis shook her head. "Not yet," she said with a resigned sigh.

"What's her name?" Lilith asked.

"Lucasta," Persis replied.

"That's right. There was an announcement in the  _Daily Prophet._ "

They lapsed into silence for a minute before Persis spoke.

"It's nearly settled. We'll let you know when it's time, though that should be quite soon. They too eager to wait much longer."

"Good." Hestia glanced sharply at Laurasia who was gripping her bottle of butterbeer so tightly, her knuckles were turning white. Laurasia flinched and lowered her eyes. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm glad I could do something. We found someone who was very eager to help you. He wants his chance at the one who got away from him last time. And perhaps the opportunity to get a little more than he bargained for this time around."

"Excellent," Hestia hissed. Persis glanced around nervously. "We're fine. No one's going to care that we're talking. Most of Potter's lot is off somewhere. Or at least so I assume since I haven't seen them around today and they all travel in packs."

"You didn't arrange that did you?"

"No, merely a very nice coincidence. Which will give us a chance to introduce someone to you without arousing any undue suspicion."

"Oh?"

Hestia turned and beckoned. A girl with black curly hair came forward, looking nervous, but she quickly gained control over her emotions and her haughty expression returned.

Persis surveyed the younger girl who gazed unflinchingly back. "Ah, so this is your little friend."

Hestia nodded. "This is Romilda Vane. Romilda, this is Persis Runcorn. She was a year ahead of us at Hogwarts, though she left before her seventh year to be married."

"How do you do?" Romilda asked.

Persis nodded curtly then turned to Hestia. "Why didn't you bring her with you when you came to visit me over thee winter holidays?"

"Because I wasn't sure how useful she would be to us then and I didn't want us to waste our time on her if it all came to naught. Besides, I didn't think your husband would approve when I explained who she was."

Persis raised an eyebrow at her. "You're consorting with a Mudblood?" she demanded, looking horrified and disgusted.

"As if I would be desperate enough to even  _speak_  to a Mudblood." She shuddered.

Persis relaxed slightly. "You're a half-blood."

"Yes," Romilda said firmly.

Persis turned back to Hestia, "And what exactly would I want with her? If you think Thackery wouldn't approve then what are we doing with her?"

"She's a Gryffindor," Hestia said, emphasizing the last word. Persis's scowl deepened but her expression cleared as Hestia went on. "As are most of Potter's lot."

"Ah. Yes, then I can see why she would be useful."

"Oh she has been useful. Haven't you?" Hestia cooed, patting Romilda on the hand. She nodded eagerly and sat down in the chair Hestia indicated. "You'll have your fifteen minutes of fame. And your revenge of course." Hestia smiled nastily. "They won't have any idea what hit them."

After a few minutes the Slytherins dismissed Romilda. She wrapped her cloak around herself to hide the Gryffindor crest on her robes before she walked out of the Three Broomsticks.

"Vane."

Romilda stopped and turned to find Cho Chang behind her. "What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"They're using you. You're not going to get what you want."

"You're just saying that because  _you_  didn't."

"I wasn't the one who started associating with Slytherins who have known ties to Death Eaters."

"No,  _you_  went straight to Umbridge."

Cho winced. "I had my reasons," she said tersely. "I thought they were good reasons at the time, but of course in hindsight I see I was foolish. And mistaken."

Romilda gazed at Cho. "I thought you of all people would understand. I see I was wrong."

" _I_  wasn't trying to get someone killed."

"No, you just betrayed the DA. And I'm not trying to get anyone killed either."

"Aren't you?"

"No."

"I pity the poor person you're trying to take revenge on. I don't suppose you'll tell me who. Or why."

"Why? So you can run off and warn them this time? Of course not." Romilda flushed. "And who says I'm planning anything?" she demanded.

Cho sighed. "And this is how we can tell you're not a Slytherin."

Romilda's response was short and profane. She turned to go, but Cho caught her arm. She looked Romilda in the eye. "I learned from my mistakes. I'm not sure you ever will. But when – if – you do, it'll be too late."

"For me or for them?"

"Both, I'm afraid. Why are you doing this? Why are you resorting to something so drastic? Or I assume so seeing as who you're associating with."

"So it's a crime now to talk to people in different Houses? What about all this inner-House unity everyone keeps talking about?"

"Considering who they are, I'd say so, yes."

"If you're so worried about talking to people in other Houses, why are you talking to me?"

"Because I'm trying to keep you from doing something incredibly stupid that I'm sure you're going to regret."

"Thanks but I don't need your help."

"So you'd go to the likes of  _them_  instead?"

"What choice do I have when my own House has turned against me?"

"Why wouldn't they? Gryffindors prize loyalty and bravery and you betrayed not only them but the entire DA to boot with your arrogant scheme. All for what?"

"You're the one who would have turned us over to Umbrdge!" Romilda tried to jerk her arm out of Cho's grasp, but Cho held firm.

"I regret it deeply. It was stupid of me and I did it for the wrong reasons. As I'm sure you'll realise after it's too late. But I've been trying to redeem myself since then. You on the other hand..."

"What about the rest of my friends?"

Cho signed in exasperation. "You tried an illegal, immoral method to gratify your stupid glory-hounding and you got caught. Now you're whining about the consequences? Of course your friends are going to distance themselves from you!"

Romilda smirked. "What choice do I have then? Someone has to pay. I already have." She jerked her arm out of Cho's grasp before turning and stalking away.

"This isn't a game anymore!" Cho called after her. "It's not some prank!" But Romilda didn't turn around. "Sooner or later you'll go too far and it'll be too late," Cho said quietly to herself. She sighed in defeat and stared after Romilda, wishing she could do more. At least this time, she could warn the DA that something was brewing.

* * *

The five Slytherin girls came out of the Three Broomsticks an hour later. They stopped just outside the door, gazing between Tackery Runcorn and several seventh-year Slytherin boys who were glaring at each other, covered in bruises. Persis stiffened, then rushed forward.

"What on earth happened?" she asked, putting a hand on her husband's arm.

He shrugged her off. "He says I'm not man enough to have a son," he said through clenched teeth.

"Well you aren't," Urqhart taunted. "It's your fault all you've got are girls! Even Daveis' bastard's a boy. And even those blood-traitor Weasleys have six boys! And you can't even have one!"

"At least I can have children," Thackery snapped. "I'm not sure you could even get that far."

The boy lunged at him but Thackery simply stepped aside, sending him sprawling. The boy got to his feet, spitting out a mouthful of dirt but before he could retaliate, Madam Rosmerta stepped outside.

"If you two don't break it up right now, neither of you will be having any children!" she snapped, brandishing her wand. "Now go away before I summon the Aurors."

Thackery crossed his arms. "Go ahead."

Madam Rosmerta half-turned and called to someone. A few moments later, a young woman with shocking pink hair came to the door, wearing Auror robes.

"Honestly, what's the world coming to when you can't have a quiet drink without being interrupted by hooligans trying to be pretend at being men? Now if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to get back to my drink instead of dealing with little boys throwing petty insults at each other."

She levelled her gaze at the younger boys who scuttled off.

Thackery glared at her. She gazed cooly back at him until he looked away.

"I'll show him," Thackery snarled. "Come, Persis."

Persis winced and the pair Disapparated.

* * *

Lena, Leanne, Maya, and Cho were sharing a table during Charms on Monday.

"I saw Romilda with some of the girls in your House," Cho said. "At the Three Broomsticks."

"You mean the evil four I share a dormitory with?" Lena asked.

"Yes. Should we be worried?"

"I would love to say no, but being a Slytherin, not to mention who we're dealing with, I'd say, yes, definitely be worried. In fact, be very worried."

"I thought so. I told her as much."

"She didn't deny it, I take it."

"No. Far from it actually. She all but admitted it. She realised her mistake and immediately tried to correct herself, of course."

Lena shook her head. "That's why she's not a Slytherin."

"I told her as much." Lena snorted.

Lena sighed, rubbing the heel of her hands against her eyes. "I thought it might have been a coincidence when they were at a table for Valentine's Day. I should have known better. I doubt there's much we can do, since it's no crime to talk to people, but..."

"We'll tell Neville then."

"Good idea."

"I tried talking to her. But she didn't want any help."

Lena smiled grimly. "She's in too deep already. Then again, any association with Voldemort means there's no way out. I guess she should have stayed with the DA instead of doing something to get her kicked out. Not that she sees it that way."

"Maybe we shouldn't have kicked her out then," Leanne said with a sigh.

"Would you have let her stay?"

"I suppose there's something to be said for knowing where they are...but no. Not really."

"Of course, as a Slytherin I have no problem with back-stabbing, since we tend to side with whoever will give us what we want. Not," she went on with a hard look at the rest of them, "that I'm saying I'm going to run off with the Death Eaters."

"None of us think that," Maya said gently.

"They're getting cocky," Lena said to Arti at lunch. "The Slytherins at least should know to be more careful."

"Are you complaining? We know they're planning something now."

"Yeah, but I have a feeling it's been going on for longer than that. We might already be too late."

"Just as long as Parkinson and the others don't get involved."

"Will you stop saying things like that? Now of course it's going to happen and that's the last thing we need!"

* * *

The Pride could hardly look at each other on the train ride home. They engaged in very mundane conversation, always skirting the issue of "What are you going to do over the holidays, though of course, Lena and Lindz could get away with "revising." Graham and Natalie were whispering together, casting excited glances at Maya when they thought she wasn't looking.

"See you tomorrow!" Lena called to Maya. "I'll need help with that Transfiguration essay. I can't understand a word." She winked at Lee who grinned at her over his shoulder.

Lena Apparated home with Roger. They could hear the children in the living room, and of course Zach was with them. Before they went in, Roger stopped her.

"Just so you know, Zach's started having stranger anxiety." He shifted uncomfortably. "He might not like it if you try picking him up."

Lena nodded. "I'll keep that in mind."

"And don't take it personally."

"I won't."

Zach was half-crawling, half-scooting across the floor to get at the toy he wanted. Horus was walking beside him. Lena gaped in astonishment.

"Wow..."

"The cat?" Lena nodded. Roger laughed. "Yeah. He won't let Zach out of his sight. I'd find it endearing if he didn't hate the rest of us. He about jumped in the bathtub a few times."

"Unfortunately I think this means we'll have to take him with us when we get our own place," Lena said dejectedly. "Maybe I could drown him."

"Er..." Roger said gazing shiftily at her. "Can we still get a dog?"

"Why not? Maybe he'll scare Horus and he won't like living with us."

"You really don't like that cat, do you?"

"The feeling is mutual."

The living room – and presumably the entire house – looked quite different than it had before. All small and breakable objects had been moved out of Zach's reach and gates were at each door to keep him from wandering off. Lena and Roger simply climbed over them.

"No fair!" Ollie said when he saw them. He jumped up and ran to Lena, throwing his arms around her. She ruffled his hair. Phoebe and Diana were off in a corner, attempting to play a game of chess and didn't notice their arrival.

"You'll be able to do that when you're a bit taller."

Zach had stopped moving and turned to look at them. He grinned and she noticed that he now had two teeth. Lena knelt and they stared at each other for a moment.

"Hi," she said quietly. He giggled.

She reached out and carefully picked him up. He burst into tears. She quickly handed him to Roger and Zach promptly stopped crying. She felt like a knife had gone through her heart, but she carefully kept her emotions in check. Roger stroked Lena's hair, looking apologetic.

"Yeah, it's been fun the last few weeks. He's going through stranger anxiety. And teething. Neither of which is a fun process. Luckily we found something that helps."

"Dare I ask?"

"Firewhiskey."

"You're joking."

"I don't let him drink it! I just put some on his gums and he stops crying."

"You're turning our son into a lush before he's old enough to talk," she said, shaking her head.

"It's better than having him cry all the time because it hurts."

She tentatively reached out to stroke Zach's hair. This at least didn't make him cry.

"He'll get used to you."

"But then I'll leave again."

"Next time you come home, it'll be for good."

"If I don't fail my N..E.W.T.s."

"You won't."

"I assume he's here about every day."

"Yeah. Free babysitting. And the kids seem to like it. Your aunt's usually the one with him since everyone else is gone most of the time now."

Zach began to squirm so Roger set him down and they went upstairs to Lena's room.

"The wedding's almost here."

"Finally. Ugh, I'll be glad when it's over."

Roger laughed. "And she has no idea."

"I don't think so." She turned back to face him. "Mother is eagerly anticipating a wedding. I told her she wouldn't get one until after I'd finished school."

"Oh good. Not that I don't want us to get married, but we're both rather busy."

"I know."

Buttercup announced dinner so they went back downstairs. Roger picked Zach up off the floor as Aunt Áine came into to usher the children into the dining room and they all sat down to eat. The children were very happy to see Nott again and though he tried to hide it, he was obviously pleased. Lena wasn't sure whether to gag or smile. Arti made faces at him when he wasn't looking.

"Here, try feeding him. He'll definitely like you then," Roger said, setting Zach in his high chair.

Lena laughed. "That's all I'm good for."

"I have no idea why, but he likes mashed spinach mixed with applesauce."

Lena made a face. "That sounds disgusting."

"I agree. At least we can get him to eat his vegetables," Roger said, putting him in his high chair.

"For now."

Lena was astounded at how ridiculously happy Zach was as he ate.

"Told you. He also adores broccoli."

Lena gazed down at Zach. "You are a very strange child."

"Oh it's been wonderful to have him here. It gets our children to eat their vegetables," Aunt Áine said from across the table.

"Really?"

"Well most of the time."

After dinner the children dragged Nott into a game of Gobstones and Lena got Zach ready for bed.

"Do you want to put him in my room so he doesn't wake up the whole house?"

"We could try that."

"Not that having him in his room would be a problem, since I'll probably wake up before he even starts crying anyway."

"He might not even wake up, since he sleeps through the night now mostly."

"That's good."

"I'll say."

"It's not like  _you_  had to get up with him."

"True."

Knowing that Maya would be extraordinarily busy over the second week of Easter holidays, Lena went over to Maya's flat practically every day that first week, so that the two of them could finish their homework before everyone got busy. It wasn't easy making frantic last-minute preparations for the wedding, while trying to keep Maya in the dark.

"Goodness, you're like Hermione," Maya teased.

"If we do it all now, we'll get it out of the way and we can relax next week."

"Yes, I suppose you're right. It just seems a bit out of character for you."

"Are you calling me lazy?" Lena demanded in mock-outrage.

"Maybe?" Maya said, eyes twinkling.

* * *

"I'll go back home tonight," Roger said on Saturday. "Since Lee's staying at our place."

"Oh, that's right, I'll see you in the morning then."

Zach slept soundly for most of the night, though he did wake up in the early hours of the morning. Lena rose, surprised that he wasn't crying but sitting in his cot, looking very pleased with himself. He looked up at her and laughed, clapping his hands in delight. She groaned.

"Sweetheart, go back to sleep. I have a wedding in the morning."

Luckily he did not too long afterward and Lena didn't have to worry about being tired and falling asleep at the wedding.

Roger and Lena met the others at the Pepper Pot for breakfast on Easter morning, trying their hardest to contain the excitement and impatience, though of course Maya must have sensed something was up. They were waiting anxiously for Lee's Howler to arrive. It seemed to take hours.

Fred, George and Danielle were looking over the timetable for the wedding and Crystal was making sure they all ate, humming snatches of various songs as she served breakfast. Then again Maya didn't know she was getting married so she wasn't nervous enough to not eat. Well, not yet anyway. Even Percy had been smirking all morning.

Lena sat with Zach on her lap, grinning at Roger over his head.

"What's Professor Black covering with you this year in N.E.W.T. Potions?" Danielle asked. "Just the standard curriculum, or did she mix it up a bit?"

"I think she mixed it up, though as I haven't been through the class before, I wouldn't know." Lena made a face at her. "We did a whole section on potions that mimic spells…"

"Which we never covered, so I think you're safe to say she's changed things." Danielle nodded. "What sort of spells?"

"Oh, all sorts. There's one to help stop bleeding, like  _Episkey_  will do with a wand, one to help revive someone who's a bit groggy, like  _Ennervate_ —we were able to work from that one to get a better mix for the antidote patches on the potion pieces—even one that mimics the Body-Bind, though it wears off pretty quickly so I wouldn't recommend it for DA or Order use unless we could brew it up stronger. Works with contact or vapour, though, so that's a plus. And there's one that mimics the Animagus forcer spell."

"Always a good thing to have on hand, if you know anyone who's learning that," said Roger. "If they were to get caught in form, or even halfway between forms, you could transfigure them back before they were in danger of losing their human mind. And with the potion, you don't have to know the spell, which I understand is a tricky one."

"It is," Fred put in. "Nonverbal, multi-part, and not exactly the easiest thing to practice."

"It's a bit uncomfortable, being dragged out of your form," George added. "Feels different than a standard change. Different from being transfigured as well."

This led into a lively conversation about the Animagus process and its downfalls, human transfiguration and the laws surrounding it, and the possibility of the war's impact on them.

A tapping noise came from the back room. Danielle broke off with a stifled squeal as Crystal got up from the table. She returned with an owl, a red envelope in its beak. Lena and the others exchanged knowing smiles as Maya swallowed, gazing with surprise at the envelope. Crystal began to whistle and Lena rocked Zach to the tune.

Finally the wait was over. Almost.

Maya caught the envelope as the owl dropped it. She tore it open, quickly setting it on the table.

"Good morning, Maya," said Lee's voice from the Howler, in normal tones. "Happy Easter. I'm sorry I can't be there in person, but it's bad luck for me to see you today. Or it will be, if everything goes the way I want it to." Maya frowned. "I asked you a question a little over a year ago, and you gave me an answer. I liked that answer a lot, and I'm hoping you'll give me the same one again, now that I'm asking with an extra word on the question." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Maya Pritchard, will you marry me—today?"

"Today?" Maya squeaked as the Howler went up in a silent puff of smoke. "But—but I'm not ready, I don't even have a dress—"

"Madam Malkin's will be open today, just for you," said Danielle, beaming. "Your aunt's already there, she's picked out a few dresses she thought would appeal to your tastes. All you have to do is choose one and they'll fit you up right there."

"Lee and Lindz are out collecting Dean and Natalie, and their families," Fred picked up the Quaffle. "Once they turn up, and Graham and his lot from Headquarters, we'll hang onto the boys here and send the girls over to get fitted out as bridesmaids."

"Red and royal blue," said Crystal, nodding. "Excellent colour choices."

"How did you—" Maya whirled to glare at Lena. "You set me up," she snapped. "All those questions all year long while we were working on Sanctuary, all those casual little conversations about what I wanted it to be like when we finally got married, Lee and I—you set me up for this!"

"Guilty as charged." Lena leaned back in her seat, smiling faintly. "Does this mean you don't want me for maid of honour?"

Maya turned her glare to Zach. "Maid I don't think you can claim anymore, not with a straight face," she said. "And honour…only if you're a Slytherin."

"Which I am." She lifted Zach to kiss him. "Q.E.D. So, do you want me there or not? And is it even happening?"

"Do I want you where? Where in the world could Lee find for us to get married on this short of notice?"

"You mentioned it yourself," said Roger with a smile. "And it's not exactly short notice. He's been planning this for most of the year."

"Most of the—" Maya broke off. "Sanctuary," she said in disbelief. "He wants us to get married in Sanctuary?"

"Why not?" George spread his hands. "Beautiful spot, magically important, needs as much good stuff as we can possibly cram in there…" He glanced over at Crystal. "Not a bad idea, really. Especially if you set things up for just the right time of day so the light's coming through one or another of those bits of stained glass, whichever one you like best."

Percy cleared his throat before Crystal could voice a suggestion. "I believe there's a question still unanswered here," he said when everyone looked at him. A wave of his hand indicated the ashes of the Howler. "Will you, Maya?"

Maya closed her eyes. After a few long moments she opened them and looked around the room.

"Yes," she said. "Yes, I'll marry Lee. Today."

Lena let out a sigh of relief. Not that there had been any doubt, of course.

Fred let out a whoop of glee and leapt up to start dancing around the room. George winked at Crystal before joining him. Percy sighed through his teeth, then got up, pushed in his chair, and headed for the Vanishing Cabinet. "I'll be at Sanctuary if anyone's looking for me," he informed the room over his shoulder. "There are bound to be a few last-minute details that need to be handled."

 _I have no doubt_.

"What's with him?" Danielle asked, frowning as the Vanishing Cabinet closed with a click. "I mean, not that there won't be things to do at Sanctuary, but he's acting like he doesn't want to be here…"

"Penny." George stopped dancing. "Merlin's ear hair, we never thought of that. Today's bound to make him think of Penny."

Fred grimaced. "Hard lines on him," he said sympathetically. "But it's not fair to Lee and Maya to put that on their day. Your day," he corrected in Maya's direction.

"So, he's not." Crystal nodded towards the Vanishing Cabinet. "He's staying involved, doing his part, but as long as he's there alone, or mostly so, he can tell himself he's just setting up for a party of some kind. He'll probably leave before the rest of us get there."

"Hope he's over it by this time next month, at least enough to hold himself together through a ceremony." George shaped a tower with his hands. "Ginny won't like it one bit if we aren't all there at her wedding."

"But that being a month from now, and today being today, we need to get on with things," Lena said, standing up briskly and handing Zach to Roger. "Come on, Maya—time to turn you into a bride!"

Lena, Crystal and Danielle pulled Maya to her feet and led her out onto Diagon Alley toward Madam Malkin's.

"She's going to get you back for this," Crystal said quietly.

"Of course she is. I wouldn't expect anything less."

Maya's Aunt Voni was there with several dresses for Maya to try. As most of them hadn't met her yet, introductions were duly made. Lena realised with a jolt that even though they had made a Pride together almost a year ago, she had never met any of her other Pridemates' families. At least not until today. It didn't take Maya long to find the one she wanted and then they scurried back to Maya's flat.

"What time am I getting married?"

"That's not a question you hear every day," Danielle said with a giggle. Maya glared playfully at her.

"Two," Lena said. "So we have plenty of time."

"Why two?"

"You'll see," Lena said, smiling mysteriously.

"Can I at least see the bridesmaid dresses? That's not bad luck, is it?"

"I don't think so."

By the time they got back to the Pepper Pot, Lindz, Dean, Natalie and Graham and their families had arrived. More introductions all around.

"Strange how we're just now meeting everyone else's families," Lena said.

"Yeah. Hadn't really thought about that, but it's true," Roger agreed.

"Especially Maya's family."

"Don't buy out the entire store!" Roger called after the girls as they headed back out the door.

"We'll try not to! Don't have too much fun while we're gone!"

"We'll try!"

"I'm so glad I'm not pregnant now. It'd have been quite a nuisance to be fitted into a dress if I was."

"Is Zach staying home today?" Lindz asked.

"Definitely. I doubt you want him screaming in the middle of the ceremony. Maya'd never forgive me. We brought him this morning but Roger brought him home."

An hour later, they were back at Maya's flat again.

"Oh and I assume you'll want a copy of the invitations Lee sent out," Crystal said. "We saved one for you."

"I'm the last one to get one. Somehow that doesn't quite seem right."

"At least we didn't kidnap you in the middle of the night and you woke up in Sanctuary. That did cross our minds once or twice."

"At least you didn't do that," Maya agreed. "So when's yours?"

Lena groaned. "You sound like Mother. Whatever you do,  _please_  don't start that conversation with her today." Maya grinned and Lena turned to look at her. "Unless you're willing to plan my wedding, that is."

"Why not? You planned mine."

Something in Maya's tone made her wary. "On second thought, maybe I'll do this myself."

"If we do pull any pranks, we won't do anything worse than what you do today. Pride honour."

"Then you can't do anything, because we don't have any pranks planned. Well, nothing that I know of."

"It's so nice to be able to tell that I'm not being lied to," Maya said.

"I wouldn't lie to you about something like that. For that matter, I have never lied to you and hope I never will. Well I can't, obviously."

"What about the wedding?" Maya asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"I never lied. I concealed things from you and got information from you without your realising why I was asking, but I never lied to you."

"Hmph! Slytherins."

By the time they arrived at Sanctuary, preparations were well underway. All of the students participating in the Spell-Breaking Year and their families were invited, plus a few extras like Colin and Adrian and a few Red Shepherds and several Order members, whom Adrian was very eager to meet.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Maya said beaming.

"Don't get excited yet, we aren't done."

Arti and Adrian arrived with Mother and Father and his parents, all four of whom were exclaiming over how much had changed since they had last been here.

"How have you had time to study?" Mother asked.

"We don't sleep," Arti said. "I'll keep her away from you," she said quietly to Lena.

"Thank you," Lena whispered back.

"Well, both of them," Arti amended, nodding at Mrs. Davies who had arrived with Anne in tow.

Lena hugged Arti. "Thanks. Much appreciated. And I'll try to keep your mother," she said, nodding at Adrian, "away from the two of you."

"Thanks."

Maya laughed.

* * *

"It's nice to see some of the people we might be helping with Sanctuary," Lena said as she and Roger watched many of the classmates showing their Muggle relatives around. A few had gone out to take a tour of the grounds.

"Yeah, it is. I wish I could have seen all this as you were doing it. But I'm glad I get to see it now."

Lena glanced at her watch. "I better get changed," she said getting up. "You've got the rings, right?"

"Damn, I knew I was forgetting something!" Lena glared at him. "Don't worry," he said soothingly, putting an arm around her waist. "They're right here." He took a box out of his pocket and opened it. "See?"

"I've got enough to worry about without you giving me heart failure!" she snapped, swatting at him.

"Sorry," he said, though he didn't look it. "While you're getting dressed, I have to go threaten Lee within an inch of his life. I'll be back soon."

Lena laughed and they went off in opposite directions.

"Just don't blow anything up while we're gone," she said to the Weasley twins as she passed them.

"We won't. We promise."

"Yet," Fred whispered and winked at her when she turned back to him.

Lena met Danielle and Crystal and they went into the dressing room.

"Are you nervous?" Lena asked as she helped Maya into her dress.

"A bit."

"About this or tonight?"

"Both?"

"As to the former, I can't really give you any advice, except don't trip and don't forget your vows."

"And if you forget those, we have cue cards," Crystal said.

"You don't really?" Maya asked.

"No, we don't. Do we need to make some?"

"I'm sure I'll be fine."

"As to the latter," Lena said, with a wicked smirk, glancing at Lindz and Natalie. "Lie back and think of England."

Danielle and Crystal snorted with laughter.

"You're not helping," Maya said, glaring at her through the mirror.

"I rarely do. Really, just relax. It helps. In both cases."

"Does that "picture everyone in their underwear" thing really work?"

"Uh, I've never tried."

"You'll be staring at Lee and forget the rest of us are even there."

"Until you pull some prank."

"I already told you, we have no plans whatsoever to pull any pranks. Well, none that I know of."

"I don't find that at all reassuring."

"It's the best I can do."

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. And a Sickle in her shoe," Danielle trilled.

"The something old is this," Maya said, putting a hand to her veil. "Aunt Voni wore it on her wedding day. The something new is my dress of course. And I borrowed some of your jewellery," she said, nodding at Crystal.

"And your blue?" Danielle asked.

Maya smiled. "That's for later."

The girls giggled. All was going well until Maya looked at the clock and started to fret.

Lena put her hands on Maya's shoulders. "Relax, you'll be fine. Take all the time you need, they can't start without you."

"Oh, why did he have to do this?"

"Would you rather have known about it and been nervous for months? You probably wouldn't have been able to sleep."

"Last night or tonight?" Danielle asked with a smirk.

Lena and Crystal snickered.

"Both of course."

"I hate that you're being so logical."

"That's my job. At least for today."

By the time Maya's Aunt Voni came in, Maya was significantly calmer.

"See you at Hagrid's Place," Lindz said as the girls slipped out. "I wish we could just walk out the entrance, it wouldn't take nearly as long but of course we can't do that or everyone'd see us."

"I could Disillusion you," Lena said, "But it'd make it a little harder to sneak out because we'd probably run into someone or something and that'd just be awkward."

They found the boys in one of the bedrooms. Lee looked incredibly nervous.

"Relax," Crystal said. "You'll be fine. She's still here and she has no plans to go anywhere."

"We've been telling him that, he won't listen to us," Dean said.

"Roger's got the rings. Everyone is here and the only thing you have to remember are your vows."

"And if I forget those?"

"Then just start talking."

"I can do that."

"If you find yourself unable to do that, then just kiss her and everyone will be happy the ceremony just got shorter."

Laughing, Dean and Graham joined the girls and they all went through the passageway to Hagrid's Place before walking back toward the entrance to Sanctuary to wait for their cue.

"Which side do we sit on?" Graham asked.

"What?" Lindz looked at him in confusion.

"The bride's side or the groom's side?"

"Neither. You're in the wedding. You don't have to sit down."

"Oh, right."

Bernie and her parents and Lee's parents came to join them. Bernie came over to Lena and tugged on her dress.

"Did you bring the baby?"

"No. He's at home."

"Oh," she said, looking crestfallen.

"I can bring him over to Maya's sometime and you can see him then."

Bernie beamed.

"At least if it rains, we'll all be dry," Graham said.

"Even if we were outside, we could conjure tents or something. Or if worst came to worst, we could go into the Great Hall."

"Why am I nervous?" Lindz asked. "I'm not doing anything."

"Don't worry, I am too," Lena assured her. "Considering that I don't want to trip, or drop Maya's flowers or anything. At least you have Dean to lean on. Besides, no one's going to be paying attention to you, especially once Maya comes in."

They didn't have to wait long for Maya. Colin had snuck out and was taking pictures as Maya came toward them, looking absolutely radiant. The sunlight seem to create a n aura around her. After a few minutes, Lee's parents and Maya's aunt went to their seats. As they did, everyone lined up: Graham and Natalie, then Lindz and Dean and Lena last. Bernie and Echo would be behind them.

"He's here right?" Maya asked.

Just then, Lee and Roger along with Amelia Bones who would be officiating the ceremony, came in from one of the side rooms to stand at the platform. Roger straightened Lee's robes for him, which turned out to be a pointless task since Lee wouldn't stop fidgeting.

"No, he's left his own wedding, which he planned," Lena said sarcastically. "Yes of course he's here. He's right there, see?" Lena moved aside so that Maya could peek in. She smiled. "And if he wasn't, we'd track him down and drag him back here and then we'd kill him in the morning. And just so I'm covering all my bases, you're going to meet him at the end of the aisle right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now that's settled."

Roger was half-turned toward them and winked at Lena before leaning in toward Lee. She assumed he was telling Lee how beautiful Maya looked. And she was absolutely radiant.

The music began. Lee had chosen Vivaldi's  _Spring_ and it couldn't have been a more perfect piece. Dean, Lindz, Graham and Natalie began to walk up the aisle, Lena following them. Bernie and Echo were behind her and they were making everyone laugh. Lena wasn't sure why until she got to the platform and could turn around to watch. Bernie was skipping as she scattered her flower petals.

The guests all got to their feet and turned to watch as Maya and her Uncle Par came up the aisle, giving a collective sigh at the sight of her. Lena sneaked a glance at Lee who looked mesmerised. It nearly made her cry. Sunlight streamed through the red stained glass windows, and the ceiling, illuminating Maya as she walked, giving her dress a rosy glow.

Finally, Maya came to stand next to Lee. He turned to her and grinned.

"You look beautiful," he whispered. She squeezed her hand.

"You look handsome," she replied.

Madame Bones glanced at each of them and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of two faithful souls..."

Lena only half-listened to the rest. All went according to the usual script until Madam Bones asked, "Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be married?"

"No, but I wish they'd hurry up, I'm hungry," Ron muttered. Hermione smacked him.

George stood up from where he was sitting. Maya paled slightly.

"GET ON WITH IT!" he called.

Lee's attempt at a glare was hampered by the fact that he was shaking with laughter. Maya's glare was not. George sat down.

Mrs. Pritchard and Mrs. Jordan who had been crying quietly, started crying harder at this, though luckily it was from laughing now.

"I take that as a no, then," Madam Bones said with a smile.

Lee let out a small sigh, as though he were about to do something unpleasant and spoke. "I, Mervin Lee Jordan–"

"Mervin?" Maya gasped as many – including all those up on the platform with them – snickered.

Lee sighed. "Yes, Mervin."

"You never told me that."

"I can see why," Roger muttered.

"Mervin? Your name is Mervin?" Dean demanded, eyes wide.

"Shut up, shut up! Just keep going!"

"Okay. Mervin." Lee ground his teeth. "All right, all right," Dean said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"May we proceed?" Maya asked.

"Yes!" Lee took a deep breath. "I, Mervin Lee Jordan," he began, his voice echoing around the cave, "take thee Maya Anastasia Pritchard, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, to hold and to keep, from each sun to each moon, from now to forever, till death do us part."

By the end, no one was trying to hide the tears.

Lee turned to Roger who handed him the ring.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he said, placing it lovingly on Maya's finger.

Maya repeated her vows, stumbling slightly over Lee's name. Lena took Maya's bouquet and stepped back to her place in line. Maya took the other ring from Roger and put it on Lee's finger.

Then Madam Bones stepped forward again. "Then I declare you bonded for life." She raised her wand and a shower of gold and silver stars showered the pair. Several girls let out squeals of delight.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Madam Bones said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Lee Jordan. You may now kiss the bride."

A barrage of fireworks went off as Lee obliged. Natalie jumped in shock and Lindz half-caught her, holding her awkwardly for a few moments before she set an embarrassed Natalie back on the ground.

Amid much cheering, Maya, Lee and the others recessed to the entrance of Sanctuary before everyone else got out of their seats to go to the dining hall to eat. The wedding party took pictures outside and followed a few minutes later.

The dining hall was now filled with many small, round tables covered in white tablecloths, complete with place cards, rather like it had been for the Soirée. Lena and Arti's, Adrian's and Roger's parents were all at one table. The four of them groaned when they realised this and indeed all three of their mothers were deep in conversation, no doubt planning their weddings.

"Luckily we will be far, far away," Arti said as they went to their seats.

"But if they plan it all for you, you won't have to do any of the work," Roger pointed out.

"There is that. But let's worry about that later."

"All right."

Lena and Roger sat down.

Roger put an arm around her and grinned. "The closer tot he family, the closer to the wine."

Lena laughed. "That does sound nice."

"Champagne?" Roger asked as a bottle floated over.

"Don't mind if I do."

The food of course was excellent and then it was time for speeches.

"As everyone is eagerly awaiting cake, I assume that no one will be paying any attention whatsoever to what I – or anyone else for that matter – will be saying. So really, I could very well start reading  _The Standard Book of Spells Grate 1_  and it wouldn't matter," Roger said quietly to Lena.

"You probably could."

"But I won't," he said and got up to give his speech.

Lena, Maya's uncle and Lee's father all got up to give theirs, as did a few others. And finally time for cake. The house-elves brought it out and set it on the table amidst chants of "Cake! Cake! Cake!" from the crowd. Maya and Lee stepped forward to cut it, but before they could get very close, the cake exploded, spraying everyone in the vicinity. Several of the guests let out shrieks of surprise. Lee turned a murderous glare on the twins who waved cheerily back at him. Maya took the opportunity to wipe some of the cake off Lee's face.

"This is good," she said, licking her fingers.

"I would hope it is," Lee said irritably.

"This one won't explode, I promise," Fred said as another cake was brought in .

"It better not or I'll stuff one of those Wildfire Whiz-bangs up your–"

"All right, all right, no need to get violent."

Everyone gazed warily at it and waited with bated breath as Lee and Maya picked up the knife and began to slice through it. A collective sigh of relief issued when they successfully cut the piece and set it on a plate.

"Told you."

"I wish I didn't have to invite the twins to our wedding," Lena said quietly.

"Oh come on, it was funny."

"Sure, but I'd be afraid of what other pranks they'd pull."

"They'd never do anything dangerous. Well, not at something like this," Roger amended at Lena's reproachful look.

The cake was duly eaten. Bernie ended up with a lot of it on rather than in her. And several others took to throwing bits of it at each other. After the plates had disappeared it was time for the fun to begin.

Lee took Maya's hand and the they walked onto the dance floor. Soft music began to play as the pair swayed, lost in their own little world.

At the next song, Mr. Jordan led Maya's aunt onto the dance floor, followed by Mrs. Jordan and Maya's uncle. At the third song, everyone got up and the dance floor was soon filled with dancing couples.

"Do you get to keep the dress?" Roger asked. "Because you look very pretty in it."

Lena smiled. "I think I do. Maybe Lindz and Natalie could wear theirs at our wedding."

"I thought you didn't want to talk about that."

"I don't mind talking about it myself. I just don't want anyone else to talk about it."

Roger gave her a look that said he would never understand. She doubted he ever would.

* * *

"Do you know why the sixth- and seventh-year Slytherins have been pranking each other lately?" Ryan asked as several classmates longed in a corner.

Lena sighed, chuckling slightly. "It started out with Parkinson's brother running off with their chauffeur. Parkinson was not at all pleased with Greengrass for spilling the beans."

"But it'd have gotten out eventually," Su protested.

"That's what Greengrass said, but Parkinson didn't care. So she orchestrated a little plot to make it look like Nott liked her."

"But he was dating her sister, wasn't he?"

"Yes. But Parkinson apparently convinced her that it was only because he was too intimidated by her to ask her out and that he really liked her instead."

"And she fell for it?" Anne asked.

"Sadly, yes. I feel sorry for her. I mean, she's not exactly approachable."

"I doubt that ended well. For any of them."

"It could have been worse. But apparently the Greengrasses figured out pretty quickly that Parkinson had tricked Daphne. So they got back at her."

"How?"

"Halloween."

Su gasped, then began to giggle. "Is that why she was turned into a pumpkin?"

Blaise looked solemnly at her. "I don't suppose you had anything to do with that."

"I might have," Lena said airily, making everyone laugh. "Besides, I wasn't the only one. I was perfectly content to let her suffer the indignity of having a Muggle sister-in-law. But  _someone_ "– she flicked her gaze at Arti – "thought otherwise. Though I suppose if I hadn't helped, something worse might have happened."

"Exactly," Arti said as everyone snickered. Blaise was shaking his head in dismay, but there was no mistaking the smile on his face. "I don't suppose Colin got pictures."

"I think we'd have heard by now if he had."

"But how'd the rest of them get involved?" Anne asked.

"I'm not entirely sure, but I think Bulstrode tried to convince Parkinson that it wouldn't be all that bad having half-blood nieces and nephews, being a half-blood herself. And it all just escalated from there. And now practically my entire House is having a petty war over nothing but wounded pride."

"Your House sounds as bad as the court of Henry VIII!" Ryan said.

"Doesn't it? At least no one's killing each other."  _Yet_.

"How do the seventh-year girls fit into all this?"

"I'm have no idea. Or how the boys got into it either. Though maybe Nott got involved to avenge Astoria? And then one of the boys decided that they wren't going to let some uppity former-Death-Eater-supporting pure-blood do something horrid to the likes of Pansy Parkinson? Either way, it keeps them out of our hair and makes them look ridiculous so I have absolutely no complaints. I will however be complaining vociferously if the rest of my House gets involved. Or if it keeps on too much longer. I think I can justify murdering some of them if I explain that I was stressed about revising for my N.E.W.T.s"

Several of her listeners snickered.

"Or turn them into one," Su suggested.

Everyone laughed.

"I wonder if that'd count as my Transfiguration practical?"

* * *

The Pride was sitting at one of the tables talking.

"So, what did you think?" Lee asked Maya. "Was it everything you hoped for?"

"It was wonderful. Thank you. I don't know how you did it."

"With a lot of help."

Lena scoffed. "We didn't do much, trust me."

"We couldn't have done it without you. All of you," Maya said, looking around at them. "Thank you."

"Have you planned a honeymoon yet?" Natalie asked. Lee nodded.

"I suppose you'll tell me where we're going before we get there?" Maya asked with a piercing look.

"Vermont."

Everyone turned to look at him.

"Where?" Maya asked.

"It's in America. Near Massachusetts, where Salem is."

"That's nice. And er, why are we going there?"

"Because I thought it'd be unique? They have maple syrup, and maple syrup fudge. And we can go skiing."

"What's that?"

"It's a sport where you essentially strap pieces of wood to your feet and go sliding down a mountain." Dean grabbed a napkin and took the quill Lee conjured for him and drew a picture. "More fun than it sounds, I promise."

"That's what you said about football," Roger said.

"It's much more thrilling than football."

"If you say so," Roger said dubiously.

"And we can visit the Salem Witches Institute. And go see a game of Quodpot."

"What's that?" Dean asked.

"America's version of Quidditch. It involves an exploding Quaffle."

Everyone looked intrigued at this.

"That sounds fun," Maya said, still sounding leery.

"They don't play Quidditch?" Roger demanded.

"Oh, they do. It's just that Quodpot's more popular."

"Oh." Roger looked disheartened, making the girls laugh.

"How'd you decide on Vermont?"

"I was talking to Professor Black's aunt at Christmas and she suggested it. Speaking of whom," he said, nodding at Professor Black who was coming toward them.

"Can we borrow Dean for a moment?" she asked.

Dean looked up apprehensively. "What've I done?"

"You're asking us?" Lee asked.

"It's nothing bad," Professor Black assured him.

Dean glanced nervously at her before following her toward one of the bedrooms.

"Wonder what that's about?" Lindz asked.

"We'll find out soon enough, I suspect."

"So..." Lee began.

"Yes, I'll go with you to Vermont. It can't be any crazier than getting married without any notice."

"I can think of worse things," Lindz agreed.

"How long are we going to be in America?"

"A week. We'll come back next Saturday."

Maya turned to Lena. "Is that why you were insisting on getting our homework done?"

"Yes. Not that I knew you were having a honeymoon – I forgot about that – but I figured you'd be busy regardless. We'll have a belated hen night for you after we start school again."

"We'll bring you back some maple syrup fudge," Lee said.

"Us?" Graham asked, gesturing at the eight of them. "Or everyone?"

"Uh...we'll think about that."

The conversation turned to other things, which trailed off when Dean returned.

"You all right?" Maya asked. He looked shell-shocked.

"Uh... I wasn't who I thought I was."

"What? Has someone been feeding you Polyjuice Poition?" Lena asked.

Dean cracked a small smile. "No, not that." He started to pace.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Maya asked again.

"I'm Regulus Black's son," he blurted.

Everyone turned to stare at him.

"You're...?" Maya began.

"Sirius's brother?" Lena demanded.

"Yeah..."

"Wow," Roger breathed.

"How...?" Lindz wanted to know.

"He met my mum during the war, after Professor Black, er, Sirius, ran way from home. And then he disappeared. He–he was a Death Eater then." They stared at him in horror. "No, I don't mean he–" Dean sighed, grabbing at his hair.

"Start at the beginning," Lindz suggested.

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "Sirius' parents were very anti-Muggle, as was his younger brother."

"Not surprising," Maya said.

"After Sirius ran way from home when he was sixteen, Regulus joined the Death Eaters. And we're not sure what exactly happened, but he went out into the Muggle world – maybe to prove to himself that the Muggles were just as stupid as his parents and the others said they were – and met my mum. But after a while, he realised that he didn't believe all that rubbish anymore. Or so we think. And then she got pregnant and he must've realised that he was putting her – us"– he shook his head in disbelief –"in danger and left. He sent her money, though she didn't know it was him at the time. She suspected but was never sure. But he died not too long after that. Sirius says he did something heroic, that he wasn't murdered by Death Eaters or anything, so that was nice to know."

They stared at him eyes wide and slack-jawed.

"The things you find out building a Sanctuary with people," Lindz said, shaking her head in awe. Maya snickered.

"So you and Meghan are cousins then?" Lena asked slowly. "And you and Draco are...second cousins." She laughed. "He was right when he said you were probably related. It's just that no one realised how closely."

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you'll have to call Professor Black Aunt Aletha now?" Lindz teased.

Dean glared. "I hope not. And I'm not changing my name either.

"No one says you have to," Maya assured him.

"Sorry. It's just a lot to take in."

"Naturally."

"Dean Thomas sounds better than Dean Black anyhow."

Lena stuck out a hand. Dean shook it. "Hello fifth cousin."

"Are we really?"

"Give or take. Maybe sixth actually." Lena laughed. "And here I was worried Roger and I'd be the only ones who aren't related to one of you."

"What?"

"Well, Maya and Lee are getting married which makes her Lindz' sister-in-law and if you two get married, you'd be in-laws and if and when Graham and Natalie get married you'd be...cousins-in-law. We're the odd ones out."

"Now you're not."

"Now we're not."

Dean turned to Linz. "We're not cousins or something right? If we ever get married, we'll be able to, won't we?"

"Yes," Lindz said chuckling.

After a few minutes Maya and Lee resumed making their rounds of the guests and Lena and Roger excused themselves.

"The party's not over until there's drunken singing," Roger said nodding toward a group of their yearmates off in another corner.

They wandered over to find Fred and George – amid much giggling from a group of girls – singing what seemed to be a love song between the Whomping Willow and a bottle of butterbeer.

"I don't want to know how that got started," Lena said, looking askance at them. "I'm just glad it's not "Odo the Hero." "

"Next thing you know, they'll be singing about Harry and his various adventures."

"Oh, he'd love that."

"You know," Lena said to Roger a while later. "This news about Dean is wonderful."

"I assume you're meaning more than the fact that he's found out about his birth father."

"Well, yes. It means that even families like the Blacks aren't immune to having informal children," she said with a smile. "I'll have to tell Grandmother and maybe she'll stop being so judgemental."

"Why does it feel like you're taking advantage of someone's misfortune?"

"I'm not!"

"I know you're not, but it feels like you are."

She rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I worry about you."

* * *

"I think I'll stay at your place tonight," Lena said to Roger. "I'm not sure I can handle getting up with Zach."

"All right."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him," Mother assured her.

"You can come home with me," Adrian said to Arti. "I mean, if you want to–"

"I do."

"You can't stop her, she is of age," Mother said to Father.

"I wasn't going to."

"We'll probably all just collapse on the floor from exhaustion anyway."

"Of the entire wedding party, I think there're only two of you who won't."

"Obviously."

"That was exhausting," Arti said, leaning her head on Adrian's chest. "Can we just elope?"

"No!" chorused all three mothers. Their children grimaced.

"I tried," Arti said.

"I know."

"That went well," Lena said an hour later, when everything had been cleaned up and they were ready to go home. The pile of wedding presents had been taken back to the Weasley's shop. The twins were under strict orders not to tamper with them. "Considering we might not have had a wedding if Maya had said no and all our planning would have been for naught."

"All's well that ends well," Roger agreed. "The only fighting was over the last piece of cake. And even that didn't get very bloody, though it did involve people stabbing each other with forks."

"I'm still getting you back for this," Maya said.

"Just me?" Lena asked sweetly.

"No,  _all_  of you."

"I think we had better go before she decides to act on it," Roger said nervously.

"Oh I won't do anything until I get back," she assured him.

"Uh, right."

They all clambered through the Vanishing Cabinet ("Are you sure this doesn't lead to Narnia?" Arti asked) and found themselves back at the Pepper Pot.

"Don't forget to take lots of pictures!" Lena called as Maya and Lee went upstairs.

"We will!"

They waved goodbye before the four of them Disapparated to Roger's and Adrian's flat.

"I don't have any things here," Arti said as they went in through the front door.

"I packed you a bag the other day," Lena said.

"Oh. Thanks."

"Your stuff's in my room," Adrian said, taking her arm and leading the way. Roger and Lena followed and went into his room.

She nearly fell asleep at the sink as she was brushing her teeth and wasn't sure how she'd made it to bed since she could have fallen asleep standing up.

"Night!" Arti called as she took her turn in the bathroom.

"Night," Lena muttered. "It'll certainly be quiet without Zach."

"Maybe we can actually get some sleep tonight."

"Good. I need it."

Lena was asleep almost instantly.

A yelp awoke them sometime later. Lena and Roger jumped up and ran to Adrian's bedroom. Opening the door, they found Adrian sitting bolt upright.

"I don't want to get married!" Adrian said, looking absolutely panicked. "I'm not ready."

"You don't have to," Arti said soothingly. "We'll wait."

"Okay," he said before his head fell back against the pillow he was fast asleep.

The other three snickered.

"Well then. We know how he feels about the subject."

"I'm not ready eaither, so that won't be a problem."

Arti grinned mischievously. After a moment of concentration, she conjured a ring, which she slipped carefully onto Adrian's finger. Lena clapped a hand over her mouth and stepped out into the hall. When she gained control of herself, she stuck her head back inside.

"He's going to kill you," she gasped.

Arti shrugged. "He'll get over it," she said indifferently before she conjured her own ring.

Lena, Roger and Arti were having coffee the next morning, all of them still in their pyjamas, when Adrian awoke. His scent went from sleepy to awake to shocked to angry in roughly thirty seconds. Of course, she didn't blame him in the slightest. She wouldn't have been either in his place.

"Here we go," she said quietly as he came into the kitchen. Arti stifled a giggle.

Adrian came through the door, still in his pyjamas and his hair in disarray.

"What," he asked, holding out his left hand, his gaze fixed on Arti, "the hell did we do last night?"

"I'd think it would be obvious," Arti said. She held up her own hand. "You don't remember?"

"No, and I don't see why I don't since I didn't have more than a glass to drink last night." He folded his arms across his chest and glared at her.

Arti stared back for a moment before the corners of her mouth began to twitch and before long, she was giggling. Lena joined in a few minutes later and soon the two of them were gasping with laughter.

"You–!" Adrian began, glaring between them.

Lena shook her head, pointing at Arti. "It was all her idea. You woke up last night yelling about how you didn't want to get married and she–" She broke off, succumbing to helpless laughter.

Adrian turned slowly to Arti who set down her glass of juice and jumped off her chair and bolted out of the kitchen, Adrian hot on her heels. He chased her around the flat for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the doorbell.

"Who could that be?" Arti asked.

"It's the witch from next door," Roger replied. "Or so I assume."

Adrian sighed. "Don't get it."

"Why not?" Roger asked "With those"– he gestured at the rings on their fingers – "and the way you look, you could tell her you just got married and she'd leave us alone."

Adrian grinned and turned to Arti. "I love you."

Arti grinned back and followed Adrian to the door.

"Yes?" he asked.

The woman outside had shoulder-length brown hair with wide blue-green eyes. She stared between the four of them.

"Oh!" she said, clapping a hand to her mouth and blushing. "I'm so sorry," she said. "I didn't know you had company."

"This is my wife," Adrian said, putting an arm around Arti's shoulders.

"Oh, you got married!" the witch cried. Lena winced at her shrill voice.

"Yes," Arti said, taking his arm possessively. "Last night."

"Congratulations!" she gushed. Then she turned sharply to Roger.

"And this is my fiancée," Roger said.

Lena waved. "And in case you're wondering, the baby is our son."

"I–I'm sorry I interrupted your morning," the witch stammered before turning and tottering back to her flat.

The four of them waited until the door was closed to collapse onto the floor laughing.

Adrian hugged Arti. "Thank you. Now she won't bother us anymore."

Arti smiled up at him. "Does this mean you aren't angry with me anymore?" she asked sweetly.

"No, I suppose not."

"Though now she'll have everyone talking about us again," Roger grumbled. "Except that instead of Henry Higgins and Pickering we're now Jane Bennet and Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth and Mr. Darcy. Well sort of."

"Who cares? It got her out of our hair didn't it?" Adrian asked.

"Who's who?" Arti asked.

"What do you think?" Lena asked.

Arti harrumphed.

"And you had better warn Mother and your mother," Lena said, nodding at Adrian, "that this wasn't real or they'll be furious with you for thinking you eloped."

Adrian groaned. "Didn't think of that. But we'll worry about that later," he said and walked back toward the kitchen. "What do you want for breakfast?" he asked.

Arti followed him. "What do you mean, 'what do you want for breakfast'? You can't cook! I mean neither can I really. Or any of us for that matter. Which seems to be a serious flaw in our education since you can't conjure food..."

She trailed off as Adrian opened the ice box and began laying things out on the counter.

"You really are going to cook," Arti said in awe.

"I told you I was."

"When'd you learn?"

"I was bored," Adrian said. "So I asked Buttercup to teach me one day. Not that she liked the idea but I wore her down eventually." He looked proud of himself.

"You were bored so you decided to learn how to cook?" Lena asked. Adrian shrugged.

"Is that what you've been doing while I've been out all day?" Roger asked.

"What? You should be happy one of us knows how or one of these days we're going to starve!"

"Well, yes, but it doesn't seem like something you'd do."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adrian demanded.

"Am I really hearing this?" Lena muttered as they gazed between the two men, exasperated and amused.

"Are you sure they aren't the one's who're going to end up getting married to each other?" Arti asked quietly.

"Maybe we should all move in together. I'm not sure they could handle living apart after this."

"Maybe we should," Arti agreed. "For the entertainment if nothing else."


	29. My Defences Are Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Dracula_ or _Goblet of Fire._

_This was a safe haven,_

_Now it's gone, dangers on it's way_

_Evil can spread out,_

_Like a stain, and darken all the day_

_Boundaries won't protect you,_

_Locks and bolts won't work the way they should_

_For the sake of all the children,_

_Track it down, boot it out for good_

_They say he killed and killed,_

_No mercy, no remorse, no shame_

_They say he'll strike again,_

_No fear and no hope and no end_

_This was a safe haven,_

_Bring it back, make it that again_  

“ **Safe Haven”,** _ **Whistle Down the Wind**_

***

Lena and Arti went home later that day to find Nott teaching the girls how to properly play chess.

"We shouldn't be surprised that you're good at it," Lena said.

Nott smirked. "You aren't?"

"No, not at all. I barely remember how the pieces move."

He stared up at her in shock. "Really? I'd have thought you'd be good at it."

"Not all Slytherins are good at chess, even if we can manipulate people and play them off each other. I have a horrible time anticipating what my opponent's going to do in a game let alone in real life, though I am getting better at such things. I am, however, a very good liar so I think I'd be a very good poker player. You're much better at things like that, having grown up around people who do nothing but."

" _How_  have you managed to stay alive for the past two and a half years then?"

"By keeping my mouth shut until I knew it was safe to do otherwise. Well, for the most part. I should be asking  _you_ that."

"Because the rest of our House would rather see me dealt with by people who are more experience with such things and who have a more  _personal_  connection." Lena flinched but Nott shrugged, his expression impassive. "I am also very good at playing both sides against each other to my own benefit."

Lena chuckled, then remembering that they weren't alone, she turned to find all three of the children gazing up at them with expressions ranging from confusion to awe, the latter of course being Ollie. She groaned to herself.  _He might be a Slytherin after all_.

The twins opened the Hogsmeade branch of their shop on Tuesday to much fanfare. The village children were clamouring at the door well before the store was set to open and once it did, they streamed in, easily overtaking the store.

Lena didn't see Maya and Lee until they were at King's Cross to go back to Hogwarts. She quickly took the opportunity to get away from Arti who had been insufferable – indeed she was acting as though she had drunk an entire cauldron of Elixir to Induce Euphoria – all morning on account of the fact that, having passed her test, she could now Apparate to King's Cross on her own.

"How was, er, Vermont?" Lena asked.

"Wonderful," Maya said smiling. She glanced at Lee then back at Lena. "We almost got lost when we accidentally went off one of the ski trails. Thank goodness for magic."

Lena giggled. "You'd have started an international incident."

"Yes we would have. Would you have come to rescue me?"

"Anything to get out of here." Maya laughed. "How was skiing?"

"Fun, if a bit odd. And Quodpot was more exciting than I thought. We both enjoyed it very much. Oh and there's so much history in Massachusetts alone, it was fascinating, if a bit gruesome. But all those poor Muggles."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Fred and George opened their new shop while you two were gone. We'll have to go see it next Hogsmeade weekend."

"Glad I missed the rush," Lee said, looking relieved.

"You had more important things."

They eagerly boarded the train and found a compartment so that Maya could share her pictures and souvenirs, including the maple syrup fudge which was delicious. True to her word, Maya had brought back a box for each of the guests at the wedding. They spent a considerable amount of time distributing them to their classmates, and poor Maya had to repeat herself a dozen times about her honeymoon. In fact, they were almost back at Hogwarts by the time they were finished.

"Speaking of my wedding, how is your mother – and the rest of your family – taking your news?" she asked Dean.

"Rather well, considering. My sisters are a bit jealous."

"I can imagine."

"But now we know why I got into Hogwarts. Not that I couldn't have been a Muggle-born."

"Oh, did I tell you about my house?" Maya asked suddenly.

"You got a house?" Natalie asked.

"No."

"What do you mean – oh, your parents' house?" Lena asked.

Maya nodded. "You won't believe who we sold it to."

"A Muggle?" Arti guessed.

"Yes and no. A Muggle, yes, but also someone else."

"A witch? Or a wizard?"

"A wizard and his Muggle wife," Maya said, grinning like a Cheshire kneazle.

"Who–?" Lena began, then her eyes widened. "No!"

"Yes. They'd been staying in a flat somewhere in Muggle London I think, to get away from everyone, but they were running out of funds – or so I assume – and they both came into the Pepper Pot yesterday looking for a job–"

Lena and Arti stared at her.

"A Parkinson actually working?" Lena asked. "And letting his wife work too? Will wonders never cease."

"They're not quite as moneyed as some of the other pure-bloods," Maya pointed out. "Percy told them that the Pepper Pot and the twins' shop didn't need help but suggested he could try the Ministry or one of the other shops was certain to be advertising. Anyway, when they said they might be wanting to move, I suggested that they buy my house since I don't want it or need it. I tried to just give it to them, but they insisted on buying it so I sold it to them very cheaply."

Lena laughed, shaking her head in wonder. "Who would have thought?"

"Quite an exciting week," Blaise agreed. "I would almost love to see everyone's reactions when the news gets out."

"Parkinson'd be horrified," Arti agreed. "It might just kill her."

"You needn't sound so hopeful," Lena said.

"In fact, I just might tell her tonight."

After a minute, Maya turned to Lena, her expression indecisive. Then she seemed to have made up her mind and cast a Privacy Spell around them.

"Everything all right?" Lena asked, gazing worriedly at her.

"Harry and Ginny came to see me the morning after the wedding." Lena bit back a smart remark. "They told me that Luna had a prophecy – did you know she was a Seer? –"

"She made one about you too?"

"What do you mean "too"?"

"Oh, I never told you about that…" Lena told Maya about her visit to see Hermione last summer and the prophecy Luna had told them then.

"That sounds...ominous, and comforting, at the same time if that's possible"

"I don't see why not. I'm a little scared at the prospect of some of the things but at least it wan't all bad. What was yours?"

Maya frowned in concentration. "Something about Romilda Vane." Lena hissed. "About how she got caught with the Love Potion, I think and she's going to do something that will make me cry next month."

"Any idea what? I doubt if Luna's made a prophecy that it's something mundane like ruining May Day or the reception, especially considering who Vane's been hanging around with."

"No," Maya agreed. Lena sighed. "And I doubt we'll understand until it's too late." Lena nodded. Ruefully. "Do you think the two prophecies might be related?"

"They might be. As far as I know, nothing about the one Luna told me has happened. Nothing that's happened so far – at least to us –" her gesture indicated the rest of the Pride –"has been as a result of Zach's existence. Or anything else that's happened to others. At least nothing that I can think of."

"We'll have to keep a better eye on Romilda. Not that we didn't know she was up to something. Especially after Cho warned us. That was nice of her."

"Part of me would like to think it was for selfish reasons." Maya gave her an exasperated look. "I can't help it!" Maya sighed, shaking her head. "Could it something about Graham?" Lena asked. "Or Lee? Or maybe other members of your family?"

"I don't know. But at the wedding..." She shook her head. "I'm just being silly."  
Lena wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure but decided not to press the issue.

After all that had happened to Maya in the past year, Lena didn't want there to be anything else. But much to her dismay, apparently Maya was going to suffer something and soon. Lena only hoped she could be there and to have the courage to prevent it this time.  
"And I know someone it's not referring to."

"Oh?"

"My parents. I don't think I'd weep if anything happened to them. Anything  _more_  I should say since they're in Azkaban and you can't get much worse than that."

"I suppose not."

They got off the train and walked to the thestral-drawn carriages. The sight of the horseless carriages made Lena shiver, despite the warm spring night. Her heart ached as Arti twitched at the sight of them. She had forgotten Arti and Maya could see them now.

On Wednesday, Pansy Parkinson was not at breakfast. From what Lena could gather she had sprouted antlers on the way to the Great Hall and had gone to the hospital wing vowing revenge.

The next morning, there was quite a cacophony in the dormitories as several things had happened overnight. Someone had cast a Babbling Curse on Bulstrode and a Singing Jinx on Tracey Davis. The cacophony echoed through the girls' dormitories and the boys were down in the common room wondering what all the noise was about. And from what Lena could gather someone had put a Portable Swamp in the seventh-year boys' dormitory and Urqhart had fallen in and was now yelling angrily at his roommates, all of whom were denying any involvement. Blaise and the other male prefects were able to get rid of the swamp, though Blaise later admitted that he would have liked to have left part of it.

The Carrow twins, Burke and Parkinson were laughing hysterically as Parkinson ignored the dirty looks that Tracey Davis was giving her. Arti cancelled the jinx on Davis and tried to do the same on Bulstrode but to no avail. She sighed heavily.

"They're still at it are they?" she asked resignedly over the noise, covering her ears. "Why is this all happening at once?"

"I suppose we're lucky no one's tried anything worse."

"What could be worse than that?" Arti asked. "She sounds like a banshee. And I suppose we should be glad they didn't try both on the same person. That'd be horrible."

"Is that even possible?"

"We'd have found out."

Davis and Bulstrode went off to the hospital wing and the boys departed now that the entertainment was over.

By lunch, Hestia Carrow became the victim of a Hair-Loss Jinx while someone had cast a Hair-Thickening Charm on Flora. She now resembled the strange hairy creature Lena had seen during Halloween, and she found her oddly endearing, though was immediately repulsed at this. Both of them fled to the hospital wing, as near to tears as she had ever seen them.

"Have you tried Pirelli's Miracle Elixir?" one of the younger Slytherins called to Hestia. "I hear it works wonderfully!"

"Or I'm sure your sister wouldn't mind sharing!"

"At this rate they'll fail their N.E.W.T.s," Lena said.

Arti turned to glare at her. "Don't say that," she said fiercely. "I will  _not_  be stuck with the likes of them for another year! The other four are bad enough, Merlin help me if I get stuck with all eight of them."

When they woke up on Thursday, all of the sixth- and seventh-year girls had been hexed with what they initially assumed was a Stinging Jinx but soon concluded to be a Conjunctivitis Curse. Or so she assumed from the fact that there was a lot of screeching from the sixth-year girls dormitory. Well, not all, Lena noted. Burke seemed to be perfectly fine as she staunchly denied having been the perpetrator to the Carrow twins and Rivers. Lena stumbled out of her dorm, eager to escape the four shrieking girls. As her eyes were practically swollen shut, she had to rely on her sense of smell and hearing to get to Arti's dorm. She narrowly avoided colliding with Davis, Bulstrode and Parkinson who were also stumbling down the hall, though in the opposite direction, presumably to the hospital wing. Lena turned to watch them just in time to see Bulstrode trip and nearly fall down the stairs. If Lena hadn't been able to smell Parkinson's glee, she probably wouldn't have realised it wasn't an accident. Shaking her head, she turned back to the sixth-year dormitory.

"You too?" Arti asked when Lena walked in.

"All of us, I think. Well except Burke."

'You don't think she did it?"

"Not at all." Lena slipped in and closed the door. "Nicely done," she said with a nod at Greengrass. "Even casting it on yourself to evade suspicion." Greengrass smirked.

Arti's jaw dropped. "You–!"

"My apologies for having to cast it on you as well."

"You should be," Arti snapped.

"Going to give me detention?"

Arti scowled for a moment. "No. Just don't do it again."

"I can promise that. At least not to you. This is unpleasant."

Arti gave Lena a sideways glance and Lena who shook her head almost imperceptibly. Arti nodded in satisfaction and turned back to Greengrass who was taking out three vials from the drawer of her bedside table.

"The antidote," she said, as she uncorked the vial and drank the contents. Before Arti could do more than sputter angrily, Greengrass tossed her and Lena a vial. They both hesitated, but already the swelling of Greengrass' eyes was going down and they were returning to their normal colour. Lena and Arti both drank.

"And as I made sure that Madam Pomfrey doesn't have any more antidote available..."

Lena and Arti giggled.

"Though you do realise that if they miss too much school, then they'll have to repeat a year."

"Which is why I hexed them with something that has an antidote that wouldn't take too long to brew. You should be happy that they're out of our hair for this long."

"I won't argue with that."

The end of the wedding of course didn't mean any lessening of their workload. In fact, it seemed to have increased significantly. Revising for N.E.W.T.s were taking up a considerable amount of time. By the end of the first week back, Lena was longing for the end of term with a fervour she didn't know was possible. The usual black market trade in potions to help with concentration had begun and several of the fifth- and seventh-years had ended up in the hospital wing from drinking things they shouldn't have.

Oddly, of her roommates, only Rivers seemed to be anxious. She was pale and twitchy, jumping at any little provocation. The rest were acting very blithe about everything. In fact they seemed much too happy. Lena had a sinking feeling it didn't have anything to do with school.

Many of the younger students weren't faring much better, especially those like Arti and Blaise who not only had their prefect duties, but also extra sessions with Professor Black. In fact it seemed as though all of the fifth-, sixth- and seventh years were exhausted as the weeks went on.

"You're probably used to staying up all night since I'm sure Zach kept you up," Maya said on the way to Charms.

"He used to. But not really anymore. I'm just glad Sanctuary's nearly done."

"And the wedding. We just have to plan May Day. And Ginny and Harry's reception."

"Oh that's right. I'd forgotten."

"And then we can plan yours."

"All right, all right."

* * *

Adrian came in the kitchen door and stopped short. A brown eagle with a grey tail sat on the counter, its piercing hazel eyes gazing at him.

"Either someone has acquired a very fancy bird to deliver some important letters or you've finished your Animagus transformation."

The eagle hopped off the counter and then transformed into Roger who landed on the floor with a soft thump.

"Took my potion this morning. It'll be dead useful for spying on Death Eaters since golden eagles are native to Scotland and parts of England. You ought to do your Animagus transformation too, since your form'd be much less conspicuous. Well, at night anyway."

"I'll think about it. Does this mean I can use you to send letters then?"

Roger glared at him.

* * *

Lena walked into the sixth-year girls dormitory after lunch to find Rivers lying on her bed amidst a swarm of conjured butterflies, which she was guiding around the room with her wand. Rivers jumped when Lena set down her bag turning to her with a gasp.

"Oh, it's you," she said with a relieved sigh.

"Who were you expecting?"

"No one," River said hurriedly.

Lena gave her a skeptical look but she turned away, Banishing the conjured butterflies before getting up and hurrying out of the room. Lena wasn't sure if she imagined the apologetic look that Rivers cast her over her shoulder as she walked out the door, leaving behind quite a strong scent of various emotions. It took Lena several minutes to sort out the complicated tangle of scents. There was a great deal of fear, repulsion and guilt.

* * *

Roger, Lee and Adrian were waiting for them at High Street as usual on a blustery Saturday in April.

"You smell different," Lena said when she and Roger broke apart.

He grinned. "I acquired a new skill."

"Ah. Animagus," she said at Arti's quizzical look.

"And for that matter, so has he," Roger said nodding at Zach who was squirming. "It's a lot more fun watching him play now. And of course now that he can crawl, someone's got to be watching him constantly. Oh and he's finally learned his name! Didn't you Zach?" he asked, tickling him. Zach giggled.

Lena laughed. Zach turned to her and grinned, before he began to babble.

"Don't get too excited, he won't start actually talking for a while."

"I know. Maybe I'll be home for that."

Hesitantly she reached out to him and Roger put him in her arms. To her delight, she didn't protest.

"See? He remembers you."

"For now."

As they began to walk toward the Three Broomsticks, the rest of Lena's roommate overtook them. Hestia turned to gaze back, smirking. Though whether at Lena or her Pride or at the original Pride who was behind them, Lena couldn't tell. Whoever it as, it couldn't be good.

"Vane's not with them."

"Maybe they grew tired of her."

"Or she of them."

"I doubt they'd let her. Or let her leave that easily."

"They wouldn't–?" Maya began. "Would they?"

Lena rolled her eyes. "No, they wouldn't do anything drastic, but they'd make sure she knew they were displeased. Then again, they might tire of her, given her conceit and over-confidence. Slytherins generally don't liked to be overshadowed."

As they walked on, they came upon a group of younger students from all four Houses meandering down High Street. The Hufflepuffs were chanting "Badger, badger, badger!", then the Gryffindors cried "Mushroom, mushroom!" and finally the Slytherins yelled "Snake!"

"Right then," Lee said, raising an eyebrow at them as the girls snickered.

Others were also glancing curiously at the group, many shaking their heads in bemusement. The chanting continued as the walked down the street.

By the time the six of them reached the Three Broomsticks and found a table, Dean, Lindz, Blaise, Colleen, Natalie and Graham had joined them.

"If we had any more friends, we'd have to have another table," Arti said as they all sat down.

"Matt and Elyane might join us later," Lena said.

"They're small, we can squeeze them in."

"I'm sure we could squeeze them in. I'm not so sure about the chairs."

"They can sit on the table."

"We are not cannibals!"

Arti gave her a quizzical look. "I never said anything about eating them..."

"Oh. Right," Lena muttered as everyone else snickered.

After they had had a butterbeer, they went back out to see the twins' new shop. Lena hadn't realised just how many new products they had created over the last few months and was astonished at all the new things.

"Can you actually eat the Self-Propelling Custard Pies?" she asked Fred.

"You can try," he said. "I doubt you'd succeed."

She bought a pair of Sticky Trainers for Ollie, Comb-a-Chameleon for Diana and a Reusable Hangman for Phoebe.

"Look, there's Umbridge!" Arti said pointing.

"What?" Lena asked, her head snapping up.

And indeed there was a toy version of their former High Inquisitor in her usual garish pink cardigan riding a unicycle across a tightrope, squeaking out things like "I will have order!"

"I am a little perturbed," Lena said slowly. "But I think the children will like it, so I'll get one."

As the Pride and the rest of their friends left, Lena caught sight of Pansy buying a something and had a sinking feeling that it was going to end up either in the fifth- or sixth-year girls' dormitory. She nudged Arti who sighed.

"I can't do anything. She's not doing anything wrong. But maybe I can convince her to put it into the boys' dormitories instead?"

"You can try."

"Though," Arti whispered. "I should be glad no one's set off fireworks."

* * *

Hestia went into Brews and Stews Café, the others following behind her. They had agreed that they would need to change their meeting place from time to time as they were becoming too conspicuous at the Three Broomsticks. Or so she assumed from what she had overheard of people talking about having seen Vane with them.

"Not yet?" Hestia asked, her eyes lowering to Persis' stomach as she sat down at the table.

Persis sighed. "No, unfortunately."

"But if it doesn't work, there's always next month."

Persis smiled. "Yes, there most certainly is." She looked around. "Where's your little pet?"

"It's a little harder to hide your identity without cloaks. Besides, she was getting rather tiresome."

Persis nodded in understanding. "I wouldn't have expected our new plan to come together quite so quickly. Especially after things changed so suddenly."

"Neither did I. Though it's certainly taken quite a long time since Flora found that little Gryffindor and we had our idea. But these things take careful planning. We can't afford for it to go wrong."

"No, we can't," Flora agreed.

"Not that we couldn't have come up with something without her help," Hestia said. "But she was every so eager, and it would have been such a disappointment to her.  
Hestia rolled her eyes as the others tittered. Persis made a sympathetic noise. "Pathetic really."

"It'll all be over soon," Persis said reassuringly. "You'll be rid of her in a short time."

"Indeed we will. Maybe for good."

"And you have to admit, she was useful. We've found out so much about what they're up to."

"Yes, we have. But she's outlived her usefulness."

* * *

"I must be tired," Arti said at breakfast on Monday. "I had a dream that Lockhart and Trelawney were Beatrice and Bennedick in  _Much Ado About Nothing_."

"Really?"

"And then Lockhart went on to recite the St. Crispin's Day speech and every single line from  _Hamlet_."

"You know, as bad as that sounds, they might have gotten along well."

"I doubt it. He'd say 'Do you like these robes? They're new,' and she'd say, 'Don't you know that shade of blue is unlucky when the moon is in the first house? And you've misaligned the buttons, a sure sign that you will receive a medium-to-severe injury.' They wouldn't get on at all."

Lena choked on her eggs.

"You should have taken Divination. Trelawney would love these. Can I use them?" Agnes Baker asked eagerly. "We're keeping a dream diary and I need one more for this month."

"Sure."

"I've been taking Wide-Eye to help me stay awake to study for my O.W.L.s but I finally had to sleep after staying awake for a week and I've been having some fascinating dreams! I dreamt that I had six brothers and sisters and that Umbridge was our cook and our nurse and Trelawney was our nanny and Flitwick turned into a mouse. Oh and Dumbledore was married to the Red Queen from  _Alice in Wonderland._ When do we learn to do that?"

Lena and Arti exchanged a glance.

"Human transfiguration? You start off in sixth year with simple stuff but don't really get to actually transfiguring humans until seventh year," Lena explained, but Agnes wasn't listening.

They let her prattle on for a while.

"She's mad," Lena muttered.

"They're all mad. They're all mad except you and me. Sometimes I have my doubts about you."

"Yes," Lena said with a grin.

"...and the strangest one was when Trelawney was married to Lockhart but then Bellatrix Lestrange got in the way..."

Arti gave Lena a slightly alarmed look before turning back to Agnes. "How do you know what Bellatrix Lestrange looks like?"

"I saw her picture in the  _Prophet_  when she escaped from Azkaban."

"Should we send her to Madam Pomfrey?" Lena asked with a dubious glance at the girl.

"That actually might not be a bad idea." Arti turned to Agnes. "I think we should take you to the hospital wing," she said, helping Agnes from her seat and leading her out the door.

"Maybe I should re-consider taking Wide-Eye to help keep me awake to prepare for my N.E.W.T.s," Lena said after they had left her to a disapproving Madam Pomfrey.

"You should be fine, as long as you take it in moderation."

"I didn't realise Wide-Eye gave you strange dreams."

"Well, strange things happen when you stay awake for long periods." Arti sighed. "It's only the beginning of April and they're – we're – already going mad. I'd had to think what'll happen in June. Doxy venom, powdered dragon scales...Elixir to Induce Euphoria..." She shuddered. "It's a wonder no one's died yet from all the things everyone takes."

"I think I'll stick to Wide-Eye then." Lena groaned. "McLaggen and Carmichael are going to be insufferable. Again. Maybe I can transfigure them into something. I think I should turn McLaggen into a camel."

Arti snorted. "What about Carmichael?"

"A buffalo."

* * *

They were playing a game of football on the Quidditch pitch, five against five with Ron and Draco acting as goalies, using the space between the goal posts as a goal.

"I don't think anyone's actually used the field before."

"Except when you land or fall on it," Dean agreed.

"I think this'd be easier to play in trousers," Maya said as she nearly tripped for a third time.

"I would assume so," Lena said, nodding.

No one was surprised when they tied at 1-1 an hour and a half later. Lena realised she while she didn't much care for football, it was a nice way to get exercise.

As moonrise neared, they went to Sanctuary so that Maya could transform. Unlike during the day, no coloured light streamed in through the stained glass, though the ceiling of the cave provided an excellent view of the night sky.

"You know," Hermione said. "The secret passageway to the fourth floor is haunted."

"Whose ghost?"

"I don't know their names, but it's a pair of Hogwarts students, a boy and a girl, about our age."

"How'd they die?"

"I'm not sure, but I've heard rumours that they were trying to sneak into Hogsmeade, maybe to elope when the passageway collapsed. I don't think anyone's asked."

"That's awful." Ginny shuddered.

Graham, Natalie, Dean and Lindz went back to their dormitories through the secret passageway, grumbling about not being able to join the others in their adventures that night.

They roamed the grounds, Harry and the others pointing out various things that Lena and Maya had missed during their own wanderings. Harry introduced them properly to Sangre, and Lena was relieved when Sangre slithered back into the Forbidden Forrest. The entire episode had rather unnerved her.

Harry and Maya began to howl. Despite having heard Maya do so before, it still sent chills up Lena's spine and she could could understand the Muggle superstition about how it indicated that a vampire was near. Soon the rest of them were joining in, creating enough a cacophony to rival the Town Musicians of Bremen,

* * *

Argus Filch again stood at the window blinking his eyes. A werewolf, a wolf, two fox, a lynx, a doe, a demiguise and a cat were walking toward the Forbidden Forrest with a hawk and owl soaring above them.

"Is something wrong Argus?"

He jumped and turned to find Minerva McGonagall behind him.

"There're quite a lot of animals running around outside. A couple of wolves and the like."

Minerva turned her gaze out the window. She turned back to Argus, trying not to smile. "I don't see anything," she said dismissively.

"But they're right there!" Filch said, pointing a gnarled finger. "I can see 'em!"

"Perhaps all this work has tired you out. Have you thought about retiring?"

"I suppose I should think about it."

"Do. You can have a peaceful retirement, free from the antics of hundreds of students. You don't particularly like them anyway."

"No, I don't."

Filch turned very slowly around and walked away, leaving Minerva smirking in satisfaction.

* * *

"I can't believe they're getting married tomorrow," Lena said excitedly as they walked out of Charms.

A ghost of a witch roughly Lena's height and wearing what resembled a wedding gown, glided by. Lena was startled by the coincidence.

"Neither can I. For that matter, I still can't believe  _I_ 'm married."

"Must be hard, not having him here," Lena said, hugging her.

Maya smiled. "I'll manage. Another two months until we go home for good."

"Somehow I find that almost as frightening as I did realising that I'd be here for seven years."

"I can't believe we're leaving in two months."

"Yeah. Me neither."

They lingered over dinner, then hurried out of the Great Hall, splitting up to go back to their common rooms to gather their books before meeting in the library to study. They had barely gotten to the common room when their Galleons burned.

"A meeting?" Arti asked as they fished the coin out of their pockets. "Now?"

But instead of the usual numbers, it had one word etched into it: Hogsmeade. Arti swore. Lena wasn't far behind.

"Do you think the fifth year prefects can handle things?" Lena asked as they walked to their dormitories to drop off their bags.

"They'll have to, they'll be the only ones left since I'm sure the sixth and seventh years'll all be going. Which includes me," she said firmly.

"I wasn't going to stop you," Lena said heavily.

"On the other hand, maybe some of us should stay, in case some of the...undesirable ones decide to join in the fight."

"I'm not sure they'd know about it. The only reason we do is because of these," Lena said, holding up her Galleon.

"They'd figure it out soon enough, I'm sure."

As they descended the stairs to the common room, Daphne was coming up. Arti caught her elbow and backed her up against the wall.

"We're going to fight," Arti said quietly. "And I doubt you'll be joining us, coward that you are." Daphne bristled. "Oh, did that insult you?" Arti taunted. "But it's true isn't it?"

Daphne looked away but nodded curtly. She turned back to Arti. "And if I said yes, would you give me the ability to aim true?" she asked with a half-smile.

"Even if I could, why would I when I don't know who you'd be fighting for. Or against for that matter? So since you will be staying, we're asking you to do something."

"What will you have me do?" she asked sounding bored.

"Keep our enemies – yes, our, since at least for the time being you aren't on their side – from coming after us. Keep the young ones safe."

"They are less likely to be harmed by the likes of your sister's classmates than I am, especially considering that they have trained under Potter's tutelage for the last two years."

"The more eyes we have the better."

Arti released her grip on Daphne's elbow. Daphne started to walk away, then turned back.

"If you don't come back, can I have your Transfiguration essay?"

"You could if I was done with it."

Arti and Lena turned to go back to the common room, nearly colliding with Elayne, Matt and Graham.

"I wish we could come with you," Elayne said. "But we'll stay here."

"We'll keep an eye on things," Matt said, squaring his shoulders. "We can stop them"– he jerked his head at the girls' dormitory –"if we have to."

"I hope you don't," Arti said quietly. "But thank you."

"If you see Amanda, tell her I'll see her when she gets back."

"We will," Lena said, patting him on the shoulder.

"Say hello to Lee for us," Graham said.

"We will," Lena repeated.

"Too bad we can't use it as an excuse not to hand in our homework tomorrow."

"You can't, but we can," Arti said with a grin. Graham grumbled.

Lena and Arti walked out of the common room and down the passageway. They passed by a portrait of three witches around a cauldron, which Lena assumed were the witches from  _Macbeth_ judging by the fact that between the three of them, they only had one eye.

"What is with Hogwarts and trios of women?" Arti asked.

"I don't know, and now's not the time to figure it out!" Lena said and tugged her along.

They turned the corner and saw Snape coming toward them.

"Running off to an exciting battle is not an acceptable excuse for not finishing your essays," he said as they walked past.

"Yes, Professor," Lena and Arti chorused.

"I suppose we'll be excused if we're dead?" Arti asked when Snape had disappeared down another passageway. "I mean, even if I come back as a ghost, I can't write my essay."

Footsteps came from one of the other passageways and then Hestia Carrow appeared, a letter clutched in her hand. She was practically skipping down the corridor, almost vibrating with happiness. Lena wasn't sure what frightened her more, Carrow's demeanour, or the almost maniacal grin she gave her. Lena's apprehension increased significantly when Carrow began to half-sing quietly to herself as she neared them.

 

_"Come seek us where our voices sound,_

_We cannot sing above the ground,_

_And while you're searching, ponder this:_

_We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_

_An hour long you'll have to look,_

_And to recover what we took,_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, it's gone, it wont come back"_

Lena had thought the words quite funny when she had first heard them after the second task of the Triwzard Tournament. Not this time.

"Oh, but the first two lines won't do," Hestia said from behind them.

Lena and Arti turned a corner and halfway down the next passage, came upon Merlin's portrait. Lena said the password and the portrait swung open and they climbed in. The last thing they heard as the portrait closed behind them was the eerie echo of a nursery rhyme coming from down the corridor.

* * *

If you need a refresher on Luna's prophecies, they're in  _Facing Danger_  60 (or Chapter 17 of my fic) and  _Surpassing Danger_  chapter 22


	30. Ode to Attention Seekers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on chapters 24 and 25 of _Surpassing Danger._

_You're nothing but trouble! Just trouble galore!_

_You flooded my house, sent me marching to war._

_Filled my head full of Thinks!_

_And you won't go away!_

**"Havin' A Hunch,"** _**Seussical** _

***

They lit their wands and stood on the bottom step for a moment. Then the stairs began to move upward. Arti stumbled forward and clutched Lena's arm, her grip tight enough to cut off her circulation, but Lena didn't object. She wasn't too fond of the idea of going who knew where on a moving staircase herself, though was glad that they wouldn't have to be climbing all the way. After what seemed an interminable amount of time, the stairs began to level out. They walked a few feet toward a door and Lena put an ear against it.

"There's no one on the other side," she said, turning the knob. The door opened and she cautiously stepped forward and found herself inside a small bathroom. "I assume it doesn't open if someone's using it."

"I hope not. Where the hell are we?" Arti asked coming to stand beside her and looking around. Not that the bathroom gave them any clues.

"No idea. I hope we haven't ended up in someone's house."

"That'd be just perfect."

They went to the door and opened it, looking around for some clue as to where they were. To the left was what appeared to be the main part of a shop which was filled with plumbing supplies.

"That explains why it let us out in the loo," Arti muttered.

"At least it didn't have us going through pipes."

"That would have been uncomfortable. And wet."

There was a frazzled-looking redheaded witch standing in front of the counter arguing with an equally harassed saleswizard who looked about ready to cry. Lena felt a bit sorry for him, but only a little.

"It won't stop leaking!" the witch said shrilly. "You said you would fix it and it's not fixed!"

Cautiously Lena and Arti crept around the corner as the saleswizard babbled. They would have made it outside unnoticed had another saleswizard not come walking toward the bathroom.

"Where the hell'd you come from?" he demanded.

The witch and the other saleswizard stopped talking turned to stare at them with interest. The saleswizard looked relieved to have a distraction and he started inching away from the counter.

"Sorry, no time to explain, there's a battle going on outside," Arti said, trying to dart past him. But he stepped in front of them, blocking their path.

"But you're Slytherins," he said, eyeing their House crests. "I can't let you go out there, Merlin knows how many innocent people you'd hurt."

Arti grew very still and turned to face the saleswizard who backed away at the fierce expression on her face. Lena grabbed the back of Arti's robes and reached for her potion piece in her left hand but Arti moved it out of Lena's reach.

"If we were Death Eaters, you'd all be screaming or dead right now," Arti said quietly. "But you're not." She moved her wand into view and the wizard whimpered.

"Come on. He's not worth it," Lena said, tugging at Arti's robes. "There are Death Eaters to kill outside. And I won't stop you."

"Three good points," she said, nodding. "Let's go."

The wizard flattened himself against the wall as they went by. "But-but-"

"Oh go jump in a lake," Lena snapped. "And maybe when this is all over you'll realise we just might have saved your life since we warned you they were coming."

There was a loud crash and shouts outside and all three of the other occupants dove behind the counter, the one near the bathroom performing a kind of piroetting leap that Lena thought a ballerina would have envied.

"I told you so," Arti said without turning back and striding toward the door. "As I assume you are no longer objecting, we'll be on our way. Good day."

They peeked through the door and saw five or six people duelling outside, three of them Death Eaters, their masks glowing eerily in the semi-darkness. Arti yanked the door open and sent a Tripping Jinx at another Death Eater who was coming up behind the group, wand raised. He fell flat on his face.

"Thanks!" Katie Bell called.

"Welcome!" Arti called back as she darted outside.

"I suggest you Unbreak your windows and maybe you should close up shop and go home," Lena said. "Or better yet, come out and help us. Or if you don't want to do that, go find reinforcements," she said before she went out, leaving the three of them staring after her open-mouthed.

One of the Death Eaters turned to her as she ran out into the street.

" _Descendo_!" Lena said, aiming her wand at the sign above the shop across the street.

It split off with a crack and fell. He let out a scream and dove out of the way. The sign missed him by a few inches. Before Lena could do more, a Stunning Spell hit him and he slumped as he tried to get up. She turned to see Alicia Spinnet conjuring rope to bind him.

"You all right?" Katie asked as she sent the Death Eater she was duelling flying into a cart in front of one of the shops. It tipped backward, dumping the Death Eater unceremoniously to the ground.

"Fine," Arti said. "You?"

"We're all right," Katie assured them as she bound the Death Eater and brought him over to the other two who were now lying on the side of the road.

With that, she and Alicia started back toward High Street. A door opened behind them a few moments later and Lena and Arti turned to see the two saleswizards looking around nervously. The customer was nowhere in sight and Lena assumed she had gone home.

"Can you make sure they stay like that?" Arti asked, gesturing at the two Death Eaters.

"Of – of course," one of them stammered.

Lena and Arti turned toward the direction the others had gone and could see two figures coming toward them. They didn't need to pass through the light illuminating from the street lamp, for Lena to know that it was Roger and Adrian. They waved and hurried over.

"He got away," Adrian said, shaking his head in dismay. "Why did he have to get away? I wanted to hex him some more." He jumped back as Arti's spell nearly hit him. "Hey! What're you hexing  _me_  for?"

"Because I can't be sure it's you. For all I know you're Polyjuiced."

"He's not. It's them," Lena said, running to Roger and hugging him.

Arti raised an eyebrow without taking her eyes off of Adrian. "You're sure?"

"Positive."

"But just in case you need proof," Roger said, "your aunt is rather put out with you for buying Ollie a pair of Sticky Trainers because he's taken to walking on the ceiling and scaring her out of her wits."

Lena snorted.

"And I would like to add, speaking of children, that it's wonderful not to be sleep-deprived anymore," Adrian said. "Well, I am, but not because your son keeps me awake."

Arti relaxed and Adrian cautiously walked toward her. She launched herself at him.

"Zach's with my parents," Roger said to Lena as he released her. "Since I didn't know when we'd be back home."

"Thank you."

Arti and Adrian broke apart when light flooded over them from one of the upstairs rooms of the shop they were standing in front of. Everyone turned, wands and potion pieces raised. A few moments later, footsteps sounded and the door to the shop burst open. A short wizard with curly white hair stood framed in the doorway.

"You just destroyed my shop!" he cried indignantly, pointing up at the remnants of his sign. "You'll have to pay for that!"

"Shut it!" Adrian snapped.

"But you just–"

"Here, I'll fix it," Lena said and flicked her wand at the broken sign which flew up into the air and re-attached itself. "And you're welcome for saving your life. Maybe I should have just let him kill you!" The wizard continued to sputter. "Now, if you would be so kind,

either be quiet or do something useful."

The wizard glared at her. Just then screams came from overhead and everyone looked up to see a Death Eater flying through the air. His eyes widened as he got closer and closer and his screams turned positively girlish as he landed in the chimney, the upper half of his body sticking out the top. They all stared up at the speechless Death Eater, the house's owner gaping.

After a moment, Roger said, "I would go do something about that if I were you. Like make sure to get his wand out of his reach. Though I doubt he still has it on him, but it's not a bad idea to check."

"Y–yes," the wizard stammered before tottering inside.

"Well then," Adrian said as they started down the street.

"What was that?"

"I have no idea."

"They all look like caterpillars in their cocoons," Roger said chuckling.

"Or a fly in a spiderweb," Adrian said with a grin.

"Why do I feel like there should be music playing?" Arti asked as they crept along.

"Because you're mad?"

After all of the activity, it was strangely quiet here. Lena and Roger half-turned so that they could keep an eye on the other end of the street as they went. Lena realised that they were down the street from the Hog's Head, which was lit up. Most of the other shops were dark though some were lighting up as apparently the news about the battle traveled. Not that it was hard to guess what was going on, given the noise. And while many of the houses had been lit up, several were going dark as the sounds of battle grew louder. None one else came out onto the street as they walked.

_Cowards_.  _What would they do if we weren't here?_

"The ears of a fox and the eyes of an eagle," Art said as a noise made Lena whirl around. But there was nothing there.

"Well, yes, except that eagles can't see well in the dark," Roger pointed out. "Their eyesight's about as good as a human's. You can probably see much better."

"And while I can see – though I suppose "see" isn't quite the right word – in the dark in my Animagus form, it's not as though bats are good for fighting."

"You could always bite them," Arti said.

A window opened above them as they passed and they looked up to see an elderly man leaning out the window. "A little less noise, please!"

"There's a war going on, you blithering idiot!" Lena snapped. Arti giggled.

"How dare–"

There was a loud bang from down the street near the Hog's Head and a lone Death Eater came running toward them, screaming as he was chased by an animated statue, though what it was Lena couldn't tell.

"You were saying?" Lena asked sweetly.

"Humph!" the man said before slamming his window shut.

"Well, he won't be of any use," Arti said irritably.

The running man's screams intensified as the statue butted him in the backside and sent him flying over the roof of the house next to him. They watched his progress in the air until they couldn't see him anymore, though he continued screaming. The animated statue continued on its way.

They slowed as they neared High Street, carefully looking around. High Street was in chaos. It almost seemed like another world. Shouts and spellfire filled the air and the streets were crowded with Death Eaters, Order members, Red Shepherds, DA members and a few Hogsmeade residents who had come to join the fight.

Three Death Eaters suddenly appeared in front of them and then another pop came and there were two more behind them. Arti and Adrian turned to battle the pair while Roger and Lena went forward to take on the trio. All five of the Death Eaters were quite surprised to discover that they were now facing armed opponents, though only momentarily and then spells were flying thick and fast through the air. Lena barely had time to think as she cast spell after spell. From what she could hear of the battle behind her, Arti and Adrian seemed to be managing.

"I. Am. A. Slytherin," Arti shrieked indignantly, punctuating each word with a spell. Or so Lena assumed from the yelps and grunts of pain. "And I assure you, my fangs are very sharp." Lena grinned proudly.

But as the Death Eaters backed Lena and Roger across High Street and up the other side street toward Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, Lena lost track of Arti and Adrian. Their spells bounced, shattering glass and damaging walls as they progressed. Lena idly wondered how much damage this battle would do to the village shops and homes.

" _Lumos libera_!" came George's from behind Lena and Roger. Lena hadn't expected him to be here, was glad he was.

Suddenly there was a bright light and the three Death Eaters yelped, shielding their eyes. Roger dove out of the way, firing a spell as he went down. His opponent fell, wrapped in a tangle of rope. Lena raised her potion piece and aimed at one of the other Death Eaters. A second stream of yellow potion overlapped with hers and the remaining Death Eaters collapsed mid-spell. Lena glanced sideways to see Crystal beside her.

"All right?" George asked as he came toward Lena and Roger at a trot.

"Good enough." Roger winced as he accepted George's hand up. Lena was at his side a moment later and she could smell the blood. "One of them got me a little, but it's under control." Roger pressed a hand to his upper arm, where blood was soaking into his sleeve. "Or it will be, in a moment," he added, wincing again as Lena briskly ripped the sleeve open and snapped her piece over to a white healing-potion cartridge. "You?"

"Holding the fort." George nodded to Madam Puddifoot's, where Crystal still stood in the doorway, scanning the street. "Getting bits and pieces of news on the Galleon." He shook his head, baffled, as he swirled his wand around encasing the Death Eaters in more rope before stacking them out of the way along a wall. If it hadn't been so serious, Lena would have laughed. "What are they hoping to accomplish here? What are they even after?"

"Power," said Lena briefly, holstering her piece and drawing her wand to conjure a bandage around Roger's arm. "The power of fear, of letting everyone know they can attack anywhere, anytime they please. That there's nothing we can do to predict them, to hold them back, to stop them." She grinned. "Except we can, and we are." She wiped away the dust on her House crest. " _All_  of us."

"Power to the DA," George agreed, slapping hands with Lena and Roger. "Everyone's out here who's of age?"

"Plus possibly a few who aren't," said Roger. Lena had no doubt. "Though I think they managed to get your sister to stay at the school this time. Something about not wanting Harry to come back and find her dead." He frowned. "Where's he gone? Aren't they getting—"

Crystal hissed, jerking her potion piece towards the end of the street, and Roger nodded. "Not the time," he said, drawing his wand again, Lena swapped cartridges in her own piece before re-arming it with a quick jerk of her hands. "Catch you afterwards?"

"Party at our place." George nodded toward their store branch as Lena and Roger waved before speeding off back toward High Street.

"Harry's not here?" Lena asked in alarm.

"No. He's off doing something important."

Lena relaxed, the turned sharply to Roger. "But he's getting married in the morning!"

"I never said he wouldn't be back in time for the wedding."

They were momentarily distracted by a large, flaming chicken running toward them.

"Er, I'm not dreaming right?" Lena asked.

"I can see it too," Roger assured her.

"Ok. I'm getting hungry."

"I think that would be considered cannibalism, which I understand is illegal."

Roger looked curiously at her as she snickered.

They darted across High Street and were cautiously making their way back toward the side-street they had been on when the door to the Magical Neep burst open. Lena jumped back, nearly knocking Roger over. A woman emerged, with a large basket of what Lena's sense of smell told her was rotting vegetables. The woman seized several of them and started throwing them at Death Eaters. The vegetables made very satisfying squelching noises on impact.

"Thanks," Roger said as the ducked around her.

"Least I can do. Now if only I had more manure. But I used it all up for the garden. So I'll have to make due with this. I imagine they must hate getting their robes dirty. My children will be disappointed that they didn't get to do this, but of course I can't have them out here."

"Get back!" Lena cried, pushing the woman out of the way with one hand and Roger with the other as spells came flying by them. They missed their intended target and broke one of the shop windows instead.

"Sorry!" Blaise's voice called as he darted forward.

A moment later, the woman threw a turnip, which caught the Death Eater in the head just as Colleen Stunned him.

"That's all right," the woman assured them as Colleen bound him. "Easily fixed. I'll watch Turnip Head for you," she said, tossing a rotting cabbage at another Death Eater.

"Thank you," Blaise said as the four of them darted away.

"Did you see a Death Eater go flying by?" Blaise asked Lena as the ducked into the nearest doorway.

"Was that you?" Arti asked.

"No, that was Hannah."

"He landed in some poor bloke's chimney. Did you see one go flying in your direction."

"Yes actually. Was that you?"

"No, that was courtesy of a goat."

"What?" Colleen asked.

"Someone animated a goat statute that sent him flying."

"I see."

"How is everyone?" Colleen asked.

"Arti and Adrian are fine. Well they were ten minutes ago. I've only seen Katie and Alicia."

"We saw Maya and Lee back that way."

"Good. Tell them we're fine. And tell them that Graham and Matt agreed to stay behind. And Arti goaded Daphne into helping them keep watch."

Blaise smiled. "We will," he said as he and Colleen started off in the other direction.

"See you."

Lena and Roger jogged back to the side street but saw no one there, so they went to the next one and turned onto it to find roughly ten people outside. Lena sighed in relief. She was glad they now had more help. Arti and Adrian comforting a distraught witch who was looking helplessly at her damaged house. Arti's hair had come undone from her ponytail and it was sticking up all over the place.

"Oh thank goodness," Lena said, running forward and throwing her arms around Arti and Adrian. She stepped back and gazed down at Arti. "Are you all right?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"You're bleeding," Lena said, her gaze traveling down Arti's leg.

"I'm fine," Arti said. "Just a scratch." Lena frowned in disagreement but didn't comment. "We had to tell a few villagers to either fight or stop gawking and get out of the way," Arti explained. "Some of them had to be persuaded more forcefully than others. Luckily some of them were very helpful."

"That's good."

"Getting slammed into by a door seems quite painful."

"I can imagine," Roger said.

"I snapped one of their wands," she said gleefully. "Now he'll be as useful as Muggle, not that I assume he'll be going back to his Master since we've got him."

"You two really do like to have the last word, don't you?" Roger asked, shaking his head in bemusement. "How in the world do you ever stop arguing?"

"When someone decides to hit first," Lena said.

Adrian snorted.

"We're all right here," a tall wizard called. "If you want to go help elsewhere, we'll be fine."

"You're sure?" Roger asked.

"We'll manage. Go. I'm sure you have friends you'll want to find."

"Thank you," Arti said and they walked back toward High Street.

The four of them nearly ran into Maya and Lee outside Dogweed and Deathcap. Both of them looked all right, though they were covered in scratches and their clothes were in disarray.

"Glad you're safe," Maya said.

"We're fine," Lena assured her. "You?"

"We're all right. Everyone else is too, so far as we can tell."

"Graham and Matt promised to stay at school."

"Blaise told me. They had better. We saw Amanda earlier."

Lena nodded. "I'll tell Matt."

"Do you think this was it?" Maya asked quietly. "The prophecy?"

"It's not May yet," Lena pointed out.

"But it might be by the time it's over."

Lena shivered. "Don't say that."

A cry came from somewhere to their right. They turned and started running toward the commotion where several DA members were fighting about ten Death Eaters. But they seemed to have it all under control. One of the DA cast a Shield Charm which caused his opponent's jinx to bounce back and the Death Eater fell to the ground. Lena almost laughed.

Just then the window above the shop next to them opened, and a figure leaned out, holding something in its hands. A moment later a cauldron fell with a loud echoing clang onto one of the Death Eater's heads and he crumpled to the ground.

"That works," Lena said.

"Thanks!" Ryan called.

"Welcome!" the woman called back before Summoning her cauldron.

The cauldron banged a few more heads on the way up and the Death Eaters swayed. The DA quickly Stunned and bound them, stacking them up along the street, though someone decided that Stunning wasn't interesting enough and transfigured a Death Eater's head into a pineapple.

Suddenly small rodent – a gerbil Lena realised – came running, chased by Oliver Wood. He conjured a jar and put an Unbreakable Charm on it before Summoning the gerbil and placing it inside. It squealed indignantly.

"Can I keep him?" Arti asked excitedly.

"Not unless you want him to see you getting dressed every day," Adrian said.

Arti's expression turned to one of horror as Lena snickered.

"Never mind," she said backing away.

Oliver stood staring at the jar for a moment. "Er, what do I do with this?" he asked.

"Keep him with you?" Susan suggested. "Just don't forget to hand him over when it's done."

"I won't."

They had finishing binding the Death Eaters and most of them had scattered to fight more of them when a scream tore through the night. A scream full of pain, fury and loss that echoed through the streets of Hogsmeade. Everyone froze. The whole world seemed to stand still. After a few long moments, the agonized screams died away.

"Who?" Arti asked quietly.

"I don't know," Lena said quietly. "But I think we'll find out. Though I'm not sure I want to."

As if this was some cue, Death Eaters began running past them. Lena pushed Arti out of the way and she fell, grunting in pain.

"Sorry," Lena said and fired off a spell. It missed.

Return fire came, but not at the intensity that she had expected and after a few moments, the spells stopped coming. They waited, but none of the Death Eaters turned back toward them.

Adrian cautiously peered out. "They're all going away," he said.

Arti started to get up. "Before we do anything, we're going to fix your leg," Lena said firmly. She knelt and pushed Arti's robes out of the way to expose her left leg. Blood flowed down to her socks from a deep gash, staining them red. "Anything else you'd like to tell me about?"

Arti shrugged. "Nothing serious."

Lena sighed heavily. She waved her wand and cleaned the wound as best she could. Then she took out her potion piece, turning the dial to the Healing Potion and aimed it. Arti hissed in pain as the wound sealed itself.

"Be careful," Lena warned as Adrian helped Arti to her feet. "Though at least nothing's broken."

They stood in a tight huddle, gazing at the retreating figures in confusion before they cautiously started walking in the opposite direction.

"Are you all right?" came a voice from one of the doorways. Lena raised her wand and saw that it was the woman from the Magical Neep.

"We're fine, thank you," Arti said. "And you?"

"Nothing a few spells won't fix. I'd best be on my way. My children are frightened out of their wits."

Arti nodded. "I think it's over now," she said, glancing around.

"I hope so," the woman said, before hurrying off.

Many more DA and Red Shepherds joined them as the four of them went down High Street, wands raised and gazing warily around them. The streets seemed devoid of Death Eaters now.

Someone came running toward them from one of the alleyways and all fifteen of them pointed their wands at the new arrival. From the light of Terry's wand they saw a young man with short blonde hair staring at them, eyes wide with terror.

"Don't shoot! I'm on your side!" Rowle cried desperately.

"Nice try, but you're a blonde Slytherin. No you aren't," Adrian said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked indignantly.

"It means," Blaise's voice said from behind Rolwe and he spun around, his face relaxing in relief. " _Stupefy_!" Rowle dropped. "Your father just went that way," Blaise said, gesturing in the direction the Death Eaters had fled. "At least I think it was him, since there's quite a resemblance. I guess he didn't want to take you with him. Pity for you."

"Now we get to deal with you," Adrian said, gazing down at Rowle.

Several of the onlookers snickered. Adrian looked around for a moment then nodded in satisfaction. He dragged Rowle across the street toward a streetlamp and tied him to it. After a moment, he conjured a dunce cap and placed it on Rowle's head. The spectators burst into fits of laughter.

"None of our Housemates are out here for us to catch?" Arti asked, looking around. "Such a shame. Here I thought we could get rid of most of them."

"At least we got a few of them."

"I wish it had been more. It'd be nice to have an emptier dormitory."

A few others came to look at what the commotion was about, Angelina and Alicia supporting Katie who seemed to have sprained an ankle. Lena looked around and was glad to see that no one looked as though they had been injured too badly. Exclamations of relief and delight went through the crowd as friends and siblings found each other, relaxing for the first time in what seemed like hours.

After a few minutes the commotion died away and everyone looked around, wondering what to do next. Then, slowly, groups of two and three students began walking back toward the castle. Lena and Roger followed the crowd but stopped when they heard Lee and Maya calling their names. Lena and Roger turned and fought the crowd to where Maya and Lee were. There were tears streaming down Maya's face and Lena hugged her, dreading the news.

"It's George," Lee said before any of them could ask.

Lena gasped. Arti's eyes widened in shock and Roger stared at Lee in disbelief, as if begging him to say it was all a joke.

"Is he...?" Blaise began. Lee nodded.

Roger groaned and staggered slightly. Lena and Adrian reached out to steady him. Lena gripped his hand tightly. "What about Fred?" Roger asked.

"He's...alive." Lee said grimly. "He's not injured. At least not physically..."

"George and Crystal managed to get seven Death Eaters on their own," Maya said, smiling proudly through her tears.

"You don't know about Amanda, do you?" Lena asked.

Maya and Lee shook their heads. "No, I'm sorry."

"Go back to the common room," Lena said to Blaise who had no doubt come back with Colleen, Arti and Adrian when they realised that Lena and Roger weren't with them. "Tell Graham that Maya's all right." Lena turned to Arti. "You ought to get that leg looked at. I'm not sure what I did was enough."

Arti grumbled but led Adrian lead her away. Colleen hugged Maya before she and Blaise turned and started back toward the castle. Roger was still looking shocked but was trying his best to gain control of his emotions.

"At least it was quick," Maya whispered.

"That's good," Lena agreed.

"Anyone else?" Roger asked in a choked voice.

"We haven't heard about anyone else."

They started walking slowly back toward Madam Puddifoot's when Professor Jones came hurrying toward them.

"We need some people to patrol the streets to make sure there aren't any more rogue Death Eaters," she began.

"We'll go," Roger said quickly. "You two go back to – to George," he said to Maya and Lee.

Professor Jones gave them a sad smile. "Thank you," she said, before hurrying on.

"You're sure?" Lee asked.

Roger glanced at Lena who nodded. "Yeah. We'll see you in a bit."

"All right."

"Let us know if you hear anything else," Lena said.

"We will."

Lee and Maya turned to the left as Lena and Roger went right, back the side street from which they had first come. All was quiet and still. No. There was a figure hovering over the three fallen Death Eaters. Something about the person's furtive movements made Lena suspicious. Something wasn't right. Lena glanced at Roger and they quietly crept along until they were within feet of the three figures, both of their potion pieces aimed. The girl had unbound one of the Death Eaters and was raising her wand to cast another spell when Lena lit her wand.

The figure let out a small cry, shielding their eyes with an arm as she stumbled backwards. It was a seventh-year girl who Lena knew. Or thought she had known since she certainly hadn't expected to see her like this. Roger Summoned the girl's wand and pocketed it before casting a Leg-Locker Curse on her.

"So," Lena said, gazing down at the girl. "A Hufflepuff."

"Surprised?" Cordelia Chapman sneered, though her voice shook. "You wouldn't suspect a Hufflepuff would you? We are loyal after all and no one ever said we only had to be loyal to Dumbledore. Everyone underestimates us, to their detriment."

Though she wouldn't admit it out loud, Lena had to agree the girl had a point. And a very small part of her was almost glad that someone like Chapman existed. Just as it didn't seem fair to her that everyone thought that all Slytherins were Death Eaters, Lena had never quite been satisfied with the idea that Hufflepuff hadn't had any members who supported Voldemort or his ideas. Not anymore it seemed.

"Which is exactly why you got involved, isn't it?" Roger asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "And if you hadn't come along, I'd have done what I came for." She sighed.

Roger raised his wand and Stunned the girl. Then he cast a Patronus, which Lena realised after a moment was different from what it had been before.

"Er, what just happened?"

"My Patronus?" Roger asked.

"Yes. And why did you cast one in the first place?"

"It's a way the Order uses to communicate. They taught us how. I was calling for help."

"Oh. Ingenious."

"I agree. As to why it changed..." He smiled. "Did you notice what it changed to?"

She thought for a moment. "A fox?" she asked hesitantly. Roger nodded. "But why...?" She stopped and gazed up at him. "My Animagus form?" Roger nodded. A flood of gratitude and love flowed through her and she hugged him. "Do you think mine'll change too?"

"I don't know."

Professor Jones came hurrying toward them. She peered down at the three figures. "Quite a catch."

"Well, sort of," Lena said. "We were expecting the three of them, since we were there when Katie and Alicia took them down, plus the one who landed in the chimney." Professor Jones raised an eyebrow but said nothing. "But this one..." She indicated Chapman with her foot. "This one was a surprise."

"Was she trying to help them?"

Lena looked Professor Jones in the eye. "She was trying to set them free, yes."

"Did she admit to it?"

"Yes. She's not the only one either. We caught Rowle earlier."

"I see."

"I don't suppose you know if she was involved in the fighting."

"We didn't ask."

Professor Jones nodded. "Well, I'll handle it from here, I'm sure you're anxious to get back to your friends."

"Thank you."

Lena and Roger turned and left. When they reached High Street, Roger hurriedly went to the left so he wouldn't have to look toward Madam Puddifoot's.

"Do you want to–?"

"No," he said shortly. "They probably don't want an intrusion now."

Lena nodded and reached for his hand and they walked silently back to the castle.

* * *

Blaise had wanted to escort Colleen to her common room but they ran into several Gryffindors on the way back to the castle so he let her go and went back to his common room alone. As he descended the stairs to the dungeons, he was besieged by younger Hufflepuff students clamouring for news. He comforted them as best he could, reassuring many of the younger students that he had seen their siblings and friends or that others would surely arrive with more soon. He was relieved when Hannah and Justin arrived and he hurried on.

Unsurprisingly Matt, Graham and Elayne were waiting for them. Matt and Elayne had fallen asleep on the sofa in front of the fire. Graham stopped mid-pace when Blaise came in.

"Maya's fine," Blaise said and Graham heaved a sigh of relief. "I haven't seen Amanda recently," he said apologetically. "So there's no need to wake Matt."

Graham nodded. "What about everyone else?"

"Artemis and Adrian went up to the hospital wing. Nothing serious. Well, not anymore anyway. Selena and Roger stayed behind to help. And Maya and Lee are with the Weasleys." He paused, biting his lip. "George Weasley is dead." Graham sat down heavily on the sofa. "Maya and Lee are with the Weasleys. I'm sorry," he said, putting a hand on Graham's shoulder.

Graham nodded dumbly. "Was it quick?"

"I think so. I hope so."

He conjured a blanket for the two third-years and sat down on of the chairs opposite Graham. Footsteps came from the dormitories and they looked up to see Daphne Greengrass coming toward them.

"Everything is fine here," Greengrass said to Blaise. "Though I assume Pritchard would have told you if it hadn't been."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry about Weasley," she said, looking slightly uncomfortable. "I might not agree with his ideals but I never wanted him dead."

"Thank you," Blaise said again.

* * *

Adrian practically had to carry Arti to the hospital wing but had finally gotten her there despite her protests. They had to wait for Madam Pomfrey to treat the students with more serious injuries and when it was finally Arti's turn, it didn't take long for her to let Arti go back to her common room.

"You should go home and get some sleep," she said to Adrian, though if she had to admit it, she didn't want him to leave.

"You'll be all right?"

"I'll be fine."

"Let me take you back to your common room at least."

"All right."

They went back slowly and he lingered before he finally left. Arti found the others waiting for her in the common room. Matt and Elayne were asleep on the sofa, Blaise and Graham were sitting in chairs, the latter half-asleep and Greengrass was leaning against the arm of another chair slightly apart from the others.

Graham's head snapped up "Any news?" he asked anxiously.

Arti shook her head. "I haven't heard anything. Is Lena back yet?"

"No."

"I think I'll go upstairs. Let me know if you hear anything."

"We will," Blaise promised.

Arti passed her dormitory and went into the sixth-year girls' dormitory.

"You're in the wrong one," Flora said. "And your sister hasn't come back yet."

"Will she?" Hestia asked carelessly.

"Yes," Arti snarled, temper flaring. Her gaze flickered to Rivers and she was surprised to find that the girl looked almost relieved at the news, though her expression turned to a scowl when she saw Arti was looking at her. "You could have been out there, seeing for yourself how everyone is," she said. "But you weren't were you?" Arti sneered. "Because Voldemort told you to stay home like good little children and miss all the fun," she taunted, heedless of the part of her that told her to shut up. But she didn't care. It was because of people like them that George and Cedric were dead and no doubt countless others would die in the months and maybe years to come.

"This time yes," Hestia said. "But we'll have our day. I assure you, we'll have our chance. Sooner than you think in fact, when you least expect it."

"Oh, I'm scared," Arti said sarcastically. "What can you possibly do? And  _this_  wasn't enough? Attacking innocent people, children even."

"Of course I didn't have anything to do with  _this_ ," Hestia said. "How could you even think I would do anything that would harm innocent children?"

"To be blunt, yes."

Hestia gasped in shock. Arti had a feeling it was theatrical and fervently wished Lena was here to tell her.

"But how could you think that of me? I would never do such a thing."

She raised an eyebrow at her. "Wouldn't you? You're seem be content to avenge yourself against children who've committed nothing but schoolboy pranks that do nothing but would your pride with unjustly harsh retaliation, I might add. I feel the need for actual revenge."

"And you'll have it, I'm sure," Hestia said.

"I will," Arti replied firmly. " _We_  will."

"As we will have ours," Hestia said quietly. "As we will have ours."


	31. Now You Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Hamlet or _Henry IV_. Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapters 27 and 29.

_And I just might make it work,_

_I just might make it after all,_

_I just might rise above the hurt,_

_Though I've suffered quite a fall._  

**"I Just Might,"** _**9 to 5** _

***

Lena and Roger walked back toward the Slytherin common room, stopping at the Hufflepuff common room on the way. Ryan was just going in and went to get Anne for them. She came running and threw her arms around Roger. Lena stepped back to allow them some time together.

"Is it true?" Anne whispered. "About George?"

"Yes," Roger said tightly.

"I'm sorry. Is anyone else...?"

"I don't know," Roger said heavily.

Anne nodded. "I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Roger blanched. "Those poor children," she said quietly. "They must have been terrified and most of them probably don't even understand what's happening or why."

"But it's over now."

Anne nodded, then her eyes flicked to Lena. "Will you be all right?"

"Yes. They'd be mad to try anything."

After a few minutes they left Anne and walked back to the Slytherin common room.

"Will  _you_  be all right?" Lena asked, gently stroking his face.

"I think so," he said, gazing at the wall over her head.

"You should go home and get some sleep."

"You too."

"I'll see you tomorrow then. For the reception. At least I think they're still..."

"See you soon in any case, since..." He trailed off and looked away before hugging her fiercely.

She watched him go before she turned and stumbled into the common room, half-blinded by tears. She hardly noticed the six people sitting around the fire as she sank into one of the chairs. None of them spoke for several minutes as they sat staring into the fire.

"Any news?" Lena asked as Arti handed her a steaming mug of hot cocoa. She didn't realise her hands were shaking until she nearly spilled some onto her robes.

"No. No one tried anything if that's what you're wondering. Well, not that I'm aware of. You?"

Lena smiled. "Our dorms are emptier than they were earlier tonight."

Daphne sat up. "Oh?"

"Someone," she said, nodding toward the boys' dormitory, "was stupid enough to get caught. More than one someone, I should say. And one of them was a Slytherin," she said in disgust.

"Ah. Our year?" Arti asked.

"Mine. Both of them."

Arti pouted. "No one from my year?"

"You've already lost one this past summer. About time I lost a classmate."

"It's not quite as drastic as that. He's not dead, just going to prison," Daphne said.

"Who?" Arti persisted.

"Rowle."

"Like father, like son. Not that most Death Eaters don't have at least two generations of their families in the Dark Lord's ranks. Did he get caught too?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. That might explain why no one was bothering to help him. You would think his father at least would have helped him escape. Then again, they are Slytherins after all. I don't think even filial loyalty overrides self-preservation for most of them." Lena sighed.

"What about the other one?"

Lena looked around at them. "I'm not sure I can tell you. All I have to say is that now all four Houses have people associated with Voldemort, however superficially."

Arti let out a cheer, then clapped a hand over her mouth, looking guiltily down at the children who thankfully were still asleep.

"A Hufflepuff," Daphne said thoughtfully. "Who would have thought?"

"Why not? Nothing says who you have to be loyal to. Look at Umbridge. She was loyal through and through to the Ministry, as corrupt as they were – are – and she had an extreme sense of justice, a skewed one at that, but she still had one. She and Inspector Javert would have gotten along splendidly."

"Who?" Daphne asked as Arti giggled.

"A character in  _Les Miserables_. Think of him as a male version of Umbridge, except not quite as evil, just principled. She's the opposite of us really. We're living proof that not all Slytherins use their ambition and cunning for bad things, or to support Voldemort. She showed us that not all Hufflepuffs are loyal to Dumbledore."

"Who was it? Smith?" Daphne asked with such eagerness that Lena laughed.

"No. Someone else." Lena rubbed a hand over her face. "What was in the water the year we were born? Or are they just that easily corruptible?"

* * *

Roger Apparated into the living room and sank unsteadily into the nearest chair. He hadn't realised how tired he was. A few moments later, Adrian came in

"Where've you been?" he asked, his voice tinged with worry.

"Had some business to take care of. Everyone's fine," he added quickly as Adrain looked alarmed.

He nodded. "I told our parents and Arti's that we were safe."

"Thank you."

"Though I doubt your mother – or theirs for that matter – will believe you're all right until she sees you."

"I need to get Zach in the morning anyhow."

"Any news?"

"Well, yes, but nothing pressing. I'm sure you'll find out soon enough. You?"

"No. I'm sorry about George."

"Thanks. Me too. I doubt Fred will ever recover." He sighed and stared down at his cupped hands.

Adrian stood in the doorway for a few moments. "I'm glad you're all right."

Roger looked up with a smile. "You too."

Adrian shifted uncomfortably before hurrying out of the room.

A few minutes later, Roger got up and went into the kitchen to find something to eat. He was just finishing when his Galleon warmed in his pocket. He fumbled for it in alarm but realised after a glance at the clock that it was the first of May. He got up and went to Adrian's room and knocked on the door.

'Yeah?" Adrian called.

Roger stuck his head inside to find him sitting up in bed. "Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't."

"I have to go."

"But, but you just got back," Adrian protested, swinging his feet over the edge of his bed. "What's wrong now?"

"It's May Day." Adrian stopped as he reached for his shoes, frowning in confusion. "The year's over."

"Ah. Do you have to do that now?" he asked.

"Might as well, since Harry and Ginny are getting married today and there's May Day and the reception and everything else. Or so I assume."

"Quite a busy schedule."

Roger nodded. "Plus I don't know if everyone knows about George. And there might be other news."

"Let me know if you hear anything."

"I will. I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me."

"Don't worry about it. I don't think I – or anyone else for that matter – are going to sleep tonight."

"No, I suppose you're right. I guess we've been lucky it's been this long."

* * *

"We should get them to bed," Lena said, nodding at Matt and Elayne. "Though I don't suppose it matters since there's no need to be awake for classes in the morning."

Blaise picked Matt up and started toward the boys' dormitory with Graham and Arti picked Elayne up before Lena could get to her. Daphne and Lena followed.

"Thank you," Lena said quietly.

"You're welcome. What little I can do."

"You're one more person who's not against us."

Thankfully the dormitories were quiet and no one bothered them. Daphne went to her own dormitory as Arti and Lena went into Elayne's. Which turned out to be just as well since their Galleons warmed in their pockets.

"Now?" Arti whispered as they put Elayne in a nightgown and tucked her into bed. The other girls didn't stir.

Lena took out her Galleon and gazed at it. "It's May Day."

"Oh. Right."

"I'm surprised she hasn't woken up yet. You haven't given them a Sleeping Potion have you?"

"No, but Graham says they were anxious so they probably wore themselves out."

They hurried out of the dormitory, catching up with Graham and Blaise. As they neared the entrance to the Hufflepuff common room, Ernie and Hannah emerged. The sight of them made Lena remember Buttercup.

"Damn," she muttered.

The others turned to look at her.

"What?" Hannah asked.

"Nothing, I just realised, I needed to go to the kitchens. Go on without me. I'll be right behind you."

"All right," Hannah said and she, Ernie, Blaise and Graham went on as Lena and Arti turned down the corridor.

Lena tickled the pear and the door handle appeared. She turned it and walked inside. There were a few house-elves left, Buttercup among them. She looked up when Lena and Arti walked in, her face going from relief to anger in seconds. The two of them exchanged nervous glances.

"Miss Selena and Miss Artemis should be telling Buttercup they is being all right. I is being worried all this time."

"Oh, yes," Arti said sarcastically. "We were going to tell the Death Eaters to wait while we let you know we were fine."

Buttercup scowled at her. "You shouldn't be being funny."

"Why not?" Lena asked quietly. "After what happened tonight, we'll need something to laugh about."

Buttercup's expression softened. "I is sorry about George Wheezy."

"Me too," Arti said.

Lena glanced at the door. "Listen, we've got to go – we're doing something to help some people and we have Dumbledore's permission – just go get the bottles out of my trunk. I'd say you ought to be quiet, but I wouldn't mind you waking them up. Tell everyone we're fine, I'm sure they're worried."

With a wave, they hurried out of the kitchens and dashed upstairs and out through the great oak door. An abundance of smells came at them when they walked outside, from the water from the lake to the grass and soil beneath their feet. A crescent moon and stars shone above them. It could have been a normal summer night, except the heaviness of loss which hung over them. The clock struck midnight, the chimes echoing across the grounds.

" _We have heard the chimes at midnight, Master Shallow_ ," Arti said.

"Except that we aren't up to no good. We're doing something good," Lena countered.

"So we are," Arti agreed. "It's nice to have something happy to do."

A large number of classmates were ahead of them, clustered together as they walked toward Sanctuary. Lena and Arti hurried to catch up. The Gryffindors were looking predictably shocked and subdued, but so were the Ravenclaws. Lena's ears perked as Katie mentioned Amanda's name. Katie and Terry turned as they approached.

"What happened to Amanda?" Lena asked.

"Amanda died tonight," Katie said quietly.

Graham swayed. Blaise put a steadying hand on his shoulder.

"How?" Arti asked quietly, eyes wide.

"I'm not sure. But she never came back and we were going to find her when Professor Flitwick came and told us..."

"Matt..." Graham whispered, looking frantic.

"I'm sure – I'm sure Snape'll take care of him," Lena said reassuringly.

"As strange as that sounds," Arti muttered. Lena snorted. Graham glanced curiously at them but she shook her head at him.

"Should we be with him when – when he tells him?"

"He might prefer to be alone. And we have this to do."

Graham nodded, though he looked displeased.

Several familiar scents caught the air and Lena turned to find Maya, Lee and Roger coming form Hogsmeade. Blaise and Arti turned and walked on, leaving Lena and Graham to wait for them. From the looks on their faces, she knew they already knew. "I'm so sorry," Lena said, hugging Roger.

"They say Voldemort killed her."

"What?" Lena breathed, staggering. "Are you sure?"

Roger nodded. "I don't know what happened, but I'm sure we'll find out."

They walked into Sanctuary, past Harry, Hermione, Meghan and Luna. The classmates divided themselves by House, standing in the same places they had stood a year ago when this all began. Graham was fidgeting anxiously. Neville came up to him as he walked by.

"It won't take long. Then you can go see him."

Graham nodded, then took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. Lena looked around and a rush of guilt and shame came over her as her gaze fell onto the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. The group of Gryffindors seemed much smaller than it had been even though only three of their members were missing.

Ron and Ginny came through the door in one of the panels and separated, Ron joining the Gryffindors and Ginny walking toward the centre of the cave where Harry joined her.

Ginny began to pace a small circle, facing each House in turn. "We stand here tonight," she said when she had come back to her starting point. "to honour the keeping of a promise. That promise was made a year ago, in this place, by those of us who are here tonight, and by others," she said as she began to walk around them again, her hoarse voice continuing steadily. "By others who are not here tonight, who cannot be here—but that is not because they broke their given word. They are not here because they kept the promise they had made, and kept it beyond anything we could have asked of them."

She paused in her walk to face the space between the Ravenclaws and the Slytherins. "Amanda Smythe died tonight because she spoke the truth to  _Lord_ Voldemort," she said, spitting out his title scornfully. Several gasped at this piece of news.  _Oh, the irony_ , Lena thought.  _Slytherin must be rolling in his grave and the other Founders must be dancing on it_. "She refused to pander to his absurd fantasy that because he is the Heir of Salazar Slytherin, he has a right to claim all Slytherins as part of his twisted cause." She swept her hand around to indicate the four Slytherins and Lena felt her heart swell with pride. Graham smiled though his eyes were still sad. "You, our classmates, who have used your desire for greatness to bring this Sanctuary from an idea to a reality,  _you_  are the truth of Slytherin House. We claim you as our own, and what is ours, we defend. As Amanda did, tonight." She lifted her face to the stars. "We will not forget."

"We will not forget," came the response from the other classmates, soft and tentative.

"George Weasley, my brother, died tonight." Ginny went on as she resumed her walk, her voice thick with tears. "He was fighting for the same reason this Sanctuary was built. To defend the innocent against senseless destruction and death. We will not forget."

"We will not forget," echoed the classmates, more strongly, more together.

"Draco Black, my Pridemate. My friend." Ginny stopped and faced the Gryffindors this time, sweeping her eyes slowly across them. "He was on a mission tonight with two other members of this year, a mission which will help us win the war. And when they returned to Hogsmeade and discovered the battle in progress there, he made the choice that the successful completion of that mission mattered more than his life, more than his freedom. He deliberately allowed himself to be captured, so that his teammates could reach safety with their objective." Her hands, at her sides, clenched into fists. "We will not forget."

"We will not forget." The response rang off the walls, fierce, clipped, together.

"No, we will not forget." Ginny lifted her fists, squaring her shoulders, turning in place to include the whole year in her final words. "What we will do instead is fight. In their names, and in our own. In the names of everyone ever killed, ever wounded, ever left behind to grieve. In their names we will fight this war, and in their names we will win!"

The wordless shout of approval shook the ceiling.

Harry stepped up beside Ginny, and they exchanged smiles as she stepped back into the place he had just left. "Please raise your right hand," he said, as he did so. "Have you, students of Hogwarts gathered here, kept your sworn oath to show good fellowship in word and deed to each other since a year ago today, the first of May?"

Lena squirmed with guilt, remembering her prank at Christmas. Maya gave her a reassuring smile from where she stood.

"We have."

"Have you kept your oath to work with the other members of this fellowship on the task we began that night, the task of creating this Sanctuary?"

"We have."

"Have you kept your oath to never knowingly betray this fellowship to anyone who intends it harm, and to guard with all your might against doing so unknowingly?"

"We have."

"So we spoke, so we intended." Harry glanced up. "And so we have now done." He lowered his hand. "The year is over."

"Wow," Graham breathed.

"Yeah," Arti and Lena agreed.

"Is that it, then?" asked Susan after a few moments of murmuring among the classmates. "The spell's broken?"

"Should be." Harry moved a few paces closer to her. "Why not try it?"

Susan drew her wand and pointed it at him. " _Aperio sanguinis_!"

No light appeared around him, as it had when Lena's Pride had tried the spell a month ago.

"That would seem to be a yes," he said, smiling. "Looks like we did something right. Thank you, everyone."

He jumped as everyone applauded, making them laugh.

Within a couple of minutes, everyone started back to their common rooms or homes. Lee stared forlornly at the Vanishing Cabinet as he hugged Maya goodbye.

"Come home with me," Roger said.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Adrian and I can fight over whose bed you sleep in." He paused, flushing furiously. "Not that we'd be sharing," he added hastily as the others sniggered. He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "I think I'm going now," he said, hastening toward the Vanishing Cabinet. Everyone else was giggling madly.

"Tell Adrian we're fine," Arti called after Roger who nodded.

"See you tomorrow then," he said as he followed Roger. "Or rather, later today. In a few hours, in fact."

Arti sighed heavily as they watched the boys go and turned to head back to the castle.

"Don't worry," Lena said reassuringly. "You'll be home soon and you'll have plenty of time to manipulate him. You've got a lot of lost time to make up for."

Arti whacked her on the shoulder as Maya burst into a fit of laughter which soon turned to coughing.

"What?" Graham asked, looking up at them.

"Never mind," Lena said hastily. "I'll explain when you're older."

"I can't believe it's over," Maya said with a satisfied sigh.

"Me neither," Arti agreed. "We accomplished a lot, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. And we'll have it put to the test very soon, I think."

"I'd love to see the Death Eaters' faces if they tried the blood purity spell and it didn't work," Graham said eagerly.

"Then again, most of them seem to be so incompetent that it probably wouldn't be a surprise if it didn't. Considering that half of them can't even seem to Stun things properly."

"There is that."

Dean brightened. "This means I can do magic at home and not get expelled!"

"You just figured this out?" Arti asked.

"Congratulations," Lena said. "Though I'd hate to see the likes of what the Creevey brothers'd get up to now."

"Oh come on, they've grown up."

"Yes, they have."

"I suppose the Ministry might notice that they aren't sending out anymore owls about underage magic."

"They might be too busy with other things to notice. Especially after tonight. It''ll be a mess dealing with the Death Eaters we captured."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Why did everyone bother going home tonight?" Dean asked. "We could just have slept in Sanctuary since the reception's in the morning."

"Are they still...?" Arti began.

"I think they might have told us if they weren't..."

"I guess."

"Though I can't blame them for wanting to sleep in their own beds after what's happened," Maya said and the others nodded.

"You all right?" Lena asked Maya quietly.

"For now. You?"

"Yeah, we're fine. I'm sure Roger and Lee'll be all right. It'll be good for them to have each other."

When they got to the Entrance Hall, Graham hurried on ahead as the others took their time. He was just coming back into the common room when the other three walked in.

"He's not there!"

"Snape must be with him. Or Dumbledore. Best probably not to go looking for him. He'll come back when he can."

"But I wanted to see him," Graham said angrily, looking crestfallen.

"I know," Arti said gently. "You'll see him again soon. And if he does go home, you can always write him."

"It's not the same."

"I know."

"Do you think we'll get to go to the–?" The last word stuck in his throat.

"Maybe. But they might want to keep it private. I'm sure you can ask him."

Blaise put an arm around Graham's shoulders and steered him back to the boys' dormitory as Lena and Arti watched them go. Lena sighed heavily, blinking back tears. They were almost to the seventh-year girls' dormitory when Arti put a hand on Lena's shoulder.

"Er, I think I did something stupid."

Lena groaned and turned to face her. "What now?"

"When I got back earlier, I er, goaded them a bit about how they had to stay here and not be able to fight."

"You what?" Lena hissed, turning to frown at her.

Arti smiled nervously. "I went into your dormitory on the way to mine and Carrow – I needn't clarify which one I'm sure – wanted to know if you were coming back – she seemed quite hopeful you wouldn't be and–"

"She would," Lena agreed drily.

"–and so I told them they could have seen you fight for themselves if Voldemort had let them go out, but they'd had to stay behind."

Lena sighed, kneading her forehead with her knuckles. "You're turning into me."

"Is that a bad thing?" Arti asked with a grin.

"I don't know. Well, it's done now."

"Yeah. Sorry."

Lena put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't be. I'd probably have said something similar." She sighed. "And it's far from the stupidest thing you've ever done or will do, I'm sure."

"Er, thanks? Well, g'night then."

"Night," Lena said, before going in.

"So you are alive," Burke said, looking up at her from her bed.

"No need to sound so disappointed," Lena said as she stalked to her bed. "If I had my way, you'd be next," she muttered to herself.

Lena woke up the next morning confused. Though woke up might not have been the most accurate phrase as she wasn't entirely sure that she had actually slept. She lay there for a few moments, trying to figure out why she felt so tired and drained. Then it all came back to her in a rush. Had it all only been last night? She rolled over to look at the clock. It was barely six.

More to get away from her roommates than because of actual desire to get up, she got out of bed. The smugness that emanated from them was unbearable. She wasn't surprised to find Arti waiting in the hallway. They got dressed and grabbed their cloaks before walking upstairs to go back to Sanctuary for the wedding reception. Graham and Blaise caught up with them near the kitchens.

"Matt didn't come back last night," Graham said as they walked up the last flight of stairs to the Entrance Hall. "But his trunk's still there, so he hasn't gone home yet."

"He's probably with his parents," Arti said.

Graham nodded. "She was the one who suggested this and she didn't even get to see it finished."

"I know. But if it weren't for her, it wouldn't exist."

They walked out into the chill morning air. Lena gasped at the sight of the misty grounds bathed in golden light.

"It's beautiful," Arti agreed. "The wedding must've been beautiful too."

"Yeah."

Wrapping their cloaks around themselves, they walked over to the lake and sat down under a tree. Arti idly picked a few flowers and made chains which she threw into the water. They didn't have to wait long for many of their classmates, most of whom looked quite tired. Lena was ecstatic to see Lee and Roger with Zach in tow.

"I didn't think you'd bring him."

"Why not? He missed the last reception. 'Sides we'll be outside most of the day anyway, he won't bother anyone." Roger chuckled. "I thought I was done sneaking back into the house at six in the morning."

Lena giggled. "I take it no one caught you?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "Please. It's been years since the last time I got caught. I left a note this time."

"Morning," Lena called to Maya as she, Dean and Lindz came to join them. "Nice way to celebrate your namesake month."

"It is," Maya said with a satisfied smile.

"We seem to be spending quite a lot of time in Sanctuary over month or so, don't we?" Katie asked from where she sat next to Ryan.

"Why not?" Heidi asked. "After all the work we've put into it, we might as well use it, since thankfully we haven't needed it yet for its intended purpose."

All of the classmates had gathered roughly half an hour before the reception started and they all walked to Sanctuary to find it beautifully decorated. Sunrise streamed through the Hufflepuff crest as the wedding party arrived. This time it was a much smaller reception with just the classmates and Harry and Ginny's families. The girls sighed at the sight of Ginny in her cream coloured dress. Her hair hung loosely down her back and her hair was adorned with a crown of roses. They had a simple but elegant breakfast before they dispersed, the Gryffindors who didn't have classes to help prepare for May Day and the rest to go to class or get a few more hours of sleep.

"You don't have to help," Colleen said as Arti and Lena followed her. "You already worked on your party for Valentine's Day. Besides, Roger and Zach are here. Go spend time with them. The last time you saw Roger was under less happy circumstances. Besides, as long as you're here with Zach, no one's going to get anything done."

"Fine, fine, if you want to get rid of me that badly, I'll go. I've only got until Muggle Studies anyway."

"You could skive off Muggle Studies," Arti suggested. "You've got over two hundred percent. No one's going to care if you miss one class."

"I know, but it's the principle of the thing. And honestly, I'm not sure I want to be out here... Besides, by the time I get back, the work'll be done. I wish I could take Zach to class with me."

"Oh, I'm sure Professor Burbage would love that."

She wandered off to find Roger. They walked partway around the lake and sat under a grove of trees. Zach crawled toward the edge of the lake and shrieked with delight as the giant squid extended a tentacle for him to grab. She could hardly imagine that in eleven years he'd be coming across the lake for his first year of Hogwarts.

Lena was loath to leave him but she had to go to class. In Muggle Studies, they learned about various historical events that had taken place on the first of May. The first self-sticking postage stamp was issued in Britain in 1850. The Great Exhibition had opened in 1851. Britain's industrial might were showcased with exhibits ranging from various new modes of transportation to kitchen appliances, though Lena's favourite artefact was the "Mountain of Light" diamond which was the largest diamond up to that time. She was glad that they weren't learning about anything complicated since she doubted that anyone would remember what they learned in class that day.

* * *

"Where's Cordelia?" Melanie Blaine asked as she and several sixth- and seventh-year Hufflepuffs walked into their common room after breakfast. "She wasn't in her bed this morning. I thought she'd gone up to breakfast already, but she wasn't there. I hope she's not sick, she'll miss May Day."

"Missing May Day'll be the least of her worries," Justine Terrell said darkly.

"What do you mean?"

Justine exchanged dark looks with Fido Brock.

"You haven't heard?" he asked, looking over at Melanie in surprise. Several others within earshot looked up with interest.

Melanie scowled. "I hate it when people ask that. If I knew what'd happened to her, I wouldn't be asking. Heard what?" she asked impatiently.

Justine sighed. "I'm just glad we're not up in the Great Hall."

"What does it matter? Everyone probably knows by now anyway," Fido said as he flopped into the nearest chair.

"What's going on?" Hazel Alexander demanded as she came to join them.

"Cordelia Chapman got arrested last night."

"What?" cried several voices.

"Are you sure?" Maxine O'Flaherty asked. "Who told you?"

"I heard some Ravenclaws talking about it and asked them. Said one of their Housemates caught her trying to help Death Eaters escape after the battle last night."

"What do you mean she was helping Death Eaters?" Melanie demanded shrilly. "She wouldn't do that!"

"How else do you want me to say it?" Fido asked irritably. "They saw her untying some Death Eaters! Go ask them if you don't believe me."

"I will!" But she didn't move.

"I never would have thought any of us – especially Cordelia," Hazel said dismally.

"Does anyone ever suspect their friends of supporting the other side? Look at Pettigrew."

"I can't believe there's a Death Eater Hufflepuff," Maxine said, sitting down heavily with a groan.

"I can," Winifred Ehrlich said quietly. Everyone turned to stare at her. "And technically I don't think she was actually a Death Eater, since she wasn't Marked. At least I hope she wasn't."

"That doesn't change the fact that she was on You-Know-Who's side! And stop being so smug, Winnie! I don't want a Death Eater Hufflepuff!"

"I'm not being smug," Winifred replied coolly. "Perfect cover really, since no one would suspect a sweet, innocent Hufflepuff of being sympathetic to You-Know-Who. If it's any consolation, it wasn't a Hufflepuff who betrayed the DA to Umbridge or pranked them badly enough to get kicked out. And don't call me that," she said irritably. "Makes me sound like a horse. Besides, Umbridge was a Hufflepuff." Everyone glared at her.

"I thought we weren't going to speak of The-Former-Professor-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"And she wasn't a Death Eater either."

"She supported the Ministry."

"But that doesn't mean she supported You-Know-Who, since she kept denying he was back. If she supported him, she would have been delighted at his return."

"We don't know she didn't. For all we know, if she had lived long enough, she would have gone to his side."

"She should have been a Slytherin," Fido grumbled. "She'd have fit in much better."

* * *

Arti and Blaise were waiting for Lena outside the classroom an hour and a half later.

"Here, I'll take your things back. You go on ahead," she said, taking Lena's bag.

"Thanks," Lena said and dashed out the door.

A voice called her name and she looked up to see Elayne and Graham coming down the marble staircase. Elayne had a conspiratorial expression on her face, which took Arti by surprise.

"Kreger!" Elayne sighed and rolled her eyes as she turned to look up at Seth Wilton as he came skidding down the hall toward them, nearly falling down the stairs. "You told me you'd give me the answers to last night's homework!" he cried indignantly as he frantically waved a roll of parchment.

"I told you I'd give you the answers," Elayne replied, smiling sweetly. "But I never told you I'd give you the  _right_ answers."

Arti guffawed and Elayne winked at her. The four of them turned to go back to their common room, leaving Wilton sputtering behind themas several nearby students snickered.

"Where were you this morning?" Elayne asked as the Slytherins went through the door leading to the dungeons.

"Harry and Ginny's wedding reception," Arti replied, looking apologetic. "Sorry you weren't invited."

"That's all right. Was it fun?"

"Yes, though it'd have been more fun with Fred and George both there. And Draco."

"Is it true he got captured?"

"Yes."

"They won't be kind to him, will they?"

"No. What a way to have a family reunion," Arti said bitterly.

Not wanting to see Lena's roommates any more than necessary, Arti left Lena's things in her own dormitory. They were just about to leave the common room when Hestia Carrow called after them.

"Why hello Maleficent," Arti said cheerfully.

Carrow frowned in confusion before her smile turned snide.

"I'm sorry about Smythe," she said.

_That one may smile, and smile, and be a villain._

"No you're not," Elayne snapped, glaring at her. Arti, Blaise and Graham stared at her in astonishment. "You don't care that she's dead."

Carrow smiled down at her. "Of course not," she scoffed. "She was a Mudblood. I'm  _glad_  she's dead." Graham growled. "She and her brother never should have been allowed here and that boy certainly didn't deserve to be in Slytherin. He and the rest of them ought to have their wands snapped." She tossed her head, ignored the shouts and snarls of outrage. "The fewer of them the better. At least we're getting rid of them all, what with Dursley dead and now her. Unfortunately it's just one by one since that snake of Slytherin's wasn't allowed to finish its job."

She would have gone on, no doubt, had Elayne not hexed her so that her tongue was now stuck to the roof of her mouth before Disarming her. Carrow's wand went flying down the hall. With a strangled snarl, Carrow tried to lunge at Elayne. Arti started to put herself between them but Elayne was having none of it and pushed past her, her wand aimed at Carrow's chest. Carrow froze, her eyes glued to Elayne's wand. Arti supressed a giggle with difficulty.

"Don't call her a Mudblood," Elayne hissed. "She was more of a witch than you will ever be and if anyone deserved to have their wand snapped, it's you."

Arti started to back away slowly. How someone nearly a foot shorter and five years younger could terrify her, she wasn't entirely sure.

"It's people like you that gives this House a bad name and makes everyone think we're all Death Eaters. But we're not. You'd be surprised at how many of the younger students don't believe the things you do, even if they don't say so out loud. And it's all because of them," she said, waving her hand at the four of them. Lena felt a surge of pride. "They were the ones who were brave enough to stand up for what was right, even though it was dangerous.

"Amanda died last night because she told Voldemort"– everyone smiled as Carrow shuddered –"that not all Slytherins are stupid enough to believe his nonsense about pure-bloods." Carrow bristled. " Besides, it's all a lie anyway." There was now a hint of curiosity in Carrow's expression. "Voldemort might be the Heir of Slytherin and the last of the line, but he's also a half-blood. His father's a Muggle."

Carrow's eyes widened and her jaw would dropped. After a moment she seemed to get ahold of herself and she closed her mouth, her features twisted in disgust.

"Oh yes, it's true," Elayne went on smugly. "Ask him yourself if you don't believe me. Though I doubt that's a wise thing to say to him. He probably doesn't want to be reminded of the fact that he's less of a pure-blood than most of his most loyal followers."

She stood back, surveying Carrow triumphantly. Then, without a word, she turned and walked out into the hall, the rest of them quickly following in her wake, leaving Carrow seething. Once they were safely around the corner, everyone turned to stare at Elayne who blushed furiously.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Don't be," Arti said, patting her reassuringly on the back. "That was brilliant."

"I'm tired of them acting high and mighty all the time," Elayne said fiercely.

"So're we all. But after this year, there won't be too many people like them left."

"Thank goodness," Graham said.

"Sometimes I feel as though I am the only sane one among you," Blaise said, glancing at them with a smile of bemused tolerance.

"You're sane?" Arti demanded. "You were the one who spent the better part of a year corresponding anonymously with a Gryffindor girl to prove we weren't all evil bigots and then started dating her."

"Selena did something similar."

"What about me?" Graham asked. "I'm not sane either?"

"You're best friends with Meghan Black," Blaise said as though that explained everything, which, Arti realised, it did.

She turned to look at Elayne. "And I'd have said you were sane until five minutes ago."

* * *

"What've you done?" Lena asked, shading her eyes with her hand as she turned to survey Arti who fell into step next to her. She reached out to take the box full of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products in Lena's hands as they followed the rest of the group back toward the tents that had been set up on the front lawn. Lena took the opportunity to rescue her hair from her son's grasp.

" _I_ didn't do anything. Elayne hexed Carrow. Twice," Arti said, grinning proudly at her.

Lena's eyebrows shot up as she turned to Elayne who was blushing.

"Did you?" Elayne nodded. "I certainly didn't expect it from you. That was quite a Gryffindor thing to do."

"Thank you."

Several Hufflepuffs walked past them, lost in conversation.

"That Hufflepuff who got caught, do his or her parents follow Voldemort?" Arti asked quietly.

"I don't know," Lena said. "I've been much more concerned with the people I actually live with. Though apparently I haven't been paying attention to my House as much as I should have as I hadn't noticed many of the younger students also eschew Voldemort's notions. Which is very gratifying."

"This Hufflepuff wasn't in the DA right?"

"No."

"Good." Graham nodded in satisfaction.

"Is it just me or are the members of Voldemort's presumed inner circle the stupidest, maddest and ugliest of the lot?" Arti asked.

"What better way to keep your followers from taking over than having stupid ones?" Blaise asked. "Because a Slytherin would be plotting to take the Dark Lord's place, though yes, there are some who'd be content to follow a powerful figure in exchange for rewards. The only reason most of Voldemort's followers are Slytherins is their desire for pure-blood rule since the Ministry doesn't go far enough in favouring pure-bloods as these people would like." The others nodded.

"Or they think that they will reach their goals faster by following Voldemort."

Blaise nodded in agreement. "Of course, there are those like Malfoy and Bellatrix who are crafty and clever, power-hungry and mad, but they seem few and far between."

"Which I am extremely glad for. I'm just glad we don't have another generation coming. We don't need another Bellatrix Lestrange running around."

"We already have one," Lena said.

Arti turned sharply toward her. "We do?"

"I can't think of how else Hestia Carrow came into existence, given her sister and her cousin and from what I hear, her aunt and uncle."

"Isn't there a song about that?" Elayne asked.

* * *

One of the last pieces of equipment to be set up was the Maypole. Some sixth-year boys carried it from inside the castle and stuck it in the ground in the middle of the front lawn. There was quite a commotion from the students, as most of the school was already outside.

" _No_ ," Lena said firmly at the mischievous glint in Arti's eye. "There are children – and will soon be professors – present."

Arti sighed. "You're no fun."

"I'd rather not have you expelled."

Several of the younger girls ran over and began attaching ribbons to the top. As they worked, a couple of them started singing a rather appropriate song about the month of May.

"I assume that's something Muggle," Arti said, nodding at them as they walked back to join many of the older students who were making some last minute preparations.

"Must be. No wizard would write such lyrics."

"Aren't they a little young for that?"

"Considering that with parental consent, most of them can get married, not really." Lena shivered. "I could have been married for all but a month of my time at Hogwarts."

"And yet you objected to getting married after you were of age," Arti teased. Lena rolled her eyes.

Maya and Dean waved them over.

"Are you all right?" Lena asked Maya quietly. "You look...worried."

"I'm fine. Just...sensed something that I'm not sure I really wanted to."

Lena nodded, but did not press the issue. "Speaking of your senses, maybe we can go have a bit of fun in the Forbidden Forrest sometime when it's not a full moon. It'd be nice to forget things for a while."

"That would be fun," Maya agreed.

"Must be strange to have another animal's instincts too. At least your Animagus form isn't prey."

Maya laughed. "That would be confusing."

"Doesn't help you though," Dean said.

"True.

"Speaking of wolves, is it true the Lestranges are dead?" Arti asked Maya. She nodded. "Both of them?"

"Yes."

"Then Sirius is the last Black."

"What? Oh, no, no. Bellatrix is very much alive. The Lestrange  _brothers_  are dead."

"Oh."

"Are they the only ones?"

"I think so."

"Pity."

"No need to sound so disappointed."

Lena only felt the slightest twinge of guilt as they burst out laughing.

* * *

Laurasia Rivers ducked into the sixth-year girls dormitory as Hestia came stalking down the hall. The door to her own dormitory slammed a moment later, followed by angry screeching. She took the opportunity to leave the common room unnoticed careful to stay well behind the four ahead of her. The others could bear the brunt of her anger and humiliation. She had had enough.

She had been quite impressed – and a little frightened – to see Kreger hurling hexes at Hestia. She had debated whether to help, but decided that it would be best not to get involved, even if Hestia would be in her debt if she came to her aid. Smiling to herself, Laurasia went up the marble staircase and up several floors. Truth be told, she was glad to see Hestia being brought down a peg. She had become insufferable over the last few months.

She probably should have gone outside, as that would be the last place Hestia would want to be and she would be able to enjoy herself without her presence, but she didn't feel like going outside to be with shrieking children at the moment.

As Laurasia wandered down one of the corridors, she saw Vane walking in the opposite direction, apparently on her way back to her common room, looking incredibly nervous. She passed under a torch as she turned the corner and her face turned a ghastly pale, emphasizing the dark circles under her eyes.

Curious, she followed. The idiot girl didn't notice she was being pursued until Laurasia spoke.

"Why are you wandering about alone on a day like this?" she asked quietly. Vane whirled around with a gasp, hands flying to her mouth. Her hands were empty of course; her wand was sticking out of the pocket of her robes.  _Such an arrogant, trusting little fool she is, even now._  "Are you sure that's wise after what's happened last night?" she went on, backing Vane down one of the side corridors, her wand, trained on Vane's face. "People would think you were...up to something."

"I'm – I'm not–"

"You're missing all the fun," she said quietly. "You're going in the wrong direction." She took a step forward and Vane staggered back a step, but could go no further as she backed up against the stone wall behind her. "But maybe it's best you went and got some sleep, you look exhausted," she cooed sympathetically. "Couldn't sleep after what you heard happened? You lost two of your Housemates, didn't you? Or maybe it was something else that kept you awake. Guilty conscience, perhaps?"

Vane straightened. "I could ask you the same question," she said, looking Laurasia up and down with an expression that made her want to slap her. "And you know damned well what's been keeping me awake," she spat. "What about you? You're so far away from home. And alone too. Shouldn't you have your little friends with you for protection?"

"I don't need their protection! I can manage perfectly well on my own. As for the one who needs protection, that's you, what with most of three Houses after your blood between your little stunt with  _Dumbledore's Army_  and the fact that you've been seen with us over the last few months. That's quite a lot stacked against you. Oh don't look so surprised," she snapped as Vane paled. "Really your skill at observation is completely non-existent if you hadn't realised that! You weren't even attempting to hide your association with us at all, were you? Out in public with us at Hogsmeade no less." She shook her head in disgust. "You Gryffindors are so overconfident it's disgusting."

"Carrow came to me! I didn't seek them out!"

"Didn't you? Funny, I'd heard you had. You could have said no. You  _should_  have said no. Were you that desperate for friends that you decided to join in with your Houses greatest enemy?"

"I was lonely," Vane said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. For the first time she looked like the fourteen-year-old she really was. "No one would talk to me. And I was scared. I wanted–"

"Oh you were lonely, were you?" Laurasia jeered and let out a harsh, barking laugh that made Vane flinch. "I've spent seven years being an outcast. Seven years of being jeered at and taunted because I was a Slytherin. More so when Moon and her lot chose to go against the a millennia of tradition and put herself under Potter's protection. And you dare talk to  _me_  of being lonely and scared? My life has been in danger from three-quarters of the students at this school far longer than yours."

Vane rolled her eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic. It's not as though a first year could beat you in a duel."

 _A second year apparently could_ , she thought bitterly.  _Though only because she's been trained by Potter._ This cheered her up significantly.

"And even after joining Dumbledore's Army and being branded a traitor, that still wasn't enough for you?"

"I didn't want–"

"Didn't want what? Revenge? Fame? You got both. "

Vane's eyes flashed. "And what about you?" she demanded. "You're always following Carrow around like a puppy. You and her sister and Burke! I thought Slytherins were ambitious and resourceful and cunning, yet you have to grovel to–" Vane broke off as Laurasia pinned her to the wall.

"Now listen to me you little rat," she hissed. "It's your fault we're in this bloody mess. If you hadn't gotten so desperate for revenge–"

"Why are you objecting to that?" Vane gasped. "Slytherins like to settle their scores, don't they? You'd have found some other reason to seek revenge."

"Carrow wouldn't have gotten it into her head to do what we're doing if you hadn't suggested it."

"Oh please," Vane scoffed. "She hates her – them, whatever – just as much as I do. Don't tell me she wouldn't have thought of something like that."

"We're not ones for such disproportionate retribution," Laurasia said quietly. "Slytherins don't hold on to their grudges until it becomes too much, as Gryffindors do. We act when we are wronged and that's the end of it. And of course I got involved with Carrow. What choice did I have if I wanted to protect myself? I sought her out because I wanted to protect myself and it was easier to join her than fight her. She has connections to people I would rather not cross.

"I have neither Moon's connections nor courage to help me and my friendship with Carrow wouldn't have endeared her to me anyhow if I had gone to her for help. I have no idea how Moon's survived this long, though of course by the time we knew where exactly her loyalties lay, she was already under Potter's protection so we couldn't touch her. I had no such ally. So it was safest for me to join her." She loosened her grip on Vane and stepped back, her expression turning to one of shame and sorrow. "But I regret it."

Vane's eyes widened. "You do?"

"Of course I do. As I'm sure you do. You never meant it to get this far, did you? You got all carried away and once you realised how deep you were, you couldn't get out. Had I known then how twisted things would get I never would have encouraged her."

Vane nodded and burst into tears. "I don't want to do this anymore."

Laurasia nodded, her face softening. "I understand. It's all too much isn't it?"

"I didn't want to hurt her like this. I don't like her, but this is too much. I was jealous that she had what I didn't. She had everything I wanted and I had no chance of getting it. So I hoped that I could get revenge... I mean, isn't that why Cho betrayed the DA? She sold us out to Umbridge and they still welcomed her back with open arms. What about me?" Vane let out a wail burying her face in her hands. "Tell them I didn't mean it," she sobbed. "Tell them before it's too late. There's still time. Please," she begged.

Laurasia looked down at the girl in disgust but cooed soothingly to her until she stopped crying. "I'll talk to them for you, don't worry.

I'll make sure to tell them what you said."

Vane looked up, her face was tear-stained but her eyes shining with hope. It made her want to gag. "Oh, would you?"

"Of course. You're only fourteen. You shouldn't be doing something like this in the first place. I'm so sorry I got you involved."

"You didn't. It was Flora."

"Still, I did nothing to stop her – them. But I promise I will this time."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Vane cried, throwing her arms around Laurasia. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Laurasia caught Vane's chin and forced her to look up. Vane's eyes turned round with terror. "What'll you do for me if I do?" she whispered, a slow smile spreading across her face. "You should know by now that everything always comes with a price when dealing with Slytherins. What will you give me in exchange for this favour?"

"Anything," Vane whispered. "I'll do anything."

"I see we have an agreement."

She turned and left, smirking in satisfaction as Vane stared after her. Oh she was going to have a bit of fun now. Maybe it had been a good thing that she hadn't helped Carrow. She wouldn't be able to tell her about this if she had and she was sure Carrow would appreciate this much more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song sung by the girls readying the Maypole is "Lusty Month of May" from _Camelot_ and the one that they dance to is "Teir Abhaile Riu".


	32. Field of Flowers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Chapters 29 and 30 of _Surpassing Danger._

_Still it's possible a day may come,_

_When momentarily the world wears thin;_

_If I weary of the world outside me,_

_I can always take a good look in._

_For along with ev'ry cloud and cobweb._

_I'm emphatic'ly a member of_

_This diversified, curious, fascinating bountiful,_

_Beautiful world, I love you._  

**"Beautiful, Beautiful World,"** _**The Apple Tree** _

***

The Pride plus the usual additions, minus Matt were sprawled out on the blankets that covered the grounds. They had arranged themselves around the edge of the blanket to keep Zach from crawling away, but his thirst for adventure was short-lived and he was now happily banging his spoon on his plate.

Lunch began with several Gryffindors explaining the origin and history of May Day as well as various customs and traditions from around the world.

"Not that I want them here, but I see my lovely roommates aren't present. Flora's missing the celebrations in her honour."

"Why would we want to celebrate her?" Arti asked in disgust.

"Better her than Hestia."

"That's true."

"I didn't know they celebrated May Day in Romania," Maya said.

"Neither did I," Lee said. "Or France."

Lunch was simple, but good and Lena was glad that that the house-elves hadn't had to do as much work as they had for the previous celebrations. They deserved a break. They were lounging contentedly after eating when Rose Zeller and three other girls came running by.

"Come on!" she called to Elayne. "The Sanderson sisters said we can make garlands for the Maypole dance!"

She grabbed Elayne's hand and the five of them ran off.

"I suppose we should go enjoy ourselves," Adrian said, getting to his feet and giving Arti a hand up.

"Why not?" Lena asked as she put the sling over her shoulder and placed Zach in it. He let out a howl of indignation which lasted until she gave him back his plate and spoon. "This is one of those days I wish he was smaller," she said ruefully as Zach started to kick. "At least I can use Cushioning Charms."

"Where to?" Arti asked.

"I don't know what's there," Adrian said.

"The Niffler Dig, the Bucking Broomstick, the Death Eater Dunk Tank, I swear someone mentioned a hippogriff ride, but I'm not sure. I don't know what else."

"Why don't we have a look first?"

"I wonder what Snape'd think of the Death Eater Dunk Tank?"

"I think he'd be amused at the idea as long as no one tried to dunk him."

"You'd have to be mad to try."

"Sir, would you like to try the Bucking Broomstick?" a voice called from further down the line of booths.

"No," Bernard Gilford said sourly as he walked by. "I tried it earlier and I failed. I don't want to do it again."

"Oh come now, you're not living up to your name, Bernard," Cressida Russell said scornfully. "Give it another go." She batted her eyes at him. "Please?"

"Fine, fine," Bernard grumbled and joined the queue as several girls nearby giggled.

Their attention was soon diverted however as a Hufflepuff girl went running by pursued by a Ravenclaw boy crying, "Wait, stand still! I'm trying to flirt with you!"

"If he catches her, does that mean they have to start going out?"

"Possibly?"

They spotted Anne in line for ten pin bowling.

"Can we go to the Death Eater Dunk Tank next?" Anne asked Andrew who was looking bored.

Adrian turned to them with a stern expression. "Don't ever ask for consent! It opens up the possibility of saying no!"

Anne stared at him for a moment before she started to laugh.

"Oi! What sort of things are you teaching my sister?" Roger demanded.

"What? It's not as though she wouldn't have learned that herself, hanging around us."

"I suppose," Roger conceded. He took Lena's arm. "Now come on before you start teaching her other things I'd rather she not know. Well, at least until she's older."

"How much older? I'm almost sixteen."

"Wait until you're thirty."

* * *

Laurasia took her time enjoying the various May Day games before seeking out the Carrow twins and Burke. She found them under a tree on the other side of the lake, well away from all the festivities. She hadn't expected them to partake in any of them, nor could she imagine them doing so.

Hestia looked up. "Where have you been?" she asked, though her tone indicated that she really didn't care.

She sat down and examined her nails. "Oh just had a little chat with Vane."

"Mm."

"She seemed very hesitant about our little plan."

"Did she?"

"She says doesn't want to do it anymore. She doesn't want to be involved."

Hestia scoffed. "Does the stupid little lion really think she can back out now?"

Laurasia leaned back against the trunk of the tree. "Oh she started sobbing about how much she regretted what we're doing and how she shouldn't have gotten involved with us but oh how lonely she had been."

Hestia rolled her eyes. "Do spare me the theatrics. What did you tell her?"

She turned to Hestia with a wide grin. "I assured her I'd talk to you and see if I couldn't convince you to let her become uninvolved. I had no plan to do any such thing, of course."

"Of course not," Hestia purred. "And I have no plans of letting her become uninvolved. She's too useful. She believed you?"

"She ate it all up. Completely pathetic. She told me she would do anything for me if I talked to you."

Hestia grinned as though Christmas had come early. "Wonderful. Absolutely wonderful. She'll have no idea what's coming to her."

"Shall I go find her now?"

"No," Hestia said, waving a dismissive hand. "Let her fret for a few days. She's gotten this far hasn't she? Only a few more days." She snorted derisively. "And she thought she could stop us. My how naïve she is."

* * *

There was a game of tug-of-war between Houses around two.

"Maybe this is how we should determine the House Cup instead of Quidditch," Lena said. "It'd keep the players from getting hurt as badly as they do."

She would have gone on had there not been six pairs of eyes glaring at her.

Hufflepuff came in first, Ravenclaw second, Slytherin third and Gryffindor last.

"Well, we had to lose at something," Lee said pragmatically.

However the highlight of the day was watching Professor McGonagall have a go at the Death Eater Dunk Tank – accompanied by Lee's commentary – and Professor Dumbledore's almost childlike delight as he played a game of ten-pin bowling. Lena was greatly amused to see both of them trying out some of the trick wands that Fred and George had developed. Apparently there were more types than she had been aware of.

All over the grounds, students and a few teachers were carrying various prizes. Professor Sinistra had a large stuffed badger and several students were fighting over a stuffed Pygmy Puff.

"I don't suppose Professor Sinistra'd let us have the badger to put up in the comon room?" Anne asked.

"You could ask. She probably wouldn't mind," Roger said.

* * *

Romilda had wanted to go take a nap while everyone was at the May Day Fete since it seemed to be the only time when she would have the chance. But after her encounter with Rivers, sleep was impossible and probably would be for some time. Not that it hadn't been already of course.

Restless, she got up and went to join the others outside. If she couldn't sleep, then she might as well have something to occupy her since she couldn't concentrate long enough to get any of her schoolwork done either. Not that hadn't been happening already too, of course. Her professors has been voicing concern over the last few months as her marks had slipped, but she hadn't really cared. Schoolwork seemed far less important to her now than it had been.

She braved her happy, cavorting schoolmates – all of whom ignored her – and did her best to enjoy the festivities. She was glad that Hestia and the other girls were nowhere in sight. She wasn't sure she could stand the sight of them. After a while, a sense of disgust began to bubble inside her. How could they all act as though nothing had happened? She had spent the last several months, jumping at any little noise and here they were, celebrating May Day as thought the night before had never occurred. Why were they allowed to be happy when she had spent most of the last year completely miserable because of them? Her irritation mounting, she stalked back to her common room.

* * *

More than two hours later, Lena slipped off into the shelter of the trees to feed and change Zach and to get a bit of a break from all the hustle and bustle. Lively music floated from the grounds and it didn't take long for Zach to fall asleep, though he woke up sooner than she would have liked. She was half-dozing herself when Roger came to get her.

"They're about to start the Maypole," he said sitting down beside her.

"Oh, I'd almost forgotten."

Roger held out a plush lamb to Zach let out a shriek of delight and grabbed it.

"Ba!" he cried, stuffing one of its ears in his mouth.

"He's got the right idea," Lena said with a chuckle.

"Complete coincidence, I assure you."

"Hush. Am I not allowed to pretend I have a child prodigy?"

They used Zach's distraction to their advantage for a few minutes before they started back to join the others. As they came out of the trees, they caught sight of Rivers walking toward them. She paused when she saw them, then turned and fled.

"I didn't realise we were that frightening," Lena said, bemused.

"Maybe she dislikes small children."

"Maybe. But I don't think so."

Colleen waved them over from where everyone else was waiting for them. Someone was playing an upbeat song, accompanied by two fiddlers, a drum and a spoon player. Several older girls in colourful flowing robes were dancing barefoot in the grass, twirling and spinning as several boys tap danced on small platforms on either side of them. Everyone in the audience was clapping in time to the music and some where even dancing themselves.

"Anyone speak Gaelic?" Maya asked.

"A bit," Colleen said. "They want the girl to go home and stop gallivanting after boys because her match has been made," she explained.

"Ah."

"Of course they make her the improper one," Lena grumbled.

"Look who's talking," Maya teased.

"It takes two of us."

"I like it, it's catchy," Arti said as she started to do a sort of jig.

Some of the audience started an impromptu dance in which many of them tripped over their feet. When that song finished, the audience cried for an encore, to which the musicians obliged.

When that was finished, young girls from all Houses came streaming toward the Maypole and divided themselves into two circles. Each of them grabbed a ribbon and stood so that it was taut. Then another lively tune started to play and the girls began to dance, weaving in and out so that the ribbon wound itself around the Maypole.

"I have no idea how they don't run into each other," Lee said, looking impressed.

"Practice?"

"And I don't know how they don't get dizzy, I'm dizzy just watching," Arti said, shaking her head.

A raucous round of applause followed and it took several minutes of bowing before the audience was satisfied. The musicians continued to play, including a rather long duel between two of the fiddle players that ended with them both collapsed in a heap on the ground, with no clear winner. Not that anyone cared.

"I didn't know we had so much talent among the students," Lindz said over the applause.

"I didn't either," Dean said. "Maybe we should have done something like this a long time ago."

* * *

"It's May," Maya said quietly.

"So it is," Lena agreed.

"I wonder what it is and when it'll come, whatever it is. I don't want to be looking over my shoulder until it does."

"Then don't. "Often, it is not advantageous to know what will be," as they say. I doubt we'll be able to guess what's coming no matter how hard we tried. So just live your life. I mean, that's what today is about, isn't it? Don't let it consume your life."

"Yes. Not that it'll be easy."

"No one ever said it would be. In the meantime your sort-of-nephew would like to see you," she said, handing Zach to her.

Maya smiled at him. "He does make things better doesn't he?"

Unfortunately, it was now almost time for dinner. The Gryffindors began cleaning up and everyone started heading back to the castle or home.

Lena sighed heavily. "Well, now that May Day's done, all we have left are N.E.W.T.s."

"Wait until after dinner at least, please."

"All right."

"In fact, wait until tomorrow. What do you say we go and have a bit of fun one last time before we're confined to the castle?"

Lena grinned. "I'd like that. Now?"

"Why not? I doubt you want to take him back to the castle for dinner."

"No, definitely not."

"What about us?" Arti demanded. "We can't come with you. Well, we could, but  _he_ can't," she said, nodding at Zach.

"You can keep an eye on him while we're out. Use Hagrid's Place or something."

"Oh, fine," Arti said, though Lena's other senses told her that she didn't really mind.

"He won't tell anyone if you two snog the whole time we're gone."

"Er..."

"Besides, who says you can't come? Come to that someone needs to tell Buttercup we'll be out."

"I'll go tell her if you like," Arti offered. "Though would she be there already?"

"Might. Or if not, leave a message with one of the other house-elves."

Arti set off and Lena and Maya went to find the rest of the Pride who readily agreed.

"What about Elayne?" Graham asked. "Since Matt's not here..."

"Why don't we invite her along?"

Graham nodded and went to get her.

"Won't they notice that we're gone?"

"So? We're not breaking any rules."

They set off to Hagrid's Place and waited for Arti, explaining to Elayne what they had been doing every month since September. She was suitably impressed.

"Must've been a lot of work."

"I had help. Lots of help. Besides it was well worth the effort and so far no major incidents, like getting stuck half-transformed."

Elayne giggled. "That can happen?"

"Apparently."

"Will you teach Zach to be an Animagi?"

"Maybe. Much too early to tell what his form would be, I suppose."

"He'll probably be a goat," Roger said.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Like father like son?" Adrian asked, eyes twinkling.

"I hope not," Lena said glancing at Roger.

"I am not!" Roger said indignantly.

Graham stretched and leaned back with a contented sigh. "I'm so glad I have a few years until I have to sit my O.W.L.s." Maya glared at him and he gave her a cheeky grin.

"I'm so jealous," Lena grumbled.

"Can I be jealous too?" Maya asked.

Lena nodded. "Yes, let's be jealous together. That sounds like a song."

Arti arrived twenty minutes later. "They said they'd pass along the message and save us some food."

"Nice of them. What's for dinner?"

"Steak and kidney pie, jacket potatoes, sprouts and I think jam doughnuts for dessert."

The four Animagi transformed. Lena was relieved that the sight of Maya didn't frighten Zach who was more interested in tugging at her tail.

Maya sighed good-naturedly and shrugged as if to say "That's all I'm good for."

Lena nodded in agreement.

"He's never seen you like this before. Usually you're a werewolf."

Lena let out a yip of agreement. She hadn't thought of that.

They headed out the door, the four-legged ones running at full-tilt while Roger soared over them all of them letting out a cacophony of howls, yips and screeches.. The humans followed at a leisurely pace. Arti sang as she skipped along.

_Into the woods_

_Where nothing's clear,_

_Where witches, ghosts and wolves appear_

Lena turned to face her with and expression that she hoped on a human would have been a raised eyebrow.

"What?" Arti asked. "It's true isn't it? The only think we're lacking is ghosts and I'm sure they go into the Forrest sometimes."

Lena shook her head and hurried to catch up with Maya and Lee.

"Do you all go along ever month?" Elayne asked.

"No. I haven't. The others have most of the time." She looked ahead to where the Animagi were and raised her voice slightly for Roger's benefit. "I'd be careful if I were you, thestrals like to eat birds," she called.

Roger dropped a few feet before frantically trying to gain altitude as the others stopped and turned to her with alarm.

"But I think these are well-trained so they won't come after you."

Lena let out a barking laugh as Arti took a few hasty steps back as she was treated to the full force of an eagle's stare.

"You're evil."

"There'll be a special section in hell just for me."

"Send me a postcard," Adrian said drily.

"Why would she have to send you a postcard?" Natalie asked. "Wouldn't you be there with her?"

"What exactly are you accusing me of? Besides, if it's a special section just for her, then no, I wouldn't be there with her. And I doubt they'd let her have visitors."

"Are there really thestrals out there?" Graham asked.

"We'd have to go a little further in. I doubt they'd be out this far. I think the herd lives about ten minutes from here."

"Further up and further in?" Natalie asked. The others laughed.

"Something like that. There's a foal. Maybe more than one now."

"Really? I'd like to see it – her – him – er..."

"I think it's a him."

The motley group walked on toward the Forbidden Forrest. Lena hesitated as they drew nearer.

"We'll be fine," Arti assured her. "Between all of us, I doubt anything can sneak up on us and if anything does come – which I doubt – we can fight them off easily." Lena bit her lip anxiously but nodded. "Besides, it's still light." They went on. "You might get to see Sangre again." Lena shuddered, then turned back to glare at Arti. "I like how none of the children are questioning what we're doing," Arti muttered and Lena let out a yowl.

"Who's Sangre?" Elayne asked.

"Very large snake that lives in the Forrest. She's perfectly friendly."

"All right," Elayne said nervously.

A moment later a scream pierced the air.

"What was that?" Natalie and Elayne asked, looking around.

"Something probably got a rabbit."

"Do they always scream like that?"

"I think so."

Natalie shivered. "Will they hunt tonight?" she asked, nodding at the three animals and one bird ahead of them.

"They might. I wouldn't be so bothered. It's not any different from slaughtering a chicken or a cow to eat."

"I suppose not, but it seem so...brutal."

Art shrugged. "You get used to it."

There was a slight diversion when Roger flew into a tree and crashed to the ground a few minutes later.

"I'm fine," he said, waving away Adrian's attempts to help him. "Just a few scratches. I need more practice is all. But I think I'll stay human for the time being."

After some time, they stopped as three creatures, one gold, one silver and one an almost blinding white ran by in the distance.

"Were those unicorns?" Elayne breathed, eyes wide with awe.

"I assume so. There's a herd of them in the Forrest too. Might be able to see them closer since the young ones are more trusting. I'm sure the thestrals'll come if we bring them an offering. Not that anyone but Maya and I can see them."

"An offering? Like what?" Elayne asked.

"Like that rabbit from earlier. Or they'd probably prefer something bigger. Like half a cow."

"Where would you get a cow?"

"I have no idea."

Lena, Maya and Lee all turned at rustling from nearby. The ran and pounced on an injured crow that was stumbling around feebly. After a brief scuffle, Maya triumphantly carried her kill away, tail wagging. Lee and Lena followed. Elayne and Natalie looked a bit queasy.

Time flew by and it was suddenly nearing curfew for Natalie, Graham and Elayne. The others decided to go to bed early. The last two days had taken quite a toll on them. Resuming their human forms, they started for Sanctuary so that the boys could go home through the Vanishing Cabinet. Lena took Zach from Arti.

"Have you thought about where we'll live when I've finished school?" she asked Roger. "Because I really don't fancy moving back in with Mother and Father. Especially with the children there too. I don't mind them, but it'd be nice to have our own space."

"Not really," he said with a shrug. "I suppose we could get a flat of our own, though I'm sure Adrian wouldn't mind if you moved in."

"I'm sure  _he_  wouldn't mind, since I'll be there to help take care of Zach. But I'm sure Arti wouldn't be too pleased if I did. It would definitely give the witch next door something to gossip about since she thinks Arti and Adrian are married and we're engaged. They'll probably think we're having a " _ménage à trois_ " or since Arti's at school and you won't be home that Adrian and I are having a torrid affair behind your backs."

"Er..."

"But don't worry, that won't ever happen. He's far too smitten with my sister and I'd be a little perturbed at having an affair with my sister's boyfriend."

"Well, I'm glad we've settled that."

"I'll just have to go find someone else to keep me company while you're away."

"You keep this up and I won't come see you when you have your next Hogsmeade weekend."

"All right, all right," she said, raising her hands in surrender.

"You know I don't expect you to stay home. We've got plenty of work with the Red Shepherds if you want to join us."

"I know. But I think I'll want to for a while. I've missed so much of his life already." She was glad Zach was asleep as the thought of his leaving made her feel emptier than usual. She stroked his hair. "He'll be talking the next time I see him."

"I don't think he'll learn to talk in the next week," Roger said, laughing.

"He might. And he might be walking too. It's amazing how much babies learn in a year."

"Yeah. And I thought I learned a lot every year at Hogwarts."

Lena laughed. "Don't remind me," she said, making a face.

"You'll be fine."

"So everyone keeps telling me. I have my doubts."

"Even if you fail – which you won't – I will love you."

She laughed again. "Thank you. I love you too."

"If all else fails, I can Polyjuice myself and sit your exams for you," he said

She stared up at him. "That had never crossed my mind."

"See you soon," Roger said, kissing her goodbye.

He shifted Zach in his arms and turned to go. They waved until they couldn't see each other anymore before the six of them went back to the castle.

* * *

Graham came down to the common room with Matt the next morning. Elayne rushed over and hugged him.

"We weren't sure if you were still here," she said.

"I'll go home tomorrow since we'll have the – the funeral soon."

"Will you come back?" Elayne asked.

"Probably not."

Elayne nodded. "We'll write you. And I'll come visit you over the summer."

Matt smiled. "I'd like that."

"Let us know if you need anything," Arti said as they went up to breakfast.

"I will. Thanks."

Many students began whispering at the sight of Matt, but he ignored them. A few students – mostly Ravenclaws – came up to him to offer their condolences. Matt put on a brave face, but kept glancing over at the Ravnclaw table.

Several students were frantically finishing their homework at the Hufflepuff table.

"I'm sure the professors would understand if you don't hand it in today," Fido Brock said to Melanie Blaine.

"Snape wouldn't," she said darkly and Fido nodded in agreement.

"Arvid, how long's yours?" he asked, turning to the boy next to him.

"Fifteen inches."

"How? The best I can do is twelve!"

Arvid shrugged and went back to his food.

"Glad I don't have Potions today," Arti said.

Lena nodded. "At least I have until after lunch to finish my Charms essay."

Galileo and Nike arrived with letters. Roger's was thin while the other was a larger envelope with letters from the children.

"George's funeral's tomorrow," Lena said after reading the contents.

"Should we go?"

"I think Roger and Adrian can go for us. I'm not sure they'll want too many of us there." Arti nodded. "And I think Amanda's will be a small, private affair."

Arti extracted several pieces of parchment from the envelope. "Aww, Ollie drew pictures of us. And Zach too," Arti said pointing to the figures.

"We'll have to put them up when we get home."

"You've got quite a collection."

"Yes we do." Lena laughed as she read the letter. "He wants to know if Nott's coming home with us."

Arti's eyes darted to Nott who was further down the table. "I'm a little irked."

"So am I, but he does get on with them quite well. I'm sure they'll insist he at least come over for a visit."

Arti shook her head in wonder. "Who would have thought that he and Greengrass'd be coming over. I'd never have believed it if you'd told me this a year ago."

Lena's classes seemed rather empty even if it was just Chapman and Rowle who were missing. Then again, most of her classes only had about twenty to twenty-five people, so their absences were noticeable. Rumours raged that the pair had used the attack on Hogsmeade as a cover so that they could run off together.

"Really, not every pair who disappears is romantically involved!" Maya said in exasperation as they left Transfiguration.

* * *

Arti was almost to her common room after breakfast when a sinking feeling came over her. Sure enough, a moment later, Hestia Carrow was behind her and her sister Flora and Burke were in front of her. Rivers was nowhere to be seen and that made her nervous. She carefully stepped to the side and turned so that her back was to the wall and she could see the three of them. She snapped her wrist and her wand was in her hand.

"Well, well, well, you're all alone now," Carrow taunted. "And this time it's three of us against one of you."

"That doesn't matter," Arti said, shrugging carelessly.

"Oh?"

Within ten seconds, the Flora and Burke were immobile on the floor and before Carrow could react, Arti had Disarmed her and had her wand aimed at her nose.

"Before you ask, no, my being a prefect won't stop me from hexing you, obviously. You deserve it and even if you went and told a professor, it's my word against yours. Besides, I doubt anyone would object to her hexing you after they heard what you said to us earlier. And if you hurt me, I know a lot of people who wouldn't be too happy with you. And Elayne's got nothing on me, since I learned from Harry himself for two years, not to mention private lessons with Sirius Black." She smiled broadly as Carrow backed away, looking panicked. "So really, you have no cause for complaint. It could have been a lot worse. Lucky for you that it wasn't.

"Two more months and you're off to join the family business. Lena'll have graduated then too. Then you're fair game and we can do whatever we want to you. We've learned how to do a great many things they don't teach you at Hogwarts the past few years and there are quite a few hexes I've been itching to try. And you should know from hearing from your friends about last night that we know what we're doing."

"As if you could be a match against one of the Dark Lord's followers!"

Arti rolled her eyes. "Right. We caught at least fifteen of them – you'll notice the seventh-year boys' dormitories are a bit emptier now – and killed two and they only killed two and captured one of ours."

"Most of them could hardly be considered proper Death Eaters since they were un-Marked."

Arti raised an eyebrow. "You make the distinction?"

"Yes," Carrow snapped defensively. "Not to mention, you had Aurors with you as well."

"We caught or killed most of them, the Red Shepherds and the DA."

"A bunch of children," Carrow scoffed.

Arti stepped closer to Carrow, her wand at Carrow's throat. "Elayne disarmed and hexed you before you could do more than taunt her. I just knocked out two of your dormmates on my own without breaking a sweat and I have no doubt I could have done so if all three of them had been here too. Not to mention, I helped capture at least two Death Eaters the other night. Do you really think you ought to be antagonising me?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Not at all," Arti said sweetly. "And don't even  _think_  about taking this out on my sister, because if what I just did was to protect myself, imagine what I'd do to protect her.  _That_  was a threat."

"Why would I do any such thing?" Carrow asked with a pout. "I'd never seek vengeance against someone who wasn't to blame."

"Wouldn't you? What do you call what you've been doing for the last few months?"

Carrow made a dismissive gesture. "Oh, silly pranks, nothing more. Why? Do you suspect me of something more sinister?"

"I wouldn't be surprised."

Carrow murmured something Arti didn't catch and not for the first time she wished Lena were here with her keener hearing and sense of smell, because something wasn't right.

"What was that?"

"I have nothing planned against my Housemates. I'm through with silly pranks. It's time we all grew up. I have bigger endeavours and don't want to waste my time duelling with you," she said with a contemptuous look at Arti before stalking off, her three companions evidently forgotten.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Carrow turned around, frowning in confusion. She held Carrow's wand between her hands and Carrow started to step forward, but stopped dead as Arti's grip tightened and she stared in horror as Arti smirked at her.

"Pity I can't snap yours like I snapped that Death Eater's last night," Arti said musingly, tossing Carrow's wand in the air and catching it. "Oh yes, I did," she said at Carrow's disbelieving look. "I'd have snapped more but the Aurors will do that before the send the lot to Azkaban. "So yes, I'd like to snap yours. But then, you'd be behind in your classes and fail your N.E.W.T.s and I'd get stuck with you for an extra year. Even if you could, I wouldn't try anything if I were you. You won't succeed. And it's cowardly to hex someone in the back."

Arti tossed Carrow's wand back at her. She caught it and clutched it possessively., reminding her of Gollum, but with long, dark brown hair and perhaps not quite as ugly. The resemblance increased as Carrow scuttled off.

Arti turned her attention to the three girls on the floor. She pointed her wand at each of them and said, " _Rennervate_."

They stirred and opened their eyes. It took a few moments for their dazed expressions to clear and they slowly sat up.

"So," Arti said, looking at each of them. "Though you'd try to ambush me did you? Well, it obviously didn't work."

"Where's Hestia?" Flora demanded. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just warned her to stay away from us is all." Flora glowered at her. "Really, you can ask her. Not that I think she'll tell you the truth. I did point out that it's inadvisable to antagonise us. Now get out of here before I decide I ought to hex you too. She went that way," Arti said, pointing toward the Great Hall. "And I do apologise for Stunning you. I'd have used the Body-Bind, but that took longer to say."

The two of them hurried off, glancing back at her as they went. Arti waved cheerfully at them and they gave her horrified looks as they disappeared around the corner.

She went back to her dormitory to get her Transfiguration notes and went out onto the front lawn. She spent the next hour and a half greatly amused at the antics of the younger students who were swimming in the Black Lake. Several house-elves were watching them anxiously.

"Sir! You is going to far!" one of them called anxiously to a second-year who was swimming farther and farther into the lake.

He dove and Arti set aside her book and watched anxiously until he resurfaced coughing a sputtering a few minutes later. He swam back to shore, crawling onto the bank on his hands and knees, coughing and gasping.

"You idiot!" he cried to his friend who was thumping him on the back. "You nearly got me killed!"

"How was I supposed to know that wasn't enough gillyweed? It doesn't say how much to use!"

Arti shook her head in exasperation and went back to her notes as the house-elf scolded the pair. She supposed as a prefect she should put a stop to things like that, but she reasoned that they would listen to her at any rate. Besides, the house-elves were there.

Arti told Lena what had happened after breakfast when they sat together at lunch.

"I suppose that wasn't a good idea. I probably shouldn't have said that."

"No, but tensions were high and it was bound to happen."

"Why didn't you stop me?" she demanded.

"I wasn't even there! Besides, even if I had been, you're a prefect. I don't have the authority to stop you from doing anything. And as your sister, I have long since given up trying to control you."

"I'm not acting very Slytherin am I?"

"No, you're not. But there's nothing wrong with that. In fact, I think it's a very good thing. You should do it more often."

* * *

The fifth and seventh-years ate their dinner feverishly before going back to their common rooms to collect their books and head up to the library. Everyone else had the luxury of enjoying their food.

"As much as I am going to miss Hogwarts," Lena said as they climbed the stairs. "I won't miss this."

"I won't either."

Maya and Lena shared a table with Lindz, Anne and Red. Though they tried to concentrate on their work, talk inevitably turned to the Battle of Hogsmeade. There were the usual wild rumours which Lena and the others did their best to correct, though some of them were better than what had actually happened. Prudence Irving was retelling a story she had heard about a woman at Hogsmeade who revealed to a Red Shepherd that the Death Eater he was fighting was actually his twin brother whom she had been forced to give up to save the rest of her family.

At another table, several fifth years were having an animated discussion about Crystal. Not that they knew who they were talking about.

"Did you hear about that mad Muggle?"

"Who?"

"A Muggle killed twenty Death Eaters."

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Couldn't have been a Muggle. Must've been a wizard. A Muggle couldn't kill a Death Eater, let alone that many."

"No it wasn't! It was a Muggle."

"The author of  _The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle_  should write her into the next issue!"

Lena had had enough. She turned to face them, glaring fiercely.

"If you don't shut it, I will hex you so hard you won't wake up until after O.W.L.s are through and you'll have to sit them again next year," she snapped.

They stared at her in horror before turning back to their books, shooting furtive glances at her as they resumed their conversation in hushed tones.

"I wish we could just sleep here," Maya said as they staggered out of the library to go back to their common rooms before curfew. "I mean, we're just going back to our common rooms to do more revision."

"That'd be nice. It'd save a lot of time, though I can't say Madam Pince'd be too pleased if we ate there too. It's a miracle she hasn't had heart failure the way she carries on."

Several fights had broken out, with various Ravenclaws accusing their Housemates of stealing their notes or arguing over whose turn it was to use a certain book. Madam Pince had threatened to ban everyone unless they stopped, which got things under control, but tensions were high.

"Can you blame her? I'm just glad no one started hexing each other. That would have been a mess."

"No, I really can't. Though if she dislikes students so much, why does she work at a school? I've never really understood why she and Filch are here, because they're both unpleasant and decidedly unhelpful."

The common room was filled with fifth-and seventh-years that night, most of whom stayed up into the early hours of the morning. The other seventh-year girls were glaringly absent. Not for the first time, she wondered what they were up to, but she didn't have time to worry about that now.

* * *

One more chapter and we get to the good stuff. Stay tuned!


	33. Lament for the Missing And Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Julius Caesar, The Crucible_ or _The Legend of Tír na nÓg (The Land of Youth)._

"It's very strange coming home to an empty flat," Roger said. "I've gotten used to you waiting for me."

"I was getting tired of waiting for you to come home with no one but Zach and Buattercup and that crazy witch from next door for company." Roger snorted. Adrian ignored him. "It's nice to have something to do now."

"At least you could get some sleep while you were home all day."

"Yeah, so I could stay up with  _your_  son. I haven't been that sleep-deprived in years."

"What? I've been sleeping on that damned sofa for a week, though Cushioning Charms help."

"I'll make sure to let Lena know that," Adrian said, tossing his cloak to Roger as he walked into the kitchen. "Though I doubt she'd let you have the privilege of sleeping on the couch and make you sleep on the floor. What do you want for dinner?"

"What are our options?"

"Beef casserole or vegetable lasagne. And treacle tart for dessert."

"The casserole sounds good. Did you make it or did Buttercup?"

"I made the casserole and the lasagna," Adrian said, taking the dish out of the icebox.

"It didn't explode?" Roger asked, coming into the kitchen.

"That was once! You'll be happy to know she made the treacle tart."

"When'd you have time for all that?"

"While you were out the other night doing your thing for May Day."

"You couldn't sleep so you decided to cook?" Roger asked, looking bewildered.

"Seemed a good a thing to do as any," Adrian said with a shrug. "It's not like I could have concentrated on a book or anything."

"Where is Buttercup anyway? Usually she's here waiting for us, harrumphing about the state of our clothes and so on. Not that we can't handle things."

Adrian shrugged. "Lena's parents wanted her help with something so we'll have to fend for ourselves for a few days I think. Where's Lee?"

"He's at the shop."

"I think we should take the lasagna over to the Weasleys tomorrow."

"Good idea. Hopefully they'll be able to eat it."

"Shut up or you can starve," Adrian said irritably, slamming the dish he was holding onto the counter with such force that the contents flew into the air before landing haphazardly back into the dish.

"Touchy," Roger muttered as he walked out of the kitchen. He had to dive out of the way as Adrian shot a spell at him without looking up.

* * *

Most of the fifth- and seventh-years were bleary-eyed at breakfast on Saturday morning, several nodding off as they ate. Afterwards, they trudged back up to the library. Lena and Maya took a detour as they went to bid Matt farewell before he left to go home. Then they too went up to the library. They were browsing one of the shelves to get some books they needed when a Ravenclaw girl wandered into the aisle, trapping them between her and another Housemante.

"Where're you sitting?" Bridget Odell asked.

"I'm sitting over there." Cyan Adler said, pointing vaguely as she browsed a shelf.

"Where? There?" Odell asked, pointed in a slightly different direction.

This went on for another round before Adler looked up with an exasperated sigh. "No, over there! Where the portrait of Bathilda Bagshot is!"

"Well why didn't you say so in the first place?" Odell asked irritably as she stomped off to sit at the indicated table, which was right next to the one Lena and Maya were occupying.

Lena's watched her go and for the first time realised that many of the tables had students from all four Houses. She smiled happily to herself as she grabbed the book she needed and went to sit down.

"How are you?" Odell asked Beryl Sterling as she sat down.

"I'm too busy revising to have time for feelings," Sterling said without looking up.

"Oh," Odell said, and turned her attention to Prudence Marlowe who was staring off into space, sucking on a Sugar Quill. "How're  _you_?"

"I'm too busy being emotional to have time to revise. My boyfriend and I can't agree on baby names," Marlowe said with a dramatic sigh as she dumped her books on the table. The resulting thump made many of the students nearby turn around and glare. Marlowe ignored them.

Sterling turned to gape at her. And Adler who had arrived to hear Marlowe's reply nearly dropped her books.

"You're pregnant?" Odell hissed.

"No, of course not. But it came up and we started talking about it."

"But you're not even married yet, why're you even thinking about children?"

"We'll get married as soon as we graduate."

Odell and Adler rolled their eyes and turned back to their books. Lena and Maya did their best to stifle their giggles.

"One day, when this is all over, I will buy myself a bottle of Armand de Brignac or a Dom Pérignon instead of the usual Pinot Noir," Lena said to Maya as they went down to lunch. "It's nice not to have to sneak the cheap ones now that I'm old enough."

Maya laughed. "Your parents didn't notice?"

"Oh, I'm sure they did, which now that I think about it, was why the number of bottles never seemed to change."

They met Elayne on the stairs leading to the second floor.

"We were just in the library," Lena said. "And there were Slytherins and Ravenclaws sitting together. That would never have happened before."

"See? See?" Elayne said, beaming proudly. "I  _told_  you. I told you we're getting along more now."

"Nice that you'll get to enjoy that." Elyane nodded eagerly in agreement. "Hopefully it'll last."

"I'm sure it will."

When they got to the Great Hall, the Gryffindor table was emptier than usual. Lena found it a bit jarring to see so many empty seats.

"They're at...?" Lena began. Maya nodded. "Poor dears. I hope the Weasleys are all right. Especially Fred."

Maya didn't answer.

* * *

Roger and Adrian returned home that evening from George's funeral, subdued.

"At least this time no one was arguing that he died in a freak accident," Roger said. "Everyone knows the truth and believes it."

"It'd be hard to hide the attack if there was a whole village of witnesses."

"True, though I think they'd be able to come up with some fanciful story. If they can make up excuses for Muggles, they can make up excuses for wizards."

"Oh, I have no doubt. You all right?" he asked, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah. 'm fine. I'll be fine."

Roger opened the door of their flat and before they had even crossed the threshold Buttercup was there, taking their cloaks from them.

"How does she do that?" Adrian muttered.

"No idea."

"I is having dinner waiting. I is thinking you is not wanting to cook."

"Thanks," Adrian said "Though you'll see we've managed well by ourselves. We're not completely helpless."

Buttercup looked as though she might dispute the point, but Roger interrupted.

"Where've you been?"

"I is not allowed to say. It is being a surprise."

"All right then."

Roger and Adrian headed to the bathroom. Roger let Adrian go first as he headed to his room. He opened the door and the sight of Zach melted away his melancholy.

"I will be very happy when you grow out of making your toys fly all over the room because that way they won't get scattered all over the floor and we won't trip over them every time we come in here," Roger said as he gingerly walked to Zach's cot. Zach turned and gave his two-toothed grin as Roger picked him up. His cot was also full of toys he had presumably Summoned. "Glad to see you too," he said, setting Zach on the floor and watching as he crawled over to his blocks and started stacking them on top of each other.

A few minutes later, Adrian came out of the bathroom and stopped in front of Roger's room. Zach was handing his blocks one by one to Roger who handed them back, only for the process to begin again.

"I'd say that was adorable and cute, but I'm afraid you'd hit me or hex me if I did."

Roger shrugged. "If there's a baby involved, I think I can make an exception."

* * *

"I'm so glad we have a Hogsmeade weekend coming up," Lena said as she and Maya walked to Defence on Monday.

"Come on, we just had May Day," Maya teased. "But yes, I know what you mean. If I thought revising for O.W.L.s was a lot of work, that was nothing compared to this."

Lena sighed. "How have other seventh-years not gone mad?"

"Maybe they have and we just never noticed?"

"I'll be glad when this is all over," Ryan groaned as he slid into his seat. "I keep dreaming that I'm sitting my exams. And then I wake up in a panic because I think I'm late or missed them completely."

"At least you can sleep. I haven't slept since Friday," Katie Bell said as stumbled over to them. She did look cross-eyed and she nearly missed her chair. "I think I'll take a nap after this. I don't think I can take coherent notes today," she said, laying her head down on her arms with a heavy sigh.

"We'll share ours later," Lena offered.

"Thanks. Though McLaggen's got it worse. He swears he could hear bagpipes when we were revising in the common room around two this morning."

Lena and Maya snickered.

"At least it's bagpipes and not voices," Maya said.

"I'm sure that'll be next."

* * *

"When the war is over, we should go on a Grand Tour," Lena said to Maya as they worked in the library.

"That would be fun."

"Which, hopefully won't be long. Who knows? Maybe the war'll last long enough that the others'll be able to come with us."

"Don't say that," Maya said sharply. "It's lasted long enough. Where do you want to go?"

"The British Museum for one, the Bodleian Library for another. And I'd like to explore more of Muggle London, especially around Diagon Alley. I hear there used to be an antique book shop there." She stopped talking at Maya's incredulous expression. "What? It'd be nice to leave the Wizarding world for a while after all this is done. But if Roger comes with us – and presumably Adrian and Arti will too – then we'll no doubt have to go see a large number of cities related to Quidditch."

"What'll you do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I'd go touring on my own. I'd love to go to Istanbul and Budapest. And Greece and France. Romania too. Supposedly Dracula's buried there in an abandoned monastery or something. And Egypt of course. Mustn't forget Egypt."

"You sound like you'll never come home."

"I might not. There's so much to see! What do you want to do when the war's over?"

"Honestly, it would just be nice to enjoy being married for a while. Then maybe I'll go on a Grand Tour too."

"Good. When you're ready we can all go."

"Are you sure we won't get sick of each other?"

"I hope not. But if we do, we can put a whole continent between us."

* * *

Romilda didn't see Rivers for days and her worry grew. Finally nearly a week later, she got a note asking her to meet Rivers during lunch. Romilda could hardly look at her. She was pale and gaunt and looked absolutely exhausted.

"Did you–" she began, barely before the door had closed behind Rivers.

Rivers glanced anxiously back at the door. "I–no, I–"

Romilda's stomach plummeted and her head swam. Her knees turned to rubber. "But you promised! You promised you'd get them to stop!"

Rivers' nervous expression vanished, replaced with one of rage. Romilda took a hasty step back and stopped talking.

"Will you just shut up?" Rivers demanded. "I'm doing this for you! And this is the thanks I get? Why don't  _you_  go tell her if you're so eager to get out of it?"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm so, sorry."

"Right. You're lucky I didn't drag you over to see her and tell her what you wanted. She's not the kind of person who understands the phrase "Don't shoot the messenger" and I value my own skin much more than I do yours."

"You would have done that?" Romilda asked.

Rivers gazed incredulously at her. "You think I wouldn't? Have you learned  _nothing_  about us over the past few months?" She snorted with disgust. "Pathetic."

Rivers took a deep breath and Romilda relaxed slightly as she became visibly calmer. "I'm sorry," she said, kneading her forehead with her knuckles. "It's just hard. I tried," she said, glancing around nervously. "I really did. But you know what she's like." Romilda nodded, her head drooping. "I will soon, but I have to pick the right time."

"Thank you," Romilda whispered.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Laurasia watched as Vane started to walk away.

_Men at some time are masters of their fates._

_The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars,_

_But in ourselves, that we are underlings._

"What?" Vane asked, turning around.

"Our destiny has not been decided by fate, but because of our failure to assert ourselves."

"Oh," Vane said quietly, nodding in agreement. She walked away, looking thoughtful.

After Vane had disappeared down the hallway, Laurasia went downstairs to the library.

"That was far too easy," she said, smiling in satisfaction as she sat down with the others.

"I thought it would be," Hestia said, looking up from her Potions textbook. "This has been quite a lot of fun. I'm sorry it'll be over soon."

* * *

"Really, you would think by now that they would know how to spell," Arti grumbled as they sat in the common room on Tuesday night, listening to some of the third-years working on their homework. "We should lock them in the dungeon. Oh, wait," she said after a moment, "we already are."

"I'd be less worried about their spelling than their penmanship. I mean, Muggle-born first years must have awful handwriting since they've never written with quills before so you wouldn't be able to read what they wrote anyway."

"That's mean, but nonetheless true. I don't envy the professors that. Maybe that's why Snape hates teaching so much. Maybe he'd be happier if he could teach just the upper years like Quirrell did."

Lena shrugged. "Maybe."

A storm had been raging since the night before. The lake, which had turned a sea-green made the common room even darker than usual, the green lamps hardly giving any light. Seventh-years had conjured candles and placed them around the common room. The weather had kept everyone inside, making them irritable Several skirmishes had broken out; books had been bewitched to fly around the room and one second-year boy had somehow turned a third-year girl's skin green. The antics had only stopped when Sterling threatened to exsanguinate them, but not before several of them giggled at the word. Their expressions turned to ones of horror as Sterling explained in gruesome detail what the word meant and how she planned to accomplish her threat.

"You're not a vampire are you?" a brown-haired second-year girl asked, eyes wide.

"Of course not."

Thunder rumbled, the sound distorted by the water so that it sounded more like a purring cat.

"I really miss hearing the rain on the roof," Arti said as she stretched, nearly jabbing Blaise in the eye with her quill. "It was nice to fall asleep to."

"Yeah, it was."

"Hopefully the windows won't break."

"I think they're Unbreakable. But if they did, we'll find out how many of us know how to swim."

Around nine, a fourth-year boy made a show of putting his books away.

"I need to stop procrastinating. Maybe tomorrow," he said with a smirk as he walked out.

Two or three fifth and seventh-years let out a violent string of exclamations at him. Lena and Arti clapped their hands over Elayne's and Graham's ears. Graham reached up to remove Arti's hands.

"It's not like I haven't heard all that before."

"It was worth a try," Arti said.

Lena was staggering to bed early Wednesday morning when she walked past the second-year girls' dormitory. One of them was still wide-awake. She crept inside and walked to Elayne's bed.

"Can't sleep?" Lena asked quietly. Elayne shook her head. "Want me to tell you a story?" she asked, settling herself onto the bed beside her. Elayne nodded, smiling sleepily. "All right. Maybe one my aunt tells my cousins." She thought for a moment, trying to recall how it began. "Long ago, on an isle of emerald green, surrounded by a sea of azure blue, there lived a young man named Oisin..."

* * *

A hand grabbed Romilda's arm as she came out of Charms and steered her away from the crowd of students heading to lunch. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see that it was Burke. She felt relieved that it wasn't Carrow. Though even if it had been, there wasn't anything she could have done about it. No one would come to her aid. They walked down the corridor and turned into an empty hallway.

"How do you–?" she began when Burke stopped walking and released her arm.

"We memorised your schedule ages ago," Burke said dismissively.

"Where's Laurasia? Is she all right?" Romilda asked anxiously.

Burke raised an eyebrow and snorted. "Why do you care? You're the one who sent her into the lion's den – or rather the snake's nest. If you'd wanted out, you should have told Hestia yourself.  _You_  came to us after all."

"I – I couldn't," Romilda whispered.

"Why not? Is she too frightening?" Burke taunted. "Where's your Gryffindor courage? Cat got your tongue?" she asked when Romilda didn't answer. "You know, you should have been a Slytherin with your vindictiveness and your scheming nature. It would have been a pleasure to have you in our House." Romilda opened her mouth to give an angry retort. Burke grabbed her arm and squeezed tightly. "I'd be  _very_  careful about what you're about to say. We, more than most, don't take kindly to being insulted, in case you haven't noticed. That's better," she said as Romilda subsided. "Anyway, as to Laurasia. The poor girl's been out of her mind with worry and terror about telling Hestia about what you want."

"Oh no," Romilda whispered. "I didn't mean–"

"Didn't you? This wasn't what you wanted?"

"No," she said, shaking her head frantically.

"Well it's too late now. Poor Laurasia." Romilda wrapped her arms around herself, shivering. "I mean, how is she supposed to tell her that the person who got this plan in motion wants out? What sort of friend would do that to someone? Though I suppose since you aren't a Hufflepuff, loyalty doesn't mean as much to you. Even Slytherins prize loyalty. Did you not think of that before you made your stupid, impulsive move?"

"No, not really," Romilda admitted.

"I didn't think so. What a selfish thing to do to a friend. I mean, we are all friends, aren't we?"

"Yes," Romilda said, with a hesitant nod.

"Oh and before I forget, Laurasia said that you seemed to be under the impression that we were going to be doing something dangerous. Wherever did you get that idea? We're just going to scare them is all. No need to take unnecessary risks, since they are, for the most part pure-bloods. We wouldn't want them to get hurt, or Merlin forbid die."

"But she–"

"You know her," Burke said dismissively. "She likes to make things seem more than they are. Slytherins are like that. Besides, that's all you wanted, wasn't it? To scare them? You don't want to hurt them, do you?"

Romilda sagged in relief, nodding. "No, of course not. I didn't want them hurt. But it seemed like they were planning something very dangerous."

"Well they aren't. Why would they? If someone got wind of who had planned it, the Ministry'd come after us, wouldn't they? We certainly don't want that."

"No, we wouldn't. I wish someone'd have told me that. I wouldn't have worried. And I wouldn't have told her that I wanted to leave."

"Well, you know what they say about plans. "Three may keep a secret, if two of them are dead." So you won't then? Back out I mean? You've changed your mind?" Romilda nodded. "Good. You won't change your mind again, will you?" Romilda shook her head. "Are you sure?" She nodded. "Good. I'll tell Laurasia. She'll be pleased. Because having Hestia angry with you is very...unpleasant. I don't know how poor Laurasia's managed this long. I certainly wouldn't have. And they do share a dormitory, in case you've forgotten. I doubt she's gotten much, if any sleep over the past few weeks. And she's got you to thank for it."

* * *

"Does "a rat ate my homework" work?" Graham asked, holding up a piece of parchment that had obviously been chewed on, as they walked up to breakfast.

"Who has a rat?" Elayne asked.

"Baddock. It got loose last night. I'm just glad it was his rat and not his ferret."

"He has a ferret?"

"At home. It's cross-eyed."

"Oh."

"He would have brought it, but it's quite temperamental. At least his mouse only ate half of my essay. But it can't be re-attached."

Arti made a face. "No. Do you have time to re-write it?"

"I could try," Graham said. "Though I'm sure Professor Sprout'll let me hand it in at the end of the day."

"I'm sure."

"You don't suppose Baddock would let me borrow him, would you?" Elayne asked.

"Why?" Graham asked warily.

"Because I want to put it someone's bed," she replied. "I've been asking around but no one's got a toad or a snake I could use. I thought about putting a jarvey up the chimney, but they're hard to catch, even if I could find a colony of gnomes in the Forbidden Forrest."

Arti and Lena stared at her.

"You're getting rather more frightening with each passing day," Arti said in awe.

"I'd have conjured one for you," Lena offered.

"Sure, but that would disappear after a few hours wouldn't it? It wouldn't still be there when she woke up."

"That's true."

"So do you think he'd let me?" Elayne asked Matt.

"I'm sure. He doesn't like it very much."

"Good," she said, with a satisfied nod.

"If that doesn't work, I'm sure you could find a large quantity of spiders in one of the cupboards or empty classrooms to use."

"How does Baddock have a rat? That's not on the approved list," Lena said.

"The Weasleys had a rat," Graham pointed out. "And someone has a Pygmy Puff."

"And Lee had a tarantula our second year," Lena remembered.

"He did?" Elayne asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I don't know what happened to it. I hope it's not running around somewhere. So it really doesn't seem to matter what kind of a pet you bring, no one cares. Granted, I think they'd object if you brought a Runespoor or a peacock or something."

"Do we want to know why exactly you want to acquire a rat or a snake or whatever?" Arti asked Elayne.

"Wilton is quite displeased with me for giving him the wrong answers. I want revenge."

"If he's bothering you, I can take him to see Snape."

"Nothing too nasty. He's not smart enough for that. But I want to do something to make him stop."

"All right."

The Great Hall began to empty as everyone went to class. Lena went to History of Magic where they were re-reading _A History of Magic_ to prepare for N.E.W.T.s, which no one was happy about.

"This book is so dry," Carmichael complained.

"I never said that historians were good writers," Professor Jones said. "Oh you don't have to write this down," she said ten minutes later. "Most of our notes are useless anyway." They all looked up at her in surprise. "How many of you are going into professions that require you to pass your History of Magic N.E.W.T.?" They looked around at each other but none of them raised their hands. "There you are. So why you've been taking notes all year, I don't know. Not that I don't appreciate that you've been paying attention."

"I wish she'd have told us that earlier," Carmichael muttered.

"We've got one less exam to really seriously revise for," Lena pointed out.

"It's so odd to be in class without Draco and Amanda, especially Potions," Arti said at lunch. "I mean, it was strange when Dursley er, disappeared, but then again, I never really talked to him, so to be honest, I hardly noticed he was gone."

"I don't think any of us did. And those who did, didn't care that he was gone."

"Must be strange for you, without Matt," Arti said to Elayne.

She nodded. "I keep wanting to tell him something and then I remember he's not here anymore. But I've written to him."

"That's good. Maybe he could come to Hogsmeade. Nothing says a non-student has to be a third year or above to go."

Elayne nearly dropped her fork. "I never thought of that!"

"Glad I could help."

* * *

"We're making Oculus Potion," Arti told them at dinner. "Madam Pomfrey wants some more as she seems to have run out." She and Lena giggled.

"Is that why we're studying ground ivy in Herbology?" Elayne asked.

"Must be, since that's one of the ingredients," Arti said. "Or it might be pure coincidence. I don't remember.

"Professor Sprout says it's used in Pepperup Potion too and that's how it gets its peppery taste." Arti nodded.

"Oh that reminds me, I need to ask Professor Sprout if we can have some of her bugle so we can make more of that potion Professor Black taught us that stops bleeding. Which if I recall correctly, is also an ingredient in cough potion. Something like that's bound to come up on my Potions N.E.W.T."

"We just made that last week," Elayne said. "And yes, it is."

"Good."

"Speaking of being ill, Prudence Marlow's got a bad case of pimples from stress. Remember when Eloise Midgen tried to curse hers off?"

"Yes. Diluted bubbertuber puss mixed with wild basil would have solved the problem."

"What happens if it's undiluted?" Elayne asked warily.

"You get very large, painful boils. It's quite unpleasant." Arti and Lena pretended not to notice Elayne's conspiratorial look.

"Just pick one, all right?" Arti said. "You don't need to do all of them. Or all of them at once, as satisfying as I'm sure it would be."

"Oh, all right," Elayne said with a pout.

"Are you sure we aren't related?" Lena muttered.

"If we are, someone has quite a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

They met in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

"So you're still doing it then?" Rivers asked, leaning against the sink.

"Yes. I see now that it won't be anything dangerous. I got too carried away in thinking that, I guess."

"That's all right. You're still young. Besides, Hestia's comments didn't help. But you should have known she was still exaggerating."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know that's what you meant. I thought you just didn't want to do it because you were afraid they'd get revenge. And there'd be quite a lot of them to contend with. Besides, even if I had told her we didn't want to do it, it's far too late. We've only got a few days. We can't get them to stop now. You should have thought of that. And even if we could, how would they react if we told them our plans had changed? They'd come after  _us_  instead. Is that what you want?" Romilda shook her head frantically. "So between our lot and  _them_ , I'd rather have them angry at us, wouldn't you?"

"Yes, I suppose so."

Just then, Hestia walked in, pinning Romilda and Rivers to the wall with her eyes from the doorway. Romilda paled. Rivers sagged against the sink, gripping it to keep from losing her balance.

"What exactly are you doing?" Hestia asked quietly.

"We were just talking," Rivers stammered.

"Were you?" Hestia asked. "Then why do you look so nervous?"

"I–we–"

"Get out of my sight," she snapped.

Rivers cast a terrified glance at Hestia before flying out of the room.

Hestia turned her attention back to Romilda, who shrank against the wall. "Ah, there's the little traitor. Not so brave now, are you, little lion?" Hestia purred. "It's pretty dangerous to be one of my enemies," she said, walking toward her. Flora and Burke materialized, blocking the doorway. "I doubt you need more than you already have. But you've just made yourself another one."

"I didn't–" Romilda began.

"You didn't do anything? But of course you did. You got us into this mess. You're the one who wanted to do all this. We just helped you. And this is our thanks? How ungrateful you are! For all we know, you're going to turn us in! What a thing to do to your only friends!"

"I won't–" She used a hand to steady herself against the wall.

"Too right you won't," Hestia hissed. "Let you breathe a word, or the edge of a word, about the other things, and I will come to you in the black of some terrible night and I will bring a pointy reckoning that will shudder you. And you know I can do it. I can make you wish you had never seen the sun go down!"

A wave of nausea swept over her as Hestia glared at her. Her knees gave way and she sank to the floor, gazing beseechingly at Hestia who only smirked.

* * *

"You know, I never thought about this before," Natalie said as the Pride sat outside a few days later while Lena enjoyed a rare few minutes of respite from her work, "but I've gotten so used to wearing robes that I find it very odd to wear trousers or skirts when I'm at home."

"That makes sense," Graham said, nodding. "Must have felt odd wearing robes at first."

"It did. But really, it's rather like wearing a dress. Mum was surprised that I wouldn't be wearing a skirt and a shirt underneath my robes, since that's what they wear in Muggle schools."

"You know, I don't think I'd mind that in the winters," Arti said. "It gets awfully cold in the dungeons, but in the summer, that'd be awful. But I suppose it'd be easier to ride a broom in trousers."

"Do wizards wear Muggle clothes?" Natalie asked.

"Some do. A lot of young people prefer that to robes, since they're much more practical. Of course for weddings and things you'd always wear robes. I prefer trousers. Drives Grandmother mad, but of course that's just an added benefit." Natalie giggled. "You wouldn't catch the likes of Patroclus Nott or Lucius Malfoy in Muggle clothes."

"Or Voldemort," Graham said with a giggle.

"Definitely not," Arti said with a shudder. "Why am I suddenly picturing him in a tutu?" she asked with a groan.

"I'm the one who's stressed and sleep derived," Lena said, gazing at Arti with concern.

"Is there a way that wizards recognise each other when wearing Muggle clothes?"

"By wearing purple and green, but that's not a strict requirement or anything."

"Do you have to wear them together? Because if you do, that is an awful combination," Natalie said, making a face.

"Which I assume why most don't conform to it," Arti said. "Or at least don't wear them together. I'd like to think that wizards have at least that much fashion sense even if a lot of what older wizards wear is hopelessly outdated."

* * *

Romilda was up in the owlery, just watching an owl fly away with a letter to her parents. Their last Hogsmeade visit of the year was tomorrow. She would be home soon, away from all of this.

"Hello, Romida dear," Hestia said quietly.

She whirled around to find all four Slytherins standing behind her. Hestia was looking positively gleeful. Rivers looked much happier than Romilda had seen her in weeks. She tried to keep all of them in view, but they weren't holding still. Her wand was in her hand, but against four of them, it was useless. They were backing her up toward the glassless windows. Terror flooded through her as she tried not to look back. It was a long way down... Finally they stopped advancing, standing in a semi-circle in front of her.

Hestia crossed her arms over her chest. "So, you thought you could get away with it, did you. You thought you could weasel out of this? You thought you could stop us? Well I have news for you. You can't. But it was an admirable try. Who knows what'll happen? It might be bad. People might even die, though only if they don't cooperate. But we'll just have to wait and see. But whatever happens, it'll be your fingerprints on the wand. We'll be long gone by the time anyone knows what's happening and you'll be left here to take all the blame."

"But you said–! Both of you!" Romilda cried, gaping between them in dawning horror

"Of course, I did!" Rivers said, rolling her eyes. "It got you to stop wailing, didn't it? Bloody annoying it was, snivelling and whining."

Romilda's eyes widened. "You didn't mean it?" she whispered. "What you said. It was all a lie?"

"What do you think? I told you what you wanted to hear." Rivers said, chuckling. "Look around you. We're all liars here."

The Slytherins turned and walked away. Romilda stood stock still, long after they had gone, too terrified to move.


	34. Be Prepared

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on chapter 32 of _Surpassing Danger._
> 
> Anne and I've been planning this plot for about two years now. I've been eagerly waiting to share this with you and here it is. Evil Things are about to happen so put on your seatbelts, it's going to be a bumpy ride!

_The babe in his cradle is closing his eyes_

_The blossom embraces the bee_

_But soon says the whisper, arise, arise_

_Tomorrow belongs to me_

_Tomorrow belongs to me_

**"Tomorrow Belongs to Me”,** _**Cabaret** _

***

They walked past the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes branch, glancing warily at each other as Fred's cheerful voice came through the open door.

"He's still...?" Lena asked. Maya nodded. "Wish we could help."

"Me too."

As they neared the Three Broomsticks, they the usual excited squeals grew louder.

"It'll never stop you know," Arti said, nodding to the crowd around Roger and Zach. "You'll have to brave them when you come to visit me next year."

"Who says I'll come visit you?" Lena asked. "I'll be glad to be rid of you for a whole year, thank you very much." Arti stuck out her tongue at her. "Besides, I'm sure I can get them to go away and not come back."

"I'm sure you could."

The crowd parted as they walked toward Roger and Lena took Zach from him. She held him at arm's length, bouncing him up and down, thrilling in his delighted shrieks of laughter.

Adrian grabbed Arti's hand and the two started toward the Three Broomsticks. Lena glanced around to find Roger, Maya, Dean, Lindz and Lee deep in conversation. She smiled to herself as Graham snuck up behind her. Though given her keen senses, "sneaking up" was not something too many people could do. But she indulged him.

Graham popped up, grinning as Zach's eyes widened in astonishment. "Boo."

Zach laughed, pumping his legs and Lena settled Zach on her hip, wincing slightly as his heels drummed against her.

"He really likes you," she said, turning to face Graham. "Probably because you're not afraid of him, the way Nott always was…"

"I don't like it when he screams, so I try and keep him happy instead." Graham covered his face with his hands, then dropped them, making Zach gurgle cheerfully once again. "It isn't that hard to understand."

"You would be surprised," said Lena darkly. She sighed as she glanced at the five huddled a few feet away, though her eyes rested on Roger for a moment. "And now he will talk shop. Which is fine for the first hour or two, it's not as if I don't appreciate the time with Zach, I do, but I was also hoping to have some time with  _Roger_  today, to pick his brain about N.E.W.T.s…among other things," she added with a small, sly smile.

"I could come back in a couple of hours and take him for a walk, if you like," Graham suggested. "Natalie and I together, maybe, and Meghan if she isn't doing anything else. We know enough among us to handle him for an hour or two, don't we?"

She smiled happily at him. "That would be wonderful. Thank you."

It took nearly a half an hour before Roger disentangled himself from the others and they went up to their usual room. Lena went to the toilet as Roger took Zach.

Zach was pulling himself up on one of the chairs as she walked in to their usual room at the Three Broomsticks. He cried out in frustration as he tried to reach his toy on the seat. Lena was quite amused to see that it was the stuffed lamb from May Day, already looking a little worse for wear.

"If you wouldn't throw it every time I gave it to you," Roger said, shaking his head in exasperation as he moved it so Zach could grab it.

"He likes it then?" Lena asked, nodding at it

"He won't let it out of his sight. I'm surprised it's still intact since he wants to bathe it too."

Zach looked up and grinned at Lena, the toy forgotten. He let out a yell of joy and let go of the chair. Lena's heart leapt into her throat as he stood precariously for a few seconds before sitting down. A moment later, he was crawling toward her, completely unfazed.

"You're exhausted," Lena said gazing at Roger in concern as she picked Zach up.

He shrugged. "It's been a rough couple of weeks with...everything. You look exhausted yourself."

"Revising for N.E.W.T.s is a lot of work." Roger nodded. "Oh hush, you're a Ravenclaw!"

"It's not like that means I didn't have to revise."

"Though even if I am a Ravenclaw, I prefer the unpredictability of taking care of a baby to revising."

Lena laughed. "He keeps you busy."

"I can't take my eyes off him. I'm afraid if I look away for a minute, he'll run into something or hurt himself. Cushioning Charms help. At least, he didn't scream his head off when I tried to dress him this morning. Half the time he's crawling all over the place with nothing on. What?" he asked as she giggled.

"You're adorable."

"So Adrian tells me." Lena giggled as she sat down to nurse Zach. "And now that he's distracted, I'll be right back," Roger said. "I'm glad there's not much for him to look at. Otherwise we'll be at this forever."

"All right."

By the time Roger got back, Lena was standing Zach on her knee, clutching his hands to make him dance. Roger stood in the doorway whistling as he watched, doing a sort of waltz clog.

"He's not old enough to strut yet. But considering he's your son, it won't be long."

"Thank you."

Zach let out a torrent of babble, which Lena assumed meant he agreed with this sentiment.

"Any idea what he's saying?" Roger asked, looking amused.

"You're the smart one, you tell me."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Oh and Mother says he might start weaning himself soon since, or at least refuse to nurse."

"Honestly, I wouldn't mind that. You're learning a lot."

"No kidding. We'll be able to give our friends advice in a few years."

"Yes. Quite a few years down the road I hope in most cases."

"What? You don't want them following in our footsteps?"

"I have no opinion on that point, but I doubt their parents would approve and I prefer not to have them wanting my blood."

"Good point. I suppose we should go find everyone else. And I assume he's hungry."

"Probably."

"Though if we wanted some time to ourselves, all we'd have to do is put him in front of the mirror and that'd give us an hour."

"Good to know. But Graham's offered to take him for a bit later."

"Has he? Nice of him."

"How did we get here?" Roger asked as she closed the door behind them.

"Christmas. Christmas Eve two and a half years ago."

They went downstairs to join the others. There were so many of them now that they needed two tables. Lena set Zach in her lap as Roger took several small containers of food out of his bag and set them in front of Zach before handing him a spoon. Zach dove in with gusto.

"I see he still likes to eat."

"Definitely."

"Merlin what's happened to you?" Lee demanded. "You're so...civilzed."

Adrian chuckled. "It's less of a surprise if you see him at this every day." Adrian laughed harder. "You should have seen Zach's face when Roger gave him a lemon. It was hysterical."

"Poor baby," Lena said, hugging him. "Daddy's being mean to you, isn't he?"

"Hey! It was his idea," Roger protested, nudging Adrian.

"It was not!"

"I still can't believe you've settled down and become a father," Anne said as she walked by, staring up at Roger with amazement. Roger watched her as she joined her friends at another table.

"Why's she alone? Doesn't she have a boyfriend?"

"Contrary to popular belief, couples don't always have to be together. Besides, they broke up last month."

"Oh."

"She broke it off," Lena said firmly.

"Ah."

"She's got a new boyfriend now."

"Does she?"

"Yes," Lena said, reaching up to extract the mashed banana that had gotten stuck in her hair. "She's turning out like you."

Roger sighed as everyone else tittered.

After a few bites of his pear slices, Zach handed one to Roger and then started handing some of his other food to everyone else. By the time Zach was satisfied that everyone had something, there wasn't much left. Not that he seemed to mind. He was more interested in looking around, waving at several other patrons.

"Though his tastes have changed. He now refuses to touch spinach. You should see him with a banana. He'd eat the whole thing if I let him. He has, thankfully stopped trying to eat the cat. Or maybe the cat's gotten smarter and stays out of reach, I'm not sure." Lena snorted in disagreement. "And speaking of the cat, I'm also glad he hasn't brought any of his gifts to Zach, who I think is finally starting to understand the concept that cats don't eat human food."

Arti shuddered. "Ugh."

After a while, they wandered out onto High Street and looked around the shops. It wasn't long before Zach was fast asleep.

"Can I hold him?" Arti asked.

"Of course now that he's quiet, you want to hold him."

"Of course. And I can give him back to you when he wakes up."

She took Zach out of his sling and handed him to Arti and they walked on. A portly wizard walked by, giving her a disapproving look.

"Really? What is Hogwarts coming to these days? Allowing a student to remain a prefect after getting pregnant and letting her parade the baby around?"

Arti turned to look at him. "First of all, this isn't my son, he's my nephew."

"And secondly," Lena interjected. "No one in their right mind would make me a prefect, since I obviously can't behave myself. And I wouldn't want to be one anyway. It makes life much less fun."

"Does not!" Arti countered. "You just have to work harder at not getting caught."

The portly wizard walked away, shaking his head as they laughed.

* * *

"I'm glad your husband made it safely home after the battle in Hogsmeade," Flora said to Persis.

Persis nodded. "As am I," she said, though she seemed distracted. "I have wonderful news!" she blurted out, beaming.

"Are you expecting again?" Flora asked, looking delighted. Persis nodded eagerly.

"That's wonderful," Burke said.

"It certainly is," Hestia agreed. "Isn't it Romilda?" she asked, kicking the girl under the table.

Romilda, pale and trembling, flinched. She looked up at Persis, trying to smile. "Oh, yes, that's great," she stammered.

"That's better," Hestia said, before turning back to Persis. "How far along are you?" Hestia asked.

"Almost two months. The baby'll be due in January. Thackery's ecstatic." She paused and frowned. "Well, for now. We'll see what happens when we find out..."

"I'm sure it'll be a boy this time."

"I hope so." She leaned forward. "So tell me what happened. There are the most  _interesting_  rumours going around. Is it true that Anthony Rowle was caught?"

"He was. As were about fifteen others – if the Gryffindors and the  _Prophet_  are to be believe – though none of them Marked. I'm glad it wasn't more."

"As am I." She hesitated. "Is it true that some of the Dark Lord's inner circle are dead?"

Hestia nodded grimly. "The Lestrange brothers."

"Yes. Though at least there is more good news than bad. And more soon."

"It won't be long now. We've certainly waited long enough."

* * *

Lena was examining one of the boxes of Ice Mice – Zach was thankfully still asleep or he would no doubt be trying to grab everything off the shelves – when Roger let out a muffled yelp from nearby. She wandered over to the boys with Arti trailing behind her, to find Roger with a handkerchief to his nose and Adrian apologising profusely.

"Do I lean forward or back?" Roger asked. "I can never remember."

"Forward," the Slytherins chorused.

"I don't want to know how you know that," Roger said, glancing between them. Lena and Arti pointed at each other. "Ah," he said, pinching his nose and tilting his head forward. Lena put her hands on his shoulders and he sat down.

"If you lean backward the blood runs down your oesophagus and could choke you and if it gets to your stomach it could cause irritation and other nasty complications."

"Lovely," Adrian said grimacing. "I assume you learned that from your mother?"

"Yes. Except her explanation was much more graphic."

"What have you been doing?" Maya asked as she came striding toward them.

"It was an accident," Adrian insisted. "I was grabbing something off the shelf when he came 'round the corner and his face ran into my elbow. Trust me, if I'd had legitimate reason to hit him, he wouldn't have gotten away with just a bloody nose."

"Yeah, and I'd have hit back," Roger said, still holding his handkerchief to his nose. Lena shook her head, laughing. "What?"

"You're such boys."

"Well, yes."

"You'll be fine as long as this doesn't last more than a few minutes."

Roger groaned. "Lovely. And I'm surrounded by predators."

"Don't worry. You're not the least bit appetizing to me," Lena assured him. "At least, not in that sense." Roger buried his face in his hands as the other snickered. "Watch it, you'll bleed all over your robes."

"I don't care," came his muffled reply.

"Honestly, don't any of you have a Nosebleed Nougat?" Lee asked in exasperation as he handed the purple sweet to Roger.

"Thanks," Roger said, popping it into his mouth. A few moments later, the bleeding had stopped. "Though now you're one short."

"I'll give this end to a Death Eater the next time I see one." Everyone laughed.

Back on High Street, the woman from the Magical Neep waved at them from outside her shop, a small, fluffy dog yapping at her heels.

"Can we get a dog?" Roger asked.

"Sure. What kind?"

"A male."

"She's already outnumbered two to one," Maya pointed out.

"No, I think it's because he doesn't want another bitch in the house. One is quite enough, right?" Arti asked with a devilish grin.

Roger's gaze shifted nervously to Lena. "Er..."

Lena laughed and put her arms around his waist. "Can't argue with that. It's the truth after all." Roger looked anxiously at her for a moment before he, Arti, Adrian, Lee and Maya burst out laughing.

"No you aren't!" Graham protested.

She turned back to him with a raised eyebrow. "And where exactly have you been that you don't think I am?"

"Your good side?" he asked, grinning cheekily.

She smirked, patting him on the shoulder as the others snickered. "Nice try. What kind?" she asked Roger.

"A Newfoundland?"

"Like Nana?" Arti asked.

"I thought she was a St. Bernard."

"I forget."

"What about an Irish Wolfhound?"

"Why are you suggesting all these very large dogs?" Arti asked.

Lena shrugged. "Because those are the ones I've heard are good with children mostly. Though I suppose, no matter what we get, with that damned cat also in the house, we'll have to make sure they get along."

"Get along? No other living thing will ever get along with that cat. That cat is demonic."

"You're probably right. What would you call him?" Lena asked Roger.

He looked thoughtful. "I hadn't gotten that far."

"Just don't name him Cerberus," Lee said. "Or Fluffy. Or Fang."

"I would  _never_  name a dog Fluffy," Roger said firmly.

"Or a cat?"

"I would never give a pet the name Fluffy, Roger amended.

"Cafall?" Adrian suggested.

"I like it," she said after a moment. "Any particular reason?"

"The name of King Arthur's dog."

"He had a dog?"

"Yes."

"Knights of the Round Table weren't enough for him?"

"His dog didn't betray him. And no, that's not why I want one," he said as Arti and Lena giggled.

* * *

"How long must we wait?" Flora asked.

"As long as it takes," Hestia snapped. "You got the job done this morning, didn't you?" she asked Vane.

"Yes. It worked."

"It better have. If it didn't, all of this planning and effort would be wasted and it would be your fault. And you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"N-no, of course not."

Hestia turned her full attention to Romilda. The three Slytherins were sitting around her and while no one on the outside would have suspected anything, each of them had their wands pointed at her, or in some other way made it very clear that they were in control and she had no way of escape.

"You're going to do this. If you don't, we can have quite a few nasty things happen to you. Shall I give you a few ideas? Hm?" Romilda shook her head, eyes wide. Hestia smiled. It wasn't a nice smile and Romilda thought for several long moments that she had been Petrified. "We can make it look like you killed her. Your wand cast the fatal spell, your memories will show that you did it. Or we could force you to make the Portkey that'll take them away. Though we've already got one, so you'll just be the one to give it to her. Regardless, it's going to be completely your fault unless you cooperate. Is that understood?" Romilda nodded frantically. "Good."

* * *

Around noon, Lena and Roger wandered back to Honeydukes.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked, handing Zach to Natalie who took him eagerly.

Natalie didn't answer, as she was absorbed in playing with Zach.

"Of course. We know how to take care of a baby."

"Yes, because I've already fed and changed him. All that's left is for him to fall asleep, which I'm sure he'll do shortly."

"See?" Graham said, grinning.

"Come find us if he gets fussy."

"We will."

And the three of them trotted off.

* * *

Hestia looked out the window, her eyes following the crowd until she spotted who she had been looking for. She smiled.

"It's time," she said, getting up. "Would you like to come with us to reap the fruits of your labour?" she asked Persis.

Persis smiled. "Why not? It's always nice to see someone get what's coming to them."

Hestia grabbed Vane by the arm and the six girls walked out of the restaurant and into the street.

"All right. Once you spot them, don't lose sight of them," Hestia warned. "Make sure they don't run into the wrong people. Distract them if you have to."

The five of them split up, following their assigned targets. None of them noticed that one of the Slytherins hung back, melting into the crowd. Maybe now, she could be free.

* * *

"What do you want to do now that we're alone?" Roger asked as Graham and Natalie disappeared into the crowd with Zach.

"Take advantage of that fact," Lena said as she steered them back to the Three Broomsticks. "We haven't really been alone since Zach was born. We've got some time to make up for," she said with a suggestive grin.

"Yes we do."

* * *

A lone Slytherin girl walked quickly through the crowd, glancing this way and that. Panic grew in her with every passing second. She was completely unaware of where she was or where she was going, turning blindly down streets and alleyways until her legs gave way and she stumbled and fell to the ground. Picking herself up, she looked around to find herself in one of the abandoned shops.

Frantically she began to pace as though this would shed her guilt, absolve her of the crime she had helped to commit. But of course it wouldn't. Nothing would. Her shadow follows, mocking and taunting her, as black as her soul must now be.

* * *

"Where to next?" Roger asked when they came out of the Three Broomsticks some time later, feeling happy and content.

"Anywhere we haven't been?"

"There're a couple of new cafés, I think. The Chatterbox Café and the Café Boeuf."

Lena laughed. "They both sound interesting. Maybe we should explore a bit more. I hadn't realised how much of Hogsmeade I've never really seen."

They walked along, down several side streets. Roger insisted they stop at the Forget-Me-Not Florist to buy her a bouquet. And they of course had to stop at Raven Second-Hand Books.

"Now, you can't buy all of them," Lena warned. "We've got save some of our money so for a house."

"I'll buy them one by one then."

"All right."

* * *

She came to with a start, panic gripping her when she couldn't see or hear or breathe. She was helpless, terrified and alone. Her hands flew to her face and her fingers were rough against her cheeks. Her panic receded after a moment. It was simply dust.

Dust filled her ears and covered her hair. There was dust on her lips, making them rough and dry. Her tears had mixed with the dust and glued her eyes shut, leaving grimy tracks down her cheeks. The dust in her mouth and nose had turned to gritty mud, leaving an acrid taste in her mouth.

Carefully she sat up and tried to spit it out, but all it did was clog her throat. She conjured a glass and filled it with water which she used to gently wash away the dust caking her eyes and spit out the dust that coated her throat. She blinked, winced at the pain that brought a new wave of tears. After a few minutes the pain ebbed and she could see clearly again. She cast a Scouring Charm on herself and felt much better.

She was still in the same abandoned building she had come to earlier. Relief flooded her. She hadn't been caught. Whether she had been caught by either those who supported or opposed the Dark Lord, her predicament would be very difficult to explain. Oh why had she let them frighten her into helping them? Why had she run away? She could have stopped them even then... But she hadn't. She couldn't stay here. She had to keep moving. Not that she had anywhere else go to.

As she went to the door and peered out, a thought struck her. While her Housemates would not doubt have noticed her absence and would not welcome her back with open arms – indeed the thought of what the  _would_  do to her made her shiver with terror – maybe if she approached her victims and told them what had happened, warned them of where to go and what to do, they might look kindly on her. People like them always did. They were always lenient to those who turned traitor, the gullible fools that they were.

A few footprints and a small wet patch of clean floor was the only indications that someone had been inside.

* * *

"Roger!" a female voice called.

They both turned and Roger's lips twitched as Lena scowled slightly at Marietta Edgecombe who came hurrying up to them.

"One of Graham's friends asked me to give this to you," she said, holding out a roll of parchment to them.

"Which one?" Lena asked as Roger took the note.

"A blond girl. Kreger, I think? Or maybe it was Greengrass. No offense but they all look the same to me."

"Ah. All right. And none taken."

"Anyway, I have to go!" Marietta said as she ran off.

Lena leaned over and read the note in Roger's hands.

_Selena—_

_We've been kidnapped by Death Eaters, you need to help us…just joking. Meghan and her Pride wanted to play with Zach too, so we've all gone off to this little meadow they know right outside the village. We'll either bring Zach up to the castle with us when we go back so you can take him home by Floo or wait for Roger at the Three Broomsticks. Either way, enjoy your day together!_

_—Graham_

Something about it didn't feel right, but she couldn't couldn't quite figure out what.

"I didn't know there was one," Roger said as he folded it and put it in his pocket.

"Neither did I," she said as they resumed their stroll down the street. "But if anyone knows, they would."

They walked on and Lena couldn't shake the feeling that they were being followed.

* * *

The pair followed their assigned targets at a discreet distance. Everything was going according to plan. It seemed as though it were hardly real, that they day had finally arrived. They could now exact retribution for all the wrongs that had been committed against them. They were giddy with anticipation at watching their enemy fall.

* * *

Lena and Roger went to Weasley Wizard Wheezes in the mid-afternoon.

"Is it just me, or have we not seen the others since we all split up? Or Harry's Pride for that matter either."

"Now that you mention it, we haven't. Then again, we've got the entire village to roam and everyone's got places they want to go."

She nodded, though remained unconvinced.

Fred greeted them jovially as they went in, but as Maya had said, it gave Lena an unsettling feeling to see him so happy. He led them over to his newest products, proudly explaining what they did but Lena wasn't really listening. A thought she couldn't quite grasp was vying for her attention.


	35. Does Your Mother Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this whole plot arc was a 16 page chapter. Various things happened and it kind of exploded and well, the entire saga turned into a 20-odd chapter arc that - if things go as planned - will probably be twice as long as my fic up to this point. Creepy images ahead which may make you not want to use public toilets. I scared the hell out of myself enough that the one at work creeped me out.

_There's gypsies in the wood_

_And they've been watching you_

_They're gonna take your baby away,_

_There's gypsies in the wood,_

_And they've been calling you_

_Can Edward please come out and play?_

_Please can he come with us and play?_

_You know the devil's got your number_

_You know he's gonna find you,_

_You know he's right behind you,_

_He's staring through your widows_

_He's creeping down the hall_

**"Shoes Upon the Table”,** _ **Blood Brothers**_  

***

There were three other people up and down the aisle. One was a girl with her head bent so that her hair hid her face, but the Hufflepuff crest on her robes was visible. She seemed familiar, but Lena couldn't come up with a name. There was something strange and unsettling about her that she couldn't quite identify, but she shrugged it off. The girl looked up and Lena did a double take. She bore an uncanny resemblance to Cordelia Chapman. But she couldn't be here. At the very least, she wouldn't have been allowed to come back to Hogwarts. At worst she would be in Azkaban.

The Hufflepuff regarded her quizzically. "Are you all right?"

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to stare, but you look like someone I knew at Hogwarts."

She nodded disinterestedly and went back to looking at the products

The other young woman was also familiar and Lena realised with a start that it was Persis Runcorn. Runcorn flicked a glance at her, breaking off her conversation with Hestia Carrow.

"Ah, Moon," she said. "It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"Almost two years."

"Much has changed for us since then."

"It has. I hear congratulations are in order."

"More so now," Runcorn said, putting a hand on her stomach. "We hope this one will be a boy."

"Your third, if I recall."

"How well informed you are. Just the one for you?"

"So far. I've no desire to have another at present."

"I can understand that, given that you aren't in the position I am to provide a stable home for your son, what with your being in school and your boyfriend–"

"Fiancé," Lena corrected.

"–your fiancé being away from home so often. It must be so difficult for you. I would miss my daughters terribly if I only got to see them once a month. They grow up so quickly. One minute they're babies and the next minute they're gone. Off to school and then on their own."

For the first time, Lena felt that she could relate to Runcorn. "Yes. Your eldest daughter and my son will be in the same year at Hogwarts."

"They'll see each other long before that, I'm sure," Persis said, before walking away, leaving Lena to wonder what on earth she was talking about.

Hestia waited for a few minutes, pretending to examine some of the merchandise before walking off to join Persis.

"Really, for a Slytherin, she can be quite thick," she said disparagingly. "I wonder what it will take for her to realise the truth. We've been dropping hints for weeks – months – now. And we've practically told her outright."

"But it's not entirely her fault," Persis pointed out. "She has no reason to question anything or wonder."

"The more fool her."

"And why are you complaining? It gives us more time to have a little fun. By the time she realises what's going on, we'll be far away and well on our way to getting our reward."

* * *

Runcorn was brushing her hair at the sink and the Hufflepuff from earlier was emerging from her stall when Lena slipped into the bathroom to wash her hands. She was turning on the tap when an eerie echoing voice that sent chills up her spine, filled the room. It was the same rhyme from the second task, the one Carrow had been chanting the night of the attack on Hogsmeade, though this time it sounded more like a children's song. She whirled around, but all of her senses told her that the source of the voice was not here.

Each word came from a different place in the room, as though the speaker were moving about, from the ceiling, the floor, from behind the mirror. Each line was recited in a different voice; male and female, young and old, shrill and soft, howling and hissing in turn. Some sounded like Arti or Roger, Maya and Graham. Others were tantalisingly familiar but she unknown to her. They taunted and cajoled, tempted and belittled. She wanted to hide, to plead and scream at them to stop, to curl up into a ball and block them out, but found herself immobile, eyes darting frantically back and forth. Her skin prickled.

The last line, which seemed to come from everywhere all at once, was in the soft, trembling voice of an infant. Zach's voice. Or what Zach's voice would probably sound like when he learned to speak. Except that no child's voice, would ever sound like that. Goosebumps rose on her arms and her head spun. She stood, even after the voices had stopped, the haunting voice of her son echoing in her ears.

There was a rustle of movement and Lena whipped her head around to find Runcorn and the Hufflepuff staring at her in revulsion. She had completely forgotten the others were there. With a horrified look at Lena, they walked out, acting as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

* * *

Persis pelted out of the bathroom. She barely made it far enough away before she burst into a fit of giggles, gripping the side of one of the shelves for support.

"Oh there you are," Hestia said from behind her. "I've been waiting for ages."

She rolled her eyes and took a few moments to compose herself, then turned around to find Hestia and Vane behind her.

"Are you ready to go?" Hestia asked, looking bored. "I don't know why we even came here."

"Yes. I found what I was looking for."

They went to pay for their purchases before leaving the shop to wait for the others.

* * *

When the terror finally ebbed and she was able to move, Lena fled the bathroom, nearly colliding with Roger who was talking to Fred.

"You all right?" he asked, looking down at her, brow creased with worry. "You look pale."

"I think I'm going mad. I started hearing voices in the bathroom," she said, shaking.

Roger put an arm around her, pulling her to him as she continued to shake. "You're probably just stressed and exhausted."

She shook her head, swallowing. "It can't be that. It was the rhyme from the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. The one where they went to retrieve what "you'll sorely miss." Just like the night of the attack on Hogsmeade. Carrow was reciting it as we left to go fight."

"Probably a coincidence."

"But it's not!" she insisted, her frustration growing. "It can't be. It wasn't the same. It was voices I knew. Yours, Arti's and Zach's." Roger raised an eyebrow at her but said nothing. "Runcorn and this other girl I swear I've seen before were there too, the whole time and acted as though nothing happened, but I swear it was all real! Something's wrong."

"Maybe they're just trying to unnerve you before you sit your N.E.W.T.s?"

"Why? What would it get them?"

"For you to fail and have to stay here and not be able to help the Red Shepherds?"

"They wouldn't do that! They wouldn't do something that...simple and for something so petty. There's something we're missing."

"If you say so," Roger said with a shrug.

She wanted to scream. "Why can't you understand that I'm not making this up?"

He sighed. "Come on, maybe we should head back so you can get some rest."

Deciding that protesting would be futile, she followed him outside. They had only gone a few feet when Fred's voice called from the door of the shop.

"Oi! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"I'll be right back," Roger said with a sheepish grin and jogged back towards the shop, leaving Lena alone.

Lilith found Persis, Hestia and Vane in front of one of the shops. Hestia was leaning against the wall, watching people go by.

* * *

"Oh thank Merlin," Lilith said, sighing in relief. "You're you again. I'd have walked right by you if it hadn't been for Persis. I almost didn't make it before the Polyjuice wore off. Took her ages to get out of the bathroom. That would have caused quite a few awkward questions."

"You'd have found a way out," Hestia said in a tone that made it an order instead of a compliment, gazing at her without blinking before Lilith looked away.

"You left in a hurry."

"I wasn't going to pretend to be a Hufflepuff for any longer than I had to. People actually tried to talk to me."

"Oh what a travesty," Lilith said sarcastically.

Persis giggled. "You're the only person I know who would think that was a bad thing."

"But it is. I had a Mudblood talk to me as though we were the best of friends." Hestia shuddered.

"You think it's bad to have people talk to you? I had people practically running away screaming when they saw me – you."

"I'd much prefer that," Hestia said, tossing her head.

"You would," Vane muttered.

"Enough about that," Lilith said, impatiently waving a hand before Hestia could respond. "How did it go?"

"It went beautifully, of course. What did you expect?" Hestia said with a rare genuine smile. She glanced at Persis and they burst into a fit of giggles. Lilith was slightly unnerved. She and Vane exchanged uncomfortable glances. "I wish you could have seen it, it was absolutely delightful. Did you see the look on her face?" Hestia asked, giggling harder.

"That was wonderful," Persis gushed. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of it."

"You're very welcome. It was the least I can do, after all of your help."

"I just hope this all goes as planned. We can't afford to make a mistake."

"It will, don't worry," Hestia said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thackery will be so pleased to finally get his Mark," she said, beaming. "We'll put in a good word for you when he does."

"Thank you."

"We should have started doing this ages ago. It's so entertaining."

"Isn't it? And yes, we should have. I mean, we do share a dormitory after all. I had plenty of opportunity." Hestia looked down at Vane. "Is this what you wanted, my little lion?"

"Yes," Vane said, nodding. She gave a satisfied chuckle.

"I'm so glad you thought of this," Persis said, patting Vane on the head. "It was long overdue."

"Why couldn't I see it? I miss everything," Lilith complained with a sigh.

"Someone had to make sure no one bothered us," Hestia said firmly. "Besides, you got to see how she reacted afterwards."

Lilith giggled. "He didn't believe her. He thought it was stress and exhaustion. I made him forget his purchases and gave him and Weasley a few topics of conversation, so we should be able to get a few minutes with her alone."

"Excellent." She cackled.

Several passersby turn to stare but she didn't seem to notice or care. In fact, she seemed rather pleased that some scurried on, looking

* * *

A soft voice, almost a hiss, began to speak. The words were different this time.

 

_An hour long you'll have to look_

_And to recover what we took_

The rhyme was recited over Zach's sobs and whipped around, but of course, out here, it was impossible to track the voice. And like before, the voice seemed to move. She didn't care that she must look absolutely mad now – and in fact several people were turning to stare at her, though most were scurrying past, looking askance – she had to figure out who it was and why they were doing this.

 

_Your times half-gone, so tarry not_

_Lest what you seek stays here to rot_

_But past an hour- the prospect's black,_

_Too late, he's gone, he wont come back._

She closed her eyes tightly, clapping her hands to her ears, trying to block out the sinister laughter and Zach's anguished sobs.

* * *

A hand grabbed her by the back of the robes and yanked her backwards. The next moment, a wand was digging into her ribs as she was pulled into a nearby doorway. Her knees felt rubbery as she found herself pinned to a door, a hooded figure standing before her, blocking her escape. Not that she would have even tried to flee, she was too petrified to think, let alone move. She let out a noise that was halfway between a moan and a gasp. Tears welled in her eyes but she blinked them away.

Her terror increased when the wand moved to her ribs to her neck, but just as quickly disappeared as the arm holding it dropped. Hope rose within her when a lock of blonde hair fell forward, but she forced it down, her head spinning in confusion.

"Where have you been?" hissed a girl's voice from under the hood that hid her face. It was a very welcome voice. Her eyes flew open and she nearly started crying, sagging against the door with relief. It wasn't Hestia. Of course it wasn't. She should have known. Even if she was Polyjuiced, Hestia would never say such a thing. In fact, Hestia wouldn't have said anything at all; she would have started casting spells without a word, without caring that they were in Hogsmeade surrounded by people. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I couldn't do it anymore," she said, shaking her head. Her brown hair stuck to her tear-stained face. "I couldn't watch them do it."

"You've decided this  _now_? You're as bad as Vane. Worse, actually," Angry, narrowed eyes surveyed her in disgust and she shrank back. "And if you didn't want it to happen, why didn't you stop them? You could have kept it all from happening."

"What was I supposed to do?" she demanded just as angrily, taking a step forward. The two of them did a sort of awkward dance, stumbling away from the door toward the street. "It's not like I could stop them – her! There were three of them to one of me! And that's just the beginning. If the rest of them..." She trailed off, bile rising in her throat.

"So you were just going to leave? Leave  _me_  to fend for myself?" She flinched as a wand jabbed into her, but no spell came. "They'd blame me for letting you escape. You can't hide. You wouldn't last two days. They'll find you. You know that."

She did. "What choice do I have?" she asked desperately. "I'm not a Gryffindor! I'm no Hufflepuff! I'm not brave! I'm not loyal!"

"No, you aren't, not even to me." She felt as though she had been stabbed in the gut. "Well I hope you're happy!"

"I hope you're happy too!" she snapped.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm not the one who's about to betray her friends, her family and compromise months of work! Besides, it's too late now, they're already gone."

"I know," she said quietly, wrapping her arms around herself. "But at least I can warn their friends that there's something wrong, that they need to go find them. I can't imagine what it would be like to know that someone you love is missing."

The look of hurt and hopelessness on the other girl's face nearly broke her and she quickly lowered her eyes.

"So you'd betray me, but help  _them_? You went along with this little scheme for months and never said a word! And now... You wouldn't even try to save me?" She didn't answer. She couldn't answer. The words stuck in her throat. She tried shaking her head, but even that she can't manage. "Do I mean  _nothing_  to you?" She turned away, but her head snapped around at the next words. "What if I get there first? Or what if I go tell Hestia? What then?"

She paled. "You wouldn't."

"Wouldn't I?" The menacing tone chilled the blood in her veins. "Why wouldn't I? I don't owe you anything. Not anymore. You'll turn us in and send us all to Azkaban. Is that what you want? To live with the knowledge that we'll endure the dementors for the rest of our lives because you wanted to save yourself? Well I hope they catch you! Yes, I hope they do! And I hope they put you in a cell next to mine so you can hear me screaming for however long you survive them and know it was all your fault! Is that what you want?"

Both of them were crying now.

"For  _her_ , yes." They reach out in mirrored unison to brush the hair from each other's faces. She smiled tentatively and is rewarded with one in return. "But not for you. Come with me. Let's go. I won't let Hestia get to you. You don't deserve it. But I've got to find them," she said desperately. "I have to! We have to warn them. They don't deserve what's going to happen to them either."

"Why didn't you think about that before?"

"I don't know," she said quietly. "I really don't know."

* * *

"Lena!"

Her eyes flew open and she dropped her hands. Roger was standing in front of her, looking slightly scared.

"You all right?" he asked, reaching cautiously for her as though she might break if he touched her.

She buried her face against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her. "I heard them again. But it wasn't the same thing this time. Well, almost, except that this time it was telling me that my time's half gone and I ought to hurry."

Roger fidgeted for a few moments then sighed in relief. She looked up to see Arti and Adrian hurrying toward them.

"What's wrong?' Arti asked gently, reaching for her hand. Adrian was hovering anxiously beside her, glancing between Roger and Lena, his brow furrowed.

"I keep hearing voices," she whispered. She wondered why everything was moving until she realised that she was rocking on her heels. "That poem from the second task. The one Carrow was reciting it the night of the attack on Hogsmeade. I heard it again in the loo at the Weasley's shop. And just now. But the words were different this time. And no, it's not stress and I'm  _not_  tired."

"I wasn't going to say it was. You're not one to crack under stress."

"Roger didn't believe me," she said almost petulantly. "You do, don't you?"

"Of course I believe you," Arti said as she and Adrian glared at Roger who shifted uncomfortably. "If you don't want to go back to school, let's at least get you some tea or something."

"Tea?" Lena demanded incredulously. "I'm going mad and you offer me tea? I need a drink!"

"Yes, tea, dammit."

"At least put some whiskey in it."

"That sounds disgusting and no. That's the last thing you need."

"Yes, Mother," Lena said with sullen sarcasm.

"I'll go get help. Meet you at the Three Broomsticks?" Roger asked.

"I don't need help," Lena snapped.

"I don't care. I'm getting some anyway," he said, before darting off.

"Five minutes ago you thought it was stress," Lena muttered as she, Arti and Adrian walked off.

"Five minutes ago we weren't here."

* * *

"Should we follow them?" Burke asked.

"Of course we should follow them," Carrow snapped. "How else are we going to see what happens next? I presume he's gone to fetch Pritchard. Oh well, all good things must come to an end, I suppose. Thank goodness Laura's kept Potter's lot out of the way too."

"Why? What would they do?" Romilda asked.

Carrow raised an eyebrow at her, sighing in exasperation. "What do you think they would do?" she asked patronizingly. "They'd feel obligated to help, no doubt, since Moon's on their side. And they have connections to people we would rather not get involved. They're very good at being where we don't want them."

"Yes, they do tend to do that," she agreed. "What happens if she goes after him?" Vane asked anxiously as they followed the trio.

"How can she? She's no idea where they went."

"But what if she does?" Romilda insisted.

Carrow shrugged and sighed. "It all depends on how cooperative she is."

"Oh," she said quietly.

"What did you expect?" Carrow scoffed. "Ah the hazards of love," she said, shaking her head, making a face as though the very thought made her sick. "Though hopefully it won't come to that. I'd hate for a pure-blood to die." Romilda blanched. Hestia ignored her and turned to Runcorn. "That Mudblood on the other hand... Hopefully we can also cull the fold while we're at it," she said, her teeth bared in an almost feral smile.

"I thought that was the whole point," Lilith said.

Romilda stared at them in horror. This had never occurred to her. She screwed up her courage. "Why though? If you kept her around, then if she had children with a pure-blood, their children would be half-blood."

Carrow raised an eyebrow at her. "Spoken like a true half-blood," she said with a sardonic smile.

"But that'd solve the problem with–with not having enough pure-bloods. Besides, after two generations, they'd be pure-blood wouldn't they?" Romilda asked, trying to keep the desperation from her voice.

"Are you that desperate to let her live? I thought you didn't care about her."

"I don't. But it seems like such a waste."

"Would  _you_  like to take her place then?" Hestia asked. Romilda's jaw dropped and she frantically shook her head. "I didn't think so."

* * *

As Roger jogged along, he felt as though he were coming out of a haze. He stopped in his tracks as several thoughts came to him at once. One of them made him swear profusely. A nearby witch nearly drop her shopping bags, glaring at him, but he didn't care. He plunged a hand into his pocket and took out the note from earlier. He read it, turned pale and resumed swearing. His head swam and he swayed, unable to make any coherent thoughts.

After a few moments, he gathered himself together and sent a Patronus to Lee and Maya. A minute later they appeared, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" they asked in unison as Roger led them back toward the Three Bromsticks at a jog.

"I think Zach's been kidnapped."

Maya skidded to halt, rocking back on her heels. "What?"

"And Graham with him. Or maybe Natalie. Or both," he said quickly, glancing anxiously between them.

"How – when – what?" Maya sputtered before she darted past them without waiting for an answer. She stopped a moment later when she seemed to realise that she didn't know where she was going. Roger resumed his trek at a jog.

"We let them take Zach so we could be alone. Then Edgecombe delivered a note from him that said he'd taken him somewhere because the Pride – Harry's Pride that is – wanted to be with him too." He found himself shaking, his palms sweaty. He stopped and Lee gripped his arm to steady him.

"When was this?" Maya demanded.

Roger looked at his watch. "Three hours ago?" he said hesitantly. He took a hasty step back as her gaze turned cold.

"And you didn't notice until now?" she asked in a deathly quiet voice.

"We didn't think anything of it–"

"How could you not?" she snarled, advancing on him.

"Can we see the note?" Lee interjected, putting a hand on Maya's shoulder. She bristled, but subsided after a moment.

"Here," Roger said, handing it to him, watching Maya warily.

Lee sniffed it and nodded, before handing it to Maya. "It's got a potion on it. No doubt something that was intended to Confund you. Did Selena see this?"

"Yes," he said, sighing in relief. He hadn't been stupid after all.

"Then she must have gotten a dose too."

"Where is she?" Maya asked, significantly calmer than she had been a few moments earlier.

"With Arti and Adrian at the Three Broomsticks. Or least on their way. She doesn't know yet. It didn't occur to me until I was on my way to get you; the potion must have worn off because I seem to be able to think more clearly now." Lee nodded. Roger sighed, his shoulders slumping. "She started hearing voices in the loo at the Weasley's shop, then again out in the street so they took her to get her something to drink and I came to get you. Merlin I was so stupid. I should have believed her when she said something was wrong."

"But you came to get us," Lee said, nodding approvingly. "Do you think that was part of all this?"

"I'm starting to think so. It would explain a great deal."

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," Maya said.

"Quite all right. I'd have done the same in your shoes."

"We sent a Patronus to Dean and Lindz," Lee said, as they started off.

"I'm ashamed to admit, I'd forgotten about them," Roger said sheepishly.

"You have enough to worry about."

They ran the rest of the way without another word.

* * *

Two girls ran down the alleyway toward High Street.

"You can't do this!" the blonde girl cried, desperately, trying to Stun the brunette she pursued. People skirted out of the way as they ran. "They'll kill you!"

"Which they?"

"Either! Both!"

"I don't care!"

"You're a Slytherin! You should care!"

The brunette shot a spell of her own over her shoulder. It also missed, but hit a wall a ricocheted, causing the blonde to duck into a doorway. It gave the brunette time to dart out onto High Street. She pelted toward the Three Broomsticks, her heart in her throat, hoping she wasn't too late.

* * *

Roger, Lee and Maya got to the Three Broomsticks, colliding with several others who were trying to get inside. Once they untangled themselves, Roger was relieved to see that it was Dean, Lindz, Blaise and Colleen.

Adrian looked up and waved them over, his cheerful expression turning troubled at the looks on their faces. He glanced nervously at Lena who had her back to the door, and exchanged worried glances with Arti as he set down his drink.

Anne and Elyane were sitting with Red and several of Anne's Hufflepuff friends at another table. Roger made a detour toward them, crouching between their chairs.

"Something's happened," he said quietly.

Anne looked down at him and exchanged frightened glances with Elayne as she noticed that her usually calm brother looked pale, anxious and sick and his hands were shaking. The two of them got up and followed. The rest – and quite a sizeable group it now seemed to be – were already seated or hovering anxiously around the table.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, eyes darting between him, Lee and Maya.

Roger sat down beside her, taking her drink from her hand and setting it on the table before taking her hands in his. "I'm afraid I have bad news," he said gently.

* * *

Lilith and the others were sitting at the bar, pretending to be absorbed in conversation when a sizeable group came into the Three Broomsticks and headed to Moon's table across the room. The atmosphere changed instantly.

"Ah, here we go," Hestia said, leaning back in her chair.

"Maybe we should go," Lilith said, tugging at her sleeve.

"Why? And miss the fun?" she asked with an incredulous look. "We've spent far too much time and effort and come this far, not to see this."

"What if they realise it's us?"

"They won't. But if you don't want to be here and watch this, that's fine. There's something else, one last thing that needs to be done anyway, so you might as well go do it." She had gone only a few feet when Hestia called softly for her. "And do make sure you come back. I would't be very pleased if you ran off."

She managed not to shiver as Hestia's gaze bore into her back, following her out the door.

"What?" Lena asked anxiously, looking around at Roger, Lee and Maya who all looked grim. She hadn't realised Arti and Adrian had moved until she felt their hands on her shoulders, keeping her in place as though they were afraid she would slide right out of her chair. "What's wrong? Is it Zach?"

Roger nodded, swallowing audibly. He didn't take his eyes off her face. "Zach's been kidnapped. And maybe Graham and Natalie along with him. We aren't sure yet."

Everyone gasped or let out exclamations of horror. Elayne knocked a bottle of butterbeer to the floor but no one noticed. The whole pub seemed to have gone quiet, staring at them.

Lena paled and started to shake. She felt clammy and sick with dread. Roger pulled her to him. "What? How? When? _Why_?"

"Sometime after Graham and Natalie took him. That note was a fake. It had some kind of potion on it. We think it was something like a Confundus Charm so we wouldn't question it, because now that I can think clearly, Graham would know about the Red Roads."

"And he'd never joke about being kidnapped," Maya said quietly. Lena's eyes darted to her and she shrank back in her chair, though but there was nothing threatening in Maya's tone or demeanour.

"I thought something was strange," Lena admitted, hardly daring to look at her. "I just couldn't think of what."

"You probably didn't get a full dose," Lee said.

"All this that's been happening," she said, gesturing around them, "it's because of...? Even what Carrow's been–" She shook her head after a moment. "No, they wouldn't. How could they?"

"I think so," Roger said. "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"I would have too." Lena turned to Maya, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry we put Graham in danger."

"You didn't know," Maya said, taking a seat on her other side. "It's not your fault."

"But I should have!"

"You were under a potion."

"I should have known it was there!"

"The only reason we did was because it had worn off by then, but there were still traces of it. And at least we know now and can do something about it."

Lena got up abruptly. "Let's get out of here. I can't think. And the last thing I want is for this whole damned pub to know what's wrong."

They walked back out, ignoring the curious glances and whispers. None of them noticed four girls getting up from the bar and slipping out into the street before ducking into the nearest alley to watch the fruits of their labour.

* * *

A familiar pair of footsteps came quickly toward them. Hestia stepped out of the alley, keeping an eye on the large group.

"There you are," she said lazily, catching Flora by her sleeve, making her gasp and start. "Where have you two been? You're about to miss all the fun." A moment later, Flora Disarmed her, before levelling her want at her head. Hestia's eyes flew open. "Your own sister!"

"You would have done the same if our roles were reversed. But with little or no remorse at doing so," Flora said coldly.

"As if you regret what you're doing," she sneered.

"Not as much as I probably ought to, but I do. You are my sister after all, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Then why do it? It won't keep you out of Azkaban. You were heavily involved."

"Because it's the right thing to do."

"The right think to do?" Hestia shrieked, laughing. "Since when do you care about that? You're a Slytherin! You do what needs to be done, not what's right! What does it prove, but that you're a selfish, scared little traitor?" she spat.

"Because it means I am no longer under your control."

Another pair of running footsteps came closer and Flora foolishly glanced behind her. Hestia took the opportunity to knock her sister to the ground and pinning her, before grabbing both the wands from Flora's hand.

"Aren't you?" she whispered, smiling maliciously at the terrified expression on her twin's face. Hestia looked up and Rivers stopped dead, an unreadable expression on her face. Under her gaze, Hestia felt for the first time in her life, that she didn't have the upper hand and wasn't in control.

" _Expelliarmus_!"

Both her and Flora's wands flew out of her hand and then she was in the air, landing with a thump a few feet away, her head missing the nearest wall by an inch. She hissed in pain.

Laurasia hurried to Flora's side and helped her up, handing her back her wand while pocketing the other. The two stood facing Hestia who slowly got to her feet, glaring mutinously at them.

"So this is how it will be?"

"Yes. Perhaps if you had shown some compassion... But that is a foreign concept to you."

Hestia glared at Flora who for once didn't shrink back, but held her ground, gazing back just as fiercely. "You choose _her_  over  _me_? You'd save her and sacrifice your sister to the dementors? We who shared a womb and everything else since then?"

"Of course. And you don't have even a friend to save you."

Hestia looked around wildly and sure enough, Persis's robes were just whipping around the corner and Vane seemed to have disappeared, melting into the crowd. Lilith, who Laurasia had Disarmed and now had at wandpoint, was gazing between them, looking dazed and confused.

"Have you ever considered how you'd fare in captivity?" Flora asked, cocking her head. "Personally, I don't think you'll hold up very well." Her expression turned from curious to fierce. "Go to hell," she hissed. "And take your friends with you."

Before Hestia could answer, Flora Stunned her.

"Oh, thank you," Lilith gushed. "I didn't think I–"

"I didn't do this for  _you_ ," Flora snapped, pointing her wand casually over her shoulder before Stunning her too.

"And you told me you weren't loyal," Laurasia said, surveying Flora with an amused smile.

"Only to you," Flora said, putting an arm around Laurasia's shoulders. "I'm only sorry it took this long to see my sister for what she was and do something about it."

"What now?" Laurasia asked.

"I suppose we should find an Auror," Flora said slowly.

Laurasia gave her an anxious look. "Are you sure?"

"What choice do we have? If we don't turn them in, they'll come after us. Besides, I'd love to see the look on her face when she wakes up in a holding cell. Or maybe even Azkaban if we're lucky. We've got all the evidence."

Laurasia let out a nervous giggle. "Me too. Even though we'll be there with her."

Flora nodded resignedly. "I let this go on long enough. With any luck, we'll be out long before she is. Maybe we can even go visit her afterwards."

Despite herself, Laurasia giggled. Then she sobered. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. About Azkaban."

Flora reached down and squeezed her hand. "I know." She sighed. "Do you want to go find an Auror or should I? I don't want to leave them alone."

"Shouldn't we go warn them?" Laurasia asked, nodding at the group around the corner.

She turned. "I don't think we have to."

* * *

The sound of wings flapping overhead and the familiar cry of an owl made them all look up. A large shadow blotted out the sun. Lena frowned in confusion as she looked up to see Nyx flying toward her, a letter tied to her leg. No one spoke as Nyx hovered in front of Lena and she untiled the letter. Everyone seemed to have stopped moving and breathing. Roger gripped her shoulder so tightly it hurt.

Tentatively Lena hoped that it had all been a misunderstanding and that this note would tell her it was all a mistake. But she didn't think it was likely, as her heart raced and her panic. Her stomach churned. Her confusion increased as she found no writing on the envelope. She cautiously opened it, her throat constricting.

A musty smell wafted from the letter and something about it made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The note was written in an almost child-like scrawl.

 

_Little Bo-peep fell fast asleep,_

_And dreamt she heard them bleating;_

_But when she awoke, she found it a joke,_

_For they were still a-fleeting._

The blood drained from her face and the strength left her legs. With shaking hands, she turned the parchment over.

 

_We have your son._

_Come if you dare._

The letter was unsigned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. I'm almost sad to see this go. It's been way too much fun and we aren't even really getting started yet.
> 
> Yes, I realise my writing style has changed. I'm rather pleased and intrigued at the change. I hope you enjoyed! Let me know. I adore reviews.


	36. Just You Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _East of Eden._ Based on chapter 33 of _Surpassing Danger._
> 
> In case you were wondering, the mystery Slytherins from last chapter are Flora Carrow (Hestia's twin) and Laurasia Rivers, the other two Slytherin seventh-year girls.

_Come little children, I'll take thee away_

_Into a land of enchantment_

_Come little children, the time's come to play_

_Here in my garden of shadows_  

**"Come Little Children”,** _**Hocus Pocus** _

***

Roger caught her just as the strength in her legs gave out. There was a roaring in her ears, and she was choking and gasping. She felt like she was drowning. Roger whispered soothingly, though his tense body belied his calm. It took her a moment to make sense of what he was saying.

"Breathe, Lena, breathe," he murmured.

The words took her back to the day in the Room of Requirement. Her panic flared. Roger seemed to realise his mistake and instead began to whisper soothingly to her. It didn't help.

Adrian grabbed the letter from her hand. As he read it aloud, Roger's grip on her loosened. She slid to the ground, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. She shivered violently, teeth chattering. Adrian let the parchment fall and began to swear with such vigour that, despite her terror and panic, she started to laugh. When she regained control of herself, she felt surprisingly calm. Roger knelt beside her, kneading her tense shoulders.

"Have we made anyone angry recently?" he asked, chewing his lip.

Lena snorted. "Who haven't we angered? All the proper pure-bloods certainly. And the Death Eaters."

"But have we angered someone enough to want to take Zach and Graham and Natalie?"

She turned to look at him. "It wouldn't take much, and given that we've been flaunting our disdain for them for two years, they have a lot of reason." She looked up at Maya and Lee. "Are we sure that they're gone?" Lena asked quietly without waiting for Roger to reply. She sighed. "Of course they are." She reached up and took Maya's hand. They squeezed each other's hands comfortingly.

"I assume they were both taken or they would have come to tell us," Roger said.

"Unless they couldn't," Lena whispered, shuddering at the thought.

Maya's let go of her hand and she looked away, covering her face with her hands. Lee put an arm around her.

"Who...?" Roger began.

Lena looked up, wondering what he was talking about. Arti was tapping her DA Galleon with her wand.

"Harry. Natalie and Graham were part of the DA, after all. And they have connections." Maya lowered her hands, more composed now and looked annoyed with herself that she hadn't thought of this. Lena had to admit she hadn't thought of it either and was glad someone had a clear head.

"Come on," Arti said as Roger stood and they gave Lena a hand up. She tottered for a moment and Roger steadied her. "I told them we'd meet them at the shop. And I suppose they'll let everyone else know," Arti said. Lena stiffened. It hadn't occurred to her until then that the rest of the DA – and quite a number of other people – would become involved. "It'll be all right. We'll all be together. And you won't have to go anywhere near the loo if you don't want to."

Roger winced and gave Lena an apologetic look. She smiled reassuringly at him. She had quite forgotten about that too. She shivered and Roger put an arm around her and drew her close. They started walking, Nyx flying along overhead.

"I hope this is one of those unintentional non-painful changes," Roger murmured, eyes slightly unfocused.

She turned sharply toward him. "What?"

"The prophecy Luna had when you took Zach to visit," he said. It took her a moment to remember.

"He will be the cause of many changes," Luna had said. "Some intentional, some painful. Some both, and some neither. Be prepared for all, and fear nothing."

"Ah yes. Maybe one of us should have studied Divination."

"I doubt it'd have helped."

"I suppose you're right."

"This is what the Pride warned us about, isn't it?" Maya asked quietly.

Lena nodded, unable to look at her. Seeing Maya, who was usually so assured, looking lost and confused, scared her, as did the intensity of her anger, bubbling below the surface.

_Graham's already escaped them once, I doubt they'll let him escape again. And they've got Natalie too... And it's all my fault. Maya'll never forgive me for this. None of them will._

* * *

"Which one of you will finally betray me?" Flora murmured, gazing down contemptuously at Hestia and Lilith's bound forms. "Because, as a Slytherin, you should have known we were all there only to protect our own interests and it wasn't going to be long before someone did. Well, you didn't think it would be me, did you?"

Laurasia grabbed her arm before she could say more.

"While I sympathise with you, now is  _not_  the time to be musing and gloating," she said. "Now let's go before someone finds us and hexes us before we can explain everything."

She dragged Flora out of the alley and zigzagged through several streets before stopping.

"What are we going to do?" Laurasia asked as she leaned against the brick wall, of an abandoned building, panting.

"Go find someone."

"Not...them?" she asked, nodding in what she hoped was the right direction to indicate the Three Broomsticks.

"Of course not," Flora scoffed. "They'd kill us."

"You didn't seem to take that into account a few minutes ago."

"Well, now that they know, I don't think they'll take kindly to seeing us."

"They don't know that we were involved. We could tell them we know who it was."

Flora snorted. "How long before they figure out the truth? I'd rather not be there when they do. We'd be lucky if we could get a word out before they strike. And they'll be much less merciful than any Auror we would encounter."

"That's true. What should we do?" Laurasia asked, fidgeting.

"I doubt we could simply go up to an Auror and tell them, "We know about a crime," ' Flora said with a snort. "And we helped commit it! But we decided to save ourselves and come find you and turn in the mastermind behind this diabolical scheme. Oh and yes, we realise we deserve to go to Azkaban too, but we thought the dementors would like more victims."

"We could try it. Maybe they'd send us to St. Mungo's instead of Azkaban."

"If only. We would be so lucky." Flora said wryly.

* * *

They twelve of them – the six elder of Maya's Pride, plus Blaise, Colleen, Arti, Adrian, Anne and Elayne – hurried toward the Weasleys' shop.

"I'd suggest you head back to school," Arti said to Elayne just before they reached the door. "But I'd rather not have you going back alone."

"I'll go with her," Anne said, with a glance at Lena and Roger. "You probably don't want too many of us crowding around. We'll go see if there's anything we can do to help though I doubt they want too many of us running around either."

With that, Anne, Elayne, Dean, Lindz, Blaise and Colleen left, but not before Lindz and Anne had hugged everyone.

Maya, Lee, Lena, Roger, Adrian and Arti turned and walked in. Adrian went over to Fred and had a quiet conversation while the others headed back toward the storage room. Within a minute, Fred was clearing out the store to many vociferous complaints. A few choice words did the trick and they too, left, leaving the store blessedly quiet. Fred closed the front door firmly, before joining them in the storage room.

"I assume the DA is smart enough to ignore the closed sign," Arti said.

"I assume so," Fred replied.

Lee and Roger hurriedly explained everything. Fred's eyes widened, glancing around at them, his expression full of pity and worry.

"The Pride's coming," Arti said before he could speak.

Fred nodded. "Should we get the Order?"

"I'm sure if someone tells Harry, then Professor Black and the others'll come too."

"Do you need anything?" he asked, glancing around at them.

"Can I have something you wouldn't mind breaking?" Arti asked.

The corners of Fred's lips turned up. "I think I can find something," he said before disappearing.

Lena turned to look at Maya who looked as badly as Lena felt. As she looked at her, Maya began to change. A moment later, a tan cougar stood in her place before curling up onto the floor. Lena stood staring down at her in disbelief before she remembered that this was Maya's Animagus form.

As this thought registered, she too, began to change. When her transformation was complete, she lay down next to Maya who curled herself protectively around her, her body tense.

After a few minutes of making sure that Maya was all right, Lee went out into the alley. Lena assumed he had gone to wait for Harry and the others, though she wouldn't have blamed him if he had simply gone to get some air. Roger stayed with them, his hand resting on Lena's back. Even their presence didn't lessen her shaking. She had thought that it would be easier, being an animal, since their emotions were less complicated, but it was actually worse. The smell of everyone's worry, shame, anger and fear was overpowering. She felt like gagging.

Arti and Adrian were pacing back and forth. Arti stopped when Fred returned.

"Will this do?" he asked quietly.

"Perfectly. Excuse me a moment," she said before leaving the room. Adrian followed.

A minute later there was the sound of something breaking and a torrent of cursing and threats. Arti and Adrian came back, both looking quite a bit more relaxed. But Arti had no sooner stepped into the room when she paled.

"Dammit," she hissed.

"What?" Adrian asked.

Lena looked up.

"Someone's got to tell Mother and Father. And Roger's parents. And yours. And..." She turned and ran from the room, Adrian on her heels.

Lena groaned, laying her head back on her paws. She hadn't thought of that. She was glad Arti was here to do that for her. She didn't have the strength.

* * *

"Now that we're not with them, can we panic?" Adrian asked quietly when the storeroom door had closed firmly behind them.

"After we tell everyone, yes. May we use your Floo?" she asked Fred.

"Of course," he said and led them into another part of the shop. He handed them a pot of Floo powder. "Take as much as you need," he said before leaving them alone.

Arti grabbed a pinch and tossed it into the fire as she stuck her head inside the fireplace. As green flames exploded from the logs, she thought, for a brief moment, how terrifying this would be for a Muggle or even a Muggle-born.

"Ottery Manor!" she said, then closed her eyes tightly until the spinning stopped.

An angry pair of voices greeted her and if she hadn't recognised them, she would have thought she had ended up in the wrong house.

"You just took Africa!" Phoebe's indignant voice cried from somewhere out of her vision.

"You've got Russia!" Ollie countered.

As the two of them stood glaring at each other, their game pieces started to rise in the air. Diana watched them, shaking her head in exasperation.

Arti didn't want to waste any time wondering – or asking – what they were doing.

"I hate to interrupt whatever war you're having," she said, trying not to sound rushed, "but can you get an adult?"

Diana turned toward her, her smile turning into a slight frown. The other two hadn't seemed to have heard. "I'll go," she said. "Is Mum all right? Aunt Kay's asleep. She had to work last night."

"I'd prefer Mother," Arti said, grimacing inwardly.

Diana nodded and pattered off. The other two had abandoned their argument when they noticed Arti, their game pieces falling haphazardly back onto the board. Phoebe gathered the board and the pieces and beckoned for Ollie to follow before leaving the room.

"We can start a new game," she was saying as they rounded the corner.

"All right," he said genially, his earlier irritation forgotten.

Aunt Áine arrived half a minute later, alone.

"Your mother's coming," she said. "She worked the night shift last night." Arti nodded. "Is it bad?" Arti nodded grimly. "We can wait until your mother gets here. Your father and Andy are out, doing something with that committee of your father's." She shook her head ruefully. "Of all the times for the two of them to be out of the house."

Mother came in and Arti's anxiety spiked at he sight of her usual composed mother looking anxious. She knelt, her brow creased with worry. Her hair was still tousled from sleep.

"Is it Lena?" she asked.

Arti swallowed, reaching out behind her for Adrian. He gripped her hand with one hand and put his other arm around her shoulders.

"Not exactly. She – she – got a note saying that Zach had been kidnapped." Her mother and aunt gasped. "We aren't sure when, but she let Graham and Natalie take him around lunch, so it could be as long as three hours ago. They've all been taken from what we can gather. We're looking for them."

"How is she?" Mother asked.

"Terrified," Arti said quietly. "But she's holding together, I think. She hasn't hit anybody yet. In fact, she's been rather quiet."

Mother nodded, with a sigh. "Well," she said briskly. "I'll get your father." She turned to Aunt Áine. "Do you mind if you stay with the children? I hate to have you left behind..."

"Don't worry. I'll be more use here than I am wherever you're going. Besides, someone has to distract them."

Mother squeezed her hand and gave her a grateful smile. "Thank you." She turned back to Arti. "Should we call someone? An Auror or someone from the Ministry?"

Arti shook her head. "I don't think there's any need. We have our own connections. Especially with Sirius involved."

The name felt odd on her tongue.

Mother nodded. "All right. We'll be there in a few minutes. Of course we'll have to tell everyone, Roger's and Adrian's parents – I assume she doesn't mind if they know?"

Arti shook her head. "I'm sure she wouldn't."

"Where are you?"

"We're at the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes Branch in Hogsmeade. But I have a feeling we won't stay there long. Probably easier if you came straight to Hogwarts."

"All right. We'll be there as soon as we can." Mother brushed a hand across Arti's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Arti withdrew her head from the fireplace. Her knees were shaking. Adrian helped her up and pulled her to him.

"Don't leave me," she pleaded, gripping his robes tightly.

"I won't," he whispered. "I promise."

* * *

When Lee came back, he wasn't alone.

"Selena had a note delivered," he was saying, his voice growing louder as he neared. "It said they'd taken Zach to play with your Pride for a while—" A familiar voice swore. "But that's not all. The note was soaked in something, some kind of Confundus potion, to make whoever held it believe what they were reading. If it hadn't been, it never would have convinced them it was from Graham, because—well, I'll let you see it."

Maya and Lena unfurled themselves, sniffing the air. The other person was Harry. Roger handed the note to Lee who gave it to Harry. Shame crashed over Lena anew when Harry's scent changed as he read the first sentence. Roger's grip tightened on her and she struggled to keep her cry of misery from escaping.

"When were they last seen?" Harry asked, handing the note back.

"Eleven-thirty," Roger said hoarsely but clearly.

Lena stood and returned to her human form, nodding in agreement. "We got the note at noon, they were probably already gone by then, and the potion on the parchment took three hours to wear off—" Harry grimaced but said nothing. "Which means they could be just about anywhere by now, doesn't it?"

"That's not your fault, not anybody's fault," he said firmly. She wished she could believe him. And she knew he wouldn't be the last person to tell her that. "Except for the bastards who took them, and we're going to find out who that was. They have to have had someone here, a plant in the village."

Maya growled under her breath, before sitting up so that she too could resume her human form. "Not necessarily," she said, her voice vibrating with barely suppressed rage. "They could have had one at the school. Someone who hates us, who'd want to see us hurt."

"And more than hurt, discredited." Lena's fingers twisted at the edge of her robe. She looked around the room, breathing fast, but a thought came to her that blunted some of her terror. But it wasn't a comforting thought. "Because if we can't protect our own, especially the ones who need it most, how can we ask Muggle-borns and their families to trust us to protect them?"

"By pointing out," said a woman's calm voice from the door into the front of the shop, making everyone whirl, "that this didn't happen within a protected space like Sanctuary, or even within the castle itself." Professor Black – both of them, Lena realised – stepped into the room. Sirius was using his wand to scribble on a roll of parchment floating in the air beside him as Professor Black went on. "And by getting them back, as quickly as we can. To which end, we're rounding up the students—everyone's to return to the castle immediately, no exceptions—and finding out who was with whom, and where, within the times it could have happened."

Maya rose and the others followed her out of the room.

"Who's done what?" Harry asked from behind them.

"Order, Shepherds, and teachers are locating students and getting statements," said Sirius. "They know not to hamper your lot or the rest of the older DA, though most of those volunteered to help with making sure everyone was accounted for."

Lena and the rest of the Pride looked at each other and nodded in satisfaction. Harry, Sirius and Professor Black's voices faded as the door to the storeroom closed.

Arti and Adrian were suddenly beside them as they walked out onto High Street before turning and heading for Hogwarts.

"I told Mother," Arti said. "She said she'd let everyone know and come as soon as she could. I told her it's probably best if she came straight to Hogwarts."

"Thank you," Lena said. She absently started humming "The Ride of the Valkyries."

"Yes, yes we are," Arti said chuckling. "Well, we will be soon anyway."

"I suppose we're all Göndul," said Lena thoughtfully. She glanced at Roger. "Though you'd probably be Muninn."

The others exchanged bewildered looks.

Lena went back to her humming. After a few more bars, Arti interrupted with a different tune.

" _O zittre nicht, mein lieber Sohn_ ," Lena murmured.

"English please?" Lee asked.

" 'Tremble not, my dear son' from  _The Magic Flute_ ," she said with a smile.

"The second verse fits better," Arti said.

"Yes, it does. With a few change in pronouns. Actually, her second aria fits even better. Most of it anyway. Especially the last line." Arti nodded, a grim smile on her face.

Adrian turned to gape at them. "How the hell can you stand there discussing opera?" he demanded, raking a hand through his hair and making it stand on end. He looked as though he wanted to shake the pair of them. "What about your son? And Graham and Natalie? Shouldn't you go looking for them?"

Lee looked over and caught Adrian's eye. "It's better that they're calm. Would you rather have them going spare?"

Adrian glanced sideways at them, his gaze lingering on Lena. "No," he said.

Lena hid a smile behind her hand. "Because it's either that or I go mad. I need to think," she said to Adrian as though Lee hadn't spoken.

"Besides," Arti said. " _Festina lente._ " Adrian's brow furrowed. "Make haste slowly. Don't go rushing into things. Do you really think we'd go unprepared? Do you really think we'd risk their lives by charging in without thinking this through? We are Slytherins, after all. We don't do anything? without proper planning. No offence," she said, glancing apologetically at Lee and Maya.

"None taken." Lee said.

"We don't know enough to do anything yet," Roger said. "I'd rather not go haring off somewhere without ascertaining the facts first."

Lee and Maya nodded.

"Who would do such a thing?" Arti whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. "Why?"

"I think you know the answer to both those questions," Lena said quietly. "Superficially at any rate."

Arti glanced at her, but didn't speak.

Lena looked up to see Roger's lips moving, reciting words she didn't recognise.

_I believe there are monsters born in the world to human parents. Some you can see, misshapen and horrible, with huge heads or tiny bodies; some are born with no arms, no legs, some with three arms, some with tails or mouths in odd places. They are accidents and no one's fault, as used to be thought. Once they were considered the visible punishments for concealed sins._

_And just as there are physical monsters, can there not be mental or psychic monsters born? The face and body may be perfect, but if a twisted gene or a malformed egg can produce physical monsters, may not the same process produce a malformed soul?_

A chill ran through Lena as though dementors were nearby.

* * *

Blaise walked against the sea of Hogwarts students heading toward the castle. Various DA members were trying their best to reassure and placate several disgruntled and panicking younger students. Blaise caught sight of Anne and Elayne among the crowd. They acknowledged each other with a nod. He shook his head in exasperation as plaintive wails and panicked voices that surrounded him.

"But it's too early to go back yet!"

"Is there another attack?"

"No," Anne said firmly.

"But something's happened."

Anne hesitated. "Yes," she said finally.

"I heard someone was missing," a small Hufflepuff boy said, his piping voice rising above the din. Everyone grew quiet and Anne grimaced, looking away. Then everyone began talking at once, the panic palpable.

Several teachers were also walking with the group and cast Calming Charms on the students, who soon grew quiet. Still, Blaise was glad he didn't have to deal with them. He went on, the street now eerily quiet as the large crowd receded.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone coming toward him. He turned to face them. Two girls – seventh-year Slytherins, he realised after a moment – stepped out in front of him. They glanced uneasily at him, then their expressions turned to a mixture of resignation and relief. He stared warily back, his wariness turning to confusion and irritation as the two of them started talking simultaneously, making it impossible for him to understand anything they were saying. He sighed heavily.

After a minute, he started to piece together a more coherent story from their babbling and a chill went through him. The next moment his wand snapped up and the girls' wands flew from their hands, cutting off their chatter.

"You have ten seconds," he said coldly, his wand trained on them.

"You'll want this too," Rivers said as she slowly let her hand go to the pocket of her robes. Blaise tensed as she pulled out another wand. But she held it out to him, handle first. He took it. "That was Lilith's."

Carrow also took out a wand from her pocket. "And my sister's." He took that wand too and pocketed them both without taking his eyes or his wand off Rivers and Carrow. "We took them after we Stunned them and tied them up." Carrow's eyes darted around as he continued to glare at her.

"We can lead you to my sister," Carrow said. "Hestia," she clarified at Blaise's look. "She knew everything. We –" She swallowed. "We only knew parts. " Blaise nodded. A wise decision. Though of course, he couldn't trust that they weren't lying. "And then when you have her, you can take us all up to see an Auror."

Part of him wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the statement. No Slytherin would willingly let themselves be captured if they could avoid it. There had to be a catch.

He wondered if he could get both of them back on his own. Granted, they were Disarmed, but still, there were two of them. Luckily Dean was just walking up the street toward them. Dean raised an eyebrow, fishing in his pocket before holding up his DA Galleon. Blaise nodded. Dean tapped his wand against his Galleon without breaking stride.

"Let's go," Blaise said roughly, jabbing his wand at Carrow and Rivers.

He herded them in front of him and the three of them started walking toward the castle. By the time Carrow and Rivers turned around, Dean was right behind them, wand raised.

* * *

They ran into Professor Lupin – though Lena suspected it was he who had found them and not the other way around – who led them to McGonagall's office explaining that Ron and Ginny had found the spot from where Zach, Natalie and Graham had vanished. Arti and Adrian decided to wait in the Entrance Hall to meet their families when they arrived.

"We'll let you know as soon as they come," Adrian said.

Lena and Roger nodded gratefully and followed Professor Lupin into McGonagall's office. He led them over to a table in the corner where a map of Hogsmeade was laid out, pointing out the spot.

"No one saw them, I take it?" Lee asked with a sigh.

Professor Lupin shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We have DA members asking around as they bring everyone back to school." He waved his wand over the map while explaining that someone would analyse the Portkey traces to see if they could figure out where it had taken the three children.

The original Pride minus Neville, Professor Black and Professor Granger-Lupin trickled in over the next few minutes.

"Sirius has gone to the Ministry," Professor Black explained before she and Professor Granger-Lupin retreated to a corner and began speaking in low voices.

The Pride came to stand around Professor Lupin and the others. Over the next few minutes, they discussed possible scenarios and locations until Professor Granger-Lupin's laugh jolted them out of their discussion. Harry, Maya, Hermione and Professor Lupin looked up at her, then they turned back to the discussion at hand. Lena took a few moments to try to regain her concentration, but now, found herself unable to focus on Professor Lupin's words, as she became conscious of the conversation in the other corner of the room.

After a few moments, Professor Lupin's scent changed, as did his demeanour. Lena glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. Had he figured out something? Lena's ears perked at Professor Granger-Lupin voice in the corner.

"...And who'd have more personal onus against our side's Slytherins, more reason to try to shut them down or punish them for the stance they've taken, than their Housemates of a more traditional bent?"

Lena's mind raced. A wisp of a thought came to her, but was gone before she could ponder it further. She forced herself to pay attention to what Hermione was saying, but was too distracted now.

"Not to mention what they get out of it. A pure-blood wizard, not even a year old yet—young enough to be trained into almost anything, as long as they can keep hold of him—and a boy and girl who are, at least biologically, capable of creating more witches and wizards between them. And what do you get when you cross a Muggle-born with a pure-blood?" said Professor Black.

Lena felt sick with dread at the thought, trying not to retch. Roger pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her tightly. She could feel his rage and horror. Beside her, Maya stood with her firsts clenched tightly.

"Dear God in heaven, Letha. You're not saying—" Professor Granger-Lupin began. She didn't need to finish the sentence. The room seemed suddenly freezing.

"And why not?" Professor Black asked with a bitter laugh. "It makes perfect sense, if you can bring yourself to think like they do. Muggle-borns don't even rate as high as animals in their books, you know. Animals don't try to rise above their destined places. So why, still using their wretched excuse for logic, shouldn't they use time-tested methods for putting Muggle-borns back into the places they deign to grant us—and get half-blood children out of the deal, children who'll have the health and the strength of their Muggle-born parents, to raise in their own twisted beliefs?"

Maya growled under her breath, her hands curled into claws. Professor Lupin touched Maya's shoulder. She whipped around, trembling with rage, her fece contorted. Professor Lupin seemed quite unfazed as the two stared at each other – Lena wasn't surprised, he'd seen worse than an angry eighteen-year-old girl. She, on the other hand, wanted to hide, though she guessed that was more her fox's instinct than human. Even in sitting down, Professor Lupin's authority was unquestionable. A long moment passed before Maya lowered her eyes. Lee immediately went to her, pulling her into his arms.

"They won't do that to him," he murmured into her ear. "They won't get the chance. You'll see. We'll find him, we'll find all of them, and we'll get them back." Shifting Maya slightly to one side, he looked over her shoulder at Professor Lupin. "We will get them back," he repeated, more a statement of fact, than a meaningless bit of reassurance.

"If you can control yourselves well enough to stay within the rules of combat, you will." Professor Lupin said softly as he got to his feet, his wand held loosely in his hand. "But if you have any doubts, any fears, that you might not be able to do so—that your desire for revenge will pull you out of formation and expose your fellow fighters to injury or capture, or that some garbled story about murder and mayhem committed in the name of the Order of the Phoenix or the Red Shepherds might begin from what you do tonight—then you will be a hindrance instead of a help, and you will stay here. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Lena said standing at her full height to gaze up at him. She felt no fear. Instead, she felt strangely calm, relieved even. This was exactly what she wanted. "We will leave no one behind. And there will be no stories." _Because we will leave no one alive to tell any tales, true or otherwise_.  _The rest will wonder where they've gone of course, but they'll assume that they fled or died and no one will question it._ She tried not to smirk in satisfaction.

She felt Roger tense slightly beside her, holding his breath. She flicked a glance at Maya out of the corner of her eye and got a knowing, satisfied smile in return.

A flash of anger went through her as Professor Granger-Lupin inhaled sharply through her teeth, but Lena pushed it aside, keeping her eyes on Professor Lupin as he inclined his head to her.

"Very well," he said. "As soon as we have information, you will be the first team assigned to this matter. If you will excuse us? We should check on the progress being made."

The three professors walked out of the room as the two Prides looked after them until their footsteps faded into the distance.

Lena turning to find Roger gazing at her with a mixture of trepidation and awe.

"What?" she demanded.

"I – I'm just impressed is all," he said simply, though something in his tone told her that that wasn't what he had meant to say at all.

"Unnerved, you mean," she corrected.

"Yes," he said slowly after a moment, glancing between Lena, Maya and Lee.

She leaned her head against his chest and looked up at him. "Gryffindors and Slytherins are more alike than we like to let on. We're rather ruthless when the time calls for it," she said with a feral grin.

Roger gulped, his Adam's apple bobbing, but said nothing.

* * *

Dean and Blaise followed Carrow and Rivers back to the Three Broomsticks, but instead of going in, the girls led them into the alley next to it. They had only gone a few feet when they stopped and the boys ran into them. Carrow gasped and Rivers swore.

"But they were right here!" Rivers protested. "We tied them up and took their wands and..." She turned sharply to Carrow. "You don't think...?"

Carrow sighed. "I think it's the only conclusion we can draw."

"Explain," Blaise said quietly.

"Someone must have helped them. I don't know who, so don't bother asking, but obviously they aren't here. I know you don't believe me and I really can't prove that I'm not lying, but everything I've told you is true. Take us to an Auror or a professor if you like. I'm sure they have ways of ascertaining whether someone is lying. I'm doing the best I can," she said, wringing her hands, a note of hysteria in her voice as the two boys stared at them. Rivers stepped up beside her, putting a calming hand on her shoulder. It didn't seem to help as Carrow looked ready to tear her hair out.

Dean and Blaise exchanged glances.

"All right," Blaise said calmly, interrupting Carrow before she could succumb completely to her hysteria, which Blaise was sure neither he nor Dean wanted to deal with. "We'll take you to them. I can't promise your safety. I have a feeling Maya and Selena at the very least will want to tear your hearts out and feed them to you." Blaise had to admit that he felt a certain amount of satisfaction as both girls blanched.

"I wouldn't expect any less, I suppose," Rivers said quietly. "After what we've done."

Blaise shook his head in wonder. "What?" Carrow asked.

"I don't think I've ever heard of a Slytherin admitting to doing something before. It goes against our nature. Though I suppose you're hoping for leniency?" He snorted. "Good luck."

"I'm just tired of running," Carrow said, sounding drained. "At least if we cooperate and get sent to Azkaban, we will, for a time, be safe from vengeful hands. Wizards can think of far crueller ways to kill one another than simply going mad from the dementors."

* * *

McGonagall's office door opened and Hannah and Neville came in, carrying armfuls of scrolls. Lena and the other three exchanged puzzled looks.

"What're those?" Harry asked, hurrying over to catch several that fell from Neville's arms. "DA records?"

"Yes. Ones that might help. Roger," Neville called, catching his eye. "Can you do a search spell through these? Find Graham and Natalie's names?"

"Put them on the desk?" Roger requested as he flicked his wand at the map of Hogsmeade. It rolled up and he slipped it onto one of the bookshelves. Neville and Hannah dumped their scrolls onto the table. There were quite a lot of them. Were there really that many DA members? "All right, let me remember how this works…" He stared down, biting his lip for a moment. " _Revelio Graham Pritchard_!" A flicker of red light issued from his wand and began to travel through the pile of scrolls. Lena watched in fascination. " _Revelio Natalie McDonald_!" The second jet of light was blue. The two lights seemed to travel through the pile of scrolls until they flared for a moment, which Lena assumed meant that they had found what they sought, though what exactly that was, she still didn't know.

"Here we are." Roger reached out and picked up the scroll enveloped in a red light. "Graham Pritchard," he read aloud, frowning. "Number eighty-four, white, yellow, and blue?"

"Natalie McDonald," Lee read from the other scroll. "Number eighty-three, white, yellow, and pink. What are these supposed to be?"

Firmly Lena told the voice in her head, which had begun to sing the colour song from  _Joseph_  to shut up.

"Potion pieces," Harry explained. "It's the records of which potion pieces everyone in the DA has, and what load they carry. White for healing, because they're medics, and yellow for knockout because everyone carries that—how'd you think of it, Captain?"

Lena had to agree that it was a very good idea. She wondered vaguely if there was a list of house-elves assigned to each of the DA members before turning her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"I didn't. She did," Neville said, pointed to Hannah. "I'd mentioned that I wished they were carrying something magical we could track down, and Hannah said, 'What about their potion pieces?'"

Hannah flushed as everyone looked at her, but managed a smile. "We don't think of them as anything special, since we've been training with them for so long," she said. "But they are magical, and they're all different, even if it's only by what second or third potion people carry in them …"

"And you've kept track of which ones all the DA members, or the Red Shepherds, like best to carry," Ginny finished, grinning at her. "Trust the Hufflepuffs! So Graham carries the Shrinking Solution, then?"

Maya laughed shakily, but it was a laugh nonetheless. Lena felt a faint bit of relief. "He thought it was funny," she said. "Because of how you helped him a couple years ago. And Natalie has the Love Potion—"

Hermione gasped. "Love Potion, DA—Romilda Vane! Luna, that prophecy you spoke to us on Easter, the one about the new-wed nymph, this must be it! Romilda Vane, who's been hanging around with—"

Lena felt the blood drain for her face. Roger let out a guttural sound, his face ashen. She and Maya exchanged horrified looks as the pieces suddenly began to fall into place. How the hell could she have been so stupid as to not see this? They had even talked about it not half an hour ago!

"Slytherins. The wrong sort of Slytherins." Harry looked around at all of them one by one. "Find her," he said harshly. "Ask questions, work spells, do what you have to do, but find me Romilda Vane." His eyes met Hermione's. "Except you, Neenie. And Neville, you and Pearl. And Hannah, if you'll give us a hand?"

"With what?" Hannah asked, stepping quickly aside as the Lena, Roger, Maya, Lee, Ginny, Ron and Luna started toward the door.

The rest of what Harry said was lost as they practically fell out into the hallway and the door slammed shut behind them.

Finally they were about to get some answers. Finally they had someone to blame.


	37. Be Back Soon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I disclaim a line from _Gilmore Girls._

_Dressed up to win_

_We're dressed up to win_

_Dressed up for victory_

_We are just beginning_

_And we won't stop winning_

_Till the world is free_

**"Dressed Up to Win,"** _**This Time** _

***

As soon as they were out the door, Ron and Ginny stopped and stared down at the parchment in Ron's hands, tracing their fingers along it and muttering to themselves. Lena tried not to fidget as they waited. After a few moments that seemed like an eternity, Ron looked up.

"She's not in the castle."

"I didn't think she would be fool enough to come back here," muttered Lena.

"Or stay in Hogsmeade, if that's where she was," said Roger. He had a firm grip on the back of her robes.

"We'll go find her," said Ginny.

Before anyone else could say anything, she and Ron sped off toward the Entrance Hall.

Lena turned to Roger, forcing him to let go of her robes. "What?" she snapped.

"I just didn't want you to go after her is all."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Why not? Our son is in the clutches of some Death Eater because of her. Why can't I go after her?"

"Because if you do, you'll kill her."

"I would not," she said indignantly. "Do you really think I'd hurt her?" He gave her a doubtful look, but said nothing. "She's only fourteen," Lena said, her irritation mounting. "I'd scare her certainly, because she bears some of the blame, but I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't," she insisted. "I have standards."

"Right," he said tightly.

She opened her mouth to give an angry retort, but turned as footsteps came hurrying toward them.

"Your parents aren't here yet," Adrian said apologetically as he and Arti came around the corner just as Arti demanded, "Who wouldn't you kill?"

"Oh that's all right," Lena said cheerfully. Adrian raised an eyebrow at her. "I've got more important things to worry about. We know who was involved."

"Who?"

"Vane."

"The fourth-year? The one who got kicked out of the DA?" Arti asked.

"Who else?" Lena said, with more force than she had intended.

"Is that where Ron and Ginny went?" asked Adrian. Lena nodded. "How did you figure out she was involved?"

"Luna." Adrian and Arti waited but Lena didn't elaborate.

"You don't know that Vane was involved willingly," Adrian said cautiously.

"Would you like to bet?" she asked, lifting her chin and looking him in the eye.

"No," he said hastily, shuffling backwards.

"I have no doubt she went to them willingly enough. Whether she stayed willingly is another matter. Of course the ones we really want had sense enough to run," Lena said dejectedly. "But once we have Vane, we might get some answers."

"Do you really think she knew anything?" asked Roger.

"She probably knew a few things. Carrow wouldn't be fool enough to tell any of the others everything. Though some of what she told them might have been lies. But what she does know should be pretty easy to get out of her."

Arti's eyes narrowed. "And how exactly were you going to get her to tell you anything? Dare I ask how you intend to...persuade her? You wouldn't do anything...illegal are you?"

"No! I won't hurt her," Lena said through clenched teeth. She felt like kicking something. "I'm not a Death Eater, I wouldn't hurt a child."

"Shall we get our equipment, then?" Maya asked when no one spoke for a few moments.

Lena nodded and she and Roger turned to follow Maya and Lee toward the marble staircase.

"For what?" asked Adrian as he came up beside Lena.

"To use when we go to rescue everyone." Lena failed to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

"They're letting you go?" he asked. Lena turned back towards him, and his shocked expression faltered at the look on her face. "Of course, of course they are."

They had just reached the third floor landing when a horrifying thought came to her with such force that she thought her head would split open. She stopped in her tracks and Roger collided into her. He hissed, rocking back on his heels. Adrian grabbed his arm before he fell backwards down the stairs.

"She's been behind it all along," Lena breathed.

Roger was beside her a moment later, a hand on her back.

"Who?" he asked, looking down at her, his face drawn and anxious.

"Carrow." Arti sucked in a breath, letting out a soft exclamation. Roger's brow furrowed for a moment before his expression cleared, then turned dark. "Well, I suppose all of them were involved." Lena began to pace as she talked. "The night of the attack on Hogsmeade, she was reciting that rhyme from the second task." Arti nodded, eyes widening. "And that's what I heard in the loo earlier. And then out in the street, that must have been part of it too, it was too similar not to be and I doubt any of them'd want to take time to make up something like that."

Roger closed his eyes, a pained expression on his face, and Lena was sure he was remembering Cedric. She wondered, if he had been selected as a school champion, would she have been his hostage as Hermione had been for Krum?

Her mind reversed the scenario, made her the champion. But instead of Roger, Zach was her hostage. He was bound tightly, with so much rope that only his head was visible, surrounded by merpeople holding spears and daggers to keep her away. She watched in helpless horror as he awoke, opened his mouth to breathe and let out a horrifying gurgle as he choked...

She jumped as Roger put a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from shivering. Roger put his arms around her, but it took what seemed like several minutes for her to regain control of herself.

"We need to hurry," she said as she turned strode down the hall.

"We'll get there soon, I promise," Roger said, catching up to her and taking her hand.

"There was something odd about the other girl who was with Runcorn today at the... at Weasley's Wheezes," Lena said, lost in thought. "I'll bet you it was Carrow under Polyjuice or something. I'm sure Blishwick's involved too." She ran her hand through her hair, tugging at it. "All that talk about babies and things, Merlin, she was giving me hints! And I didn't realise..." She tugged harder. Roger put a hand on hers and slowly her fingers relaxed.

"You had no reason to," Arti said soothingly.

She glared at Arti whose reassuring smile faltered. "I should have."

Arti sighed.

"That's what they wanted," said Roger. "For you to not realise the connection. And I'm the one who didn't notice that 'Graham' hadn't mentioned the Red Roads."

"There's no point in assigning blame." said Maya firmly. "None of this was your fault. Any of you."

_Easy for you to say_ , Lena thought bitterly.  _None of this_ is _your fault._

Lena went on. "And now the Bo Peep rhyme in the letter. Carrow was humming that that night too... All this time and we never realised. How could I have been so stupid?" she demanded. She closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip to keep back a scream. She felt absolutely disgusted with herself.

"Don't–don't do anything too hasty," Adrian cautioned, exchanging nervous glances with Arti.

"Oh, I won't," Lena said sweetly. "I've had months to think about this."

"You knew they'd do something?" asked Arti.

"No, but I promised Carrow and her lot months ago that I'd kill them if they came anywhere near Zach."

"You've been planning how to – to deal with them?" Arti asked.

Lena shrugged. "Not really. Just vague ideas. It's not as though I haven't fantasized about drowning them in the lake over the last seven years..."

"When was this?" Roger asked.

"Right after Zach was born. I ran into them in Diagon Alley. I doubt I'll be able to fulfil that promise, since they're Merlin knows where by now."

"Who knows? We might find them," said Roger.

The rest of their trip to the DA storage room was spent in silence. When they got there, Adrian looked around, marvelling at all of the supplies on the shelves. They had increased significantly since he had left the DA.

"What will we need?" Roger asked as he began to walk away.

"Grenades probably," Lee said, handing out the small spheres. He tossed two to Roger who caught them and put them in his pocket. "Potion pieces..." He looked thoughtful. "I'm sure we'll think of a few things as we look around."

"What else is there?" Adrian asked, turning to look around.

As he did, he bumped into one of the shelves. Several object started to roll toward the edge and off the shelf. Before they could hit the ground, Arti flicked her wand at them and they returned to their places.

"You're good on your feet," Lee said, looking impressed.

"And off," Arti replied with a wink at Adrian.

Adrian nearly knocked the shelf over again as he hastily turned away. Lena snickered. She could practically feel the heat radiating from his face.

Lena, Roger, Maya and Lee started toward other parts of the room. They hadn't gone far, when Lee stopped at one of the shelves.

"What're these?" he asked, holding up two sticks connected by a short chain. He held one of the sticks and began to twirl it, nearly hitting himself in the head.

"I don't know," said Roger, "but I suggest you put them down before you knock yourself – or someone else – out."

Lee nodded, hastily putting the instrument back.

"How much do we need?" Maya called from a few rows down.

"Take some extra, since we don't know who's going," Lee said. "Or what or who we'll find."

"Who else would be going?" asked Maya.

"Maybe not with us, but since we don't know where they are – Vane might not have been told the specifics – they might send more than one search party."

Lena was only half-listening as she took out her potion piece, turning it over and twiddling the dials.

"I'll kill them," she said quietly. "All of them."

Roger put his hand over hers. "Not while they have our son and our friends in their grasp. When we know they're safe, then we can."

She turned to face him in surprise. "You're not objecting."

"Of course not." He looked offended. "They kidnapped three of the people we care about most."

Lena smiled in relief.

Within ten minutes, they gathered to compare supplies. They had everything from Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder to Shield Hats and Cloaks and several vials of Wide-Eye.

"What about food?" Arti asked. "I'm sure everyone'll be hungry."

Lena turned to stare at her. "Merlin knows where we're going and what we're going to find there. The last thing we'll have time to worry about is food. We won't have time to sit there and eat. We can all eat after we get back. In fact, I'm sure we'll all be famished since I highly doubt anyone'll be hungry while we're there anyway. Not to mention, I'd rather spend as little time wherever we're going as possible."

"All right." After a moment, she said, "Er, Lena, are you sure you want to go in those?"

"What?"

"Your shoes."

Lena looked down at her high-heeled boots. "What's wrong with them? I'm sure they'd come in handy. I could break a few bones with them or something if I had to."

Arti winced. "Well, yes, but it won't do you any good to break an ankle running in them even if the shoes themselves could do some damage."

Lena sighed but nodded in grudging agreement. "I suppose not."

"Here, take mine," Arti said, taking off her shoes and holding them out to her.

Lena took off her own shoes and gave them to Arti, who had to balance herself on Adrian's shoulder to get them on.

"How the hell do you walk in these? I feel like I'm on stilts."

"Carefully," Adrian quipped, steadying her as she stumbled.

"They're only three inches tall," Lena protested over her shoulder as she started for the door, Roger, Maya and Lee close behind. "I expect them back."

Adrian gave her a searching look, but she ignored him and kept walking.

"Oh don't worry," Arti said, stumbling behind them. "I'll be glad to take them off. And please let me know if you decide to go rampaging around the country looking for everyone. I have to know where you are at all times. Especially if you're wearing my shoes."

"You might have to settle for a detailed account when I get back. We won't have time to let you know where we're going while we're getting there."

"That's fine."

As they started down the stairs, Arti tripped and would have gone head over heels if Roger hadn't grabbed her. Lena looked away to hide her smirk. Maybe this would work after all.

"I should do something about these before I break my neck," Arti said, glaring at Lena who sighed in exasperation. With a few flicks of her wand, Arti Transfigured the boots into a normal pair of shoes. "You should just have done that instead of giving them to me."

_Damn, I forgot she could do that now. I was hoping she'd break a leg and end up in the hospital wing. Then she wouldn't come after us. Now I have to get her to stay here_ _the_ _hard way._

"I didn't think it'd be that much of a problem for you to go down two flights of stairs in them. Really, you're hopeless."

"I'm a perfectly functional human being!" Arti said indignantly. Beside her, Adrian was doing his best to stifle his laughter. Lena didn't bother. "I might be able to fight better than you, but this is not something I'll ever be good at."

Lena, Maya, Roger and Lee went back to McGonagall's office as Arti and Adrian resumed their wait in the Entrance Hall to resume their wait for Lena's and Roger's parents, as well as, presumably keeping an eye out for Vane so that they could keep Lena from getting to her first. Harry was standing outside the door, in conversation with Katie, Oliver and two other Red Shepherds Lena couldn't name. Harry looked up as they approached.

"Good news. We know where they are." The six of them sighed in relief. "Well, one of two places," he amended.

"Just two?" Maya asked as they gathered around the map. Katie and the others moved over to make room

Harry nodded, pointing them out. "One of them's in the middle of the river and the other's in the hills."

"Which one do you want?" asked Katie.

Maya glanced around at the other three. "Shall we take the river?"

The others nodded. Lena was glad that Maya had decided on the location in the river. It seemed right somehow. Safer, if that were possible when describing a location where your son and friends were being held by your enemy.

They spent a few minutes discussing strategies before everyone was satisfied, though the entire process was taking much longer than Maya's Pride would have liked.

"No sign of Vane or anyone else?" Lee asked.

"Not yet," Harry said apologetically. Lena sighed. "I'm going up to tell Dumbledore then," he said before hurrying off.

Lena had quite forgotten about the teachers but thought it was a good thing that someone would know where they went. She hoped none of them would object to their going off to find Natalie, Graham and Zach. Not that she – or Maya – would have listened if any of them did.

Lee distributed their supplies amongst the eight of them and within a couple of minutes, everyone was ready to go. Lena grew nervous as she neared the Entrance Hall. As Arti came into view, she realised her nervousness had to do with her sister and not the impending mission.

"I don't suppose," Lena asked quietly, "that we can go out some other door."

"We could," Lee began.

"But would you really want Arti to realise that we've gone off without her? I doubt Adrian'd be able to keep her here alone. This way it's five to one."

Lena nodded, chuckling. "I should have thought of that."

She took a deep breath as they Arti and Adrian came into view.

"Where're you going?" Adrian asked, glancing back at the other four who were just walking out the door.

"Where do you think?" asked Lena.

"How'd you find them?"

"We didn't," Lee said. "Harry and Hermione did."

"That was fast."

Lena nodded, glancing anxiously at Arti before turning her attention back to Adrian as she put her hand in the pocket of her robes.

"Well, good luck–" Adrian began. Lena silently thanked him as he put a hand on Arti's arm. She was glad she had pulled him aside in the storeroom to tell him to keep Arti from following them. Though she supposed he would have done that in any case.

_If I didn't already think that he's the right man for her, I'd give him my blessing to marry her now. More the pity for him, though I'm sure she thinks the same thing about Roger._

"What do you mean, 'good luck'?" asked Arti, turning to Adrian with an incredulous look. "We're going with them."

"No, we aren't," he said. "Someone's got to stay behind and let everyone know what's going on."

"Fine, you can stay, but  _I_ 'm going."

"You will do no such thing!" Lena snapped.

Arti turned to Lena. "You said other people'd go with you."

"I didn't mean you! You're not going."

"Yes, I will."

They glared at each other for several long moments. But Arti wasn't giving up easily this time.

Lena pointed her wand at her. "So help me, if I have to, I'll hex you. You aren't coming with me – us."

"You can't tell me not to, I'm of age!"

"I don't care. And I am telling you. I don't have time to argue with you right now. We've already wasted far too much time. You're staying and that's final. I'll Imperius you if I have to."

Arti looked horrified. "You can't! Even if the year's over–"

"I don't give a damn!"

"Well I do! I don't want you to–"

Lena rolled her eyes. "Oh, here we go. You're the good one, aren't you?"

"I just meant that I don't want you to do something you'd regret."

"Regret? I'll regret nothing if it means getting my son back. And speaking of which, if I don't come back–"

"Don't say that." Arti looked as though she might cry.

"If I don't come back," Lena continued firmly, "Mother and Father won't have lost both their children. Besides, you wouldn't be the spare if I kicked the bucket. You'd get everything and you wouldn't have to share anything anymore."

"I don't care about that! And that's not true. If something happened to you, their estate would be split between Zach and me. Nice try though."

"Fine, how's this for a reason?" she asked impatiently. "If you come with us, I'll have to be worrying about you too. Is that reason enough?"

"Then why does he" – she pointed at Roger – "get to go with you?"

"Because I won't sit here waiting for them to come back," said Roger.

"But I have to? That's not fair." She sounded like a sulky child.

"Life's not fair," Lena said bitterly.

Arti looked as though she might argue, but instead, she sighed heavily and said, "All right, I'll stay."

" _Thank you,_ " Lena said through gritted teeth.

"It'll be good to have some company," said Adrian, who was looking relieved, ignoring Arti's glower. "I won't have to be worry about you too. Besides, too many people and we'd get in each other's way."

Lena slipped a hand into her pocket once more and pulled out an envelope.

"What-?" Arti asked Lena handed it to her.

Adrian looked up, meeting Lena's eyes. "Is that...?"

"Yes. They're both in there. And our vault keys too."

"When did you...?" Adrian began.

"Right after Zach was born. I've been carrying copies around with me ever since, just in case. I'd leave them in my trunk, but I'm not sure you'd be able to open it, so I thought this was better. The original's in our vaults if you need them. Thankfully the Wizarding world is civilized enough now that he can inherit our money. Not, of course, that anyone would throw him out or anything."

"What have you done to your trunk that we couldn't open it?" Adrian asked.

"I needed some way to keep prying eyes and hands away from my things. With good reason too, I now see."

Arti gulped, tears welling in her eyes. "Bring him home," she whispered, hugging Lena so tightly she thought her ribs might break. "And you better come home too," she said fiercely. "All of you."

"We'll try." Lena said. Arti pulled back and glared at her. "I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do."

"Go on then," Arti said.

She let Lena go and the six of them walked toward the great oak doors.

"Give 'em hell from us."Adrian said with a grin. Lena grinned back.

"We will," said Roger solemnly.

"And remember," said Arti, "justice is different from revenge."

Lena gave a non-committal grunt and nodded, though she avoided Arti's eyes.

_I don't see a difference, but she doesn't need to know that. As Beowulf says: 'it is better for everyone that he avenge his friend, than he mourn overmuch.''_

"I don't see much of one either," Roger said as they started down the stone steps.

She squeezed his hand.

"I hope we get our happy ending," said Arti as she and Adrian followed behind them.

"I'll get revenge, that's a happy ending," Lena said quietly.

"Yes, it is," Roger agreed.

* * *

"Well?" Thackery Runcorn demanded as soon as his wife Apparated into their kitchen. He was staring out the window, a drink in his hand. She stopped in the doorway for a moment gazing at him, before she crossed the room to his side.

"I wasn't seen," she said irritably. Did he think her that careless? Her next words died on her lips as he turned to her, his expression fierce.

"I don't care about that. Even if you were and they came to arrest you, I'll deny everything." He grinned slyly. "And I wouldn't even be lying really, since you did most of the work. You were the one out at Hogsmeade with your little friends. For all I know, you could have just been gossiping with them."

Persis shuddered at the thought. She had given very little thought to what would happen if things went wrong. Now, for the first time, she realised that if she were caught, she would certainly go to Azkaban. No, she couldn't think like that. They would succeed. Nothing would go wrong.

"Well?" he demanded again, grabbing her arm roughly, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"We have them," she said.

He smiled.

Persis had seen Thackery smile only twice during their marriage, when she had told him she was pregnant with Lucasta and Calanthia – her announcement of her latest pregnancy had only been met with a dismissive grunt – but this wasn't like those times. This smile sent chills down her spine. And, not for the first time, she wondered what she had gotten herself into and how she could get herself out of it, before it was too late.

"More than we bargained for, actually," she said, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice. "That Mudblood girl was holding the brat, but Pritchard grabbed her and came along too. Not that we don't want the Mudblood, she'd prove useful somehow."

"Now, now, you mustn't call him that."

"No, I suppose not," she conceded, but he wasn't listening.

"And now, we'll have our son," he said, his eyes far away. She had never seen him look so happy.

Pain stabbed through her heart as she wrapped her arms around her stomach. She sighed. After two girls, there seemed little chance that this baby would be a boy. She had failed in the most important duty of a pure-blood wife. At least this way the pressure for her to bear a son was gone. They would raise this boy as their ward and marry him to one of their daughters so that their line and their name would continue. It gave her a small measure of smug satisfaction that even his mistress – for she was under no illusions about her husband's dalliances – couldn't give him a son either.

And yet, Thackery would get all the credit and congratulations. He would be the one to get his Mark, his status elevated to became one of the Dark Lord's chosen. She would forever be the woman who couldn't give her husband a son, who had to steal one - from an undeserving couple, but steal one nonetheless. They might not sneer at them openly now, but they would not be held in the high esteem her husband desired. Even taking the Mark would not rid him of that shame.

Still, this would make him happier than she had ever seen him. And maybe, maybe he would love her as he had, in his own way, when they were first wed. She reached out to touch his shoulder, but he was so lost in his own thoughts about his son that he didn't notice.

Her thoughts turned from her distant husband to her new son, to what life would be like when they finally had him. She had been acting like any expectant mother, wondering what he would grow up to be like, trying to decide what to name him, since they certainly couldn't let him keep the name he was born with. Isdore or Theodore or Matthew perhaps, though all of them sounded far too ordinary. At least his appearance would not be a mystery as she had seen him every month for the past eight months. It had been wonderful to watch him grow and see his parents coo over him, without any inkling as to what would happen.

It would be complicated, she was sure. His family would scour the earth for him, so they would have to keep him hidden – a Fidelius Charm perhaps – but that would be a small price to pay. And it would only be temporary. Once Zachary Davies was in their hands, it would be only a matter of time before the blood-traitors were under the Dark Lord's control, for how could their resistance endure once they realised that even pure-bloods with connections to the likes of Harry Potter could not keep their children safe? There would be no need to hide him after that.

She would make sure the boy's family – or at the very least his parents – survived the war. Not that it would be difficult to convince the others not to kill them, even if doing so would make it easier for the boy to become truly theirs. No, the Death Eaters, and probably the Dark Lord himself would be delighted that the boy's birth family would be forced to watch him become friends with the children of others in his inner circle, be taught that people like his birth parents were worthless scum, like the Mudbloods and Muggles they so staunchly defended.

And, when he was old enough, he would go to Hogwarts. It would be quite a different Hogwarts from the one she and Thackery had attended. The Dark Lord would make it the greatest school in the Wizarding world, surpassing even Durmstrang in its teaching of the Dark Arts. Moon and Davies would be horrified. But that wouldn't be the worst of it, for them. One day, the boy would receive the Mark, just as Thackery soon would. Such sweet revenge it would be. It made her giddy with excitement.

Persis glanced back at her husband. Yes, it would be good to see their son following in his father's footsteps. But she hoped that he would retain some of his parents' traits, their warmth and compassion. For as much as she disliked their views about Muggles and Mudbloods, she had always envied that they could and did show affection for one another, that they could marry for love instead of the need for heirs. She hoped her son wouldn't turn into a cold, distant man like her husband.

She stared out the window, smiling to herself. She could almost feel the weight of the child in her arms. She imagined holding this little boy and telling him of how he had come to be in this family, the story she had been rehearsing over the past few months.

"Once upon a time, there was a father and mother who had two – no, three – little girls, but they wanted a boy very, very much so that their family name would live on. One day, the Dark Lord gave them a task to prove that they were loyal followers worthy of receiving the Mark. If they succeeded then they would also receive another reward, the son they had always wanted. They succeeded in their task and the Dark Lord bestowed upon them a son, whose own parents had been unable to care for him. The Dark Lord wished this pure-blood boy to have a good life, a life befitting his blood status..."

* * *

Two women longed for the same baby boy to be in their arms. One sat patiently, staring out the window, for her work was done and there was nothing left for her to do but wait. The other rushed toward him, heedless of the danger, for her work had just begun.


	38. We're Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Ch. 34 of _Surpassing Danger._

_Every signal that you send_

_Until the very end, I'm there_

_So whistle down the wind_

_For I have always been, right there_

**"Whistle Down the Wind”,** _**Whistle Down the Wind** _

***

Hestia came to just as she was being unceremoniously dumped onto rough ground. The bonds around her torso cushioned some of the fall, but she nearly lost consciousness again as her head struck the ground. When the throbbing pain subsided and her head stopped swimming, she carefully opened her eyes to find herself staring at the ceiling of what appeared to be a cave. A thump and a small cry of pain made her start. Slowly she turned her head and sighed with relief to find Lilith on the floor beside her. Wherever she was and whoever she now had to deal with, at least she wouldn't be alone.

"You all right?" she breathed.

Lilith grunted in reply.

Between them stood a man she had never seen before. He had grey hair and a lined face, covered in scars. Hestia tensed as he aimed his wand at her, but he merely severed her bonds before doing the same for Lilith. Maybe they were with allies instead of enemies. But she couldn't be sure.

That stupid sister of hers had betrayed them and instead of being in their dormitories laughing about the stupidity of their victims, here she was, Merlin knew where with Merlin knew who. Hestia seethed. She sincerely hoped Flora and Rivers had been caught, those blood-traitors in Dumbledore's Army were sure to be enraged that two of their own had been kidnapped.

The man stood gazing imperiously down at them. She glared defiantly back, though she supposed the effect was mitigated by the fact that she was lying down. She sat up, continuing to glare. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lilith do the same, moving slowly with her hands splayed in front of her.

"My, my, the current generation of your family is quite incompetent, isn't it?" he asked, shaking his head in dismay as he walked past her. Her eyes followed him as he went. Beyond him she could see more of the cave beyond and realised that they were in a small chamber, off the main cavern. "How could you have been stupid enough to get caught?"

"Where are we? And who are you?" she demanded, jumping to her feet. The man didn't acknowledge her. "I'm talking to you!" she snapped, picking up a stone and throwing it at him. It bounced harmlessly off the wall beside him and landed on the floor.

"And I'm  _not_  talking to you," he replied over his shoulder. "I've had enough of you for one day, especially since if you had done the prudent thing - the Slytherin thing and had not risked getting caught, I wouldn't have had to rescue you and risk getting caught myself."

"You dare take that tone with me?" she demanded, her fists clenched.

Lilith let out a groan of dismay from beside her. "Shut up," she hissed. "Do you want to get us killed? Or tortured?"

He finally turned back to face them. "Your friend makes an excellent point. I am not one of your lackeys to command," he said, his eyes flicking at Lilith. Hestia bit her lip. Lilith breathed a sigh of relief. "I can take any tone I like with you," he replied cooly. "You're wandless, I'm not." Panic flooded her as she recalled that Flora had Disarmed them before tying them up. She felt very vulnerable and incomplete now, no better than a common Muggle. He leered at her. It made her want to hex him, but of course, she couldn't. She was at his mercy and it was a terrifying feeling. She had never thought this might happen to her. "And I'm Marked, you're not."

He rolled up his sleeve and looked put out that there wasn't a hint of fear from her or Lilith. Instead, Hestia felt nothing but immense relief. So she wasn't in enemy hands.

"Just because your aunt and uncle are here doesn't mean you're getting any special favours. In fact, they're rather put out with you for getting caught in the first place. Though I suppose it was only a matter of time. You are inexperienced at this sort of thing. You're bound to make mistakes, just like your brother and his friends did, last year. Just be glad this wasn't a mission for the Dark Lord. Imagine what he'd do to you if he found out you'd failed." He leered at her.

Hestia paled. Her legs turned to jelly and she tottered. Lilith moaned beside her. This seemed to please the Death Eater, which helped her regain control of herself.

"It wasn't me!" she protested indignantly, scowling at him. "Flora and Rivers, they turned on us! They Stunned us and tied us up." She paused and looked up at the man. "They'd have turned us over to the Aurors if you hadn't come along," she said breathlessly, batting her eyelashes at him. She hated herself for it. She hated even more that she was in his debt.

"Did they now?" he asked, sounding amused. "I was wonderin' why there weren't more of you. Well, then it's a good thing I didn't try to find them before I nearly got caught myself. Hogsmeade was filled with Dumbledore's lot, swarmin' all over the place. It didn't take them long, did it?"

Hestia bristled. "We delayed them this long, didn't we? They'd have figured it out eventually. Even if they know the brats are gone, they would never find us here. Besides, we wouldn't have told them anything if they had caught us."

"An' bloody right you wouldn't," he snarled. Hestia took a step back nearly tripping over Lilith. "As to why you're here, Alecto sent me to find you." He sighed resignedly. "If they're comin' then I should go warn them."

"None of the rest of them know where we are, thank goodness. I was right not to trust anyone else with that. And since you can't trace a Portkey..."

"Of course you can," he scoffed. "Once they get the Aurors involved, it'll be a matter of minutes before they're here. We'll have to get the kiddies out of the way, in case they do show up here. No sense in taking any chances. I'm sure Runcorn wants his kid. And we shouldn't have them all in one place at any rate."

"They're here?" Hestia breathed. "The Mudblood and the brat?"

"Why wouldn't they be here?" he asked impatiently. "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? That's what you've been planning for the last eight months? Are you that incompetent that you didn't think it would work? Pathetic," he sneered. "They're here, as is that Pritchard boy." Hestia's eyes widened. "Yeah, he came with 'em. Looks like you can do something right after all. I'm off then," he said, walking out into the passageway. "Don't move until I come back for you. If you're good, I might even let you say hello."

* * *

Lena squeezed her eyes shut as she gripped Roger's arm. He turned on the spot and after several uncomfortable moments, they landed on hard, uneven ground. The roaring in her ears made her jump. It took her a moment to realise that they must be near a waterfall. She groaned inwardly. If they had to go through a waterfall that sounded that powerful, it was not going to be as easy as she had hoped. They'd be lucky to get through it alive. Slowly she opened her eyes and sighed in relief. They were standing on a rocky bank, downriver from al waterfall some fifty feet away. It was beautiful and not as big as her she had initially believed. In fact, it was rather small. This was one of the disadvantages of being an Animagus with a form that had good hearing.

She stood mesmerized for several seconds until a loud pop alerted them to the arrival of Maya and Lee. Seconds later, they all had their wands aimed at each other before Lee cast his Patronus. The others followed his lead, relaxing at the familiar forms.

"I'm glad there's a foolproof way to identify someone," Maya said as they watched the Patronuses gliding around before disappearing.

The others nodded in agreement. Before they could look away, Lena caught their eye with a determined look.

"If we find them, they're mine."

No one disagreed.

* * *

Arti turned to Adrian the moment Lena and the others were through the gate. "How long should we wait until we go after them?" she asked, shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"We won't," he said, his voice hard.

"Won't wait?"

Adrian sighed. "We won't go after them. I promised Lena we'd stay put. She'd kill us if the Death Eaters don't. And frankly I'd rather let them." Arti managed a rueful smile. "And you're not going after Vane either."

"I wasn't going to. I'm sure the DA can take care of Vane and whoever else they find until they get back. And even if there was anything for us to do, we'd be too worried to do it properly. Though I think Anne's out with the lot in Hogsmeade. I don't know how she does it. But I think it's best if we stay here. That way we'll be here when they get back."

Adrian couldn't argue with that.

* * *

"Come on," Lee said as he hurried toward the waterfall.

"But how do we know that's where they are?" Roger asked.

Lee pointed and Lena and Roger looked where he indicated. Neither of them it seemed had noticed the dark tunnel beyond the cascading water.

"I wish we'd have known we were going into a waterfall before we got here," Roger said ruefully.

"We didn't have time," Lee pointed out. "Besides, what'd you have done about it if we had?"

Roger shrugged.

Lena was glad it wasn't raining, it would have been a miserable trip it it had been. After about twenty feet, the bank suddenly ended and they had no choice but to wade into the water. Lena had never really cared for swimming but was too anxious to be scared. Her son was trapped with who knew how many Death Eaters. She could handle a little water.

Their robes billowed around them as they stood shivering for a moment. Then Maya dove into the water and struck out for the waterfall. The others followed. The deafening noise made Lena's head hurt. And the closer they got to the waterfall, the colder the water became.

Halfway there, Maya stopped and the others came up beside her.

"Can we get in?" she shouted as they treaded water, staring warily at the entrance to the cave.

"Only one way to find out," Lee said and dove.

They couldn't see him through the curtain of water and waited anxiously for him to come back. Lee reappeared on the other side of the waterfall a few minutes later and beckoned them forward.

* * *

Arti was sure she would wear a hole in Lena's shoes, and probably fall through the stairs too, before they got back. But she couldn't sit still. She didn't understand how Adrian could just sit there, popping Bertie Botts by the handful into his mouth. That was until he started gagging and spat them out. She giggled. Adrian ignored her.

"Maybe I should eat them one at a time. Sardine, strawberry, peanut butter ice cream and olive is a horrible combination."

She stuck her hand into her pocket, pulling out a toffee and handed it to him. He took it and unwrapped it with more care than necessary before popping it into his mouth.

"Will you please sit down and stop pacing?" he demanded after he had been staring at her for several minutes. "You're driving me mad."

"No, because I can't just sit there and wait. And I'm driv _ing_  you mad?" she asked with a smirk. Adrian harrumphed, slouching against the wall beside the castle door glowering.

After another minute, she said, "If it's annoying you that much, you could easily stop me."

"I could, but I wouldn't."

"All you'd have to do was Stun me. Then I wouldn't have to spend the whole time worrying. I wouldn't mind that."

"I couldn't hex you. 'Sides, if I did, you'd hex me when you came to."

"I would not."

"Not that there aren't other ways of rendering you unconscious."

She stopped and turned to face him. "How?"

"What?"

"How could you do that?"

He pulled her to him, running his fingers through her hair until they rested on either side of her neck, about an inch below her ears.

"Like that. It doesn't last very long, maybe a minute or so, I think, and you'd feel awful when you came to. Not that I'd try it, since I don't know how to do it exactly and I'd probably mess it up. There are many other ways that I would also never try on you, a blow to the chin, for example. And of course, depending on where and how hard you hit someone you could do a lot of damage to bones and internal organs, if not kill them."

"Well, I'm glad you're not the only one who knows such things," she said, putting a hand on the back of his neck and pressing a finger into the base of his skull, "If I had a hat pin, I could kill you too. Not that I know how to do that either. I'd probably paralyse you or something if I tried."

Adrian shifted uncomfortably.

"Come on," he said, taking her by the arm and leading her around to the side of the castle.

He fished in his pocket and pulled out a small, rectangular box. He opened it and handed it to her. Arti's eyes widened.

"Since when do you...?"

"I don't, as you see. But they work as a currency of sorts with some of the people we encounter."

She took out a cigarette and lit it with her wand. Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall and took a long drag. When she opened her eyes, Adrian was staring at her in surprise.

"What? This isn't my first," she said, tapping it against the stone wall and letting the ashes fall to the ground

"I can see that."

"Not that I make a habit of it."

"I'm just glad you didn't light yourself on fire."

She rolled her eyes. "That's Seamus's area of expertise. Here." She handed it back to him and watching in amusement as he inhaled, then started to cough. She patted him on the back. He handed the cigarette back to her and she took another drag.

"I wonder what's taking Mother and Father so long?" she asked, biting her lip as she looked toward the gates.

"I presume they've gone to tell Roger's parents and the rest of your family, if not his. And mine. Which will probably take a while since I assume everyone will start to panic. Besides, there's really not much they can do. And they'd only be trading one set of worried relations for another. Although it'd just be us."

She sighed. "No, I suppose not. I suppose it'll make the waiting worse, to have them all here, crowded into some unused classroom, pacing and arguing and fretting."

He gave her a wry smile. "I doubt they'll bring  _everyone_. Could you imagine the chaos with all of our entire families here? It'd be mad."

"I'd probably kill someone." He chuckled. She grimaced. "Bad choice of words." She sighed again.

He took his DA Galleon out of his pocket and began tossing it in the air and catching it. After a few repetitions, Arti snatched it out of the air.

"Sorry," she said, as she handed it back to him. "It's making me nervous. Like if you dropped it, something bad'd happen to them or something. Silly, I know," she said, looking embarrassed.

"Nah," Adrian said, pocketing his Galleon. "No sillier than all the ways you're supposed to be able to ward off vampires and werewolves and the like. Or all the elixirs everyone tries to sell you to do well on your O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s."

Arti looked at him uncertainly. "I'm not sure if I've just been insulted or not."

"If I did, it was unintentional."

She shrugged. "I've been called much worse than silly."

* * *

Casting a Bubble-Head Charm on herself, just in case, Lena quickly dove into the water. She would have liked to have kept her eyes closed, since she knew any shadow or hint of movement would make her jump out of her skin. Not to mention, she didn't want to her imagination to get the better of her as it had in the storage room earlier. But she couldn't do that of course. She had to see where she was going. It wouldn't have helped in any case, since she couldn't keep her mind from conjuring up countless horrors for Zach and the others. Death Eaters could be torturing them, trying to extract information about the DA, or anything else they thought the children might know. Or they might be threatening to torture Zach. The thought made her stomach churn. Panic seized her.

* * *

"Do you think we'll know if something happened to them while they're out there?" Arti asked. She sounded like a child seeking reassurance; reassurance Adrian knew he couldn't give.

"What do you mean?"

"Does magic work like that between siblings or parents?"

"I don't think so," Adrian said gently.

Arti sighed. "So all we can do is wait and worry?"

" 'Fraid so." He hugged her.

She leaned her head against him hesitating for a moment before putting her arms around him. A few minutes passed in silence, then Arti extracted herself from his grasp. She turned and kicked the wall angrily. Then, just as suddenly her anger was gone and she turned back to him with a heart-wrenching expression.

"What if they don't come back?" she whispered.

Adrian didn't know what to say.

* * *

Someone grabbed Lena by the back of her robes and pulled. She opened her eyes as her head broke the surface. Her rescuer set her on her feet though it took her a moment to gain her footing. Relief flooded through her, followed very quickly by fear and an increased sense of panic. Was this friend or foe? Whoever it was cast a spell and a moment later, she could hear properly as though her ears had popped.

"You all right?" Lee asked patting her on the back.

"I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Any time."

She taking great gulps of air, all the while struggling to free herself from her robes wrapped tightly around her, rendering her quite defenceless. Oh how ridiculous she must look. Indeed Lee was snickering. She blushed.

"You do realise that you could breathe underwater, right? You did cast a Bubble-Head Charm on yourself."

"Oh." Lena flushed deeper. "I forgot."

Her lungs were still burning and her heart was racing as she looked around. Maya was in front of them, her head bobbing eerily above the water. She glanced back and upon noticing how far behind her they were, she started swimming back toward them.

Roger was nowhere in sight. Lena grew frantic and was just about to dive back into go find him when Roger's head emerged from the water. Her panic subsided. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah. Fine."

Roger glanced over at Lee. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

"You all right?" Lena asked Roger.

"Aside from the fact that you nearly kicked me in the head, fine."

"Sorry."

He shrugged.

The four of them stood huddled together

"I don't suppose they know we're here," said Maya anxiously, eyes darting around.

"You'd think they would have set alarm spells or something," Lee agreed.

"Unless they were too cocky to think we'd find them," Lena muttered. "Which is good for us."

"Or maybe it's something only they can hear?" Maya asked, biting her lip.

Lena hadn't thought of this and she shivered at the thought of what could happen to the children if the Death Eaters were alerted to their presence. After an agonizing minute when nothing happened, they decided to proceed.

"Speaking of hearing, I doubt they can hear us coming with that," Roger said, waving hand at the waterfall.

The others nodded in agreement.

To their immense relief, nothing seemed to happen as they entered the cave. No force field seemed appeared to repel them, no alarms rang and no one came to investigate.

They split up, Lee and Maya going for one bank and Lena and Roger for the other. They clambered onto the rocks and stood shivering, their teeth chattering, as they clumsily cast warming charms on themselves. Unfortunately, Lena's hand was shaking so badly that her aim was off and she got a gust of warm air in her face. But she didn't mind very much as she was now warm and dry. Still, she couldn't stop shaking. She sagged against Roger as he put an arm around her.

"You scared?" Roger murmured.

She chuckled. "I'm no Gryffindor. I can't go into battle without being scared. You have no idea how terrified I am. For me, for us, for them. I don't know how they do it. You?"

"Yeah, me too."

Somehow this almost made her happy.

* * *

"I wonder if they found her."

"Vane?"

"Yeah. Or any of the other girls involved, though they're probably much harder to track. Vane couldn't even Apparate yet. Her poor parents."

Adrian stared at her incredulously, his fists balled. "How can you feel sorry for them?" he demanded. "Look at what their daughter has done!"

"But she's not like the rest of them! Carrow and her lot. She didn't grow up learning about how evil Muggles were! She only turned to them because we kicked her out of the DA and ignored her! Besides, she's only fourteen."

"Why are you making excuses for her?" Adrian demanded in disgust. "You think we should have let her stay after what she did?"

"We let Chang stay! She betrayed the DA and would have gotten us handed over to Umbridge if we hadn't escaped. And she got to come back!"

He was momentarily at a complete loss for words.

"How can you even say that? After all she's done? She's the reason your nine-month-old nephew, a fourteen-year-old boy and a thirteen-year-old girl have been kidnapped by Death Eaters! She's the reason your sister, her fiancé and best friends have gone off to rescue them and might not come back. Don't you dare tell me Vane deserves to be pitied."

* * *

Lena stood shaking her head in a vain attempt to rid herself of the throbbing in her ears. While everyone but Roger had Animagus forms that could see in the dark, their keen hearing was little use to them with the waterfall behind them. But that also meant that it would be harder for the Death Eaters – or whoever was waiting for them – to hear their approach. At least until they got closer. Or so she hoped.

Wands raised, the four of them cautiously picked their way along. Lee and Lena were in the lead while Maya and Roger kept an eye out behind them. Lena was half-tempted to transform into her Animagus form as she was sure it would have made it easier to proceed.

She was glad they had cast Warming Charms on themselves. It was quite cool inside the cave and it grew cooler the deeper they went. Once or twice they slipped on slimy stones or tripped on loose rocks and sent them rolling into the water with a soft splash. Lena cringed at the noise, but nothing happened. No one came.

* * *

Adrian was leaning his shoulder against the wall blocking her view of the gates or she would have seen the two pairs of parents coming from them. As it was, it wasn't until Mother spoke that either of them knew they weren't alone.

"So they've gone then?" she asked.

Arti whirled to face her, the right side of her body hitting the wall painfully. Her hand scraped the stone and she dropped her cigarette before Vanishing it with a flick of her wand.

"Did they both go?" Mrs. Davies asked.

"Yes. I doubt we could have stopped them."

"No, I suppose not," she agreed.

"Maya and Lee too. Her aunt and uncle aren't here. I think they're staying with Graham's sister. Not sure about Natalie's parents, but they might be here. Anne's probably with everyone in Hogsmeade. She was helping earlier so she might have stayed. Someone in the DA ought to know."

"And you stayed behind?" Father asked in surprise.

"Unwillingly," she replied sullenly. Father cracked a smile. "Besides," she went on. "Someone had to take care of this."

Adrian handed her the envelope. Arti had given it to him earlier for fear that she would tear it shreds while they waited. She tried to hand it to Mother but she simply stared at it.

Mother closed her eyes, an anguished expression on her face as she groped for Father's hand. Arti wasn't sure whether it was a trick of the light, but his hair seemed greyer than it had the last time she had seen him.

Mrs. Davies's face turned grey and she reached out to steady Mr. Davies who swayed precariously.

Arti looked away, feeling awkward.

"Do you know what happened?" asked Mrs. Davies after the adults had regained their composure. "Your parents didn't know too many details."

Arti and Adrian glanced at each other. Adrian gestured for her to speak.

"I'm not sure how, but Lena and the others found out that Vane was partially involved. She didn't come back to Hogwarts so they went to look for her in Hogsmeade, since as she's underage, she couldn't have gotten very far. Lena figured out that her roommates were involved too, so I assume the DA and the Order are also looking for them."

"Who's Vane?" Mr. Davies asked.

"Romilda Vane. She's fourth-year Gryffindor. She got kicked out of the DA for, well, for doing something stupid and everyone shunned her, so she got drawn into the bad crowd. We don't know how involved she was or who of the three, if any of them, were the intended victims, but I'm sure once they've found her, she can explain everything. I'm sure the Slytherins are long gone by now."

"You mean that the girls Lena's been living with for seven years were involved in this?" Mother asked in alarm.

Arti and Adrian nodded.

"More than likely they instigated it," Arti said darkly. "They wouldn't have dared gone after her at Hogwarts, she has too many allies here, so they waited until she was vulnerable." She snarled in disgust. "And they had to use Zach to get to her. Merlin they're sick. I shudder to think who else is involved or how long they've been planning this, since I have a feeling that getting Graham and Natalie to take Zach today was part of their plan too."

"You think Lena and Roger weren't the intended victims?"

"Well, they were in a broader sense. But Zach was the target, I think. And Natalie, presumably. I think Graham just got caught up, so to speak, and taken along. I think he tried to stop Natalie from being taken by the Portkey."

The four parents looked stunned at the enormity of the situation, looking helplessly at each other. For a long time, no one spoke.

Wanting something to do with her hands, Arti extracted another cigarette and lit it. She could feel Mother's gaze on her and she turned to look at her. She stiffened, expecting a reprimand, but all Mother said was,

"Your sister has gone off to rescue her son and her friends who've been kidnapped by Death Eaters. You're having a cigarette isn't the end of the world. I'm just glad you didn't go with them. I suppose we should be glad it's not anything worse. And if you have, I don't want to know."

"I wouldn't tell you. And if I ever wanted to, I'm sure I could get it very easily, especially now that Adrian is going around to Knockturn Alley," she said, looking at Adrian who frowned back at her.

"I'm not fool enough to give you anything I find."

Pushing herself off the wall, Arti followed her parents around the corner toward the front door, Adrian at her side. Mr. and Mrs. Davies followed behind them.

"Well if you aren't going to share, I can always ask someone in the Gobstones Club."

"Gobstones Club?" Father asked. "Really?"

She nodded, smirking. "Myrtle's bathroom is quite the meeting place I hear."

"Why did I never know this?" Adrian asked.

"You never asked."

"I'm so sorry we took so long," Mother said, hugging her.

Arti shrugged. "There's nothing to do but wait. And worry."

Adrian put an arm around her shoulders and she leaned her head against his chest.

"They'll come home safely. Don't worry."

She wasn't sure who he was trying to convince.

Adrian handed Arti a few Bertie Bott's as they walked. She popped a white one, which she hoped was marshmallow, into her mouth. A moment later, she grimaced and spat it out.

"Of course it would be soap. I was hoping for marshmallow." Adrian sniggered. She cautiously tried another bean and sighed in relief. "Strawberry. I thought it might be blood." She paused and shuddered before handing the bag back to him. The last bean was also edible – peppermint – and she sucked on it slowly as they walked inside.

"We'll go talk to Dumbledore," Mother said as they went through the oak doors into the Entrance Hall. "I'm sure the McDonalds could use some company at a time like this. Would you like to come with us? Or stay here?"

"I think I'll stay. I'd like to be here when she gets back. Though maybe I might wait in McGonagall's office."

"I'll go to Hogsmeade, let Anne and the rest know you're here. And maybe they have news," said Adrian.

"Thank you," said Mrs. Davies.

Mother nodded. "Will you be all right?" she asked, looking at them with concern.

"We've managed this far," Arti said with a sigh. "We'll come find you if they come back while you're gone. Though I suspect it'll be a while before they do."

Mother squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before the four of them went off, leaving Arti and Adrian alone once again. Some childish part of her wanted to cling to her mother's robes and beg her not to leave. Mother turned back after a few steps.

"You won't go after them?"

"No. We promised we wouldn't. And Adrian's right, we'd probably just get in the way.

Mother nodded in satisfaction before following Father and the Davieses into the castle. They were alone once more.

"Do you think Lena'll find them? Or the other group?" asked Arti.

"If the others do, I'm sure they'll save them for Lena and her Pride."

"I almost feel sorry for them," Arti said with a wry smile.

"I don't. Whatever happens to them, they deserve it."

Arti glanced at Adrian, then hurriedly looked away, wrapping her arms around herself.

She suddenly felt very alone.

* * *

As they went further into the cave, it became quieter and darker. She was Aphrodite, come to rescue her son Adonis from the Underworld. At least she wasn't alone, she thought, with a rush of gratitude toward Maya and Lee and Roger.

It seemed to take an eternity, as though they were simply walking in place instead of advancing. Lena was starting to feel as though this were a dream and if it was, she hoped she would wake up soon. It had gone long enough already.

The river narrowed to a trickle and the four of them were side by side once more. It felt good to be close enough to Maya and Lee to touch them again.

Maya stopped suddenly and they nearly crashed into her. She turned back to them, her eyes and teeth gleaming in the darkness as she smiled widely. Lena cocked her head, inhaling deeply as she tried to sort out the various sounds and smells. Graham, Natalie and Zach were very nearby, as were roughly three others. Her heart leapt into her throat before she realised that the latter group seemed to be unconscious. Or so she hoped since she couldn't hear them moving. She could hear the children's voices, but but the echo distorted their voices. She turned to Roger and they grinned giddily at each other for a moment, though their anxiety was still high as they couldn't be sure Zach was there, let alone if he was safe. The four of them ran forward.

Lena found herself in the lead as they rounded the last corner. Natalie came stumbling out toward them. Lena and Roger breathed sighs of relief to see Zach in her arms. A moment later, their relief turned to terror as a flash of green light illuminated the cave behind Natalie. Lena caught Natalie before she could hit the ground and passed her to Roger as she, Maya and Lee surged forward just in time to see a pair of wizards Disapparating. Two Death Eaters lay unconscious on the cave floor. Then their eyes settled on the third figure. Graham Pritchard, aged fourteen, lay dead.


	39. Don't Follow In My Footste

_I remember the day I caught the train_

_I was standin' out at the railway crossin',_

_Soakin wet with rain_

_Fortune and fame is not for me_

_And all those pretty stories ain't what they're_

_Cooked up to be,_

_Every move I made was wrong,_

_If I had any sense I'd go back home_

_Well my mother was cryin', my father had_

_An aching heart._

_He said, "Son, please don't let us part."_

_My sweetheart stood cryin', I cried a little bit too,_

_But I didn't have the will to stop,_

_I had to do what i had to do._  

**"If I Had Any Sense,"** _ **Five Guys Named Moe**_  

***

Laurasia Rivers had never been more terrified in her life. Finding the alleyway devoid of Hestia and Lilith meant that all of their hopes for leniency were gone. Dejected, she shuffled along beside Flora as Zabini and Thomas had led them back toward the castle. But before they had gotten very far, they were intercepted by the youngest Weasleys.

"You'll want to talk to these two," said Zabini. "They were part of all this."

"We're looking for Romilda Vane," said the Weasley boy. "Any idea where she might be? And don't bother trying to lie to us, we'll know."

The girls shook their heads.

"We haven't seen her since this afternoon," said Flora.

"Before or after Natalie, Graham and Zach were kidnapped?" Weasley asked, a hard edge in his voice.

"After," said Laurasia. "Well, I saw her after. Flora"– she glanced nervously at Flora who gestured for her to continue –"Flora disappeared before it all happened and I didn't see her until right before we–we –"

"Double-crossed them?" Thomas finished for her.

"Yes," she said quietly.

"Funny," he went on. "They weren't there when we got there. How do we know you didn't warn them ahead of time so that they had time to escape?"

"But we didn't!" Flora cried, looking wildly around at them, then slumping at their disbelieving expressions. "We didn't," she repeated, more quietly this time.

"They're not lying," Zabini said, sounding almost amused. "If they knew where she was, they'd give her up in a heartbeat. And try to blame her for it."

Flora nodded fervently, looking like a house-elf trying to curry favour with its master. "We're not lying. I swear."

Weasley rolled her eyes. "Enough," she snapped. Flora cringed. "What do you know? And let's get going, we don't have any time to waste."

Her brother started to turn but she stopped him.

"We better try finding Vane first. We'll get back to the others when we're done."

He nodded, before turning his attention to Laurasia and Flora. "Don't even think of running," he added. "We've got Hogsmeade secured and it won't take much to get an Auror over here too."

The four prodded her and Flora along, to where she didn't know, but they seemed to be heading toward the outskirts of the village. As they walked, Flora and Laurasia repeated what they had told Zabini earlier, though more coherently this time.

As they spoke, their four listeners' faces turned dark. Laurasia tried to draw it out as long as possible, hoping that by the time they finished, they would be somewhere where there were other people who would stop them from being hexed with an inch of their lives. Not, she supposed, that it would be long before the news traveled and most of the Hogwarts students would be after their blood. Moon and the others had been well-liked and she doubted that anyone would take kindly to what they had done.

When they were done, Laurasia let out a long breath. It was a relief to not have to carry around all the weight. Now her only desire was that they not be found by Hestia or her relatives. Death Eaters did not take kindly to betrayal. Laurasia was immensely glad that she was not an actual Death Eater and that this had not been some mission for the Dark Lord. She couldn't imagine what he would do to her for her failure. She had that to be thankful for, at least.

The arrived at what turned out to be an inn, the Weather Vane Inn, in fact. She hadn't realised Vane lived in Hogsmeade. Bur of course she didn't know a thing about the girl except what information had been useful to them. Flora snorted beside her and even Laurasia managed a small smile. The Weasley boy went in first, as Zabini, Thomas and the Weasley girl herded them inside, blocking the door. The inn's landlady came to greet them, Vane's mother, no doubt.

"A word if you please," the Weasley girl said brusquely. "And your husband if he's available." Despite the fact that the girl wasn't even sixteen yet, the woman stepped back to let her pass, nodding her assent. Laurasia had to admit, it was impressive. Not that she would have let Weasley get away with such a thing. "Privately," Weasley added, glancing at the stairs.

"That won't be a problem," the woman assured them.

Before they could go into another room, the Weasley boy stepped forward.

"And if I could use your Floo, please. I have some urgent business."

"Of course," the woman said. "Right this way."

Both Weasleys turned back to the three Slytherins and Thomas.

"We'll manage," Zabini assured them as the four disappeared around the corner.

None of them spoke as they waited for the Weasleys to return. Flora wished she could have listened to the conversation. She doubted that the Weasley girl would have an easy time convincing Vane's parents of her involvement with them.

"But our daughter would never do such a thing! She's a good girl!" she was sure they'd protest.

She sneered.  _Her_  parents would have been proud to be told that their daughter had been involved with Death Eaters. Her sneer vanished when she realised that they would  _not_  be pleased that she had gotten caught.

When Weasley returned, her brother and Vane's parents were with her. The adults looked skeptical and annoyed, the Weasley girl determined.

"Ask them," she said, pointing at Flora and Laurasia. "They can tell you."

"Was our daughter really involved with Death Eaters? Did she really do what they say she did? Helping to kidnap these children?"

"Oh, yes," Flora said, delighting in the woman's moan of dismay. "She most certainly did."

"How do you know it was her?" Vane's mother demanded, glaring at her.

"She couldn't have been Polyjuiced. We spent more than an hour with her without her drinking anything. Oh, you want proof that it was her, I see." She thought for a moment. "She likes gillywater and hates Cauldron Cakes." Vane's mother opened her mouth no doubt to tell her that these were things anyone could have known. "And she had a habit of tugging at her braid when she was nervous. Or the extremely irritating habit of wringing her hands when she's agitated."

She gave Mrs. Vane a pointed glance and smiled as the woman stood gaping at her, then wrung her hands before sinking into the nearest chair, pale and shaking.

"I don't see how you can be surprised," Flora went on in exasperation. "The girl had Slytherin tendencies to rival many of my Housemates. She really should have been a Slytherin instead of a Gryffindor. Of course, she was only fourteen, so she wasn't as good at things as we are. It was quite a lot of fun manipulating her. Wasn't it?" she asked, turning to Laurasia.

"Oh yes. Quite fun.  _Especially_  when she nearly made this whole thing come fall apart after all that work. Oh, I could have hexed her into next year, the brat. 'Tell them I didn't mean it. Tell them before it's too late. There's still time. Please.' she begged me." Laurasia widened her eyes and giggled. Flora smiled. She wished she could have see it. "And I did. I told her there was still a way out, but that it wouldn't be easy, Hestia being what she was. She ate it all up, the gullible little fool. I told her Hestia would kill us both if we backed out, that she shouldn't have to deal with all this and how sorry I was about it all. And she believed me. But we showed her. Let her sweat for a few days and then we got her. Hestia quite enjoyed telling the brat that there was no way out. And oh how terrified she was..." Laurasia trailed off dreamily.

"Enough!" Vane's mother snarled.

But Laurasia did not hear. She was lost in her memories.

"How–how long?" Vane's father asked, eyes darting between them. He seemed too dazed to be angry at Laurasia for her taunts.

"Months," Flora said with relish. "Since before Halloween. She came to us crying about how lonely she was since everyone in the other Houses ignored her after she betrayed their precious  _Dumbledore's Army_." She gazed contemptuously at the four younger students, who glared back. The Weasley boy opened his mouth angrily, but subsided with a hiss of pain when his sister kicked him. "And most of this was her idea. We just helped her with the...execution." Zabini snarled from beside her, but she ignored him. He wouldn't hurt her. He was too principled for that. "She was only a fourth-year, after all, so she couldn't do all of the spells that were required. And of course, she didn't have the proper connections that we do."

"With Death Eaters, you mean?" Vane's father asked. Flora nodded.

"Has she – she hasn't...?" Vane's mother faltered.

"Oh, she's far too young to join us. What good would a child do? But she certainly had the right ideas."

"How could she?" Vane's mother demanded angrily. "We never taught her such things!"

"It was far too easy to convince her. She was jealous of Weasley's relationship with Potter and how Dumbledore fawned over all of them. Even that Mudblood McDonald–" Cries of rage and dismay from the Gryffindors and Zabini only made her laugh. That was until Thomas's wand was at her throat.

"You dare," he snarled. "After what you did? You dare?"

With a jolt, Flora realised who exactly Thomas was and she took a hasty step back, to put herself behind Laurasia who was now trembling at the expression on their schoolmates' faces.

"What do you need us to do?" Vane's father asked before she could reply.

With obvious effort, Thomas turned his attention back to the girl's parents.

"Is there anywhere you think she might be?"

"She could be anywhere, since she knows the village so well."

"If she comes back – though I doubt she will – please let us know."

"Of course."

"Come on. We better give them some good news," Weasley said, carefully manoeuvring himself past them and out the door.

He held it open to let Laurasia and Flora out, keeping his wand trained on them. The other three followed, surrounding them on all sides as they walked down the deserted street.

The Weasleys, Thomas and Zabini escorted Laurasia and Flora back to the post office which seemed to have become the headquarters for the search effort. The moment they walked in, Laurasia and Flora stiffened as everyone's gaze turned to them, wanting nothing more than to turn around and bolt out the door.

Here they were, surrounded by at least fifteen of their fellow students and teachers, not to mention several official-looking witches and wizards, though they weren't wearing Auror robes. Laurasia could feel their scorching hatred. They were all glaring malevolently at the pair of them, the expressions of the children, some of whom were three years younger than her, all the more chilling because she didn't think any child could look so menacing. The only good thing about this was that only about half of Potter's lot seemed to be present. Potter, Longbottom and Black were nowhere to be seen.

Her eyes followed Zabini and Thomas as they walked to the other side of the room to join two girls whose expressions were particularly hostile. Thomas and Blaise were to be expected, but she didn't understand the particularly hostile malevolence from the brown-haired girl or the black girl who held Dean's hand. That was, until she realised why the pair looked so familiar. They were Lindsay Jordan and Anne Davies. The normally smiling countenance of Anne Davies was fixed in a fierce scowl. A moment later, Davies's eyes met hers. Davies smiled and gave the two of them a small wave. It terrified Laurasia more than the girl's scowl. She had never truly appreciated the fact that their House mascot was a badger, until now. She had been wrong to underestimate the children.

Laurasia looked desperately around, hoping to see an Auror or some friendly face , to beg them to take her and Flora away now, so that she wouldn't have to have to bear the accusatory looks. With a whimper that made the four of them smirk, she gripped Flora's arm tightly. Flora by contrast, was stony-faced and quiet, staring straight ahead.

Laurasia and Flora were questioned by a short wizard with white hair and bushy, white eyebrows and a middle-aged witch with shoulder-length tomato-red hair. Laurasia watched the rest of the students out of the corner of her eye. She couldn't be sure they wouldn't hex her and Flora, even with adults present.

The Weasley girl was talking to a mousy Gryffindor girl as the youngest Weasley boy started out the door, accompanied by Lovegood, Thomas, Davies, Jordan and several others, as well as some of the official-looking wizards. After a brief discussion, the Weasley girl darted out the door after them, the other Gryffindor girl following behind her. Laurasia presumed this meant that they now knew where Vane was. Good, maybe the girl could be made to take most of the blame. She had told the girl's parents and that quartet of blood-traitors that Vane had been the instigator of their plot, so they couldn't accuse her of changing her story. They might simply get away with acting as accomplices. And if she chose the right words, maybe Hestia would take most of the blame. Maybe it would all work out in the end.

* * *

Romilda huddled in a corner, shivering, her knees pulled to her chest. She was glad she knew every inch of Hogsmeade, to be able to find a place like this to hide, since she had no other way to escape. She couldn't Apparate yet and she was sure the shopkeepers had been warned not to let anyone come into their shops, let alone use their Floo. Of course, she couldn't go home. And she had no friends who would take her side. So here she was, alone, once again.

She knew they were looking for her and her escape was only temporary. There were certainly others who had grown up in Hogsmeade who knew its secrets as well as she did. She hadn't even bothered to take her wand out of her pocket. It would be futile to resist and even if she tried, she would never succeed, even against one of the older DA.

Romilda wasn't surprised that they had been betrayed. Slytherins weren't loyal, not like Gryffindors; they were always looking out for themselves. So of course, they would sell her out the moment the Aurors, or the DA got to them. They would lay the blame on her and deny any involvement, making themselves the hapless victims of her plots. And then... She shuddered at the thought of Azkaban. Hearing about the dementors in Defence had been bad enough, but to endure them for the rest of her life... Romilda wiped her eyes, blinking back tears.  _Why_  had she been so stupid?

Pounding footsteps broke her out of her thoughts and she turned toward the entrance to the alley, her heart beating so fast that she thought it would burst. Here they were. She felt oddly relieved after months of tension, waiting for something like this to happen. Gathering the last vestiges of her courage, she stood to face her fate.

It was quick and for that Romilda was grateful. Six DA members and several official-looking witches and wizards – she felt a small measure of pride that she had been deemed this important – surrounded her before she really knew what was happening. She didn't resist as they Disarmed her, and two of the DA, Dean Thomas and Blaise Zabini, each taking an arm as the rest of the group surrounded her.

"We caught two of your friends already," said Ron Weasley.

"Which two?"

He glanced at Blaise, who replied, "Flora Carrow and Rivers. The other two seem to have gotten away."

Romilda felt a rush of relief to not have to face Hestia. At least for now. These two she could bear.

"And there's no use denying anything either. They told us everything."

"How did you know where I was?" she asked.

"Someone saw you going to hide and tipped us off."

Zabini smirked. "Foolish of you to not be more careful. Not that we wouldn't have found you sooner or later." He paused for a moment. "Your parents know already. We went to tell them as soon as we knew you were involved. I doubt I need to tell you they're not pleased."

No, she supposed they wouldn't be. She hadn't taken into account how they would fit into this and the thought of seeing them filled her with dread.

"I'll go get them," Thomas said as he hurried away.

"We'll let them have you first," said a female voice from behind her.

Romilda turned to find herself face to face with a brown-haired Hufflepuff girl her age. A moment later she realised this was Davies' sister. She cringed, making the girl smile. The only thing she could be grateful for was that after today, she would never have to face her schoolmates again.


	40. Who Are You?

_The more I leer_

_The more I seek_

_The more I find_

_The more I care_

_The more the world is kind_

_One thing I can tell you_

_Life should be your lover_

_Help you to discover your reason for being_

_Soon you will be seeing_

_What you're all about_

_Living in the shadows_

_You'll never find out_

_Push away the shadows_

_The sun will come out!_

“ **Living in the Shadows”, Victor/Victoria**

***

Within five minutes of the Death Eater leaving, Hestia got up and peered out of the entrance. No one seemed to be around.

"Where are you going?" Lilith asked, still sitting where she had been left.

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm not just going to sit here. I want to go see Pritchard and that Mudblood."

"He said to stay here," Lilith said, jumping up to tug at Hestia's robes.

The two grappled for a few moments before Hestia kicked Lilith's legs from under her, sending her toppling to the floor.

"Is he some professor who's going to give us detention or take points if we disobey?"

"He'll do worse that that."

"No he won't," Hestia said, stalking confidently out of the cavern as Lilith followed behind, glancing anxiously around. "Aunt Alecto wouldn't let him. Speaking of whom, we should go find her." She paused, choking out the next words, words she never thought she would say. "We need their help."

"With what?"

Hestia sighed heavily. "I am surrounded by idiots," she muttered before turning to Lilith. "We haven't even got wands, in case you've forgotten. Pity I can't see them deprive my sister of hers. They'll snap it when the expel her from Hogwarts. Serves her right, the traitor," she spat. "I'm just disappointed I can't do it myself. Or maybe they'd have let me use her wand instead..." She let out a delighted squeal as a thought came to her. "We can take theirs. That blood-traitor's and the Mudblood's. They don't deserve to have wands. They should be in the hands of proper witches, not filth like them."

Lilith nodded eagerly.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. There were nearly to the main cavern when there was a pop and Alecto appeared in front of them.

"Ah, there you are. You've been wastin' a lot of our time today, haven't you?" Alecto asked with a shake of her head.

"If it weren't for us, you wouldn't have this job now would you?" Hestia shot back.

"I'd have a lot more fun going after Muggles than sitting here babysitting the likes of them. And you," Alecto added. Hestia bristled. "I don't even see why we had to get involved."

"Because we needed someone with connections. Besides, you want to see those blood-traitors pay, don't you? And now Runcorn owes us."

"I don't care about having two children being in our debt! But yes, having Pritchard back in our grasp is not something I can complain about. And that Mudblood. " She paused, rummaging in her pocket before holding out two wands. "Take these. I hear you haven't got yours anymore."

Hestia's eyes widened. "Are those…?"

"Yeah. We took 'em as soon as we got them here of course. No sense in taking risks."

"You're scared of a pair of third-years?" Hestia asked incredulously. "But you're a Death Eater."

"You told us they'd been training under Potter for two years," Alecto snapped. "I wasn't taking any chances. So, do you want 'em or not?" Alecto demanded. "If you don't, I'll keep 'em."

"We'll take them," Hestia said hastily as she took the two wands and gave one to Lilith.

"Thank you," Lilith whispered.

"At least this one has manners," Alecto said, nodding approvingly. "Now don't come barging in yet, I'd like to have a word with them myself," she said, before Disapparating.

Hestia stuck her tongue out but remained where she was.

* * *

Maya ran to Graham's side, kneeling to cradle his body in her arms, tears streaming down her face. Lee knelt beside her, putting an arm around her shoulders. Lena stood numb with horror, staring at the three of them. Both of them were crying as they held each other. Lena was dimly aware of Roger coming up beside them with Natalie.

"Here," Roger said, his voice thick. Lena looked at him blankly until she saw him taking Zach from Natalie.

" _A chuisle_ ," Lena breathed, sinking to her knees in relief as she felt his heart beating against her chest. It was an endearment Aunt Áine used for her children. She stroked his cheek and he stirred in his sleep. The immense relief she felt seeing him safe and holding him once more nearly overwhelmed her.

A moment later, she was flooded with guilt and shame. How did she have the right to be this happy when Graham was dead?

Natalie put a hand almost tentatively on Lena's arm. "You're here," she said as though she could hardly believe they were real. "You came."

"Of course we are," Roger assured her. "We swore we would a year ago. Remember?

_I swear to you, I swear to all,_

_That I will come if you should call:_

_If you have need, I will be there;_

  
_By hand and wand and life I swear._ "

"Are you all right?" asked Lena, tentatively, thinking as she said it that it was the stupidest question she could ask. Of course she wasn't.

Natalie nodded with a sniff, as her hand moved down to touch Zach's head. "He's asleep." For a moment, Lena thought she meant Graham and wondered how exactly they were going to deal with explaining to Natalie about him. She breathed a small sigh of relief as Natalie continued. "We didn't want him to cry and give us away so we had to use the potion to knock them out. But I guess we didn't use enough and now..."

A long silence stretched on before a faint groan came from where the Death Eaters lay. Maya's head whipped around in their direction. Then gently she laid Graham on the ground before she slowly got to her feet.

Then, before Lena knew what was happening, Maya let out a shriek of rage as she flung herself across the cavern and began viciously kicking the Death Eaters, who let out howls of pain. Thankfully they were still groggy from the after-effects of the potion, so they weren't able to put up much of a fight. Still, she was glad when Roger Summoned their wands and pocketed them.

But before Maya could do too much damage Lee strode across the cave and grabbed Maya around the waist. This time, it was he who let out a hiss of pain as Maya kicked him, struggling to free herself from his grasp as he dragged her away

The Death Eaters lay groaning in pain, one with blood dripping down his face from a broken nose, another curled up in a foetal position, clutching his head.

"Whazgoinon?" mumbled the one clutching his head.

The one with the broken nose sat up and looked around, keeping a wary eye on Maya as she struggled in Lee's grasp. He stopped in surprise when he saw Graham lying on the floor.

"Blimey, Pritchard's dead."

The man with the injured head turned toward where Graham lay, then let out a groan and winced, cradling his head in his hands. He slowly reached out toward Graham as though he wouldn't believe it until he confirmed it for himself.

"Don't you touch him!" Maya screamed.

Her spell sent the pair of them across the cavern and into the wall where they landed with a thud and slid to the floor. Lee took the opportunity to grab Maya's wand from her. She whirled around angrily to face him.

"You can have this back later. I don't trust you with it at the moment."

Maya glared and growled at him, but he didn't relent. Her shoulders sagged and she sighed, before walking back to where Graham lay. She sat down beside him, and gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Who were they? The ones who got away? Do you know?" Roger asked Natalie gently.

"Graham–" Natalie started to cry and it took her a few moments to continue. She wiped her face with the sleeve of her robes before Roger conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her. "Graham said they were the Carrows."

"Ah," Lena said softly with a grimace. "I see this is indeed a family affair."

"Graham said they were related to the Carrows in your year. The twins."

Lena nodded. "And they've got a younger brother too."

"Do you know who they are?" Natalie asked, nodding at the two who were crumpled on the floor.

"Not off hand."

The three of them went over to examine the unconscious Death Eaters.

"Look familiar?" asked Roger as he rolled them over with his foot, none too gently.

Lena shook her head, but something about one of them sent chills up her spine. A strange musty smell filled her nose and she quickly backed away.

"Are there more of them?" Lena asked.

"I don't know. Oh!" Natalie said suddenly as she put a hand into her pocket. "There's a map though," she said, handing Roger a crumpled piece of parchment. "Graham found it. That's how we knew how to get out."

Roger took it and Lena looked over his shoulder.

"It's huge," said Lena. Roger nodded. "I don't suppose it shows us where people are."

He shook his head as his eyes roamed over the parchment. "I'm surprised they haven't come running with all the noise we made if anyone else is here."

"Don't say that," Lena hissed. "Maybe they're too scared. Or maybe they Disapparated. Or maybe they're too far back to hear anything. Or maybe they're waiting to ambush us. Or maybe we're lucky and there aren't any more of them."

"Only one way to find out," said Roger as he started forward.

"No," Lena said sharply. "Not with the children here. We can't risk–" Her voice caught in her throat.

Roger looked torn as he glanced between Zach and Natalie, then toward the back of the cave.

"I'll stay with them, " Maya said, dully. Lee nodded.

Natalie held out her arms for Zach. "I can take him. I have my potion piece. We'll be fine if you want to go."

A small voice in Lena's head argued that the last time she had given her son to Natalie, he hadn't been fine, but a louder voice firmly told it to shut up, that it wasn't her fault, before handing Zach to her. Lena pulled out a Shield Hat and Cloak which she also gave to Natalie.

Natalie put the hat on her head and wrapped the cloak around them, keeping one hand free, which gripped her potion piece, scooting back toward the wall so that she had a clear view of the entrance. The fact that she did so without even seeming to think about it nearly made Lena cry.

She hurried out of the main cavern, Roger right behind her.

* * *

It wasn't long before Hestia was shifting impatiently. Then without warning she strode in the direction of the main cavern, Lilith following closely behind her.

They were nearly there when a green light flashed somewhere ahead, followed by cries of shock and horror that echoed eerily through the cave. The pair hurried, along wands raised.

Lilith ran into Hestia who had stopped short before her, nearly knocking her over.

"Wha–?" she began as Hestia swore violently.

She looked up just in time to see the Carrows Apparating away. Her heart sank.

"And you call yourself my aunt and uncle!" she snarled savagely. "Does blood mean nothing?" Hestia began to pace. "I did all this for you and now you leave us here? What sort of aunt and uncle are you that you'd leave me here? Wait until I tell Father about this, he'll make sure you never forget we're blood."

"Keep your voice down!" Lilith begged. "They'll hear you."

"No they won't, they're too busy sobbing over whichever one of them's dead. I hope it's the Mudblood." She slipped around the corner. "Pity it is Pritchard."

"But-" she began, anxiously tugging at Hestia's sleeve.

Hestia ignored her, her eyes fixed on the sight before them. Her smile grew wider. "Oh yes, go ahead and cry for him Pritchard. Such a tragedy. It's your own bloody fault for rushing in here like that. For that matter, it's your fault he got kidnapped in the first place. If you'd obeyed your parents and stayed on our side, none of this would have happened."

"But we didn't want him dead!" Lilith protested, getting more disgusted with Hestia by the minute.

Hestia shrugged. "Can't be helped now. One more pure-blood family extinct in the male line because of their stupidity."

Lilith thought it best not to argue.

"How did they know?" Hestia suddenly demanded angrily. "They can't have known where we are! How'd they find us?"

"I don't know and I don't really care, but they did, so let's go before they kill us. Or before the Aurors get here. I don't want to be a sitting Snidget!"

"And miss our chance to watch them fall apart?" Hestia asked, smiling with delight. "Not a chance. After months and months of work and effort, I'm not going to let this completely be in vain! I'm going to get something out of all this!"

"But that's what got us here in the first place! If we'd left Hogsmeade earlier we wouldn't be here risking ourselves."

"It turned out all right, didn't it? He saved us and we're here now. We get to watch them fall apart." Hestia giggled. Lilith had a sinking feeling that the girl beside her was losing her mind. "We'll be fine."

"That's what you said last time," Lilith muttered.

Hestia grabbed Lilith by the shoulder and spun her around so that they two were face to face. "If you want to go, then go, just like the rest of them. Leave me here alone then, why don't you? Everyone else has. My friends, my family. First Persis, then Vane and Rivers. And my own twin. Not to mention my aunt and uncle." Lilith stared as tears formed in Hestia's eyes. "And now you too? Why does everyone leave me?" Hestia gripped Lilith's shoulder. "Please don't leave me."

"All right," Lilith said gently. "I'll stay."

"Thank you. You're a true friend."

Hestia turned back to watch. "Ooh, good," she said gleefully. "I hope that hurt, because you were very rude to me. It won't be long now. They'll want to get the brats out of here as soon as possible."

"Poor Persis and Thackery," Lilith sighed. "They were so looking forward to having a son. I hate to have to tell her. And there won't be a next time now. I wish we could do something."

"I'm not risking my life to get the brat now that they're all here! Why does she get to have all the benefit? I'd like something out of this too. Persis is pregnant, she can deal with not getting the brat. If she wanted him so badly, she could have come to get him! Here were are risking our lives and she's comfortably at home decorating her nursery," Hestia spat. "We owe her nothing. She's the one who wanted the brat. We just wanted the Mudblood. Well, we wanted the brat, but I wasn't the one who wanted to keep him. You can go and get yourself killed if that's what you want. I'm staying out of sight." Lilith didn't move. "I didn't think so."

While Hestia was ranting, neither of them noticed until it was almost too late that their enemies were coming toward them. Lilith barely had time to drag Hestia into one of the side caverns further in before Jordan, Davies and Moon came around the corner.

* * *

Lena and Roger walked slowly, keeping a wary eye and ear out for anyone who might still be left. There was someone – two someones, actually – very, very close. Their scents seemed quite familiar to Lena but she couldn't place them.

"Anyone here?" Roger asked as they crossed the main cavern.

"A bit further in," said Lena. "A couple, I think. Female. There've been many more here recently but they aren't here now."

"I feel at a slight disadvantage, since you have abilities I don't."

"Only slight?".

"Yes, since I know spells you don't yet. I just can't hear people coming at me from as far away as you two can. Or hear them talking about things I probably shouldn't."

"That's not always an advantage that can be used, since it'd be hard to explain how you heard half the things you hear. It's quite annoying to not be able to blackmail people as often as I'd like. Not that having the information isn't useful on it's own."

She let out a hiss of frustration. "There's someone here. Someone we should know. But that might just be because the Carrows were here and I'm hoping I'll find the ones I know."

"Sorry, can't help you."

But the two frustratingly familiar scents were overpowered by a barrage of smells, which grew stronger as they went further: rotting food, the sickeningly sweet, coppery scent of blood; sweat and terror. She tried not to gag. She glanced over to see that Lee too, looked a little ill. Something about this place seemed wrong.

"I don't like it," Roger said, looking around warily.

"Me neither. Something's odd."

Cautiously they approached the entrance to stand on either side before darting into the room. No one was there. But there were signs of habitation. In the middle of the room were several old mattresses – the stuffing spewing out of a series of gashes, that looked suspiciously like claw marks – animal bones and pieces of wood that may have been furniture at some point.

Lena stopped, turning slowly around as she sniffed the air. Then she slowly backed out of the chamber.

"What?" Roger asked, looking worried as he followed.

"I really hope I'm wrong, but I think we're in a werwolf den."

"What makes you think so? The claw marks could have been anything."

"It smells like Maya."

"Oh."

"And I really hope I'm wrong, but I think there might be – or have been – Muggles and wizards here together," Lena said slowly.

"What makes you think there've been Muggles?" asked Roger.

"I can't smell their magic. It took me a while to understand why Aunt Aine's scent was different from everyone else's. And that's why, because she's a Muggle. I suppose they could be Squibs, but something tells me they aren't."

"And you think the Muggles are werewolves too?" Roger asked, licking his lips nervously.

Lena nodded slowly. "Let's get Maya and Lee," she said and hurried back the way they had come. "What a horrible thing to do to Muggles. Though they'd think it was fun, of course," she said in disgust. "Not only show them that magic is real, but so is one of the most terrifying creatures that Muggles think aren't?"

Roger looked as sick as Lena felt.

"I think you should come see this," Lena said when they returned to the others. "I think we're in a werewolf den. And that includes Muggle werewolves Or so it appears."

Maya stared at him but said nothing and tightened her arms around Graham. Natalie looked horrified.

Roger crouched beside them. "Would you like to–? Would you like me to–?"

"I'll take him," Lee said fiercely, flinging his arms possessively around Maya and Graham. After a moment his face fell. "Sorry, I didn't mean..."

"It's all right," Lena assured him.

"I'll take him back through the kitchens," said Lee. "Easiest that way, I think."

"I'll take you back then," Roger said quickly to Natalie.

She nodded, then reached out to run her fingers along Graham's cheek.

The small gesture broke Lena's heart and the tears she had been holding back flowed down her cheeks.

"I'll send the Order," Roger whispered to Lena who nodded. "Slowly," he added.

"Take all the time you need," she told him. "We'll manage."

She roughly wiped her tears away as Natalie turned to face Roger.

"Did you find anyone?" she asked.

"No," said Lee.

"Not yet," corrected Lena.

Natalie nodded. "I'm ready to go now," she said squaring her shoulders.

You don't have to pretend to be brave. Not here, not with us, Lena thought miserably.

She put a hand on Natalie's shoulder, running her other hand through Zach's hair. "Thank you for saving our son."

"You're welcome." Natalie's eyes were brimming with tears. "I just wish…"

"I know." Lena squeezed Natalie's shoulder.

"I won't let him out of my sight," Roger promised as he picked Natalie up, shifting her slightly so that Zach nestled comfortably between them.

Lena kissed Roger. "Stay safe," she said.

"We will," Roger said before they Disapparated and for the second time that day, Lena watched her son and Natalie disappear. At least this time, Roger was with them.

Lena stared after them before she slowly sat down beside Maya, who was gazing down tenderly at Graham, and took her hand, as Lee sat on her other side, stroking her hair. Maya hardly seemed to notice that Lena and Lee were there, and Lena was selfishly grateful. She felt very awkward sitting there with them. She had never been good with dealing with grief and had absolutely no idea what to do or say. Lena wasn't sure how long the three of them sat together. But she didn't care, as time seemed to have stopped.

* * *

"Now we've seen them fall apart, can we go?" Lilith demanded but Hestia didn't seem to hear. She was looking gleeful, though what about Lilith couldn't fathom.

"And so Dumbledore's stupid desire for this inner-House unity will fall."

"Why?" Lilith asked, confused.

"Because Pritchard's dead."

"But he was a Slytherin," Lilith protested.

"And that Mudblood Gryffindor got kidnapped. The Gryffindors'll blame the Slytherins and of course the other Houses'll side with them and it'll be chaos at Hogwarts. And while all that is happening, the Dark Lord can take control of Hogwarts. It's perfect!"

"You're mad," Lilith muttered and was very grateful that Hestia didn't hear.

* * *

Lena decided to leave Maya and Lee alone and got up. She walked back, deeper into the cave than she had with Roger. Then she paused. A wide grin spread across her face as two scents came to her from very nearby. Here they were, the ones she had been looking for. Or at least some of them. Perhaps they knew where the others were.

She paused for a moment to get her potion piece, then went around the next corner and walked straight into the chamber. And there they were. Carrow and Burke had their backs to the entrance and didn't notice that they were no longer alone. Then, Burke broke off mid-sentence to turn and she let out a shriek at the sight of them. Carrow whirled around.

But before either could do anything, Lena Disarmed them. A few seconds later, she fired her potion piece. An orange potion coated the pair and they began to claw at their faces as their hair began to grow at an astonishing rate.

"For the record, I blame you," said Carrow.

"What!? This was your idea!" Burke snapped.

"Well, you should've talked me out of it!"

The rest of the two Slytherins' squabbling was choked off, as their hair grew, wrapping itself around their bodies. The more they struggled, the tighter their hair wound itself around them. Rather like Devil's Snare, Lena thought absently. Even their eyebrows grew and they now resembled large, furry worms. Lena might have laughed if things had been different.

After a few moments, the Slytherins seemed to realise the futility of their struggles and grew still. Lena wanted to kick them or hex them but restrained herself with great effort. Instead, she crouched down, gazing steadily at them.

"I told you once," Lena said quietly walking toward the pair - whose eyes were wide with terror - "that should you come between me and my son, I would kill you. Had you forgotten? Or had you simply thought me incapable of such things? That I was too good, too kind, too noble to do something like that?"

"Aren't you?" Carrow asked. "You're not like, well, us. Or so you claim."

"You think so?" Lena asked sweetly. She shook her head in dismay. "Really you two are the stupidest Slytherins I have ever met. Anyone else would be miles away from here by now instead of sitting around gossiping." She glanced toward the door. "I'll have to make sure we aren't interrupted while I...discuss things with you."

She turned and strode back toward the entrance.

* * *

"I told you we should have left," Lilith said her voice quavering. "Now look what we've gotten ourselves into. And there's no way out this time. You and your stupid desire to gloat. See where it got us?" She thought for a moment, then smiled as a somewhat reassuring thought came to her. "At least they won't hurt me as badly as they will you. I wasn't the one who thought this up. I merely helped. And hardly all since you wanted to take control of everything."

There was a long silence before Hestia answered.

"Do you really think they'll make the distinction?" she asked, her voice dead.

This terrified Lilith more than anything she could imagine herself being subjected to by her captor.

* * *

Lena walked back toward them, her footsteps like the ticking of a clock.

"I don't suppose either of you'd volunteer to go first? At least there're two of you. If one of you dies, I've always got a replacement."

Lena flexed her fingers, a smile spreading across her face. The pair whimpered. Her smile widened.

But before Lena could do anything, Maya came in.

"There you-" she began then stopped when she saw Carrow and Burke.

She looked back to Lena, her eyes traveling down to the wands in Lena's hand. Maya walked toward Lena, holding out a hand for them. Lena handed them over, absolutely bewildered.

Maya turned the wands over in her hand, before turning her gaze back to Carrow and Burke, who both recoiled. Burke shrank back. Maya crossed the room in two strides and stood towering over them.

"Where did you get these?" she asked quietly.

Burke flinched as though Maya had shouted. Carrow looked as cool as ever. Smug, even, though her scent indicated that she was in fact, quite terrified

Lena looked down in confusion at the wands in Maya's hands. What was wrong? Were these wands not theirs? She felt embarrassed that she hadn't noticed, despite living with them for seven years. And why would Maya care? Could they have...? Carrow answered her unspoken question.

"They were given to us," Carrow said sweetly. "It wasn't very nice of you to take away our gifts. Auntie Alecto thought someone more worthy than a Mudblood and a blood-traitor ought to have their wands."

Maya went very still for a moment, poised to strike. Lena took the chance to Summon Graham's and Natalie's wands before Maya pounced on Carrow who screamed as the three of them went tumbling to the ground. Burke tried to wiggle out of the way, but couldn't as Carrow was lying on top of her.

Lena tapped her wand holster to enlarge it so that it could hold both Natalie's and Graham's wands as well as charming it so that the wands couldn't simply be Summoned. Maya seemed to have things well in hand judging by the shrieks of pain from Carrow. Carrow had managed to free an arm from her constraints, and was putting up a valiant fight, though even if she had been able to fully use both arms and legs, it wouldn't have done much good as Maya was stronger.

Lena walked over to where Burke lay, looking slightly dazed, and yanked her up by her hair. Burke shrieked in pain. She pointed her wand at Burke and bound her in rope, just to be safe.

"Where're you taking me?" she asked, her voice shaking as Lena used her wand to make her drift along ahead of her.

"Nowhere in particular. Just somewhere more private."

"Why, are you afraid of what Pritchard'll do to you when she sees what you're going to me?" sneered Burke. It would have been more impressive if she hadn't looked as though she were about to cry.

Lena twirled her wand and Burke spun around to face her. "You think that scares me? No. You're the one who should be afraid of me."

"Ha!"

"You weren't so cocky a minute ago. Don't think I have it in me?"

"Oh, you wouldn't hurt me. What would Pritchard think? Or the rest when they find out what you've done, hm? I doubt the rest of your friends would approve and you actually care what they think, don't you? You're the one who's trying to prove that Slytherins aren't evil and look at what you're doing."

Lena grabbed Burke by the arm and slammed her into the wall, pointing her wand between her eyes.

"Might I point out what you've done? And Maya's done more damage to Carrow than I have to you so far. I doubt she'd care and even if she did, it wouldn't stop me. As for the rest, well they aren't here now, are they?"

"Why not just Stun me?" Burke wheezed. "I won't be able to resist you then."

"Because I want to hear you scream," Lena said savagely.

A scream of pain came from the chamber they had just left, as if Maya could hear their conversation, which Lena supposed she probably could.

"Oh good," Lena said softly. "You'll be able to hear each other."

Lena lowered Burke to the ground and started to drag her along. But she dug in her heels, hissing in pain as Lena's nails dug into her skin.

"If we had gotten there earlier, we could have saved him," she said, her expression remorseful.

Lena's grip on Burke slackened in surprise. "We?"

"Of course. I would have tried to stop Carrow from killing him if I could have. No need to spill pure blood and Pritchard was as pure as any of us. What we wanted was to rid ourselves of that Mudblood he fancies. We never meant to hurt him. He wasn't even supposed to come along."

"Liar," Lena hissed and Burke's eyes widened in surprise. "You don't care about him. You're glad he's dead. If you were so keen on not harming a pure-blood, why the hell did you kidnap my son?"

"We weren't going to hurt him either. Quite the contrary. We were going to give him to someone who would keep him from getting hurt."

"Better than I could?"

"Obviously," she replied disdainfully. "Look at what happened to him." Lena's hand shot out and closed around Burke's throat. She gurgled. "His new parents," she gasped, "support the Dark Lord, so they wouldn't have him or his servants coming after him."

"Who–?" Lena felt as though a stack of books had been dropped on her head as one of the last remaining pieces fell into place. "Runcorn. My son would have gone to Runcorn," she said hollowly.

Her grip went slack and her arm fell to her side.

"Very good," Burke purred. Then she sighed. "You just had to ruin it didn't you? Months and months of work up in smoke. All that time and effort wasted."

Suddenly Burke's petulant expression vanished and she smiled at something behind Lena's shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think it was a complete waste," said a rasping voice from behind Lena.


	41. It's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A breather after this one and then showtime.

_And then you find_

_You're by yourself_

_In a single motel room_

_That's been occupied_

_By the man inside_

_The clues_

_The clues_  

_**"The Man Inside the Clues", Catch Me If You Can** _

***

Lena whipped around to face the new arrival, then yanked Burke in front of her - jabbing her in the neck with her wand to keep her from struggling - to put someone between them. A lone man stood in the middle of the passageway, looking at them with a bemused expression. A pungent, musty smell mixed with the scent of blood, sweat and a few others scents that Lena tried hard not to think about, wafted from him.

How had she not noticed that someone was coming? Where had he come from? Had they missed him in one of the side passages? Certainly she would have heard if someone had Apparated. She was glad that the passageway curved, giving them a somewhat enclosed space. Lena kept her arm around Burke's neck and her potion piece aimed at the man as she slowly backed up to the wall, her eyes fixed on his hands. He held no wand, but that didn't mean he didn't have one, though if he did, why he wouldn't have it pointed at them she didn't know. His hands were curled like claws, his fingers gnarled and calloused. His fingernails were long, yellow and extremely sharp.

"Oh, thank goodness you're here," Burke said breathlessly.

"I didn't come here for you," he snapped, giving her an irritated look before turning back to Lena. "Well, well," he crooned, "the guest of honour."

There was something about him that made the hairs on the back of Lena's neck stand up. Her instincts – both human and fox – were screaming at her to run, run before she was caught. But her legs wouldn't move. And her mind seemed to be muddled; she was unable to think of a single curse to throw at him. They stood staring at each other and he seemed to be waiting for something to happen.

"Hello little fox," he said, smirking.

Lena froze. How could he know? Was he an Animagus as well? No, that wasn't it. And then, the horrifying truth came to her. He was a werewolf. Terror shot through her and his smile widened. Of course he could sense her every emotion.

She nearly turned and bolted. But no, she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not with Maya - and maybe Lee and Graham - still here. Not this time. Her son was safe now and she wasn't going to leave them behind. And she wasn't going to let him get anywhere near them either.

The thought of Lee and Graham brought a new, more terrifying realisation. This werewolf was one of the two men who was supposed to be unconscious in the main cavern. Was the other now awake too and incapacitating Lee before coming to join them here? Or was he summoning friends who were even now arriving to storm the cave? And what about Maya? Was she all right? Had they all been able to get away? Her stomach knotted and she felt sick as she imagined Maya and Lee all alone, bruised and bleeding, or worse. Her eyes darted past the werewolf toward the main cavern. But there were no sounds of fighting or distress or smell of panic or fear, except her own.

 _Calm down_ , she snapped at herself.  _Panic later._

She started to lift her potion piece to knock him out, but something made her stop. She couldn't bring herself to attack him when he hadn't done anything to her. An irritated voice in the back her of her mind told her to stop being noble, or more accurately stupid, and hurry up already.

"Don't worry," the werewolf said soothingly. "Your alpha male has taken the dead cub away." Lena blanched. "And your alpha female is still exacting retribution on your enemy. And rest assured, I wouldn't have hurt them in any case. It would have been a waste of my time. My companion is still unconscious. And if he hadn't been, I would have knocked him out myself, as I'd rather not be interrupted. I mean you no harm. I only want to talk."

Lena snorted in disbelief, but her nose told her that he wasn't lying. Graham and Lee were gone. Maya was safe, the other Death Eater was still unconscious, and this one, for the moment, he wasn't going to attack. Still, she wasn't going to take any risks.

Seizing her chance, Lena changed her grip on Burke as she aimed her potion piece at the werewolf's head. A stream of orange potion hit the werewolf, and his hair - coarse, matted and grey, more wolf than human - began to grow and twist itself around his body. Lena aimed her wand at him and ropes burst out of the end, twisting themselves around the werewolf's arms and legs. He tottered for a moment before being knocked off his feet. The bonds coiled tighter the more he fought, snarling and cursing all the while. Some of her panic left her when he let out a final growl of frustration and stopped writhing.

Lena tightened her grip on her wand and her potion piece nonetheless, aware that the werewolf's eyes were on her, watching her every move, as he struggled into a sitting position. As terrified as she was, she was still fascinated as, aside from Professor Lupin and Maya, she had never seen another werewolf before, and this one wasn't civilized. She had always been morbidly fascinated by the prospect of meeting a feral werewolf. But now that she had, she had wondered why she had wanted to in the first place.

"It's not nice to tie up someone in their own home."

She stared at him in surprise. She had been too preoccupied to notice as he chewed away the hair that had covered his mouth. He made a noise that reminded Lena of Horus when he hacked up hairballs. He was back on his feet, though leaning against the cave wall for support.

"You live here?" Burke asked incredulously.

The werewolf ignored her, his eyes on Lena. His hair grew continued to grow, obscuring his mouth and nose again and wrapping around his throat. With a sigh, Lena flicked her wand at him, reversing the effect. She didn't want him to die. He might have useful information.

"Well? Aren't you go to say hello?" he asked impatiently.

"Hello Mr. Wolf," Lena replied after a moment.

The werewolf smiled appreciatively. Both of them ignored Burke's sounds of confusion.

"You're here at last. I was starting to worry you wouldn't come."

"Of course I came," Lena snapped. "You had my son. And a third of my Pride."

" 'Had' being the operative word here. You took him away from us."

"Of course I-"

"Why in the world would a wizard live in a hovel like this? Unless you aren't. Unless you're a-?" Burke looked horrified and started trying to back away. But Lena still had a grip on her so there was nowhere she could go.

"You're a Muggle?" she demanded. Her gobsmacked expression was hysterical. "Or - or a Mudblood?"

"Of course I am not a Muggle you stupid girl." Lena nearly choked to keep herself from laughing aloud. Burke immediately began babbling excuses and apologies. "How dare you suggest that I would be something as low as that," he snarled. "Nor am I a Mudblood." He ignored Lena's hiss of outrage. "I am a wizard. But I am also a werewolf," he said with a slow smile.

"I could have told you that," Lena muttered. "Caught between Scylla and Charybdis, aren't you?" she murmured, but Burke wasn't listening.

Burke's jaw dropped. Her wide, panic-filled eyes grew wider and her whimpering louder. She began to thrash and struggle until Lena kicked her legs out from under her and she landed on the ground with a thump, looking dazed.

"The Dark Lord doesn't mind. As long as we're useful to him, he is willing to overlook what you are. To an extent, of course. Even a Mudblood can join the Dark Lord, if he is determined enough and willing to do the right thing by pruning their family tree. Though he'd never be able to take the Mark even then. Greyback never received his Mark, but I did, because I proved more useful. I've provided our master with many more servants - the supply of Muggles is endless. So the Dark Lord honoured me with his Mark. And sometimes if we are very lucky, we do find a Mudblood. Quite a ferocious introduction to the magical world, I must admit."

Lena and Burke were both stared at the werewolf in disgust, but she was sure for completely different reasons.

"You consort with Muggles?" Burke demanded. Her terror was completely gone.

"Of course we do," he replied, sounding very annoyed. "It's so much more fun to bite Muggles. There are so many advantages." He was practically salivating. "They can't fight back. Of course wizards can't really either, not without a wand. Accidental magic can only do so much. But Muggles don't even have that luxury. And compared to wizards they're rather weak. Quite weak.

"We have to distract them first and that's easily done when we show them magic. They're so enthralled and astonished that it's a simple matter to lure them away and keep them occupied until moonrise. Pitiful really, how stupid, how childish, Muggles are. But they make for some good entertainment.

"But the best part, the absolute best part of all of this, is their disappointment, their despair, when the moon rises and we begin to change. Most of them we tear apart. Some, who we believe have the right temperament and who will be useful and are strong enough to survive the transformations are bitten with more precision. Yes, that includes the children. Thankfully with the invention of Wolfsbane, that's become possible. Before then, we had to resort to the Imperius Curse." He grimaced. "Some plead for mercy, others realise the futility - I was quite surprised to find that some Muggles knew quite a lot about werewolves - and do nothing.

"Some last longer than others. But there are plenty more to chose from, so it's no loss to us if they die. And sometimes, after we've turned a Muggle, we send them back to their families on the next full moon for a visit. It's quite entertaining to watch their family's horror as they transform, before they are all butchered. Some of them try to run, but you can't outrun a werewolf."

Lena shuddered in revulsion, hoping she wouldn't be sick. Burke on the other hand, didn't seem quite so revolted now and was looking rather satisfied instead.

The werewolf went on, but Lena wasn't listening. He seemed to be lost in his reverie. Or so Lena hoped. There were better things to do with her time than listen to him blather. Lena stood for a moment to figure out how best to go about her plan.

 _Forget about the girl, hex him!_  the voice in her head snapped irritably as she pointed her wand at Burke.

Reluctantly, she turned her attention back to the werewolf. She aimed her potion piece at him, but before she could pull the trigger, he spoke.

"Just like last time. You're leaving without saying goodbye. And not only that, but you want to attack me in my own home? You've bound and gagged me without so much as a hello already. Really, children these days have absolutely no manners."

Lena stared at him. Was he one of the Death Eaters who had attacked Hogsmeade? "When? The night your lot killed George and Amanda?"

He ignored her question. "You came all this way just to take your son away from us and now you're leaving too? That's not vewy nice." She ground her teeth at his mock-baby voice. "Here we are, trying to be nice and make you comfortable – alas I can't offer you food or drink – treating you with courtesy and you treat us so rudely. Now I'd offer to draw you up a chair, but I seem to have misplaced my wand. You wouldn't happen to know where it went, would you?"

"We took them. Roger's no doubt given them to the Aurors by now."

He sighed. "And yours too?" he asked, flicking his eyes at Burke who was sitting up by now, watching Lena warily. She nodded.

"Of course we took theirs," Lena snapped. "We weren't about to leave them armed. And the wands weren't even theirs! They'd taken Natalie and Graham's."

Lena paused. But if they had stolen Natalie's and Graham's wands, where were theirs? Had they lost them en route? And why hadn't that occurred to her before?

Before Lena could go on, Burke turned to the werewolf, with something like satisfaction in her eyes. "You're wandless," she said triumphantly.

"So are you. Again. And I still bear the Dark Lord's Mark," he said menacingly. "If I so chose, I could have the Dark Lord himself here within two minutes. Not that I'd summon him for something as trivial as this. I'd show you, but I'm a little tied up at the moment. You'll get yours someday. If you survive this. You and that little gnat you're friends with. I can't stand the sight of you. Perhaps if I'm lucky, Pritchard will rid us of her."

Lena was hard pressed to suppress a grin. Apparently even Death Eaters couldn't stand Carrow. And it was nice to see Burke cowed. If only Carrow were here. But Maya was taking care of her.

The werewolf turned his gaze back to Lena.

"And what about you? What're you going to do with her, now that you've stopped using her as a shield? A cowardly thing to do, I must say. There's no need to hurt her, she's only an accomplice after all. Isn't that right?" he asked Burke, who looked up at him with wide eyes and nodded eagerly.

"That doesn't matter," Lena said softly, jerking Burke to her feet. "Does it?" she cooed, caressing the girl's cheek. Burke shuddered and Lena smiled, baring her teeth slightly. She was practically mewling as her horrified gaze darted between Lena and the werewolf, her teeth were chattering in fright. "And I'm not using her as a shield. I'm not going to let you hurt her." Burke sighed in relief. "I'll do that myself." Burke whimpered as Lena jabbed her with her wand. The smell of her fear was getting almost overpowering. But Lena didn't mind. It made her almost happy. "And it wouldn't stop you anyway, having her between us. You don't care about her. It wouldn't matter to you if she died."

Burke's eyes darted toward the werewolf, tears streaming down her face as she silently pleaded for help, whimpering all the while. But the werewolf ignored her.

"No, I suppose it wouldn't. The pair of them are quite trying. Thankfully the rest of this lot isn't my problem."

Burke let out a shrill scream.

The werewolf sighed, glaring at Burke. "Really, you're getting quite tiresome. Kindly shut up before I decide to tear out your throat," he said irritably.

Burke shut up.

"Much better. Thank you," he said with an exaggerated sigh.

Lena chuckled to herself, but her face grew hard as the werewolf turned back to her.

"Now that we won't be interrupted anymore, we can continue our discussion. Where was I? Ah, yes, your son. Shame you took him away from us after such a short time."

"Of course I took him away," said Lena. "He'd been with the likes of you long enough. Frankly, I'd have preferred he not be anywhere near you in the first place."

"It's a little too late for that, I should think," he said almost to himself. "You'd deny us the joy of his company? It was a pleasure having him."

"I can't say the same for him."

"Don't worry. He was safe. With decent people," he said soothingly. It only made Lena angrier, which was what he intended, she was sure.

She glared at him incredulously. "Safe? Safe?" she demanded shrilly. "With the likes of you? And since when are you decent? You kidnapped an infant and two children, you son of a bitch!"

"An apt description for your son as well."

Lena grinned, despite herself. "Yes, it is."

Then his expression turned positively wounded and no doubt would have put a hand to his heart, had he been able. "Why they decided to bring them here I'll never understand." Lena didn't either, but she wasn't going to waste time speculating. "This is no place for a child. They should have brought them all to a suitable home instead of leaving him here."

" 'They?' " Lena asked skeptically.

"My dear, do you think I would do such a thing? What sort of a man do you think I am? I didn't kidnap him. I had nothing to do with all this. It was all their idea. It's a case of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, really."

He wasn't outright lying, but he wasn't telling the entire truth either. Not that she could which part was and wasn't a lie.

"Right."

"Did you think us so brutish that we'd harm an infant? I'm hurt. We aren't that barbaric I assure you."

If things weren't so serious, she would have laughed as he pouted at her. It made him look like an overgrown puppy.

"Your  _Master_  tried to kill one. Emphasis on 'tried.' So, no, to be honest, I wouldn't put it past you."

Burke gasped in shock, then became giddy with glee, letting out a gurgle of pleasure, presumably at the thought of what he would do to Lena for her cheek. But after a moment, her elation was replaced by severe disappointment when she recalled that he was wandless.

No angry retort came from the werewolf. Instead he chuckled. "As to your first point, even though that half-blood brat survived, the Dark Lord didn't die either. He'll succeed in killing him."

"Ha! He's been trying to kill Harry for five years now and he still hasn't succeeded. And he's still a child. So if your Master is capable of such things, I have no doubt you'd hurt Zach and Graham and Natalie too."

"You accuse us of such cruel, unspeakable things?"

"Why not, since that's what you lot do. Torture, kill and kidnap people, like Zach, Natalie, Graham, Cedric, Amanda, George-"

He scoffed. "There are plenty more Weasleys, what's one death? If you'd stop opposing us we wouldn't have to keep killing pure-bloods. We only do so because they give us no choice. Do you never learn?"

"You don't either. If you kidnap someone we care about, we're going to come rescue them."

"I thought the whole point of rescuing people was to make sure they weren't hurt. Or killed." Burke giggled as Lena flinched. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away fiercely. He wasn't going to get the satisfaction of seeing her cry. Not that he didn't know what she was feeling. "My sincerest condolences about Pritchard. Quite a stupid and unnecessary thing for Alecto to do. I'm so sorry you had to see that. It must have been quite a blow, your being right there when it happened. You knew him well, no doubt, since he was in your House as well as a member of your Pride."

"Yes," Lena said through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"But you're glad he's dead, aren't you?"

"No!" Lena cried, horrified.

"Oh, hush," he said soothingly, his eyes locked on hers. His voice was almost a caress. "You can tell me the truth. You're glad he's dead. If it wasn't him, if the M- Muggle-born, if you insist - had died, what would the other students think? It would have broken the alliance you had fought so hard to create. To have a Muggle-born Gryffindor die while a Slytherin pure-blood lived? Think of what the other Houses would say to that. You'd be a pariah once more." Lena hated to admit it but he was right. She hated herself even more for being relieved that it had been Graham who had died, instead of Natalie. Or Zach. "And all your hard work would be for naught. Not that we would complain. It would help us win the war after all. We'd be in your debt. Unfortunately for us, it didn't quite happen like that. Pity the cubs had to try to escape. If they had just waited for you to come-"

"Don't you dare," she snarled. "Don't you dare blame him."

"Oh I don't blame him entirely. Well, hardly at all really. Most of the blame lies with you. If it weren't for you, he wouldn't be dead. If you hadn't let them take your son, they wouldn't have gotten kidnapped in the first place." Guilt washed over her. She couldn't deny that. "And everything was going so well for you, too. You had your Pride, you had just caught several Death Eaters during the attack on Hogsmeade and now this. Quite a snag, I must say. You must feel awful. But you've really no one but to blame but yourself. You were so close to rescuing them, if you'd only come a few seconds earlier. It can't be helped now.

"But you're glad they were, aren't you? Or should I say, you're glad he was, to be able to push your son and the Mudblood out of the way. If it had just been the two of them, they'd both be dead. But he was there to save them, his last heroic act. His life for your son's, isn't that right? Someone had to pay the price. Someone always has to pay the price. And you're glad it wasn't your son, that it was Pritchard instead."

"No," Lena rasped, her voice breaking. "No, that's not what I wanted."

"Well, it's what you got." He shook his head sadly. "Poor, poor Maya." Lena only vaguely registered that he had just used Maya's name for the first time. "How devastated she must be, to watch her cousin die right before her eyes. And to know that it was her best friend who had caused his death. I don't know how you'll ever make it up to her. Of course you can't, after what you've done. And that's not all is it? You endangered her life that night in January." Lena stared at him in shock. "Oh, yes," he said softly. "I know all about that. Did you really think that tale wouldn't have been told once the werewolf returned to his den? It's become quite a popular tale, I must say. We enjoy hearing it. You ran while she risked her life for you and your child. You told her you wouldn't go without her, but not one minute later, you ran off without her, didn't you? You left her there to be bitten by a werewolf so that you could save yourself. You're lucky she wasn't torn to pieces."

Lena was too horror-struck to speak.

"Goodness, what a disastrous effect you have on her and her family. I can't imagine what they must think of you. And to have to sit in classes with you. I feel quite sorry for both Pritchards. At least she doesn't share your House. Who's next on your list, hm? Her husband? Her other cousin? The girl's still quite young, I understand. If I were her, I never would have spoken to you again after that night. But Gryffindors are all about second chances, aren't they? Well, you've failed once again.

"And what about dear little Natalie? Poor little Mudblood got kidnapped along with your son and had to watch her friend - or was he more than that? - die so she and your son could escape. She'll never be able to forget that now. She'll never be able to look at your son without remembering that he lives while her love died."

"I didn't," she began, shaking violently now. "I wouldn't-I don't want–"

"Don't torture yourself my dear," he said silkily. "That's my job. And oh, the things I could do..."

Burke giggled harder. But she broke off with a horrified squeal as the werewolf turned to glare at her.

Lena stood shaking. She opened her mouth to retort, but her voice seemed to have left her.

The werewolf turned back to Lena, leaning forward. "I've been waiting for a long time for an opportunity to meet you again. Too long if I do say so. Our last meeting was very brief and I was in no condition to have a conversation. Don't look so surprised," he scoffed as she gave him a. "You're defying every custom and tradition Wizarding society has ever had. You're a blood-traitor Slytherin with a bastard son to boot. Such a handsome child for the spawn of blood-traitors, your son is. I wish he hadn't left in such a hurry. I'd have liked to have meet him too. And the rest of your family. You have a sister, if I recall. Tell me, is she as reckless and spirited as you? I would be delighted to find out."

Lena lunged at him. He grabbed her right arm, raking his fingernails along the inside of her arm. The werewolf's eyes gleamed as blood trickled from the scratches. She didn't feel the pain as tried to lunge at him again, but stopped short as a wand nearly caught her in the throat. Horror filled her when she realised that her own wand was in the werewolf's hand and pointed at her. She hadn't noticed that it had fallen from her grasp when he had grabbed her hand. She took a deep breath, keeping her eyes glued to her wand as she stepped back.

Belatedly, she also realised that the werewolf was free of his bonds. How had he freed himself? Then she saw the broken coils of rope on the floor behind him. A little above that, on a particularly sharp edge of rock was a small stain of blood. Ah. But what about the Hair-Thickening Potion? With a sickening jolt, Lena recalled that she had forgotten to stop the reversal, so the hair had receded completely instead of just enough to keep him from choking.

"Or better yet, I could make  _you_  find out just how reckless and spirited your sister is."

Her anger and terror flared, but she stopped as she started to hurl herself at him once more. She couldn't do anything to him now. Then, she remembered the potion piece in her hand and relaxed slightly.

_I'd like to see you try._

"Ah, I see the Imperius Curse is familiar to you."

 _Oh, quite. But you don't need to know_ how _familiar._

Cautiously she brought up her left hand, keeping her eyes on the werewolf. She flipped the dial to select the potion she wanted.

"So you learned about the Imperius Curse, hm? What about the others? The Cruciatus Curse for instance? I don't suppose you've ever seen them performed?"

Terror filled her. Her palms grew sweaty and her legs began to shake. Lena lifted her potion piece, careful to keep it aimed at his legs. She didn't dare raise her hand any higher lest he saw. She pulled the trigger and a stream of Swelling Solution landed on his foot. It swelled to the size of a dinner plate, but he shot her potion piece out of her hand before she could aim it at his other leg. Her potion piece went skidding across the floor, leaving her quite defenceless. She cursed her stupidity once more, forcing herself not to look anxiously around for Maya.

The werewolf smiled in triumph.

 _I still have Natalie's and Graham's wands, but I couldn't get to them in time._  Pain stabbed through her heart at the thought of the children.  _Not that I have any right to use them._

"I could give you a taste. It's been quite a while since I've had the pleasure. It'll be nice to hear people screaming again. You especially, as I missed the opportunity last time."

"What do you mean–?"

"Ah-ah-ah," he said, wagging his finger at her. "I won't spoil the surprise just yet."

He fired a spell at her. She dodged, barely getting out of the way in time. The pair of them did an odd sort of dance as she darted out of the way of his spells. His enlarged foot made odd thumping noises as he moved, rather like Professor Moody's wooden leg.

"Or, since Pritchard's already here, I wouldn't have to wait for your sister. I'd like to see how long she lasts."

"NO!"

"No? You'd take her place? How noble of you. Then again, you owe her that much after wiping out the last male heir of her family and rendering her incapable of having children and otherwise ruining her life."

_Keep him talking, distract him. I'm not going to let him hurt Maya again. She's been through enough._

"It's funny how all of you keep saying that you want to continue the lineage of these pure-blood families, when most of you don't - or deliberately prevent yourselves, by getting bitten by werewolves for example, from having children. And when you do manage to have them, they end up like Crabbe and Goyle or Bellatrix Black or your master. Which, considering he's a half-blood would seem less likely, so his pure-blood family must have been quite a mess."

He was at her side in one bound. Good, he had his complete attention. "You dare?" he hissed. He caught a handful of her hair, jerking her head back so that she was gazing uncomfortably up at him. His leer made her feel sick to her stomach. She thought for a moment that he might bite her and steeled herself for the pain.

"Yes, I do."

"Such a spirited thing you are," he murmured, running his fingernails along her cheek, drawing blood. She hissed in pain. "You should have been a Gryffindor."

"I don't think I'd make a very good one. I'm not brave."

"Aren't you? You are among quite a small minority of fools who oppose our Founder's creed."

"There are more who think like me than you'd think."

"And you are here, are you not? If that's not brave or courageous I don't know what is. Though I suppose I would call it stupidity."

"I suppose loyalty means nothing to you."

"Not at all. Unless it is to the Dark Lord."

He caressed her cheek again, his thumb running along her lower lip. Lena shuddered with revulsion, making him smirk. Without thinking, she bit him. He let out a hiss of pain, wrenching his thumb from between her teeth. He slapped her across the face, leaving a streak of her spit and his blood across her cheek. It stung fiercely. The force of the blow made her senses reel as she stumbled backwards.

"Watch it, whelp. My patience wears thin." Flecks of spit flew from his mouth and burned like acid when they landed on her face. She could smell the faint scent of blood on his breath. He stepped back, eyeing her from head to toe. She felt like a piece of meat, which, she supposed, to him, she was. "Thought you could just come in here and claim him, did you? Thought it would be easy? This isn't some fairy tale where the good ones all survive unscathed."

"No, I didn't think it would be," she said, gritting her teeth to keep her voice from shaking, her breath coming out in short gasps. "And it wasn't. But I wasn't going to sit and wait for someone else to do it."

"It could have been less painful. All if this would have been avoided if you would behave yourself, dear. If you'd simply do what is right, what is proper, we wouldn't have to keep making your life miserable."

"I don't behave for my parents. What makes you think I'm going to do it for you?"

"Because I doubt they'd do this." He kicked her feet out from under her, pointed her wand at her, a maniacal gleam in his eye. Even before he said it, she knew what was coming. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. " _Crucio_!"

The pain was like nothing she had ever felt before. Infinitely worse than childbirth, it consumed her, driving every other thought from her mind. It was as though she were being burned alive. She screamed in agony, for how long she didn't know. And then the pain was gone.

 _Moody was right. You don't need thumbscrews or knives to torture someone if you can perform the Cruciatus Curse.._.

His smile turned frighteningly gleeful. Of course he was enjoying this. She wanted to gag as the scent of his delight washed over her. She tried to suppress a whimper but couldn't as tears streamed down her face, stinging the scratches across her cheek.

"You think we can be broken that easily?" she asked, shaking uncontrollably now. "I think you'll find we're tougher than that."

He laughed. "We shall see. Now where was I?"

As he raised his wand a second time, Lena wondered how long it would take her to succumb to blissful oblivion.

Then there was a loud bang. The werewolf let out a yell as he went flying through the air, landing with a loud crash several feet away. Another bang and another yell as Burke crumpled to the ground. Or so Lena assumed. A moment later, Maya was kneeling at her side.

"You all right? No, of course you're not," she said before Lena could answer. "Here." Maya helped her sit up carefully. Then she flicked her wand twice more and Lena's wand and potion piece came flying toward them. Maya caught them and handed them back to Lena. "I'm sorry I let him hurt you. I was trying to get Carrow to tell me everything and I got distracted. I'm so sorry."

Lena slowly opened her eyes, blinking in the light. "It's all right, I'm fine."

Maya made a noise that indicated her disagreement. "What were you thinking, goading him like that? He was bound to hurt you."

Lena shrugged. "Better me than you," she mumbled. "And it's not like I don't deserve it."

Maya looked furiously at her and was about to answer but was interrupted by the werewolf, who was sitting up. Lena was a little frightened at his resilience. Would nothing fell him? At least now he was wandless once more and she wasn't alone.

"Ah, Pritchard. Has anyone ever told you that it's rude to eavesdrop? You can go back to torturing Carrow if you like."

"She's passed out. I'm done with her. For the time being. Now it's your turn."

The werewolf looked almost proud at this. Lena was glad Burke wasn't there to start howling in panic.

"This time you're the one returning the favour and coming to the rescue instead of the other way around, I see," the werewolf said, nodding in satisfaction. "Though you at least didn't run away first. It's nice to see you again."

"Have we met before? I'd remember if we had," Maya said coldly.

"No," he said softly, "of course you wouldn't remember. But no matter. It's a shame that I only seem to be able to meet part of your Pride at a time. I'd have liked to meet all of you together. Or what's left of you, should I say?" Maya snarled in anger, swiping her wand at him, while Lena only felt despair. The werewolf turned his intense gaze back to Lena. "So Pritchard's saved you again, has she? Would you do the same for her? Your life for hers if it came to that? You didn't last time."

"Yes," Lena said, without a moment of hesitation.

"Of course you say that, now that she's here." He looked between them. "Here we are again, a year and a half later, just like last time, well, except for your son, who is unfortunately absent. And alas we do have a few extra uninvited guests," he said, giving Burke an annoyed look. "This time you came running to us instead of running away with your tail between your legs. Metaphorically speaking of course. But if you hadn't run away then, if Pritchard hadn't saved you and your son's life, you wouldn't have had to do this, you know, since you wouldn't have had your son, your little sheep. But I'm glad she sacrificed herself for you, it gave us a chance to meet again after all. Though if I'd had my way, we would have done so five months ago. A nice anniversary gift if you will. Speaking of anniversaries, I hear congratulations are in order, Pritchard. Or I should say, Jordan, now shouldn't I? I can't believe he still married you after what happened the last time we met."


	42. The Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of this chapter, my fic is longer than OP and PS combined. And we haven't even reached the climax yet.
> 
> This'll be my last update until the holidays are over. The next one is my favourite chapter thus far.

_Hear my voice where you are_

_Take a train, steal a car,_

_Hop a freight, grab a star, come back to me._

_Catch a plane, catch a breeze,_

_On your hands, on your knees,_

_Swim or fly, only please, come back to me!_

**"Come Back to Me", _On A Clear Day You Can See Forever_**

***

Adrian ran all the way to Hogsmeade, stopping as he neared the Three Broomsticks, unsure of where to go. Just then his Galleon warmed. He was in such a hurry to take it out that he nearly dropped it. As he struggled to catch it, he fleetingly thought he ought to take up a career in juggling.

_RV found. GP and NM in caves behind waterfall._

He breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment, he realised that Lena and the others hadn't told Arti and him where they were going. He hoped for Lena's and Roger's sake that they had picked the right location. Though he supposed if they hadn't, he was sure the Red Shepherds would have left the culprits there for Lena's lot to deal with. They deserved that much. And their enemies deserved it too. He was disappointed he wouldn't get to see it. At least he would get to see them bringing in Vane. Or so he hoped.

A series of pops made him whirl around, wand raised. Katie, Oliver, Julian and Asher were all pointing their their wands at him.

"No luck, I take it?" he asked them without lowering his wand.

"No. There wasn't anyone there," said Katie. "So Roger and the rest went to the right one. Or so I assume."

Adrian nodded.

"Any news here?" asked Julian, still keeping a wary eye on him.

"Some," Adrian replied, fingering his Galleon.

"Did you get a message?" Katie asked as they all took theirs out. "We must have missed it while we were Apparating. Oh, good," she said when she had read it. "I was hoping we hadn't made a mistake."

"Where is everyone?" asked Julian.

"I was just wondering that myself," said Adrian. "I just got here."

"They can't be too far away. They'd want a central location."

It didn't take long for them to find the makeshift headquarters in the post office. Katie went off to report their findings – or lack thereof – to the Order as Adrian and the others went to find someone who could tell them what was going on.

"Who's that?" Julian asked Leanne, nodding at the girls huddled together in a corner of the post office, while a grim-looking Order member, who Adrian realised was Edith Ross, peppered them with questions as a quill frantically scribbled across the parchment floating beside her.

"Oh, they're the Slytherin seventh-year girls who were involved in this whole dreadful business."

Adrian nearly fell over. "They found them?" he asked incredulously.

"Only some. Well, more than half since they just found Vane too. If what they're telling us is right, the other two girls got away somehow, even though this pair tied them up and tried to bring us to them. Or so they claim."

After a few more minutes, Ross seemed satisfied that the two Slytherins had told them everything they knew – or that she could get out of them – and walked out of the post office. The girls remained tense, however, eyes darting around the room as though expecting to be hexed at any moment. And, Adrian thought, they wouldn't have been entirely incorrect if they hadn't been surrounded by several well-trained adults. Their eyes met Adrian's and they looked as though they wanted to melt into the floor. Adrian leaned back and waved cheerily at them, grinning like a Cheshire kneazle.

* * *

Roger Apparated to High Street in front of the Three Broomsticks. It felt like a completely different place from what it had been this morning. High Street was all but deserted with only a few people walking hurriedly along. Roger set Natalie down. The Shield Cloak was so long that it dragged on the ground.

There seemed to be a great deal of activity at the post office, which Roger supposed must have become the headquarters of the search effort. He had no desire to face them yet and wasn't about to make Natalie do so either.

"You all right?" he asked, taking the Shield Cloak and Hat off of her and stuffing them into the pocket of his robes. He shook himself, hoping his extremities would stop tingling as though he had lost circulation, as always seemed to happen when he Apparated.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked, crouching down in front of Natalie.

"No," she said. "A few bruises probably. Not much else. I don't think they hurt Zach. Just wanted to keep him away from us."

Roger nodded, waving his wand over her. "No broken bones or anything. Zach looks fine too."

"Should we let them know we're back?" asked Natalie, glancing at the post office.

"Eventually. But we should get you back to McGonagall and then to Madam Pomfrey."

He stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Galleon. Turning it onto his side, he smiled for the first time since their mission when he read the message.

"They found Vane," he said. "And I expect the others who went will be back soon, if not already."

"Others?"

"There were two possible locations. Katie and a few others went to one, we went to the other. I assume the other one was empty. We were at the right one."

Natalie nodded. "I'm glad," she said sadly.

"Me too."

They walked into the Three Broomsticks steeling themselves for what lay ahead.

* * *

Adrian fidgeted as Dean, Lindz, Luna, Ginny, Ron and Anne, as well as a Gryffindor girl whose name Adrian could not recall – and several Order members came in the post office. The children all had looks of subdued triumph on their faces. Vane looked smaller surrounded by so many, her haughtiness was completely gone now.

Seeing Adrian, Anne and Lindz came hurrying over, Dean following half a step behind them while the Order members dragged Vane to where the two Slytherin girls were.

"What took you so long?" Adrian asked. "It's been a good half hour since you said you'd found Vane and I assume she hadn't gotten far."

Anne grinned. "We let her parents have her first."

Adrian smiled back. "I see."

"She'll rue the day she ever spoke to that horrible lot."

Adrian raised an eyebrow. "I thought she'd be too young for Azkaban."

"Oh she is. But her parents are going to get a new house-elf so to speak."

"Ah."

"And I doubt they'll let her have a wand. So..."

"That doesn't seem too bad," Adrian said with a frown.

"Oh, worse than you think. Her parents run an inn. The Weather Vane Inn on the west side of the village. Which I assume will soon be quite crowded when word gets out about all this," Anne said, with a triumphant grin.

"Oh. Never mind then," he said, though he wasn't completely satisfied.

"It's the best we could do, I suppose," Anne said resignedly. "Any news on your end?"

"Lena and the others went to the right place." Grim smiles stretched on every face. "Katie and her lot went to the other possible location but didn't find anything." He turned to Anne. "Your parents are here, as are Lena's. Not sure about yours," he said apologetically to Dean and Lindz.

"That's fine," said Dean. "Didn't really expect them to be. They'd probably feel better at home. And I'm sure someone'll go tell them anything they need to hear."

"So you caught three of them," Adrian asked, looking impressed.

"The other two – well, three really, since Persis Runcorn–"

"Who?" Adrian asked. The name sounded familiar, but he couldn't place her.

"You'd know her as Blishwick - got away too," Anne explained.

"Did she?"

"She left when Vane did, before Carrow and Burke betrayed the other Carrow and what's-her-name." Anne turned to glower at them. "Not that I believe that they really did. As for the two who got away, we think the Death Eaters got them before we could."

Adrian nodded. He remembered the Blishwick girl and wasn't surprised at the news. "You can't have everything. Maybe Lena and her lot'll catch them."

"I hope so," said Anne.

* * *

Madam Rosmerta was wiping down the bar when Roger and Natalie walked in. She looked up in surprise.

"May we use your Floo?" Roger asked before she could speak. "We need to get back to Hogwarts."

"Of course," she said, getting up and taking them into the back room.

Roger took a pinch of Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Shall I get someone?" Madam Rosemerta asked from behind them.

Roger turned back to her. "Thank you, but no, not yet. I will, once I've gotten them back safely," Roger assured her before turning to Natalie. "Think you'll be all right in the Floo?"

Natalie nodded as he put an arm around her and guided her into the fire.

"Hogwarts!" he shouted and closed his eyes as they began to spin. It wouldn't do to get sick.

They stopped spinning and Roger sighed in relief to see McGonagall's office. A familiar voice cried, "It's Roger! Roger and—" as he stumbled out of the fireplace, still keeping an arm around Natalie.

"Natalie!" Hermione started forward, but Meghan got there first, hugging her friend fiercely before letting out a squeal, no doubt at the sight of Zach in Natalie's arms.

Roger reached down between the girls and carefully plucked him from Natalie's grasp. He could feel everyone's worry and curiosity as they gazed at him but he couldn't bring himself to look up. He didn't want to have to be the one to tell them.

"Oh, no," Hermione said quietly.

Harry muttered one short, sharp word under his breath.

Roger had the absurd notion that he should clap his hands over Natalie's ears.

* * *

"There's not much to be done but wait," Adrian said with a sigh. "Do you want to go back to Hogwarts?"

"I suppose," Anne said, chewing her lip. "They'll end up there at any rate. At least that makes the most sense. And our parents are there."

"I'll stay," said Dean. And Blaise nodded in agreement. "You go," Dean said to Lindz, who was looking torn. "I'm sure you'll get to see her before she...goes away."

"All right," she said after a moment, hugging him.

Word spread and the DA members got up to go. Someone suggested that DA members from each House ought to wait at Sanctuary for news and the rest eagerly agreed. Ginny promptly hurried out of the post office, to update Harry and the others about the latest developments.

It took a few minutes to get everyone else sorted, but in the end, Seamus, Susan, Su, Ernie, Terry, Hannah and Colleen started for Sanctuary, while the rest went on toward the castle. Though no one said it aloud, it seemed an awful burden for Elayne to have to convey any news – especially if it was bad – back to her Housemates alone, since Blaise was staying behind. By unanimous agreement, Theodore Nott was chosen, so Elayne was going back with Adrian and the others to find him.

"I never thought I'd see the day," Adrian said, shaking his head.

"Then again, you never expected him to defect either," Lindz pointed out.

"That's true. Or live with Lena's family." Adrian turned to Anne. "Speaking of which, your parents went to talk to Dumbledore. I suppose they should be done now. Not sure where they are, but Arti said she'd be waiting in McGonagall's office."

"You don't think they're back yet, do you?" Anne asked.

"I don't know. I hope so, but we haven't had any news. I don't know if they'd have let us know on our Galleons. If something happened, I'm not sure that they'd like to use that as a method of communication."

Anne nodded. "Maybe no news is good news?"

"I hope so."

* * *

"So you're here, I see," Laurasia said, staring down at Romilda. "Nice of you to finally join us."

"Wherever have you been?" Flora asked with exaggerated concern from Romilda's other side. Romilda looked down and said nothing. "You went off to hide, didn't you? Is that why you disappeared so suddenly? Scared of what they'd do to you?"

Laurasia giggled. "Really? Ha! And look at how well that turned out. Someone saw you running off, you know. Or didn't you realise that when they found you after twenty minutes? Pathetic," she sneered. "And you live here, don't you? You should know this place backwards and forwards. You can't even do that right. You can't do anything right–"

"If I can't, then how do you explain how I got Natalie to touch the Portkey?" Romilda asked hotly. "She and the baby disappeared just like we wanted didn't she?"

"Yes, but you got Pritchard mixed up in all this too," Flora said irritably. "Though if you hadn't, he'd have been able to warn the others much, much sooner. So, I suppose all isn't lost. Not that we couldn't have stopped them, of course." Romilda looked up expectantly, but her hopes were dashed. "Still, you couldn't manage to hide yourself? The easiest thing of all in all of this was the one thing you couldn't manage." Flora shook her head in dismay. "For someone who has Slytherin tendencies, and who wanted to be a Slytherin–"

"I do not!" Romilda snarled. Several of those nearby turned to stare them and she flushed.

"Don't you?" asked Flora. "You certainly do embody many Slytherin characteristics. You're sneaky and manipulative and have quite a disregard for rules – and laws too –" Romilda sputtered. "And if you wanted to have friends in other Houses – or should I say regain the friends you had – you should have tried harder to do so. But you didn't. So that leaves me to conclude that you were finally able to achieve your goal of having Slytherin friends since that was the best you could do."

"I don't want–" Romilda began, but stopped. It wouldn't do any good to deny it. So she changed the subject. "You could have done better?" she sneered. "You could have hidden better?"

"Oh of course I could have," Laurasia said, disdainfully, tossing her head. "I'd have Disillusioned myself at the very least." Romilda flushed deeper. She hadn't thought of that. Not that she could have done so, she reasoned. "Then again, we, unlike you can Apparate, so we never would have had to go and hide in the first place. You really didn't think this through at all, did you?"

Flora leaned down to her. "So I hear they let Mummy and Daddy deal with you first," she said venomously before Romilda could retort. "Did they disown you? Tell you they never wanted to see you again?" Romilda cringed. "See, that's the difference between you and us.  _Our_  parents would have been proud.  _Our_  parents would have been happy to know that we were working for the Dark Lord. But yours, yours are ashamed of you, aren't they? That their lovely daughter could do something as horrible as this. What a shock it must be to them. What a shock it was when we told them the truth."

Romilda's eyes widened. "You-? When?"

"Right before we came here. Thomas and Zabini were bringing us when we met the littlest Weasels who were on their way to your place. So we went with them. We had quite a time telling them the things you'd been up to." Flora laughed and Romilda shivered. "They'll never be able to show their faces in the village again, and it's all because of you. And what about your friends? What will they think? Oh, right, you haven't got any."

Romilda's eyes darted around the room. Every person seemed to be looking right at her, their eyes boring into her as her gaze fell on them. But she couldn't look away. None of them bothered to lower their voices as they hurled insults at her. She jumped as Lilith's whispered in her ear.

"See? No one to stand for you, is there? No one to help you."

"And they're not even the ones who you should be worried about," Flora went on. "Imagine how Pritchard and the rest of her lot'll react when they see you after they've come back from their little mission. You're just lucky this lot hasn't done anything to you yet. They're probably saving you for when Pritchard gets back, then they'll take their turn with you."

"Not to mention," Laurasia added. "They'll snap your wand if they haven't already." Romilda recoiled. "Ah, they haven't yet. Pity we'll miss it. What a nuisance to your parents you'll be without a wand. Though I suppose they'll have you cleaning like a Muggle to earn your keep? That's all you'll be able to do after this. That is if they don't chuck you out."

Before any of them could say another word, the DA began to bustle about and after a few minutes, they started for the door.

* * *

Arti let out a soft moan. "No," she breathed.

Roger looked away. "Lee has him," he said, his voice rough. "Lena and Maya stayed behind to...take care of things. They're fine," he added hastily as Arti opened her mouth. She was glad no one asked for clarification.

"How?" Meghan asked hoarsely.

Roger glanced down at Natalie, who had her face buried in Meghan's shoulder.

"Natalie and Graham used their potion pieces to knock out the Death Eaters – and Zach too so he wouldn't cry and give them away – but apparently the dose wasn't strong enough and one of them woke up too soon. She–"

"She?" Arti demanded. "You don't mean Bellatrix Lestrange?"

"No, no," Roger said hurriedly, shuddering. "Carrow."

"As in...?"

"Yes. Aunt to your Housemates I believe. And their uncle too, or so Natalie says. They were both there. She woke up and aimed her wand at Natalie who had Zach." Hs grip tightened on his son and he took a deep, steadying breath before continuing. "Graham pushed them out of the way so Natalie was coming out just as we were going into the cave."

Arti closed her eyes and leaned back against the wall, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Where's Lee?" she asked when she opened her eyes. She kept her gaze on Roger. She couldn't bear to look at the others, but Natalie and Meghan especially. Of those present, they had known him best.

"He went to the kitchens. We came back through the Three Broomsticks. We didn't want people to know yet. We weren't sure how..." He trailed off with a miserable gesture.

"Would you like us to let the DA know?" asked Hermione.

"Please."

"I'll go," Harry said as got up and stormed out of the office, but still being careful not to let the door slam behind him. Arti almost smiled.

"Let's get you up to the hospital wing," she said to Natalie a few minutes later. Both she and Roger looked haggard. "McGonagall went to talk to your parents. And yours and mine are here," she said to Roger.

"Are Lee's parents here?" he asked.

"I don't know," Arti said, colouring with embarrassment. "I never thought to ask. I hope someone told them."

"We did," Hermione assured her. "They're at home. We should probably let them know you're back."

"And someone has to tell the Order we're back. Though there's no rush. They have it under control," said Roger.

Something in his tone made Arti look up. His expression was hard, and there was something like regret in his eyes, which Arti knew had nothing to do with Graham.

"I'll do that too," Hermione assured them as Arti and the others started for the door.

"We found Vane," she said when they were out in the hall. Roger nodded. "And two of the Slytherins involved. Flora Carrow and Rivers."

Roger's eyes widened. "Did you really?"

Arti nodded. "There were more but they got away. Persis Blishwick and possibly her husband were part of all this too. It was so much bigger than we knew."

"But why?" Roger demanded angrily. "Why would they do this?"

"I don't know," Arti said miserably. "I really don't know."

* * *

Romilda breathed a sigh of relief as the DA left. Not that it would be much better with just the – whoever these official-looking witches and wizards were – alone with them. It had been excruciating with all of them there, and that wasn't even half of them, or even half of the ones she should really be worrying about, just as Flora and Laurasia had said. She watched them leave, each of them turning to give one last withering glare and hissed insult before walking out the door. Had she just been imagining it, or had their gazes not been as hostile when they looked at the two Slytherins? What had she done that they hadn't?

"What?" Flora snapped when she noticed Romilda staring at her.

"What – what did you do?" she whispered. "Why are you here?"

"What do you mean? The same as you."

"I know that. What are you still doing here? You said you could have just Apparated away, but you didn't."

"No, we did not. Obviously," Laurasia said, her lip curling.

"You got caught then?" Romilda asked gleefully. "Some Slytherins you are, for all your criticisms of me."

Flora whirled to face her and no doubt would have slapped her, but apparently thought better of it as she caught the eye of one of the people across the room.

"Oh, no," she said, smiling mysteriously. "We didn't get caught."

"Then why are you here?" Romilda asked, more forcefully this time. "And why are they nicer to you than they are to me?"

"Because you're an annoying little twit," Flora snapped. She laughed as Romilda scowled, then patted her on the cheek. "They're nice to us because we gave them what they wanted. We gave them everything so there's nothing left for you to do or say to hope to be treated better, I'm afraid. You shouldn't have run off. They might have been kinder to you if you hadn't."

Romilda's eyes widened. "You went to them? But–but you're..."

"Slytherins?" Laurasia asked. Romilda nodded. Laurasia smiled. "We do whatever we can to gain an advantage. If turning ourselves in is what it takes, so be it."

"But you said your parents would be proud of you, if they knew you'd done something like this?"

Flora shrugged and sighed. "I'm tired of having the entire school against me. And my parents won't mind. They'll still have Hestia to be proud of. Auntie Alecto's probably fawning over her as we speak. Well, after she's done telling her off for getting caught. She'll go home and they'll be fawning all over her, just like always. But at least all went according to plan."

"No it didn't," Laurasia countered. "They've found the brats by now, no doubt."

"They're too late though. No idiot would just keep them there. Persis's probably cooing over him already." Flora shuddered. "Good riddance. I don't know why she has so many already."

"Well, you know why," Laurasia pointed out.

"So you're only doing it to save yourselves?" Romilda cut in.

"I didn't say that," Laurasia snapped.

"Why then?"

Flora turned to her with a hard look. "Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Romilda said, a little too loudly she realised, when everyone else turned to look at her for the second time.

"What if we told you it was because we thought it was the right thing to do? That we should have done so all along or rather, never have agreed to do it in the first place?"

"You could have left at any time."

"Could we have? Could we really?" Flora asked, lowering herself so that her face was inches from Romilda's. "In case you've forgotten, Hestia is my sister. My twin sister. And with our entire families in service to or in agreement with the Dark Lord, we, had nowhere to run and no one to turn to. None of the ones who followed Dumbledore'd believe us. We're lucky they did today. So we did the best we could, and got to the right people when we could, since we couldn't have stopped it from happening."

"I don't believe you," Romilda said, sulking.

Laurasia sighed, exchanging a glance with Flora.

"Tell me the truth," Romilda said fiercely.

Flora glared at her, but Romilda didn't look away.

"We did," said Flora. "It's not my fault you didn't believe us." She paused and looked Romilda up and down, her hand clenching and unclenching around an imaginary wand as though itching to hex her. Romilda was glad neither Slytherin had their wands anymore.

"Are they going to snap yours?"

"Our wands?" Laurasia asked. Romilda nodded. "Oh no, of course not."

"They aren't?" Romilda asked in shock. She was absolutely floored.

"We did the right thing in the end. That counts for something. So we get to keep ours. We even get to go back to school. Unlike you who will soon be no better than a common Muggle."

"You – you get to go back?" Romilda asked, aghast. "Wh–how–?"

Flora sighed again. "To school, yes. But not home. I'll - we'll - never be able to go home again. You should be glad of that at least. Our parents'll never forgive us. Even if Slytherins think of themselves before others, family still means something and I've betrayed them. The fact that Hestia escaped before I could turn her in was just luck. She'll be after my blood now." She shuddered. "Why did I ever do this?" she moaned. "They all will." She gulped nervously, wrapping her arms around herself. "Thank Merlin we aren't Death Eaters and this wasn't some important mission."

Romilda felt a pang of sympathy, but it was overridden by jealousy.

"What do you mean when you go home?" she demanded.

"Exactly what I said," Flora replied irritably. "We're switched sides. So we get to go back to school and eventually back home, unlike you, our little Dark one."

"I am  _not_  Dark," Romilda hissed angrily.

"Oh, aren't you?" Flora purred. "Then how do you explain coming up with this little plot of yours? It was mostly your idea. We just helped with the...execution."

"An apt description," said a steely voice from behind them. The three turned to find a wizened wizard with tufts of white hair and a short grey moustache staring at them with undisguised malice and contempt. For the first time, Romilda noticed that the hubbub in the post office had died down, the atmosphere quite subdued and sombre now. "Graham Pritchard is dead."

Romilda heard the two beside her scream in disbelief and horror, but the rest of their words were incomprehensible to her as she stood, gaping at the wizard in absolute shock.

"This wasn't supposed to happen. This wasn't supposed to happen," she said, sinking to her knees.

"Well it did," he said harshly. "And his family and friends'll have you lot to thank for it." He grabbed Romilda by the collar of her robes and hoisted her to her feet. He gazed around at the three of them. "You're to go back to the castle. Then you," he said, turning back to Romilda, "are going back to your parents. As for the pair of you," he said, looking at Carrow and Rivers. "Professor Snape will deal with you. If it were up to me, you'd all be in Azkaban, but I guess we can't have everything."

* * *

Arti followed Roger and Natalie to the hospital wing then ran off to find their parents. She hardly got to the top of the first flight of stairs when a horrifying thought came to her and she stopped suddenly. Roger had told them that they had been seconds away from rescuing Graham. If only she hadn't argued with Lena, they would have been able to save him. Bile rose in her throat and her head swam. It took a long time, several minutes perhaps before she felt better.

Just then, footsteps came from above and she could hear several voices. A few moments passed before she realised the voices belonged to hers and Roger's parents.

"Oh, there you are," Mother said as she came to the second floor landing. "Adrian said you'd come to find us."

"Are they-?" Mr. Davies began.

"They're in the hospital wing," Arti said, her voice raspy. "They're fine. Well, physically anyway." She looked away, blinking back tears.

"Thank you," Mr. Davies said before he and Mrs. Davies hurried off.

"Are you all right?" Mother asked, putting a hand to Arti's cheek. Arti leaned against the coolness of her touch.

"I...I'm fine," she said after a moment. Mother would have enough to worry about with Lena still gone. She couldn't fall apart now.

By the time they got to the hospital wing, Natalie and Zach were in fresh robes and Madam Pomfrey was fussing over them. Arti went straight to Natalie who looked so alone, wondering where they had gotten robes for Zach before she saw the bag on the bed beside Roger. The Davieses must have brought spare clothes. She was glad they had thought of it. Roger seemed to have refused treatment until Natalie and Zach were looked after as he still bore scratches while the other two looked much better than they had a few minutes before.

"Where's Lena?" Mother asked frantically, looking around.

"She, Lee and Maya are still there," said Roger and rushed on when Mother and Father's expressions turned stricken. "They're fine. They had some business to take care of." A faint smile appeared on his lips and it sent chills down Arti's spine. What wasn't he telling them? "Hermione's letting the lot in Hogsmeade know so the Order should be on their way." His face fell and his expression turned grim. "Graham's dead," he said quietly. All four of the adults gasped. "Lee's bringing him back."

"Oh my dear," Mrs. Davies said, tears in her eyes.

Natalie buried her face in Arti's shoulder. She murmured soothingly as Natalie cried.

"And we were so close," Roger spat angrily. "We heard them coming. Or at least Maya, Lee and Lena could. We could almost see them. If we'd gotten there a few seconds earlier."

He would no doubt have gone on, but Natalie let out a loud sob and he looked guiltily back at her and grew quiet. Madam Pomfrey took the opportunity to force a vial of potion into his hands. He didn't protest this time.

Roger gazed absently down at Zach as Madam Pomfrey bustled away. "I suppose he's hungry," he said, as Zach begun to stir. "He hasn't had anything to eat since lunch. Though he's been asleep most of the time, thank goodness."

"We brought a few things for him," Mother said, indicating the bag on her shoulder. She took out several containers and set them on the bedside table.

"Thank you," Roger said as he swung his legs onto the bed and settled himself more comfortably. "Thank Merlin he won't remember this. Well, unless he gets too close to a dementor but that sure as hell is never going to happen."

Zach let out a small cry as though he were afraid to make too much noise. Arti's heart ached. But she smiled as he let out a delighted squeal at the sight of his dinner and began eating with gusto.

Now if only Lena, Maya and Lee would come back.

* * *

Adrian, Anne, Lindz, Elayne and the rest approached the castle's front doors. Adrian looked up at them and thought they had never looked more forbidding. He took a deep breath and pulled them open.

They hurried inside, the rest hurrying to their common rooms while he and Anne looked uncertainly at each other.

"Are you looking for someone?" called a voice.

They looked around to see one of the portraits, a dark-haired woman, waving at them.

"Yes," Anne called. "Though we're not sure if they're here. My brother and his nine-month-old son. And hopefully a young boy and girl at the very least."

The woman looked thoughtful. "I was just visiting a friend and saw a young man with a baby and a young girl going to the hospital wing."

"That's them," Anne said eagerly. "But are you sure no one else was with them?"

"No, there wasn't," she said sadly.

"Don't worry. She might just have missed them. Or they might have gone straight home," said Adrian.

"I hope you're right," Anne said as they hurried on.

They rushed into the hospital wing. Adrian nearly fell over in relief at the sight of them. Roger was sitting on the bed, feeding Zach small bites of food as Arti sat on the next bed, her arms around Natalie. Anne waved at her parents as she ran to Roger and hugged him. He returned the hug, then quickly grabbed Zach who had started to crawl toward the edge of the bed. Anne didn't notice that she had baby food down her robes now.

Adrian looked around at everyone. They all looked pale and shaken.

"Where's Lena?" he asked anxiously as he went to join Arti. Lindz followed and went to stand beside Natalie, taking her hand. "Is she hurt?"

Roger shook his head. "Lena and Maya'll be back soon. They had something to do." Adrian didn't want to ask, though he was sure they would find out soon enough. Roger took a deep breath, looking pained. Adrian braced himself for whatever bad news he was about to hear. "Graham's dead. Lee's bringing him back."

The raw pain in Roger's voice was dulled slightly as though he had already said this many times, which he no doubt had. Anne hugged him tighter and he patted her back.

Arti bit back a moan as guilt washed over her. She doubted it would ever go away. If only she hadn't been so stubborn and had just let Lena and her Pride go, this wouldn't have happened.

Lindz swayed and Adrian carefully guided her to a chair beside the bed. Natalie and Roger looked almost relieved now. Arti supposed that with each repetition, there were fewer people they would have to tell about Graham. And now, aside from Natalie's parents, there was no one else that they would have to break the news to. Someone else would do it for them.

"Is someone waiting for them?" he asked.

"He said he'd go straight to the kitchens," said Roger. "And I told Harry that, and he went to tell the DA."

"Ah, yes," Adrian said, nodding. "Some of us went to Sanctuary on the way back here. Ginny went to go tell Harry so I assume the two of them went together."

"Who-who did it?" Arti asked in a strangled voice.

"What? Oh. Carrow – the Death Eater not the student – got him just as we got there."

"I can see why Lena and Maya stayed then," Adrian said quietly. His gaze met Arti's and she looked away. "Should we get the Order?"

"Hermione said she'd do that, though Lena won't mind if it takes a few minutes for them to get there. Harry went to tell the rest of the DA."

Adrian let out a small sigh of relief. He had been spared that at least.

"They're in Sanctuary. Ginny was on her way back to tell them that," he said.

Roger nodded. "Good."

Adrian fidgeted for a few moments then got up out of his chair.

"If you start pacing, I will hex you," Arti snapped.

He sat back down.


	43. Justice Will Be Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Order of the Phoenix_ or _Game of Thrones_. 
> 
> The following is what has become known among my friends as "The Infamous Chapter" which I have been hinting about for some time. This chapter has been in the works for about two and a half years. Initially it was a page or so part of the entire "rescue mission" chapter, which itself was only 12 pages. Then I participated in an MMORPG and played a Dark character which greatly influenced a certain part of this chapter. While the deed has not changed, it has grown from a few sentences to several pages and is more explicit and gruesome than anything I have ever written. 
> 
> If you don't think you can handle that, kindly stop reading about three-quarters of the way through and you can pick it up about two pages later. You won't miss much. If you do choose to proceed, don't say I didn't warn you and please don't sue me. Enjoy, because I certainly enjoyed writing this, much more than I'd care to admit. Oh and to those who know me in real life, to quote Professes Slughorn, "Just don’t think too badly of me once you’ve seen it….”

_He had it coming_

_He had it coming_

_He only had himself to blame._

_If you'd have been there_

_If you'd have heard it_

_I betcha you would_

_Have done the same!_

**"Cell Block Tango", _Chicago_**

***

The blood drained from Lena’s face and she half expected to look down and see it pooling at her feet. She felt as though she had been punched in the stomach as she stood gasping though numb lips. Could this really be...? But there was no deceit in his scent. There was only smug contempt. Lena could do nothing but stare at him, standing rooted to the floor as though she had been Stuck, overwhelmed with regret, helplessness and frustration. How had she not guessed who he was? How could she have let him come anywhere near her son, her Pride? 

She had given very little thought to anything other than rescuing the children — who they might encounter or what obstacles there might be — and what would happen after the children had been rescued. She hadn’t even considered what they would do if they had found any of the culprits. It had never occurred to her that the enemy would be close at hand, but of course they would be. And look at where it had gotten them. 

The werewolf smirked as his gaze shifted to Maya. He leaned forward. “If things had gone differently that night in January,” he said quietly, “if Moon hadn’t actually gone to get help, had simply left you there, you would have been one of us. Your parents were more than willing to hand you over, after all. You’re lucky you have such caring, loyal friends. If _you_ ”- he turned to glare at Lena, then back to Maya -”and your _husband_ — my congratulations on your marriage, I wish I could have been there - hadn’t interfered, I would be your alpha instead of your having your own little pack. You would have enjoyed tearing Muggles apart, wouldn't you?" he asked. 

"No!" Maya cried, looking nauseous. The werewolf dodged out of the way as she shot a spell at him. They looked as though they were doing a strange dance as they turned and spun, the werewolf dodging with almost catlike grace.  

“We should have waited until the full moon to do this,” the werewolf went on. “Then we could have sent you _both_ back as werewolves. If you survived,” he added with a malevolent sneer.” He glanced over at Lena. “You’d never know which of us had bitten you,” he said, then eyes slid back to Maya. “You’d like to have the company, wouldn’t you?”

“I would never bite her, or anyone else,” Maya said through gritted teeth. Her spell lit up the cavern lit up with a bright, white light that jolted Lena out of her shock.

The werewolf only half succeeded in dodging this one. It grazed the left side of his face and his eye and cheek began to swell rapidly. He let out a grunt of pain, his hands clutching and clawing at his face. But that didn’t stop him.

“If you weren’t in control of yourself, you wouldn’t have a choice,” the werewolf replied with sickening sweetness. “You wouldn’t know what you were doing. Not until afterwards. And by then it would far too late.” Maya froze, a terrified look on her face. “Shame you wouldn’t remember any of it. Well, unless you were under Wolfsbane. And it’s still not illegal to Imperius a werewolf after all, Wolfsbane or not, so you wouldn’t have a choice. And you won’t be able to fight it.”

“That’s what you think,” Maya muttered.

“You!” Lena screamed before the werewolf could reply. "You!" she howled.

The werewolf turned back to her, his eyes fixed on her face. "Yes, me," he drawled. “It took you long enough to figure that out,” he said, shaking his head in disgust. “I’d been giving you plenty of hints.”

Yes, he certainly had, but she wasn’t going to give him the satisfaction of admitting he was right. What was wrong with her today that she had allowed not only Runcorn and the others to dance circles around her but _him_ as well? She was furious with herself. How could she call herself a Slytherin?

“Shame the rest of your _Pride_ ”—  he sneered the word and Lena bristled with anger. —“isn’t here, especially your lost little lamb. I could have made you choose who would die to save him. You’d have plenty to chose from.”

A long-ago conversation with Arti came back to her. _If you had to pick just one of your Pride, who would you save_? she had asked. Lena’s answer had been unequivocal: Maya. She would put herself between Maya and the werewolf if she had to, as Maya had done for Lena that January night. Even then, she had never thought a day would come when she might have to.

Lena fought to keep her panic at bay. She would save Maya, whatever the cost. Zach was safe and there were plenty of people who would look after him if she didn’t make it home. But she would make sure that Maya returned.

 _Go_ , she wanted to tell her. _Leave me and save yourself._ But she didn’t. And Maya wouldn’t leave her as Lena had left her.

“I wouldn’t let you pick one of them,” Lena said firmly, trying to keep herself from shaking. “I wouldn’t let you hurt them.” 

"Such lies," he hissed softly, his smile widening at the panic in her eyes. “And you’ve already failed. Pritchard’s dead,” he sneered. “You wouldn’t stop me.” 

Anguish washed over her and her legs began to shake. Maya growled.

Lena glanced sideways at her. “I...”

She tried to raise her wand or her potion piece, to silence him, but her hands wouldn’t do what she wanted.

“Pity I can’t make you choose. But then, with Gryffindors it would only be half as amusing to watch, since all of them would be telling you to sacrifice them if it meant you would survive. What a conundrum you would be in.” He surveyed Lena with a wide smile. “You’re lucky your brat was a boy and we had a use for him. If he had been a girl, we wouldn’t have had to keep her alive. Instead of having Pritchard bite you, we could make you watch as one of us created the first infant werewolf–"

Maya let out a horrified scream, but to Lena it sounded very far away. She was filled with such rage that it drove every thought from her mind except the need to make the creature in front of her suffer in the most horrific way possible. Only one word would suffice. 

" _Crucio!_ ” Lena screamed.

The werewolf flew into the air, thrashing and writhing. His screams were music to her ears. The scent of his fear and pain made her giddy. So this was how it felt. Lena had to admit she liked it very much. She wondered why so many thought it to be such a bad thing, it felt wonderful. She giggled. 

Suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist. Lena blinked, feeling as though she were coming out of a trance. It took her a moment to remember where she was and why she was there. Then her eyes fell on the man panting on the floor, his eyes closed tightly, a sheen of sweat on his swollen face. Grinning in satisfaction, Lena turned to face Maya, expecting her to be pleased at what she had just done. Instead Maya was frowning, her face pale.  Lena frowned. Why wasn’t she happy? Hadn't she just shown the piece of filth not to take them lightly? Hadn’t she made him pay for what he had said?

"No,” Maya said, shakily, trying to grab Lena’s wand out of her hand. She swallowed audibly. 

Lena ignored her, twisting out of her reach. The werewolf’s eyes followed her every move as he slowly sat up. Lena glared down at him, full of rage, disgusted with herself that she hadn’t even been able to inflict enough damage to diminish the contempt in his eyes. There was hardly any fear either. He was in pain, certainly, but he wasn’t in nearly as much as she would have liked. Nor was he as scared as she would have like. Maybe some more practice would help. At least he was weakened. That was a start. His eyes darted between Lena and Maya, both of whom had their wands trained on him.

"Not bad," he said. “First time?”

Lena felt a thrill of satisfaction. "I can see why people enjoy that. That was rather fun."

He chuckled. "You surprise me."

“Didn’t think I’d do it, did you?”

And then the bastard smirked. Oh, she would wipe that look off his face. Lena opened her mouth to utter the spell once more, but Maya tried to grab her hand again. 

"Please. _Please_. Don't. You _can't_.”

"I thought I just did."

"Don't do it again,” Maya bit out.

Lena growled in frustration. She had a feeling that this would take a while. And she was not in the mood to discuss this now, especially with _that_ still free to move about. She wouldn’t make that mistake again. Lena cast a Leg and Arm-Locker Curse on him.

"Why the not the Body-Bind?" Maya asked, glancing at him. Lena knew she was trying to distract her. But it wasn’t going to work. "Or you could have Stunned him.” 

Lena smiled. "Because," she said, without turning around, "I want him to hear this. I want to hear all of this before he dies, because he _will_ die tonight. ” Maya let out a whimper of dismay and turned away. “Besides, a Body-Bind prevents you from making any noise either and I have no objections to making him scream.”

Turning her attention from the werewolf, Lena focused on Burke who was now conscious. How long she had been, she didn’t know, but long enough, it seemed. Burke was sitting straight up, shaking in terror as she stared straight ahead. Her eyes were so wide, Lena thought they might pop out of her head. She was ghostly pale in the dim light. 

“Never seen anyone do that, have you?” asked Lena. Burke shook her head slowly. “And here you were, wanting to go work for Voldemort.” Burke flinched. “Do you think he’d be that lenient? I doubt it. But now you won’t have to worry about him. Aren’t you lucky?”

Burke didn’t reply. She wasn’t going to be a threat. Still, it wasn’t worth the risk. Burke let out a gurgle as Lena aimed her wand at her, but let out a sigh of relief as all Lena did was Stick her to the floor.

Lena looked around for Carrow before remembering that she had been in the side chamber with Maya. Lena Summoned her and placed her in a sitting position on the other side of the werewolf from Burke and Stuck her to the floor too. She was disappointed to see that Carrow was still unconscious. 

“I told you not to touch my son," she said quietly. "I told you I’d kill you if you came between us. But you didn’t listen, did you?”

“I didn’t want to,” Burke burst out. “She made me!” She nodded emphatically at Carrow.

Lena rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t think to try stopping her?”

“I couldn’t! She’s—”

“Oh, do shut up,” Lena said irritably before looking over at the werewolf. “And yes, that includes you. You bit my best friend. You kidnapped my son, an _infant_ , no less, and two of my Pridemates, both of them children. You _killed_ one of them. You really should have killed _me_ instead." Maya made a noise of disagreement from behind her but Lena ignored her and continued. "Because I don't take kindly to people hurting my family and friends."

"Please, don't.” Maya reached out to tentatively touch Lena’s sleeve as though afraid to make any more contact than necessary. 

The werewolf’s eyes widened. “Who, me? I had nothing to do with all this, and especially not Pritchard’s death.” 

“Don’t lie to me,” Lena growled, sending a Knee-Reversal Hex at him. There was a sickening grinding sound as the bones changed direction, drowned out by the werewolf’s screaming howl of pain that echoed through the cave. “You might not have gotten involved initially, but you were more than happy to help them once you found out what they were doing and who would be involved, weren’t you?” she asked, walking around him, pointing her wand at various parts of his body, trying to decide what she wanted to do to him. “Thought it would be _fun,_ didn’t you? Thought we’d come in here and you’d be able to hurt us and torture us. Well, you’re not going to be able to do any of that again. _Any_ of you,” she added, throwing her voice in Burke’s direction. “I’m going to make sure of it."

Lena would have gone on, but Maya gripped her shoulder, forcing her to turn around.

“Selena,” she said, looking Lena in the eye. Her tone had changed from pleading to authoritative. "Don't," she said. She bared her teeth and growled.

But it didn’t scare Lena in the slightest and she felt no compulsion to obey. She would kill him no matter what anyone said or did.  She would be doing the Wizarding and Muggle worlds a favour by killing this werewolf. 

“If you don’t want me to, would you like to? You’re the one he bit after all. You have every right to want revenge.”

“No,” Maya said firmly. That was exactly what Lena wanted to hear. Then Maya added, “I have other people I’d rather deal with.”

Lena stared at Maya in surprise. She hadn’t expected _that_ , though maybe she should have, given what had happened today. “Then you really don’t leave me a choice.”

Maya tugged at her sleeve. "Please. Don't do this. Just leave him. Let's go.”

"Leave him?” Lena snarled and was pleased that Maya stumbled back a few steps. "Leave him? Maya, _this_ ,”– she jabbed her wand at the werewolf. Sparks flew and fell onto the rock at their feet. " _This_ is the reason you turn into a werewolf once a month! _This_ is the reason my son and Natalie and Graham were kidnapped _This_ is the reason Graham is _dead_. How can you not want revenge? How can you not want him to suffer for what he's done to you, to us?”

Lena clenched her hands, and glanced down in surprise when she felt her potion piece in her left hand. She had forgotten about it. A moment later, she realised what it meant she could do. Her plans solidified in an instant.

She took a deep breath, feeling happier than she had in hours, and for the first time, she became fully aware of what Maya and the others were feeling. Maya's scent radiated revulsion. It took a moment to remember that Maya, at least, could smell her giddiness, her pleasure. Lena smirked in satisfaction, then sneered scornfully at Maya as she recoiled. She was better than they were, the weaklings who weren't willing to punish those who had hurt them. How could Maya not want revenge? How could she not want to kill or even harm the man who had been responsible for so much damage to her, let alone everyone else? Contempt coursed through her. Maya's fear made her feel good. _Stupid, merciful Gryffindor._ I _sicken you?_ You _sicken_ me. _You won't even let me inflict a little pain on this piece of vermin. A little pain isn’t enough, he deserves to be exterminated._

Maya’s eyes darted between Lena and her potion piece. “You can’t— That’s not—” Maya shook her head then squared her shoulders. She stepped up to Lena, putting a hand on her arm and gripping it tightly. "You’ve done enough. You'll regret this.” The pleading note was back. “Even if you don't think you will.”

Lena gazed at her. "Will I? Will I really?”

"Yes! What advantage will you gain in killing him?"

“Justice. Revenge. The satisfaction of knowing that he won’t hurt anyone again and letting the Death Eaters know that we are to be taken seriously. Pettigrew should have gotten Kissed and yet all he got was life in Azkaban and look what happened three years ago. Now you want me to spare him?” 

"Think of your son," Maya begged.

"I _am_ thinking of my son," Lena snapped. "Thanks to this piece of shit my son almost wasn’t born! He’s the reason I almost lost him tonight. My child will forgive me," she said quietly. "Even if you don't.”

Maya gave a small gasp and her expression turned wounded, but Lena felt no remorse. 

"You don't want to become a killer. Send him to Azkaban. You don’t want to kill him.”

Lena hissed angrily. This was getting tiresome. "Yes I do. He doesn't deserve Azkaban. He deserves death.” 

"Not at your hands. Send him to the dementors. You're going to regret this. Please.”

"I will _never_ regret that I gave him justice. He does not deserve mercy,” she said coldly. “And he wouldn’t suffer in Azkaban, not for this. And certainly not when the dementors Kiss him.”

"You told me once,” Maya said quietly, "that you told the Hat to put you in Slytherin so that you could prove that not all of you were Death Eaters in training.”

Lena let out a shriek of frustration, twisting out of Maya’s grasp. "How _dare_ you? This is completely different! I have reason! I have a _good_ reason! I'm not doing it just because he is what he is! I'm doing it because of what he's done! And I told _you_ once,” she continued quietly, "that I would use Unforgivables if I had to. And I do.”

"No you don’t. You can't,” Maya insisted tearfully, frantically shaking her head. " _Think_ about this. _Think_ about what you're doing.”

"I _am_ thinking about it. I _have_ thought about it. I’ve been wanting to get revenge for what happened to you last January and now he’s gone and kidnapped Zach and Natalie and Graham. And as for _them_ ,” she said, jabbing a hand at Carrow and Burke. A jet of light flew from her wand and singed a hole in Carrow’s robes. “I warned them a year ago not to touch Zach but they didn’t listen. I have every right! I'll be damned if you try to stop me.”

"You can't–”

Lena's jaw set in determination. "Once and for all, I can and I will. This is just the beginning. I'm not going to rush this. I want to enjoy it, savour it. When I'm done with him, he won't be able to hurt anyone else again. Unless you'd like the honour.” She waved her hand in a grand gesture.

Maya shook her head. "No, it's all right,” she said shakily. She swallowed, her eyes darting back and forth between Lena and the werewolf but she said nothing more, apparently deciding that further argument would be futile. Finally, Maya looked away, her shoulders sagging. "If you must,” she said resignedly.

Lena grinned in triumph.  "Yes, I must.”

Maya sighed. “All right,” she said. “All right.” She sounded very weary. Maya took a step back and wrapping her arms around herself as though to shield herself from Lena.

“For someone who claims not to be Dark, you’re certainly getting a good start,” Carrow said from behind them. 

Lena and Maya whirled around, wands raised. Lena had completely forgotten about the two of them. She lit her wand, taking a good look at Carrow for the first time. Carrow leered feverishly at them from where she sat, her eyes bloodshot and bulging. Lena half expected her to start foaming at the mouth. She would probably be more of a danger than Burke and must be watched. Not that she could do much, being Stuck to the floor. 

“You’ll become a good Death Eater yet.” She cackled, the sound bouncing and echoing through the cave. 

Lena’s blood boiled. "I will _never_ become like you.” 

"Really?” Carrow sneered, her bravado returning once again. "Why not? You’d make a fine addition. That way we’d have more than half of our year join the Death Eaters. Wouldn’t that be lovely?”

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. I’m not like you.”

"Oh, come now,” she said soothingly. "You've already taken the first step. You can't go back now that you've crossed the line. The Light side - and especially your lot”— She nodded at Maya —“won't take you back now that they know you're capable of Dark magic.” 

“That’s not true,” Maya snapped and Lena was relieved that, whatever reservations she had about what Lena was about to do, she spoke the truth.

“Come to the Dark side,” Carrow said softly. “You won’t have anyone left once they’ve turned on you. And then you can hurt them, just like they’ll hurt you.”

“We will not-!” Maya began as Lena snarled, "I would _never_ hurt them. _Never_.”

“Oh, but you already have. Maybe not in ways you realise or ways you intended, but you have. Quite badly too, I might add. But I’m sure Pritchard and the rest will tell you so later.”

“I could hurt you instead,” Lena whispered. “You missed it, but my first attempt at a Cruciatus wasn’t so bad. Right?” she asked, turning toward Burke, who began twitching and shaking as she burst into tears. “Right?” Lena repeated and she nodded. “Maybe I can do it better with some practice. I could let you go first if you like. I’m not picky.”

“N-no,” Carrow stammered, her bloodshot eyes ablaze with terror. She began trying to pull herself free of the Sticking Charm in a vain attempt to escape, glancing  between Burke and the werewolf as if reminding Lena that there were two others who she could choose from. She had apparently decided that begging them for help would be futile.

“Then I suggest you keep your comments to yourself.” Carrow nodded. “But I do have a few questions to ask you that I’m hoping you’ll answer.”

“What more can you ask me that _she_ hasn’t already?” Carrow asked, nodding at Maya, a note of hysteria creeping into her voice. “I don’t know where they are, the traitors.” But she didn’t stop talking. Perhaps she was hoping Lena would change her mind. She wouldn’t, of course. “Maybe the Aurors caught them. I hope they did. Maybe they’ll go to Azkaban. They betrayed us,” she rasped angrily. “They tricked us. They almost got us captured, but he”— she glanced at the werewolf —”got us before the Aurors did and brought us here. Vane and Persis left before that happened. I don’t know where they are. I don’t know where any of them are. Please!” she screamed as Lena raised her wand. “I did most of it. I went to Persis for help with the planning because she’d owe me if I helped,” she said with a self-satisfied smile. “And this wasn’t something to bother any of the Death Eaters about.” 

“Of course not. If it went wrong, you’d have them to answer to. You’re lucky this wasn’t under Voldemort’s orders.”

Carrow flinched. “My aunt and uncle only got involved because of the Pritchard boy and they wanted to see him again, after he got away last time, and because we had to have some way of getting your son away from you.” She broke off, gasping for breath before continuing. “But I already told Pritchard that. I told her everything I know. We didn’t mean to kill him, I swear. That wasn’t part of the plan. I didn’t know she’d do it. We just wanted your son, to give Persis what she wanted. What she needed. What she deserved, since you—” She gave a great gulp of air and stopped talking. Her feverish look intensified and she stared at Lena, panting slightly.

It was just as well. Lena had heard enough. She turned to Burke.

“Anything you’d like to add?” she asked. Burke frantically shook her head. “Good. Now, I’ve got plans for you, but I just might be nice to you if you listen to me.” Burke nodded. “But in the end, you’ll all get what’s coming to you. You three, the Runcorns, Vane and the other two. Goodness my little list is getting longer.” Lena turned Maya. "If you want to leave, leave now. I’m surprised you haven’t left already.” 

“But you-”

“I’ll be all right, I can handle them. But if the Order comes, or if you see them when you’re back at Hogwarts, stall them, please, if you don’t mind.” Maya nodded. “Thank you.”

“Be careful,” she said quietly without looking at her. 

“I will. Oh and everything’s in order, in case I don’t come back.” 

“Don’t say that.” They stared at each other for a few moments. “I won’t tell them about him.”

Lena smiled gratefully. “Thank you.”

“But even if I don’t tell them, what if someone already has?” 

“I’ll manage.” 

She waited until Maya had gone back to the main cavern before approaching the others and crouching in front of them. Since they were Stuck to the floor, she could get as close as she wanted without risking any harm to herself.

"Well, it looks like it’s just us now that Maya’s gone. Won't that be fun?” 

“What’re you going to do?” asked Carrow.

“Any number of things, if what Moody told us was true, about any spell being able to kill. If a Stunning Spell’s strong enough, it could probably stop your heart. Or I could use a Permanent Sticking Charm instead and no one’d be able to get you out of here and you’d starve to death.” 

“Such a vivid imagination you have,” the werewolf said.

Lena almost smiled at him. “Or maybe the werewolves’d keep you alive until the next full moon.” Carrow paled further, her face contorting in fear. “But I won’t do that.”

Burke was livid with terror. The werewolf chuckld softly.

"Of course, because you're _good_ ,” Carrow jeered. "You're too chivalrous, too _kind_ to do something like that, aren't you? Or anything else cruel.”

"Am I?” Lena’s smile turned malicious. She licked her lips, almost giving in to her childish desire to bounce on her toes with anticipation.

"You would have killed me already.”

"Why? I'd rather like to play with you a little before I do. You don't deserve a quick death. I'm going to make this last as long as I can. And as there are three of you... But I wouldn't do anything to you while you're sitting there.”

"Are you too _noble_ to kill a someone who can't defend herself?”

Lena smirked. "I didn’t say that. Why should I care? Your dear aunt killed a defenceless boy and nearly killed a girl and a baby. And _he_ ”— she gestured with her wand at the werewolf —”bites defenceless Muggles and children.No, it’s just that if you stand up, I can get a better aim. And you will not think me kind when you see what I'll do to you.”

"I'm not going to sit here and be mocked by an insolent blood-traitor,” Carrow spat, before she began to giggle. Her terror seemed to be gone now, her madness back in full force. “Go ahead. Do your worst.” She giggled harder. 

Lena leaned forward, so that her wand was practically poking Carrow in the eye. “You do really need to stop saying that. You have no idea what I’m capable of. I do have a few tricks up my sleeve. You’re about to cease to exist. In more ways than one. Disappear I suppose is a better word.”

“Are you going to Vanish me? Is that it?”

“I suppose I could burn you. You are named for the goddess of the hearth after all.”

Carrow began to thrash around like a netted animal, begging for mercy, her eyes wilder than ever. Sweat and tears streamed down her face. A dribble of blood ran from the corner of her mouth. After a few moments, Carrow’s please broke off in a scream of terror. Burke joined in a moment later, creating a two-part harmony. 

As Lena stared at the three before her, she had a sudden vision of them in animal form.  Carow became a marten and Burke a mouse. It would be an easy matter to pounce on them, one bite to the neck, her fox instincts told her. One satisfying snap and they would be dead. An easy kill. The werewolf on the other hand...

The fox balked, it was madness to attack the wolf. It would be the wolf’s teeth ending _her_ life, no doubt. No fox would ever dream of taking on a wolf, and certainly never alone. It would have been gone long ago instead of waiting here to be devoured. _Flee!_ it insisted. _Predator! Danger!_  

 _It’s fine_ , Lena assured it. _It’s under control._

The fox sputtered protests, but Lena ignored them. She could see herself lunging at the werewolf, biting into him, tearing into his flesh and muscle. She could almost feel his heart pumping out its life's blood within her jaw until it stilled, the sweet taste of his blood on her tongue and in her mouth... 

Lena was jerked out of her thoughts by Carrow’s rasping voice.

“What about her?” she gasped, jerking her head at Burke. “What’re you going to do with her?”

Lena shrugged. “I don’t suppose you want her?” she asked the werewolf, who gave an incredulous noise. Lena almost laughed. “She might make a better werewolf than a human. Not that you need any more. I should leave her here to let you tear her apart come the next full moon.” She glanced over at Burke who was as still as a statue, with only her eyes moving, then back at Carrow. “But of course, the one you really want is Carrow. She’d fit in quite nicely.” Lena cocked her head at Carrow. “ _You_ should have been named Lilith instead. It’d fit you much better given what you’ve done.” 

Carrow smiled and nodded as if hoping to placate Lena, still shaking uncontrollably.  

“But to answer your question, no, I won’t Vanish you, or burn you. I won’t use magic. Or to be more precise, I won’t use any spells,” Lena said, stroking her potion piece lovingly. 

Lena smiled in anticipation as she stood. Carrow and Burke both looked beseechingly up at her, and there was a hint of curiosity in Carrow’s expression as she stared at Lena’s potion piece. Lena was tempted to give them a little hope by canceling the Sticking Charm, but she didn’t want to give them the chance to overpower her. Their dejection returned when Lena turned to the werewolf. 

"You going to finish me off, sweetheart?” he sneered. 

“Nothing would thrill me more.”

"I could bite you before you could ever do anything to me.”

She let out a harsh, mocking laugh. "I'd love to see you try. You can’t even stand up, let alone walk. In fact even with all three of you working together you probably couldn’t hurt me. And in case you’ve forgotten, I’m armed and you’re not. And I might not have a Dark Mark, but I still have ways of summoning help."

"You'd curse an unarmed man?”

“I already have,” she replied sweetly.

He sat up straighter, though it cost him a great deal of effort. "Go ahead then,” he spat contemptuously. "I dare you.”

She smiled. "You lot should really stop saying that. But gladly. And maybe you'll take me seriously when I do.” She held up her potion piece.

"You're going to kill me with that Muggle toy?” he sneered.

"This isn't a Muggle toy. It's been modified.”

"Really?” His eyebrows rose skeptically. "What does it do? Aside from tie people up with their own hair.”

"You're about to find out. Well, so am I, though I have a general idea. We know what it does to inorganic obstacles because we've tested it. But we don't know what it does to humans because this isn't for use on humans.” She shrugged. “Since when do I follow the rules?” She grinned gleefully. "And you won't be able to tell anyone about what I do because dead men tell no tales. But first, I'll give you a taste of what's in store for you, shall I? This won’t hurt a bit.”

All three of them followed Lena’s movements with their eyes as she turned to Summon the old mattress she recalled seeing earlier. It landed between them with a soft thump. Then she aimed her potion piece at it and fired a small stream, since she wasn’t sure how much she would need later. It wouldn’t do to run out. A dark stain appeared in the middle of the mattress.

The werewolf's smile grew wide and mocking as nothing happened. "How well your little trick–”

He broke off with a gurgle as the potion began to hiss and steam, giving off a garlic-like odour. The three of them stared at the dissolving mattress. The stench of their terror and panic was almost intoxicating. Each of them had a distinct scent. Carrow’s panic was acrid, her fear bitter, while Burke’s panic and fear were hot and sour. The werewolf’s panic gave off a musky scent, his fear sweet and tangy. It nearly drove Lena into a frenzy of delight. 

“You—you said,” he gasped, but no more words came.

“I said it wouldn’t hurt a bit. It’ll hurt _a lot_. Scared?” she asked maliciously. "You should be. As you should have been all along. How does it feel to be on the other end? To be the prey instead of the predator? Frightening, isn't it?” 

Before he could answer, Burke began to scream once more. Lena looked over to see that her face had gone ashen, her eyes wild and rolling. Now it was Burke who was trying to free herself from the Sticking Charm. After a few desperate moments, Burke slumped and stopped screaming.

Carrow was still staring at the mattress in shocked disbelief, her mouth hanging open. Then she slowly looked up. There was no madness or mockery in her expression. There was only the beginning of emptiness. 

The werewolf too raised his eyes to Lena’s face. They were devoid of the contempt and derision that had been there before. For the first time, he seemed to realise what he was up against. Sweat streamed down his chalky face, making his scars stand out. His laboured breathing seemed to be the only sound.

Within a minute the mattress was nearly gone. She Vanished what was left of the mess before the potion began to eat away the ground too. It wouldn’t do to leave any evidence. She was lucky she had caught it in time.

"Does that answer your question?” Lena asked softly. She gave a slight laugh. "You know,” she continued conversationally, not taking her eyes off of the werewolf. "They told us that this potion wasn't to be used on humans. But you aren't human. Maybe you were once. But not anymore. You're an evil, sadistic monster, a beast. And you deserve to die like one."

She could hear his heart thudding in his chest, the blood pulsing through his veins. That would stop soon enough. The hunter was now the hunted. She, the cunning fox, had outwitted her most feared predator, the wolf. And now he was cornered, defenceless. He flinched and looked away as she gazed down at him, her smile practically feral now. 

"That's better,” she purred. "You finally have a taste of fear. More than a taste, I should hope. I told you you'd be scared. You've never been afraid before, have you? Not like this. I’m sure the night you were bitten must have been terrified out of your mind. But then you knew that the werewolf had no control over what he did. I on the other hand know exactly what I’m doing. I suppose that makes it more frightening.” He let out another gurgle. “Finally, you understand. It won't be quick and it won't be merciful. No, not at all. Minutes, hours... And it's all up to me. There's no way out. You can't Disapparate without a wand. You're stuck here." She giggled. "And we're going to have such fun together, you and I.” She looked triumphantly at him. "You're wandless now, no better than a common Muggle. Now you know how they felt. Confused, terrified, hopeless. All because you wanted to have a little fun with them for being something they couldn't help. You make me sick. "

Lena paused and he opened his mouth to rasp out one word "Why?"

"Why? _Why_?" she asked incredulously. "What the hell kind of question is why? Because I want to. Because I can. No, because I need to _._ Because no one else will. Because the people who need to be avenged either won't or can't. Because you deserve it." Her eyes fell on his arm. “I don’t suppose that Mark of yours works without your touching it?” He shook his head. “Good. I don’t need unwanted intruders. And I’m glad you didn’t try lying. I can tell when you do, but you know that already.”

He nodded, not taking his eyes off her as he began to whimper. "Please.” It was pitiful to watch as he gazed up at her, trying to make himself as small as possible. . "Please, I'll do anything. Anything.”

"That's right, beg,” she said, smiling menacingly down at him. "Not that it'll do any good of course.” She thought his eyes could get no bigger, but they did. His pupils were so large that they seemed to cover his entire eye, making them completely black with just a hint of a blue rim around them.  "Never thought it’d be like this, did you?”

He shook his head. "Please,” he croaked. "Please don't kill me.”

“I would spare you, if I knew I’d have more fun killing these two, but I won’t. They’re quite useless to me now. Pity, really. I’d have thought they’d be a little less easily broken. Besides, the Order’ll know these two are here, so I can’t make them go away. You, on the other hand, I can do with you as I please.”

He gazed beseechingly up at her. She rolled her eyes and sighed."You brought this on yourself you know. If you hadn't bitten her, if you hadn't  kidnapped my child and killed my Pridemate, I wouldn't be doing this right now. But as you did…” She sighed. “You underestimated me." She peered down at him. "Do you regret it yet?"

He nodded vigorously.

“Too bad my sister’s not here. She could have used you for target practice. She takes after her namesake.” He looked blankly at her. “She’s an archer and a damn good fighter too. She wants to be a Hit Witch when she leaves school. And she’s been having private lessons with some of our friends. Private lessons with an Auror,” Lena added. “And of course there’s always Mother. She’s a Healer. She knows lots of spells that could be misused. Hm,” Lena said thoughtfully. “I’ll have to ask her to teach me. Of course, what I should really do is take you back with me. There are a lot of people who would like to get their hands on you, no doubt,” she purred.

“As for me...It's been a while since I've brought a man to his knees,” she said, letting a hint of lust creep into her tone, despite the fact that it made her want to vomit. “Well, not quite, but you understand my point.” She smiled seductively at him, reaching out to run a finger along his jaw, digging a nail slightly into the scar on his chin.

Hope had begun to blossom in his eyes. She would crush it mercilessly.

"I'll do anything.” His voice shook. "Just don't kill me.”

"You sick bastard,” she spat. She raised her foot and kicked him in the face. He toppled backward into the wall behind him. Blood spurted from his nose and mouth, spattering both their robes. "As if I'd do anything of the sort to you or let you do anything to me! Besides, I’m not about to let you enjoy yourself. That’s the last thing I want.”

If the fox had been excited at Carrow’s few drops of blood, it was nearly delirious now, though still wary of the wolf. 

 _Blood. Blood is good. The prey is weak and scared. It will be easy to finish them._  

 _Yes, yes it is very good,_ she agreed. _And yes, it will be. Have patience._

But the fox would not be denied. It took a great deal of effort to regain control.

The werewolf gazed with unfocused eyes up at her as she stood over him. 

"Please. Don’–” he began feebly. He coughed, blood dribbling from his lips.

"Why shouldn't I kill you?” she asked coldly. "You didn't give Maya that option, did you?” she asked, gesturing at the door. "You didn't think about that when you bit her, did you?  Or any of the others you’ve savaged over the years. They must have all begged for their lives, begged you to spare them, didn’t they?” She snorted in disgust. “But you didn’t. And I won’t either.” She loosened her hold on the potion piece, and he relaxed ever so slightly. _Stupid fool._ "I do have a few questions for you.”

He nodded eagerly, wincing in pain at the movement. It was almost sickening, like an overgrown puppy. "Anyding,” he whispered. Blood trickled from his nose.

"Have you or anyone else here harmed my son in any way? Or Natalie, or Graham, before Carrow killed him?”

He shook his head, crying out in pain. "Do. Dot ad all.” He paused, gulping audibly. “Dot dat I doe ob.”

“You better not be lying to me.”

He shook his head fervently, wincing in pain. More blood trickled from his nose and spattered his robes and the floor. She had to put a lot of effort into controlling her fox, it was craving blood.

"Any-anyding else you wanted to know?” he asked, trembling.

Smiling indulgently, she patted him on the head with more force than necessary. He grimaced.

"Good, you're being polite. How nice.” Lena shook her head. "No. That's all I needed to know. And now you've become quite useless.”

He whimpered. She grinned, adrenaline coursing through her, fingers tingling with anticipation of what was to come. 

“Well, maybe one more thing.” He waited with baited breath as she pretended to ponder. “What’s your name?”

“Courtaud Raimbaud.” 

Lena frowned in confusion. It must be his new name, one he took after becoming  werewolf. Lena wondered if they all did so. It was a strange name to be sure and not one that she would have associated with a werewolf. Not at all fearsome or terrifying. In fact rather funny. Not like Fenrir Greyback. And neither of his names were ones she had heard, not even with so many attacks recently. But she wasn’t going to waste time dwelling on it.

“What about the one you were born with?”

“Alezadder. Alezadder Lowell.” 

“How appropriate,” Lena said, more than a little perturbed. “Though why I’m asking, I don’t know. It’s not as though there’s going to be anything left of you to bury. And it’s not as though I actually care.”

She reached out and grabbed him by the hair, twisting her wrist and forcing his head back. She dug her nails into his scalp, eliciting a gasp of pain. He was shaking so badly that her potion piece was vibrating in her hand. After a moment, she lowered her potion piece so it was now aimed at the floor. He breathing a sigh of relief.

"Well, if we’re being hospitable, I might as well tell you my name. I find it almost frightening that our names are so appropriate for us, don’t you think?  My name is Selena. Another name for me is Diana. Diana the Huntress. And you are Actaeon the stag, except that this time there aren’t any of my hounds to devour you.” She straightened a bit. "Artemis would be more fitting. Maybe my parents should have named me that instead of my sister. Do you know why?” He shook his head, his eyes fixed on her. She couldn’t look away either, the dullness of his eyes and the hopelessness on his face was far too satisfying to miss. "The name Artemis might have been derived from the Greek word for "butcher.” Fitting, don't you think since that's what I'll be doing to you? Her name may also be derived from a word which means ‘safe and sound.’ Oh, the irony.”

She jerked her hand upward, and the potion piece was in his face. She laughed at the look of blank terror. His panic and anxiety increased as she lazily moved the potion piece around, pointing it at various parts of his body.

"There's no way to stop this once it's begun, at least not that we've found anyway.”

As she spoke, she moved the potion piece in random directions, giggling as his eyes darted around, following her every move, until he was cross-eyed. He whimpered, tears beginning to stream down his scarred face.

"You think crying will earn my sympathy?” She smirked. "On the contrary, it makes me feel _good_ to see that I scare you so,” she whispered, bringing her face close to his. 

The nozzle of her potion piece was practically poking him in the eye. The effects of Maya’s Stinging Hex were still evident. His skin was still hard and his eyelid was puffy. He was shaking so hard with fear, pain — and Lena realised after a moment, cold, since he appeared to be sitting in a puddle of water — that his movements jostling her hand. Her finger bumped the trigger and a few drops of the Universal Solvent fell onto his cheek, slightly below his eye. They both froze for a moment before she let go of his hair and jumped back. 

The werewolf screamed and tried to shake off the Solvent, but it didn’t work. Lena watched in fascination as his skin began to blister. Some of it ran down his skin and onto his collar.  

She held up her potion piece. “You’ve seen what this can do. You’ve _felt_ what it can do. I could pour this potion down your throat and see you dissolve from the inside. It’ll be quite messy however I decide to use this.”

Lena stared down at him, letting her hands fall to her sides. Her smile widened as she looked thoughtful, cocking her head. "In fact,” she said slowly, "I could even make you do all of those things to yourself. Oh, are you surprised?” she cooed. "You shouldn't be. You've seen what I can do. You know that I can and will use Unforgivables when I have to. And I'd imagine the Imperius curse is a quite easy after the Cruciatus. You said yourself, I wasn't half bad.” She smiled sweetly. "Didn't you?” He nodded dumbly at her. "Cat got your tongue? Answer me!” she snapped, digging her wand into his flesh.

He let out a strangled gurgle before giving a hoarse "Yes.”

"See? That wasn't so hard, was it?” she cooed, running her thumb across his temple. 

She leaned back to survey him. “I have to say, thank you for biting Maya that night.” She wished he were coherent enough to be confused, or even better, alarmed by this, but he wasn’t. “Or even if you’d bitten me, I’d still say thank you. Because regardless of whether I was a werewolf or an Animagus, that means I can smell your fear, your pain, your panic. And it makes me very happy. I _like_ it, very much. Just as you did when you went after us that night in January. Just as you have when you've attacked every other person you and your kind have bitten. It's _wonderful_ , isn't it? Makes you feel powerful, invincible, doesn't it? I've never enjoyed anything more in my life.” She glanced in the direction of the main cavern. No one was coming yet. “Alas, I haven’t much time. I probably should have started using this a long time ago, but I just wanted to clear up a few things first.

“How does it feel to be outwitted by a fox? You, the great, powerful wolf to be killed by an insignificant little fox, hm? A lone fox at that. Isn't that just ironic? Unfortunately, using my Animagus form would be quite ineffective. I doubt I could do more than make you bleed to death. It’s not as though I could snap your neck or something of the sort.”

"Please. Let be–”

"Let you what? Let you go? Let you live?” He nodded. She laughed. "You don't deserve to live. To steal from Francis the first, I nourish and extinguish. Oh you’ll live, for another few minutes perhaps. Pity I can’t make it last longer but I haven’t the time, I’m afraid. And you’ll go, straight to hell.”

"Please. Don't. _Please_. I'll–” He broke off and let out a keening wail. Lena grimaced at the noise. Merlin, the annoying little gnat just wouldn't stop. " _Please_.” It was almost a scream.

"Shut up,” she snarled, aiming another kick at him. He recoiled. "I wish you could tell your _friends_ about me. Tell them that you were outwitted by a group of children. Tell them that one of them killed you in a way they couldn’t have imagined. They’d be relieved to know that if I ever encounter any of them, I’ll be nicer than I will be to you today.” She paused. "At this point, I do believe one typically asks whether the victim has any last words. I suppose I should give you that courtesy.”

The werewolf opened his mouth. For a moment no sound came out and then he was laughing - mad, hysterical, unending laughter that echoed around the cavern, making it seem as though there several of him all around her. 

"Nothing to say? Right then. I've played long enough. It's time to face your fate.”She considered him for a moment. “I guess I'll miss you. It’s given me a purpose in life over the last year and now I won’t have that anymore. Though of course there are other Death Eaters to kill. Plenty more, I’m sure.” She flicked her wand at him to undo the Arm- and Leg-Locker Curses. “Now get up.”

The werewolf struggled to his feet, as though he had forgotten how. It took him several attempts to stand, his reversed knees making it impossible for him to stay upright without support. The fact that he was trying to stand in a puddle also didn’t help. Lena grew annoyed and Stuck the back of his shirt to the wall behind him. His shoulders curled forward, a gesture of helplessness that makes him, for the first time, seem small.

“I will not mourn your absence, nor will I regret it. ”

Lena straightened, tugging at her robes as she stepped back. She met the werewolf’s eyes. He didn’t look away. The hysteria was gone now. There was nothing but terror, disappointment and despair.

She began to click the dials, cycling through the various potions. The artillery had modified the potion pieces so that one could select the potion one-handed and by touch (each dial had a different texture to easily distinguish them), so they wouldn’t have to waste precious time and make themselves vulnerable to attack while looking down at their potion pieces. When she came to the last one, she smiled.

“I can be very precise too,” she said and the werewolf winced. "How disappointing it must be for you to know this is how it will end. How despairing. At least you’ve realised the futility of pleading for your worthless life. It’s not going to work.”

Gripping the potion piece, she aimed it at his stomach and fired. A large wet stain appeared across his robes.  

"That was for Maya,” Lena said as the werewolf’s eyes left hers, his gaze slowly fell to his stomach, his hands hovering before him.

The top half of his robes evaporated almost instantly. Lena watched in revolted fascination as the Universal Solvent touched his skin. It began to dissolve, sizzling and smoking, some falling onto the floor in strips. With an anguished scream, the werewolf dropped to the ground, rolling around in agony. He began clawing at his body, trying to use his arms and hands to wipe off the acid. It didn’t do any good. He only succeeded in scratching his skin, allowing the potion to seep through faster. What he did manage to get off of his torso merely burned his hands and arms, the skin blistering. The skin on his chest, that had only gotten a few drops of the Universal Solvent began to blister and turn an angry red. The rest of the Solvent flowed down his front, dissolving his skin to expose the bone. It ate through that and his toes fell off. Strangely, there was no blood, for which Lena was grateful. This was gruesome and messy enough without it. The puddle was proving quite useful, but Lena cast a Containment Charm to keep the mess from spreading too far.

Lena fired again. "That was for Zach.” She rocked back on her heels. “Ah, the things I do for love,” she said, almost to herself.

A second stain appeared higher than the first, on his chest. His anguished, terrified screams turned to gurgles and died as the Solvent ate through his heart and lungs. His blackened flesh began to bubble and smoke. The stench nearly made Lena sick. 

"And this...this is for Graham.” Her third shot landed squarely on his throat.

His shoulders moved as though he were trying to raise his arms to claw at his throat, but his fingers and the lower half of his arms below his elbow were already gone. 

"Goodbye, Mr. Wolf,” she said.

Skin and bone disintegrated into a pulpy mass on the floor. It resembled a badly congealed potion. The smell was almost unbearable, but Lena hardly noticed and didn’t care. The discomfort of a few minutes was nothing compared to the satisfaction of knowing he was gone. Lena glared contemptuously at the man who had hurt her family and friends until there was nothing left of him except what looked like a mass of black goo, gleaming wetly in the semi-darkness.

"I can see why this isn't for human use,” Lena said, looking at her potion piece in awe. 

Looking around, Lena was relieved that her Containment Charm had done the trick. Breathing a sigh of relief, she safed her potion piece and put it away with a satisfied smile. She wouldn’t need it anymore. Then she took out one of the two wands in her holster — Graham’s she realised with a pang, when she saw his initials carved into the handle — and cast a Scouring Charm over the area before she cancelled the Sticking Charm on Burke and Carrow. She felt awful using his wand for this, but reasoned that she hadn’t done either of the Slytherins any harm with it. But this way if any of the Order performed a _Priori Incantatem_ , her wand would come out clean. Well, except for the Knee-Reversal Hex. She hoped she could tell them she had missed her target.

Lena turned to the Slytherins. They looked like lifesized china dolls, their skin white and waxy. Their hair hung limply around their faces, Both of them had vacant expressions on their faces, staring straight ahead, their eyes glazed over and unfocused like the picture that Professor Longbottom had shown them of a wizard who had been Kissed by a dementor. They sat perfectly still and unmoving. If it weren’t for her keen hearing, Lena wouldn’t have been able to tell they were breathing, or that their hearts were beating.  She crouched down in front of them.

"That could have been you," she said, softly. "Aren't you glad it wasn't?"

Neither of them answered. Not that she had expected them to. Lena took a deep breath and stopped short. They seemed to be devoid of feeling. 

Footsteps in the main cavern made her turn. Someone — presumably the Order — was here. Several someones in fact. Three, Lena realised, after a moment.

Quickly she got up, turning the dial of her potion piece to the Healing Potion, squirting several drops of it onto her wrist before dabbing the excess onto her cheek. It stung terribly. She doubted it would do much, probably just keep it from getting infected. Then she cast a Concealing Charm on herself to hide her wounds.  

Lena gave one more cursory glance around and reassured herself that nothing was out of order. As long as there was no evidence that she had killed him, she was sure she could make up a convincing lie to explain the state that Burke and Carrow were in now. She hoped that the Order hadn’t talked to Roger or the others before coming here, or in the strong likelihood that they had, that Roger hadn’t revealed too much. It would make things harder if there was a discrepancy. 

She slipped Natalie’s wand into her holster and slipped her wand into her pocket, keeping Graham’s in her hand.

Soft pattering came from behind her and she turned to find a cougar approaching. The cougar stopped and turned into Maya.

“I thought you’d gone.”

“And leave you here alone with them?” Maya asked, grimacing.

“I took care of it. And they weren’t a threat.”

“He’s gone then?”

“Completely.” Maya shuddered. “They’re here?”

Maya nodded. “I didn’t tell them anything about…. _him_ but I did tell them we’d found Carrow and Burke.” She glanced over at them, her eyes widening. “What’s happened to them?”

“They’ve had a bit of a shock,” said Lena airily.

Maya stared at her. “I won’t have to lie if they ask me if I know what happened to them. I didn’t see or hear anything.”

Lena gave her an amused look. “You’re becoming quite the Slytherin.”

Maya shrugged. “I suppose we’ll have to edit a few of the details when we tell them.”

“Yes,” said Lena. “But not very much. About when we talked to them mostly. When we found out that they had Natalie’s and Graham’s wands. Oh!” She held Graham’s wand out to Maya.

“Did you use them?”

“Just Graham’s, to-to clean up.”

“Keep it, just in case. They won’t know it’s not yours.”

Lena’s eyes widened. “You’re sure?”

Maya nodded, looking a little ill. “Do you mind if I go back?” she asked after a few moments. She looked haggard and weary.

“Not at all. Though I wish you all were here so we can have a coherent story in case they decide to question us. But there’s nothing to be done now.”

“I’m sure you can handle it. And they’re Order, not Aurors. You can trust them. They’re not Death Eaters in disguise or anything.” 

“Here, take Natalie’s back at least,” Lena said, holding out Natalie’s wand Maya took it.

One of the Order members was heading directly toward them. Schooling her features into a mask, Lena approached him. When he looked up, Lena felt a jolt of surprise at his resemblance to Neville. But when she looked closer, she could see that it wasn’t him. His eyes were the wrong colour and his hair was darker.

“Ah, there you are,” he said, smiling at them.

“This is David,” Maya said, but Lena was hardly listening. 

“Are Roger and Zach all right?” she asked anxiously. “And Lee and Natalie? They weren’t hurt, were they?”

David put up a hand to stop the torrent of questions. “Everyone’s back safely,” he said. “Sirius came to tell us. Zach, Roger and Natalie are in the hospital wing but I assume it’s just routine and that all of them are fine, since he didn’t say otherwise.” 

“Thank you,” Lena said, letting out a long breath. Not that she would believe it until she saw for herself.

“Lee’s with Graham. I assume someone’s gone to tell his family,” he said sadly, glancing at Maya. “Roger and Natalie told us what happened before we came and Maya just filled in some of the rest. We’ve got the Death Eater in custody. She said the other girls who were involved were here.” 

“Yes,” Lena said nodding. “Back that way.” She pointed in the direction she had come. 

He glanced at Maya, his expression sympathetic. “I’ll have Ariadne take you back,” he said, sending out a Patronus. 

Ariadne must have been nearby for she was there within moments. She was a tall young woman with brown hair and eyes who must have been only a few years ahead of Lena and Maya at Hogwarts. She smiled warmly at them and took Maya’s arm before Apparating away.

David turned to Lena, gesturing for her to lead the way. She turned and he followed.

“Did they say how they got here?” he asked.

“They said someone brought them here after Carrow — Flora — and Rivers betrayed them and tied them up.”

He nodded. “Yes, we got that story from Carrow and Rivers.”

“Careful,” she said, catching his arm as he nearly tripped.

“How can you see in the dark?” he asked, lighting his wand.

“I eat a lot of carrots,” Lena replied drily. 

He snorted with laughter. Lena smiled to herself. At least she had gotten someone friendly. He would be more… gullible wasn’t the word… susceptible was the closest she could come at the moment.  Or so she hoped. She was exhausted and that made it much harder to be able to keep a fabricated story straight.

At least Carrow and Burke wouldn’t be able to tell them she was lying. They weren’t in any condition to be telling anyone anything. Unless the Aurors or Order members gave them Veritaserum, but that seemed unlikely. Especially if Flora and Rivers had already confessed to everything. And would Veritaserum even work on them in their state?

“What’s going to happen to them?” asked Lena.

“Which them? These two or the ones back at Hogsmeade?”

“Is there a difference?” Lena asked, glancing at him. 

“Yes,” he said after a moment. He suddenly looked nervous, wiping his hands on his robes.

“Really?” she asked, stopping and turning to face him. She blinked as the light from his wand hit her squarely in the face.

“You wouldn’t have heard yet, but Carrow and Rivers found Zabini after they turned on these two. They brought them to where they’d left Carrow and Burke.” He looked almost amused at her shocked and disbelieving expression. “But they were gone when the three of them got there.”

Lena snorted. “Of course. How convenient.”

“Zabini ran into Thomas and brought them to us. Well, they ran into the youngest Weasleys on the way, so they had quite the escort. Carrow and Rivers told us everything.” He looked uncomfortable. “They’d been planning this for a long time.”

“So I gathered.”

“Anyway, we sent Aurors over to the Runcorn’s.” Lena seethed. “They’re the ones who wanted your son. That’s why this plan got hatched in the first place. They’re probably being questioned as we speak.”

“I doubt they’ll find anything useful. They’ll have covered their tracks,” Lena said bitterly.

“Probably,” he said with a sideways smile. “We’ll try though, I promise.”

Lena stared at him. “What aren’t you telling me? Is it about Carrow and Rivers? They’ve been arrested haven’t they? They’re going to Azkaban, aren’t they?”

“No.” He paused, looking as though he wished the floor would swallow him up. “They’re going back to Hogwarts,” he said finally.  

Lena gaped at him. “WHAT?”

“Not in the dormitories though,” he went on quickly as Lena opened her mouth furiously. “We thought that’d be too dangerous for them.”

“For them? For _them_? What about us?” Lena demanded. “What are they doing back at Hogwarts? Why aren’t they in Azkaban?”

He gulped nervously. “They gave us information about this whole plan. They gave us the names of who was involved and where everyone was...” He trailed off. 

“And that redeems them? What good does that do? It doesn’t change the fact that all of this happened! And their little plot got Graham killed!”

“No, it doesn’t,” he said with a sigh. “But that wasn’t part of the plan.”

“No, of course it wasn’t,” snarled Lena.

Lena stood sputtering for several moments. She wanted to hit or hex someone or something. Unfortunately this Order member was not an option. Well if Carrow and Rivers were back at Hogwarts, she would have plenty of opportunity to do something to them.

“What kind of information did they give you that’s so valuable that they get out of Azkaban?” she demanded. “We knew where Zach and Natalie and Graham were before we even caught them. We saw the Carrows — the Death Eaters — so we could have told you about them. And I’m sure we could have guessed who else was involved even without their help. It’s not as though they can spy for us, since the Death Eaters know they’ve betrayed them!”

“But they came to us.” His tone was almost pleading. “Yes, they might have gotten involved in this plot and it was already happening by the time they turned, but they came to us. They put themselves in danger, making themselves enemies of the Death Eaters.”

Lena sighed. It wasn’t his fault. And what was done was done. There wasn’t anything she could do about it.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. How do you know they were telling the truth?” Lena asked, more gently this time. 

“We have our methods,” he said curtly, then his expression softened. “Though as Zabini pointed out — and we agree with him — they’ve no reason to lie. If they’ve truly turned, and we believe they have, they’d want to get into our good graces so we don’t throw them back to the wolves.” Lena tried not to smile. “And so far, everything they told us has been corroborated.” Lena grudgingly had to agree that Blaise had a point. “If we keep them in school, we can keep an eye on them and make sure they aren’t getting up to things. I know, I know,” he said as Lena started to object, “this all happened while they were at school, but I promise nothing like this will ever happen again. We’re taking extra precautions now and implementing new security measures.”

“About bloody time,” Lena grumbled. “But why all the work just for them? They’ll finish school in a month. Are you going to hide them after that? And what does it matter, they’re of age. Besides, it’s not like their high ranking enough or know enough to have Voldemort or his Death Eaters after them. Well, except maybe the Carrows.”

“Did we tell you we found Vane?”

Lena tried not to look too eager, even if she knew he was trying to distract her. “Did you really?”

“Yes.” She didn’t miss the look of relief on his face. “She’s not going to Azkaban either,” he said, his voice hard. “No one in their right mind would send someone her age to Azkaban, no matter what they’d done.” 

“No, I don’t suppose they would,” agreed Lena.

“She’s been expelled and her wand will be snapped. She’ll be under her parents’ supervision from now on. I hear they’re going to put her in charge of cleaning their inn.”

“Is that all?” sneered Lena.

“It’s a lot harder to do without magic. She’ll be busy. Especially since I think the Weather Vane Inn will be quite busier now than it has been once word gets out about this. She’ll be busy for a long time to come, I’m sure. And who knows? Maybe your son can stay there too one day. I’m sure she’d be delighted.”

Lena laughed at his deviousness and he gave her a cheeky grin.

“And I suppose she’s the one who’s been expelled because she didn’t repent and come to us?”

“Yes.” He coughed. “Maya said these two told you that they were brought here by someone.” Lena nodded. “Did they tell you who?”

“No.”

 _I found out who, but_ they _didn’t tell me_.

They stopped when they came upon Carrow and Burke, who were exactly as Lena had left them, seemingly dead to the world. The young man peered at them curiously, then glanced back at Lena. Something in his expression made her wary.

“What happened to them? They look like they’re in shock.”

Lena shrugged. “They weren’t like this when we found them. But we did leave them alone for a while.” She swallowed, shivering. “After we found them, we Disarmed them and tied them up. Then Maya realised that these two had taken Graham’s and Natalie’s wands. They told us Carrow’s aunt had given them to them since they didn’t have their own.”

“Yes, the pair in Hogsmeade had them.”

“Then we left them for a few minutes because we couldn’t stand the sight of them. They must have seen something terrifying while we were gone. I mean, we were all the way out here, it’s not impossible for someone to have snuck back in. I’m just glad the children didn’t see whatever it was.”

“You didn’t notice anyone else around?” 

She gave him a hurt look. “We were a distraught over Graham, we hardly noticed much of anything for a while.”

“You didn’t notice anyone approaching or leaving as you came back here either?” he asked, more forcefully this time.

“No, we didn’t,” Lena said, looking him in the eye.

 _No, we didn’t notice any_ one _else, that_ thing _was not a person. Even the Ministry considers them beasts and this one was certainly so._ _Not to mention, we didn’t see him coming, he took us by surprise_. _And technically he didn’t_ leave _the area either. He just disappeared._

He stared at her for a long moment. “They were perfectly fine when you first saw them?”

“Well, that depends on your definition of ‘perfectly fine,’ ” said Lena. “I think Carrow was starting to go mad. She had an odd look about her and was behaving strangely, like a sick animal really. She babbled and raved. We asked them how they got here and what they had planned. Burke told us they had been planning to kidnap Zach to give him to Persis Runcorn.” David nodded. “We didn’t ask why they had taken Natalie, I mean, aside from needing someone to carry Zach and I’m glad we didn’t. I’d hate to think what they were planning for her.” Lena shuddered. “They did confirm that Graham’s being here was accidental, though no less welcomed since it gave him a chance to be reunited with the people involved in his kidnapping last year.” She stopped short. “I can’t believe that was only last year, it seems so long ago.” She shook her head and went on. “But we didn’t stay too long with them because Maya couldn’t stand the sight of them.” She sniffed and wiped away tears as she went on, hoping what she was about to do would work. Not that she had to fake being distressed. “Lee left with Graham. And after a while Maya and I went back to them.” She took a shuddering breath. “And found them like this.”

 _Well_ she _did, even if I didn’t._

“I’m just glad we got their wands. I’d never have noticed they weren’t theirs if she hadn’t been there. Natalie will be glad to get hers back. And Graham’s family will be glad to have his.”

“I’m sure they will,” he said kindly. He sighed. “They look like they’ve been tortured.”

Lena gasped. “You mean the Cruciatus Curse?”

“Perhaps,” he said, watching her carefully. “I know that prolonged exposure can lead to insanity.”

She knew he was referring to Neville’s parents.

“Are you accusing me of-? Of course I wouldn’t do such a thing!” she said, looking scandalized. “How could you even think that I’d-? I’d never use the Cruciatus on them. I didn’t do anything to them.”  

 _And none of it’s a lie. I hardly touched Burke. And I did it, just not on_ them _._

“I’m not accusing you of anything.”

“Did Maya tell you this was a werewolf den?” she asked before he could continue. He shuddered.

“Yes. She said that there had been Muggles here too. What a horrible thing to do to them. You’re lucky it was empty. Though I guess they wouldn’t have wanted the whole pack running around and getting underfoot.” 

Lena nodded and didn’t bother to correct him on the assumption that the cavern had been completely devoid of werewolves. 

“You don’t suppose one of them snuck back in while we were out here? I mean, there have to be other entrances and this place is huge!”

“That’s possible,” he said thoughtfully. “Very, very possible. They could easily have evaded you, especially if they had wands.”

_Pity he’s not a Muggle, I could tell him the truth and he’d let me go since he’d think I was mad. Plus there wouldn’t be any way for them to get the proof they need._

“We’ll take care of it from here. We’ll bring them all to the Ministry. It won’t take long for there to be a trial, since there’s so much evidence already.” Lena nodded. “I doubt you’ll have to testify, what with the other three telling us everything.”

“Would be nice if we caught all of them this easily, wouldn’t it?” asked Lena.

“Yes, it would be.” 

Lena sighed heavily, suddenly realising how tired she was as her legs began to shake. She sagged the wall, glad to have something to hold her up.

“You should go back to Hogwarts. I’ll make you a Portkey.”

She used the few moments he dug in his pockets to slip Graham’s wand into her pocket and retrieve her own.

He held up a crumpled quill.

“ _Portus_ ,” he said, tapping it with his wand.

The quill trembled in his hand and turned blue.

“Here,” he said, holding it out to her. “This’ll take you straight to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey’ll want to take a look at you, no doubt. Your family and friends are all waiting for you.” 

“Thank you,” she said as she took it from him.

Lena hardly felt the jerk behind her navel as the cave floor seemed to vanish from under her feet. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it. And yes, there will be repercussions. The next few chapters have been beta'ed but need some tweaking but I hope to get them up soon. I've waited a long time for this arc and I'm eager to share it with you.


	44. If Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Surpassing Danger_ or _Macbeth_. Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 34
> 
> This chapter somehow grew to over 13,000. No clue how that happened.

_This was a safe haven,_

_Now it's gone, dangers on it's way_

_Evil can spread out,_

_Like a stain, and darken all the day_

_Boundaries won’t protect you,_

_Locks and bolts won't work the way they should_

_For the sake of all the children,_

_Track it down, boot it out for good_

_They say he killed and killed,_

_No mercy, no remorse, no shame_

_They say he'll strike again,_

_No fear and no hope and no end_

_This was a safe haven,_

_Bring it back, make it that again_

“ **Safe Haven”, _Whistle Down the Wind_**

*******

 Lena’s feet slammed into the ground. She hadn't realised she had closed her eyes until she opened them as she nearly fell over. Not that she needed to see to know where she was and who was there. Her family’s comforting scents mingled with their worry, anger and grief. WIthout conscious thought, she cast her Patronus which soared around the room. Everyone turned to follow its progress until it went out the window before turning back to her. They all stared at her for a moment before they jumped up, half of them surging toward her, looking relieved. 

"Great snakes!" Adrian cried. "Are you all right?"

She ignored him, her eyes fixed on Roger, who had Zach in his arms, the lines of worry fading. She started forward but wasn’t given the opportunity to move very far as Mother, Father and Arti blocked her way.

"I'm absolutely filthy,” Lena protested as Mother and Father threw their arms around her. “At least wait until I have some clean robes on."

"That's the least of my concerns," Mother snapped. 

"Are you all right?" asked Father.

"I've been better," she said, sighing. 

She was careful to keep her parents from touching her scars. She didn’t want to deal with that just yet.

“We expected you back sooner,” said Father, his brow still creased with worry.

“Sorry I was late,” she said, looking over at Roger. “I had a few things to _take care of_.”

Roger smiled reassuringly. “That’s fine. Glad you’re back safely.” 

“Which reminds me, I still have a few things to do.”

“Natalie and Lindz are down in the kitchens,” Arti said from behind Mother. Lena extracted herself from her parents’ embrace and let Arti hug her. “The Order’ll take Natalie home shortly.”

Lena wasn’t surprised that Natalie would want to go home after this. She hoped Natalie would come back.

“They haven’t left yet?” she asked anxiously.

“I doubt it. Natalie refused to go anywhere until you got back.” Lena chuckled humorlessly, feeling guilty for making her wait. “Dean’s with Blaise out in Hogsmeade. They caught them, Vane and Carrow and Rivers,” said Arti, eyeing Lena warily as though she expected her to go running out the door at the news.

“I know. One of the Order members told me.” She grinned. “We got Hestia and Burke.”

There were cries of shock and delight and gasps from around the room.

“You did?” Anne demanded. 

Lena nodded at her. “After Flora and Rivers turned on them,” she said, not trying to keep the snideness out of her voice, “someone apparently brought them to where Natalie and Graham were. That just leaves Runcorn, who I understand is going to have a few Aurors visiting.”

She would have gone on, but suddenly felt very tired. She stumbled over to the bed and sat down heavily. Father pulled the screens around the bed, as everyone on the other side continued talking, in low voices. Lena cast a Privacy Spell around her and Roger. There were things that needed to be said that no one else needed to hear. At least not yet.

"Lena,” Roger breathed as he reached out and pulled her to him. "You're all right,” he said, caressing her hair. "You're safe, _mon coeur_. You're safe.”

Lena smiled. “I’m fine,” she said, squeezing his hand. “You?”

He scowled slightly but didn’t argue. "Perfectly fine. Here. See, we're all right. Your mother took a look at him too,” Roger added. “We didn’t think you’d take just Madam Pomfrey’s word for it.” His lips twitched.

“No, I wouldn’t have. Let me change first,” she said as Roger started to hand Zach to her. She pulled her stained robes over her head and started to put on the fresh set Roger handed her, then stopped. “Has he eaten?”

Roger gave her an offended look. “Yes, of course. Mother and Father brought food and a few bottles with them. He’s fine.”

“I’m sorry, I just…”

He looked ashamed of himself. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have snapped.”

Lena nodded and put on her robes the rest of the way. Then she sat down and took Zach from Roger. He stirred slightly but didn’t wake. Roger put an arm around her, rubbing his thumb against her wrist with with one hand, his other stroking her cheek. He paused when he felt the scratches.

“What?” he asked, looking horrified.

“Maugrim was there.” Lena was rather amused at the speed at which Roger’s expression turned from horrified to confused. “What’s another name for aconite?”

“Monkshood,” he said, irritation creeping into his voice.

“And?”

“Wolfsbane-” He stopped short and stared at her. “As in…? Lena nodded. “But how-? Then his face paled so much that it was the same colour as the sheets on the bed. “It didn’t—?”

“No. The only thing he bit was the dust.”

“But what—”

“I left the other one for the Order.”

“But—”

“Later,” she said. “I promise I’ll explain everything later.” Roger nodded reluctantly. “Maya won’t have to lie when she says she has no idea what happened. She left before I did what I did.”

“Why-?” 

His eyes wandered down to her pocket and he took out his own potion piece and turned it to the last dial before looking up at her questioningly. She nodded. rather surprised at how quickly he had reached the right conclusion.

“Your parents should have named you Astraea or Themis.”

“If they had chosen either of them, I’d prefer Astraea. But as I told _him_ , Diana or Artemis would have fit.”

Roger smiled. "Yes, it would have.” He looked closely at her. “Does anyone know?” 

“The Order got there before we left, thankfully after I’d cleaned up, but I still didn’t get quite as much time with him as I’d have liked. I think David might have figured it out, but he didn’t ask me anything I had to lie about.”

“Didn’t you?”

Lena smiled triumphantly. “I told no lies. Half-truths and misdirection, but no lies. 

“I’m impressed.”

“But if they do start asking questions, I’m sure we can come up with something. Though even if they do figure it out, I doubt anyone’ll care enough to arrest me,”

“I’m not going to let them arrest you. And Carrow and Burke? What of them?”

“They have...gone mad.”

He sat up and leaned forward. “What did you do?”

“I did nothing to them. But they won’t be in any position to tell anyone else what I did to the wolf. I hope.”

“They saw?”

“I made sure they did.”

He stared at her for a moment, his expression a mixture of awe, disbelief and a hint of fear. He blew out a long breath.

“I'll stay here if you want to go and take care of things. I doubt Zach would take it well if I left him."

"Thank you," she said, feeling a pang of jealousy and guilt. She got up and stepped out of the Privacy Spell, nearly running into Madam Pomfrey who was holding several vials. Lena took them and gulped down the contents, hardly caring what they were. She handed the vials back to Madam Pomfrey and started for the door.

“Sorry, I’ve got to go. I’ll come back soon,” Lena said over Madam Pomfrey’s protests.

“We’ll be here,” Adrian said with a wave.

Lena nodded, waving back as she started for the door. Something at the far end of the wing caught her eye. She turned to look and nearly burst out laughing when she realised that the occupant behind the screen was floating three feet in the air. 

* * *

 

Adrian stepped into the Privacy Spell surrounding Roger’s bed.

“What isn’t she telling us?” he asked. "What did she mean, she had something to take care of?"

"More like some _one_ ," Roger corrected.

“One of the Death Eaters you caught?”

Roger nodded. “The same...person she met on Twelfth Night last year,” he said, laying a hand on Zach.

Adrian stared at him in confusion for a moment and Roger was about to explain when his eyes widened.

“Oh. _Oh_. Really?” he asked, feeling a little unsteady.

“That’s what she said. Well, not quite in so many words, of course.”

“Of course.” He turned to Roger. “Did she-?” 

“Yes.”

Adrian nervously tugged at his collar. “Bloody hell. I don’t suppose we could keep this a secret?”

“From who? The Order or the rest? Because I’m sure the Order will figure it out eventually and if they do, I doubt they’ll care. I mean, no one’ll miss him and it’ll be like the attack on Hogsmeade with the Death Eaters Crystal killed.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“She said she wishes she could have had more time.”

“Your mother is terrifying,” Adrian said, looking down at Zach.

“I don’t think we’ve heard the half of it.” 

* * *

 

It was a short walk to the kitchens. Several Order members - or so Lena assumed them to be - were standing in the corridor, speaking in low voices. A few feet away were Ernie, Hannah, Su, Terry and Colleen, who all looked up as Lena approached. Colleen gave her a relieved smile, though her eyes were apprehensive. The rest looked at her, their expressions ranging from wary to alarmed. Ernie took a hasty step back as she passed. Lena tried not to smile.

“We’ll let the rest know you’re back,” a voice said from behind her.

Lena looked back to see that one of the Order members, a brunette woman, was looking at her.

“Thank you,” she said, nodding to her before turning away.

Lena walked down to the painting of the bowl of fruit and tickled the pear. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on the green door handle and pulled the door open. Maya, Lee, Lindz and Natalie were sitting at a table near the fire. Maya was holding Graham. It nearly brought Lena to her knees. She leaned back against the wall, closing her eyes against the tears.

“You’re back!” Natalie cried and Lena’s eyes flew open as Natalie threw her arms around Lena a few moments later. “Are you all right?”

“Yes,” Lena said breathlessly. Natalie hastily let go. “Are you?”

“Fine. Roger and Zach are in the hospital wing.”

Lena smiled, marvelling at how Natalie could be thinking about her at a time like this. “I know. I saw them. I came straight back to the hospital wing before coming here.”

“Oh, good.”

Lena’s eyes fell to Natalie’s hands. “You have your wand.”

Natalie nodded, smiling in relief. “Maya said _they_ had Graham’s and mine.”

Lena put a hand on Natalie’s back and guided her over to Lee and Maya. She eyed them furtively, feeling quite nervous. She took Graham’s wand out of her pocket and handed it to Maya.

“Thank you,” Maya said, taking it and putting it in her pocket. Tears shone in her eyes. Lena looked away.

“No, thank you. If you hadn’t noticed, I wouldn’t have known not to just hand them over to the Order.”

“It’s all right. They’ve got them back now. And you’re back. That’s the important thing.”

"Are you all right?” Lee asked as Lena sat down.

"Of course she's not,” Maya snapped. Lena sensed there was more to Maya’s words, but she wasn’t in the mood to try to figure it out.

"I'm fine,” Lena said, wiping her sleeve across her face.

None of them were convinced. 

Lena turned to Natalie. “I hear you’re going home.”

“Yes. For a while. I’ll come back soon. The Order’s taking me home.” Lena nodded. “I think I’ll go visit Matt. It’ll be good to see him again.”

“He’d like that.”

“I’ll have to tell him about Graham,” said Natalie tearfully. 

“Did-did someone-” Lena began, then broke off, her voice breaking.

“Snape went to tell,” Maya began thickly, then took a deep breath. “my aunt and uncle,” she finished. “They’ll tell Bernie. And Harry and Ginny went to tell the DA and they’ll tell their Houses.”

“The ones outside?” asked Lena, relieved that they had been spared that too.

“They’re here for us.”

They sat in somber silence which seemed to stretch on for an eternity until the kitchen door opened. 

“They’re coming,” Colleen said as she walked over to them. “Dean and Blaise and the others with Vane and the other two.”

Everyone stood, looking as though they were preparing for battle. 

“I don’t know if you’ve heard,” Colleen began hesitantly, glancing around at them. “Carrow and Rivers are going to stay here.”

Maya and Lee nodded.

“We heard,” Lena said tightly, then laughed. “What a way to lose your prefect badge. I suppose this means that I’ll end up being a prefect after all, if only for the next month.”

“Vane will be going home. Permanently,” Colleen added, with smug satisfaction.

“Good,” Natalie said, with unusual harshness. “I won’t have to see her when I come back.” She gave Lena an apologetic look. “Sorry _they_ aren’t going to go away. And I’d stay-”

“No, you should go home. And I don’t mind. It’ll be nice to see them again.” Natalie looked puzzled, before noticing the look on Lena’s face. “I’ll get to have a little fun with them. Oh, don’t worry,” she said, turning her head to Maya. “I won’t have to do anything to them. Our mere presence will be enough I’m sure. I’m almost sorry I won’t share a dormitory with them anymore, but my House wouldn’t stand for having them back.”

The door opened again. This time it was the brunette Order member who had been in the hall.

“If you’re reading to go, we can take you home,” she said as she came toward Natalie. Natalie nodded. “We can go out from here if you want so you won’t have to see them.” Natalie nodded again. “And someone’ll bring your things.”

Natalie went around the table to hug each of them and Colleen before the woman led her out the door. For a panicked moment Lena was afraid that Natalie was being kidnapped. She wanted to run after them, to keep them from taking Natalie away, but Maya put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“She’s fine. She’ll be all right. We can trust them. Lee’s been working with the Order, he knows them all.”

Lena nodded but couldn’t shake the feeling that she might not see Natalie again.

“Harry and Ginny met the DA leaders in Sanctuary. They went to tell their Houses about - about Graham,” Colleen explained.

Lena nodded again.

With a sigh, Lee picked Graham up. Maya fell in step with him as he started for the door. Lena and Lindz fell in behind them, Colleen coming last. They walked out the door, toward where the four other DA members were waiting, their wands at salute. None of the Order remained. The corridor was almost stifling with the scents of grief, loathing and rage.

As they entered the Entrance Hall, everyone there turned to them. The loathing scent spiked as all eyes moved to Vane who was sandwiched between Blaise and Ron, each of whom had one of her arms. Dean stood behind them, directly in front of the oak doors, as though to block off any chance she had of fleeing. Rage rolled off of Maya in waves. Lena wanted nothing more than to blast Vane through the doors, but kept herself in check. This was Maya’s chance, not hers, to deal with the girl.

Professor Lupin and Professor Granger-Lupin stood together near the marble staircase. Snape had just left with Carrow and Rivers it seemed, judging from the lingering scents. Lena stifled her rage. She had a month in which to decide what to do with them. There was no hurry.

As they came in, Lena and Lindz kept walking, stopping at the door leading to the classrooms on the ground floor. Hannah and Ernie took positions in front of the door leading to the Slytherin common room, Su and Terry stopped just outside the door they had just come through and Colleen moved to stand in front of the doors to the Great Hall. All of them, eyes full of loathing, gazed at Vane who was now shaking violently, looking like a cornered rabbit. Lena smirked to herself in satisfaction. 

Lee and Maya kept walking across the Entrance Hall. As they reached the center of the room, Professor Lupin conjured a block of white stone about three feet high. Lee moved toward it, laying Graham down. Lena shivered as her eyes fell on the still form on the the stone table.

Her head snapped up as Ron and Blaise released Vane and stepped back to stand beside Dean. Maya walked across the the Entrance Hall toward her, like a wolf stalking prey, her teeth bared in a wide, mad smile, not unlike the one Carrow had worn just a short time ago. Vane stood shaking, eyes wide and darting. But of course, there was no way out and no one to help her.

"Hello," Maya said in a tone that sent chills up Lena’s spine. "My name is Maya Pritchard Jordan. You killed my cousin."

"I never!" Vane shrieked, her voice echoing around the silent hall. "I never did anything to him!” 

 _Of course it’s not_ your _fault_ , Lena snarled, shaking with rage. _At least all of them aren’t here to start screaming at each other about who is to blame_. 

“I put a spell on Natalie in the toilet this morning to make her want to have the baby all to herself, I did that, you can get me in trouble for that,”  she said quickly, as though relieved to finally be spilling everything.

 _So that was you. I wondered what part of this you were involved in. And my son has a name_ , Lena growled _._

“—and then I activated the Portkey and she touched it with the baby in her arms,” Vane went on. 

Lena’s head jerked up. _Quite some advanced magic for a fourth-year, I suppose_ they _taught you?_

“I didn't want to do that to her but they made me, they said I'd go to prison if I didn't—

 _What do you mean you’d go to prison if you_ didn’t? _That doesn’t make any sense._ _Unfortunately you won’t be going to prison at all._

“He wasn't meant to be there, he wasn't meant to go with her, that was an accident, if he'd left her alone it never would have—"

_So everyone says._

Lena’s heart ached at the thought of what it would have meant if Graham hadn’t been there.

Everyone stared at Vane in stony silence as she fell to her knees, letting out a loud wail that echoed around the hall. 

"I didn't mean to!" she cried, looking around as though she hoped one of them would come to her aid, offer her some shred of pity. But none of them would. "I never meant for any of this to happen!"

 _What did you_ think _would happen. It wasn’t going to end well at any rate. You’re just lucky they aren’t all dead_.

Lena shuddered. The two youngest of her Pride gone, dead before they had even finished their third year.

"What a shame." Maya bent down and seized Vane by the arm. "Get on your feet."

"What?" Vane looked fearfully up at her. "Why?"

"Because." Maya gestured behind her, to where Lee stood beside Graham’s body. "You're going to come here. And you're going to take a good, close look at what you _never meant_ _to happen_."

Whimpering fearfully, Vane didn’t resist as Maya pulled her to her feet. Under the DA’s cold gaze, Maya steered Vane to the to the stone table. "This is my cousin," she said, releasing Romilda. "His name is Graham. He has a little sister he loves to tease and play with, and he was going to have a summer job stocking shelves at Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, and he thought he might have a bit of a crush on one of his good friends, but he wasn't sure if she liked him back or not. But now he'll never know or do any of that. Not ever again." She stared into Vane's eyes. "Because of _you_."

"I told you, I never—" Vane paled at Maya's snarl and her mouth snapped shut.

 _Smartest thing you’ve done all year_.

"Good," said Maya softly. "Very good. Now, there's just one more thing." She laid her hand on Graham's head, stroking her fingers through his hair. "Touch him."

A thrill ran through Lena and she grinned, feeling immense satisfaction both at the fact that Vane would be finally made to understand what exactly she had done, and that Maya too, was capable of such macabre ideas. If only the Carrows, Rivers and Burke were here. But then Hestia and Burke had paid their due. Rivers’ and Flora’s would come soon.

"No!" Vane shrank back, her hands darting behind her. "I won't!"

"Yes." Maya never looked up from running her fingers through Graham’s hair. "You will."

"You can't make me!"

"Oh yes I can." Lena shivered in delight at the utter terror on Vane’s face at Maya’s tone. Each word was said lovingly, as though Maya was talking to Graham and not the girl who had been the reason he was now dead. "Oh yes I will."

"But—I don't want to!"

Lena stifled her rage. She didn’t want to miss what was coming.

"That's funny," Lee said, his voice cold and hard, so devoid of its normal warmth that if she hadn’t known better, Lena wouldn’t have known it was him. "I don't think Graham wants to be dead." Lena’s heart clenched again. Lee stepped around and caught Vane's chin in his hand as she tried to jerk away. "But he hasn't got a choice any longer, now has he?" he asked, looking down at her. "And neither do you."

He released her and stepped back, leaving the way clear for Vane.

Trembling with such force that, that Lena found almost comical, Vane walked slowly toward the bier. Her hand darted out and pulled back twice, like a snake’s tongue. The silence was broken when Vane began to emit tiny whines, as Burke had, and there was no one willing to rescue Vane now either. There was nothing compassionate in the faces or postures of the twelve students who surrounded her. With a shuddering gasp, Vane accepted her defeat and cautiously laid the tips of her fingers against Graham’s palm.

Part of Lena could hardly bear to look either, but seeing Vane so tortured overrode her distress.

"He's…cold," she whispered, looking down at him. "So cold…"

Something part-sob and part-scream, came from Vane, but none of the others so much as twitched.

"I didn't want this to happen!" she shrieked, tearing herself away from Graham. She spun around wildly, turning to each pair of DA members in turn, hands held up in a pleading, helpless gesture. "Don't you understand? Don't you see? All I wanted was—all I wanted…" She had completed her turn and come back to Maya and Lee. "I wanted to be somebody," Vane whispered, staring at Graham’s body, as though she still couldn’t believe what she was seeing. "I wanted people to know my name. To never be able to forget me, no matter what."

_I assure you they won’t. We’ll make sure of it._

Vane fell to her knees, crumpling on the ground. Her eyes were still fixed on Graham. "I just never thought it would happen like this…"

Her voice trailed off and there was silence once more.

After about a  minute, everyone looked away from the wreck of a girl on the floor, back to Maya and Lee, relaxing slightly but staying in place. Lee turned to Maya and put his arms around her. She sagged against him. Ernie and the others abandoned their posts and went to them.

Lena walked up to Professor Lupin, resisting the urge to kick Vane as she passed.

“There will be no stories,” she said firmly. 

He stared at her for several moments then nodded before turning back to Professor Granger-Lupin. They walked over to Vane, hoisted the unprotesting girl to her feet and led her away.

Within a few minutes everyone else dispersed. Su, Terry, Hannah, Ernie, Blaise and Colleen went back to their common rooms; Dean, Lindz, Maya and Lee went back to the kitchens.

Lena started back toward the hospital wing alone. She had waved off the other’s offers to accompany her, assuring them that she would be fine. Besides, they probably wanted some time together after all that had happened. Not to mention, Roger would probably send out a search party if she stayed away too long. Sure enough, Arti met her outside the Entrance Hall.

“How’d you get everyone to stay? Father must’ve been itching to come find me.”

“Mother pointed out that it might make things worse if he went.” Lena flinched. “Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“I know.”

“Adrian stayed, because, well, I didn’t give him a choice.”

Lena gave her a half-smile. 

Everyone stopped talking when Lena and Arti entered the hospital wing.

“Did you see them?” asked Roger as Lena sat down beside him on the bed.

“Just Vane. Snape took the others away before we got there.” He nodded. “Maya got to scare her though,” Lena said with a smile. “They went back to the kitchens,” she added at his questioning glance.

Lena settled herself on the bed. Roger shifted Zach to his left arm as he pulled Lena back toward him so that her back rested against his chest. Then he handed Zach to her, before wrapping a blanket around them. She leaned her head against Roger’s shoulder as she pulled her knees to her chest and cocooning Zach with her body. Maybe if she held him tightly enough, their skin would fuse together to ensure that they would never be parted again.

After a few moments, Lena looked over to find everyone looking at her, glancing nervously at each other as though none of them wanted to be the one to speak. 

"Can you tell us what happened after Roger left?” Father asked quietly as he came to sit in one of the chairs beside the bed. “The Order came to tell us a very succinct version they no doubt heard from Maya, but we don’t know everything. If you're not ready to, we can wait."

"No," she said, shaking her head. "It's all right. I'm fine." She closed her eyes, trying to recall all that had happened. Much of it was foggy as though it had been a dream. She opened them again, exhaling slowly before she began to speak. “I left Lee and Maya so that they could be alone. I knew that there were others there, so I went to go find them. And there they were, Carrow and Burke.” She smiled toothily, licking her lips as she recalled her delight at finding someone who had been responsible, to be able to make sure that they received their due. 

“I still can’t believe that,” Anne said, shaking her head.

“Neither can I,” agreed Lena. “Good thing though. I doubt we’d have found them otherwise. Anyway, I tied them up. And then Maya came to find me. She got very angry when she realised that Carrow and Burke had Graham’s and Natalie’s wands. I hadn’t realised...”

Arti made an angry noise in her throat.

“How’d they get them?” Anne asked, eyes narrowed.

“Said Carrow’s aunt had given them to them.”

“I still can’t believe, or understand why they were still there,” Adrian said, shaking his head incredulously. “Not that I’m not glad you didn’t catch them, but you’d think they’d have left.”

“I wondered about that too. But I suppose they wanted to see how their little plan worked and watch us suffer. More than they bargained for since Graham wasn’t even supposed to go with them, it was just sheer...luck that he did. They just wanted Natalie and Zach.”

“Why?” Adrian asked tentatively, as though fearing the answer. “Why did they want Zach? I mean, Natalie I can see…” He trailed off, shuddering.

“I’d like to know that myself,” said Roger.

Lena lifted herself up on her elbow and turned to glance at him. “You won’t like it,” she said, stroking Zach’s cheek.

“I haven’t liked much of what’s happened today, I can handle this.” He wrapped his arms tighter around them.

She took a deep breath. “They wanted Zach so they could give him to the Runcorns.”

Everyone gasped. Anne clapped a hand to her mouth, looking horrified. 

“Why?” Mrs. Davies croaked, looking sick.

“They haven’t been able to have a son, you see. No one to carry on his name.”

“But I met her!” Mother said, looking shocked. “In Diagon Alley, last summer.”

“I’m sure. Mrs. Blishwick was completely unaware of what was brewing. No one in the family outside of the pair of them - plus the Carrow girls, probably - knew what was happening. Less of a risk that way.” Lena snorted in disgust. “As if they’ll find anything or get them to admit they’d been involved. They’ll get off.”

“At least the others have been found and dealt with,” said Roger.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Arti demanded, her voice hard. “The two you found?”

“Azkaban, of course.”

“Good.”

No one disagreed.

“Shame I couldn’t watch them snap Vane’s wand. But watching Maya scare Vane was almost good enough.” She smiled in satisfaction. “As for the others...” Lena sighed through gritted teeth. “For reasons I do not, and will not, comprehend, Carrow and Burke will be allowed to return to Hogwarts, because apparently, attempting to turn in your accomplices is enough to let you off the hook for kidnapping.” 

There were murmurs and grumbles of dismay and outrage from all around.

“I can’t believe it,” Arti muttered, but her face brightened. “But that means they’ll be back here-”

“Not in the dormitories,” Lena said, shaking her head and Arti’s face fell. “The professors seem to think that their lives would be endangered if they returned to the dormitories.”

“You don’t say?” Roger asked drily.

“But they’ll still sit their exams, won’t they?” Arti persisted. “And be in the castle?”

“Oh, yes,” Lena said with a slow smile. “I’m going to have lots of fun with them.”

“ _We_ you mean,” corrected Arti.

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that, but I think I can safely say that none of us would disagree with you,” said Father.

Lena glanced around, and was relieved to see that none of them looked at all disapproving. 

“So, then what happened?” asked Adrian.

“Let’s see…” Lena chewed on her lip. “Oh, yes. Maya was...less than pleased at the fact that Carrow and Burke had Natalie’s and Graham’s wands, so she and Carrow got into a fight. Although that’s not an accurate statement, as it was rather one-sided.” 

“I can imagine,” Adrian said. “You didn’t stay to watch?”

“No, I could hear what was going on. I wasn’t going to miss anything. I dragged Burke out of there.”

“Why?” Arti asked warily.

“Because I wanted her all to myself. ‘Sides it was a bit hard to ask her anything with Carrow shrieking. But I didn’t get the chance to ask Burke very much.” 

Arti’s expression indicated that she could sense something unpleasant was coming and she reached out to grip Adrian’s hand. 

“That’s when Burke told me why they wanted Zach. They just needed Natalie because they wanted someone who wasn’t us to have him. Graham’s being there was purely accidental. I forgot to ask - and am now rather glad I didn’t - what they were going to do to Natalie. Or Graham for that matter.” 

“Natalie mentioned that Carrow said that it was nice to see Graham again.”

“I suppose they were there, or somehow involved when he got kidnapped last year. Poor boy.” Lena shuddered. 

Arti pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and wiped her eyes.

“What happened to Burke?” asked Anne.

“Not much. Once she revealed that Zach was going to the Runcorns, she started bemoaning all the wasted time and effort now that he wasn’t.” 

“You’d think they’d have been smarter about it,” said Adrian. “I’m glad they weren’t,” he added. Lena smiled reassuringly at him, to show him she understood.. “You’d think they’d have been long gone.”

“I wondered that myself. You’d have thought they would have brought them, taken Zach and… done whatever they were going to instead of sitting around.” Lena began shivering so hard, that Zach let out a mewl of protest, waving his first in the air before going back to sleep. Roger rubbed her arm soothingly. 

“And then what?” Anne asked with such eagerness that it unnerved Lena. “What’d you do after Burke told you all that?”

“Nothing. We got interrupted.”

“By whom?”

Roger’s hands were now caressing her back. He stopped when she tensed as his fingers touched a particularly tender bruise she hadn’t realised was there.

"Sorry,” he said, immediately letting go.

She shrugged. "It's all right. Getting knocked into the floor repeatedly will do that to you.”

The expression on Roger's face was she hoped she would never see again. She flinched and looked away. Roger’s expression turned apologetic and she slowly relaxed. Father's eyes were contorted in rage, his hands gripping each other so tightly his knuckles turned white, the vein in his temple throbbing. Mother and Mrs. Davies paled, both of them looking rather unsteady for a few moments, making Lena glad they were already sitting down. Mr. Davies glanced uneasily at Roger while Arti began to tremble as silent tears coursed down her cheeks. Anne practically slid out of her chair. Adrian caught her and settled her back in it.

"Which bastard,” Roger asked quietly when he was able to speak, "which–” his next few words made her blush and she couldn't bring herself to look at any of the parents in the room –"bastard do I have to kill as slowly and painfully as possible?" His expression was ferocious. The smell of his anger was rolling off of him in waves as it had been with Maya earlier. His magic was seeping out of him too, making the curtains around the bed began to sway.

Roger’s grip tightened and his fingers dug painfully into her skin. Lena stiffened, letting out a hiss of of pain. He instantly relaxed his grip, apologizing profusely. Lena shrugged again.

"Alas, you won't have the privilege. I've taken care of him. Personally. For entirely different reasons that I will get to shortly.”

“That was-?” Roger began. She nodded.

“What do you mean you-?” Arti began.

"It's not what you're thinking," Lena said to Roger, ignoring Arti as she took his hand. "He didn't take advantage of me, though he wanted to. Which reminds me, the next time I have a baby, if I ever have another baby, I will not threaten to kill or severely hurt you.”

"Why?” Roger asked uneasily, still looking furious, though there was a hint of relief in his scent.

"Because giving birth is nothing compared to being Cruciated.”

Complete silence followed this statement. Roger’s expression turned murderous once more, as did everyone else’s. Lena wasn’t sure why, but it made her want to laugh.

Roger let out a moan of anguish. "I'm sorry. I should have gone back and I should have sent them sooner. Then he wouldn't have hurt you."

"No," Lena said shaking her head. "No, I'm glad you didn't. If you had, I'd have never have found out who he was. I can't say I didn't deserve it," she went on, with a small smile. "I wasn’t very nice to him, though most of that came later. It was quite a fun reunion, I must say. Alas, it was rather short-lived.”

Anne's eyes widened in comprehension "You saw–it was...?"

"Oh, very good. Yes." She let out a small laugh at the look on Roger's face. "You're disappointed you didn't get a chance at him?”

"Yes.”

“How’d he get to you? I thought you used the knockout potion on them,” said Adrian, brows knitted in confused.

“We did. But apparently it isn’t as effective on people like him.”

“What?” several of them asked at once, but before Lena could answer, Arti interrupted.

"You murdered someone without me?” she demanded indignantly. "How rude!”

Lena burst out laughing. Roger, Arti and Adrian joined her a few moments later. Father looked torn between horror, exasperation and amusement while Mother and Mrs. Davies looked horrified. But Lena didn't care. She laughed until she cried.

“I didn’t think you’d approve,” Lena said, staring at Arti in surprise when she had regained control of herself. “You’ve said you could never kill someone in cold blood. And you were the one talking about the difference between justice and revenge.”

Adrian suddenly turned, pointing his wand at the door to Madam Pomfrey’s office, then turned back to Lena, his expression uneasy. Lena smiled gratefully at him. The fewer people who knew, the better.

“I-yes, but…” Arti gaped at her, all trace of humour gone. "You did? You actually did?”

"Of course I killed him!” Lena said in exasperation. "He kidnapped my son. And he's the reason Maya's now a werewolf and that Graham is dead.”

“And he hurt you too,” added Roger.

“Never mind that,” she said, waving him off. “I got off lightly compared to Maya or Graham.”

He made a noise that indicated his disagreement but said nothing.

"You mean...?” Arti looked shocked.

"Yes. Him. The late and unlamented Monsieur Loup. Finally, you understand. Really sometimes I think you have less brain cells than Crabbe and Goyle.”

"Selena!" Mother said warningly.

“Fewer,” Lena corrected with an impish grin, though she knew that hadn’t been her mother’s point. Arti didn’t look at all offended. In fact, she was staring at Lena with her mouth agape.

“That’s not what I meant,” Mother said irritably, but Lena didn’t care.

Lena looked around at all of them, their expressions ranging from stunned to shocked.

“Not that any of this is leaving this room.”

They all nodded, most of them looking apprehensive. Mrs. Davies glanced at Anne who resolutely ignored her mother.

“What, you mean the Order doesn’t know?” asked Adrian.

“No. I didn’t think they needed to know. Not that they probably won’t figure it out, but I’d rather they didn’t if I can help it.”

“I told you already that I highly doubt they would do anything about it,” said Roger. “And we wouldn’t let them in any case.”

“You knew?” asked Anne, looking a little hurt.

He nodded. “She told me when she got back.”

"Shit," Arti breathed, staring wide-eyed at Lena.

"Language," Father admonished absent-mindedly.

" _Merde_!"

"Not what I meant," he said wearily, clapping a hand to his forehead.

The children snickered though there were still undercurrents of shock, horror and anger.

“Bloody hell,” Adrian muttered, shaking his head.

“It wasn’t actually bloody at all. Hell for him certainly.” 

"Look like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under 't," muttered Adrian.

"Yes," agreed Lena.

"I always thought Death was a man," Arti mused.

“Sometimes, but there’s also Freyja and Persephone, well, sort of. And I even have a horse. He's black, so I'll change his coat to green - or white or whatever colour he’s supposed to be - and re-name him Mortis, because Famine doesn’t work. Or turn him white and name him Conquest. Though I suppose War would work just as well.”

“I hate to interrupt this discussion,” Adrian said, sounding perturbed.

“No you don’t,” countered Arti. “But yes, can we please get back to the topic at hand?” 

“What? Oh, er, yes.”

“How’d you know it was him?” Roger said, looking curiously at her.

“I didn’t know who he was. Not initially. I was being stupid, yet again. I seem to do that a lot today,” she said, gritting her teeth.

“What do you mean-?” Mother began, glancing between them.

“It’s not your fault,” Roger said gently. “You were thinking about Zach and Graham and Natalie. Of course you were distracted. Did he just attack you when he saw you?”

“Oh no, we  talked for a bit beforehand.”

“You _talked_ to him?” Arti asked, looking dumbfounded and exasperated. “Why didn’t you Stun him? Or worse?”

“You did eventually I assume?” Roger cut in, before Lena could respond.

“Oh yes. I’ll get to that. It took me quite a while to figure out who he was. I knew _what_ he was, when he referred to my Animagus form. I don’t know how it took me even that long to figure that out either, but it wasn’t until then, that I did. There were too many scents of him and others like him.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Anne.

“We were in a werewolf den.”

Anne was leaning so far forward that she fell out of her chair and sat staring. Adrian was too stunned to help her up this time.

Lena took advantage of the silence to continue. “Burke was, naturally, happy to see someone on her side. As to why I didn’t Stun him, I tied him up, albeit a bit more haphazardly than I should have. But I’m glad I didn’t Stun him, it was fun watching him play with Burke. It was entertaining watching her realise that she was alone with me and him and that he wasn’t going to be any help to her whatsoever. He proceeded to go into quite a lot of detail about what happens to the poor Muggles on a full moon.”

Arti gasped. “He’s the one who had the pack biting Muggles?”

Lena nodded. “Yes,” she said in disgust. “He was quite pleased with himself.” 

“And then what happened?” Anne asked as she got up from the floor.

“You’re going to get tired of asking that,” Lena said with a bemused smile. “I was going to Stun him, but of course he knew what I was going to do before I did it,” she said, clenching her teeth. “He started saying things that made it so damned obvious who he was, but of course I was too stupid to realise that.”

“Don’t say that,” Roger said soothingly, then stopped talking at the look Lena gave him.

“We exchanged a few barbs. I pointed out that I had no illusions about the fact that he - or any of the others might hurt Zach given that his _Master_ tried to kill Harry when he was a year old.”

“You didn’t!” Arti gasped as everyone stared at Lena with expressions ranging from shock to exasperation and incredulity.

“I most certainly did.”

Roger’s fingers found her wrist and he made a questioning murmur. She shook her head.

“I went on to point out that his lot don’t learn that when they kidnap someone we love, we’re going to go rescue them.” Her breath hitched as she recalled the next thing he had said to her. 

“I can guess what his reply was and it wasn’t your fault,” Arti said firmly. “If I hadn’t argued with you, you’d have gotten there sooner.”

Adrian put an arm around her, murmuring soothingly as she started to cry.

“Trust me, even if you hadn’t we wouldn’t have made it. If I hadn’t been stupid enough to think I was drowning as we got there, or if we’d moved just a little faster in the caves…” She sighed heavily, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. “And if we had gotten there sooner, we might have distracted Graham and he might not have noticed Carrow coming at them in time and then…”

She trailed off, the blood in her veins turning to ice at the thought of what would have happened had Graham not pushed Natalie out of the way. The would be planning Natalie’s and Zach’s funerals instead of waiting to hear word about Graham’s.

Everyone sat in subdued silence for a minute or two.

“He said more than that, didn’t he?” Roger asked quietly. “He taunted you about Maya and Natalie too, didn’t he?” Lena nodded, her throat tight. She wondered how he could guess.

“And Arti too. He wanted to know if she was as reckless and spirited as I was or if I was willing to force her to take my place if need be.”

“I’ve told you already, that that’s never going to be an issue. If I had to, I would, Imperius or no. And if he tried to Imperius me to hurt you, you know very well I’d fight it. Not sure how well I’d succeed since only Harry and Draco managed to throw it off completely.”

“What?” Mother asked hollowly.

“Moody taught us fourth year. Or whoever was impersonating him, I should say.”

“Us too,” Lena and Roger chorused.

“He didn’t teach _us_ ,” Anne said, looking rather disappointed.

“I would hope not!” Mr. Davies said, looking scandalized.

Father’s face darkened. “I would hope,” he said tightly, “that that was all he taught.”

“Really, Father,” Arti said, raising an eyebrow at him. “Do you think no one would have complained if he’d Cruciated us in class? Dumbledore’d never condone such a thing.” She stopped talking with a grimace and glanced quickly at Lena. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make light of it.”

Lena shrugged. “It’s all right. You weren’t. Then I lunged at him and he scratched me and made me lose my wand. Then I goaded him a bit to keep him from thinking about hurting Maya. That’s when he scratched me a second time.”

“Here?” Roger asked, gently turning her face toward him.

Lena nodded.

“What do you mean he scratched you?” demanded Mother.

Feeling a bit sheepish, Lena flicked her wand at her wrist and face to cancel teh Concealing Charm.

Everyone stared. Anne looked sick and there were tears in Arti’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell us straight away?” Mother asked in exasperation as she flicked her wand at Lena. 

Lena shrugged. “I had more important things to worry about.” Mother waved her wand at the series of scratches, murmuring a spell Lena had never heard before. She repeated it twice more, then sighed as nothing happened. “Besides, I doubt there’s anything to be done.” 

“No, there isn’t,” Mother said with a sigh. 

“I did try the Healing Potion we made, but I doubt it did any more than keep it from getting infected. Which is about all you can do, I suppose.” 

“Yes, I’ll see if Madam Pomfrey has any powdered silver and dittany. That works on werewolf bites, so I suppose it would work on this.”

Mother started to get up. Lena sat up and put a hand on her arm. “Later, please. Besides, the fewer people who know about this, the better.”

“All right,” Mother said resignedly.

“You look awful,” Adrian said, shaking his head.

Lena grinned. "If I look bad, you should have seen what I did to _him_.”

"I'm not sure I want to know," Adrian said warily.

“You won’t turn into a werewolf since you weren’t bitten,” Mother said uncertainly. “At least I don’t believe so. But I think you might have some wolfish characteristics from now on.”

“We could ask Professor Lupin,” Arti suggested, chewing her lip.

Lena shrugged again. “Doesn’t matter. Not much of a change from how I am now, given that I’m an Animagus. They’re both carnivorous.”

“Well, yes,” said Arti, “except that one wouldn’t mind having the other for a snack.”

“Hadn’t thought of that,” she admitted sheepishly. “This might prove difficult. It’ll make the next full moon rather interesting I expect,” She glanced down at Zach. “And I admit, I have no idea if this’ll affect Zach, since he hasn’t been weaned yet. Not that it’s too early to do so.”

“I don’t know either,” said Mother, stroking Lena’s face. “I’m not sure anyone does.”

There was a long silence.

“Did Maya come?” asked Adrian softly.

“Yes, she came and knocked him clear off his feet and Stunned Burke. But of course he was up before too long. And then he told us who he was.” Lena snarled. “I should have known all along.”

“ _Please_ tell me you hexed him,” Arti begged.

“I was too stunned to do anything. Maya did though, or tried to. Of course he was too quick, but she got him eventually.” 

“Good,” Arti said, nodding in satisfaction. 

“But I did hex him later. Actually I did a hell of a lot more than hex him, once I got my hands on him. Not the least of which, because he threatened to bite my son.”

Several vehement exclamations from various parties followed. Lena couldn’t quite make out which invective had come from whom.

“He didn’t!” cried Anne in the moment of silence that followed.

“He did,” Lena said grimly.

“What’d you do?” asked Roger, his voice shaking.

“I got him back for Cruciating me earlier.”

Anne was nodding in satisfaction. Arti on the other hand was looking less than pleased at this revelation and even more so when she noticed that Adrian was smiling in satisfaction. The adults were all looking horrified, though whether at what Lena had done or what she had told them the werewolf had said about Zach, she wasn’t sure. She hoped it was the latter.

“What?” Lena snapped at Arti.

“Nothing,” she said quickly, scooting closer to Adrian.

“Didn’t get to do too much since Maya stopped me.” Arti breathed a faint sigh of relief. “But that was just the beginning,” Lena said, relishing the scents of unease, horror and satisfaction from the others. “I had to wait until she left before I could exact my revenge. She wasn’t too pleased with what I had planned.”

“I’m glad someone wasn’t,” Arti muttered under her breath. Lena ignored her.

“What did you do?” asked Father.

Mr. Davies put a hand on Anne’s shoulder. “I’m not sure you should hear this.”

She turned to glare at him. “My nephew and his parents’ friends were kidnapped and one of them was killed. I think I have a right to know the details. Even if she doesn’t tell me, I’ll find out eventually, I’m sure. Besides, it can’t be any worse than some of the things we’ve been hearing about happening recently.”

Lena hesitated, glancing at Anne, who lifted her chin defiantly. 

“Well, then I brought Carrow in from where she’d been with Maya to keep an eye on her. Burke got to see it all and she was quite terrified, naturally. Carrow was still unconscious unfortunately. Maya and I argued a bit about what I should do with him. She tried to convince me to send him to Azkaban, but I got my way in the end.”

Adrian’s expression indicated that he wasn’t the least bit surprised at this.

“Carrow regained consciousness and told me I’d make quite a good Death Eater.” Something flickered in Arti’s eyes but it was gone a moment later.“I told her I disagreed. She started making excuses about what’d happened, but of course it was useless. Maya left me after that. I thought she’d come back here, but she waited in the main chamber.”

“I’m glad she stayed,” said Roger.

“I told them the vast number of things I could do to them.” Lena licked her lips, recalling their terror. “And then I gave them a demonstration of what was going to happen to them. After that, he spent a few minutes begging for his worthless life. I told him I ought to let you”- she glanced at Arti -”have a go at him, what with your extra lessons and your wanting to be a Hit Witch and everything.” Arti’s expression was half-disgust, half-intrigued. “I told him I should have been named Artemis instead, given it’s derivation. And then…” She smiled, feeling once again, the thrill that had come over her in the cave.

“What did you do?” asked Mother. 

“I can’t tell you exactly,” Lena began. 

“Can’t or won’t?” Father asked.

“Both, I suppose, since I don’t think you need to know the details, and I’m not sure we can, given certain precautions we’ve taken when we started the DA. Suffice it to say, it was like the Inquisition from _Candide_ combined with the scene in _Tosca_ where she kills Scarpia.”

 Anne wasn’t the only one to look confused. Father’s brow was furrowed. Mr. Davies’ expression was unreadable.

“It wasn't pretty. Well, actually I thought it was beautiful. Oh, don't worry," Lena said, deliberately misunderstanding the expressions on her mother’s faces, "I cleaned up before we left. It wouldn't have been nice to my hosts - or the Order - to leave a mess after all.”

"What did you–?” Arti began, glancing uneasily at Adrian.

"Never mind,” Roger said quickly.

Adrian’s glanced at Roger, his hand sliding to his pocket as he raised an eyebrow. Roger nodded surreptitiously

“My only regret was that I could only kill him once.” 

"My brave girl," Roger murmured.

“No, I wasn’t brave,” Lena said quietly, her voice quavering. “Not like Maya.”

Adrian reached over to squeeze her hand. Arti, however was edging as far away from her as she could while still sitting in her chair.

“Great! Now they’ll come after you,” she cried, throwing up her hands.

“Why? They won’t know who did it.”

“Why not? They knew you were involved. The Carrows got away. They could tell someone! And someone’s going to realise that the werewolf’s disappeared!”

“Even if they do, it might take months. Besides, how would that change anything? We’re already fighting against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. So what if some of them want me personally?”

“I can’t understand you,” said Arti, sounding disgusted.

“All that happened? After I left?” Roger asked, looking awed and disappointed.

“More or less,” Lena said with a shrug. “You don’t have to protect me. You’ve no reason to lie to the authorities. Since not all of you can,” she said, giving Arti a pointed look.

“If your freedom depends on it, I can bloody well lie to an Auror if I have to. I’m not about to see you carted off to Azkaban,” she said fiercely, though there was still an undercurrent of disgust in her voice.

“If I did, I’d be able to see Carrow and Burke again.”

“Moving on,” Adrian said hastily. “So you got the werewolf, what happened to the girls?”

“They’re in no fit state to testify or do much of anything else for that matter.”

“What did you do to them?” Arti asked, her eyes hard.

“Absolutely nothing.”

“Liar,” she hissed.

Lena sat up and looked straight at Arti. 

“I am not,” she said quietly. “I didn’t do a thing to them.”

“No, you just made them watch while you did whatever you did to the werewolf,” Arti jeered.

Lena leaned back without taking her eyes off of Arti. “Yes,” she said with a smile. “I did. And really, I was being rather lenient. I told them once that if they or anyone else came between Zach and me that I’d kill them. But I figured two for one wouldn’t be fair. Besides, the werewolf had done far worse, between biting and killing people. And anyway, I didn’t have time.”

“At least you have some sense of justice,” Arti muttered.

The silence hung heavily around them. The Davieses were clearly uncomfortable but they didn’t voice their objections. 

Mother got up and returned a minute later with a bottle in her hand. She sat down beside Lena and took out a handkerchief from her pocket before she gently began to wipe the dirt, sweat - and presumably blood - off of Lena’s face. Then she uncorked the bottle in her hand. The sweet and sour scent of silver mixed with the spicy smell of dittany filled the air. Mother dripped several drops of the liquid onto Lena’s wrist and cheek. Lena managed not to start as greenish smoke began to billow from the wounds. It took several moments for it to clear. 

“That’s the best I can do, I’m afraid,” Mother said with a sigh.

“At least I can Conceal it. I don’t want anyone asking questions.”

“For the rest of your life?” asked Anne.

“Oh, I’m sure once the war’s over, I don’t have to, probably even before then. But for now, it’s probably the safest course of action.”

* * *

 

Elayne and Nott had delivered the news of Graham’s death to the rest of the House. Well, Nott had. Elayne couldn’t bring herself to say the words. Hector Carrow had fled the common room upon hearing the announcement. No one went after him, though a few cast mutinous glances in the direction he had gone.

“Leave him alone. He wasn’t part of this,” Nott said as several began whispering amongst themselves.

“Says who?” Freese demanded from where he was half-crouched, as though he were about to jump up and run after Carrow.

“Says the people who were involved,” Nott said tightly, his eyes flashing, and neither Freese nor anyone else argued further.

It was probably just as well that Carrow had gone as Nott went on to explain about Flora Carrow and Rivers’ betrayal of Hestia and Burke. Most of the Slytherins seemed skeptical of their motives and were quick to denounce them.

“Will they be back?” asked Penelope Devereux. “Carrow and Rivers, I mean.”

“They’ll come back to Hogwarts, but I believe they’ll stay in another part of the castle.”

There was more grumbling at this, though several Slytherins exchanged conspiratorial looks.

“What about the rest of them? Moon and the others?” Lucia Cunningham wanted to know. 

“As far as we know only Davies and McDonald are back. But when they do return, I’m sure Moon’ll come back to her dormitory, though that might not be for a few days. And whatever she decides, leave her alone. Leave them all alone. Don’t badger them. ” Everyone nodded as he looked around at them. 

“No, that’s what the Hufflepuffs’ll do,” Freese muttered, making several of them giggle nervously. 

“As for Carrow and Burke, I have no idea what has or will become of them.”

“I hope they catch them,” Mayhew said, looking fierce. “I’m sorry it came to this.”

“I think we can all agree on that,” Nott said, glancing around the room. He glanced uneasily at Elayne. She was glad had also noticed that not all of the students looked unhappy at the news. Some - thankfully only a handful - looked smug. They would have to let Snape know in case some precautions needed to be taken.

“That’s all we know for now,” said Nott. “We’ll let you know if anything else comes up.”

After a few minutes, the crowd began to disperse, though a few stayed behind to talk. Astoria Greengrass was the first to offer her condolences.

* * *

 

Zach awoke demanding to be nursed, dispelling some of the tension. During the ensuing discussion of whether Lena could do so after what had happened, Roger took the opportunity to beckon to his parents and lead them into the nearest empty classroom. He stepped aside to let them in and followed, closing the door behind them.

“I know most of what you just heard isn’t exactly what you wanted or expected to hear.”

“Of course it’s not!” Father said indignantly. Roger raised a hand and he stopped talking.

“And I know that you don’t approve of what she’s done.”

“No, I don’t. Do you?”

“Yes. But whatever she’s done, she still my fiancée and will eventually be my wife and I won’t have you treating her any differently than you have been just because she’s done something that you don’t agree with or makes you uncomfortable.”

“She admitted to murder!” Father protested.

“Yes and I’d have done the same thing,” Roger said with such ferocity that Father took a step back. “Perhaps a different method, but I’d still have done the same.”

“You won’t tell us how she did it, I suppose?”

“No. That’s classified information.”

“I don’t suppose you would have tried to stop her if you’d been there?”

“No. Not at all.”

With that, Roger turned and walked out of the room, leaving his confused and worried parents behind him.

* * *

Three grim-looking Aurors were walking up the steps the the Runcorn residence.

“I don’t suppose we’ll find any proof.”

“I doubt it. They’ve probably covered their tracks quite well.”

“Or they’ve got a butler who can get them out of whatever mess they’ve gotten themselves into.”

“They don’t have a butler, but they’ve got a house-elf, who will probably be ordered to lie if asked anything. Not that we could order it to tell us the truth even if it weren’t told to lie.”

“Well, even if we aren’t able to convict these two, we did get half of them. Two more for Azkaban by Monday.”

The youngest man turned to the other two. “Do you ever get tired of this?”

“Not if it means keeping them from doing this to someone else.”

* * *

 

By the time Roger returned to the hospital wing, Lena and Zach were both fast asleep. He settled himself on the bed beside them. It was going to be a long night but at least one of them were going to get some sleep. He was glad everyone was leaving them alone, though he could hear them talking quietly as the moved about the room. The door opened a few minutes later and his parents returned, but he hardly noticed. 

 

* * *

Persis and Thackery Runcorn were in the middle of dinner. Persis had spent the entire evening fretting about the late arrival of the newest member of their family.

“Confound it, woman,” Thackery snarled, glaring at her across the table. “They will get here when they get here and not a moment sooner. I would like to enjoy my dinner without your babbling.”

“But they’re late. Suppose—”

She broke off, flinching as her husband reached for his wand. He smirked as she shrank back in her chair.

The doorbell rang. Persis sighed in relief. 

Thackery sighed. “See? There they are. Though I wish they would have had the decency to not disturb us while we are eating.”

Persis got up, the worry vanishing from her face. She started for the door.

“Sit down. Let the house-elf take care of the child. That’s what she’s for, isn’t it?”

“But I want to see-”

“You’ll have plenty of time to see him later. He’s to live with us now, isn’t he?”

With a pop, the Runcorns’ house-elf appeared in the middle of the dining room, trembling.

"It's the Aurors, Master," she said, looking fearfully up at Thackery.

Persis sat back down, nearly as pale as the napkin she had dropped on the floor.

"Is it really?" Thackery asked without looking up. "Tell them to go away."

"I is saying you is eating but they is insisting, sir. They is wanting to speak to you and Mistress. They is saying that they is wanting to ask you questions. I is letting them into the library."

“Did they say _why_ they wanted to interrupt our evening?”

“No, Master,” she said, shaking her head so hard her ears flapped. “But they is wanting to—”

"Oh all right," he snapped, throwing his napkin onto the table as he got up. He turned to Persis who sat rooted to her seat in terror. "I suppose we should have expected it, if what you said about Carrow and Rivers is true. And now that they’re here, I’m glad the boy isn’t. We would never be able to explain ourselves if he was. Not that we couldn’t get him away in time. And of course, even if he was here, Lacey would have been the only one to see him.” 

He turned to the house-elf, glaring down at her as she gulped nervously, her eyes wide. “Have they asked you anything?”

“No, Master.”

“Good. And if they do ask you, you will lie. Tell them we have no plans to take in that boy, that we are only preparing for the impending arrival of our newest child.”

“Yes, Master.”

“Now go get rid of anything suspicious. Though I suppose having a cot in the nursery wouldn’t seem all that damning. Well, what are you waiting for?” he demanded of the house-elf. “Go!”

Lacey disappeared with a pop.

Thackery turned back to Persis. “As it is, there’s no proof. There's nothing that can tie us to all this. At least there had better not be. Well?" he demanded, shaking her when she didn't reply.

"No," she whispered. "There's nothing. Just their word. Well, I helped to use our connections to get things settled, but most of the work Hestia did, since her aunt and uncle are part of the Dark Lord’s inner circle… But there’s nothing concrete to connect us to this."

"And you had better keep it that way. If you end up in Azkaban, I’ll repudiate you and  take another wife. You’ll never see your daughters again. Is that understood?"

“Y-yes,” she stammered, blinking back tears.

“Though I suppose they would take your pregnancy into account and keep you under house arrest until the baby is born. After that, it’d be straight to Azkaban with you,” he said with a leer. “But only if things go wrong.”

Persis paled. “They won’t.” She nearly lost her nerve at her husband’s glower but ploughed on. “We can tell them it was all Hestia’s idea. And it’s not really a lie, it was. It was her idea to take the boy.” 

“Good. So there’s nothing for us to worry about. But we must go see them. We’ve kept them waiting long enough. We can’t have them growing suspicious, now can we?”

Persis stumbled as Thackery hauled her to her feet. He dragged her out of the room, letting go of her just outside the door to the library. Thackery straightened his robes before striding in. Persis collected herself and followed. She tried not to glance nervously at them, keeping her gaze steadily on the wall behind them. Thackery on the other hand was gazing imperiously at the trio before him.

“I am Auror Owen Edgeworth,” the man in the middle said, stepping forward. “And this is Charles Green,” he said nodding toward the man to his left, who inclined his head in acknowledgement. “And that is Phillip Williamson.” This was the ponytailed man on the outside. 

Thackery bowed slightly, without taking his eyes off the three unwelcome guests. “Gentlemen, to what do I owe this pleasure?” he asked. “Please, do sit. Would you care for refreshments?”

“No, thank you,” Williamson said, waving away the house-elf who had appeared at his elbow.

“We’ve just been informed of the kidnapping of three children,” Green said, glancing between Persis and Thackery.

“And what, exactly does that have to do with us?” asked Thackery. 

“Don’t play dumb with us, Runcorn,” Green snapped, glaring at him. “You know precisely why we’re here.”

He might have gone on, had Edgworth not turned a withering glare on him.

“What on earth are you talking about?” Thackery asked, frowning at them.

Williamson rolled his eyes. “Don’t tell me your wife hasn’t told you about the son who will be joining your family. Or would have been, had we not found out what you were up to and stopped it in time.”

“I wasn’t aware that magic was capable of determining the gender of the child at such an early stage of pregnancy. Persis is only one month gone or so,” Thackery said calmly. 

“I wasn’t talking about your wife’s pregnancy,” Williamson said, sounding as though he were trying not to roll his eyes.

“We thought you might have some information about the kidnapping,” Green said

“You’re not accusing us of anything, are you?”

“Not at all,” Edgeworth said, though there was something in his smile that Persis didn’t like.

“Then I’ll thank you to let us get on with our evening.”

“No, I would rather not, thank you,” Edgeworth said tightly. 

“So you’ve discovered that some children have been kidnapped,” Thackery said offhandedly. “Have you found any suspects?”

“Oh yes,” Edgeworth said with a wide smile. 

“Who, if I may ask?”

“We’re looking at several, yes,” Edgeworth replied, his gaze fixing on Persis who did her best not to shrink back.

“Ah, good, so you have some leads then.”

“You could say that.”

Egeworth turned to Persis. “So it’s not true that you’ve been meeting with Hestia and Flora Carrow, Lilith Burke, Laurasia Rivers and Romilda Vane when they went on their Hogsmeade trips?” 

“Is it a crime now, to go out with one’s friends?” asked Persis.

“No, of course not. But it _is_ a crime to plan an abduction. Isn’t that what you were doing all these past months? Plotting to kidnap Zachary Davies, Graham Pritchard and Natalie McDonald?”

“We did no such thing! What would I want with that half-blood bastard, the Mu- Muggle-born and the - Pritchard boy? Yes, the girls and I met during their Hogsmeade weekends, as friends do. I missed them terribly since I got married right after my sixth year, and having had two children and now being pregnant with my third, I’ve had little time to socialize. I looked forward to the outings. And Hestia did bring Romilda along on several occasions.”

_That is no lie. Our planning was all done in person at my home over the winter holidays or by correspondence. It would have been very unwise to discuss such things where we could have been overheard. Though of course we risked much by writing it in our letters, given that they were reading any mail that came or went from Hogwarts, but we found a way around that._

“You seem well aware of who they are.”

“Of course, given the circumstances under which that boy was born. Quite a fall for such an old family, and his mother being a Slytherin a year younger than me, of course I knew of him. And the Pritchards are pure-bloods and P-Graham was in my House as well. Of course we would know who they are. I’m sorry all this had to happen to them. I wouldn’t wish it on anyone. And it was often spoken of that he kept company with - with Natalie.”

Williamson glanced at Edgeworth. “Do you mind if we take a look around?” he asked Thackery.

“Of course not,” Thackery said, stepping aside to let him and the other Auror through the door. “We have nothing to hide.”

He moved to stand beside Persis and put a hand on her shoulder. To the Aurors it must have looked as though he was offering comfort, but his nails dug into her skin, a silent warning. Persis tries not to flinch.

“Will you be all right?” he asked, and while his voice sounded nothing but concerned.

“Yes, of course.”

“Good. We’ll be back shortly, I’m sure.”

She nodded, then turned to the Aurors who were halfway out the door. “Please don’t wake the girls,” she pleaded. “You’ll frighten them.”

Green gives her a brief, sympathetic look.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Mrs. Runcorn,” Williamson said blandly before Thackery and two Aurors walked out of the room.

Persis felt very alone, as their footsteps retreated down the hall. Williamson turned back to her, gazing stonily at her for several moments before he spoke.

“You contrive to kidnap an infant and you talk to us of not frightening your children.” He shook his head in disgust.

“I already told you, I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Persis cried, gripping her hands tightly to keep herself from wringing them in agitation.

“So you deny knowing anything of this plot?” Persis shook her head. “And these _friends_ of yours told you nothing?” She shook her head again. Edgeworth sighed irritably. “I suppose the news hasn’t reached you yet then, that they were all just found guilty of conspiring to kidnap three children? That’s all we’ve been able to pin on them, since they weren’t responsible for Pritchard’s death.”

Persis’s legs began to shake and she was glad she was already sitting down.

“What?” she gasped. “What are you talking about? Pritchard’s dead?”

 _Pritchard is_ dead _? That wasn’t supposed to happen. Why couldn’t it have been that Mudblood McDonnell or whatever her name was._  

Not, she realised, that it would matter whether he was alive or dead, he wouldn’t be joining the family now. 

“Oh, you hadn’t heard yet?” Edgeworth asked, more than a hint of sarcasm in his tone. 

“No,” she whispered. “As you say, I have heard nothing from any of them since I met them at Hogsmeade this morning.”

“So you don’t deny that then?” he asked, his eyes gleaming. She felt like a mouse about to be devoured by an owl. 

“Yes, we met, but only to do a little shopping and have lunch, as we usually do when they have a Hogsmeade weekend. I had to return home to see to my children. I haven’t heard from them since then. Pritchard is really dead?”

“Yes. Alecto Carrow killed him when their friends went to rescue them. Flora Carrow and Rivers said he wasn’t meant to be there, that it was a complete coincidence that he was. It was only meant to be Natalie and Zachary. They never discussed their plans with you?” he repeated.

Persis shook her head. “No. But of course, I only saw them once a month. Merlin knows what they talked about when they were alone.”

“You never gave them an idea that you’d like to take Zachary Davies from his parents?”

“No! Of course not!” she cried, grateful that the shock of hearing of Pritchard’s death could be used to her advantage. “I had mentioned being disappointed that I’ve only had girls so far. I mean, we need a boy to carry on the family name. And I didn’t learn of my latest pregnancy until last month. Of course, one of them must have misunderstood and thought….” She shuddered. “If I thought it would come to that, I never would have even mentioned it. But I never dreamt that saying something like that might lead to this!”

Persis was extremely glad that there was only one and not three Aurors regarding her frostily. 

“We have Laurasia Rivers and Flora Carrow in our custody. We haven’t yet found Hestia Carrow or Lilith Burke. I don’t suppose you know where they are.”

Persis shook her head as she tried not to panic. She hoped her friends hadn’t betrayed her, but of course that was too much to ask. They would want to save themselves, after all. What Slytherin wouldn’t? Here it was, her undoing.

“What’s going to happen to them?” Persis asked, trying not to tremble.

“What do you think will happen to them?” Edgeworth snapped. “They’ve been found guilty of kidnapping!”

“All of them in Azakaban,” Persis whispered, shuddering at the thought of all of her friends thrown to the mercy of the dementors.

Edgeworth leaned forward. “Actually, not all of them.”

Persis’s head jerked up. “But you said—”

“I never said _all_ of them were going to Azkaban. Just Burke and Hestia Carrow if and when we find them.”

“But what about—?”

“The others will be returning to Hogwarts.” Persis stared at him, dumbfounded and he gives her an amused smile. “They did what any Slytherin would do, I assume and gave us information in exchange for their freedom.” He sighed heavily and Persis tried not to look too relieved as his expression turned resigned. “Unfortunately for us, they didn’t give us any information that tied you to anything as it seemed you were only really to become involved when you received Zachary Davies tonight.”

Persis held her breath, but he said nothing more. Another uncomfortable silence fell upon them, which was thankfully interrupted by the two Aurors and Thackery returning. The Aurors looked very disappointed. Persis tried not to smile.

“I would be very careful about associating with them from now on,” Edgeworth said, his gaze flickering between Persis and Thackery. “You wouldn’t want people to suspect you’re up to something now, would you?”

 “Of course not,” Thackery said smoothly. “Now, if you don’t mind, sir, my wife has had a trying day and needs her rest.”

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll sleep soundly tonight,” Edgeworth said scathingly. “Unlike the ones who are mourning the loss of the fourteen year old boy they loved and who they will bury in a few days, or the other two back at school, surrounded by hundreds of students who are no doubt out for their blood. But even they are luckier than the ones who will be taken to Azkaban, when we find them.” He paused and stared at Thackery and Persis. “And I would be very careful from now on if I were you. If you put one toe out of line, we’ll be taking you straight to Azkaban to join them. Yes, I think you’ll sleep quite soundly tonight. Well, I won’t keep you up. Good night.” 

Persis tried not to shiver. Thackery stood frowning at the Aurors, not quite glaring at them.

The three Aurors doffed their hats and strode out of the room as Persis and Thackery watched silently, waiting until the front door clicked closed to breathe a sigh of relief.

Persis sank onto the sofa. “I’m glad we escaped unscathed,” she said, feeling faint. “Though I feel sorry for the others. Here we are safe and sound while Hestia and Lilith are going to Azkaban and Flora and Laurasia are going to be scorned - and probably attacked - by the rest of the students at Hogwarts. And poor Pritchard.”

Thackery turned to face her, towering over her. “Oh, he got what he deserved, the blood-traitor. He shouldn’t have gotten mixed up with the wrong sort. Yes, we’re safe. That’s all that matters. It was his fault for getting caught. And as for the others, the more fools they for going to Dumbledore. Don’t waste your time acting like a Gryffindor. ”

“I suppose I’ll never see them again. Any of them.”

“Good. I’ve had enough of your girlish fancies.”

Persis had had enough. She stood up abruptly, her wand aimed at his nose. She relished the look of surprise on his face as he stumbled backwards, nearly losing his balance. 

“Don’t you dare!” she cried. “I did this for us for _you_!”

He let out a barking laugh. “You’re blaming _me_?” he asked, his eyes narrowing dangerously. “It was _your_ idea to take the boy.”

“Because _you_ wanted a son so badly! Whose fault is it that we only have daughters? Certainly not mine! All you did was run off to your half-blood tart - yes I know all about her - and see all the good it did you since that one was a girl too! I just hope this one” - she gestured at her stomach - “is another girl, since you don’t deserve a son! You’re the one who did nothing and still would have gotten all the credit - and your precious Mark too - when I’m the one who did all the work! And yet I’m left with nothing!”

Persis stopped to catch her breath and they stood staring at each other in ringing silence. Suddenly she realised what she had just said and clapped a hand to her mouth in horror. Her wand fell from her grasp, clattering to the floor before it rolled away. 

Thackery crossed the distance between them in two steps - kicking her wand across the room as he went - and slapped her. Tears welled in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep from crying out.

“And look where your little plot got us,” he growled, his wand jabbing into her. “Nowhere. In fact, even worse off than we were before, since the Aurors will now be scrutinizing our every move. If you weren’t pregnant…”

He left the threat unfinished before he turned and strode from the room. Persis sank onto the sofa again, resting one trembling hand on her stomach and raising the other to her cheek. At least until the baby was born she was safe. Well safer at any rate. And maybe if this child was a boy, he’d be kinder to her. But she almost didn’t want him to. She had ruined so many lives already in much crueler ways. This seemed a small price to pay.

 _Still_ , she thought, as a satisfied smile slowly spread across her face, _at least we crushed them, even if just for a little while. They see now that we’re willing to do anything and that none of them, not even their children, are safe. And maybe now the Slytherins will stop opposing our Founder’s philosophy. It’ll be good to see them brought low from this, instead of strutting around acting all self-righteous and smug for having their idiotic beliefs! It’s a shame it had to come to this, but if they hadn’t been so stubborn, we wouldn’t have had to resort to such measures. It’s their own fault really. Perhaps, when we win the war, I’ll have another chance to take what the son they don’t deserve._  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "You murdered someone without me? How rude!” comment is one a friend actually made some years ago. I have absolutely no recollection of hearing this or in what context it was said, but it was in my quote book and too priceless to not use, so I put it in.


	45. Endless Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, here's the next one. This one's been in the queue for a while, but I wasn't satisfied with chapter 44 so it had to wait.

_For now save her the sorrow_

_For now save her the tears_

_Save grief for somewhere years away_

_Just not today, not here._  

**“Let Her Be A Child,” _Tale of Two Cities_**

***

_“Zach!” Lena screamed as he disappeared into the darkness ahead. She fought against the current that was carrying her further away, choking and gasping as the water flooded her nose and mouth._

Lena jerked awake as rough hands grabbed her. She tried to kick and scratch her assailant. She didn’t want to open her eyes to see whoever it was, sure that it would be the werewolf.

"She's raving," a loud, unknown voice said as the hands began to shake her. Then there was a grunt of pain, but the hands held firm.

"And you’re not helping. Get your hands off of her." 

Lena relaxed slightly at her mother’s voice, still trying to fight off the hands that held her. She relaxed further as her mother’s fingers brushed the hair out of her face.

"But she–" He gave another hiss of pain.

"Now."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" the voice demanded.

"Her mother."

The rough hands immediately let go.

Lena slowly opened her eyes and reached out. Several pairs of familiar and comforting hands began to soothe her. Roger sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders, glarng daggers at the figure hovering beside the bed. She leaned against him, shaking uncontrollably. Father handed Zach to her. 

Lena slowly raised her eyes to find two Aurors standing beside her. Her heart beat faster as she began to panic. Had they come to arrest her for killing the werewolf?

“My apologies, miss,” the grizzled looking man nearest her said sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to hurt or frighten you.”

“Why are you here?” Roger asked coldly. 

“We thought you’d like to know about the Runcorns.” 

“What’s there to know?” asked Lena, gazing disinterestedly back at him, relieved that they weren’t here for her. “You couldn’t find anything, could you?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Not your fault. They’d have made sure there wasn’t any evidence.”

“You win some, you lose some,” said Roger. “Five out of six isn’t bad.”

“And I’m sure we’ll find a way to get back at them. Someday.”

* * *

 

Persis went up to her daughters’ room. She glanced at the corner where her son’s cot would have been. It was gone now and Lacey had even rearranged the room so that there was no indication that it had contained three cots. She would have been touched if she hadn’t known that Lacey had done so to prevent the Auror’s from becoming suspicious. 

Both her daughters were fast asleep, so she took a few minutes to watch them before slipping out of the room. A woman in her position wasn’t to care for or get too attached to one’s children. Except that she had, to the little boy who would have joined them that night, had things gone differently. Or more the idea of him, the hope that he represented. She sighed. That was all she had now, the haunting laughter of the little boy who was supposed to save her.

* * *

The rest of the Pride came into the hospital wing not too long after the Auror had left. Lena wondered if he - or someone else - had told them. She didn’t want to be the one who had to. In fact, she didn’t want them to know at all.

They gazed almost shyly at each other for a few moments. Lena was glad she had Concealed the scratches; she didn’t want Dean and Lindz to start asking questions. Somehow, she wasn’t ready to tell them quite yet.

“We were thinking of staying in Sanctuary tonight,” Maya said as she came toward Lena and Roger. “We’ve had some of your things sent over.”

“Thank you. That’s not a bad idea,” Roger said, then glanced at Lena.

“Yeah,” she said softly. Then a dreadful thought occurred to her and she tightened her hold on Zach.

Mother sat down on the bed on her other side. “We talked to Dumbledore while you were gone. He said you can keep Zach with you for as long as you need.”

“Even during N.E.W.T.s?” Lena asked in surprise.

“Yes, Dumbledore said he’d speak to the examiners, but didn’t think they’d have a problem with your bringing him, provided you took certain precautions.”

“I’ve got free periods, I can watch him,” offered Arti.

“And I can stay if you need me,” added Roger.

“You don’t have-” Lena began.

“They are quite early this year aren’t they?” Father said, frowning slightly.

“They finally realised that something always happens in June so they wanted to make sure we sat our exams before then,” Lena said with a rueful smile. “I’m glad they didn’t move them up any more.”

“Are you sure?” asked Mother. “You don’t really have to-”

“No, I want to. I-it’ll be nice to have something to do.”

“All right. But if you change your mind.”

“I won’t.”

“The professors’ll be glad you don’t have class anymore. I’m sure Snape’d have been _thrilled_ to have you bring your son to class,” said Arti sarcastically. “I doubt he’s ever even seen a baby.”

Lena grinned. “Never too late to start.”

“I’m sure the rest of the students would have welcomed the distraction,” Roger said, chuckling. “And they still will, at meals.”

“You’ll have your dormitory to yourself so he won’t wake anyone either,” said Arti. “Though,” she added in an undertone, “I wouldn’t mind if Carrow and Rivers were to stay there. It’d be nice payback to have Zach there with them.”

“Yes, it would,” agreed Lena. 

Madam Pomfrey came hurrying over - did the woman ever slow down? - with Maya, who Lena hadn’t noticed had left.

“I suppose you’re well enough to not have to stay the night. There’s nothing to be done. Let me know if anything changes.” It was not a request. Mother nodded in agreement.

“I will,” Lena assured her. 

 Madam Pomfrey handed Maya several vials. “You’ll need these tonight.”

“Dreamless Sleep?” asked Maya. Madam Pomfrey nodded. “Thank you,” she said wearily, taking the bottles.

“I suppose I should get back to my common room,” Anne said, sliding off the chair.

“Ernie and Hannah said they’d tell everyone to leave you alone,” Dean told her.

“Good.”

Anne hugged all of them and started for the door.

“I’ll walk you back,” Dean offered and followed. “Meet you in Sanctuary,” he said over his shoulder as he disappeared through the door.

“We’ll be outside,” Maya said and the rest hastily followed Dean and Anne, leaving Lena, Roger and their parents.

“Er,” Lena said, suddenly feeling rather awkward.

The awkwardness evaporated as Mother and Father hugged her, but returned full force as Mr. and Mrs. Davies hugged her too. The four of them waved Lena, Roger and Zach off as Lena and Roger went hand in hand out of the hospital wing - with strict instructions from Mother and Madam Pomfrey to let them know if they needed anything - Lena cradling Zach to her chest.

“What happened?” Lindz asked, eyeing Lena warily. “You took so long to get back.”

Lena glanced questioningly at Maya who shook her head.

“I went wolf hunting,” Lena replied.

“You mean…?”

“Yes, that one.”

“So he’s gone then?” Lindz asked shakily.

“Yes.”

They walked the rest of the way in silence without looking at each other. Lena couldn’t escape the unease emanating from the Maya and Lindz. Lee was a little harder to read. He certainly didn’t seem to be wary or scared of her. In fact, he seemed rather calm. Dean was just coming in through the door to the Hufflepuff common room. They called to him and they waited for him to join them before heading up to the fourth floor passageway.

* * *

The Moons stood silently looking at each other after the Davieses had left to assure their families that Roger, Lena and Zach were safe. They would have to do the same shortly, but neither was quite ready to face the no doubt massive number of family and friends waiting for them back home.

"So she's had to kill then?" Kay asked quietly.

"It seems so,” Leo replied with a sigh.

"I had hoped my children would never know war, and I’d have done anything to keep them from doing so, but it seems they have been thrust into the middle of it. And now this."

Leo put his arm around his wfe. "Any parent would. But sometimes we can only do so much."

* * *

The fourth floor passageway let out behind the “five o’clock” pillar near the entrance to Sanctuary. Lena came out after Maya and stopped short, her eyes glued to the pillar across from her. The Slytherin crest glowed faintly from the candlelight. Panic flooded her and she swayed, bile rose in her throat. Having not eaten anything since lunch, all she could do was retch. 

A hand touched her shoulder and she twisted out of its grasp, kicking at the leg closest to her. A moment later, she was out on the front lawns outside the entrance. Her eyes darted around and a sickening, heartbreaking realisiation came to her. There was nowhere she could go that wouldn’t remind her of Graham. Not the common room - or any part of the castle - not Sanctuary or Hogsmeade or even home. But she couldn’t stay here.

Lena ran without knowing or caring where she was going. But after a while she had to stop and catch her breath. She stood panting, but she couldn’t seem to get her breath back. Looking around, she found herself standing in the middle of the Covered Bridge overlooking the ravine, though how she had gotten there, she didn’t know. A few moments later, she became aware of the sound of the waterfall across the grounds. She had never really noticed it before. She felt as though there was something stuck in her throat. There was an acid taste on her tongue and her heart began to beat so quickly it hurt. She wished her Animagus form was a bird so she could fly away. Instead, she ran.

When she stopped a second time, she found herself tangled in some branches. Lena looked around in alarm before she realised that she had gone into the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. She reached up to push the branches out of her face and her fingers came away smeared with blood. Then, as if from far away, Zach’s sobs reached her ears. Lena sank to the ground, gently taking him out of the sling and holding him to her, murmuring soothingly even as her own tears - mixing with the blood from the tiny scratches on her face - streamed down her cheeks. 

She caressed Zach’s face as she had been doing for what seemed like several hours, unwilling let go, even for a moment. He had finally quieted and fallen into a fitful sleep, still keeping a firm grip on her robes. He stirred restlessly in sleep only to wake minutes later, letting out a wail that tore through her heart. Her mind darted around, trying to find something to soothe him. She blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"All children, except one, grow up." 

Her voice cracked and she found herself unable to go on.

* * *

Adrian walked Arti back to the common room. They walked slowly and he didn’t mind. He wouldn’t have wanted to face the rest of her House just yet either. 

“She’s changed, hasn’t she?” she asked without looking at him.

He’s angry and he doesn’t know why. “Her son got kidnapped and her friend died, what do you expect?” he snapped and only mildly regretted his outburst at the hurt look on her face.

“I don’t mean that. I can understand that. What I can’t understand are the other things.”

“What other things?”

She stopped and turned to him, looking anguished. “Like how _happy_ she was about what she’d done.” Adrian said nothing. “You don’t agree with her, do you?”

“Not exactly, no.”

“Which part?”

Adrian chewed his lip. “I doubt I could be happy. Satisfied certainly, but probably not happy. Well, happy he’s dead, but not about doing it. I wouldn’t do it, but I understand why she did.”

“Do you?”

“Any parent would do the same, I think. Granted, I can’t quite see myself doing so, but that might change if and when we have kids. Not that I wouldn’t do the something like that if someone tried to hurt you. What?” he asked when she started to fidget.

“That’s different.”

“How?”

“I don’t know, it just is. They didn’t hurt Zach.”

“But he hurt Lena.”

“Not as badly as she did him. Yes, he Cruciated her, but still...”

Adrian turned to glare at her in disbelief and she turned away, looking hurt, but he didn’t care. 

* * *

Lena wasn’t sure how long she sat there before Roger approached and knelt beside her, putting a hand on her knee.

“Don’t you have things to do for the Red Shepherds?” she asked roughly before he could say anything.

A flash of anger went through him, but when he took her tenderly in his arms, there was nothing but pain in his eyes. 

“You’re more important than that. My work can wait.”

“You followed me?” He nodded. “I didn’t hear you.”

“No, you wouldn’t have, considering. And besides, I flew.” 

“You didn’t have to come find me,” she said, ignoring the hurt look on his face. “I’d have come back.”

“Would you have?” he asked.

“Eventually. Zach wouldn’t have liked it if we’d slept out here.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I'm hoping this was the unintentionally painful part,” Lena said, her eyes half-closed as she looked out over the Hogwarts grounds. “I'd hate for it to get worse."

"At least we have the painless changes to look forward to."

“Maybe this was the intentional part.”

“No,” Roger said firmly, his voice catching. “You didn’t mean for this to happen. You didn’t do anything to cause this.”

She looked away, her shoulders sagging. "At least I got to meet his parents at the wedding. I won’t have to meet Graham's parents properly for the first time at their son’s funeral,” Lena said bitterly.

He took her hands in his. "They'll be happy that you brought him home,” he said gently.

"We shouldn't have had to bring him home,” she said fiercely, twisting to face him. "He shouldn't have even gone in the first place.” She angrily ran a hand through her hair, nearly yanking a handful out by the roots. "We shouldn't even be having a funeral for him. I know I said I'd save Maya over the rest of them but I didn't mean I wanted him dead!" 

"I know you didn’t. They’ll know you didn’t. It wasn't your fault."

"Wasn't it?" She smiled bitterly. "At least we got revenge, I suppose that makes this a bittersweet ending."

Sunset had never been sadder

* * *

“I don’t have to be back until nine,” Arti said as they roamed the corridors. Thanks to her prefect duties, she had a fairly good knowledge of the dungeon corridors. “Not that anyone’ll notice or care if I’m late, or if I go back at all, so I could simply not come back. And there’s no rule about how early we can wander the grounds, just how late we can stay up, so if someone finds us going back to the castle at, say five in the morning, they can’t complain.”

“Do you want to go back to the common room?” asked Adrian.

“I suppose. Just to let Elayne and Blaise know that we’re all right.” She sighed. “And I hope everyone else stays away. I don’t want to see them.”

No one was in the common room except Elayne who jumped up eagerly as Arti entered, relief flickering across her face before it returned to one of inconsolable grief. And no wonder. She had lost Matt and Graham within weeks of each other.

Elayne stood, the tears trickling down her face shining in the candlelight. A moment later, the trickle turned to a stream which ran down the collar of her robes. Arti rushed to her and put an arm around her shaking shoulders.

“How is everyone? I’m so sorry about Graham,” Elayne said a minute later. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve, as Arti conjured a handkerchief and handed it to her.

“Thank you. They’re as well as can be expected,” Arti said with a sigh. “They’re staying in Sanctuary tonight.”

“Theo told everyone what happened.” 

“Nott?” Arti asked. glancing at Adrian.

“I went to get him since Blaise was busy. He stayed with _them_ in Hogsmeade,” Elayne said, looking nervously up at Arti. “I took him to Sanctuary since that’s where everyone was meeting. That was all right, wasn’t it?”

“That was fine.”

She wasn’t going to admit to Elayne that she didn’t trust Nott further than she could throw him, which without magic would have been not at all. But then, what better alternative was there? Crabbe and Goyle certainly wouldn’t have worked and none of the seventh-year boys would have been good candidates either.

“He told everyone to leave you alone.”

“Thanks. You should go to bed.”

Elayne nodded. “You too.”

After making sure Elayne was settled comfortably in bed, Arti returned went back to Adrian. She was halfway across the common room when the sound of footsteps made her turn. The Carrow boy was staring timidly at her — quite a change from the haughty demeanor that so matched Hestia’s — while Blaise looked on.

“I didn’t want him dead,” Carrow whispered, trembling. “I never wanted him to die. Sure, we teased him but I didn’t want it to come to this.” His next words chilled her to the bone. “Watching Dursley get killed was awful.” 

“What?” Arti breathed. “You were there?”

“Yes, I was there!” he cried angrily and Arti raised her wand to cast a Privacy Spell but saw that Adrian had beaten her to it. “With Dursley and Don and Henry.” It took Arti a moment to realise that he was referring to Giorno and Henderson. A flash of anger went through her that after all Dursley had been through because of them, he was still unworthy of being referred to by his first name. “They just wanted to have a little fun.” He gulped nervously. “Dursley wanted to play with him,” he said shakily. “But he didn’t! He didn’t get the chance to. He got too close and Black — Black —” He gulped and it took several moments for him to compose himself enough to continue. “He ripped out Dursley’s throat.”

Arti stared at him in shock before she remembered that Sirius Black was a dog Animagus. At least she hoped he had been in his Animagus form.

“And then Don and Henry started to kick him and hex him.”

“WIth what?” Arti asked, though she was fairly sure she knew the answer. 

“Th-the Cruciatus,” Carrow said, wrapping his arms around himself. Arti growled, making Carrow flinch. “I didn’t do it!” he practically screamed. “I was trying to help Dursley.”

“And then?”

“I don’t know. Someone knocked me out.”

“I see,” Arti said, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“And then we went to find Potter, but we got interrupted.”

“By whom?” asked Arti.

“A lion,” he said quietly, looking up at Arti as though expecting her to mock him.

“What?”

“A lion,” he repeated, his expression earnest. “Right behind us. We turned around and there he was. So we left.”

_‘Left’? More like, ran away with your tail between your legs._

“You’ve been _so_ useful to Voldemort, haven’t you?” Arti drawled.

Carrow was apparently too distraught to react at Arti’s use of the name. “I don’t want this! I never did! But I didn’t have a choice, my damned aunt and uncle being who they are. Hestia was better-suited for this. But of course since I’m the boy-” He broke off with a bitter laugh. “Well, see where that got her. At least Flora’s safe now.” He looked up at her, eyes pleading. “She is, isn’t she? I’ve heard rumours…”

“Yeah, she’s here,” Arti said indifferently. “She and Rivers are in two of the guest rooms. They won’t be coming back here.” Carrow nodded, looking immensely relieved.

“What’s going to happen to them once they’ve left school?”

Arti shrugged. “Don’t know and don’t care. You can ask them if you want.”

Carrow nodded. “And Hestia and...Burke?”

“Azkaban,” Arti said shortly and was delighted at the dejected look on Carrow’s face.

“I suppose I should have expected that,” he said. 

“Did you know?” Arti demanded. She didn’t regret the forcefulness of her voice. 

He frantically shook his head. “No. No, I had no idea. She’s very secretive, even if you’d think she’d boast about something like this. Probably didn’t want me to mess it up for her.” He laughed hollowly. “And look where it got her. She shouldn’t have trusted Flora either. But I guess, I’m glad she did. I — we won’t have to be scared of her anymore.”

 _Damn him. Damn him for making me feel sorry for him_ — _them. Well not for_ her _,_ never _for her._

“So it’s all up to me now that they’re both gone.” He whirled and kicked the stone wall viciously. “Damn her. Damn them,” he snarled as he continued abusing his foot.

Arti cancelled the Privacy Spell to find Blaise hurrying toward them. Adrian put an arm around Arti and steered her toward the door as Blaise led Carrow back to his dormitory. 

_Might have to keep an eye on the others in case they decide to retaliate against him. But that’s not my problem yet. I’m sure the professors have thought about the possibility and will take the proper precautions._

“You all right?” Adrian asked, putting an arm around her shoulders. “You look...conflicted.”

“It’s been a hell of a night,” she said, not wanting to explain.

“Yes, it has.”

* * *

What seemed like hours later, Lena and Roger started back to Sanctuary. Roger had offered her a Calming Draught but she had declined.

Lena stopped as they walked out of the Forbidden Forest, gazing up at the sky.

“What?” asked Roger asked. 

“The night sky is oddly prophetic,” she said in a strained voice.

“Oh?” he asked, looking up. He had no idea what she was talking about.

She pointed. “There’s Hydra and the Serpent. And Leo and Leo minor. What else? Let’s see. Oh, Boötes the herdsman and his hunting dogs. There’s _Corona Borealis_ , the broken ring of stars. Corvus and Lupus. And of course Norma, the ruler.” Lena sighed. “Maybe we should have consulted the skies before we’d left. We’d have known what was coming.” 

“Not that we’d have been able to see anything since the sun was still up.”

“That’s true.” Lena sighed. “I just wish there was something we could have done.”

* * *

“Where do you want to go?” asked Adrian as they neared the staircase that led to the Entrance Hall.

“Away. Let’s get out of here. I just can’t go back. Not now.”

“All right. Let’s go then.”

He took her hand and they went up the stairs, across the Entrance Hall and out the front door.

“Do you want to go?” Adrian asked, nodding toward Sanctuary.

Arti shook her head. “Let’s leave them alone. It’d be best.”

“For you or for them?” Adrian wanted to ask, but didn’t. 

He had an unsettling feeling that things were going to get worse before they got better.

* * *

The others were in the main cavern and looked up curiously as they came in, but didn’t ask any questions. Roger led her into the bedroom they were using. The others had chosen one of the family-style bedrooms toward the middle. Lena was grateful for it; she didn’t want to be too close to the entrance. Four mattresses had already been laid out in a square on the floor. One for Roger and Lena, one for Lee and Maya and one each for Dean and Lindz, Lena presumed. Their trunks were already there too.

Quickly she changed into her nightgown, feeling exhausted. But she wasn’t ready to sleep yet. In fact, even the thought of lying down made her anxious. Roger had changed Zach and now handed him back to her. Then he took out his own pyjamas and started changing into them. In the few moments it took him to get his robes off over his head, Lena slipped out of the room.

* * *

Arti jerked awake suddenly. She lay there, trying to clear her head for a moment, wondering why she was asleep outside, before she remembered. She rolled over to find Adrian still fast asleep. She shook him awake, 

“What?” he asked groggily as he rubbed his eyes. He sat up slowly and looked around. “What time’s it?”

“Does it matter?” she asked, rolling onto her back.

“S’pose not. What’re you looking at?” he asked. She hadn’t taken her eyes off the sky above them.

“Mars. And Virgo. And Hercules. And the two snakes.”

“There’re two?”

“Yeah. Hydra and the _Serpenes_ , which is split in two, the head and tail. And between the two parts, Ophiuchus the serpent bearer.”

“Who?” Adrian asked, raising himself onto his elbow.

“Or sometimes he’s called Laocoön.”

“That sounds familiar.”

“He was a Trojan priest who committed some kind of a transgression, and then when he warned his people against taking in the Trojan horse, no one listened to him.”

“Like Cassandra.”  
“Yes. He was later torn apart by sea serpents.”

Adrian smiled slightly. “How...fitting, considering what’s happened tonight.”

Arti shivered and didn’t reply. She had a feeling he meant that the werewolf had deserved whatever punishment Lena had inflicted on him, and she wasn’t sure she agreed.

* * *

Roger found Lena sitting at the opening to the Sanctuary cave, Zach in her lap, staring out across the grounds toward the castle. She looked ghost-like, bathed in moonlight in her white nightgown with her hair loose down her back. She didn’t stir until he put a hand on her shoulder and he nearly got poked in the eye by her wand. She relaxed when she saw him, but didn’t loosen her hold on her wand. The scars on her face and hand shone in the moonlight. He reached out to brush his fingers along the scars on her face and then the ones on her wrist. 

"I'm sorry,” he murmured.

She turned to face him. "What for?”

"That I couldn't protect him. That I couldn't protect you.”

She took his face in her hands. "You have _nothing_ to be sorry for. Absolutely nothing. They planned all this very well – and all for naught since they didn't get him. Not that they didn't...” She looked away and Roger pulled her to him.

"Be that as it may, I still couldn't–"

"You did your best," she assured him. "That's all anyone can ask for."

"But he still got kidnapped and you got hurt–"

"It wasn't too bad. I'll be fine." She stoked Zach's hair and sighed. "At least he won't remember any of this. At least someone remains untouched by all the sadness." 

When he looked at her, there were tears streaming down her face. He tried to put an arm around her, but she pulled away. Pain stabbed him.

“You were there for me when Cedric died.”

“Cedric’s death wasn’t your fault,” she spat back.

“And this wasn’t your fault either,” he said fiercely, trying to force her to look at him. She turned her back to him. 

She was silent for a long time before she spoke again. 

"First Cedric, now Graham. When will it end? And when will it be the ones who deserve it instead of the ones who don't?"

Roger had a feeling she didn't just mean the Death Eaters but was afraid to ask for clarification.

* * *

Arti and Adrian went to Hagrid’s Place for the night. They had lit a fire and conjured a sleeping bag. Arti had suggested they share one, but he had declined, feeling somewhat embarrassed at the idea. She hadn’t pressed him.

Adrian lay awake, glancing worriedly at Arti who tossed and turned. She hadn’t talked much tonight, and hadn’t said a word since their stargazing. He wasn’t going to push her into talking if she didn’t feel like it. He knew he’d find out what she was thinking soon enough and he was almost positive that he when she did voice her thoughts, the result wouldn’t be pretty.

He was glad she hadn’t insisted he go home. He didn’t want to go back to an empty flat and lie awake alone. It was comforting having her here, even if he didn’t quite know what to do or say. 

* * *

 

Roger and Lena eventually went to join the others in the bedroom. Maya and Lee were still awake, but Dean and Lindz were nowhere in sight.

“We’re going to get them,” Maya said in a steely voice, her eyes full of sorrow and loathing. “Especially the Carrows.”

“We will, I promise,” Lee said,taking her hand in his. 

Roger glanced at Lena and seeing the look on her face, he rummaged in his pockets for a moment.

“Here,” he said, forcing the bottle of Dreamless Sleep into Lena’s hand. “Drink it,” he said, more roughly than he intended, feeling a stab of guilt as she winced. “At least one of us’ll get some sleep tonight.”

“What about you?” 

“Someone has to stay awake for Zach. Might as well be me.”

To his relief and somewhat to his surprise, Lena didn’t object and tipped the bottle back and downed the contents. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

After settling Lena more comfortably on the mattress and making sure that Zach was within her reach, he turned to Maya and Lee.

“What did she do?” asked Lee. “I have a fairly good idea, but I’d like to confirm it before I jump to any conclusions.”

“What do you think she did?” Maya asked gazing steadily at him, though her lips quivered slightly.

 Wordlessly, Lee took his potion piece out of his pocket, clicking through the dials before coming to the last potion. The compartment for the potion was still mostly, if not completely, full judging from the sloshing sound it made. He looked up inquiringly between Maya and Roger who nodded. 

Roger gazed at Lee, feeling nervous and defiant, but Lee said nothing, merely glancing over at Lena as he slipped his potion piece back into his pocket. Roger breathed a sigh of relief. Dean and Lindz returned a few minutes later and if they noticed anything, neither asked any questions.

As the night wore on, Roger deeply regretted not having taken a Dreamless Sleep Potion himself. He lay awake, long after everyone fallen asleep. He lay on his side, his arm wrapped around Lena and Zach. Every so often he drifted off but jerked awake with a gasp, filled with panic that he had lost them. He breathed a sigh of relief to feel both of them breathing and that Lena was sleeping peacefully, wishing he could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't promise when the next one will be up, but probably soon, since I just solved some plotting issues.


	46. The Way Things Are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Surpassing Danger_ or _Wait, Wait, Don't Tell Me_.
> 
> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 36.
> 
> A little humour before the emotional chaos comes.

_Oh God help us, just look at you._

_Shrinking away from my point of view._

_Showering me with your pious blame._

_The gift that I gave is exempt from shame._

_Embrace it, embrace it._

_It makes no sense without the strength to push your grief aside._

_This pleasure you'll deny._

_Embrace it, embrace it._

**“Embrace It,” _Lestat_**

***

Persis Runcorn didn't need to look at her copy of the Daily Prophet that morning to know what the headline would be. Quickly she opened it to the next page, and began reading the Good News section. Her hand went to her stomach as she read over several birth announcements. Her heart clenched at the sight of so many happy couples, smiling and waving from their pictures beside engagement and wedding notices. She had been stupid and naïve to think that her own marriage would be like that.

Her eyes fell on the Bad News section on the lower half of the page. There wasn’t a notice of Graham Pritchard's funeral, but it would come within the next day or so, she knew. Persis closed the newspaper and set it down, but not before tears splattered onto the front page, smudging the headline. She sank into her chair, knocking the newspaper to the floor as she buried her head in her arms. The ache in her ribs began, a familiar sensation from the many nights she had spent crying herself to sleep over the last few years. She sobbed in despair; her shoulders shook uncontrollably as pitiful mewling sounds escaped from her throat.  But really, a voice in her head jeered, what right do you have to cry?

Thackery walked in a few minutes later and Persis struggled to pull herself together. He glanced between her and the paper on the floor as he bent to pick it up.

"Shame," he said scanning the headline. "Ah, well, they brought it on themselves." He looked steadily at her, as though daring her to disagree. “I don’t suppose we should go pay our respects?” he asked, a mocking smile on his face.

Persis stared at him, her mouth dropping open. “I-I don’t think…” she began, then stopped. “They’d arrest us for sure. And we’d be lucky if the Aurors got to us first. They’d kill us on sight. We shouldn’t go. I know it would be satisfying, but we really shouldn’t go. It’s too risky.”

"No, I suppose not,” he agreed. “I guess we'll have to come up with some other plan now. And I won't be needing any suggestions from you," he snapped, crumpling the Daily Prophet in his hands and tossing it on the floor before turning and striding out of the room.

* * *

When Lena awoke the next morning, it took her a moment to realise why she was in Sanctuary when she was sure it hadn’t been a full moon the night before, and why she was on a mattress on the floor. And then the memories came flooding back with such intensity that she thought she would be sick. She sat up and turned to where Zach lay, gently stroking her son's cheek, trying to keep the worst of the memories from last night at bay.

Lena looked around. Empty potion bottles lay beside Maya and Lee’s bed. Neither Dean nor Lindz had taken any it seemed, but they were still asleep. She turned to Roger to brush the hair away from his face, which looked grey in the darkness. His expression was troubled, even in sleep. She groped for the empty potion bottle and found that there were still several drops left. Carefully she dribbled the contents into his mouth. After a few moments, his expression relaxed slightly. Lena smiled in relief.

Zach began to fuss. She slid out of bed carefully, trying not to wake Roger. Quickly, before the tears came, she walked out of the bedroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Lena nursed and changed Zach and was contemplating a bath when hurried footsteps came toward the bathroom. She picked Zach up from the change table and opened the door, nearly colliding with Roger as she stepped out into the hall. He hugged them fiercely.

"I thought–I thought–”

"I probably should have left a note,” she said, smiling apologetically. Roger winced. Lena grimaced. “I probably should have woken you up, but I thought you needed your sleep.”

“It’s all right,” he said stiffly.

She squirmed with guilt as she got a good look at him. His face was pale and unshaven and there were shadows under his eyes. “Everything's all right. Everything’s fine.” She caressed his cheek. "I just needed to feed and change him and didn't want to wake you.”

He nodded, his expression still a bit frantic. “The others are still asleep.”

Lena was selfishly glad of the fact. She wasn’t ready to face them just yet, though she knew she would have to eventually.

“Lee knows?”

Roger blinked at the abrupt change of topic, then nodded. “He had an idea, but he wanted me to confirm it, so I did.”

She nodded. “Lindz knows I did him in, but not how. I don’t know if anyone’s told Dean. We probably shouldn’t have even told Anne as much as we did.”

“She would have objected vociferously and quite possibly have hexed us if we hadn’t,” Roger said grimly and Lena chuckled.

“I’m surprised no one else’s objected yet. I doubt anyone would be jumping for joy at the news, but I expected a bit more resistance. Well, Arti objects, and I’m sure we’ll hear more about that soon enough.”

Roger’s scent changed to something like embarrassment. She looked up at him and his cheeks were reddening slightly. He looked a little flustered.

“Your parents?”

He nodded. “I asked them not to get too worked up about it, that however uncomfortable they might feel about what you did - and they only have the vaguest idea - that that doesn’t give them the right to treat you any differently and that I’d have done the same thing in your place.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, glad to have at least one person who completely understood and agreed with her. She wasn’t sure there was anyone else who did. “Sorry I had to put you in that position.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

She set Zach back on the change table. Roger reached over and tickled him. Their son’s giggles filled the bathroom and they smiled at each other. Lena felt happier than she had in what seemed like a long time.

She stood at the sink, staring at Roger in the mirror.

“You should get some sleep,” she said as she wound her hair into a bun, tugging and pulling at her hair so tightly that the veins in her temple stuck out

Roger shrugged. “I’ll be fine. I mean, most of us didn’t sleep during N.E.W.T.s.”

She turned to him. “Get some sleep, it’ll help. I can watch him for a while. And I can stay up with him tonight. I need to revise for N.E.W.T.s anyway.”

“I could help,” he said, sounding desperate.

“I’m sure between Maya and Lee we’ll be fine. And I only have to get an O in Muggle Studies, so I’m not really worried about most of them.” She laughed softly. “If this were a normal year, you’d have a heart attack at that.”

“Maybe. But I’ve changed.”

“Yes. We all have.”

* * *

Arti awoke late on Sunday morning. She sat up abruptly, looking around in a panic, wondering where she was before she recalled what had happened yesterday and that she was sleeping on the floor of Hagrid’s Hut in a sleeping bag, with Adrian beside her. She looked over at him and their eyes met.

“How’re you?” he asked quietly, reaching out to brush the hair away from her face.

She sighed, rolling onto her back and put her hands behind her head.

“I don’t know,” she said slowly. “Everything all at once really. How’re you?”

“I... I don’t feel much of anything.”

“Nothing wrong with that. That’s normal.”

“Is it?”

“Of course,” she said, reaching out to squeeze his hand. His face relaxed slightly in relief. “There’s no manual for grief.”

Arti sat up, shivering in the cold air outside the warmth of her sleeping bag. Adrian flicked his wand at the fire which went from crackling to roaring. Arti burrowed back into the sleeping bag to wait until Hagrid’s Place was warm and comfortable.

“You think we should go see them?”

He shrugged. “If you want.”

She sighed. “I don’t know what I want.”

“Do you want to go back to your common room?”

“No,” she said quietly. “Not yet anyway, but I suppose I’ll have to eventually so I won’t leave Blaise alone.”

Adrian rolled his eyes. “You’ve got f-three other prefects to take care of things, they’ll be fine. They’ll understand if you don’t come back. Besides, I doubt anyone’d make trouble.”

“Why not? Now’d be the ideal time. Kick us while we’re down and all that. I mean, some of them’ll be happy this happened, though disappointed that it wasn’t Natalie Carrow killed.”

“I guess,” Adrian said, looking rather uncomfortable, though he didn’t disagree.

* * *

Lena couldn’t decide whether she wanted to be alone - except for Zach, of course - or with the others. Anytime she was alone, she craved company, but as soon as any of the Pride approached her, she wanted to scream at them to go away. They hovered nearby but left her alone.

Maya, Lindz and Lena spread out their Charms notes to revise for their first exam the next day, Maya and Lindz were in the main area while Lena stayed in the bedroom. The boys settled down to help them, though Roger fell asleep on the floor within an hour. Lena woke him up long enough to give him a vial of Dreamless Sleep before levitating him onto the mattress.

Lena was enormously glad to have something - and so much of it - to do. She wouldn’t have know what to do with herself if she hadn’t been revising for N.E.W.T.s, though she would have started to revise in earnest of her upcoming exams by now too, she supposed. At least for the next two weeks, she could throw herself into her revision, to keep her memories and guilt at bay. No one would question why she didn’t sleep and why she looked so tired all the time.

She was so immersed in her notes that she was taken by surprise when Adrian and Arti showed up around ten.

“I thought you’d gone home.”

“No, we spent the night in Hagrid’s Hut,” Arti explained.

“You could have stayed here.”

“We didn’t want to intrude.”

“You wouldn’t have been,” Lena insisted, but Arti merely shrugged.

Arti sat down next to Lena, looking unsure of how to proceed.

“We went back up to the castle for breakfast,” she said. “And we’d have brought you something but they said you’d already eaten.” Lena nodded. Not that any of them had eaten much, only nibbling and sipping at the toast and tea that had been brought. The house-elves thankfully didn’t take this as a personal affront. Not that would have said so, even if they had. “Dumbledore told everyone at breakfast about what happened yesterday. We weren’t there, we stayed in the kitchens, but we ran into Hannah on the way out.”

“Everything?” Lena asked warily. Her eyes flickered over to Maya and Lee who stood in the doorway.

“Well, as much as would be prudent to tell them. That the four of them plus Vane and Runcorn kidnapped Natalie and Zach and that Graham got kidnapped too…” She trailed off as Maya blinked back tears behind her and Lena looked away. “But he emphasized that Graham’s sacrifice was why Natalie and Zach survived.”

“Did he talk about us?” Lena asked, without really caring about the answer.

“Only that you went to rescue them and that you brought everyone home. He also told them that Carrow and Rivers were back at Hogwarts.” Lena growled in the back of her throat and Maya didn’t look too pleased with this either. “That they were back because they were on our side now and that they were to be treated as allies. And of course he asked everyone to leave you all alone.” She paused for a few moments before saying, “And he also announced a test.”

“What test?” asked Maya, looking up.

Arti moved so that she stood with her back to the wall and could see all of them. “They’re going to have a test, to have us all swear an oath that we won’t harm one another while we’re still at school.”

“About bloody time,” Lena snapped, though she was dismayed that this prevented her from seeking revenge against Carrow and Rivers. But she guessed that once they had all finished school, she could do to them as she pleased.

“I know,” Arti said with a sigh.

“When will they be?”

“In a couple days.”

“Give some of them the chance to run off, hm?”

“Something like that.”

“Will they be expelled then, the ones who don’t swear the oath?”

“He didn’t say, but I doubt they’d be allowed to come back.”

“I suppose some of them’ll go to Durmstrang now.”

“Maybe. Or get taught at home. Or forgo an education all together and join Voldemort. Not that they couldn’t have before this. Though from what I gather some of them might be leaving because they can’t promise not to hurt Carrow and Rivers,” she said, swallowing nervously as she eyed Lena, who smiled.

“I take it no one’s seen them?” asked Dean.

“Not as far as I know.” Arti glanced nervously at Lena again. “But you’ll see them tomorrow morning.”

“At least we’ll only have a few exams together since they aren’t taking Astronomy or Muggle Studies or Potions.” Lena ran a hand through her hair. “Why do I care?” she asked angrily, though who precisely she was asking, she wasn’t sure. Then her head jerked up as a thought came to her. “What’re we going to do about watching Zach during practicals? As much as I don’t want to not be with him, I doubt it’d be safe having him in the room with the tendency for things to go wrong during exams.” Arti chuckled, nodding in agreement. “At least I’ll only have two exams next week and I’ll be done after Muggle Studies on Tuesday afternoon. Strange how that all worked out.”

“I’ve got a free period after breakfast on Friday,” offered Dean.

“And I don’t have anything after History of Magic on Friday morning. Or in the afternoon on Monday.”

“And I don’t have to sit my Astronomy N.E.W.T.,” said Maya.

“Or one of us could,” said Adrian, nodding at Lee and Roger.

“What about-?” began Lena.

“They can manage a few days without us,” he said firmly.

“All right.”

“If not one of us, would you mind someone else in the DA?” asked Arti?

“I don’t know. Colleen, I suppose.”

“Good, that’s settled. We’ll figure out the details shortly.”

They went back to revising, Arti joining Lindz and Dean in the main area, while Adrian helped Lena.

After a couple of hours, they collectively gave up on revising. Lena wandered over to Maya and the rest made rather transparent excuses and left them alone. Maya sighed heavily, looking around Sanctuary’s main hall, her eyes settling on a point further in the cave. Lena realised after a moment that she must be looking where the podium that she and Lee had stood on when they recited their vows.

“I’m glad he got to see us get married. If only he’d had time to be together with Natalie before…”

“He died knowing she cared about him.”

“Yes, that’s true.” Maya sighed. “Poor Bernie. She’s only five. Still, I’m glad she’ll remember him.” She stood trembling for a moment before a sob escaped her. “I should have saved him,” she whispered “We could have, if we’d been just a little faster. We could have stopped Carrow from- from-” She broke off off as great, heaving sobs tore themselves from her.

“Don’t blame yourself,” Lena said as she cautiously put her arms around Maya. But what she really wanted to say was, “Please don’t blame me.”

Maya sobbed and Lena didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t bring herself to comfort Maya, to tell her that it shouldn’t have been Graham, for the alternative was unthinkable. She was guiltily relieved when Lee came rushing in a minute later.

Then Arti was beside Lena, taking her hand and leading her out onto the grounds.

“You don’t have to be brave,” Arti said gently. “You don’t have to pretend. Not with me.”

A bit of the weight lifted from Lena’s shoulders. She sighed deeply, turning away from Arti, shifting Zach in his sling so that her tears wouldn’t fall on him.

“I almost wish we didn’t know,” Lena whispered when she could talk again. “If we didn’t know about what happened to him, then at least we’d have hope that he might come back someday, like when he was kidnapped. But now, we don’t even have that. At least when he was missing, we knew he wasn’t dead and that he was going to come back. Or at least we could hope.” She swallowed. “Of all the things to come out of Pandora’s box, hope was the cruelest of them all.”

“It was quick. He didn’t suffer.”

“He shouldn’t have had to die at all!” Lena cried. She cringed and looked down, glad to see Zach still asleep.

“I know,” Arti said gently, putting her arms around Lena.

“Poor Maya. First her despicable parents and now this.”

“Don’t you dare blame yourself for any of this!” Arti said fiercely. “It wasn’t your fault. None of it was.”

Lena knew it was useless to argue.

A Ministry owl came with a letter for Maya just as Lena and Arti walked in. No one had to ask what the message was about. The only question was when.

“Tuesday. The trial’s on Tuesday afternoon.”

* * *

Roger gave Lena a vial of Calming Draught that night and Maya brought her a few sprigs of lavender. They seemed to help, keeping her calm for most of the night as she stayed up to revise. But inevitably, as the sky grew lighter and her eyes grew tired, her thoughts wandered.

Lena could almost hear Graham’s voice calling to her, his laughter echoing through Sanctuary. She turned, half-expecting to find him standing in the doorway, eager to tell them about his latest prank. And he was there, except he wasn’t smiling and laughing. He stood, finger pointing accusingly at her, a hideous grimace on his face. Lena flung herself at her trunk and wrenched it open, fumbling for the vial of Dreamless Sleep. It took several agonizing moments for her trembling fingers to uncork it before she tossed its contents down her throat, succumbing to blissful oblivion.

* * *

Inevitably, Monday morning arrived. Since their exams would begin right after breakfast, they had no choice but to brave the rest of the students in the Great Hall. Lena felt much better that Roger was going to be with her and wondered why Maya had sent Lee home when Lena was sure Lee had no objection to staying. At least Dean and Lindz would be there.  

They walked into the Entrance Hall, which was thankfully empty. Breakfast was in progress and excited chatter came from the Great Hall. A hush fell over the students nearest the door as they turned to see the six of them standing just outside the doors. A moment later, Colleen seemingly materialised beside them.

“Don’t worry,” Arti whispered, guiding Lena to the Slytherin table to where Blaise beckoned them over. “I won’t let them bother you.” Lena nodded, only half-listening. Arti glanced sideways at her. “You all right?”

“ ‘m fine,” Lena mumbled, trying to calm herself for Zach’s sake.

Arti looked disbelievingly at her, but said nothing. Lena tried to ignore the fact that everyone was watching her every move as she sat down, nudging each other and whispering. Lena caught snatches of the conversation and was relieved that, as far as she could tell, the exact nature of what had occurred remained a secret, though several of the students were giving her hard looks and muttering darkly to each other.

All the Slytherin girls were gazing eagerly at Zach. No one voiced any objections when Roger sat with them, though a few frowned. Elayne broke off her conversation with the girl next to her and came to sit with them.

“I’m sorry about Graham,” Blaise said as he moved over to make room for them.

“Thank you,” Lena said, unable to think of anything else.

Elayne’s eyes widened with delight when she saw Zach. “He’s staying with you?”

“Yes. Dumbledore gave me permission.”

“Oh, can I see him?” Nerys Orpington asked from across the table, reaching out toward Zach. Several of the girls sitting near her nodded eagerly.

“No,” Lena said, more sharply than she had intended as she turned so that Zach faced Arti instead of the girls, whose expressions ranged from chagrined to frightened and hastily went back to their meal.

“Your hackles are raised,” Arti murmured, looking amused.  

“Oh,” Lena said, flushing slightly.

“It’s all right,” Arti said, patting her hand reassuringly. “I’m sure they understand.”

With a sigh, Lena took Zach out of his sling.

“You eat, I’ll take care of him,” Roger said as he took him and settled him onto his lap. “I can eat while you sit your exam.”

Lena poured herself a bowl of corn flakes before dishing up some scrambled eggs and sausage. Arti shook her head indulgently as Zach tried to feed himself a handful of eggs and ended up dropping most of it onto the floor.

“At least he hasn’t got any in anyone’s hair.”

“Yet,” said Lena.

She let the conversation flow around her; no one tried to engage her, for which she was grateful. She wasn’t in the mood to make small talk. Not that anyone seemed to keen on talking to her. Most of the younger students were concerned about the loyalty oath, while the fifth- and seventh-years were doing some feverish last-minute revision.

Breakfast ended all too quickly. Arti, Lena and Roger slipped off into a corner of the Entrance Hall; Anne joined them a few moments later. The Entrance Hall was jammed as a large number of sixth- and fourth-years came to offer their condolences. Lena nodded numbly, but all she wanted was for them to go away.

Several of Graham’s classmates came first, all of them looking rather timid. Lena was even more relieved to see them go more than the first group, for she felt unaccountably angry at them. They had no right to Graham, since they weren’t Pride. They had no right to look as though their world had ended with his death. The voice in her head indignantly retorted that they had just as much claim to him as she did, more, in fact, as they had known him far longer.

Groups of students came and went as they exited the Great Hall. Lena wasn’t quite as eager to see some of them go as others, mostly the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs in Graham’s year or younger, presumably because she didn’t know them as well.

The original Pride came over too, though Meghan kept her distance from Lena, looking almost sick as she glanced at Lena from where she stood with Maya, Lindz and Dean. Soon all of the younger students had gone, having realised that they were going to be late for class. Those left stood in a sombre group as they waited for their exams to begin, some of them shifting nervously and exchanging awkward glances. Even McLaggen’s usual pompous expression was gone. Lena was annoyed. She had been looking for an excuse to turn him into a chipmunk.

Katie came over, followed by the other seventh-year Gryffindor girls and several more from the other Houses. A few hung back, looking unsure. Katie stopped short when Lena stiffened as she drew near, slowing her pace as she approached.

“I’m so sorry,” she said. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

The others murmured their condolences, nodding in agreement.

“Thank you,” Lena said, trying to smile and look grateful.

Lena felt at once relieved and abandoned as everyone drifted away. Most of them didn’t try to hide the fact that they were feeling uncomfortable. Even the Gryffindors went over to Maya.

Lena glanced at her watch and was relieved when she saw that it was nearly nine-thirty and suddenly felt quite nervous about her impending exam.

Zach began to fuss and she took out his stuffed lamb and handed it to him. Her eyes fell on the Hufflepuff girl a few feet away. There was a red ribbon around her wrist.

“Why do you have a ribbon on your arm?” Lena asked her.

She flushed slightly. “I couldn’t remember which exams I had each day so I have one for each class. I decided I needed a way to keep things straight after I spent half the night revising for Potions O.W.L.s before I realised I’d already done that one. Red for Charms, green for Transfiguration and so on.”

Lena nodded, her attention already elsewhere. She looked around the Entrance Hall and a shock went through her when she saw a forlorn Hector Carrow, huddled in the corner between the marble staircase and the door leading to the dungeons. She had forgotten that he existed, let alone that he was a fifth-year. Arti noticed where Lena was looking and turned, her expression turning sympathetic.

“Poor boy,” she said quietly. “After all he’s been through and with more to come.”

Lena was about to ask what she meant when two figures appeared on the marble staircase. Her nervousness vanished, replaced by rage as Carrow and Rivers came down the marble staircase, eyes darting nervously when they spotted everyone else. Their eyes widened when they noticed Lena and widened further still when they saw that she held Zach. Lena’s arms tightened around him, but loosened slightly when he let out a noise of protest. No one moved for a few moments as nearly ninety pairs eyes bored into the pair who stood cowering in the middle of the staircase.

Then there was a surge of movement as all but about five of those in the Entrance Hall split into two rows, one standing with their backs to Lena, Roger and Anne and the other row walking toward Maya, Lindz and Dean and turning so they faced the stairs. The two rows went from the end of the entrance to the Great Hall, shielding Maya, Lena and the others from Carrow and Rivers, while simultaneously creating a gauntlet through which Carrow and Rivers would have no choice but to pass to get to their exam. Out of the corner of her eye, Lena saw Hector Carrow being held back by Creevey and another fifth-year boy as he glared daggers at his sister Flora who stood trembling, her head drooping. The two rows of students hissed threats and insults as the pair tried to hurry past, their hands covering their faces, their progress hampered by outstretched legs and jabbing wands.

Carrow and Rivers were halfway across the Entrance Hall when Professor McGonagall appeared at the door, no doubt about to ask why no one had entered the Great Hall to take their exams. But at the sight of them, her nostrils flared and her lips turned white. Her eyes looked as though they could have burned a hole right through them. Lena smiled to herself. Now if only Snape were here too...

Everyone reluctantly sheathed their wands at the sight of McGonagall and let the pair pass uninhibited the rest of the way to the door. Only once they was inside, having taken refuge in the back corner nearest the window, did the rest of the classes file in, glaring at them as they took their seats. Lena had a feeling they wouldn’t be passing many - if any - of their N.E.W.T.s. The thought made her smile, for if they had to repeat a year, the rest of the students could spend a whole year tormenting them instead of just a month.

Roger took Zach and slipped into the corner on the right side of the staff table and cast a Privacy Spell around them. Even if Lena couldn’t see them, she could still smell them, which was just as good.

Lena was a little surprised and relieved at how easily she was able to concentrate on her exam. That was, until she came to a question about the incantation Portus, and remembering how Vane had said she had cast it to create the Portkey that took Natalie, Graham and Zach. Rage flooded her and she wanted nothing more than to wring Vane’s neck.

A moment later there was a quiet snap that nonetheless made Lena jump as though it had been cannonfire. She looked down to find that she had broken her quill in half. Embarrassed, she quickly got up to get a new one.  

When the exam was finished, Carrow and Rivers ran out of the Great Hall before anyone else had even gotten out of their seats. Lena wasn’t far behind them, but it wasn’t them she was after.

Roger met her at the door.

“I changed him, so you don’t have to worry about that,” he said as he handed Zach to her.

“Thanks.”

Roger went over to talk to Anne as Lena slipped into an empty classroom to nurse Zach and returned just as lunch was beginning. Carrow and Rivers didn’t come back for lunch, which Lena decided was a good thing, because there probably would have been a duel - and possibly a food fight - had they been there. Though, Lena supposed, she could have done with the distraction, not to mention the entertainment.

After lunch, they crammed themselves into the small chamber beside the Great Hall, everyone keeping their distance from Carrow and Rivers, which made the small space even more cramped. Lena was quite relieved that Zach was being cooperative. There was hardly room to swing a kneazle as it was and tempers were running high as several students accidentally poked each other in the eye. Being in the middle of the alphabet, Lena and Maya had to wait some time before they were called. The small chamber grew emptier and emptier and eventually there were only half of the seventh-years left.

“Graham!”

She and Maya whipped around with startled cries. He wasn’t dead after all! It had all been a dream. But Lena’s heart plummeted as she saw Graham Montague halfway out the door. He glanced back at Lena and Maya, looking uncomfortable, but Lena hardly noticed as she fought the urge to run out of the small chamber and go far, far away. Judging from her scent, Maya was in a similar state of panic.

Roger too, looked agitated, and more so as he tried to comfort both of them. Lena turned to Roger and buried her head in his shoulder. Lena could hear Ryan asking Maya if she was all right, though she didn’t hear Maya’s reply.

After a few moments, Lena straightened up and adjusted her robes. When Flitwick called her name, she smiled as Maya called out encouragement and went out into the Entrance Hall with Roger behind her.

Professor Flitwick glanced at her, looking worried. “You don’t look so well, Miss Moon. Would you like some time-”

Lena swallowed and shook her head. “No, no, thank you. I’ll be fine.”

“If you’re sure,” Professor Flitwick said doubtfully.

Lena nodded and took a few breaths to steady herself. Then she handed Zach to Roger and went in to the Great Hall. Most of the examiners were looking at Lena with understanding and pity as she walked by. No doubt there had been an article in the Sunday Prophet. A paunchy wizard with disheveled wisps of hair was gazing disapprovingly at her, but she ignored him, approaching an elderly witch at the table beside him, who was smiling encouragingly at her. Lena thought her name might have been Professor Smethwyck but she couldn’t remember.

The sickening feeling in her stomach lingered, but she didn’t make too many mistakes. She was halfway through her examination when Maya came in with Ryan, Mildred Peebles and Horatio Pershore. Lena smiled encouragingly at Maya as she walked over toward one of the elderly wizards at the other side of the Great Hall. Maya smiled back, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes.

Rivers was coming in as Lena was going out ten minutes later. She jumped back as though Lena had cast a Flagrante Curse on her. Lena turned away, her hatred at Rivers melting at the sight of Zach.

“Anything exciting happen?” asked Roger as he handed Zach back.

Lena shook her head. “Not that I saw. You?”

“I thought Zach would pull Flitwick’s beard off him.” Lena laughed and Roger smiled. “Do you want to go back to Sanctuary?” he asked. “Maya said they’d join us there soon.”

“Yes, I suppose so, but I’ll have to get my things first.”

“I’ll meet you up here,” said Roger. “I need to…” He nodded toward the toilets.

“All right. We won’t be long.”

Lena turned toward the door leading to the dungeons nearly running into Arti who she hadn’t noticed was standing beside her. For a moment Lena wondered why she was there before she remembered that she had another free period.

“Any tips you can give me for next year?” asked Arti.

Lena chuckled. “I don’t remember anything of the last two hours. It’s like I’ve been Obliviated.”

“I remember that from when I sat my O.W.L.s last year.”

Class was still in session for the other years so they didn’t meet anyone on the way down to the common room. When they reached the entrance, Roger hung back as Arti gave the password and went in but Lena stood frozen, unable to take the few steps to the door.

“Hurry up and go in then. Or are you too scared?” the voice in her head taunted. “One of Maya’s Housemates was involved in this too and you wouldn’t see her cowering outside now, would you? You’ll have to face them eventually.”

“At least Maya doesn’t have to think about the fact that Graham’s empty bed is less than a hundred feet away,” Lena said through clenched teeth.

“Who’re you talking to?” Elayne’s voice asked timidly.

Lena started, blinking in surprise to find Elayne and Roger standing beside her. “I was talking to myself until you got here.”

Elayne gave her a worried look before she threw her arms around her.

“You could have died!” she cried.

“I could have,” agreed Lena.

“And you don’t care?” Elayne asked incredulously.

“Death doesn’t scare me.”

“What does?”

“Being left behind.”

Tears streamed down Elayne’s face as she took Lena’s hand and led her into the common room. Arti stood in the doorway, a tortured look on her face as she stepped aside to let them through.

She didn’t follow Lena and Elayne to Lena’s dormitory, which, she realised with a jolt, was empty. Elayne sat on Lena’s bed playing with Zach while Lena got her books.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Lena asked as she flicked her wand at the pile on the floor and shrank it before sending it all into her book bag.

“Professor Sprout let us out early.”

Lena looked up, sensing that Elayne wanted to ask her something.

“Do you mind if I stay with you tonight, in Sanctuary?”

“Not at all. Stay as long as you need. I don’t think we’ll stay here for dinner, so you might as well get your things now.”

Elayne nodded and hurried out of the room. Not a minute later, Arti was at the door, bookbag slung over her shoulder.

“Mind if I join you in Sanctuary tonight?” she asked.

“I don’t,” Lena said, “And I’m sure the rest of the Pride won’t.”

“Thanks.” She squirmed, looking apologetic. “I’m tired of everyone giving me sympathetic looks.”

Lena nodded. “Elayne’s coming with us too.”

Arti smiled sadly. “I thought she might.”

Elayne returned a few minutes later and they went back through the common room. Lena had Zach in his sling on one shoulder and her book bag on the other and felt a little unbalanced. They were nearly to the door when Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis came in. Davis broke off their conversation and turned to call to someone behind Lena. “Graham!”

Lena felt like she was drowning again, struggling to breathe. She tore out of the common room, Elayne and Arti on her heels. She didn’t stop until she got to the Entrance Hall where she leaned against the wall, panting.

“Are you all right?” asked Elayne, gently putting a hand on her arm.

“I’ll be fine.”

“But you aren’t fine now,” Arti persisted.

“No, I’m not,” Lena agreed after a few moments of silence.

Then Roger was beside her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Same thing that happened before our Charms practical,” Lena said, swallowing as she tried to get rid of the feeling of something stuck in her throat.

“Ah,” said Roger, gently rubbing her back.

When she had calmed down, Lena turned to Arti.

“Where’d you say Carrow and Rivers were staying?”

“The guests suites,” Arti began uncertainly as she and Roger exchanged nervous looks. “Just don’t do anything...you’ll regret.”

“I won’t. I’ll only talk to them. You can keep my wand if you like.”

“No, that’s fine.”

“I’ll take your potion piece though,” Roger said quietly and she handed it to him. Arti’s eyes flickered between them. “Are you taking Zach?” he asked.

“Oh yes, of course,” Lena said with a wide smile.

Roger nodded. “We’ll see you in Sanctuary then,” he said before the three of them walked away.

Lena had no idea where the guests suites were. But it didn’t take too long to find out; the house-elves were more than happy to point her in the right direction. They offered to take her there, but she told them she preferred to walk. It gave her time to think. Unfortunately, they wouldn’t let her go alone, though the elf who accompanied her - Miffy - did agree to wait outside.

When she got there, she took a few moments to gather herself before knocking on the door.

“Come in,” Carrow called, sounding nervous. And no wonder, no house-elf would knock.

Lena opened the door and stepped inside, closing the door firmly behind her. Both of them looked up at her with wide eyes as they started backing toward the other side of the room. Neither had their wands on them it seemed. Lena derived some malicious satisfaction from the thought that they wouldn’t be able to practice for their practical examinations over the next week.

Lena spread her empty hands before her. “I’m not here to hex you, though I would love to do so. In fact I’d love to turn you into dung beetles and crush you under my feet, but I won’t. I’m just here to talk.”

They both stared at her, their expressions full of skepticism and fear.

“I can’t do anything else to you, per Dumbledore’s orders. Not that he’s had us swear the oath yet, but I don’t want to risking being forced to leave. As much as I would love to hurt you, I’d like to finish my education, even if my exam results won’t matter in the war effort. Aren’t you glad I find my education valuable? Besides, as long as I stay, I can keep an eye on you.

“Just because I can’t do anything to you for the next month doesn’t mean that I won’t get my revenge. And I’m not the only one, as I’m sure you’ve guessed, which is why you won’t be returning to the Slytherin dormitories. Some of us might not like Muggle-borns, but we still take loyalty very seriously.” She sighed half-content, half-resigned. “But I only have to wait a month. Once we’ve finished school, I can do with you as I please.” The two of them gulped audibly. “I reminded the others of this when I saw them on Saturday, that I warned you once that should you ever come between me and my son that I’d kill you.”

Carrow and Rivers flinched, making Lena smile.

“Did-did you?” Rivers stammered as Carrow turned ashen.

“Yes, but I didn’t follow through, as I’m sure you’ve ascertained.”

“Where are they? Where’s Hestia?” Carrow demanded.

“Why do you care? You sold her out. And where do you think she is? She’s in the same place you would be, had you not had your “change of heart.” Or I should say, she’s the same place, I still think you ought to be even now. You could go visit them if you like, I’m sure. You must miss your sister.” Carrow made a sound that indicated she did nothing of the sort. “Or perhaps not. They might accidentally lock you in too, since no one can tell you apart. I’m sure the dementors would find you much more entertaining than the pair there now.”

“Is that a threat?” Rivers asked.

“No, not at all. Not that I couldn’t threaten you or worse. I haven’t taken the oath yet.”

“What did you do to them?” Carrow demanded.

“To them? Absolutely nothing. I just made them watch what I did to someone else.”

Carrow glared disbelievingly at her, but looked away after a few moments.

Rivers sat down heavily on the bed. Anguish radiated from her but Lena didn’t care.

"We tried to stop them," Rivers said quietly, looking down at her clenched, shaking hands. "We really did." She looked up, her expression pleading and Lena saw the bruises, but it did nothing to lessen her rage.

“No, you didn’t,” Lena hissed and Rivers cringed, her eyes falling to her lap again. “You didn’t try to stop them. You didn’t do a damned thing until it was far too late. What good did it do Natalie and Graham and my son that you decided to turn your sister and Burke in after they had been kidnapped? It didn’t change a thing. So spare me your worthless excuses.”

"I didn't think they'd really do it, but when we saw McDonald with your son, Hestia went ahead with the plan..."

Rivers looked up, her eyes full of tears, her head drooping as Lena gazed stonily back at her, quite unimpressed.

“Oh, do shut up.”

Rivers let out a hiccoughing sob. Lena rolled her eyes.

“As much as I disagree with the decision not to send you to Azkaban, I suppose I can’t be unhappy with the arrangement we have now. You’ll see me - us - every day, practically every hour for the next month and a half. We will be a reminder of your crimes. And who knows? Maybe you’ll fail your N.E.W.T.s and have to stay another year. That way you’ll have to see Natalie and face Graham’s friends and Housemates for another year, who will mourn the empty seat among them and curse you who made it so. We won’t forget this. Some of us may forgive you, but I never will. And I may not be allowed to hex you now, but you’re fair game once you’ve finished school.” She paused, then smiled sweetly at them. “The trial’s tomorrow. Would you like me to say hello to them?”

Carrow’s expression fell and she closed her eyes. “I wish I could be there.”

Lena stared incredulously at her. “After what she’s done? After what you’ve done to her? You’d risk yourself to be with your sister at her trial? What would everyone think?”

“That I was there to support her!”

“Ha! That’d seal your fate. And why bother? You’re the reason she’s there in the first place. You threw her to the dementors and you’re regretting it now? It’s a little too late for that, don’t you think? Besides, if you did help her, your betrayal will have been for nothing, because we’d all turn our backs on you. You’d have no one. And then it’d be you who’ll be going to Azkaban next. So choose wisely.”

* * *

“So, how did your...chat with the pair of them go?” Arti asked when Lena arrived in Sanctuary. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest, her gaze challenging. “Anything I should know about? Or rather, pretend not to know about?”

“No, absolutely nothing. I did absolutely nothing.”

“What did you say to them?”

“I reminded them of the conversation I had with them in Diagon Alley nearly a year ago. I also  told them that passing my N.E.W.T.s was more important than revenge at the moment. But after we’ve finished school, all bets are off.”

Arti sighed resignedly. “You’ve got a month to think about it. I hope you make the right decision.”

And with that, Arti got up. Lena watched her go, knowing that there was something Arti wasn’t telling her, something that she wasn’t going to be able to keep to herself for too much longer.

Lena found Roger and Zach in the same bedroom they had been using while Arti led Elayne to the one next door.

Zach waved a first in the air, gurgling happily as Lena sat down next to him and his magical blocks. He let out a cry of surprised delight when Lena Transfigured one of them into a stuffed rabbit.

“We just learned how to do that in Transfiguration,” Elayne sat as she sat down on the floor. “Well, we’re using slippers.”

“Will a sock do?” asked Arti, taking one of Zach’s out of Lena’s bag.

By the time Dean, Maya and Lindz arrived, Elayne, Arti and Lena were watching several rabbits of various colours hopping around outside Sanctuary. Lee and Adrian came bearing a large hamper of food courtesy of Buttercup, who, Adrian said ruefully would have given them enough to sustain themselves for a week if she had been allowed.

“Anything exciting happen?” asked Lee as he bit into a drumstick.

“Dumbledore wanted to see me earlier,” Dean said with a peculiar expression on his face.

“What about?” asked Maya.

“You know how we found out that I’m Regulus Black’s son?” The others nodded. “Well, that means that the Black house-elf Kreacher is mine. Well, sort of.”

Maya nodded. “Yes, he would be. And how does he feel about having yet another half-blood master?”

“According to Dumbledore he’s not as antagonistic as he has been.”

“That’s good.”

“He helped Bernie this morning,” Dean said slowly. Maya closed her eyes and sighed, leaning back against Lee.

“That’s good,” she said as Dean looked uncertainly at her.

Lena reached out and squeezed her hand. Dean coughed nervously but went on when Maya nodded encouragingly. “So, so Dumbledore thought it might be good for us to meet.”

“I’m sure he’d like that,” Lena said, as she and Dean glanced worriedly at Maya.

“I’m fine,” Maya said, smiling reassuringly at them. “I’m glad someone could help Bernie. I’m sure Uncle Par and Aunt Voni…” She wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

“Er, what do you say to a house-elf you’re meeting for the first time?” asked Dean.

“ ‘Hello, how are you, my name is Dean’ would be a good start,” said Maya, chuckling tearfully.

Dean rolled his eyes. “After that.”

“I don’t know,” Lena admitted.

“Does this mean I...control him now?” asked Dean, looking uncomfortable.

“You’re his master, which means, yes, you can order him to do things,” said Maya. “But requests work just as well. Not that a house-elf aren’t capable of finding loopholes. Would you like to meet him alone?”

“I don’t know,” Dean said slowly.

“You mean, yes, you would, so you don’t get embarrassed when you stumble all over yourself,” Arti said teasingly.

Dean glared half-heartedly at her as everyone chuckled. “And maybe over the summer holidays, I can have him meet my family.”

“I would love to see that,” said Lena.

“I wonder what we’ll do in June if we’re not going to have to revise then.”

Lena looked at Maya, a little nonplused at the sudden change of topic. “We could help the Red Shepherds. I’m sure they’ll need everyone they can get.”

“And someone’ll have to get Sanctuary ready,” Lindz added. “It won’t be long now until we’ll have to use it.”

“Yes,” Maya agreed. “I’m glad that day hasn’t come yet.”

Lena was too.

* * *

The prefects had a meeting on Monday night, since none of the had any exams the next day. They were originally going to have it on Sunday night until Hannah pointed out that Charms O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s would be on Monday and that there would probably be a bloodbath. So they had moved their meeting to Monday night, ignoring the fifth-year prefects outrage, by pointing out that no one cared if anyone passed History of Magic since only a few took it at N.E.W.T. level and no one needed to pass the N.E.W.T. anyway. No one disagreed.

Everyone sat, nervously waiting for the meeting to start, glancing over at Arti, but looking away when she turned to them. Even Whitney, who usually spent most of the meetings staring into her hand mirror, looked solemn. Arti sighed, wishing the meeting would start so it would be over sooner. She envied Lena’s ability to escape to Sanctuary. But they couldn’t start yet as Ford was missing. He was already ten minutes late.

Anthony was leaning back in his chair, throwing a tennis ball at the wall and catching it when the door burst open. The ball nearly hit Ford in the head.

“Sorry I’m late,” Ford said, sliding into his seat as Head Girl Jane Way glared at him from her seat nearest the door. “There was an incident with a penguin.”

“And I missed it?” Katie asked, chagrined.

Head Boy Peter King got up from his seat at the head of the table and glanced over at the empty chair in which Rivers had sat. “I guess that’s all of us then.”

“At least that child catcher isn’t here,” Gabriel Truman said with a scowl

“And we never had any idea. What a shame.” Sue shook her head sadly.

“Well what do you expect? She was a Slytherin,” Spratt said quietly, though loud enough for everyone to hear.

The room went deathly quiet. Several prefects shifted nervously in their seats while others turned to Spratt with mutinous expressions.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Arti asked quietly, turning to him as she carefully reached for her wand.

Spratt stood up, glaring down at her. “No one from any of the other Houses would do something like this.”

“What about Vane?” Arti demanded. “She was an innocent victim, was she?”

“Well, of course.”

“I see. And next you’re going to say Graham and my sister deserved what they got?”

“Of course Pritchard didn’t deserve to die!”

“But?”

“But-“ Spratt tugged at his collar, looking nervous but determined. “But everything’s been happening to the other Houses. First Cedric, then Amanda and George. And your sister, she-well, she’s so high and mighty about being a Slytherin on our side. It’s time someone-”

Pandemonium broke out as everyone started yelling.

“You bastard!” Arti shrieked and would have hexed or hit him, had Blaise not forced her back into her seat and taken her wand.

On his other side, Colleen looked angrier than Arti had ever seen her.

 

“SHUT UP!” Peter yelled over the noise. “Thank you,” he said through gritted teeth when everyone had settled down, though they were glaring mutinously at Spratt. “Now that you two have stopped arguing-”

"We're not arguing! We're in complete agreement; we hate each other!" Arti countered and Spratt nodded vigorously.

Several people around the table snickered.

“Sit down, Jon,” Peter said quietly, before Spratt could speak. Spratt sat down and King’s gaze pinned him to his chair. Spratt licked his lips nervously but his expression remained defiant. Peter massaged his temple. “And someone open a window, it’s suddenly quite hot in here.”

Ernie pointed his wand at the window, which sprang open, letting in some refreshing cool air.

Jane shuffled her notes. “So on to this oath business,” she said, looking a litle frazzled. “Dumbledore would like us to keep an eye out for anyone who might not agree to the terms of the oath and let your Heads of House know immediately.”

She glanced at Spratt, who glowered back but said nothing.

“Nott’s already given us a few names,” Blaise said.

“Oh?”

“He noticed a few who didn’t look too disappointed about what happened on Saturday and let me and Snape know about it.”

Arti felt a little put out that she hadn’t been told, but realised a moment later that it had probably been a good thing.

Jane nodded. “Good. Dumbledore would like us to be nearby when the oath is administered to each student and keep the ones who don’t agree in a separate room so that we can watch them until we send them home. Speaking of which,” she said, turning to Arti and Blaise. “Can you think of anyone you’d like to replace our absent prefects? Only temporarily, of course. They needn’t be seventh-years, I don’t think.”

Arti glanced between Blaise and Brooks, the male seventh-year prefect. Both of them shrugged.

“Greengrass or Davis maybe? Or Nott. I wouldn’t trust the others.”

Jane and Peter nodded. “We’ll bring it up with Dumbledore, if you wouldn’t mind talking to Snape.”

“You aren’t scared of him, are you?” Arti asked.

“No, of course not, but it makes more sense that way.”

Arti bit back a giggle.

“Does that mean we’ll take the oaths first?” asked Sue.

“I suppose it would,” Jane agreed. She looked around at them, her eyes lingering on Spratt. “I take it there are no objections?” Everyone shook their heads. “We’ll have to let their parents know we’re sending them home of course.” She sighed. “And we’ll have to work out a schedule.”

“I’ve already started one,” Hannah piped up, holding up a roll of parchment. “I’ve started filling in some of the slots, but I wasn’t sure how this was all going to proceed and I’m not entirely sure of everyone’s course and exam schedules.” She passed the parchment to Sue who was on her left.

“Anyone younger than fifth year will have to take the oath after classes,” Peter said, chewing his lip. “Well, first years have Friday afternoon off.”

“Will we wait that long?”

“Dumbledore said he’d give everyone a few days before the oaths were administered. Which I’m glad for, gives the ones who don’t want to take it a chance to leave without our getting too involved. Merlin knows most of us have enough to do.”

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Katie let out an exasperated noise as she stared down at the roll of parchment. “Really Ryan, your handwriting’s awful.”

“I’m sorry. I know my handwriting is like a drunk spider that fell in an inkpot and tried to walk on the page.”

“It’s not so bad,” Ginny assured him as everyone snickered.

Within ten minutes they had created a schedule so that at least two prefects from each House would be present to assist their head of House while the oaths were administered. No one was quite sure how or if the parents of students who refused to take the oath - or who would decide to leave before they were administered - would be notified.

“Now then,” Peter said. “Any incidents to report? Matilda? Er, sorry Melinda.”

Melinda Bobbins rolled her eyes. “We’ve only been in the same House for seven years. Only the usual. Hiding library books, threatening to put poison ivy in the clothes or bed of anyone who dares laugh in the common room.”

The others were nodding in agreement.

“And as usual, getting into duels with other Houses over which famous witch or wizard was or was not in their House.” Truman added irritably. “Really, Ravenclaw can’t have everyone.”

“We know,” chorused almost everyone in the room.

Arti stopped listening after that, letting Blaise do the talking. The meeting adjourned half an hour later and everyone got up and hurried out the door, except for Spratt who glared balefully at Arti as she left the room.

“You all right?” Blaise asked.

“Yeah, I guess.”

They were half-way down the marble staircase to the Entrance Hall when two young Hufflepuff boys were just going through the door that lead to the basement.

“In retrospect, that was the most flawed part of the plan. Next time, NO DUCKS!”

Blaise and Arti glanced at each other, both of them trying not to laugh. “Do I want to know?”

“Probably not.”

* * *

Everyone was absorbed in their books, sitting or lying on the floor of Sanctuary’s main room when Blaise and Arti joined them. Lindz got up saying that she had to revise for History of Magic while Elayne grabbed her wand and her Transfiguration textbook and two hurried out. Maya and Lee followed them, offering to help. Roger went off to give Zach a bath.

“Stay, please,” Blaise said as Arti got up to go. She nodded and sat back down.

Both of them accepted the tea and scones Lena offered.

“Between the DA, Dumbledore and the Prophet, everyone has a general idea of what happened on Saturday.” Lena nodded. “Including the fact that Hestia Carrow and Lilith Burke were caught and will be sentenced tomorrow. They left many things unsaid. So, of course, things got invented. I had the story - or at least what they believe to be the story - bit by bit, from various people,” Blaise said looking almost amused. “And, as generally happens in such cases, each time it was a different story."

“Of course,” Lena said with a sigh.  

“There are the most ridiculous rumours flying around about what happened,” Arti agreed, glancing nervously at Lena before quickly looking away. “Not that anyone knows exactly what did,” she said, giving her a pointed look.

“I’d like to keep it that way, if you don’t mind.”

“Of course,” Blaise said, inclining his head. “There was some speculation that some of those responsible were dead, especially with regards to Vane as no one’s seen her since. Or Carrow and Rivers. At least until this morning, but that was only a few students.”

“I suppose everyone thinks we killed them?” Lena asked torn between annoyance and amusement. She ignored Arti’s grimace. Blaise nodded. “They aren’t wrong about that, just the number and identity of the victims. There was only one.”

Blaise surveyed her cooly. “I hadn’t heard that,” he said, glancing between Lena and Arti.

“You wouldn’t have,” Lena agreed.

Blaise nodded waiting for her to continue, but she didn’t.

“The trial’s tomorrow afternoon,” Lena said after a moment. “They planned it quite well. as neither Maya nor I will miss any exams. Not that we would care if we did.”

“And the….?”

“It’s on Friday. I’m sure there’ll be a notice in the Prophet,” Lena said roughly before she got up abruptly and walked away.

* * *

They went to breakfast on Tuesday morning to find the Great Hall slightly emptier than usual.

“So some of them have left then?” Lena asked as she sat down.

“Looks like it,” Arti replied as they all looked around the Slytherin table. “Henderson’s gone, Jugson, Yaxley, Wilkes, the usual. No surprise really.”

“Not in our House, but I wasn’t expecting some of the others,’ Daphne said, nodding at the Gryffindor table. “MacDouagal’s gone, Perks too. Hm, never thought they’d be the type.”

“Perks left last year,” Arti said, raising an eyebrow at her.

“She did?” Daphne asked. Arti nodded. “How was I supposed to know that? I don’t pay attention most of the other students.”

“I’ve noticed,” Arti muttered.

“I don’t either,” Lena said. “In fact, I’m not sure I could name all of the students in my year.”

“There’re only forty of them!” Arti protested. “Anyway, she left before O.W.L.s. I heard someone says that she’s gone to Costa Rica. And I think MacDougall got pulled out because her parents wanted her at home, not because of the oath.”

“Did anyone leave because of the oath?” Daphne asked irritably.

“I think Sidney Phillips did,” Astoria said from across the table, nodding at the Gryffindors with an expression of immense relief on her face. She shuddered. “I’m glad he left. He was terrifying.”

“Oh?” Daphne asked without looking up from her breakfast.

“He liked to set things on fire, among other horrible things.”

“Seamus does that all the time,” Arti said.

Astoria shook her head vigorously, looking frightened. “No, deliberately. He-well, never mind. I’m glad he’s gone. His sister’s still here though,” she said, looking over at the Ravenclaw table. I can’t blame her. I’d want to stay as far away from him as possible too.”

They moved on to happier topics until breakfast ended. Maya wished Lena luck as she went up to the library. Lena was glad that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were at the same time, as there were only a few seventh-years waiting with her. As she went through her exam, Lena wondered, in years to come, after the war was over, what sort of questions would be on History of Magic exams about it. Maybe one day, the next generation would be answering questions about The-Boy-Who-Lived. She doubted Harry would be too pleased.

* * *

“Shall we go then?” Maya asked as she came over to get Lena during lunch.

She seemed happier than she had since Saturday. Lena didn’t blame her, she felt almost giddy herself.

Arti waved at them from the Slytherin table where she and Roger sat. They had agreed to watch Zach as Lena had no intention of taking him to the Ministry, to be anywhere near Burke and Carrow. Not that she liked the idea at all, but she didn’t have a choice.

They had been told that an Order member would escort them to the Ministry. Their escort, turned out to be David. He was waiting for them in the Entrance Hall and led them to McGonagall’s office from where they Flooed to the Ministry. Lena looked around in fascination as they walked to the elevator. She had only been here once before, to register for her Animagus form and hadn’t taken the time to look around. She didn’t have much time today either as the three of them hurried into the lift. They went down to level nine, the Department of Mysteries.

“Is this where…?” Lena whispered to Maya.

“I think so,” she whispered back.

They hurried through an eerie set of corridors that reminded Lena of the dungeons. This resemblance increased as they turned the corner and went down a flight of steps to find themselves in corridors of rough stone walls. Torches hung on the wall, the firelight casting eerie shadows over them.

At last they stopped in front of a forbidding door with a large iron lock, rather like the front doors of Hogwarts. The Order member opened the door for them and stepped aside.

“Thank you,” Lena and Maya chorused as they went in.

Lena felt unaccountably nervous as the door closed behind them with a forbidding thunk.

Stop being silly, she told herself. I’m not the one on trial. I hope…

The room they entered seemed to be a combination of the Quidditch stand and the largest Hogwarts dungeon, with dark stone walls on which hung more torches that cast shadows over the rows of benches that seemed to go almost to the ceiling. On the highest bench sat roughly fifty wizards, some of whom Lena knew, such as Amelia Bones, and another woman whom Lena vaguely recognized as one of the examiners who had been in the Great Hall yesterday. The wizard behind Madam Bones resembled a larger version of Professor Flitwick.

The three of them started up the steps and slid into one of the rows, David leaving some distance between him and Maya and Lena.

Hestia Carrow and Lilith Burke were led into the courtroom by two dementors less than a minute later. Lena gripped the edge of her seat, her eyes fixed firmly on the girls, but it didn’t stop the memories. The dementors on the train and at Hogwarts during her fourth year, the night Maya was bitten, the kidnapping... But her malicious satisfaction at seeing the two of them seemed to help keep the worst of the effects at bay, as though she were looking at them from the wrong end of a telescope. Still, she breathed a sigh of relief as the dementors disappeared behind the door they had come through.

She glanced down at the pair sitting in high-backed chairs, bound by chains in the middle of the room. They seemed to be thinner than they had been even days before, their complexions sallow. Their long hair was unbound, hanging lank over their shoulders. Both girls were shivering uncontrollably, staring blankly ahead.

There was no one else in the courtroom, aside from the jury. No spectators or supporters had come to see them. And why would they and risk being arrested? Lena was annoyed at herself for her fleeting pity. But she didn’t have long to dwell on the two. Amelia Bones stood, staring at Carrow and Burke in disgust for several moments before she spoke.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," she said, her voice echoing around the practically empty chamber, "We have heard the evidence against you. The two of you stand accused of conspiring with known Death Eaters to kidnap two children, Zachary Davies and Natalie McDonald, with the intent to give the boy Zachary Davies to Persis and Thackery Runcorn to be raised so that all of you could elevate your status within the ranks of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named." She paused, before continuing. “While not part of your original plan, Graham Pritchard was also kidnapped and killed by Death Eater Alecto Carrow, whose current whereabouts are unknown.”

Tears streamed down Maya’s face as she glared maliciously at them. Lena handed Maya her handkerchief.

Madam Bones turned to the assembled witches and wizards. "I now ask the jury," she said quietly, though her voice seemed to fill the room, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"

In unison, as though performing a dance or a ritual, all of the assembled witches and wizards raised their hands. Then, as if they had been Summoned, the dementors came gliding back into the room. Lena hardly noticed them this time, she was too happy at seeing the pair of them on the way to Azkaban. Not that she had expected anything less. The two girls were unable to stand of their own accord, so the dementors had to pull them to their feet. All eyes followed their progress until the door on the other side of the courtroom closed behind them.

Maya and Lena quickly slipped out of the courtroom, catching up to Carrow, Burke and the dementors halfway down the corridor. They cast their Patronuses, though Lena found it harder than she ever had before.

"Give my parents my regards, will you?" Maya called sweetly as the dementors led the pair away. “I’m sure they wouldn’t mind some news about me. I’d tell them myself but I don’t think they’re allowed visitors. Tell them I’m happily married to Lee Jordan now. And-” her voice hitched, but she went on, “and tell them Graham got to see me get married and that he was very happy when he died, since Natalie had just told him she liked him. And yes, she’s a Muggle-born.”

“Speaking of relations, I’ll tell your sister and Rivers you say hello,” added Lena as she put her arms around Maya. “They’re sorry they couldn’t come to see you, but they might come to visit sometime, to tell you about all the things you’ve been missing out on.”

She and Maya watched until they disappeared down the hall before tMaya slumped against the wall, her eyes closed. "That was..."

"Exhausting,"Lena finished. "Satisfying, but exhausting. We’ve certainly weakened the proud, haven’t we? Two down, four to go," she murmurred.

Not that I won’t deal with Vane myself, but what Maya did was a start.

“What?” Maya asked, turned to her.

“Nothing.”

Maya didn’t look convinced. They went back toward the courtroom to find David waiting outside.

“A moment, if you will,” he said catching Lena’s arm and leading her further down the hall.

“Yes?” asked Lena. Her palms grew sweaty and she had to force herself not to wipe them on her robes.

“I know you weren’t telling me everything on Saturday.” Lena froze, trying to keep her breathing deep and even. “But as I am not an Auror, I saw no need to inform the Ministry. Or anyone else for that matter.” She stared at him for a moment, with the nagging feeling that there was something she was missing, presumably some Muggle reference. And then his words sunk in. She bit her lip to keep from sighing in relief. “On one condition.”

“Yes?”

“Leave Carrow and Burke alone.”

“I will swear the oath required of us at Dumbledore’s request.”

“Permanently,” he clarified.

Lena was about to argue that two for one wasn’t fair, but thought better of it. “All right. I’ll leave them alone.”

I’ve said what I needed to say to them.

“By the way, how many lies did you tell me that day?”

Lena was reminded somewhat of her father.

“I told no lies,” she said, smiling innocently at David who gave her a hard look. “I told no lies. I worded things carefully and all of it was true.”

Maya’s scent turned to exasperated amusement for a brief moment.

“Slytherins,” he said, rolling his eyes. He sighed. “All right, Are we agreed?”

“Yes,” Lena said, trying to keep the reluctance out of her voice They shook hands. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Make sure I don’t regret this.”

“You won’t.”

Lena might have imagined it, but she thought she saw pity in his eyes, like he knew something was coming that she didn’t.

“How was it?” asked Arti when Lena and Maya found her outside McGonagall’s office.

“Satisfying,” said Lena as she took Zach from Roger.

“I can imagine.”

“I’m glad someone can get amused at nothing,” Lena said, nodding at Zach whose delighted babbling was occasionally punctuated by infectious laughter.

“They didn’t ask you anything?” asked Roger.

“No,” Lena said as she picked up Zach who immediately wanted to be set down again.  “They didn’t, but David did. And we made a deal.”

“About what?” Arti asked.

“His silence for my inaction.”

Arti nodded, looking both relieved and troubled. Then her expression became more troubled as she began digging in her bookbag.

“I brought the wrong essay for Potions,” she said irritably as she turned and bolted through the door to the dungeons.

Lena and Roger followed. She had to get some things anyway. He waited outside as she walked into the common room. Arti ran on ahead as Lena followed more slowly. She slipped into her dormitory, still half-expecting to find others sitting on their beds gossipping. After a minute of rummaging in her trunk, Lena became aware that someone was standing in the door.

"What?” Lena demanded, looking up.

Daphne Greengrass came in and closed the door behind her.

"You've finally made your first kill. Took you long enough. Even Dursley managed to a year ago and he was a Mudblood.”

Chills went up her spine. Lena was too shocked to keep herself from blurting out, "How do you–? I didn't kill Graham,” she said hollowly

"Of course you didn't,” Greengrass scoffed. "Pritchard would never acknowledge you again if you had. But you did kill, and whatever you did must have been quite a spectacle. Simple murder wouldn’t have made them so uncomfortable. I mean, why else would Pritchard and your sister be that disgusted with you? Oh, don’t try to deny it, you know it’s true.” She paused for a moment and when she spoke again, her tone had changed to admiration. "I have to admit, I did not think you capable."

"Neither did he,” Lena said with a smug smile. “Maya knew that I could as I told her as much months ago. She didn’t think I meant it. She tried very hard to dissuade me. Obviously it didn't work."

Greengrass snorted derisively. "Thought you'd go bad, did she? Or rather that you already had."

"Something like that."

"You should be proud. It's kill or be killed and a Slytherin always values his – or her – own skin above others'.” She sighed. “I’m sorry it had to be Pritchard. He was a good person, he didn’t deserve it.”

“No, he didn’t.”

Greengrass put her hand on the doorknob and eased it open slightly. Then she turned back, a faint smile on her lips.

"I never thought you would be capable of cold-blooded murder. Well done. And thank you.”

“What for?”  
“Proving that not all of those who are Light are always honourable and kind.”

Lena smiled. "You're welcome. But I am a Slytherin after all. If I'd been a Gryffindor, or a Hufflepuff...”

"But you are not.”

"Unfortunately, not everyone shares your views. My sister being one of them.”

"Damn right,” Arti said banging open the door. She and Lena stood staring at each other for a few moments before Arti turned and strode off down the hall.

"I didn't think she would approve,” Greengrass said, flicking her eyes toward Arti's retreating back.

"Not at all. She's rather repulsed with me at the moment,” Lena said disgustedly. “Though that’s the first time she’s made it clear. It's nice to see that not everyone who knows what I've done pities or despises me.”

"I may disagree with some of the Dark Lord's methods, but I think that they can be used when it is justified. And you had justification.” Lena nodded. "Of course, I might not have enjoyed it as much as you did. Don't try to deny it,” Daphne said scornfully. "Your sister wouldn't be quite as revolted with you if you hadn't.” Lena nodded, feeling disoriented at Greengrass’s deductive abilities. "Who pities you?”

"My parents. They understand why I did it, but they pity that I had to do it at all.” She laughed. "They needn't.”

Greengrass stared at her for a moment. "I don't suppose you'll stop supporting them?”

"Of course not,” Lena said, affronted.

Greengrass nodded thoughtfully. "No, you wouldn't. You've come too far.” She shook her head. "Such a shame really. I'm sure they'd love to have you.”

"I'm sure,” Lena said neutrally.

"You refused.”

"Of course. What about you? Have you decided yet?” Lena asked, not even trying to keep the taunting note out of her voice. But Greengrass’s response filled her with shame.

"No, I haven’t. I’m taking the easy way out,” Greengrass said softly. “I wish I had your courage to do the right thing.”

"You have more courage than I do, for resisting both sides," Lena countered.

“Thank you,” she said. It was one of the few times Lena had ever seen Greengrass smile.

Lena returned the smile, glad to have at least one person wholly on her side.

* * *

Lena was surprised when Arti once again joined them in Sanctuary that night, though she resolutely ignored Lena. The others glanced between them curiously but didn’t ask any questions. Occasionally Arti looked over at them as if daring them to do so and Lena suspected that she desperately wanted them to, so that she could have the chance to unleash her pent up feelings. Well, she would just have to wait.


	47. It Don't Make Sense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible BYOT warning.

**Chapter 47: It Don’t Make Sense**

_Every day seems to be_

_More empty than the last,_

_Everywhere the sun once shone_

_A shadow has been cast_

**"Every Tear A Mother Cries”, _HONK!_**

*******

Everyone stayed up late revising for Transfiguration. In fact, Lena wasn’t sure any of them had slept at all. Groggily they went into the Great Hall the next morning. 

“You could get extra credit if you show them your Animagus forms,” Lindz said to Maya and Lena as they walked across the grounds.  

“We could try,” Maya agreed with a laugh. “But I doubt we could just bring it up.”

Several students looked up from their copies of the _Daily Prophet_ , whispering as they glanced and nudging each other. Lena was glad no one asked them anything, because she didn’t know what she would have said. 

There were a few more empty seats at each of the tables as the students had taken their last opportunity to leave of their own free will. All in all, she was pleased to see, that more than three-quarters of her House had stayed, though she wondered how many of those would be forced to leave. She hoped Carrow and Rivers were among them, but doubted it. 

The oaths would be administered throughout the day, though how that was all going to be accomplished Lena couldn’t fathom. She didn’t have too long to dwell on it before breakfast ended, however.

Carrow and Rivers arrived as they had on Monday, with minutes to spare before their Transfiguration theory exam began. This time the atmosphere was almost gleeful as everyone turned to stare at them. But they held their heads high, gazing imperiously down at the students in the Entrance Hall as they came down the stairs.

“Oi, Carrow!” a male voice called. The Entrance Hall was instantly silent, glee and anticipation racing through the crowd. Everyone knew what was coming. Carrow stopped and slowly toward the voice, looking as though she desperately wanted to disappear to avoid whatever unpleasantness was about to occur. “Did you see the _Prophet_? Your sister’s in prison! Too bad we couldn’t send you there too! But maybe there’s still time.”

Several onlookers giggled. Carrow stood frozen for a moment before her face crumpled. She turned and fled, her sobs echoing down the hall. After a mutinous glance at the boy, Rivers followed. 

Lena grinned after them, feeling much happier than she probably should have been, for someone just about to sit one of their hardest N.E.W.T.s. 

* * *

 Dean cornered Lena and Maya after lunch. 

“Harry says Kreacher wants to meet me. I’ll go now since we have a free period. And, well...” He trailed off, looking flustered. “I’m just wondering how...how I should do this - _if_ I should do this.”

“You sound like you’re trying ask us permission,” said Maya.

Dean chuckled. “No, I’m just nervous I guess.”

“It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission,” Lena intoned.

“Do I want to know how old you were when you discovered that?” asked Roger.

“Eight?”

“You’ll be fine,” Maya assured him.

“You’ll have to meet him too sometime. But I better not keep everyone waiting,” Dean said before turning and walking up the marble staircase.

Their Transfiguration practical went fairly well. Neither Lena nor Maya panicked this time when Professor McGonagall called Graham Montague’s name. Lena felt rather smug at the fact that neither Rivers nor Carrow had sat their exams. And, while Lena was a bit nervous, she thought she had at least gotten an E. At least she didn’t Transfigure her examiner into an apple as Michael Pryor did. Not that he had any cause to complain, as Professor Gort gave him extra credit once she was restored to her human form. 

Dinner was just beginning by the time the last of the seventh-years finished their practical that afternoon. The exams had to be halted for nearly an hour during the fifth-year’s practical examinations in an incident that apparently involved a monkey and a mackerel. But no one would elaborate, so everyone else had to make up their own version of the incident.

The Entrance Hall was packed with people queuing for dinner. But it would be a few minutes before the Great Hall was put back in order. The Pride had decided that they might as well just have dinner in the Great Hall since they were here already. Lena looked around to find Roger and Arti fighting their way through the crowd toward her, their progress hampered by everyone wanting to see Zach who was babbling happily as everyone cooed at him. Maya had slipped off to find Lee.

Lena glanced over to find Luna beside her. The rest of her Pride was farther off.

“I’m sorry about Graham,” Luna said. 

“Thank you,” Lena said, with a quick smile. 

“You wish I hadn’t had the prophecy.”

Lena sighed. “Yes, it would have been better not to know then keep wondering until it happened. And it’s not like we could have done something about it even if we had known. Not that I’m blaming you,” Lena added quickly.

“I know. But good things will happen. Good things _are_ happening.”

“With the DA you mean?” Lena asked, trying to keep the derision out of her voice. She had heard talk of several Slytherins who had wanted to join, but hadn’t given it any more thought. Graham’s death seemed too large of a price to pay for having more Slytherin members and the beginnings of a complete inner-House unity.

Luna nodded. “It’s been rough on all of us you know. Meghan especially, since she knew him best of all of us.” 

Lena did her best to quell her anger. Luna was absolutely right. This wasn’t just about her loss. It was Maya’s and Lee’s and Meghan’s and so many other people’s too.

Luna was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. “There’s more to them than meets the eye. You should get to know them. It’ll do you all some good.”

“Which them?”

“You know,” she replied, gazing at Lena with her, piercing, unnerving blue-grey eyes.

With that, Luna slipped away, leaving Lena confused and angry. She was immensely relieved when Roger reached her; she didn’t want to have to think about what Luna had said, just yet. She took Zach, cradling him in her arms and trying to forget her unnerving conversation. But she knew she couldn’t forget it for long.

Blaise gave Lena and Arti updates about developments in Slytherin House over dinner.

“Quite a lot of the younger members of our House have asked to join the DA,” Blaise said, keeping his voice low. 

“Should we let them?” asked Arti.

“I haven’t gotten around to talking to all of them, but the ones I have spoken to, yes.”

“Any names?” asked Arti. 

“Freese, Hibbins, Hitchens and Brooks for a start.”

“What about the other Houses, do you know?” asked Lena.

“Many from other Houses,” Blaise said, nodding. “Simon from Ravenclaw would like to join but refused to take part in any combat so he’ll be a medic.”

“Not all of us can be so eager to fight,” said Lena.

”What about Carrow?” Arti asked after a moment.

Lena was about to demand whether Arti had lost her senses when she realised that Arti must be referring to Hector Carrow and not his sisters.

Blaise shook his head. “He hasn’t asked yet. Should we let him in if he does?”

“I think we can trust him.” Arti glanced at Lena. “I’ll explain later,” she said hastily, misreading Lena’s indifference for stony rage.

“All right,” Lena said, shrugging as she continued eating her beef. “I s’pose you’ve taken the oath already?”

Arti nodded. “All the prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl have. We’ve been taking turns keeping an eye on the ones who refuse.”

“To keep them from hurting others or to keep others from hurting them?”

“Both, I suppose. And as long as it’s something like _Stupefy_ we should be fine.”

“Have there been any?”

“A few.”

“I won’t ask. I presume you can’t tell me in any case. Not that we won’t find out in any case. Will they all go home tonight?”

Arti nodded. “They’ve Flooed home. We’ll be done with everyone by Friday.” Lena nodded, feeling a bit relieved. “Peter asked Blaise and me to find a replacement for Rivers.” Arti grimaced at the name. “And we were thinking maybe Greengrass or Davis.”

“Sounds sensible enough.” She didn’t miss the look of relief on Arti’s face. “Merlin knows _I_ wouldn’t be a good candidate.”

“No,” Arti agreed. There was a slight edge to her voice.

After dinner, Blaise and Arti left and Lena and the others plus Elayne went down to Sanctuary. 

“How was your meeting with Kreacher?” Lena asked Dean.

“He said he’d be delighted to meet the rest of my family soon and we’ll figure out when sometime later after things have settled down.”

“That’ll be a shock for all of them.”

“I’m sure. Imagine a proper house-elf to The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black willingly meeting his master’s Muggle family.”

“Oh the horror!” Lena cried, pretending to faint dramatically. Zach giggled as he swayed in his sling. 

They all giggled all the rest of the way to Sanctuary, though Lena felt that this didn’t seem right.

“Three more exams left,” Maya said wearily as they sat down with their books and notes.

“Four for me. At least we get to sleep in on Tuesday. Though not too late, I’d like to revise some for Muggle Studies, since I’ll need to get an O to work at the Muggle Studies Institute.”

“You’ve got over two hundred percent in the class! Can’t they just pass you automatically?”

“I don’t think so,” Lena said, chuckling. “Not that Burbage’d object to doing so, but I’m sure the Ministry would. It must have taken quite a lot of convincing to get them to move the dates for our exams in the first place.”

They quizzed each other that night to prepare for their Defence exams the next day. Maya grew a little tense when the Unforgivable Curses came up, but neither Lindz nor Dean seemed to notice. Or if they did, they didn’t say anything. They went off to practice for their practical exam, but neither Lena nor Maya felt inclined to do so. As they had gotten little or no sleep the night before, they were all quite tired, though Lena suspected that wasn’t the only reason that Maya went to bed to bed before any of them that night.

It was nearly curfew when Arti joined them.

“What were you going to tell me about Carrow. About why you think it’s all right for him to join the DA.”

Arti sighed. “Promise me you won’t go spare when I tell you why.”

“I won’t.” 

“Remember how Dursley died last year?” Lena nodded, wondering what he had to do with Carrow. What did Carrow care of Dursley? “Well, he died because Sirius Black killed him after the attack on Hogsmeade.”

“How do you know that?” asked Lena as she glanced over at Blaise whose eyes widened in comprehension, though at what, she wasn’t sure.

“Because Carrow, the boy that is, told me yesterday. He was there. He and Giorno and Henderson and Dursley were all where Sirius and Professor Black were. The three of them watched Sirius kill Dursley because he threatened Sirius and then they started to hurt him. Oh don’t worry, they got their comeuppance.”

“Oh?”

“Professor Black beat them up pretty badly.” She and Lena exchanged delighted grins. “And then when they went to find Harry — presumably Dursley gave him their address since he stayed with them — Professor Lupin got there just in time. In his Animagus form.”

“Which is?”

Arti grinned. “A lion.”

Lena had to agree that yes, that would be frightening. Still, he deserved it. “I presume Dumbledore knew this?” Lena asked and Arti blanched. “Knew that they’d been involved and yet he did nothing? He knew what Carrow and his lot were capable of and he stood there and—”

“He’s just a kid!” Arti cried, looking imploringly at her.

“So’s Vane,” Lena spat. “And look at what she’s capable of.”

“I don’t think Carrow deserves to be entangled in all this. He was so miserable. So, so I think we should help them, if we can.” 

Lena’s jaw dropped. “Did someone put some Essence of Insanity in your pumpkin juice?”

Arti rolled her eyes. “No, I’m serious. He doesn’t have anywhere to go. I mean,  even if he did, I’m not sure Flora’d really think about him if and when she decides to run for it once she’s finished school.”

Lena sighed. “Whatever. Maybe someone in the Order can help.”

“I’ll ask Sirius the next time I see him.”

Blaise left, promising to keep them informed of any news.

Arti scooted back and leaned against the wall. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

“I don’t know if I could do that,” Arti said slowly.

“What?’ Lena asked, turning to her.

“Betray my sister, my twin.”

“But for good reason,” Lena protested.

“How would you feel if we’d been them?” Arti demanded. “What would you have done if we had been in their place?”

“I take it I’d be Hestia?” Lena asked icily. “You think that I could be capable of something so diabolical as plotting to kidnap and infant merely to increase my prestige and to become a member of Voldemort’s inner circle?”

“That’s not the part I’m talking about and you know it. I know you couldn’t do that. At least I hope you wouldn’t, but I’m starting to re-assess your character,” she muttered. Lena glared angrily. “But could you?” Arti persisted before Lena could answer. “Could you do what Flora did to Hestia?”

“It would depend on why. If I were in Flora’s shoes, yes, I think I could. But I couldn’t betray you or send you to Azkaban for anything less than that, I don’t think. Nor any of my Pride, or Adrian. Mind you, if I did betray anyone, I’d make damn sure they wouldn’t be able to retaliate. It was just luck that Flora and Rivers didn’t get badly hurt. Why? You could?” she asked, her tone hard.

“No, of course not!” Arti cried. “Of course not,” she repeated quietly.

“Yes,” Lena said quietly, “because you’re the good one.”

“So are you,” Arti said, tears swimming in her eyes. She reached out and put her arms around Lena. Lena wasn’t sure who Arti was trying to convince. 

“Am I?”

“Yes.”

“That took a lot of courage,” Lena said. “And Slytheirns aren’t known for their courage. They simply do whatever they can to protect themselves and she apparently thought this would be in her best interest. But sometimes those things take courage.” She shook her head in dismay. “What an absolute idiot. Now she has no one.”

“Oh stop being so smug,” Arti said as she abruptly got to her feet.

Lena caught Arti’s arm. “What aren’t you telling me?” 

“Nothing,” Arti said evasively, shaking herself free of Lena’s grasp. Lena gave her a hard look. “If I’ve got something I’m not telling you, it’s because I have good reason not to,” Arti snapped before stalking off. 

* * *

 Everyone seemed almost excited for their Defence examinations on Thursday morning, as it probably would be one of the few exams where most of the students did well, with the DA, the Skirmishers’ extra lessons with Black and the fact that they had had some very good teachers over the last few years.

Several times during both the written and practical examination, Lena had slight panic attacks, so she was glad when the exams were finally over. Not that that helped, since she suddenly realised that within twenty-four hours, she would be attending Graham’s funeral. 

Maybe that was why the teachers were trying to get through the oath-taking, Lena thought, as she was rather surprised to find that there were just the fifth- and seventh-years left to take the oath after dinner. Lena had no idea how they found the time.

Lena and Roger went down to the dungeons together. A nervous group of students sat on benches along the hall as a prefect kept watch. But nervous and jumpy as everyone was, nothing untoward occurred, for which Lena was quite glad. As they waited, Lena went through the ingredients and preparation of several potions and it was going well until she got to Felix Felicis.

“Cat liver, cuckooflower petals, oxlip stems…” Lena paused, trying to recall when they had made it in Potions, but she couldn’t think of the other ingredients. “What are I missing?” she asked desperately. 

But before Roger could answer, the door opened and Snape called, “Miss Moon.”

She slipped Zach’s sling off of her shoulder and handed him to Roger. She went in after Snape. He turned and they regarded each other silently.

“I haven’t harmed them.” _Yet_.

Snape’s lips seemed to twitch, but Lena was sure she had imagined it for the next moment, his expression was severe.

“And you will not,” he said firmly.

“Not while we are still in school,” said Lena.

“Yes.”

“And after that, I may do with them as I wish?”

Snape gave her an exasperated look. “You may,” he replied. “Though you may not always wish to do so. You may come to regret it.”

Lena gritted her teeth. “I may,” she replied evenly. _And I may not._

Snape flicked his wand at the blackboard. The words of the oath appeared. She wasn’t surprised at what she found. He knew her well. If only he had known the Carrows, Burke and Rivers as well. 

They were, it seemed, still allowed to threaten each other and harsh words were apparently not deemed harmful enough to be forbidden. But then, the professors had to leave them something. They couldn’t expel a student for arguing or half-serious threats.

Lena turned back to Snape. “You’ve made some alterations to the oath for some of us.”

“Yes, when I felt it necessary.”

Lena nodded. 

“Will you swear it?”

“I will.”

She sighed, feeling almost detached from herself as she recited the oath.

_“_ _I will not harm, nor ask others to harm_

_Any current students at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry,_

_Whether they be in my House or another._

_I will cause them no deliberate injury;_

_Not with spells or potions, or with any weapon._

_They will take no harm from me,_

_Neither by my hands, nor by my orders,_

_Nor even by my silence._

_If I keep this oath faithfully,_

_May I enjoy my life and practise my art,_

_respected by all humanity and in all times;_

_But if I swerve from it or violate it,_

_May the reverse be my life.”_

 

When she was done, she looked up at Snape.

“We will be keeping a close eye on those we deem...troublesome.”

“I understand, sir.”

Lena turned and walked out the door. She could feel Snape’s eyes on her as the door closed behind her.

“Any loopholes?” Roger asked her with a smirk.

Lena shook her head. “No. Which is the point, though the oath only applies to current students, not former. He did close the loophole about having a current student ask a former student to do so.”

Roger chuckled. “Your father failed to see that.”

Lena giggled. “Yes, he did. But if I only have to wait a month, I’ll gladly do so. But then,” she went on after a moment, “this oath never was supposed to apply to former students, so there’s nothing to stop _you_ from doing anything.”

“True. But I won’t.”

“Now or ever?”

“I don’t know.”

Her body seemed to turn to lead as they neared Sanctuary. Sometimes over the last few days, for a few moments or a few minutes if she was lucky, Lena had been able to forget about what had happened on Saturday, expecting to see Graham at dinner or in the halls. But then she would catch sight of Maya or Dean or Meghan and their sadness would jolt her back into reality and she would feel crushed with guilt for forgetting.

The guilt stuck to her like a shadow, always there, lurking. She felt as though she were being followed, but when she turned to look behind her, there was no one. The guilt was almost suffocating, like being smothered with a blanket.

No one seemed to be able to concentrate that night and everyone decided to go to bed early, much to Lena’s relief. She was glad for the Dreamless Sleep Potion. She was sure she wouldn’t have slept at all since Saturday without it. 

* * *

 The next morning, everyone seemed to be anxious and on edge. It took Lena ten minutes before she realised that she was trying to put her socks on over her shoes. Everything seemed to take twice as long and breakfast was half over before they arrived. Most of the students turned to them with sympathetic looks, many of the younger ones looking sad and dismayed. Some were even crying.

Lena could hardly concentrate on her Potions theory paper. She found herself shaking so hard that she kept puncturing holes in her parchment. By the end of the exam, her parchment resembled Emmental cheese. Pain seared through her when she got to the question about the Elixir of Life. She simply put down her quill and buried her head in her arms until the exam was over, trying not to cry. Thankfully it wasn’t too long.

“Well, it’s not like I needed an E or an O in Potions,” Maya said glumly as they walked out of the Great Hall. Lena nodded in agreement. “The only thing that really matters now is Defence.” 

Not even seeing Zach after her exam made her happy. Maya, Lena, Roger and Lindz stood around gloomily, waiting for lunch. Thankfully everyone left them alone. Lunch seemed to fly by and then it was time for their Potions practical. 

Things could have been worse, Lena supposed. She put too many dragon scales into her Hiccoughing Solution and it nearly boiled over, but it least it looked like it was supposed to.

The fifth-years had made Pepperup Potion for their practical and Lena was tempted to ask for some, but she didn’t want to make things awkward that afternoon with smoke pouring out of her ears or something. 

There was no euphoria over completing their first week of exams - and all of their most difficult exams at that - when their Potions practical was over.  Instead, everyone was quiet and pensive. Those who would be going to the funeral went back to their common rooms to change into their dress robes before meeting in the Entrance Hall. Lena had never seen Dennis or Tessa so sad and quiet. It was quite startling. Dennis was wearing a black armband and had a lily attached to his robes. She assumed it was a Muggle custom and was very touched at the gesture. It reminded her that she had heard from Blaise and Hannah and the others that each of the Houses had sent flowers to the Pritchards. Lena sighed and turned away, leaning her head against Roger’s shoulder.  

She was half-tempted to ask if Carrow and Rivers could be allowed to attend. She would have loved to see them torn apart, would have loved to have seen them squirming with guilt and shame over what they had done. Unfortunately, the Runcorns were beyond her reach at the moment. But Lena would get her revenge some day.

A slight cough jolted Lena out of her thoughts. She turned to find Nott beside her, looking uncomfortable.

“Er, I was wondering if I could - if it’d be all right if…” He broke off, looking flustered.

Lena glanced over questioningly at Maya who nodded.

“Of course,” Lena said as she turned her gaze back to Nott.

Nott gave her a grateful smile. “Thank you. I didn’t know him half as well as I should have.”

Lena nodded. “And thank you for your help that night and since then.”

“The least I can do,” he said, looking embarrassed. “I’m just glad everyone can feel safer now, though I didn’t want this to be the reason.”

She nodded, remembering belatedly that Nott had been the reason Graham had been able to return to the dormitories after he had been kidnapped two years ago. Had it already been that long? She could hardly believe it. She could hardly believe that any of this was real either. They stood awkwardly waiting for the rest to gather.

Both Prides and much of the DA were there, mostly the older students, though  a few of the younger ones like Tessa and Dennis who had known Graham well, were there. And of course Snape, as Graham’s Head of House, was present. Lena was surprised to see Dumbledore, but felt no small amount of smug satisfaction that he had to be there, since it was his fault that Graham had been kidnapped in the first place. They took a Portkey, since not all of them could Apparate yet. Lena wasn’t sure whether it was the Portkey, or the dread of what was to come that was making her feel sick. 

The funeral would be held at the Pritchards’ home. They were being allowed back to their home for the first time in nearly a year and a half to bury their fourteen year old son. Graham was to be buried beneath a yew tree in the garden.

Graham’s coffin, covered in flowers, stood beside a hole in the ground. The coffin looked pitifully small. Lena’s heart swelled with gratitude when she saw what lay atop Graham’s coffin. Among the many wreaths were one from each House, or so she assumed from the colours of the flowers. The Slytherin wreath had green hydrangeas and some silver flowers that Lena couldn’t name. Hufflepuff had chosen yellow calla lilies and what looked like tan chrysanthemums, if Lena wasn’t mistaken. The Gryffindor wreath was made out of yellow and red roses. The Ravenclaw arrangement was strangely beautiful and it made Lena smile. Only they could have thought up something like this: roses which were half-orange and half-blue, a combination that didn’t look half as bad as one would imagine. 

More people were arriving and Lena finally looked up to see the Pritchards a few feet away. They looked completely different than they had when Lena had first seen them at Maya’s wedding. That day they had been bright and happy. Now everything from their expressions to their attire were sombre. Mrs. Pritchard looked around with dark, mournful eyes while Mr. Pritchard seemed filled with rage. And Bernie, poor Bernie seemed lost. 

Lena hadn't seen Bernie since Maya and Lee’s wedding. And while Lena had only met her twice, she was somewhat consoled by the fact that the last time had been Maya’s wedding. Still, Lena's heart clenched at the sight of the little girl. It was her fault she no longer had a brother. She couldn't look away from her haunted eyes. She was briefly distracted by the fact that a house-elf, one of the ones she had met at Headquarters the year before - Cassius was it? - was beside her. But she didn’t have time to dwell on it as Mrs. Pritchard turned to her.

"I'm sorry I couldn’t save him. I'm so, so sorry. If I hadn't–”

"We don't blame you,” Mrs. Pritchard said gently, tears streaming down her face. _Why not_? _You should_. "You did nothing wrong.”

_But I did. I'm the reason he's dead._

She gathered Lena in a tight hug. It only intensified her guilt. She would have preferred that they shouted at her and blamed her for their loss.

“That’s the thing about children. Before you know it, you lose them. I just never thought-” She broke off. “He had his whole life ahead of him.” She looked at Lena, her expression full of anguish and sorrow. Her eyes fell on Zach and the pain in her expression intensified. Lena suddenly felt very ashamed to have brought Zach with her. She flinched as Mrs. Pritchard lifted a hand, but she merely put a hand on Lena’s shoulder. “Cherish every moment you have with him.”

Lena nodded, letting out a breath she didn’t know she had been holding as Mrs. Pritchard turned to another guest, allowing Lena to melt back into the crowd.

The students huddled together, talking quietly. Lena looked around and saw several faces she recognized - mostly Maya and Graham’s relatives whom she had met briefly at the wedding - but many she did not, but presumed must be related to Maya. Her eyes settled on a couple who were muttering angrily to each other. They broke off, their expressions turning dark as their eyes caught Lena’s. The man’s lip curled further and Lena followed his gaze to realise that he was looking at Natalie. 

“It’s such a shame that my poor great-nephew had to die for the likes of them,” the craggy-faced woman sniffed.

Lena turned to glare at them, burning with anger, her hand itching to hex them. She was relieved Natalie couldn’t hear what they were saying.

“Ignore them,” Roger hissed in her ear. “This is neither the time nor the place.”

Lena nodded, her eyes falling on Natalie who looked up at her with a sad smile. It was then that Lena noticed that Matt Smythe was with her. 

Then her attention was drawn to Maya as she walked up to the head of the grave. Lena stood frozen as Maya gave the eulogy. She talked about Graham’s early life, things Lena realised she had never known and never thought to ask him about. She couldn’t bear to listen as Maya talked about Graham’s sacrifice. She reached out and Roger gripped her hand for a moment before he put his arms around her. She couldn’t tell which of them was shaking, maybe they both were. She could feel his tears dripping onto her hair.

After Maya was finished, one of her doddering old aunts read a rather maudlin poem in a reedy voice, but no one seemed to be listening. Then Natalie got up and sang a sad song about a faraway land on the other side of a rainbow... 

Lena jumped as someone pushed something into her hands. She looked down to find that she was holding the Slytherin wreath. Feeling slightly abashed, she looked around and realised that the Pride, Graham’s parents and Bernie were walking toward the grave, each of them holding a different wreath. Roger took her elbow and they stepped forward. Lena stared into the grave where Graham’s now coffin lay. She hadn’t noticed that it had been moved.

Mr. Pritchard stepped forward and waved his wand. The pile of dirt beside the grave rose and fell gently onto the coffin, forming a smooth mound. Mrs. Pritchard stepped forward and placed her wreath on the grave. The rest of them placed their own wreaths. There were so many of them that they covered Graham’s grave. 

* * *

Flora Carrow and Laurasia Rivers stood looking out over Hogwarts grounds from the window in the sitting room of their suite. It seemed ominously quiet. No one was out relaxing after the end of the first week of exams as they normally would have been. No excited shouting came from below.

“Where is everyone?” Flora whispered.

“I think the - Pritchard’s funeral is today,” Laurasia said, blinking back tears.

Flora cursed herself. “Oh. Yes, of course that’s where everyone is.” She leaned her head against the window, feeling lightheaded. “I don’t suppose anyone will come to ours.”

“I’d go to yours.”

“If you can. And I’ll go to yours.”

* * *

 The Pride and the Pritchards went into the house. Lena felt uneasy and was relieved to see her parents, Arti and Adrian coming toward her through the crowd. Her unease grew at the expressions on their faces. She looked around and caught several people giving her vicious looks as they exchanged hostile whispers.

“What is _she_ doing here?” a shrill voice demanded. Everyone looked around to the willowy woman pointing at Lena and Natalie, who looked stricken.

It was a different woman from the one who had been giving Lena and Natalie disapproving looks earlier.

“Don’t start,” a man said wearily, coming up to her and trying to usher them out the door.

“Why not? I have every right to be upset! It’s their fault Graham - the last male heir of our family - is dead! They shouldn’t be here!”

Lena drew Natalie to her, though she wasn’t sure whether she was doing so to protect Natalie or keep herself from hexing the horrible woman. Beside her, Arti took charge of Matt. Lena sighed, wishing that they hadn’t come. They didn’t need to hear this. None of them did. 

She could feel the anger bubbling and throbbing around her. A shocked hush had fallen over the mourners, but the woman didn’t seem to notice. Roger put his arms around her as the family drew around her, all of them looking mutinous. 

“Which one? The Muggle-born or the one with the bastard?” asked the woman who had commented about Natalie earlier, without bothering to lower her voice.

“Both of them! How dare they-”

She broke off as several people - including, to Lena’s surprise, Nott - started toward them. But Maya got there first. She marched up to them, looking angrier than Lena had ever seen her.

“How dare they what?” Maya demanded, trembling with rage. “Pay their respects to a friend? How dare _you_ say such things. Graham would have wanted them here. _I_ want them here. So if you can’t accept that, you can leave.”

“I have every right to be here!” the willowy woman protested.

“Not if you can’t behave properly. This is neither the time nor the place for that. In fact, it will never be the right time and place to say what you just did, because Natalie and Selena are my friends. I owe Selena my life and Natalie was a wonderful friend to Graham, despite the traditional animosity between their Houses and she made him very happy. I wouldn’t change a thing about any of it.”

Lena’s eyes prickled with tears.

The three of them stared mutinously at each other for a moment before the two women turned on their heels and stalked out of the room. A long, awkward silence followed before Maya came over to Lena and Natalie. 

“I’m sorry about that,” she said with a sigh. “There’s a reason we had a small wedding.”

“It’s all right,” said Natalie. “You can’t expect them all to be understanding. She isn’t the first to disapprove and she won’t be the last.”

Lena couldn’t trust herself to speak.  

* * *

 Persis Runcorn had been jumpy all week, freezing in terror every time the doorbell rang or someone Flooed. At any moment the Aurors might knock down the door to drag her off and throw her into Azkaban, having found some evidence to link her to the kidnapping. And of course, Thackery would only do what he could to save himself, not her. But as the days went by, her worry lessened. 

And now it was Friday. She looked over at the clock on the mantlepiece. The funeral must be ending about now, she thought. She sighed. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. 

 

* * *

 

“Why did they do it?” asked Arti. She and Lena had slipped outside to get some air after Maya’s disgruntled aunts had left. “The thrill of seeing us crushed? Of getting what they wanted?”

“No,” Lena said slowly. “They - or at least she - did it because she had so much to lose.” 

“That doesn’t even make sense,” Arti protested. “Don’t you mean that they did it because _we_ would lose so much and they had so much to gain? Why would she want to lose? Slytherins don’t do anything if it means losing.”

“I meant what I said. She’d been living such a mundane life, a boring life really. Safe and happy, what with close relatives in Voldemort’s inner circle, but still free of suspicion by our side. She wanted to take a risk, to have something to live for. She gained control - completely control - over her sister, Burke, Rivers and Vane. None of them would dare stand up to her and she could finally have what she wanted, or so she thought. She never thought they’d betray her or that she’d get caught.”

Arti was staring at her disbelievingly. “But that still doesn’t-” 

Lena’s irritation mounted. “She did it because of the possibility of what she might lose. Because, yes, it’s thrilling to win, to get what you wanted, to have everyone congratulating you and all that. But when you win, you can’t go higher after a point. If you lose, you can always go higher. Even if you lose, even if you lose everything, you still exist. That’s its own triumph. Everything you had is now gone, but you’re still here. You’re not defying the odds - or even death - you’ve _survived_ it. And that reminds you that you’re still alive. It’s real. But this time, they lost too much. They lost more than everything. They lost themselves too.”

“So did we. We lost everything.”

“No, we still have hope. We have a reason to fight. They don’t. They _can’t_. Well, not the ones in Azkaban at least. And as for Carrow and Rivers, well, even if they’re on our side, even when we win, they’ll never be on equal footing with us because of what they did - what they had to give up - to get there.”


	48. Sorry's Not Enough

_"You have caused such grief_

_I can't forgive_

_This evil thing you've done."_

**"The Story of Chess," Chess**

***

Romilda Vane slammed her pail onto the floor of one the vacated rooms on the top floor of the Weather Vane Inn. Water sloshed out of it and onto her feet, soaking through her shoes and socks. She grimaced, wishing she had a wand to clean herself up. Not that it mattered. She would spend the rest of her life working like a house-elf, with dirt underneath her nails and grime in her hair, all because she had wanted to bring down a Slytherin girl who had done nothing more than prove herself, just as much as Romilda wanted to. And once again, Romilda had come off the worst. She sighed. It had taken this to finally get her to realise that she needed to stop being so Gryffindor-ish and think before running into things instead of charging headlong into them. And now she had nothing. 

She hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that something unpleasant was going to happen. She hoped, whatever it was, that it wouldn’t be too bad. She had had enough unpleasantness to last her a lifetime already.

* * *

Slowly the guests began to leave, the students all went back to Hogwarts and suddenly, there was only a handful of guests remaining. Finally it was only the Pride, the Pritchards and a couple of Order members who told everyone to go home, and that they would take care of cleaning up. Lena was all too happy to oblige. 

Natalie and Matt went back their homes, Order members in tow, while Maya and Lee went back to their room at the shop. Mother and Father had rented rooms at the Three Broomsticks, for which Lena was quite grateful. She wasn’t ready to go back to Hogwarts just yet.

Lena felt drained and energetic at the same time; restless and itching to do something. She didn’t want to go back yet, to the oppression of being surrounded by Arti, Adrian and the others. So she and Roger wandered.

“I don’t think we’re too far from the Leaky Cauldron,” Roger said, looking around.

Many people stared at them, and Lena thought they must look odd in dress robes, out among Muggles, but she didn’t really care. They wandered around for half an hour when they stumbled upon a restaurant called The Serpentine Bar and Kitchen. Lena was a bit taken aback by the coincidence, but was rather intrigued so they went in and shared a bowl of soup. 

Eventually they went back to Hogsmeade.

“Ready to go to the Three Broomsticks yet?” asked Roger as they strolled down HIgh Street.

Lena shook her head. “Not yet. I have two stops to make.”

“At Hogwarts?” he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

“One of them.”

Roger sighed. “You promised you wouldn’t- You swore an oath.”

She turned to him, her gaze hard. “I swore an oath that I wouldn’t do anything to them. I didn’t promise I wouldn’t speak to them. That’s all I’m going to do.”

“And the other?”

“She’s just down the street.”

“I see.”

“I can’t do anything to her either, her parents are there.”

With a frustrated sigh, Roger turned away.

“What?” demanded Lena. “You had no objection to my getting revenge. You said you’d have done the same to _him_ , so what’s your problem?”

He spun back around to face her. “Yes, but does it have to be now? Today?”

“Why not? It’s a good a day as any. And we’re already out here, aren’t we?”

“Fine,” he snapped. 

They walked the rest of the way to Hogwarts and up to the corridor leading to the guest suite in silence, rage crackling between them.

“Just don’t take too long,” Roger said, a rough edge still to his voice. His eyes rested on Zach. “I won’t ask you to give him to me. Just remember that you have him with you.”

Lena nodded and went on alone.

Carrow and Rivers were standing in the hallway leading to the suites they occupied, talking quietly to each other. They stopped, their smiles turning nervous and defensive.

“You’re either extraordinarily stupid or extraordinarily brave for being out out alone today. I tend to think more the former, given your relations, though neither characteristic usually applies to members of our House. But then, there must always be exceptions.”

“Er…”

“And I can see why you weren’t Sorted into Ravenclaw either. You haven’t got half a brain between the two of you.”

“You’re alone too,” Rivers pointed out, while Carrow glowered angrily.

“Oh aren’t you a shining wit.” She paused and gave them a look of exaggerated contritrition. “I’m so sorry,” she said, smiling sweetly. “That didn’t quite come out the way I intended. It was far too kind. And yes, I’m alone, but I’m armed.”

They stared at each other.

“Come to gloat?” asked Lena when neither spoke. “Just like your sister. And look where it got her. What fools you all are,” she said, shaking her head. “I joined our House to prove that we all weren’t like you. If Natalie and my son had died, all my work would have been for naught since the other Houses would have turned against us. But now, we’ve rid ourselves of those who support Voldemort and brought more than half of our House to Dumbledore’s side. I guess I should be glad that things turned out the way they did, since it ensures that my effort wasn’t in vain. So I suppose in a sense I ought to thank you, Hestia, especially for doing this.”

Lena turned and was half out the door when Carrow’s simmering rage finally exploded.

“Why does it have to always be about her?” Carrow shrieked. Lena was tempted to leave them, but she slipped back in, closing the door again. Rivers was glancing anxiously at Carrow, looking unsure of what to do. At least she wasn’t wringing her hands in despair. Lena cast a _Muffatio_ on the door. “It’s always about Hestia! Or it was. But not anymore,” Carrow said with a deliriously happy expression on her face. “Oh how the mighty have fallen.” 

“Indeed,” Lena replied quietly.

"Hestia comes first,” they said,” Carrow went on, seemingly oblivious to Rivers and Lena. “Oh yes, she was their favourite, the one who thought like them, the one who wanted to follow in our aunt and uncle’s footsteps. And look where it got them all.”

“And your parents?” asked Lena.

Carrow jumped slightly, staring at her blankly for a moment before shaking her head. “While my parents are certainly sympathetic to the Dark Lord and his followers, they didn’t actively encourage us to join them. And then Hector got involved with the wrong people. And Hestia was quite encouraging.” She shuddered. 

“Did your aunt and uncle go mad before or after joining Voldemort?”

Carrow gave her a brief flicker of a smile which turned to a grimace at Voldemort’s name.

“Before, I think. I don’t know. We were never close. They were too busy with other things to bother much with us.”

“You didn’t agree with them. Yet you did nothing.”

Carrow’s expression darkened and Lena was reminded of Hestia. “What choice did I have with my family being what it was? I wouldn’t risk being cast out like Sirius and Andromeda Black! Or risk being bitten or killed like Pritchard. Oh yes, I know all about that,” she said, smiling maliciously as Lena blanched. “How could I not, being the niece of those in the Dark Lord’s inner circle? But I did eventually, didn’t I? Even if it was too late.” she said, her voice breaking.

 _Luna was right_ , Lena thought, with a mixture of pity and anger. 

“So you got tired of it all?” asked Lena. “You saw sense finally?” Carrow nodded. “That’s why you…woke up, then?” She nodded again. Lena sighed. “Better late than never, I suppose, but couldn’t you have done it sooner?” Carrow tried to give her a withering look, but was too dejected to pull it off properly. “When did all this start? When Dumbledore gave Neville points our second year for standing up to his friends?”

“You remember that?” Rivers asked, a faint smile on her lips.

Lena nodded. “He’s given us some good advice over the years.”

“He has. But no, it wasn’t then. It was after, when you started dating Davies and then when we learned, officially, that you’d joined the DA. If you could go against your entire House and practically the entire school, I could at least go against my sister.” Lena felt herself blushing. Carrow sighed heavily, her lips quivering. “But I was too late. I was far too late! And now...”

She broke down sobbing. Lena stood, her anger rising. Carrow had no right to cry. She had no right to feel sorry about what she had done. Lena wanted to leave, but she needed a few more answers first. When Carrow looked up, she had a vengeful smile on her face.

“Yes, one of these days, I will go visit my sister in Azkaban. It’ll be nice to see her brought so low. Maybe now I can bring back honour to the family name, to wipe out the taint the rest of my family has brought upon it.”

“Do you know why Vane did all this? It was her idea, wasn’t it?”

This time it was Rivers who answered. “Sort of. Hestia manipulated her into it, but it wasn’t hard.” She chuckled. “We all manipulated her.” She smiled fondly at the memory. “It was quite fun actually. So easy.” Lena wasn’t sure whether to feel disgusted or not. 

“That’s your greatest triumph? Manipulating a fourteen-year-old?”

Rivers frowned at her and continued. “She was angry about being kicked out of the DA when Chang was allowed back in after what she did. And about the things you've gotten away with."

"What have I done? I have done nothing to jeopardize the DA. Nothing!"

Rivers scoffed. "Do you think she cares? She just wanted someone to blame. I thought Slytherins were the only ones who looked for scapegoats. I never thought  a Gryffindor would be so vile as to plot to harm a child. They’re supposed to be chivalrous and brave aren’t they?"

"Have you forgotten about Pettigrew?"

"Yes, well…” Rivers shrugged uncomfortably. “She was jealous of you, I think. You were a Slytherin who she believed didn’t deserve all the attention. She didn’t trust you either."

"What made you change your mind?"

Rivers looked up sharply. "Who says I did?” she asked angrily. “Not all of us who disagree with You-Know-Who's ideals are as vocal about them as you are. Some of us are able to keep our allegiance to ourselves.” Lena bristled with anger. “Which I might add, is quite useful. If others don't suspect you of disagreeing with them, they're apt to tell you all their plans." Rivers sighed heavily as her expression turned contrite. “Unfortunately it didn’t quite work out as I planned. It went too far. I never meant it to.”

Lena nodded curtly. “What of your family?”

“They are like Flora’s parents, though by the time they decided to join the-You-Know-Who, he had been defeated, so that was decided for them.”

"I never expected you – well, most of you – to be so cunning. I should have at least suspected Hestia." 

“Why not? We are Sytherins after all. Of course, not all of us are. Crabbe and Goyle and Montague for example. Goodness,” Carrow said with a chuckle. “They’re all boys, imagine that.”

Rivers gave Lena a mocking smile. "But yes, you should have realised I was cunning. That’s my middle name." Lena looked curiously at her. "My middle name is Medea."

"Did your parents know it would prove prophetic?"

"I don't think so.” Rivers made a face. “I don't know what my parents were thinking when they named me."

"I could say that of most pure-bloods."

"That is one of the many traditions that must be abolished."

“I happen to like my name, thank you. 

“I didn’t mean personally,” Rivers said, looking amused.

Lena ignored this. “I see your point. Not that this changes the fact that I still despise you for what you did. Or the rest of the school for that matter.”

Rivers nodded. “I doubt anything will.” 

“I think we can come to an agreement,” Lena said slowly as a plan took shape in her mind. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer, and what better way to do that than to bring them home. “It might not be quite what you want, but it’s the best we can do.”

“And what might that be?” Carrow asked suspiciously.

“I can offer you protection. Personally. Well, not me, but my family. We’ve already done so for someone else. Of course, I’ll have to ask, but I don’t think it’ll take too much convincing.”

Carrow and Rivers exchanged nervous looks. After a few moments, they turned back to Lena.

“You’d do that, for us?” Carrow asked hesitantly. “After what we’ve done to you?”

“It wasn’t entirely your fault. I can imagine it was difficult to free yourself from Hestia’s grasp. You especially,” she said, nodding at Carrow. “I could ask around for you, if you’d prefer elsewhere.”

The two exchanged another anxious glance.

“No, no, that’s all right,” Carrow said, shaking her head. “We’ll stay with you, if you’ll let us.”

River shot her an incredulous look but didn’t protest. Lena was quite relieved at this. It would prove rather interesting with the pair of them and Nott, and of course the Greengrasses.

“You’d rather deal with a familiar enemy than an unfamiliar one?” Lena asked, giving Carrow an amused look.

She had the decency to blush.

“What about my brother?” 

“We’ll take him too. It’s not his fault you got involved in this, though I hear he’s had his own run-ins.”

“How do you-?” Carrow began.

“What’s the catch?” Rivers cut in shrewdly.

“There isn’t one. Not that you’d believe that. You know very well, you put one toe out of line and that’s it, we’ll throw you out and you’ll have to fend for yourselves. I think that’s enough of a catch.” 

They nodded, but Rivers's expression remained suspicious. She wasn’t as stupid as Lena had been lead to believe.

“How can we trust you?”

“I could ask you the same question. What’s to stop you from turning on us? Again? How do I know you won’t go crawling back to your families and send them tales about us so they can hurt us again?”

“Fine,” Rivers said irritably. She stared at Lena for several moments before she spoke again. “For what it’s worth, and I know you don’t think it’s worth much, I’m sorry,” Rivers said quietly. 

“Thank you,” Lena said cautiously. 

She cancelled the _Mufflatio_ charm, smiling conspiratorially at them. “Yet again, you’re in my debt.” They nodded. “Well, I must be off. I’ve spent too much time here as it is. I’d take you with me to see Vane since I haven’t had a go at her yet, but I doubt you’d be allowed. It’d be nice to have her see you with me. She might die of shock.”

“Has - has someone had a go at her already?”

“Ah, you missed Maya terrorizing her,” Lena said with a predatory smile. “Come to that, she hasn’t come to see you yet, has she?”

Then she turned and walked out of the room.

“You all right?” Roger asked tentatively when she got back to him. 

“Carrow, Rivers and I have come to an understanding.”

“So you don’t want to murder them anymore?” he asked, sounding disappointed and angry.

“I didn’t say that,” she said irritably. “But they’re more useful to me alive.”

“I’ll never understand Slytherins,” he said, shaking his head. “You’re loyal and cooperative when it suits you, but as soon as you realise the tide has turned or that it would be to your advantage to do so, you switch sides.”

“That’s what Slytherins do.”

“What will you do?”

“I’ve offered them our protection.”

Roger turned to stare incredulously at her. “What? Why?”

“Because if we put them in our house, my family can look after them. And what better way to keep them on their toes?” 

After a few moments, Roger nodded slowly. “They won’t like that.”

“Which they?”

“Either I suppose. I can’t imagine your family being thrilled at the prospect. Arti especially.”

Lena shrugged. “She’s of age. She can leave if she wants to. But yes, I’ll have to ask Mother and Father first. And as for Carrow and Rivers, they don’t have much of a choice. Who else would take them in? I suppose they could go to the Greengrasses, or someone in the Order, but they agreed to this, so who am I to complain?”

“You’ve forgiven them?”

“I didn’t say that. But they’ll think they’re safe until I - if - I ever change my mind. Besides, this way, they’ll be on edge all the time and it’ll be quite an uncomfortable experience for them. Well, us too, but I don’t have to stay either.” 

“You’d put your family at risk?”

“There isn’t much risk. They probably won’t be allowed to have their wands, or we can take other precautions to keep them from trying to hurt anyone. But they wouldn’t dare. And especially with the children there, that’ll make it worse for them. I suppose we oughtn’t tell the children who these two are, that’d frighten them. Shame my cousins don’t really look like me. It’d be rather unnerving to be looking at a child who looks like an older Zach. And if it gets too bad, we can always move them elsewhere. Might keep Carrow’s brother as a hostage in that case.”

Roger shook his head in wonder. “You are positively diabolical. And we have no idea when the war will end, so they could spend quite a while at your house.”

“I hope so. And I doubt anyone’d notice or care if they disappeared.” She stopped and put a hand on his arm. “You don’t mind?”

“It’s not my house. It’s not my place to make that decision.” She gave him an exasperated look. “No, I don’t mind. I see your point, though I thought you were mad until you convinced me.”

It was raining by the time they walked out of the front doors. Lena had cast an Impervius Charm and a Warming Charm on her cloak to keep herself and Zach warm and dry.

"You’re still going then?” Roger asked as the walked up High Street.

“Yes. This’ll be the last time I see her, so I’d like to make it memorable.”

Roger shifted uncomfortably. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and they continued in silence until they reached gates. 

“You’re angrier at Vane than you are at Carrow and Rivers,” Roger said, glancing over at her.

“I suppose I am.”

“Why?”

Lena chewed on her lip a moment, gathering her thoughts. “I suppose because I’m not surprised that the Slytherins would do something like this. It doesn’t surprise me. Of course I wish there were more like us - and they only did it because they were terrified of Hestia-”

“Of course they told you that,” Roger said, snorting derisively.

She turned to look at him. “They weren’t lying.”

“And while it makes me smug that a Gryffindor would be involved since they’re supposed to be chivalrous and brave and everything, that I can’t believe they’d do something like that. Well, Pettigrew did.”

Their shoes were covered in mud by the time she arrived at the Weather Vane Inn. It gave her a decrepit look, which wouldn’t hurt. At least initially.

“I won’t be long,” she said, kissing him.

“Take as long as you need. I’ll send a Patronus to everyone.”

She left Roger standing under the eaves and went in alone.

"Good evening, Mrs. Vane," Lena said, stepping inside to find the proprietress at the door.

"How do you do?" she asked. "Are you here to rent a room?" she asked. Her gaze went from Lena's face to Zach and her expression turned worried and sympathetic. She must have thought Lena had been cast out of her home and had come seeking shelter.

"Oh, no thank you, I'm not here to spend the night. I'm here to see your daughter."

"I see." Mrs. Vane's gaze grew wary.

"I just wanted to thank her for the care she bestowed on my son the other day."

“Your son?”

Lena pulled her cloak back from Zach's face and pushed back the hood of her cloak.

Mrs. Vane's eyes widened. "You're–?"

"Yes."

Lena thought for a moment, then snapped her wrist toward the floor before holding her wand out toward Mrs. Vane, handle first. 

"Would you prefer to keep this with you while I'm here?" asked Lena.

Mrs. Vane flushed. "That – that won't be necessary. She's in the kitchen at the moment. It’s through there and down the hall." Mrs. Vane pointed in the direction of the sitting room where several people were chatting.

"Thank you."

Lena went through the sitting room and down a long hallway, passing several guest rooms. She could hear Vane grumbling as she drew closer and stood in the doorway watching her for several moments. Vane was kneeling on the wet floor, a bucket full of suds beside her. When she was done, Vane got up and wrung out her wet robes. Then she picked up the bucket and started toward the back door. 

"Well, well, well," Lena drawled as she walked into the kitchen. "What have we here, hm?" 

Vane let out a little shriek as she whirled around, dropping her mop, broom and bucket. The bucket tipped over, sending water all over the newly-cleaned floor. 

"Hello, Madam Defarge,” said Lena, her one wrapped protectively around Zach as she stood facing Vane, her other hand gripping her wand tightly.

“What?” Vane stammered.

“Fine, we’ll stick to Lachesis then, as they represent the same aspect of fate. 

Vane’s eyes traveled from Lena’s face down to Zach and she grimaced.

“Yes, here he is. And no thanks to you, I might have gone to his and Natalie’s funerals today.”

“I didn’t mean to-” Vane began, but fell silent at the look Lena gave her.

“Didn’t you? Rivers said you wanted to get back at me. Did you know at Halloween? Did you know what was going to happen? Is that why you chose to be her?"

Vane blinked at her, her mouth half-open before she shook her head. “No, no, I hadn’t met them yet. That’s when I did.”

Lena nodded. “Tired of it already?” she asked as she slowly walked toward Vane who was shaking violently as she backed toward the other end of the room. “Must be so hard, living like this, to know about magic yet be unable to use it. You’re a Squib now really. To have to take hours to do something that would just take a flick of a wand were you permitted to use one. You’ve only just begun, hardly a week at that. You’ve got your whole life ahead of you. And considering that you’re a witch, that’ll be quite a long life indeed. While I’m a little irritated that your parents will prosper from our misfortune, I suppose some good has to come of this.” 

“What?” Vane asked, her head snapping up.

“I’ll be sure to send some familiar faces your way over the next few years. That way you’ll never forget. It’ll give you a lot more work to do, the more people who come here. Unfortunately that means your parents will prosper.”

Vane’s eyes lowered to Zach who looked up at her, his brow furrowed as though he were about to cry. Then he turned his face away, burrowing his head into Lena’s chest.

“I’ll be telling my son all about you, rest assured.” Lena pointed her wand at Vane and pinned her against the wall, grinning at the terror in her eyes.

Vane let out a squeak. “I’ll scream,” she said, her eyes darting around desperately.

“No you won’t.”

“My parents’ll come looking for me.”

Lena smiled. “No they won’t. Your mother gave me permission to see you. She even let me keep my wand after I offered to let her have it while I was here. Though I’d still have had my potion piece, even if she had taken it.”

Vane’s shoulders slumped in defeat. Good. 

“Do you know where I was just now?” Vane slowly shook her head. “Come now, you must. You just don’t want to admit it.” Vane said nothing. “I was just at Graham’s funeral.”

“Oh,” Vane said softly, her eyes filling with tears that coursed down her grimy cheeks. Her lips quivered, but she made no sound.

“And I watched Carrow and Burke go to Azkaban on Tuesday. Not to mention I had a little chat with the other Carrow and Rivers. Once earlier this week and once just now. They weren’t very happy to see me.” Vane gulped. “Now it’s your turn, though Maya already talked to you.” Vane shuddered. "I have one question," Lena said, leaning toward her.

“You’ve already asked one. Several in fact,” Vane croaked, trying to sneer, but the effect was lost at the terror in her eyes, which magnified as Lena reached out, her hand closing around Vane’s throat.

“Just one more then.”

"Just one?"

"Just one." Lena stared at Vane for a few long moments before she relaxed her grip slightly. "Why? Why me? And _why_ did you have to go through my son to get to me? I thought Slytherins were the cowards and here you are, a brave Gryffindor who had to endanger an infant and get a boy killed instead of dealing with me directly. What'd I ever do to you? What has _he_ ever done to you? Why did you think you had the right to determine the length of someone's life?"

"That's more than one," Vane said flippantly. Lena growled, her grip tightening again. "Oh, I'm not scared of you."

"Aren't you?" She gazed steadily at Vane who looked away after a few second. "The last person who said that ended up dead."

"Speaking of dead, how does Pritchard feel about your being the reason her cousin's dead?"

Lena slapped her, hard. Vane, hissed in pain but when her gaze turned back to Lena, it was defiant. "If you hadn't had my son kidnapped, Graham wouldn't be dead."

Vane scoffed. "Blaming other people for your problems and mistakes. How Slytherin."

Lena’s temper flared. "Who else can I blame? I didn't do anything to have them come after me. It was all your doing. What did I ever do to you?"

"Oh, let's see," Vane mused theatrically. "You got all the fame and glory when you deserved none. No Slytherin should be trusted, let alone be allowed to fight against Voldemort with us! You could hand us right over!"

Lena's face contorted in rage and her wand was at Vane's throat 

"And you wouldn't have?” Lena hissed. “You’re the one who betrayed the DA."

Vane rolled her eyes. “That was just a little game. Everyone overreacted.”

“You’re the one who orchestrated the kidnapping of two children with some of the worst sort of Slytherins for something so petty as getting kicked out of the DA. If anyone overreacted, it’s _you_.” Vane opened her mouth, then closed it. “Oh don’t give me your sob story about how you didn’t have any friends. It’s your own fault. You should be glad none of them got to you first.”

"Going to kill me?" Vane rasped.

"No. I don't kill children, even if your friends do."

"They aren't my friends!" Vane cried, half-angry, half-pleading.

"That's right, because you don't have any. I still do and they will came to my aid when I need them."

Lena straightened and took out the DA Galleon from her pocket, tossing it into the air, all the while looked down at Vane, before holding it out in front of Vane’s face.  “They took yours away,” she said with mock-sympathy, slipping the coin back into her pocket. “If I called them now, they’d come running.  Do you have anyone who would do that for you?”

Vane shook her head. Lena  gazed contemptuously down at the girl, who looked back up at her, tears streaming down her face.

"When did you start regretting what you'd done? Was it when you realised that you couldn’t stop what you’d started? Or not until you learned Graham was dead?" Vane didn't reply, but stood trembling. “You didn’t think about the consequences did you? To you or anyone else. And look where it’s gotten you.”

Lena leaned forward, her hand reaching toward Vane’s neck once again. Vane stiffened, but Lena merely grabbed her by the front of her robes, pulling her forward. Keeping a grip on Vane’s robes, Lena started walking in a circle, leading Vane around as she moved. Beads of sweat appeared on her forehead and trickled down her face.

“You should be in Azkaban right now.” Lena giggled at Vane’s whimper, her shaking legs. 

“But I-I’m-”

“Just a kid? Given proper incentives anyone’ll do anything. You should know _all_ about that since it didn’t take you much to agree to this scheme. My family is one of the oldest in the Wizarding world. I have connections yours does not. And money, too. A little money in the right hands can get you anything you want. And I would love to see you locked up in a cell with only the agonizing screams of the other inmates going mad for company. Maybe you can get one next to Carrow and Burke. I’m sure you’d like to see them again, you’ve spent so much time with them over the past few months, it must be difficult for you to be alone again. But you will be from now on. No one cares about you.

"We're taking bets on how long you'd last in Azkaban,” Lena whispered, resuming her circling. "Most of them think you won't last a day." She drew back and studied the girl thoughtfully. "But I say you're tougher than you look. I'd give you a week. At most. You'd be the youngest person ever to get sent there," Lena went on, delighting in the abject terror in Vane’s expression. "Quite an accomplishment,” Lena said, chuckling. “Everyone in the Wizarding world will know your name now. Aren't you happy? You got what you wanted. The youngest Dark witch we have ever seen."

“I am _not_ Dark!”

“Oh, aren’t you? How do you figure that, given that all of the others you were friends with support Voldemort? What were you going to do when this plan succeeded? Come back to the Light as if nothing had happened? Or were you hoping to end up in Voldemort’s inner circle?”

“Never!” Vane cried, angry and horrified.

“You could have fooled me with the company you keep. I’m shocked your parents haven’t disowned you.”

Lena stopped walking, releasing her hold on Vane’s robes. Vane wobbled for a moment, looking slightly cross-eyed.

“You’re probably wondering about Carrow and Rivers.” Vane nodded slowly. “Though why you care, I don’t know. They certainly aren’t troubling themselves about you. Haven’t even asked about you and I’ve been to see them twice.” Vane winced sympathetically. “They’re back at Hogwarts, surrounded by several hundred students who despise them and would no doubt hurt or kill them were they allowed. So you’re luckier than they are. But that prohibition doesn’t apply to former students. Not to mention, it only applies to us while we’re in school. There’s only a month left for me and Maya.”

Vane was crying silently.

“And then of course there’s Runcorn.” Lena sighed. “I suppose four out of five isn’t bad. But she’ll get what’s coming to her. She’s lulled into a sense of security now, since the Aurors couldn’t frame her with anything. Maybe I’ll take _her_ son like she took mine. I might have to wait a few years, but at the rate they have children, I shouldn’t have to wait too long,” she mused, smiling. “We’ll be even then.” She turned sharply to Vane, her expression severe. “You won’t try to warn her, will you?” Vane shook her head vehemently, her hair flying around her face.  “Good,” Lena said softly.

Vane opened and closed her mouth several times, but no sound came out.

“What about you, you want to know?” Vane gaped up at Lena, frozen in terror. “I don’t kill children, I already told you that. I’ll have to wait until you’re of age. So out of the five of you, you’ll live the longest.” Lena grinned as Vane whimpered, shrinking back. Lena leered at her. “But that’s only what, three years? Though who knows, I might be generous and let you live longer. We’ll see what kind of a mood I’m in when you come of age. You’ll just have to wait and see. I’ll find you when you least expect it.”

With that, Lena turned and strode toward the door. Halfway there, she turned back. Vane was still standing there, staring dumbly at her. Lena flicked her wand at the puddle on the floor, sending the water all over the rest of the kitchen floor.

“Looks like you’ll have to do it all over again,” Lena said over her shoulder as she walked out the door. “Be glad I didn’t conjure anything foul.”

She kicked the door closed, relishing Vane’s scream of fury.

Lena bade farewell to Mrs. Vane and slipped out the front door. Roger sighed in relief when he saw her.

“Are you quite finished?” he asked tersely. “Is that the last of them?”

“Yes. For now. There’s still Runcorn, but I’ll figure out how to deal with her later.”

He glanced at her, frowning slightly before taking her hand. They walked slowly back toward the Three Broomsticks.

“Will you tell your parents about your plans now?”

“I suppose I should tell them sooner rather than later. It’ll give them time to get used to the idea. Arti especially. And the Order too, now that I think about it.”

When they reached the Three Broomsticks, Lena wasn’t surprised to find everyone waiting for them.

“Oh there you are,” Mother said, looking relieved. 

“Might I have a word?” Lena asked as they went up the stairs toward their rooms. Arti and Adrian turned and started to walk away once they got to the second floor landing. “No, you might as well come too,” Lena said and they went into her parents’ room. “And you,” she said, nodding at Adrian. “I mean, you’re practically family.”

“What?” Arti asked as soon as they were all inside. Lena suddenly felt very nervous, though her nervousness faded slightly as Adrian put a hand on Arti’s shoulder. “What’ve you done now?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Something that gives me the upper hand.”

“Against whom?” Lena levelled her gaze at Arti and the pair of them stared at each other for several long moments. “I see.”

“I don’t,” Father said, looking between them, his forehead creased in confusion. 

Mother seemed to sense that no good would come of this conversation and was looking apprehensive.

Lena glanced over at Arti who was glaring mutinously at her and sighed, running a hand through her hair. “I went to see Carow and Rivers just now.”

“And Vane?” asked Arti.

“Her too.”

“And did you offer _her_ anything?”

“No, of course not.”

“Then why these two?”

“If I may cut in,” Father said. “ _What_ did you offer them?”

Lena turned to her parents. “Protection.”

“WHAT?” Arti yelled, making Roger flinch. “Why the-“ (Her next word made Father’s eyebrows shoot up practically into his fringe and remark, “I didn’t know she knew that word.”) “-are they staying with us?”

“She knows plenty more,” Lena assured him. “Most of them I didn’t have to teach her.”

Arti let out an indignant shriek, her fists clenched. “Why are those inbred sacks of meat going to our house? Why the hell’d you do something like that after what they’ve done? Have you lost your mind?!”

“I did it, because if we have control over them, we can keep an eye on them,” Lena hissed. “And if they stay with us-”

“Might your mother and I have a say in this?” Father cut in.

“Of course.” 

“I’m so glad.” 

“You’re serious?”  Arti demanded. “They’re going to stay with us?”

“Do you have a better idea? Would you rather they went to the Greengrasses or someone else where we have no idea what’s happening? Worrying all the time that something might happen? Well maybe not them,” she conceded. 

“But someone else on our side could take them surely. How could you-? They’ll be around Zach and Ollie and the girls!”

“Yes, and that’ll be a nice reminder of what price they paid for what they tried to do to my son.”

“Are you saying you don’t trust anyone else? And what do you mean ‘something might happen’? If they’re living with someone else, they aren’t in the same house as all of us where something might happen much more easily!”

“Not at all. But with all of us plus Buttercup to keep an eye on them? They’d be too terrified to even look at us the wrong way.”

“Right.”

“Oh trust me, they already are,” Lena said, smirking. “And we’ll take the Carrow boy too. that must make you happy since you already said you wanted to help them.”

“I suppose you have a point,” Father conceded. 

Arti turned to stare incredulously at their parents, her expression relaxing as Father went on. “I’m not saying we agree.” 

“And, I already told them if they put a toe out of line that’s it, they’re completely on their own. Or if we get tired of them, we’ll send them off somewhere else but keep their brother to ensure their cooperation.”

“You’ve given this a lot of thought,” Adrian said, looking as though he weren’t sure whether to feel impressed or perturbed.

“Not really. It all just sort of came to me.”

“We’ll talk about this later. All of you must be exhausted,” Mother said, shepherding them out the door.

“So you’re offering them protection,” Arti asked as the door closed behind them. “Quite a change from the last time we talked about them. Not that I’m unhappy you’re not going to do anything...rash.”

“For the moment, no.”

Arti frowned. “Why?”

“Because,” Lena said, her frustration mounting, “they were damned good at making me feel sympathetic toward them. Really, madness runs in the family. Carrow practically started tearing her hair out because she was jealous of Hestia. Her whole life her family had always put Hestia first and she felt overshadowed.”

“That sounds familiar,” Arti said drily. 

Lena rolled her eyes. “Anyway,” she went on. “She didn’t really want to do all this, but didn’t have a choice, given her family and it’s connections and the fact that she didn’t want to end up like Andromeda Black. Now that she and Hestia are out of the picture, it’s all going to fall on the boy.”

“You believed them?” Arti asked, flabbergasted.

Lena glared at her. “She wasn’t lying. And Rivers, well, we should have befriended her - both of them, really - sooner. The only reason they did what they did was because Hestia’s a force to be reckoned with. Rivers was like us all along. Carrow took a little longer to come ‘round but by then it was too late to escape.”

“You’re going soft,” Arti said, though she sounded relieved. 

“I suppose I am. But I presume I’ll get over it.” She paused and turned to Arti in surprise. “And what do you mean I’m going soft? You’re the one who didn’t want me to do anything to them in the first place.”

“I never said they didn’t deserve justice. I just never wanted you to go too far.”

“We have rather different ideas on what that means,” Lena said quietly.

“Clearly.”

* * *

 

Persis was almost happy for the first time in years. Hestia and Lilith had been convicted and sent to Azkaban earlier that week, and if that hadn’t gotten the Aurors to come after her, she must be safe. As badly as she felt, Thackery was right, her safety was more important than their freedom. She had children to look after and they did not. Nor would they ever have them now.

She looked out and saw a magpie in the tree outside the window. Several more - she wasn’t sure how many, maybe five or six - were flying around, chattering wildly.

_One for sorrow,_

_Two for joy,_

_Three for a girl,_

_Four for a boy,_

_Five for silver,_

_Six for gold,_

_Seven for a secret,_

_Never to be told._

She laid her hand her stomach, then clenched it into a fist as a slow smile crept across her face. Maybe Thackery would get his son with this child, but she hoped he wouldn’t quite be the son he wanted or deserved.

_Three for a girl,_

_Four for a boy,_

* * *

 

Lilith Burke sat staring at the wall of her dank cell. She had no idea where she was or how long she had been here. All she knew was that it was dark and cold and there were people continuously screaming in agony and begging for mercy somewhere nearby. She could do nothing to block out the sounds. 

The only other things she had for company were her miserable thoughts, all of her worst moments. The day she had decided to stay friends with Hestia even after learning of her cruel, vindictive nature. The day they had hatched the plan to kidnap the baby and the Mudblood. The day they had nearly died because of their crazed dormmate’s desire for revenge.

* * *

 Hestia Carrow sat huddled in a corner of her cell, knees drawn up to her chest as she rocked back and forth, oblivious to the screams and moans of the other prisoners. She didn’t know that there were others here too, including her former dormmate in the next cell. The only person she remembered was her twin, the one person who was supposed to be loyal to her, who had betrayed her to save herself. Her hoarse voice repeated the same verse over and over as she rocked:

_But soon she turned her back on me._

_Which caused me all my pain;_

_She robbed me of my liberty,_

_She robbed me of my rest,_

_I roamed forsaken by Flora,_

_The lily of the west._  


	49. Take Me As I Am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this isn't a new chapter. I just split the last one in two. But chapter 50 is being beta'd, chapter 51 has just been sent to my beta and chapters 52 and 53 are chugging along nicely.
> 
> I don't own _Downton Abbey_ or _Don Quixote._
> 
> I love writing arguments.

**Chapter 49: Take Me As I Am**

 

_Who would want to join this madness?_

_Who would change my monogram?_

_Who will be part of my circus?_

_Who will love me as I am?_

_Who will ever call to say I love you?_

_Send me flowers or a telegram?_

_Who could proudly stand beside me?_

_Who will love me as I am?_

**"Who Will Love Me As I Am?",** _**Side Show** _

_***_

Romilda stood stock still in the middle of the wet kitchen, filled with terror. Moon was just bluffing, wasn’t she? She wouldn’t do all those things she said, would she? Wouldn’t it be more satisfying for her to watch her live this dreary life than see her dead? And was it true that she could bribe the Ministry to put her in Azkaban? Romilda shook herself. She was sure _that_ was a bluff. No Ministry member would put a fourteen-year-old girl in Azkaban, no matter how much they were paid. Would they? She shuddered. But then, stranger things had happened. Prisoners had broken out of Azkaban. Twice. And that had been thought to be impossible.

Romilda massaged her throat, seething with anger as she tried to push thoughts of Azkaban and death from her mind. Moon had been right. She was lucky to be here working like a magic-less house-elf instead of in Azkaban like Hestia and Lilith. She was lucky not to be back at Hogwarts enduring the glares and hissed threats from the rest of the students like Flora and Laurasia. Not that she had heard anything from or about them in the last week.

Still, she didn’t want to spend the rest of her life trapped in the inn, alone, without friends or companions save her parents. She had no idea how long she would be stuck here like this, at everyone’s beck and call, catering to the every whim of the obnoxious guests who were no doubt delighting in sending her scurrying around to appease them for their own sadistic pleasure. As far as she knew, she would be here for the rest of her life, eighty, ninety, a hundred years or more, working to the bone like a common Muggle, or a house-elf.

And after her parents died, would she be forced to take over the inn, or would she still be working as a scullery maid under some new owner? She shuddered. What a horrible thought. Working like a house-elf was bad enough but to do so under someone else was unthinkable.

Maybe once Laurasia and Flora finished school, they could visit her? She sighed. Of course not, the Ministry would be watching them like hawks, were probably already watching them, and her. She would never see a friendly face again.

She angrily kicked the empty bucket across the room. It struck the wall with a satisfying thump. Maybe there would be a way to get herself out of this. Of course, the only way that would happen is if the Dark Lord won. Then she would be able to go out in public again, having helped in some small fashion to demoralise those who supported Dumbledore. If only she could have helped more, then maybe someone would have spoken for her and gotten her out of here and into a much more interesting life. She was tired of living a dull existence with nothing to live for. She wanted to be a part of something again, something unforgettable, something that would make people admire her instead of reviling her.

***

Lena sat leaning against the headboard, absently stroking Zach's hair. Arti sat at the foot of the bed, knees pulled up to her chest. The boys were slouched on the floor. Roger had been rather quiet and Lena had no doubt that he was remembering Cedric, but she was too wrapped up in her own grief to offer a comforting word.

None of them had talked much since they had sequestered themselves in the bedroom. Arti and Lena’s argument had fizzled out within minutes, though Lena knew that it wouldn’t be long before it resumed.

Arti was twisting her robes between her hands anxiously. Lena was vaguely aware of Arti's gaze flickering at her as though she wanted to ask something, but she said nothing for several minutes.

"What?" Lena snapped. The boys looked up.

"When you say you killed _him_ ," she said haltingly as though she feared the answer, "did–did you use the Killing Curse?"

Lena was glad for the question. It gave her something else to think about, to take her mind off the grief that consumed her.

“Because,” Arti rushed on, “when you told us what _did_ happen you left out that part. You never told us how you did it. I mean, you told us it was messy, but you were just...exaggerating, weren’t you? I mean, I’m sure you….had a bit of fun with him, but you gave him a clean end, didn’t you?”

There was something like relief and resigned determination in Adrian’s and Roger’s expressions. The tension had turned thick around them.

“I’ve been wondering when you’d ask,” Lena said sitting up, her eyes moving to Arti’s face.

“Well? Did you? Did you use the Killing Curse?” Arti asked, half-pleading, half-forceful.

"Oh, no, no, no," Lena said quietly, and Arti breathed a sigh of relief but her head jerked up as Lena continued. "Nothing so merciful as that." Lena smiled nastily, making Arti flinch. "Not that I couldn't have. I mean how hard could it be, after the Cruciatus Curse? And I had the motivation certainly."

"Is that how you killed him?" Arti demanded fiercely. "Tortured him to death?”

Lena smiled, gazing steadily at Arti. "In a way," she said, twirling a lock of hair around her finger, her head tilted slightly. "But not like that. Though that's not a bad idea.”

“How unoriginal of you,” Arti sniffed, her voice trembling slightly.

“Unfortunately they don't teach us the Cruciatus Curse–"

"With good reason,” Arti snapped.

"–so I didn't do quite as much damage to him as I had hoped when I used it on him. Maya wouldn't let me do it again," she said petulantly, with a heavy sigh. "But I needn't have worried, I found a much more creative way to kill him." Lena grinned in delight as Arti cringed. "I had him begging me for mercy, begging me for his life in the end. Not that it did him any good, of course," she said with a giggle.

"How then?" Arti asked fiercely. She seemed to be trying to keep herself from shaking in terror. "Or are you too ashamed to say?" she sneered.

"Oh, not at all. Not at all. With this," Lena said, taking her potion piece out of her pocket and holding it up.

"There's nothing that could–" Arti paused, her expression turning from confused to nauseated as she understood. "You used the Universal Solvent on him?" she asked hollowly.

"Yes," Lena hissed. "Very good." She nodded approvingly, her smile widening. Arti blanched. "I got the idea after that bit of entertainment with melting the White Witch on Halloween. How’d it take you this long to figure it out? Or had you and you just didn’t want to admit it?"

Arti shrank back, scrambling backwards nearly falling off the end of the bed. Her eyes were full of fear and tears. "You didn't–that's–that's not for use on humans! You didn't–you can't–”

Lena's eyes grew hard and she leanaed forward. "Shut up,” she growled. "I could and I did. You sound like Maya did that day. 'You can't,' she kept telling me. Well I did, didn't I? She couldn't stop me. She _didn't_ stop me. And the bastard _wasn't_ human,” she snarled.

"Of course he was human! It wasn't a full moon! And what about Professor Lupin? Or Maya? Are they just as inhuman too?"

"That's completely different!"

"How?"

"They wouldn't go around biting people or kidnapping children!"

"Neither would this one if he hadn't fallen into Voldemort's ranks."

"How can you say that? Most of them probably flocked to him."

"Only because they had no other choice since everyone shunned them."

“And why the hell are you defending him?”

“I’m not!”

"So now we've moved on to pitying the likes of Greyback have we?"

"I didn't say that."

“I thought you wanted to be a Hit Witch.”

“I do!”

“Then why condemn me for killing someone when you’ll probably do the same in your line of work.”

“Not like that, I won’t! How is that a proportional response to what he did? You took the easy way out.”

“Easy? Easy, you think it was easy?”

“Of course it was! Why else did you do it? If it was hard, you wouldn’t have done it. It was easier for you to talk yourself out of how wrong it was! Why don’t you see that it’s wrong that you killed someone?”

Lena found herself on her feet and she reached Arti in one step, glaring down at her. "You mean some _thing_. He stopped being human the minute he became Voldemort's lapdog!”

Arti stood too, glaring back, fists balled. "Stop trying to justify yourself!"

Lena went on as though Arti hadn’t spoken. "And he was a werewolf when he bit Maya! The bastard wasn't human. He was a monster, an animal and deserved to be treated as such. He needed to suffer for what he'd done and oh, he did. And I enjoyed every minute."

"Just like you are, right? Oh yes, you're just as beastly as he is. There's no help for you, you're not even human anymore. And of course you did," Arti spat. Adrian made a move as though to intervene but stopped, watching them both warily. "You're sick."

“It was a pleasure to watch him burn.”

“You burned him?”

“Well, dissolve, then, but burn sounds more poetic.”

“Merlin, you disgust me.”

"I do, do I?" Lena asked in amusement.

"Yes, you do."

"Why?"

" _Why?_ Why? Because that's just completely unnecessary and heinous and just–ugh! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Unnecessary? Unnecessary?" It was almost a shriek.

"Yes!"

"They'd have done the same to us! They _did_ do the same to us!" Her gesticulations sent her potion piece flying across the room. As it clattered against the wall, Zach began to cry. She felt guilty for waking him, but not guilty enough to stop arguing. “Or have you forgotten the Muggles he and his lot have bitten too? Or how they killed Hagrid and Penelope and that Muggle-born girl last year?”

She was aware of Roger going to Zach and Adrian picking up her potion piece, but it was as though she were someone else watching the scene. And even if no one else had been there, her son wasn’t in too much distress, he could wait. This could not. The boys were growing anxious, unsure of what to do.

"That doesn't mean you had to do it too!" Arti shrieked.

No one tried to quiet her.

Lena and Arti were now a few feet apart, circling each other, eyes locked. Lena could feel Arti's revulsion and knew that she wanted to look away but couldn't. It made her feel powerful and smug.

She smirked. "Why not? All of us have to die sooner or later. He just died much sooner than he expected. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, and blood for blood. Give them a taste of their own medicine and let them see that not all of us on the Light side are averse to using such techniques. It was a nice trick up my sleeve."

"So being Cruciated was enough to make you do all that to him? Seems a little excessive to me."

Adrian gurgled in disbelief and Roger made an angry noise and half-rose. Lena stopped him with a gesture, crossing the distance between her and Arti in two long strides, her wand at Arti’s throat.

"Does it really?" she asked quietly. "Would you like to find out?"

"N-no," Arti stammered, paling. She was shaking so hard that she nearly lost her grip on her own wand. “You just broke the oath,” she whispered.

“No, I didn’t. I haven’t harmed you. I swore an oath not to harm anyone in word or deed. I swore no oath not to threaten someone. And this was hardly a threat.”

"But–but why?" Arti asked hoarsely, eyes brimming with tears. “Why’d you do it?”

"That was, I think, the last coherent thing he said to me," Lena said musingly. "The rest of it was incoherent, useless pleas for his miserable life." She turned her attention back to Arti. "And I'll tell you the same thing I told him: because I could, because I must. Don't you dare say that I didn't have to, that I shouldn't have," she spat as Arti made a disgruntled noise. "After what he'd done to Maya and Natalie and Graham and Zach and me – a rather long list of people I care for, I might add – of course it was necessary! What choice did I have? I had a lot of fun with him. I had him _begging_ me for mercy, for his life. All in vain of course, stupid filth. I told him all along I would kill him once I found out who he was. And I told him I would make him suffer. And he did. How he did. It was wonderful to hear him scream.” She shivered with delight. "Such a shame I couldn't do more. But I did give him an extensive – though by no means exhaustive – list of things I could have done to him instead. Or made him to do himself. Because really, after the Cruciatus, the Imperius would have been quite easy."

Lena cocked her head and gazed at Arti who was staring back at her with numb disbelief.

"How could you? Have you no mercy? Have you no decency?"

"Get off your high hippogriff!" Lena snapped. "And don't start quoting _The Merchant of Venice_ at me either. You're the one who said those who attacked Diagon Alley deserved justice, not mercy. And yet here you condemn me for wanting to avenge Zach and Roger and Maya and Graham?”

"But not like that! Torture isn’t justice! You make me sick!”

"So you've said. What other kind of justice is there than for the perpetrator to pay for his crimes?"

Arti looked away, but not before Lena saw the haunted look she hadn't seen since the attack on Diagon Alley return once more. Instead of feeling guilty, she felt a surge of pride and pleasure that she could be the cause.

"I make you sick?” Lena asked, sneering. "I had reason to hurt him. He, on the other hand, only did what he did because of what we believe in. I hurt him because of what he'd done to us."

"You did more than hurt him! You _murdered_ him!"

"Wouldn't you have?"

A long moment passed before Arti replied. "You asked me that once before. Even after this, my answer is still the same. No."

"No?" Lena asked, amused. "And why not exactly? You just said you were going to be a Hit Witch. You’d defy orders?"

"No, I’d have killed him, yes, but I wouldn't have murdered him. Not like that.”

“You’re contradicting yourself.”

“Will you listen to what _you_ ’re saying then? Because it makes a hell of a lot less sense than anything I’ve said. There’s a difference between killing and murder.”

“Ha!”

“There is! You murdered him! You enjoyed it! I’d just have killed him. Quick and merciful.”

“Would you really have.” Arti nodded fiercely. Lena rolled her eyes. “Fine. Why wouldn’t you have murdered him then?”

“If I did, I'd be just like _them_. Like _you_. The wicked witch. But I don’t think I’d have killed him. _I_ 'd have sent him to Azkaban."

Lena laughed derisively. "Azkaban!" she cried. "Yes, because it's such a _fitting_ punishment."

"It is!"

"It is not!" Lena countered angrily. "A bloody lot of good that'd have done. He could get out, like the last lot that escaped. Not that I think he’s important enough for Voldemort to care what happens to him. Not to mention, he wouldn't suffer for what he did. Not one bit. He'd be _proud_."

Arti stiffened at the word. "Like you are?"

"Yes. Why shouldn't I be?"

"I told you already! Because it's wrong!"

"All's fair in love and war. And this was love _and_ war. And I told you months ago," she said quietly, "that I'd use Dark magic if I had to. But only if I had to."

"Oh how _noble_ of you," Arti said sarcastically."You never _have_ to."

"Why not? Of course I had to! I had to get him to take me seriously. And I only used one. I didn’t use the Killing Curse. He had to die, to keep him from hurting anyone else. No one else wanted to! I was the only one willing to make him suffer for killing a thirteen-year old boy, kidnapping an infant and nearly killing most of the rest of us! Or don't you think that that's enough of a justification for death?"

"I–"

"Or is your objection the fact that it was _my_ doing?"

"I–" Arti trailed off, glowering. Lena had a feeling the answer was yes. "Why don't you just go join the Death Eaters if you're so keen on acting like them?" she snapped angrily.

Lena saw red and wanted nothing more than to tear Arti limb from limb, but was shocked to find after some clarity returned a few moments later, that she hadn’t moved. She had no idea what kept her rooted to the floor. It certainly wasn’t the oath. The oath be damned.

"I know who I am and who I may be, if I choose. And that is not what I chose. I will _never_ join them. Ever. Do you hear me?"

"Why not?" Arti taunted. "You'd fit right in."

"Would I really? I don’t think like them. I don’t think Muggle-borns are scum. Not to mention - and do correct me if I'm wrong - but I'm fighting with the people they're killing. I’m trying to keep them from winning this war."

"So? You're still using Dark magic. I'm sure they'd be glad to have you, you’d be Cruciating Muggle-borns in no time since to them it’s not too big of a step since they’re both animals. You’d make a clean sweep of your dormitory and then I could be rid of you once and for all."

With a scream of rage, Lena launched herself at Arti, ready to claw her eyes out.

"That's enough!” Father said sharply, grabbing Lena by the back of her robes. Neither of them had noticed that their parents had come in.

A moment later, Roger was beside her making soothing noises, but Lena wasn’t paying any attention, too focused on trying to hex her sister. She only stopped when Roger pinned her arm behind her back and wrenched her wand from her grasp.

Adrian had a firm grip on Arti's arm as she stood rigidly beside him.

"No, it's not," Arti said quietly. "Far from it."

"If you can't be civil you can leave,” Father said, stepping forward to steer her toward the door, keeping himself between Lena and Arti.

"I will. I don't want to be in the same room as _her_ anyway.”

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual," Lena snarled.

They glared daggers at each other before Arti started for the door. Adrian followed behind her. Arti turned back at the door. Her hair hung over her face but her eyes, flushed with hatred, were still visible. Lena had never seen such an expression on her sister's face before, full of loathing and scorn. Even Death Eaters had not warranted this much hatred.

"It should have been you," Arti hissed. "You should have died instead of Graham."

Roger blanched and his grip turned bruising. Rage rolled off of him in waves. Adrian paled and he turned an horrified look on Arti who gazed triumphantly at Lena. Ordinarily, Lena supposed, she would have felt as though she had been punched in the stomach and would have felt shocked and hurt by her sister’s words. Instead she felt oddly triumphant. She started to laugh; a hysterical, uncontrollable laughter.

This seemed to jolt everyone out of their shock. Adrian looked a little frightened. Then Mother strode over to Arti and slapped her. Lena had never seen such an expression on her mother's face, her brown eyes burning with rage, but Arti was beyond caring.

"Artemis Seraphina Moon, don’t you _ever_ say that again. Apologize. Now."

"No," Arti said, glaring defiantly back at her. "She doesn't deserve it," she spat.

Father opened his mouth furiously but Lena spoke before he could.

"It wouldn't have mattered whether I was dead or not, he would still be. But I suppose you could forgive what I did more readily if I weren't here to remind you of it.”

“Yes.”

With that Arti turned and pushed past Father to her own room. Adrian followed her out, glancing warily between them.

"Get back here!” Lena snarled, striding from the room and following them, ignoring Father's protests. Arti slammed the door to her own room with such force that the floor shook. "I'm not done with you yet!"

"Don't kill her here!" Roger said in alarm from behind her.

"Don't kill her anywhere," pleaded Father. “And please try not to break anything or anyone.”

"Don't worry,” she said over her shoulder. "I won't kill her. Not that I'm not capable, but she's not worth my time. Not to mention the oath, but that’s a secondary concern."

"Why do I find that strangely comforting?" Father muttered. "Do you have to do this now?"

Lena turned to face him as Roger pivoted to keep from running into her. "Yes. Because we might as well get it over and done with and hopefully by the time we go home for the holidays we'll have sorted it all out so we can enjoy ourselves. Besides you'd probably prefer us to do this here and now and not when we get back to school. Someone _else_ might get hurt."

He kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. "I hate it when you make sense like that."

She turned and stalked off.

"No one ever tells you about raising daughters," Mother said quietly. "You think it’ll be like _Little Women_ , and instead they’re at each other's throats."

Lena smiled to herself. _A little less than I would like to be at the moment, but yes_.

Roger followed behind her as she went to Arti's room. Adrian turned when she yanked the door open, his arms around Arti who was sobbing into his robes. There were beads of blood on his lips from where he had no doubt been chewing them anxiously over the last several minutes.

Arti looked up, her face streaked with tears. "I hope you're happy!" she spat. "I suppose I ought to call you Mr. Hyde or Sweeney Todd. Or Vlad the Impaler."

"Is that all you can think of?” Lena asked contemptuously. “I see they're all male."

"I couldn't think of any women," Arti said sullenly.

"What about Mrs. Lovett? Lady Macbeth? Livia? Grendel’s mother? The Vengeance? Madame Defarge?” Lena chuckled. “That’s what I called Vane. Madam Defarge, but of course she didn’t understand. She understood well enough when I called her Lachesis.”

"Oh I have something better!" Arti said almost gleefully. "What about Bellatrix Lestrange?"

It took Roger quite a lot of effort to hold her back. Adrian was staring at Arti in horror and disgust.

" _How dare you_! How could you even think of comparing me to that–that –?"

"How can I not? How can you live with yourself?” she demanded, her face flushed. "After what you've done? You disgust me.”

"So you've said. I'm getting tired of hearing the same drivel.”

"Arti...” Adrian said, putting a hand on her shoulder. “Arti,” Adrian said again, his grip tightening on her shoulder as he sidestepped the kick she aimed at his shin.

"Stay out of this,” she hissed.

"And what do you mean, what I've done?” Lena asked.

"You know what! You didn't have to kill him!”

"Yes she did,” Adrian said quietly.

Arti pushed against Adrian's chest forcing him to let go. She turned, glaring up at him.

"No she didn't!” she insisted shrilly. "Whose side are you on anyway?”

"I–”

"Why not?” Lena asked, cutting across him. "You know what he's done. Why shouldn't I have? And why do we keep having to argue about this? It’s done! There’s nothing you can do about it.”

"You could have just Stunned him! Or cast a Body-Bind or something – anything – else!”

"I did Body-Bind him. I just did other things to him too,” she said with a sadistic grin.

"You didn't have to kill him!” Arti repeated.

"How many–"

Lena would have gone on, but Roger spoke. "I'd have killed him too if I hadn't had to bring Natalie and Graham back,” he said quietly from behind her.

She glanced at him apologetically. "I'm sorry I didn't bring him back for you to deal with.” She turned back to Arti. "See?”

"No, I don't! What is wrong with you three? How can you agree with her?” Arti asked, rounding on Adrian. She paused for a moment, her glance flickering between him and Roger. “How long have you known?” she asked quietly.

“Since right before she went off to deal with Vane,” Roger replied and Adrian nodded. Lena had a feeling that he had wanted to give a more irritable reply, but had stopped himself. Arti scowled fiercely at them. “And you didn’t see fit to tell me?”

“Would you have wanted us to?” asked Adrian.

“No.”

He sighed as Arti turned back to Lena. “Who else knows?”

“As far as I know, just David, the Order member who found us first.”

“He didn’t tell anyone?”

Lena shook her head, scowling at the memory. “He agreed to keep silent for my inaction against Carrow and Rivers.”

“So he didn’t mind that you’d killed him?” Arti asked incredulously.

Lena shrugged. “Not especially I don’t think.” She gave Arti a piercing look. “Why? Are you going to turn me in? Send me to Azkaban?”

“No, of course not,” Arti stammered. “I wouldn’t do that, even if you did kill him.”

Lena nodded, smiling smugly, but Arti wasn’t done.

“You didn't just kill him, you tortured him to death!” she cried tearfully. "And you're _proud_ of it!"

"Why are you trying so hard to be honourable? You’re a Slytherin!"

"Someone has to, since you obviously aren't."

"I would have done the same,” Roger said again, his eyes fixed on Arti's face.

Arti gaped at him, then scowled at the three of them. "It wasn't as though he were a rabid dog or something,” she said sullenly.

"He was a werewolf, that's close enough.”

"But he–”

" _Shut up,_ ” Lena growled through gritted teeth, eyes flashing dangerously.

But Arti didn’t.

"He had taken Wolfsbane when he bit Maya and it was after a full moon when he–”

Lena wasn't sure whether to think of this as courageous or stupid, but she was impressed nonetheless.

She broke off at Lena's glare, her eyes widening in terror as Lena advanced on her, wand drawn. Lena could feel adrenaline coursing through her again

"Are you defending him?” she asked in a deadly whisper. She had her wand aimed at Arti's eyes, backing her up against the wall.

Arti shook her head frantically, eyes wide with terror. "N-no, of course not!"

"No. But what you did was illegal!"

"Everything's legal somewhere,” Lena said with a shrug. “And even if it’s not, exceptions can be made. I doubt anyone’ll care that he’s dead. I saved them the effort of hunting him down and killing him themselves."

"Have you no conscience?!" Arti demanded shrilly.

"Of course I do,” Lena said with a smile. “It's in a little silver box at the back of my closet screaming, 'Let me out, let me out! You're making bad choices!' "

There was a snort of laughter behind her and Lena smiled. Arti's scowl deepened.

"But-"

"But nothing,” Lena hissed, jabbing her wand at Arti, her left hand going for her potion piece. "Understand?” Arti nodded dumbly. "I did what I had to. My only regret is that I couldn’t make his death last any longer than it did. I don't regret what I did. And nothing, absolutely nothing you – or anyone else – says will convince me otherwise. Nor do I want to be convinced.” She gave Arti a menacing smile. "You know,” she said lowering her wand but keeping her eyes locked on Arti, "right before he died, I told him my name. I also told him that Mother and Father should have named _me_ Artemis instead, given the supposed derivation. Or Diana, because I got to hunt my prey that night."

“What about the others? Will you kill them all too? How many will it take to satisfy your blood lust?”

“There will be killing till the score is paid. Just the ones who were directly involved. Though the Carrows will go to Maya. And who said anything about killing them? I might just threaten to and have them scared out of their wits and watching their backs for the rest of their lives. I’ve already told Vane as much.”

Arti gaped at her, open-mouthed. “You’d kill her? She’s just a kid.”

“I told her I’d wait until she came of age. Or maybe longer than that. Depends on what kind of a mood I’m in when the time comes.”

Arti continued to stare at her, at a complete loss for words.

Lena opened her mouth again, but Adrian cut across her.

“Haven’t you done enough?” he snapped, looking disgusted. But there was more than a little anger toward Arti that he was grappling with as well, even if he wanted to keep her from being hurt any more than she already was.

Lena gave him a curt nod before she turned and strode out of the room, Roger jumped out of her way as she walked out the door. The three stood gaping after her.

***

The three of them stood in stunned silence for several moments. Then Roger shook himself and left the room. Arti looked up at Adrian, tears streaming down her face.

“You all right?” Adrian asked gently, then grimaced. Of course she wasn’t.

“Oh, I’m just lovely,” Arti said sarcastically. “I’m having the time of my life.”

She slumped against him, wrapping her arms around herself. "She's gone mad, hasn't she?” she whispered. “Will she–will she go back to being normal?” She let out a shuddering breath.

He patted her arm, giving it a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure, but it'll take time.”

"How much time?”

He shrugged. "I don't know. Days, weeks. Maybe more.”

"What's wrong with her?”

"She's griev–”

She wrenched her arm from his grasp, her hair flying. "Grief? That was _not_ grief! That was madness!”

"She–”

"No, don't try to justify it.”

"I wasn't–”

"Yes you were."

"Don't look at me like that," Adrian said irritably. "You know very well I agree with what she did." She gasped before turning away. “I’m not saying I don’t see your point, I do, “And if you’d let me finish–”

"Save it. I've had enough, I'm going to bed,” she said, her voice wobbling with the effort to maintain her composure.

***

Zach was asleep in her mother’s arms when Lena slipped into the room, but she didn’t feel her usual overwhelming relief at seeing him safe. In fact, she felt a small bit of irritation at his presence. She started to close the door, but Roger came in. Lena whirled to face him and he raised his hands in surrender. “I’m on your side.”

Lena nodded, sighing deeply.

“ _You_ don’t object do you? To what I did?” she asked turning to Mother as she handed Zach to her, her voice challenging.

“No. Though both of us wish you’d never had to do it at all.” Lena nodded, relieved. “We’d do anything for you, both of you, you know that,” Mother said, stroking her cheek. Your father would have at the very least broken every bone in their bodies.”

“And you?”

“I doubt they’d have let me be the one to tend to them afterward, but if they did, I’d make sure to do it the wrong way. Or ask a favour of the Healers attending to them. I’m sure some of them still owe me a favour or two. One wrong letter in a spell can drastically change the outcome. Not to mention, some of the potions, if combined improperly can do quite a lot of damage.”

Lena stared at her mother. “You’re diabolical.”

“I can see where you get it,” said Roger.

“Will you be all right? _Are_ you all right?” Mother asked, crossing to her and hugging her.

“In what sense?” Lena asked dully, extracting herself from their grasp.

“Any sense, I suppose.”

“I don’t know,” Lena said, walking over to the bed and sitting down. She stared down at Zach who was sucking his thumb in his sleep. “I’m going to bed,” she said abruptly.

“Do you want-” Mother began.

“No. I don’t want to get too dependent on it and I’ve been taking it for almost a week. I can’t keep running.”

“If you’re sure.”

“Yes. Thank you.”

“We’ll be next door if you need us.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Lena didn’t miss the looks Mother and Roger exchanged as she left the room.

***

Adrian watched as Arti stomped over to the bed, ripped off the covers and climbed in, throwing them over her head. He stood, gazing at her for a few moments, feeling helpless and angry before Summoning his bag and walking out of the room. He was careful not to slam the door as he went out, pretending not to hear Arti sob into her pillow.

He walked the several feet to Lena’s room, hesitating at the door for a moment. It opened before he could knock. Lena stood in the doorway, looking him up and down before stepping aside to let him in.

"You aren't going home," she said firmly, closing the door behind him. "Not tonight. You can sleep here." She turned and gestured to the extra bed beside theirs.

“How-?”

“You forget how well I can hear. And smell.”

“Ah. You won't mind?" he asked, feeling uncomfortable.

“Not at all. I’d rather have you here than going home to an empty flat.”

Adrian glanced toward Arti’s room, squirming guiltily.

“Father’s with her,” Lena said.

He nodded. “I wish I had - I wish I hadn’t-”

“Well it’s done now. We’ve made our beds and now we have to lie in them. Literally,” she said with a chuckle.

***

Lena didn’t want to sleep. She knew that her mind, having been denied the opportunity to torture her for a week, would do so now with a vengeance.

 _But you deserve it_ , the voice in her head insisted.

Lena couldn’t argue with that.

***

Lena tossed and turned, whimpering in her sleep, but Roger knew she was screaming in her dreams.

 


	50. Once You See

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _The Scarlet Pimpernell_ or _East of Eden_. Thanks a million to my lovely beta who's had to look at this thing about three times, and also thanks to Anne for her advice. Both are very much appreciated.
> 
> Took five years but I'm finally at chapter 50! I've been wanting to get to this chapter for a long time.

  _Listen to the echoes_

_Of the voices in the shadows._

_All the people who_

_You never tried to save!_

_Listen to the footsteps_

_Of the people who’ll be_

_Dancing on your grave!_  

**"Dancing On Your Grave", _A Christmas Carol_**

 ***

Lena's eyes snapped open and she lay panting, paralysed with panic and fear for what seemed like hours before a hand fell on her shoulder. She rolled over, nearly punching Roger in the nose, stopping herself just in time. 

"You all right?" he asked, eyes wide, and weary, his brow creased in concern.

She slowly sat up, drawing her knees to her chest. "I'm fine. Just a bad dream. Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you."

Roger shook his head, wrapping his arms around her. His grip relaxed when she stiffened, but grew tighter again as she leaned against his chest.  "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember much."

"Are you sure you don't want–"

"Yes." She turned and called softly to Adrian. "I know you're awake."

"You do?" he asked as his sheets rustled.

She leaned over and pulled back the bed curtains to find him sitting up, his worried expression mirroring Roger's. She nodded. "Your breathing's different. And you smell different when you're asleep." 

"Oh. Right then,” he said, flushing slightly.

Lena glanced over toward Arti's room, then back at Adrian who was squirming and looking pointedly away.

They sat in silence for several minutes before they all settled back into bed.

"And none shall sleep," Lena said softly as they lay awake hours later.

***

Arti lay awake, wondering how it had all gone went wrong. A knock came at the door. She opened her mouth to shout at whoever it was to go away before burrowing deeper under the covers. Instead, she found herself saying, “Come in!”

She grimaced as the door opened, hoping it wasn’t Mother. Arti wasn’t ready to face her yet. She let out a sigh when Father walked in and quietly closed the door behind him. They stared at each other, Father fiddling with his cuffs. She almost smiled. Father had never been good with conversations about emotions, and this wasn’t some petty disagreement between her and Lena. He sighed and started toward the bed, pulled one of the chairs up to it and sat down.

“I’m not here to tell you that you ought to apologise or that what you said or think is wrong.”

“Do you think I am?”

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. “There’s no right or wrong when it comes to something like this. What you’re feeling is quite understandable. And the same for Lena and everyone else. Of course, I wish you hadn’t said what you did, at the end. But I know you didn’t really mean it, and when everything’s settled down, you’ll both realise you said things you didn’t mean. But I’m not naive enough to think that that’ll come very soon.”

“So you won’t care if I don’t talk to her for a while?”

“If it keeps the pair of you from killing each other, then so be it,” he said with a sigh.

“Though the oath only applies while we’re at school.” Father looked unhappy at the news. “And at least for Lena, that’s the end. I don’t think it applies during the summer, but I think it comes into effect when we return to school.”

“Be that as it may, your mother and I would rather you didn’t, even after you’re released from the oath. It’ll be bad enough having your… captives in the house, if we end up taking them in.”

“Do  you want to?’

“Not particularly,” Father said and Arti breathed a sigh of relief. “Not that I can’t see the advantages of doing so. I’d rather they were – for all our sakes – somewhere where we weren’t wondering whether they’d do something we couldn’t prevent. But it’s not my decision alone to make.”

“I doubt Uncle Andy and Aunt Áine would be happy about it, with the children living with us.”

“There is that consideration too.”

“We could always put Tracking Charms on them.”

“That’s not a bad idea.”

“I don’t know what she was thinking,” Arti said, shaking her head. “It was a bloody stupid thing to do.”

***

Eventually  Lena fell asleep, or so she assumed, for the next time she opened her eyes, it was light out. Roger and Zach were still asleep but Adrian’s bed was empty. She thought for a moment that he’d snuck out and gone home, but then she heard the shower running and sighed in relief. She wasn’t ready to be alone with Roger and Zach yet.

She grabbed her wand off the bedside table and waved it over Roger and Zach before slipping out of bed and getting dressed. She was perched on the armchair near the door when Adrian walked out of the bathroom. He looked surprised to see her awake.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No.”

“Did you sleep?”

“A bit. You?”

“A bit, yeah. I was going to head back and go help the Red Shepherds. It’s been a while and I…I need soemthing to do.” Lena nodded. “I was going to go down to breakfast. Want to come with me?”

“Sure.” 

Someone’s alarm clock let out a piercing scream from down the hall. They grimaced at the noise and Adrian’s gaze went to the bed, then back to Lena when neither Roger nor Zach stirred.

“I charmed them to sleep. I… I can’t...” She took a shuddering breath.

Adrian put an arm around her and led her out the door and down to the the parlour. They picked a corner table and sat down, Lena’s eyes darting around anytime anyone so much as moved.

“Damn. How’m I going to sit my N.E.W.T.s like this?” Lena groaned, taking a large gulp of coffee. “At least I don’t have Muggle Studies until Tuesday since it’s the one I have to do well on considering that I want to work for the Muggle Studies Institute.” 

“You’ve got over two hundred percent in the class!” Adrian sputtered. “Why are you worried?”

“It’s only that high because of the potion pieces.”

“But you weren’t doing badly before that.”

“No, I wasn’t. Astronomy on Monday, but after Tuesday I’m done.”

“That’s good. Will you go home after that?”

“I hadn’t thought about it, but there’s really no reason to stay, is there? I don’t know why they don’t just send us home early. I’ve no idea what they’ll do with Carrow and Rivers, but I suppose they’ll keep them at Hogwarts as long as possible.”

“Do you think your parents’ll let them stay with you?”

“They might, though with the children, I can see Uncle Andy and Aunt Aine being rather resistant. The children of course won’t care since they’ll just see them as more people to play with.” She chuckled. “Imagine having them asking Carrow and Rivers to play Exploding Snap!”

Adrian returned her smile. “If your parents do take them in, they’ll spend the entire time being jumpy and anxious.”

“Serves them right.” She took another gulp of coffee before looking up at him. “Do you think we shouldn’t? I really wasn’t thinking about everyone else when I made them the offer. I’m good at that,” she added bitterly.

He shrugged. “It’s not my decision. But,” he went on at her exasperated look, “why can’t you just let the Order handle them?”

She exhaled slowly. pouring some sugar into her coffee. 

“I don’t trust them,” she said after a minute. She glanced sharply at Adrian, but his expression was not one of disapproval or hurt. Instead, he nodded thoughtfully. 

“I wonder how they’ll get on with Nott?” he said as the silence stretched between then once more.

“Not well, I’d imagine.” 

“I don’t suppose you know how long he’ll be staying?”

“No idea. And I assume Carrow and Rivers will only be with us temporarily. I hope.” She leaned back in her chair. “I don’t care what happens to them afterwards. Well, maybe a bit with the boy, but not the other two.”

***

Lena and Arti went back to Hogwarts right before lunch; She had given ardent assurances to everyone that she would be all right, though none of them seemed to believe her. She finally persuaded everyone to go home after she pointed out that she only had a week left and would consider going home when she was finished with her N.EW.T.s.

Arti hadn't said a word to her since their argument the night before and was skittish as they walked back. Lena walked into the Slytherin dormitories, feeling like a timid first–year again. As the stone slab closed behind them, for the first time in seven years, she felt safer in the dungeons than she had outside them. And this time, Graham wasn't there to haunt her. Or so she hoped.

The common room was almost empty, but a few students were sprawled on chairs, Nott among them. Arti disappeared toward the dormitories without a glance and Lena started to follow, but Nott caught her eye and came over to her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Thank you. And thank you again, for protecting him after he got kidnapped. The first time," she added, swallowing the lump her her throat.

Nott scoffed. "Hardly."

"You did more than I did. I–" She couldn’t bring herself to say the words.

Nott’s face darekened. "No you didn't. That was _their_ doing. Vane, Carrow, Rivers and Burke. We probably should have suspected they were up to something, but it's too late now. None of us could have imagined they’d do something like this. Especially Vane. She’s only fourteen, after all. What an idiot, she is. How utterly Gryffindor. She should have known that we value our own skin over others' let alone a Gryffindor girl. No wonder they didn't pick a Slytherin, a Slytherin'd have known to be on their guard for that sort of thing.” He chuckled. “Not that Carrow suspected a thing. But Gryffindors are entirely too trustworthy." Lena blanched. “I’m speaking in general terms of course,” he added hastily. 

Lena nodded, smiling weakly. "I know for a fact that that is not always true," she said after a moment. "What you say about valuing our own skin over others'. You saved Brilly's life, a “mere” house–elf at that. Anyone else would think it disgraceful for you to do so. I admire you for it.”

Nott looked slightly taken aback. "You do?”

She nodded. "Of course. It's not often that a proper pure–blood values the lives of their servants. They only see them as a disposable resource who exist solely to serve them. I wouldn't have expected that of you.”

"Th–thank you.”

She smiled. "There's hope for you yet.”

Though he tried to hide it, Lena could tell he was pleased.

She hurried to her dormitory, ready to collapse onto her bed. Just those few minutes with Nott seemed to have exhausted her. She would have had Arti not followed her.

"You were so proud yesterday. Where'd that all go? Feeling sorry for yourself now? Really, you're exasperating. Get over your self–pity and self–righteousness will you? It's getting quite tedious."

"How dare you!" Lena snarled.

"I dare nothing. Someone's got to say something. They only feel sorry for you because they don't know the truth about what happened. If any of them ever find out what you did to _him_ I assure you, none of them would feel at all sorry for you."

The oath was the only reason she didn’t hex Arti into the next week.

“I’d watch myself if I were you. You wouldn’t want to go attacking a prefect, oath or not, now would you?” Arti asked, smiling sweetly.

“I wouldn’t be attacking a prefect, I’d be attacking my sister. Fortunately for you, the oath doesn't know the difference."

***

 Elayne found them as they were heading up to lunch. She looked between them and winced.

"Did you and Arti have a row?” she asked timidly as Arti took a seat at the other end of the table instead of joining Lena as she usually did.

Greengrass was glancing between them, a conspiratorial expression on her face but Lena wasn't in the mood to try to decipher what it could mean.

"You could say that,” Lena said.

Elayne looked sadly between them. “I’m sorry.”

"Don't be, it's been festering for a while. Nice to finally have it out in the open."

"Oh. Anything I can do to help?”

Lena smiled grimly at her. “No, but thank you for offering.”

***

Elayne sat on the floor with Zach as they rolled a ball back and forth between them. Lena was glad someone else was willing to watch him. His delighted giggles, which usually made her happier than anything was grating on her nerves. Not that she wanted him to start screaming and crying, but couldn’t he be less cheerful? She sighed. Of course he couldn’t, he was a baby; he had no understanding of what had and was happening around him. Lena sighed, rubbing her temple. Elayne looked up curiously but said nothing.

Lena was engrossed in her Astronomy textbook when Daphne Greengrass sauntered in. Lena looked up apprehensively. Something about her bearing or expression set Lena on edge. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like whatever Greengrass had to say. She set aside her textbook and sat up.

“When will you give up these mad adventures, and leave others to fight their own battles and to save their own lives as best they may?'

Lena smiled. "When your ladyship has chosen a side, namely, when I am in my grave.”

Greengrass stiffened, and frowned at her. “I thought you’d say that.”

“Then why ask?”

Greengrass shrugged. “Just thought I’d confirm my suspicions.”

“And the way you act, that might be sooner than you think.”

Lena couldn’t disagree. Elayne’s scent turned to one of pure rage, but she didn’t say a word. Zach had quieted when Greengrass had entered so Lena wasn’t sure she knew he was there.  Not that it would change whatever she had come here to say.

They stared at each other for a few moments.

"You were so eager to be a blood–traitor," Greengrass said finally.

"I always have been," Lena said, lifting her chin.

"Yes, and you kept that to yourself for so many years," Greengrass replied scornfully. "For someone who wanted to prove that not all of our House follows the Dark Lord, why wait? It wasn't until you knew you were safe that you showed your true colours."

"I wouldn't be Slytherin if I hadn't."

"Has it been everything you thought it would be? Has it been worth it? Do you regret it?"

Lena felt raw and exposed. Within the last few seconds she had forgotten how to breathe. She stared at Greengrass, but before she could respond, Greengrass continued.

"You told me to protect him," she spat. "You made me vow to protect them when you were gone and here you've gone and gotten him killed with your stupidity, your arrogance. Poor McDonald’s probably wondering when her turn is coming. You should be glad our oath didn’t turn back on you for breaking your end of the bargain or you’d be dead too."

The world exploded and started to collapse around her. Everything seemed to vanish, her surroundings, her feelings. Everything except Greengrass’ voice which boomed in her ears. Lena wanted to run, to hide, but she was immobile, just as she had been during her encounter with the werewolf.

"You and your desire to prove you're better than us and look where it got you. It's your fault Pritchard is dead,” she hissed. "Yes, Slytherins would rather save their own skin but I doubt most would approve of putting a thirteen year old between you and your enemy, even if he is a blood–traitor. Blood still counts for something after all. You sacrificed a pure–blood boy for your half–blood bastard and a Mudblood, you whore," she spat. "And yet most of our House now sympathizes with you.” She snorted in disgust. “I don’t know how you got that to work out, but I doubt it’ll last. If you hadn't gotten it into your head to prove whatever point you were trying to prove by doing everything a proper pure–blood should not, then your bastard wouldn't have existed and Pritchad wouldn't be dead. So think about that the next time you decide to do something to make yourself stand out from the crowd. It gets people killed. And more than likely it won't be you, even though so far, you're the only one who's done anything to deserve it.”

Lena couldn’t understand how Greengrass’ words could still make sense to her when she felt as though she were falling down a well and desperately trying to find something to hold on to.

"Speaking of Pritchard, how does she feel about all this? First her parents get thrown into prison, which I assume has something to do with her friendship with you. Then you let her cousin sacrifice himself for the same bastard and a Gryffindor Mudblood. Have you no shame? Who's next on your list? Us? Because I won't have your stupidity get us killed."

Lena staggered backwards, reaching out blindly for something to hold on to as she struggled to breathe. Then Elayne was standing between them, supporting Lena to keep her from falling. But she was so small that she couldn’t and Lena sagged against her bedpost. Greengrass’s eyes widened in surprise and there was a hint of fear in her scent, but they were soon gone and she stood smirking.

"Get out,” Elayne snarled. The door flew open.

"I will. I accomplished what I came here to do."

Greengrass turned and walked out of the room. The door slammed shut without any of them touching it.

Lena felt nauseous and clammy. Cold sweat covered her body. Bile rose in her throat and she tried to swallow. Instead, she choked. Her knees shook and her legs began to buckle. Elayne helped her sit down on the floor before turned and started for the door. Lena tried to tell her to stay, but she couldn’t speak for fear of losing her lunch.

“I’ll be right back,” Elayne said urgently as Lena reached for her. She squeezed Lena’s hand. “I promise. I can’t – I need help.”

With that, she darted out of the room. Lena felt utterly alone.

Zach began to wail. She knew she ought to comfort him, but she couldn’t bear to look at him, couldn’t stand the thought of holding him. Lena clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out the sound, but it didn’t work. His wails grew louder and it made her want to scream too.  But all she could manage to do was lie down, the stone floor cool against her skin.

***

Arti looked up as Daphne came striding into their dormitory, looking smug. The back of her neck prickled. "You'll find your sister not quite as antagonistic toward you now."

"What did you do?" Arti demanded, a sense of dread coming over her.

"I thought you hated her for what she’d done. Why would you want to protect her?"

"I…” The answer of course, was “yes”, but then she stopped herself. Greengrass couldn’t mean about the werewolf. No one knew about that. Then what…? “What did you?" She reached for her wand.

"I merely pointed out that she was a hypocrite for asking me to protect Pritchard and the others and then go and get him killed."

Arti gaped at Greengrass in horror. It hadn’t occurred to her that Greengrass would make that point, though there was no other point for her to make.  

Arti raised her wand, taking a step toward Greengrass. "How dare you," she hissed. "That’s a lie! You had no right–"

"Whose side are you on? You despise her for what she’s become."

Greengrass’s fists were clenched as though she were trying to keep herself from throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Well, I–"

"Then why are you angry with me that I got her to see your point of view? Well, not quite yet, but she'll get there. You'll thank me later."

“That’s not–I don’t blame her for that!”

“What then?” Greengrass asked, giving her a piercing look.

“I can’t tell you,” Arti snapped.

Greengrass snorted, rolled her eyes and walked out of their dormitory.

Arti didn’t have time to dwell on their conversation as Elayne came running in and dragged her across the hall to Lena’s dormitory.

She followed Elyane and stopped short in the doorway when she saw Lena. Arti had never seen Lena’s face so pale or her lips so bloodless. She looked dead, crumpled there on the floor, and for a terrifying moment, Arti thought she was, until to her relief, Lena drew a shallow breath.

***

The door banged open again. Lena groaned softly at the noise. It made her head hurt. Elayne walked past her to Zach. She picked him up and began cooing to him. A figure bent down beside her. Lena could hardly believe that it was Arti. She hadn’t expected her to care enough to help.

“I’m doing this as a prefect, not as your sister,” Arti said, as though she had read her thoughts. 

She didn’t look at Lena as she helped her sit up and conjured a basin, and it was not a moment too soon; Lena emptied the contents of her stomach into it, coughing and retching so hard that her throat became raw and tears streamed down her face. Her head throbbed and she closed her eyes, sagging back against the bed. Arti put a glass of water in her hand and Lena rinsed out her mouth before Arti Banished the basin.

Lena kept her eyes closed for a long time, not wanting to see the accusing look in her sister’s face. But finally she did, trying not to meet Arti’s gaze.

"So, you finally understand, do you?" Arti whispered savagely. "Took you long enough. You're evil and you can finally see it for yourself. My only regret is that it wasn't me who made you feel like this. Of course, I know more than Daphne does, but that doesn’t matter. She did the job nicely."

For the first time, Lena understood how much words could hurt. She felt like she had been stabbed through the heart. Not even what Greengrass had said about Graham’s death being her fault had hurt this much.  But Arti wasn’t done yet. Lena wasn’t sure if it was her imagination, but Arti’s voice seemed to be getting louder. It made her head throb.

“Are you proud of your pain, your hurt? Now you’ve got everyone feeling sorry for you, aren’t you glad? Or maybe not. Maybe they’re just pretending and you’ve only got yourself as an audience.” 

Lena turned away, gulping for breath, surprised to find Elayne still there with Zach in her arms. She had forgotten that she and Arti weren’t alone. Elayne stood, glaring daggers at Arti, who didn’t seem to care that Elayne had apparently overheard.

"We should get you to Madam Pomfrey,” Arti said in a normal voice, helping Lena to her feet.

Elayne came to Lena’s side and tried to hand Zach to her. Lena recoiled away from them, vehemently shaking her head, which only made her dizzy and nauseous once again.

“I’ll carry him, then,” Elayne said, and followed them out the door.

Arti half–dragged, half–carried her toward the common room. As they neared the entrance, a first-year girl burst through the entrance and came running toward them, carrying several books and an ink bottle. She let out a little squeal of surprise as she tried to swerve around them, but her foot caught on the rug, sending her books and ink bottle crashing to the floor. The bottle shattered and ink flowed across the stone floor. But Lena didn’t see black liquid. Instead, she saw blood and the red dye of the Universal Solvent.

As she stood staring at it, Lena became aware of the sound of water lapping against the windows. The next moment, she wasn’t in her common room, but back in the river, drowning as water filled her lungs, the mutilated corpse of the werewolf lying at the bottom of the river, his face frozen in a grotesque grin. The room began to dissolve around her and everything went black.

***

 “I assume that was your doing,” Astoria said, glaring coldly at Daphne as she leaned against the wall, smirking at the Moon sisters and Kreger making their slow progress across the common room. 

“Most things are. She’ll thank me later.”

“Which she?”

"Selena will.” Daphne began examining her nails now that the excitement was over. “I’m not holding my breath over her sister, but she might.” 

“But-why?”

“I did them – all of us – a favour.” 

“A favour? You just caused the destruction of our House.”

“I did no such thing,” Daphne said, without looking up. “If anyone would have, it would have been her, if she’d kept on as she was. I nipped it at the bud and kept things from getting completely out of hand. She’s been insufferable since she joined Dumbledore’s Army. It’s time she learned to act like a Slytherin and start thinking about things besides her own ambitions since that’s what started this mess in the first place. She’ll thank me.”

Astoria wanted to scream. Daphne didn’t seem to notice or care. "Why do you have to be so sure all the time? If this fails, on your own head be it!"

"It won't."

"Hasn't it?" Astoria asked, eyes narrowing. "Once word gets out about this, you'll start a civil war. Why would you do something like that? Do you want _him_ to win?"

Daphne glared at her, the first sign of emotion she had shown so far. "Of course not! But how will what I did allow the Dark Lord to win?"

"By sending them all scurrying over to _him_ now that those who oppose him are starting to fall apart and no one’s there to convince them not to. A House divided cannot stand after all."

Daphne shook her head and laughed derisively. “You think far too highly the effect a group of children will have on this war. No they won’t, because they finally see what the Dark Lord and his followers do to even pure-blood _children_ who oppose him.  He’s losing more by the day with the Carrows, Rivers and Nott gone and probably others we are unaware of. The ones who stay are either too delusional or too afraid to leave. Do you really think that just because a few Slytherins who support Dumbledore are gone that those who follow the Dark Lord will succeed in regaining control? They might try-

“And you’ll help them won’t you?” Astoria asked with a sneer.

“No, I wouldn’t. I don’t want our House to fall, but I think we need to sort out our priorities. We’ve gotten far too soft on Mudbloods and Muggles. We needn’t have come this far. I’m just trying to fix things. If not a little more on the anti-Mudblood side, neutral will suffice. Even if I did help, which I won’t,” she said, her tone hard, “I’m sure Dumbledore’s lot has provisions in place to prevent such a thing. If he doesn’t, the other Houses wouldn’t stand for it now that they see that many of us aren’t as Dark as they believed us to be. They’ll do their best to keep the Light in power."

Artoria had long since given up trying to understand her sister. This conversation was not helping matters in the least. “Whose side are you on?"

"Not yours, certainly."

***

Arti and Elayne went back to the common room half an hour later. Madam Pomfrey had assured them that Lena was fine, she had merely fainted and indeed Lena had come to shortly after they arrived in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey gave her a Calrming Draught and Lena drifted off, her tortured expression from earlier relaxing. 

She would have left as soon as Madam Pomfrey had taken charge of Lena, but Elayne had refused to leave until Father had taken Lena home and Arti didn’t have the heart to leave her alone. 

As they walked back, Arti tried studiously to ignore the looks Elayne was giving her. She was glad when they separated to go to their respective dormitories. Arti avoided looking in the direction of the seventh–year girls' dormitory. She couldn't get her sister's haunted expression out of her head. 

Greengrass looked up from her Transfiguration textbook, a satisfied smirk on her face.

“I suppose you think this means I owe you a debt,” said Arti.

“A Slytherin never does anything without a price. You got what you wanted. You got me to do something you were unwilling to do.”

“What do you want?”

Greengrass gazed cooly at her. “I’ll let you know,” she said before returning to her reading.

Astoria came in a minute later. Daphne didn’t look up. Apparently she and Lena weren’t the only siblings not getting along at the moment.

“Your boyfriend and Davies want to see you. They’d have come themselves, but they can’t get in.”

Arti nodded. She knew they would come sooner or later. Sighing, she walked out into the hall and found them standing stonily just outside the door, looking angrier than she had ever seen them. Without a word Roger and Adrian turned and walked out, Arti reluctantly following behind them. They found the nearest empty room and walked in.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Roger demanded before the door had even closed behind them.

“Greengrass did most of the talking. I just–”

“Decided to kick her while she was down.”

“Added my two Knuts worth.”

“What exactly did Greengrass say to Lena?”

“Told her it was her fault that Graham’s dead, that she’d asked Greengrass to protect Graham and Elayne and it was her actions that got them killed, wanting to prove she was better than people like them, and nothing good’s come of it. She said she pitied Natalie who’s probably wondering when her turn is. Not to mention, Maya’s parents being in Azkaban, since it was her friendship with Lena that lead to it, in a way. And of course,” she added after a moment, “Maya being bitten, but Greengrass doesn’t know about that. But it was her fault since Maya sacrificed herself for her. She didn’t even stay to help.”

Roger flinched, clenching his fists. “I thought we were over this,” he said wearily. His body going rigid as Arti went on.

"I told her that I'm glad she finally understands. It's about time she saw herself for what she is and it's a shame it wasn't me who did it. I’d forgotten about her leaving Maya or I’d have pointed it out to her earlier."

"How dare you," Roger snarled and for a moment Arti though he would hex her and started for her wand. But he didn’t. "How dare you do that to her."

"Someone had to."

"And it had to be you? She's your sister!" Adrian interjected.

"So? Sisters don't always get along, but that’s not something you’d understand. Look at the Blacks."

"Oh, grow up! You have no right to talk to her like that!"

"Yes, I do!"

"No, you don't!”

“And why are you taking it out on me? Greengrass is more to blame than I am! You’re just taking it out on me because I’m available.” 

“I think you’re just as equally to blame,” Adrian said coldly. “More actually.”

“How can you be on her side?” Arti asked Adrian, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice. “I’m your girlfriend. I am still aren’t I?” she asked, eyes darting to his face.

He nodded shortly. “You’re being stupid and immature. Not that I can’t understand where you’re both coming from, but you’ve got to cut her some slack.”

“No I don’t. Everyone else has, but not me. Someone has to make her see sense.” She stared at Adrian, but he said nothing as he slumped against the wall, his eyes closed. “Fine, I’m leaving.”

Neither of them stopped her.

"You have no soul,” Roger said quietly as she walked past him.

“Neither does she,” Arti said without looking at him.

She wrenched the door open and strode down the hallway back to the common room. When the door slammed closed behind her, she was sure they could feel it all the way up in Gryffindor Tower.

When the stone slab slide open, Arti found the common room in utter chaos. Elayne was yelling at Daphne while Astoria looked on. Many other smaller groups and pairs were also engaged in shouting matches. It seemed that the whole House had gotten involved. The cacophony nearly made her head spin. Arti hurried over to Blaise who was surveying the scene before him calmly. 

“Aren’t you going to do something?”

Blaise shrugged. “Until someone starts to hurt someone, I don’t see any need to. And when they do, either they’ll stop because of the oath, or they won’t care and that’ll be that.”

It was a mark of how divisive all of these issues were that Slytherins of all people have resorted to screaming at each other. The floodgates had been opened. They’d be lucky if the House didn’t implode. Arti looked around at the various groups, letting bits of conversation wash over her. 

"I agree with Greengrass, this is all Moon’s fault!"

Arti clenched her fists, then turned her attention to another group. She wasn’t ready to face that argument yet, though she knew she would have to eventually.

 

"If we'd kept Mudbloods out, we wouldn't be in this mess!” Bulstrode spat. “They should have just let them rot in the Muggle world, then we wouldn't have You–Know–Who after us! Let the Muggles do away with them."

"We can’t just leave them out in the Muggle world!” Davis cried, looking surprised at her own vehemence. “Think of the chaos that would cause, with them not able to control their magic! Or their parents would disown them for being freaks. We just get the ones whose parents let them come, some of them must not let them and then what? Have them causing accidents and things because of something they can’t understand?”

"They'll learn. They’d have to if they wanted to survive. But then it’d be just like a Mudblood to go around showing everyone what wonderful things they can do. If the Muggles get scared, which I assume they will once they realise they can’t explain magic, they’ll just kill the Mudbloods. Serves them right, with their dirty blood. I wonder if you Obliviated a Mudblood if they’d forget about their magic?" 

“How can that help? They don’t know what they’re doing is magic until they get to Hogwarts and they still do underage magic! You’re putting Muggles on equal footing with the likes of Voldemort and his ilk?” 

“Why not? They used to. They used to kill people like us. Which is why we went into hiding in the first place.”

“My father’s a Muggle, in case you’ve forgotten. Muggles aren’t like that. They’ve learned. It’s wizards that haven’t. Or what about the ones who leave Hogwarts early? The ones who aren’t fully-trained yet?"

"The Mudbloods you mean? The ones who decide that being a wizard is too difficult?"

"No, the ones who they don't feel welcome in their House."

 

Arti’s gaze stopped when she saw Carrow, Crabbe, and Henderson together. That couldn’t be good, but the sight almost made her laugh. She had hardly heard either Crabbe or Goyle say more than three words in a row and now -

"Bet you can't wait to run off to join the Dark Lord, can you? Take your rightful place at his side."

"I am not my sister! But I bet you can’t wait, though what use you’d be to him I don’t know. You couldn’t even pass your Potions O.W.L."

“What use is Potions to the Dark Lord? All I need to be good at is the Cruciatus.”

Carrow stiffened and Arti started for them but stopped. She wanted to see how this would play out.

"Shame about Pritchard. At least we got rid of Dursley, the Mudblood scum,” Crabbe said, nodding in satisfaction.

"Yeah. The less of them the better," Henderson agreed, but quieted at Crabbe’s glare.

"He was on your side! He was working for You-Know-Who.”

"I dunno how a Mudblood ended up in our House, let alone workin’ for the Dark Lord."

"Why not? They can be ambitious and cunning. More so than wizards I imagine, since they probably want to prove themselves more given their... ‘disadvantages’ ."

"He was a Mudblood, even if he was related to Potter. I s’ppose if he’d lived, he would have handed Potter over to him." Crabbe snorted. “Glad he’s dead, he doesn’t deserve that honour.”

 

"You're just a legacy Slytherin."

"A what?"

"You're in this House because your father was and his father before him and probably your mother and hers too. You're here because you didn't fit in anywhere else – even Hufflepuff – so they stuck you in here, even though you aren't cunning or ambitious. You're just cruel and vindictive."

 

"Slytherins want power–"

"So you're going to ally yourself with an idiot who attempted to kill an infant and lost his power for thirteen years? You will lose. You will _always_ lose. Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald. Potter defeated You-Know-Who."

“How dare - he got it back, didn’t he?”

“Only because Pettigrew – a _Gryffindor_ –  finally went off to find him. The rest weren’t loyal enough. They denounced him until they were sure he was back, at which point, I’m sure, they fell at his feet proclaiming their ‘undying loyalty.’ A bald-faced lie. I’m sure Voldemort saw right through them.”

“The Lestranges and Crouch went to Azkaban. And Dolohov”

“Oh how _wonderful_. Bloody lot of good that did You-Know-Who. What did that do but make them mad?”

 

"Potter’s a half-blood who’s got two pure-bloods on his side. The rest of his family’s either half-bloods or Mudbloods.”

“He’s got other pure-bloods on his side: the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms, the Patils, the Macmillans-” 

“The Dark Lord has Lucius Malfoy–”

“Whose own wife turned against him – and there’s his mad sister–in–law Bellatrix Lestrange and the rest are so thick they can't even tie their shoes."

Elayne, whose argument with Daphne had ended in the both of them storming off, wandered over.

"How can you follow someone whose very name you're afraid to say?" 

Montague looked shocked. "I wouldn't dare call him by his name! Calling him the Dark Lord is a mark of respect!”

Elayne rolled her eyes. "What a pathetic title. If you must call him anything, call him Tom Riddle. That was the name he was born with."

"Where did you hear that?" Baddock asked, eyes wide.

"From Harry, who heard it straight from the horse’s – or rather, snake's – mouth. And yes, his father was a Muggle."

Montague sputtered furiously. “How dare - He’s a pure-blood!”

“Do you know any Wizarding Riddles?"

He thought for a moment. "No, but they could be from elsewhere. New Zealand or Australia or somewhere," he said, desperation creeping into his voice.

“They’re not. Voldemort’s father was a Muggle.”

“Well at least his mother was a witch,” he said defensively.

“So I assume. Still, if he’s been lying about that, what else has he been lying about?”

 

"We should stay separated from the Muggle world."

"We _are_ separated from the Muggle world."

"No we aren't! We allow Mudbloods and the entrance to Diagon Alley is on a Muggle street!"

"If you don't want to learn with Muggle–borns, then go to Durmstrang! You'd fit right in, with their proclivity toward the Dark Arts."

"I should have, yes. They don't allow Mudbloods at Durmstrang. And they’re not averse to teaching Dark magic."

"But you have no objection to half–bloods? They’ve got a Muggle parent."

"They have one wizard parent. I'd prefer two, but one'll do. Even if two half-bloods had children, they’d still be half-blood. It takes three generations at least for a Mudblood to not be a Mudblood."

"But we're dying out. There aren't many pure–bloods left who aren't inbred. Potter and Weasley and Black and Longbottom are sixth cousins or something. Tonks and Weasley are fifth cousins. Of course, there’s nothing wrong with marrying someone that distant, but it still decreases the available families. If you kill all the Muggle–borns and Muggles, _we_ 'll die out too. And after all, a Muggle–born's grandchildren are still considered pure–blood.”

“Only to blood-traitors.”

"You're so short–sighted. What will you do, once you've won and killed all the Muggle–borns and Muggles? There won't be anyone left for you to have children with! If Voldemort wins within two or three generations we’ll all be back to being cousins again and that just makes everything worse! Don’t you want us to survive?"

"Of course!"

"Then marrying Muggles and half–bloods is the best way to do it. Getting new blood is the best way to ensure our survival. If you went that route, you’ve got plenty of options: Abbott, Bulstrode, Davis, Brown, Bones, Jordan. Not that most of them are available to marry, and none of them would marry the likes of you, even if they were."

 

Arti wasn’t sure how she had found herself entangled Hibbins and Bletchley. She was glad she was though, as Bletchley, a seventh-year was over a foot taller than Hibbins, who was only a fourth-year.

"Harry's more of a man than all of you will ever be,” Arti said passionately. “He's faced Voldemort on his own four times already. And won. None of you can say that. In fact, you'd wet yourselves or die of fright if his Death Eaters, let alone Voldemort himself, came anywhere near you."

"And you wouldn't?"  Blechley asked, as Hibbins tried not to laugh.

"No. I can’t win in a fight against Voldemort of course, but I could handle a couple Death Eaters on my own. From what I've seen, they don't use anything more advanced than _Stupefy_ and _Petrificus Totalus_ and the like."

"I'll be sure to tell them that."

"Go ahead. It won't do any good. They probably can’t manage anything much more complicated. Blood doesn't mean anything when it comes to ability. Crabbe and Goyle failed most of their O.W.L.S and Granger's the top of our year."

"The uppity little Mudblood."

"Pathetic to think that Voldemort's inner circle can't seem to manage more than third year spells and they’ve been Death Eaters for quite a long time. We've learned more from our Defence professors in the past three years than that lot's learned from Voldemort himself."

“I hear they’re quite good at the Cruciatus.”

“They aren’t the only ones,” she said with a slow, wide smile. It was gratifying to see him look unnerved.

It took all of her effort not to clap a hand to her mouth as she realised what she had said. Or rather, what she had been thinking of that had made her say it. Had she really just used Lena as an example of how a Hogwarts student could best a Death Eater? Furious with herself, she turned and walked away. 

 

"I'm not going to sit at home like my mother and her mothers before her. I'm going to make something of myself! The Dark Lord lost last time, but he's got a new generation of followers now."

"And what, exactly are you going to do for _Lord_ Voldemort? Bake him cookies? You probably don't even know how to do that."

 

"You're the one who's been associating with Mudbloods and half–bloods and other filth."

"Why not? They're much more interesting than the you are."

"I don't know how you can throw away everything we stand for for a bunch of filthy Mudbloods and blood–traitors. You're betraying everything you are, your heritage, your family–"

"My family agrees with me–"

"And now more than half of our House has gone to Dumbledore. Pathetic. Slytherin is rolling in his grave."

"I hope so.”

"I hope you think those filthy little Mudbloods are worth it when we kill you."

 

Elayne found herself nose to nose with Parkinson as she tried to return to her dormitory. "You think you're so great, don't you? That you just did something so good by uniting the Houses against You-Know-Who and undoing a thousand years of history and tradition in two years."

"I find that rather impressive. It’s a fragile system if it can be undone in such a short time."

"Oh shut up."

"Is that the best you can come up with?"

“You undid a thousand years of tradition and now, in a matter of hours all your work will have been for naught. I ought to thank Greengrass for what she did.”

 

Arti had barely walked away from Hibbins and Bletchley when Hamilton, huddled in the back corner of the room with three other boys pointed his wand at one of them. Blaise started forward, but Hamilton apparently thought better of it and turned and stalked off instead. His red–faced companion, on the other hand, was being restrained by two other students who had rushed over, as he and their mutual antagonist snarled words at each other that Arti could not hear.

She and the other prefects made sure that nothing got out of hand, but did little to stop the assorted arguments. It would probably be best for everyone to sort things out themselves as much as possible. They breathed a sigh of relief when dinner time arrived, though they steeled themselves as they blocked the doors. They couldn’t go out acting like this.

Brooks, the seventh-year prefect raised his voice over the din. “All right, a few things before we go.” He waited for everyone to be quiet. “None of this leaves the House. If you don’t think you can behave yourselves, you can stay here and have dinner brought to you. I’d hate to have to get Snape or even Dumbledore involved, especially so soon after you’ve sworn an oath to not harm each other.”

“You don’t need to do that,” Arti said, exchanging a conspiratorial glance with Blaise. “We’ve got the Tongue-Tying Jinx to take care of that.” 

“Is that wise?” Brooks asked.

“Would you rather they kept at it all through dinner and this spread to the other Houses? Do you really trust them to keep themselves in check?”

“You have a point.”

“Oi, stop talking about us like we aren’t here!” a mousy-haired third-year called.

“Fine.” Arti turned to face the rest of the House. “Do we need to Tongue-Tie any of you or do you think you can behave yourselves? You don’t need to pretend nothing is going on, as I’m sure most of you won’t manage that, but the arguments go no further than this door.”

There was some grumbling and a few mutinous looks, but eventually everyone agreed that they could behave themselves and that the disagreements would be confined to the common room.

“It’s not like he needed to warn us,” grumbled the mousy-haired boy as he and many of the younger students went out into the hall. “We know how to behave.”

Arti rolled her eyes.

“Not,” she murmured to Blaise as they followed, “that people won’t notice we’re out of sorts with each other. I just hope they’ll think it’s about”– she swallowed –“Graham and not ask any questions. Though they’ll notice sooner or later that Lena’s gone, though I hope they think that’s about Graham too. Well, it is, in a way.” She sighed. “We might have to restrict them to free times during the day. I’d hate to this go on all night, though pausing it might just make it fester.”

Arti held her head and groaned. She was quite glad she didn’t have exams yet, it was sure to be a long night, if not a long week. 

Blaise went to confer with Brooks and a few moments later, Parkinson sidled up to Arti. She wasn’t in the mood to talk to her, but she doubted Parkinson cared, or would give her the choice of ignoring her. 

"So your sister's left, has she? Too ashamed to be seen after what happened to Pritchard?"

"Shut your mouth.” They were so close Arti’s wand almost poked her in the eye. “How does it feel to have the flying carpet pulled out from under you? You never expected _this_ did you?"

"What, exactly, are you talking about?"

"First your brother ran off with your Muggle chauffeur. Then Carrow and her idiot friends got caught and sent to Azkaban and now that their scheme is uncovered, the majority of our House opposes Voldemort. You never expected it, did you?"

“It’ll pass. It seems I owe Daphne a favour.”

“Speaking Greengrass,” Arti said, catching Parkinson’s sleeve as she turned to go, “she’d have done a much better job of it. She’s got a finesse you will never have.”

Parkinson swelled with anger, turned and stormed off to begin an animated conversation with Davis and Bulstrode.

The rest of the school cast wary glances at the Slytherins as they came into the Great Hall. The rage and discontent were palpable, but everyone wisely kept their distance, for which Arti was grateful.

***

“This isn’t just about Graham, is it?” Lindz asked, scanning the Slytherin table. “They’re being far too polite to each other. That’s never a good sign.”

Maya shook her head. “Everyone seems angry at everyone else. I know, Elayne got angry at Daphne. Things probably snowballed from there. We should be glad it isn’t worse.”

“For now,” Dean said darkly. Lindz nudged him. “I hope this doesn’t escalate. I’d hate to have this undo the Oath and the inter–House unity we’ve worked so hard to build.”

“That would be awful,” Lindz said, shuddering. “Anything we can do?”

 “I don’t know,” Maya said with a sigh. “I’d hate to meddle in their affairs and I doubt they’d take it kindly if we did. We might be lucky and it’ll sort itself out.”

“And if it doesn’t?”

“I don’t know.”

***

Dinner finished faster than Arti had ever seen, which she assumed was because everyone was eager to continue their arguments. The other Houses looked relieved as the Slytherins left, practically running out of the Great Hall, no doubt grateful that things hadn’t gotten out of control over dinner and that whatever was going on would not involve them.

A voice called her name. Arti turned to see Maya pushing through the crowd, a worried look on her face as she looked around, perhaps hoping that the rumours about Lena’s departure were false. Anger flooded Arti at the sight of her. Maya’s expression turned from worried to surprised as Arti met her gaze, her smile tight.

“Why didn’t you stop her?” Arti demanded when Maya reached her. 

“Not here,” Maya hissed and caught her sleeve, dragging her into the small chamber beside the Great Hall.

She pointing her wand at the door and casting a Privacy Spell.

“You could have prevented all this! You could have kept her from doing this. You _should_ have stopped her. You shouldn’t have let her kill him!”

Maya bristled, opened her mouth no doubt to give an angry retort, then stopped. She took a deep breath, fiddling with her cuffs before speaking. 

“If I had stopped her from hurting him, what do you think would have happened? She’d have gone off and hunted down every Death Eater responsible, on her own, right then. Of course, we would have gone after her, but she’d have been less rational – if not completely so – by then and I doubt anything would have stopped her.”

“You could have Stunned her and brought her back here!” 

“And then what? She’d just keep trying to go back and she’d be furious with us for stopping her and I’d hate to be the one she was angry with, if Saturday was any indication.” 

“I thought you were a Gryffindor. How can you be afraid of one Slytherin when there are four of you?”

“At least this way, she got what she wanted and we got one Death Eater out of the way and she’s sated her bloodlust. The rest we can all go after together once we’ve finished school and once she’s well enough to fight again. And by then, I don’t think she’ll be quite as brutal.”

“I don’t share your confidence. And you will, will you?” Arti asked quietly.

“Oh yes. On one condition.”

“What?” Arti snapped.

Maya grinned wolfishly, her teeth slightly bared. “The Carrows are mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual "just a few details that didn't quite work and turned out to be very hard to fix" thing. Next three chapters are 95% done.


	51. Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy images ahoy.

_My crime is unexplained_ ****

_So cannot be defended_

_The judge and executioner_

_Close in upon the throne_

_There are no outward signs_

_The majesty is ended_

_The enemy within_

_Has come to claim his own_

“ **The Enemy Within”,** _ **King David the Musical**_

_***_

_ A Death Eater stood before her, his face hidden behind a white mask that seemed to glow in the darkness. Red liquid dripped from underneath the mask and pooled at his feet. His hand  _ –  _ no, claw, she realised – inched toward the mask, and she tried to look away, she didn’t want to see what was beneath it. Long nails ripped at the mask which fell in pieces onto the floor to reveal the werewolf’s human face, frozen in grotesque agony. His mouth opened in a wide grin, blood dripping from his gleaming teeth.  _

_"You'll pay for what you've done to me. You knew you would eventually, didn’t you?"  His voice  was soft and slow, terrifying yet soothing. It reminded her of Snape and she wondered who the werewolf had been before. Had Snape and the werewolf known each other perhaps?_

_She stood transfixed, gazing into his hungry eyes. She could almost see herself reflected in them, alone and utterly defenceless._

_Then his face began to dissolve, but a moment later, it solidified into Maya’s. Lena gasped in horror. Maya’s face was nothing but shredded skin. Dried blood caked her face where she had scratched herself with her long, sharp nails. Her narrowed eyes were full of loathing._

_"How could you do something like that to him? Even if he is the werewolf who bit me? How could you let him suffer like that? You make me sick!”_

_The last word came out in an echoing howl; the howl changing to agonising screams as she started to transform. The process more monstrous than usual, her body turning itself inside out as she changed._

_When she was done, she turned to face Lena, her red eyes glowing like rubies._

_"You!” she shrieked, her voice mixed with grunts and howls. "This is all your fault! I should never have become your friend. You're the reason my parents are in Azkaban and Graham is dead. It should have been you who was bitten that night. Then none of this would have happened. You're the reason I'm like this. You betrayed me!” Maya’s big, yellow eyes bored into her. “You did this to me!” she howled._

_Another voice joined in. Lena’s breath caught in her throat when she realised it was Graham’s. His voice grew closer and Maya turned, a wide, welcoming smile on her face as he came into the light._

_Lena stared in horror. Half of his face was the colour of curdled milk, while the other half had begun to rot, the rancid flesh hanging off of the bones. His hair was white and brittle. His blank eyes stared accusingly at her._

_A third figure emerged from the darkness. Natalie. Her normally cheerful expression was gone. Instead, she was her face was a hard mask of rage, betrayal and anguish._

_“You took him from me!” she cried, walking toward Graham. “I loved him and you took him from me! He’s dead because of you!”_

_Maya too went to stand beside him, and the three stood facing her. Graham lifted his arms and she saw that he was carrying a squirming bundle. He didn’t need to fold back the fabric for her to know that it was Zach he carried; Zach who was staring at her with mute resentment. Terror filled her; she knew Maya at least could smell it, but the others too, turned toward her, their eyes alight with savage eagerness._

_Lena kept her gaze focused between Graham and Maya. She avoided looking at Zach. Of the three of them, it hurt the most to see the look on his face._

_"After all we’ve been through because of you, you owe us a debt.” Graham said softly. “You can understand that, can’t you? Everything comes with a price. We will take him, as payment for what you did to us. You need to know what it feels like to lose...everything.”_

_Lena tried to scream, but no sound came from her throat. She started to go for her wand but found her pockets empty. She didn’t even have her potion piece._

_"No, please,” she whispered. "Take me instead. Don't hurt him!” She tried to throw herself at Graham, but Maya jumped between them, snarling._

_"Oh, we'll take you too, don't worry. But he'll go first. You think we'd have let you keep him?” Natalie sneered. "You don't deserve him, you filthy excuse for a pure–blood!”_

_Lena screamed as Graham practically threw Zach at Maya who sank her teeth into his neck. Zach’s screams mixed with hers, which grew louder as Maya turned to Lena and pounced. Knocking Lena to the ground, she pinned her, her sharp claws digging into Lena’s shoulders and legs. Maya leered at her, blood – Zach’s blood – dripping onto Lena’s face. The droplets burned her skin. Maya’s hot breath smelled of decay as she clamped her jaw around Lena’s throat, sharp teeth tearing into her flesh. The pain was unbearable._

* * *

Arti stared at Maya in disbelief. She hadn’t expected such vehemence.

“What are you waiting for then?” Arti asked. “You could have gone after them last week.”

“I wasn’t going to leave my Pride! Besides, we needed a plan, since I’m sure they went back to Voldemort’s headquarters. We couldn’t very well go barging in.”

Arti let out a small laugh. “You’re thinking like a Slytherin and she was thinking like a Gryffindor,” she said, wrinkling her nose in disgust, not caring whether Maya was offended.  

Maya gave her a small smile. “Sometimes I think she should have been Sorted into Gryffindor, she has a tendency to go running headlong into things than most Slytherins I know.”

“You’re not the first one to tell her that.”

“So she’s gone then?” Maya asked, her expression softening, her brow creasing with worry.

Arti nodded, not trusting herself to reply.

“Were you going to tell us?”

“I–how’d you find out?”

“Roger came to tell us. And even if he hadn’t, I’d notice if my best friend were missing.”

“I had other things to worry about. My Housemates were going mad and the other prefects needed all the help they could get in case things got ugly. Besides, none of us could have done anything about Lena anyway. ”

“That doesn’t change the fact that I ought to know. I’m her best friend and the alpha of our Pride.”

“And you think you know better than her family? You think I ought to be spreading this about?”

“I’d rather hear it from you than some ridiculous rumour spread about by someone else. And what do you mean ‘family’? Roger told me you weren’t exactly caring either.”

Arti fidgeted under Maya’s gaze, bracing herself as Maya’s expression darkened, but Maya turned abruptly and walked out the door. Arti breathed a sigh of relief – she had had enough for one night – and followed Maya, wondering what was going on as Maya weaved through the crowd until she found Greengrass, who didn’t look at all surprised to see her there.

“You just had to do it, didn’t you?” Maya asked. “What did you say to her?”

“She hasn’t told you?” Greengrass asked, nodding at Arti, who wanted nothing more than to sink into the floor. “Or Kreger? I’m surprised they haven’t trumpeted this to the skies. Well,” she added, her gaze shifting to Arti. “I can imagine you wouldn’t, considering your actions.”

“I’m asking you. What did you say to her?”

“Does it matter? What’s it to you?”

“She’s my friend!”

Greengrass’s gaze flicked over Maya, her lip curling. “She’s the reason your cousin is dead. Her and her stupid ambition to prove herself better than the rest of us!”

“That wasn’t her fault! None of this was her fault!”

“Wasn’t it? She’s more to blame than you are.”

“I don’t blame her,” Maya ground out.

“You should. Her sister certainly does, and probably told her as much.”

Maya fixed Arti with a withering stare and Arti looked away. She wanted to protest and explain, but she couldn’t with Greengrass present.

“She asked me to protect him. Him and Kreger and Smythe. Instead she gets P–Graham killed.”

“I don’t blame her,” Maya repeated, and Arti wondered what kind of person Greengrass was that she didn’t even flinch when Arti wanted to flee to her dormitory and bury herself under the covers. “You had no right to say what you did. Why’d you do it?”

“Someone had to. You just weren’t brave enough to do it.”

* * *

Ollie Moon crept along the hallway, trying to block out the shouting downstairs. Daddy and Uncle Leo were arguing about something he didn’t understand. He wanted his Mummy or his sisters but they were out. He supposed he could go find Buttercup, but it wasn’t the same. The only other person in the house was Lena.

He crept to Lena’s room and carefully opened the door. He’d been told not to bother her, but she had been home since sometime after lunch and he hadn’t seen her yet. He hadn’t seen her since Easter and he’d missed her. Maybe now that she was home, she could play with him.

He smiled eagerly when she moved, but she didn’t seem to be waking up. She tossed and turned as though she were having a bad dream. Frowning, he crept across the room and climbed onto Lena’s bed. He grabbed her arm and started to shake it, hoping she would wake up.

* * *

Arti hurried after Maya who had turned and stormed away.

“Wait,” she said desperately, but Maya didn’t stop.

She darted forward, putting herself in front of Maya and blocking her path. Arti could hardly look at her; Maya’s eyes were so cold. Maya reached out and tried to force Arti out of the way, but she planted herself firmly, wincing as Maya’s hold tightened.

“I don’t blame her about Graham,” she said quickly. “I never have.”

Maya let go of her arm. “Don’t you?”

“No,” Arti said, shaking her head vehemently. “Not at all.”

“What do you blame her for then?”

“I don’t blame her for anything. I just...I just don’t like the way she dealt with the werewolf. I wish she’d done it some other way.”

Maya eyed for a few moments and Arti knew she could tell that Maya knew she was holding something back, but all Maya said was, “But you couldn’t tell Greengrass that, obviously, so she thinks you do.”

Arti nodded, letting out a breath.

“What’s happening in Slytherin? Things looked tense at dinner.”

“Elayne was angry at Greengrass – she was there when Greengrass said things – and then, I’m not sure, I wasn’t there when it all started. I–Roger and Adrian came, after they heard the news and…” She spread her hands. “When I came back the whole House was yelling at each other. It was like all the pent-up rage just came out. They were arguing about all sorts of things.” She looked around. “I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, but you’d find out soon enough, even without Lena here.”

“I suppose it had to happen sooner or later,” Maya said, leaning against the stone wall. “Does Snape know?”

“I think so, but then, he probably won’t get involved until he has to, and I don’t think it’ll come to that. The oath seemed to keep everyone fairly well behaved. I just hope they’ll behave themselves over the summer.”

Maya nodded, looking down at her feet. “This wasn’t the way I wanted to end my seventh year.’

 

* * *

_ The werewolf’s breath was hot and loud against the side of her face as the blood poured from the wounds in her neck. Lena screamed, her eyes flying open as she struggled to free herself and sit up. She wouldn’t have resisted had she not known that Zach was alive, but she could smell him and hear him breathing. Her immense relief seemed to dull the pain. In fact, it was almost gone now. But Maya wasn’t about to let her go, her claws tearing through Lena’s flesh. Her screams were growing hoarse, her throat raw.  _

_Zach began to scream again before his screams turned to sobs. She tried to push the werewolf – Maya – off of her, to get to Zach, but her arms refused to move. The terrified sobs continued..._

Something wasn’t right. The other person was young and definitely male, but it wasn’t Zach. Where had he gone? Was it Graham? No. And where was Maya? Lena struggled to make sense of everything.

Lena awoke with a groan, blinking several times to clear her vision. Her heart thumped painfully. Her nightgown and sheets were soaked with sweat, sticking to her clammy skin. Cautiously she raised herself on her elbows. Ollie was curled up in an opposite corner of the room, thumb in his mouth and eyes wide as tears cascaded down his face. Except that it wasn’t Ollie’s face she saw now, but Bernie’s, streaked with tears as it had been at Graham’s funeral. Had it only been two days since then? It felt as though it had been years. Squeezing her eyes shut, Lena fell back onto the bed.

Running footsteps came nearer before the door burst open and Uncle Andy and Father burst into the room. Ollied sobbed harder as the door slammed open and shut.

Uncle Andy scooped Ollie up, whispering soothingly to him. Ollie buried his face in his father’s shoulder, clinging to him as he hurried out of the room.

Lena let her eyes wander around the room. It took her several moments to figure out where she was. She was in her room, though it didn’t feel like her room. The bed, and all the other things around her, her books, her clothes were all hers, but she felt as though she was in a dream, or that she was in someone else’s life.

The memories of the last week didn’t feel like her own, as though that too had been a dream. But she knew it hadn’t. The scars were all too evident, rough and ragged beneath her fingers. How could she have done such a thing? She hadn’t just killed him, she had destroyed him. To save her friends, and his would–be victims, yes, but also for her own enjoyment.

How could she have come to this? The thought of hunting prey in her Animagus form had been repulsive enough, even if her animal instincts thought nothing of it and she did hunt – once she had learned the proper technique – with the least amount of suffering for her prey?

And here she had killed another human, albeit one who lost control of his human mind roughly twelve days out of the year, but human otherwise. He had begged for his life, begged for mercy, and she had given him neither.

She wondered why her face was wet and her hair damp and matted. Reaching up, she brushed her fingers against her cheek and they came away wet. Lena slid back under the covers trying to suppress the urge to throw up, for that would mean getting out of bed and she didn’t think she ever wanted to get out of bed again.

A hand pulled back the covers and she stiffened, then relaxed, as her father’s worried eyes met hers.

“Daddy?” she whispered.

She hadn’t called him that in over ten years.

* * *

"I suppose you're going to start nagging me – us – to pick a side," Greengrass said with a sigh as she and Arti walked into their dormitory. Bulstrode and the others hadn’t followed them, having no doubt stayed behind to gossip.

Arti regarded her, thinking about how best to phrase her answer, hoping to delay the inevitable argument with Greengrass. As annoyed and angry at Greengrass as she was for what she had said to Lena, she was glad to have someone on her side, however tenuously, and she didn’t want to ruin that just yet, though she knew it would happen sooner or later.

Elayne and Maya might sympathise with her, about what Lena had done, but they didn’t seem to – or couldn’t – understand her the way Greengrass could, at least for the moment.

"Are you the type to stay neutral throughout, or will you declare for the winning side at the last minute?"

"It'll depend on who's winning, of course.”

‘I’m sure Voldemort would be pleased to have you join him at your convenience.”

“And Dumbledore?”

“He’d be much more gracious about it, I’m sure.”

* * *

“You’re safe,” Father said soothingly, as he helped her sit up and handed her a handkerchief.

“Safe.” Lena wrinkled her nose. The word left a bitter taste in her mouth.

It hurt to look at him, his eyes full of guilt, pity and sadness. It reminded her too much of the night that Maya had been bitten. Lena looked away.

“I’d ask how you feel but that’s probably the worst question to ask you.”  

“Like an Emily Dickinson poem,” Lena said dully.

He glanced over to and she followed his gaze to see that both Adrian and Roger were in the room. She was shocked that she hadn’t noticed them until now.

“Which one?” Roger asked, coming toward her.

“The one about the brain and haunted corridors.”

Roger nodded absently. He started to reach out hesitatingly but stopped as though afraid that she would break if he touched her.

“Cervantes was wrong.”

“What?”

“About being unafraid while you sleep. Sleep doesn’t take away the fear, the guilt, the grief. It just twists them, makes them worse.”

* * *

Maya slipped into the Gryffindor common room, glad that everyone was too engrossed in revising for their exams, or homework to notice her. She went to join Dean and Lindz in their usual seats near the window.

“Oh, there you are,” Dean said, looking relieved.

“Is it true?” Lindz asked, chewing her lip. “Did something happen to Selena?”

“She’s not physically hurt, but Greengrass–” Maya took a deep breath, exhaling slowly before continuing. “Greengrass blames Lena for Graham’s death, and thinks that Lena’s joining the DA and flaunting all the pure–blood rules – to make herself seem better than the other Slytherins – has caused all this.”

Dean groaned. “She can’t be that thick. I mean, I suppose she could….” He trailed off, glancing at Maya who waved off his apologetic look.

“She’s jealous isn’t she?” Lindz asked slowly. “She’s jealous that she can’t get all the attention. Rather un-Slytherin, since most of them prefer to stay in the background.”

Maya felt as though she had been hit over the head with a Bludger.

“Selena didn’t,” Dean pointed out.

“That makes a whole lot of sense,” Maya said slowly.

“What’s Greengrass jealous oft?” Dean asked.

“That Selena’s part of the DA, that she’s getting all the attention because she’s a Slytherin, and being friendly with Harry and the rest of the Houses while she’s not. Not to mention, it was Graham and her and Blaise who helped bring about inner-House unity.”

“So why doesn’t she join the DA?”

“Because,” Maya said, “she’s afraid of making the wrong decision. If she joins us, the people she’s been associating with, like Parkinson and Bulstrode will be her enemies and she’s afraid that she – and her family, presumably – won’t be protected well enough because Harry and everyone else won’t trust her or like her enough to care about them. And she doesn’t want to join Voldemort because she doesn’t like how he deals with Muggles and Muggle–borns, and of course, if she were to join, she can’t back out. Well, she could, but the consequences would be deadly. At least if she stays neutral, she’s not actively opposing Voldemort, which is the safest option. If Voldemort were to win”– Maya ignored Lindz’s hiss of dismay –“then it’s better for them if they stay neutral. She assumes that he’ll be more lenient.”

“Voldemort? Lenient?” Dean scoffed.

“He can be. He – as far as we know – let Pettigrew live after he re-joined him, didn’t he? And Snape’s still alive and you’d think he wouldn’t be after what he’s done, if the rumours are true, Malfoy, and all the others who denied having been his supporters to save themselves after he fell the first time. Besides, he can’t go killing all of them, there wouldn’t be any left.”

Dean nodded, though he looked unconvinced. “I don’t care why Greengrass did it, I wish she hadn’t.”

“We all do,” Lindz said, squeezing his hand.

* * *

Buttercup appeared with a tray. She took one look at Lena and let out a wail of misery, nearly dropping the tray, which Father Summoned and set on Lena’s bedside table.

"Oh, Mistress Selena!" she cried. "I is failed! I is not being there to protect Master Zach."

"Shut up," Lena snapped without looking at her. She couldn’t stand the noise. It reminded her too much of Zach.

Buttercup abruptly stopped howling, her mouth snapping shut as she looked up at Lena, tears streaming down her face. Her eyes were large and fearful. It was, Lena later realised, that this the first time any of them had ever given her an order or had been been angry with her.

Father gave Lena a sad look, pressing the palm of his hand against his temple before kneeling beside Buttercup, who looked up at them, her wide eyes brimming with tears. Lena didn’t care.

"It's all right," he said gently. Lena's temper flared, though she wasn't exactly sure why. "You did nothing wrong, we've told you that." He glanced up at Lena who stood glaring down at them. "But I think it would be best if you two stayed away from each other for a while. Why don't you go to Hogwarts?" Buttercup nodded, her eyes downcast as she wrung the lace napkin she wore. "This isn't a punishment.” His lips twitched slightly. “Think of it as a reprieve. Besides, you'll have company there. You have friends there, don't you?"

Buttercup nodded. "Yes, Master," she murmured before disappearing.

Father looked up at Lena and sighed.

* * *

The arguing continued after dinner, as Arti had suspected.

"Aren't you ashamed of yourself?"

"Ashamed of what? Defending people who can't defend themselves from people like you? Standing up for what's right? It's you who ought to be ashamed, panting after that maniac like a lovesick puppy! I hope the war lasts long enough for me to be able to fight. I'll be sure to be the one to catch you."

 

"Why are you still here? If you support You–Know–Who, then you shouldn't be allowed to stay!"

"I swore the oath. I swore not to harm anyone, same as you."

"But why? Wouldn't you rather be out there killing Muggles or whatever his lot does?"

"Is it wrong of me to want to be safe for as long as I am able? Once I leave the castle, my life will be in danger."

"Oh, bully for you. There are scores of Muggles and Muggle–borns dying by the day!"

"As they should be. But I am a Slytherin after all."

"What will your  _ Master _ say when you tell him that you didn't join him at the first opportunity?"

"I can bring him more information about the goings-on at Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm sure he'd be so grateful to know about the pitiful plights of the adolescent!"

"At least I went to him."

"Because you want to, or because you don't think you have a choice?"

 

"Have you even seen what they do to Muggles and Muggle–borns?"

"Why, have you?"

"No, but I’ve heard. As much as you despise them, could you really torture and kill them? Because you'll be doing plenty of both. Can you really do that? Listen to them screaming and begging for mercy as they die agonizing deaths?"

"I don't have to listen to this!"

"You should, since once you join Voldemort, you'll have to listen to much worse. You can't refuse to do it. They'd torture  _ you _ instead. You can't escape. If they run, they'll find you."

"Doesn't Dumbledore’s lot take them in? The ones who run?" There is an undercurrent of desperation.

“Probably some, but not the insignificant ones, only those whose families are in You-Know-Who’s inner circle and would therefore be a target; the ones who have the most vital information. As for the rest, neither side probably cares enough about them to keep them alive.”

 

The arguments subsided somewhat after the fifth– and seventh-years came to the sudden, unanimous realisation that they still had exams in the morning and began to threaten the others with gruesome consequences if they didn’t stop yelling.  Apparently this didn’t violate the oath, as no one came to get them and send them home. Arti wondered if anyone had noticed and if they had, if any of them were willing to test the limits.

Most of the arguers simply took themselves elsewhere, but a few grudgingly ended their arguments, though for how long Arti couldn’t say. Some, thankfully, seemed to have come to the conclusion that they wouldn’t succeed in changing their opponent’s opinion and so had given up.

* * *

 

Lena sat with her eyes on her hands twisting in her lap. The silence stretched on until Father spoke again.

“Your friend Elayne filled me in about what happened,” he said finally. His expression darkening. “And I understand Daphne Greengrass wasn’t the only one involved.”

From across the room, Adrian ground his teeth.

“I almost pity Arti,” Lena said. “Now she’s only got Greengrass for company since I doubt the House is taking kindly to either of them at the moment.”

There was a flash of anger in Roger’s eyes, but it was gone a moment later.

“Greengrass should never have said what she did,” Roger said, his voice taut. “That selfish little–”

"How is it  _ not _ my fault? I let him and Natalie take Zach because we wanted to be alone for a while. If  _ we _ hadn’t been so selfish, then they’d have taken us instead and he wouldn’t be dead. I killed Maya’s cousin and the boy Natalie loved.”

Father patted her hand. “You couldn’t have known it would happen. Nothing could have prevented this.”

“We should have known–”

“If anyone’s to blame,” Roger said, “it’s Dumbledore. You’d think he’d have realised that Slytherins with ties to Death Eaters ought to be watched. Especially given the fact that something’s happened every year since Harry’s been at Hogwarts. Not that I blame him in the least. Not that all of them have been Slytherins, but what with Carrow and Dursley having been involved with them, you’d think he’d be smart enough to take precautions.”

“And that’s insignificant compared to Lockhart and Quirrell and the fake Moody,” said Adrian, shaking his head in disgust. “Even _Harry_ figured it out.” He swallowed. “I’d hate to think what’s next.”

“It can’t possibly get any worse,” muttered Roger.

Lena had a feeling it would, but couldn’t bring herself to say so. 

* * *

Much to Arti’s surprise, Millicent Bulstrode approached her later that night. Only the fifth- and seventh-years and the prefects were awake, as most of them had been quite busy over the last week and had a lot of work to do.

“I’m so sorry about Pansy. She’s an idiot without any tact.”

Arti nearly fell out of her chair, though whether her surprise was from the fact that this was probably the first time she had ever heard Bulstrode speak more than five words that weren’t something inane or bigoted, or whether it was because she was apologising, she couldn’t tell. Still, she wasn’t fool enough to trust Bulstrode. Beware of Greeks bearing gifts, as the saying went. Gathering herself, she looked up.

“No, she doesn’t.”

“We’ve got to be careful how we do things, especially now, don’t you think?” Bulstrode asked, sitting down in the chair beside her. Arti nodded slowly. “Interesting rumours going ‘round about your sister and what’s happened over the last week. You too, since you seem to have stopped talking to her.”

“And if I have?”

“You’d be useful to us. The Dark Lord would reward you handsomely for the information you could give him.” It took all of Arti’s effort not to show her displeasure. “You’d be more favoured than most of us, if you did.” There was something like disdain in her voice, and perhaps some jealousy.

“Yes, because the only things you could bring to him were things he already knows, or the trivial doings of children.”

“You’d be surprised. People are far less discrete than you would expect,” Bulstrode said, her gaze roaming around the room. “Especially when they think that you’re stupid and won’t understand what they’re saying.” She smiled like a Cheshire kneazle. “We’re not as stupid as you think, Flint and Parkinson and all the others. Well, most of us aren’t. Crabbe and Goyle are debatable.”

Arti leaned back and surveyed Bulstrode, her heart thumping. What did she know that she shouldn’t? Had anything the DA was doing been overheard by people who shouldn’t know? But what could the DA have let slip that Bulstrode would find important? And if she knew anything, why would she be stupid enough to admit it? She wished Lena were here to tell her whether Bulstrode was bluffing or not. But she wasn’t, so she would have to do this on her own. She wasn’t dumb enough to fall for Bulstrode’s trap and start babbling. The trick would be to get her talking instead.

“You’re not just doing this to win the war, are you? If I join you, you’d get a reward because you were the one who brought me over. Well, no, the credit wouldn’t entirely be yours, Greengrass gets most of the credit. Not that it’ll do her any good. So what’s in it for you? A small elevation in status?”

“I’m a half-blood, and my family isn’t as old as yours is. I’ll need all the help I can get.”

“You’re one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight, we’re not. Well, our grandmother was a Crouch.”

“That’s true, but you’re not half-bloods. No, I wouldn’t get much, but something is better than nothing. And since Parkinson’s attempt failed…” She smiled in satisfaction. “Not to mention her brother running off with a _Muggle_ , they’ve lost their status. Maybe now my family can rise again and be as great as it once was. Or better yet, greater than we have ever been.”

“And you think I can offer you that chance?” Bulstrode nodded. Arti was reminded of an eager puppy and suppressed a giggle. She leaned forward. “You can do things on your own too, without my help. Bring Greengrass and Nott over – or back over in Nott’s case – to your side. His father would appreciate it too, I’m sure. And who knows? You might get him to keep his eyes off Astoria Greengrass and look elsewhere.”

Bulstrode’s expression turned slavish. Arti took her chance and slipped away, shaking her head in disgust.

* * *

Mother came home late that evening. Roger had refused to leave Lena’s side, though Adrian had gone hime, after both Lena and Roger had promised to let him know of any news.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be here earlier,” Mother said as she came hurrying in, still in her Healer uniform. “We had quite a few patients today so they needed all the help they could get.”

“That’s all right. Father had things well in hand. I haven’t needed much of anything.”

The unspoken ‘yet’ hung in the air between them.

Mother took a bottle out of the pocket of her robes. She uncorked it and handed it to Lena.

“Dreamless Sleep,” she said. Lena nodded. She had recognised the smell. “But of course you would know that,” she added, but Lena hardly heard her.

“You took some from the hospital?” she asked, looking at her mother in awe.

She shrugged. “We can always make more and there wasn’t time to make any for you tonight. I should have guessed you might need more and brewed some, but this works just as well. I didn’t think your father would remember to get any from Madam Pomfrey. Drink. You need it.”

Lena didn’t argue. She gulped down the entire bottle. It would be nice not to remember for a while.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Emily Dickinson poem in question is "One need not be a Chamber - to be Haunted."


	52. How Could I Ever Forget?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! Not sure when I'll have the next one up, but they're short, so it might be soon!

  _How quiet, how quiet the chamber is_

_How silent, how silent the chamber is_

_Is anybody there? Does anybody care?_

_Does anybody see what I see?_

**“Is Anybody There?”, _1776_**

*******

When she awoke Monday morning, Lena felt much better and more well rested than she had the day before. Or the week before that, for that matter. Roger was sitting on the window seat absorbed in an old book. 

“Don’t tell me you’ve been up all night reading that.”

“No,” Roger said, chuckling. He looked relieved to find her, at least for the moment, in a good mood.

Lena got up and went to sit beside him. She looked over at the book, squinting to make out the title.

"The _Aurora Consurgens_?” Lena asked, looking at the cover. "What's that?"

"The Rising of the Dawn. It's an alchemical manuscript written in the fifteenth century," Roger explained. He would no doubt have gone on at length, had Lena not interrupted.

"You took alchemy?"

"No, there wasn't enough demand.” Lena fought to keep a straight face at his sulky expression “But I've always wanted to study it. It took quite a while to find this."

"I bet it did. It's beautiful,” she said.

“You should see the pictures.” Roger reached over and turned the pages.

The first illustration was that of a woman in a cloak, blue on the outside, green on the inside, which she held protectively over seven figures in robes of varying shades of blue, red, purple and yellow.

“She’s the moon, which represents silver. The smaller figures are copper, mercury, gold, lead, tin, iron and silver,” Roger said, pointing at each of the small, robed figures.

She went to the next illustration. Two knights were engaged in combat. The figure on the left, clad in blue armour, with a sun for a head, was mounted on a lion. His black shield was emblazoned with three crescent moons. His opponent rode a winged griffin, whose front half was a blue eagle and back half a lion.

Lena frowned.

“You expected them to move, didn’t you?” Roger asked, laughing.

“Yes,” she said, avoiding his gaze. “But they seem more alive than the Muggle version, I expect.” 

She turned the page, half-expecting to see an illustration of a badger, a snake, a lion and an eagle. But there wasn’t one. She flicked through the pages stopping at an illustration that appeared to be a teacher in blue robes with several students.

“This hasn’t got anything to do with the Founders does it?” she asked, looking up.

“No, not at all.”

Lena turned back the pages to look at some of the illustrations she had missed and nearly dropped the book when she came upon an illustration of a dead dragon. Hastily she flipped through several more pages. This time a serpent hovered over the bodies of a man and a woman.

“I think that’s enough of that,” Roger said, eyeing her with trepidation as he took the book from her hands.

“I assume you can read this?” she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking.

“No, actually. Hogwarts isn’t big on teaching us Latin. They should. Thank goodness for Translation Spells.”

* * *

Arti slipped up beside Greengrass as everyone went to breakfast. 

“Bulstrode talked to me last night.”

“I heard,” Greengrass said, nodding. “I suppose she was trying to undo the damage Parkinson had done?”

Arti nodded. “And I er, might have convinced her to…” She trailed off, fidgeting with her sleeves.

“Try her luck again with me?” Arti nodded, biting her lip. Greengrass sighed. “It wasn’t your fault. She’d do so in any case, especially now.”

“And Nott too.”

“Of course.” She turned to Arti, a gleam in her eye. “Shall we play them at their game then?”

“With pleasure.”

* * *

Down the hall, Zach began to cry. Lena turned away from the door, wanting to drown out the sound.

“Zach?” asked Roger. She nodded. “I’ll go check on him. Unless you want to.” 

“No, you go,” she said, more sharply than she had intended.

Roger gave her a piercing look. “You rest,” he said as he headed for the door.

Lena sat in silence for a few moments, trying not to let the images and sounds of that day from coming back. But of course it was no use; try as she might, she couldn’t keep them at bay.

 Her eyes darted around as she tried to find some distraction. They fell on Roger’s alchemy book. She picked it up and began looking through the pages. She took a minute to look over the illustrations again before turning her attention to the text. 

“ _Reddo verto_ ,” she said, waving her wand over the book in an intricate pattern that resembled the outline of a boot.

The letters began to change and rearrange themselves on the page. Her first two attempts were nonsense. Finally, on her third try, the spell worked. Or so she assumed since she could understand the text.

She skimmed through several pages, until one particular passage toward the end of the book caught her eye. 

_Be turned to me with all your heart and do not cast me aside because I am black and shadowed, because the sun hath changed my colour and the waters hath covered my face and the earth hath been polluted and defiled in my works. .._

It was as though someone had written this especially for her and it didn’t seem like a coincidence that Roger would be reading it here and now. Her hands shook and she tightened her grip as the book began to slide toward the floor.

The door opened and Roger entered, pulling Lena out of her thoughts. He glanced between Lena and the book and sighed heavily. 

She looked up. “Will I never be free of this?”

* * *

Like most people, Arti hated Mondays. But this Monday was particularly dreadful. The Slytherins sensed the shift between Arti and Greengrass. Most of the House was disgusted and outraged with both of them – Arti assumed they thought that Greengrass had convinced Arti of the error of her ways – and her chat with Bulstrode had certainly not helped matters. She wanted to protest, to shout her innocence, reasoned that the disgust the others were feeling toward her was a small price to pay for making Parkinson and the others look like fools.

It was like when Nott had convinced the House to shun Dursley; they all ignored her and kept a wide berth at mealtimes. Her apparently closeness to Greengrass wasn’t helping matters, though everyone seemed less hostile than they would have been ahd Arti begun to show signs of becoming friendly with the likes of Parkinson or Bulstrode.

Arti had forgotten what it was like to feel so alone. It was as though the last two years of being friendly with the DA had erased her memories of the first four years of being in Slytherin and desperately trying, but never quite managing, to fit in.

How had Lena survived when most of the House – herself included, she thought bitterly – had scorned her for publicly siding with Harry against Voldemort? Not, Arti realised now, that most of them had had cause to do so, since they too, opposed him. How had Adrian managed his first year alone? She had asked him that once, years ago. 

“Honestly?” he had said. “Knowing Lena and then you’d come along, or so I assumed. ‘Sides, we were eleven years old, we couldn’t do much to each other yet. All we were doing was parroting our parents’ beliefs. It’s more powerful when they start to believe it themselves. Not that it took them too long to start doing that.”

He had been right. But she, Lena, Adrian and so many others had worked hard to change that over the last two years. And now in one night, it had all come undone…

Arti was almost glad that only Elayne was left of those who knew her well. She hated the thought of having more friends looking at her as though she was the worst person in the world. Of course, if Graham were still alive, she wouldn’t be in this predicament. If Graham hadn’t died, Lena wouldn’t have done what she had, and Arti wouldn’t hate her so much and the House wouldn’t hate her for what they thought she was doing and she wouldn’t feel so empty and alone.

Everyone was whispering and staring at Greengrass as she sat down at the Slytherin table for breakfast. The news of what had happened on Sunday afternoon had finally circulated around Hogwarts. No one knew what she had said to Lena, so everyone naturally invented the conversation. Some of them even believed that Greengrass had hurt her, badly enough to end up in St. Mungo’s. 

Arti was rather taken aback at the rumour - apparently started by a group of foolish, romantic Ravenclaw girls - that Greengrass had liked Graham and had hoped to marry him and now blamed Lena for his death. There was, of course, a grain of truth to this, and indeed, some students seemed to have picked up on it and were giving Greengrass dark looks. Others seemed to be in agreement with her – indeed were almost giddy with excitement – though luckily kept this opinion to themselves, at least in the presence of those who would disagree. 

There was also rampant speculation regarding the cause of the general rift within Slytherin, for of course as much as they tried to hide it, had inevitably been noticed. Some students were speculating darkly that this would be a repeat of what had happened when Slytherin had departed a thousand years ago and wondering if it would bring about the final destruction of Hogwarts.

* * *

Roger took the book from her and set it out of her reach, sitting down beside her on the bed. He started to put his arms around her, but she pulled away.

“I shouldn’t have brought it with me. And no, my having it here was entirely a coincidence. It’s not about what you think,” he said gently.

“What’s it about then?”

He hesitated as though trying to find the right words. “It’s about redeeming the soul,” he said slowly. “The lovers are reunited as the man’s soul is cleansed and reunited with the body.”

He reached out and turned the page.

_Therefore will I arise and go into the city, seeking in the streets and broad ways a pure virgin to espouse, comely in face, more comely in body, most comely in her garments, that she may roll back the stone from the door of my sepulcher…_

“See? It’s she who saves him.”

Lena looked away. “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I don’t think I qualify. I wasn’t pure in any sense when I met you and I’ve become even less so since then."

"Well I wasn't exactly-"

 

"Oh, I'm not talking about _that_ ," she said rolling her eyes at Roger's grin. "I mean, yes, mostly that's what this" - she jabbed at the book -"is referring to, but I've done things, terrible things." He started to open his mouth but stopped at the look on her face. "You’re not the one who needs saving," she said softly. “Maybe you can save me, if it’s not too late.”

"After Cedric died,” Roger said, “I was angry at both of them for a long time. Why did Harry have to offer him the Cup? Why didn’t Cedric at least try to go – with or without Harry, though of course Cedric wouldn’t have left him behind – and why did it have to be Cedric who died instead of him?”

"At least Cedric's death wasn't your fault!”

"Neither was Graham’s! No one blames you–”

"Don't they?” she asked, nodding toward Arti's room.

Roger grimaced. "She doesn’t blame you about Graham. She doesn’t think that was your fault. She’s just angry at you about… you know. And, well, Greengrass is an idiot, don’t pay any attention to her.” 

“She was right though.”

He knelt in front of her, taking her hands in his. His tone was softer when he spoke again. “The people who matter, Maya and Graham’s parents, yours, mine, Elayne, Matt, Blaise, the first Pride, the teachers, they don’t blame you. I wish you could believe that."

* * *

 The former inhabitants of the cave behind the waterfall had scattered when they returned to their home and found it in disarray. Many unknown scents had greeted them, but their alpha and the Death Eaters who had been there when they had left were nowhere to be found. None of them had wanted to stay long enough to find out what had become of them. Presumably they had been captured by the Ministry. No one wanted to be next.

They fled the cave that had been their home, into the woods beyond. Immediately the older werewolves began to fight for control of the pack. The newer, mostly younger werewolves – many of them Muggles – looked on anxiously. It had been a brutal existence under their former alpha, and the one before him. They hoped that their new alpha would be less savage, toward them, at least.

By the end of the night, the bloody battle had finished, leaving one victorious alpha, who, like his predecessors, had a fondness for Muggle children. Giles Carrier looked around at his pack, daring anyone to challenge him. None did.

There was much to do. The next full moon was only days away. They would need to find some permanent shelter to house the Muggles they would be bringing into their pack. Carrier sent out some of the more seasoned ones, along with his trusted “children” though he kept a few here for protection. They might not be fool enough to challenge him outright, but there was still resentment simmering. He comforted himself with the knowledge that it had been those outside the Pack who had ridden them of their last two alphas. But one could never be too cautious.

* * *

 Roger had disappeared presumably to talk to Adrian and returned as Lena was finishing lunch. To Lena’s surprise, Maya followed behind him. 

“Look who’s here,” Roger said cheerfully.

Maya smiled at her. “It’s not the same without you at Hogwarts. Things are very quiet. I–”

But Lena wasn’t listening. Though she knew the Maya before her was human, all she could see and hear was the Maya from her nightmares, her disfigured face and her accusing screams. She gripped the sides of her tray, trying to breathe deeply, but all it did was increase her anxiety to smell Maya and the faint scent of the werewolf.

Maya broke off, watching Lena in alarm. “I’ll–I’ll come back later,” she said, scrambling out of the room.

Lena didn’t realise she was shaking until the dishes on the tray on her lap began to rattle. Tea sloshed out of the cup and the food slid from the plate. The sight made her stomach heave as it reminded her of the werewolf’s magled, disintegrating corpse covered in the Universal Solvent.  She moaned, clapping her hand to her mouth. 

Roger swiftly moved the tray out of the way before picking her up. Carrying her into the bathroom, he set her down gently in front of the toilet. He held her hair out of the way, rubbing her back as she threw up. Her head spun. 

Lena rinsed her mouth out with the glass of water Roger handed her, then leaned against the bathtub waiting for the nausea to subside. When it did, she reached up to flush the toilet, her hands shaking.

Roger carried her back to her room and settled her back into bed. Father came hurrying in a minute later as she sat staring at her hands clutched around her wand and her potion piece.

"They say people with dragon heartstring cores are more likely to use Dark magic, that they're turn Dark more easily...”

"You're not turning Dark–"

"How am I not? I used an Unforgivable!"

"Once. I'm sure many on our side have done so. I would have too. Besides, Crouch let Aurors use Unforgivables during the First War. Does that make them evil or Dark?"

Lena ignored him, her eyes still fixed on her hands.

“They teach you about taking lives. They teach you _how_ to do it, albeit in a rather abstract sense, because of course they don’t want you to, but they don’t teach you about the aftermath. They don’t tell you how everyone with treat you or how to deal with yourself. They don’t teach you about fighting monsters and they certainly don’t teach you about how not to become the monsters you’re fighting.”

"Lena...” Roger said, both he and Father looked at her, their expressions anguished.

"Don't,” she said, her voice high and tight. “Don't. Please. Just leave me alone. Please.”

She hated that she sounded like a scared little girl.

They turned and walked away, shoulders slumped, glancing back at her as the door closed behind them.

She lay watching flickering lamplight create eerie shadows on the wall, a line of grotesque figures dancing around the room. They reminded her of the pictures of Death in _The Tale of the Three Brothers_.

The wind blew through the trees. _Murderer, murderer_ it seemed to whisper. After a few minutes during which her room had begun to feel oppressive, Lena picked up the vial of Dreamless Sleep her mother had left on her bedside table. She gulped down the contents and fell back onto her pillow. The  vial fell from her lax hand onto the floor and rolled across the room.

* * *

 Maya returned to Hogwarts shaken. Lindz was bent over her Astronomy textbook in preparation for her O.W.L the next day, and Dean had his Divination textbook open, but she could tell he was only pretending to read. She sank into the unoccupied chair.

“I take it it didn’t go well?” he asked, looking up from his book and eagerly putting it aside.

“No. I don’t think I should see her for a while.”

“Was it you or, you know…?” Lindz asked.

“I think the latter. I hope. How’s your revision going?”

“Badly, but I don’t care.”

“No, I wouldn’t either. And I certainly don’t care about my Herbology N.E.W.T., we’ve got more important things to worry about. Besides, you don’t need to pass your N.E.W.T.s to join the Red Shepherds.”

* * *

 Lena blinked awake, trying not to groan when she realised she wasn’t alone. She kept her eyes closed for a minute before she felt ready to face Roger. She was irritated that he was back again, though she supposed it was inevitable. She was glad it was just Roger. It was almost too much with him alone, more people would have been unbearable.

"I'm a curse on their family.” She roughly dried her eyes with the sleeve of her nightgown.

"Don't say that! Of course you aren't!”

"Why not? Look at what happened to Maya! If she hadn't sacrificed herself for me when–”

"We've been over this.” There was a hint of irritation creeping into his voice.

She went on as though he hadn't spoken. "And now Graham is dead because of me. Why does everyone else have to suffer for what I've done?”

"Haven't you suffered enough? This is a war. Some of us are bound to die. And if it wasn't to rescue Zach, it would be something else.”

"How can you say that? Graham shouldn't even have been with us! He shouldn’t have been involved in any of this! He was too young to be involved in a war!”

"He had no choice after the Death Eaters made that decision for him when they took him last year.”

"How can you be so callous?!” She jumped out of bed and stood gaping at him. "A thirteen-year-old boy is dead and we could have prevented it!”

"Fine, you want to know how I can be?” he asked roughly.

"Yes, I do,” she said quietly.

"Because I'm glad it was him and not you or Zach!” he cried, his voice ragged. There was a sheen of sweat on his face. "I–” His voice broke and it took him several moments to continue. “I couldn’t live without you.” He swallowed several times, groping his way toward her and putting his arms around her. “So I’m glad it was someone else,” he said, without meeting her eyes. “I’m glad it wasn’t  Maya either, because that would have destroyed you. And where would that leave me – us?”

He stood gazing at her as tears slid down his cheeks. His words stopped her cold. The silence that followed was almost painful.

She stared at him, numb with disbelief. She almost started crying with relief that he had voiced what she could not. He was right. As much as she hated to admit it, Maya’s death would have been much worse.

"You–you're glad it wasn't Maya too?" she whispered. The rush of relief made her lightheaded.

"Yes."

Then she realised what they were saying and horror flooded her and she pushed herself away from him. "Well he shouldn't have died! It should have been me!” 

“No–”

“He shouldn't have had to die,” she whispered. “And now...”

Roger caught her in his arms as she started to sway.

* * *

 Greengrass joined Arti at one of the tables in the corner of the common room after breakfast, several books and a partially-filled roll of parchment in hand. Bulstrode was scowling at them, but both ignored her.

“Things are certainly getting interesting around here,” Greengrass said as she sat down.

“You can say that again.”

“I won’t bother asking what Bulstrode wanted, or why,” Greengrass said as she flipped through her textbook. “Like most of us, she values prestige and honour.”

“She was quite desperate yesterday.” Arti tried not to giggle.

Greengrass smiled. “As are most of those who support the Dark Lord.” 

“She was insinuating that she knew things.” 

Greengrass turned to look sharply at her. “She was stupid enough to tell you that?”

Arti nodded, not hiding her laughter this time. But then her expression sobered. “I’m not sure if it was true. I hope not. It could be nothing and just her bluffing. But of course I couldn’t ask her.”

“Would you like me to?”

Arti watched Greengrass closely, trying not to look suspicious. “You would do that? It would put me more in your debt.”

“True, but I’d rather not have Bulstrode or Parkinson or whoever else pass on information, especially if it turns out to really be important. Though what they could possibly know that would be useful to the Dark Lord, I don’t know. But I don’t want to take the risk. So I suppose I’m not doing this just for you. You still owe me.”

She sighed. “I know.” 

“Maybe I’ll find out some of the secrets they’ve been hiding all these years.”

“Bulstrode and Parkinson have secrets?” Arti asked, with a sidelong glance. “I mean ones that aren’t trivial nonsense?”

A flicker of exasperation crossed Greengrass’s face, but when she spoke, her tone was neutral. “Everyone has secrets. You just have to find out what they are. They can’t stay buried forever. If we had been friendlier with them, we could have had quite an arsenal by now, I’m sure.”

“On the other hand, they’d know things about us that we probably wouldn’t want them to. This way, they can’t use anything against us. Or so I hope.”

* * *

 Mother and Father came into Lena’s room to find her and Roger still entwined in each other’s arms. Mother looked haggard and Lena guessed that she hadn’t slept much the night before and given how busy she had been at work the last few days, it was no wonder. Lena squirmed guilty. Mother hugged her gently then went to pick up the empty vial on the floor. Lena followed her movements, her eyes landing on her wand on her bedside table. She wondered where her potion piece was and surmised that someone had put it away. She was glad for it, she didn’t need any reminders of what she had done. Not that she needed any.

"How can you even look at me?” she asked in tearful disgust. Roger’s arms tightened around her, but she pushed him away. "How can any of you look at me, after what I've done?” She gazed wildly around at them. "I killed him! I hurt him.” 

"But he hurt you too–” Roger began.

"I hurt him right back! Much worse than what he did to me! I enjoyed it just as much as he did. More, since I got to torture him much longer than he did me. Merlin, what is _wrong_ with me?”

"There's nothing–” Mother began.

"Yes there is!” She grabbed fistfuls of her hair.

"No–”

"How can there not be? I could smell how much he enjoyed Cruciating me, how he liked it. It repulsed me to think that he felt that way, but I did the same thing and felt as he had.” She wrapped her arms around herself as she stood shaking. "Arti were right, you know, even if I didn't want to admit it to myself yet. I'm a monster.”

"Of course you aren't–” Mother and Father chorused.

"Aren't I? I'm just like them.”

"No, you're not!”

"How am I not? I did the same thing to _him_ that he did to me!”

"With good reason–” Roger began.

"And I _liked_ it. I _loved_ it even. And I understood how he – they could find pleasure in it. To be able to have that much power over someone… To hurt them so badly that they’d do anything to make you stop.” She took several gulps of air. “Maya was disgusted and afraid of me, but that just made me like it all the more. They were _weak_. Maya...” Her voice broke. “How can Maya be so nice to me after what I did? I wouldn’t be able to look at me if I were her. And I certainly wouldn’t want to be friends with me either.” 

Lena slid to the floor and began rocking back and forth, raking her nails across her skin. "I did so much more than that simply kill him outright. I played with him, I had him begging for mercy, for his life. I told him he deserved neither and would get neither. And he didn't.” She swallowed. "I made it last as long as I could before I killed him. And Merlin, how _proud_ , how _happy,_ I was that I could make him fear me so. And it was so much better since I could smell it too, his terror, his panic.He kept pleading with me not to kill him. But I told him that wasn't an option, he'd hurt so many already. He wasn't going to touch anyone again. Of course, I also gave him an idea of the other things I could have done to him. Maya–Maya told me I'd regret it. But I didn't believe her. I told her I'd never regret bringing the bastard to justice. She kept trying to stop me, but I wouldn't listen. I suppose my one act of mercy that night was to send the children back to Hogwarts so they didn't see what I'd become. And at first, when I told Arti and the others about it, I was proud that I made them so scared of me, and couldn’t understand why they were so repulsed. But now...” She straightened slightly. “I don’t regret doing it – well, maybe a little – I just regret how much I enjoyed it. Just like _he_ did.”

"You're not–” Father began.

"Aren't I? You know what I did. I didn’t even hesitate.”

"But you did it to save your son. You were angry at him for hurting those you loved. Any parent would do the same.”

"I don't believe you. Not like that you wouldn't.”

Father knelt in front of her, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "There is _nothing_ wrong with you. _Nothing_. Any parent, any person really, would want to protect those they love, at any cost.” He held up a hand as Lena opened her mouth to protest. "They would want to hurt whoever had hurt their loved ones, kill them even and many have. You’re not the first and you certainly won’t be the last. It’s human nature. None of us do or ever will think any less of you for it.”

Lena opened her mouth to object, but Father put up a hand.

"Everyone has dark sides to them. But the important thing is what you choose to act on.”

“But I–” 

“Yes, you tortured him, but that doesn’t make you an irredeemable person.” Lena winced. “You’re not evil or monstrous. You realised that you didn’t like what you did and learned from it. You learned that you don’t like hurting or killing people. And you realised that while you might have enjoyed it in the moment, you’re repulsed byt it now. But sometimes it can’t be helped, because they hurt someone you love. You didn’t hurt him because of what he was, you hurt because of what he _did_. The Death Eaters, on the other hand, don’t think that way. They hurt people because who they are, simply because they exist. You would never do that.”

“You sound like Roger did the night Maya was bitten,” Lena said. It seemed such a long time ago. “He said the same thing.”

Father looked approvingly at him. “Smart man. I knew there was a reason I liked him.”

* * *

 Elayne cornered Arti at lunch. 

“What is going on?” she demanded, hands on her hips. “First you say awful things to Selena and now you’re talking to Bulstrode and Greengrass?”

“None of your business,” Arti said as calmly as she could. “At least not yet,” she added quietly.

Elayne’s eyes narrowed, then a flicker of a smile crossed her face. “You’re having fun, aren’t you?”

Arti stared at Elayne for a moment, nonplused. She was full of surprises. 

“Not yet, but I will soon.”

“I still don’t forgive you for what you said to Selena.”

“That’s fine,” Arti said, her tone brusque. “But it might bring about some good changes if all goes as planned.”

“I wish there’d been some other way to have it happen.”

She wasn’t quite ready to admit that she wished that too. “I might as well use this to my advantage. The chance might never come again.”

Elayne gave her a hard look. “Hector Carrow and Freese have got a lot of them convinced,” she said finally.

“Good. It’s a start.”

 

 

 


	53. When I Look At You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally getting to the part that was supposed to appear some three chapters ago that got pushed back because of other subplots. I advise you not to have anything heavy near your computer as you may want to throw things at it as the chapter progresses.

_ From out of ugliness, such light _

_From out of darkness, such a flame!_

_In him, my wrongness is made right,_

_And yet he loathes me just the same!_

**"The Phantom Confronts Christine”, _Love Never Dies_**

***

Nott brushed past on his way out of Potions, knocking Arti’s things to the floor. As Arti bent to pick them up, Nott stopped to help her. She wasn’t surprised when he whispered, “Meet me in the kitchens.”

Arti nodded, without looking at him. Then he stood up and walked out of the classroom. Her stomach squirmed. She hoped this wasn’t about her conversation with Bulstrode.

When she arrived at the kitchens a few minutes later, Nott was talking to two of the house-elves, one she didn’t recognise, but the other, she was shocked to realise, was Buttercup whose ears were practically drooping, making for a comical sight. Arti would have laughed had she not looked so miserable.

“What are you doing here?” she asked, kneeling beside Buttercup

“Master is sending me here. Mistress Selena is being angry.”

Arti rolled her eyes. “With you too? Honestly.”

“But I has failed to protect Master Zach!”

Arti slid from her chair and onto the floor in front of Buttercup. “That wasn’t your fault. You know that.”

Buttercup nodded. “Master is saying so. But–”

“See? We don’t blame you. And she had better not either. But why are you here?”

“Master is sending me here because he is thinking it would be better if I is here.”

“For you or for her? I don’t blame him. You shouldn’t have to deal with her.”

Buttercup scowled at her, but Arti ignored her, turning her attenton to the other house-elf.

“This is Brilly,” Nott said, gesturing from where he stood. “I freed her when I...left.”

“Nice to meet you,” Arti said as Brilly curtsied to her.

Arti settled herself back in her chair and turned to face Nott. “What did you want to talk about?”

“With everything that’s happened, more of us want to do what I did. Of course, none of the others were in as deeply as I was. Well, maybe a couple.”

“You mean more of them want to join Dumbledore?”

“Maybe not, but at least leave the Death Eaters. Or leave their families, in most cases.”

Arti stared at him. “Can we trust them?’

Nott hunched forward. “Yes. They’ve already sworn an oath not to harm others–”

“Only while at school. They can do what they please over the summer holidays.”

“They came to me. I didn’t seek them.”

Arti stared at him incredulously. “That makes you trust them?”

“I–I trust Carrow. And Freese joined your lot on his own.”

“I suppose it’s the best we can do for now. Why did you come to me?”

“Because you were the only person I could think of with the right connections. And you helped me. I didn’t think you’d refuse.”

“I won’t. But I’m not just going to take your word for it.”

“Naturally. I’ll send them along.” He hesitated. “Though I’m not sure where you could meet. I don’t know the castle as well as I should. Or as well as you do I presume.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

Would a Privacy Spell be enough? No, there was still risk. There weren’t too many places to go that no one would find them, though there were probably hundreds of unused rooms in the castle.  It wasn’t as though she could bring them to Sanctuary. Then she remembered about the Room of Requirement. That would probably be best.

Arti slumped in her chair. What had she gotten herself into?

“Should I be telling Master?” Buttercup asked.

“I guess you had better. Why did he have to get involved in this?” She turned to Buttercup. “Can you tell him–” she began, but Buttercup was already gone.

* * *

Everyone had left, though Roger returned a few minutes later with Zach in his arms.

"He misses you,” Roger said quietly. "You haven't seen him since...”

"Please,” Lena spat. "How can he? He probably doesn't even remember me.”

"Yes he does.” He shifted Zach in his grasp so that he was facing her. Zach began to babble and reached out toward her. “See?”

"Why do you need me? You've been doing a wonderful job on your own.”

"Not without you.”

"Don't start, Roger. Just, please don't start.” She squeezed her eyes shut against the tears that threatened to spill.

Roger came to her, holding Zach out to her. She started to reach for him, but stopped as his face crumpled and he began to cry. Her arms fell to her side and Roger cuddled Zach to him, looking apologetic.

‘It’s not–”

"Take him away. Take him away.”

I am Dryope to your Andraemon and this is our son Amphissus. Except that I'm trying to save myself, not him. Just like I always do.

Roger gazed at her for a moment before he turned and walked out of the room. She stood staring after them, trying to ignore the overwhelming relief to see her son disappearing down the hallway.

* * *

Arti had hardly sat down to dinner when several of the younger Slytherins started giving her furtive looks. She caught Nott’s eye and and he nodded almost imperceptibly at her. It looked like she was going to have much less free time than she hoped. Thankfully, exams were still a month off, so she would have time for this.

“Hey, Moon?” a voice asked. Arti looked over to see Urquhart leaned around Vaisey. “Can I get some help with my Transfiguration homework?” he asked.

“Will tonight after dinner work?”

He nodded. “Thanks. I didn’t know it would be this difficult.”

“It doesn’t get any easier, but you won’t have to take it for very much longer if you don’t want to.”

“I know. I can’t wait to be done with it. Oh, and can I bring a friend too?”

She smiled at him. “Of course. Just not too many. I don’t think we’ll get anything done if there are too many of you.”

He nodded and went back to his lunch.

* * *

Roger came back a few minutes later, thankfully without Zach. Lena was still standing where he had left her.

Leave. Me. Alone.

"He wants to see you.”

"I can't,” she said in an anguished whisper.

"He needs you.”

“Really? Because if you don’t recall, he started crying when I just tried to hold him.”

“That wasn’t–”

"Stop it!” she cried shrilly. She stood with her fists balled, shaking. “Stop making excuses and trying to explain things! Just, stop!”

"No,” he said, a rough edge to his voice. "We obviously have a few things to discuss."

"No. We. Don't,” she said through clenched teeth.

She shoved him away before walking out the door. He was right behind her. He caught her around the waist pulling her to him, pressing her back to his chest. Then before she could kick him, he spun her around and her pinned against the wall.

"Yes, we do. And I'm not going to let you go until we have.”

"Yes, you will.” She tried to kick him, but his stance prevented her from doing more than moving her foot an inch or so.

"No, I won't.”

"Let me go.”

"No.”

"Let me go and I'll talk.”

He looked amused. "Where are your Slytherin skills at negotiating and bargaining?”

She growled at him, flexing her fingers and raking her nails against the inside of his arms. He hissed in pain but kept his stance. Realising defeat, she slumped against the wall.

He loosened his hold on her, poised to grab her if she tried to run, but she didn't. There wasn’t anywhere she could go since she didn’t trust herself to Apparate.

"I love you.”

“You shouldn’t.”

"He loves you.”

She flinched and looked away.

"How could he? He–”

"You're his mother.”

Her face contorted in rage. "I know that! Yes, I'm his mother. I carried him for nine months and gave birth to him–"

"Then why...?"

"Because I can't...I can't bear the sight of him!”

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Every time I look at him, I realise that–that...” She trailed off, taking great gulps of air.

"That what?” He brushed a few strands of her hair from her face. His touch made her cringe. He stepped back, looking startled and concerned. His gentle tone enraged her even more and she wanted to hurt him as much as she hurt. She wanted him to feel her pain, her despair.

"That if he hadn't gotten kidnapped Graham wouldn't be dead."

"Don't you think I know that?" Roger demanded. "How the hell do you think I feel? If I hadn’t been so stupid – if I had realised that Graham hadn’t written the note–”

“That wasn’t your fault! That potion–”

“If I had realised it sooner, we could have gone after them sooner and gotten them all out of there alive!"

She looked him straight in the eye. "If I'd been quicker and hadn't let Maya put herself in the way that night then she wouldn't have been bitten and he" – she jabbed her hand in the direction of Zach’s room – "wouldn't exist, and if he didn't exist he wouldn't have been kidnapped, and if he hadn't been kidnapped, Graham wouldn't be dead!”

* * *

Urquhart did indeed bring friends. Several, in fact: fifth-years Florence Jugson and Elizabeth Spungen, and fourth-years Evan Moran and Eleanor Spinks. Arti smiled proudly. She was sure there were more who hadn’t come, but even this made quite a large number when taken together with the other Slytherins who had joined the DA.

Thankfully the common room was mostly empty, with all the fifth- and seventh-years except for Jugson presumably at the library and the sixth-years mysteriously absent. No doubt Nott and Greengrass had made arrangements. Arti growled to herself. Yet another thing to thank them for.

Still, they had to keep up the pretense. Arti was glad she remembered enough of fourth-year Transfiguration to be able to explain things. Jugson pretended to be engrossed in her Ancient Runes textbook, but if anyone had been watching closely, they would have noticed that she never turned a page during the hour and a half that they were there.

By the end of their session, Arti had found a time that she could talk to each of them in person and they scattered after she told them that either she or Blaise would contact them to set up a time and place.

After everyone had gone, Jugson closed her book and looked up at Arti, tears in her eyes.

“Thank you,” she whispered. “I couldn’t join them, knowing that they do horrible things like kidnapping and killing children and sending werewolves after them. Poor Isabella. Her brother was only five.”

Arti nodded. She remembered hearing about the little Montgomery boy being bitten.

“You’d think that that would be enough to send them all to our side, but it’s not. I don’t want to think about what it’d take.”

“Some people will always run toward what they perceive as strength and brutality won’t deter them, but weakness, or again, what they perceive as a weakness will. The Order – forgive me – is more lenient on captives, so the Death Eaters see them as weak.”

“But if they did come to us, we wouldn’t do what Voldemort would do if he found them after they had betrayed him.”

“Right, but they think you’re weak for not resorting to such measures.”  

Arti shook her head. “That doesn’t make sense.”

“Who said any of it did?”

“This is a start. A horrible start, but a good one too, I think. Spread the news.”

Jugson nodded. Her face was a mask of sorrow. “Thank you, all of you. You, your sister, Pritchard, Zabini. It’s your courage that’s giving people like us the courage to do what needs to be done. Don’t ever forget that. I just wish we’d done it sooner.”

She left Arti full of pride and guilt.

* * *

Roger's eyes widened in shock. He staggered back, a look of utter shock on his face. He raised a hand and Lena stiffened, but he merely grabbed the wall to steady himself.

"Do you blame him?” he asked coldly, his face a mask of rage. His eyes were like steel as he gazed down at her. She opened her mouth to answer but her voice died in her throat. All that emerged was a strangled croak. He grabbed her by the arm. She let out a cry of pain as his fingers dug into her skin, but neither the strength of his bruising grip nor his tone changed. "Well?” he asked impatiently. "Do you?”

She stood, frozen in terror. When she didn't reply, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Lena stiffened in his grasp. He had never frightened her before, but he did now. The tortured look on his face, the anger, grief and guilt that practically choked her, reminded her far too much of herself on that Saturday and what she had been done because of her own anger and guilt and grief.

A frenzied terror nearly overwhelmed her as her thoughts turned back to that day and she desperately tried to block them out, to regain enough control to flee, but her thoughts and emotions churned inside her, making her panic even more. She tried to take deep, even breaths, but her throat seemed stuck. She thought she saw a flicker of a smile cross his lips and she closed her eyes.

"Answer me!”

Her eyes flew open and she gasped. She had said the same thing to him just before she had… She braced herself for whatever pain would come next.

"N-no of course not!” she cried, finally find her voice, frantically shaking her head. "How could you even say such a thing?”

“What choice do I have?”

The expression on his face made her want to turn away and run, but Roger's grip didn't allow her any movement. She had never seen him like this. She was too frightened to protest or struggle.

“I don’t blame him, but I–he–if he–”

"Are you saying that you regret having him?” he asked, his voice so icy that Lena half-expected to see a dementor approaching.

"No!” she cried, shaking her head frantically, choking over the word. "No. Never.”

"I don't believe you,” he hissed.

"I don’t! I swear it! Can't you understand?” Tears flowed down her upturned face and into her hair.

"No, I can't,” he said roughly, his gaze hard. He released his grip on her, shoving her backward so that she collided painfully with the wall. "I guess I'll see you when you've come to your senses then.”

He started to turn away.

"Roger...” She reached out, trying to grab his sleeve but he jerked away. “Please, please don’t go. Don’t take him. Please.”

But he didn’t reply, didn’t even look at her as he went into Zach’s room. Lena watched in silence as he disappeared. Her heart, her lungs, everything ached.

Roger came back out and walked past as though she wasn’t there, Zach nestled contentedly in his arms. Her worst fear had nearly come true when Zach had gotten kidnapped. She had been spared that, but here he was, being taken from her, alive, but she was sure she would never see him again. She crumpled to the floor as Roger left without a word or a backward glance.

 


	54. Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for "I won't be updating for a while" but my beta is now on a roll so here it comes.

  _Tell her you’ve thought about what happened_

_Tell her you haven’t slept at night_

_Tell her although you made a huge mistake_

_You want to make it right_

**“Tell Her”, _13_**

***

As curfew neared, the rest of the House returned and the common room was nearly full once more. Arti looked around in satisfaction. More than three-quarters of the House was now, to varying degrees, opposing Voldemort. Quite a change from just two years ago. And it had all come about because of what had happened to Graham and Zach. The thought of Zach led to thoughts of Lena.

Hastily, she opened her Charms textbook, snatching her half-finished essay from the table. With everything going on in the House, she was behind on her homework, and with patrol duty tonight, she wouldn’t have much time to finish it.

She wasn’t quite done when she went to join Filch to patrol the corridors. Luckily, Filch wasn’t much for conversation, for Arti was in no mood to talk. Nothing of interest happened and Arti was rather irritated by the end of her shift. This had all been quite a waste of time. She had better things to do.

Arti was putting the finishing touches on her Charms essay early Tuesday morning when all of the fifth- and the few seventh-years who had just finished their Astronomy practical came trudging back in. She realised that Lena had missed this exam, and probably wouldn’t be returning to sit her Muggle Studies exam either. She wondered what would happen and was maliciously glad at the thought of Lena having to spend another year here, though that thought was quickly crushed when Arti remembered that she still had another year. She ignored the more sensible voice in her head that told her to shut up. 

While all of the returning students looked exhausted, several of the seventh-years seemed almost happy.

“Two more exams!” Brooks crowed, earning malevolent glares from everyone around him, which he ignored.

"If our year was a vegetable, we'd be asparagus, no doubt," Devereux mused. The dreamy expression on her face made Arti think for a moment that she might be sleep-walking, though if she was, she was now safely back in her dormitory which was good.

"That's nice. What would we be?" Freese asked.

"Hm...rutabaga."

“I don’t like rutabaga. How about carrots?”

“Yeah…”

The two of them wandered toward their dormitories. Arti deiced that it would be prudent to follow Devereux to make sure she got back safely to hers before she got a few hours of sleep. 

Arti woke with a jolt and sat up to find Buttercup at the foot of her bed that morning, looking very worried. Arti groaned and fell back, trying to pull the covers over her head, but Buttercup had a firm grip on them and prevented her from doing so.

“What now?” she asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

“Master is wanting me to tell you about Mistress Selena.”

“I don’t want to hear it, whatever it is.”

“But–”

“Please, go away.”

Buttercup sighed in defeat and disappeared.

Arti wanted to go back to sleep but she doubted that she could, Reluctantly, she stumbled out of bed and got dressed before, cursing Buttercup all the while for waking her up at such an early hour. There were a couple fifth-years asleep on the chairs by the fireplace, their books and notes scattered around them. She was tempted to wake them, but decided to let them sleep a little longer. It was barely past seven after all and they shouldn’t have to suffer just because she was in a horrid mood.

But the quiet didn’t last long. An indignant shriek shattered the silence and Arti hurried down the hall to keep things from getting out of hand. Her head was pounding from lack of sleep and stress. 

“I am not a Mudblood-lover!” Fletcher howled.

“Then why don’t you want them dead?” Travers shot back.

Arti wanted to start beating her head against the nearest wall. Did they have to start this first thing Monday morning? Luckily, things didn’t get out of hand.

“What good would it do? There are thousands of more Muggles than there are witches and wizards. Besides, they’ve invented things that are just a deadly as magic. Worse, even.”

“Is that what they’ve been teaching you in Muggle Studies? It’s all nonsense! Muggles are ignorant beasts.”

“I hope one day you find out to your detriment that they aren’t.”

By the time she arrived, Blaise and the others were already there, though there was nothing for them to do as the boys glared menacingly at each other before stalking off.

“We should have sworn the oath years ago, it’d have saved us a lot of trouble,” Arti said, rubbing her temple.

“It might have,” Blaise said. “But then, it would just have increased their frustration only to have them explode over the summer.”

“But we aren’t responsible for them then.”

“They might do worse than schoolboy pranks.”

“Then they’d be the Ministry’s problem, not ours. But in that case, the Muggle-borns wouldn’t be able to protect themselves. I’m glad we made Sanctuary.”

“Me too.”

The commotion woke everyone up and the usual morning chaos was compounded by still-simmering tempers from the night before. Arti considered herself lucky that nothing had blown up yet.

* * *

 

Arti poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice and a bowl of cereal and had just put a spoonful into her mouth when Maya stalked over, her face creased with worry. She stifled a groan. What now? Hadn’t she already gone through enough over the last hour? Could she not enjoy her breakfast in peace?

“What’s wrong?” Elayne asked. Apparently their conversation the day before had eased some of her anger and she was sitting next to Arti again, but Arti’s relief was short-lived

Maya’s eyes widened. “She hasn’t told you?”

“Told me what?” 

They both turned expectantly to Arti who glanced between them, frowning in confusion. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” And she really didn’t care. 

“What? Do you really mean you don’t know? I thought Buttercup went to you first.”

“Oh, that,” she said, waving a dismissive hand. “I didn’t give Buttercup the chance to tell me. Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear it.’

Maya recoiled. “How– _why_?”

“I don’t care.”

“What’s wrong?” Elayne persisted.

“Selena’s not well.” 

Elayne glared at Arti. “Oh dear. Is she sick?”

“Not exactly. She...in shock.” 

“Why?” Elayne asked, her spoon slipping from her grasp. “Did something happen to Zach?”

Maya swallowed. “Roger left.” 

Elayne gasped so loudly that half the table turned to stare at them. “Oh, no.” She sounded close to tears.

Arti swore. Elayne’s eyes widened. “That bastard,” Arti hissed. 

“So you do care.”

Arti crossed her arms and didn’t reply.

“Permanently?” Elayne asked.

“I don’t know. He took Zach,” Maya said, exhaling slowly. Arti assumed she was angrier at Roger than at her, or so she hoped.

“How do you know all this?” Arti demanded.

“Because Buttercup came to tell me, presumably after you refused to listen to her.”

“And she didn’t tell you that I didn’t know.”

“No. I’m going to go see her. You can come with me if you want. I’m sure your professors will understand.”

“I’ll–I’ll wait.”  

“Suit yourself,” Maya said. She looked as though she wanted to say something else, but didn’t before turning back toward the High Table.

“At least her wallpaper’s not yellow,” Arti murmured. “That might make things worse. Not that it would be, she loathes yellow."

“What?”

“Never mind.” 

Arti pushed her food away, her appetite gone. She spent the rest of breakfast glowering at anyone who dare to breathe loudly or stared at her for too long. 

* * *

 

Lindz and Dean were huddled together, whispering anxiously when Maya joined them at the Gryffindor table.

“Our Pride’s falling apart,” Dean said, looking miserable. “Do you think–”

“Don’t say it!” Lindz said. “It won’t happen. It _can’t_.”

“I’m just–”

“Don’t.”

Dean raised his hands in surrender. “All right.” 

They looked over at Maya. 

“You’ll let us know if you hear anything, won’t you?” Dean asked.

“Of course. I just hope this was all a big misunderstanding,” Maya said, though she wasn’t as confident as she sounded.

* * *

 

In Charms, Arti sat beside Daphne, hoping to hear something that would distract her. They were learning the Supersensory Charm, but Arti wasn’t worried about being overheard, it would take at least until the next class before anyone was proficient enough to use it properly. Though with half of the original Pride with Animagus forms with enhancd senses… But no, they wouldn’t eavesdrop.

“Bulstrode’s tougher than we thought. Either that or she understandably doesn’t trust me yet. Or she might just be bluffing. I can’t tell.” Arti raised an eyebrow at her. “At least your other endeavour is going well.”

“Yes. Thank you for making it easier.”

“You’re welcome. Though it wasn’t quite the secret I’m sure everyone was hoping for.”

“With things the way they are, it probably wouldn’t have been hard for someone to say something they shouldn’t have. Thankfully the oath will keep everyone safe for the time being.”

“Is Nott returning to your house?”

“As far as I know.”

“What of the others? What will happen to them?”

“I’m not sure. My sister was stupid enough to offer Carrow and Rivers protection and they might come to us.” Arti shuddered. “I don’t know what she was thinking.”

“That would be quite a houseful of people whose relations are in the Dark Lord’s inner circle. Are you sure that’s wise?”

“ _I_ don’t. But nothing’s been decided yet. And who says they’re going to stay at our house? There must be other places they could go. I don’t suppose _you_ could take some of them?”

“You think I trust them any more than you do? You think I’d risk myself for them?”

“We’re risking ourselves for you while you keep yourselves safely away from the fighting. The least you can do is take in some of the ones who are in the same position as you are.”

Greengrass refused to say another word to Arti after that.

Arti didn’t have much time to dwell on things. She used her free period after Charms to talk to Jugson. She and Blaise had agreed to split the group between them, for which Arti was grateful. She just hoped this wouldn’t end up as a waste of time and that it wouldn’t backfire. Once she had ascertained their intentions, she would pass on the information to Father and they could be his problem, or more accurately, the Order’s problem. Why he had decided to help the Order with this particular endeavour Arti didn’t know, but she wished he had picked something else. Arti was glad for Buttercup. She didn’t relish the thought of communicating directly with him or anyone else in the family at the moment. 

Thankfully her talk with Jugson didn’t take long she still had her Transfiguration essay to write. She wasn’t quite finished iwth it when lunch came, but she was hungry and besides, she was bound to have a few minutes later to finish her essay.

Arti tried to pretend that she hadn’t been waiting for Maya at lunch.

“Your mother says it might be days before Selena’s lucid again,” Maya said, an unspoken rebuke in her voice. “No one’s quite sure what happened between them, but for whatever reason, Roger’s left and, at least for the time being, not coming back.”

“And Adrian?”

Maya looked sharply at her. “He’s out doing work for the Red Shepherds and won’t be back for a few days.” 

“I just meant that maybe he can tell us. Maybe Roger told him,” Arti said, hating herself for sounding so timid. Maya nodded.

Arti shifted from one foot to the other. Maya let out a long breath.

“I guess we’ll just have to wait, then. Let me know if you hear anything.”

“I will,” Arti said without looking at her.

Maya gave her a curt nod before walking away.

* * *

 

The news of the Montgomery boy being bitten by a werewolf had been kept quiet until then, but it exploded on Monday and by the end of the day, it seemed to be all the school was talking about. 

Not only that, but the last full moon had been particularly brutal. Arti hoped that the savagery wasn’t in response to last weekends events, but then, they never needed an excuse. The werewolves had spread further, with sightings from York to Aberdeen to Ulster. Luckily, most of the attacks had been foiled, but the few that hadn’t left almost everyone shaken. 

“He was just a half-blood,” Parkinson said dismissively from a few seats down.

Arti never thought that she would be sitting anywhere near Parkinson, but as no one but Elayne and Greengrass – Arti was glad that Elayne hadn’t abandoned her again after the events at breakfast – would sit with her she had no choice. She had disliked it, as Parkinson’s droll conversations held no interest for her, but now was glad, for she was sure this was about to become something she wouldn’t want to miss.

Bulstrode put down her fork and turned to Parkinson, her jaw clenched. “‘Just a half-blood’? _I_ ’m a half-blood. What if it had been me?” she asked.

For the second time in as many days, Arti was shocked by Bulstrode, who had shown more emotion in the last twenty-four hours than Arti had seen in seven years. She grinned with anticipation. It would be good to see Parkinson put in her place by her own stupidity. 

“You wouldn’t be stupid enough to go against the Dark Lord,” Parkinson said without looking up. 

“I don’t care why it happened,” Bulstrode said irritably. “Just suppose it did–”

“You would never be stupid enough to put yourself in a position to be bitten by a werewolf.”

“What if it had been me, would you still be so dismissive?” Parkinson didn’t answer and didn’t look up. “That’s what I thought.”

Bulstrode got up and walked out of the Great Hall without a backward glance. The table erupted in excited conversation. Arti glanced at Greengrass, and they exchanged grins, though there was a tinge of sadness in Greengrass’s expression.

Arti glanced further down the table to see Jugson and Urquhart nudging each other excitedly. She caught their eye and they gave her a brief grin.

“Well,” Greengrass said quietly. “Things are certainly looking in your favour.”

She got up and walked out of the Great Hall, no doubt to comfort Bulstrode. Parkinson watched her leave, a deep scowl on her face.

 

* * *

 

Arti could hardly pay attention in class that afternoon, her thoughts buzzing with the unexpected events. She was glad when it was over and everyone headed to dinner. Parkinson and Bulstrode sat apart, the latter joining Arti and Greengrass. 

Parkinson’s gang had never been smaller. Now it was just her, a fifth-year named Bainbridge, and Tracey Davis, who looked as though she would rather be anywhere else, and considering that Davis was a half-blood too, Arti could hardly blame her. She couldn’t believe her luck. In a little over a week, they had managed to shatter Slytherin House’s internal antagonism. Lena and Blaise might have started it, but she had managed to finish it. With a little help, of course, but only a little. 

Arti turned, her excitement nearly bubbling over, to share her triumph with Lena, but then she remembered that Lena wasn’t there and her face fell.

“Well done,” a voice said quietly in her ear as they left the Great Hall. “I doubt your sister could have managed so well.”

She turned around, but Greengrass had already gone.

In the library after dinner, Arti couldn’t concentrate as she sat reading her Defence textbook. Maya’s words from this morning kept coming back to her. A surge of guilt went through her, but she pushed it aside. Lena had made so many people suffer. What she was going through was nothing compared to what she was responsible for. Let her be miserable for a few days. Besides, Lena didn’t need her. Mother and Father and the rest of the family were sure to be coddling her, there was no need for her to go home. Besides, Arti had enough to do here. Things were certainly simpler without Lena present. Arti had never realised just how stifling it had been to be Lena’s younger sister. For the first time, she was free of her sister’s shadow and it felt wonderful.

* * *

 

Though most of the arguments that had begun on Sunday fizzled out by early Wednesday, one was still raging furiously and would no doubt continue to do so.

Upham and Henderson were standing practically nose to nose. 

“We created the Statute of Secrecy to protect ourselves from Muggles, yes, because at the time, they were killing witches. But they stopped doing that ages ago!” Upham said.

“Because we went into hiding to protect ourselves!” Henderson countered, spit flying.

“We don’t have to hide anymore. We haven’t had to hide for years. The only reason we are is because we’re still scared of them and scared of what we think they might do to us.”

Harper scoffed from across the room. “Might? Can you imagine what it would be like for us if Muggles found out? They’d besiege us with requests for potions to make them immortal or give them the ability to fly!”

‘We used to. _The Wizard and the Hopping Pot_ used to be about a wizard who helped Muggles until it got changed to make Muggles evil.”

‘That’s a load of rubbish!” Harper said, jumping to his feet.

“It is not!”

“There’s no way that wizards and Muggles can coexist peacefully.”

“No? Look at all the half-bloods at Hogwarts. Most of us are.” 

“You only say that because _you’re_ a half-blood.”

Upham ignored him and went on. “And look at how many Muggle-borns there are too. They’re much more open-minded than pure-bloods to be able to accept something like this out of the blue. And all this stuff about pure-bloodedness is rubbish. A thousand years ago, there weren’t enough wizards and witches for us to be able to marry. Some of us had to marry Muggles. And magic had to come from somewhere, didn’t it? 

“There are fewer and fewer of pure-bloods – and your magic is growing weaker. Or so I assume since You-Know-Who’s pure-blood followers can only cast basic spells and half the pure-bloods failed their classes.”

“Like who?”

“Crabbe and Goyle failed Defence and Transfiguration,” Arti called helpfully from across the common room. “In fact I’m shocked they’ve passed anything and made it this far.” 

“Montague failed Transfiguration and Charms,” Brooks added, glancing around to be sure that Montague wasn’t present.

“I’m fairly certain Zacharias Smith just failed his Transfiguration O.W.L.,” Freese said. Devereux looked delighted at this.

“Not to mention, most of our professors are half-bloods or Muggle-borns, I think,” Brooks said, “and they’re all brilliant. Speaking of Muggle-borns, there’s Granger, who’s smarter than all of you”– he waved a hand at Henderson and several others, including Harper, Wilkes and Giorno –”put together.”

Most of the common room burst into giggles as Henderson fumed, unable to think of a suitable retort.

Arti smiled as she looked around. Two years ago, no one would have dared laugh at this conversation, let alone been having it out in the open. How things had changed.

* * *

 

Arti came into their dormitory on Wednesday after Herbology. She had done her best to avoid her roommates over the last couple of days, but of course she couldn’t evade them forever.

“Are you proud of yourself?” Parkinson asked. Arti stiffened, then recovered and went to her bed. “I’ve lost everyone and you’ve gained more followers in the last week than your sister and Zabini managed in two years.”

“It’s your own fault Bulstrode left,” Arti said as she dumped her books onto her bed and began sorting through them.

Parkinson rolled her eyes. “She’s too sensitive,” she said, waving a dismissive hand. “She’ll come back when she sees you don’t want her. I wouldn’t trust her if I were you, given her family. She might bring more of the wayward ones back when she does return. That would be nice. I don’t suppose you–”

“No, you stupid, insufferable hag,” Arti snapped. “I won’t. And if all goes as planned, it’ll just be you, Crabbe and Goyle on Voldemort’s side. What a nice trio you’d make, though you’d be bored out of your mind in a minute since you couldn’t gossip or insult them as you do the rest of us. And see where it got you? It was all going to bite you in the end and it did. Yes it did.”

Parkinson went for her wand, but Arti was faster. “I’d watch myself if I were you. I’ve been training for a year with an Auror. And even before that, I wasn’t too bad either. I could hex you six ways to Sunday before you could get one spell out. And if you touch a hair on my head, my family–”

“Does that include your sister? Or does she not care what happens to you anymore?” Parkinson asked, eyes alight with malice.

Guilt and rage shot through her, but she did her best to hide it.

“What about your brother? Does he care enough about you to help you when you need it? He’s already abandoned you to the mercies of Voldemort and his inner circle. Will he come to your aid when you need it? Or will he side with us?” Arti Summoned her Potions textbook and started walking backwards toward the door, keeping her wand trained on Parkinson. She opened the door and stood in the doorway “Be sure to tell your friends that too. I’m sure they’ll want to know what they’re up against.”

She turned and hurried off down the hall, glad that no footsteps followed.Arti started up to the library, but found that she didn’t want the crowd, so she headed up to the Room of Requirement. It was the only place she could think of where she could be alone. She stood inside the door remembering what it had been like to come to her first DA meeting. How long had she waited? Too long. She should have been there with Lena, Elayne, Matt and Blaise for their first meeting. Sighing, she plopped onto one of the bean bag chairs.

Arti sat up with a jolt some time later. Glancing anxiously at her watch, she saw that it was ten minutes to nine. Cursing herself, Arti got up and gathered her books before rushing out the door. As she started down the corridor, she nearly collided with Maya who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. Arti couldn’t fathom why Maya was there before he remembered that the Gryffindor common room wasn’t too far away. Still, to be here now. Maya must have used Harry’s map. Arti wasn’t sure whether she was relieved or not to see Maya alone, but she was glad that she didn’t have time to talk. Arti passed her with a curt nod.

“You’re jealous.”

Arti stopped and stared at her. “What?”

“You’re jealous that Selena got to have her moment of glory. Even though it was under tragic circumstances, she still got to have a go at a Death Eater on her own, away from the relative safety of Hogwarts. Not that you wanted it to happen like this.”

She nodded slowly. “I suppose I am.” She squirmed. “Merlin, how can I be? I never wanted this to happen.”

“I know.” Her tone was gentler now. “Don’t confuse the issue. What you’re angry at her about and what you’re jealous of are two separate things.”

“Hardly.”

“Yes they are.”

“How do _you_ feel about it?”

Maya chewed on her lip. “It was frightening to see her like that, but I can understand it. Part of me wanted to join her, though I’m not sure how much of that was me and how much of it was my other half. But I couldn’t bring myself to.” Arti bit back a snide comment about being noble. A smile flickered across Maya’s face. “Nobility has nothing to do with it. And lack thereof had nothing to do with what your sister did either.”

Arti gave a small sigh. “I know.”

“Do you? Do you really?”

With that, Maya left, leaving Arti to her tumultuous thoughts.

She barely made it back to her dormitory before curfew, to find Greengrass alone. She presumed the rest were in the common room, but hadn’t bothered to check.

“Did you get what you wanted?” Greengrass asked, looking up from her copy of _Witch Weekly_ as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“With regards to what?”

“Whatever your endeavours.”

“Some, not all. And you know to which I refer to when I say that that one of them was unsuccessful. Not that you would see it as such.”

“Shame. I thought I’d done you a favour.”

“You thought wrong.”

“You agreed with me three days ago. What’s changed?”

“You know I don’t blame Lena for Graham’s death,” Arti said. “I’m angry at her for something else.”

“Which you can’t tell me about,” Greengrass said airily. “But it all leads back to Pritchard’s death, does it not? It’s the root cause.”

“If it hadn’t been Graham, it would have been Natalie and her son. Would you still have said what you did to her then?”

“No,” Greengrass said, turning to face her.

Arti snorted in disgust. “Because you think she’d deserved that? To lose her son and that Natalie would have deserved to die too? Because she’s a Mudblood?”

“I wish none of them had died, but yes, if I’d had to chose I wish it’d been McDonald and your nephew.”

“If it’d been your sister who’d been kidnapped and killed,” Arti said softly, “I never would have said a thing like that to you.”

“Your sister would have.”

“No she would not have!” 

Greengrass gave her an appraising look. “Are you sure about that?” Arti opened her mouth to protest, but found herself unable to argue. “That’s what I thought.”

That night, Arti found that she couldn’t bring herself to go into her dormitory to sleep. Instead, she turned and went into the empty seventh-year girls’ dormitories and crawled into Lena’s bed.

 


	55. Lost in the Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creepy images ahead.

_It's odd how all my body trembles,_ ****

_Like all this mass_

_Of glass on the floor._

_How fine it would be to rest my head,_

_And lay me down,_

_Down in the wine,_

_Which never was really red._

_But sort of - brown…_

_And let not - another word -_

_Be spoken…_  

… _Oh…_

… _How easily things get broken._

**"Things Get Broken”, _Mass_**  

***

 Sometime Lena was alone; other times, she wasn’t. Mother was there, mostly alone, though Father was with her sometimes. They spoke to her but their voices were distorted. Mother tried to get her to eat, but she couldn’t; the food was like sand in her mouth. So Mother tried to potions instead. But that was worse, it made her feel like she was drowning, like those terrifying few seconds that seemed much longer, when she couldn’t breathe as the water pulled her downward. Or maybe she was drowning in despair. 

* * *

 Roger had spent the day trying to distract himself by doing all of the things around the flat that he and Adrian had neglected over the last year.

He supposed he should be helping the Red Shepherds, but everyone knew that in his present state he would be a liability. He had debated arguing that he would be fine, but had thought better of it since he was sure to be overruled. So here he was.

He had thought about repairing his broom, but the sight of his broom and the Broomstick Servicing Kit had reminded him of Lena, so he had gone to find other things to do and after a few minutes found quite a few things that needed to be looked after, from repairing the curtains Zach had yanked down last week to fixing the kitchen clock which had been been going backwards and chiming at irregular intervals for several days. His endeavour had proved quite fruitful and he was now two Galleons and several Sickles richer. On the other hand, he had gained several bruises and a stubbed toe.

The physical activity had kept his mind occupied. He had never realised there had been so much to do around the house on top of taking care of Zach and he fell into bed exhausted. 

He hadn’t yet told his parents about what had happened, but they would find out soon. He assumed they hadn’t found yet as he hadn’t heard from them. And, as Adrian was out on a mission and wouldn’t return for a few days, he wouldn’t have to deal with whatever firestorm would no doubt erupt for a few days.

* * *

 This time, it wasn’t Maya, Graham, Natalie, Zach, or the werewolf who haunted her dreams, but Rivers, the Carrows, Burke, and Vane. Lena had been wondering when they would make an appearance. She had altered their lives just as much as they had hers. Not that she hadn’t been justified in doing so, but they wouldn’t see it that way. They no doubt thought that they had been wronged just as much as Lena and her Pride had. 

* * *

 Adrian walked into their flat, fully intending to take a shower and collapse into bed. But the sound of water running in the kitchen and Zach’s happy babbling from Roger’s room brought him up short. He hadn’t expected to come home to a full house. Adrian walked into the kitchen to find Roger at the sink, furiously scrubbing a plate, which broke under the force of his ministrations. Roger hissed, fishing his potion piece out of his pocket to apply the Healing Solution to the bleeding cut on his hand.

“You should just do it with magic. You wouldn’t hurt yourself then. Though by now you ought to know how to wash the dishes without hurting yourself anyway.”

“You’re back,” Roger said. Adrian wasn’t sure whether he had imagined the resignation in his tone.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with Lena?”

“I was,” Roger said, keeping his back to him, his shoulders rigid. Roger reached for his wand on the counter and flicked it at the shards in the sink. They flew back together and Roger resumed his vigorous scrubbing.

“And why aren’t you now?”

“Because I don’t want to be,” Roger bit out.

Adrian’s temper rose. “You don’t? Or she doesn’t want you? Did she send you away? If she did, she wouldn’t have sent Zach away.”

“I left,” Roger snapped.

“You what?” Adrian was glad he wasn’t holding anything or he would have dropped it.

“I left. It was the only choice I had.”

Adrian worked his jaw furiously. “You _left_?” he finally managed to choke out.

“Yes.” Roger slammed the plate back into the sink where it shattered once more before he turned to face Adrian, his expression dark and stormy. “I couldn’t stay – I couldn’t let Zach stay with her, not after what she said.”

“What exactly did she say to you?”

Adrian felt a sense of deja vu, recalling their conversation with Arti on Sunday. This was not something he wanted to deal with now, or ever, but he probably didn’t have a choice.

Roger swallowed. “She said that if he hadn’t been born that Maya wouldn’t have been bitten and Graham wouldn’t have been kidnapped.” Adrian kneaded his forehead with his knuckles. Roger went on, his voice shaking, though whether in rage or grief, Adrian couldn’t tell.

Realising this was going to get ugly, Adrian sent a Privacy Spell at the kitchen door. It wouldn’t do to frighten Zach.

“Do you think she really thinks that? That’s what Greengrass was saying to her!”

“Of course she does! You weren’t there! You didn’t see how she was! I mean, she said as much the night Maya was bitten! I should never have–”

“Do you hear yourself?” Adrian asked, his voice rising. “She was worried sick about leaving him to go back to school. She wanted nothing more than to stay with him and we convinced her otherwise. She risked her life to save him and went after him without a moment’s thought for herself. She was willing to die for him!”

“She might have been but that still doesn’t change–”

Before Roger could say more, Adrian crossed the space between them in two long strides and slammed his fist into his jaw. Roger’s head snapped to the side and he staggered backwards, slamming painfully into the counter with a grunt of pain. But he recovered quickly and drove his fist into Adrian’s face. Blinding pain shot through him and he rocked back. He steadied himself and ignoring the pain, he lashed out again. His next blow landed on Roger’s nose with a satisfying snap and spattered blood.

* * *

  _Lena stood in a dark room that resembled the Slytherin common room, gasping for breath. The only source of light was from the fireplace behind her, but it did nothing to warm the air. For a moment, she didn’t understand why she was short of breath, but she realised then her body felt heavy, as though it were wrapped in something confining, like a sheet, and several sharp points pierced her skin. When she looked down, she found a snake three feet wide, coiled around her body. But it was no ordinary snake, it had feet with long claws. With this realisation, the snake’s weight and its crushing grip increased. Its skin was a shimmering green, the scales rough and sharp against her skin. Her scream was drowned out by an angry hiss from above. Terrified, she slowly raised her eyes to find herself face to face with a leering Burke, her face more snakelike than human. Burke’s eyes were yellow slits like a snake’s, and she had fangs for teeth, which dripped a poisonous that burned Lena’s skin._

_Lena shuddered, gasping, as she became dizzy with fear and lack of oxygen. And if this was Burke, she hated to think what the others looked like, for while she hadn’t seen them yet, she could smell their presence. The great snake turned its head and hissed. Lena followed its gaze to find that the others had joined them._

_The two Carrows, Rivers, and Vane stood around her, boxing her in. All of them had transformed into hideous monsters too. The Carrow twins’ brown hair was replaced by black snakes that stood on end, their tiny fangs gleaming in the darkness. The snakes’ tongues darted in and out of their mouths as they hissed menacingly in chorus with Burke._

_Vane, dressed in a blood-red hooded cloak, advanced toward her, a spool of thick thread in one hand and a pair of pointed shears in the other. She seemed to have grown older, and was now hauntingly beautiful._

_Rivers looked like a mermaid, her skin grey and her long blonde hair now with a greenish tinge to it. Her legs were still legs, but they seemed to have grown silvery green scales that glinted in the dark._

_As if by some unspoken cue they began to walk around her, Burke swaying in time to their steps, her giant shadow moving back and forth on the wall. It was almost hypnotizing They all stared at her, all of those eyes glaring accusingly, reproachfully at her in silent judgement. After walking around her several times, they stopped and Vane came forward._

_Holding out her hands before her, Vane made a tugging motion and Lena would have fallen flat on her face had Burke’s tail not been wrapped around her._

_Lena looked down, puzzled, to see the thick thread was leading from her midsection to Vane’s hands. A chill shot through her as she realised that this was her thread of life. She watched helplessly as Vane began to wind the thread slowly and carefully, tugging gently as she did so. As the thread wound, she began to turn into a nightmarish creature, her teeth bared, her eyes turning glassy and black. When there was only about five feet of thread between them, Vane stopped, the shears poised._

_“Are you scared?” she whispered. Lena shuddered, nodding. Vane licked her lips. “You should be. You should be very scared of me.”_

_A malevolent smile lit up Vane’s face as she slowly cut the thread._

* * *

 Flora Carrow stood at the window, staring out across the Hogwarts grounds, as she had every night for the past week. She had slept and eaten little and her body was starting to show signs of her fatigue and lack of food. There were dark circles under her eyes and her cheekbones were more prominent. She hardly recognized the face that peered back at her from the glass.

She and Laurasia had been assigned separate rooms, but after seven years of sleeping in the same dormitory, and especially after last Saturday’s events, neither of them wanted to be alone, so Flora had moved into Laurasia’s room. If the house-elves noticed that Flora’s bed was never slept in, they never said anything. 

 It was liberating and terrifying all at once to be together without the others. It had taken Flora several days to get used to not having others, especially her twin, in the room. She had never been without her twin, her overbearing elder sister whom their parents and relatives favoured. But the price she had paid – that they had all paid for her freedom – weighed heavily on her heart.

* * *

  _She was standing on a large golden plate which swung as she turned. Gold chains attached to the sides and rose into the air. Across from her was an identical golden plate, several feet lower. A wood pole stood halfway between the two plates. Lena looked up to see that the chains connected to a long wooden pole set horizontally atop the vertical pole. Lena was still puzzling over this when a figure emerged into the light. It had the body of a man and the head of a dog – no, a jackal. This was Anubis, the Guardian of the Scales, with a feather in his hand. She was standing on one side of a large scale._

_He walked forward and placed the golden feather on the other scale. They balanced for several precarious seconds before hers tipped downward, as a booming voice intoned, “You have killed. Your soul is damaged.”_

_The scale tipped forward, dumping Lena out and she fell head over heels into the abyss below, her screams blown away in the wind. She fell for what seemed an eternity until she landed painfully on what felt like a stone floor. She lay there, gasping, eyes darting around into the inky darkness, straining to see who was approaching as the swish of robes grew louder._

_Lena slowly moved her eyes toward the nearest figure and choked back a scream. Rivers’ face peaked out from underneath a dementor’s hood. Except that this Rivers wasn’t the young girl she had seen only a few days ago. Her skin was scabbed and dead, and empty eye sockets stared back at Lena, her mouth in a grotesque mockery of a smile. Her arms, skeletally thin and covered with grey skin, stretched out, her fingertips brushing against Lena’s face, making her bone-chillingly cold._

 

* * *

 Laurasia Rivers rolled over to find, unsurprisingly, that the other side of the bed was empty. She sighed and went to Flora, to coax her back to sleep as she had every night for the past week. She wasn’t sure how long she could do this, to be strong enough for the both of them, but for Flora’s sake, she was willing to try.

“Come on, you’ll freeze if you stand here all night,” Laurasia said, taking her gently by the shoulders.

But Flora wouldn’t move. “What’s the use?” she asked without looking at her. “I can’t sleep.”

“Neither can I, but at least try.”

“I suppose _they_ get to have Dreamless Sleep.”

“Probably.”

Flora turned and clutched Laurasia’s nightgown. “Don’t leave me,” she whispered. “Please.”

“I won’t,” she said, gently smoothing Flora’s hair. 

* * *

  _Lena had no idea how long everyone came and went for, but it felt like a long time, days or maybe even weeks. Nothing made sense. She couldn’t tell who was real and who only haunted her dreams. Maya, Graham, Lee, Bernie, Anne, Natalie, Arti, Cedric, Adrian, the werewolf, the Carrows, Burke, Rivers, and still others she couldn’t identify came and went, alone or in pairs or in groups. Mostly they watched her silently, sometimes they spoke, a never-ending stream of accusations and curses from every one of them. Not one defended her._

 


	56. How Can Love Survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own _Don Quixote_ or _Anthony and Cleopatra_

_My man's gone now_

_Ain't no use a listenin'_

_For his tired footsteps_

_Climbin' up the stairs_

_Old man sorrow's_

_Come to keep me company_

_Whisperin' beside me_

_When I say my prayers_

_When I say my prayers_

_He come aroud_

_He come up, he come around_

_Ain't that I mind workin'_

_Workin' means travelers_

_Journeyin' togheter_

_To the promised land_

_But old man sorrow_

_Mountin' all the way with me_

_Tell' me that I'm old now_

_Since I lose my man_

_Since I lose my man_

_Since I lose my man_  

**“My Man’s Gone Now”, _Porgy and Bess_**

*** 

Lena cautiously opened her eyes, terrified of what she would see before her when she did. Memories of the last few days came slowly and all of them made her want to scream. Thankfully, her nose told her that she was home and that the only other person in the room was Mother. 

“How long have I been...asleep?” She didn’t recognise the sound of her own voice, which was hoarse and raspy.

“Three days.” Lena flushed as she realised the implications. “Don’t look so embarrassed, I used to change your nappies.”

This didn’t help.

“That’s different.”

There was an angry yowl from down the hall.

Mother glanced toward the door. “He’s been rather upset since…”

“You can say it. He should have taken the damn cat with him.”

 

Horus streaked into her room. He looked around purring loudly. Lena stared at him in disbelief. This was probably the first time he had ever sought her out voluntarily. He surprised her even more as he jumped up onto her bed and pacing around the room, glaring at her as though she were hiding Zach under her blankets before hopping up onto her bed. She stared at him in shock, which soon turned to anger and she pushed him away so that he nearly fell off her bed.

"He's not here," Lena snapped as he hissed, swiping his claws at her. "That's the only reason you've come to see me, isn't it? You're not here to see _me_. You wouldn’t care if _I_ left!" He let hissed and jumped off the bed. She threw a pillow at him. It missed, but he let out another yowl. Giving her a wounded look, he got up and left. "Bloody fantastic. Even the cat hates me."

“No, he doesn’t,” Mother said, trying to hug her. She shrugged her off and fell back onto her bed with a sigh.

* * *

 

Adrian paced across the Moon’s sitting room, idly wondering how long he would have to pace before the floor gave out.

A faint pop made him look up and he was surprised to see Buttercup, with Anne Davies in tow. 

“What are you doing here?”

“The same thing you are,” Anne said, before turning to thank Buttercup who promptly disappeared. “But never mind that, how is she?”

“Awake, but that’s all I know.”

“Is it true? About my gormless brother?” 

Adrian nodded. “How do you know about all that?”

“Maya gave me an overview. Buttercup filled in the rest.” Anne scowled, calling Roger something he didn’t know she knew how to say. “What? It’s not like I haven’t heard worse. And speaking of my brother, I assume that’s why you’re in such a state.” Adrian nodded again. “Did you win?” Anne asked, grinning. 

Adrian nodded. “I think so. He was bleeding worse than I was when I left.”

“I suppose he’s still there? Unless he’s gone to our parents’ to lick his wounds, though I doubt he’ll find any sympathy there either.” She didn’t look too unhappy about this. She turned toward the fireplace. “Let me know when she wakes up.”

Adrian caught her by the shoulder. “I think he’s had enough for the time being.” Anne opened her mouth to no doubt disagree, but he cut her off. “You’ll have plenty of time to yell at him later, I’m sure.”

“Oh all right,” she said irritably, plopping onto the nearest chair. “I hope they can work things out, though if I were Selena I wouldn’t take him back” She sighed. “I was so hoping there’d be a wedding soon.”

* * *

 

Mother had barely left the room when Adrian darted in. His scent conveyed a range of emotions, rage, though not at her, Roger presumably; relief and a touch of guilt. Lena couldn’t tell whether she was relieved or disappointed that it wasn’t Roger.

"Did he send you here?” she asked roughly, without looking at him.

"No,” he said, sounding offended. 

“Will he come back?”

“I don’t know,” Adrian said with such vehemence, she jumped. 

“It wasn’t a dream then,” she said softly.

“No,” he said, gently this time.

Lena finally turned to him and her eyes grew round as she took him in. He had a fat lip and a nasty looking black eye. He was cradling his swollen right hand in his left.

"What happened to you?" Lena demanded, staring at him. “Did you get hurt while you were on your mission?”

She had a feeling the answer was no.

Adrian started to shake his head and winced. "Davies and I had a bit of a disagreement.” His lips quirked. “There's nothing like hitting somebody so hard you feel like you broke your hand and knowing that his face feels a lot worse. I broke his nose,” he said proudly, then stopped, his gaze turning apprehensive.

Lena almost laughed and then started to cry.

"Breathe, Lena, breathe.” Her breath caught and she began to cry harder. "Dammit,” Adrian muttered. He pulled away, gazing down at her with concern and confusion.

"He–he said that to me that night at the DA meeting when we were laughing about Umbridge.”

"Ah, right. Sorry. I’m rubbish at this, aren’t I?”

She chuckled. “Not at all.”

 

* * *

 

"Are...are you all right?" Arti asked hesitantly as she cautiously reached out to touch Penelope Devereux's arm. The girl had been staring into space, giggling to herself for the last few minutes.

"No, not at all," Devereux said. "But I feel wonderful."

"What happened? You're acting like someone cast too many Cheering Charms on you or someone gave you Alihotsy or gillyweed. And if that's the case, if you have any left, can I have some, or if not, who gave it to you so I can get some?"

Devereux giggled harder. "No, no, nothing like that."

"How many hours of sleep have you had?"

"Last night? About two. No more than three or four hours a night over the last six weeks."

"That can't be healthy."

"I don't think it is. But it's doing wonderful things for my productivity. I’ve gotten so much done. I should have done this years ago and I wouldn’t have spent so many days on my homework."

“Finally, from so little sleeping and so much reading, his brain dried up and he went completely out of his mind,” Arti muttered as Devereux prattled on.

"What mind?"  Freese asked. “I lost mine years ago.”

"You mean you had one to begin with?" Elayne asked.

Freese threw a pillow at her, which she Banished with ease. 

Arti sighed. "I'm surrounded by humorists."  

* * *

 

Lena sent Adrian off to Mother to have her tend to his wounds. It had taken some convincing to get him to go, but she assured him she wasn’t going anywhere and that she would be all right. No sooner had he left then Anne peeked in.

“What are you doing here?” Lena asked. “I didn’t expect–”

“I ran into Buttercup and she told me, so here I am.”

“You smell like dirt. And smoke.”

She grinned, examining her nails. “I just had my Care of Magical Creatures practical.”

“Your last exam?”

She nodded eagerly. “Nice to get outside again. And now everyone’s done except for Ancient Runes, so it’s much livelier than it has been.” She paused, biting her lip.

“That’s good. Nice change of pace from the last few weeks. I wonder what everyone’ll do now that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s are over?”

“Wreak havoc and annoy everyone else who still has exams.”

Lena laughed. “Yes, they will.” Then so sobered. "I won't blame you if you chose to go with him. He is your brother, after all."

"Don’t be stupid. Yes, he's my brother but he's being an absolute idiot. I’ve got a few things to say to him the next time I see him. Which, given that I’ve finished my exams, could even be today. And who says that loyalty always means to one's family?"

"I can't argue with that."

* * *

 Arti was almost giddy as Friday – and the end of exams – approached. It had been an anxious few weeks and she hoped things wouldn’t be quite as hectic now.

Thursday night, the chatter was much more animated, though the students who still had to sit their last exams looked dejected. As dinner ended, one of the fifth-years went over to the Ravenclaw table to find his girlfriend.

“Let’s mock the midnight bell,” he said, putting an arm around her shoulders.

“I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that,” Arti said as they went by.

‘Much obliged.”

“Be careful, Filch’ll be on the prowl with exams ending tomorrow.”

“We’ll manage.”

* * *

 

“How was your mission?” Lena asked Adrian when he returned, her eyes straying to her potion piece and wand on her bedside table.

“Should I leave?” Anne asked as she started to get up.

Adrian shook his head. “Nothing you won’t hear elsewhere.” He leaned back. “Successful. The pond in Sanctuary is getting full.” 

“What pond?” Lena and Anne asked in unison.

“There’s a pond in Sanctuary now,’” he said, his eyes dancing. “It’s full of fish, so next time remember to bring some bread crumbs or something. I’m not sure what fish eat.”

“Chips,” Lena said, making Adrian snicker. 

“What do you mean–” Anne began, then her jaw dropped as Lena giggled. “You’re joking.” Adrian shook his head. “How do you find them?”

“Dung Fletcher is a useful person to know. He’s a reprobate with got quite a few acquaintances.”

“Who?” asked Anne.

“He’s the least respectable member the Order has.”

“Anything else you’re up to?”

“We’re putting the house-elves to good use. Not that they haven’t been working hard with all the work they do for us at school.”

“Hogwarts elves?”

“Mostly, but others too. We’ve found a few families willing to lend us some of theirs and take advantage of their magic.”

“How long will it take for them to get acquainted with Death Eaters’ house-elves?” Anne asked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

Adrian grinned. “Already have.”

“They won’t know what hit them.”

“That’s what we’re hoping.”

“Do be careful.”

“I will.”

* * *

  
“Do you want me to tell him you’re awake?” Anne asked as she got up to go. “I’m going to go see him anyhow.”

Lena shrugged. “I think he deserves to know.”

“All right.” Anne hugged her and left.

“He’s going to get quite an earful,” Adrian said, shaking his head. “I tried to convince her to wait, but oh well.”

“I don’t suppose she knows the truth.”

“I haven’t told her. It wasn’t my place to tell her.”

“That’s not fair to him.”

“I don’t care. Life’s not fair.”

"I should have told her." Adrian shrugged. Lena fiddled with her blanket. “Do you think we’ll ever…?”

“That’s up to you. Do you want to?”

“Yes.” Adrian frowned slightly, but said nothing. “It’s not like what he said or did was irrational considering what I told him.”

“How can you say that? He left you and took your son!” 

“He had every right to. I’d just told him I didn’t want to see my son, that if he hadn’t existed none of this would have happened. I did hate him for a while,” Lena said quietly. “Zach, I mean. I think part of me still does. I told myself that if it hadn’t been for him, that Graham would still be alive and he and Natalie would never have gotten kidnaped.”

“You don’t know that. Graham and Natalie still might have gotten kidnapped.”

“I know, but–” She broke off, as Adrian’s expression turned dark.

“I’m not angry at _you_ ,” he said hastily, then sighed.

Lena stared down at her hands. “Greengrass was right about that. I hadn’t been thinking about what might happen when I chose to have him.” Adrian looked as though he wanted to break something. She looked away. “If Roger doesn’t come back, I’ll let him keep Zach. I don’t think I could keep him. He’d be a constant reminder of what I lost. Besides, Zach’d be better off without me anyhow.”

Adrian squeezed her shoulder. “It better not come to that. And that’s not true and you know it.”

 


	57. I'll Tell You A Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously my beta and I are flying through these chapters. It's scary.

_From the time that I was young_ ****

_I thought the truth was like a mirror_

_I wanna face it, I wanna feel it_

_I wanna find out who I am_

_But like a coward you conceal it._

**“Truth”, _Brooklyn_**

*******

“Your mother says Selena’s awake. Thought you’d want to know.” 

Maya’s tone was cold and she sounded as though she was doing this only out of a sense of obligation. Whatever the reason, Arti was grateful. But she felt a surge of anger that no one had bothered to tell her, but, she couldn’t fault her parents, given how things were.

“Thank  you. Did you hear just now?”

Maya nodded. “Your mother said she didn’t want to bother me since she didn’t know when I’d finish my N.E.W.T.s. She did the same thing you know, burying herself in her work to try to make all the feelings disappear.” 

“So did you,” Arti wanted to say, but didn’t. 

“It won’t do you any good. She needs you now more than ever.”

Arti nodded, staring at her shoes as she blinked back tears.

“I’m going to go see her later. I don’t suppose you want to come with me this time?”

“I do, but I’m not sure she wants to see me.”

A little of Maya’s frostiness lifted and she smiled encouragingly. “You won’t know until you go.”

Arti nodded. “I’ll go tomorrow. She’ll probably want to see other people first.”

* * *

From the sound of the letter that Selena's mother had sent, it had sounded as though it had been some time - a day or so - since Lena had woken up. Maya suspected that Selena’s mother’s reluctance to let her know of Lena’s recovery wasn’t entirely due to Maya sitting her N.E.W.T.s. Given her reaction at their last meeting, her mother had probably wanted to avoid a repeat performance. Maya hoped so too.

At least Selena looked to be on the mend. It had been a trying week with everything that had happened. Maya wished Lee were here, but she was grateful for Dean and Lindz and the first Pride.

Having finished her exams, Maya could have gone right then, but as she didn’t know how long Lena had been awake or what state she was in, she thought it best to wait a while. The rest of her family would want to see her first. 

* * *

 Hesitantly, Lena reached out, unsure if she was imagining Maya or not. Her nose told her that it was really Maya, but given that she had spent the last few days dreaming about horrible things, she was still a little wary. She tensed, half-expecting Maya to bite.

“I’m here,” Maya said, taking her hand and squeezin. Lena relaxed. “Change forms.” Lena looked up at her in confusion. What was Maya talking about? "Your Animagus form. You’re a fox, remember?  You did it to help me when I transform every month.” 

A fox? Oh, yes. She remembered running in the forest, with a wolf, and a bird, but all of the other memories were just disjointed images that she couldn’t make sense of.

“It's easier to deal with emotions when you're an animal. They're less complex. It'll help, I promise. ”

Lena nodded sluggishly and tried to concentrate on what it felt like to become a fox. It took a bit longer than she remembered for her to assume her Animagus form. But when she did, her feelings were much less intense and simpler, just as Maya said.

"Better?” Maya asked, stroking her fur.

Lena nodded, curling up into a ball. She was too exhausted to be afraid of Maya’s scent.

* * *

 

Laurasia and Flora lay curled together on Laurasia’s bed. Laurasia wasn’t sure whether she was imagining the sounds of the waters of the Hogwarts Lake lapping against the shore below or whether she was simply recalling what she had heard every night in her dorm room for seven years. She was relieved that Flora had finally fallen asleep.

Except when they joined their classmates for their exams or when a teacher came to see them, they saw no one. No one else seemed to remember they existed, not even Hector. Not that she couldn’t understand, but it still hurt. Moon had come, but that, naturally hadn’t been a friendly visit. Still, she supposed, it was better than nothing.

It was nice to spend time with Flora without Hestia and Lilith there. Laurasia had never thought they would rid themselves of the two of them and an immense weight lifted from her now that they were gone. And if she was this happy, imagine how Flora must feel, having had Hestia with her all of her life. But they had other things to worry about now; their future was precarious at best.

She was glad to have her N.E.W.T.s to revise for, otherwise there would have been nothing to do. It kept her mind off of her worries. Not that it mattered now, or would have under ordinary circumstances. No one cared how many N.E.W.Ts. you got once you joined the Death Eaters. Or if you were lucky enough to escape that fate, marry and start creating the next generation who would join him. Not, she supposed, that it would be any less pleasant to be the wife of the kind of man she was sure to marry.

Even if she earned top marks on her N.E.W.T.s – which seemed very unlikely, given that she was so tense during exams that she could hardly remember how to write her name – it wouldn’t matter. No one would be willing to hire her. She had some savings, but not much. Neither she nor Flora knew what would become of them after the school year ended. Moon had promised them protection, but Laurasia knew that the ultimate decision was not in her hands. They might just be tossed out into the street to fend for themselves. At least Flora had her brother for company, though if they were left without protection, he would prove to be quite a liability, being underage. Still, at least they had each other. Laurasia had no one. 

Seized with a sudden despair, Laurasia shivered, reaching out blindly, grasping for Flora’s hand.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Laurasia whispered. 

She wasn’t sure whether she imagined Flora’s smile.

* * *

 When she felt calm enough, Lena resumed her human form, a burning question on her lips.

“Why are you always the one helping me?” Lena asked, trying keep the desperation out of her voice. “Why can’t I do so in return? I owe a debt I can never repay.”

Maya shook her head in bemused exasperation. “Why do Slytherins think in terms of debt and repayment? Friendships aren’t about things like that. Friends don’t keep track of things like that.” 

Lena flushed. “I know, but we like to keep score. Because we like to be the ones to whom favours are owed and not the ones who owe them. I don’t really know how else to do things.”

“You don’t owe me anything and even if you do, you’ve repaid it in full. You went to get help that day, you went to find Lee for me. Without him I’m sure I’d be….” She shuddered and looked away, her eyes filled with tears. “And you were there for Graham. I couldn’t have protected him in his House.”

“I wasn’t there for you afterwards,” Lena said, swallowing the painful lump in her throat.

“Yes you were. You stayed in Sanctuary with us. You came to the–funeral–”

“But I–”

“You’ll be there with us when we go after the Death Eaters, won’t you?”

“Of course,” she said, sounding more confident than she felt. She wasn’t sure whether she could bring herself to ever face a Death Eater in combat again.

* * *

 Flora pushed her hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ears. Laurasia stared at Flora’s earrings, trying to figure out why they looked so familiar, before realising that they were the ones she had been missing for the last few months. Flora noticed her gaze and blushed.

“I’m sorry. I–”

Laurasia patted her hand reassuringly. “That’s all right. I’d rather see them on you than Lilith or your sister. And if it had been either of them, I’d never have known what became of them.”

“And I’m not the only one who’s stolen something. You’ve got one of my jumpers.” Laurasia nodded, unable to meet Flora’s eyes. “It looks better on you anyway.” She smiled in relief.

Flora got up on her elbows. “I wonder what they do with the things that prisoners come in with. I mean the ones who won’t get out. Do they send them back to their families?” She started to giggle. “Or maybe the dementors have a fashion show.”

“That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard,” Laurasia said, but she started to laugh too.

Soon the two of them were laughing so hard they were crying. It seemed like years since they had felt so alive.

 

***

 

“You can say it,” Lena said after a while.

“What?”

“You don’t have to hide it from me. You _can’t_ hide it from me. You hated me. You said you don’t blame me, but you did, you probably still do. I deserve it. I’m trying very hard not to hate my own son right now. It’s proving very difficult.” Her voice caught and it took her a few moments to continue. “It’s not fair and it’s not logical. None of this is logical, none of what happened, none of what I’m feeling. But I can’t stop hating him. It’s right that someone hates me in return. Roger does. You’ve got good reason to too.”

Maya was silent for a long time. “I did hate you for a while after Graham died.” Lena felt almost relieved to hear this, waving away Maya’s apologetic and guilty look. “And I hated Zach for being alive instead of Graham, I hated myself for choosing to save you – both of you – that night when the werewolf came. If I hadn’t, or hadn’t been able to, then it would have bitten you and your son would have died and none of this would have happened. Or so I told myself. But who knows if they wouldn’t have tried to kidnap Graham again?” She shook her head. “No, it wasn’t your fault. None of this is your fault. I have no one to blame but myself for being bitten – if blame’s the appropriate word –  and I’d do it again.” She turned to Lena, her face earnest. “I don’t regret it,” she said fiercely. “I never have and I never will. We’ve found a way to help others like me. We found a way to expose what my parents were planning and to stop them from having another child who would have done what they wanted of me, who would have hurt so many others.”

“But–”

"Graham knew what he was doing. He knew the risks.”

"He was just thirteen! How could he?”

"Because he saw what the Death Eaters did while he was...with them.” Lena felt a stab of guilt. She had forgotten. She looked up at Maya, unsure what to say. "Don't feel bad about forgetting,” Maya said with a reassuring smile. "You've had enough things going on in your life.” Maya reached out and gripped Lena’s hands in hers. “Graham may be dead, but he’s not really gone. He’ll be alive in the stories we tell during den nights. He’ll be alive in Natalie’s love for him, and ours. And he’ll live in the stories you tell Zach and the world. He’s been the cause of so many changes already. Good ones, and hopefully ones that will be permanent, especially where Slytherin House is concerned.”

Lena nodded, unable to speak. “I wish he had been here to see them,” she said thickly.

“Me too.”  

 

* * *

 

 

Flora put a hand on Laurasia’s shoulder as the pair stood gazing out the window. The early morning sun turned the room pink. “Don’t look so discouraged. This is a new beginning. For both of us.”

Laurasia turned to her, an incredulous look on her face. “How? We have nothing.”

“Here, yes. We could leave, go far away,” Flora said, trembling, though she wasn’t quite sure why.

“How? We can’t leave here, they’d catch us and they’d think we were trying to get back to _them_. And even if we did, then what? How will we survive?” 

“I don’t know! I don’t care! I don’t care about them! Why can’t they just leave us alone?”

“Because without them, we’re dead,” Laurasia snapped. “If we weren’t here, we’d be out there and we’d be dead. And what about your brother? He can’t fend for himself. Are you just going to leave him?”

“He’s underage, they’ll take care of him, just as they did Nott. Why do I always have to care about other people? Why can’t I do what _I_ want?”

“What do you want?”

Flora swallowed the lump in her throat, staring at Laurasia as she tried several times to speak. Finally she said, “To be happy. To be free.” 

 

* * *

 

“Aren’t you going to ask what’s been going on at Hogwarts?” Maya asked.

“From the sound of it, it’s good news so I suppose I should.”

“I’m sure Artemis can give you a more detailed account, but from what I’ve seen, things are dividing even more in your House. Parkinson’s little gang has gotten much smaller over the last few days.”

Lena looked up in surprise. “Really? How small?”

“I think it’s just Davis and someone else left in their little gang. Bulstrode wants nothing to do with her, though I’m not sure why. And I think several Slytherins who have Death Eater relatives are looking for a way out.”

Lena grinned. “That’s wonderful.”

“Yes. Your sister’s been helping them find a way out.” Lena’s smile faded slightly at Arti’s name, but she her happiness didn’t dim in the slightest. “And if I’m not mistaken, Greengrass and Nott have been involved too.”

Lena shook her head in wonder. “I’m going to forever be wondering when the other shoe will drop.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “You’re such a pessimist.”

“I can’t help it. It comes with being a Slytherin.”

* * *

 Persis was filled with dread that had nothing to do with the thought of Aurors coming to arrest her. It wouldn’t be too long now before she found out the gender of her baby. She wouldn’t have minded waiting until the baby was born to know, but she knew Thackery would insist. It would give him yet another reason to resent her.

He hadn’t noticed, of course, that she hadn’t been eating or sleeping well. The house-elf of course had, and had been trying to get her to take care of herself, but Persis ignored her attempts. She knew she shouldn’t be worrying about something she could not change, but she couldn’t help herself. And there wasn’t anything else to do but worry. She had no social engagements to attend, no friends to visit, so she spent her days at home with the children and the house-elf, none of which were very stimulating company since you couldn’t hold an intelligent conversation for long with a house-elf, they were almost as stupid as trolls. She sighed. The sooner the girls grew up the better. Then she could be proud of their accomplishments and hope to marry them off to some respectable wizards to take some of the tarnish off their fmaily name.

 

 


	58. Can You Find It In Your Heart?

 

_Now I'm confessin'_

_I've learned my lesson_

_Give me your blessin'_

_To come back home_

_Here's what I'm trying to say._

**"Let Me Come Home", The Wedding Singer**

***

“Roger wants to see you,” Mother said gently. “He’s been coming every day to ask after you.” Lena snorted. “Really, he has. He’s brought Zach along too.”

“Was this before or after Adrian hit him?”

“He came back as soon as he could.”

“He didn’t stay though.”

“I sent him home. I promised him I’d tell him as soon as we heard anything, but there wasn’t any sense in his waiting around. And I asked him to wait to see you in case things got out of hand with Adrian here. You didn’t need that on top of everything else.”

“Good thing Father’s been out a lot the last few days.” Something in her mother’s expression made Lena narrow her eyes at her. “You made sure he wasn’t here, didn’t you?”

Her mother merely smiled mysteriously.

 

***

 

Roger stood in the doorway as though he didn’t dare come any closer, his hand on the door handle, prepared to flee in case she hexed him or otherwise forced him to leave. He shifted from foot to foot, jumping at every noise out in the hall.

Lena said nothing, but simply gazed at him for a minute, enjoying his discomfort.

"You can come in you know. I won't bite,” she said finally.

"You're sure?” he asked, an undercurrent of nervous laughter in his voice.

Lena nodded. “Though I’m not sure about Maya,” she said with a thin smile, which Roger didn’t reciprocate.

He came to her and hesitantly reached out for her. She got up and went to him, burying her face in his robes. His familiar scent was soothing. She hadn’t realised how much she had missed him.

She could feel him shaking. "I'm sorry,” he whispered. “I'm so sorry. Though of course, nothing I say or do will make up for what I said and did to you.”

She pushed herself away from him so that she could look into his face. "Don't say that. You were perfectly justified in–”

"No, I wasn't. I had absolutely no right, no justification in what I said and did to you. I hurt you.”

He trembled and she tightened her arms around him.

"I said some awful things too. I mean, I told you that I didn’t want our son!”

He put his hands on her shoulders. "That’s not what you said. You said that if he hadn’t been born, that none of this would have happened, which may or may not be true. We’ll never know. You said no when I asked you if you regretted having him or if you blamed him. I should have listened to you, but I didn’t. I should have realised that Zach would be a reminder of what happened to Graham. He always will. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. We were both angry and grieving. We just chose different people to blame it on, and I was the one who blamed our son. You at least blamed it on someone who was actually responsible.”

“You had nothing to with–! And you didn’t blame him–”

“No, but I...I hated him,” she whispered. “I hated him for being alive and instead of Graham. I hated him for being the reason Graham was dead.” She glanced up at Roger, unable to look him fully in the face. His expression was unreadable.

“Do you still?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head, her voice thick with tears. “And I never did. I just needed someone to blame and I chose the blameless one. I should have been satisfied with the werewolf, but I wasn’t. And I did it because I was too cowardly to take responsibility and too proud to admit that I’d done something reprehensible”

“But you didn’t! Anyone would have in your shoes.”

“But Maya–”

“She was trying to keep you from doing it in the manner in which you did it.  And Lee had to take her wand away from her. It’s a wonder she didn’t go for her potion piece too, after that.”

"Look,” she said, running a hand through her hair. “We were both emotional and we said and did things we shouldn't have, and didn’t mean and wouldn’t have said otherwise and now regret. And you weren’t the only one.” She put up a hand to stop his protests. “Arti and I said terrible things to each other.” His brow furrowed at Arti’s name. “Of all of us, Maya’s the one who should be angriest but she isn’t. She lost the most out of this, and the war, and here we were, all of us, being so horrible to each other when we really shouldn’t have been.”

“But you–”

“And speaking of which, I’m sorry I let Anne yell at you. I hadn’t told her what really happened and I let her assume it was entirely your fault.”

He shrugged. “She would have yelled at me anyway.”

“But it wasn’t fair to you to let her think it was entirely your fault when most of it was mine.”

“I wasn’t being fair to you either. I–”

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Stop. Just, stop.”

"But–”

“Please,” she said, cupping his face in her hands.

"If you’re sure. How can you forgive me?”

“You came back.”

“I should never have left.”

“I would have, in your place. I’m not sure I would have come back in your place. Now, if you don’t mind, I–I've had enough emotion for the time being. Can we just be...happy – or as happy as we can be – now? We can talk about this later, but for now can we leave it alone?”

“Whatever you want.”

"I don’t deserve you.” His eyes settled on her face, his gaze hungry.

“I don’t deserve you either, but I think we’re even now.”

He nodded, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you.”

"I've missed you too.”

"Do you want to see Zach?”

"Yes. Yes, I do.”

"He's with your sister. And my sister. She insisted on coming. I wasn’t sure if you wanted...”

"Quite understandable.”

Hand in hand they went into Zach's room. Roger looked at her as they neared the door. Anne looked up and brought Zach to her. After that, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Lena had refused to spend any more time indoors, so they had moved out onto the grounds, lounging in the sun. The warmth felt good on her face.

“I’d forgotten his smell,” Lena said, burying her nose in Zach’s hair. He giggled, his showing off his four teeth. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. “At least I haven’t forgotten what he looked like. And thankfully I didn’t miss him start walking or talking.”

“I think that’s a few months away yet,” Roger said. “I hope. I’m not ready for that. Cutting teeth is hard enough to deal with. And he’s not even halfway done with that yet.”

"I'm glad Zach was this young when it happened. That way he won't remember any of it. But even so, if he ever gets near a dementor...” She looked up at Roger. “Do dementors make you relive things that happened while you were asleep?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never thought about it. Probably not since you aren’t conscious. On the other hand, it could be like a Pensieve and make you relive what really happened and not just what you did – or didn’t – see or hear.”

Lena nodded, then turned her attention to Zach who had grabbed her arms to pull himself to his feet. Lena stared at him in astonishment.

“Goodness, when did you learn to do that?”

“That’s a recent development,” Roger said with a grin.

Lena grinned back. She was too distracted to tuck her hair behind her ears before he reached for it. He let go of her arms and lost his balance, falling against her, laughing all the while.

"He'll be all right. And when you tell him, I’m sure he'll understand why you did what you did.”

“Eventually, yes, though I can imagine he’d be angry and horrified at first. I’ll have to be careful about how I tell him since I’d like to leave out a few details.”

"Which ones?”

"Like the things I called him. Not that it’ll take him long figure it out, I’m sure.”

"Wherever did you learn such language?” Roger asked, pretending to look scandalised.

"School?” Lena asked with an impish grin.

"Right.”

Lena turned her attention to where Anne was playing with the other children.

“You’ll have to tell her. Well, all of them really. They deserve to know the whole truth about what I did to him and why you left.”

“But–”

“It’s not fair to you to have her making the wrong assumption.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. I don’t want her to feel like she owes me any loyalty. If she changes her mind after she finds out, then I’d rather that happen than have her be my friend when we’re hiding something like this from her. Greengrass was right. I need to stop pretending I’m better than everyone and only showing my good side. I’m human, I have flaws. I’m no better than anyone else, simply because I’m a Slytherin who defied Salazar and Voldemort. And it took all this for me to realise it.” She looked up at Roger who was staring down at her, his expression a mix of pride, guilt and sadness. “And while I’d like her to know about it, I can’t bring myself to tell her.” She snorted in disgust. “I’m still a coward.” She sighed. “Telling her will change things.”

He nodded. “Does Maya know about what happened between us?”

Lena nodded “It was easiest to tell her. And I had to, she’d know I was hiding something better than anyone, even if she’d never force me to divulge the information. She’d understand this better than anyone since she–” Lena swallowed but willed herself to continue. “since she blamed me for Graham.” Roger let out an angry noise. “She doesn’t anymore, but she did. As she should. Don’t,” Lena said before Roger could retort. “We’ve talked it over. We’re fine now. We’ve worked it all out. Speaking of which,” she said, glancing over at Adrian who was just coming around the house. “You two will have to someday.”

“Do we?” he asked flatly.

“Yes. For your son’s sake if nothing else. I don’t mean it has to be right now, but don’t let it fester. And even if you don’t completely reconcile, at least make sure you to make peace with him.”

“Where is all of this coming from?”

“I had a lot of time to think.” She shivered slightly at half-recalled dreams. “Strange how easily your subconscious puts things together for you.”

* * *

The children had gone off to play on their own, leaving Anne alone. Roger glanced over at Lena, who nodded. He got up and went over to Anne and the two of them walked into the woods beyond the Moon property.

“Is this about why you left?” Anne asked, once they were safely out of Lena’s earshot, or so Roger hoped.

He turned to her in surprise. “Yes. How did you know?”

“I knew you – both of you – weren’t telling me something, but I wasn’t going to pry. I suppose I ought to apologise for shouting at you.

“No, I bear most of the blame. I shouldn’t have left.”

“What happened?”

He was silent for a long time, steeling himself. “She said she couldn’t bear to look at Zach,” he said, turning away from her, finding that he couldn’t bring himself to look at her as he went on. “She said that if he hadn’t existed – if she’d taken Maya ‘s place that night – he wouldn’t have been born and therefore wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped and Graham wouldn’t be dead. She said she didn’t blame him, that she didn’t regret having him, but that if he didn’t exist, none of this would have happened.”

“She can’t know that. You can’t know that. Graham was already kidnapped once, it wouldn’t be too far-fetched for them to try again. Don’t tell me Maya–”

“She did.” He could almost feel the flare of anger that went through his sister and hoped she wouldn’t do some accidental magic and burn down the woods or something else equally drastic. “For a while. But she got over it, or so Lena says she told her.”

“How can Maya blame her?”

“I can see it.” Anne started for her wand. “I’m not saying I agree with her,” he went on hastily. “but I can understand.” She continued to glare at him, but let go of her wand.

“So that’s why you and Adrian had a fight? Because he didn’t think you should have left?”

“Yes,” he said, sliding his hands into his pockets. “I don’t know if we’ll ever get over that.”

“But why not? You came back! And you regret it. And–” She glanced around furtively. “And I don’t entirely blame you for leaving.”

“Lena said the same thing.”

“Should I be angry at her?”

“I…” He chewed his lip. “I would rather you weren’t, naturally, but she said she wouldn’t blame you if you were and that if you were to leave, she would rather you did that than having us hide this from you.”

“After you left, I went to see her and I told her I was on her side. She said she wouldn’t blame me if I sided with you and I told her that loyalty didn’t always mean to one’s family.”

“She’s right about that, if her House is any indication. Look at how many are leaving their families to join Dumbledore.”

Anne shifted from one foot to the other. “I don’t know how I feel.”

He glanced at her. “Don’t hate her. Please.”

“I don’t.”

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Took you long enough,” Lena said without looking up from her book as Arti approached them. Anger bubbled inside her. Arti was the only person she was still angry at. She was a bit ashamed of herself, but she wasn’t quite willing to let it go just yet, though she wasn’t quite sure why. She let her eyes travel over Arti, delighting in watching her sister squirm. “Come to gloat?” she asked, as her eyes met Arti’s.

Arti hissed. “Why do you have to turn everything into an argument?”

Lena shrugged. “Habit, I guess. Besides, given our last conversation, should I expect anything else? Let's have at it then."

"What?"

"I know you're itching to hex me."

"I won't deny it."

"Likewise." She set the book aside and stood up, taking her wand out of her pocket as she moved to stand some twenty feet away. “So let's get it over with.”

"All right." Arti came to stand in front of her.

“I’m going to take him inside,” Roger said, picking Zach up and Disapparating.

"Are you sure this is wise?" Adrian asked, eyeing Arti and Lena nervously, his hand on the handle of his wand. “Or necessary?”

"Quite sure," Arti said without taking her eyes off Lena.

“And as we aren’t at school at the moment, we aren’t breaking the oath.”

Adrian sighed. “I don’t think they–”

“Besides, I’m done. What does it matter if they expel me now?”

"Now, no seriously hurting each other, all right?" Adrian said, glancing between them.

"All right,” they said in unison, nodding, but Adrian didn’t miss the reluctance in their voices and he scowled.

Roger appeared with a pop but Lena was only dimly aware of it.

They didn't give him a chance to say anything more as they both started firing spells. Soon Lena was hardly thinking of what she was doing. It felt so good, so soothing to watch the spells firing from her wand and to see her sister dodging them. As much as Lena hated to admit it, Arti was better at dueling. The only chance she had of winning was to tire her out or distracting her enough to catch her off guard, neither of which seemed likely to happen. She wondered how long would it be before she could exact her revenge for what her sister had done to her? That thought made her stop abruptly, and Arti’s curse hit its mark. She let out a hiss of pain as boils sprang up on her left hand and arm.

Lena put her hands up in surrender. “All right, you win.”

Arti smiled and stepped aside, sheathing her wand.

"You all right?" Roger asked.

"Fine," she muttered, rolling back her sleeve and waving her wand over her arm to get rid of the boils.

"What's wrong?"

He put a hand on her shoulder and Lena realised she was shaking. "I just realised how good this felt and I..."

"It's not the same and you know it," Roger said.

"Isn't it?" she asked.

"No, it's not." Lena's head snapped up at Arti's voice, which had lost the roughness it had acquired over the last week. "It's not. You weren't trying to hurt me."

"I could have. Moody–"

"Well, yes, but it’s all in your intent. You weren’t trying to." Arti walked toward her hesitantly as she spoke. “Nothing you were using was lethal or long-lasting.”

“I didn’t even know which spells I was using.”

“All the more impressive, and it proves my point. If you had really wanted to hurt me, you’d have used something stronger than Jelly-Legs.”

They stood staring at each other for several moments before Arti flung her arms around Lena and they both burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Arti said, her voice muffled against Lena's robes. "I'm so, so, sorry."

"It's all right," Lena said, gently stroking her hair. “I’m sorry too. I said some horrible things to you. It’s mostly my fault.”

Arti wrenched herself from Lena's grasp. "No, it's not! I said the most awful things to you. Hell, I even told you I wished it'd been you!" A fresh wave of tears streamed down her face.

"And I threatened to Cruciate you. You were angry and scared and shocked. It wasn't you."

"Why aren't you angry? I mean, you were, but you aren’t now."

"Do you want me to be?"

"Not necessarily, but it'd be normal, I think, if you were. I would be if I were you."

"Maybe." She wiped her face with her sleeve and ruffled Arti's hair. Arti stuck out her tongue. “Besides, as I told Roger, I’m tired of being angry and miserable and I’m sure you are too.” Arti nodded, still looking glum.

Lena went back to the blanket and gestured for Arti to join her.

“You’d have won anyway. I’m out of practice and absolutely exhausted since that’s the most exerting thing I’ve done in a week. I’m not saying this to make you feel guilty,” Lena said as Arti fidgeted. “And even if I’d been at my best you’d probably still have won.”

“Thanks.”

“How’re things at school? Maya’s told me a few things that have been happening.”

“Nott’s found a few more who want to leave the Dark side, children of minor Death Eaters mostly.”

“Good. Does Father know?”

“I asked Buttercup to tell him, but I’ll go talk to him, and hopefully he and Roger and the rest can make arrangements. Speaking of which, what about Carrow and Rivers? Are they still coming here?”

“I haven’t had the chance to ask, but I suppose so. I doubt anyone else’ll take them.” Arti nodded, looking grim. “Maya mentioned something about Bulstrode.”

“Oh, yes. The news about the werewolf attack that killed the Montgomery boy finally got around and Parkinson was rather unsympathetic since the Montgomery children are half-bloods. Bulstrode took offence.”

“My, my.”

“And as far as I can tell, the majority of Slytherin House is no longer in agreement with our founder’s creed and most support Dumbledore.”

“Wonderful.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Arti smiled at her, though her eyes were still wary.

It might not be perfect, but it was a start.

* * *

Arti and Adrian slipped into her room before dinner. They finally had the chance to be alone. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes before Arti said, “I’m sorry.”

“Me too.”

“I mean, I’m still not entirely comfortable with what she did, but I probably shouldn’t have gone off on her like that. And I shouldn’t have gotten angry at you for siding with her.”

“Why not? I’m your boyfriend after all. I’m supposed to take your side.”

“Are you really?”

“What?”

“Still my boyfriend.”

“Why? Do you not want me to be?”

“Of course I do. I just didn’t think you still wanted me.”

He stared down at her, eyes wide with shock. “Why would you think that? It’d take more than that to get me to leave.”

“Thank you,” she said, smiling up at him.

She took a tentative step toward him. He closed the distance between them and took her in his arms.

Adrian was smiling when they broke apart, but his smile faded slightly at the frown on Arti’s face.

“What?” Adrian asked.

“Of anyone who’s connected to all this, Maya and the Pritchards had a better claim to revenge,” she said, some time later.

Adrian laughed. “Are those the kinds of thoughts that go through your head when we snog?”

Arti scowled at him.

“Maybe, but Maya’s aunt and uncle weren’t there and even if they were, they might not have wanted him dead and he would have gone on hurting people, unless they were able to get him sent to Azkaban. And you know very well that Lena wasn’t going to let him get away with what he did. She’d have spent her whole life trying to make him pay. This way it was over and done with. Probably healthier that way too, instead of stewing for years.”

“Yes, I suppose so. Do you think they’ll arrest her if anyone finds out? I mean, she can’t hide the scars forever. And people are bound to find out somehow. ”

“Doubt it. Given the circumstances. Besides, with Umbridge in the Ministry, I’m sure there are laws that that say using Unforgivables against Dark creatures like werewolves isn’t illegal because they’re beasts and not beings. Not that I’d wish that on anyone else, say Lupin or Maya.”

“I know.”

* * *

 

The five of them had hardly sat down when the rest of the family joined them. Ollie was grinning from ear to ear, as he came bounding into the kitchen. He clambered onto Lena’s lap and hugged her so tightly she was sure there would be bruises later.

“I’m sorry I scared you,” Lena said, searching his face.

“It’s all right. Mummy said you were having bad dreams.” Lena nodded. “Do you still have bad dreams?”

“No, not anymore.” She caressed his cheek. “Not with you here. You can chase the monsters away for me.”

He grinned and turned to his mother. “Do I get extra pocket money?”

“No,” Aunt Áine said laughing.

"If I'd gotten kidnapped, would I have gotten a raise in my pocket money?" Phoebe asked, looking around at her parents.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Then Lena glanced sideways at Arti, their eyes met and the two of them fell apart laughing.

 


	59. Still Hurting

_Smile though your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When there are clouds in the sky_

_You'll get by_

_If you smile through your pain and sorrow_

_Smile and maybe tomorrow_

_You'll see the sun come shining through_

_For you._  

**“Smile”, _Falling In Love With Love_**

*** 

“I’ve been meaning to ask,” Father said, turning to Arti at the adults sat around the sitting room after dinner. “How many of your...friends are there now?”

Arti started to count. “Five.” Then she turned a severe look on Lena. “Well, eight if we count her lot.”

“Plus Nott,” added Lena.

“Nine then.”

“Only five?” Lena asked with a frown.

“Unfortunately, though most of the one who joined Dumbledore’s Army don’t have to be afraid of their friends and families so they don’t have to go into hiding.”

“Thank goodness we have the room,” Mother said. “I’d hate to see what would happen if they all had to share rooms.” 

“Most of them probably wouldn’t mind,” Lena said. “Well, except Carrow and Rivers. We can put them in Zach’s room. Leave it as is but put in a couple of beds Or my room.”

“You’re awful.”

Uncle Andy’s frown deepened. “I still don’t see why they have to come here.”

“What do you mean they’re coming here?” Arti asked shrilly as though she had just realised the fact. Lena turned to stare at her. “When I said we needed to send them somewhere safe, I didn’t mean _here_. Can’t we send them somewhere else? Do you mean _all_ of them. Even those two?”

“Yes.”

“Our house wasn’t supposed to become a sanctuary for former Death Eaters!”

“Temporarily,” Father said. “They’ll leave once we’ve found other places to house them. And it’s still our house, we decide who comes and goes, thank you very much.”

Arti turned to Adrian and Roger. “You had better find somewhere else to put them very quickly. Well at least Carrow and Rivers. I don’t mind the others, they’ve got nowhere to go and they’re underage.”

“We’ll do our best,” Adrian said. “But we’ve other things to worry about now.”

Arti turned back to Father. “And if that’s the case, I’m moving out.”

“By all means. Then we can use your room.”

“You wouldn’t!”

“No,” he said with a reassuring smile. “We’ve got enough rooms. I doubt we’ll need to resort to that.”

“This is ridiculous. I didn’t join the war to have my House come to live with me!” With that, Arti got up from her chair and stormed out of the room. Adrian hurried after her. 

A few moments later, a door slammed so hard Lena was sure she heard it splinter. The cat let out a mournful wail and dove under the nearest chair, his ears flattened and tail straight out. Lena giggled. Mother gave her a disapproving look but Lena didn’t care.

Father stared up at the ceiling and watched the dust fall. Mother rushed out of the room as dishes rattled loudly in the kitchen.

“Well, that could have been worse,”  he said.

* * *

 

Adrian had followed Arti up her up to her room, nearly getting impaled by the splintering door, which he fixed with a wave of his wand. He could hear shouts of alarm from down the hall mingling with reassuring voices from downstairs.

“Well then,” Adrian said, licking his lips. She was standing at the window, her back to him.

“I’ll have to make the best of the last few days we’ll have this house to ourselves.”

“Why are you complaining? In a few weeks, we’ll have our flat to ourselves.”

“I know, but this is different. To have your childhood home invaded like this.”

He put an arm around her. “Things weren’t going to stay the same, you know that. Would you rather have them out there trying to fend for themselves?”

“No, of course not.” She paused and turned to face him, with an expression that took his breath away. “But enough of them. I don’t want to think about them. I want to think about us. Make me forget them.”

He was only too happy to oblige.

* * *

 

Lena waited until the dust settled to resume their conversation.

“As to why they have to come here, it’ll keep them on their toes,” she said with a  grin. “Carrow and Rivers wouldn’t dare do anything and we can take their wands if we have to. With this many of us, we can keep an eye on them. The other Slytherins’ll help.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“They owe us. Besides, they – and this includes Hector Carow–  hate Carrow and Rivers as much as we do. He wanted to hex them on the first day of O.W.L.s. Besides, they regret what they did. I might hate them for what they did, but I can appreciate the fact. They won’t cause trouble. If they did, they’d have no one to go to, and they’d be at the Death Eaters’ mercy.”

Father shook his head. “I never thought I’d come to appreciate the Slytherin mindset.”

* * *

 

Arti and Adrian broke apart some time later, their robes and hair disheveled. 

“Let’s go,” Arti said, Summoned a small bag then flicked her wand in several directions. Several articles of clothing and toiletries come flying from several directions and into the bag..

“Where?”

“Your flat.”

“Oh, right.” He took her arm and turned on the spot, arriving in their kitchen, which, Adrian thankfully noted, bore no signs of the fight. 

“You staying the night?” Adrian asked, nodding toward the bag in Arti’s arms.

“No, but if I’m moving in I might as well start bringing things over. I assume you have an empty drawer or two.”

“Yeah,” Adrian said, but Arti was already gone.

“What’ll we do with the spare room?” she called from down the hall.

“Depends. Has it got a wardrobe?” Arti giggled. “I think it’s a little too early to be thinking about that.”

“Did you find what you needed?” Adrian asked when Arti returned.

“Not quite. I need a drink.”

“We’ve got an unopened bottle of mead,” he said as he opened the pantry. 

“That’ll do. Glad you’re with me,” Arti said as she settled into the nearest chair. “I don’t remember what your flat number is and I’d have ended up somewhere else.”

“401,” came Adrian’s muffled reply. 

Two glasses came flying out and landed on the table, followed a moment later by the bottle of mead, which tipped and filled each glass.  Adrian sat down, propping his feet on the table. 

“It’s sweet,” she said as she looked curiously at her glass.

“Well, it is made from honey.” 

“Oh.” 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s better than some things I’ve had.” She glanced over at the bottle. “Do you think we could drink the whole thing?”

“I wouldn’t recommend it.”

She swirled the contents of her glass. “Voldemort has a snake, doesn’t he?”

“Yeah,” Adrian said slowly.

“How easy would it be for someone to get some venom and put it in his food or drink?”

“I have a feeling you wouldn’t be able to get close enough to the snake to try anything of the sort. And it would be much easier to bring the poison in rather than relying on the snake.”

“Pity Harry couldn’t talk it into biting him.”

* * *

 

Roger, refused to go home and Anne would have stayed, had her parents allowed her to, and she protested vociferously at the injustice. 

“Would you mind letting Elayne know I’m all right?” Lena asked her as she was getting ready to Floo back to Hogwarts. “And I suppose someone ought to write Natalie.”

“Elayne will, I’m sure,” Anne said. “She’s been keeping Natalie up to date.”

“You might as well just move in,” Mother said in mock-exasperation when Lena told her Adrian would probably be staying to once they got back from wherever they had disappeared to. 

“We won’t stay long,” Roger said hastily. 

“It’s only another month until school’s finished,” Lena pointed out. “After that, Arti’ll move in with you and we’ll find our own flat. Or the other way around.”

“Well, actually,” Father said, “You don’t need to.” 

“What?” Lena and Roger chorused, turning to him in surprise.

“We were going to wait until your wedding–”

“What wedding?” Lena asked, looking around in alarm. Roger looked as confused and alarmed as she was.

“Just in general,” Mother added hastily. “Anyway, we were going to wait, but we figured with everything going on, we should tell you about it sooner since you’d probably be more interested in the idea now than you would have before.”

“And?”

“You’ve inherited a house. Well, sort of. We took it off someone’s hands who was only too glad to be rid of it.”

“I’m not inheriting this one?”

Father shook his head. “We’ll talk about that when the time comes.” 

“Then whose house have I inherited? Has someone died recently that I’m unaware of?”

“Your…great-great-aunt Edith had a house that none of her family needed or wanted after she died and it’s been sitting empty for many years. And we thought that you’d like your own place, somewhere private and quiet. We assumed you didn’t want to move into a flat with nosy neighbours so close by who would no doubt be only too glad to badger you once you moved in, if the stories we’ve heard from Roger and Adrian are true.” 

Lena nodded, chewing her lip. “Wait, was Edith the one who fell in love with the Muggle milkman who ran off with some other witch and then refused to leave the house after that?”

“Yes. So we asked and they said you could have it. I think they were just happy to get rid of it and let us do all the work.”

Lena narrowed her eyes at him. “What’s the catch?”

Father smiled. “Ah, yes, there is one condition,” he said, clasping his hands behind his back. He looked like a cat that had swallowed a canary. Lena didn’t like it at all.

“Theirs or yours?”

“Ours.”

“Yes?” She didn’t think anything her parents stipulated could be too demanding.

“You’re taking the cat.” 

Lena stared at him. On second thought, maybe it could be. Of all the things she could have imagined, this wasn’t been one of them. “What?! But I hate the cat! And the feeling’s mutual.”

“I know,” Mother said, trying not to laugh. “But he likes Zach and yowls endlessly when he’s not here.”

“So you’re going to force him on me?”

“Yes. Really, it’s a small price to pay. And no, you can’t do him in or leave him somewhere. Not that that would work, he’s stubborn enough to come back.”

Lena sighed, glancing at Roger. “We’re getting a dog.”

“I have a feeling the cat won’t care. Or rather, the cat will terrify the dog, whatever kind it is.”

“That damn cat,” Lena muttered, glowering at the creature in question who had sauntered in, a smug look on his face.

“At least he won’t have kittens.”

“I shudder at the prospect,” Roger said.

“ _He_ might not be having kittens, but I will. Figuratively speaking.”

“I assumed as much. Your children would be kits, not kittens.”

“I’m finding this conversation rather disturbing,” Father said, glancing at them warily before hurrying out of the room.

* * *

 

 

They put Zach to bed, which thankfully was not a difficult process that night. Roger had moved his cot to Lena’s room, which she was grateful for. It would help to be able to see him if she woke up during the night, worried that he had been taken again.

“Well, g’night then,” Roger said as he started to walk out the door.

“Where are you going?”

“I didn’t think you’d–”

“I do. We’ve been apart for nearly a week. I’ve missed you.”

“Even after–”

“Especially after.”

“If you’re sure,” he said, coming back in and closing the door.

“I’m sure. Besides, having been asleep for a week, I wouldn’t mind staying up a bit. It’s not like we have to go to school in the morning. I’ll need to talk to Professor Burbage and Professor Sinistra about exams – they might put in a good word with the Wizarding Examination Board – but with exams over, we never have to be up for anything again.”

“What’re you going to do now?”

Lena shrugged. “I haven’t really thought about it. Help the Red Shepherds maybe, if they’ll have me. Stay home and take care of the children perhaps, since with the war getting more serious, the adults will no doubt be needed.”

“Of course the Red Shepherds will take you.”

Lena levelled him with a look. “It’s not up to you.”

“I’ve got some say.”

“It’s not up to you. They’ll do what they think is best for them.” 

Roger nodded. “What about Sanctuary? I’m sure they’ll need lots of help there. It’ll all happen in a rush when it does. It’ll be a bloody mess. Figuratively speaking,” he added hastily.

She squeezed his hand. “I know.”

* * *

 

Arti had no idea what time it was when she and Adrian Apparated back to her room. They could just as well have gone in through the window but the prospect of climbing up to it was nothing she relished. So here they were, relieved that they were still in one piece in the early hours of the morning.

“What time of night do you call this?” a voice demanded from the dark. “Decent people ought to be in bed.”

Arti jumped, blinking as the lamps in her room turned on. Lena was leaning against the door that separated their rooms, looking smug.

“Look who’s talking.”

“I was asleep until you woke me up.”

“Well I’m sorry to have woken you, but if you don’t mind, I’d like to get some sleep. I can’t wait to move out,” Arti said as Lena turned and walked back to her room.

“You’re telling me,” Adrian said. “I feel like I’m sixteen again.” 

* * *

 

“I definitely feel like I’m back in my dormitory again with my sister in the next room,” Lena said as she crawled back into bed beside Roger. 

“Except that neither Adrian nor I would be in the same rooms with you if you were.” 

“No, well not if you tried to come into our dormitory.”  She shook her head. “I’ve always thought that was an antiquated rule. I mean, we can go into the boys’ dormitory.”

“Or anywhere else in the castle,” Roger said with a grin. “Gryffindor’s the only one with a portrait for an entrance. The rest of us have ways of getting into our common rooms that don’t involve someone who could tell us off for coming back at two in the morning.”

Lena giggled. “In a month, we’ll never have to worry about that again.”

“No, we won’t.”

The prospect of finishing Hogwarts made her feel so many things: excitement, fear, nervousness, relief. 

* * *

 

After breakfast the next morning, Roger and Adrian went off, presumably to talk, leaving Arti and Lena alone for the first time since everything had happened. They were in Arti’s room; Arti was standing before the door, her feet planted and her elbows jutting out, blocking Lena’s exit. Neither her wand or her potion piece were in her hand, but Lena still didn’t want to get too close. 

“So Anne knows about why Roger left. Maya of course knows, and she knows about the werewolf. But what about the rest of the Pride? Don’t they deserve to know about everything you’re keeping from them? Why tell Anne but not your Pride? That seems a little strange since you swore to protect each other and Anne wasn’t on that list. And what about our parents and Roger’s? I assume they don’t know either. I think they deserve to, especially Roger’s.”

There was only a hint of accusation in her tone, but it was almost more than Lena could stand.

“Lindz knows that I killed him, but not how. I’m sure someone’s told Dean. And I will tell them.”

“When?” she asked, more forcefully this time.

“I don’t know, but I’ll tell them. Probably after exams. I don’t want to be responsible for Dean failing his sixth year.”

She didn’t smile. “And Natalie?”

“I…” She grabbed a fistful of her robes and began twisting them in her hands.

Arti’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t you dare say she won’t be able to handle it. She knows what Death Eaters are capable of, how’s this any different?” 

“But she’s barely fourteen! Even if I wanted to, I don’t think her parents would approve and I have no right to do something like that without their consent.”

Arti nodded grudgingly. “I suppose not. And you’ll tell Zach too, right?” 

Lena nodded. “Of course.”

“And I assume you’ll tell him before he’s Natalie’s age, so don’t use that as an excuse.” She crossed her arms crossed over her chest, her gaze unwavering. “And I presume you’ll tell them yourself, instead of taking the coward’s way out like you did with Anne.”

“Yes,” Lena whispered. “They deserve that much. And they all deserve so much better than they got; this war, Graham’s death.”

“We all do.”

* * *

 

 

Roger and Adrian returned over an hour later, to find Arti and Lena in the drawing room, playing with Zach. From what Lena could tell, they had at least come to some kind of truce. She breathed a sigh of relief. Predictably, Adrian and Arti headed straight for the door. Lena gave her a knowing smile.

“Thank goodness I won’t have to share a wall with you soon,” Lena said loudly as they disappeared around the corner.

 Arti stuck her head around the door. “And what is that supposed to mean?”

Lena grinned mischievously. “And soon we’ll”– She gestured between herself and Roger  –“get an entire house to ourselves.”

“Wait, what?” Arti asked, glancing between her and Roger. “This one?”

Lena shook her head. “Some relative of ours left a house empty years ago when she died and no one wants it, so I’m getting it.”

“That’s not fair!” Arti cried as she walked into the sitting room.

“Why not?” Lena asked. “If we get that one, you can have this one.”

“Oh.” She smiled in satisfaction. 

“Then you’ll be the one who has everyone coming to visit for the holidays because this house is bigger.”

“Oh,” Arti said, her smile fading.

Roger looked away, his shoulders shaking suspiciously as Arti and Adrian’s footsteps receded down the hall.

“So,” Roger said putting an arm around Lena shoulders. “I see things are mostly good between you two.”

“Mostly,” Lena said. “It’s as good as it’s going to get, I think. It’ll never be the same between us, but at least we aren’t going to hex each other on sight anymore.”

“That’s a relief.”

“You?”

“Much the same.”

Lena nodded. “Good enough.”

“How are things with Zach?” Roger asked as Zach dropped his toy onto the floor from where he sat on Lena’s lap.

“Repetitive,” she said as she bent to pick it up. Roger laughed. “Speaking of whom, I’m going to tell our parents about what happened. And the rest of the Pride too.”

“Are you sure?” Roger asked, sitting down on the floor.

“Yes. They deserve to know.”

“Did your sister put you up to this?”

“Not really. A bit, but no, it was mostly my idea. I’ve been thinking I ought to for a while.” 

He nodded, though he still looked unconvinced.  “I didn’t tell her about this. I told her about why I left, but I didn’t tell her about the werewolf. I couldn’t bring myself to,” he said, looking apologetic. ‘Not that I’m telling you not to.”

“It’s all right. It doesn’t have to be right now.”

“For a Slytherin you’re not too secretive.”

“Is that what you think we are?”

“Among other things, yes.”

“This is different though. I’ll keep secrets when I have to, but not this. Of course, the rest of the world needn’t know what happened, well, yet anyway. They’ll find out eventually.” She reached up and fingered the scar on her cheek. “I can’t hide these forever. I won’t hide them.”

“Your scarlet letter?”

Lena’s gave him a small smile. “Something like that. If your parents had any reservations about us before–”

“They didn’t.”

“They might change their minds after this.”

“Even if they did, I wouldn’t  care. Nothing they can do or say is going to make me leave you.”

“Thank you,” she said, leaning down to kiss him.

 


	60. Say It Somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapters 37 and 40.

_I remember what you said_

_I remember every word_

_I remember how the earth stopped turning_

_We were sitting on the bed_

_And the clock was ticking louder_

_There's the overwhelming smell of powder in the air_

_Everything is skewed_

_Everything is blurred_

_I remember every word_  

**“When The Earth Stopped Turning” _Elegies_**

***

Lena was having a sense of déjà vu as she sat in the sitting room across from her parents, though this time Roger was with her. Father was glaring at Roger who was avoiding his gaze while Lena, her head resting on Roger’s shoulder, glared back at him.

“Is this about what happened on Tuesday?” Mother asked.

Lena sat up and nodded. “You need to hear the whole truth. You need to hear what really happened instead of assuming. About this and a few other things.”

“Do we?” Father asked, still glaring at Roger.

“Yes,” Lena said. “Because you’re blaming the wrong person.” She held up a hand as Roger began to protest. “I deserve some – no, most – of the blame.” Roger squeezed her hand encouragingly. “He left because I’d just told him that if Zach hadn’t been born – if I’d been bitten instead of Maya – that Zach wouldn’t have gotten kidnapped and Graham wouldn’t be dead.” She paused for a moment, but hurried on. “I told him I didn’t blame Zach, that I didn’t regret having him. And I don’t, I never have, but if he hadn’t…” She broke off, burying her face in her hands. Roger put an arm around her.

Finally she looked up. Her parents hadn’t said a word.

“You don’t look surprised,” she said to Mother.

“I’m not. I suspected it was something like that, since you’d been distancing yourself from Zach before that, even if you didn’t realise you were. But that’s–”

Lena sprang up from the sofa. “Don’t tell me it’s normal! It’s not normal! How can it be normal? It’s wrong!” Her legs seemed unable to hold her weight and sank heavily back onto the sofa, drawing her knees to her chest.

She could feel her parents exchange glances as though debating which of them would reply. Mother slid off the sofa and knelt at Lena’s feet, reaching up to brush the hair out of Lena’s face.

“Do you still hate him?”

“A little.” The admission made her feel sick. “But nothing like before.”

“Do you hate him for anything else?”

Lena shook her head. “No. Well, I did after Maya was bitten, but other than that no. Well, that’s not entirely true. I’m not too fond of him when he keeps me up all night and won’t go to sleep.”

“I felt the same way about the two of you,” Mother said with a smile. “Eventually you grew out of it. And you weren’t too fond of your sister either when she was born.”

“That’s different, I was jealous.”

“But you got over that. And you got over hating Zach after Maya was bitten, didn’t you?” Lena nodded. “You don’t really hate him then and you don’t now. You’re still angry and grieving about Graham and Natalie and what happened to Zach and what could have happened to him. You’re distancing yourself from Zach because he reminds you of what happened. You’ll get over it. It might take time, but you’ll get over it. You just can’t disassociate him from what happened.”

“But it’s not fair to him!”

“No, but this isn’t permanent.”

“How are you so sure?” 

“You’ll get over it like you did after Maya was bitten. And as you said, much of your animosity’s gone. If it gets worse, we’ll take care of Zach until you feel ready. There’s nothing that says you can or can’t feel or do things when you’re grieving.”

“Maya said she hated me for a while after she was bitten. Said she hated Zach for being alive instead of Graham.” Mother nodded, her expression turning sombre. There were tears in her eyes. “But she said she got over it. Why can’t I?”

“People grieve in different ways. You can’t measure yourself against someone at a  time like this. If you don’t get over it, then we’ll deal with it. I know someone you could see if you need to.”

Lena grimaced. “I might.”

“It’s not a weakness, to get help.”

“I know, I just...I don’t want other people knowing about it. And I really don’t want to have to tell it all again. And, we’re talking a Healer, right? Not a Muggle? Because it’d be awfully hard to talk to someone if I have to hide all this.” She waved her hand around the room.

Mother nodded. “Yes, someone at St. Mungo’s. And I think there are some Muggle-borns too, since not all Muggle-born students would be comfortable talking to a pure-blood or vice versa. And getting your letter is enough of an adjustment, the last few years certainly haven’t helped.” She squeezed Lena’s hand as she rose to her feet. “Give it some thought.”

“I will. Thank you.”

Lena shifted in her seat, trying to find the courage to tell them about the other subject she wanted to discuss.

“There’s something else I wanted to tell you,” she said slowly, keeping her eyes on her clasped hands. “Something I couldn’t tell you about before.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?” Father asked.

“I _wanted_ to, because I was proud of myself for having done it. But I couldn’t because I didn’t want it to get out how I’d done it. I doubt that DA would be happy with my telling our secrets. Not that you’d have told anyone. I wanted everyone to know exactly what I’d done, because I wanted them to be scared of me.”

“The Death Eaters or the other students?”

“Both, I suppose. I wanted them all to be scared of me, for the right reasons; for the students who knew the lengths to which I’d go to save someone besides myself and not have them thinking I’d betray them at the drop of a hat to save myself. I wanted the Death Eaters to know so they’ll take us seriously, but that would be to our detriment. We need them to think we’re just silly children who don’t know what we’re doing. But at the same time, I was ashamed of myself – though only a little to begin with and not consciously – but it was enough to keep me from talking about it. Strange how it all works.”

“Your mental processes don’t always make sense.”

“You can say that again.”

“How exactly did you…?” Father began.

“With this,” Lena said, pulling her potion piece out of her pocket. She explained each of the compartments. Mother and Father were suitably impressed and amused. She saved the Universal Solvent for last. “Anything you don’t mind getting irreversibly damaged?”

Mother looked around and pointed her wand toward the door. A few moments later, a hideous looking vase came floating in.

“Will this do? It was one of our wedding gifts from some distant relative of mine. I’ve been looking for an excuse to get rid of it for years and if anyone asks about it, I can blame it on you.”

“Thank you,” Lena said sarcastically. “But yes, it’ll do.”

Roger conjured a thick glass container, casting a few spells to keep the Solvent from destroying the contained. Lena  placed the vase inside. She clicked the dials until she got to the Universal Solvent, then remembered that the compartment was empty. Roger took his own piece out of his pocket and handed it to her.

She held the potion piece but couldn’t bring herself to pull the trigger. Her hands shook. Roger clasped a hand over hers and her grip steadied. The red dye splattered onto the vase and then it began to dissolve.  Within seconds there was nothing left but a few drops of red liquid.

Her parents stared for what seemed like a long time before Father coughed nervously. 

“Well then.”

“I wasn’t that merciful. I did it slowly, small quantities at a time.” She shuddered. “I let him suffer unnecessarily. And I enjoyed it. A lot.” She swallowed. “Fred and George warned us that this wasn’t to be used on human beings. I justified it by saying that the werewolf wasn’t human.”

Father’s face had gone slightly pale. He swallowed several times, but couldn’t seem to bring himself to say anything. Mother seemed less disturbed. In fact there was something like fascination in her expression. Lena wasn’t sure whether to laugh or be horrified.

“So that’s the last of it.” she said as the silence stretched on. “That’s the last thing I’ve kept from you.”

“Thank you,” Mother said finally. Another few moments of silence followed. “How did you make this?”

Lena glanced over at Roger who was looking amused. She presumed her mother’s Healer training had done away with any squeamishness.

“I didn’t, though I was part of the ground that helped make some of the other potions in our potion pieces. Fred and George made this one. I can’t tell you exactly how, since I wasn’t involved with this one, but I suspect it might contain Bundimun Ooze and maybe a venom of some kind, but I’ve never bothered to ask. Considering who made it, I didn’t want to know.”

Mother nodded. She seemed almost giddy now, and it unnerved Lena more than anything that had happened while she had been telling her parents about everything.  

 “I’m sorry,” Mother said and the wild look in her eyes disappeared. “I shouldn’t be asking you about this now. It’s just fascinating and quite remarkable that you’ve created all these potions yourselves. This might help us create an antidote for poisons or something that doesn’t yet exist.”

“That’s fine. I’d rather you start pestering me with questions than condemnation. And I’ll get you my notes and see if I can’t persuade Fred to share his when this war is over.”

Mother nodded. “Thank you, that would be helpful. I’d been wondering about that, when you alluded to it in the hospital wing. I thought it was some advanced spell you’d learned.”

Lena shook her head. “No, though we’ve learned quite a few. Having the children of an Auror teaching you, not to mention knowing people who are learning from the same Auror, gives you quite an arsenal to work with that most of the Death Eaters probably don’t know.”

“Does anyone else know about this?” Father asked, gesturing at Lena’s potion piece.

“The potion pieces? Or...what I did?”

“Both, I suppose.”

“No one else knows the details of what I did except for Maya, Lee and Adrian. I think Anne – and maybe Lindz – suspect, but I haven’t told them outright, though Lindz knows I killed him. I don’t think Dean does. But no one else besides David knows.”

“Who’s David?”

“One of the Order members who came to where we were. He figured out that I’d killed someone, though not how.”

“And how exactly did you do that?” Father asked, a hint of exasperation in his voice.

“I told no lies. I just worded things very carefully. He promised to keep quiet as long as I didn’t harm Carrow and Rivers. I agreed.”

Father nodded. “But they don’t know that?”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t be stupid enough to tell them I won’t do anything to them.”

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything.”

“I know. As for the potion pieces themselves, I assume the other side knows about them by now, and the various Muggle relatives of Hogwarts students all have one of their own. Which reminds me, I think I ought to get the children and Aunt Aine one too. I never thought about it until now.” 

“That might not be a bad idea,” Mother agreed. “Just in case.”

“Speaking of whom, thank you for agreeing to take in Carrow and Rivers on top of everything. It must be such a strain after everything.”

“It’s only for a little while,” Father said. “Besides, I’ll admit I’m intrigued at the prospect of watching this many Slytherins interacting. I’ve never gotten to see too many together up close.”

Lena shook her head in bewilderment. “Sometimes I don’t know what to make of you.”

 

* * *

 

Hector Carrow would never get over the wonder he felt over the events of the last week. Such a horrible thing had happened because of his sisters and yet here were his Housemates, talking to him, having a genuine conversation with him. At first there had been pity, but that had gradually disappeared. 

To his relief, no one accused him of conspiring with his sisters, no one hissed at him about being involved with Death Eaters, not even Giorno and Henderson, who had cut themselves off from him completely, much to Hector’s relief. Freese and several others were taking pains to include him in conversation. For the first time, he knew what it was like to have real friends. With Henderson and the others, he had simply been a means to an end, because of his connections to high-ranking Death Eaters. At least he assumed – he _hoped_ – his new friends were really friends. He didn’t think he could stand another disappointment.

But that didn’t stop him from worrying about what would happen to him – well, all three of them – over the summer. They couldn’t go home, obviously, but there was nowhere else for them to go. Flora was of age and had some money, but it wouldn’t last them very long and it wasn’t as though any of them could get a job, though maybe one of his new friends might know someone who would take pity on them and help them.

He ground his teeth. No, he didn’t want charity and he didn’t want pity. He was going to make his own way in the world, even if it meant cutting himself off from his sister to do so. She probably didn’t want to be burdened with him anyway. It would be easier for both of them if they parted ways. Thankfully he still had two more years of school before he had to make such decisions, and he hoped by then this would have died down, so that it would be easier for him. It wasn’t his fault his stupid sisters had done what they did and gotten caught. Why should he suffer for it? At least Flora could marry someone and take his name so that people might forget that she was a Carrow. He had no such option. He would have to work hard and erase the stain on his family name. At least when the new first-years came next year, they wouldn’t know who he was. Or so he hoped. Maybe it would just be the Mud – no, _Muggle-borns_ who would be unbiased. Hector smiled to himself. That was better than nothing. Maybe that would be the way for him to re-invent the Carrow name.

 

* * *

 

They went to talk to Roger’s parents later that day.

“You don’t have to,” Roger insisted as Lena paced the living room, trying to gather the courage to do this once more to a potentially less hospitable audience.

“Might as well get it over with. This is worse than when I had to tell Father I was pregnant.”

Roger chuckled. “Don’t worry, everything’ll be fine,” he said, squeezing her hand.

_For you maybe. They’ll be on your side, just as my parents are on mine._

“Having this many people know probably isn’t a good idea, but it feels wrong hiding it anymore. At least from our parents.” Roger nodded. 

It took a while to get around to the reason for their visit, as Mrs. Davies fussed over them, which made Lena nearly lose her resolve. 

“You haven’t told them?” Lena whispered to Roger as Mrs. Davies bustled around the kitchen, surprised when no one had brought it up.

Roger shook his head. She would ask him why later.

Eventually, Lena, Roger and the Davieses settled themselves around the kitchen table.

“I’m not sure how much you know of what’s happened in the last week,” Lena said, her hands gripping the bottle of butterbeer in front of her.

“Roger told us you were ill,” Mr. Davies said as he sat down.

Lena nodded. “I was. I became overwhelmed after a…friend and I had a conversation about what happened to Graham.”

Mrs. Davies nodded sympathetically. Lena knew it wouldn’t last more than another minute or two. She took a large swallow of butterbeer before setting the bottle down and continuing.

“I got better after a day, at which point Roger noticed that I was distancing myself from Zach. I didn’t even realise it myself until then. We–we had a fight when I admitted why, that I couldn’t look at Zach without remembering what had happened, that” – she took a deep breath and exhaled slowly –“that if he hadn’t existed that none of this would have happened.” 

There was a sharp intake of breath from Mrs. Davies. Lena kept her eyes glued on her butterbeer bottle. She hurried on before she lost her nerve.

She looked up, fixing her gaze on Roger’s parents. “I don’t blame him and I don’t regret having him and I never have. And the only reason I hated him – and I still do, though barely – is because he’s tied to what happened to Graham. It’s not fair to him and it’s not logical, but I can’t help it. We will never know if Graham would have been kidnapped and killed without Zach’s existence. Roger had every right to take him, but I’m glad he came back and brought Zach back with him. I owe him a great deal for that. I’m grateful for his forgiveness and willingness to give me another chance and I’m hoping you’ll do the same, but I understand if you don’t.”

There were tears in Mrs. Davies’s eyes. “Of course,” she said, reaching out to clasp Lena’s hands. Lena stared in astonishment, hardly daring to believe it had all been so easy. But then, she had one more secret to divulge, and they wouldn’t be as forgiving about that.

“And I’d like to also tell you exactly what happened when Zach was kidnapped. I alluded to it, but I think it’s time you know the whole truth.”

Mr. Davies’s eyes narrowed but his gaze was not aimed at Lena, but Roger.

“I thought you told us this was classified.”

“It is,” Roger said. “This isn’t something anyone else knows or should know.” 

“You couldn’t have told us earlier?”

“It wasn’t my place to tell you.”

“Why tell us if no one is supposed to know?”

“Because I think you have a right to know,” Lena said. “It was my decision to tell you, not his.” She squirmed as their attention turned to her. “I thought everyone had the right to know.”

“Does ‘everyone’ include our daughter?” Mrs. Davies asked.

“Eventually,” Lena said. “A few of my friends and now my parents know. I haven’t told Anne yet, and don’t plan to for a while, but I’ll tell her eventually. After the war is over. Though I’m not sure I’ll have to, she might have already guessed.”

“How?” Mrs. Davies asked, her relief turning to shock.

“The contents of our potion pieces isn’t a secret from those who use it, naturally, but from everyone else. Everyone in the DA and many of their Muggle family members carries one.”

The Davieses exchanged unhappy looks at this. 

“I suppose it never occurred to anyone to keep this secret?” Mr. Davies asked.

“It would have been useless to do so, since everyone has more or less the same set of potions,” Roger said. 

“Not to mention, this potion wasn’t supposed to be used the way I used it,” Lena said. “I...took advantage of the situation. I used the potion we had developed to rid ourselves of obstacles – quite a strong acid – to kill the werewolf.”

They stared at her, though there was none of her mother’s curiosity or fascination. There was nothing but horror and disgust. All the kindness and compassion she had seen mere minutes ago, was gone.

“I see,” Mrs. Davies said without meeting her eyes.

Mr. Davies’s mouth twisted, but before either of them could speak, Roger said, “If it had been me – and I told you before that I’d have killed him too, though perhaps not quite in the same way – you’d be on my side, because I would have done it to avenge my son. Why can’t you do the same for her? She’s his mother. She’s my fiancée and will be my wife one day. I respect the decision she made and I admire her for telling you, for telling you knowing how you’d feel about it, about her.  

“She forgave me after I took Zach, after I refused to listen to her, to listen to reason and after I said and accused her of things I never should have. I’m hoping you’ll extend her the same courtesy.”

“If you must divulge this information,” Mrs. Davies said shakily “Could you wait until Anne is of age?”

Roger rolled his eyes. “Mother, she’ll be of age in less than a year and it’s not as though she hasn’t heard about what the Death Eaters have been doing to Muggles and those who pose a threat. If she’s already put the pieces together, what’s the harm in telling her the truth?”

“She’s barely sixteen! She’s still a child.”

“No,” Roger said in a tone that sent chills up Lena’s spine. “She’s not a child. She stopped being a child when Voldemort killed Cedric, her Housemate and my best friend. Her nephew was kidnapped and she might have lost all of us had things gone differently that day. Even the children aren’t children anymore. Graham, Elayne, Matt, Meghan and all the others, they know what’s happening, they were victims of the Death Eaters themselves. They know the risks of their involvement in this war. And they’ve been learning to fight, preparing to help in battle and preparing to protect the Muggles and Muggle-born children the Death Eaters will persecute, are already persecuting for no reason other than they were born with magic into families with no history of magic. No, she’s not too young to know. Besides, she knows why I left.”

“Well, do what you want then,” Mrs. Davies said with a sigh. “Since you obviously won’t take our request into consideration.”

“I won’t tell her,” Lena said. “Not yet.”

“Thank you,” Mrs. Davies said, looking relieved. “Excuse me,” she said getting up from the table and hurrying out of the room. Mr. Davies followed.

“See?” Roger said as he drained the last of his butterbeer. “Told you it wouldn’t be too bad.”

“Yes,” she said with a smirk, “now they’re angry at you too.”

 

* * *

 

“I think I’ll go back on Monday,” Lena said when she and Roger returned home.

“Really?” Mother asked in surprise, looking up from the crossword puzzle in the _Daily Prophet_. “Are you sure?”

“Might as well. I need to talk to my professors about N.E.W.T.s and get my results. And even if classes are over, I’m sure there’s plenty to do what with getting Sanctuary prepared and so on. Besides, Elayne must be lonely with all of us gone.”

“It’s up to you. Will you take Zach?”

Lena shook her head. “I’ll leave him here. We’ll be fine, though I suppose now would be the ideal time to have him with me, as I don’t have classes or exams and I have my dormitory to myself. It’s only another month. But everyone’ll have your hands full trying to get everything ready for our guests. I can take him if you need me to.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Roger said. “I’m sure the Order can spare someone if we need help getting ready for your extra company. 

“Besides,” Mother added, “it’ll give your father and uncle something to do.”

“I didn’t realise you were so eager to get rid of me,” Father said, looking over at Mother over his book.

“I have less to complain about since I’m not home much at the moment myself. I mean, I haven’t been home for more than a few hours over the last week. It’s nice to be able to put my feet up again.”

Lena beat a hasty retreat before things happened that she didn’t want to see or hear.

 

* * *

 

 

As Arti had a free period first thing Monday, they took their time getting back to Hogwarts. They came in through Sanctuary, and went through the passageway down to the ground floor, arriving just as the first period was ending. They nearly collided with the second year Slytherins and Ravenclaws coming out of Transfiguration. 

Elayne came running when she saw them. “You’re back!” she cried, throwing her arms around Lena. “Natalie wrote to me telling me that Maya told her you were better. Will you stay? Will Zach come visit? Are you and Arti all right now? Did she tell you what’s been going on here?”

“Yes, I’ll stay,” Lena said, trying not to laugh. “No, Zach’s not coming back, he’ll stay home. We’re all right.” _Mostly_. “Yes, she did. I’m impressed. I can’t wait to see the results for myself.”

“It’s really strange though. Most of our House used to be ghastly and now they aren’t.”

Lena chuckled. “I suppose it’s good it happened now. I’m not sure anyone in my year or a few years ahead of me would have been able to change for the better. Well, very few anyway, and just a few wouldn’t have made much of a difference.”

“I’m glad they saw they could change. It’ll make the rest of my time here easier. I’m sorry you couldn’t see it.”

“I saw enough. Seeing it start was enough.”

They all went down to the Slytherin common room to find most of the sixth- and seventh-years lounging on the sofas and armchairs. Most of them seemed to have recovered from their exams, their haggard expressions gone.

Greengrass and Bulstrode were sitting at a table under the windows. Greengrass looked up and Lena caught her eye, nodding toward the dormitories. Ignoring the looks and whispers, they went up the stairs and Lena led her into the seventh-year girls’ dormitory, pretending not to notice that Astoria, Arti and Elayne were following them.

She closed the door but didn’t bother casting an Imperturbable Charm on the door, since she knew Greengrass would tell her sister everything and she would tell Arti and Elayne. At least with the three of them out there, everyone else would be prevented from overhearing.

“Thank you,” Lena said before she lost the nerve.

A flash of triumph brightened Greengrass’ eyes, but was gone a moment later. Lena was intrigued, but decided not to ask.

“You’re welcome.” Greengrass looked around the room before her eyes settled back on Lena. “So you’re back,” Greengrass said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

“Yes,” she said, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to without giving Greengrass all the credit. “You were right. I was too proud about what I’ve done, what I am doing. And yes, I bear some of the blame for Graham’s death, but not all. They took him once and no doubt were angry that they lost him. They probably would have tried again.”

Greengrass pursed her lips. “I had wondered.”

“And thank you for helping. We need all the help we can get.”

“You’re welcome. I suppose your sister told you.”

“She did.”

“Does this mean you’ve made amends with her?” Greengrass sounded almost sad, and Lena suspected that she thought she would now lose her almost-friendship with Arti now that she and Lena had made up.

“Yes, but things will never be the same between us.” Greengrass shifted on her feet. “I don’t blame you two for becoming close. She needed someone while I was gone and you were really the only suitable candidate. The rest were far too young or undesirable.” Greengrass nodded. “Besides, we still need your help, given that there’s something that some of _them_ are at least pretending to know about us or our plans. This way, now that I’m back, you can pretend to end your friendship with my sister and get back into Parkinson’s good graces.” She smirked. “Slytherins are rather fickle and don’t hold grudges if it’s to their best interest.”

Greengrass nodded. “I’m glad we can see eye to eye on that. And I’m glad you suggested it. I wasn’t sure if you would trust me if I had been the one to, or done so without warning you first.”

“I trust you more than I trust Parkinson or Bulstrode. But that’s not saying much.”

“It’ll do.”

They walked out of the dormitory to find Elayne, Arti and Astoria all staring at them, in various states of shock.

“I won’t say I told you so,” Greengrass said, giving Astoria and Arti a smug look.

 

* * *

 

“Did you talk to your professors?” Arti asked as they all sat down to lunch.

“Yes, Mother, I did,” Lena said sarcastically. Arti rolled her eyes. “Professor Sinistra said not to worry about my Astronomy N.E.W.T since no one ever needs to pass it to get a job anyway and not sitting my Astronomy N.E.W.T. isn’t going to keep me from graduating.” 

“That’s good,” Arti said through a mouthful of food.

“Professor Burbage said that she asked the Examination Board to let me automatically pass your Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. since I’ve got over two hundred percent in the class anyway.”

“Oh, that was nice of her,” Elayne said with a smile.

“It was. Unfortunately, the Examination Board wasn’t very receptive.”

“Don’t tell me you’ll have to do the year over again,” Arti said, looking up from her plate.

“No, just sit the exam next year.”

“Oh, that’s not so bad.”

“Yeah, it could be worse. I mean, I might have to repeat the year and what a travesty that would be.” 

“For you or someone else?” Arti asked.

“Both of us. I can’t see you being too happy about it either,” Lena said, smiling. “Besides, even if I had sat my Muggle Studies N.E.W.T. with the war, none of us are going to be gainfully employed yet anyway.”

“Lucky we don’t need to be gainfully employed,” Arti said. 

On the way out of the Great Hall, Maya, Dean and Lindz came over to them, warm and welcoming. The other Pride looked over and waved. Lena waved back, puzzling over Meghan’s slight frown in her direction. She made a mental note to ask about it later.

 

* * *

 

“You’ve changed,” Meghan said, her hand hovering as though she wanted to touch Lena but was afraid to.

Lena nodded. “I have. A lot, in the last weeks. Not for the better to begin with, but now I think I have. I am. I hope.”

Meghan nodded. “You will. You’re broken now, but you’ll get better eventually. I don’t know how long it’ll take, but you will.”

Lena wasn’t sure why this was so reassuring coming from a thirteen-year-old girl but she was glad to hear it. 

“It’s not just your mind that’s damaged,” Meghan said, frowning in concentration. Lena bit back an angry retort. “Your soul is too.”

A chill went down Lena’s spine. How did she know?

“I suspected something like that,” she said slowly. “I had a dream while I was...unconscious. But I didn’t think it was literal.”

Meghan nodded. “That’ll heal too, eventually. You’re already starting to.” 

 _It might not heal completely. I still don’t regret doing it, just_ how _I did it and how much I enjoyed doing it. But not the deed itself._

But Meghan didn’t need to know that.

Meghan turned and walked away. Lena had no idea what to make of this conversation.

 

* * *

 

Lena spent the next couple of days easing back into being at school. Whispers and looks followed, but nothing like before. It seemed there were other things to worry everyone, especially approaching exams for those who had yet to take them. 

She helped Elayne and several of her classmates and a growing group of older students revise and found that it wasn’t as bad as she thought it would be. She enjoyed working with the younger students and her fleeting thought of helping with Sanctuary grew stronger. There would be many children there, Muggle and Muggle-born, who would need help adjusting to their environment. Maybe she could bring her cousins along once things had settled down. They didn’t have too many friends, and most of them were Muggles. They would probably enjoy having other magical children to play with. 

 

* * *

 

Several Slytherins were in the common room late Wednesday night, some sleeping on the sofas, half-finished essays on the tables before them, others playing games.

“Why are you awake?” Lena asked Freese who was playing a game of poker with Greengrass, Nott and Brooks. “You don’t need to revise anymore.”

“I know, but I’ve gotten so used to being awake this late that I can’t sleep. Besides, it’s not like we have to get up for class in the morning.”

Their Galleons warmed. Lena’s heart skipped a beat. Blaise glanced at his but seemed unsurprised by the message. “They’re here.”

Lena dimly recalled being told of an impending attack, but with everything else, she had forgotten.

“What? Now?” Lena asked. “I didn’t come back for this!” she said with a groan.

Greengrass snorted.

“You’re fighting a war,” Arti protested. “They can’t come when you want them to.”

“Why couldn’t they have come before O.W.L.s? We might not have had to take them.” Freese grumbled.

 “It’s not like they come when it’s convenient,” Arti said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, yes, but…” His eyes went wide. “Is this why our exams got moved up this year? Did the Ministry know this was going to happen?”

“Don’t be silly,” Arti said, though her cheeks coloured slightly in alarm. “I mean, yes, they must have finally figured out that something’s always happened in June since Harry started school, so they moved up exams. Not that it did Harry any good since he’s a sixth-year, though I suppose it helped Ginny and Luna.”

Freese nodded, looking satisfied.

The handful of students who would join in the fight came into the common room. It still surprised her, how many Slytherins had now joined. They were whispering urgently, a thrill of excitement in the air. And no wonder, after the drudgery of revising for exams, a battle was a welcome change.

Lena and the others got up and followed, Lena lagging behind the rest. Arti started to hurry along with the others but stopped and came back when she saw Lena wasn’t with her.

“You can stay if you want.” There was no malevolence in Arti’s tone.

“No, I want to go. I _need_ to go. I need to learn to control myself. And I’ll have to with other people around. But what if I don’t?” 

“You will.”

“But what if I don’t? I don’t want them to see what I’m capable of.”

“You _will_ ,” Arti said, impatiently. “And which side are you arguing?” 

“I – I’m not sure.”

“But if you don’t, we’ll be there to help. We’ll stop you.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. But I’m making one request.”

“Yes?”

“Whatever you start, if we stop you, I finish.”

She grinned. “All right.”

Arti stepped in front of Lena and stood blocking her path. “If I didn’t think you could control yourself, you wouldn’t be going.”

“Thank you for your confidence.”

“You’re welcome. Now come on,” Arti said, taking her hand. “I want to send one of the Death Eaters to Siberia.”

 

* * *

 

It was over faster than Lena thought possible, as though the Death Eaters had all been told to do as little damage to the students and the castle as possible, as though the Death Eaters they were fighting were there merely as a distraction. 

After the Death Eaters had left, the DA gathered in the Entrance Hall. No one was too badly hurt  – the worst injury was a reversed knee and elbow – so the injured went off to the hospital wing with only Hannah to accompany them. Relief rippled through the gathered students who began to disperse.

“You all right?” Maya asked Lena who was leaning against the wall behind her. 

“It doesn’t feel right.”

“Of course it doesn’t,” Arti said. “Death Eaters just attacked the castle. Real Death Eaters this time. 

“Yes, but it was too easy. They came and went with hardly a fight. Something’s not adding up.”

“You’re just being paranoid.” Arti's expression soured. "I didn't even get to hex one!”

Their Galleons warmed again. 

“Do you want to bet?” Lena asked as she took hers out. “They want us in the Room of Requirement.”

“Why there?” Arti asked.

“Because the rest of the DA doesn’t know about our little corner of the world and this must involve all of us. And I doubt the professors’d want us going out of the castle, even if we stay on the grounds.”

Blaise put his arm around Colleen and they started for the door.

“You go ahead,” Lena said to them as they turned to go back to the dungeons. “We’ll get Elayne and the others.”

Maya nodded and waved.

They weren’t even halfway there when Elayne and the other Slytherins who had recently joined the DA came running up to them, Hector Carrow on her heels. They made quite a racket and Lena was glad to know that they wouldn’t be in trouble for being out of bed at this hour.

“Oh thank goodness,” Elayne said when she saw them. 

“No serious injuries,” Arti said. “In fact it was over rather quickly.”

“Good.”

“I’ll let them know,” Carrow said and started to turn away. Then he turned back, his expression conflicted. 

Arti took her cue and started to lead the Slytherins away.

“Did you see them?” Carrow whispered. “My...relatives?”

“No,” Lena said gently. “They probably weren’t deemed important enough for this.” 

“I guess,” Carrow said before he turned and ran back the way he had come.

Lena hesitated for a moment, wondering why Graham wasn’t among the group that had just left and where he could be, when she remembered. She sighed and hurried to join the others. Arti glanced over at her when she found them and squeezed her hand.

“Where are we going?” Elayne asked when they took a different passageway from the one that would lead them up to the Great Hall.

“Shortcut,” Arti said as they neared Merlin’s portrait. 

She spoke the password and the portrait swung open. They all climbed in and lit their wands as the portrait closed behind them. Elayne let out a gasp as the stairs beneath their feet began to move.

Arti turned to her, grinning. “Be glad you found out about this now, it’s save you a lot of effort over the next few years.”

 

* * *

 

 A few were already in the Room of Requirement when they arrived, but no one had anything new to report. Rumours began flying but Lena wasn’t paying attention. She was too busy looking around. Lena hadn’t realised how many members the DA now had and her heart swelled with pride. 

A large group, including Anne, Heidi, and Tessa came roughly ten minutes later. 

“Good,” Lena said as Anne joined them. “We can let Roger know we’re all all right.”

“I can do that,” Maya offered. “And my aunt and uncle.” She went over toward the window and pointed her wand at it. Two silvery wolves appeared from the end of her wand and disappeared into the night. She came back. “I didn’t want the others to see and think there were dementors around.”

Lena shivered. “I didn’t know you could do that.”

“Lee taught me. You can read your Galleon privately, you can’t tailor the messages to be sent to specific people, so everyone gets it. Not that using the Patronus is private either since everyone can hear what you’re saying, so it has its disadvantages. We might be able to modify them to do that.”

“I’m surprised no one’s done it yet,” said Lee, looking thoughtful.  

Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione joined them not too long after everyone else had assembled. Their scents and expressions exuded grief. Lena, Arti and Maya exchanged glances. Lena reached for their hands and they each took one. Arti put an arm around Elayne as they waited with bated breath.

Harry opened his mouth and said two words: “Dumbledore’s dead.”

 


	61. Something Just Broke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 41.

_Yes, Camelot, my boy!_

_Where once it never rained till after sundown,_

_By eight a.m. the morning fog had flown..._

_Don't let it be forgot_

_That once there was a spot_

_For one brief shining moment that was known_

_As Camelot._

**“Camelot Reprise”, Camelot**

***

The silence that followed was almost painful.

For the second time in less than three weeks, Lena’s world shattered. Dumbledore had been the reason that people like her were safe, because Voldemort feared him and would not dare to attack Hogwarts while he was headmaster. Or so they thought. Death Eaters had easily gained access to Hogwarts tonight and while they had not targeted students, who knew what would happen the next time they came, for surely there would be a next time.

“What?” Arti breathed, looking wildly around at Lena and the others, as though hoping one of them would deny it. Lena caught Elayne as her legs gave out, bracing herself to keep them from tumbling to the floor.

“What do you mean he’s dead?” an indignant voice called. “He can’t be dead! He’s Dumbledore!”

“How?” croaked Colin. A look of hopelessness had replaced his normally cheerful countenance

“Who told you?” Freese asked roughly, before Harry or the others  could reply to the first question. Lena turned to see him standing with his fists clenched, glaring at Harry as though it were his fault.

“P-Headmistress McGonagall told me,” Harry said wearily. “He’s – he’s in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey and Professor Freeman-Black were with him in the end. They said it was quick and painless.”

“Did someone–?” Elayne asked, trembling.

Lena felt as though ice water had been thrown over her. That couldn’t have been why the Death Eaters had come, could it? Had one of them, or Voldemort….?

“No,” Harry said, shaking his head firmly. “He just exhausted himself. He was old, over one hundred and fifty, and it was just his time. No one hurt him.”

“Merlin,” Blaise whispered. “I had no idea.”

“We call ourselves Dumbledore’s Army,” Ginny said. “And just because he’s gone, doesn’t mean we will stop being Dumbledore’s Army. We will continue to fight in his name.”

The DA nodded, their disheartened expressions turning a bit more cheerful.

“There’s something else we need to tell you,” Harry said. “Professor Snape has left Hogwarts.”

“Why?” Blaise asked.

“He was helping a few Death Eaters who were attacking Professor Jones,” Harry said.

Lena was surprised to see him rather passive about this, though he probably felt more strongly about Dumbledore’s death than Snape’s betrayal.

The Slytherins stared at each other, as the rest of the DA turned to stare at them, stunned and confused. Arti glared challengingly back and most looked away.

Fan-bloody-tastic. Just what we need.

Murmur rippled through the DA – some angry, some surprised.

“I just hope people don’t change their assessment of us, how that Snape’s done this,” Arti muttered. “We don’t need that now.”

“They won’t,” Lena said, hoping that no one else caught the unease in her voice. “They won’t hold one person’s actions against all of us.”

“What’ll happen to us?” Elayne whispered. “They won’t send us home since we don’t have a Head of House, will they?”

No, I’m sure you won’t be sent home because of that,” Harry said and Elayne looked up, surprised that he had heard her. “Headmistress McGonagall will let us know in the morning. I’m sure they’ll find a replacement.”

The DA began leaving in small groups, as had been happening more often of late, more often of late, looking subdued and unhappy instead of simply tired or content. 

 

“Who do you think we’ll get as our temporary Head of House?” Blaise asked.

“Professor Lupin?” Elayne asked, eyes wide.

Arti shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not. But we can trust McGonagall to do right by Slytherin. Not that any of our current professors would be a bad choice, though it’d be nice if she appointed Lupin.”

“I don’t think any House has ever had a Head who hadn’t been a student of that House,” Blaise said.

“I wish Umbridge were here,” Arti said, looking wistful. “She’d be horrified. And so would Salazar and Voldemort.”

Faint smiles touched all their faces.

* * *

As the DA flooded out of the Room of Requirement, they found Professor McGonagall waiting for them, her face pinched and lined with sorrow.  Lena fleetingly wondered if she was there to tell them off, but realised that as she had asked Harry to tell the DA about Dumbledore that she couldn’t have any reason to complain.

“Miss Chang, Miss Abbott, Miss Moon, and Miss Pritchard – Mrs. Jordan – if I may have a word.”

Everyone glanced curiously at the four of them who looked at each other in bewilderment.

“We’ll go on ahead,” Arti said and Lena nodded.

Lena, Maya, Chang and Hannah followed McGonagall  down to her office. Lena realised she had never been in McGonagall’s office before. It was warm and cosy, something she had never really associated with Professor McGonagall, who had always seemed stern and distant. Rather like Snape, Lena mused.

“Professor Dumbledore’s funeral will be tomorrow,” McGonagall said. Her voice shook slightly. They nodded and Lena felt a jolt of surprise that it would happen so quickly. “I would like you four to participate.”

With effort, Lena kept her mouth from falling open in shock. Her? But why? Wouldn’t Blaise or Arti be a better candidate? Though, Lena thought with a sideways glance at Chang, if she was one of them, they couldn’t do too much worse. Had Dumbledore himself requested the four of them? Chang squirmed but none of the others said anything.

“What will we be doing, Professor?” Maya asked.

“Each of the larger school clubs will have a representative. You will be representing Dumbledore’s Army.” She smiled at them. “He was very proud of all of you and very pleased with your remarkable work.” Lena wasn’t sure whether she imagined McGonagall’s lingering gaze on Chang. “I’ll discuss the details with you in the morning as they have yet to be finalised. I’m sure you’re eager to get to bed. It’s been a trying day for all of us.”

“Yes, Professor,” they chorused, then hastily corrected themselves. This would take some getting used to.

Headmistress McGonagall waved them off and they walked out, bidding each other goodnight as they separated in the Entrance Hall, Maya and Chang going up the marble staircase and Lena and Hannah heading for the doors which would lead them downstairs.

* * *

It seemed the entire House was awake when Arti, Blaise, Elayne and the others returned.

“Where’s Snape? We haven’t seen him,” Hector Carrow said.

Blaise took a deep breath. “He left with the Death Eaters who came here tonight. He was helping the Death Eaters who were going after Professor Jones and left with them.” A gasp went through the crowd. “She’s fine,” he said, smiling reassuringly as several of the younger students looked worried.

Wilkes, Yaxley and others exchanged disappointed looks, no doubt afraid of who Snape’s replacement would be. Arti wondered who would replace him. She hoped it was Lupin, since that would irk the pure-blood supremacists.

“So he won’t be coming back?” Carrow asked, a slightly panicked look coming over him. “Who’ll be our Head of House?”

“I don’t know. I’m sure. Headmistress McGonagall will tell us in the morning.” Arti winced.

A confused silence followed this pronouncement, though a few had noticed Elayne’s subdued look and were eyeing her suspiciously.

“I thought you said no one was seriously hurt,” Carrow said, his eyes narrowing. “Is he at Saint Mungo’s or something?”

“No one was,” Arti began. “We didn’t know then,” added, trying not to sound defensive. She swallowed. “No, he’s not. He–”

“What do you mean Headmistress McGonagall?” Baddock called as though he had just realised what Blaise had said.

Arti and Blaise looked at each other.

“Dumbledore’s dead,” Arti said hollowly.

She wondered how many times she would have to hear it before the shock wore off.

The common room exploded with questions. This time, Wilkes, Yaxley and now Henderson and Giorno were looking at each other with undisguised triumph. Arti started to raise her wand to hex them, but Blaise put a hand on her shoulder.

“How’d he die?” Yaxley asked, not bothering to hide his glee, ignoring the mutinous looks most of the House was giving him. “Did someone–?”

“No!” Arti said, and she almost jumped in surprise at how loud her voice was before she realised she hadn’t been the only one to reply.

“He was old,” Blaise said. “Over a hundred and fifty if I recall correctly.”

“Will they close the school?” a third-year girl called.

“Not that we know of,” said Blaise. “But I doubt anything’s been decided yet. We’ll know in the morning.”

“What’s going to happen now?” a first-year boy wanted to know.

“I think the funeral’s tomorrow. But we haven’t heard anything officially yet.”

“Everything was going so well,” a second-year girl said quietly. “Now Snape and Dumbledore are both gone. This is jsut awful.”

Her friend, standing beside her, hugged her and they both started to cry.

Several more questions came, which they did their best to answer and eventually the crowd broke up into smaller groups. But no one seemed to want to go to bed. Arti was grateful that no one noticed when she slipped out of the common room.

* * *

 

Arti was waiting for Lena in her dormitory when she came back from McGonagall’s office.

“So you told them?” Lena asked as she sank onto her bed. Arti nodded. “I suppose some of them were happy,” she said, spitting out the last word. Arti nodded again.

“What’d McGonagall want?” Arti asked as Lena started to change into her nightgown.

“She wanted us to represent the DA at the funeral tomorrow.”

Arti nodded. “I thought it was something like that. I mean, we are Dumbledore’s Army after all.”

“Why me? Surely someone else would be better. I mean, you’re a prefect after all. What’ve I done?”

“You joined Dumbledore’s Army before Adrian or I did. We needed to be convinced. You and Blaise didn’t. You just went and did it, to hell with the consequences. That’s rather Gryffindor so I’m sure Dumbledore appreciated it.”

Lena nodded. “Yes, I suppose. I wonder why it was all girls. The boys were just as important.” Lena shrugged. “Hannah’s the only sixth-year. And Chang’s the only one who’s not part of the group working on Sanctuary.”

“I don’t think McGonagall – or whowever – was really thinking about all that when they picked the four of you.”

They were just about to turn off the lamps when a knock came.

“Come in,” Lena called and the door opened to reveal Greengrass in a dressing gown.

“Would you mind if I stayed here? My – our –” she corrected herself, nodding at Arti – “roommates are insufferable after the night’s events.”

“Of course,” Lena said, resisted the temptation to ask why Greengrass cared, given that she did not support Dumbledore.

In less than two weeks, her dormitory had decreased by four and then increased by half that number, each addition caused by an unexpected and devastating death.

* * *

“We aren’t safe anymore,” Greengrass said into the silence a few minutes later.

“No,” Arti said. “Not that we ever were, even here.”

“Especially here,” Lena said, waving a hand to indicate the dormitory. “It was only a matter of time before Death Eaters got in. I wonder if they had help.”

“They must have. I’m sure the professors knew what they were doing when they put up the wards.”

“You don’t think Snape helped them?” Greengrass began.

“We’ll never know,” said Arti. “Do you think McGonagall will stay Headmistress?”

Lena sat up. “Are you implying that you think she won’t last? That the Death Eaters will take over?”

“It’s certainly a possibility. Not that I want to think about such a thing, but now….At least you’ll be gone.”

“Someone needs to protect Elayne and Matt, if he comes back. But between you two and Nott you’ll manage. Most of the Death Eater supporters will be leave now so you’ll only have to worry about Crabbe and Goyle and Henderson and the like, which shouldn’t be too bad.

“And after what happened with Vane, I doubt anyone else’ll be stupid enough to associate themselves with people like Henderson and Crabbe and Goyle. Or try to hurt people like Matt and Elayne, now that they see that they’ve got the DA fully on their side. Not that the DA wasn’t, but they probably didn’t take it seriously until Graham.”

* * *

Hector Carrow stood outside the door of the suite where his sister and Laurasia Rivers were staying. He hadn’t figured out a way to get there without getting caught out of bed, but then Nott had offered to let his house-elf to take him. Hector gratefully accepted; he didn’t quite trust the Hogwarts house-elves. Not that he trusted this one any more, a free elf who still served her former master. But it was better than nothing.

It had taken several minutes for him to get up the courage to knock, though what exactly he was afraid of, he couldn’t say. A muffled voice bade him enter. He slipped in and stood just inside the door. Flora’s eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion at the sight of him.

“Dumbledore’s dead,” he said.

Rivers let out a squeak, clapping her hands to her mouth. Flora stood staring at him.

“There was an attack on the castle. I’m not sure if you realised it, safe and sound up here, away from everything.” He ignored their indignant looks. “Death Eaters got in somehow, but they were just here as a distraction. No one was seriously hurt and they left quickly, though what exactly they were distracting us from, I don’t know. Snape might have helped them get in. He did help some of them get away when they were attacking Professor Jones and then left with them. McGonagall’s headmistress now, but we don’t know who our new Head of House will be yet.”

He stopped and took a deep breath. Neither his sister nor Rivers spoke. Flora blinked back tears. “Oh, don’t start crying for him. Like you care if he’s dead or not. But then, maybe you do. He’s probably what’s kept you safe the last few weeks, from both sides. Or maybe it’s not him you’re grieving for,” he went on maliciously. “Maybe you do miss being the pets of high-ranking Death Eaters, having the likes of Parksinson and Bulstrode drooling all over you. But then, you were groveling to Nott and Avery, since they go back three generations in You-Know-Who’s service.”

“We never–!” Flora began, shaking with rage.

“And no, our dear aunt and uncle weren’t among them. And even if they were, you wouldn’t have been important enough to rescue.”

“Did you fight them too?” Flora asked, sneering at him. “Or did you stay behind safe behind the stone wall of our common room?”

“If I could have, I would have, but I’d have been a liability since I haven’t been training the last couple of years like the rest of them. Besides, I’m underage so they wouldn’t allow it. All of us who are underage stayed behind. Not that you care about such distinctions since you let a fourteen-year-old girl risk everything for you, not to mention the children you helped kidnap.”

“You’re one to talk! You joined Dursley and Henderson and Giorno on your little adventure, last summer when they kidnapped Black and his Mudblood wife! You got to have a little fun with the blood-traitor didn’t you? Missed your fun with his wife though, from what I recalled,” she said, her lips widening in a mocking smile. “You got outdone by a Mudblood with a stick, didn’t you?”

Hector blanched, but anger overtook his shame. “I didn’t do anything to him! It was all Dursley and Henderson!”

Flora rolled her eyes. “You were scared of a Mudblood and two of your Housemates? Pathetic.”

“And you were afraid of our lovely sister so you let yourself go along with a plan to murder a child.”

“I didn’t! I left them! And our sister is much more formidable than a pair of children.”

“Ha! None of them knew more magic than you did, you could have stopped them! You were just too scared to. They’d already been taken when you left them!”

“I didn’t know that would happen! That wasn’t part of the plan!” Flora wrung her hands, her eyes large and frightened.

“It was still a possibility. You know what they’re like.”

“He was a pure-blood. He wasn’t supposed to die! Why didn’t you do anything to stop Hestia then? Did you want her to make up for your failure last year? To use her success to erase the blemish your blunder caused?”

Hector was grateful there wasn’t anything within reach to throw. “And what about you? Why’d you do it? Weren’t you tired of being in her shadow? I wasn’t the one riding Hestia’s broom tail! I’d already done something on my own, without your help!”

Flora took a step forward and they both raised their wands.

“Go ahead,” Hector said. “They’ve all but expelled you already. Why they’re letting you sit your N.E.W.T.s when it won’t do you any good, I don’t know.”

Before Flora could reply, Rivers jumped between them. “Stop! Don’t do this!”

“Stay out of this,” Flora snapped without looking at her.

“No. Don’t do this. You’ve only got each other. You can’t go turning on each other like this–”

“Why not?” Hector demanded. “She”– he jabbed his wand at Flora –“is the reason most of my House hates me. Her and Hestia and you and Burke. I’m trying to make things right while you just sit here!”

“We should tell them what you’ve done and see how they take it,” Flora said. “They should see what a coward and hypocrite you really are. Their opinion will change very quickly, I’m sure.”

“I did tell someone. Artemis Moon and Zabini know. But they haven’t told anyone. At least I don’t think they have.”

“Why? Did they want to protect you because they pity you?” Flora asked. “Do they felt sorry for what you’ve gone through? You don’t deserve their pity.”

“Neither do you. You don’t deserve anyone’s pity, including mine.” Hector said before he turned and strode out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

 


	62. Just Like That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 42.

_Careful the things you say_ ****

_Children will listen_

_Careful the things you do_

_Children will see and learn_

_Children may not obey, but children will listen_

_Children will look to you for which way to turn_

_To learn what to be_

_Careful before you say "Listen to me"_

_Children will listen._

**“Children Will Listen”, _Into the Woods_**

***

 Most of the Slytherins gathered in the common room to go up to breakfast later that morning. Lena doubted any of them had slept much, if at all. Indeed most of them looked as exhausted as they had while revising for exams. The ran into several Hufflepuffs on the way. Anne came over to Lena, Arti, Blaise and Elayne, her face dim with sorrow. 

“Smith left. His father took him home. No complaints there.”

“He probably won’t be the only one,” Arti said. 

When they reached the Great Hall, they found Headmistress McGonagall in her usual place at the High Table, leaving Dumbledore’s chair empty. The atmosphere was bleak. 

Lena wasn’t the only one who hadn’t eaten, no one seemed to be doing more than pushing their food around their plates. The subdued atmosphere reminded her of the days after Cedric’s death. And there were so many more to add to that list now: Graham, Hagrid, Amanda, George, Dumbledore...

“Wilkes and the others are still here,” Arti said, glancing around. “Why they didn’t leave in the first place I don’t know, as they had no reason to stay. But you’d think they’d have left.”

“To do what? Voldemort knows by now, and now that he knows Death Eaters can get in easily, he’ll bide his time to attack.”

They lapsed into silence, which was broken when Headmistress McGonagall rose from her place at the High Table.

“I’m sure by now that you have all heard of Professor Dumbledore’s death and Professor Snape’s departure during the attack on Hogwarts. Contrary to rumour, Professor Dumbledore’s death was not caused by anyeone else – including Professor Snape – and was simply due to old age. In light of Professor Snape’s departure, Professor Sinistra will be acting as Head of Slytherin House.”

“I didn’t know she was a Slytherin,” Arti whispered.

The others nodded in agreement.

Sinistra rose and bowed from her seat at the Head Table. McGonagall acknowledged her with a nod and continued.

“Given the circumstances, all classes are postponed, at least until we can finalise teaching arrangements. All final examinations have been cancelled. You will all be sent home on Saturday. Professor Dumbledore’s funeral will take place at ten this morning, so please come to the Entrance Hall so we can go out into the grounds by House. And if I could have a word with the four students I spoke with yesterday before you go.”

Maya, Chang, Hannah and Lena threaded through the students who were leaving the Great Hall, up to the High Table. McGonagall came down and stood before them.

“Professor Sprout and Neville have created a wreath and would like you to carry it at the funeral, so if you could please come to my office a few minutes early. The Heads of Housewill be taking charge of Professor Dumbledore and if you could follow him to place your wreaths.” They nodded. “Off you go then.”

They turned and left. 

* * *

 

Persis rested her hand on her stomach as she sat in the waiting room at St. Mungo’s. She would find out her child’s gender today. Maybe, just maybe, after everything had gone wrong, something might go right and she could make her husband happy, even if it didn’t make him love her. Then maybe their house and her life would be bearable.

 

* * *

 

Arti and Greengrass were using Lena’s dormitory to change into their dress robes.

“I’m glad I brought mine,” Arti said. “Not that I ever thought I’d need them for this.”

The entire House went back upstairs and soon the Entrance Hall was packed with students standing around in gloomy silence.

Lena, Maya, Hannah and Chang slipped into McGonagall’s office as the other students gathered in the Entrance Hall. She handed each of them a wreath, which after a moment they realised was each of their House crests, and put together would form the Hogwarts crest. They avoided each others’ eyes as they walked out, but as soon as the door closed, Hannah began to sniff and it wasn’t long before they were all crying.

Quickly they joined their Houses and everyone began to file out onto the grounds behind their Heads of House. Sinistra was leading the Slytherins. They went out toward the lake to find hundreds of chairs facing a marble table. It reminded Lena of something, but she couldn’t think of what it was.

The seats were already half-filled with Dumbledore’s friends and colleagues, including the Order, the Red Shepherds and many important-looking people Lena didn’t recognize, as well as less notable figures like the lady who sold them sweets on the Hogwarts Express. 

Students scattered to find friends and family. Maya, Lena, Hannah and Chang went toward the front, several rows back, behind the official guests. It wasn’t long before Lee, Natalie, Matt, Roger, Dean, Lindz and Matt found them. Arti, Elayne, the Greengrass sisters, and Nott came to join them, taking up the rest of the row. The Greengrass sisters and Nott sat on the end, looking awkward. Elayne glanced over at Lena and Roger and smiled when she saw that they were holding hands.

When everyone was seated a hush fell over the crowd, A few minutes later, the Heads of House came walking slowly toward the assembled crowd, which stood and watched. Many in the crowd began to sob as the four teachers cast a spell and Dumbledore's body appeared inside the tomb. Lena, Maya, Chang and Hannah slipped out into the aisle and followed the Heads of House toward the coffin A few others, including the presidents of the Transfiguration Club and the Hogwarts choir joined them. Lena kept her eyes on the ground, the white tomb gleaming in the sunlight gave her chills.

Lena, Hannah, Maya and Chang placed their wreaths beside Dumbledore’s tomb, to create the Hogwarts crest, making several of the younger students nearby sob. The others placed flowers around the wreath and then they all turned and returned to their seats. Lena kept her eyes straight ahead, unable to look at anyone else, for fear that she would start crying.

When everyone had sat down, McGonagall went to speak and the other Heads of House returned to their seats. Lena was glad that it wasn’t some stuffy Ministry official. Dumbledore deserved better than that. At the end of her speech, she asked Professor Lupin to say a few words.

Professor Lupin’s rippled through the crowd, and many of the younger students stared curiously as Professor Lupin got up and went to the front of the crowd, waiting for the whispering to stop.

"Yesterday, I received a letter," he began. "It had been left for me by Albus Dumbledore, and written in it was a story. He asked me to share that story with you today, in its truest form, to counteract the lies and half-truths which will inevitably spring up. So I ask you to listen carefully, and to bear in mind this truth: Who we are at any given time is not necessarily who we will always be."

Lena glanced over at Roger who reached out to squeeze her hand while Maya patted the other. Lena turned the words over in her mind as the whispers renewed, wondering what Professor Lupin was getting at. Her attention was drawn to Carrow, who was sitting with Freese and several of his other classmates, a curious, almost triumphant look on his face.

"Albus Dumbledore is best known to us today as a champion of the rights of all people, magical or non-magical, human or other thinking being. But when he was young, younger than most of you are now, his life was marked by an act of senseless cruelty against his sister Ariana, committed by Muggles who were frightened of a young girl's playful magic. The consequences of that act included the loss of his father and his sister's permanent incapacitation. So you can see that as a young man, Albus Dumbledore had little reason to feel friendly towards Muggles.”

The Pride stared at each other in astonishment. They knew little, if anything, about their professors’ lives and to hear about something like this was quite unexpected.

"Some years later, Dumbledore befriended another young man, near his own age, who had attended Durmstrang Institute and was in England to visit relations. He was very personable, this young man, and very persuasive. An excellent speaker, especially when he spoke about Muggles.” 

Natalie frowned, and Lena had a sinking feeling.

“They were dangerous, he argued, dangerous not only to wizards but to themselves. Only look at the ridiculous destruction they were wreaking with their stupid, pointless wars! In the best interests of all, said this young man, those who had magic should exert control over those who did not.”

Natalie’s frown deepened and the rest of the Pride were also looking angry.

"For the greater good."

Lena nearly fell out of her chair. She wasn’t the only one who was shocked; gasps and a few hisses of outrage swept through the crowd. Most of the Muggle-born students, including Natalie were looking puzzled.

“Dumbledore and Grindelwald?” Arti whispered. “But…”

“Grindelwald went to Durmstrang?” Adrian said, eyes wide.

“I never would have thought,” Daphne said, shaking her head. “He could almost have been a Dark Lord himself. We might have had _three_ of them now all working together.”

Lena put a hand to her temple to stop the wave of nausea that washed over her.

“Don’t say that,” Arti hissed. “I don’t want to even _think_ about that possibility. Voldemort’s bad enough.”

But Daphne didn’t reply as she, along with the others, looked as ill as Lena felt at the thought.

"I see some of you have been paying attention in History of Magic," he said. "Yes, 'for the greater good'. The motto of Gellert Grindelwald. One of the Darkest wizards of recent history, and one of the most dangerous. Many, many people fell into the trap of believing that by helping Grindelwald, they could truly bring about some 'greater good'. And for a short period of his life, Albus Dumbledore was one of those people."

Natalie groaned and Matt started to slide off his chair, looking as though his world would never be whole again.

“How could he?” Matt demanded as Adrian helped him sit up. 

“I guess Gryffindor is not the bastion of equality and tolerance it claims to be,” Daphne said softly and Lena felt a sharp surge of triumph, which disappeared at the expressions on her friends’ faces. 

“No,” Maya said, looking lost and confused. “I mean, there’s Pettigrew, of course, but…”

Lupin stepped forward. "For the rest of his life," he went on, "Dumbledore regretted that it took yet another personal tragedy to awaken him to Gellert Grindelwald's true aims. Grindelwald spoke convincingly about the greater good, and very probably believed in his motto. But he also believed that in the service of that greater good, he was entitled to use the Darkest of magics as he pleased. To threaten or to cause terrible pain. To control the actions of another. And, in the final extreme, to kill, not because he or another was in danger which could be resolved in no other way but simply because this death, at this time, would be…convenient."

Several members of the audience hissed.

"For all our magic, there are some things even we cannot do." Lupin took his wand out of his pocket, balancing it on his palm so that everyone could see it. "We cannot alter the past, nor can we reverse true death.” 

Maya blinked back tears and Roger looked away, biting his lip.

“But." Lupin’s fingers closed around his wand, and he brought it up, as though he were about to cast a spell. "The future is ours, to do with as we will. Only consider that Albus Dumbledore, who once considered Gellert Grindelwald his closest friend, is today noted in our history books, and on our Chocolate Frog cards," he added, making several people snicker, "as instrumental in Grindelwald's defeat. If you remember nothing else from today, please, remember this. As long as you still live, it is not, it is never, too late to make a different choice. Thank you."

Lupin took his seat as the Heads of House stepped forward to close Dumbledore’s tomb. The finality of the gesture made Lena feel lightheaded and she cradled her head in her hands. Roger put a hand on her shoulder.

“You all right?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she said, raising her head. “Just a lot to take in.”

“Yeah. It’s been quite a year.”

* * *

 

“ ‘Who we are at any given time is not necessarily who we will always be.’ ”

The words echoed in Hector’s head. His heart had been beating furiously ever since Lupin had said them. The thought had made him breathless, as faint hope began to blossom within him.

“You ok?” Freese asked, giving him a worried look.

“Yeah, fine. Never better.” He blanched. “I didn’t mean – I’m not talking about Dumbledore – I just meant, what Lupin said.”

Freese nodded. “If you’re worried about how what your sisters did affects our perception of you, it doesn’t, obviously. I mean, we didn’t really get to know you until after it all happened but we don’t hold what they did against you.”

Hector nodded absent-mindedly. He couldn’t, of course, tell them the truth. “Thanks,” he muttered.

* * *

 

The students began to file out of the rows and head back to the castle, taking their time as they discussed Lupin’s speech. Many in the audience still seemed to be in shock at the revelation. 

As Lena and the others were sitting toward the front, it was some time before they could leave and even when they left their row, they made slow progress up the aisle. Maya stopped abruptly, making everyone run into her. She whipped her head around toward the Forbidden Forest.

“What?” Natalie asked, her face colouring in alarm. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just thought I smelled something – or someone – but it can’t have been…”

‘Who?”

“Draco.”

“What do you mean?”

Maya looked around, waiting until the last few of those nearby had left before whispering, “Because Draco’s dead.”

“Draco’s _dead_?” Arti demanded in a hoarse voice.

Maya nodded. “Lucius Malfoy killed him last night.’

“But-but-when? No one said anything when they came to tell us about Dumbledore.”

“He wasn’t dead then. It happened afterwards.”

“He came back with them?” Lena asked. Maya nodded.

“The poor Pride. First George, now Draco.” Arti shook her head sadly. “And after he got kidnapped too,” she said, then her head snapped up. “Wait, if Lucius killed him, was he here, last night?”

“Yes.”

“I hope they got to see Draco one more time, before…”

“I think they did.”

“Poor Ginny,” Lena murmured. “First George, now Draco. And neither of them got to see her and Harry get married.”

* * *

Hector had sent his friends on ahead and was waiting nervously for Professor Black to return to the castle. His had to quell his urge to run far, far away at the sight of Sirius Black in the front row beside Professor Black. And how he had endured an entire year of being in her class, let alone done fairly well on his Potions O.W.L. while any second he had expected her to hex him or have Aurors arrest him, he didn’t know. 

He had spent several class periods wanting to go into her office to beg for her forgiveness, but he hadn’t been able to do it. And now, here was his chance. He could apologise to both of them for what he had done to them nearly a year ago. Not that having Sirius Black there made this any easier. He was an Auror after all. 

What seemed like a long time later, Professor Black and the others came in through the oak doors. Gathering up courage he didn’t now he had, he stepped forward.

“Professor Black?” She turned to him. “May I have a word?” His voice sounded squeaky and childlike and he hated himself for it.

“Shall we go down to my office?” He nodded. She turned and glanced over at her husband. “Would it be all right if Sirius came with us?”

Hector nodded, unable to reply. He followed the pair through the door and down the familiar path to the Potions classroom, for what might be the last time.  

When they reached her office, she held open the door for him, gesturing for him to go in. She followed and Sirius Black came in last, closing the door behind him.

“I’m sorry,” Hector blurted, looking past Sirius’s shoulder so he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes. “I’m sorry about what I did to you last summer, that I hurt you. I didn’t mean to. I mean, I did, but I didn’t _want_ to.” He paused, cursing himself for his incoherent babbling.

“So you’re the one,” Sirius said, leveling him with a steady glare. “One of the ones,” he corrected himself. “There were others.”

“You’re Flora and Hestia Carrow’s brother, aren’t you?” Professor Black asked. Hector’s heart sank as he nodded. “I’ve heard that you aren’t pleased with what they did.” He nodded, hoping not to look too eager. “And that you’ve become friendly with several of your Housemates who have recently joined the DA.” He nodded again. “You haven’t joined yourself.”

Hector shuffled his feet. “I didn’t think they’d want me.”

“Why not? You oppose Voldemort” – he flinched  – “don’t you?”

“Yes!” he said, then paused, surprised by his own vehemence. “The Death Eaters and the D–You-Know-Who, they hurt and kill people for pleasure, people who can’t defend themselves. You – both of you – Hagrid, Diggory, Potter, Weasley…” He swallowed, wrapping his arms around himself to control his shaking. “My sisters kidnapped McDonald and Pritchard and the baby. My aunt killed Pritchard, who died instead of McDonald and the baby for no reason other than he sacrificed himself for them.” He slowly raised his eyes to Sirius’s face. “You killed Dursley because he was hurting you.” He turned to Professor Black. “And you could have killed the rest of us, but you didn’t. And that lion we found with Black and Potter – who I assume was one of your lot – could have killed us but didn’t.” He didn’t realise he was rocking on his feet until he nearly lost his balance. 

He looked up at the two people before him and found to his shock that Professor Black was smiling, though Sirius still looked grim.

“I should have come to you sooner, but I was too scared. I didn’t think you’d believe me or accept my apology.”

“Why not?” Professor Black asked. The concerned look on her face made everything worse. He would have preferred anger. “You would have meant it, wouldn’t you?” He nodded so hard he was surprised his head didn’t rattle. “You’re young, still a teenager who got swept up in something because all of your friends and family were involved.”

“We all make mistakes.” Hector’s head snapped toward Sirius. “I know what it’s like to get stuck in purebloodland with seemingly no way out.” Hector gave a tentative smile at the word, though he couldn’t quite bring himself to laugh. “I made some pretty big ones when I was your age, but I learned from them.” 

“Thank you,” Hector whispered. 

Hardly waiting to be dismissed, he hurried from the room before they could see the tears in his eyes.

* * *

 

It took a long time to get back into the castle, with the crush of people in the doorway, but no one was in any hurry to get anywhere. Everyone wandered back toward their common rooms to change out of their dress robes, many still looking dazed and confused. 

“Any news?” Lena whispered to Roger.

“The Ministry is getting...hostile.”

“Not surprised. And now this. I suppose we’ll have to hurry with Sanctuary.”

He nodded. “We’ve got things under control, I think. I only hear bits and pieces.”

“But there’s a plan.”

“Of course. When has Percy _not_ had it all planned out?”

Lena would have replied, but a snatch of conversation caught her ear. Parkinson and Bulstrode – who seemed to have formed an uneasy truce – were talking, just loud enough for Lena and the others to hear.

“So, Black’s here at last,” Parkinson said. “Such a pity he’s still married to that Mudblood. I suppose she gave him a Love Potion, or his brains were so addled after he was in Azkaban that he believed she was worthy of him. And his friends must have him under some spell or potion or why else would he associate himself with a half-blood werewolf and his Mudblood wife? He returned to propre pure-blood society two years ago. He ought to have stayed and taken up his proper place once again.”

Arti, Lena, Elayne and Blaise stared at each other in shock to hear Parkinson voicing these opinions out loud. Really the girl was dumber than a troll and not at all discrete like a Slytherin ought to be. 

“He’s a _fascinating_ person,” Bulstrode said, nodding. “I’ve wanted to ask him so many questions.” 

Something about Bulstrode’s tone set Lena’s teeth on edge. She glanced over at Arti, whose expression was worried.

“Like what?”

“For starters how he managed to become an Auror, let alone lasted for this long when, as you say, Azkaban must have addled his brains, to judge by the games he’s been playing with _Dumbledore’s Army_ instead of teaching them how to fight. I’d always thought the only reason he got his job was because the Ministry felt they owed him something for falsely imprisoning him in Azkaban.”

“If he’s so incompetent, how’s he lasted this long? He’s fought Death Eaters.”

“Because they go easy on him. If they hurt him too badly, he’ll hold a grudge and be even less likely to return to us. But he will, once the Dark Lord wins. He’ll rid himself of his useless friends and his Mudblood wife. Why they haven’t managed to kill the rest of his lot, I don’t know.”

“Not bloody likely,” Arti muttered. “Really, people are so thick they’ll believe anything. And why haven’t they been able to hurt them? Maybe it’s because they’re incompetent morons.”

Lena and Elayne snickered.

“Was he there, do you think?” Parkinson asked. “This morning I mean.”

“I doubt it. He’d run in the other direction if he saw them coming. He’s a complete coward; he probably lets others fight for him and take the credit. Quite Slytherin of him.” 

“How do you know he’s a coward?”

“I heard Henderson and Giorno talking about seeing him when he was held prisoner last summer. They said he was terrified of them and Dursley and Carrow.”

Parkinson let out a shriek of laughter, making several heads turn in their direction. “He was scared of a a bunch of children? And he calls himself a Gryffindor. If he found four children terrifying, of course he’d run from Death Eaters.”

“And what about you?” Arti called to Bulstrode who made a fairly good show of jumping in surprise and turning to look at Arti in dismay at being overheard. “We didn’t see you fighting with the Death Eaters today. You or the rest of your lot.”

“They had it all under control,” Bulstrode said, waving a hand. “I didn’t think I needed to involve myself.” Parkinson nodded.

“Or was it that you thought we could kick your arses ourselves and you didn’t want the humiliation of being beaten by a classmate or have to be rescued by Death Eaters?”

“Ha! As if you could do anything of the sort! He’s just been teaching you to play games these last months. He hasn’t really been teaching you how to fight. Do you really think that things like Nose Hair Ringlets would be effective against Death Eaters?”

Wilkes, Yaxley and several others snickered.

Arti sighed. “We’ve been over this. Most of the Death Eaters probably couldn’t cast much more advanced spells than that anyway. Besides, if you’d been listening to Moody fourth year, you should know that any spell can kill. So, yes, I think it would, if used properly.”

This time, both Parkinson and Bulstrode laughed mockingly. Parkinson continued walking, but Bulstrode turned and started walking toward them.

“But I know it’s not true,” she said in a low voice when she reached them. “I know he’s not the moron he pretends to be. He just wants us to think he is, to lull us into a false sense of security. But of course, even if he’s as good as he looks, he’s no match for the Dark Lord.”

“Why are you telling us all this?” Lena asked. 

Bulstrode’s eyes widened. “I didn’t think you were stupid. I’m telling you this so that you’ll give me something in return for my silence.”

Arti started to laugh and Bulstrode narrowed her eyes at her. “You think that that’s supposed to be a secret?”

“It’s not?” Bulstrode stared open-mouthed at them.

“Of course it’s not! Sirius is an Auror, for Merlin’s sake! Of course he knows what we’re doing.” Arti leaned closer to her. “But we have plenty of other secrets. And everyone who’s ever found out about them is either dead or doesn’t remember so they’re still safe with us.”

“If you really want to know how good he is,” Lena said, “you can ask him yourself. He’s just down the hall with Professor Black. I’m sure he’d be delighted if you challenged him to a duel so he could obliterate you.”

They smiled as Bulstrode paled before turning and hurrying toward the common room.

* * *

They went up to their dormitories to change out of their dress robes. Lena was heading back out to the common room when two voices from the boys’ dormitory caught her ear.

“Would it be all right if I joined the DA?” Carrow asked, his voice trembling at the end, as though he feared the answer. “Next year, I mean. It’s too late now, I know.”

“Yes,” Blaise said. “There’s no reason you can’t. You aren’t your sisters, or their roommates.”

Carrow let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” he said before scurrying off. Lena turned and walked around the corner to where Blaise was still standing.

“Too bad we couldn’t use him as a spy,” Blaise said, shaking his head.

 

* * *

 

Persis Runcorn burst through her front door, nearly tripping over the house-elf waiting for her. She had a roll of parchment in her hand, crumpled and damp from her palm.

“Where is Thackery?” she asked, leaning against the wall to catch her breath. She was grinning so much it hurt.

“Master is up in his study,” Hooky replied, taking Persis’s cloak.

She took the stairs two at a time and threw the door open without knocking.

Thackery jumped, knocking over his ink bottle, which spilled its contents across the parchment on his desk. He glared at her as he flicked his wand. The ink bottle righted itself and the ink returned. Another flick and the ruined parchment was as good as new.

“This had better be important.”

“I went to see the Healer,” she said. Thackery grunted but didn’t look up. “It’s a boy.”

He jumped up, knocking the ink bottle over again, but he took no notice this time.

“What?” he whispered.

“It’s a boy,” she repeated, tears streaming down her face.

He tried to jump over his desk in his haste to get to her, but ended up nearly crashing to the floor. Righting himself he and caught her in a tight embrace. Then he seemed to realised what he was doing and hastily let go, letting out a nervous cough.

“You’re sure?” he asked, a hint of anger lurking in his eyes, though whether it was because he was embarrassed about what had just happened or that he thought she was playing a trick on him, she couldn’t tell..

“Yes,” she said, tears streaming down her face. “Yes,”

She couldn’t remember the last time she had cried with happiness, certainly not once during her marriage. She handed him the crumpled roll of parchment still clutched in her hand.

He scanned it and his smile grew. When he looked up at her, she swore there were tears in his eyes. Persis had never seen him look this happy, not even on their wedding day. Now she had an heir. Now she was safe.

 


	63. It's All Over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapters 2, 41 and 44

_Thank God that our school days can be left behind_

_All the cruelties forgotten_

_Misdirection, misconceptions, fables of a dozen years_

_Thank God we can smile when they are brought to mind_

**“Thank God”, _Do Black Patent Leather Shoes Really Reflect Up?_**

_***_

“I suppose this means we’ll have to start getting Sanctuary ready in earnest,” Blaise said as their now rather sizable group left the common room to go up to lunch.

Lena nodded. “At least it’ll give us something to do. And it’s not like we can’t come back.”

Once out in the hall, they found Roger and Adrian glaring at Wilkes, Montague and Yaxley as Harper, Giorno and Henderson looked on. From what Lena could see, neither side had engaged the other yet, but that could change in an instant. The three older boys turned and their eyes lit up when they saw Lena and the others. 

Yaley leered. “Well look what we’ve got here. Dumbledore’s little pets. Only Dumbledore’s gone now, isn’t he?”

Yaxley’s bravado slipped when he saw that all of them had their wands out, though only half-raised.

“You think we need him to save us from _you_?” Arti asked. “You’re small fry next to the likes of your father, but even he and his little friends were easily subdued last month. And we could have easily handled the ones who came last night if we had needed to. But we don’t go attacking people unless they attack us first, unlike you.”

“And I wouldn’t try it,” Lena said as Yaxley started to raise his wand. “There are a lot more on our side now, and only a handful of you.”

At this the other students who had been waiting around the corner came to join them.

“Not to mention, Professor Black and her husband – you know, the Auror – are just down the hall. So why don’t you run along. I’m sure your fathers are anxious to have you at their sides now that this war is getting more serious. I hope Voldemort isn’t displeased that it took you this long to join him.”

The older boys paled slightly at this.

“You better watch your backs,” Montague said, glaring around at them, his eyes lingering on the younger students. “They won’t always be here to protect you.”

“We can take care of ourselves,” Freese assured him.

“Ha!”

Montague’s gaze moved between Lena, Roger and Adrian. “We’ll see you again soon. Next time you might not be so lucky.”

“The same goes for you,” Arti said. “There won’t be an oath to protect you.”

“Not that it does now,” Lena said. “It doesn’t apply to them,” she said, gesturing at Roger and Adrian. “And I don’t care at this point if I get expelled at this point. I’ve already sat my N.E.W.T.s.”

Montague and the others looked around at all of them, then turned and fled, sending everyone into fits of giggles.

* * *

“We’ll be going on to the next year without sitting our exams, won’t we?” Elayne asked as they ate lunch.

“Of course,” Arti said. “When Dumbledore–” Her breath hitched slightly. “–when he cancelled exams after my second year when Harry defeated the basilisk, everyone advanced properly.”

“I wish some of them hadn’t,” Lena muttered.

“I don’t want them!” Arti protested.

“Now you’ll never have to worry about most of them again. I highly doubt most – if any – of them’ll come back now.”

“Good.”

After lunch those involved in Sanctuary got up to go. Lena realised that Maya and Lee weren’t at the Gryffindor table, but her worry didn’t last very long as Natalie, Matt, Dean and Lindz joined them as they went out of the Great Hall.

“Brian Li and Corona Gamp came to ask Maya and Lee to help them and Crystal with something.”

“Oh, I wonder what.” 

Natalie shrugged. 

“You’re not going home?” Lena asked as they walked up the stairs toward the fourth floor.

“Half the Order’s here anyway. And we’re all going home tomorrow.”

The Muggle-born students were understandably anxious, but they threw themselves into the preparations.

“Not that there’s much we have to do since the house-elves are only too glad to help,” Su said. “But I’m sure there are things that those of us who grew up in magical households would overlook or not realise that a Muggle would find strange to have around.”

“You’d be surprised,” said Dean, chuckling. “We’ve got plenty of fairy tales about talking mirrors, cauldrons, dragons and so on.”

“Yes, but reading about them and seeing them are completely different things,” Su said.

Dean looked as though he might object, but thought better of trying to argue logic with a Ravenclaw.

“We’re going to have a lot of explaining to do about other things,” Natalie said ruefully. “They won’t know that technology doesn’t work and I doubt most of them – especially the children – will be happy about that.”

“They’ll have to use 3M to communicate with their Muggle friends,” Dean said. “I mean, it’d be odd if they just disappeared. But then, even stranger if an owl came with a letter.”

“We’ll just have to show them new ways of entertaining themselves,” Arti said. “There’s plenty to explore around here.” 

“No there won’t,” Su said. “I doubt they’ll be able to leave Sanctuary.”

“Oh, I hadn’t thought about that,” Arti said and the mood grew sombre.

“I’ve never thought about this before,” Ernie said from a few feet away. “But if they come here, it’ll give them a chance to see Hogwarts before they come, allow them to become familiar with magic instead of having it sprung on them a few months before they’re to start at Hogwarts.”

“That’s true,” Elayne said, nodding. “It must be quite a shock for everyone to learn about magic.”

“It was,” Justin said, a rueful smile on his face.

Maya and Lee joined them an hour later.

“Sorry we disappeared earlier,” Maya said when she found Lena and Roger. “Brian and Corona asked us to help them and Crystal with the werewolves.”

“You mean rescue the Muggles and the ones who want to leave?” asked Lena. Maya nodded. “I’ve been wondering about them. I’m glad someone’s going to help. Not that I doubted someone would, but there’s just so much to do.”

“I’d have asked if you could join us, but I didn’t think you would. I hope that’s all right.”

“That’s fine. There’s plenty to do in Sanctuary.” Lena was surprised at how relieved she felt.

“Crystal, Fred and Percy are hunting down Death Eaters. Here’s hoping they find the ones that got away from her.” 

Lena nodded. “They won’t know what hit them.”

“I hope not. I’d hate for them to go running back to Voldemort and find a way to counter some of our potions.”

* * *

By the time they went back to the castle for dinner, everyone was exhausted. McGonagall announced that they would all be going home on Saturday.

“I guess that makes sense,” Arti said. “I don’t think anyone’ll be paying attention in class anyway.”

“And most of us’ll leave over the next few days anyhow,” Lena said. “A lot of us have left already.”

But the day wasn’t over yet. A message came on their Galleons asking everyone to meet them in the Room of Requirement at seven-thirty.

“It’s a good thing this room exists,” Adrian said as they went inside. “We’d never fit anywhere else.”

“We might have had to use the Quidditch pitch.”

“Why not? It only gets used a handful of times every year.”

Dean had a thoughtful expression on his face. “Maybe we could start a football team next year. Or rounders.”

“What’s that?” Arti asked.

“It’s a two-team sport like football, except you use your hands instead of your feet. The ball’s kind of like a Quaffle but smaller. You have four bases on the ground arranged in a square. There’s a person who throws the ball and another person who uses a bat that’s a longer, slimmer version of a Beater’s bat to hit the ball. When you hit the ball, you run around the bases until you run all the way around and score a point.”

This set off a lively debate about Muggle and magical sports until Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny arrived. Ron coughed to get everyone’s attention and gradually the room quieted.

“We’ve got an idea about something that we’d like to put together after the war. A way for Muggles and Muggle-borns to get to know the magical world before they come to Hogwarts and for pure-blood children to learn about Muggles.”

The room buzzed with conversation once more before everyone turned back to Ron.

“We wanted to make a museum or an exhibit and we were thinking of using a manor house or some other grand place, like how Muggles pay money to tour old houses and castles.”

An excited murmur went through the crowd, though some looked dubious.

“And where exactly would you get these houses?” Michael Corner asked.

“We were hoping you’d tell us,” Ron said. “Anyone know of any vacant houses?”

“Do they have to be vacant now? Or can they be ones that we think will be vacant soon?” Fawley asked with a mischievous grin. “Because I can think of a few.”

Ron grinned back. “Exactly what we thought.”

Hermione conjured a roll of parchment and a quill which began scribbling furiously as the DA shouted out names.

“Lestrange!”

“Nott!”

“We should ask Nott if he wouldn’t mind. It’d be his house after all,” Arti said.

“I’m sure he wouldn’t,” Lena said. “Well, I think we’d have to get his mother out of the way first. I don’t think she’s as involved with the Death Eaters as his father.”

“Probably not too hard.”

“Malfoy!” Fawley said. “How could we forget Malfoy?”

Pained expressions flickered across the Pride’s faces and Lena’s Pride exchanged glances. “We’d like to keep that for ourselves, actually,” Harry said quietly and the others nodded.

“All right,” Macmillan said, nodding. “What about the Crouches? Aren’t they all dead?”

Roger shifted uncomfortably beside Lena. “I’ll explain later,” he muttered at Lena’s questioning look.

“Yes,” Harry said. “But that one’s already taken.”

“Oh!” Cho said. “What about Umbridge?” Then she frowned. “I don’t think she’s got a manor or a large house.”

“Who cares?” Ron cried. “It’d be the best revenge. I mean, she wasn’t too keen on Muggle-borns either, was she?”

The DA looked at each other and burst out laughing.

“Voldemort’s a half-blood,” Susan said. “Would his family have a house?”

Grins spread across the Pride’s faces. “Yes, yes they do,” Harry said. “But it’s his Muggle father’s family.”

“Even better,” Ernie said.

“We’ll have to ask Carrow too,” Arti said. Lena nodded. “Shame his parents can’t be evicted, because I’m sure he’d let us have it.”

Maya sighed. “Too bad I sold mine to Parkinson. It would have been nice to put it to use like this.”

“Maybe they’d let us use it anyway if we tell them why,” Lena said.

“I’d hate to kick them out,” Maya said with a slight frown.

“But what about the other Parkinsons?”

“Pansy – it seems so strange to be calling her that”– Arti shook her head –“and her family haven’t been connected to Voldemort as far as I know, so they can’t get sent to Azkaban, so that one’s out.”

“Who says they have to have a choice?” Lena asked.

“Really now,” Maya said, rolling her eyes. 

“Can we tell them?” Colin blurted out, his eyes wide.

“By all means,” Harry said. “It just might kill Lucius – or Voldemort if we’re lucky – when he hears about it.”

It had been a long time since they had all laughed like that.

* * *

“What about the Crouch’s house?” Lena asked under cover of the chattering as the meeting started to break up. 

“We blew it up last September. We were testing a few things.” 

“You wanted to blow it up, right?”

“Yes, indeed we did.” Roger grinned. “It was quite spectacular.” He frowned. “But some of the Order doesn’t like our methods. They want us to be more discreet.”

“Someone’s got to do it. I’m sure some of the Order is glad you are instead of them. Do I want to know what else you’ve been blowing up?”

“Lots of things,” Roger said, looking like an excited little boy.

“I assume you meant to blow up whatever blew up.”

“Yes, we did.”

After a moment, Lena burst out laughing. “I just realised that you blew up our great-grandfather’s house!”

“Oops?”

Their new plans let them forget about Dumbledore for a while. Everyone was in a much better mood when they headed back to their common rooms that night.

“Too bad we aren’t boys,” Arti said. “Then you’d be able to go into our dormitory.”

“Who says we have to stay in our dormitory?” Lena asked. “We’re going home tomorrow. As long as we stay in the castle, I’m sure no one will care.”

“Where do you propose we go then?”

“ _You_ can work out wherever you’d like to go yourself.”

“I think Roger just solved your problem,” Adrian said, looking down at the ground.

Lena looked around in confusion before she followed Adrian’s line of sight to find a large eagle on the floor beside her. 

“I forgot you could do that,” she said as he cocked his head at her. “Yes, I think you did.”

Roger spread his wings and took off down the hall. 

“Try the Room of Requirement,” Lena said over her shoulder as she followed Roger. “I suppose I’ll have to kick Greengrass out tonight.”

“She’ll live,” Arti said as she and Adrian turned to go.

Lena slipped into her dormitory and was relieved to find it empty except for Roger.

“I’m glad we get to spend another night or two together here, even if the reason for it isn’t something happy.”

Roger nodded, and those were the last words they spoke for a long time.

* * *

“It seems like a long time when we came here the first time,” Adrian said as they walked into the Room of Requirement. “But it’s only been a year and a half.”

“It seems so unreal. Like a dream. I keep hoping I’ll wake up and it’ll all be over, or better yet, have never happened at all.”

“But if none of this had happened, if we weren’t at war, Slytherins wouldn’t have had a chance to prove their loyalty, to declare once and for all that some of us oppose what our House stands for.”

“I know. But I wish there had been some other way, some peaceful way of doing it. We’ve paid too high of a price to come this far.”


	64. Hard To Say Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 45.

_Autumn_ ****

_Shall we all meet in the autumn?_

_Golden and glowing by autumn_

_Shall we still be best of friends?_

_Best of friends.._ .

 

**“Autumn”, _Titanic_**

 

***

 

It wasn’t until Lena and the others arrived at breakfast on Friday morning that she realised that tomorrow was her last day at Hogwarts. 

“I didn’t expect it to be over like this,” Lena said as she poured herself a glass of milk.

“None of us did,” Arti said, shaking her head. “You’ll have to wait for your N.E.W.T. results.”

“As if anyone cares about that now.” Lena grimaced. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to snap. At least we’re mostly done preparing Sanctuary. I’ve got a feeling we’ll need it sooner rather than later.”

“Unfortunately, I think you’re right,” Arti said, stabbing her sausage with a more vigour than necessary. 

“Have you told the younger kids that Carrow and Rivers are coming to stay with us?” Arti asked when they were almost done eating.

“Not yet.”

“I suggest you do it sooner rather than later to give them a chance to cool off before they’re stuck on a  train, as I doubt they’ll be happy about Carrow and Rivers.”

“I don’t know if they’d take the train. The Order might bring them directly to the house to be safer.”

“All of them together?”

“Maybe stagger things a bit. I can’t imagine anyone’d be pleased if all … seven of them came at once.”

“I can go ask the Order what their plans are,” Roger said.

“And leave me to tell them?”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Hector Carrow kept glancing at Lena through breakfast, it wasn’t until they were out in the Entrance Hall that he approached her, seemingly unable to hold back whatever he wanted to say any longer. Arti and the others walked off to give them some privacy though Lena could feel their eyes on them.

“I’m sorry,” Carrow said, his voice shaking. Lena stared at him. What was _he_ apologising to her for? ‘I’m sorry. I know I don’t have the right to be and I know I can’t make up for anything my – _they_ did, but I’m sorry. Why do I keep getting myself caught up in things like this? Why can’t I do anything right?”

Lena’s heart almost broke at the boy before her, his face lined with anguish. “You have nothing to apologise for. You had nothing to do with this. You didn’t know about it. You are in no way responsible.”

“You mean it?”

“I do. Just because you’re related to people who do bad things doesn’t make you a bad person. Nor does one mistake define your life. Look at Harry, he’s – was? – Dursley’s cousin and they’re nothing alike. And no one’s holding Harry responsible for what Dudley did.”

Carrow smiled tentatively. “You really think so?”

“Yes.”

His shoulders relaxed and he looked his age again as the lines in his face disappeared.

“Did anyone tell you you’re coming home with us?” Lena asked. 

His head jerked up. “What? Me?”

“Well, not just you.”

“You mean _them_?” he asked, scowling.

“Well, yes, but a few others too. Friends of yours. Well maybe not quite friends, but people I’m sure you’d get along with.”

Carrow raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s wise?”

Lena chuckled. “You’re not the first person to say that. Most of my family thinks I’m mad.”

“No kidding,” Arti muttered from behind her.

The look on Carrow’s face indicated that he agreed, but all he said was, “You haven’t told them yet, have you?”

“No,” Lena said, wondering how a fifteen-year-old could make her feel so uncomfortable. “At least we’ll have Aurors on the train. Or so I’ve heard.”

Carrows eyes grew wide. “We will? Then things should be all right then.”

“For a while anyway,” Arti said. “Once we’re off that train…”

They walked back to the common room and gathered the five others. Predictably, none of them were too pleased at the fact that Carrow and Rivers would be joining them.

“Not you,” Moran assured Carrow who nodded.

“My parents’ house is big enough you probably won’t have to see them if you don’t want to.”

“We don’t,” they chorused.

Lena felt a twinge of pity for Carrow and Rivers.

* * *

 

“So how many Death Eaters have we got in that pond of ours?” Lena asked Roger that night.

“Oh, you know about that, do you?” He thought for a moment. “Six or seven, I think.”

“Did you capture any?”

He shook his head. “Went along once or twice, but I let others do the honours. I figured the ones you and I got at Hogsmeade were enough for the time being and I didn’t want to be greedy. Speaking of that night, I think Fred, Crystal and Percy are trying to find some of the ones who got away.”

Lena nodded. “I hope they find them.”

“Me too. We might have to get a bigger pond soon.”

* * *

 

Breakfast on Saturday was a quiet affair, at least until there was a muffled explosion from the Gryffindor table. Seamus was covered in soot and had lost both his eyebrows and much of his fringe.

“Really Seamus,” came Lavender’s exasperated voice. “You were doing so well. You haven’t blown up anything since fourth year!”

“I don’t try to! I just happens.”

“Remind me to have you talk to Fred and Percy,” Lee said. “I think you might  be a great help. He’s a natural!”

A camera flash kept distracted Seamus who turned and glared.

“COOOOLIIIIINN!!!!” he bellowed, springing up from his seat. 

Colin hastily handed his camera to his brother before sprinting out of the Great Hall, Seamus in hot pursuit. Everyone else dissolved into laughter. 

Lena, Roger, Natalie, Maya, Lee, Adrian, Arti, Anne and Elayne took one last walk around the grounds after breakfast, joking and reminiscing.  

“There’s so much I haven’t seen,” Elayne said. “I had no idea we had so many gardens.

Arti patted her on the shoulder. “You’ve got plenty of time to go exploring. We’ve showed you a few shortcuts already.”

“Just make sure you don’t use the one with the Moirae if you get stuck out here.”

“The what?” Natalie asked.

“The fates. There’s a shortcut over there,” Lena said pointing, “but it’s not exactly pleasant. I’m surprised we didn’t get sick.” 

Elayne and Natalie giggled.

“Is it true Professor Lupin’s coming back next year?” Elayne asked.

“I think so,” Arti said. “And the other three too.”

Elayne sighed in relief. “Oh good. I was hoping they might. I’d hate to think of who would be teaching if they weren’t available.”

Lena decided not to tell them that if Voldemort gained control of the Ministry as they feared he might, it might not be people like Lupin who would be teaching next year. She doubted Voldemort and his Death Eaters would allow those loyal to Dumbledore to stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

 

The Entrance Hall was crowded and noisy as eleven o’clock neared.

“Oh there you are,” Maya said when they spotted Dean and Lindz coming down the marble staircase. “Where were you?”

“Studying,” Lindz said primly.

Maya rolled her eyes as the rest snickered. “As if that isn’t the oldest euphemism in the book.”

“Really, we were!” She reached into her pockets and pulled a handful of strips of parchment. “See! We were testing each other on how to defeat Dark creatures. Well, most of the time,” she said with a grin.

“I’d say make sure not to forget anything,” Roger said, “but it’s not like we can’t come back easily.”

“Too bad we can’t go on the boats too,” Arti had said to Lena and Maya. “I’d love to push Parkinson into the lake.”

Lena was glad their last moments at Hogwarts were filled with laughter. Professor McGonagall came to take the first– and seventh-years to the boats that would take them to Hogsmeade Station.

“I didn’t think they’d let us do this this year, with everything that’s happened,” Maya said.  

“I didn’t think I’d get to do this again,” Lee said, looking back at the castle. 

Maya nodded. “It’s not like we’re really leaving. We’ll come back soon.”

There were Order members on the train, including Ariadne, the woman who had taken Maya back to Hogwarts from the cave behind the waterfall. Their presence made many of the students nervous and most of the Death Eater supporters cast furtive looks at them before hurrying away. 

The Pride shared one compartment while Arti, Adrian, Matt, Elayne, Blaise and Coleen shared the one across from them. They had put a spell on the two compartments so that they could talk to each other without needing to keep the doors open and be overheard. Jugson and the rest were in the compartment in front of the Pride’s. Lena assumed Carrow and Rivers were on the train, but hadn’t seen them, which was probably just as well.

Lena flopped onto the seat by the window.

“Finally! I don’t have to deal with the Confederacy of Dunces anymore!”

“I have one more year left with them,” Arti said, a hint of irritation in her voice. “But only one. The rest of the years aren’t nearly as stupid as ours or the year above us.”

“We’ll miss you,” Elayne said. “It won’t be the same without you.”

“I’m glad someone’ll miss me,” Lena said drily.

“Next year, you’ll have more room to yourselves,” Roger said. “You won’t have to be squeezed in here like this.”

“I don’t mind,” Natalie said and the other two nodded in agreement.

Maya took out her copy of the _Daily Prophet_ and started skimming through it.

“Anything interesting?” Lee asked, glancing over her shoulder.

“Not much. They’re looking for Snape, but I think that’s going to be a fruitless search. Oh.” Everyone looked at her. “Mundungus Fletcher’s been arrested.”

“Why?” Adrian asked.

“For impersonating an Inferius during a burglary attempt.”

“That sounds like something he would do,” Adrian said as the others laughed.

“That’s ridiculous,” Natalie said, shaking her head but their brief mirth vanished as Maya went on.

“Several people are missing too. And–” She went rigid and her lips turned white with fury. “A couple of children were arrested for trying to kill their Muggle relatives.”

Lena put her head between her knees to keep herself from being sick. Matt started to gag.

“Here,” Natalie said, putting something small into Lena’s hand. “Ginger pills.”

“Thanks,” Lena said as she popped it into her mouth. “I forgot you had those.”

Natalie passed them around and they all had one. Luckily, Maya had some chocolate, which made them feel a bit better, but they sat in silence for quite a while afterward.

* * *

 

Lena felt suddenly overwhelmed with so many people around her, and made her excuses before slipping out to find a secluded spot toward the back of the train. Natalie found her a while later.

“I’ll go if you want to be alone.”

“Not at all. It’s just...too many people.”

“How are you?” Natalie asked. 

“I’m all right, I think. Much better than I was a week ago.”

Natalie squeezed her hand. “I heard. Elayne and Maya told me.” Lena nodded. “I’ve been seeing someone to help me deal with it.”

“Mother suggested I should if things didn’t improve. I...I’m not sure I want to.”

“There’s nothing wrong with–”

Lena shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s just, I don’t want to tell whoever I see about what happened, for a variety of reasons, not the least of which its another person who knows things they probably shouldn’t yet.”

“What do you mean?”

Lena swallowed. “I’ve kept a few things about what happened the day Graham was kidnapped, from a few people. I’ve told Roger’s and my parents and Maya and Lee. A few others have guessed, but some, like you, I’m not ready to tell. Nor do I think you’re ready to hear it.” She braced herself for an angry retort, but none came.

Natalie simply nodded and asked, “Will you ever tell other people?”

“Eventually. When you – they – are older. It’s not that I don’t think you can’t handle it or anything like that. I don’t think your parents would appreciate it very much if I told you now. Of course I don’t think they’d approve of my telling you at all, but when the time comes, that’ll be your decision to make.”

“All right. Thank you for being honest with me.”

Lena grimaced. “I’m probably going to regret that. It’s not a Slytherin’s nature to be honest.” Natalie gave a soft laugh. “But I don’t think we can be a Pride and hide things from each other. Not big things anyway.”

Natalie nodded. “I’m glad things are better.”

“Me too. How are things with you?”

Natalie shrugged. “Matt’s come to visit a couple times. We can talk about things.” Lena nodded. “We’ll both go back to Hogwarts next year. We haven’t missed too much, especially since…” She looked away then her gaze returned to Lena. “What will you do this summer?”

“Helping the Red Shepherds mostly, I think. And help with Sanctuary when the time comes, which I hope isn’t too soon. You’ll be there too.” Nataliei nodded. “You can come visit us and see our new house. I mean, if you want to,” she added hastily, realising that visiting Zach might not be something Natalie wanted to do.

“Of course I do. You have a house?”

“I haven’t told you about that yet? Yes, we do….”

* * *

 

When they got back to their compartment, they found several DA members visiting. Lena glanced over at the compartment where the newly defected Slytherins sat, most of them with peculiar expressions on their faces. She stuck her head inside.

“Everything all right?”

They nodded, though their expressions indicated otherwise. She stepped in and closed the door, casting a Privacy Spell.

“Does it ever become less of a surprise?” Carrow asked, nodding at the DA. “That they talk to you? That they don’t look at you like scum on their shoes? That they’re letting you – us – fight with them?”

Lena shook her head. “No, not really. I still expect them to realise that they’ve made a mistake and kick us out. But then, I think that’s a Slytherin trait. I’m sure people in other Houses would feel differently. Nor does it become any less surprising that so many of our Housemates think as we do.”

“Will we go back to Hogwarts next year?” Jugson asked.

“That’s up to you.”

“Well, yes, but I mean, do you think it’ll be safe for us to? Or will be able to do what Nott did or something if we do go back?”

“I don’t know. You could ask once we get to my parents’ house. I’m sure the McGonagall would help with precautions if you decide to go back.”

“Your sister will be back, right? And Zabini?” Moran asked.

“So far as I know.” 

“And Potter and his lot, plus the rest of the DA,” Spinks said. 

Spungen sat up. “Can you teach us? What the rest of you lot have been learning? We’ve got a lot to catch up on.”

“I can try. But my sister’s the better teacher, I think. She’s better at most of this than I am.”

* * *

 

Lena went back to her compartment after the DA had left. 

“I volunteered you to teach them–” She nodded over at Carrow’s compartment “–over the summer. They’re worried about being behind the rest of the DA.”

Arti sputtered. “But what if they want to be medics?”

“They still need to learn to fight! And they’re too young to be on the Flying Squad, and – no offence –” she added to Elayne “- I don’t think they’d like to be medics.”

“None taken.”

“Fine. But you’ve got to help too.”

“I will. I’m out of practice anyhow.”

* * *

 

“We’re almost to King’s Cross,” Maya said, getting up. “I suppose we should change.”

They took turns changing into their Muggle clothing. 

“This’ll be the last time we ever do this,” Maya said looking wistful. “Though,” she added in an undertone to Lena, “if we’re going to meet Muggles when we work with...you know, then I suppose we might want to blend in a little more.”

Lena shrugged. “It won’t really matter since they’ll have seen wizards in robes anyway. They can’t avoid that if they’re going to join the Wizarding world, which after what’s happened to them, I don’t think they have much a of a choice about. Unless they form their own society, apart from werewolves and wizards.”

“Probably not. But I just don’t want them to associate people in robes with people who’d hurt them. I mean, that’s their first exposure to the Wizarding world. How could they get over that?”

Lena sighed. “I don’t know. And I don’t know if they ever will get over it completely. Eventually I hope we’ll rid this world of the kind of people who tried to hurt them so no one will ever have to deal with that fear again. And you’re the best to help them deal with it. You know that you can have a life after being bitten, a meaningful life, and that’s what they need to see.”

Maya nodded. “You’re right. I just hope it’s enough.”

* * *

 

As they were about to arrive at King’s Cross, two of the Order members came to get the Slytherin students who would be staying at Lena’s parents’ house. The students were understandably nervous, but no one seemed bent on any mischief. 

“See you soon then, I guess,” Carrow said. “And my sisters too.” He made a face.

“You don’t have to see them if you don’t want to,” Arti said.

“I can’t exactly ignore them.”

“Well, you could,” Lena said. “Depending on which room they’re in. I’m sure I haven’t set foot in some of those bedrooms in years. I’m sure there are rooms I’ve forgotten exist.”

“Maybe we can shut her – them – in one of them?”

“Now, now,” Arti said. “We can’t have that. I’d hate to have their ghosts haunting our parents’ house.”

“Besides,” Lena added. “It’s not like you’re going to hate them forever, even if they did horrible things. She’s still your sister after all and it’s not like you’ve got anyone else to rely on.”

“How can _you_ not hate them?”

“I never said I didn’t. Hestia, yes. But the rest, not really anymore. I pity them, but I don’t really hate them.” Carrow and Arti stared at her, wide-eyed. “They didn’t have anyone to turn to. They didn’t think we’d help them. And they are Slytherins after all; they were safer with Hestia than against her. I just wish we could have helped them before it was too late.”

“For us or for them?” Arti asked, a hard edge to her voice.

“Both.”

“I guess.” Carrow shook his head. “I still don’t see why _you_ ’re helping them.”

“Because they’ll never forget it.”

* * *

 

Platform 9¾ was crowded with anxious parents waiting for their children. It seemed nearly impossible to find one’s relatives in the huge crowd, but eventually Lena, Roger, Adrian, and Arti found Mother and Zach. Maya and Lee left, promising to get in touch with them the next day.

“Your father’s at home,” Mother said, hugging them all in turn. “Though I think he might be more of a hinderance than a help.” Arti snickered. “I suppose I should have stayed home and had him come get you, but he knows more about what’s happening than I do.”

“He’ll survive,” Arti said and turned to Adrian. “Speaking of home, I presume, I’m going to your flat?”

Adrian nodded and offered Arti his arm. “Shall we?”

She gripped his elbow, holding onto her trunk with the other hand. With a pop, they disappeared.

Roger took Lena’s trunk as she took Zach from Mother, relieved when he didn’t start crying.

“We should get going,” Mother said briskly. “I don’t want to stay away too long and get home to find the house in ruins.” Lena grinned. “Speaking of houses, let’s go see yours. I can’t wait to show you”

With that, the three of them Disapparated. They arrived in front of a two-storey grey stone house, covered in ivy. It was surrounded by a wall about chest high with a small wooden gate leading to the front door. Mother laughed at the astonished look on Lena’s face.

“I didn’t think it’d be so big,” she said, looking around.

“I suppose it’s much bigger than you need,” Mother agreed. “There’s a garden, stables, a courtyard. And that’s just the outside.”

“How old is this house?” Roger asked.

“Sixteenth-century, I think. Parts of the porch were added later.”

“I was wondering why it didn’t quite match,” Lena said.

They took a cursory tour of the grounds. There was a church just across the road that looked as though no one had been in it for as long as the house had been empty, if not longer, judging by the state it was in.

Lena was delighted to find Bronte in the stables. He was equally delighted to see her, or so she presumed from his enthusiastic greeting.

“He wasn’t too happy with us when we moved him here the other day, but I think he’s gotten used to it.”

“I can imagine. What did you do?”

“Shrinking Solution.”

Lena nodded. “Poor thing. I suppose I could have some of our guests over here in a few days to help out with things. They might as well make themselves useful.”

“We can ask them. Goodness knows we’ll have plenty to do and it’d keep them from being underfoot if they were here instead.”

“Will it be safe?” Roger asked.

“I’m sure it will, but we’ll ask.”

Lena was especially eager to see the garden and she wasn’t disappointed. It was filled with roses in every shade imaginable, several apple trees, and an assortment of flowers, many of which she recognised from Potions, as well as quite a few she didn’t. 

“Are those strawberries?” Lena asked, staring.

“Might be. And I think there’s a pear tree somewhere,” Mother said, waving vaguely. “We didn’t take too close of a look because we’re fairly certain there’s a Venomous Tentacula.”

Lena had no desire to find this out first hand and she and Roger scrambled out of the garden, closing the door firmly behind them.

“We updated the furniture and decor a bit,” Mother said as they walked out of the garden. “It was ancient.”

“I shudder to think.”

“Not much. Just enough to not make it look like an abandoned house. You’re on your own with the rest. We left everything mostly packed as we weren’t sure where you’d want anything.” 

“Thank you.” Lena hugged her. “Thank you, so much.”

Mother looked apologetic. “We had to throw most of your things in boxes so they might be a bit of a mess. Things happened a little faster than we anticipated.”

“Don’t worry. We appreciate the help. If we’d had time to do all this after I’d finished school, we’d definitely have taken care of it ourselves.”

“I’ll leave you to it then. Floo if you need anything. Well, I’m not sure it’s connected yet.”

“We’ll send a Patronus if we need anything. At least until we get the Floo hooked up.” 

“What?” Mother asked.

“It’s the way the Red Shepherds communicate. They use talking Patronuses. The Order taught them.”

“Fascinating. Oh and we left you dinner and some supplies that should last you a few days. We didn’t think you’d want to cook too much in an unfamiliar kitchen on your first night.”

“Thank you, you seem to think of everything.”

Lena hesitated, wondering if she dare ask this. But she decided that it would be better for everyone if she did. “Could you leave us alone for a few days? We need to sort a few things out.”

“Of course. I’ll let everyone know.”

“Thank you.”

“I’ll leave you two to get to know each other again,” Mother said, with a devilish grin. Lena and Roger groaned. “Oh, and be careful. This house has… unusual security measures.”

“I don’t suppose you’ll tell us what they are.”

“No, you’ll find them. Have fun. And don’t get lost.”

“Is that possible?”

“I wouldn’t be surprised, given some of the things in this house.

“You make it sound like we could get lost for months.” 

“I highly doubt that. Weeks at most.” 

“That’s not as reassuring as you probably thought it would sound.”

“No, sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. I’m sure everything will be fine. All right, I’m off then.”

With that, she Disapparated, leaving Roger, Lena and Zach alone in front of their new house. They stood staring up at it for several moments before they went in through the front door and stopped short in the entrance hall. Light flooded in from the large windows above the front door, illuminating the grand oak staircase and the marble floor which gleamed in the sunlight.

“We get to live here?” Roger asked as they gaped.

“I guess so.”

Grinning, they darted down the hall, and spent the next several hours exploring the house, marveling at the paintings and old furniture. Zach was particularly enchanted by the large mirror in the master bedroom. The main rooms were in shades of cream; the bedrooms and bathrooms in shades of blue or green and the drapes were a nice shade of grey. Roger was especially excited about the library, especially he saw that the bookshelves were stuffed with books, most of which looked as though they had never been read.  Lena was sure he was already debating how to organise his books once they were unpacked. When they were done, they sank on to the settee in the drawing room, exhausted.

“I’m tempted to go to sleep already,” Roger said from where he was splayed on a corner chair.

Lena nodded. “Which room? We don’t have to use the one our things are in, though it is the master bedroom.”

“I can’t decide. There are far too many to choose from, from. We could use a different one each night.”

Lena laughed. “We wouldn’t have to move anything since they’re all furnished, though why, I can’t fathom, if she secluded herself in here. Nor do I understand why there are ten bedrooms but only seven bathrooms.”

“Sometimes people have to share things,” Roger said, rolling his eyes. 

 

***

 

After dinner – the unfamiliar kitchen made it take longer than usual, especially after Roger nearly blew up the stove –  they curled up on the rug in front of the fire in the drawing room, enjoying one of the dusty bottles of wine they had found during their earlier explorations. Zach was asleep on the floor between them. 

As much as Lena didn’t want to talk about all the issues she and Roger still had to work out, she knew they had to. It wouldn’t do to have them go unresolved and make things worse between them. She sat up, wrapping her dressing gown around her. Roger shifted, looking up at her in concern.

“So, your parents….” she began, trying to figure out how to say what she wanted to.

“What about them?”

“The three of us are never going to have a normal relationship again. Not after what I told them the other day.” Lena put up a hand as Roger’s expression turned weary. “That’s fine. I don’t expect it to be. Not everyone can or should be on my side with this. In fact, I’m surprised no one else objected. But there’s always going to be that tension between us now. Just like your relationship with Adrian changed because of this. Something had to give. We couldn’t go on always being happy and harmonious.”

“That may be, but they don’t get to tell me to break it off with you.” 

Lena took another sip of wine. “Have they?”

“Not in so many words, no. And even if they did, I wouldn’t listen to them.”

“No more than I would listen to mine.”

“Did yours ask you to, after I left?”

Lena shook her head. “I think by the time I was conscious again, Mother’d brought Father around for the most part.”

“I’m glad. Not that I blame him. Let’s just hope if anyone does object, it’s not in the middle of our wedding.”

Lena burst into a fit of giggles.

 

* * *

 

That night, when Lena and Roger were about to get into bed, when a shrill scream rent the air. Lena screamed herself and Zach started to wail, clinging to Lena in terror, only adding to the cacophony. Lena and Roger stood frozen for a second in shock before stumbling away from the bed. To their utter relief, the noise stopped.

“What the hell was that?” Roger asked as they stood, unmoving.

“I have no idea,” Lena said, shaking. “But whatever it is, I hope we can stop it. I’ll go mad if it keeps up and none of us’ll get any sleep.”

Cautiously, she stepped toward the bed, but nothing happened. After she stepped back almost to the door, Roger did likewise, and again, nothing happened. Lena cast a Sleeping Spell on Zach before they both tiptoed toward the bed. The Caterwauling Charm went off again and they hastily backed away and it stopped. They experimented and found that either of them could approach the bed with Zach.

“So it’s just that we can’t sleep together?”

Roger groaned. “That was worse than Hogwarts,” he said rubbing his ears.  “I wonder if all the beds are like this?”

“I’m really not in the mood to find out. I never imagined my own house would prevent me from sleeping with – even in the literal sense – the father of my child.”

“At least she’s not haunting the house, that’d be worse.”

It took forty-five minutes for them to undo the Caterwauling Charm.

“We should consider ourselves lucky that we got it to stop.

 

* * *

 

Thanks to Zach, Lena was up early the next morning. Not that she minded. It was nice to have a quiet house to themselves after all the hustle and bustle of the last few weeks. 

She was glad she was already awake when a low noise like a foghorn reverberated through the house. Lena glanced at the clock on the wall. It was six o’clock. Really this house was absolutely ridiculous.

Roger’s voice called from down the hall. It took them several minutes of shouting back and forth for them to find each other.

“Please don’t tell me we have to live through that every morning,” he said, yawning. “Though we should be happy it didn’t go off any earlier, especially after last night. I just hope it’s one spell over the whole house and not one on each room.”

“I assume the former. But let’s eat first. There’s no hurry. I hope.”

“We’ll have to name these rooms,” Roger said when he found them. “Though this isn’t half as bad as your parents’ house. But then you only used a small portion of it.”

“Not a bad idea. I’m not very good with directions, so that won’t do.”

“We could repaint them and name them after the Houses.”

Lena laughed. “I like that. But that’s only four, and the master bedroom. We have five left.”

“I’m sure we’ll think of something.” He stroked Zach’s hair. “I didn’t even hear him.”

“I wake up before he cries. I seem to be able to tell even in my sleep.”

“I wish I could do that.”

They went down to get breakfast.

“I’m surprised they could keep Buttercup away. I’m sure she’s itching to come over and help.”

“Either that or they’re having such a difficult time over at your parents’ house that she can’t come.”

“I’m sure it can’t be easy for anyone.”

After breakfast – during which Lena nearly flooded the kitchen – they went out for a walk around the grounds. Lena went riding and she felt freer and more carefree than she had in weeks. Roger looked happy to see her so relaxed.

They decided to tackle the garden after lunch. They set Zach in a playpen well away from any plants he would no doubt try to eat but he was content with squealing over the butterflies and rabbits. They were amused to discover a catapult and wondered what it was for, when a garden gnome approached the catapult, triggering it. The gnome went flying over the garden wall.

“Well, I never expected that,” Lena said.

“I wonder how far you could get a person to fly in one of those,” Roger said, looking thoughtful.

“If any Death Eaters – or anyone else we don’t like for that matter – come along, we should give it a try.”

They worked in companionable silence for about an hour, before Lena spoke.

“Why didn’t you tell your parents why you left?” Lena asked, looking up from the dead branches she was cutting away. “I would think you’d have gone to them.”

Roger stopped wrestling with a particularly stubborn weed he had been working on for the last few minutes.

“I didn’t want them to hate you.” Tears filled Lena’s eyes and she wiped them away, smearing her face with dirt. “And I…” He shook the hair out of his eyes. “I wasn’t in any shape to deal with that – them. I knew that my hatred for you–” He grimaced but she gestured for him to go on. “–that it was temporary. I knew what you were feeling was temporary, but I just…”

“Just because you knew that mentally doesn’t mean you accepted it,” Lena said gently.

He nodded. “It would have made it worse, to have them involved. And I didn’t want them...smothering me.” 

Lena nodded. “I can understand that. Arti was the only one who didn’t...coddle me, if that’s the right word. I needed that, though I needed the reassurance just as much.” She bit her lip. “I’m sorry you felt like you couldn’t have someone do that for you.”

He smiled at her. “You were there, when I came back. That was all I needed.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus, Lena finishes Hogwarts. A bit over five years to get through two and a half years of schooling. Not bad, considering everything that's happened.


	65. In Our Little Den

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Anne for help on this one.

_You can tell,_

_When you open the door!_

_You can tell,_

_If there’s love in a home!_

_Every table and chair seems to smile,_

_Do come in, come and stay for a while._

_You almost feel you’ve been there once before,_

_By the shine and glow of the room!_

_And the clock seems to chime,_

_Come again anytime,_

_You’ll be welcome wherever you roam!_

_You can tell when there’s love in a home!_  

**“Love In A Home”,** **_Li’l Abner_**  

***

It was raining when they woke up on Monday, so they decided to start unpacking, starting with the library. Predictably, they spent an hour arguing over how they wanted to organise the books.  

“Look,” Roger said finally. “You can have half the shelves and organise your books and I’ll do mine.”

“Yes, but if I want to read them, I’d like to know how they’re shelved.”

Roger let out a long sigh. “You can see it all when I’m done. How the hell do we both have so many books anyway?” 

“You aren’t even counting the ones in the library at my parents’ house.”

“And your...great-aunt’s already got quite a collection.”

“Yes and I hate to touch hers. They’ve probably got hexes on them that keep you from actually reading any of the books.” Roger gave her an incredulous stare. “Some people just collect books, you know. Not everyone reads them.”

“Such a waste.”

“I know.” 

“We’ll have to compare. Between the three of us, I’m sure we’ve got duplicate or even triplicate copies.”

“I’m sure we will.” Lena glanced over at Zach. “I hate to ignore him.”

"Put him in front of the mirror. That should give us about half an hour."

She laughed and conjured a mirror in front of Zach’s playpen. Sure enough, he immediately started waving at his reflection, giggling and babbling.

"I have no idea why this is so entertaining,” Roger said, shaking his head as he turned back to his books.

“I’m sure he thinks the same about our books, which he probably sees as something fun to chew on.”

Roger glanced over at Zach in alarm.

By the time they finished sorting everyone’s books, they had three sets of Jane Austen’s books, several copies of various Dickens’ novels. They had also discovered a few strange books among Lena’s great-aunt’s collections such as _A Popular History of British Seaweeds_ and _Lizard Social Behaviour_.

“I have no idea why she would have these,” Lena said, tossing them into the discard pile. “Might as well sort through my school books too.” Lena picked up Zach who let out a wail of protest as his friend in the mirror disappeared. “I’m sure I can get rid of most of them by now.”

“I got rid of most of mine,” Roger said as they left the library. “Most of our Defence books were rubbish.”

It didn’t take long for Lena to separate her schoolbooks into what she would keep and what she would discard, the former pile being quite a bit larger.

“ _Why_ do I still have Lockhart’s books? And that useless piece of rubbish Umbridge assigned?”

“Can we burn them?” Roger asked as she added them to the other books they were getting rid of.

“Normally I would ask you what in the world was wrong with you, but I’ll make an exception for Lockhart and Umbridge.” 

 

* * *

 

The next few days were quiet, so different from the grief-stricken, anguished days of the past few weeks. Lena and Roger slowly got used to being together without the others around. There was quite a bit of adjusting to do on both sides, but they would  – hopefully – have decades to get that sorted out.

They hadn’t talked about the aftermath of Graham’s death since that second day, but Lena thought they had discussed it enough for the time being, the rest could wait. 

Lena thought she was over her nightmares, but perhaps it had just been the shock over Dumbledore’s death that had kept them away over the last few days. They returned now with a vengeance, and she awoke most nights drenched in sweat. 

And it wasn’t just during the night that she saw ghosts and shadows. Once, Roger had caught her by surprise when he had come up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Before she knew what she was doing, she had her wand at his throat. When his voice broke her out of her trance, it took her a few moments to recognise him as he stood before her, looking as though he had seen a ghost, his face white and eyes wide.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, lowering her wand.

“It’s all right, I’m fine. I shouldn’t have startled you like that. You’ve got excellent reflexes.” He laughed nervously but Lena didn’t smile.

He carefully put his arms around her and slowly her panic disappeared.

* * *

 

Lena and Roger had been taken aback at how many boxes there were. Did they really had this much stuff?

By the end of the week, to their relief, they were nearly settled. The garden was looking much tidier and most of the boxes had been unpacked. But they were running low on supplies, so the three of them went down to the village. 

Lena and Roger were nervous and uncomfortable around so many Muggles, especially with the risk of Zach doing magic. To their relief, there were also several witches and wizards who sought them out and invited them to their shops. Several of them were wearing the traditional purple and green which wizards used to identify themselves to each other. Lena and Roger, like most of the younger generation  were wearing regular Muggle clothing.

“I’m glad someone’s finally moving in,” the old witch at Wickermore’s where they went to buy candles. “It’s been empty for so long.”

“It was my great-great-aunt’s,” Lena explained.

“You’ll certainly liven the place up,” the witch said, waving to Zach who waved back. 

The villagers were all too happy to see a new face – Zach’s presence surely helped – and they went home laden with food and other supplies. 

By the time they had put everything away, Lena and Roger were exhausted. Thankfully Zach was also ready for a nap so Lena settled down with a book while Roger went off for a couple of hours before coming back.

“Which circle of hell are you in?” he asked, glancing at the cover.

Lena turned back a page. “Seventh. Violence,” she explained at his quizzical look. “I’m not sure which circle I’d end up in, as I have several vices: the first for lust, the fourth for greed, the ninth for pride and vanity.”

“Slytherins aren’t the only ones who’re vain. Ravenclaws tend to think we’re better than the other Houses because we’re smarter.”

“We _all_ do that,” Lena said. “Slytherins are vain about being pure-blood, Gryffindors are vain about being noble and brave.”

“Hufflepuffs don’t.”

“Some do. They like to talk about how tolerant they are of everyone, unlike us or Gryffindors who are quick to judge, and how hard they work.”

Roger chuckled. “I guess I didn’t notice the latter. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are rather similar in that regard. And greed I can’t argue with either. I mean, Ravenclaws have insatiable curiosity, even when we know it’d be to our – or someone else’s – detriment. Our thirst for knowledge makes us not see the consequences, or not care about them. Like Quirrel and Lockhart.” He shuddered. “I mean, I don’t think they wanted to help Voldemort, but by the time they realised it, it was too late to back out.” He lowered his gaze to hers, his expression dark and troubled. “I’ve done that to you. Even after you told me to mind my own business, I’ve pried into things I shouldn’t have, like when your Housemates threatened you last year or about what happened last week. If I hadn’t pushed you into telling me what you were feeling, then I wouldn’t have been stupid enough to get angry and leave.”

“You had every right to leave. That’s a hell of a thing to tell someone about their own child. Just because I don’t want to tell you things doesn’t mean you shouldn’t know about them.”

“If you’d wanted to tell me, you wouldn’t say otherwise.”

“Sometimes what I want and what needs to happen are two different things.”

“But I shouldn’t push you into them. You’ve got the right to keep secrets.”

“I’m too stubborn for my own good, someone’s got to break me of the habit of trying to solve all my problems myself. I’m so used to having to hide things from everyone, in case they can use it against me, or my family and friends, that I’m not very good at getting other people to help me or trust them to keep things to themselves. Knowledge is power, after all.”

“Why does it have to be me?”

“Because you’re the one who’s going to be stuck with me for the rest of your life.”

* * *

 

“It won’t be too long now before we’ll have to really baby-proof the house,” Roger said as he and Lena watched Zach holding on to the sofa as he walked beside it. “We’ve got things in hand for now, since he can’t really walk, but once he starts…”

“We’ll cross that bridge when we get to it,” Lena said as she reached out to catch Zach who had reached the end of the sofa and let go, swaying precariously on his unsteady legs. He gripped her fingers tightly and took a few more steps. 

The doorbell rang. Roger and Lena looked resignedly at each other. 

“I suppose we’ll have to see our new neighbours eventually,” Lena said as she picked Zach up and the three of them headed for the door.

“I’m surprised your aunt didn’t put Repelling Charms on the house.”

“Or maybe people just stopped coming after she ignored them?”

To their relief, it was Lena’s father standing outside, looking frazzled.

“You could have just come in,” she said as he stepped inside.

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.”

“Is everything all right?” Lena asked as they started for the kitchen.

“No one’s seriously injured anyone else if that’s what you’re asking.”

Lena chuckled. “I’m impressed. But…?” she prompted when her father’s expression remained troubled.

“But they’re driving me mad.” Lena and Roger bust out laughing. Father frowned at them. “It was bad enough with the two – and occasionally three –  of you, but now we’ve got eight of them! I don’t know how the Heads of Slytherin have managed all these years.”

“Because they can think like them,” Lena said. 

She set Zach in his highchair and Summoned several cups as Roger tapped the kettle on the stove. Zach’s eyes turned large and round as it whistled a moment later, making them all laugh.

“What kind of tea would you like?” Lena asked as she opened the pantry. 

“Do you have any nettle tea?” Father asked. 

“Yes.” Lena returned with a tin of tea bags, dropping one into each cup.

“I suppose you’d like some of them to come here?” Lena asked. “The younger ones I mean?”

“If it’s not too much trouble, yes. The younger ones at least.”

Lena glanced over at Roger, who nodded. “And we can take the children too, if you’d like. I’m sure they’re eager to see the house.”

“They definitely are.” 

“We can put them to work here.”

“You’re sure?”

“Why not? We’ve got to contribute to this war effort somehow.”

“Thank you.”

They sipped their tea. Lena had a feeling there was more her father wanted to say. Finally he set down his cup.

“Would it be all right if the Carrow boy came here too?”

Lena glanced at Roger who nodded once more. “Of course. So that leaves Nott, Carrow and Rivers with you. How are they getting on?”

“I haven’t been around too much. It’s mostly been your aunt and Buttercup, as you’re mother’s busy at St. Mungo’s, but the little exposure I’ve had to them is exhausting.”

Lena patted his hand. “You agreed to it.”

He sighed. “So we did. Oh, and we’re bringing the cat too.”

She made a face. “Did we tell you we’re getting a puppy? There’s a farmer down the road whose dog had puppies a couple months ago so we told him we’d like to have one.”

“I suppose we should wait another day or two to bring everyone over then?”

“Yes, that’d be best. We’ll go pick him up tomorrow. But you might as well send the children over. That way they probably won’t mind staying home when the others come.”

Father nodded. “So Tuesday then?”

“That’ll be fine.”

“Lovely. Before I forget, you should probably re-connect the Floo.”

“Goodness, we’d completely forgotten. Which reminds me, I don’t suppose I ever told you about the Floo connection in my room, did I?”

Father raised an eyebrow. “You have one in your room?”

“Yes, I got it hooked up when I came home for the winter holidays two years ago.”

“You already knew how to Apparate.”

“Yes, but Arti didn’t and as she’s underage, this was the only way we could get a Floo connection. I didn’t trust myself to Side-Along her yet either.”

“I hate to ask if there’s anything else I should know about.”

“Nothing that I’m aware of.”

* * *

 

It was a good thing that they had the Floo connection hooked up that day, for the next morning, Phoebe, Diana and Ollie came tumbling out of the fireplace almost before Lena, Roger and Zach had finished breakfast. Aunt Áine followed behind them. Buttercup appeared a minute later with the children’s luggage, deposited upstairs and disappeared into the kitchen, whereupon she immediately began bemoaning the state it was in.

Aunt Áine gave her an apologetic look as the children nearly knocked Lena over.

“I suppose it’s about time things livened up here,” Lena said, laughing.

“Theo’s back,” Ollie said, bouncing up and down. “And there’re lots more people too. Will they keep coming to stay with us? It’s fun having lots of people to play with.”

Lena laughed, but she didn’t miss the expression on her aunt’s face. “I don’t know how long they’ll stay,” she said, but once they leave they won’t be coming back and that includes Nott, er, Theo.” 

Ollie looked crestfallen but was soon distracted by Diana’s shout of delight from down the hall, eager to show him something. 

“They’ve been with my parents for the last week,” Aunt Áine said. “And then with your grandparents for the last couple of days. Things seemed to be going all right with your guests so they’ve been back at your parents’ house since last night, but I still...” 

“They’ll be gone soon. You can leave the children here if you like. That’ll give the puppy more people to play with and I’m sure they’ve been badgering you to see this place.” Her aunt’s smile indicated that they had. “And you have no objection to our younger guests, I presume?” Aunt Áine shook her head. “Good because they’re coming here tomorrow. And the puppy’ll be here later today, I hope.”

“You’re getting a puppy? Don’t you have enough to worry about?

“Well, I suppose we do. But I’d rather have the puppy here first, then get the cat so we have a day to have him get used to us before having the evil feline invade his territory.”

A series of piercing notes came from down the hall. The children’s chatter stopped and they came running into the kitchen looking rattled.

“Sorry about that. There’s a music box upstairs that likes to play at random intervals and we haven’t quite figured out how to make it stop. I need to remember to throw it out.” She sighed. “Why does everything in this house make unnecessary noise?”

Aunt Áine groaned. “I don’t need any more sentient inanimate objects. I’m just getting used to the fact that the mirrors talk in your house.”

“Harry says his toaster sings.”

“Does yours?”

Lena glanced over at the silver toaster on the counter. “Not as far as I know.”

“Though,” Roger said from where he was leaning against the ice box. “I wonder about the carpet in the hallway being sentient. I swear it moves when no one’s there. I’m waiting for the day when it pulls itself out from under me.”

Aunt Áine glanced nervously over at the rug in the hallway. “I think I could get used to anything as long as foods don’t start talking or moving. It was very strange reading _Alice Through the Looking Glass_ and have the food start talking to Alice. I had nightmares.”

Lena grinned. “It’s definitely possible to make them move. We had to make a pineapple tapdance for our Transfiguration final my first year. Though I have yet to see any food talk. Even in the Wizarding world, I don’t think that’s possible.”

“Did we tell you we’re getting a puppy?” Roger asked the children who were still looking a little shaken.

They shrieked and started dancing around the drawing room.

“That is if the house lets us. I can imagine there might be anti-pet charms,” Lena muttered.

“We can take them down if there are, just like we’ve done the others.”

“I probably don’t have to ask if you’d like to come along.” Lena added loudly over the noise.

“We’ll come!” the children cried, jumping up and down.

“Send them home when you get tired of them,” Aunt Áine said as Roger led her back to the fireplace to take her home.

“I will!” Lena called after them. “But we’ll keep them for a couple of days.”

“Good.”

“At least all of our current and future guests are old enough to help around the house,” Lena said to Roger when he came back.

“So we hope.”

They headed out an hour later, after the children had taken a tour of the house and grounds. On the way, they ran into an elderly wizard who stopped and stared at them, scowling.

“Goodness, are all of these yours?” he asked, gesturing at the children.

Lena glared at him. “Do I look old enough to have a ten-year-old?”

_And if you say yes, I’m not going to be very happy._

“They aren’t then?”

“No. Just the baby’s mine – ours,” she said, nodding at Roger. “The rest are my relations’.”

The old wizard looked tremendously relieved and hurried off. Lena turned to find the children giggling. 

* * *

They stared at the large dog before them.

“That’s a puppy?” Lena and Roger chorused. 

The man nodded. “Eight months.”

“He’s enormous,” Roger said, still staring

“Will he be safe around Zach?” Lena asked, looking apprehensively at the puppy that was almost up to her waist.

“Definitely. They’re very gentle, even though they’re quite large.”

Lena looked dubiously at him but knelt down, making sure to keep a firm grip on Zach. The puppy trotted over and cocked his head at them. He and Zach stared at each other before Zach reached out and grabbed the puppy’s ear. Lena tensed for a moment but the puppy licked Zach who burst into delighted giggles.

“I see,” Lena said, smiling in relief.

The puppy put a paw on Lena’s knee, pushing himself up to lick her face. She lost her balance and the three of them fell in a heap on the floor.

By the time they left, Lena, Ollie, Diana, Phoebe and the dog – whom they had indeed named Cafall – were covered in grass and dirt. The entourage made slow progress back to the house, impeding by neighbouring children who wanted to pet and play with the dog. It was well into the afternoon by the time they stumbled into the house. 

“ _Someone_ ,” she said, with a meaningful look at her son, _“_ kept me up last night, so I’m going back to bed. Please don’t wake me up unless the house is on fire, flooding, or someone is in danger of dying.”

Roger and the children waved her off as they went to give Cafall a tour of the grounds. Lena set Zach down for a nap in his cot in their bedroom. The children’s laughter and the puppy’s happy barking made a marked contrast to the quiet of the last week.

* * *

 

Lena was just coming downstairs when when she realised there was smoke coming from the kitchen. She ran in to find a dejected Diana staring at a tray of sodden cookies in the oven. There was a puddle of water in front of the oven over which Phoebe was wringing her hands, her eyes swimming with tears.

“You didn’t burn yourself did you?” Lena asked, rushing to her.

“No, I’m not supposed to touch the stove, or the oven, but Roger’s taken the dog outside and you were asleep and...” She gestured miserably. “And I didn’t really touch the oven, the door just opened on its own.”

“You said not to wake you up unless the _house_ was on fire,” Diana said, an impish grin starting to spread across her face.

“So I did,” Lena said, trying not to laugh. “What happened?”

“We wanted to make cookies. They were supposed to be peanut butter chocolate chip, but none of us wanted peanut butter so we put marshmallows in instead and….” Phoebe sighed.

“How’d they get wet?”

“I made it rain.” Phoebe said. “I opened the oven and they were on fire and then I made it rain.”

“Where were you when we had that drought last year?”

“I’m sorry,” Phoebe said.

“We’ll just make more,” Lena said soothingly. “It’s fine.” She took the cookies out of the oven and set them on the cutting board.

“Why can’t we eat these?” Ollie asked as he grabbed one and took a bite out of it. A moment later, he spat out a mouthful back onto the tray. “Can I give them to Caffal?”

“No, dogs can’t eat chocolate. Go feed the birds. And the ants.” She handed him the tray and went to open the door for him as he ran outside.

“Is it different?” Diana asked as Lena waved her wand around to clean up the mess in the stove..

“Is what different from what?”

“Having a wand?”

Lena stopped to consider this. “It’s more…complicated. You have to learn spells and learn how to do them correctly instead of just wishing for things to happen. On the other hand, a wand helps you control your magic. You’re less apt to, say, light things on fire when you’re angry.”

“But not always?”

“Adults can lose control too. Less often than children, but it happens.”

“Have you?” Phoebe’s eyes were round.

“Yes. I set the curtains on fire once.”

The girls giggled. “Only once?”

“Yes, actually.”

By the time Ollie returned, Lena and the girls were almost ready to put a second batch of cookies in the oven.

“Do you have any Penguins?” Ollie asked as he set down the tray.

Lena looked up from the oven. “What?”

“He means the biscuit, not the animal,” Diana explained from where she sat on the counter.

“No, but that would be fun. I’d love to have a penguin.”

“Who’s got a penguin?” Roger asked as he came in with the dog and began undoing his leash.

“No one yet,” Lena said, shepherding the puppy away from the stove. “Though we did have one in the common room my third year after O.W.Ls. and N.E.W.T.s. Someone covered the floor in ice in celebration and conjured a couple of penguins too.”

“I remember hearing about that.”

“Is it still rain if it hits the ground?” Ollie asked, sounding as though he had been contemplating this quetion for some time. 

Everyone stopped to look at him before turning in unison to look at Roger.

“What?” he asked, looking nonplused. 

“You’re the smartest one in the room,” Lena said. “You should know.”

“Er…”

* * *

 

Tuesday afternoon, Urquhart, Spinks, Spungen, Moran, Carrow and Jugson arrived, all of them looking a little nervous, though whether that was because they were in a new location or because of the presence of the accompanying Order members, Lena couldn’t tell. The house seemed to explode with energy and noise, which was quite a feat as the children were already creating quite enough of both. 

Father set down the basket which contained a disgruntled Horus who was making his displeasure quite plain. Even before Father had completely unlatched the basket, Horus streaked out, presumably to find Zach. 

“I hope he runs into the dog,” Lena said. 

“I’d feel very bad for the dog,” Father said.

“Sorry to impose,” Spinks said as Lena led them down the hall.

“Nonsense. We’ve got an entire house, we might as well put it to some use. This way my parents can take in more like you.”

Jugson giggled. “Not that we mind being here or anything,” she said and the others nodded eagerly. “It’s just well, with _them_ …”

Lena nodded. “How’re things with the others?”

Moran shrugged. “Don’t see them much.”

Lena glanced at Carrow, but he didn’t reply.

She showed them to their rooms and left them to get settled, going back downstairs to find Father at the kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee and tossing a ball for the puppy as Zach clapped his hands in delight. Father poured her a cup of coffee as she sat down.

“Where’s the cat?” Lena asked.

“No idea. Hiding probably with so many people around. He hissed at the dog who looked about ready to cry and they both ran off.”

“Sorry for dumping them on you like this. They aren’t a bother really, mostly just rambunctious. But we didn’t want things to blow, and I’m fairly sure they would have soon with the … girls in the house.”

Lena smiled sadly. “It’s probably the first time most of them have really been allowed to be children, given how they’ve probably grown up. It’s a shame we have to rip apart their lives for them to be happy, but I can’t think of any other way to do it. I suppose I should have put some more thought into it before I offered them your house. I’m sorry.”

Father shrugged. “It worked out. Besides, you gave us the chance to say no and we didn’t. How are things?”

“Lively. It’s been so quiet, it’s nice to have noise. Less creepy this way. And it’ll be nice to have the company. Roger can’t stay here forever. The Red Shepherds have so much to do.” 

“I’m sure, from what I’ve been hearing. It won’t be long now before the Ministry falls, I’m afraid.”

Lena shivered. “Roger said Percy’s been telling them that.”

“Do you think we’ve done enough?”

“We’ll never know until the war is finished. Even if we win, you’ll always wonder what more you could have done.” 

She glanced back toward the stairs. “When we were out the other day to get Cafall, we ran into a wizard who assumed Phoebe, Diana and Ollie were Roger’s and mine.” Father snorted into his coffee. “I told him I had better not look old enough to have a ten-year-old. And now, I’m a mother figure to a few Housemates who aren’t much younger than I am. I just hope we’re doing the right thing.”

Father reached over and took her hand. “We are. It might not seem like much, but that’s nine fewer children who’ll grow up to be like their parents. They’re old enough to make their own decisions, most of them are nearly of age, if they’re not already. The best we can do is keep them safe until the war is over. Maybe by then it’ll be safe for them to reconnect with their parents.”

* * *

 

The house seemed to groan in protest with the number of inhabitants nearly quadrupling in just one day. Getting dinner ready was chaos. Luckily most of them were helpful rather than a hinderance. 

“We should label the cupboards. I still can’t remember where we put the plates,” Lena said in exasperation before she simply Summoned what they needed, nearly impaling Moran with a fork.

“We were getting too complacent,” he said, waving off Lena’s apologies. “Nice to have some excitement.”

They probably could have fit in the kitchen, but Buttercup had insisted on serving them in the dining room, which admittedly had a fantastic view of the river behind the house. The table was so long that had they used benches instead of chairs as they did at Hogwarts, Lena was sure they could have seated the entire House.

Carrow was staring dubiously at his chair. “Are you sure we can sit in these, they look two hundred years old.”

“If it makes you feel any better,” Roger said as he sat down, “if they do break, it’s not like we can’t fix them.”

“If they do break, it’ll give us a chance to re-upholster them,” Lena said, wrinkling her nose.

Jugson sighed in relief. “I wasn’t sure I could say anything.”

“We had nothing to do with the garish decorations and designs. We’ll fix that as soon as possible. Besides, we’re quite hard to offend.”

The Slytherins filled Lena and Roger in on what was happening at Lena’s house and a few things outside it. She hadn’t realised how cut off they had been in the last week and made a note to get a subscription to the _Prophet_. At least it wasn’t as much of a rag as it had been. 

“It’s been so strange to see Nott playing with kids,” Spinks said, giggling. “I’m almost offended he prefers their company to ours. Or at least I assume it’s the kids.”

“I would hope it’s the kids he prefers to spend time and not my sister and Rivers,” Carrow said, stabbing his potato. “Though,” he added with a smirk, “I’m surprised he isn’t here to get away from Greengrass.”

“She’s still coming over, is she?” Lena asked.

“Mm-hm.”

The children ran off to play, leaving Roger, Lena, and the others. Lena realised after a moment that poor Roger was the only non-Slytherin among the eight of them.

“Is it true, about Draco Black?” Spungen asked as soon as they were out of earshot. She sounded as though she had been dying to ask the question for some time. “That he’s dead? That Lucius – er, Malfoy – killed him?”

Lena carefully set down her fork and glanced over at Roger. “Where’d you hear that?”

“We’d heard whispers before we left Hogwarts. Some of the younger ones started worshipping him like Creevey used to with Potter. I just hope none of them get any ideas...”

Lena nodded sadly. “Me too. Yes, it’s true,” she said after a moment.

Jugson snorted in disgust. “After all he’s been through.”

“What have you heard?” Roger asked.

“That Black refused to be Malfoy’s plaything and paid the price.”

Spungen shuddered. “If Lucius Malfoy would kill his son after all he’s done to try getting him back, then there’s no hope for the rest of us.”

A shudder went through the others. 

“We won’t let that happen,” Roger said firmly, but none of them looked convinced.

“Hogwarts was supposed to be safe,” Urquhart said, “and look at what happened. You can’t be sure.”

“Did you know?” Spinks asked, sounding almost angry. “About Black?”

“I don’t see how that’s relevant to anything,” Lena said, staring at her, but she glared unflinchingly back. 

“It is! Because if it can happen to him, it can happen to us! And you don’t care!”

She tossed her fork onto the table and stormed out of the room, leaving everyone staring after her.

 


	66. Waiting For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 44. I don't own _Far From the Madding Crowd_

I will see you in a week or two.

It's late, you better get going.

Take care of yourself and

Call any time you feel that you're missing me.

I can only say what I always say at these goodbyes.

Come back with the same look in your eyes.

**"Come Back With The Same Look In Your Eye", Song & Dance**

***

Lena woke up early Wednesday morning to find Roger getting dressed.

“Shepherd business?” she asked, sitting up.

Roger nodded, pausing as he started to put on his socks and turned to her. “Will you be all right? I don’t know how long I’ll be gone.”

“We’ll be fine. This lot can take care of themselves. I’m glad Buttercup has them to look after and won’t be fussing over me here.”

“Is that why you had them stay with your parents?” Roger asked with a smirk.

“I hadn’t thought about that until now. But with Mother and Father and Uncle Andy away I don’t think anyone’d want them alone in the house. And with the children here, it’d just be them and Nott and Aunt Áine, who will probably be out helping the Muggles who are coming to Sanctuary, which is going to be quite soon.”

“I hope for everyone’s sake that we’ll have them all out of your hair by the time that happens.”

Lena swung herself out of bed. “I’m holding you to that.”

“Yes, dear.”

Lena got Zach, who was wide awake, and the three of them started downstairs, forgetting for a moment that there were others in the house and making more noise than they probably should have. Lena looked around guiltily but the others seemed to still be asleep.

“At least we got the various alarm spells to turn off,” Roger said.

Lena nodded. “I hate to think what else this house is capable of.”

Roger wolfed down some breakfast but then seemed reluctant to leave.

“Go, we’ll be fine.”

“If you want me–”

“No, I can’t have you staying here because I can’t bear to see you go. You have important things to do. It’s hard being the one left behind, but sometimes you have to be. Just promise me you’ll come home.”

He kissed her. “I will.” His eyes lingered on her face and it took Lena a lot of effort not to beg him not to go.

He waved goodbye to Zach, who waved back, turned and left.

Lena and Zach weren’t alone for long. To her surprise, within an hour everyone else was up, speeding through breakfast before going outside. Lena pitied their inability to leave the grounds, but even with so few witches and wizards in town, they couldn’t risk being seen. But there was plenty of room here and plenty to do to keep everyone occupied.

* * *

Maya stopped by around lunch.

“You have guests,” she said, nodding toward the garden where everyone was running around chasing Cafall. “Quite a few in fact.”

“We do. Five of them. A bit unexpected, though I was sure at least some of them would end up here sooner or later, just not quite so soon. And I was hoping to only get a few and not all of them, but I don’t really mind. It’d be lonely here with just Zach and me.”

Maya chuckled. “And you have a puppy too.”

“We just got him the other day, right before this lot showed up. Luckily the puppy is house-trained so we have one less thing to worry about.”

“Does he get along with the cat?”

Lena laughed. “He’s terrified of the cat, though he still tries to play with him. Luckily he’s got a lot of people who will.”

“They caught Novir,” Maya said, taking the cup of tea Lena offered. “Fred, Percy and Crystal I mean.”

“Who?”

“One of the ones who killed George.”

Lena smiled. “What’d they do to him?”

“He’s been added to the pond in Sanctuary.”

“I see.”

Maya gave her a sharp look. “He gave us some useful information, so they’re going to look into it next.”

“Good.” Lena stirred a sugar into her tea. “How are you?”

“All right. Everything’s so busy between the shop and the Red Shepherds.” Lena squirmed. “You’ve got enough to do with this lot here. Someone’s got to watch them and they can’t very well stay with your family with the other two there. How are things going with them?”

“I don’t really know. Nott’s there, so that should be interesting. I almost wish I was there to watch all this. But they shouldn’t be our problem for too much longer. If what we’re hearing is true, we’ll have other concerns shortly so we’ll want them out of here.”  

Maya nodded, her expression grim. “Poor Percy. Not that he’s the only one in the Ministry, but he’s taken on most of the responsibility.”

* * *

Much to Lena’s surprise, Arti and Adrian came with Nott, and they all had brooms.

“Your cousin wanted me to see the house,” Nott explained sheepishly. “Or so your parents tell me.”

Lena carefully avoided Arti’s eyes. “I suppose you don’t mind getting out either.”

“No.”

“Why does she get to see your new house before I do?” Arti asked, nodding at Maya as she flopped into a chair.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Hello to you too. I wasn’t stopping you. It’s not her fault she got here first.”

“You told us to leave you alone!”

“You did?” Maya asked, looking guiltily at Lena.

“Not you,” she said. “I mean, I didn’t tell you, mostly because I knew you wouldn’t come barging over the next day, unlike some people, if I’d let them.”

“I would not have!”

“Right. And I wasn’t just referring to you. Buttercup’d have been here too. And the cat.”

“I’m glad I’m on the same level as the cat.” Arti got up and stomped out of the room.

“Where’d you get a broom?” Lena asked, eying the one in Arti’s hand  with interest, noting that it looked familiar.

“It’s Adrian’s old one, since Roger gave him his old one when you got him his Christmas present.”

“Ah, right, I’d forgotten.”

By the time they got to the kitchen, Nott and the other Slytherins and the children had started a game of what Lena assumed to be Quidditch, though it hardly resembled Quidditch as half the team didn’t have brooms and had to run around on the ground. Not to mention all of the balls were Muggle so they had to be thrown back and forth. Still, everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves.

“I hope they don’t make a mess of your flowers,” Maya said.

“Don’t worry. Great-aunt Edith apparently charmed her flower beds to keep children and animals out. Among the other strange things she’s done to this house.”

“That is the strangest thing I have ever seen,” Adrian said, shaking his head as he gazed out the window at the spectacle outside. Then he promptly went to join them, Arti following behind.

“It’ll never catch on,” Maya said, shaking her head.

“I don’t know,” Lena said. “It might be a way for Muggles to play. The children in Sanctuary are going to need some kind of entertainment and this might be the closest the Muggle children’ll get to riding a broom.”

“Muggle Quidditch, that’ll be the day.”

* * *

The makeshift Quidditch game ended not too long after it started when Diana and Ollie got into an argument over the rules. Ollie was attempting to change the rules to suit his purposes, as his team was losing.

“Such a Slytherin,” Maya said, laughing from where she and Lena were watching from the shade of the poplar tree.

“He’s six, of course he’s a Slytherin,” Lena said. “If we Sorted them at that age, everyone would be Slytherin. Some of us just never outgrow our selfishness.”

“Self-preservation,” Arti corrected as she came to sit with the, making Maya laugh.

Phoebe came over with a book under her arm, flopping onto the grass beside Maya.

Ollie and Diana stopped arguing a few minutes later and trotted off toward the garden. They began to sing off-key about a woman who swallowed a fly. By the time they reached the garden, the song had concluded with the woman dying after swallowing a horse.

“It’s no worse than The Warlock’s Hairy Heart,” Phoebe pointed out at Lena’s horrified look. “Or Jack and the Beanstalk.”

Phoebe went back to her book and Lena, Arti and Maya watched Adrian and the others playing a game of catch with Cafall, who couldn’t seem to make up his mind about which ball he wanted to play with and was trying to chase all of them at once.

* * *

“You don’t have to stay for dinner,” Lena said to Maya as they went into the dining room. “Not that I’m trying to get you to leave, but with everyone here…”

“Why not? It’s a change of scene. I’ve never been surrounded by this many Slytherins.”

“You should talk to Father. He got sick of them fairly quickly.”

“I won’t. I can leave whenever I want.”

“The past few days have been more fun than I’ve ever really had,” Urquhart said, smiling wistfully as Buttercup came in with bowls of stew. The other younger Slytherins nodded. “It’s been quite nice.”

“I’ve never seen you fly before,” Carrow said to Nott. “You’re not bad. You either,” he added to Arti.

Quidditch carried them through most of dinner, for which Lena was grateful. Even if she wasn’t too interested in the subject, it kept them from getting into serious arguments.

Lena went upstairs to give Zach a bath and put him to bed. When she came back down, she found the Slytherins in the games room, making enough noise to wake the dead as they played what seemed to be a combination of Exploding Snap and Gobstones. She was just going into the sitting room when Arti came in from the dining room and stopped in the doorway.

“Friends, Shepherds, relations, lend me your ears!”

“Which one?” Lena asked. “Though I’m rather partial to my left, so I suppose I’d rather you took my right one.”

Arti rolled her eyes as Maya giggled.

“What happened to yours?” Adrian asked as he fished in his pockets.

“The dog chewed them up. As did my nephew. One will do,” Arti said as she deftly caught the three pairs that came flying at her, then tossed two back at Maya and Adrian.

“Here,” Maya said, handing hers to Lena. “I can get more. We’re working on a few improvements which should be ready soon.”

“Thanks.” She stared into the flames. “And at home by the fire, whenever you look up there I shall be— and whenever I look up, there will be you.”

“He’ll be all right,” Maya said, putting an arm around Lena’s shoulders.

* * *

Lena found Nott in the library. He jumped when she came in.

“Don’t mind me. I’m sure you’re glad to get away from everyone else and I don’t blame you.” He smiled in relief. “Thank you for spending so much time with Ollie.”

“You’re welcome. He’s far more interesting than the rest of them. And I don’t have to wonder what his motives are.”

“Purely selfish.” Nott chuckled. Lena chewed her lip, wondering if she dare ask what she wanted to. “I know the rest are ignoring Carrow and Rivers...?”

“I talk to them a bit. They’re a lot less annoying, even if…” He looked away and when he looked back, his expression was pained. “I thought he’d be safe after he got kidnapped the first time. I thought my protecting him would be enough.” He scoffed. “How naive we were.”

“I’m surprised the rest didn’t hex them.”

“Oh, I’m sure they wanted – and still want – to, but if they did, they’d risk getting thrown out. Besides you’ve got more of a claim on them than anyone, you and Pritchard.” His gaze became far away. “They’re like I was, unable to stay, unwilling to leave to face the unknown, the fear of being caught. It was safer with them; you knew where you stood. No one’d dare hurt you since you were a pure-blood, or so I thought. Even Lucius Malfoy was willing to kill his son.” He shuddered. “I was just lucky enough to leave before I got too involved. I’m just sorry I couldn’t get Carrow and the rest out in time, that I was just thinking about myself. I wish I could have been like Pritchard – Graham – and been able to save them.”

* * *

Zach crawling after Horus calling “ki-ki” as he went.

“I assume that’s his attempt to say ‘kitty’” Spinks said,  Lena nodded. “I’ve never really been around babies.

“Most of you probably haven’t.”

“I’m sorry to take you away from him.”

Lena shrugged. “You haven’t. If you weren’t here, I’d be off helping with other things and wouldn’t see him much at all. And if I did decide to stay home, at least now I have people who can actually talk for me to converse with, so no, you’re really doing me a favour.”

“Speaking of babies…” Spinks stopped, twisting her robes in her hand.

“Yes?”

“Er, the Runcorns are expecting a son in January,” she said, all in one breath.

“Where’d you hear that?” Lena asked, anger shooting through her.

Spinks stumbled back a few steps. “Greengrass,” she said timidly.

Lena let out a long breath. “All of that for nothing then,” she said softly. “I hope he’s a Squib.”

“This is their third, isn’t it? And they’ve only been married three years.” Spinks shook her head. “I couldn’t imagine that.”

“That’s the price you pay when all you care about is blood purity and passing on the family name.”

“Their oldest is Zach’s age, isn’t she?”

Lena nodded shortly. “Four months older, or thereabouts. They’ll be in the same year at Hogwarts. Maybe she’ll be persuaded to stop believing in her parents’ ideals. Nott figured it out on his own and his family was in far deeper.”

“I can’t believe you’re planning that far ahead. Your son can’t even talk yet.”

“Why not? I haven’t gotten my revenge on her yet and it distracts me from the dire straits we’re in now.” 

* * *

Lena paced the downstairs hallway early Friday morning, soothing a sobbing Ollie who had been having a nightmare. She sighed in relief when he finally went back to sleep. It had been a long day, between the Slytherins’ reluctance to do their homework (“Why bother when we probably won’t be going back?” Spinks asked and had only relented when Lena promised to teach them some of the things she had learned in the DA) to the puppy tearing up anything it could sink its teeth into.

A faint pop came from downstairs. Lena smiled when she she realised it was Roger. She slipped quickly but quietly into the entry to find Roger hanging up his cloak. Her arms grew weak with relief at the sight of him and she could feel Ollie slipping from her grasp. She readjusted her grip. Roger turned and started to come toward her but stopped.

“Either I have been gone much longer than I thought I was, our son has taken an Ageing Potion, or we’ve acquired another child, who I am definitely not ready for.”

Lena laughed, shaking her head. “One is enough and this lot makes me very reluctant to have any more for now. But they’re going to leave soon.”

“Oh? So they found safehouses for them, then?”

“Yes, though not all of them together, naturally. They’ll be gone by next week.”

“Don’t sound so happy,” Roger said, laughing.

“I’ll be glad when they’re gone, even if it’s been relatively peaceful and I’ll miss the company. I’m not ready to deal with so many on my own. We are never having guests again who come without knowing when they’re going to leave.”

“I won’t argue with that.”

 


	67. Difficult And Dangerous Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 45 and 47.

_It's the real thing for sure,_

_You deserve it, my dear!_

_May our race stay as pure,_

_May our blood flow just as clear!_

_Let me offer a toast,_

_With a noble French wine,_

_To our friends across the Reine!_

_General, we drink to harmony,_

_We sons of France and Germany!_

_Brotherhood in arms,_

_We're making history!_

**“Let the World Turn”, _Marguerite_**

*******

Lena and Roger seemed hardly to have slept when a voice jolted them awake.

“Death Eater attack at the Ministry,” came Lee’s voice, though there was no one else in the room. 

They sat up in alarm to see Lee’s cougar Patronos standing beside the bed.

“Moving everyone to Sanctuary,” Lee’s voice continued, then his Patronus dissolved.

Lena and Roger stared at the the space where his Patronus had been, then at each other for several moments before they jumped out of bed, swearing. Lena glanced at the clock which read eight-thirty.

“I thought you said we had weeks!” Lena protested as they hurriedly got dressed.

“I said weeks _at most_. You stay with this lot and I’ll go.”

Lena nodded. “My parents’ll probably be busy. I might have Nott and _them_ come here, just so we’re all under one roof.”

“Probably not a bad idea.”

Another Patronus streaked into the room; this time it was Adrian’s. 

“We’ll bring your other guests on the way to Sanctuary. Sorry to dump them on you.”  

“Great minds think alike,” Roger said as he and Lena hurried downstairs.

“At least they warned us. That was nice of them.”

As Roger grabbed his cloak, Lena Summoned an apple and handed it to him. He slipped it into his pocket, hugged her and Disapparated before she could give him anything else to take with him. 

Not a minute later, Arti and Adrian arrived with an unfamiliar Order member, Nott, Carrow, and Rivers in tow. With this many – and especially Carrow and Rivers here now – it would be nice to have another set of hands and eyes.

“Sorry to dash,” Arti said, giving Lena a quick hug. “Father brought Aunt Áine to Sanctuary to help and then he and Uncle Andy went off to do Merlin only knows what.”

“Good idea. Tell her the children are fine.”

“I will.”

“Oh, and tell them all to come here for dinner.”

“ _All_ of them?”

“All of our lot, I mean.”

“All right.”

“Good luck,” Lena said, hugging her.

“We’ll keep you informed,” Adrian assured her before he, Arti and the Order member disappeared.

“There’re a couple of extra bedrooms upstairs,” Lena said as she led the three new guests down the hall. “Everyone’s probably still asleep, but if you want breakfast, we’ll have it ready soon.”

“Coffee would be great,” Nott said.

“There’ll be plenty of that,” Lena assured him.

She stuck her head into the childrens’ room, relieved to find them still asleep. Zach was just waking up when she went into look in on him. She changed him and brought him down to the kitchen where Buttercup had breakfast well underway. 

“Thank you,” Lena said as she sat down to nurse.

“I is being happy to help,” Buttercup said as she flipped the eggs in the frying pan. “There is being so many people in this house.”

“Hopefully not for long.”

Nott, Carrow and Rivers were nearly done with breafkast – and the children, having already finished their breakfast, luckily outside  – when the younger Slytherins came into the kitchen. They stopped in the doorway and the two groups glared at each other.

“What are _they_ doing here?” Spungen asked, pointing at them. “I thought we got rid of them.”

“They’re here for the same reason you are,” Lena said firmly. “Especially since it’s gotten a lot more dangerous since last night.”

“What do you mean?” Moran asked, squeezing between Spungen and Carrow into the kitchen.

“The Ministry is under attack.”

The younger Slytherins gaped at her.

Spungen threw up her hands. “So we leave to get away from them and then they come back. And with the Ministry under attack, it’ll be really easy for someone to come after us!”

They’d have to find our address first, and I presume someone at the Ministry’s taken precautions to prevent that.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“I can’t, but I’d like to think our side’s smarter and are a few steps ahead. Besides, I think you’re a little lower on their priorities than a few others.“

 “Like Mu–Muggles and the like?”

Lena nodded. “Yes, like them.”

Spinks crossed her arms and levelled a look at Lena. “Fine, but if they come after us, I’m holding you responsible.”

“Fine.”

“Will the Death Eaters come here?” Spungen asked from her seat at the kitchen table.

“I hope not. I’m hoping they’ll assume you’re at my parents’ house and won’t think to look here, if they even think of you at all. But if they do, we can take care of ourselves.”

“I don’t think something like a Jelly-Legs Jinx’d do any good.”

“It keeps them from being able to run after you, but do a Jelly-Fingers so they can’t hold their wands either. You’d have the upper hand if you have their wands.”

“Why not just Stun them?”

“Because it’s more fun to watch them struggle.”

* * *

uess there’s nothing to do but wait,” Moran said as everyone seemed to come out of their shock.

“In the meantime, let’s start packing,” Spinks said, jumping up. 

“Why?”

“Because if we have to leave, I’d rather have everything with me since I won’t have any way to replace most of it if I lose it. Besides, if we leave anything behind, they might be able to use it to find us.”

“Didn’t think of that.”

They hurried out of the room and up the stairs to their rooms. It didn’t take long for things to get testy.

“I’ve been telling you all week to stop leaving your clothes on the floor!” Urquhart snapped. “If you were neater you souldn’t have this mess to deal with!”

“I have some habits!” Carrow said as he jabbed his wand at the pile of clothes on the floor rose and fell haphazardly into his trunk. 

“I can see that!” He looked down at the floor. “Oh, I’ve been looking for those,” he said, scooping up the pile of Jane Austen novels. 

“You read Jane Austen?” Carrow asked. 

“Yes, because I, unlike you, have taste,” he said, nodding at the comic books in Carrow’s trunk. 

“Says the one who keeps a diary.”

“It’s a journal!”

* * *

Nott seemed to be the only one who remained calm through it all. Then again, Lena had never seen him upset about anything. He was currently reading Ollie a book, which Lena was sure she wouldn’t have been able to do under the circumstances, so she was glad he was there to keep the children occupied while the rest fretted.

Flora Carrow had bitten her nails to the quick, while Spungen sat worrying a loose thread on her robes, making Lena wonder just how long it would take to unravel the entire garment if she kept at it.

Spinks and Spungen had spent most of the time pacing. The dog thought this a fun game and joined in, getting underfoot and tripping everyone, which helped diffuse much of the tension. 

But the tension didn’t disappear for long. Hector Carrow and Urquhart nearly came to blows when the latter kept tapping his foot. 

“Knock it off, you two,” Lena snapped, standing over them, wand raised.

Carrow looked up at her. “Make me,” he said through gritted teeth, grunting in pain as Urquhart hit him in the stomach.

“If I have to, I will.”

“Like a Compulsion Charm is going to work,” Carrow said, gasping. “We could throw them off easy.”

“I wasn’t thinking of a Compulsion Charm,” Lena said quietly. 

Everyone froze, Carrow with his knee still on Urquhart’s chest. Slowly, the boys looked up at her.

“You wouldn’t!” Urquhart said, eyes wide. “The Ministry–”

“The current Ministry wouldn’t care if someone used Unforgivables,” Lena said, gazing down at him until he looked away. “As for whether I would or wouldn’t, the people who are in a position to know, either can’t or won’t talk about it.” She flicked her eyes at Flora then let her gaze travel around the room.

Slowly Carrow and Urquhart released their grip on each other and went off to opposite sides of the room. Lena found she didn’t quite mind the fact that they seemed too frightened now to meet her eyes.

* * *

“Are you sure we should–?” Flora asked as she and Laurasia slipped upstairs.

Laurasia made a dismissive gesture. “Please, they won’t even notice we’re gone, with this many of us here now.” She rolled her shoulders. “I can’t stand the tension. And they keep looking at us like all this is our fault.”

Flora sighed. “I know. But anything’s better than having Hestia around.” She shivered. “She didn’t like other people touching her things. She always had to be in control. It made it very hard to have other friends.”

“She was rather like an acromantula with its prey.”

“Must we talk about my sister?” Flora asked as they went into their room and closed the door behind them.

“You started it.’

“I won’t ever talk about her again. She’s not a part of my life anymore. I don’t even want to think–”

“You talk too much,” Laurasia said, cupping Flora’s face in her hands. “And you think too much.”

* * *

“Where’d  _they_ go?” Moran asked, looking around from where he and Jugson were playing a game of cards. “I really don’t like not knowing where they are, it’s unnerving.”

_And you wonder why I wanted them close at hand_.

Jugson’s eyes darted around the room. “They haven’t left the house have they?”

Lena shook her head. “No, we’d know. They were getting tired of us, I expect. I don’t think they’re used to being around so many young people.”

“Are we that tiresome?” Moran asked.

“It’s not your fault. It’s like end-of-year exams or O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s., just on a smaller scale with much more at stake.”

“Like our lives.”

“Well, yes.”

* * *

Within an hour after Roger, Adrian, and Arti had left, Lena’s Galleon warmed, though probably not for the first time that day. She took it out of her pocket, hands shaking. 

“Ministry taken. Everyone safe.” 

A few moments later, another message came: “Sanctuary going well.”

Lena hurried outside, filled with dread that something might happen now that the Ministry was under Voldemort’s control. Not for the first time she was glad that her sense of smell could tell her who was present. She breathed a sigh of relief to know that they were all safe.

“What?” Spungen asked, her face colouring in alarm at the look on Lena’s face. Urquhart and Moran looked up from their card game.

“They’ve taken the Ministry.”

The Slytherins gasped. Carrow stood frozen for several moments before stomping off.

Spinks sighed. “And here I was hoping we’d get Lupin back again, like I’d been hearing we would.”

“I’d hate to see who’s going to teach now,” Moran said and a shudder went around the group. “It can’t be anyone we’d like or who’d like us.”

Spinks chewed her lip. “I suppose we’ll have to have tutors or something if we can’t go back. I’d hate to fall behind just because there’s a war on.”

Lena did her best to keep the children oblivious to the unfolding chaos, but it was difficult, with everyone so anxious, though the Slytherins did an admirable job of trying to keep things friendly and cheerful. None of them felt much like eating when lunchtime arrived. The children chattered away, which kept things from getting too gloomy.  

* * *

ith nothing else to do, everyone decided to get started on dinner, since they figured there would perhaps be as many as twenty people tonight. Buttercup seemed equally happy to have the help but irritated at other’s invading the kitchen. Lena quite enjoyed watching Buttercup bossing everyone around.

“This is why I’m glad I don’t have a house-elf,” Jugson muttered. “Having a mother like her is bad enough.”

Even the boys helped, though most of that was due to the girls’ refusal to be the only ones doing the cooking. Unfortunately, some of them were more of a hinderance – or a hazard – than a help. Carrow nearly sliced off a finger as he was cutting up the potatoes and Spinks ended up charring all the rolls when she set the oven too high.

“That’s not too bad,” Spungen said. “I burned water once.”

Everyone turned to stare at her. 

“How do you even do that?” Flora Carrow asked in exasperation.

Moran shook his head. “I don’t think that’s something you should be proud of.”

“I guess I’ll be lucky if the house is standing by the time we’re done,” Lena said, sagging against the counter.

“And my parents think it’s a bad idea for _me_ to handle the stove,” Phoebe said in disgust. “If worst comes to worst, we can get takeaway. There was a nice Italian restaurant on the way home the other day.”

“I don’t have that much Muggle money, so I’m hoping we won’t have to resort to that.”

Moran gave her his most ingratiating smile. “I promise if we burn the house down, we’ll help with the renovation.”

* * *

Around two, everyone found themselves in the games room feeling slightly more relaxed than they had earlier. As Lena half-heartedly joined in a game of Wizarding Monopoly, she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong. It took her a minute to figure out what when she she realised that she hadn’t seen Nott for a couple of hours. Hoping she was just being paranoid, she pointed her wand out the door. 

“ _Homenum revelio_.” Nothing happened. Trying to keep her panic at bay, Lena turned to the others, her grip tightening around Zach. “Has anyone seen Nott?”


	68. One Jump Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chaper 46 and 47,

  _You're out of the woods_

_You're out of the dark_

_You're out of the night_

_Step into the sun_

_Step into the light_

_March up to the gate and bid it open, open._

**“Optimistic Voices/We're Outta The Woods”, _Wizard of Oz_**

*******  

As soon as Arti and Adrian got to Sanctuary, she rushed over to talk to her aunt, who was engaged in animated conversation with a two women who looked vaguely familiar. It took Arti a few moments to realise that they must be related to Terry Boot. They turned out to be his mother and grandmother.

Having delivered Lena’s message, Arti and Adrian decided to split up; she would help at Sanctuary and he would help transport the Muggles via the Red Roads. 

“I don’t suppose you could lure some Death Eaters here so we can see what happens to them if they try to come in?”

“You’re horrible,” Adrian said, shaking his head.

“You’ve known me since before I was born and you’re just figuring this out?”

“No, I’ve know that for quite a while. Just making the point, once again.”

* * *

 

Arti felt a pang of jealousy that Lena only had a handful of children to deal with and not the hordes arriving in Sanctuary. She was glad she had thought better of making a snide remark about how Lena would be home, with nothing to do but wait until the work was done. She was doing her share, taking care of the defecting Slytherins and the children and Arti was sure she’d do other things once the guests had gone. But this wasn’t the time to dwell on that, she had work to do if they were going to start getting any semblance of organisation from this chaos.

She sighed in relief, when the frazzled mother she had been trying to reassure finally left, then turned to see Hannah Abbott waving her over. The woman beside her could only be Mrs. Weasley. Several others joined her as Arti hurried over, waving to Elayne.

"Susan, Arti, Elayne, Padma, Parvati, Su, and Hannah," Hannah said quickly, pointing at each girl in turn. "And Lindz," she added as a breathless Lindz arrived. Arti glanced around and spotted Dean over with Natalie and her family and hoped someone had sent Lena a Patronus to tell them they were all right. "This is Mrs. Weasley, Ron and Ginny's mum."

"Pleased to meet you all." Mrs. Weasley said, then glanced back and forth between one the both Hannahs. "Two Hannahs?"

"We call this one Highland Hannah," Arti said, gesturing at Hannah Abbott. "Because she loves to read Muggle romance novels, the sort with men on the covers wearing kilts. And nothing else."

"I see." Mrs. Weasley nodded, but her lips were curving suspiciously on one side. "Highland Hannah, then, and you two, Padma and Parvati, will you take the queue with the older children? Try to get as many of them into the dormitories as you can, it'll let us keep the larger suites for the families with the younger ones—which, Su, Susan, and Elayne, if you could cover that? And Hannah, Lindz, and Artemis…" Arti blinked in surprise at Mrs. Weasley’s use of her full first name, but realised that she must know who she was since she had been training under Sirius Black, not to mention Father working closely with the Order. But she had not time to dwell on it as Mrs. Waseley shooed them away. "To the adults."

Arti sighed in relief glad not to have to deal with the children. She glanced over at Lindz, noticing that she looked a little dazed.

“Everything all right?”

“Now, yes. I’ll explain later, when everything’s under control.”

Ryan arrived with another pair of adults. Harry was just rushing by and Ryan called after him, “I’m sorry you’re so harried.”

Harry skidded to a halt and turned slowly to face Ryan, a look of disbelief on his face, before he buried his face in his hands as the rest howled with laughter. It took a minute before they regained their composure and went off to their assigned queues. 

The children were peppering everyone within sight with questions. 

“Is there a dragon in the cave?”

“What about trolls?”

“Will we get to see a magic carpet?”

“No, none of those things in this cave,” Parvati said. “But they do exist. But magic carpets were outlawed in….” She glanced over at Padma.

“Eighteen-forty-five,” Padma supplied.

“We can still fly on brooms though,” Padma said and every child within hearing distance squealed with delight.

“Why’re the boys wearing dresses?” a little girl asked, pointing.

“That’s not a dress, they’re robes.”

“Does everyone wear them?”

“Most do. Some of the younger witches and wizards don’t…”

Ernie’s voice, which had regained some of its pompousness floated over. “...if you need anything, a house-elf will able to help you if one of us isn’t available.”

“What’s a house-elf?” a little black-haired girl asked. “Is that like an Oompa Loompa?”

“What’s an Oompa Loompa?”

She rolled his eyes. “Don’t you know anything?”

When Arti and Lindz reached the line for adults, she was glad to see them all in good spirits.  

“Getting stuck in a cave builds character, you know,” one man said, nodding solemnly. 

“How?” the younger woman beside him asked.

He grinned. “Delayed grottofication.” 

Everyone within earshot groaned.

As they were checking in their first set of guests, a little girl two lines over started singing a song.

Arti turned to Lindz. “Who names their child Bingo?” she whispered.

“I think the dog’s named Bingo, not the farmer.”

“Oh, that’s a little better.”

The young woman Lindz had just checked in covered her mouth and hurried away.

* * *

 

The Muggles and Muggle-borns just seemed to keep coming. Arti had no idea what time it was – she knew it was at least after two, since the sun had already passed the Gryffindor crest – when the crowd began to thin. Everything seemed to be under control, so Arti decided to wander around for a while.

She passed by a little girl who looked to be no more than four or five, reading a book, a rather large pile of them beside her. Arti did a double-take when she realised the book the girl was reading – which was floating in the air in front of her – was _Oliver Twist_. Arti’s eyes traveled over the pile beside her and she shook her head in wonder to see _Jane Eyre_ , _Wuthering Heights_ and other classics. 

_If she’s not a Ravenclaw when she gets to Hogwarts, I’ll eat my hat._

Shaking her head in wonder, Arti went on. Two older girls were having a contest to see who could make a hat float in the air the longest. Arti walked over and showed them the first spell they had ever learned in Charms, which made them both squeal in delight.

“Shh!” said the little boy who had been watching them. “The walls have ears, you might wake it up.”

Arti and the two girls exchanged puzzled looks.

“Where’d you hear that?” one of the girls asked.

“Mrs. Who says so.”

The woman beside him, presumably his mother, sighed. “That’s just a story.”

“You said magic wasn’t real either and it is! I can do magic!”

Arti hurried on before she got herself entangled in _that_ discussion.

“I don’t want to stay in an ugly cave!” a little girl wailed further on. “I want to go home!”

Anne was crouched in front of the girl. “Wait until tonight,” she said with a grin. “You’ll be able to see the stars.”

“But we’re _inside_.”

“The ceiling’s enchanted to look like the sky. You’ll be able to see the stars. And the full moon’s tomorrow, so it should be very pretty.”

* * *

 

Arti found Lindz with Roger, Maya, Dean, Adrian and Lee. Everyone looked worn out.

“Everything all right?” They nodded. “Anne’s here,” she said to Roger who nodded.

“If I didn’t know about the Red Roads, I’d wonder how she got here,” he said. “Since as far as I know, she doesn’t know how to Apparate.”

“Are you sure about that?” Arti asked with a mischievous grin.

“If she did, I don’t suppose you’d have been involved?” Roger asked.

“I’m not stupid enough to risk her safety. Mine, yes.”

Maya gave her an amused look. “That doesn’t sound very Slythein.”

Arti rolled her eyes. “Really, not _everything_ has to based on what House you’re in.”

“They’re going to pick a new Minister,” Lee cut in.

“What happened to Scrimgeour?” Arti asked.

“Officially, he’s dead. So we’re electing a new minister, for our Ministry-in-exile.”

“The Ministry of Truth, you mean,” Roger said.

Lee grinned. “Yes, that.”

“Then we’ll go home,” Adrian said, looking as though he could have fallen asleep standing up. 

“Oh, Lena says we’re all to go to her house for dinner.”

“ _All_ of us?” Lee asked.

“I assume she meant you lot, plus maybe a few extras like Elayne, Blaise and Colleen. Plus the family.”

“That’s going to be quite a crowd at your place,” Dean said.

“We can manage for a night,” Roger said, patting him on the shoulder. “We’ve managed this far without anyone killing each other. I think we can manage dinner for one night.”

“You might be unpleasantly surprised,” Arti muttered.

* * *

Arti felt dazed and looking around, she was relieved to see that she wasn’t the only one.

“The Sword of Decision’s a myth,” she muttered.

“Oh come now,” Lee said. “You should know by now that most of our myths turn out to be real. Look at the Chamber of Secrets and Slytherin’s basilisk, the Philosopher’s Stone…”

“Is it just me, or does Harry factor into all of these?” Lindz asked.

Lee raised an eyebrow at her. “Are you suggesting he’s got some sort of ability to make these things real?”

“At this point, I’m inclined to believe anything.”

Lee leaned back against the cave wall. “So Arthur Weasley’s our new Minister.”

“Fitting, don’t you think?” Maya said. “Not just the fact that he’s the Minister, but that a sword picked him?”

“Quite a jump, to go from Misuse of Muggle Artifacts to Minister in one go. But his familiarity with Muggles will certainly help.”

Arti felt hysterical laughter bubbling up inside her. “First we befriend Harry Potter and his Pride, which include Draco Black, Meghan Black, and Neville Longbottom, the son of famed Aurors. Now we’re adding the children of the Minister for Magic to that list. Not to mention you,” she said, nodding at Maya. “Why couldn’t we have normal friends?”

“Normal’s overrated,” Maya and Lee chorused.

“What did you want to tell me?” Arti asked Lindz. 

“Oh, about what happened before we got here,” Lindz said. “But I suppose we might as well wait to tell Selena too, if you don’t mind.”

Arti shook her head. 

* * *

 

“I suppose we should get home soon,” Roger said as things began to settle down around four. “I’d be very surprised if they haven’t tried tearing the house apart and I’m sure Lena wouldn’t mind some company that’s a little more mature.”

“Us? Mature?” Arti asked, making a face. “Whatever gave you that idea?”

They went around Sanctuary, making sure that everyone had what they needed before they left, glad to have the long day done.

 


	69. Trouble

 

_Questions, all without answers,_

_And our business, is to forget them._

_Lost souls, all of us searching,_

_Here in London, in a sea of strangers._

**“Lost Souls”, _The Woman in White_**

***

“I haven’t seen him since earlier this morning, when he was reading to your cousin,” Spungen said and the others nodded in agreement. “Which was one of the strangest things I’ve ever seen.”

“I found it a bit disturbing myself,” Spungen said. “You sure he didn’t go back to your parents’ house to get away from us?”

Lena conjured a sling and placed Zach in it, bouncing him as he started to fuss. “I’ll go check. Buttercup!”

The house-elf appeared with a crack, which made Spinks nearly fall off the edge of the sofa where she was perched.

“Can you keep an eye on everyone while I’m gone, in case.. I won’t take a minute.”

“We’ll go see if we find anything,” Spinks said and everyone darted out of the room.

Lena Apparated into her parents’ living room to find the house eerily quiet. She shivered. Another _Homenum revelio_ turned up nothing. Swearing at Nott’s stupidity, she went back to her house, to find everyone looking worried. Her heart sank. For a moment, panic flooded her when she realised Hector Carrow was gone, but a deep breath told her that he was still in the house.

“Theo’s missing?” Ollie asked, clinging to Phoebe.

“I’m afraid so,” Lena said. “You didn’t find him, did you?” she asked, looking around, though she hardly needed to, given that everyone looked tense and worried again.

Everyone else shook their heads. 

“ _Accio_ didn’t work,” Spinks said.

“You can’t Summon humans,” Lena said in exasperation. “Don’t you listen to McGonagall?” 

“His things are still here.” Flora Carrow went back to chewing on her nails.

Spungen’s expression grew nervous. “We didn’t do anything to him.” 

“I wasn’t accusing you of anything.” She groaned. “I should have guessed something would happen today. It is Friday the thirteenth after all.”

“He’s not an Animagus, is he?” Urquhart asked, brow furrowed.

“Not that I know of.”

“I is not seeing him,” Buttercup said, looking worried and angry.

“Don’t start blaming yourself,” Lena said. “You’ve got enough to do and he’s old enough to take care of himself. Or so I thought.” She sighed. “Of course it had to be now,” she said through gritted teeth. “The bloody idiot.” Her gaze traveled over the children, who were smiling appreciatively. “I’m probably going to say a few words that you are _not_ to repeat in front of your parents. At least for another few years yet.”

The children nodded solemnly as the Slytherins exchanged amused looks.

Hector Carrow came running in. “His broom’s gone,” he said. 

Lena breathed a little easier. That meant he hadn’t been kidnapped. Or so she hoped.

Rivers slapped herself on the forehead. “We didn’t think of checking that.”

“And we’ve no idea how long he’s been gone either,” Lena said, tugging at her hair.

Lena wasn’t sure quite what to do. She didn’t want to bother the Order, with everything they had to do. On the other hand, if Nott had wandered off and gotten kidnapped by Death Eaters who might be led back here …

* * *

 

Footsteps jolted Lena out of her thoughts. She turned to find Flora Carrow looking like a mouse within reach of a hungry cat.

“I’m sorry,” Carrow said. “If we hadn’t done what we did, I would never have realised that what I was doing was wrong and you never would have had to take us in.”

“You think I did it for _you_?” Lena snapped.

Carrow flinched. “No. But if you hadn’t taken us in, we wouldn’t be here and Nott probably wouldn’t have felt as inclined to leave.”

“How the hell’d you come up with that?” she asked, though she was glad that someone else was taking the blame. Even though Lena had nothing to do with Nott’s disappearance, she was sure someone would start blaming her sooner or later.

“If he’d stayed any longer than he did with the Death Eaters, he’d have turned out like us. He’d have done more than just hang around with boys like him. Given how important his father is, I’m surprised they hadn’t had him involved already. I mean, look at my brother. Seeing us in such close quarters probably doesn’t help him and it must be hard on him, to know he was so close to being like us, though we got off lightly too. We got out before it was too late. But it must be hard.” Carrow drew a shaky breath. “On him and everyone else. I’m so sorry.”

“You damned well should be,” Phoebe snapped from behind Carrow. Carrow whirled around and Lena looked up to see her standing in the doorway. “You think I don’t know who – what – you are?” she asked as she came toward Carrow, her expression hard. “You think I didn’t figure it out?” She shot Lena a nasty look. “I’m not stupid.”

“I–I– I never – ” Lena stammered. 

“I never meant for anyone to get hurt,” Carrow said, her voice breaking. “I didn’t mean for anyone to get killed. I didn’t – I wouldn’t hurt you, any of you.”

Phoebe turned to Carrow who staggered back a step. “Why should I believe you?” 

“Because it’s true!” Carrow dropped to her knees. “It’s true! I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“Sorry’s not enough.” Phoebe glanced over at Lena again. “Is that all she said to you too? Did you forgive her?”

“No, I–” 

But Phoebe didn’t let her finish.

“Why’d you have to come here and ruin everything?” She asked, looking as though she wanted nothing more than to kick Carow. “I’m glad your sister and your her friend are in Azkaban and I wish you and your friend were too.”

With a strangled sob, Carrow fled the room. 

Phoebe turned back to Lena. “Is it true?”

“Is what true?” Lena asked. Her hands were shaking.

“Did you really invite them here?”

“I offered them protection, yes, but I never intended them to come here.”

“But you didn’t object when they did. And you would have allowed them to stay with us?”

“No, I didn’t. You were supposed to come here. They never were. They were supposed to be gone by now. And if I’d had a choice I never would have–”

“I don’t care why you did it. I can’t believe you care more about them than you do about us!” 

She too, fled the room, stomping up the stairs and slamming the door. Lena swore.

Hurried footsteps came from down the hall.

“Everything all right?” Moran asked, his face pinched.

“Everything’s fine,” Lena said wearily, kneading her forehead. “Everything’s just fine.”

A scream shattered the air. 

“What now?” Moran asked, shoulders slumping.

Everyone went running in the direction it had come from. Everyone collided in the hallway, pushing and shoving – until they reached the bathroom in the back of the house. Spinks was cowering atop the counter. On the floor was a spider the size of a dinner plate.

“What the hell is that?” Spungen demanded.

“Spi-d-er,” Carrow said, his voice quavering.

“I daresay it’s an acromantula,” Urquhart said, peering at it.

Spungen glared at him. “You’re not helping.”

Lena groaned. “Lovely, just what we need.” She pointed her wand at it and Banished it outside, hoping there wouldn’t be more. “I just hop there aren’t more.”

Everyone stared at each other before there was a mass exodus, several trying to climb over each other in their haste. Urquhart slammed the door shut and locked it.

“At least that wasn’t an Ashwinder. Or a Doxy,” Spungen said. “Though Doxy venom can be useful.”

“Spungen?” Jugson said, a dangerous note in her voice.

“Yeah?”

“Shut up.”

“Is there anything else about this house we should know about?” Carrow asked.

“If there is, we haven’t found it yet. Everything else we’ve taken care of, like the Caterwauling Charm that went off when Roger and I tried to go to bed the first night.”

“Right, like that was all–” Spinks said with a mischievous grin.

Lena rolled her eyes. “Yes, it was. Moving is exhausting even with magic. Not to mention the baby. We couldn’t get within a foot of it until we got it to stop.”

“Funny,” Rivers said, her expression dreamy.  “Nothing happened when Flora and I were sharing a bed earlier today.” 

Several moments of awkward silence followed as everyone avoided eye contact, but Rivers didn’t seem to notice. 

“Really?” Lena asked, tapping her chin. “So it’s like the Hogwarts dormitories.”

Carrow groaned. “I did _not_ need to know that,” he said, burying his face in his hands. “I really did not need to know that.”

“Is _that_ why you were missing earlier,” Urquhart muttered.

“Well, the tension was getting unbearable.” 

“Oh, I bet you took care of that,” Jugson said just loud enough for them all to hear.

“Where is Flora anyway?” Rivers asked, looking around.

“Er, probably still upstairs,” Lena said. “I, well, never mind, you’ll find out soon enough.”

River frowned at her for a moment before she left.

Carrow moaned. “I need a drink.”

“By all means, go down and get us a bottle of wine. You can test out whatever traps are laid out as I’m sure there’s something there to keep anyone underage from getting at any of it, given the other things this house has been set up to prevent people from doing.”

“On second thought, anyone good at Memory Charms?”

 


	70. Crisis Averted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 47. I don't own _Henry V_

  _It's strange but it's true_

_Oh I know I'm different_

_And there's some things I have to do_

_But I have to be sure_

_When I walk out that door_

_Oh yeah I want to be free baby_

_Oh yeah I’ve got to be free_

_Oh yeah I want to break free_

**“I Want To Break Free”, _We Will Rock You_**

***

Lena went upstairs to get away from everyone for a minute. She peeked into her cousins’ room and was relieved to find Phoebe sulking in a corner. At least she hadn’t left too. Not that she could have gotten very far if she had tried, since they’d notice if she tried to use the Floo and her only other option was to walk.

Noise from down the hall caught her attention. She thought for a moment that it was Rivers and Carrow, but the sounds were coming from another room. She strode to the door and flung it open.

Nott and Astoria Greengrass whirled around, Greengrass with her wand raised. Lena seemed to have interrupted them as they threw Nott’s things into his trunk. Greengrass had brought hers with her.

They stared at each other for several moments, Lena quite at a loss for words. She hoped her assumption that he had simply run off to fetch Greengrass was wrong, and judging by Nott’s appearance it probably was.

“You bloody idiot!”

_Literally,_ she realised after a moment. Nott had a broken nose and a few bruises, but Greengrass appeared to be fine. Lena flicked her wand at his face and his nose snapped back into place. He tried to look grateful, but terror overrode everything else.

_Please don’t tell me that you disappeared simply to grab Greengrass and run off together. And if that is that’s the case, I hope whoever gave you that bloody nose isn’t going to come after us. But I have a feeling – a very_ bad _feeling – that there’s more to it than that._

“I–Death Eaters–”

“What?” Lena asked, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up.

“Not here, they didn’t follow me.” 

“They better not have,” Lena hissed. “Or they’ll be the least of your problems.”

“But I met them – Malfoy and some others – and he told me to get out.”

Lena held up a hand. “Stop. Start at the beginning.”

Nott took a deep breath. “I left. I needed some air.” 

“Of course you did,” Lena said coldly.

“And then I got a bug in my eye and they caught me.”

With great effort, Lena kept her jaw from dropping and bursting into laughter. That was absolutely absurd. “Who caught you? Your father?”

Nott shook his head frantically, shuddering. “Rowle was there, but I don’t know the other one. And then Malfoy came in.” Anger and fear flooded Lena at the thought of Malfoy. “Lovegood was with him.”

“What? Luna? What’s she doing with _him_?”

“I don’t know and I don’t care. And even if I had cared I wouldn’t have asked.”

Lena glared at him. “They didn’t follow you? You’re sure?” She realised her legs were shaking and leaned against the doorframe for support.

“Positive. I swear.” 

“And they didn’t put a Tracking Charm on you?”

“I can’t be sure but–”

“Buttercup!” Lena called. 

The house-elf appeared with a crack that made Nott and Greengrass jump. “Yes, Mistress?”

Lena, for once, didn’t roll her eyes. “Can you make sure he hasn’t got any adverse spells on him?”

Buttercup turned to stare at him, frowning. Nott took a step back, biting his lip as Buttercup waved a hand at him. Lena hovered nervously, trying to decide what to do next. She didn’t like feeling vulnerable, but moving everyone back to her parents’ house wouldn’t change the fact that they were possibly in danger. 

“There is being no spells on him.” 

Everyone sighed in relief. Nott kept his eyes on Buttercup who was glaring at him, probably itching to hex him for daring to put them in danger.

“I hope we have enough of us who can Side-Along Apparate if we have to. At least they’re all packed.” Lena looked down at Buttercup. “Do you think you could take all the children?”

“Yes, Mistress.” 

“Stay close to them.”

Buttercup disappeared with a loud crack that made Nott cringe.

Lena turned back to Nott, who looked as though he expected her to yell at him.

“I don’t suppose you thought to ask Brilly for help?” Lena asked with a sigh. “I probably should have thought to look for you at Greengrass’s house.”

“We were only there for minutes,” Greengrass said.

Nott nodded. “He told me to get out of here. Get Astoria and go. I needed to get her before they did.” His legs gave way and he sat down heavily on the floor. “I’m a coward, to be running away like this.”

“You are not a coward. Stupid, yes, but you’re not a coward. If you were, you’d care only about yourself. You’d just leave and let them come after Astoria, or let her get caught when she tries to go after you. Or so I assume you would,” Lena said, turning to look at her. Astoria blushed and nodded. “But you’re not. You’re bringing her with you, wherever you’re going. Where are you going?”

“I…I don’t know.”

“We might be able to help. I… Would you let me borrow Brilly for something?”

“Of course.”

“And if I asked her to do something and not tell you about it, you wouldn’t order her to to tell you?”

“I have no power over her anymore since I freed her. And even if I did, I wouldn’t. I trust you.”

“Thank you.”

“Brilly,” Nott said and for a second time a house-elf appeared, looking expectantly up at him. “Miss Moon would like to ask you a favour. A way to help me. I’m in a spot of trouble.”

Brilly’s ears drooped, but she nodded and turned to Lena who nodded toward the door.

“Keep packing,” Lena said to Nott and Greengrass. “Help will be here shortly. And for heaven’s sake, you’re allowed to use magic!”

She and Brilly hurried out of the room.

“Good news?” Carrow called from down the stairs.

“Yes, Nott’s back, but I’ve got something to do.”

“I’ll go tell everyone,” he said before turning and sprinting down the hall.

Lena knelt in front of Brilly. “I’d like you to bring Sirius Black here, if he’s not too busy. He’s in…” She hesitated, not sure Brilly would know about Sanctuary.

“He is being in the safe place?” Brilly asked.

Relieved, Lena nodded. “I think so. If he’s not, send someone for him please. Tell him we need to get Nott and Greengrass out of here, but need his help. They’re fine,” she added at Brilly’s frantic look. “Oh, and, er, if my sister and her lot are still there, can you stall them? I don’t need everyone barging in.”

Brilly nodded. “I is being right back.” She disappeared.

* * *

 

When Lena got downstairs, Ollie was dancing around the hallway chanting, “Theo’s back!”

The Slytheirns looked amused, but said nothing.

“Yes, he is,” Lena said and her heart tore at thought of having to tell him that Nott wouldn’t be around for much longer.

Diana seemed to sense that something unpleasant might be coming so she ushered Ollie out of the room suggesting they go out to play with Cafall. Lena was glad that children were so easily distracted.

“He’s all right then?” Spungen asked. “He didn’t have someone follow him here or anything?”

Lena shook her head. “We checked.”

Spinks kicked the wall. “The bloody idiot.”

“Moron,” Urquhart muttered.

“What’d I do?” Moran asked, looking confused. Everyone giggled. Urquhart rolled his eyes. “Not you, him,” he said, pointing up the stairs.

Lena went back upstairs to see if Nott needed any help. Brilly still hadn’t returned. Pounding footsteps came from down the hall and they all turned to see Carrow and Rivers, looking flustered.

“Take us with you,” Carrow said. “Wherever you’re going, we don’t care, but take us with you.”

“Please,” Rivers added.

Lena didn’t think she had ever heard either of them say “please” before.

“That’s not up to me,” Nott said.

Carrow and Rivers turned to Lena. “It’s not up to me either, but we’ll ask when the person who can decide gets here.”

Another pair of feet came flying down the hall.

“What now?” Lena muttered.

The footsteps paused several doors down then started up again and Hector Carrow came around the corner, glancing around at all of them.

“You’re leaving?” he asked.

“Nothing’s been decided yet,” Lena said.

“I’m going too, if you are.”

“But you hate us,” Flora said.

Hector shrugged. “Not really, but while I’d rather not spend any more time with you than I have to, it’s not safe here. And they’ve done enough for us. Well, it’s not safe for any of us, but us more than the rest, since our relatives are high up in You-Know-Who’s ranks. Besides, I’ve still got to go to school and you don’t, so we won’t see much of each other.”

They all stared awkwardly at each other for a few moments.

“That he which hath no stomach to this fight, let him depart,” Lena murmurred.

Rivers went rigid. “Are you calling us cowards?”

“No, not at all.”

“Liar,” Rivers hissed.

Lena fixed her with a stare. “Just because you oppose Voldemort, doesn’t mean you have to fight him. There are other ways to help. If others decide to flee, you can help them. At least you can be useful somehow.”

Rivers relaxed, though she still looked less than pleased. Then the three turned and hurried off. But they didn’t get far.

A crack echoed through the hall and Brilly appeared with Sirius.

“I hear there’s been some trouble?” he asked.

Nott shuffled his feet. 

“There was,” Lena said. “But we’re fine now.” _I hope_. “Still, Nott and Greengrass need to leave. He was out flying and ran into Lucius Malfoy and some friends.”

 Sirius’s expression turned dark and Nott blanched, but all Sirius said was, “What do you need me for?”

“I think they should go to America.”

“What?” the Slytherins asked as Sirius laughed.

“You’re not safe in England. And maybe not even Europe if Voldemort ends up, say, allying with Durmstrang.”

A shudder went around the Slytherins.

Sirius stroked his chin. “That’s actually not a bad idea. I’ll see if we can make arrangements.”

“Floo’s in the drawing room,” Lena said as he started for the stairs.

“Thank you,” Nott said, and the others murmured their thanks too. 

Lena shuffled in embarrassment and another awkward silence descended on them.

 “We’re all packed. We can leave as soon as things get settled,” Rivers said, and the others nodded.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Lena said, looking around at them. “Would any of you be averse to giving your homes to a good cause?”

“How? We don’t own them,” Rivers said, her brow furrowed.

“Not now, but you will someday. Especially you.” Lena nodded a the Carrows and Nott. “That is, if we win the war, of course,” she added. “Your families won’t stay there if that happens.”

“No,” Nott said, with something like a smile. “No, they won’t. And while they can’t pin anything on my mother, I doubt it would be hard to convince her to leave.”

“What do you want to do with them?”

“Use them as a way to introduce Muggle-borns and their families to the Muggle world and teach pure-bloods about Muggles.”

Lena relished the looks of absolute shock on all their faces.

Hector Carrow coughed. “Well, er, that’s an interesting idea.”

“Will you let us then?”

“I suppose,” he said, glancing at Flora, who nodded slowly. “I mean, it’s not like I’d particularly like to live there when the time comes.” Flora nodded.

“I’m all in,” Nott said. “It’ll be another thing to rub in my father’s face. And no, my mother wouldn’t want to stay. She’ll gladly move in with her most recent….acquisition once my father’s out of the picture.” Nott grimaced.

Carrow smirked. “I hear she’s being Guinevere to her current lover’s Lancelot. Your father doesn’t measure up to her standards anymore so she had to go with not too much older than you?”

Before Nott could strangle him, Sirius came bounding up the stairs. “How would you like to ride in an aeroplane?”

The Slytherins looked at each other, then back at Sirius.

“What’s an aeroplane?” Greengrass asked, her lips puckering in distaste. “And why do we have to ride one?”

“They’d never think you’d stoop so low as to use Muggle transportation.”

Sirius then launched into an enthusiastic explanation. By the time he was finished all of the Slytherins were staring at him incredulously.

"So we're going to sit inside a tin can with a bunch of Muggles for ten hours?" Rivers asked. Flora looked too disgusted for words.

"Would you rather be a guest of the Death Eaters? Or fly over the Atlantic Ocean on a broom?"

“Oh all right,” Flora said.

“I’m so glad you’re happy that we’re saving your life,” Sirius said sarcastically. “We’ll get the rest out of your hair later today,” he said when the others had dispersed. “I daresay you’ve had enough of them.”

* * *

 

Nott knelt in front of Ollie. “I have to go away.”

“Why?” Ollie asked, his lip quivering.

“So that I – we,” he corrected himself, nodding at Astoria, the Carrow and Rivers, “can be safe.”

“You aren’t safe here?”

Nott shook his head. “And I don’t want you not to be, because I’m here. Some bad people want to catch me.”

_You and all the rest of us here_.

“Will you come back?”

“One day, I hope to. When the war is over.”

“Can I write you a letter?” Ollie asked, his sadness momentarily gone.

“Maybe not for a little while, but I’ll let you know if you can later.”

“Shouldn’t you be going?” Spungen asked, not unkindly at the same time Ollie asked,  “Can you stay for dinner?” 

Nott glanced over at Lena. “Why not? We’ve made enough to feed the lot of you.”

“My family won’t notice I’m missing for another few hours, I’m sure,” Greengrass said. “Or maybe not even until tomorrow morning. I told them I was going to Millicent’s.”

“And I doubt they’d look for me here,” Nott said. “They’d probably start at her house,” he said, giving Greengrass an apologetic look, which she waved off.

“It’ll give my family some excitement. Besides,” Greengras added, looking over at Lena. “I’m sure they Death Eaters are much more concerned with the Muggles and M–Muggle-borns that slipped through their fingers.”

Sirius raised an eyebrow. “You let them cook?”

“Some of them we didn’t, since we weren’t sure if the house will still be standing if they went anywhere near the stove.”

Ollie nodded, then hugged him before running off, leaving Nott looking bemused. As he got up and looked around at the others, his expression turned stony. Lena turned away so he wouldn’t see her grinning.

 

 


	71. Let's Fly Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IBased on _Surpassing Dnager_ chapter 48. I don't own the _Aeneid_ or _Don Quixote/i_

_Of course the other option is to run, run_ ****

_Run, run, run, run._

_Run like the wind_

_Fly like a kite_

_Disappear like drumsticks do_

_At dinner on a Sunday night_

**“Run”, _Happy Days_**

*******

Sirius left to inform the Order of the newest development, telling the Slytherins to expect to leave that night. The Slytherins made one last sweep of the house as Buttercup got dinner on the table. The younger Slytherins had protested, but she had firmly told them she wasn’t about to send them away hungry. 

“If you hadn’t found your Jane Austen, you’d have been welcome to mine,” Lena said to Urquhart.

“You’d get rid of them?”

Several onlookers snickered at his flabbergasted expression.

“Between the two of us and my great-aunt, we’ve got three sets.”

He stared at her for a moment, head cocked to one side. “How’d you know I lost them?”

“You and Carrow were shouting at each other earlier.”

He flushed. “Oh, right.”

“I haven’t read them. Which one should I start with?”

Urquhart shook his head in despair, but his enthusiasm returned a moment later. “ _Persuasion_ ’s the shortest, I think. It was her last novel. It’s linked with _Northanger Abbey_ but you don’t have to read that first.”

“I’ll give it a try.”

“And now we’ve gone and started a book club,” Jugson said, looking torn between bemusement and exasperation. 

* * *

 

There was a nervous energy around the table as everyone avoided talking about their impending departure. Several of the Slytherins exchanged promises to write each other. 

“We’re in hiding! We can’t write each other!” Jugson said, rolling her eyes. 

“Oh,” Carrow said, his shoulders sagging. 

“I’m sure the Order would be happy to pass along the occasional letter,” Lena said and he smiled.

“Any idea where we’re going?” Spinks asked.

Lena shook her head. “No, and even if I did have an idea, I wouldn’t ask. Safer that way.”

Spungen’s eyes widened. “You don’t think they’d come after you?”

Lena waved away her concern. “I highly doubt it, but if they do, I can handle them.” 

“Then why–?”

“I don’t want to risk anyone else’s safety.” 

Nott avoided her gaze. 

“Don’t eat too much,” she cautioned Ollie. “You’ll probably want to eat with everyone else who’s coming soon.”

He hastily put down his second roll. “Are we having second dinner?”

“Yes.”

“Can I have two desserts?”

“Why not? There’s a batch in the kitchen.”

The children hopped up and ran out of the room.

“You know,” Jugson said from down the table. “I’ve got a penpal I met at the Quidditch World Cup and she offered to let me come visit. I wonder if I could stay with her until the war’s over?”

“It might be a long time yet,” Lena said. “But you might go visit her. Where’s she live?”

“In Russia. She goes to Koldovstoretz.” 

“Bless you,” Spinks said.

Jugson rolled her eyes. “No, it’s the name of her school. But I think I’ll wait until the war is over…” She sighed. “It’d be nice to see her again and see her family.” Jugson trailed off. Not that any of us’ll be seeing our families even when it does end.”

Dinner ended on a rather subdued note and everyone was eager to get going.

* * *

 

“I guess this is goodbye.” Carrow stuck out a hand. Lena took it. “Thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome. Don’t do anything stupid over there. I don’t want this to be all for naught.” She grinned. 

“Well, _I’_ m doing it all for me,” Nott said, then glanced over at Astoria and put an arm around her shoulders. “Mostly.”

“So we’re going into hiding,” Greengrass said. “I never thought I would. Or maybe I just never wanted to admit to the possibility.”

“At least you know where you’re going – sort of – and you’ll definitely know how to get back. And you’ve already eaten.”

“What?”

“Never mind.”

“I hope the weather’s better than it is here. With the dementors breeding it’s been worse than usual.”

“You’ll have to get into Quodpot,” Greengrass said, nudging him playfully. “They’re not much into Quidditch over there.”

Nott didn’t look too pleased at this prospect. 

“If you’re going to do some touring, I’ll ask Maya where she visited on her honeymoon. I forgot where she went.”

“I wouldn’t mind that,” Greengrass said, looking pleased. 

“Though Sirius’ll be able to give you some places to go too, I’m sure.”

Jugson called for Greengrass from down the hall and she excused herself.

Nott watched her go. “If I hadn’t been stupid enough to leave here, I wouldn’t have to leave. And I wouldn’t have to tear her away from her family either.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Lena said. “It’s not like anything you did hurt anyone.”

“But she’s coming with me!”

“Of her own volition. And even if this hadn’t happened, you might have left anyway. And you didn’t leave and get caught on purpose.”

“But I couldn’t have known that. I shouldn’t have left.”

“No use crying over spilt potion.” Nott sighed, but said nothing. “Do you think you’ll come back?”

“Hopefully,” he said, after a moment. “If this war ever ends and it’s safe to come back.” 

“For neither good nor evil can last forever; and so it follows that as evil has lasted a long time, good must now be close at hand.”

“I hope you’re right,” Nott said. “I really hope you’re right.”

* * *

 

Carrow and Rivers hovered in the corner away from the rest. Lena went over to them and they tensed. 

“I won’t say I’ll miss you. But for all the ill you’ve done us, there has been some good to come out of it. Thanks to you, I’ve learned a lot about myself in the past few weeks, mostly the bad parts of myself I had refused to acknowledge. I’ve grown a lot, after I realised my faults and vices. And I think you have too.” They nodded. “It was thanks to what you and the others did that half of our house is now in Dumbledore’s Army, defying Slytherin’s creed. I don’t think that would have happened otherwise. Not that I am in any way condoning what you did.”

“Of course not,” Rivers said, shaking her head.

Lena turned to Carrow. “Take care of him,” she said, nodding at Hector. “He might not think he needs or wants it, but he does.”

“I don’t really know how to do that,” Flora said, looking forlorn. “I’m so used to having other people take charge of things, that I don’t really know how to do it myself.”

“You left your sister. That’s a start.”

“Yes, I suppose it is.”

“Oh!” Rivers stuck a hand into her pocket and pulled out a small object which she handed to Lena. It was a small knitted teddy bear.

“I know we don’t really have the right to do this, but I thought we should give Zach a little something.”

Lena froze, staring at the teddy bear in Rivers’ hand.

“It’s quite safe,” Rivers said, when she didn’t move to take it. “I swear on my magic there’s nothing wrong with it.”

Lena wanted to scream at them, to ask them what exactly they thought they were doing, but she held her tongue.

“Thank you,” she said, taking the teddy bear from Rivers without looking at either of them.

“Well, er, thanks,” Carrow said before they shuffled off.

* * *

 

Sirius returned around six with two Order members and a house-elf, whom he introduced as Kreacher. Buttercup grew uncharacteristically shy at the sight of him. In the chaos that inevitably ensued in getting everyone out the door, Lena noticed Kreacher and Buttercup slip out of the room. She didn’t blame them in the least. At least the children weren’t underfoot as well. It took at least ten minutes for them to get sorted out and leave, which made the house felt suddenly quite empty.

“Flight’s in three hours,” Sirius said once they had gone.

Greengrass shivered. “I still can’t believe this is real.”

“It’ll be an adjustment,” Nott agreed.

Hector Carrow snickered. “I wish we could tell the family we’re using Muggle transportation. They’d have kittens.”

“Yes, they would,” Flora said, a faint smile on her face.

“I won’t ask where you’re going,” Lena said. “In case someone comes to ask.”

“Does that include my sister?”

“Yes.” Lena sighed. “It was nice being friendly with her while it lasted. She’ll hate me now. But then, I’m not sure I could stand being friendly with her all the time.”

Greengrass snorted. Then she looked around at them, her expression turning sombre. “I’m sorry we’ll be safe and you won’t be after all we’ve done.”

“I’m choosing to stay here. If I wanted to leave, I would. But I won’t be remembered as the Slytherin who joined Dumbledore’s Army and then abandoned it when things got too dangerous.”

“Good luck.” Greengrass’s expression was hard to read. Guilt, pity, awe played across her face.

“Thank you. You too.”

“Oh,” Nott said. “I sent Brilly to Hogwarts, so if you ever need anything, please don’t hesitate. And if you ever need to get in touch with us, she’ll know where we are.”

“Thanks.”

Kreacher and Buttercup came back into the room. Lena sensed a shift between the two house-elves, like they had come to an understanding, though about what she couldn’t fathom. 

“To think we had to go all the way to America to leave the house,” Nott said as Krecher took his and Greengrass’s hands.

When they children came back inside a few minutes later, they found Lena in a fit of giggles.

* * *

 

Maya, Lee, Dean, Lindz, Roger, Anne, Natalie and Elayne arrived around five. Lena was glad they were there as Ollie had become despondent after Nott had left.

“I really like this house,” Elayne said as she and Anne lingered on the front steps.

The children who had been hovering nearby were only too glad to take Elayne and Anne on a tour.

“Adrian and Artemis took your aunt home and are going to stop by their flat first,” Maya said as they went to the kitchen. “But they said they wouldn’t be long. And we’ve got a few things to tell you, but I told Arti we’d wait until you were all together.”

“I do too, but it can wait.”

Lena led them into the kitchen and got butterbeers for everyone. To Lena’s relief and delight, their conversation was mundane. The war could wait a few minutes.

Arti and Adrian arrived twenty minutes later.

“Now that we’re all here,” Lee said, leaning back in his chair.

Lena cast a Privacy Spell on the kitchen door and sat down.

“Dean’s house got attacked,” Maya said when Arti and Adrian had sat down.

“What?!” 

Roger rescued the butterbeer bottle that she nearly knocked over.

“If you’ll notice, I’m fine,” Dean said from where he sat between Lee and Lindz.

“But–but–” 

Lena stared at them, trying to dampen the rush of anger and sense of betrayal that they hadn’t asked for her help.

“We were helping at Sanctuary when it happened, we got there as quickly as we could, but Dean had things under control.” Dean grinned proudly.

Lee nodded. “He took out the ones who came to his room and Kreacher got the other ones. His sisters got to have a go at them too.”

Maya giggled.

“I just met Kreacher actually.”

Dean’s eyebrows rose. “You did? Why?”

“I’ll tell you all about it in a minute.”

Lee uncorked his butterbeer. “Quite a day.” 

“I’ll say,” Lindz said.

“Is everything in Sanctuary all right?”

“Yes, everything’s fine. We got everyone in time. Sorry I didn’t come tell you about Dean sooner, but...” 

“It’s fine. You had enough to do and honestly, we didn’t need any more things happening here either. And as you said, you had everything under control.”

“What happened?” Maya asked, brow furrowing.

Lena sighed. “Nott was an idiot and left–”

“What?” 

Everyone stared at her. 

“You’re joking,” Roger said hollowly.

“Would I joke about a thing like that? Everything’s fine now. But you won’t believe what he told us. But I’ll tell you all about that later, you must be starved. We can talk after dinner once this lot’s gone.”

“Where’s the rest of them?”

“Oh, they left. They’re all gone. Nott, and the Carrows and Rivers left together and the rest went to the safe houses.”

“You needn’t be so excited,” Maya said, shaking her head, though the corners of her mouth were twitching.

Lena’s parents, aunt, and uncle arrived. Ollie went running to his parents.

“Theo left but we had him for dinner.”

Everyone within earshot started giggling, though they tried their best to hide it. 

“Have him _over_ for dinner,” Uncle Andy corrected.

“Well if you want to get technical, you mean he’s staying for dinner,” Aunt Áine corrected 

* * *

 

Buttercup was delighted to have so many people to serve. Lena didn’t want to admit that she would miss the company when she would no doubt be home alone much of the time until the war ended. But that would only be a little of the time, as there was so much to do in Sanctuary with the Muggles and Muggle-borns there so soon.

Those who had been at Sanctuary entertained everyone with tale of the Muggle children’s antics as well as the various mishaps in getting everyone settled.

“Are we allowed to talk about this?” Lena whispered to Roger. “Not that there’s anyone here I don’t trust since that lot left.”

“The Death Eaters know about it already, so I don’t see why not. And our security works just fine.”

“Glad to hear it. I’ll go visit once things have calmed down. I’ve had enough chaos for a while.”

“Hear, hear.”

 

 


	72. It's A Scandal! It's An Outrage!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 47

**Chapter 72: It’s A Scandal! It’s An Outrage!**

_I can arrange what he wants,_

_Don't do this!_

_He's left it all to me._

_Don't wed him!_

_Now he can have what he wants,_

_Don't bed him!_

_Unfettered he will be,_

_Don't do this,_

_Set him free to wander,_

_Set him free_

 

_Through the world_

_Let him go_

_His lonely ways!_

**“Quartet”, _The Secret Garden_**

*******

Once everyone else had gone, the Pride plus Arti and Adrian collapsed onto the floor in the drawing room. Roger disappeared to get a bottle of wine. To Lena’s relief, Zach seemed not to have noticed that his playmates for the last few days were gone and was enjoying himself thoroughly, walked sideways around every piece of furniture in the room.

“He’ll be walking on his own soon,” Maya said as she caught him and swung him into the air.

Lena nodded. “I can’t believe it.” 

Roger returned with a bottle of wine.

“When this war is over, we’re going to get a bottle of Chateau d'Yquem to celebrate,” he said, pouring them each a glass.

“Isn’t that expensive?” Arti asked.

“Yes, but if we all split it, it shouldn’t be too bad.”

“All right,” she said. “We can splurge a little when the war is over.”

“So Nott ran off?” Lee asked.

Lena nodded. “Things were tense with the fiasco at the Ministry, he needed some air, so he went off on his own.”  The rest let out various noises of exasperation and irritation. “He got captured by Death Eaters – Rowle was one, he didn’t recognise the other – and then Lucius Malfoy showed up.” There was a collective gasp. “With Luna.”

“ _Luna_?” Arti demanded. “You’re sure?”

“That’s what he told me.”

“I’d heard she’d disappeared,” Maya said. “But I never thought…” 

Arti stared at her wineglass, probably wishing it was something stronger. “That’s just sick. You don’t think that’s why Lucius…?”

“I doubt it,” Roger said. “It just worked out well.”

“Poor Mr. Lovegood,” Arti said. “To lose his wife and to know that his daughter’s in the hands of someone like him.” Her head jerked up. “Does Sirius know?”

“I’m sure Nott will tell him, if he doesn’t know already. I presume we all have spies.”

Arti sighed. “We all thought Snape was on our side too, until … But then Sirius was taking precautions when he was teaching us. At least Sinistra’s not a Death Eater, as far as we know.”

Roger nodded. “We’ve been lucky not to have a true Death Eater for a Head of House or a professor. I mean the kind that is blatant about hating Muggle-borns and half-bloods.”

Everyone shuddered. “Don’t say that,” Lena said as chills went up her spine. “I can just imagine Nott deciding to teach at Hogwarts to exact revenge for us ‘corrupting’ his son.”

They all turned to stare at her. 

“Sometimes I worry about you,” Arti said, patting Lena on the head. Lena scowled at her but she only laughed.

“Can one of you let my parents know we aren’t coming back?” Dean asked, glancing over at the clock. “I can’t do the talking-Patronus thing and I don’t think Sanctuary has a Floo.”

“I sent one to both of your parents since I figured we probably wouldn’t,” Lee said. “I didn’t want them worrying about your not coming back. I mean, they will anyway.”

“Thanks. I hope Kreacher didn’t wait up for us. He offered to take us back to Sanctuary when we were ready.”

“I let Sirius know we probably wouldn’t be going home before he left.”

“Thank you,” Natalie said. “Not that that’ll stop them worrying.”

“Of course not,” Maya said, her eyes misting.

* * *

 

As it was a full moon, they decided to den that night. 

“I almost forgot today was a full moon,” Maya said as she took her potion. “I mean, I can feel that it is, but I wasn’t really thinking about it.”

Arti and Adrian were a little nervous watching Maya transform, but watching Cafall delight in having a canine companion relaxed them. Predictably, the cat was not pleased, but was wise enough to keep his opinions mostly to himself and went off to sulk.

“This is very strange,” Arti said, gazing at Maya.

Lena nodded. “It takes some getting used to.”

“Things were all right with your guests?” Lee asked.

“Nothing we couldn’t handle,” Lena said as she stretched. “No worse than our parents had when were were growing up, I’m sure. I hope nothing will go awry in Sanctuary with that many people in such a small space.”

Adrian nodded. “Especially given that we won’t know how long they’ll be there, with everything that’s happened. It’d be easier to handle being confined like that if they knew when they were leaving. Speaking of which, did we tell you we’ve got a new Minister?”

“You mean whatever puppet Voldemort’s got?”

He shook his head. “Us, our side. The Sword of Decision–”

“That’s not a myth?”

“Apparently not. Harry had it.”

Roger chuckled and Lena tried not to roll her eyes. “Of course he did,” Roger said, shaking his head

“Anyway, it chose Arthur Weasley.”

Lena’s eyebrows rose. “Really? Not that I don’t think he’s capable. So now we’ve got Harry the Boy-Who-Lived and the Minister’s children as friends. We’re moving up in life. What happened to Scrimgeour?”

“Officially, he’s dead.”

“Ah. So he’s hiding too.” Lee nodded. “So if he survives the war, he’ll come back and tell everyone that ‘Reports of my death were greatly exaggerated.’ ”

“Something like that.”

“Like Voldemort,” Arti whispered, almost to herself. 

“I hope not,” Adrian said, looking unnerved.

* * *

 

Lena slipped into the kitchen, pulling on her dressing gown as she went. As she stood at the stove stirring in the chocolate, a creak of the floorboards from the drawing room made her look up to see Maya in the doorway, likewise in a dressing gown. When the coca was done, Lena brought over two steaming mugs. 

They sat at the kitchen table sipping in silence The sun rose, turning the kitchen gold, pink and orange, and the birds grew louder out in the garden, still neither of them spoke. Their cups sat empty for some time before, as if on cue, they got up and headed for the door. Lena went to get Zach who was starting to wake up and the three of them went outside and into the garden.

“So peaceful,” Maya murmured.

Lena nodded. “After the last few days.”

“You charmed them to sleep, didn’t you?”

"Not exactly, but I kept them from waking up when I did, yes. I didn’t want them fussing over me. They have enough to deal with.” Maya nodded. “Though I’m surprised Lee didn’t wake up. I mean, we can all smell when someone’s distressed.”

Maya’s smile turned conspiratorial. “I might have had something to do with that. I don’t want him fussing over me either.” Lena reached over to take Maya’s hand. “Not that Lee doesn’t have nightmares.”

“Roger too.” Lena’s eyes traveled down to Zach. “Though I don’t know if he does. I don’t think he does, but at his age, it’s hard to tell. And he’s one of the lucky ones.” She shivered. “At least the Muggles in Sanctuary are safe. Though I don’t think we saved all of them. But we tried to. Speaking of Muggles, do you know how Brian and Corona are coming along?”

“Slowly, but steadily. I don’t think they’re ready to have us involved yet, but it shouldn’t be too long.”

“That’s good.”

“I’m glad Brian will be there. I’m not sure I could face the Muggles on my own, especially if they find out that I’m…”

“Just like them and giving them a way to have a full, meaningful life and not live in fear of what they are anymore?”

“Well, yes.”

“You aren’t there to hurt them. You’re there to help them.”

“I hope they see it that way.”

“They might not immediately – and who can blame them – but I’m sure once you’ve gotten them away from their...packs and taken them someplace safe, they’ll come around.”

* * *

When Lena and Maya went back to the house, everyone else was up and by the time they got dressed and came back downstairs, breakfast was ready.

“I wonder how long it’ll take the Greengrasses to realise Astoria’s gone,” Lena said as she poured herself a cup of coffee..

“They’ll notice sometime later today when she doesn’t come home if they haven’t already. But then, they don’t have a reason to be up.”

“Good,” Lena said as she took the plate of bacon Lee handed her. “I don’t want them interrupting my breakfast.”

“I think it’ll take them a few minutes to recover from the shock of finding a note that reads something like, ‘I’ve run off with Theodore Nott and won’t be coming home for the foreseeable future. Please don’t try to find me.’ But I suppose that might not work and they’d still think she’d been taken against her will. I mean, she is underage after all.” Arti giggled. “I’d love to see that.”

“Come now,” Lena said, shaking a finger at her. “They don’t deserve that.”

“I guess not. Still, it’d be funny.”

“It won’t be once Greengrass comes over here demanding to know where her sister is. Well, maybe a little.”

“She wouldn’t, would she?”

“As far as she knows, we’re the last people to see Nott and he was our responsibility so…”

“Would you like us to stay in case Greengrass comes?” Maya asked.

“Only if you want to watch the entertainment. I don’t think we’ll ever see Greengrass in a state like this.”

Maya rolled her eyes. “Do you ever take anything seriously?”

“Sometimes.”

* * *

 

They had barely finished the dishes when the front door burst open. The others fled into the drawing room, where they could watch without being seen.

“Where is she?" Greengrass demanded, striding into the kitchen. The front door slammed down the hall, and Zach started to cry. 

Lena sighed and picked him up, then turned back to Greengrass. "Where is who? What are you talking about?" 

"Don't play dumb with me, Moon. Or is it Davies now?"

Lena gave her an exasperated look. "If we had gotten married I’m sure you’d have heard as it would have placated at least a few pure-bloods. Alas, I’m not one to do things to make other people happy. But back to the matter at hand. Why would I know where _your_ sister is? I am not your sister’s keeper. That should be _your_ job. Though of course I’m not one to talk. I can hardly keep track of mine. Nor do I care to."

Greengrass waved an envelope. “She’s run off! With Nott! She–she– !”

Lena relished the normally unflappable girl's complete speechlessness.

"Again, how should I know where they went?” 

“Because you’re the last person to see him! Or so I assume as he was staying with you last.”

“I may have been, I have no idea where they went once they ran off. So they ran off together. What do you care?"

"She's my sister!"

"And?" 

“She’s underage!”

“That’s never stopped anyone before, and just because they ran off doesn’t mean they got married or anything.”

Daphne stopped shaking the envelope, gaping at Lena, as though this had never occurred to her.

“They wouldn’t!” Lena shrugged. “Who knows if they did run off? She could have gotten kidnapped! Just because her note makes it all seem fine doesn’t mean it is, as you well know.”

Lena closed her eyes against the wave of guilt that washed over her. She could almost feel Greengrass’s triumphant smirk, but when Lena opened her eyes, her expression was still angry and worried. Of course Greengrass wouldn’t know about that note that “Graham” had left. She wouldn’t know to use that against Lena.

“Yes, but they’re fine. If you must know, Nott came back here before he left with your sister to tell us he’d run into Death Eaters when he stupidly left the house to go flying.”

Greengrass let out a sigh of relief. “So he told you he would be taking Astoria with him?”

Lena shook her head. 

 _He didn’t. I didn’t need him to_.

“Did he tell you where he – they – were going?”

Lena shook her head.

_I made the suggestion of where they ought to go in a broad sense, but I have no idea where exactly they ended up._

Daphne let out a wordless scream of fury. 

Lena smirked. “So your sister’s caused a scandal. She’s not the first and she won’t be the last. It’ll blow over in a week or two. Besides, the Ministry falling to Voldemort is more important to most of your acquaintances, I’m sure.”

"How would you react if your sister ran off with a boy?"

"Considering which man my sister is bound to run off with, I have no objections. Besides, she's of age, I can’t stop her.”

"You are absolutely no help."

"Of course not. Why you thought I would be, I have no idea."

Greengrass Disapparated without another word, leaving behind a blissful silence.

* * *

 

Roger returned home pale and shaking from his Red Shepherds meeting that night.

“What happened? Is everyone all right?”

He swallowed. “Our lot’s fine. Percy, Fred and Crystal went after some of the Death Eaters Novir, you know, one of the ones who…” Lena nodded. “Anyway, he told them about a safehouse. They got there too late to save the Muggle-born and his family.”

“No!” Roger nodded and she hugged him. “I’m so sorry.”

“Me too. They put the family under the Imperius and made them fight each other.”

“And kill each other too?” Lena asked, though she knew the answer.

Roger nodded. “They made him watch, blaming him for what was happening to his family until he begged them to kill him too.”

Lena moaned. “Did they?” she whispered. Roger nodded. “And here we are, safe and sound, away from it all.”

Roger loosened his grasp on her and began stroking her hair as he gazed over her head. “We’re willing to sacrifice the children we don’t love, children we don’t even know, for the ones we do, our own flesh and blood. Though in some cases, we’re willing to kill our own flesh and blood too.” He shuddered. “It’s awful that these children – the ones we saved and the ones we didn’t – had to grow up now. I mean, we’re adults, we can handle it, but the children…”

Lena leaned her head against his chest, tightening her grip around him. “It was bound to happen sooner or later. It would be a different set of children if not these. They’d still have lost their freedom to escape the Death Eaters.”

“But what kind of childhood is this, to be stuck in a cave for however long this war lasts? It could be years! I always though Zach was lucky not to remember what happened to him when he got kidnapped, but I never thought about what would happen to the children we brought to Sanctuary. How are you supposed to explain something like this to kids? And how are they going to be happy, trapped in a cave like that?”

 “Better safe and confined than free and afraid. They wouldn’t even be safe in their homes, so bringing them to Sanctuary was the best – the only – option. We’re not putting them into Sanctuary to protect the Death Eaters from them, we’re putting them into Sanctuary to protect them from the Death Eaters. It’d save them from being tortured and killed. If we could do it the other way around, we would, but it’s a lot easier to...gather the Muggles and Muggle-born children than it is the Death Eaters. I think most people would chose being safe over being free. I would. But one day, we will all be free and happy. Until then, we fight.” 

“For how long? When will it end?”

Lena didn’t have an answer.

 


	73. With A Little Help From My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on _Surpassing Danger_ chapter 48.

_All round this Blighty land_ ****

_We are his mighty band_

_Oooo_

_King Arthur's strongest knights_

_We are prepared to fight_

_Whoooo-ever_

_All for one_

_Two for all_

_All for some_

_And free for all_

**“All For One”, Spamalot**

***

Theodore Nott sat in his cramped seat, squeezed between Astoria on his left and Hector Carrow on his right, with Flora Carrow and Rivers across the aisle with their escort – who looked about as enthused about this as Theo and the others –  in this Muggle flying contraption, and vowed he would never take this sort of Muggle transportation again. If and when he and Astoria returned to England, it would be by some means that didn’t involve sitting in a crowd of Muggles for ten hours.

Half an hour into the flight a woman with a trolley  reminiscent of the witch on the Hogwarts Express, came down the aisle handing out Muggle drinks and snacks. 

“First time flying?” she asked when she reached their row. They nodded. “Don’t be nervous. We’ll be fine.” They nodded politely but none of them said anything. “Let me know if you need anything.”

They five of them nodded again, but Theo at least was sure he wouldn’t be asking any Muggle for anything.

They ordered their drinks. Theo decided to try something called a Bitter Lemon and couldn’t decide whether he liked it or not. It made him sneeze. He wanted desperately to order a glass of wine, but he had been told that he was not of age in the Muggle world and would not be able to do so. And it certainly hadn’t helped that apparently in America he would have to wait another four years. Well, once their babysitter got out of the way, he was going to make a few changes to his Muggle identification.

He glowered at Carrow and Rivers who had ordered glasses of wine and was grateful when Rivers ordered a second and slipped it to him. It wasn’t long before he fell asleep, hoping that when he awoke they would be at their destination. 

* * *

 

Over the next week, Maya, Lee, and Roger were in and out of the house. None of them quite knew what to make of the fact that the Muggles in Sanctuary had taken to what everyone called “Muggle Quidditch.” The inability to fly didn’t seem to bother them. They simply ran around with the brooms between their legs, which amused Lena and the others greatly. 

“Do the Quidditch balls even work for Muggles?” Lena asked Roger. “I know they can’t Floo, but they’re able to see Diagon Alley and things.”

“They work,” he said, “but everyone seems to find it much more amusing to throw Muggle balls back and forth since the Muggles can’t fly and you can’t run fast enough to catch the magical Quidditch balls.” He chuckled. “I think the best part’s the Snitch. They’ve got a person dressed in yellow running around and the other players have to catch him.” Lena giggled. “I don’t know how they manage, since they have to keep a hand on their brooms and therefore can only catch with one hand most of the time. But they seem to be doing all right. The theatre’s getting some use too. The Muggles are planning to put on plays and have contests and things.”

 “I’ll have to go see it sometime, it sounds quite fun.” She bit her lip. “I feel useless sitting here at home.”

“You aren’t. Besides, you just had a houseful of adolescent Slytherins, you deserve a break. But if you ever want to do something, there’re always things to help out with at Sanctuary. And I’m sure Zach’d love to make some new friends.”

* * *

 

On Thursday, Maya and Lena went off to Diagon Alley to do some shopping while Lee, Lindz, Dean, Roger and Anne went to an amateur Quidditch game. Maya and Lena stopped by the Pepper Pot for lunch. Diagon Alley was eerily empty, as was the Pepper Pot, which had been doing a booming business until the Ministry had fallen.

“How’s Tapper doing, with Brilly gone?” Maya asked.

“Oh, she’s not gone,” Crystal said. 

“She didn’t go with them?”

Crystal shook her head. Maya cast a _Muffliato_ and Crystal gave her a grateful smile. “She’s at Hogwarts. They decided it would be too odd to have a house-elf around since they wanted to blend in as much as possible.”

Lena’s jaw dropped. “As Muggles?” Crystal nodded. 

“More or less.”

“So they’re not going to live in a Wizarding community in America then? Or do you mean they can’t?”

“I’m not really sure. Well, the Carrow boy still has to go to school, so he’ll be in the magical community. Not sure about the girls.” 

Lena nodded. “That’s going to be a change for him. Going from Hogwarts to an American boys’ school. East Coast Wizard’s School, wasn’t it?” Crystal nodded.  Maya started to giggle. “What?”

“Didn’t Mrs. Weasley threaten to send Ron there once when she sent him a Howler?”

“I have no idea.”

“I think it was our third year.” She shook her head, still laughing. “Poor Ron, he’d have been miserable over there alone.” 

“But then Carrow’d have company. As it is, he’s alone, poor boy, but he’ll survive. At least no one will know who he is, so he’ll have a fresh start. He deserves that.”

“And the others?” Crystal asked, her tone neutral.

Lena shrugged. “No one’ll know who they are either, unless they run into someone else who’s fled to America. They’ll have to find work, of course. They might be the first of their family to have a profession.”

Crystal nodded then a grin lit up her face. “Is it true they flew?” 

Lena grinned back, nodding. “They took the Underground to the airport. It must have been quite a horrifying experience for everyone involved. What?” she asked as Crystal burst into a fit of giggles.

“Snakes on a plane!” she cried.

“What?” Lena asked, staring at her.

“That sounds terrifying,” Maya said, shivering. “Literal or otherwise.”

“Better than Snape on a plane,” Lena said. 

The three of them couldn’t stop laughing for quite some time.

After lunch, Lena and Maya stopped by Fortescue’s for an ice cream before they decided to split up: Lena to the apothecary and Maya to the bakery. As they started past Pilliwinkle's Playthings a familiar figure caught Lena’s eye and she stopped. Maya went on, but turned around when she realised Lena wasn’t beside her. As she followed Lena’s gaze, she too froze.

Persis Runcorn stopped as she was coming out of the shop, glancing between them. Her right hand went for her wand and her left hand gripped her purchases tightly.

“I hear congratulations are in order,” Lena said, her gaze moving from Runcorn’s face to her stomach. “I hear you’re expecting a son.”

“How’d you hear that, since no one’s seen you since–”  She faltered as her eyes darted between Lena and Maya who stood on either side of her.   

“Just because I haven’t been to Diagon Alley doesn’t mean I’ve been cut off from the world. Speaking of which, I’m shocked you’d show your face around here.” 

“ _Me_?” she asked, her lips curling into a mocking smile. “The current Ministry’s far more sympathetic toward people like me. It’s the likes of you who should watch your backs. And them,” she said looking toward someone behind Lena. “I’m surprised the Ministry’s still employing you considering you’ve married a Muggle. You’re brave to be out here at a time like this, Muggle.”

Neither Lena nor Maya took their eyes off of Runcorn to look at who she was referring to, but they didn’t have to.

“Are you threatening my wife?” Chris Parkinson asked as he stepped forward to put himself between Runcorn and his wife.

“Not at all,” Runcorn said sweetly. “I just thought I should warn you. Especially in your condition,” she said, her eyes swiveling to Runcorn’s wife.

Lena turned her head to see Parkinson’s wife, who looked as though she were ready to give birth at any moment. 

Runcorn sneered. “Is that why you married her? Because you’d gotten her pregnant? Though why you would have bothered in any case, I will never understand.”

“No, you wouldn’t,” Parkinson said, shaking his head.

“For your information,” Parkinson’s wife said, glaring at Runcorn. “I’m only five months pregnant. We got married seven months ago.”

“But you’re so…”

Parkinson’s wife smiled. “I’m expecting twins. A boy and a girl.”

Runcorn’s face hardened. “I see.” Her gaze moved back to Parkinson. “Are you sure they’re yours?”

Both Parkinsons stiffened with rage and he went for his wand. “How dare you accuse my wife!” 

His wife put a restraining hand on his arm. “We should probably be asking _you_ that. Is your husband sure his son is his? I hear he’s got a mistress. Who’s to say that you don’t have someone on the side as well to make up for your husband’s deficiencies?”

Lena and Maya’s guffaws were drowned out by Runcorn’s indignant shriek that made several passersby turn to stare.

“I would never!”

“Then don’t accuse someone else of doing so. And nothing you say is going to keep me from being out and about. I’ve got just as much right as you do.”

“You speak to me of rights, Muggle?” Runcorn asked, her eyes narrowing. “You’re lucky to still be able to roam freely. But that won’t last long. Mark my words. Filth like you will be put in your place soon enough. We’ve already started purging our world of Mudbloods. You’ll be next.”

“If we’re going to get rid of anyone,” Maya said, a soft growl starting in her throat, “it’s you. Of all of us here, you’re the one who deserves to suffer. You’ve gotten off quite lightly compared to the rest.”

“Oh, yes,” Runcorn said. “Fearing for my family’s lives is ‘getting off lightly’ is it?”

Lena took a step toward Runcorn. “I don’t see anyone burning down your house or torturing you in front of your children and making them watch. Or torturing your children to get you to do what they want. We don’t hurt children,” she said through gritted teeth. “Unlike your lot. I made that quite clear to Vane when I went to see her afterward. I told her I’d wait until she was an adult to exact my revenge.” She bared her teeth and Runcorn took a step back.

“I didn’t – I wouldn’t hurt anyone. Especially not children.”

“ _You_ plotted to kidnap one,” Maya said as she too, came forward, moving closer to Lena. Persis looked around wildly, but there was no one nearby to help. “And ended up kidnapping three. Graham is dead because of you,” Maya said, her expression full of rage and sorrow.

“I had nothing to do with your cousin’s death! That was all Alecto Carrow’s doing! If he hadn’t been stupid enough to put himself in the way, to protect a Mudblood and a half-blood brat–”

Maya lunged at her and Lena grabbed her by the back of her robes, struggling to control her own rage.

“Not now,” Lena hissed. “We’ll think of something later when she’s least expecting it.”

Maya’s lips curved into a smile and she relaxed. Lena let go.

 Chris Parkinson stepped forward. “I would leave if I were you. If they decide to hex you, I won’t stop them. In fact, I might join in.”

 Runcorn glanced around at them before she turned on the spot and Apparated away. Lena let go of Maya’s robes and the four of them stared at each other for a few moments.

“Thank you,” Maya said, straightening her robes.

“We better be off,” he said and he took his wife’s arm.

“Hey, Parkinson!” Lena called after them. They turned back. “I wish you could have married your wife sooner. It was great fun watching your sister throw a fit!”

He laughed. “You’re welcome. I wish I could have been there to see it. And if I’m not mistaken, my decision has decreased her value in other’s eyes and I hear the only options she has are Crabbe and Goyle. And if I’m not mistaken she’s engaged to one or the other of them now. I should send my condolences, er, congratulations.”

“To whom?” Maya asked, lips twitching.

“Both of them. I pity the man marrying my sister. And as much as I pity him, I pity her too, though less so. Imagine having only yourself to talk to.”

* * *

Lena went with Maya back to the Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes. She hadn’t been to either of their shops since the day Graham had been kidnapped. A young woman Lena had never seen before was at the counter. Maya went upstairs to put her purchases away, leaving Lena alone.

She wandered and found Fred in the back room. She had glimpsed him among the mourners at Dumbledore’s funeral, but they hadn’t spoken in over a month. They nodded at each other and a jolt went through Lena as their eyes met. She remembered that Maya had said Fred was different since George’s death, but she hadn’t really realised it until now. His joviality was gone and there was a hard edge, and something almost mad to him now. 

“Hi,” he said, looking up from his work.

“Hi. I never got the chance to really thank you for your help that day.”

He turned to toward her and she got a good look at him. His face was pale and twisted in pain. “You’re welcome. How are you?”

“All right. You?”

“Coping.”

Lena nodded. “I hear you caught Norvir.”

He smiled, his expression not unlike the one Lena must have worn when she was dealing with the werewolf. “We did.” His expression turned stony. “He gave us a good tip, but we were too late to save the Muggles.”

“I heard. I’m sorry.”

“We nearly didn’t make it either.”

Something about the way he said it make Lena uneasy and she was relieved when Fred went back to his work.

* * *

 

Persis Runcorn stalked in through her front door, fuming.

How dare they, filth that they were, how dare they threaten _her_? How dare they insult her? But of course they would, those Muggle-loving fools! And that Muggle wife of Parkinson’s was having twins, and a son to boot. How cruel the world was that even the blood-traitor Parkinson could have a son within a year when it had taken her and Thackery three years to finally get the heir they desperately wanted and deserved.

“I hope they’re both Squibs,” she hissed. “I’d wish they were both girls so his family name would die with him, but it’s too late for that.”

She shook her head, pushing those thoughts out of her mind. Her hand slipped down to her stomach. “You will be a powerful wizard, a wonderful wizard who will make us proud.”

* * *

When Lena got home, Roger met her at the door.

“How was the match?”

Instead of answering, he asked, “Really, can’t you go out to Diagon Alley without getting into trouble? What did you do?”

“Who says I did anything?”

He sighed. “You’ve got that ‘I’m proud of myself’ look on your face.”

She grinned. “We ran into Runcorn and the Parkinsons in Diagon Alley.”

“Which one?”

“The wife, and the brother and his wife – I never did get her name.”

“I assume there were no pleasantries exchanged.”

“And hardly any threats.” Roger surveyed her. “Really. I just told her I told Vane that I’d wait until she was an adult to get my revenge on her. And made it clear that of all of us she was the one who deserved Azkaban. And that was only after she threatened Parkinson’s wife. They’re having twins.”

“Really?”

“A boy and a girl. She’s five months along, so they’ll be in the same year as the Runcorn boy. Hogwarts will be quite an interesting place when the next generation gets there.”

“I’m glad nothing happened, but really, you’ve got to be careful, given the current Ministry.”

“I know. I was. I stopped Maya from hexing her after she made a comment about Graham.”

Roger’s jaw tightened. “Of course she’d say something like that. I wouldn’t have blamed either of you if had hexed her.” 

* * *

Persis Runcorn invaded Lena's nightmares now. It was she who held her son hostage, and not Death Eaters or the werewolf.

“Where is he?” Lena demanded, then saw the baby in Runcorn’s arms and reached out. “Give him back!”

“What are you talking about?” Runcorn asked, her arms tightening around the baby boy she held. “This is _my_ son. _You_ never had one.” She turned the baby so Lena could see his face and indeed this was not Zach, though he looked to be about the same age. This baby was a replica of Thackery Runcorn. Runcorn smiled, though it wasn’t a nice smile. “Now it’s _my_ turn to be happy.” 

Runcorn’s cruel laughter echoed as she turned and disappeared into the darkness. Lena started to run after them, but tripped. She started to fall forward and her eyes snapped open and she found herself staring into Roger’s face, which was creased in concern.

“Sorry I keep waking you up like this. I can sleep elsewhere–”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, brushing the hair from her face. “And you don’t. I’m usually already awake.”

“You don’t ever seem to have any nightmares.”

“I do. I’m just frozen in terror and I can’t scream.”

She nodded. “What do you dream about?”

“Losing you and Zach.” His voice grew ragged. She curled up against him, laying her head on his chest. He rested a hand on her back and ran his other hand through her hair, his gaze fixed above her head. “Watching them hurt you and not being able to do anything about it. Trying to keep them from making me hurt you.” He lowered his gaze to her face and kissed her. “So I don’t mind that you wake me up because then I know you’re here and safe.”

 Lena smiled at him, unsure of what to say. “Why didn’t you tell me? And don’t tell me it’s because you want to spare me,” she said as he shifted guiltily. She sat up and took his hands in hers. “Don’t shut me out. Please.” 

He nodded but turned away. She put a hand on his shoulder. He laced his fingers into hers, but he didn’t look back. 

“I–I–” 

He paused, struggling for words. Then he let go of her hand and flung himself out of bed. He stopped at the door, one hand resting on the doorknob as the other raked through his hair. 

“You resent me, don’t you?” she asked. He whirled around to face her, his eyes wide. “I don’t blame you,” she went on as he gaped at her. “You should. I got to deal with the people who kidnapped Zach and Natalie and killed Graham and you didn’t. You might never get that chance.” She paused, debating whether to go on.

“What?” Roger asked. He crossed back to the bed and sat down, facing her. “Whatever it is, you can say it.”

“I know you said once that you’d have done what I did, but as angry as you were at them, as much as you hated them, I don’t think you could have.”

“You don’t think so?” To Lena’s relief, he didn’t sound angry. Almost amused, really.

“No. You’re not like me. Even if no one – or no one besides me – was there – you’re too decent, too...gallant to do a thing like that.”

“You really think so?” he asked. 

“Would you have?”

He pondered this for a minute. “No,” he said “I don’t think I would have. I would have killed him, but I wouldn’t have tortured him. But I’m glad someone did. I’m only disappointed that I didn’t get to watch someone pay the price for what they did. ”

 


End file.
